Aura
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Hay momentos en los que debes cerrarte a ti mismo para que no te sigan hiriendo. Pero también hay momentos en los que debes abrirte para que te ayuden a sanar. Pero existen momentos, que aunque por mas que te cierres, siempre habrá alguien especial que te pueda ayudar a aliviar tu dolor, solo con un simple vistazo a tu aura. Cap 25: Motivos.
1. Cumpleaños

**Bueno, despues de tiempo de vivir adicta a este Fandom, pense en aportar algo... asi que me dije "Porque no". Asi que me atrevi, escribi esto y espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo aquellos personajes conocidos son propiedad de Marvel y de su brillante mente maestra detras de todo Stan Lee... lo demas que no reconoscan son de mi mente.

Sin mas el inicio de esto.

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Necesitaba un respiro. Se sentía muy cansado. Pues claro, quien no lo estaría después de haber pasado dos años en un cuarto de tortura impuesta por tu "amoroso padre". Dos años, ya han pasado dos años midgardianos desde la última vez que estuvo en ese asqueroso planeta y donde había sido humillado de la forma más patética por esos midgardianos. Dos años ya desde que su hermano lo había traído a rastras a Asgard y había sido recibido como un traidor, dos años desde que el padre de todos le había arrebatado su magia y lo había confinado en esa celda para vivir las mas crueles torturas mientras perecía y era privado de todo alimento, bebida y visita de cualquier ser que se atreviera a hacerlo. Ya había pasado dos años viviendo completamente solo, en un completo silencio, eso le agradaba, solo se podía escuchar el pequeño crujir de sus huesos y el rasgar de su piel, provocado por las dos mesas de picos que chocaban contra su cuerpo.

Loki se encontraba atado de pies y manos, colgado en medio de la pequeña habitación, mientras era sujetado de las muñecas por grilletas que a cualquier muestra de movimiento brusco se incrustaban un poco más en la piel con los picos que estas contenían en su interior. No había dormido desde hace dos años ya, a pesar de que después de todo el tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba al dolor y aun así no podía conciliar el sueño.

Pero este día era diferente.

Las mesas habían dejado de funcionar. Se habían detenido y él aun no entendía el porqué.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a lo lejos. Estos se situaron frente a la puerta y abrieron una rejilla que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta de metal. Levanto el rostro y logro ver unos ojos color miel asomándose por la rejilla, seguidos por una voz.

- ¡Alégrate traidor! - dijo con voz potente y seria -. Porque el padre de todo ha decidido regalarte un día de descanso de tu tortura, en memoria de tu primer amanecer. Disfrútalo por que tal vez sea el último.

Cerró la rejilla y salió a paso apresurado fuera de ahí.

Loki quedo en silencio, atónito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Descanso. El padre de todo le ha dado un descanso. Había buscado un momento exacto para poder escapar de aquella terrible tortura, pero antes tenia que descansar antes de recuperar todas sus energías, pero le era imposible poder recuperarse por culpa de las torturas.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Que estúpido y sentimentalista había sido Odín, le estaba dando la oportunidad de poder recuperar energías y así darle la oportunidad de escapar. No tenía magia, pero aun le quedaba su energía vital que podía utilizar como magia de reserva.

Tenia que planear una forma de escapar pero rápido, mientras descansaba de su tortura. Comenzó a andar su mente brillante y comenzó a idear algo. Ya había encontrado el momento oportuno para escapar y la forma de distraerlos a todos mientras él lo hacia. Recordó que cada cierto tiempo, Odín le cambiaba de tortura, dándole escasos minutos entre tortura y tortura. Había tratado de memorizar el tiempo que duraba cada tortura, cada detalle le era esencial, debía conocer bien a su alrededor. También logro recordar que los guardias hacían sus rondas cada 8 horas. Y si su memoria no fallaba, mañana le impondrían el cambio de tortura, que coincidía con el cambio de guardias.

Sonrió.

Bien, ahora solo le quedaba descansar e idear un plan perfecto y conseguir una distracción que le ayudara ejecutar su plan sin ningún contratiempo.

Se relajo y dio un ligero suspiro. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo y mente se lo pedían. Pero no todo fue como lo esperaba.

Sintió como una puñalada se le incrustaba en su espalda y lo atravesaba por el pecho. No pudo evitar gritar, tanto por la sorpresa como por el dolor. Vio como era su cuerpo atravesado y como sentía el dolor, pero se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, como si fuera alguien más.

La lanza salió de su espalda y el sintió como se desplomaba en el suelo. Soltó lo que sujetaba en sus manos y cayo en sus piernas.

Las esposas se incrustaron en sus manos por el forcejeo y lo hicieron soltar un alarido. Abrió los ojos y se vio a si mismo, de pie junto a él, se vio a si mismo sonriéndole y logro escuchar como su hermano le gritaba. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a toser sangre.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, se volvió a encontrar con las mesas del mecanismo de tortura tal y como las había dejado antes de cerrar los ojos. Se sintió confundido.

Sintió una punzada en su mente.

Después, un golpe en seco le llego de la nada a la sien. Dio otro alarido. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? El escenario frente a el cambio y vio como muchas mujeres, que vestían elegantemente, gritaban histéricas ante un hombre que estaba frente a él. Loki se sentía desplomado en el frio suelo. Logro ver frente a él la espalda del que fue su atacante. Era el mismo que se abalanzaba contra un hombre de edad ya avanzada. Perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos desesperado, mientras jadeaba, necesitaba con mucha urgencia el aire. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Ya había recibido dos golpes de la nada que lo habían transportado a distintos lugares que le parecían familiares y en todos los casos, siempre se sentía fuera de su cuerpo y podía verse a si mismo moviéndose de aquí para allá.

_"Un descanso. El padre de todo te dará el día libre en memoria de tu primer amanecer"_.

Era una mentira. Como todo lo que decía Odín. Era otra tortura que le estaba aplicando el padre de todo. Lo estaba haciendo vivir cada golpe o muerte que él había provocado en su visita en Midgard.

- Maldito - dijo entre dientes.

Sintió otra punzada en la cabeza y se vio a si mismo atacándolo de lleno con el cetro de los chitauris. La energía comenzó a quemarle la piel, sentía como le ardía cada parte de si. Dio un alarido fuerte. Su mente le ardía y al mismo tiempo sentía como se le desgarraba la piel en su pecho.

Su odio hacia Odín se incremento de un salto. Odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

_"Te dije que no habría lugar en el universo donde esconderse de mi, asgardiano. Te encontrare, y te hare que me pagues lo que me debes"._

Escucho esa voz y comenzó a temblar. La reconoció de inmediato.

Estaba equivocado. No era Odín el que le estaba provocando esa agonía.

_"No podrás huir de mi insignificante asgardiano"._

Thanos. La voz provenía de Thanos. Levanto el rostro en busca de su torturador, pero estaba solo, su habitación estaba completamente sola, solo estaba el y las mesas de piedra.

Las punzadas en la cabeza volvieron y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir unos instantes, junto a la sensación de como su mente era arrancada de su cuerpo. Dio otro alarido. El dolor era insoportable, mucho más que el que le provocaban las torturas. Los sentía en un cuerpo mortal, no en su condición de dios.

Tenía que escapar, y lo tenía que hacer ahora. Thanos ya sabía su ubicación y era cuestión de días para que lo buscara y lo matara. Loki no le tenía miedo a Thanos, lo podía vencer. Pero sin su magia, todo le seria mas complicado.

Las visiones, punzadas y dolores cada vez se hacían más intensos. Los alaridos cada vez eran más constantes. Debía adelantar su plan de escape. Tenia que buscar una distracción, pero su mente estaba tan concentrada en las visiones que le era imposible idear algo.

Hasta que llego a el un recuerdo fugaz. Tenía algo en su habitación que podría utilizar como distracción, solo debía acceder e ella.

Debió de concentrarse lo más que pudo para trasladar su mente fuera de su cuerpo. Le costaría mucha energía hacerlo, él lo sabia, pero era necesaria hacerlo, antes de que Thanos viniera por el o lo dejara muerto o loco de tanto dolor, lo primero que pasara, no le beneficiaria en nada.

Había logrado salir del cuarto de tortura e iba avanzando entre los grandes pasillos de las mazmorras del palacio de Odín. Había muchos guardias que custodiaban a otros presos, pero no podían verlo. Estaba ahí, pero era imperceptible, invisible. Aunque lo podría disfrutar, el hecho de poder huir de sus guardias, quería reírse de ellos, pero el dolor le impedía, la desesperación de poder salir de ahí era más grande que su deleite por la humillación hacia sus guardias.

A veces sentía que en vez de avanzar retrocedía.

Otra punzada en la cabeza. Ya estaba apunto de llegar a las habitaciones. Sentía como le punzaba y ardía cada centímetro de él.

Llego a la primera habitación y decidió entrar. Observo todo a su alrededor y gruño. Era la habitación de Thor, lo supo por que su "hermano" estaba recostado en la cama, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dio un alarido. Le seguía doliendo cada recuerdo en todo su cuerpo. Thor se levanto de un jalón, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y hablo casi en un suspiro, pero la mente de Loki no dejo que entendiera que fue lo que dijo, sentía en exceso el dolor de su cuerpo. Decidió avanzar. Su habitación se encontraba enseguida de la de Thor.

Al llegar a ella se fue directamente a su escritorio. Todo estaba tal y como él lo recordaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Busco apresuradamente lo que buscaba, mientras las punzadas seguían y mientras se agotaba cada vez mas. Soltó una pequeña risita y dio vuelo a su hechizo para que su distracción diera comienzo. Mientras su mente volvía velozmente a su cuerpo.

* * *

Thor estaba terminando de bañarse. Tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse con ella. Hoy era un día importante para él. Y como tal debía de estar presentable, limpio. Hoy su sonrisa era verdadera frente a alguien mas que no fuera Jane. Este día era muy especial, ya que hoy era cumpleaños de su hermano y, por ende, era el día en que Odín, padre de todo, le permitiría visitar a su hermano, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo confinado en esa cámara de torturas.

El día del juicio sintió como en pedazo de él se destrozaba al enterarse que su primer amor seria castigado de esa forma tan brutal. Sintió rencor hacia su padre, pero su madre le había dicho que el padre de todo obraba siempre por un motivo, así que no le quedo más que resignarse.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse sin una parte de él mientras Loki se encontraba sufriendo de esa forma, mientras él no podía hacer nada más que esperar en silencio. No podía verlo, no podía tocarlo, no podía besarlo. Se recrimino a si mismo. Ahora estaba con Jane. Amaba a Jane y mucho. No se desvivía por ella, pero si la respetaba y la extrañaba cuando pasaba unos pocos días sin ella. Sabía que si la perdía, le dolería mucho, sabia que no se podría recuperar tan fácil de su perdida. Estaba realmente enamorado. Pero es que desde el primer día que la vio, quedo prendada por su belleza y determinación. La fue conociendo y comenzó a sentir amor por ella, pero no lo quería aceptar, pero estuvo seguro en el momento en el que ella se lanzo a él y la beso. Y después de eso se había hecho adicto a esos labios. Pero había unos besos que hace mucho también lo mataban. Un amor antes del de Jane, un amor de juventud, del cual no se pudo olvidar nunca. Loki.

Se dirigió a su armario, con la toalla rodeándole la parte baja del cuerpo, y tomo su traje asgardiano de gala, perfecto para un momento para este. Ya vestido, se tumbo en su cama, mirando el techo.

Lo único que tenia en mente era Loki. Se llevo su mano a sus labios y, cerrando los ojos, los acaricio. Loki. Comenzó a recordar cuando eran jóvenes y las veces que Loki se colaba a su cuarto en las noches por que tenía miedo y quería sentir los brazos de Thor. Una de esas veces habían quedado tan cerca uno del otro, que Thor no había soportado mas y lo beso. A lo que Loki correspondió de buena gana. Ambos se quedaron pegados por sus labios, ninguno quería apartarse del otro, hasta que el sueño los había tumbado. Recordó esa vez en el prado, ya mayores, cuando la hombría se les notaba. Recordó como ese simple beso se fue elevando de intensidad y habían terminado con los dos desnudos saboreándose entre si. Las caricias y los aruñones que su hermano le había dejado mientras el entraba y salía de el a una velocidad casi enloquecedora. Lo recordaba y muy bien.

Se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se dio pequeños golpecitos para después restregárselas por toda la cara.

Se preguntaba si Loki recordaba todo lo que habían vivo juntos. Él había sido el que tomo la virginidad de su hermano, Thor había sido el primero en la vida de Loki, y eso lo había hecho muy feliz y, a la vez, lo había enloquecido. No fue la única vez. Solo estuvieron unas cuantas veces juntos. Tenían que disimular cualquier relación que existiera entre ellos. La que mas presente tiene fue la noche antes de la coronación fallida y en la que se habían prometido estar siempre juntos, a pesar de que Thor se volviera rey, que siempre serian iguales entre ellos. Pero no pudieron cumplirlo. Ninguno de lo dos. Y eso a Thor le dolía.

Ahora su hermano estaba encerrado y, en parte, era por su culpa. No pudo detectar a tiempo el pesar que Loki arrastraba en su alma, no reconoció verdaderamente su sentir. Fue egoísta en su relación. Solo se preocupo por su felicidad y no por la de su hermano. Apuño la mano y las azoto contra la cama con toda su furia contenida. Se sentía impotente, no pudo hacer nada por su hermano.

Pero aun guardaba la esperanza. Esperaba que esta visita a su hermano lo hiciera recapacitar. Si había fallado antes, ahora tenia que enmendar esos errores a toda costa. Se lo debía a Loki, por todo el amor que una vez hubo entre ellos.

Le pareció escuchar un ruido, como un gruñido. A eso le siguió la sensación de estar siendo observado. Se incorporo a sentarse en su cama de un jalón y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Loki? - pregunto Thor casi en un suspiro. No sabia el porque lo había dicho, pero fue lo que sintió.

Nada ni nadie le respondió. Agacho la cabeza. ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Que Loki le respondiera? Era absurdo. Loki se hallaba en prisión dentro del cuarto de torturas, era ridículo e imposible que se encontrara en su habitación. Además estaba sin magia, le iba a ser imposible salir de su encierro sin que nadie lo notase.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Ya era hora de que fuera a visitar a su hermano. Tenía el gran objetivo de hacerlo recapacitar. Solo contaba con este día. Si era necesario prescindir de el en su totalidad, lo haría, así que ya no podía perder mas tiempo.

Llevo su mano al pomo de la puerta y cuando comenzaba a girarlo un estruendo lo detuvo.

¿Que habrá sido eso? Fue un ruido como de una explosión y, al parecer por la intensidad de esta, fue en la habitación de su hermano, aun costado de la suya. Abrió la puerta desesperado y otras explosiones se escucharon por todo el pasillo y por toda la habitación de Loki. ¿Estaban siendo atacados? Entro apresurado a la habitación de su hermano y logro ver mucho humo. Cuando intento adentrarse, escucho los gritos de una mujer, que si mal no reconoció, eran de su madre. Salió apurado de la habitación de su hermano y decidió ir a socorrer a su asustada madre. Al estar frente a ella confirmo lo que había sospechado. Estaban siendo atacados por unas creaturas raras y deformes de color ámbar. Cuando logro golpear a una de ellas, otras explosiones se escucharon por todo el palacio, una tras otra. Al parecer, venían más.

* * *

Cuando la mente de Loki logro regresar a su adolorido cuerpo, alcanzó a escuchar las explosiones que provocaban sus pequeñas creaturas, que tenia pensado usar el día de la coronación. Había sido un plan B, por si el plan con los Jotun no daba resultado. Había colocado runas por todo el palacio, que eran accionadas por la runa principal que es encontraba en su habitación, para después seguir un lineamiento que recorría todas las paredes del palacio, provocando pequeñas explosiones cada vez que una runa era activada y un homúnculo salía de esta. Solo lamentaba el hecho de que su habitación saldría afectada en todo esto por las explosiones. Pero le daba igual, debía escapar y agradecía que en Asgard nadie manejara la magia como él lo hacia y que nadie se había percatado de dicha travesura que él había tenido planeada.

Los recuerdos lo seguían torturando. Tenia que salir cuanto antes, debía romper la conexión con la mente de Thanos. Comenzó a enfocar su energía en los grilletes y cadenas que lo sujetaban de sus manos. Los comenzó a congelar, sabia que sus habilidades como Jotun no le habían sido arrebatadas como su magia. Cuando logro congelarlas, se percato de que el mecanismo que detectaba el movimiento dejo de funcionar. Comenzó a mover con toda su fuerza los grilletes y las cadenas comenzaron a resquebrajarse, hasta que lograron romperse haciendo que Loki cayera de lleno al suelo. Le dolió. Su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido y esa caída le provoco caer mal y que se lastimara la pierna. Soltó un alarido, pero de volada se callo, no quería que lo escucharan. Aunque estaba seguro de que los guardias estarán más entretenidos acabando con esas creaturas que el mismo había creado.

Hizo lo mismo con los grilletes de sus pies. Se levanto, costándole mucho trabajo. Cuando intento caminar comprobó que si se había lastimado su pierna. Gruño por lo bajo y se dirigió apresurado a la puerta. Dibujo con su sangre una runa y la hizo estallar con algo de magia. Agradecía haber estudiado algo de magia rúnica. Se asomo a través del umbral, no vio a nadie. Sonrió. Su plan estaba funcionando. Los guardias fueron a proteger el palacio dejando los calabozos desprotegidos. Los recuerdos lo seguían torturando, pero al menos había podido conseguir más tiempo de conciencia entre recuerdo y recuerdo. Salió corriendo de su calabozo, como pudo. Casi se tropezaba, no podía dar pasos seguros por la condición de su pie. Luego estaban los sueños vivientes que lo atormentaban y le causaban vértigo. Había podido salir de los calabozos por pura suerte. Se encontraba un poco mareado y desorientado. Una cosa era salir de ahí su pura mente y otro muy diferente salir con todo y los pesares que acongojaban a su cuerpo.

Se sostuvo de la pared. Necesitaba un respiro. Miro a su alrededor. Vio unas sombras. Alguien venia. Las explosiones se escuchaban cerca. Se escondió detrás de un pilar. Al parecer eran unos guardias. Se preparo para un ataque. No permitiría que lo volvieran a encerrar. Pero, para su fortunio, los guardias no lo vieron. Al parecer estaban ocupados con lo de las explosiones. Suspiro.

- ¡De prisa! ¡El padre de todo acaba de caer en el sueño de Odín y su mujer necesita nuestra protección! - gritaron tan potente, que él los logro escuchar.

Sonrió descaradamente. Todo iba mejor de lo que había planeado. Si el padre de todo estaba en su sueño, los guardias estarían mas ocupados en defenderlo, que en darse la tarea de custodiarlo y, por ende, a perseguirlo. Cuando los guardias se retiraron del pasillo, salió de su escondite y comenzó su arduo andar hacia la salida del palacio. Sentía tan cerca la salida. Nadie lo notaba. Podría pasar como parte de la servidumbre que huía mientras estaba herida. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón y camiseta de manta de color verde con adornos color arena, a eso agreguémosle que sus ropas estaban rasgadas de algunos lugares, llenas de tierra y sangre seca. Fácil si podía pasar por unos de la servidumbre del palacio, ya que todos mostraban una condición similar. Pero él lo odiaba. Extrañaba sus suaves ropas hechas de seda y su esplendorosa armadura. Pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de llamar la atención. Debía seguir adelante, hasta el final para poder escapar sin ningún contratiempo. Paso por unos pasillos que estaban casi vacíos. Los recuerdos seguían torturándole haciendo que se tambaleara de vez en cuando, ya se habían hecho menos constantes, pero aun así seguían siendo fuertes.

Logro llegar a la entrada del palacio. Las explosiones seguían sonando. Una de ellas fue en la entrada del palacio. Los escombros casi le caían encima. Se tropezó. La caída le dolió. Se incorporo en un santiamén, no podía perder nada de tiempo. Cuando estuvo de pie, vio a un homúnculo frente a él, observándolo, cautelosamente. La creatura se abalanzo sobre de él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Loki lo sujeto del cuello haciendo que el homúnculo rugiera. Dijo unas palabras y la creatura comenzó a brillar mientras se retorcía del dolor. Loki comenzó a absorber la energía de la creatura. Esta comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que quedo solo ceniza y tierra. Después de eso, él comenzó a sentirse mejor, lleno de energía, pero aun así no era suficiente. Comenzó a correr con dirección al Bifröst. Tenía una idea de escapar y se parecía mucho a lo que hizo en un principio, la primera vez que cayó. Pero algo lo detuvo. Fue un grito que provenía de una voz. Una voz que creyó que ya nunca escucharía.

* * *

Thor destruía a las bestias color ámbar con mucho esmero. No eran muy fuertes, pero si resistentes. Ya habían podido desalojar a Frigga del pasillo. Pero las noticias que portaba no eran muy buenas. El padre de todo había caído en su sueño. Ya lo habían estado esperando, pero nunca creyeron que sería este día. Lo bueno es que había caído antes del ataque, no estaba presenciando lo que ocurría, sabía que podía ver todo en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada.

Las explosiones seguían y las creaturas seguían apareciendo. Thor no podía saber de donde salían tantos y quien los estaba dejando entrar.

Seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas, aun no se había agotado. Veía como Sif y los tres guerreros atacaban con todas sus fuerzas. Habían llego tiempo atrás, después de que Frigga les había dicho de la situación del padre de todo. Desde entonces estaban luchando con todo para defender el palacio.

- ¡Thor! - grito Fandral - no dejan de aparecer nuevos.

Thor ya se había percatado de eso. Pero lo que no entendía era que es lo que buscaban. Atacaban y avanzaban, pero no tenían un objetivo en común.

- Están atacando por atacar - dijo con voz potente Sif, mientras le cortaba el brazo de tajo a uno de los homúnculos -. No creo que tengan un objetivo en concreto.

- Es una distracción - dijo Hogun cuando lanzo una daga y esta se incrusto al cuello de la creatura.

Thor termino de desintegrar a uno con su maso cuando comenzó relacionar todo. Una explosión mas sonó, esta al parecer provenía de la parte baja del palacio, donde se encontraban los calabozos.

- Loki - dijo Thor casi en un susurro. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos seguían luchando contra los homúnculos -. Amigos, sigan defendiendo el palacio, yo iré a resolver el origen de esto.

Tumbo a otra creatura con su Mjolnir y salió corriendo en dirección a los calabozos. Habían atacado a las prisiones y su hermano estaba ahí, no había quien lo defendiera, por que los guardias estaban defendiendo al palacio. Tenía un presentimiento y se le manifestaba como una opresión en el pecho. Necesitaba saber si era por miedo a que Loki no pudiera defenderse, por que su padre le había arrebatado su magia, o si era por que Loki era el causante de dicho ataque.

Llego a los calabozos y se encontró con un poco de humo y algunos homúnculos, se deshizo de ellos y se dirigió a la prisión donde se encontraba su hermano. Tenia miedo, no por que su hermano estuviera creando todo aquel desastre o por que estuviera indefenso mientras lo atacaban, no, el tenia miedo por que no sabia como estaría Loki y como iba a reaccionar al verlo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que no lo veía y no sabía nada de él.

Su corazón se aceleró al estar frente a la puerta de Loki y ver que esta se encontraba destrozada y fuera de su lugar. Entro apresurado y se encontró con la habitación de tortura vacía. Dio un grito de desesperación y salió fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Solo tenía en mente una cosa: encontrar a su hermano.

Todo indicaba que él había provocado todo ese ataque. No había cambiado, su hermano seguía perdido en su camino. No podía enfurecerse, solo entristecerse, pero ahora su plan debía de seguir, ahora mas que nunca. Debía de rescatar de las sombras a su hermano.

Se lanzo directamente a la puerta del palacio mientras destruía todos los homúnculos que se le ponían enfrente, sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por todo su cuerpo. Al estar en la puerta se dirigió directo al Bifröst, había algo que lo impulsaba a ir al puente, como un imán atrae al metal. A lo lejos vislumbro un cuerpo que se movía torpemente. Su corazón se salto unos latidos y su respiración se aceleró. Cuando lo vio más de cerca no pudo evitar sentirse mas sorprendido y a la vez sentirse culpable. Loki estaba frente a él con un cuerpo todo magullado por los dos años que vivió de torturas. Torturas que vivo por su culpa. Thor se sentía el único responsable de todo lo que Loki había sufrido.

* * *

- ¡Hermano! - le grito con voz potente Thor, que estaba a unos metros detrás de él. Sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras lo veía de frente. Ya tenia dos años sin verle y topárselo así, de repente, mientras intentaba huir, le hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón. Después de odiarlo en solitario desde hace mucho tiempo, su mente le recordó aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Se estremeció y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Ya no debía de sentir nada por él, no se lo podía permitir. Por culpa de Thor había sido torturado de las formas más crueles durante todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo había sido ultrajado, herido y humillado. Sintió otra punzada en su cabeza y otro recuerdo lo acecho seguido por el característico dolor punzante de la herida que él provoco. Intento ahogar si grito, pero no lo logro y arqueo su cuerpo un poco. Thor intento acercarse a él, pero el rápido retrocedió unos pasos, quería estar lo mas lejos que pudiera de Thor.

- Hermano, por favor, déjame ayudarte - dijo suplicante Thor, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

- No soy tu hermano - dijo con veneno en su voz -. Deja de llamarme así.

Loki no podía permitirse ningún signo de debilidad frente a Thor. Aunque su cuerpo dijera otra cosa, él no mostraría debilidad, no más. Miro de forma amenazante a Thor mientras se dirigía a las orillas del Bifröst. Tenia pensado saltar y viajar, utilizando el cumulo de estrellas como fuente de energía, lejos de ahí, si era posible, fuera del limite de los nueve reinos.

- Dime, Loki, ¿Tu provocaste esto?

Loki sonrió y miro a Thor.

- Te refieres a las explosiones, ¿Cierto? Creo que fueron provocados por esos monstruos de color ámbar. Por cierto, ¿Sabias que esas creaturas están hechas de un poco de tierra, cenizas de roble, agua y magia para compactarlas? Pueden servir como fuente de energía para absorber - dijo sarcásticamente tratando de sonar lo menos cansado posible.

- Loki, hermano, por favor recapacita, no tienes por qué seguir con esta locura - soltó Thor buscando mostrarse de la formas mas calmada que pudo, debía de mostrarse sereno si quería convencer a Loki -. En este ataque nuestra madre casi sale herida.

- Oh, Frigga, valiente mujer. Muy bella, pero dura de vencer. Ha sido un fortunio, entonces, que hayas estado tu para salvarla; tú su verdadero y único hijo.

- Por favor Loki - decía Thor mientras se acercaba unos pasos a Loki -, muestra mas respeto...

- ¿Respeto? - lo interrumpió mientras una punzada en su cabeza lo atormentaba (_"maldición, otro recuerdo"_), comenzó a elevar la voz - ¡Respeto! ¡Como vienes tu, hijo de Odín, ha hablarme de respeto cuando ni tu familia, ni la servidumbre lo tuvo conmigo en estos años en los que estuve cautivo!

Había estallado, no quería mostrar nada de sentimientos hacia él, pero eso había sido el colmo. Aparte las punzadas en la cabeza no lo ayudaban.

Como es que le pedía algo que a él nunca le tuvieron, siendo que el pertenecía a la familia real. A su memoria vinieron todas aquellas veces en que los guardias lo torturaban. No lo respetaban, ¿Por qué habría de respetar él?

- Loki, hermano, recapacita - insistía Thor-. Aun hay tiempo para enmendar lo que hiciste.

Loki lo miro, entre serio y triste. Uso un poco de su energía vital y en su cuerpo apareció el traje que por mucho tiempo porto con mucho orgullo. Quería demostrar a su hermano que aun podía ser alguien, que aun podía imponer respeto, que a pesar de ser un preso, un traidor, podía ser alguien importante, que podía seguir luciendo lo que es.

Camino unos pasos mas cerca de la orilla del Bifröst giro en su lugar y con una ligera sonrisa de decepción, miro directo a los ojos de Thor.

- No, ya es muy tarde.

Dicho esto, se dejo caer por el puente. Mientras caía conjuro un hechizo que lo transportaría a su próximo destino, lejos de Thanos y de sus torturas, lejos de Asgard y sus humillaciones y, sobre todo, lejos del dolor y traición que le hacia sentir al ver a Thor. Porque por más que lo quisiera negar y ocultar, él seguía amando a su hermano. Tenia que arrancárselo a como diera lugar.

Mientras el hechizo era llevado acabo y su energía vital era consumida, su piel se comenzaba a tornar de color azul y comenzaban a aparecer las runas por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡NO! - grito potente y corrido Thor, mientras veía como Loki caía.

Loki lo vio asomándose por la orilla del puente mientras él se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Su conjuro estaba hecho. Conjuro que lo llevaría al lugar donde fue capturado y vencido por primera vez. Midgard. Sabía bien que seria el último lugar donde lo buscarían, además, necesitaba un respiro de todo, y por su apariencia no llamaría la atención de nadie. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo guiar hacia donde seria su nuevo hogar. Midgard.

* * *

Se despertó, abriendo los ojos de un de repente. ¿Cuando había dejado de tener los recuerdos y de sentir las torturas de Thanos? Se sentía agotado y con algo de dolor, pero era soportable. Ya no se sentía tan mal, como lo había hecho durante su estancia en Asgard. Al parecer había perdido el contacto mental con Thanos, ya que había dejado de sentir como su cabeza punzaba y como los tentáculos mentales de Thanos la estrujaban. Agradeció en silencio poder tener control sobre su propia mente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rojizo cielo. Al parecer el crepúsculo vespertino se hacia presente. No pudo evitar que le pareciera hermoso. Intento incorporarse. Sintió como todas sus heridas se hacían notar, poco a poco, pero se hacían presentes. Gruño por lo bajo. Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, pudo ver donde se encontraba. Era un parque, verde. Se vio su traje, tenia algo de tierra. Se lo sacudió y recordó algo muy importante, no quería llamar la atención, y sabía que nadie en Midgard usaba ese tipo de ropas. A su parecer tenían muy mal gusto. Intento desaparecer su ropa fina por algo más acorde al lugar, pero se sintió muy agotado. Vio sus manos y aun presentaban su característico color azul. Así que opto por quitarse la gabardina y las partes de la armadura, para solo quedar con el pantalón negro y una camisa de manta negra con detalles en verde, la cual no tenia mangas y si un cuello un poco elevado con una pequeña abertura en "v". Envolvió parte de su armadura en la larga gabardina y él la cargo entre sus brazos.

Dirigió su mano libre hacia su antebrazo, que ayudaba a cargar dicha armadura, y sintió su brazalete, su más preciada posesión en este momento, la cual lo identificaba como de la realeza. Logro sentir el grabado que tenia, en él estaba escrito su nombre seguido por una serpiente con alas. Lo apretó con fuerza. Quería sentirse cerca de lo que un tiempo fue y sabia que ya no podía volver a ser. Al menos no en Asgard.

Camino hacia un árbol que estaba ahí y se recargo un momento en el. Se sentía cansado. Miro sus manos, las cuales ya estaban perdiendo poco a poco su color azul y volvían a su color normal, pálido. Dio un profundo suspiro y cerro los ojos. Intento concentrarse en esconderse de la vista de Heimdall, era un hechizo muy sencillo y no requería de mucha magia. Cuando lo logro, abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a sus manos, las cuales ahora solo sus alargados dedos eran azules.

Volvió a suspirar. Al parecer esta práctica lo relajaba mucho y no quería perder esa sensación. Se sostuvo del árbol por un momento y comenzó a caminar a través del prado, vio varios arboles mas y comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la ciudad. No sabia donde estaba realmente, ni mucho menos que parte de Midgard. Pero al salir del parque, se topo con muchas luces y mucha gente en movimiento. Vio como los autos se movían a gran velocidad a través de las enormes calles. La ciudad era muy ruidosa. Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás, no por vanidad, si no por nerviosismo. Se sentía nada frente a los enormes edificios y el ajetreo de los autos. La última vez que estuvo en Midgard, recordó como él se sintió el gobernante de todo, más que estos simples midgardianos, y como el ruido era solo molesto. Pero ahora, sin su magia y sin nada, más que su propio ser, se sintió intimidado.

Camino por las banquetas, tenia que seguir adelante. Las personas lo veían, pero no de forma extraña, sino mas bien por simple curiosidad o compromiso. Otros simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían su camino. No le importaba, lo único que quería era seguir adelante. Recorrió varias calles. No había caído en la cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir. Se comenzó a sentir perdido, no había un lugar donde el perteneciera. Todo era ajeno a él. Fue cuando la soledad le comenzó a abrumar. Sentía un vacío enorme. Siguió caminando, no quería detenerse a analizar eso, la caminata lo hacia sentir que al menos tenia un objetivo.

Un dolor le comenzó abrumar, dolor que antes no había sentido le comenzó a rodear. Comenzó a sentir hambre. Maldijo por lo bajo. Sin su magia su cuerpo se volvía mas humano. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser más lentos, sentía como cada paso se volvía una tortura. Se detuvo después de unos pasos, se sujeto de una pared. Vio que se encontraba en un callejón. El aire le comenzó a faltar. Se sentía cansado, pero aun se podía sostener en pie. No supo por cuanto tiempo camino, pero el cielo ya estaba en penumbra, no había ningún astro en el cielo. Bajo el rostro intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire. Quería serenarse, así que dio un gran suspiro. Tenia que pensar donde pasaría la noche. No podía evitar el hecho de sentirse estúpido por no haber planeado esto. Intento idear algo, no podía dormir en la calle.

Escucho unas sirenas, seguido por el ruido sordo de algunos disparos. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de donde estaban. Cuando intento incorporarse, escucho que las sirenas estaba sobre de él y el sonido del disparo se hizo presente, seguido por el punzante dolor en su hombro donde se incrustaba uno de los proyectiles. Sintió como entraba por su piel y la destrozaba, quedándose atrapada en su cuerpo. Dio un alarido. A eso le siguió otro disparo que se incrusto ahora en su pierna. Esta vez, el dolor lo tumbo. Las sirenas fueron disminuyendo en intensidad, hasta desaparecer.

Le dolía la pierna y el hombro y ambos le sangraban intensamente. Cuando cayó al suelo por el dolor, soltó su ropa. El dolor comenzó hacerse insoportable. Busco el bulto de su ropa y lo abrazo. El hambre seguía presente y no disminuía como el dolor. Sentía frio, pero no era excesivo, podía soportarlo por su condición de Jotun. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada. Cada bocanada se hacia mas fuerte que la anterior, sentía como le dolía cada vez que aspiraba.

No podía quedarse ahí, necesitaba que alguien lo atendiera, pero no iría a esos hospitales en donde los midgardianos harían muchas preguntas. Debía de permanecer en anonimato, escondido. Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, como pudo, y se sostuvo de la pared. Había momentos en los que sentía que perdía la conciencia, pero quería mantenerse despierto, consiente. Decidió avanzar sosteniéndose de la pared. Le dolía cada paso, su pierna izquierda, donde había recibido la bala, le punzaba y ni siquiera se podía sostener de ella, así que simplemente la arrastraba. Se mantuvo así por un par de calles más, hasta que no pudo mas, se detuvo. Levanto la mirada y vio a una mujer que salía de uno de los edificios de la cuadra donde se encontraba.

- Ayuda - dijo casi quebrándose la voz. Ella no volteo, al parecer no la escucho. Maldijo interiormente el excesivo ruido de la ciudad. Tomo una bocanada de aire y decidió gritar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Mujer, a-ayuda!

Y no pudo más. Dejo caer su cuerpo rendido por el dolor. No supo si la mujer lo escucho o no pero seguía pidiendo, con cada suspiro, la ayuda de aquella mujer.

- ¡Santo Dios! - escucho gritar a la mujer, para después escuchar como unos pasos se aproximaban a él, sonaban apresurados. Loki levanto su rostro y se encontró con la mujer. Lo miraba preocupado con esos ojos color chocolate. - ¿Que te ha pasado? - no lo dejo responder y comenzó a checarle el hombro. - Por Dios, has perdido mucha sangre. Necesitas un hospital y urgentemente.

La mujer lo intento incorporar y él la tomo del brazo con toda la fuerza que tenia y la jalo.

- No, u-un hospi-tal no - dijo entre jadeos, mientras ella le miraba extrañada -. Por favor.

- De acuerdo, no te llevare a un hospital - dijo ella -. Para tu suerte soy medico y mi consultorio esta aquí mismo, a unos pasos. Te puedo atender ahí, sin costo alguno ¿Te parece? - le pregunto sonriendo.

Loki la miro un poco confundido y le asintió. Se aferro a alcanzar su bulto de ropa y lo atrajo hacia él para después abrazarlo. Era lo único que poseía, y no podía perderlo. Ella se acercó mas a él y le retiro la ropa de las manos, él sin mas se las entrego, no tenia fuerza para evitarlo, además el hombro herido le impedía mover siquiera el brazo. La mujer metió el bulto en su maleta y lo resguardo bien, volvió con Loki y lo tomo de su brazo sano, haciendo que este la rodeara por el cuello.

- Mira amigo, a la cuenta de tres tu harás el intento de ayudarme a ponerte de pie, ¿De acuerdo?

Loki asintió, mientras no dejaba de ver el piso, vio su propia sangre revolverse con la tierra formando una especie de lodo rojizo. Le dio asco al verlo, nunca había estado herido de esa forma y ahora se sentía más inútil. Realmente hoy no era un buen día para su cuerpo.

La chica conto hasta tres e hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, no podía ni siquiera sostenerse solo. Al parecer la chica estaba haciendo casi todo el trabajo. Las costillas comenzaron a punzarle y soltó un alarido. Ello lo vio y se disculpo con la mirada.

Cuando estuvieron completamente incorporados, él noto que ella no era mas alta que él, es mas, ni siquiera le debía de llegar a los hombros. Comenzaron a andar y el comenzó a quejarse por la pierna, pero aun así se mantenía consiente, tenia miedo que esta mujer intentara hacerle algo que no debiera. Después de unos pasos ella soltó una ligera risa.

- Sabes, este día pensé que saldría temprano - comenzó diciendo ella sonrientemente -, pero por una u otra cosa, salí mas tarde de lo que marca mi horario. Y en la salida me topo contigo, casi moribundo. Supongo que debió de ser el destino.

Loki la miro por lo alto y rodo los ojos.

- Tienes un aura muy interesante compañero.

El la miro extrañado. ¿Había dicho aura? ¿Como era posible que una midgardiana tuviera la capacidad de poder ver auras y mucho mas la de él? En Asgard era común ver a alguien con la capacidad de poder ver las auras de los otros, pero aun así eran contados los que podían poseer dicha habilidad, por el simple hecho de que habían abandonado toda relación con la magia y se habían interesado más en la fuerza física.

Al parecer se había encontrado con una mujer midgardiana muy interesante. Congenio con el punto del "destino" que había mencionado ella y siguió el camino por donde ella lo guiaba.

- Por cierto - comenzó la mujer mientras le sonreía y sacaba las llaves del edificio, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta -, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

**Bueno esto fue todo... Espero les haya gustado. Recibo criticas, comentarios, tomatasos lo que se les ocurra xDD**


	2. Consciente

**2. Consciente**

Lo recostó como pudo en su cama de exploración. Aun no sabia como había podido sostenerlo todo ese tiempo, sabia bien que él estaba herido pero no creyó que ni siquiera tuviera la fuerza para sostenerse.

Lo vio a la cara, aun estaba consciente y se encontraba respirando agitadamente, no podía creer que este hombre aun siguiera consciente después de haber recibido disparos y al parecer tuviera múltiples heridas. El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo de heridas. Pero aun así no perdía su encanto. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo, tenia la piel blanca como el yogurt y unos ojos verdes tan profundos que te hacían perderse en ellos, su cabello, negro como la noche, lo tenia largo hasta un poco mas debajo del hombro, estaba enmarañado y todo húmedo, supuso que por el sudor. Pero sobre todo su rostro, que a pesar de tener algunas cortadas y unos hematomas, no perdía elegancia con aquella alargada barbilla, parecía un rostro esculpido por los Dioses. Se rió interiormente, comparaba a un paciente con un dios, realmente debía dejar de leer tantas historietas y libros de fantasías por un momento. Ya tenía los 25 años cumplidos, ya tenía que dejar de ser una niñita y comenzar a madurar. "Pero a veces ser un niño te ayuda a salir de los grandes dolores que te acongojan el alma" se recordó a si misma. Se sintió, por un momento, triste, pero luego cambio sus ánimos y se despejo la mente para enfocarse en el manojo de hombre que tenia enfrente.

Fue a su lava manos y comenzó su característico ritual para sanitizar sus manos. Se puso unos guantes de látex y busco entre sus estantes unas pinzas y un poco de hilo y aguja, para poder suturar las heridas de las balas. Al parecer este pobre y hermoso hombre había sido parte de un tiroteo y evitaba el hospital para que la policía no diera con él. Suspiro. Se había metido en un problema muy gordo por el hecho de aceptar ayudar a sanar las heridas del que parecía ser un prófugo de la justicia.

"Como siempre pasándote de buena gente, Sophie" se recrimino a si misma. No es que fuera alguien tonta, simple y sencillamente le gustaba ayudar. Toda su vida había querido hacer algo más por su sociedad y había encontrado su vocación en la medicina, quería salvar vidas y poder ayudar a las personas de escasos recursos que pudiera encontrar. Es por eso que había puesto este dispensario medico en donde ella, junto con otros médicos y especialistas, apoyaban a esta noble causa de poder ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban y no tenían el suficiente dinero para poder pagar los gastos de un buen hospital. Aunque la mayoría de los médicos tenían su plaza en otros hospitales, buscaban poder apoyarla en lo que necesitara. Ella no buscaba conseguir todo el dinero del mundo por sus servicios, lo que realmente buscaba era poder ayudar a los necesitados, si le pagaban por su servicio pues "vénganos a nosotros tu reino", pero si no, no se molestaba, ella se quedaba feliz por que había podido ayudar alguien que la necesitaba, se sentía útil.

Coloco los utensilios de sutura en una mesilla de metal alta con rueditas la cual arrastro, junto con un banco alto de metal hacia la cama donde se encontraba recostado su consciente amigo.

Tomo unas tijeras y se dirigió al hombre.

- Tendré que cortarte esta camisa para poder revisarte sin...

- No cortes nada - le dijo secamente, su tono fue algo molesto -, me lo p-puedes quitar sin dañarla.

Ella levanto una ceja y lo miro sorprendida.

- Sabes, te lastimare si te saco la camisa como se hace normalmente, y a ti te dolerá.

- No importa - dijo entre jadeos -, solo no la rompas. Es lo único que tengo.

Sophie lo miro mientras sentía como se le acongojaba el corazón. El pobre hombre se estaba aferrando a su ropa como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Al parecer ella lo había juzgado mal, pero aun así, no podía dejar la ligera duda del por que tenia heridas de bala. Suspiro y asintió.

- Ok - comenzó mas animada -, será como tu digas compañero. Solo espera que busque entonces algo para que te aminore el dolor.

Se dirigió a los cajones que estaban bajo llave, eran donde guardaban los medicamentos, uso las llaves y abrió. Busco entre los cajones, revoloteando todo lo que había en busca de un poco de morfina. Mientras más movía las cosas, mas nerviosa se ponía. ¿Donde estaría ese mentado medicamento? "Maldición, Luke se acabó todas las reservas" pensó algo molesta. Nunca había cosas cuando ella las ocupaba, Luke tenia el maldito hábito de nunca avisar cuando se acababa algo en el dispensario. Eso provocaba muchos contratiempos. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

Miro a su paciente y comenzó a compadecerse de él.

- No hay morfina - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Tendré que llevarte a un hospital por que no puedo operarte en vivo, no seria nada grato para ti.

- No, por favor. Que no entiendes.

- Oye, dime algo - comenzó diciendo mientras se llevaba sus brazos a la cadera -, ¿Eres un especie de masoquista?

Él lo miro confundido. Al parecer no había entendido su comentario. Ella suspiro y se dirigió hasta él. Lo miro y le acaricio el cabello, gesto que el rechazo contrayéndose hacia el lado opuesto de ella. Ni ella misma entendió a que vino ese gesto por parte de ella, pero al menos quería hacerle sentir que ella estaba con él.

Asintió, mientras daba un suspiro. Sabía que seria inútil discutir con alguien como él. Dirigió su mano hacia debajo del cuello de él y comenzó a incorporarlo para poderlo sentar. El solo soltó un quejido. Realmente debía darle una revisión completa a este pobre hombre. Cuando lo logro sentar sin que este se fuera de golpe hacia su espalda, tomo de abajo la camisa y comenzó a quitársela. Se sentía nerviosa, pero no sabia el porqué. Le levanto el brazo izquierdo con cuidado y comenzó a sacar la camiseta de ese lado, después siguió la cabeza y, por ultimo, lo saco del hombro donde se encontraba el proyectil. La deslizo con cuidado para evitar que cualquiera cosa le lastimara el hombro, no podía comenzar a provocarle dolor desde muy temprano, debía disminuir a toda costa los momentos de dolor, por que sabía que en unos instantes lo haría sufrir mucho. El solo se quejo cuando despego de la piel la camiseta que se había pegado por la sangre seca, pero al menos la camiseta estaba fuera. La lanzo hacia su escritorio, después la lavaría y cosería del lado donde estaba el agujero de la bala.

Le miro el abdomen. Tenía hematomas en sus costados y muchas cortadas por el resto del cuerpo, algunas necesitarían suturarse, mientras que otras solo desinfectarse. También pudo ver que en su pecho, la piel pareciera como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura hace tiempo y esta aun le estuviera sanando. ¿Quien demonios era este hombre y por qué estaba en esas condiciones? Al parecer, él le tendría que contar muchas cosas. Vio en su hombro derecho el orificio que había dejado la bala, supuso que era lo primero que tenia que atender, debía evitar que esta se le encarnara, además de que tenía que evitar que siguiera perdiendo mas sangre. De su cuello logro notar que colgaba un dije muy extraño. Tenia forma de serpiente de la cual le salían unas alas. Debía de quitárselo, pero temía que cualquier contacto con él lo alterara y solo terminara lastimándose más.

Se dirigió a su espalda y logro ver como se repetía el mismo patrón de heridas, pero en vez que estuviera la quemadura, había una herida profunda que atravesaba parte de su espalda en diagonal. Al parecer, tendría que administrar bien las suturas para que le pudieran rendir. Sencillamente, le parecía casi un milagro que este hombre se encontrara consciente con unas heridas de esta magnitud. Y sobre todo que aun siguiera con vida. Posiblemente había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir perteneciendo al mundo de los vivos.

Suspiro y dirigió su mirada al rostro del hombre, el cual tenia la mirada cansada y respiraba muy ligeramente, seguía haciendo las muecas de dolor de vez en cuando. Intento tomar el collar para retirarlo de su cuerpo para poder trabajar mejor y así evitar una infección. Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo? - dijo muy serena. El busco su mirada y a ella le pareció ver un destello de rabia y recelo.- No pienso robártelo, lo pondré junto a tu ropa - el la seguía observando silenciosamente, al parecer en busca de una buena justificación -, es para evitar que te infecte las heridas. Es puro protocolo. Al final te lo devolveré, te lo juro.

El bajo la mirada y asintió débilmente. Sophie dirigió sus manos al cuello del joven y comenzó a quitarle dicho collar. Lo coloco en su escritorio de la forma más delicadamente posible y se deslizo hasta donde estaba el hombre. Lo recostó de nuevo, bajándolo lentamente. Y tomo un poco de algodón y lo remojo en el agua oxigenada. Y lo dirigió al hombro derecho del hombre. Miro su rostro e intento reflejar toda la comprensión que pudo.

- Esto será doloroso, así que por favor te pediré que no te muevas mucho y que, de antemano, me disculpes por todo esto.

El asintió y cerro los ojos, ella pensó que lo hacia en espera de lo peor. Se sentía nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, nunca había operado a alguien sin anestesia y mucho menos que el estuviera consciente. Lo miro al rostro y dio un suspiro. Debía de hacerlo ya, antes de que ocurriera otra cosa. Llevo sus manos, con el algodón y las pinzas, y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Loki espero a que empezara el dolor. La mujer había intentado ser sensible con él, cosa que le había parecido ridículo. Lo único que demostraba era su lastima hacia él, haciendo que el hirviera de coraje. ¿Como se atrevía una humana a sentir lastima por él? Él era un dios, alguien a quien debían de temer, no sentir lastima por él, pero dada su situación, no la culpaba. Hasta él sentía lastima de si mismo. Odiaba su existencia y todo lo que había vivido. El cuerpo le dolía, eso se había vuelto un terrible recordatorio de lo patético que se había vuelto. Había perdido todo interés en las cosas. Su propia dignidad se había esfumado.

Sintió como algo húmedo y frio rozaba la herida de su hombro. Se encogió un poco, pero no hubo dolor. ¿Que se creía aquella mujer al creerlo débil ante el dolor? Cuando iba a contestarle una punzada le atravesó el hombro. Soltó un alarido haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos. Intento levantarse pero ella lo sujeto del pecho y lo retuvo acostado. El la miro furioso, pero ella ni se inmuto, estaba concentrada en su herida. Entonces el vio como habilidosamente, con pinzas en las manos, comenzaba a sacarle la bala. Cada roce con la bala y las pinzas se había vuelto un martirio, sentía como la piel le era desgarrada poco a poco.

- ¡Me duele, mujer! - grito furioso.

- Te dije que lo sentía. Además, si no te dejas de mover, tardare mas en poder sacarte la bala - decía mientras seguía hurgando en su piel -. Casi listo... ¡Victoria!

Ella grito triunfante mientras miraba la bala que sostenía con las pinzas llenas de sangre. Loki la observaba mientras ella sonreía. Lo había logrado y a él le había dolido mucho. La miro fijamente mientras intentaba incorporarse, hasta que una mano en su pecho lo freno. Esta mujer se estaba tomando muchas confianzas con él.

- Quieto, compañero - le dijo mientras ponía la bala en una charola de color cromado -, solo he sacado la bala, aun no suturo la herida. Además, apenas estoy empezando con mi labor.

- Pues eres alguien muy incompetente - dijo tratando de soltar veneno con sus palabras, aunque no tuviera su magia, se podría defender con su lengua de plata.

Ella rio por lo bajo, pero Loki la logro escuchar. ¿De que se reía esa mujer?

- Este dolor que sentiste, apenas fue el principio - dijo ella mientras tomaba aguja e hilo -. Lo que viene a continuación, no será nada agradable. Así que te pediré que trates de mantenerte lo mas quieto posible, por que voy a cocerte para cerrar la herida y no seria bueno que encajara la aguja en un lugar donde no es.

Loki la miro colérico. Quería seguir haciéndolo sufrir. Esa mujer realmente seria buena en el cuarto de torturas de Odín. Pero aun así, ella no dejaba de verle de forma comprensible, quería seguir reconfortándolo. Su mirada le transmitía una sensación de seguridad. Algo en ella le hacia sentir bien en su presencia, y no quería perder esa sensación, dio un ligero suspiro. Cerró sus ojos y asintió esperando el dolor.

Sintió la mano cálida de ella, la cual, le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. Después, le siguió un dolor punzante que le atravesaba la piel. Soltó un grito ahogado. Todo en ese cuerpo mortal le dolía. Le siguió una sensación de que algo le corría a través de la piel, siguió gritando. Sentía como la consciencia se le iba yendo de las manos, pero él se seguía aferrando a ella. No quería desmayarse ni dormir. No confiaba del todo en aquella mujer, a pesar de la sensación que le transmitía, no podía confiar en ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo el dolor de su cuerpo se había enfocado en su hombro, se había intensificado. Miro suplicante a la mujer en señal de que se detuviera, pero ella no lo miro. Intento enfocar su mente en otra cosa, olvidarse del dolor.

- Po-podrías - comenzó jadeante, no reconocía su propia voz -, al menos, co-menzar una conversación con-migo.

El la miro y ella fijo su mirada por un instante y le sonrió, volviendo a fijar su mirada al hombro de él.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar, compañero?

- Podríamos em-pezar por tu nombre, mu-jer.

- Sophia Lerman - dijo ella sonriente - pero mis amigos me dicen Sophie. Eres alguien muy testarudo, pero tienes una pinta de ser alguien importante mí querido... - dejo un silencio invitándolo a continuar él.

Loki suspiro y enfoco su mente a su boca.

- Loki - comenzó el apagado - Loki Laufeyson - desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pensando en otra cosa - ¿Cuantos años tienes Sophie?

- ¿Te interesa mi edad mientras te estoy cosiendo? - pregunto ella sarcástica para después contestar con la pregunta de él -. Tengo 25 años. Y por tu apariencia no creo que seas mucho mayor que yo...

- Veintisiete - mintió.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tengo - soltó un quejido - veintisiete.

Ella tomo las tijeras y corto el hilo. Hizo un nudo y dirigió su vista a la de él.

- Vaya, te creí mas chico cuando te vi en el suelo, pero por tu estatura te creí mucho mas grande. Fue una sorpresa tu edad.

Loki comenzó a sentir el toque frio del algodón de nuevo recorriéndole el abdomen. Comenzó a sentir un ardor por toda esa área. Supuso que se debía al líquido que tenia el algodón. Le llego un olor muy fuerte a las fosas nasales y arrugo su nariz. Al parecer ella lo vio y comenzó a reír.

- El olor del agua oxigenada es muy fuerte - comenzó ella mientras Loki veía como tiraba el algodón que mostraba un color rojo oscuro -. Se puede volver desagradable cuando se combina con el olor de la sangre y tierra.

Ella volvió a tomar el hilo y la aguja y se dirigió al abdomen de él. Encajo la aguja en su cuerpo, haciendo que Loki volviera a soltar un alarido. Ella se disculpo con la mirada y devolvió su vista a la herida. Fueron pocas puntadas. A Loki le pareció más rápido y menos torturador. Ella tomo unas gasas y cubrió la herida del abdomen y la del hombro.

Tomo sus tijeras y las pinzas y se dirigió al pantalón de Loki.

- ¿Prefieres que te los saque o que haga un corte para poder trabajar con tu herida de la pierna?

Loki la miro indignado. Ella quería desvestirlo. No dejaría que un humano y sobre todo una mujer se atreviera a desvestirlo de mas, dejándolo indefensamente desnudo frente a ella. Ni siquiera dejaba que la servidumbre lo desvistiera cuando vivía en el palacio de Asgard. Solo una persona lo había hecho, y a decir verdad, se la había arrancado de un tajón en un arranque desesperado por poseerlo. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Desvió su mirada, quería evitar que aquella mujer le viera sonrojar.

- Córtalo, pero no mucho.

- No te preocupes, te lo puedo remendar después.

El asintió y ella dio un pequeño corte en la tela y dejo las tijeras a un lado y comenzó su labor con las pinzas. La agonía de Loki volvió. Cerraba los ojos y se quejaba por lo bajo cada vez que ella intentaba sacar la bala.

- ¿De que mas quieres hablar? - pregunto ella mientras seguía inmersa en su trabajo.

- Antes has mencionado lo del aura - dijo algo dudoso, estaba seguro que ella no le diría nada pero aun así, valía la pena intentarlo -. ¿A que te referías?

Ella sonrió sin apartar la vista de la herida. Saco la bala, haciendo que Loki soltara un alarido mas pronunciado, y miro la bala curiosa.

- No se si me creas - comenzó mientras no dejaba de mirara la bala -, pero puedo ver las auras de las personas - dejo la bala en la misma charola y tomo la aguja y el hilo -. Soy capaz de identificar el estado de ánimo de las personas por el color de su aura. Pero no siempre puedo verlas.

Incrusto la aguja en la piel de Loki, mientras él daba un alarido ahogado. Pero él no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿A que te referías a que mi aura era muy interesante? - pregunto Loki en un jadeo.

Ella siguió cosiendo sin decirle nada. Termino con la herida y corto el hilo. Coloco una gasa sobre la herida y se dirigió a un estante donde saco más gasas y vendas. Loki la miraba en la espera de la respuesta. Le molesto el hecho de que lo hubiera ignorado.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas mujer? - pregunto elevando la voz, lo cual se lamento por que provoco que todo el cuerpo le volviera a doler intensamente.

- Sophie - dijo ella seria -, no mujer. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a voltearte para poder curarte la espalda. Dudo que puedas mantenerte sentado por mucho tiempo.

Loki se indigno ante el comentario que ella le lanzo. En toda la noche nunca lo había tratado tan secamente, siempre mostraba respeto ante él y eso le hacia sentir bien, al menos no se comportaba tan errada la midgardiana. Pero ese comentario lo había ofendido, sentía que su tono de voz le demostraba que ella lo veía como un inútil y suficiente tenia con sentirse el como uno para que una simple humana le tratara así. Quiso contestarle para que entendiera cual era su posición ante él, demostrarle quien era él y lo que podía hacerle si se atrevía a subestimarle...

- Tu aura demuestra una incertidumbre - le interrumpió ella en sus pensamientos -, pero a pesar de eso la podía ver llena de sentimientos puros, llenos de arrepentimiento. Pero tu forma de hablar y de actuar, me dice todo lo contrario, demuestras ser un hombre muy pedante, al cual esta acostumbrado que le den las cosas cuando estira la mano. Pareces el típico caso de principito mimado. Por eso mismo digo que tu aura es un caso muy interesante.

Loki se quedo mudo ante ella. Por primera vez en su vida, las palabras no le salieron de su grandiosa boca. La miro fijamente mientras ella le levantaba una ceja y se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

- Ahora - continuo ella -, ¿me permites ayudarte a girar tu cuerpo para terminar de curarte, por favor?

Su tono fue más agradable, pero no perdía su intención de imponer su voluntad. Loki no asintió solo se dejo guiar por los brazos de ella y comenzó a girar su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo. Todo ese movimiento le hizo sentir como crujían sus huesos y el dolor de todos los golpes internos se hicieron presentes. Todo su ser le dolía, se sentía muy cansado, agotado, pero aun así luchaba por mantener la consciencia. Sintió como ella colocaba el algodón sobre su espalda y el ardor volvió a inundarlo por completo, seguido por el penetrante olor del alcohol con agua oxigenada. Cerró sus ojos, pero sintió como comenzaba a perder la razón, así que mejor decidió abrirlos y pasearlos por todo el lugar.

- Disculpa lo que dije antes - dijo ella un poco mas serena, en su voz podía identificar el sentimiento de culpa -, no debí de haberlo dicho, no me correspondía.

Loki sintió como encajaba la aguja en su piel y el dolor le volvió a inundar. Apretó con sus manos el colchón sobre donde él estaba y ahogo otro grito.

A pesar de todo ese dolor, pudo percibir la sinceridad de ella. Loki era el dios del engaño y él podía saber cuando le mentían y cuando no. Pero esta mujer, Sophia, era sincera al momento de disculparse, pero también tenía razón al decir lo que había dicho sobre él. Estaba acostumbrado a que se hiciera su voluntad, ser reconocido, ser tratado igual que a Thor que buscaba el respeto de la servidumbre sin importar como los trataba. Era de la misma forma en la que veía a los humanos, como seres que debían servirlo, por mas ridícula que fuera su petición, debía de cumplírsela. Pero esta mujer le había tratado como un igual y, en algún punto, como si ella fuera la dueña de él. Se sintió extraño ante esa idea.

La aguja seguía incrustando en su cuerpo mientras hacia pasar el hilo por su piel.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar? - pregunto ella, con un tono mas relajado.

- Mi cumpleaños, lo supiste... - no termino, se quejo de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! Eso - comenzó ella mientras soltaba unas risitas -, algo en tu aura... -suspiro-. Mira, no se como explicarlo, pero solo lo presentí y, al parecer, no estaba tan errada.

- Hablas de una manera muy propia, ¿Lo sabias?

- Me gusta leer. Es un habito que mis pa...- guardo silencio, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

Loki dudo por un momento en preguntar, pero se atrevió.

-¿Algo anda mal? - intento no sonar preocupado, pero fallo.

- No, nada - prosiguió con su trabajo -. Te decía que me inculcaron el habito de lectura, adoro realmente leer -soltó unas risas -. Supongo que por eso tengo más fluidez al hablar.

- Es buen hábito... ¡aggh! - gruño.

Loki sintió como algo le desgarraba la piel.

- ¡Disculpa! - dijo la mujer algo exaltada -. No fue mi intención. Es que la aguja se encajo en ti, mientras hacia el nudo. En verdad discúlpame.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado, mujer! - grito exasperado.

Sophia saco la aguja con cuidado, provocándole otra punzada por la cual, soltó otro alarido. Ella se volvió a disculpar. Loki sintió como le cubría la herida con algún tipo de tela, la cual supuso que era una gasa. Fue algo reconfortante para él, así que cerro los ojos, necesitaba despejar su mente, se sentía agotado pero no quería dormirse, no aun. Aun no sabía en donde pasaría la noche, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que la midgardiana terminara de curarlo y él tendría que seguir su camino. Suspiro.

Ella le sujeto suavemente del hombro, haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos y saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Necesitare que me ayudes a sentarte en la cama, tengo que vendarte - le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, le tomo por sorpresa pero no lo demostró.

Loki asintió. Se sostuvo como pudo de sus brazos y mientras ella le tomaba del hombro bueno, termino de incorporarse y se pudo sentar, dejando colgar sus pies por la orilla de la cama. Le comenzó a doler la herida del pie por el peso, y ella le puso un banco en los pies para que estos no colgaran y descansaran en este, supuso que su rostro mostro alguna mueca que le indico a ella que le dolía estar en dicha posición.

Vio como ella se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes que estaban en el lugar y tomo de ellos algunas vendas y un pequeño frasco. Lo coloco en la mesita de metal. Tomo el frasco y lo abrió. Metió los dedos en el y los saco con una sustancia entre el color verde y azul, era viscosa y de un olor muy fuerte, ella lo dirigió al cuerpo de Loki y este la detuvo con la mano.

- Oye - dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¿Que es eso? - miro directamente a sus dedos con algo de asco, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

- Es un ungüento, sirve para relajar los músculos y disminuir el dolor. Te servirá para que te mejores, pero si no quieres que te deje de doler...

Loki le soltó el brazo y agacho la cabeza. Ella dirigió su mano a sus costados y comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento. Él se quejo al principio, el dolor era muy fuerte y casi insoportable, pero mientras ella masajeaba y aplicaba la sustancia fría, él comenzaba a relajarse. Cerró sus ojos. El calor que emanaba de la mano de ella y que lograba traspasar el frio de la sustancia viscosa, le reconfortaba, era agradable. Sentía una gran paz. No entendía porque, pero estando en su cercanía podía sentirse en completa paz. Pero aun así no confiaba en ella del todo, por más que esa sensación lo inundaba, la desconfianza seguía presente, clavándosele en el pecho.

Continúo con la misma rutina en su otro costado y en todo el abdomen. Cuando llego a su pecho, ella se detuvo. El levanto el rostro y se encontró con la cercanía del rostro de ella, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los suyos. La mirada de ella era profunda, pero denotaba nerviosismo. Permanecieron así, sus respiraciones rozando el rostro del otro. La cercanía hacia sentir a Loki algo de ansiedad, quería seguir viéndola, pero algo en él le decía que no lo hiciera. El momento termino cuando ella desvió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo y llevo su mano al brazalete de él. Loki la sitio con la mirada mientras ella rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre grabado en el brazalete.

- Es lindo - dijo ella en casi un susurro, su aliento rozo la piel desnuda de él, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se molesto.

- Tiene inscrito mi nombre.

Ella sonrió y se voltio rápidamente hacia la mesita de metal. Tomo las vendas y las comenzó a desenvolver el inicio de esta. Puso la punta en su hombro derecho y comenzó a vendarlo. Debía aceptar que la joven era muy hábil haciendo su trabajo, no lo lastimaba cada vez que la venda pasaba por alguna herida. Y cada vez que debía pasar por su espalda, evitaba golpearlo, pero le rodeaba con sus brazos hábilmente, acortando el espacio entre ellos en varias ocasiones. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentía mejor, su respiración se había vuelto mas regular y sus costillas ya no le dolían tanto. Supuso que el vendaje estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de sostenerle las costillas rotas.

- Listo, termine con tu dorso - subió la mirada a su rostro y suspiro -. Y ahora seguiré con tu rostro.

Ella tomo otro poco de algodón y lo sumergió en el frasco con la mezcla. Paso levemente sobre la herida de la ceja, provocando que él se encogiera hacia atrás. Ella sonrió y siguió con su labor.

- Me apestaras el rostro con esa sustancia tuya - dijo molesto Loki, mientras fijaba su mirada a los estantes, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

- Se llama alcohol - dijo ella mientras movía hábilmente la mano por cada una de las heridas de su cara -, y lo siento por ti, pero no tienes otra opción mas que aguantarte. Me pediste ayuda y eso te estoy dando.

Loki gruño. Le ardía cada vez que ella hacia contacto con el algodón en su piel. Y el olor ya había llegado a sus fosas nasales, penetrándolo hasta lo más dentro de sus pulmones. Realmente odiaba ese olor.

Ella dirigió el algodón hacia su labio inferior, lo pasó suavemente, lo tenía reventado, a Loki le dolía cada vez que pasaba por la herida. Sophia se detuvo unos instantes en sus labios y los acaricio con la yema de los dedos, él no pudo evitar verla a los ojos por unos instantes, ella desvió la mirada y continuo con su labor. A Loki se le acelero el corazón por un momento, nadie lo había hecho que su pulso se acelerara, realmente le incomodo, maldijo interiormente su condición humana.

Termino de curarlo y le coloco vendas adhesivas en cada una de las heridas grandes. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y lo observo sonriente.

- Realmente te admiro, Loki - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza -. No conozco a nadie que haya soportado, sin morfina, una intervención tan dolorosa, en todo momento, consciente.

Loki desvió su mirada y giro su rostro hacia la derecha. Inundo en su mente la terrible realidad. No tenia donde quedarse. Debía de hallar la forma de que esta mujer le diera un lugar donde poder pasar la noche, y de pasada que le diera alimento. Debía vivir a costa de ella hasta que encontrara una mejor opción.

Una ligera sensación de calor lo abrumo. Decidió ponerse de pie e ir por sus cosas y después le abordaría su intención a ella. Al ponerse de pie, ella lo intento detener, pero una punzada en la cabeza se hizo presente, seguida por un ligero mareo. ¿Acaso Thanos había dado con él y quería seguir torturándolo? No, no se lo creía. Esta vez aun no lo había inundado ningún recuerdo viviente, ni mucho menos sentía que lo estuvieran hiriendo, solo era la punzada y el mareo. Se desoriento por un momento e intento sujetarse de lo que tuviera mas cerca, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba la cabeza que le daba vueltas. Sophia lo sujeto como pudo y esta le rozo el hombro lastimado, haciendo que Loki diera un alarido.

- ¿Que demonios estas haciendo? - dijo ella casi gritándole - ¿A donde piensas ir?

"A ningún lado" le quiso responder, pero lo que realmente salió de su boca fue:

- ¡Maldita mujer, me lastimaste! - dijo elevando la voz lo cual provoco que su dolor y mareo fueran en aumento. Tomo nota, evitaría alzar la voz.

- Yo solo te sujete antes de que te cayeras - soltó ella un tanto molesta -. De nada.

Loki comenzó a sentir como las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, así que opto por recargar su cuerpo al de ella. Odiaba el contacto físico, pero no tenia opción, no se mostraría débil frente a una humana, no más.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto ella mas relajada, con un leve tono de preocupación. ¿Acaso se preocupaba por él?

- Me siento mareado - decía mientras negaba con la cabeza. No supo porque le revelo su condición a esa mujer.

Ella llevo su mano a la frente de Loki. Y se sorprendió a si mismo lo frio que podría ser el contacto de ella.

-Por Dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre - dijo alejando su mano.

¿Fiebre? Oh si, algo mas que anoto que debía agradecer a su cuerpo mortal. Realmente lo odiaba. El dolor de cabeza se hizo mas intenso y todo a su alrededor le comenzó a dar vueltas. Se aferro más a ella antes de que perdiera el equilibrio. Ella lo sujeto y paso su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus pequeños hombros y sujeto a Loki por la cadera, rodeándole, mientras que su otra mano sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de él.

- Necesitas descansar - dijo ella. Su voz se escuchaba lejana para él, oía que le decía algo pero no podía entender nada. Ella guardo silencio, al parecer esperando su respuesta, pero él no se sentía capaz de articular palabra. Ella capto la situación y siguió hablando, Loki solo pudo captar una que otra palabra - ... Te llevare a mi casa...

El asintió ligeramente y ella comenzó a caminar, no sin antes tomar unas llaves de una mesita, para después salir del consultorio. Loki fue guiado por ella fuera del consultorio, camino varios pasillos que le parecieron eternos, pero pronto se encontraron con la puerta principal del edificio y salieron de allí.

Pudo ver como la noche reinaba toda la ciudad y como esta era embellecida por la luz de algunos faroles de la calle. Se dirigieron al carro de ella que estaba estacionada enfrente del edificio de enseguida. Ella metió las llaves en una de las cerraduras, no sin antes hacer sonar la alarma, ruido que provoco un gruñido por parte de Loki, abrió la puerta y guardo sus llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Condujo a Loki en el asiento delantero del copiloto. Trato de maniobrar con él de la forma más delicada posible, cosa que Loki agradeció, ya que él no podía sostenerse completamente, el dolor de cabeza y los mareos lo desorientaban y sus movimientos se habían vuelto torpes. Lo termino de sentar y le coloco el cinturón evitando que esta fuera ajustada.

Ella lo miro por unos instantes y luego le dijo:

- Vuelvo en un momento, no tardo.

Y dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando a Loki solo dentro del auto, con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Había terminado de curarlo y aun observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa triunfal a aquel pobre hombre que tenia enfrente.

Debía aceptarlo, realmente lo admiraba, no solo por el hermoso físico, sino, más bien, por su increíble fuerza de voluntad. Ella supuso que Loki se había propuesto el mantenerse consciente hasta el final y lo había cumplido, solo con el objetivo de no bajar la guardia frente alguien desconocido. Típico en los hombres.

Se cruzo de brazos. Debería decirle lo admirada que estaba. "Claro, Sophie, alimenta mas su ego", se recriminaba a si misma. Pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo, así que no había de otra.

- Realmente te admiro, Loki - comenzó mientras mostraba su enorme sonrisa, esperaba que este hombre realmente se le subiera el ánimo ante aquel comentario, lo observo completamente -. No conozco a nadie que haya soportado, sin morfina, una intervención tan dolorosa, en todo momento, consciente.

Espero la respuesta de Loki pero lo que obtuvo fue un simple gesto, el desvió su mirada. Vaya al parecer no le gusto al "chico ego". Ella suspiro y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su lugar lo más rápido. Ya era tarde y ella quería ir a descansar, además debía encontrar el hogar de Loki para que pudiera descansar el también y dar indicaciones a su familia de los cuidados que deberían de tener con él. Hubiera sido interesante poder quedarse mas tiempo con el. Pero por desgracia su tiempo juntos había acabo y él debía de regresar con los suyos, tal vez lo fuera ir a visitar de vez en cuando para ver como seguía, solo con propósitos profesionales y tal vez surgía una amistad con su extraño paciente. Sonrió interiormente y cerró la puerta de los estantes cuando hubo guardado todo. Giro su cuerpo y vio como Loki intentaba ponerse de pie y como este comenzaba a desplomarse. Velozmente se puso a su lado y lo sujeto por debajo del brazo y del pecho. Al parecer golpeo por error una de las heridas porque que hizo que el hombre diera un alarido. Quiso disculparse por eso pero el sentimiento de enojo la inundo. ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo hacer este loco?

- ¿Que demonios estas haciendo? – Le grito Sophia, pero ella no se percato de eso hasta que vio el rostro de Loki, así que decidió bajar su tono de voz dos rayas -. ¿A donde piensas ir?

- ¡Maldita mujer, me lastimaste! – grito imitando su tono de voz.

- Yo solo te sujete antes de que te cayeras - soltó ella un tanto molesta, realmente no entendía a este hombre, en un momento puede estar muy relajado y al otro puede explotar como si le hubieras chocado el auto ultimo modelo que acaba de comprar y no le quisieras pagar lo que exige -. De nada.

Ella intento calmarse un poco, no debía perder los estribos con un paciente, después de todo ella era una profesional y no combinaba los sentimientos con el trabajo. Pero este hombre la ponía en una encrucijada, realmente debería mejorar su carácter, realmente compadecía a su pobre familia que lo tenia que soportar todos los días.

De repente sintió como el comenzaba a recargarse mas en ella, lo vio de reojo al rostro y pudo ver como su mirada se veía mas cansada y el dolor se comenzaba a reflejar en ella. Sophie se asusto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto mostrando preocupación, a pesar de la actitud de mierda que poseía este hombre, no podía evitar preocuparse sinceramente por el.

- Me siento mareado – dijo el después de unos minutos. Por primera vez ella lo sintió sincero. Vaya al parecer si podía demostrar lo que sentía, un gran avance pensó ella.

Lo sujeto más a ella para evitar que este se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Al tener su cuerpo mas cerca de ella comenzó a sentir una enorme calidez, se sonrojo por un momento, pero al instante recordó que antes él no había transmitido ninguna calidez, al contrario el roce con su piel era un contacto muy frio. Dirigió su mano a la frente de él esperando comprobar lo que suponía. Y así fue, comprobó que tenia fiebre, se encontraba hirviendo en ella. Le hubiera gustado saber a ciencia cierta cuanto era exactamente, pero no podía dejarlo ahí nomas de pie.

- Por Dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre – dijo con un leve tono de preocupación, mientras alejaba su mano de su frente.

Era definitivo debía llevarlo pronto con su familia para que le dieran un baño y así disminuir la fiebre.

- Necesitas descansar – comenzó ella -. Necesito saber en donde vives para ir a dejarte a tu casa y así dar indicaciones a ellos para que te cuiden bien y te bajen esta fiebre. ¿De que parte de la ciudad eres? – espero que le contestara, y deseo interiormente que no tuviera que salir de la isla de Manhattan. La respuesta nunca llego, haciendo que Sophia se desanimara. Tal vez no la escucho o tal vez… "_Es lo único que tengo_". Recordó lo que el hombre le había dicho. Tal vez no tuviera familiares, tal vez ni casa. Se compadeció de él. Fuera cual fuera la situación del hombre, ella debía de auxiliarlo, era su responsabilidad, además él se lo pidió, debía de ayudarlo ¿Qué no? Suspiro y decidió que hacer con él -. Mira desconozco tu situación, pero en estos momentos necesitas de mi ayuda, no puedo dejarte así como así con la fiebre tan alta, así que te llevare a mi casa, ahí te atenderé hasta que te mejores y puedas regresar a donde eres, ¿Te parece?

Vio como Loki asentía débilmente. Suspiro y comenzó su andar, tomo las llaves del auto de la mesita metálica y abrió la puerta del consultorio, todo esto mientras cargaba todo el peso del hombre, al parecer este hombre tenia muchas fuerzas y engerías para ofender, pero no para poder con su propio cuerpo. Camino los largos pasillos de la clínica hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, ella la abrió como pudo y salieron de ahí. La noche era fría, algo común en Octubre. Se dirigió a su carro y con las llaves en la mano hizo sonar la alarma del auto. Al estar enfrente de este, quito el seguro de la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Comenzó a maniobrar con Loki lo más cuidadosa que pudo. Cuando logro sentarlo le puso el cinturón y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba realmente agotada, a pesar de que el hombre fuera muy esbelto y larguirucho, su peso era considerable como para poder manejarlo como si nada.

Lo miro fijamente y vio como sus enormes ojos esmeraldas la observaban detenidamente, mientras parpadeaban pesadamente.

- Vuelvo en un momento, no tardo – le dijo jadeando un poco, aun le faltaba recuperarse del pesado ajetreado que este hombre le hizo vivir.

Cerró la puerta y salió disparada hacia su consultorio. Recorrió velozmente los pasillos hasta que se adentro en el consultorio. Tomo su maletín y su mochila que contenía la ropa hecha bola de Loki, tomo la camisa y el collar de él y, no sin antes cerciorase de que no olvidaba nada, cerro la puerta con llave. Camino mas relajada hacia el exterior del lugar y ya afuera, cerro con llave la puerta principal. Se dirigió a su auto con la mente concentrada en algo. Debía de coser la ropa rota de este hombre y debía conseguirle ropa de hombre, por que dudaba que la de ella le quedara.

* * *

Las luces de la enrome ciudad le parecían realmente hermosas, no era como se mostraban en Asgard, pero peor es nada. De noche la ciudad se mostraba mas pacifica, sin todo el ajetreo que él había visto cuando llego a ella. Y aun desconocía en donde estaba realmente. Dio un leve suspiro he intenso cerrar los ojos para poder relajarse, los mareos y las punzadas lo traían vuelto loco, agradecía realmente que ella no estuviera escuchando música de aquel infernal aparato al cual los humanos llamaban "radio", y mucho mas agradeció que ella no estuviera cuestionándolo. No quería hablar en estos momentos, ya lo haría cuando descansara un poco. Necesitaba información sobre ella y sobre el lugar donde estaba y sobre todo pensar en lo que le inventaría a ella para que le dejara vivir un tiempo con él y, sobre todo, una historia de su vida, no podía dejar que ella descubriera quien es, por mas que se moría por que al menos esta humana se humillara ante el, tenia que recordarse que debía de mantener un perfil bajo, estaba en Midgard, el hogar de esos malditos Vengadores, si lo descubrían podrían regresarlo o, peor, entregarlo a Thanos si este se aparecía y reclamaba su cabeza.

Después de un largo tiempo de camino, llegaron a su destino. Era un edificio alto, ella apago el motor del auto y salió del auto diciéndole un leve "Espérame", para después cerrar la puerta. El obedeció y vio como ella se dirigía al interior del edificio cargando las cosas que había sacado de su consultorio. Al pasar un par de minutos ella volvió casi corriendo y abrió la puerta de él, le quito el cinturón y lo sujeto del hombro sano y lo incorporo como pudo sacándolo de aquel auto. Pateo la puerta lo suficiente para poder cerrarla sin brusquedad. Sintió como ella se apegaba mas a él, haciendo que se molestara por el atrevimiento de ella, pero no se lo hizo notar. Caminaron con rumbo al edificio, al estar adentro vio varias puertas y al final unas escaleras, las cuales estaban enseguida de unas puertas metálicas. Se dirigieron a las puertas de metal y ella presiono un botón y esperaron. Las puertas se abrieron sin previo aviso y se adentraron al pequeño espacio que se abría ante ellos. Loki lo observo un poco confundido. ¿Qué tenia pensado hacer esa mujer al introducirlo a esa pequeña habitación? Las puertas se cerraron y el comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Vio como ella presionaba otro botón semejante al que estaba afuera, con la diferencia de que este tenia marcado el numero 3. Sintió como la habitación comenzó a moverse y comenzó a recorrerle el pánico. Ahora los mareos les estaban provocando que alucinara cosas.

- Tranquilo, es solo el elevador – le dijo ella entre risas.

Él se calmo y giro la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua. La mujer se había burlado de él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ante ellos se encontraba un pasillo distinto al que dejaron atrás antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Salieron de aquella habitación movible y caminaron unos cuantos pasos y se pusieron frente una puerta que tenia inscrito el numero 352. Ella abrió la puerta y lo introdujo a la habitación. Presiono un botón enseguida de la puerta y el lugar se ilumino.

- Bienvenido a mi hogar – dijo ella felizmente -. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es mi departamento.

Loki observo el lugar y pudo ver como frente a él había unos sillones de color blanco y negro, fijo su vista más allá y pudo ver un comedor y la cocina. Tenía unas que otras cosas que eran de su agrado, otras simplemente eran repulsivas. Lo llevo hacia un pasillo el cual tenía tres puertas por todo este. Entraron a la primera de estas, dentro pudo ver que estaba oscuro, después se encendió la luz y pudo ver una sencilla cama y enseguida de esta una pequeña mesa de noche con una lamparita sobre de ella. La habitación era de un color claro que Loki no reconoció. Lo llevo hasta la cama y lo fue recostando poco a poco. Una vez estuvo completamente sobre la cama, ella fue hacia sus pies y le saco, como pudo, las botas. Las puso en el suelo, se dirigió hacia un armario que estaba frente a la cama, el cual Loki no había visto al entrar. Abrió sus enormes puertas y el vio como sacaba un cobertor. Lo puso sobre de él. Salió del cuarto y al instante regreso con una charola con agua y unas toallas. Las coloco en la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Remojo una de las toallas y la puso sobre su frente. La sintió muy fría. Cerró los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba titiritando. ¿Estaba el sintiendo frio? "Realmente patético" se dijo a si mismo.

Abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con los de ella muy cerca. Carraspeo la garganta y ella se alejó. Realmente esta mujer era extraña. Ella le sonrió levemente y remojo sus manos en el agua de la charola y las puso sobre las mejillas de él. Era una mujer realmente atrevida, ¿Cómo osaba tocar su rostro con sus patéticas manos? Maldijo muchas veces ese gesto de ella hacia él, pero debía aceptar que una parte de él, por mas que pequeña que fuera, le agradada lo que ella estaba haciendo.

- Intenta descansar – comenzó ella en voz baja -, no dejare que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki vio como comenzaba ella a sonreírle y, a pesar de que parte de él se negaba, decidió creerle. Asintió débilmente y cerro los ojos, en espera de que el sueño le ganara, el cual, se presento mas pronto de lo que pensó.

* * *

Thor se encontraba de pie en el Bifröst, con la miraba perdida al vacío que se presentaba frente a él. Habían podido resistir y erradicar el ataque de los homúnculos, las creaturas resultaron ser mas debilites una vez que Loki había caído por el puente. El palacio había quedado un poco destruido, pero no era tan grave que no pudiera arreglarse. Thor había decidido irse inmediatamente, después de que vencieron, a buscar a su hermano. Pero Frigga lo había detenido, le dijo que tenia que esperar a que el padre de todo despertara, además él debía de descansar. Pero él se sentía con muchas energías aun, aun podía seguir, pero su madre lo persuadió de que debía de hacerlo. El acepto y se fue a su cuarto. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se dirigió al puente arcoíris.

El dolor y el vacío que sentía era mas fuerte ahí, de lo que era estando en otras partes del palacio. Otra vez había dejado caer a su hermano y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Se sintió impotente, no sabia donde estaba y Heimdall le había dicho que no podía verlo en ningún lugar de los nueve reinos. Se estaba escondiendo de él.

Lloro con amargura, se tumbo de rodillas en el suelo mientras daba un alarido. Volvió a perder a su hermano y él era, en extremo, el único culpable.

Pero tenía aun una esperanza. Suponía el lugar en donde pudiera estar. Lo supuso al ver cuando su hermano caía. Lo vio como cambiaba su piel traslucida a esa piel azul que su hermano tanto aborrecía. Se puso de pie y decidió que mañana iría a ese lugar a buscar a su hermano.

Decidió ir a descansar un poco mas relajado. Tenia que hacerlo, ya que mañana le esperaba un día muy ajetreado en las frías tierras de Jotunheim.

* * *

**Bueno... no he visto muchos reviews ( de hecho ninguno .-.) pero quiero creer que hay gente que lee sin contestar (otraves yo y mis locas ideas) pero pues esto lo hago para entretenerme un rato y asi desestrezarme de la escuela... pero pues... supongo que tambien en el primer cap no deje muy en claro todo.. asiq ue creo que en este cap le guste y comenten...  
dejen sus reviews y nos leemos al proximo... ( si es que hay alguien por aqui .-.)**

чιчυкιмσ αк~


	3. Musica

Estamos aqui de nuevo con un capitulo mas el cual espero disfruten ^^...

Este capitulo fue inspirado por una cancion... que mas adelante veran a cual me refiero... aqui dejo el link por si les interesa escucharala...  
** watch?v= yEujCTrCH7w ...** ya saben.. quitenle los espacios y listo... y sin mas... aqui les dejo el capitulo...

* * *

**3. Música**

Todo era tan real. Vio como cada una de las manos de los guardias arremetían contra su cuerpo, el dolor que esto le causaba era tan profundo que sentía como su alma se despedazaba. Lo soltaron de sus cadenas y lo tumbaron al suelo, hecho todo un desastre. Era la segunda vez que sus ropas debían de ser cambiadas por que estas ya no le cubrían nada de tantos hoyos y rasgaduras que los guardias habían dejado. Debían cambiarlo de ropa. Y lo iban a hacer. Esto no le pareció a Loki. La primera vez que le cambiaron de ropa, los guardias comenzaron a manosearlo, lo mordían y aruñaban, haciendo que el gritara por que pararan, pero nunca lo escucharon, en vez de eso lo patearon y le metieron la ropa sucia, hecha giras, a la boca, lo amarraron con unas sogas y, uno por uno los guardias, comenzaron a abusar de él. Loki sentía como lo penetraban salvajemente, lo que le hacia sentir que se desgarraba por dentro. Nunca había estado con nadie mas en su vida, solo con Thor, y lo recordaba salvaje, hasta cierto punto, y realmente placentero, nunca lo trato como objeto, siempre buscaba que el sintiera lo máximo de placer, ya que eso a Thor lo enloquecía. Pero en esta ocasión solo quería que acabara, se sentía arder con una inmensa llamarada que lo comenzaba a consumir desde dentro. Quería llorar, rogar por que pararan, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrar debilidad. ¿Que pensaba el padre de todo al permitir semejante castigo? ¿Sabrá Thor lo que le estaban haciendo? Claro que lo sabían, y podía apostar que él y Odín habían ideado todo esto. Quiso golpear a uno de los guardias, pero sus manos estaban atadas. Pateo a uno de ellos, lo cual provocó que solo se molestaran más y lo abofetearan. Cuando terminaron, lo cambiaron y lo dejaron tumbado en el suelo, Loki solo se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a llorar. Nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió destrozado, utilizado, la peor basura.

Y en esta ocasión, Loki supo que seria igual, o hasta peor. Los guardias salieron y lo dejaron solo, tumbado en el suelo. Sabia que en cualquier momento llegarían con su ropa y comenzarían a jugar con el. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie apareció. Comenzó a parecerle extraño. Intento incorporarse como pudo, todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus huesos crujían a cada movimiento. Cuando estuvo de pie, poso su mirada a la puerta metálica que estaba frente a él. Pudo ver que estaba entreabierta. "Por fin, libertad" se dijo para si. Camino para la salida, sujeto la palanca de la puerta y la jalo de tirón, cuando estuvo abierta la puerta una luz lo cegó. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se cubría con el brazo el rostro. Dio unos pasos inseguro y cuando atravesó el umbral, logro ver a Thor que abrazaba a una persona, no la distinguía bien. Thor comenzó a besarlo mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache, esta persona lloraba mientras era besado por Thor, mientras que Thor reía. Loki dio unos pasos y la pareja lo volteo a ver. Se asusto al verse a si mismo frente a él, llorando sangre por sus ojos que estaban cocidos, miro la boca de este y los labios también los tenia cocidos, tenia una expresión neutral. Thor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se desvanecía. De repente, una figura alta y fornida tomo al Loki que lloraba entre sus manos, mientras lo comenzaba a descuartizar, miembro por miembro. Mientras la risa de Thor se hacia mas enfermiza y fuerte, hacia que le retumbaran los oídos. Loki retrocedió unos pasos cuando reconoció a Thanos frente a él, con las manos escurriendo sangre, la sangre del otro Loki, se detuvo cuando escucho un murmullo a su espalda. Cuando se dispuso a girarse para ver de quien eran los murmullos, algo lo atravesó por completo. Agacho la vista y vio como una lanza puntiaguda salía de su abdomen mientras sus ropas se manchaban de chorros de sangre. Quiso gritar, pero su voz nunca salió, se llevo sus manos a la boca y sintió como sus labios se hallaban suturados, intento quitárselos, pero no pudo. Las risas de Thor se seguían escuchando. Pudo ver, de reojo, a quien lo ataco. Era Odín, quien le sonreía descaradamente.

A su alrededor se comenzaron a materializar cada uno de los vengadores, los cuales le lanzaban cadenas a sus manos, pies y cabeza. Loki sintió como la piel de cada extremidad se le comenzaba a desgarrar por las cadenas que tenían flagelos (flagellum).

Las risas lo inundaron. Cada ser que lo humillo, se encontraba ahí, para torturarlo. Thanos se le acerco, Loki se hallaba tirado en el piso, derrotado, debilitado, cuando estuvo a unos metros de él, vio como se iba transformando en una viva imagen de él. Ya no era Thanos, era Loki. Miro a cada uno de los vengadores y se estremeció al ver que ocurría lo mismo. Todos se habían convertido en él. Hasta Odín. Las risas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, pero esta vez, sonaban distinto a Thor, eran sus propias risas las que ahora retumbaban en aquel lugar.

Todos los Loki comenzaron a halar de las cadenas, cosa que provoco que la piel de Loki se desgarrara, intento zafarse en varias ocasiones pero solo se hería más. Intento gritar, pero no pudo. Solo podía gritar mentalmente un desgarrador "¡Ayúdenme!", pero nada respondía. Se sintió derrotado y dejo de hacer esfuerzos, sabia que todo estaba perdido, así que simplemente se dejo arrastrar. El piso a sus pies se comenzó a desmoronar, la sensación de caída lo comenzó a inundar.

A lo lejos se vio una luz que comenzó a cegarlo, "Perfecto, alguien más viene a unirse a su martirio" pensó pesadamente. De la luz logro vislumbrar algo que se acercaba, una sombra. Cuando logro enfocar sus ojos, logro ver una mano que salía de esta y la cual se apresuraba a él, lo buscaba con desesperación.

Loki la miro anonadado y una pisca de esperanza lo inundo. Estiro la mano para sujetarse, los flagelos se le incrustaban en la piel desgarrándosela, la lanza seguía cortándole el cuerpo, aun no se la había retirado del cuerpo. Todo le dolía, sentía su piel arder, pero no le importaba, quería sujetarse a esa mano. "Loki" lo llamo aquella mano con voz aterciopelada, él quería acercarse mas a ella, ya le faltaba poco, las cadenas seguían tirando de él y los flagelos le rasgaban mas la piel. Se quería aferrar a la esperanza de que esa mano lo salvaría. "Loki, Loki" decía mas insistente la voz. El suelo tampoco quería ceder ante él, lo comenzaba a jalar cada vez mas, haciendo que Loki retrocediera cada vez un poco más. Loki comenzó a desesperarse, las lagrimas corrían presurosas sobre su mejilla toda magullada, pero el seguía luchando, no quería perder la única salida que veía frente a él.

La voz se comenzó a escuchar más lejos y la oscuridad comenzó a invadirlo, el suelo, las cadenas y los flagelos fueron más fuertes que él. La luz se fue haciendo un simple punto al final de la oscuridad. Loki sintió un vuelco en el corazón y el peso de la soledad lo comenzó abrumar. Cerró los ojos, ya no importaba que los tuviera abiertos o cerrados, todo era oscuro. No pudo más que gritar lo más potente que su pecho le permitió.

- ¡NOOO! - le sorprendió que su voz sonara.

De repente abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y se incorporo rápidamente para sentarse en la cama en donde se encontraba. Su respiración era agitada, la sabana estaba empapada. ¿Era su sudor? Sintió como el pelo se le pegaba en la cara por el sudor. Se llevo la mano a la cara, mientras que la otra se aferraba a la sabana, queriendo buscar algo a que sujetarse a esta realidad donde no era torturado. Estaba temblando, aun se sentía invadido de miedo, no quería levantar la vista, tenia miedo que aun estuvieran sus clones para seguirlo torturando. Apretó los ojos, desesperado, en espera de que algo pasara.

Nada paso, después de unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, nada paso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se retiro los mechones de la cara y fijo su mirada a sus piernas, se encontraban mojadas, un olor le llego a la nariz que le hizo arrugar la cara, al parecer se había orinado en la cama. Realmente patético, un Dios como el, torturado por unas simples pesadillas, se encontraba temblando de miedo y mojando la cama, como un niño recién nacido. Con la mano que se había sujetado la cara dio un golpe al colchón. Se sentía impotente. ¿Como es que había caído tan bajo? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. Se sentía débil y, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, tenia miedo.

- ¿Pesadillas? - dijo una voz aterciopelada, de una mujer. Loki se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y levanto el rostro, mirándola con duda. Ahí, sentada en una silla frente a él, se encontraba la mujer que lo había ayudado, con los brazos cruzados en frente a ella, mirándolo enternecidamente. ¿Cuando entro a su habitación? - A veces pueden ser muy intensas que hasta nos hacen gritar del miedo.

¿Gritar del miedo? El había gritado de verdad, entonces ella entro para ver que ocurría. Suspiro. Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia él. El intento ocultar la parte húmeda de la sabanas, pero ella se le adelanto tomando las sabanas y haciéndolas bola entre sus manos.

- Tranquilo, campeón - dijo ella mientras le sonreía ampliamente, realmente esta mujer sonreía por todo -. A todos nos pasa alguna vez, te prometo que no le diré a nadie.

Comenzó a andar y, cuando hubo llego a la puerta, se detuvo y giro para verlo.

- Por cierto - comenzó ella -, ¿Que es lo que quieres para desayunar?

Loki la miro desconcertado unos momentos. Tenia hambre, pero realmente no sabia que pedir, no tenia ni idea que era lo que comían los midgardianos en el desayuno y realmente no estaba seguro de que le fuera a gustar. Realmente iba a extrañar la comida que se hacia en el palacio.

- Lo que sea - dijo en tono quedo -, me da igual.

- De acuerdo - sonrió ella -, te sorprenderé, ya veras - comenzó a andar -. ¡Oye, te deje tu ropa limpia y remendada encima del baúl que esta enfrente de la cama, por si te quieres bañar! - grito desde la otra habitación.

Loki se quedo solo en la habitación, la cual estaba iluminada por la luz natural del sol que entraba por el gran ventanal que estaba adornado con unas enormes y elegantes cortinas blancas, todo le pareció de muy fina procedencia. Intento incorporarse pero las piernas no le respondieron, las sentía entumidas, además, sus costillas lo estaban matando. Supuso que su repentino despertar de manera precipitada era la responsable. Dio un leve suspiro. Se recostó de nuevo, su cuerpo quería descansar, pero el realmente no se sentía con nada de sueño. Se llevo las manos al rostro y se masajeo suavemente las sienes.

Sintió una leve sensación de frio, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no traía nada puesto, más que un simple short. Al parecer la mujer le quito el pantalón. Verdaderamente esta mujer tenía demasiados atrevimientos con respecto a él. Se dijo a si mismo que le reprocharía cuando ella volviera. Se vio las piernas desnudas y vio que traía un vendaje donde le habían disparado. Suspiro. Ella le había quitado el pantalón para poderlo curar y vendar.

Intento cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba a la mujer ("¿Como es que se llamaba?"), intento concentrarse en todos los sonidos que estuvieran a su alrededor. Pudo escuchar, a lo lejos, algo que le pareció ser el sonido de un piano. Eso le relajo, tal vez la mujer lo estaba tocando. Era una melodía tranquila, pero no aburrida, denotaba ser que quería demostrar que era importante, pero que no necesitaba más que sonar con un solo instrumento para demostrarlo. El sonido, realmente, lo embriago y comenzó a relajar el cuerpo, el cual ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que había tensado. Aquella melodía parecía tener un algo que lo hacia tranquilizarse.

De repente el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su relajación. Abrió los ojos sobresaltados y fijo su vista a la puerta.

- Pensé que con todo el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo serian suficientes para que recuperaras fuerzas - dijo ella con una charola en brazos.

- Y a ti no te dijeron que no... - se detuvo - Espera ¿Que? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos a tu casa?

- Dos días, si mi memoria no me falla - dijo ella sonriente mientras ponía la charola en la mesita de noche que estaba enseguida de la cama -. Y ahora necesito que te levantes de la cama para quitar el forro de la cama y lavarlo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo. Él se zafó de su agarre y la miro molesto. Ella retrocedió con las manos en alto en seña de derrota.

- No necesito de tu ayuda mujer.

- De acuerdo, pero solo te recuerdo que mi nombre es Sophie y no mujer, Loki.

El chasqueo la lengua, no dejaría que la mujer lo volviera a tocar, y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, hasta que quedo sentado sobre la cama, giro su cuerpo para poder dejar las piernas colgando fuera de la cama. Cuando intento incorporarse completamente, su pierna derecha le mando una señal de dolor. Soltó un alarido y comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar, sintió como comenzaba a desplomarse, pero unos brazos, que le parecieron de un fuerte agarre, lo sujetaron antes de caer.

- Vaya que si eres orgulloso - dijo ella en tono burlesco -. Dejaras de ser hombre.

- ¡Suéltame! - grito Loki mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre, pero solo causaba que las heridas, sobre todo sus costillas, le dolieran -. No quiero que me ayudes, yo puedo solo.

- Me doy cuenta - dijo mientras rodaba los ojos -. Y deja de estarte moviendo así, que harás que se te abran los puntos - llevo su mano al vendaje de Loki y lo palpo suavemente -. Ven, te llevare hasta aquella silla.

Loki gruño por lo bajo. Ella no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas. Dieron unos cuantos pasos lentos y llegaron a la silla. Sophie lo sentó lentamente en la silla en la que ella estaba sentada antes. Se alejó de él y se fue directo a la cama y comenzó a quitar el forro que tenia.

- ¿Por qué te atreviste a quitarme el pantalón? ¿Que pretendías? - pregunto Loki con un tono molesto, mientras la veía fijamente.

- Vaya, te molestaste por eso - dijo ella mientras hacia bola el forro en sus brazos -. Te lo quite para curarte, como debe de ser, la herida de tu muslo.

Puso la sabana sobre la cama y tomo en sus manos la charola y la puso en las piernas de Loki.

- Nadie te dio permiso de hacerlo.

- Entonces, dices que me hubiera esperado hasta que se te antojara despertar, lo cual realmente no tenia ni puta idea de cuando seria, mientras tu herida de la pierna, junto con otras que tienes, se te comenzara a infectar hasta el punto que podría llegar a podrirse, provocando que te diera gangrena y tuviéramos que amputártelas. Y todo esto por que su majestad no me dio permiso de quitarle su lindo pantaloncito.

Loki la miro con disgusto. Esta mujer no tenia miedo de hablarle al tu por tu, si supiera quien era él, ella estuviera temblando de miedo y se pensaría dos veces antes de hablarle de esa forma.

Ella se giro y fue por la funda de la cama, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espero que el desayuno sea de su agrado, "su majestad" - dijo este último con sarcasmo, mientras abría la puerta -. Avísame cuando su "majestad" termine su desayuno para retirarle los platos. Con su permiso - termino mientras dio un portazo.

Loki quedo anonadado.

Al parecer esta mujer tenía un leve problema con su temperamento. Era muy impulsiva y explosiva, podía pasar de ser aduladora, una mujer encantadora, habitúeselos convertirse en una mujer sarcástica y realmente destructiva, en solo un instante. Recordó el día que la conoció, como mostraba tontamente su sonrisa ante cualquier comentario de él y como reaccionaba molesta por algo realmente estúpido. Le dijo sus verdades a él y eso le incomodo y le sorprendió, ya que nadie antes se lo había dicho, al menos no de frente.

Suspiro. Dirigió su vista a la charola que estaba en sus piernas. Contenía un plato con lo que parecía ser pan que había sido dorado al fuego, levanto la tapa y vio que dentro tenía queso y una rebanada de jamón, la volvió a colocar en su lugar. Enseguida del plato vio un tenedor y un cuchillo y, en la casi esquina de la charola, un vaso blanco con una tapadera de la cual salía un tubo alargado y delgado.

Tomo desconfiado el tenedor con la mano izquierda y con la derecha el cuchillo, corto un pequeño trozo de pan y lo acerco lentamente a su boca, lo detuvo unos instantes ahí, lo olfateo, no le pareció un olor desagradable, es mas, le pareció un olor exquisito, termino de llevárselo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Le pareció suave al paladar, estaba un poco caliente, pero tenía un sabor agradable. En esos momentos pensó que la comida midgardiana no debía de ser tan mala.

Termino el plato y coloco los cubierto sobre el plato en forma de cruz, aun tenia los hábitos de cortesía. Tomo el vaso y dirigió el tubo a su boca y comenzó a succionar. El líquido llego a su boca y le pareció delicioso, era leche con chocolate y al parecer tenia fruta. La mujer había pensado en todo. Se acabó el vaso y lo coloco sobre la charola, se limpio los labios con una de las servilletas que estaban sobre la charola y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar. Le había parecido un desayuno bastante delicioso, no podía quejarse, pero sintió que eso no había saciado su hambre. Había vivido dos años sin comer, eso apenas le había apaciguado el hambre solo un instante, pero sentía que si pedía mas se viera como el cerdo de Thor.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se hizo presente, impidiéndoselo. En ese momento entro Sophie con sabanas dobladas en sus manos.

- ¡Wow! Por dios - dice mientras suelta las sabanas en la cama -, no pensé que tuvieras tanta hambre. Puedo ir por más antes de hacer tu cama, si quieres.

- ¡No! - eleva la voz Loki -, así esta bien, no tengo casi hambre - mintió, no quería parecer un muerto de hambre, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su estomago lo delatara.

- No te preocupes - dijo mientras le sonreía y le retiraba la bandeja de las piernas -, será un placer para mí, su "alteza" - esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo -. Vengo entonces.

Loki abrió grandes los ojos, mientras ella salía de su habitación. Realmente, nunca la terminaría de entender. Regreso velozmente a la habitación de él, dejo la charola en sus piernas con sumo cuidado y agilidad y se dirigió a la cama para comenzar con su labor.

Loki la miro fijamente por unos instantes, para después comenzar con su desayuno.

-¿Que hacías con dos heridas de bala en medio de la banqueta a esas horas de la noche? - pregunto abiertamente ella mientras le ponía el forro limpio a la cama.

Él se atraganto con el bocado que tenia en la boca. Realmente esa mujer era muy directa. Tomo un sorbo del vaso con leche que ella le había rellenado y puesto en la charola de nuevo. Ella había ido directamente al punto, tomando a Loki por sorpresa. No había preparado ninguna historia que contarle, toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en cosas relacionadas con aquella mujer, realmente le incomodaba su forma de ser. Intento idear lo mas rápido que pudo una de sus mentiras, al cabo eso era lo que mejor se le daba a él, ya que era el Dios de las mentiras, se relajo y trato que su tono de voz sonora acorde con lo que iba a contar, que en parte tenia una pizca de verdad.

- Me vi envuelto, por pura casualidad, en medio de una persecución de unos bandidos - dijo fingiendo algo de molestia -. Los bandidos estaban disparando, al igual que las autoridades y recibí algunas de las balas. No tienen muy buena puntería que digamos.

Ella sonrió fuertemente, liberando una carcajada que, aunque intentaba que fuera disimulada, no pudo evitar que no sonara. Loki la miro entrecerrando los ojos, no entendía de qué se reía, pero no podía perder el tiempo en analizarla, debía seguir inventando un pasado que fuera fácil de recordar y que sonara creíble.

- ¿En verdad pretendes que yo me crea eso? - dijo ella conteniendo la risa y siguiendo con su trabajo en la cama -. Es obvio que estuviste implicado en un tiroteo en donde eras unos de los participantes activos.

- No te estoy mintiendo...

- ¿A no? Entonces dime, ¿Como explicas el hecho de que tengas tantos cortes tan profundos en tu piel? - esta vez dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro fijamente a Loki, el cual se empezaba a molestar por tantas preguntas de esta mujer, lo estaba haciendo trabajar su mente a mil por hora.

Loki suspiro y, dejando los cubiertos sobre la charola, comenzó a contarle toda la historia que había ideado, buscando ser todo lo más convincente que pudo.

- Mi familia - dijo Loki con un tono bajo, mientras ella suavizaba la mirada ante él, al parecer se había conmovido. Loki intento no sonreír, al parecer había logrado su objetivo, ya la había hecho sensibilizado, lo que restaba era seguir con el ambiente de dolor -. Mira - reanudo con un semblante sereno -, yo provengo de una familia a la cual yo nunca le interese, nunca me mostraban afecto. Si me equivocaba, buscaban reprenderme de la peor manera - agacho la mirada, quería evitar reírse -. Estas heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo - decía mientras se pasaba ligeramente la mano por el abdomen -, son el vivo recuerdo de cada uno de sus castigos.

Se detuvo unos momentos mientras intentaba parecer dolido y molesto. Quería que cada palabra que dijera fuera como si se tratara de un momento duro que el mismo odiaba.

- Pues - dijo ella en tono suave -, cada familia tiene sus problemas. ¿Huiste de casa, no tienes un lugar a donde ir?

Loki negó con la cabeza. Era lo única verdad que había dicho, realmente no tenia a donde ir. Ideo un plan que sabia que le funcionaria, pero no pensó mas allá. Así que tenia que improvisar, debía hacer que la mujer le pidiera que se quedara, al menos así aseguraría techo y alimento (decente) durante el tiempo en que tardara en recuperarse. Levanto el rostro y vio como ella terminaba de tender su cama. Loki continuo desayunando, tranquilamente, ya no debía de decir nada, solo era cuestión de que ella hablara y que dijera la palabras que el esperaba oír.

Sophie se acercó a él y con los brazos cruzados lo miro fijamente.

- No se cuanto de lo que digas sea verdad - comenzó con un tono serio, al parecer esta mujer no le había terminado de creer -, pero no pienso dejar en la calle a alguien en tu condición. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y que necesites. Además, me caíste bien - dijo esto ultimo mientras le sonreía.

Loki la miro por unos instantes, atónito.

Verdaderamente los humanos eran muy extraños. Esta mujer le dijo en su cara que no confiaba, del todo, en él, pero ahora le decía que podía quedarse y que, además, le agradaba. Le agradaba. Nadie antes le había dicho que él fuera de su agrado. Todos lo habían menospreciado y hecho a un lado. El único amigo que llego a tener fue Thor y solo por el hecho de que era su hermano. Pero no se dejo dominar por un sentimiento estúpido. Desecho esos pensamientos, ya la había convencido de quedarse en su casa, ahora debía de hacerse ver como victima ante ella.

- Gracias - dijo casi inaudible.

- De nada - dijo ella sonriéndole -. Sé que suena raro el hecho de que te deje quedarte en mi casa siendo un desconocido. Pero pues, como te dije, me agradaste a pesar de tener una actitud de mierda y... - se callo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, realmente se veía tierna con ese gesto, que para nada se asemejaba a la rudeza de su carácter -. No se como explicarlo, pero me das mucha curiosidad, compañero, y pues me gustaría conocerte mas a fondo.

Le sonrió. Loki seguía mirándola, en su interior quería reírse de ella, ¿como podía ser tan estúpida? Realmente los midgardianos eran demasiado confiados. Debía seguir con un semblante dolido, no debía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella se sentó en el baúl, haciendo a un lado la ropa, se cruzo de piernas y recargo su codo en la rodilla, para después descansar su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Loki siguió con su desayuno ignorando la mirada de la mujer.

Cuando había terminado su desayuno, tomo su vaso y termino con el contenido. Levanto el rostro y se percato de que la chica lo seguía observando. Por un momento se molesto, pero después le pareció gracioso.

- ¿Por qué me ves con tanto esmero? - pregunto Loki alzando una ceja, evitando sonreír.

- Por nada, solo miraba lo tan propio que eres para comer - dijo ella con sonrisa en el rostro -, supongo que debes de ser de familia adinerada.

- Algo así - afirmo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta. Tal vez su familia no era como ella lo pensaba, pero si era bastante rica, además, pertenecía a una familia real, aunque fuera adoptado, el pertenecía a una familia de reyes. La observo mientras ella le sonreía -. Por cierto, cocinas muy delicioso, ¿Que fue lo que me preparaste?

- Se llama pan francés, es uno de mis desayunos favoritos - dijo alegremente -, y me alegra que te haya gustado mi sazón, su "alteza".

Loki levanto la ceja.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? - pregunto curioso. No le molestaba el hecho de que ella lo llamara por ese titulo, pero realmente le daba curiosidad que era lo que motivaba a aquella mujer a llamarlo de esa forma.

- Porque tienes toda la pinta de ser de la realeza, claro a excepción de los moretones en el rostro.

Loki arrugo en el entrecejo mientras ella soltaba unas risitas. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a Loki, tomo las charolas y las coloco en el espacio que había dejado ella en el baúl. Volvió a él y le estiro la mano para que Loki la tomara. El la sujeto y trato de impulsarse, pero su pierna le fallo y en un instante ella lo sujeto y lo sostuvo, se sorprendió de la gran fuerza de la mujer ya que ella estaba cargando con su propio peso y el de él, supuso que tal vez, si fuera Asgardiana pudiera ser una guerrera como Sif, arrugo la nariz solo al recordarla. De hecho, la mujer tenía aires de la diosa, en la forma de tratarlo y de hablar, pero claro que al parecer esta mujer tenía más cerebro que la tonta de Sif.

Sophie lo guio hasta su cama y lo sentó en ella, lo soltó y fue hacia el baúl, tomo su ropa doblada y se la tendió a él.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte y cambiarte o tu puedes solo? - le dijo en tono serio mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Loki levanto una ceja. ¿No estará hablando en serio?

- No te preocupes - dijo ella levantando la mano libre en el aire -, no veré nada que no haya visto. Soy médica y ya he visto más hombres desnudos que una prostituta, claro, solo con fines médicos.

- No, gracias, pero yo puedo solo - dijo tratando de mostrarse serio. Realmente no entendía la insistencia de ella por querer tocar su cuerpo y sobretodo... Espera, ¿Nada que no haya visto? Eso debía significar que ella lo había visto desnudo. Giro su rostro a sus piernas y recordó que ella le había puesto esa prenda que no le pertenecía a él, esos malditos shorts.

Le arrebato la ropa de sus manos mientras la miraba molesto. Ella solo soltó una risita.

- Vamos, por Dios, no seas tan orgulloso. Dudo realmente que puedas hacerlo tu solo.

- Siempre he podido hacer las cosas yo solo.

- ¡Ja! - soltó ella -, te puedo apostar que tu servidumbre siempre hacia todas tu cosas por ti - se cruzo de brazos mientras le sonreía abiertamente -. No dudo hasta que te cambiara, te bañara y te limpiara tus "desastres".

Loki la fulmino con la mirada, tal que si estas las hubiera podido convirtiera en dagas con su magia, la hubiera atravesado más dos veces. Pero ante aquella mirada, ella ni se inmuto, ni retrocedió, cosa que a Loki le molesto, cualquiera ya hubiera esta temblando, pero ella seguía sonriéndole, firme.

Giro el rostro hacia su costado y soltó un bufido.

- Vamos amigo - comenzó ella -, estas herido y necesitas (y necesitaras) ayuda para hacer varias cosas para que no te sigas lastimando. Realmente quiero evitarte una agonía y, sobre todo, que te abras los puntos, además, dudo que sepas como lavarte correctamente las heridas. Así que por primera vez, acepta que necesitas ayuda.

Ella le estiro la mano. El la ignoro por unos instantes. Nunca le había gustado aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, siempre le había gustado mostrarse que si podía, para que todos lo reconocieran y vieran que no era el inútil debilucho hermano de Thor, el cual debía ser salvado de todos los peligros. Pero debía aceptar que la mujer midgardiana tenia razón, necesitaba ayuda en esta ocasión, le dolía cada movimiento que hacia y realmente quería evitar eso. Suspiro y asintió derrotado, mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella. Vio su mano estirada y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomo y con su otra mano lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras el con su mano libre sujeto la ropa doblada.

Con cuidado, lo condujo hacia fuera del cuarto, lo llevo por todo el pasillo pasando por una puerta que se encontraba cerrada, supuso que era la habitación de ella, en el fondo del pasillo había una puerta abierta la cual daba a lo que era el baño. Era un lugar espacioso, contaba con lavabo y tasa de color perla, tenía una tina en el fondo y enseguida había una regadera. Al parecer esta mujer tenía dinero y gozaba de una buena vida.

Sophie le quito la ropa de las manos y la coloco sobre la tasa, lo guio a el hasta la tina, la cual tenia agua y a su alrededor había varios frascos con líquidos de colores llamativos y, enseguida de todo, algunos vendajes nuevos junto con gasas y ungüentos, al parecer la mujer pretendía convencerlo a como diera lugar.

Antes de meterlo a la tina, comenzó a quitarle el seguro del vendaje y empezó a quitárselo. Se movía lentamente, supuso el que no quería lastimarlo. Sus manos se sentían cálidas contra la piel fría de él, al parecer se le había bajado la fiebre. Coloco el vendaje que le quito sobre el suelo y paso a retirarle con cuidado las gasas del abdomen, hombro y el de la pierna. Después llevo sus manos las caderas de él y sujeto el elástico del short, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, en espera de aprobación de él. Loki la miro fijo, como reprochando su atrevimiento, para después suspirar y asentir levemente. Ella comenzó a quitarle rápidamente el short de las piernas, se levanto rápidamente y lo tomo a él de los brazos y lo ayudo a entrar en la tina. El agua estaba caliente, agradable al tacto, se fue sentando poco a poco en el interior de la tina, ella lo soltó cuando estuvo completamente sentado dentro de la tina, tomo uno de las botellas y la abrió y comenzó a verter el liquido sobre su cabello, Loki se sobresalto.

- ¿Que me echaste en mi cabeza? - pregunto mientras miraba hacia ella.

- Es solo champo - comenzó ella -, tranquilo, no te hará daño.

Loki se destenso.

- Continua.

- Como digas - dio un suspiro -, paranoico "lokito" - esto ultimo lo murmuro.

Loki arrugo el entrecejo, logro escuchar lo que ella había dicho y eso le molesto. Pero después se relajo cuando comenzó a sentir las suaves manos de ella masajearle el cuero cabelludo mientras moldeaba uniformemente el champo, mientras este iba haciendo espuma.

No recordaba la última vez que había tomado un baño decente. El tiempo que había pasado en su tortura, lo habían bañado lanzándole baldes de agua fría o caliente, pero solo era bañado con agua, no con nada de jabones ni nada. Ella dejo de masajearlo para continuar tallándole el cuerpo con la barra de jabón, la pasaba lentamente por las áreas heridos, Loki soltaba de vez en cuando alaridos, el roce del jabón sobre las heridas le ardía. Cuando ella pasó el jabón por las suturas lo hizo con un extremo cuidado, evitando que los hilos lo arañaran y lo lastimaran. Debía aceptar que, aunque fuera una gruñona y mal educada mujer, era muy buena haciendo su trabajo de curación, aun estando en el baño. Loki cerro los ojos mientras ella le tallaba la espalda de manera suave y reconfortante.

- ¿Cuando fue que me quitaste toda mi ropa y me dejaste con ese diminuto short? - pregunto con un tono sereno, realmente le relajaba el que ella le tallara de esa forma la espalda.

- Al día siguiente de que llegaras a mi casa - dijo ella en el mismo tono -. Y por cierto no es short, es bóxer, y te queda muy bien por lo que vi - sonrió pícaramente.

- Y tu, ¿como puedes juzgar que me queda bien y que no? - pregunto algo molesto.

- Fácil, ya te he visto desnudo, así que eso me da derecho a juzgar lo que usas - soltó unas risas.

Loki levanto una ceja, pero no le contesto, solo agacho la cabeza para evitar que sus mejillas que habían tomado un color carmesí no se le notara. Quiso pensar que se debía al hecho de que tal vez la fiebre volvía o el agua lo estaba acalorando. De repente sintió como las manos de la mujer se iba hacia su pierna izquierda, donde se encontraba la herida de bala, siguió la misma mecánica, movimientos suaves y precisos. Loki vio como comenzaba a acercarse a su área genital cuando ella estiro la mano a su pecho y le tendió el jabón.

- Yo llego hasta aquí - dijo viéndolo a los ojos, realmente eran atrapantes esos ojos color chocolate -, no quiero que sientas que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Iré por la cubeta mientras tú te enjabonas el resto.

Loki tomo el jabón en sus manos y ella se levanto y se salió del baño. Él se quedo solo en el baño, observo el jabón unos instantes y comenzó a enjabonarse lo que restaba del cuerpo. Tenía una sensación muy extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo. Nunca nadie, además de Thor, había tocado su cuerpo y lo había sentido de manera reconfortante, pero esta mujer, a diferencia de Thor, no buscaba excitarlo, solo quería no herirlo, buscaba que se sintiera seguro. Dejo el jabón de un lado y se abrazó, como pudo a si mismo, sus dedos rozaron el brazalete de su antebrazo, el tacto le pareció frio. Suspiro. Esta mujer, a pesar de su humor, lo ha tratado con delicadeza cuando de sus heridas se tratan, cualquier otra persona que lo conociera estuviera clavando el dedo en las heridas. Cada vez que esa mujer lo tocaba lo inundaba una paz que el no podía explicar y, de la cual, no se quería alejar, por mas que lo negara, era una paz que su alma pedía a gritos. Cerró sus ojos mientras se seguía abrazando.

- Loki - escucho la voz de ella muy cerca y aterciopelada, lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no se exalto - ¿Estas dormido?

Loki abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Cierra los ojos - dijo suavemente -, no quiero que me grites por que te caiga champo en los ojos.

Loki sonrió levemente y la obedeció.

- Levanta el rostro, respira profundo y mantenlo ahí, no queremos que te entre agua en la boca ¿O si?

El levanto el mentón y respiro profundamente, sintió como el agua se resbalaba por el rostro, ella masajeaba su cabeza suevamente mientras el agua corría por sus hebras azabaches.

Cuando retiro todo el champo de su cabello, destapo la tubería de la tina y el agua comenzó a irse por el desagüe. Ella siguió echando agua a su cuerpo que aun estaba jabonoso, mientras lo tallaba débilmente para retirarle la espuma.

Cuando termino su labor fue por una toalla de color verde y comenzó a secar su cabello mientras frotaba la toalla en su cabeza, de ahí se fue a su espalda de forma suave, al igual que los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas. Lo ayudo a poner de pie y lo saco de la bañera lentamente, lo envolvió en la toalla, solo de la cintura para abajo, y lo sentó en un banco que ahí había.

Ella fue por los vendajes, el ungüento y las gasas. Cubrió con las gasas las heridas que fueron suturadas (hombros, pierna, abdomen y espalda), para después comenzar a untarle el ungüento de color azulado en lo hematomas, los cuales ya había tomado un color verdoso sobre su piel. Le dolía, pero ya no como antes, era ahora más soportable. Comenzó a vendarlo ágilmente, cuando había terminado su rostro había quedado frente al de ella. Su respiración era agitada, el supuso que por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para moverse tan rápidamente y por cargar con el peso de él. Loki sintió como el corazón se le comenzó a acelerar, maldijo interiormente este cuerpo débil y carnal, agacho el rostro. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella iba por la ropa de él que estaba en la tasa, volvía y tomaba la camiseta y la dirigió hacia su brazo derecho, el cual estaba herido, tomo su brazo y lo introdujo hábilmente por la camiseta, tomo su brazo izquierdo e hizo lo mismo, al final introdujo la cabeza de él y deslizo la camiseta hasta ponerla en su lugar. Loki solo sintió los tirones, pero no le dolió tanto como el esperaba. Después ella tomo lo que parecía ser un bóxer, se agacho y comenzó a meter las piernas por las entradas de estas, lo subió hasta las rodillas y después se giro dándole la espalda.

- Puedes terminar de subírtelo tú solo, ¿Verdad? - dijo ella llevándose las manos las sienes mientras se las masajeaba -. No quiero que me termines demandando por acoso y exceso de tacto.

Loki intento ponerse de pie, pero necesitaba de donde apoyarse, así que se sujeto del hombro de ella.

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba - ella dio un paso atrás con cuidado, para quedar mas cerca de él -. Apóyate en mí, por favor, cualquier inconveniente me aprietas el hombro dos veces y tratare de auxiliarte.

Se quito la toalla y termino de subirse el bóxer como pudo. Al parecer la mujer buscaba ser de utilidad en todo lo que pudiera, eso le aguardaba de ella, sabia bien que debía de servirle a él y eso era bueno y beneficioso para él. Apretó dos veces el hombro de Sophie y esta se giro de nuevo frente a él.

- Listo, ahora tu pantalón - dijo mientras lo sujetaba y lo sentaba de nuevo en el banco para después agacharse -. Teniendo ya el bóxer, esto será más fácil y menos atrevido.

Ella soltó unas risas ante su propio comentario. Enrollo las piernas del pantalón de tal forma que fuera mas fácil para Loki meter las piernas y subirlo mas fácil, así solo le pediría que se levantara para acomodarse de las caderas. Cuando termino de subirle el pantalón, le abrocho la botonadura y recogió la toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo, la puso en su hombro.

Ella tomo el brazo bueno de Loki y lo rodeo sobre el hombro de ella y comenzaron avanzar con cuidado, ya que el piso del baño se encontraba húmedo. Al salisteis del baño, se dirigieron al cuarto de él, entraron y ella lo sentó sobre la cama.

- Bien - comenzó ella -, he terminado contigo. Tengo que ir al consultorio antes de que se me haga tarde. ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa antes de que me vaya?

- ¿Tienes algún libro? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió pedir a Loki, sabia que se iba a quedar solo todo el día, así que quería, al menos, leer para matar el tiempo.

- Por supuesto - sonrió ella - ¿Que tipo de libros te gustan?

- ¿Que tipo de libros tienes?

- Tengo de medicina, superación personal, narrativa, poemas, filosofía...

- Narrativa - dijo rápidamente.

- Muy bien, ¿algún autor en especial? - pregunto ella mientras él comenzaba a pensar. No conocía a muchos autores midgardianos, solo los que eran de su interés, ya que muchos le parecían demasiado bobos y no merecían siquiera ser llamados escritores-. Tengo libros de Dekker, del Toro, J. K. Rowling, a Stephen King, Dan Brown, García Márquez, Shakespeare...

- Shakespeare - pido rápidamente, era el único nombre que había reconocido entre los otros que ella menciono. Al menos podría leer algo que, a su parecer, era de calidad.

- Muy buena elección - señalo ella - te traeré todos los que tengo para que de ahí escojas, ¿De acuerdo?

Loki asintió y ella le sonrió mientras salía de su habitación. Llego al cabo de unos minutos con una pequeña torre de libros. Los puso sobre la mesita de noche y le sonrió.

- Estos son todos los que tengo - dijo mientras se sacudía las manos y la ropa, al parecer los libros tenían tierra -. Bueno, si no tienes ninguna otra petición pasare a retirarme, ya se me hizo tarde - se acercó a él -. Vendré a la hora de comer para prepararte algo y ver como sigues. Nos vemos - se acercó a su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla.

Loki se quedo petrificado. La mujer lo había besado, en la mejilla, pero lo había hecho. Ella giro sobre sus pies y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Oh! - se paro en seco, para luego girara y comenzar a buscar en su bolsillo -. Lo olvidaba, te dejare mi número para que me llames para cualquier urgencia.

Saco un bolígrafo y en un papel que había sobre la mesita de noche, escribió los números velozmente junto con algunas indicaciones. Se lo entrego, le sonrió y después salió de la habitación.

El lugar se quedo en silencio. Loki llevo su mano a la mejilla que ella había besado y cerro sus ojos, la sentía cálida, como si todavía estuvieran los labios de ella en ese lugar. Ninguna mujer, además de su madre, había besado, tan siquiera, su mejilla. Las únicas personas que habían estado en contacto con su cara, de esta forma, habían sido Thor y Frigga. Los besos de Frigga eran besos protectores, cálidos, llenos de ternura, realmente le gustaban por que con ellos se sentía parte de la familia. Por el contrario, los de Thor eran más pasionales y llenos deseo por saborearlo a cada centímetro. Pero el beso de esta midgardiana ("Sophia" se reprendió a si mismo), la cual no guardaba ninguna relación sentimental con el, eran muy cálidos y llenos de sinceridad.

Sonrió por un momento, tomo uno de los libros que había sobre la mesita de noche, se recostó sobre su cama y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

Sophia Lerman era una persona muy activa, nunca le había gustado permanecer quieta sin hacer nada, sentía como le comenzaba a faltar el aire y que los nervios se le rompían cuando se quedaba quieta. Era capaz de poder pensar en mil y un cosas mientras hacia otras, era una habilidad que agradecía poseer. Y en este momento no era la excepción. Estaba arreglando unos papeles sobre el inventario que se hizo en el almacén del centro comunitario de salud. Le habían dicho que alguien más se encargaría de él, pero ella quería hacerlo por sus propias manos, para que no hubiera ninguna falla. No es que creyera que sus compañeros eran unos incompetentes, pero el chequeo del inventario siempre se turnaba y en esta ocasión le tocaba a Luke, el hombre mas despistado sobre la tierra, además, después de lo ocurrido con la ausencia de morfina, no podía darse el lujo de que hiciera falta algo de importancia en el almacén. Estaba sumergida en su trabajo que no escucho que alguien abrió la puerta.

- Te encanta nadar en papeles ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, pero si no se hace bien alguien terminara herido - dijo sin levantar el rostro -. ¿A que debo el honor de esta encantadora visita, Sage?

- Ya sabes, la curiosidad matutina - dijo Sage mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sophia levanto el rostro mientras sonreía. "Curiosidad Matutina". Ella sabía a que se refería, más bien a quien. Desde que le había dicho a Sage, y reclamado a Luke, de lo ocurrido con Loki, la mujer de cabellos como la noche y pelo corto que tenia enfrente le preguntaba si es que ya su extraña visita ya había despertado. Lo mismo iba para Luke, pero a las horas después de la comida.

- Por fortuna, hoy a despertado - dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas para leer -. Y amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar.

Sage suelta unas carcajadas, para después mirarla con una muy marcada sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos mujer, sabes que tu no siempre serás la sensación - soltó unas risitas -, tienes que aprender a compartir tu puesto con los menos afortunados - le guiña el ojo.

- Si como no - comienza Sophia, mientras rueda los ojos -, sobre todo cuando los menos afortunados son tremendamente guapos, aun con moretes y cortes en la cara.

Si Sage se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, lo supo disimular muy bien mientras soltaba unas carcajadas fuertemente sonoras. Sophie se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Estas celosa de que otra mujer pose sus ojos sobre tu ojiverde? - dijo después de que se calmo, mientras levantaba una ceja de manera picara.

- No es mi ojiverde - dijo mientras arrugaba la frente -, solo es alguien a quien estoy ayudando. Además tiene un pinche carácter de mierda, es muy arrogante y prepotente...

- Y tiene un aura muy curiosa, tiene un grandioso culo y bla, bla, bla - comenzó Sage -. Vamos Sophie, no creo que la actitud sea algún problema para que no te parezca atractivo, además, lo tienes viviendo en tu casa semi desnudo.

- Sage, es solo un paciente que necesita mi ayuda, no puede haber nada mas.

- ¿Y por eso lo tienes viviendo en tu casa? Pudiste haberlo dejado aquí en el centro en vez de tu casa.

- No tiene dinero - comenzó mientras empezaba a ordenar los papeles en su escritorio -, además no quería un hospital, supongo que ha de tener una fobia o algo así.

- Pues mientras no sea fobia a las mujeres... Bueno me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos más al rato.

Sage giro sobre si misma haciendo ondear su larga bata blanca, se dirigió a la salida y se fue dejando a Sophie terminando de organizar el papeleo.

Realmente Loki era alguien con un carácter fuerte y algo molesto, sufría del típico caso de principito al que todos debían de servir, actitud muy común en alguien de familia adinerada, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que fuera atractivo. Además ella ya lo había visto desnudo, en cierta parte era parte de su trabajo, pero por otra, realmente se apenaba. Cada vez que veía sus ojos sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y, con su mirada tan profunda, se podía perder en esos ojos. Sonrió, al parecer estaba comenzando agradarle un tipo que empezaba a conocer. Pero Loki tenia algo que hacia que ella quisiera ayudarlo. Sabia que debajo de esa mascara de agresividad, se encontraba un hombre, el cual, quería ser salvado de si mismo. Su aura lo revelaba, pero lo que no revelaban eran sus temores.

Cuando ella llego a su casa, después del trabajo, la noche anterior, escuchaba como él se removía en su cama mientras gritaba por ayuda. Corrió apresurada a su habitación y lo encontró aferrándose a su sabana, mientras lloraba. Intento despertarlo, mientras gritaba su nombre, pero Loki no despertó. Así que decidió pasar la noche en la habitación de él, hasta que despertara, cosa de la cual, ella no estaba segura cuando seria. Para su fortuna, el despertó esa misma mañana, lo cual fue un alivio para ella.

Suspiro. Realmente seria un trabajo duro tratar con el y sus problemas, sobre todo por que él se cerraba a cualquier ayuda o apoyo que ella le brindaba. "Te encanta entrometerte en todo, Sophie" se dijo a si misma. Le gustaba ayudar, pero este hombre seria un gran reto.

Miro su reloj y decidió que este día saldría temprano para poder buscar algo que le ayudara con Loki. Tomo los papeles y salió de su consultorio con rumbo a terminar lo mas rápido sus labores de esta mañana.

* * *

Loki termino de leer "Henry V" y lo cerró. Al parecer Shakespeare tenía un grandioso talento para escribir. De hecho, llego al punto de preguntarse si este midgardiano había conocido a su hermano ("No es tu hermano" se recordó) Thor. Lo describía tal cual todo lo que había vivido su hermano, siendo que este libro se escribió mucho tiempo atrás, describía ciertamente la historia que había vivido. Toda la historia de estos reyes le recordó y encontró muchas semejanzas con la vida de Thor y de él mismo. El rey que es traicionado y destronado, el hombre que usurpa su trono, el hijo de este nuevo rey que es un rebelde, el castigo que sufre su hijo, como se reforma después de ciertas situaciones de vida y muerte y como asciende al trono como todo un monarca respetable que al final muere joven. Seria un excelente final para Thor. Sonrió ante aquella posibilidad, tanto para Odín como para su supuesto hermano.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Loki levantara la vista a su dirección. Vio como Sophia entraba a la habitación con una bolsa de plástico en su mano. Dejando la puerta abierta, haciendo que la música que sonaba afuera entrara a la habitación, también logro obtener un olor que le era muy grato.

- No quise pasar antes para no molestarte, ya que pensé que ibas a estar leyendo, pero por lo que veo acabas de terminar - se acercó a él y le entrego la bolsa -. Te compre esto.

Loki enarco una ceja mientras la veía fijamente. ¿Por qué le había comprado algo?

- Mira, sé que es raro que te de un regalo hoy, pero es que lo vi y me recordó a ti, así que... Aquí esta, feliz cumpleaños, atrasado.

Lo puso sobre sus piernas y ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Loki tomo la bolsa y saco lo que esta contenía. Lo miro fijamente y le gusto por los colores: negro y verde con algunos toques en dorado. Pero no sabía que era.

- Es una mochila - contesto ella a su pregunta muda -. Ahora ya tienes algo mas para guardar tus ropajes extraños con incrustaciones de oro - sonrió un poco -, en serio, ¿De donde sacaste esos ropajes?

- Es un traje ceremonial - dijo secamente mientras inspeccionaba la mochila. Era muy bonita, esta tenía una larga correa de color negro la cual, supuso, se usaba para colgársela como un bolso, esto le recordó a su pequeño bolso de batalla donde guardaba sus armas y piedras con runas -. Esos "ropajes" son muy comunes de donde yo vengo.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿De donde vienes?

Loki dudo por unos segundos y luego dijo secamente:

- De Noruega.

- Ahora entiendo lo de tu acento - Sophie miro hacia la puerta y después hacia Loki -. Hoy prepare un poco de carne con chile, ¿Quieres comer?

Loki asintió. Ella se acercó a él y lo sujeto del brazo sano para ayudarlo a levantar.

- Si fuera otra comida, te dejaría comer aquí, pero como es carne con chile y esta vez me quedo con mucho jugo, no quiero arriesgarme con las sabanas - sonrió un poco, para después girar su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pila de libros -. ¿Ya te has decidido por cual leer? Apuesto que ha sido una decisión muy dura.

Loki se puso de pie y se sostuvo de ella, gruño por lo bajo por un dolor punzante en su pierna, pero así como vino dicho dolor, desapareció. No quería moverse de la cama, pero esta mujer siempre disponía de el para cualquier cosa que ella quisieras, por mas que el dijera que no, al parecer esta mujer ya tenia todo listo para hacerlo decir que si.

- Si, fue complicado escoger cual leer, así que leí todos.

Caminaron hacia afuera del cuarto, con pasos lentos pero seguros, a Loki le hacia bien moverse un poco, hacia que se desentumiera un poco.

- ¿Ya te los has terminado todos? - pregunto sorprendida -. Es increíble ¿Como es eso posible?

- No es lectura muy complicada. Además, no están tan largos - sonrió -. Soy un lector muy veloz.

- De eso ya me di cuenta - dijo un poco asustada -. Supongo que te traeré una lectura más extensa, para la próxima.

Anduvieron por el largo pasillo. Al salir de esta, Loki pudo ver el comedor que había frente a ellos, el aroma de la comida se hizo mas pronunciado y, el cual, no le pareció desagradable, también pudo escuchar mas fuerte la música, la cual le pareció mas ruidosa que la que había escuchado en la mañana. Esta mujer tenía gustos de música muy extraños.

Lo llevo hacia la mesa del comedor y lo sentó en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, bueno, al menos la mujer tenia sentido común, a un príncipe ("Ya no lo eres") deben de sentarlo en el mejor lugar de la mesa. Se sintió complacido y sonrió.

La mujer fue a la cocina y sirvió dos platos, uno lo puso sobre la mesa enfrente de Loki y el otro en el lugar de enseguida de él, puso los vasos y coloco una jarra con agua de color naranja, llevo los cubiertos y se sentó en el lugar frente al plato solo.

La música seguía sonando, haciendo que Loki arrugara la nariz.

- Si, yo también odio Metálica - comenzó ella, mientras tomaba un trozo de carne bañada en salsa de color rojo intenso -, pero "Nothing Else Matters" es la única que me gusta, es un clásico.

Loki tomo un trozo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca temeroso. Cuando lo probo, no le pareció tan malo como él pensaba, tenia un sabor picante pero era pasable, no lo enchilaba, estaba acostumbrado a los sabores intensos de Asgard.

- No se a que te refieres, mujer.

- Sophia, Loki, no es algo tan complicado de recordar - dijo mientras se llevaba otro troncho de carne y lo masticaba -. Y me refería a la canción.

- No es de mi agrado - picoteo otro trozo de carne y decidió llevárselo a la boca -, ese tipo de música es puro ruido.

La canción dejo de sonar y después de unos instantes continuo otra, empezó con algunas notas tocadas con un piano.

- Ese instrumento, es agradable - dijo Loki mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Se llama "Set me free" de Casting Crowns -sonrió Sophia -. Sinceramente no se como llego esa canción a ese disco, pero no me desagrada.

La voz de un hombre comenzó a cantar, tenia un timbre de voz grueso y sonaba ronco. A Loki le pareció interesante, comenzó a imaginar el aspecto físico del hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos castaños y largos, barba marcada y con una espada a un lado. Su voz era mas como la de un guerrero que la de un cantante. Presto atención a lo que cantaba y de repente se tenso.

**_It hasn't always been this way (_**_No siempre ha sido así)__**  
I remember**_**_ brighter days_**_(Recuerdo días más brillantes)__**  
Before**_**_ the dark ones came_**_(Antes que la oscuridad llegara)__**  
Stole**_**_ my mind_**_(Robara mi mente)__**  
Wrapped**_**_ my soul in chains_**_(Atrapara mi alma en cadenas)_

Sus pesadillas vuelven a su mente. Intenta evitar temblar, pero no puede. Su mente comienza a estrujarlo, vuelve a el la sensación que le provoco los recuerdos de Thanos, suelta el tenedor el cual resuena en el plato. La pesadilla vuelve a él.

**_Now I live among the dead_**_(Ahora vivo entre los muertos)__**  
Fighting**_**_ voices in my head _**_(Voces luchando en mi cabeza)__**  
Hoping**_**_ someone hears me crying in the night_**_(Esperando que alguien me oiga llorar en la noche)__**  
And carries**_**_ me away_**_(Y me lleve lejos)_

Se abraza a si mismo. Siente como todo a su alrededor comienza moverse y tiembla, tiene miedo, ve a la ventana y observa como el sol se encuentra a escasos pasos de tocar el suelo. "No, que no se vaya" se susurra a si mismo. Sus demonios comienza a reaparecer, la bella escena del comedor comienza a desvanecerse. ¿Cómo carajos era que podía estar soñando si no recordaba haber, siquiera, ido a dormirse? Tal vez nunca despertó de su sueño. La figura de Sophia comienza a desvanecerse.

**_Set me free of the chains holding me _**_(Libérame de las cadenas que me sostienen) __**  
is anybody out there hearing me? **__(¿Hay alguien por ahí escuchándome?)__**  
Set me free **__(Libérame)_

Las cadenas vuelven a aprisionarlo. Sintió como en su pecho vuelve a hacer presente aquella opresión y comienza a faltarle el aire. Se sujeta de la mesa ("¿Cómo es que aun sigue ahí?"), se aferra a ella para evitar caerse, no sabe a donde mirar, todo a su alrededor se distorsionado, en cada una de sus pesadillas y temores. Se hacen presentes, uno a uno comienzan a acercarse a él. Loki cierra sus ojos, solo quiere que todo para y desaparezca.

**_Morning breaks another day _**_(Por la mañana se rompe un día más)__**  
Finds me crying in the rain **__(Me encuentra llorando bajo la lluvia)__**  
All alone with my demons I am **__(Estoy a solas con mis demonios)__**  
Who is this man that comes my way? **__(¿Quién es este hombre que viene a mi camino?)__**  
The dark ones shriek **__(La oscuridad grita)  
__**They scream His name **__(Gritan su nombre)__**  
Is this the One they say will set the captives free? **__(¿Es éste el que dicen que libera a los cautivos?)_

Sintió como las cadenas lo aprisionaron, se queda quieto, ya no quería luchar, siento que si lo hacia seria en vano. Y así es. Pensaba que se lo merece, que todo aquello que estaba sufriendo es por culpa de él. Sintió que ya no había escapatoria, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Escucho a lo lejos como Sophie comenzaba a cantar la canción. Su voz melodiosa es lo único que lo ata a la realidad. Pero sus pesadillas y los recuerdos de cada una de sus torturas luchaban fuertemente para seguir torturándolo. Intento aferrarse a la voz de ella, no quiere perder aquella pequeña esperanza. Soltó la mano de la mesa y comienzo a estirarla tenia que alcanzarla, debía de hacerlo ("Su voz se ha vuelto como la mano de aquella pesadilla"), intento llamarla, pero su corazón le duele, lleva su otra mano a su pecho. Su voz se ahoga en su garganta. No puede hablarle.

**_As the God man passes by _**_(Como el hombre que Dios pasa por)  
__**He looks straight through my eyes **__(Él mira directamente a través de mis ojos)__**  
And darkness cannot hide **__(Y la oscuridad no se puede esconder)_

Logro ver a Sophie entre todas las visiones que estaba viendo. Intento llamarla de nuevo y su voz sonó leve ante el sonido de la canción. ¿Qué clase de brujería poseía aquella maldita canción que hacia vivir su pesadilla en carne propia? Creía estar seguro de que no estaba dormido, ya que no recordaba cuando fue que se volvió a dormir. Intento elevar el tono de su voz y ahora su tono fue más fuerte.

- Sophie – dijo con dolor en la garganta.

La mujer voltio a verlo y su mirada de felicidad, fue remplazada velozmente por una de estupefacción.

**_Do you want to be free? _**_(¿Quieres serlibre?)__**  
Lift your chains **__(Levanta tuscadenas) __**  
I hold the key **__(Yo tengo la llave)_

Loki sintió como el aire se le iba de sus pulmones y cerro sus ojos lentamente. De repente sintió como unos brazos cálidos que lo rodearon. Su cuerpo se le comenzó a desplomar poco a poco, pero esos brazos no dejaron que callera. Sintió una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

**_You are free_**_ (Tu eres Libre)_

- Ya estoy aquí – le dijo una voz suavemente -. Todo estará bien Loki, tranquilo.

Loki abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando la canción se termino. Logro ver como todo a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad. Todos aquellos demonios que había visto, habían desaparecido. Intento hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Vio como Sophie le rodeaba con sus brazos, no quería apartarse, se sentía seguro con ella abrazándole y no quería perder esa zona de confort que ella había creado con sus brazos.

- ¿Estoy durmiendo? – pregunto Loki con voz queda, fue lo único que podía lograr sacar de su garganta, se encontraba en shock, quería comprobar si en realidad estaba despierto o aun estaba soñando.

- Si, este despierto Loki – le respondió Sophie mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

- ¿Que clase de brujería tiene la maldita música de por aquí? – pregunto elevando la voz Loki, se sentía indefenso y su mecanismo de auto defensa comenzó a reaccionar, quería gritarle y destajarla, pero no podía moverse, aun estaba la cuestión del miedo. Realmente en esos momentos, su mente era un torbellino de decisiones, emociones y sentimientos, de los cuales, Loki no podía controlar ninguno y todos estaban queriendo salir de él.

Pero al menos las visiones se habían desvanecido. La música que hora sonaba era mas tranquila, se escuchaba un instrumento de cuerdas y un silbido sereno se comenzó hacer presente, esta vez se relajo. Entendió que la música, aquí en Midgard, como puede torturarte como también puede reconfortante, y esto era algo que le gustaría analizar.

- Por favor, te ruego que no vuelvas a poner la canción anterior.

* * *

Sophia estaba disfrutando de su comida y de la canción cuando vio como el brazo de Loki se dirigía hacia ella. Voltio cuando este le llamo por su nombre, al parecer ya lo estaba recordando. Fue ahí que de estar relajada paso a estar realmente tensa, el rostro del pobre hombre estaba pálido, mucho más que lo habitual. Tenía una mano en el pecho, al parecer le dolía y estaba casi desplomándose. Pensó que tal vez se había atragantado con la carne, pero pudo logar ver como su respiración era agitada, mas no ausente. Después vio como este estaba temblando, al instante el comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sophie se levanto al instante, vio como el aura de Loki se movía de una forma muy agresiva, supuso que se debía por algún temor que comenzó a florecer en su interior. Esto le recordó a cuando comenzó a gritar por ayuda la noche anterior y como su aura se comportaba de la misma manera, al parecer a este pobre hombre lo acosaban fantasmas de su pasado que no lo dejaban vivir.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Sophie sintió una enormes ganas de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, así que rodeo el cuerpo de el con sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a consolarlo con palabras que ella no quería decir, pero salían de su interior espontáneamente. "Todo ira bien", "Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo" eran las frases que mas constantemente repetía. ¿Realmente este hombre habría sufrido de tal manera, que sus miedos lo acosaban mientras comía y escuchaba música?

De repente logro escuchar la voz de Loki, le había preguntado que si estaba despierto. Ella dudo por un momento pero después le respondió que si, que en ningún momento se había dormido. Y después le dijo algo que le pareció realmente gracioso viniendo de aquella situación, pero que aun así, le sirvió para confirmar lo que ella había deducido.

- ¿Que clase de brujería tiene la maldita música de por aquí? – pregunto intentando mostrarle algo del clásico tono de voz molesto que usaba con ella, pero no lo logro, aun podía notar su temor en su voz -. Por favor, te ruego que no vuelvas a poner la canción anterior.

Sintió como las lagrima de Loki caían en sus hombros. Lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y continúo acariciando su espalda.

Realmente este hombre tenía muchos problemas, y ella quería ayudarlo a superarlos. Sentía que era la única que podía hacerlo. Pero con esto, descubrió que seria una labor bastante complicada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendolo... vi unos reviews ( poquitos pero no dejan de ser review xD) y realmente se los agradesco... las gracias personales van para UntamedValkyrie (me algegro que te haya gustado y si... a mi tambien me encanta ver a loki haciendo berrinches xDD), Guest ( gracias por tu comentario, realmente cada vez que imagino a loki curioso me recuerda la expresion de la pelicula de avengers cuando natasha le descubre el plan xDDDD) y a RochiiR.C.R ( me algro que te haya parecido buena la historia... espero verte seguido por aqu xDD)

Bueno.. sin mas... me retiro y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


	4. Familia

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo y espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolos**

* * *

**4. Familia**

Las pesadillas seguían apareciendo, pero ahora cada vez que despertaba, Sophie estaba a su lado. ¿Como era que esta mujer se había convertido en su punto de paz, si es que apenas la conocía? Quería dejar de mostrase débil frente a ella, y cada vez que ella lo quería abrazar después de cada pesadilla, el simplemente la hacia aun lado. A pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, no permitía que se le acercara, no quería sentir la lastima de aquella mujer. Porqué así era, por mas paz que esta mujer le transmitía cada vez que estaba cerca, no podía soportar el hecho de que ella lo estuviera haciendo por lastima, nadie debía de sentir lastima por un dios como el, ni su supuesto hermano, ni Frigga, ni mucho menos esta midgardiana.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el suceso con la canción, y Sophia había estado evitando poner ese disco que tanto le disgustaba a él. Loki se había estado preguntando como era posible que un midgardiano le hubiera provocado dicho malestar con una simple canción. Pero aun así, sabia que la canción describía a la perfección su situación, se sentía aprisionado por sus demonios que no lo dejaban en paz, cada palabra le había calado por que el mismo lo había vivido en carne propia cada sentimiento. Y, aunque lo negase, se encontraba pidiendo por que alguien lo ayudase. Esa mano al final de cada pesadilla era la clara señal de que así debía de ser.

Esa mañana le sorprendió que Sophia no estuviera con el, supuso que esta vez no grito, como otras veces. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, al menos eso significaba que las pesadillas irían disminuyendo. Miro el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Eran las 8:45 de la mañana. Parece que Sophia ya debía de estar rumbo a su trabajo. Giro a su derecha y vio en la mesa, que Sophia le había adaptado para que el desayunara recostado en la cama, el plato con una tapadera color cromo que lo cubría, levanto la tapa y vio unos huevos estrellados con tocino y queso (así los había llamado ella la vez anterior). Le había gustado, aunque le pareció un poco grasoso, lo tapo, no quería que se enfriara. Enseguida del plato había una nota, la tomo y la leyó:

_"Me fui temprano. Te deje el desayuno en la mesita._

_No podre ir a comer. Te deje la comida en la mesa. Camina con cuidado. Usa el microondas para calentarlo._

_Nos vemos en la noche. Cuídate._

_Te quiere. Sophie."_

Soltó un bufido. La frase "Te quiere" le retumbaba en la cabeza. A pesar de los días, Sophie se seguía mostrando atenta con el. Habían tenido sus diferencias, habían discutido, pero aun así ella seguía ayudándolo a cambiarse, le ayudaba a bañarse, le ayudaba a caminar. Supuso que era normal que la mujer se encariñase con el. Realmente los humanos eran unos seres sentimentalistas, se conmovían con cualquier cosa. Pensó que tal vez podría usar ese sentimiento de ella a su favor para poder utilizarla en uno de sus planes. Le prometería poder, a cambio de que ella le ayudara en sus planes. Pero primero tenia que idearlo, aun ni siquiera sabía que era lo que haría con su vida en este mundo.

Decidió comer su desayuno antes de que este se enfriara. Bebió el vaso de leche y, dejando todo en la mesa, se volvió a acostar en la cama, tomo un libro de su buro y se puso a leer. Este día seria muy largo sin la visita a medio día de Sophia. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque lo negara. Y, su ausencia, le hacia sentir un poco solo.

* * *

Sophia no podía entender como Sage podía devorar tan rápido todo ese espagueti sin la mínima molestia después de atender al pobre hombre que había sufrido un accidente en aquella explosión y habían tenido que retirarle parte de los intestinos que ya no le servirían. No es que Sophie fuera asquerosa, pero no pudo soportar ver la imagen del pobre hombre con parte de las viseras de fuera, sentía como el estomago se le removía dé la impresión, realmente dudaba que ella pudiera comer tan tranquilamente como lo hacia Sage. Sophie solo removía las papas con queso y salsa roja que tenia en el plato con un nudo en el estomago, al parecer esa escena le había quitado el apetito.

- ¿Como demonios puedes comer así, después de la operación? - dijo Sophie aun jugando con sus papas.

- Fácil - comenzó Sage mientras absorbía con rapidez el fideo que salía de su boca -, costumbre. La costumbre hace que uno pierda el interés.

Sophie suspiro. Realmente a Sage no le importaba nada en esta vida. Podía estar destrozada de la cadera hacia abajo, pero aun así podía estar engullendo una ensalada de pollo y podría pedir más de aquel platillo. Mientras se tratara de comida, el asunto era sagrado. Pero a pesar de que comiera demasiado, nunca la había visto engordar, siempre tenia aquella dulce figura esbelta. No perdía nunca su figura. "Envidio su metabolismo" se dijo para si Sophie. Ella a pesar de no estar gorda, tampoco estaba delgada. Tenia buen cuerpo, era un poco chaparra, media si acaso 1.68 metros, pero aun así, a comparación de Luke, el mas pequeño de los hombres, era muy pequeña. Con esta altura se le notaba bien que tenia unos kilitos de mas, de los cuales se le reflejaban en su abdomen. Sentía que con cualquier cosa que comiera de más la hincharía hasta explotar.

- Oye Sophie - comenzó Sage mientras hacia un lado el plato vacío de espagueti -, ¿Como ha seguido tu incognito invitado?

- Bien, sigue reusándose a que lo ayude en algunas cosas, pero siempre término por convencerlo. Realmente, es muy orgulloso.

- A mi me gustaría poder convencerlo - dijo Sage melancólicamente, mientras daba un suspiro -. En verdad que te envidio.

- Créeme que no sabes lo que dices, Sage.

Sage recargo sus codos sobre la mesa de la cafetería y en sus manos descanso el mentón. Observo fijamente a Sophie, mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

- Entonces, si no se lo que digo - comenzó Sage - ¿Como es que aun no has dado parte a las autoridades para que comiencen a buscar a sus familiares?

Sophie agacha el rostro y mira detenidamente una papa, mientras la encaja el tenedor y la dirige a su boca, el asco junto con el nudo en el estomago estaban desapareciendo.

- Ya te dije que no quiere volver con su familia, eso es todo - mastico la papa por unos momentos y después la trago -. Además, el pobre esta herido y necesita de alguien.

- Y ¿Por qué no lo dejas en una casa de apoyo? - volvió a preguntar Sage.

Sophie rio ante la posibilidad. A Loki realmente no le iría bien un lugar como ese.

- Por que es alguien con un carácter muy especial, que dudo que alguien ahí soporte sus desplantes. Además el pobre hombre necesita de apoyo moral.

- Llévalo a un psicólogo, él lo puede orientar mejor.

- Lo dudo - sonrió Sophie mientras tomaba otra papa y se la comía -. Loki no se abrirá a cualquiera, ni siquiera lo ha hecho conmigo.

- Entonces ¿Que esperas para aceptar que sientes algo por el?

Sophie escupe lo que llevaba masticando de la papa y mira fijamente a Sage. ¿Que carajos acaba de decir?

- ¿Que? - le pregunto Sophie algo fuera de si.

- Ya lo dije, ¿Que no me oíste? - dijo Sage mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si te escuche, pero no estoy segura de haberte entendido.

Sage suspiro.

- Mira, te aferras a él, quieres ayudarlo a toda costa, no aceptas que alguien mas te ayude con el. Quieres encargarte de el por ti misma por miedo de que se aleje de ti. Ya acepta que sientes algo por el Loko...

- Loki - corrigió Sophie.

- Como sea - soltó exasperada Sage -. Solo acepta que te gusta el hombre que tienes metido en tu casa.

- Sage, es solo un pobre hombre que necesita de mi ayuda. Soy su doctora y él es mi paciente. No puedo sentir nada por el. Es solo trabajo.

- A si, yo adoro la comida y no la ando metiendo en mi boca nomas por necesidad.

- Pero...

- Pero nada - Sage se levanto de la silla y tomo el plato vacío de la mesa -. Necesitas a alguien a tu lado, acepta ya lo que sientes por el bello hombre ese y ve y díselo. Ya basta de sentirse culpable y tener miedo, Sophie, tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad, por primera vez piensa y vive por ti - se fue con el plato mientras seguía murmurando por la situación -. Por Dios, esta juventud.

Sophie se quedo sola en la mesa jugando con su plato. Comenzó a comer mas papas hasta que termino su plato. Había pensado en las palabras de Sage, odiaba admitirlo, pero su dramática amiga tenia razón, debía de comenzar en pensar en ella. Pero aun así, había cosas que ella no podía manejar de aquella situación. Tomo su plato y se levanto con el en la mano.

- Aun cuando sienta algo por él y lo aceptara, ¿Quien me asegura que el sienta algo por mi? Por Dios, acabo de conocer al hombre - se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

Camino directo al bote de basura, dejo los platos desechables y miro su reloj. Tenia cosas por hacer y que comprar antes de llegar a su casa. Hoy seria una tarde y noche muy largas. Suspiro y se encamino rumbo a su consultorio.

* * *

Cerró el libro. Estaba un poco cansado. Ya había terminado de leer el extenso libro de "Ángeles y Demonios" de un tal Dan Brown. La trama le pareció interesante, nunca pensó que la institución con mas poder en el mundo, según como había leído tiempo atrás en sus libros en la biblioteca de Asgard mientras estudiaba a las midgardianos, tuviera un enemigo tan interesante. La antimateria, le pareció una excelente idea, el poder usar un poder de aquella magnitud, si lo combinaba con su magia, podría hacer un excelente espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el palacio de Odín. Entendía bien el funcionamiento de aquella sustancia llamada "antimateria", para los humanos seria simple materia negativa, para el, el primer paso para la utilización de magia. Y los pobres midgardianos seguían negándose a la existencia de la magia. Sonrió para si. Posiblemente pueda utilizar dicha idea para un momento adecuado.

- ¡Ya regrese! - escucho el grito potente que provenía de afuera de su habitación, seguido por un fuerte portazo.

Loki frunció el ceño. Esta mujer era muy ruidosa y escandalosa. Escucho unos pasos aproximándose a su cuarto, después, la puerta se abrió suavemente.

- ¿Loki? - vio como la cara de Sophie se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta -. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ya casi estas adentro.

Sophie sonrió y entro velozmente al cuarto. Aun traía puesta la bata larga blanca. Algo raro en ella, ya que por lo general, siempre que entraba a la habitación de Loki, o simplemente al estar dentro de la casa, esta ya no trae la bata puesta.

- ¿Vas a volver al consultorio? - pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- ¿Que? - pregunto mientras Loki señalaba la bata que traía puesta, ella dirigió su mirada hacia lo que señalaba su dedo - ¡Ah! No, claro que no. Acabo de salir, además ya es tarde. Dudo que alguien me ocupe. Pero si te incomoda me la puedo quitar.

Comenzó a quitársela mientras Loki desviaba la mirada. Esa mujer era muy atrevida. Intento decirle algo, pero ya era tarde, Sophie se había quitado la bata y la había lanzado hacia Loki. Ella soltó unas risas mientras Loki gruñía.

- Oye, no soy cesto como para que le andes tirando ropa apestosa y sudada - dijo mientras movía con gesto de asco la bata hacia un lado. Olía fuertemente a sudor, le recordó el aroma de Thor siempre que volvía del entrenamiento e iba y se metía en el cuarto de Loki solo para hacerlo enfadar.

- ¿Como te fue en tu primer día en solitario, supiste como sobrevivir? - ignoro completamente el comentario de Loki y se fue, con una sonrisa en el rostro, a sentar a un lado de Loki.

- No pude comer nada - soltó secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Además, debo informarte que tu aparato para calentar la comida, esa la de los numeritos, se quemo.

- ¿Que tu que? - grito Sophie mientras abría los ojos como platos -. No me digas que metiste metal al microondas...

- No metí metal, tus cubiertos y tapaderas ni siquiera llegan a ser llamados metales.

- Por Dios Loki, están hechos de Aluminio, este material tampoco se lleva bien con el microondas - soltó un suspiro -. Ahora entiendo porque olía a quemado cuando entre. ¿Pero tú estas bien, no te paso nada?

Sophie se acercó a Loki y tomo sus brazos y los comenzó a inspeccionar, supuso él que en busca de alguna herida o quemadura, por suerte solo encontró las cicatrices de las de algunas de las heridas que sufrió mientras estuvo en Asgard. Sophie suspiro.

- Nada que no sea el hecho de que me quede con hambre - dijo en un tono serio.

- Esta bien - sonrió -, iré por algo de comer - soltó sus brazos y se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta y vio como ella se paro en seco para después girarse sobre si misma -. Por cierto, te traje algo que te ayudara a caminar mejor y sin ayuda de nadie.

Le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Volvió tras unos instantes con un plato de comida y un bastón. Puso el plato de comida en la mesa y se fue a sentar de nuevo en la cama, al lado de él.

- Este bastón es de mi padre - se lo entrego, Loki estiro los brazos y lo sujeto -, lo uso en su momento, cuando también estuvo lastimado de su pierna. Lo hacia verse mas elegante - ella sonrió tontamente, Loki creyó que esta mujer podría sonreír por cualquier cosa, incluso si la estuvieran degollando, sonrió internamente, aunque se muriera por experimentar y comprobar dicha teoría, no podría deshacerse de aquella mujer, no mientras aun le fuera útil -. Cabe aclarar que esto es solo un préstamo, cuando ya no necesites usarlo, me lo tendrás que devolver. Es el favorito de mi padre.

Loki asintió con desgana. Fijo su mirada al objeto que descansaba en sus manos y comenzó a analizarlo. Tenía algunos detalles en oro, del lado donde se sujetaba tenía la figura de una serpiente con ojos de color verde que eran unas pequeñas esmeraldas. Al parecer el padre de aquella mujer tenia un buen gusto, le agrado la idea de tomarlo y hacerlo suyo, pero supuso que la mujer se lo quitaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Dejo el bastón de lado y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el plato de comida y se dispuso a comer. Ya no le importaba verdaderamente que fuera lo que comía, estaba muy hambriento para ponerse quisquilloso ante eso. Lo devoro al instante, pero sin perder la delicadeza y los modales al comer.

- Vaya - expreso Sophie con un tono de sorpresa -, verdaderamente tenias hambre.

Loki se limpio los labios con una servilleta el exceso de comida, la miro fijamente a los ojos. Parecía estar molesto.

- ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí a la hora para darme de comer? - pregunto elevando el tono de voz, estaba molesto, se suponía aquella mujer debía estar a su disposición para atenderlo en lo que se le ofreciera.

- Estaba trabajando - contesto fríamente -, había mucho trabajo hoy en el hospital y no tenia tiempo para regresar a la casa y darte de comer y volver a tiempo - se encogió de hombros -. Además tenía asuntos personales que atender.

- ¡Pero yo pase hambre por tu culpa! - grito Loki.

- No, la culpa es toda tuya - dijo entre risas -. Yo no queme el microondas por no saber como usarlo, no soy tan pendeja.

"¿Pendejo?" se pregunto Loki. ¿Como osaba esa mujer insultarlo de esa forma a él, un ser superior? Loki estaba consciente de lo que significaba aquel insulto. La última vez que estuvo en Midgard estudio muy bien su vocabulario y estudio muy bien sus insultos, ya que los humanos eran lo único que sabían hacer bien.

- ¡Soy tu invitado! - se levanto de golpe exasperado, se lamento al instante de hacer eso, ya que sintió una punzada en una de sus heridas, se llevo rápidamente una mano a esa área -. Se supone que tú debes de servirme y atenderme, y no insultarme y dejarme abandonado.

- Mira Loki - su tono comenzaba a elevarse a un poco, pero no parecía molesta, se puso de pie lentamente-, para empezar no soy tu criada para cumplirte todos tus caprichitos, soy tu doctora y como tal debo atender tus heridas, soy tu anfitriona y te estoy dando un techo y alimento. No todo en este mundo gira a tu alrededor " su alteza".

- No, aun no lo hace - dijo Loki molesto pero bajando el tono de voz -, pero tu vida si lo hace y por eso debes de servirme.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - grito exasperada Sophie, mientras se ponía al frente de el -. Mi vida no le pertenece a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti, niñito con aires de grandeza. Desde donde yo lo veo, tú - lo señalo con el dedo mientras tocaba su pecho - eres el que depende de mí, querido amigo.

Loki gruño. No podía creer la insolencia de aquella mujer al atreverse hablarle a él de aquella forma, busco una manera de hacérselo pagar. Entonces llego a él, por medio de un "clic" que hicieron sus ideas.

- Ahora entiendo porque tu familia ni siquiera te visita - soltó las palabras con veneno -. Tienes una actitud muy molesta y pedante. Es muy fácil saber que tampoco tienes amigos. Nadie viene y te visita, nadie te ha procurado. Supongo que no tienes a nadie a quien le intereses. Es por eso que te aferras a mi de manera desesperada, "_Mewling quim_"* (Nota:*Puta llorona).

Sophie lo miro fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. "Bingo" pensó Loki, había dado en el punto. Sonrió interiormente, se aferraría de eso para molestarla y hacerla pagar por haberlo ofendido a él.

- Supongo que estoy en lo cierto - sonrió frente a ella -. Vives tu mísera existencia solitariamente, ya que nadie te aprecia, y ante la presencia de cualquier persona intentas aferrarte a ella para hacer menos el hecho de que tu vida es un asco y la cual no tiene sentido que sigas viviendo. No eres alguien útil, perra asquerosa, necesitas de alguien para hacerte ver útil ante los demás...

No termino. Sophie estampo su mano sobre su mejilla con mucha fuerza, provocando que Loki girara su cabeza de forma estridente. Sintió como el dolor comenzaba a recorrerle por toda la mejilla y se extendía por el cuello, aquel movimiento brusco le había provocado que un tendón se le tensara. La odio más por ese atrevimiento. Se llevo la mano a su mejilla.

- No te permito - comenzó colérica -, óyeme bien Loki, no te permito que me hables de esa forma. Estas viviendo en mi casa y por lo tanto me debes respeto, tanto a mi como a mi familia. Ni siquiera me conoces para que me puedas juzgar.

Loki la vio directamente a los ojos. Estaba realmente enojado.

- Y como tú invitado yo también merezco respeto - dijo secamente Loki, aun con la mano en la mejilla, realmente le dolía -. No tenias por que golpearme, sucia zorra. Así que te pido que te largues de mi habitación.

Sophia lo miro desafiante, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que estaba hirviendo del coraje. Pero se quedo ahí. Loki se desespero.

- ¡Ahora! - ordeno molesto.

- ¡Bien, me largo de aquí! - le grito molesta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Bien! - le respondió gritando Loki.

- ¡BIEN! - grito mas fuerte Sophie mientras abría la puerta y salía, dando un portazo con esta, provocando un eco fuerte en toda la habitación.

El silencio reino en toda la habitación. Loki se sostuvo del bastón y se encamino hacia el interruptor de la luz, lo apago y se fue directo a la cama, guiado solo por la luz que salía del reloj digital que se encontraba en el buro. Se recostó en la cama y se tapo completamente. Estaba realmente enojado. No podía creer que aquella mujer se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de esa forma y aun peor a ofenderlo. Había sido culpa de ella el hecho de que Loki haya descompuesto aquel aparato, ya que esta mujer no estuvo ahí para el, para servirle. Tenia que ser de esta forma, los seres humanos solo existían para servirle a dioses como el y esta mujer no debía de ser la excepción.

Intento conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo hacerlo, seguía aun muy molesto. Rodo por unas horas sobre la cama, hasta que ya entrada la noche, logro conciliar el sueño.

Reino el silencio en todo el lugar, solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo que provocaban las gotas de lluvia cada vez que impactaban en la ventana de la habitación.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose agotado. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la habitación oscura. Al parecer Sophie no se había atrevido a ni siquiera entrar a su habitación o tal vez era muy temprano para que ella estuviera despierta. Giro su rostro hacia la mesita de noche y vio que el reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana. Se llevo la mano a la frente. Había dormido de más, él se consideraba de las personas que madrugaban, por lo general disfrutaba de levantarse a las seis para poder disfrutar de un amanecer esplendoroso y, en algunas ocasiones para él, hermoso, pero estos últimos dos días había estado despertándose muy tarde para su gusto. Busco a ciegas la lamparita de noche y el toco haciendo que esta se encendiera a su tacto, cosa que le sorprendió y le agrado de dicha lámpara. Miro hacia su costado y vio que no había ningún plato en la mesa. Al parecer Sophie no le daría de comer hoy, frunció los labios mientras gruñía. Tendría que asaltar dentro de la cocina para buscar algo con lo que pudiera alimentarse cuando su estomago se lo pidiese, ya que dudaba que ella llegara siquiera para la hora de comer.

Si no le había traído el desayuno, era señal de que ella lo estaba evitando, así era posible que no se encontrara con Sophie en todo el día. Era algo que lamentaba, ya que hubiera preferido darse un baño y poder leer otro libro, ya que los que le había pedido se los había terminado. Suspiro, este día seria muy aburrido. No tendría nada con que entretenerse ya que desconocía el lugar donde Sophie tenia los libros.

Tocaron a la puerta y el sonido lo saco de los pensamientos.

- Loki ¿Estas despierto? - escucho la voz serena de Sophie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Loki se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz. Volvió su vista al reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez. ¿Que hacia Sophie en la casa a estas horas? Se suponía que ella debía de estar en el hospital para antes de las nueve. Le pareció extraño.

-¿Que quieres? - pregunto con un tono molesto, aun seguía molesto con ella por lo del día anterior.

- Solo quería saber si... - se callo por unos segundos y, después, continúo -. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

- ¿No tienes que ir a tu trabajo o algo así? - pregunto seco, le sorprendía que aun después de que él le había gritado de aquella forma ella aun quisiera dirigirle la palabra y, sobre todo, darle algo de comer.

- No - contesto rápidamente -, hoy tengo el día libre. ¿Vas a querer algo entonces?

Loki se lo pensó un momento, si no aceptaba no comería nada hasta que ella se fuera. Pero su orgullo era mas fuerte que el hambre, no aceptaría nada que viniera de ella.

- No hasta que te disculpes - grito Loki.

- ¿Disculparme? Yo no tengo por que disculparme, tu eres el que tiene que hacerlo - dijo ella elevando el tono de voz.

- Yo no te dije nada que fuera cierto. Además tu fuiste la que me pego - dijo cruzando los brazos -. Tú eres la que me debe una disculpa.

Escucho un arañón en la puerta, seguido por un golpe. Se sobresalto un poco. Después escuchó un suspiro. Nadie hablo por unos minutos. El silencio, en lo personal, a Loki no le molestada, de hecho los disfrutaba, le gustaba sentirse calmado, sin que nadie lo molestara. Pero en esta ocasión, el silencio le pareció incomodo, sentía como el ligero zumbido en sus oídos se hacia presente. A pesar de que una puerta los separara, sabía que Sophie estaba parada del otro lado. Podía escuchar su respiración, la cual era profunda en cada inhalación.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa - comenzó ella con voz queda, pero con la suficiente intensidad para que Loki pudiera escucharla -, estaré aquí. Solo llámame.

- No necesito nada que no sea una disculpa - contesto secamente.

Escucho unos pasos que se alejaban. Era la primera vez que Loki tenia control de la situación. Le había ganado en una conversación, no habían hecho lo que ella proponía, donde la mujer siempre se salía con la suya, pero no se sentía dichoso como él quería, por el contrario, comenzó a sentir una sensación de vacío, pero no sabia del porqué. Suspiro. Se volvió a acostar y se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana, no quería levantarse, no le veía propósito alguno. No quería mostrar debilidad ante ella, quería seguir siendo el ganador de aquella discusión.

Intento dormir, pero no logro conciliar el sueño. Rodo de nuevo por varias horas en su cama, pero no podía dormir. El vacío se había ido hace horas atrás y había sido sustituido por el hambre y, tiempo después, por las enormes ganas de orinar. Se levanto molesto con su cuerpo, tomo el bastón y se encamino a la puerta para disponerse a salir del cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, la cual intento abrirla con mucho cuidado evitando que hiciera ruido, miro hacia sus costados y no vio a nadie. Suspiro y agacho el rostro un poco aliviado. Cuando fijo su vista al suelo, logro ver que había ahí. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo. Era un plato con comida, intento agacharse para tomarlo, lo sujeto y se paro. Vio de cerca lo que era: pan francés. Recordó que alguna vez le dijo a Sophie que ese platillo le gusto. Sobre el pan encontró una nota la cual decía:

_"Lo siento. Te espero en la noche para cenar. Sophie"_

Le fue inevitable no sonreír. Entro al cuarto y se dispuso a comer lo que había en el plato. A pesar de que ya estaba frio, lo disfruto de todos modos, el hambre era más que cualquier otra cosa. Termino su comida, dejo el plato en la mesa y se dispuso a salir para completar su anterior misión. Abrió de nuevo con cuidado la puerta, evitando hacer ruido, miro a sus costados y se encamino por todo el pasillo hacia el baño. Entro, orino y salió del baño. Se encamino a su cuarto. Al llegar se percato que en ningún momento vio a Sophie. Entro a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir un poco, logrando conciliar el sueño.

Despertó tiempo después. Vio el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. Se levanto y se dispuso a salir de su alcoba. La mujer se había disculpado con él, ya no tenia por que mostrarse orgulloso ante Sophie, ella se había disculpado. Tomo el bastón y salió de su cuarto. Camino por el largo pasillo y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

La sala estaba adornada con algunos globos, unas serpentinas colgadas de algunos globos y de unos adornos. Vio como la mesa estaba con algunos adornos de fiesta. El ambiente olía dulce, al parecer estaba horneando algún postre. De repente sonó una campanilla logrando que se sobresaltara. Busco de donde provenía aquel sonido tan enfadoso cuando se topo con Sophie.

- ¡El pastel! - decía mientras salía del pasillo corriendo con rumbo a la cocina.

Llego a la cocina pasando por un lado de Loki, se puso enfrente de la estufa y abrió la puerta del horno sacando una pequeña tarta de pan de color café. La puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a untarle lo que parecía ser chocolate líquido. Adorno rápidamente el pastel, mientras Loki la observaba.

- ¿Que carajos es todo esto? - pregunto Loki curioso.

- Es un pastel de chocolate - decía Sophie mientras daba los últimos toques al pastel -. ¿Que no se nota?

- Eso ya lo veo - dijo con un tono molesto -. Me refiero a todo este... Desastre.

Sophie levanta la vista y ve a su alrededor.

- No es un desastre, son arreglos para una fiesta - se encogió de hombros -, es algo fácil de notar.

Tomo el pastel de la charola y lo puso sobre la mesa. Acerco vasos, platos y cubiertos a -la mesa.

- ¿Y en honor a quien será esta fiesta? - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- A Meredith - contesto sonriente.

- ¿Y quien es ella?

- Una personita muy especial.

- ¿Vendrán tus amigos? - pregunto algo molesto. No quería la compañía de nadie en esos momentos.

- Solo estaremos nosotros - dijo mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba una botella de vino -. Sera la familia y nosotros. Algo intimo.

Observo todo el lugar y vio que aun no había nadie.

- Aun no llega la invitada de honor - afirmo Loki -. ¿Donde esta?

- Aquí - dijo sin más Sophie.

- ¿En que parte? - pregunto exasperado él.

- No comas ansias, en unos momentos, cuando todo este listo, te la presentare - le sonrió -. Ahora, por favor toma asiento.

Sophie le señalo el lugar que debía tomar y Loki se dirijo a dicho lugar, se sentó y se cruzo de brazos. Se sentía incomodo. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y ahora estaba involucrado en una con personas que ni siquiera conocía. Suspiro, pensando que esta seria una noche larga.

Sophie termino de acomodar la mesa, fue al refrigerador y saco unos recipientes grandes los cuales coloco en la mesa. Loki observo a Sophie detenidamente y se percato de que esta estaba vestida elegantemente. Traía puesto un vestido corto de manta blanco con un estampado de flores de color verdes, esta no tenia mangas y era sostenido por dos tirantes gruesos con un cuello en "v". Su cuello era adornado por una cadena fina de oro con un dije de color esmeralda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que era adornado por una pequeña trenza en el costado derecho de su cabeza. Su cola caía hacia su hombro derecho, el cual demostraba unas ligeras ondulaciones. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, parecía muy natural. Se veía realmente hermosa, cosa que Loki, por más que molestaba por eso, no podía negar.

En ese momento Loki sintió que lo que traía puesto no seria adecuado. A pesar de que Sophie le había dado ropa de hombre, que según ella le quedaría bien y que su amigo Luke le había donado, Loki no quiso usarla, él se sentía más cómodo con su propia ropa. Pero en estos momentos sentía que su atuendo no era el adecuado. Habría una fiesta y, aunque tal vez sean invitados de baja categoría, debía mostrar su superioridad y elegancia ante ellos para que lo respetaran.

Sophie termino de acomodar todo y tomo un pequeño retrato de una esquina. Se sentó frente a Loki y le sonrió.

- Todo listo.

- ¿Y los invitados, la festejada, donde están? - pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Loki, te presento a Meredith - le enseño el cuadro que traía en manos, mientras se lo tendía -, mi hija.

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Su hija? Ella nunca la había mencionado, ni mucho menos había visto a la chiquilla molestar en la casa. Tomo el cuadro y lo observo. Era un marco que resguardaba una imagen de una niña sonriente, esta tenia mucho parecido a Sophie, pero las facciones eran mas finas, aun no estaban marcadas. Era una imagen que estaba bien dibujada sobre un papel el blanco. Los colores la hacían verse como si fuera una fotografía real. Loki sonrió.

- Se parece a ti - dijo serio -. ¿En donde esta, vive con tus padres?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no vive contigo?

- Por que ella esta muerta - dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Loki se congelo ante el comentario. Y despego la vista del dibujo y la poso sobre Sophie, la cual sonreía despreocupadamente. ¿Como podía sonreír esta mujer al decir aquellas palabras? Esto confirmaba que esta mujer realmente sonreía por todo.

- Si hubiera nacido, hoy tuviera dos años.

Loki dejo el cuadro en la mesa y miro hacia su costado.

- Y tu familia, ¿Por qué no esta aquí para acompañarte? - dijo en un tono serio. Realmente no sabía como manejar una situación así.

- No tengo más familia que mis padres. Y ellos, por desgracia - sonrió de lado ligeramente -, también están muertos.

Loki giro rápidamente su rostro hacia Sophie. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando aquí?

- Yo... - comenzó dudoso Loki -. No sé que decir.

- No tienes que decir nada. Eso paso hace dos años.

- ¿Como ocurrió? - pregunto curioso, pensó que esta mujer le estaba mintiendo.

- Mi estilo de vida no esta lejos de la que creo que tú viviste, mi querido amigo - comenzó Sophie mientras giro su rostro a su derecha y miraba hacia nada en específico -. Provengo de una familia adinerada, siempre obtuve todo lo que quería en la vida, nunca me hizo falta nada, ni siquiera el amor de mis padres. Eran unas personas muy tiernas y amorosas.

Crecí rodeada de amigos, con el objetivo de poder ayudar a los demás, siempre quise ser medico y mis padres me apoyaron en mi sueño. Tenia en mente poder tener un centro medico para poder ayudar a las personas con necesidades económicas y mis padres, con su dinero me ayudaron a construirlo después de que me gradué con honores de la universidad en la facultad de medicina - sonrió -. Conocí gente que me ayudo a sacar adelante el centro.

Viví feliz. Tiempo después salí embarazada por pesares del destino, mis padres me apoyaron en todo lo de mi embarazo. Cuando estuve en los últimos meses, fuimos con el ginecólogo que me atendía, para acordar los últimos detalles. Pero, por desgracia, ese día fue el ataque a Nueva York - agacho el rostro y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas -. Ese maldito ataque que provoco que nos callera un edificio encima por todo el caos, donde perdieron la vida mis padres y mi bebe, que aun no nacía.

Sophie se quedo en silencio sollozando, al parecer no podía hablar o no quería hablar mas del asunto. Loki solo podía permanecer callado, estupefacto ante la situación. ¿Como podía el hombre que destruyo la vida de esta mujer vivir bajo su mismo techo y que ella cuidara de el? Se levanto de la silla un poco desorientado. Comenzó a sentir que el aire se viciaba en el lugar. No entendía porque se sentía de aquella forma, solo sabia que se sentía abrumado y la causa no era su dolor propio.

¿Por qué el destino jugaba así con él, de aquella forma? Y, sobre todo, con ella. Realmente era un ser cruel que disfrutaba de jugar con su comida antes de negarse a comérsela y desecharla a los perros. Loki se llevo una mano a la cabeza, los mareos lo desorientaban. Tenia que irse de ahí, bueno, al menos una parte de él era lo que le exigía, mientras la otra le imploraba que se quedara al lado de esa mujer y la torturara con lo que ahora conocía como su debilidad.

- Fui un desastre por algún tiempo - hablo Sophie, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas -. Odie el hecho de quedarme sola. Intente readaptarme, seguir con mi vida, siempre hacia adelante, y pues...- se encogió de hombros y estiro los brazos en alto hacia sus costados -. Heme aquí. Sigo con vida. Estoy sobreviviendo.

Loki escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, no podía perder ningún detalle.

Sophie comenzó a reír ligeramente, mientras se llevaba las manos a su boca, intentando sofocar sus risas en balde.

- Creo que tu y Sage tienen razón - comenzó Sophie, mientras intentaba calmar sus risas -, aun no soy feliz, que aun dependo de alguien para sentirme útil.

Las palabras le calaban a Loki como puñal en su cuerpo. Estaba utilizando sus palabras para definirse a si misma, mientras ella vivía un momento de debilidad. Le pareció que esta mujer le encantaba sufrir ("Igual que ti" escucho un susurro en su interior, pero lo ignoro).

- Me estoy aferrando a ti para tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me haga compañía, sin pensar en lo que tú quieres. Te estoy usando de pilar, y no es justo para ti - esta vez en vez de reír, estaba sollozando -. Te has convertido, a pesar de que te conozco desde hace muy poco, en una dependencia que me esta haciendo daño y ti también. Busco aferrarme a ti de manera desesperada para mantener un poco la cordura, todo esto disfrazado en la acción de querer ayudarte con tus temores, pero lo único que estoy haciendo es hacer tus temores mas fuertes para que los míos sean menos. No puedo soportar el estar sola.

Sophie se abrazó a si misma. Los hermosos arreglos, la deliciosa tarta decorado por ella de manera hermosa, la exquisita comida que había puesto en la mesa se habían empañado por los sentimientos que Sophie estaba externando de manera voluntaria, mientras Loki se sentía desfallecer por el torbellino de emociones que giraban desesperadamente en torno a él. No merecía para nada todo esto que Sophie le comentaba sobre él, ella no debía sentir compasión por él por sus temores y por qué, según ella, lo estaba lastimando, no, el merecía eso y mucho mas por destrozar la vida de esta mujer que hasta ahora solo buscaba ayudarlo a salir del hoyo en el que él mismo se había sambutido.

- No puedo seguir reteniéndote a mi lado Loki - comenzó ella mientras colocaba su mano en su frente y recargaba su codo en la mesa, se veía muy abatida -, yo no puedo ayudarte en tu problema. Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer por ti, curar tus heridas físicas, pero por tus heridas espirituales no puedo hacer nada - lo miro por unos instantes con lagrimas en los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de dolor y de culpa ¿Culpa de que? -. Tienes que irte de mi lado. Te pago un departamento, te ayudo a conseguir un empleo, te consigo ayuda profesional, te doy el dinero suficiente para que vivas bien el resto de tu vida, pero no puedes quedarte a mi lado, solo conseguiré hundirte en mi fango. Y supongo que ya tienes suficiente con el tuyo. Piénsalo y espero tu respuesta mañana.

Loki solo la observo estupefacto. La mujer lo estaba corriendo de su casa para darle algo mejor, lo que el quisiera, ella había dicho que tenia mucho dinero, así que para Sophie no había ningún problema en prometerlo. Por más que quisiera alegrarse por esa situación no podía, algo en su interior no le permitía aquel sentimiento.

Se giro sobre su lugar y se encamino hacia su habitación sujetándose fuertemente del bastón. Se adentro en ella, cerro la puerta, apago la luz y se fue acostar, arropándose completamente. No podía entender como se había convertido en el pilar de una persona a la cual le había arrebatado lo que mas quería y le estaba haciendo vivir, posiblemente un infierno. No sabía como sentirse ante aquello.

* * *

Después de haber quitado y guardado todos los arreglos que adornaron su sala para lo que ella quería que fuera otro doloroso recuerdo de una fiesta fallida de cumpleaños, Sophia había tomado el retrato que habían dibujado de la supuesta apariencia que tendría su hija, imagen que tenia como inspiración su imagen de cuando era niña, y lo había colocado enseguida de un retrato familia que había sido tomado una semana antes del atentado de Nueva York. Le coloco una vela de color roja, la encendió y sintió como el perfume de aquella vela se hacia presente, el dulce olor embriagador de los arándanos con moras rojas. Miro fijamente la imagen de su hija nonata y sonrió con los ojos a punto de escurrírseles.

- Feliz Cumpleaños a ti - comenzó a entonar Sophie con un nudo en la garganta -. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños mi querida Meredith - una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla -. Feliz cumpleaños a ti...

No soporto más y se soltó en llanto.

Otro año mas que hubiera cumplido su preciosa niña. Otro año más en el que ella no podrá conocerla.

Realmente, este día no era el cumpleaños de Meredith, aunque estaba programada para que naciera en estas fechas. Sophie había escogido esta fecha por un motivo en especial. Había estado investigando sobre algunas cosas y se topo con esta fecha, la cual le patricio perfecta para la situación de su hija. En México celebraban esta fecha con mucho esmero, como si fuera muy importante y eso le atrajo para hacerlo su fecha especial. Primero de Noviembre, según el calendario católico, era el día de todos los santos, pero en México, además de celebrar esto, celebraban el día de todos lo niños que no nacían o que morían muy pequeños. Niños que no tenían nada de culpa, pequeños inocentes.

Su hija era ajena a todo lo que ella vivió, era inocente del atentado de Nueva York, era inocente de las críticas que recibió su madre mientras ella crecía en su vientre y, sobre todo, era inocente y completamente ajena a la manera en la que fue concebida. Ella no tenia la culpa y sin embargo, su destino era nunca nacer y conocer lo hermoso de este mundo.

Sophie intento irse a dormir, pero en vez de eso solo logro llorar toda la noche hasta quedar profundamente dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, cansada de todo el caos que era su vida y de arrastrar a los inocentes a ella.

* * *

Había querido poder dormir, pero por miedo a las pesadillas lo evito, además, también, por el hecho de que no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Vio su reloj. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Era realmente molesto el hecho de que el tiempo transcurría de manera muy lenta. Volvió a girar en su cama por enésima vez. Se sentía cansado y agotado.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido con Sophia, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Realmente no podía entender como era que él, un dios, experimentaba ese tipo de sentimientos. Desde que salió de la prisión de Asgard, su mente ha sido un completo caos y sus sentimientos igual, suponía que lo vivido durante su castigo lo había afectado de esa forma. Se llevo las manos al rostro. Volvían a él las palabras que le dijo a Sophia hace dos días junto con lo que Sophia le conto ayer. Sintió por primera vez arrepentimiento. No por lo ocurrido en Nueva York, si no por lo que le dijo a ella.

- ¿Que he hecho? - murmuro en voz baja.

Por mas que le doliera aceptar, sentía culpa y esta culpa lo estaba torturando, sentía como lo carcomía por dentro. Quería disculparse con ella, pero su orgullo se oponía a dicha acción.

Se prometió no salir del cuarto. No podía verle de frente a ella. Sentiría la culpa inmediatamente y se comenzaría a torturar nuevamente. Así se paso la mañana y parte del medio día. Solo estaba tumbado, ahí en su cama, huyendo de Sophie. En esos momentos odio el silencio, ya que era la única forma de que su mente se entretuviera pensando y estos pensamientos eran todos sobre las palabras de Sophie. En ese momento recordó que ella le había dicho que se tendría que ir de su casa y fue entonces que una sensación de miedo lo envolvió. Se levanto de la cama ansioso. Camino hacia su puerta y salió de la cama. En esas pequeñas fracciones de segundos había tomado una decisión, no podía apartarse de esa mujer, era su única zona de confort, al parecer la mujer no solo dependía de él, si no que él también dependía de ella para sentirse seguro, a salvo, libre de todos los miedos y pesadillas. A pesar de que se sintió tonto al quererse aferrar a una mujer humana, se alegró por el hecho de que, al menos, tenia un ente de confort y seguridad.

Cuando estuvo afuera del largo pasillo, se topo con Sophia, que estaba sentada en la mesa tomando algo en una taza, de la cual emanaba humo. Ella alzo la vista cuando lo escucho llegar y dejo a un lado su taza.

- ¿Ya has decidido como es que quiere que te ayude? - pregunto sin ánimos, Loki logro ver como sus ojos se encontraban hinchados, supuso que de llorar toda la noche y que, al parecer, aun lo hacia -. Puedo llevarte a casi cualquier parte de la ciudad o del mismo país, tu eliges.

- Me quedare - dijo en voz baja, no quería demostrar su lado débil, su lado que dependía de ella.

- Disculpa, ¿que dijiste? Es que no te escuche.

- ¡Que no me quiero ir, mujer! - soltó exasperado Loki.

Sophie se levanto lentamente de la silla sin apartar la vista de él. Loki odiaba cuando lo miraban fijamente, carente de expresiones, por que le era muy difícil conocer como reaccionaban las personas o en que estaban pensando. Se relajo y se preparo mentalmente para lo que le iba soltar.

- También poseo una dependencia hacia ti. Te volviste mi apoyo por razones que no quiero ni pienso dar. Y si me necesitas para apoyo, creo que podemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

Sophie siguió fijando su vista en Loki, él logro ver un chispazo de emoción en su mirada, pero así como apareció, así se fue. ¿Era acaso alegría?

- Además, te necesito, para que ayudes a sanar mis heridas, no confió en nadie más.

Loki había perdido parte del control de lo que decía, ya no sabia que decía de verdad y que era mentira. Sophie se encamino y se posiciono frente a él y, con una amplia sonrisa y lagrimas en lo ojos, ella lo abrazo fuertemente de manera fraternal. Loki no esperaba el abrazo por parte de ella, no supo como reaccionar.

- Gracias - dijo en un suspiro ella.

Fue después de esto que Loki correspondió al abrazo de ella seguido por un casi inaudible "Lo siento".

En esos momentos, Loki experimento un sin fin de emociones y sentía como el calor de aquel abrazo lo empezó a inundar. Se sentía agradable.

Por su mente comenzaron a surgir pensamientos hacia ella. Sentía por ella una especie de gratitud y algo de cariño que ningún asgardiano le había hecho sentir. Ante esa calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, Loki no quería que aquel momento acabara, para toparse, tal vez, con que todo era un sueño, quería que todo esto fuera de verdad.

* * *

Bueno ahora podemos entender a Sophie un poco mas y ver que tan conectados estan los dos... Espero que les haya gustado, ya que este capitulo estubo lleno de sentimientos y pudimos ver como avanza la relazion de ambos, ya sea para bien o para mal... solo el tiempo nos dira la verdad...

Aclaro, la exprecion _Mewling quim_ es la ofenza que uso Loki contra Natassha cuando ella fue a pelar por la vida de Clint, es una ofensa realmente dura que denigra totalmente a la mujer, la traduccion que puse podia ser la mas ligera traduccion que tiene... Asi que disculpen si no la pongo como tal, pero me encanta como suena en ingles de los labios de Tom/Loki...

Agradesco los comentarios que siempre suben de animo xDDD ..

**Untamed-Valkyrie: **gracias por tus comentarios, si a mi tambien me gusta el caracter de Sophia y sobre tod el hecho de que no ande como babosa detras de nuestro querido Loki, queria hacer algo mas realista con ella, ya que siempre ver a la misma chica loca que anda tras Loki como tonta no me gusta del todo ( bueno aunque sme encantan muchis fics con un personaje asi xD) bueno, almenos escribirlos, pero weeee... Y sobre loki... siempre lo he visto como el tipico hombre dañado que tiene a sus fantasmas persiguiendolo y torurandolos y que necesita salir de ese ollo para seguir adelante y en este capitulo lo hago presente xDD...

Y gracias tambien a los que leen sin comentar... esta historia va para todos ustedes... y sin mas que decir me retiro.. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...


	5. Permiso

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo... el cual espero disfruten**

* * *

**5. Permiso**

- ¡Maldición, Sophia, me duele! - grito Loki mientras se aferraba con sus manos al colchón.

- ¡Pues que chingados! ¡Tú no dejas de moverte! - soltó molesta Sophie mientras sujetaba la pierna de Loki -. Solo necesito que te quedes quieto por primera vez en tu vida, Loki, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Realmente no entendía como este hombre no paraba de maldecir por todo. Era fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba lo quejica.

Sophie había tratado de quitarle los puntos lo mejor posible pero no contaba con que los puntos ya se le habían comenzado a encarnar. ¿Como era posible que este hombre cicatrizara tan rápido? Apenas habían pasado, casi, nueve días desde que se los puso y ya presentaban este tipo de encarnación. Por el exterior no parecía que estas le estuvieran encarnando con esta rapidez, fue por eso que se confió y no se los quiso quitar hasta ahora. Pensó en bañarlo antes de quitárselos, para que la piel absorbiera agua y así sea más fácil quitárselos. Pero aun así no podría cambiar el hecho del que saldría mas perjudicado seria Loki. Y sus gritos se lo estaban confirmados.

- Pues intenta sacarte hilos de tu piel mientras te quedas quieta y luego hablamos... ¡Aghh! - soltó un alarido mientras se aferraba mas a la cama - ¡Ten mas cuidado!

Sophie soltó unas risas. Le encantaba como este hombre hacia berrinches y aventaba sus rabietas.

Termino de cortar el último hilo y lo miro indicándole que se mantuviera quieto y que aguantara. Loki asintió y cerró los ojos. Sophie jalo el ultimo hilo con cuidado y este se resistió en un principio haciendo que la pierna de Loki se moviera reaccionando al dolor, Sophie sujeto con firmeza su pierna para mantenerla quieta y, con destreza, logro sacar el hilo haciendo que un poco de sangre escurriera por el muslo de Loki, el cual, a pesar de ser él de complexión delgada y menuda, tenia piernas bien marcadas, al igual que su abdomen, brazos y pecho. Limpio con una gasa la sangre del muslo.

Ella suspiro y miro fijamente a Loki.

- Necesitare que te recuestes ahora sobre tu pecho.

- ¿Cuanto falta para terminar? - pregunto suplicante.

- Solo te queda la herida de la espalda - sonrió de medio lado.

Loki la miro con enojo, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- Te encanta torturarme, ¿Verdad?

- Solo cállate y voltéate por favor.

Loki soltó un bufido y se acostó sobre su pecho, con movimientos torpes y lentos. Lo había dejado todo lastimado.

Sophia lo había dejado solo en bóxer para poder tener más visión en su trabajo. Lo había mandado acostar a su cama para poder trabajar con el. En su pecho había sido muy fácil poder sacar los hilos ya que no eran tan profundos, pero en el hombro y su pierna había sido otra cosa. Ella había pasado de estar sentada en la cama de estar hincada en el suelo para poder trabajar mejor y más cómodamente.

Cuando Loki estuvo acostado boca abajo, Sophie logro observar su espalda ancha. Se sonrojo solo de ver todo su perfil, sus brazos marcados, sus piernas torneadas y su trasero bien formado y levantado. Se despejo la mente evitando pensar eso. Loki era muy guapo, no podía negarlo, tenia buen físico y todo eso, pero su actitud era muy desesperante, a pesar de que había relajado su tan hiriente humor tras el acuerdo y el que aceptaron que se necesitaban mutuamente, no dejaba de ser aquel hombre de humor espeso y comentarios sarcásticos, pero al menos, su actitud hacia ella era con mas tacto y menos hiriente.

Se acercó a él y, con tijeras en una mano y pinzas en otra, comenzó a cortar los hilos de nylon que hacían el trabajo de unir la piel de Loki. Sabía que en esta zona seria la que le dolería más a él.

- Voy a comenzar - comenzó ella relajada pero denotando su autoridad ante la situación -, así que te pido que trates de moverte lo menos posible.

- Si, lo que digas, torturadora - soltó molesto y sarcástico él -. No te aseguro nada.

Sophie rodo los ojos y llevo sus pinzas hacia el primer hilo. Inhaló fuertemente y comenzó a jalar lenta pero precisamente el hilo. Loki solo lograba propinar algunos quejidos, pero aun se mantenía quieto. Vio como aferraba sus manos a las sabanas de la cama. Quería poder evitar el dolor que sentía, pero no tenia, de nuevo, el maldito analgésico que tuviera la suficiente potencia para calmar el dolor. Le había dado un "Diclofenaco" para que disminuyera el dolor, pero al parecer no hacia ningún efecto en el.

Siguió sacando los hilos hábilmente mientras Loki no dejaba de soltar alaridos de dolor y una que otra maldición y palabrota, pero aun así casi no se movía. Sophia se detuvo un momento y se sentó en la cama, al lado de él. Loki giro su cabeza hacia su dirección y ella le sonrió.

- Reponte un rato - dijo calmadamente -, no quiero ser tan sádica al tenerte así en esta situación.

- Continua, por favor - dijo en voz baja en un tono serio -, aun puedo seguir.

- Sigo confirmando que eres el vivo ejemplo del Masoquismo - sonrió y soltó unas risitas.

Loki gruño y Sophie se puso de pie para continuar con su trabajo. Admiraba el coraje de este hombre para enfrentar el dolor, aunque también podía pasar por el hecho de que disfrutaba del dolor, si fuera el segundo caso, creyó que no podría ayudarlo con sus problemas. Habían pactado ayudarse, o al menos sostenerse, mutuamente en su situación. Nada de sentimientos de por medio, y eso le agradaba a ella. No quería involucrase con alguien mas sentimentalmente.

Continúo sacando cada hilo con cuidado. Hubo un hilo el cual no pudo sacar fácilmente y provoco que Loki se moviera.

- ¡Deja de moverte! - soltó Sophie en un grito.

- ¡Pues me duele! - se quejo Loki.

Sophie soltó un bufido, su puso de pie y se subió sobre Loki.

- ¿Q-que...? - comenzó Loki sobresaltado - ¿Que demonios estas haciendo mujer? - su tono fue mas molesto, casi como un grito. Loki intento girar su rostro hacia ella.

Sophie sonrió. Se sentó sobre las caderas de Loki y empujo su rostro contra la cama antes de que este terminara de girarse. Ella pensó que esto seria la única forma de mantenerlo quieto. Apretó sus piernas en las caderas de Loki y se sentó comodante sobre los glúteos de él. Le parecieron cómodos. No se sentía incomoda, no había ningún sentimiento de ella hacia a él, involucro la situación a su trabajo, su misma profesión le impedía tener sentimientos hacia sus pacientes y Loki era su paciente así que no había problema ("¿O si?").

Poso su mano sobre la espalda tersa de Loki y comenzó a sacar los hilos. Escuchaba como él se quejaba ante el dolor mientras intentaba levantarse, Sophie recargaba su mano sobre su espalda y ejercía presión para intentar contenerlo.

- ¡Bájate de mi! - se quejo Loki -. Pesas.

Sophie sonrió y soltó unas risas.

- No estoy tan pesada, tu eres un debilucho - comento mientras seguía jalando y sacando los hilos.

Loki intentaba moverse pero Sophia lo sujetaba bien. Cuando solo quedaba un hilo, ella lo tomo y jalo de este de manera rápida provocando que Loki soltara un alarido, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

- Listo - dijo ella mientras suspiraba. Miro a Loki que estaba tendido en la cama de manera desordenada, su espalda subía y bajaba de manera acelerada. Sophia se quedo observándolo detenidamente. Tomo una de las gasas y comenzó a limpiar su espalda. Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar, se bajo de él y lo miro, Loki giro su rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Podía ver que aun respiraba pesadamente, se sentía culpable por ello.

- ¿Ha-haces esto con todos... tus pacientes? - pregunto entre cortadamente mientras inhalaba de manera profunda, parece que se había agotado mucho en el proceso.

- Claro - dijo ella muy confiada mientras tiraba las gasas a la basura y limpiaba la mesa donde tenía todos sus utensilios de curación, pensó que necesitaría comprar más porque pronto se le acabaría y debía dejar una reserva para su casa, para cualquier emergencia. Tomo todos los hilos y los tiro al bote de basura -. Mi trabajo es tratar a mis pacientes y, que estos, se curen.

- Me refería al hecho de que - suspiro relajadamente -, de que te montaras arriba de ellos, sobre sus espaldas.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a eso? - soltó una risita y lo miro risueña -. Esas son medidas extremas. Necesitaba de alguien que te contuviera, y como no había y tampoco tenia correas, opte por contenerte con mi cuerpo.

Loki se giro lentamente sobre su cuerpo, quedando recostada boca arriba. Se llevo una mano a la cara, su respiración ya se había estabilizado.

- Eres excelente provocando dolor, ¿Lo sabias? - dijo pesadamente mientras la observaba entre los dedos -. Serias buena en los interrogatorios y sus torturas.

Sophie sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Ella sabia que era buena en su trabajo y no por modestia, sino por que varios pacientes se lo habían comentado y sus mismos compañeros también, en su momento, se lo dijeron. Pero lo que también le decían era que a veces se apasionaba de mas y si podía lograr a lastimar a los otros, no por intención, si no por su profesión, como ella misma decía.

- Si - asintió ella -, me lo han dicho anteriormente. Pero lo de ser torturadora en los interrogatorios es nuevo - lo miro y le extendió la mano, espero que Loki la sujetara y lo jalo -. Ándale, es hora de que te cambies, no te quiero en bóxer por toda la casa.

Sentó a Loki y este hizo una mueca de dolor, pensó que tal vez aun resentía el cuerpo por los de los puntos, pero luego recordó las costillas. Miro sus costados y vio que aun se presentaba una coloración amarillenta, pero esta no era tan pronunciada.

- ¿Te siguen molestando las costillas? - le cuestiono mientras se fue por las ultimas gasas que había en la mesa, enlisto mentalmente que debía comprar también mas gasas y vendas.

Ella giro su cabeza hacia Loki y pudo ver como este asentía débilmente, supuso, fue lo único que le permitió su orgullo demostrar.

- Un poco - respondió al fin en un tono bajo -, pero ya no es tan constante.

Sophie tomo también las vendas y el ungüento para después encaminarse hacia donde estaba el. Se hincó frente a él y, con gasas en mano, cubrió la herida de la pierna que ya había lavado con anterioridad.

- De todos modos te seguiré aplicando el ungüento y te pondré las vendas - comento mientras le vendaba la pierna, alzo la mirada y vio a Loki, el cual asentía ante el comentario.

Sophie sonrió y se levanto para empezar a colocar las gasas en las heridas de su parte superior. Cuando termino, tomo el frasco del ungüento y comenzó a aplicarle en los costados sobre las áreas que aun mostraban una coloración distinta en su piel, eran fácil identificarlas, ya que la piel de Loki, por mas que le sorprendiera a ella, era de color algo pálido, ella pensó que tal vez nunca había salido al sol y que por eso mostraba algo de falta de color, pero aun así, a pesar de esa piel, no dejaba de mostrar ese atractivo que era atrayente, Sophie sonrió de medio lado. Termino de aplicar el ungüento y comenzó con su labor de las vendas.

- ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina? - pregunto Loki rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que su voz sonara agradable, pero con un tono serio.

- Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a las personas - comenzó ella mientras seguía vendándole, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, pero sentía que ya era común por parte de él que sacara temas cuando menos se lo esperaba -. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que teniendo la capacidad de poder sanarlos.

- Pero también existen otras formas de ayudar a las personas - refuto Loki, al parecer no era suficiente para él lo que ella le había dicho -, como, no se, policía o psicóloga. ¿Por qué medicina?

- Por el hecho de poder conocer el cuerpo humano y como funciona, realmente es algo asombroso - respondió ella sin mas mientras seguía vendando a Loki. Se tubo unos instantes y lo vio de frente. No sabia por que este hombre le inspiraba confianza a ella, le sonrió mientras el la miraba fijamente, sabia que podía decirle el verdadero porque, soltó unas risitas y continuo, mientras continuaba vendándole -. A decir verdad, ese no fue mi propósito principal. Yo... Quería saber como y por qué razón puedo ver auras. He leído sobre estas en libros espirituales, pero aun así, siento que hay algo más sobre todo esto. Pero aun no he descubierto nada.

- Es posible que no te equivoques sobre eso - dijo secamente él.

Sophie lo miro y enarco una ceja.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- Me refiero que tal vez haya algo mas haya referente a las auras - él se encogió de hombros -. Solo es cuestión de investigar y hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

Ella termino de vendarlo y sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez la tenia razón, tal vez aun no había hecho las preguntas correctas. Se levanto y se cruzo de brazos frente a él, admirando el excelente vendaje que había hecho, estaba mejorando bastante a como había empezado, en sus días de escuela, se rio sola de solo recordarlo.

- Tienes razón - señalo ella -. Por cierto, hablando de preguntas adecuadas. ¿Que profesión ejerces?

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto Loki.

- Te pregunto que si ¿Cual es tu profesión, de que te graduaste?

Loki vacilo por unos momentos y después contesto.

- Estudie... ¿Como lo llaman aquí?... Creo que seria así como ciencias políticas.

- Lo acabas de sacar de la manga, mentiroso - dijo Sophie con una sonrisa burlona. De nuevo ahí estaba Loki queriendo mentirle sobre su vida, no podía estar 100% segura, pero si podía decir que algo mas de 50% si podía estarlo.

- Es la verdad - comenzó Loki, al parecer, ofendido -. En mi tierra seria conocido como Leyes de Estado de Gobierno. Pero seria lo equivalente aquí a ciencias políticas.

Sophie rió un poco ante la alteración de Loki sobre lo de su profesión, aunque tuviera pinta de que tal ves decía la verdad, aun estaba el hecho de que dudo al mencionarlo. Camino hacia el armario para buscar algo de ropa para Loki, ya comenzaba a incomodarle que el hombre siguiera solo en bóxer. Abrió las puertas y busco entre las prendas de Luke algo que pudiera darle de vestir. Fue ahí que recordó que nunca había lavado ninguna de esa ropa, solo cuando Luke se la dio.

- Loki ¿No has usado nada de la ropa del armario verdad? - pregunto ella mientras hurgaba en el armario.

- No es de mi agrado - respondió secamente.

- ¿Como que no es de tu agrado? - volvió a insistir mientras tomaba un cambio y se giraba sobre si -. Es ropa muy cómoda y de buen ver.

Camino hacia la cama y le aventó la ropa a Loki. El la tomo entre sus manos y la observo.

- Simplemente no me gusta. Prefiero mi ropa.

- Pareces retrato usándola día tras día - comento ella intentando molestarlo, le era muy divertido que el saliera con sus berrinches, aunque corría el riesgo de que Loki le gritara enojado cualquier insulto -. Además, enfada verte con lo mismo, deberías probar algo nuevo.

Loki levanto una ceja, al parecer no había entendido el insulto. Dentro de las posibilidades también existía el hecho de que no entendiera lo que ella le decía. No entendía como el hombre, viniendo de otro país y continente, no podía entender algunas referencias a series o algunos objetos que ella comentaba. Supuso que tal vez era algo que en su familia no le enseñaron ya que esta era chapada a la antigua. Sonrió para si. Intento apostar que, tal vez, aun fuera virgen.

Observo a Loki, mientras este veía las prendas que ella le había lanzado. Era una camiseta negra de licra y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, el cual estaba deshilachado de la parte de abajo de las piernas. Loki dio un suspiro, tomo la camiseta y comenzó a ponérsela. Sophie festejo internamente ante aquella victoria y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a ponerse el pantalón.

- Yo puedo solo, gracias.

Sophie sonrió.

- De eso estoy segura - comenzó ella jovialmente -, pero aun así no puedo arriesgarme a cualquier percance.

Loki solo soltó un bufido y comenzó, sentado en la cama, a meter las piernas en el pantalón, lo subió y se puso de pie para terminar de ponérselo, subió el cierre y lo abotono. Se observo a si mismo mientras alzaba los brazos a la altura de sus hombros. Sophie lo miro de pies a cabeza, a decir verdad, no le quedaba del todo mal aquel cambio, por más sencillo que este fuera, se adhería bien a su figura haciendo que esta fuera visible. Si estuviera en otra situación, le hubiera dicho lo sexy que se veía con eso y, tal ves, pedirle que salieran en una cita, la cual, la podrían finalizar con un encuentro de sexo desenfrenado. Pero ambos habían acordado nada de sentimentalismo, ni de relacionarse de esa forma, y había sido ella la de la idea. Así que decidió librarse de esos pensamientos, desecharlos, para seguir adelante.

- ¿Estas feliz? - cuestiono pesadamente Loki, mientras la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Por supuesto - sonrió ampliamente -, además, de que te quejas, te ves bien con eso.

- Si, lo se, pero no me siento cómodo - decía mientras se acomodaba la camiseta.

- ¡Ha! ¡Vaya, que modesto resultaste ser! - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta -. Vayamos, "Don Modestias", a cenar algo, que me muero de hambre.

Loki la siguió caminando con su bastón.

- No soy modesto, soy realista.

Sophia soltó unas risas ante el comentario. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Loki, este agacho la cabeza en son de agradecimiento y continúo andando fuera de la habitación, seguido por Sophia.

- A diferencia de ti, yo soy alguien realmente esplendoroso - dijo con un deje de superioridad.

- Hay si tu, como no - soltó ella de tajo, realmente le molestaba cuando el empezaba con sus delirios de grandeza.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo.

- Oye, deberías de tenerme mas respeto, mujer - su tono ahora era algo molesto.

- Ni siquiera me lo tienes tú a mí - contesto ella con el mismo tono, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su rostro hacia un costado, no veía por qué ella no podía hacer algún berrinche frente a él -. No veo por qué tengo que hacerlo yo.

Loki se giro de improviso provocando que Sophie chocara contra él, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y se fueran al suelo. Loki impacto, de espaldas, sobre el suelo y ella cayo sobre de él, provocando que Loki soltara un alarido.

Sophie intento incorporase, su cabeza había quedado en el hombro de Loki, al sostener en el piso sobre sus manos, se topo con la cercanía del rostro de Loki. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, pero después los abrió lentamente. Ella quedo prendada de aquellos orbes color esmeralda. La respiración de él era algo agitada, haciendo que esta impactara contra la piel de Sophie, provocándole cierta sensación de cosquilleo. A pesar de que le parecía incomoda la situación, no quería apartarse de la cercanía de él. Se desvió de sus ojos y poso su miraba a sus labios. Su boca estaba entreabierta, provocando que sus labios se vieran más llamativos. Sintió como su pulso se le comenzaba acelerar. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse más a él y de rosar, aunque sea un instante, aquellos finos labios. La mirada de él no se apartaba de ella.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - sonó una voz proveniente de alguna parte de la casa.

Sophia salió de aquel trance y busco de donde provenía la voz. La encontró en la entrada de su casa, era la voz de Sage. Sage se encontraba parada junto a Luke, ambos veían la escena con una sonrisa picara. Sophie abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporo rápidamente, después le tendió una mano Loki, el cual todavía estaba perplejo en el suelo.

- No, solo nos tropezamos - dijo nerviosa mientras soltaba unas risitas y miraba a Loki - ¡Loki!

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos y la miro, estiro su mano y sujeto la mano de ella.

- ¡Fíjate mas por donde caminas mujer! - grito Loki molesto, gracias a Dios su tono sonaba verdadero.

Sage soltó unas leves carcajadas y se adentro a la casa seguida por Luke. Sophie y Loki caminaron hacia la sala, mientras Loki se quejaba de que su espalda le dolía, supuso ella que tal vez se había dado un buen golpe en la herida o en alguno de los costados. Debía de revisarlo para ver si no le había afectado considerablemente.

- Veníamos a ver como estabas con respecto a la fecha, pero podemos ver que ya no tienes ningún problema con eso - le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Odiaba lo muy entrometida que podía ser Sage, pero debía de estar acostumbrada, era su mejor amiga.

- ¿Como pudieron entrar a la casa? - pregunto Sophie algo confusa.

- ¿No recuerdas que tenemos una copia de tus llaves? - pregunto Luke, su voz siempre sonaba encantadora, dijera lo que dijera -. Es la llave de repuesto que esta en nuestro poder por si olvidas las tuyas en tu casa, o las pierdes.

Sophie entendió, recordó cuando se las había dado hace mas de un mes después de pasar la noche entera recostada en la puerta de su apartamento, no quería que dicho accidente le volviera ocurrir y por eso había hecho dicha copia. ¿Como había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle?

Sage se acercó a Loki y, con una tenue sonrisa, le estiro la mano en seña de saludo.

- Soy la Doctora Sage Pierce, amiga de Sophie, es un placer.

Sophie miro como Loki la observaba con cierto recelo, giro su rostro hacia ella y la miro suplicante, supuso que buscaba que le dijera como actuar ante eso, ella le sonrió y asintió levemente, para que después Loki girara su rostro y le tendiera la mano a Sage. Se dieron el apretón pero Loki nunca se presento. Sophie dio un suspiro, supuso que Loki tal vez no quería andar diciendo su nombre a cuanta persona le pasara por enfrente.

- Sage, él es Loki Laufeyson, mi invitado - dijo entre risas al mencionar la ultima palabra.

Sage soltó la mano de Loki y lo observo detenidamente, sabía que haberlo descrito de aquella manera tan detallada no era suficiente para la gran mente de Sage, ya que en la forma en que lo veía, decía que la impresión había sido más fuerte que la vez en que Sophia le había descrito por primera vez a Loki. Luke se acercó y estiro la mano para también saludar y presentarse, al parecer quería ganar terreno entre Sage y Loki, le molestaba que ella lo viera de esa forma y, por más que lo quisiera ocultar, era algo muy evidente.

- Lucas Tanner, pero todos me llaman Luke - su mirada era intensa pero no se mostraba grosera, Loki le sujeto la mano y se dieron el apretón.

- Loki - se presento secamente él, mientras le soltaba el agarre.

- Bien ¿gustan algo de tomar? - pregunto Sophie intentando calmar y amenizar un poco el ambiente.

Sage se sentó en uno de los sillones, inmediatamente Luke se posiciono a su lado. Loki sencillamente se sentó en el sillón individual y se cruzo de piernas finamente, sin perder su esencia de hombre.

- Yo quiero café, por favor - soltó Sage con una sonrisa jovial.

- Yo también - dijo Luke -, pero que no este tan cargado.

Solo Loki no pidió nada. Sophie se acercó a él y le pregunto de cerca.

- Y tu Loki, ¿Algo de tomar?

- Dame algo dulce y, si puedes, algo de comer - demando en un tono sereno, al parecer se estaba contendiendo de su normal de superioridad.

Sophie sonrió y se encamino a la cocina, tomo la cafetera y la encendió, se fue al refrigerador y saco la leche, tomo una taza y se lanzo directo al microondas, cuando abrió la puerta de este, un olor a quemado le inundo sus fosas nasales. Recordó lo que Loki le había dicho en días anteriores y maldijo internamente. Fue a su trastero y saco una olla pequeña, la coloco sobre la estufa, la prendió y vacío la leche de la taza ahí. Busco en su alacena algo que pudiera comer Loki, encontró pan tostado, lo tomo junto con un frasco de mermelada, había pedido algo dulce así que no había problema.

- Así que... Loki - escucho decir Sophie a Sage -, ¿De donde eres?

Sophie giro su cabeza en dirección a la sala. Vio como Loki seguía en su misma posición, mientras que Sage imitaba su posición, los brazos cruzados y piernas cruzadas. Sophie sonrió, al menos su amiga no estaba haciendo preguntas fuera de lugar. Siguió buscando en la alacena un poco de chocolate para prepararle a Loki.

- Soy de noruega - contesto Loki en su característico tono serio.

- ¡Vaya, Noruega! - exclamo sorprendida - Es un lugar muy agradable. Sabes, tengo amigos ahí, no recuerdo bien en que lugar, pero tengo mucho tiempo que no los visito. Un día podremos ir tú y yo a dar una vuelta por tu país.

- ¡Ni de broma! - espeto sobresaltado Luke, mostrando sus característicos celos - Es un viaje muy largo y tú tienes mucho que hacer en tu trabajo.

- Era solo una idea - chillo Sage -, no es para que te pongas así, ¿Verdad Loki? - lo ultimo lo pregunto suplicante.

Loki solo soltó una exclamación de rechazo.

Sophie comenzó a preparar el chocolate de Loki, ya que la leche ya estaba caliente. Coloco varios panes tostados en una charola y en medio puso un pequeño recipiente con mermelada junto con una espátula, la sujeto y, con la taza de chocolate de Loki, la llevo a la sala mientras sonreía por la conversación que llevaban sus amigos y su invitado.

- Por cierto Loki, si eres de Noruega, ¿Que haces aquí, en la glamorosa isla de Manhattan, Estados Unidos? - lanzo la pregunta Sage.

- Por asuntos personales - contesto secamente Loki, mientras se hundía más en su sillón.

- ¿Cuales asuntos personales? - pregunto tajante Sage.

- Vamos, Sage, son cosas personales de Loki, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte - comento Sophie mientras colocaba la charola en la mesa y le daba la taza de chocolate a Loki -. Aquí tienes - sonrió.

Loki solo asintió ante el gesto. Sophie se giro y volvió a la cocina, sirvió el café en las tazas y las llevo a la sala.

- Claro, cosas personales - comenzó Sage en un tono sarcástico -. Por cierto, Loki, ¿No crees que Sophie sea una buena anfitriona?

- Por su puesto - soltó Loki sin ánimos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate.

Sophie coloco las tazas en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la propia. Sage y Luke la imitaron.

- Y teniéndola tan cerca hace rato ¿No notaste lo hermosa que es esta mujer? - comento Sage con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su humeante taza de café.

Sophie se atraganto con el café lo que provoco que se quemara con el. ¿Que era lo que pretendía Sage? Ella sabía que Sage era alguien muy directa y atrevida, pero nunca había esperado que sacara a flote este comentario. Recordó la conversación que había sostenido en días anteriores, le había dicho que le contara sus sentimientos a Loki, pero ella había negado completamente sentir algo por él, no podía sentir nada por él y mucho menos ahora que habían acordado que los sentimientos no estarían involucrados. Pero la situación que se había dado antes de que llegaran Sage y Luke le había dado una sacudida, había sentido un hormigueo y una enorme necesidad de probar los labios de Loki indicaba lo contrario. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y Sage soltó unas leves risitas.

- Tiene su encanto - soltó Loki en un tono neutral -, no puedo negar que si es una hermosa mujer, a pesar de que su actitud no es muy educada que digamos.

Sophie miro directamente a Loki, este no parecía incomodo ante aquella pregunta, ni se inmutaba, al parecer no entendió o tal vez no le molesto el comentario. Sophie suspiro, en parte se sentía aliviada y en parte se sentía molesta. ¿Como que no era educada? Realmente sentía que podía levantarse y golpearlo, pensó que él tampoco tenia una buena actitud que digamos, solo se mostraba como alguien fino, pero realmente no lo era, él era mucho mas mal educado, desde su perspectiva.

Pero se relajo ante el hecho de que, tal vez, Loki no sentía nada por ella, por que, sinceramente, no sabría como corresponderle.

Miro a Sage y le hizo una mueca de enojo. Se las pagaría y muy caro, Sage la miro y solo opto por reírse ante lo que había provocado y Luke solo suspiro. Giro su rostro hacia Loki, este se mostraba entretenido, eso le alegro un poco. Al menos podría tener una conversación amena en esta situación que empezó incomoda.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que los amigos de Sophie habían ido a visitarla. Ella había vuelto al trabajo y Loki continuo leyendo libros en casa. Todo siguió normal. Al contrario de las pesadillas, que cada vez las sentía más intensas y ahora le sumaba el remordimiento que sentía hacia lo que Sophia le había contado. Pensó que permaneciendo a su lado y si la ayudaba con su problema, tal vez sus pesadillas disminuyeran, pero estaba equivocado, seguían en aumento. Esperaba con horror la llegada de la noche y del momento de dormir, trataba de retrasarlo lo mas que podía pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante el y las pesadillas no perdían el tiempo en aparecer. No sabia si gritaba, pero siempre lo despertaban a muy tempranas horas, impidiéndole volver a recobrar el sueño.

Era de noche y estaba solo. Sophie la había avisado, cuando fue a comer con él, que tendría mucho trabajo cuando volviera y que regresaría a casa hasta muy tarde. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, había cenado alguna fruta que Sophie le había dejado. Ella le había dicho que tenía miedo que terminara incendiando algo con la estufa o el microondas. Realmente estaba muy desconectado con toda la tecnología de los midgardianos, no entendía el funcionamiento de muchas cosas pero aun así era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo y pedirle ayuda a la mujer.

Se removió en la cama, la habitación estaba oscura, se tapo completamente y cerró los ojos. No podía conciliar el sueño, el miedo a las pesadillas era tan intenso que no dejaba de temblar y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cualquier pensamiento los hacia abrir de golpe. Miro el reloj de su cuarto resignado, eran las once de la noche. Ya era tarde y aun no llegaba Sophia de su trabajo. Le pareció extraño. Se puso a dar vueltas al asunto y cuando menos lo pensó, el sueño le venció.

Como era costumbre las pesadillas comenzaban ligeras, para después volverse intensas y aterradoras. Cada sentimiento, sensación o dolor que ahí experimentaba se volvía el triple de intenso, cada uno de ellos lo sentía como si realmente los estuviera viviendo. No podía soportarlo. Hubo un momento cuando tuvo la oportunidad de despertarse, pero no lo logro ya que sus mismas pesadillas lo retenían.

No soporto aquella agonía y grito, tan intenso que sintió como le taladraba sus oídos. Hubo un momento que sintió que lo tiraban de los hombros con un movimiento más rudo pero seguro. Loki se levanto sobresaltado y se encontró con el rostro de Sophie contra el suyo.

El comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Ella lo miraba enternecidamente y se lanzo a abrazarlo. Loki se sintió seguro, pero aun el miedo lo seguía abrumando.

- Disculpa haber llegado tarde - decía tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda -. Tratare de no dejarte de nuevo solo, ¿Esta bien?

Loki solo logro asentir lentamente. No sabia por que, pero la simple cercanía de esta mujer lo relajaba y lo hacia sentir seguro y a la vez acelerado, desde la vez que ella le cayo encima y sintió su respiración recorrerle todo el rostro. Le incomodaba, si, pero no quería quejarse, le agradaba.

Sophie lo soltó y se puso de pie, aun traía puesta la bata. Ella sonrió y se la quito, la lanzo hacia la mesa y se fue a la cama de Loki.

- Haber, hazte a un lado - demando mientras levantaba la sabana de la cama de Loki.

- ¿Q-que est-tas haciendo? - pregunto tembloroso Loki, le parecía extraordinario lo que comenzó hacer Sophie.

- Estoy entrando en la cama - contesto molesta - ¿Que no vez?

- Si lo veo, lo que no entiendo es el porqué.

- Por que no pienso dejarte otra noche solo con tremendas pesadillas - soltó con un tono serio, pero soltando una pequeña sonrisa al final -. Así que, o te mueves o te muevo. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy ordenando.

Loki se hizo a un lado y Sophie se recostó a su lado. El trato de estar lo mas lejos de ella pero Sophie lo rodeo con un brazo y se acurruco en él. El corazón de Loki se comenzó a acelerar y sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse de su característico color carmesí. Agradeció en esos momentos que la luz estuviera apagada. La miro de reojo y ella ya había cerrado los ojos pacíficamente. Loki la rodeo con un brazo, como no queriendo la cosa, y recargo su cabeza en la de ella.

- Nada de sobrepasarse - dijo en un tono amenazador Sophia aun con los ojos cerrados -. Esto es solo dormir, ¿De acuerdo?

- Solo dormir - soltó Loki en voz baja, respondiéndole.

- Buenas noches, Loko - dijo mientras se acurrucaba mas en el.

"Buenas noches, Sophie" soltó en su mente Loki.

No le molesto que ella le hubiera dicho "Loko", ni que lo hubiera amenazado, ni mucho menos que le hubiera dado órdenes. Lo único que le importo a Loki en esos momentos fue que ella le daba seguridad y le reprimía su intenso miedo a todo.

Giro sus ojos hacia el reloj y vio que eran la 1:30 de la madrugada. Sonrió para si. Aun tenía oportunidad de dormir, aunque fuera un poco. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir mas relajado.

Recordó las veces que se levantaba a media noche con rumbo hacia la habitación de Thor, el cual lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y abrazaba fuertemente hasta que él dormía plácidamente. Había ocasiones, también, en las que gritaba fuerte por las pesadillas, que de niño también hubo un tiempo en que eran constantes, y su madre iba a su encuentro a arrullarlo y cantarle una canción o contarle cuentos, para que Loki pudiera dormir. Siempre, en ambas ocasiones, se sentía seguro, pero aun existía el sentimiento de miedo y la sensación de vacío. Pero con esta mujer, que acababa de conocer, con ella, con Sophie, era diferente. Ella lograba llenar el vacío que por mucho tiempo Loki intento llenar de muchas formas, no sabia como, pero así era. Estando cerca de Sophia, Loki se sentía completo. Supuso que eso era en lo que Sophie le estaba ayudando. Sonrió y suspiro.

Esa noche no se repitieron sus pesadillas y eso a Loki le pareció la mejor noche desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Despertó mas relajado, fresco como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. No tuvo pesadillas y por primera vez no lo despertaba una. Estaba realmente feliz. Le agradaba que esa mañana no estuviera agitado, lleno de terror que las pesadillas le provocaban. Fue entonces que recordó el porqué.

- Sophia - dijo en voz baja mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

Giro su vista a su costado y vio como el espacio que había ocupado la mujer estaba vacío. Lo toco con las yemas de los dedos y aun podía sentir el calor que había dejado Sophia. Busco el reloj para comprobar la hora y se encontró con que eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana. Había vuelto a dormir de más. Pero esta vez no le molesto, solo importaba que había dormido y libre de las pesadillas. Se incorporo y volvió a encontrar en su mesa el desayuno, que al parecer tomaría como el platillo fuerte de la hora de la comida.

No tenía hambre, así que se dispuso a leer hasta que la necesidad de alimento se presentara. No se había dado cuenta de que desde que se había levantado había estado sonriendo, era una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser sonrisa.

Ya pasada de las tres de la tarde cerró el libro y se dispuso a comer. Levanto la tapadera cuando estuvo enfrente de la mesa y vio que era algo de huevo estrellado con largas tiras de tocino (era la segunda vez que Sophia le servía aquel platillo). Comenzó a devorarlo, lo disfruto, aunque lo hubiera preferido caliente. Se limpio las comisuras de los labios y tomo de un sorbo la bebida de chocolate con leche. Tomo los platos y se levanto para irlos a dejar a lavatrastos. Le sorprendió a si mismo dicha acción, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ese día se sentía de humor, le había sentado muy bien el hecho de haber dormido, por primera vez, libre de pesadillas. Salió del cuarto y camino por el largo pasillo. Ya podía caminar fácilmente sin la ayuda del bastón. Le extraño el hecho de que Sophie no estuviera en casa a esas horas. Supuso que tenía mucho trabajo en el centro. Dejo sus platos con los platos sucios y se encamino rumbo a su habitación.

Tenia en mente una idea, tal vez le pudiera parecer estúpida, pero tenia la intención de hacerla. Debía de agradecerle de alguna u otra forma a Sophia por lo que había logrado con el esa noche.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se sentó en su cama y se puso a idear algo que pudiera regalarle, una forma de corresponderle. Recordó que ella hacia mucho por él y él no la había ayudado en nada. Debía de compensárselo. No le gustaba deber nada a nadie. Ya era mucho para él depender de alguien como para que ahora le debiera a la misma persona.

Busco entre sus recuerdos que tenia sobre de ella y recordó que le había dicho que le gustaban los lirios. Pensó en dibujarle uno, era bueno dibujando, su madre en incontables ocasiones se lo decía después de que él le regalaba un dibujo, pero no tenia papel ni lápiz al alcance. Así que opto por utilizar su magia. Sonrió ante la idea. Hacia tiempo que no utilizaba magia por el hecho de que ahora debía de usar su propia energía vital. Pero el crear cosas, como lo eran las plantas no era algo que consumiera, en exceso, su energía vital, solo era una pequeña pizca. Comenzó a recordar los hechizos. Estuvo toda la tarde practicando, hacia muchos siglos que no realizaba magia tan básica que había olvidado parte esenciales de aquel hechizo. La última vez que había usado un hechizo de esos fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Frigga, cuando le regalo un enorme arreglo de flores que hizo que Thor lo cargara y se lo diera. Cuando logro crearla, esta mostro una coloración turquesa. Loki volvió a sonreír. Había creado un hermoso lirio, perfecto.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta de la entrada. Se sobresalto, giro para ver el reloj, eran las 7 de la noche. Se levanto de la cama y se vio a si mismo, aun traía puesto su ropa para dormir, se rió de si mismo. No había visto la necesidad de siquiera cambiarse, se sentía cómodo así (dormía en un pantalón de franela verde con estampados negros a cuadros y líneas y una camiseta de las interiores blanca).

Con la flor en mano salió de su habitación al encuentro de la mujer que había logrado que en una noche hubiera dormido sin pesadillas. Camino por el largo pasillo, mientras escuchaba unas voces, parecía una conversación.

- ¡Gabriel que sorpresa! - exclamo la voz de Sophia en tono agudo.

- Te extrañe tanto - soltó una voz mas grave, masculina, que Loki no reconoció.

En el umbral del pasillo, Loki, quien venia con una sonrisa muy marcada y con aquel sentimiento de alegría que pocas veces experimento, vio como aquel hombre rodeaba con su fuertes brazos a, lo que le pareció, una frágil Sophia y, acercando su rostro al de ella, le planto un febril beso en sus labios, el cual ella no pareció oponerse.

Loki se freno en seco, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo hizo sentir casi desfallecer. Se sentía herido, traicionado y no entendía porque. Le dolió ver aquella escena, y ese dolor poco a poco se fue transformando en odio cuando vio que los ojos de aquel hombre se abrían y parecían ver hacia la dirección donde él estaba, para después cerrarse rápidamente y seguir disfrutando de aquel candente beso. Apretó el lirio turquesa entre sus manos y lo dejo caer molesto en el suelo.

Se giro, evitando hacer ruido, y casi voló velozmente a su cuarto. Cerro la puerta tras de si, apago la luz, se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas completamente y, aunque no se perchado, dejo derramar algunas lagrimas.

Había sido débil, había abierto su corazón, como un humano, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Se odio a si mismo por su debilidad, por haber confiado en aquella mujer y, sobre todo, por haberse permitido sentir algo por ella. Habían acordado nada de sentimientos entre ellos, pero él había roto aquel acuerdo. Sin el permiso de ella, ni el suyo propio, Loki comenzó a sentir algo por Sophia, no sabia que era, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y, eso, lo estaba haciendo hervir ahora.

"Siempre has sido un sentimental, por eso siempre fracasas" le dijo una voz en su interior. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se masajeo las sienes. Cuando estuvo mas relajado, solo pudo concebir abrazarse a si mismo, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Tenia que hacerse a la idea de que esta noche tendría una terrible pesadilla.

* * *

Bueno... las cosas ya se estan poniendo interesantes aqui ... Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo lo hago cuando los escribo xDD..

Al grano... Agradecimientos que suben el animo y hacen saber que disfrutan de mi historia

**Untamed-Valkyrie: **Gracias por tus comentarios fieles y constantes... Si lo se yo tmb llore al escribir la historia de Sophie aunque en mi mente se vio mucho mas dramatica xD) pero si... Loki le debe demasiado y decidio moderar su comportamiento hacia ella... pero despues de lo que vio quien sabe como seguiran las cosas para este par.

**Aloine: **Agradesco que te haya unido a mi historia y que te hayan encantado los capitulos, si tengo mala ortografia y lo estoy tratando de corregir. Me alegro que te hayas quedado sin palabras, adoro los cambios drasticos en todas las historia y me gusta poder manejarlos de la forma correcta... y si este para es una pareja media extraña pero complementaria.

**Guest: **no se realmente quien sea,... pero no dejo de agradecerte que te hayas pasado por aqui y me hayas dejado un comentario.. me agrada que te hayas enamorado de la hsitoria... Asi es... no puedo dejar de ver a Loki como el ser mas complejo., pero a pesar de lo que el diga, no deja de ser un ser con sentimietnos asi que todo eso influye, quiera o no, en el.

Y agradecerles a todo aquellos que se pasan por aqui sin leer... esto va para ustedes.. que lo disfruten... no leemos en el proximo capitulo ;D


	6. Amenaza

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo mas... Espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo**

* * *

**6. Amenaza**

Estaba ansiosa por salir. Veía constantemente el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Gruño. Ya quería que fueran las seis.

Siguió arreglando los papeles sobre su escritorio, los ordeno y apilo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín. Volvió a mirar su reloj y solo habían pasado dos minutos, volvió a exasperarse.

Tenia la necesidad de regresar cuanto antes al departamento, no sabía por que, pero tenía ansias de ver a Loki. Ese día no había salido para comer y, por ende, no lo vio ni le dio de comer. Sabía que cuando regresara estaría él esperándola para que le diera de comer. Los pacientes que llegaron a la hora de comer no estaban programados, pero aun así ella tenia que atenderlos por que era su área.

- Deberías relajarte - dijo Sage desde el marco de la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a Sophie, la cual estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos -, te vez tensa.

- ¡Sage! - soltó sobresaltada Sophie mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho -. Me has espantado - intento calmarse del susto normalizando su respiración.

- Pues así tendrás la conciencia - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Que se te ofrece, Sage? - pregunto mas calmada Sophie, mientras se colgaba el maletín y veía el reloj de nuevo, 5:58 pm.

- Nada, solo venia a dejarte estos análisis del Señor Jiménez - dijo estirándole el brazo con los documentos, con un tono serio, cosa que le preocupo a Sophie.

Cuando Sage hablaba seria solo podía significar dos cosas: o algo andaba mal o estaba frente a los directivos médicos. Y como Sophie no pertenecía a aquellas personas, comenzó a preocuparse. Dio un suspiro.

- ¿Que tiene? - pregunto preocupada mientras tomaba los papeles en sus manos y los comenzaba a leer. Leyó los informes y abrió los ojos como plato al ver el resultado -. Cáncer, ¿Que tan grave es?

- Es terminal - se encogió de hombros mientras reflejo su impotencia en su tono de voz y su rostro.

- ¿Y lo sabe él y su familia? - pregunto mientras le entregaba el documento a Sage. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sophie la miro fijo por unos instantes, para luego recargarse en su escritorio -. ¿Cuanta esperanza de vida le queda?

- Con cuidados especializados como d meses, puede que hasta un año, en el mejor de los casos - Sage agacho el rostro y guardo silencio.

Sophie sabia que significaba esta visita. Sage no podía dar la noticia y necesitaba de ayuda, ya que ella no se sentía capaz de darla. El solo hablar de cáncer era terror para Sage. Su hermana Jeannine padeció dicha enfermedad y se la había consumido ante los ojos de una pequeña y frágil Sage, fue por ello que ella quiso especializarse en oncología para poder tratar este tipo de casos. Le era posible dar la noticia cuando el cáncer no era tan avanzado, por que aun había esperanza. Pero en este caso, donde el cáncer era del mismo tipo que su hermana había padecido, su fortaleza se veía quebrantada y era cuando recurría a Sophie o a Luke para que la apoyaran a dar la noticia.

Sophie se lanzo a abrazarla mientras sacudía su abundante pero corto cabello oscuro, alborotándoselo, haciendo que Sage sonriera un poco.

- Animo - dijo Sophie con una sonrisa -, yo te acompañare en esto. Pero tienes que comenzar a enfrentar tus problemas Sage, tu pasado no debe de torturarte por siempre.

- Mira quien habla, la chica que mete extraños a su casa para no estar sola y celebra cumpleaños de hijos no nacidos - dijo burlona con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tuche - espeto con una gran sonrisa Sophia mientras dejaba correr lagrimas de sus ojos. No le ofendió lo que dijo Sage, ya que era verdad. Pero no dejaba de hacerla sentir mal.

Eran amigas y se sabían decir cada una, cara a cara, sus errores y problemas como si de chistes se trataran. No les afectaba, si no más bien les ayudaba ya que se hacían ver en que fallaban e iban mal.

Se dieron un gran abrazo de nuevo y salieron del consultorio rumbo a la habitación del señor Jiménez.

* * *

Sophie estaba apresurada por llegar a su casa. Ya habían pasado más de media hora desde que Sage había ido a su consultorio por ayuda. Habían ido juntas a dar la noticia del señor Jiménez, a él y su familia. En un principio Sophie había iniciado la conversación, ya que Sage se había paralizado, pero de un instante a otro su amiga la interrumpió y agarro las fuerzas de quien sabe donde para dar el anuncio. Supero su problema y sus temores en esos momentos, no se quebró como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. No dejo que Sophie contestara nada. Si, había dejado correr dos lágrimas mientras daba la noticia, pero era por que compartía su dolor y lo entendía bien, pero no se paralizo en un ningún momento después de haber decidido dar la noticia.

Se había atrevido a dejar su pasado atrás, como un recuerdo vivido y una experiencia aprendida. Sophie sintió que ella también debía hacerlo, su amiga le demostró que ella lo había logrado, ¿Por qué no habría de poder ella también? Debía de dejar su pasado ataras y ser feliz, sin nada que la atara. Pero aun le dolía desprenderse de todo. No se sentía preparada. Pero sabia que debía de ir avanzando poco a poco y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sin darse cuenta, Loki le estaba ayudando, la hacia enfrentarse constantemente contra si. Tal vez Loki no era consciente de que la ayudaba, pero lo estaba haciendo, en pequeños pasos. A pesar de que ella creía que había formado una dependencia hacia él, pensaba que todo era parte de ese proceso para salir adelante.

Sonrió. Aplasto el acelerador de su auto cuando el semáforo cambio a verde. Se hallaba a solo unas cuantas calles de su edificio. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar y así poder ver a su extravagante invitado. Freno cuando estuvo enfrente. Aparco el vehículo en su lugar correspondiente y apago el coche. Bajo de este junto con sus cosas del trabajo. Entro al edificio y paso al elevador, el cual, comenzó a subir.

Estaba ansiosa y aun no entendía porque, pero sabia el por quien. Recordó, entonces, cuando encontró a Loki la noche anterior en su habitación.

_Esa noche ella había llegado muy tarde por una brigada de Salud que hubo en la ciudad y su centro de salud no había sido excluido de ese proyecto. En el fueron atendidas todas aquellas personas de escasos recursos, como otras veces. Había llegado muy cansada a su casa por su ardua labor. Y al abrir la puerta, lo primero que escucha fueron los gritos de Loki, que le taladraron en sus oídos. Fue rápidamente a su cuarto y lo encontró encogido en la cama. Salto sobre de él e intento despertarlo, no sabia si eso lo perjudicaría en su estado mental mas adelante, pero le desgarraba que el pobre hombre estuviera gritando de esa manera. Cuando logro despertarlo, este se alzó sobresaltado casi chocando con su rostro. Sophie lo veía muy preocupada, el pobre hombre estaba llorando intensamente y podía apostar que ni siquiera se percataba de aquello. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Loki se rindió ante el abrazo de ella, pero aun no dejaba de temblar._

_- Disculpa haber llegado tarde. Tratare de no dejarte de nuevo. ¿Está bien?_

_Loki asintió débilmente y ella sonrió. Se levanto y lo vio indefenso en su cama. Se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez no era una buena, pero a ella le agradaba. Se quito la bata y se dispuso a dormir con el. Era lo único que se le ocurría hacer para evitar las pesadillas, era lo que su madre hacia con ella cuando no podía dormir. Loki se opuso por unos momentos, pero después termino cediendo. Sophie se metió en la cama con el y se recostó sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Él se tenso por un momento pero después la rodeo con un brazo y recargo su cabeza en la de ella. Sophia agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada para que así Loki no viera que se había sonrojado. Cerró los ojos relajada. Se sentía cómoda y protegida estando de esa forma con él. _

_- No te vayas a sobrepasar - dijo en un tono sarcástico denotando autoridad -. Esto es solo dormir, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Solo dormir - escuchó decir en voz baja a Loki._

_Ella sonrió y le deseo buenas noches, pero el ya no respondió. Se acorruco mas en el y termino durmiéndose._

Termino su recuerdo y la puerta del elevador se abrió. Se hallaba sonriendo. Quería ver como había dormido su compañero ya que no había querido despertarlo en la mañana porque parecía tan relajado. Salió del elevador y camino hacia la puerta de su apartamento, saco las lleves y la abrió. Escucho unos pasos por el pasillo pero no les presto mucha atención. Entro a su hogar y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta algo se lo impidió.

- Hola, Sophia - dijo una voz gruesa y varonil a su espalda.

Sophie giro, por que esa voz le sonó conocida y sabia de quien provenía. Cuando lo vio sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Gabriel, que sorpresa! - dijo elevando su tono de voz, tenia mucho sin ver al hombre que le había ayudado a volver a la realidad tras el atentado de Nueva York, aunque haya sido solo por unos momentos.

- Te extrañe tanto - dijo con su elegante tono de voz mientras la abrazaba con sus fornidos brazos. Siempre le habían gustado sus abrazos por acogedores.

Sophie hundió su rostro en su pecho, correspondiéndole al abrazo, pero él le sujeto la barbilla y le planto un beso en la boca. Ella se paralizo por un momento. No supo como reaccionar. Gabriel sigue besándola, elevando la intensidad, suponía que buscaba que ella le correspondiera. Pero se sentía incomoda, fuera de si, una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, no era por que aquel beso la excitaba, si no mas bien la confundía y la hacían sentir incomoda.

Reacciono y se soltó del agarre de Gabriel y lo empujo como pudo hacia atrás.

- Basta - le dijo suplicante, lo miro directamente, esta vez tratando de parecer molesta -. Te dije que me dieras un tiempo y no lo estas respetando.

- Te lo di - soltó Gabriel confundido mientras daba un paso hacia ella -. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me fui de gira, es tiempo suficiente para que hayas pensado.

Gabriel tomo el rostro de Sophia entre sus manos mientras la miraba tiernamente. Acerco sus labios a los de ella. Sophie sujeto las muñecas de él y, con firmeza, las aparto de ella, mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

- Gabriel, por favor, no me hagas pedirte que te vayas.

- Lo lamento - dijo resignado Gabriel, mientras retrocedía -. Solo... Es que pensé que después de estos dos meses podríamos volver a lo que éramos antes.

- Pues no es así - dijo seriamente Sophie -. Sé que me escucho muy dura, pero es necesario. Necesito mi espacio, Gabe, y no me lo estas respetando. Te pedí que fuéramos amigos, nada más.

- Amigos - repitió Gabriel -, con eso me conformo. Pero te aseguro que te conquistare de nuevo algún día, soy muy perseverante - soltó con una febril sonrisa.

- Puedes estar seguro de eso - le sonrió ella -, por algo eres un chelista excelente.

Ambos rieron rompiendo la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- Hablando de chelista, ¿Como te fue en tu gira por Europa? ¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto ansiosa Sophie mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- De maravilla - contesto alegremente -, voy llegando del aeropuerto, de hecho el chofer esta abajo esperándome, solo venia a saludarte y decirte que había vuelto.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo.

- De hecho - comenzó Gabriel - puedo invitarte a comer y ahí platicamos de todo lo que nos ha pasado, ¿Te parece si paso por ti a tu trabajo mañana?

- No, no puedo - soltó en son de disculpa ella -, tengo muchas cosas por hacer en el centro de salud - se excuso -. Pero puedo hacerte una cena de bienvenida, si quieres.

- Me parece perfecto - sonrió -. ¿A que horas?

- A las ocho y media, ¿Te parece?

- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces a las ocho y media - se acercó a ella y le beso en la mejilla -. Hasta mañana, Sophie, tengo muchas cosas que quiero contarte.

Gabriel se despidió con la mano y se fue al marco de la puerta.

- Hasta mañana, Gabe - se despidió mientras sacudía la mano, Gabriel le sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si -. Yo también tengo cosas que contarte y enseñarte - dijo en voz baja mientras giraba el rostro en dirección al cuarto de Loki.

Realmente, ahora si, se encontraba en un embrollo. ¿Como le diría a su ex-novio (bueno, realmente no era su ex-novio, solo le había pedido tiempo y habían quedado solo en función de amigos, o al menos eso creía ella) que tenia metido un hombre desconocido en su casa? Suspiro. No había nada de malo con que Loki viviera con ella, era su paciente, su relación solo era la de Medico - paciente, no tenia por que preocuparse de que Gabriel se molestara, pero estaba el asunto de que había dormido en la misma cama que su paciente, a si que su relación se iba mas allá, ¿que no?, además estaba el hecho de que lo había querido besar, como también el percance de que lo había visto desnudo, que por cierto el hombre no estaba para nada mal, en distintas ocasiones, sin contar el hecho de que se le "monto" para poder quitarle unos hilos de la espalda. Agacho la cabeza y se recargo en el sofá aventando su maletín sobre de este. Al parecer su relación iba más allá con Loki. ¿Como se lo explicaría a Gabriel?

Pues no debía de explicarle nada ya que los dos ahora solo eran amigos, ¿ciertos? Habían tenido una relación formal. Gabriel había llegado a su vida cuando ella estaba en estado de depresión, época en la que atento varias veces contra su vida, de las cuales, el detuvo la mayoría, las otras lo había hecho Sage. Fue el único soporte que ella tenia, ya que ni siquiera había querido volver al trabajo. El la hizo reaccionar y le volvió a dar sentido a su vida, le brindo su amistad, su apoyo y su amor, pero, a pesar de que él termino profundamente enamorada de ella, Sophie nunca se enamoro de él. Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia ella sola accedió por agradecimiento a él, no por amor, provocando que la relación solo fuera de uno. Gabriel lo sabia, pero nunca le importo, él solo se conformaba con estar a su lado.

Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, en la espera de que Sophie se enamorara de él, pero eso nunca paso. No es que Gabriel fuera un mal chico, al contrario, era muy atento y caballeroso, no era en extremo rico, pero si tenía su dinero, era un excelente chelista y daba conciertos en grande en donde le iba muy bien. Pero hubo un tiempo en que Sophie se comenzó a sentir incomoda junto a él, Gabriel le había pedido que se fueran juntos de gira por Europa a dar conciertos, ella no tuvo mas que pedirle un tiempo para pensar en su situación, viajar juntos durante todo ese tiempo era dar un paso que ella no se sentía lista para dar. Gabriel no tomo de buena manera esa respuesta, pero no pudo hacer nada mas, la respetaba y sobre todo a su decisión.

Sophie había querido pasar un tiempo como soltera. Disfruto de su soltería, pero aun así, la seguían abrumando los recuerdos y su dolor por lo de sus padres.

Dio un suspiro largo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de espaldas. Con Gabriel había creado un colchón monótono donde debía mostrarse como la gente esperaba que ella fuera. Pero algo diferente pasaba con Loki, con él a su alrededor, podía ser ella misma y eso le agradaba, él le había hecho sacar lo mejor de ella en esos días en los que ha vivido con ella.

De repente reacciono.

- ¡Loki! - exclamo sobresaltada mientras se levantaba como resorte del sofá.

Se fue disparada hacia la habitación del aludido y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Se encontró con la habitación a oscuras y con el hombre recostado, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Ella se relajo y sonrió ante aquella escena. Estaba calmado y relajado. Vio la hora que proyectaba el reloj digital y se rio internamente. Eran solo las 7:45 pm y este hombre ya estaba dormido muy relajadamente, al parecer ya había dejado de tener pesadillas y ya podía dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente para dejarlo descansar cuando un ruido proveniente de Loki la detuvo. Loki comenzó a moverse bruscamente en su cama, girando de lado a lado mientras murmuraba cosas que no podía entender.

Ella se adentro a la habitación, fue directo a la cama y se sentó al lado de Loki, le acarició su cabellera tan profunda como la noche y comenzó a tararear una canción dulcemente, veía como Loki se aferraba mas a las sabanas y seguía temblando, ella solo seguía con su trabaja de acariciar y tararear mas fuerte pero sin perder esa ternura. Ella sabia bien que no era buena cantando, aunque sus amigos le decían que tenia una dulce voz y lo hacia bien, pero creía que si lo hacia de corazón tal vez sirviera de algo.

Loki comenzó a relajarse y dejo de murmurar poco a poco, también los movimientos dejaron de ser tan violentos, al parecer estaba funcionando. Sophia sonrió y continúo con la canción hasta que la finalizo, para ese momento Loki ya había dejado moverse y había vuelto a su tranquilo respirar. Al parecer la pesadilla había cedido, Sophie la acaricio la frente, sonrió, le planto un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

- Buenas noches Loki - dijo enternecidamente, para después darse media vuelta y salir de su habitación.

Fuera de su habitación se encontró en el pasillo una flor en el suelo, cosa que le pareció extraño. Era un lirio de color turquesa, la levanto y vio como esta se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, pero aun así, no perdía su hermoso encanto, fue a su cuarto la coloco en un florero que tenia vacío y fue al baño por algo de agua. Cuando regreso a su habitación hecho el agua al florero y admiro por unos momentos el hermoso lirio, el cual le recordó mucho a Loki. Sonrió y se tumbo a recostar a su cama.

Analizo todo lo que había vivido con su extravagante invitado y fue ahí donde confirmo que realmente Loki sacaba lo mejor de ella y, eso, era algo que no quería perder.

* * *

La mañana llego y Loki comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, se giro en busca del reloj, era un habito que había forjado desde su llegada a Midgard, eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Bostezó somnoliento mientras estiraba el cuerpo de forma que no se lastimara sus costados. La noche había sido placentera y, a la vez, extraña. Había tenido pesadillas, llegaron a ser muy intensas, pero en un punto las pesadillas bajaron de intensidad, los nudos se desataron y sus temores comenzaron a disiparse. No sabia del por que, pero así había ocurrido, lo cual le había alegrado, eso le permitió disfrutar entera la noche. Pero a pesar de que era motivo de alegría, todavía seguía el sentimiento de enojo y de traición, que aun no entendía porque lo seguían afectando, cierto, había visto a Sophia ("la mujer" le dijo molesto su interior) besándose con otro hombre, eso era normal, ella podía tener relaciones y besarse con quien quisiera, era algo que al él no le debería de importar, pero le importaba y, peor aun, le afectaba. No entendía el por qué, pero realmente le molestaba, habían acordado no relacionarse sentimentalmente y, sin su propio permiso, había dejado que esos sentimientos entraran a su vida y le afectaran.

Gruño. Se levanto, quitándose las sabanas sobre de si, sintió una oleada de frio pero no le molesto, camino apresurado y salió de su cuarto, camino el extenso pasillo y, en la cocina, se encontró con Sophie, quien estaba preparando el desayuno. Fue hacia donde estaba a ella y se planto de pie, firme, en el piso, se cruzo de brazos y la miro molesto.

- Buenos días, dormilón - le dijo Sophie sin voltear hacia él, al parecer lo había escuchado llegar.

- ¿A que hora llegaste ayer en la noche? - pregunto molesto, sabia la respuesta, pero quería que ella le digiera todo con lujo de detalles.

- ¿Ahora tengo que darte santo y seña de las horas que llego a mi propia casa? - soltó en tono sarcástico -. Pensé que ya había pasado por esa etapa, madre.

- Solo contesta la maldita pregunta - soltó exasperado Loki.

- A las 7 - dijo mientras tomaba uno de los platos y serbia la comida ahí -. Cuando llegue tú ya estabas dormido. ¿Contento?

Loki apretó los puños y se fue hacia la mesa en donde se sentó en una de las sillas y planto los brazos sobre la mesa.

Sophie llego a los segundos después con dos platos en las manos, coloco uno enfrente de Loki y otro al lugar opuesto. Coloco los vasos, los cubiertos y la leche, al final se sentó en su lugar. Miro fijamente a Loki por unos instantes, tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar lo que había en el plato. Loki agacho la cabeza y miro lo que había sobre su plato, eran unas cosas redondas de color café, sobre de ellas había tocino picado finamente y estaban bañados por un liquido que era semejante a la miel que había en Asgard. Tomo los cubiertos e imito a Sophie.

- ¿Por qué te dormiste tan temprano, te sientes bien? - pregunto Sophie en tono neutro.

- Me siento bien - respondió secamente Loki.

- Y te dormiste tan temprano porque...

- No es algo de tu incumbencia - decía mientras se metía un trozo de su desayuno a su boca. El sabor era dulce, pero tenia el toque salado del tocino el cual lo volvía una combinación deliciosa.

- Interesante respuesta, pensé que lo habías hecho por interés mio, mira lo equivocada que estaba - soltó con un deje de ironía.

Loki se exaspero y azoto los cubiertos en la mesa, haciendo que Sophie levantara la vista de su platillo.

- ¡Dame mi collar! - ordeno Loki.

Sophie levanto una ceja.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Te dije que quiero mi collar, mujer.

Desde que despertó en el cuarto de visitas de Sophia, esta le había devuelto todas sus pertenencias, a excepción del collar que compartía la misma serpiente con alas que su brazalete, además de los adornos alrededor de ella. En un principio no le molesto, ya que dicho collar le recordaba a Odín, ya que este se lo había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños junto al brazalete (este había sido regalo de Frigga), cuando Loki aun era un niño. Tanto a él como a Thor le habían regalado algo semejante en ese año. Solo que el collar y el brazalete de Thor tenían un cabrito, en vez de la serpiente. Estos eran parte de una época que él recordaba agradable y, aunque odie a la persona que le dio dicho collar, se habían convertido en una parte de él, como también en un recordatorio de lo que era, alguien de la realeza.

Sophia lo vio con un semblante serio.

- Lo tengo en mi cuarto - corto otro trozo de su comida y lo metió a la boca, masticándolo tranquilamente -. Te lo daré cuando termine de desayunar.

- Lo quiero ahora - demando Loki molesto, aun estaba de pie frente a ella.

- Pues lo siento, estoy desayunando muy tranquilamente y no lo interrumpiré solo porque a nuestro "principito" se le haya antojado tener su maldito collar en su poder - soltó molesta mientras lo miraba de frente -, tendrás que esperarte a que termine de desayunar.

Loki se inclino mas a ella molesto.

- ¡Dámelo ahora! - grito molesto.

- Por mas que me grites no te lo daré - dijo algo seria - ¿Que te cuesta esperarte unos minutos a que termine mis Hot Cake?

- ¿Y que te cuesta a ti levantarte e ir ya por el? - refuto Loki mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos, sentía un gran impulso de fastidiar todo lo que pudiera a esta mujer.

Sophie lo ignoro y siguió desayunando tranquilamente, como si no le afectara que esto solo molestara más a su invitado. Loki solo la observaba de manera molesta mientras pasaba sus ojos de ella a su plato y de este a Sophie. Decidió seguir comiendo cuando la mujer no se movió de su lugar mientras este la observaba. Sentía una amargura en su garganta cada vez que la pasta, que se formaba cuando masticaba la comida, pasaba por esta y no entendía porque si se suponía que aquel platillo era dulce.

Después de unos minutos Sophie termino con su desayuno, se limpio las comisuras de sus labios y se puso de pie en dirección a su alcoba, supuso Loki. Llego unos instantes después con el dije en mano, la azoto sobre la mesa dejando el collar a un lado de Loki y se fue a recoger sus platos.

- Listo, ¿que te costaba esperarte unos minutos mas? - decía mientras tomaba molesta los platos donde ella y Loki habían desayunado.

- Me costaba mucho - decía mientras tomaba el collar y lo admiraba intensamente, había olvidado lo hermoso que era y la sensación que le provocaba. Se lo puso y tomo la taza donde ella le había servido chocolate caliente.

Se relajo. Sabia que ya no había por que estar molesto con ella, se propuso olvidar lo que sintió cuando vio aquel beso. Busco darle la mínima importancia, por que al fin y al cabo no era asunto de él con quien se besara ella. Pero aun así no se permitiría a volver a ser amable con ella, no quería que se involucraran sentimientos nuevamente, la trataría cordialmente, solo hasta ahí se permitiría su trato.

- Como sea - comenzó Sophie mientras se cruzaba de brazos después de haber dejado los platos sucios y se posicionaba frente a Loki -, hoy tengo una cena con unos amigos y necesito que te vistas elegante.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que vestirme elegante en una cena? - pregunto molesto -. No soy parte del repertorio de tus amigos, no tengo por que estar ahí.

Loki sabia que Sophia no lo veía como un amigo, si no más bien como un paciente, así que realmente no entendía porque ella lo quería en dicho lugar, tal vez, supuso, que era para que sirviera la comida. Frunció el entre cejo ante esa posibilidad. No permitiría que nadie lo pusiera a servirles a otros. Al contrario, pensó él, los demás debían de servirle a él.

- Aunque tu no te consideres así, eres mi amigo - soltó seriamente ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos -, hemos compartido muchas cosas y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, como parte de mis amigos, parte de mi vida.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esta mujer diciendo este tipo de palabras que Loki estaba evitando escuchar, ya que no quería volver a caer, pero ella lo hacia muy difícil. Enfoco toda su concentración en la taza que tenia entre las manos, esta hermanaba humo, Loki comenzó a soplar a la taza, quería evitar pensar en lo que Sophia le había dicho, pero le fue inútil. Desde que conoció a esta mujer le pareció interesante, no solo por su habilidad para ver auras, si no por la forma en la que era con el, centrando su atención en el, sirviéndole sin siquiera conocerlo y lograr que él le prestara atención aunque no quisiera. Suspiro y tomo un sorbo de chocolate. Levanto el rostro y la miro fijamente. Al final, había vuelto a ceder ante ella.

- Dime tú, entonces, que es vestirse elegante para tu y tus amigos. Porque por mi, me podría poner mi traje formal, con todo y armadura - le sonrió irónicamente.

- Supongo que eso es un si - sonrió triunfal Sophie, poso sus manos en la silla y se recargo en ella -. Me gustaría que usaras camisa y un pantalón de vestir, me gustaría llevarte a comprar ropa, pero ahora no tendré mucho tiempo, así que usaras algo de la ropa de Luke.

- Así que ¿para ti, vestirse elegante es usar ropa usada? - pregunto Loki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

- Te prometo que este fin de semana te llevare a comprar la ropa que mas te guste, tu la escogerás y será toda tuya ¿te parece?

Cuando se termino la taza, Loki se levanto y la miro de frente unos instantes y después se giro. La idea de poder escoger su propia ropa le agrado, hasta que la mujer había usado su inteligencia, pensó él.

- Si, como sea - soltó con un tono despreocupado mientras avanzaba rumbo a su habitación -. Por cierto, ¿podrías prestarme más libros? Es que los otros ya me los he terminado.

- Por supuesto - soltó alegre Sophia dando largas zancadas para poder estar al lado de Loki -, de hecho - lo sujeto de la mano y tiro de él -, puedes entrar a mi cuarto y escogerlos tu mismo, ¡Vamos!

Sophie camino frente a Loki sujetándolo de la mano mientras lo jalaba. Loki solo estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de la mujer, ¿como podía pasar de estar molesto con él a estar alegre y sujetarlo de la mano para llevarlo a su cuarto? No es que fueran a hacer algo impropio, solo iban a ver y escoger libros, pero Loki no pudo evitar que volvieran a su mente los recuerdos cuando ella lo abrazaba cuando dormían juntos, cuando ella lo estaba bañando y pasaba suavemente el estropajo por todo su cuerpo herido, cuando se sentó sobre su trasero y parecía que lo estaba montando, no pudo evitar el pensar que esta mujer posiblemente pudiera abusar de él en el momento que ella quisiera, aunque él, probablemente, no pondría mucha resistencia. Tenia que aceptar que Sophie no era fea, tenia buen cuerpo, unas caderas considerablemente anchas, un buen pecho (ni tan grande y ni tan chico), aunque estuviera un poco baja de estatura y se viera un poco llenita, no dejaba de parecerle bonita. Se sonrojo ante eso pensamientos se sacudió la cabeza, trato de traer el recuerdo de aquel beso y busco experimentar de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos. Se volvió a molestar, pero el sentimiento ya no era tan intenso. Estaba dando lugar a necesidades carnales de un simple ser humano, debía evitarlos a toda costa, él era un dios y, como tal, no debía caer en esos juegos.

Llegaron al cuarto de ella y abrieron la puerta. Loki se asombro al ver todo el lugar, nunca se había atrevido entrar por no querer allanar en la privacidad de Sophia, los únicos lugares en los que había entrado él había sido el baño, su cuarto y trio sala-cocina-comedor.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Dentro de ella había una cama matrimonial tendida con unas colchas color turquesa (le recordó al lirio que había creado) con algunos toques en morado, enseguida había una mesita de noche con una lámpara muy parecida a la que había en su cuarto, enseguida de esta había dos libros gruesos apilados. Giro su cabeza a un costado y se encontró con un pequeño sofá posado enseguida de lo que parecía ser una pequeño piano, lo miro admirado, tuvo el impulso de tocarlo, le recordó sus tiempos en Asgard cuando Frigga tocaba para el y como el, por querer complacer a su madre, comenzó a practicar hasta convertirse en un hábil pianista, del cual Frigga estaba muy orgulloso, pero el Padre de todos no. Otro motivo más para agradecer a Thor.

Su vista siguió recorriendo el lugar hasta toparse con un enorme libreo, repleto de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Loko maravillo ante tan hermosa vista, adoraba los libros y, aunque no era tan grande como la biblioteca de Asgard, le hacia sentirse mas cómodo, además que le recordaba la biblioteca personal de su habitación.

Sophia lo soltó y se puso enfrente del librero, admirando orgullosa la vista del librero.

- No es tan grande como la que hay en la casa de mis padres – comento en tono melancólico -, pero esta es toda mía. Puedes tomar el libro que quieras cuando quieras, tienes libre acceso a ella.

Loki se acercó y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el lomo de una hilera de libros

- ¿Cuando quiera? - pregunto él mientras posaba la mirada sobre Sophia y esta asentía -. Entonces puedo entrar, aunque tú te estés cambiando o durmiendo - sonrió maliciosamente, no lo haría, pero quería, al menos, molestarla.

- No abuses - rio ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba desafiante.

Loki rio por lo bajo y poso su vista en el piano, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo o de escuchar una melodía que saliera de él.

- ¿Te gusta el piano? - pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a Loki.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto curioso él mientras se acercaba al piano.

- Claro - respondió ella sonriente.

Loki se acercó y toco unas cuantas teclas. Se sentó en el banco que estaba frente al piano y comenzó a tocar suaves acordes acompañadas de algunas notas. Tenía tiempo sin usar un piano y a veces se detenía a ver lo que tocaba, pero aun así la melodía sonaba bien. Cuando se sintió frustrado por no tocar fluido la melodía dejo de tocar y observo el piano. Sintió nostalgia estar frente un piano. Escuchó unos aplausos y giro su rostro apresurado en busca del rostro de Frigga, pero no estaba ahí, en cambio, vio la amplia sonrisa de Sophie que le recordó mucho a la mujer que durante mucho tiempo considero su madre.

- Tocas muy bien - se acercó a él y le toco el hombro -. Deberías de tocar en fiestas de galas. Si quieres practicar, puedes venir a usarlo cuando quieras.

- ¿Tu tocas? - pregunto incrédulo Loki.

- Tocaba - se cruzo de brazos -. No lo hago desde el accidente - comento con tono melancólico mientras se encogía de hombros -, ya sabes, recuerdos dolorosos.

Loki se levanto serio y se encamino hacia el librero se paro frente a él. Observo varios libros y varios títulos le llamaron la atención pero no podía decidirse por ninguno.

- ¿Que me recomiendas?

Sophie se acercó al librero y, después de vacilar un rato, tomo un libro de una de las hileras, le limpio el exceso de polvo y se lo paso a Loki. El leyó el titulo y arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Harry Potter? - cuestiono él curioso mientras levantaba el rostro y la miraba -. ¿Cual es la trama?

- Es un mundo de fantasía, en el existen hechiceros y bestias míticas - lo miro y soltó unas risas - ¿No me digas que no has visto las películas?

Loki negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver la portada del libro. "Un libro que habla sobre la magia, podría ser interesante" pensó Loki, tal vez pueda aprender de él.

- Te va gustar, es muy entretenido y lleno de acción - comento muy emocionada -. Cuando los termines de leer, tendremos nuestro maratón de películas en mi pantalla plana - señalo hacia un costado de Loki y este giro el rostro encontrándose con lo que creyó él que era la "pantalla plana", lo cual era un rectángulo negro grande con un cristal dentro de un marco de plástico.

- Bueno - comenzó ella mientras sujetaba a Loki los hombros y lo empezaba a empujar hacia la puerta -, si me permites, me gustaría cambiarme para irme al trabajo y no me gustaría que me vieras en mi hermoso traje de Eva.

Llegaron a la puerta, Sophie la abrió y giro a Loki para que estuviera frente a ella.

- Cuando llegue del trabajo te daré la ropa que te pondrás, así que te quiero aseado y listo, solo para cambiarte - miro su reloj de mano y su expresión cambio -. ¡Santo Dios, ya es tardísimo! Me despido, nos vemos en la noche. En el refrigerador hay ensalada de atún en un traste rojo, para que comas. Bye.

Se acercó a él, le beso en la mejilla y lo empujo fuera de la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta fuertemente, dejando a un Loki anonadado con la vista fija al libro, con la mano en la mejilla y con una coloración carmesí sobre de estas.

Realmente esta mujer besaba cuanto hombre viera, comenzó a recordar el sentimiento de la noche anterior, se lleno de rencor, pero aun así, por mas que lo quisiera negar, se había alegrado, aunque sea por unos instantes, por aquella muestra de afecto por parte de Sophia y quería, de una manera recelosa, que esos labios solo tocaran su piel.

Sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de aquellos pensamientos y se fue a su cuarto a recostar para comenzar a leer el libro. Escucho a lo lejos como una puerta se abría apresuradamente y vio, por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, como pasaba velozmente Sophia vestida ya con su habitual bata blanca larga y con su maletín colgando de sus hombros. Loki sonreía a verla pasar, después al momento se escucho el portazo de la puerta principal. Por mas que quesera enojarse con ella, no podía, siempre le hacia sonreír, aunque sea por burla. Sentía que con ella, a pesar de la vida de mentira que él se había creado, podía ser realmente el, sin nada de mascaras duras llenas de resentimiento. Creyó que, aunque sea solo un poco, esta mujer sacaba lo mejor de él, eso que hace mucho no mostraba a los demás.

Una parte de él le recriminaba aquel sentimentalismo que había comenzado a vivir, le decía que eso seria su perdición; pero otra parte le decía que ya era suficiente tanto sufrimiento y tanto rencor, que debía seguir adelante con una nueva vida. Pero el no sabia a que lado debería de hacer caso. Suspiro, tanto pensar le estaba provocando que la cabeza le doliera.

Se recostó sobre su cama y abrió el libro para comenzarlo a leer. Recordó la cena a la que Sophia le había invitado. Y decidió que no se bañaría hasta fueran las 7 de la noche.

* * *

- ¡¿Que quieres que haga que?! - cuestiono exaltada Sage.

- Por favor, te lo suplico Sage - pidió suplicante Sophie mientras juntaba sus manos -. Te necesito.

- No voy a ir a arreglar tus asuntos amorosos - soltó indignada Sage, mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. No pienso hacerla de niñera de Loki, mientras tú te agasajas con el pendejo de Gabriel.

Sophie miro amenazante a Sage, dentro del comedor había mucho ruido por todas las personas que comían y platicaban, pero el lugar guardo silencio justo cuando Sage comentaba lo de la "agasajada" con Gabriel y voltearon a ver a Sophie y a su acompañante. Aunque Sage sabia que la mirada de su amiga era de regaño por el comentario, no se inmuto para nada. Nunca le había agradado Gabriel y no iba permitir que su mejor amiga se involucrara con aquel hombre. Había celebrado con la noticia de que habían terminado (aunque haya sido solo pedirse un tiempo, pero ya era un avance) y que este hombre se había ido lejos de Sophie, para que ahora viniera ella a decirle que ha vuelto y que le van a celebrar una cena.

- ¿Quien se agasajará con quien? - pregunto Luke curioso mientras se sentaba junto a Sage y dejaba su bandeja en la mesa.

- La babosa esta - dijo mientras señalaba a Sophie - con el baboso del músico, y quiere que le haga al papel de niñera con su inquilino mientras lo hace.

- No quiero que le hagas de niñera - soltó mientras suspiraba -, quiero que vayan a esta cena. Tu también Luke.

- Excelente - soltó sonriendo Luke mientras quitaba la tapa a su platillo -, adoro las cenas hechas por Sophie y ¿Que celebramos?

- Que Gabriel haya vuelto a chingarnos la existencia - soltó molesta Sage.

No sabía en que momento, pero Sage había comenzado a odiar a Gabriel, nunca le gusto que su amiga saliera con él y sabía que nunca le gustara. Y se lo decía en cada oportunidad que creía conveniente decírselo, aunque Sophie siempre lo sabía sin que ella se lo dijera. Era tan obvio como el hecho de que Luke estaba enamorada de ella.

Sage siempre busco que la pareja de su amiga fuera la mejor opción para ella, que fuera la persona que siempre la tuviera feliz y sonriente, pero de manera verídica. Con Gabe ella solo sonreía forzadamente. Pero en cambio, con Loki, era otra historia. Por mas que se quejara de que el hombre era un prepotente y que discutían por todo, cuando la veía sonreír sentía - y sabia - que era verdadero. Cuando los vio juntos en su casa, le pareció que su relación era muy entretenida. No sabia que era lo que sentía Loki por su amiga, pero no vio mejor oportunidad que en esta cena para descubrirlo y hacer celo saber tanto a su amiga como a Gabe.

- Vamos Sage - comenzó Sophie de manera enfadada -, Gabe es solo un amigo y quiero recibirlo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Sage suspiro y se llevo una mano al entrecejo y lo comenzó a masajear.

- De acuerdo, iré - escucho como Sophie daba un ligero suspiro de alegría -. Pero no te aseguro mi mejor cara frente a tu "amiguito" ese, además, me gustaría que Loki este presente en dicha cene.

- ¿Él también va a ir? - pregunto Luke molesto saliendo de su concentración que le provocaba su comida -. Entonces yo también voy - afirmo. De nuevo sus celos haciéndolo actuar por impulsos. Le parecía lindo cuando hacia eso, pero había ocasiones que realmente era un grandísimo idiota.

- De hecho - sonrió Sophie -, fue el primero al que invite y accedió.

- Y supongo que será algo formal, ¿Cierto? - Sophie asintió -. Bueno entonces tu invitado necesitara ropa, ¿Ya tienes algo para darle y use?

- Tenía pensado usar de la ropa que Luke me dio...

- Te daré ropa nueva que sé que será perfecta para él - soltó Sage con una sonrisa picara -. Espérala a eso de las 7.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sophie extrañada -. Bueno lo que sea, los espero hoy a las 8 en mi casa. No falten.

Sophie tomo su charola y se levanto para irse de aquella mesa, dejando a Sage y a Luke sentados en aquella banca.

- No me agrada el hecho que de Gabriel vuelva tan pronto de su gira - comento seria Sage -. ¿No te parece extraño?

- Algo - puntualizo mientras se encogía de hombros -. Ya sabes como es que este hombre se la quería vivir pegado a Sophia, supongo que tiene algo de normal que haya vuelto pronto.

- Aun así, no me agrada el tipo - dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz -. Pero bueno, pasa por mí a las siete y media y ponte la camisa morada, combinara con lo que llevare.

Se levanto, tomo su charola y se retiro de la mesa con una preocupación clavada en el pecho.

* * *

Loki cerró unos momentos el libro para enfocar su vista al reloj, faltaban cinco para las siete. Suspiro. Había pasado todo el día leyendo y solo se había detenido para ir a comer o ir al baño. Realmente le había parecido muy entretenido la trama de dicho libro, la concepción de la magia y que había seres humanos capaces de hacer magia, como también existían personas que no podían hacerla le recordaba mucho a Asgard. Ya que los "muggle" eran semejantes a los guerreros que solo usaban la fuerza bruta para atacar, eran gente que ignoraba su verdadero potencial, tal vez su idea de gobernarlos no era tan errática, como lo había dicho su hermano.

Se puso de pie y fue al armario en busca de ropa interior para disponerse a bañar, Sophie le había dicho que ella le escogería la ropa, cosa que agradeció por que no sabría como vestirse elegante, con la ropa de ese humano llamado Luke, según los midgardianos. Recordó el traje que había usado en Stuttgart, ese, para él, era verdaderamente elegante, pero sin su magia, no podría repetir dicha vestimenta.

Tomo la ropa interior y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a ir al baño para bañarse cuando sonó que llamaban a la puerta. Se sorprendió, pensó que tal vez haya sido solo su imaginación, pero la puerta volvió a sonar. Loki cambio de rumbo y fue para la puerta de entrada. Pensó que tal vez Sophia había olvidado la llave, pero también pensó que tal vez sea alguien desconocido. Evito a toda costa hacer ruido, pero el sonido era insistente. Loki suspiro ante la posibilidad de que tal vez insistirían hasta que les abriera. Abrió la puerta con fastidio y se encontró ante un hombre de compleción delgada y menuda, era bajito, pelo negro, corto y alborotado en rizos. Traía puesto una camisa azul marino con un bordado que tenia escrito JCPenney. Este traía una caja en una mano y unos papeles en la otra. No aparentaba ser más grande de lo que era Sophia.

- ¿Que se le ofrece? - pregunto molesto Loki.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor... - dudo por unos instantes y miro los papeles que tenia en su mano y después volvió a ver a Loki -, el señor Laufeyson?

Loki enarco una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Como es que un desconocido sabia su nombre?

- ¿Que se le ofrece? - pregunto a la defensiva.

- Traigo un paquete para él - dijo sonriente -. ¿Es usted?

Loki asintió confundido. Le pareció realmente extraño el hecho de que le hubieran enviado un paquete. Nadie sabia de él, a excepción de Sophia y la pareja que los habían visitado hace días. Supuso que a lo mejor se le había soltado la lengua a Sophie y que esta le haya contado a mucha gente de su estadía ahí, provocando que los Vengadores supieran de él y que el hombre de acero le hubiera enviado dicho paquete para hacerle una broma. No, no podían ser ellos, por que si fuera así hubiera sido mejor que ellos se presentaran ante su puerta y lo sacaran a la fuerza para regresarlo a su prisión en Asgard, a la cual no tenía pensado en volver. Sintió como el pánico lo comenzaba a inundar al solo recordar lo vivido ahí.

El joven le paso sus ojos y una pluma después de escribir algo en ellas.

- Firme aquí - le indico con la pluma una línea que estaba marcada con una "x".

Loki tomo la pluma desconfiado y sujeto el papel. Observo por unos instantes la hoja y dudo al firmar. El no tenia una firma, así improviso algo, le pareció divertido el garabato, lo memorizo por si requería volver a utilizarla. Le entrego la hoja ya firmada junto con la pluma. El muchacho la sujeto y, después de observarla por unos momentos, le entrego la caja.

- Y ¿Puedo saber quien me envía este paquete? - pregunto curioso Loki.

El joven leyó por encima la hoja por unos segundos y respondió:

- Se lo envía la Srta. Pierce.

- ¿Pierce?

El muchacho asintió y comenzó a guardar los papeles en una mochilita que cargaba.

- Que tenga buenas noches, Señor Laufeyson - soltó sonriente mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Loki sopeso la caja por unos momentos. Cerró la puerta y comenzó agitar la caja, no era pesada, ni tampoco tenia nada pequeño, parecía ser que la caja le quedaba justa a su tamaño. Se fue a la mesa y, dejando la caja sobre de ella, comenzó abrir la caja. Fue cuidadoso, nunca le había gustado romper cosas. Tuvo un sentimiento nostálgico al recordar cuando abría sus regalos en sus cumpleaños, siempre tubo menos regalos que Thor, cosa que siempre le afecto. Siempre evitaba romper las cajas con el pensamiento de que en otra ocasión se pudieran reutilizar, aunque sabia bien que Odín y Frigga siempre utilizaban todo nuevo.

Al destapar la caja se encontró con una camisa bien doblada, zapatos negros, un reloj, pantalón y, sobre todo esto, una hoja de color rosa, doblada a la mitad. La desdoblo y leyó su contenido:

_"Causa una buena impresión. Te veo en la noche._

_Sage Pierce."_

Loki enarco una ceja. ¿La amiga de Sophie le había regalado ropa? No lograba entender que pretendía esa mujer regalándole ropa a él y, sobre todo, no entendía a que se refería cuando le escribió "_Causa una buena impresión_". Sabia a lo que se refería al decirle que lo veía en la noche, ya que eso significaba que ella también estaría en cena, pero una buena impresión, ¿Impresión a quien?

Vio la ropa, la camisa era de color azul marino, el pantalón era negro, semejante al estilo del que había usado en Stuttgart. La ropa le había parecido elegante, de su gusto; ahora solo faltaba que la ropa fuera de su talla. Suspiro, decidió irse a bañar y comprobarlo después.

* * *

Se miro sobre el espejo del baño, mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Su cuerpo aun tenia cicatrices de las heridas de las torturas, y las que mas han tardado en cicatrizar son la quemadura de su pecho y la herida de su espalda. Sentía que su cuerpo era imperfecto con esas dos grandes heridas. Detuvo su acción de abotonarse la camisa y toco la piel magullada por la quemadura. Con aquel pequeño roce los recuerdos lo empezaron a atormentar. Recordaba la semana del fuego, en esos momentos todas sus torturas debían de llevar algo de fuego para que le fueran impuestas a él. La primera fue un cinturón que le colocaban a Loki para después prenderla en fuego mientras lo usaba. Podía sentir como la piel le ardía en todo su cuerpo, pero por más que quiera hacer algo no podía porque se encontraba colgado de pies y manos. Las torturas cada vez eran más elaboradas, Loki creía que los que las creaban eran verdaderos genios. Pero llegaron a un punto en que la creatividad se les agoto y simplemente le colocaron una antorcha encendida y la dejaban consumiéndose sobre su pecho mientras él estaba imposibilitado para socorrerse. Solo los gritos de Loki resonaban en toda la prisión. La cicatriz de su pecho era el vivo recuerdo de aquella antorcha.

Dejo de tocar la cicatriz y llevo su mano a su sien para masajearla. Se sentía estresado solo de recordar. Sintió como el aire se le iba poco a poco, siguió masajeando más rápidamente sus sienes. Dio un suspiro cuando se pudo relajar. Debía de dejar de traer a su mente los momentos de su tortura ya que solo lo atormentaban, suficiente tenía ya con sus sueños.

Continúo abotonando su camisa, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que era tarde y no sabia si Sophie ya había llegado. Se miro en el espejo y, aunque su reflejo no era del todo de su agrado, intento sonreírse. Lo que él veía en su reflejo no era mas que un ser derrotado y torturado, ya no podía ver al Dios que hace tiempo él se creía, es ser se quedo encerrado en Asgard, en la cámara de torturas; pero estaba resignado a no volver a verlo por un largo tiempo, debía de aprender a vivir, por mas que le doliera, con esta apariencia cansada que tanto odiaba, no le quedaba de otra. Su sonrisa se desfiguro en el espejo. Tomo su ropa sucia y salió del baño descalzo, desconcertado ante la imagen que vio en el espejo.

Cuando estuvo afuera del baño, le llego un aroma que le pareció delicioso, siguió el camino que este dejaba, el cual le llevo hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Sophia moviéndose por toda la cocina. No había escuchado el momento en el que había llegado, pero al parecer ya tenia bastante tiempo.

Ella giro con una olla en las manos y se encontró con Loki. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Que carajo...! - exclamo mientras casi soltaba la olla que tenía en las manos -. ¿De donde has sacado eso?

- Pregúntale a tu amiga - dijo secamente.

Sophie dejo la olla en la estufa y se acercó a Loki. Comenzó a tocar la camisa mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza. Le acomodo el cuello de esta mientras una sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro, la cual provoco que Loki se sintiera nervioso.

- ¿Que tanto me ves?

- Nada - soltó sonriente ella -, es solo que te vez muy bien. Sage supo escoger bien la ropa.

Ella se acercó más a él y lo tomo del cuello mientras se lo acomodaba.

- Además, esta camisa hace que resalten tus ojos verdes - le decía mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno de otro, Loki solo pudo tragar saliva, la situación le había provocado que se pusiera tenso. Quería evitar que esos sentimientos que lo hacían sentir fuera de si, así que decidió apartarse de ella, evitando ser brusco, no quería seguir lastimándola. Además, el recuerdo del beso le seguía doliendo.

La sujeto de las manos, que agarraban el cuello de la camisa, y se las retiro suavemente de ahí, poniéndoselas en sus costados, le sonrió débilmente y solo pudo propiciarle:

- Gracias - su voz era suave y sin ánimos de herir.

Le soltó las manos y se giro para ir de nuevo hacia el cuarto.

- Por cierto - exclamo sin girarse -, huele delicioso.

Llego a su habitación y se adentro. Se sentó en la cama y, tomando calcetines y los zapatos, termino de vestir. Tomo una toalla, la puso sobre su cabello y lo comenzó a sacudir para secarlo. Al quitársela, le dejo un cabello alborotado, tomo un peine y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás. Fue ahí que se percato que tenia el cabello muy largo, sintió que, tal vez, le debería pedir a Sophie que lo corte ("¿Como le pedias a Thor que lo hiciera?" pregunto irónico una voz en su interior).

¿Que estaba haciendo con su vida? Estaba asistiendo a una fiesta midgardiana, estaba vistiendo elegantemente, agradecía cumplidos, elogiaba el trabajo de una mujer, se intimidaba por la cercanía de una mujer y, sobre todo, le dolía que dicha mujer se hubiera besado con alguien más. Además de su apariencia, su personalidad había cambiado, sentía que todo lo que un día fue (un rey, un conquistador, un gran hechicero, un asgardiano) ya nunca volvería, solo le quedaba como un simple humano. Quería volver a lo que era antes, pero sabia que seria muy complicado, debía de contar con muchas cosas, para las cuales debía de revelar su paradero a los Vengadores y, por lo tanto, a Thanos. Ya no tenía el cetro de los chitauris, su magia era muy limitada, le quedaba solo su grandiosa habilidad para persuadir y herir, pero aun con ella le seria muy complicado lograr algo a corto plazo y él tenia la necesidad de irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Un sonido en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto el rostro y se encontró con Sophia recargada en el marco de su puerta. Traía un blusón de color verde con negro con un cinto, el blusón era manga larga y tenía un cuello de tortuga. Usaba un malón negro junto con unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja. Su cabello estaba planchado y recogido en una media cola. Estaba maquillada pero muy naturalmente, haciéndola que se viera encantadora.

- ¿Ya estas listo? - pregunto ella mientras se le acercaba a él.

Loki se puso de pie y asintió, ella le sonrió y le tomo del brazo y salieron caminando de la habitación juntos. Él se sentía incomodo caminando tan cerca de ella, pero no se quejaba, ni hacia nada para cambiarlo. Llegaron a la sala y ahí se encontraron con Sage y Luke. Sophie soltó a Loki y se encamino a la cocina, Sage le sonrió a Loki y lo saludo con la mano.

- Me alegro que te haya quedado la ropa. Tuve la preocupación de que tal vez te quedara grande.

Loki rodo los ojos y se fue a sentar al sillón individual, Luke lo miraba fijamente, al pendiente de todo lo que hacia.

- No tuviste por que darme esto - soltó molesto él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Y si hubieras querido, no te la hubieras puesto - sonrió maliciosamente Sage -, pero te gusto y la estas usando. Así que, de nada.

- No te estoy agradeciendo.

- No necesito que lo hagas, estoy bien así.

- ¿Por qué le regalaste ropa a Loki? - pregunto Sophie mientras se iba a sentar en el sillón libre.

- No esperabas que, este elegante hombre, usara ropa usada para esta elegante cena, ¿o si? - giro su rostro hacia Loki mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El solo propicio a levantar una ceja -. Además, él debe de causar una buena impresión a las visitas.

Sophia soltó un bufido y Sage unas risas.

La puerta sonó y Sophia se levanto sobresaltado, se disparo hacia la puerta y la abrió**.**

- Buenas noches - saludo el hombre en la puerta mientras sujetaba la mano de Sophia y la besaba, ella soltó unas risas mientras que sus amigos soltaban bufidos.

- Pasa - dijo Sophia mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo introducía dentro del departamento.

Al entrar, el hombre cambio su semblante relajado por una de sorpresa al ver a todos en los sillones. Se acercó al oído de Sophia, con intención de susurrarle, pero Loki pudo escuchar todo lo que decían:

- Pensé que seriamos solos tu y yo - mascullo él.

- Pues los invite para que conviviéramos todos - susurro ella. Se volteo hacia con ellos y sonrió. Después, giro con Loki y este pudo ver el rostro del hombre -. Loki, este es Gabriel Ferrell, un amigo.

El hombre le estiro la mano con una sonrisa. El maldito bastardo era el mismo hombre que había besado a Sophia, ahora se presentaba como su amigo y, lo peor de todo, es que este hombre le sonreía. Loki estiro la mano y termino el saludo, tuvo que usar mucho autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre de ese hombre y arrancarle los ojos. No sabía por que razón sentía tanto coraje hacia un hombre al cual no conocía. Gabriel lo soltó y se quedo parado enseguida de Sophia, la cual dio un suspiro.

- Gabriel, él es Loki Laufeyson un ami... - no logro terminar.

- Es su compañero de departamento - se apresuró a decir Sage con una sonrisa amplia -, tienen tiempo viviendo juntos.

Sin darse cuenta, Loki había sonreído ante el comentario oportuno de la amiga de Sophie, Sage, la cual, dio una ligera mirada hacia Loki y le guiño el ojo sonriente. Fue ahí donde comprendió lo de _la buena impresión. _

_- _Es solo un amigo - soltó rápidamente Sophie, mientras miraba a Gabriel de manera apenada.

_- _¡Oh! Mucho gusto Loki - sonrió Gabriel -, es un enorme placer conocerte.

Loki lo miro indiferente, cosa que Sophia logro ver, así que indico a todos que podrían pasar a la mesa. Todos se fueron a la mesa, mientras Sophie fue a la cocina a servir los platos. Sage la acompaño para ayudarla. Solo Loki, Luke y Gabriel se sentaron en la mesa. Todos se observaban seriamente. Loki solo posaba su mirada en Luke, evitaba todo contacto visual con Gabriel, temía no poder contenerse, aunque ya era menor el sentimiento negativo hacia el hombre, lo que sentía era, mas bien, indiferencia.

- Y, Loki - comenzó jovialmente Gabriel -, ¿Donde conociste a Sophie?

Loki miro de reojo hacia Gabriel y solo propicio a contestarle fríamente:

- En la calle.

- ¿Como la conociste?

- Estaba herido y ella me ayudo a curar mis heridas - decía mientras se encogía de hombros -. Es buena curando.

- Lo se - soltó mientras sonreirá -, es un excelente medico.

- Si, yo soy prueba de ello - puntualizo Loki en tono neutro.

- ¿Y como han ido las cosas con el centro, Luke? - pregunto Gabriel sin dejar de mirar a Loki.

- Bien, lo donativos nos están ayudando mucho - soltó sonriente, al parecer le gustaba que lo tomaran en cuenta -. Nuestra fama esta aumentando mucho.

Llegaron Sophie y Sage, con platos en las manos, y comenzaron a servir a los caballeros que estaban situados en la mesa; Sophie sirvió a Loki y a Gabriel, mientras Sage lo hacia a Luke.

- Con su permiso - decía Loki mientras se ponía de pie, buscando denotar su educación -, iré a lavarme las manos.

- Adelante - le dijo Sophie, mientras le sonreía alegremente.

Loki se giro y se dispuso a ir al baño.

- Yo también me lavare las manos - escuchó Loki decir una voz a su espalda a lo lejos.

El llego al baño y se adentro mientras abría la puerta. Fue directamente al lava manos, abrió la llave y dejo correr un momento el agua antes de meter las manos debajo del chorro de agua. El agua fría le causo una agradable y relajante sensación sobre la piel.

- Así que vives con Sophia - dijo una voz a su espalda -. Es verdaderamente una mujer muy hermosa ¿Cierto?

Loki alzo la vista y vio a Gabriel, a través del espejo, a su espalda cruzado de brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tiene su encanto - propino a decir Loki mientras vertía jabón sobre sus manos y comenzaba a tallarlas -. Es algo que todos ven.

- Eso es correcto, lastima que sus labios solo me pertenecen a mi - dijo mientras se posicionaba mas cerca de Loki -. Que te quede muy claro.

- No es algo que tengas que dejar claro, ella es solo mi anfitriona y mi doctora. No existe ningún otro lazo que nos una.

Loki soltó una sonrisa burlona mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos. Al parecer, Gabriel era solo un hombre inseguro, Sophia lo veía como un simple amigo mientras él quería algo más con ella. Aunque el beso indica que ellos eran algo mas que amigos, no estaba seguro de que relación tenían, pero eso era un asunto que a él no le importaba, o que al menos eso se decía a si mismo.

Cuando termino de secarse las manos, sintió un tirón en la cabeza, iba soltar un alarido pero alguien le cubrió la boca. Fijo su mirada en el espejo y vio como Gabriel estaba tirando de su largo cabello (momento que odio no haberse cortado el cabello con anterioridad), mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano y acercaba su boca al oído de Loki. A pesar de no tener un cuerpo fornido como el de Thor, él podía sentir toda la fuerza que Gabriel estaba ejerciendo, soltó su cabello, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo torció en su espalda. Loki solo soltó un quejido, le dolía y mucho.

- Tienes suerte de que Sophie te tenga en su casa - susurro amenazante a Loki -. Pero tienes que irte del lado de Sophie, ella me pertenece. Tienes una semana para irte imbécil, te estaré vigilando.

Empujo a Loki contra el lavamanos y este logro meter las manos antes de que se golpeara contra este. Loki se enfureció y se giro para intentar golpearlo, pero cuando lo hizo, Gabriel ya estaba detrás de él, cosa que asusto a Loki.

Gabriel se lavo las manos, relajado, y después se retiro del baño. Loki se quedo plantado un rato sobre sus pies. Estaba rabiando, no podía soportar el hecho de que un humano lo estuviera amenazando. Salió del baño y se encontró de frente con Gabriel, el cual le sonreía ampliamente, lo miro molesto y Gabriel lo abrazo de lado, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- Mira Laufeyson - soltó en un susurro -, no menciones nada de esto a Sophia por que te va a pesar, tu solo disimula.

Loki enarco una ceja y de repente Gabriel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Es enserio Laufeyson - decía entre risas Gabriel mientras apretaba mas a Loki-, deberías de ver esa película, fue tan divertida.

- ¿De que tanto se ríen? - pregunto Sophia cuando entraron al comedor.

- Le estaba comentando sobre la película de _Ted_, fue tan divertida - soltó a Loki y le sonrió a Sophia, cosa que le molesto a Loki -. Deberíamos irla a ver algún día, tú, yo y tu amigo, Loki.

- Seria interesante - soltó Sophie risueña.

Sage solo propicio en soltar un bufido, mientras Luke giraba el rostro hacia otro lado.

Loki no pudo creer que ese hombre fuera tan hipócrita, y lo que mas le molestaba era que Sophie creyera en ese hombre tan ciegamente. Sentía la necesidad de estrangularlo, pero con eso solo lastimaría a ella, y no podía permitirse volverla a lastimar y que perdiera, por su culpa, a alguien importante en su vida, aunque este hombre fuera alguien que no debería estar cerca de ella.

* * *

Ammm... no vi reviews... pero eso no me desanima... veo que si hay gente que lo lee y eso es importante (Por que los hay, ¿o no?).

Quisiera aclarar que esto lo escribo por amor al arte; si, claro como a todo escritor les gusta que a las personas les agrade su trabajo y que se lo hagan saber, pero realmente hay momentos en los que no se puede muchas veces demostrarlo (xD) y yo entiendo... o tal vez no hay quien lea.

Pero como digo, esto, para mi, es un desestres de la uni, es la forma en la que me relajo y viajo mi mente a otro mundo, por que es bueno imaginar y soñar, pero también es bueno plasmarlo y embellecerlo con nuestras habilidades... Así que no me desanimare por no leer reviews, este proyecto lo sacare adelante hasta el final, es un reto que me he hecho a mi misma, si puedo terminar este pequeño proyecto y hacerlo bien hecho, puedo hacer cualquier cosa (;D), eso quiere decir, que tendrán Yuki (abreviación de Yiyukimo xD) por un buen rato ( o al menos hasta que termine esta historia xD)

Pero waaa... Realmente, agradezco a los que leen esta historia y la disfrutan tanto como yo, como también agradezco a los seguidores... así que... les escribo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Inquilino

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

**7. Inquilino**

La cena transcurrió mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Suponía la actitud que tendría Sage frente a Gabriel, siempre que podía, mostraba su descontento hacia él; pero la actitud de Loki le sorprendió, este se mostró animado en todo momento, fue educado y en ningún momento ofendió, no supo si fue para quedar bien ante Gabriel o porque, pero la actitud de Loki fue agradable.

Después de la cena todos fueron a la sala y comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas, aunque todos participaron (incluso Loki), hubo algo que le pareció gracioso a Sophie, lo cual fue la poca cultura que tenia Loki ante cosas del cine y televisión, desconocía muchos programas y películas, cosa que provoco risas, de vez en cuando, a Sage y a ella misma. Loki solo enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos, pero no decía nada ofensivo. Realmente le pareció una noche muy amena.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, sus invitados ayudaron a recoger y a guardar todo, inclusive Loki. Sonrió ante aquella iniciativa de su invitado. Después de un rato, todos se despidieron, dejando solos a Loki y a ella en la sala.

- Tendré que enseñarte muchas series y películas para que te actualices amigo - decía Sophie mientras lavaba los platos.

- Interesantes amistades tienes - soltó Loki con sarcasmo, mientras le llevaba algunos platos al lavatrastos -. Sobre todo Gabriel.

- Me alegra que te haya agradado - le sonrió ella.

- ¿Como conociste a Gabriel? - pregunto mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella y se cruzaba de brazos.

Sophie comenzó a enjuagar los trastes y se los paso a Loki en señal de que le ayudara a secarlos, este suspiro y tomo un trapo mientras comenzaba a secarlos.

- Lo conocí días después del accidente de mis padres, en el hospital - comenzó sin denotar ninguna emoción, hablar de sus padres con Loki cada vez se le hacia mas fácil, mientras que con otras personas aun se le complicaba, supuso que era por el acuerdo -. Gabriel es un chelista profesional, pero cuando lo conocí, daba funciones en hospitales y en esos días le toco dar una en el hospital en el que yo estaba internada.

- Y quedaste prendada de él - soltó burlón Loki.

- No yo solo... ¿Como supiste que salí con él? - pregunto curiosa ella, aun le asombraba la capacidad de atar cabos de este hombre.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

- Solo suponía.

- Pues no quede prendada de él, como tu dices - continuo ella con su relato -, fue Gabriel el que se prendo de mi. Él iba y me visitaba todos los días cuando estuve en el hospital, fue uno de los que me llevo a mi casa cuando salí del asqueroso hospital. Y... - se detuvo e inhalo aire profundamente mientras dejaba los trastes remojándose en el fregadero -. Evito, en varias ocasiones, que me quitara la vida.

El solo recordar aquellos momentos de su vida y al recordar como era que se sentía, se comenzó a deprimir. Sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Giro con Loki, el cual la miraba atónito y con un deje de arrepentimiento, ¿Arrepentimiento de que? Sophie le sonrió ampliamente, llevo su mano al brazo de él y lo apretó en forma de apoyo, sintió el brazalete bajo su camisa. No sabia porque, pero sentía que a Loki le dolía todo lo que ella le decía, tal vez él vivió una situación parecida o provoco algo semejante en alguien, no solo sabia, pero solo sabia que este pobre hombre, posiblemente, haya vivido cosas mas duras que ella.

- Por él y Sage estoy viva - puntualizo mientras continuaba enjuagando los platos -. Ellos impidieron que hiciera una estupidez.

- ¿Saliste con él por eso? - pregunto después de un rato curioso.

- No exactamente. Cierto, le debo mucho a Gabriel, pero nunca sentí algo mas que cariño, puro agradecimiento - suspiro -. Supongo que quería recompensarle lo bueno que había sido conmigo saliendo con él; pero no duro mucho, me sentía mal al estar jugando con Gabe, así que le pedí tiempo, él no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Loki se bufo por un instante.

- Yo creo que si...

- A no, no empieces tu también - soltó ella molesta mientras le pasaba un plato a Loki -. Suficiente tengo con Sage, como para que tu también empieces con esto. Además, tú no tienes derecho de opinar nada, ya que ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Para mi fortuna, eso es correcto, no lo conozco y, para serte sincero, no me interesa conocerlo.

Sophie enjuago el último traste y se lo paso molesta a Loki, este le estaba sonriendo de lado mientras lo sujetaba y lo comenzaba a secar. ¿Se estaba molestando con Loki solo porque no le caía bien Gabriel? Pues al parecer si, odiaba que alguien opinara mal de él, siendo que él era una persona muy buena y esplendida. Era todo un caballero, tenía unos excelentes modales y, sobre todo, tenia una actitud muy alegre, que te contagiaba dicha alegría. No entendía por que, tanto él como Sage, lo criticaban tanto y de manera negativa. Lo de Sage no le dolía tanto, ya que en ella era normal que todo le desagradara, pero que Loki dijera eso, le enfurecía y le dolía.

Ella se giro y comenzó caminar colérica fuera de ahí, no quería estallar frente a Loki por miedo a que termine diciéndole algo que realmente no sentía. Pero algo le sujeto la mano y se encontró con un Loki que la miraba serio, ella intento zafarse pero el agarre era firme sobre su muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame! - exclamo ella molesta.

- No - dijo firme el, mientras sostenía la mirada con ella -. No te vayas molesta.

- ¡No estoy molesta! - le grito ella.

Loki le sujeto la otra mano y la sostuvo frente así, haciendo que ella quedara frente a él. Sophie lo miro molesta, estaba frunciéndole el ceño.

- No me grites - soltó firme Loki -, en ningún momento, yo, te he gritado. Así que cálmate.

- Ya estoy calmada - soltó aun molesta Sophia.

Loki suspiro y siguió mirándola fijamente.

- A mi no me agrada tu amigo - comenzó él mientras ella rodaba los ojos -. ¡Hey, espera! Pero en ningún momento te estoy diciendo que te alejes de él, es tu vida y tú decides con quien estar. Así como yo decido estar, aquí, contigo.

Los penetrantes ojos color esmeralda estaban fijos en ella, carentes de emoción o sentimiento y eso ponía nerviosa a Sophie. Se sentía atrapada en ellos y la cercanía no ayudaba a su situación. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y no se había percatado del cuando habían terminado las cosas de esa forma. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar mientras la respiración profunda de él chocaba contra sus mejillas que comenzaban a sonrojarse. La simple cercanía de Loki la ponía muy nerviosa. Desvió la mirada de aquellos orbes esmeralda y fijo sus ojos al agarre de sus muñecas, la fuerza que Loki estaba aplicando le estaba causando dolor.

- ¿Me podrías soltar, por favor? - pregunto suplicante.

Loki la soltó sin dejar de mirarla seriamente. Ella solo se masajeo sus muñecas, mientras le daba la espalda para evitar encontrarse con la mirada profunda de Loki.

- No te tiene que importar lo que te digan los demás de tus amigos, solo importa lo que tu ves de ellos y lo que tu sabes de ellos.

- Me lastimaste.

- Disculpa, no era mi intención. Pero era la única forma de que me prestaras atención - dijo serio mientras se posicionaba enseguida de ella -. Con tu permiso, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - soltó rápidamente ella cuando salió corriendo directamente hacia a su habitación dejando a Loki detrás de ella.

No sabía por que, pero sentía que no podía seguir estando cerca de ese hombre. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentro en su cuarto, se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer poco a poco, se llevo la mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón aun le latía rápidamente. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Sentía nervios y su corazón se aceleraban cada vez que estaba así de cerca con Loki, pero en cambio, cuando Gabriel la beso se sintió sofocada, acechada, no se sentía cómoda. Sentía, cuando estaba con Loki, que su cuerpo se derrumbaría si permanecía más tiempo a su lado. No recordaba, nunca, tener ese tipo de reacciones de niñita cuando salió con Gabriel. Y eso le incomodaba, se suponía que con quien había salido era él y no Loki. Recordó que solo una vez experimento algo similar, y fue con alguien con quien salió mucho antes de lo ocurrido en Nueva York, del cual, no le traía muy gratos recuerdos. Solo esperaba que con Loki no ocurriera nada parecido, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero, por mas que ella quisiera evitarlo, buscaba la compañía de Loki, casi, con desespero.

* * *

Loki se había ido a recostar, ya en pijama, a su cama para dormir, después de la pequeña discusión con Sophie. Había querido mostrarse lo mas pacifico que pudo con ella, para no alterarla, pero no se había medido con las palabras que le había dicho. Había provocado que se molestara y no solo eso, se entero que por culpa de él, ella había atentado contra su vida en varias ocasiones. Realmente se sentía mal con ella, no podía dejar de pensar que debería de irse de su lado y dejarla de lastimar, para que ella viviera sanamente su vida con las personas que la quieren, pero existía un sentimiento que le impedía alejarse de ella, una parte que le pedía que permaneciera a su lado para poder ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo, por eso había aceptado el trato con ella.

Giro en su cama en busca de poder conciliar el sueño, quedando de lado, busco con su mano el lugar donde había dormido Sophia días antes y lo palpo suavemente. Le hubiera gustado que esta noche ella durmiera con él, sentirla cerca, tan cerca como había estado junto a ella momentos antes. En esos momentos buscaba su atención, pero él se había perdido en sus ojos y pensamientos, sin percatarse que su agarre se había hecho más pronunciado provocándole que le lastimara las muñecas a Sophia. No quería lastimarla mas, no debía. Pero se había perdido en sus enormes ojos color chocolate y en lo hermosa que se veía en esa noche, cosa que no se percato hasta que Gabriel se lo había preguntado.

Realmente no entendía que le pasaba. ¿En que momento, a Loki, le había importado si lastimaba a una mujer humana? ¿O se había percatado de que si era hermosa o no? Se estaba desconociendo a si mismo. Y no solo eso, estaba volviendo a caer bajo el encanto de esa midgardiana. Sentía que se iba haciendo débil, que sus sentimientos estaban de nuevo al acecho, se recrimino a si mismo por eso. Ya una vez lo habían herido por se tan sentimental, y lo habían hecho las personas que se proclamaban su familia, ¿que podía esperar de los extraños si volvía hacer lo mismo? Era por eso que en su exilio había apagado sus sentimientos, para ya no salir herido y, así, ser más fuerte contras sus enemigos. Pero, a pesar de eso, él creía que Sophia era diferente, o al menos eso pensaba. Ella le había dicho que no estaba saliendo con Gabriel desde hace tiempo, pero aun hacia falta comprobar lo del beso y si ella realmente le correspondió o no.

Poco a poco le fue ganando el sueño, a pesar de haberse molestado por seguir recordando el beso, estaba relajado y no creyó que esa noche, las pesadillas lo atormentarían.

* * *

Despertó relajado, al parecer ninguna pesadilla lo atormento esa noche, sabia que eso le daría entrada a un buen humor por el resto del día, claro, solo si no había nada que lo perturbara. Comenzó a estirarse y abrió los ojos en busca de su idolatrado reloj.

- Buenos días, dormilón - soltó una voz en un volumen muy bajo, pero que sintió muy cerca de él.

Cuando logro abrir completamente los ojos se llevo una sorpresa cuando se encontró con Sophie frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro. Se sobresalto un poco mientras retrocedió en la cama. Ella estaba hincada junto a la cama viéndolo fijamente mientras le sonreía. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- ¿Que carajos haces? - pregunto exaltado Loki, nunca espero encontrársela ahí.

- Nada, solo venia a decirte buenos días - sonrió ampliamente.

- Y ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? - volvió a insistir enarcando una ceja. Definitivamente, eso cambiaria su humor por el resto del día.

- Hice quesadillas para desayunar - dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente -, están en la mesa. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, vine a ver si estabas despierto para saber si te escribía indicaciones o no.

Loki se sobresalto un poco, giro en busca del reloj de noche y vio que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. Giro de nuevo el rostro, hacia ella y le cuestiono con la mirada.

- Si lo se, es temprano - decía mientras se alzaba de hombros -. Pero tengo unos asuntos que resolver en el hospital y, pues, necesito llegar temprano - miro su reloj de mano y después el reloj del cuarto de Loki, suspiro y volvió la mirada hacia él, el cual la veía aun sorpresivo -. Bueno, me tengo que ir, posiblemente no vuelva para la hora de comer...

- ¿Piensas dejarme solo para que pase hambre? - soltó el cuestionamiento un poco molesto.

- Todavía hay un poco de ensalada de la de ayer. Te diría que calentaras la comida en el micro, pero con el cuento de que no tengo, que por cierto, gracias.

- Deberías de dejar de restregármelo, mujer insolente - escupió molesto, ya estaba harto que Sophia siempre sacara a flote el incidente con lo del microondas.

Sophie dudo por unos instantes, pensativa, y después le sonrió divertida.

- No, es muy divertido hacerlo - Loki solo propicio a soltar un gruñido mientras ella soltaba unas risitas -. Tranquilo su "majestad", nos veremos para la hora de la cena - se acercó más a Loki y le beso en mejilla que no tenia pagada a la cama, le sonrió y se puso de pie mientras le decía: - Hasta luego.

Giro su cuerpo y se retiro, dejando a un Loki totalmente atónito. El escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada del departamento y, después, el silencio reino en todo el lugar.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Sophia la hacia, no dejaba de sorprender a Loki y de dejarlo sin palabras. Se acomodó boca arriba y dio un prolongado suspiro. Quería dejar de pensar en todos aquellos detalles que tenía Sophia con él. No es que antes nunca había recibido un beso, es solo que los besos que recibía de ella eran muy diferentes.

Bostezo. Decidió pasar mas tiempo recostado en la cama, no quería salir de ella por miedo a romper la armonía que el beso de Sophia había creado. Estaba siendo blando y se estaba dejando influenciarse por gestos amables de una simple humana. Cierto, le había llamado la atención, pero no era para que bajara su guardia ante ella, de aquella forma. Gruño y se cubrió completamente todo el rostro, no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma tan débil, ni Heimdall (aunque sabia que no podía verlo), ni nadie en los nueve reinos.

* * *

Sophia estaba escribiendo en su computadora, necesitaba terminar algunos trabajos para continuar con su especialización. Tenía tiempo que lo había abandonado y debía de volver a trabajar, antes de que el tiempo de entrega se acabara. Se había detenido en su proyecto final el tiempo que llevaba Loki viviendo con ella, y debía de terminarlo pronto. No es que Loki la distrajera, es solo que... No, en definitiva, Loki se había vuelto una distracción, pero era una distracción agradable. Sonrió por lo que estaba pensando.

Ese día tenia tiempo libre en la mañana en el hospital, por eso había decidido trabajar en su proyecto para finalizar su especialización en Neurología.

Llevaba toda la mañana buscando arduamente, en libros y artículos, puntos que le ayudaran a completar su idea para su proyecto: "¿Es posible utilizar mas del 10% de capacidad del cerebro?". Tenía en mente enfocarlo en el uso de auras y todo eso, pero supuso que tal vez sus ideas serian muy criticadas y cuestionadas, así que decidió buscar un enfoque diferente, pero relacionado con lo mismo.

Se detuvo un momento para descansar la vista. Se llevo una mano a su frente y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Debía apresurarse si quería terminar y entregar su trabajo antes de la fecha limite, por suerte ya lo llevaba muy avanzado y solo faltaba retocar algunos detalles. Intento pensar en algo distinto a su trabajo. A su mente volvió los recuerdos de la cercanía del rostro Loki, y la necesidad que tuvo de que él la besara. No sabía por que, pero tenía eso en mente desde que despertó en la mañana. Había soñado algo muy extraño, pero que le pareció encantador, solo por lo que ocurría al final de este.

Su sueño empezaba con ella caminando por Nueva York, la cual, se encontraba destruida. Caminaba sobre unos escombros cuando una ventisca apareció e hizo que no pudiera ver, provocando que se callera. Busco en todas partes alguien que le ayudara a levantarse, pero no había nadie. Se levanto como pudo y se sacudió, el viento seguía soplando, a lo lejos pudo ver la sombra de una persona, se aproximó lo más que pudo a la sombra y pudo ver como aparecía la imagen de Gabriel, el cual la miraba en son de burla, como si su simple presencia le pareciera un chiste. Cuando intento tocarlo la sombra se desvaneció y en vez de eso, algo la hirió y la atravesó por el abdomen. Le dolió y, soltando un alarido agudo, cayó al piso de rodillas llevándose las manos a su herida. Vio como la sangre empapaba sus manos y las coloreaba de su característico color escarlata. Se asusto al verse las manos, comenzó a llorar del miedo que la estaba abrumando. Levanto el rostro y vio al hombre que arruino su vida: el hombre del casco de cuernos. No podía verle el rostro, pero odiaba con todo su ser a ese hombre, que cuando fue el ataque en Nueva York, solo escuchaba su risa desquiciada. Lo observo detenidamente logrando ver que traía una lanza la cual estaba llena de sangre, de la sangre de ella, el maldito hijo de perra la había herido con su lanza. Se intento poner de pie, quería golpearlo y arrancarle del rostro esa sonrisa descarada, pero el dolor le impidió, se sostuvo de los escombros cerca de ella, mientras escuchaba la risa enferma de su atacante, agacho el rostro derrotada.

Cuando menos lo pensó, hubo alguien que la sujeto y la levanto. Frente a ella vio la sonrisa picarona de Loki, la cual le pareció conocida. Busco al hombre del casco de cuernos, pero se había esfumado, al igual que su risa. Comenzó, entonces, a inundarla una sensación abrumadora, una parte de ella le pedía que huyera de Loki y la otra le decía que él era el único que la podía mantener a salvo, con vida. La tomo entre sus brazos y llevo sus manos al vientre de ella, de estas emanaron una luz de color verde que hicieron que Sophia se estremeciera ante el taco. Loki sonrió pícaramente ante eso. Sophia fijo su mirada en donde él había llevado sus manos, ya no estaba sangrando. Loki llevo una mano a la mejilla de ella, sacándola de su asombro, él lo miro fijamente a los ojos y acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso forzadamente. En un principio ella se resistió, pero después, no pudo negar la sensación de que eso lo estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo y su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo. Los labios de él eran fríos peros abrazadores, provocando en ella necesidad de atraerlos mas hacia ella. Sintió como eran muy diferentes al beso que Gabriel le había robado. La duración del beso le pareció eterna a Sophia, pero cuando Loki separo sus labios de los de ella, la sensación que la había atormentado el día del ataque a Nueva York la inundo y comenzó a llorar. En eso apareció un segundo Loki que la abrazo por la espalda mientras que el Loki que estaba frente a ella se comenzaba a burlar y las risas del hombre del casco de cuernos se volvieron hacer presentes. Fue ahí que se despertó sobresaltada, con la sensación de los labios de Loki sobre los suyos. Le había parecido muy real el sueño, pero sobre todo, le había encantado el hecho de que él la había besado y era algo que le hubiera gustado repetir. Claro, había vuelto a ver al hombre de sus pesadillas, pero el beso de Loki fue lo que mas le marco de ese sueño y lo que le pareció más real de todo. No entendía, para nada, su sueño, pero no le preocupo mucho, era la primera vez que lo tenia, si se repetía, sabría que, por una parte seria encantador y que por otra, tendría que investigarlo y averiguar que era lo que quería decir dicho sueño. ¿Un Loki que la besaba y la protegía y otro que se burlaba de ella y la hacia sentir con miedo? Eso realmente era muy extraño.

El sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos. Lo tomo del escritorio y descubrió que era un mensaje, la canción se lo había predicho, siempre había usado la misma canción de tono para sus mensajes: _savin me_. Toco la pantalla para desbloquear el móvil y leyó el mensaje:

_"Gracias por la cena, estuvo exquisita. Tú siempre sorprendiéndome._

_Gabriel"_

Sophie sonrió, siempre le gustaron esos pequeños detalles que tenia Gabe para con ella. Siempre había tenido buenos recuerdos de los mensajes y pequeños regalos que él le enviaba, pero aun así, por mas tierno que le parecieran esos encantadores detalles, no pudo sentir por Gabriel mas que un simple cariño y agradecimiento, no podía verlo mas que un simple amigo.

Se dispuso a contestar el mensaje, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Miro y vio como Sage entraba toda presurosa, directamente hacia ella, miro el teléfono y se lo arrebato.

- ¡Oye! ¿Que demonios haces? - pregunto Sophie molesta intentando tomar su móvil, el cual le había sido arrebatado.

Sage observo por unos instantes y leyó el mensaje, giro su rostro molesta hacia Sophie.

- Hasta afuera se escucho sonar tu teléfono, así que vine a leer que sarta de mentiras te escribió el encantador de tu amigo - soltó Sage con sarcasmo -. ¡Oh! Mira, te escribió que siempre lo sorprendes. Es todo un encanto de hombre.

Sophie se levanto y fue a con Sage a quitarle el teléfono pero esta no se lo permitió.

- Sage, dámelo.

- Vamos a responderle como se debe - sonrió mientras comenzaba a tocar velozmente el teclado digital del teléfono, mientras evitaba a toda costa que Sophie le arrebatara el teléfono - ."Me alegro que te haya gustado. Tu plato tenía veneno, mañana te morirás, así que, hasta nunca. Tu querida Sophie" - narraba mientras escribía a la par con el teléfono.- Enviar.

- ¿Que demonios has hecho? - cuestiono Sophia mientras le arrebataba su celular a una Sage muerta de la risa.

- Mis mejores deseos, tu ya sabes, nunca me agrado, ni nunca me agradara - soltó, después de que se calmara de reírse, en tono serio. Se cruzo de brazos y observo a Sophie, con una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Que tanto miras? - pregunto Sophie mientras retrocedía.

- ¿Que te pareció mi pequeña sorpresa para Loki? ¿Verdad que se veía muy bien?

- Yo... - comenzó nerviosa, tenia en mente que Sage, en cualquier momento del día, le cuestionaría sobre lo ocurrido en la cena, pero aun no se sentía preparada contestarle, ya que tenia miedo a que los recuerdos de la cercanía y el beso de Loki (en sus sueños) se hicieran presentes, como lo estaban haciendo en estos momentos -. Se veía bien. Gracias.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamo divertida Sage -. Te has puesto totalmente roja - la señalo directamente a la cara.

-¿Pero que...? - exclamo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara tratando de cubrirse las mejillas -. No es cierto.

- Eso quiere decir, que nuestro apuesto pelinegro te gusta - puntualizo mientras se acercaba a Sophia y la abrazo -. Hasta que San Agustín nos hizo el milagrito de que te olvidaras de ese hijo de puta.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡No es cierto! - soltó en una combinación de nerviosismo y molesta -. ¡Es solo un amigo!

- ¿Amigo? ¡Mis ovarios! - exclamo molesta Sage -. Se les nota que se gustan mutuamente, pero los dos son unos pendejetes que aun no lo aceptan.

Sophie se soltó como pudo del agarre de Sage, mientras que esta se reía de su amiga. Loki no podía gustar de ella, ¿o si? Era ella la que soñaba los besos con él, no al contrario. Pero aceptar eso, era como confirmar que a ella le gustaba Loki y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No quería involucrarse con nadie y menos sentimentalmente.

- ¡Cristo! - soltó en un tono agudo y denotando dramatismo, mientras alzaba las manos en son de plegaria -. ¡Elimínalos, o que diga, ilumínalos!

Sophie enarco una ceja confundida, mientras Sage soltaba unas carcajadas, ella la miro y le sonrió para después acompañarla en sus risas. Era normal en ellas siempre estar riendo y sonriendo, por mas que se echaban de cosas, estaban conscientes de que lo único que tenían, eran ellas mismas, no podían darse el lujo de perderse por tontas discusiones.

- Si quieres mi opinión mas sincera, entre el chelista y el maniático pelinegro, me quedo con el pelinegro - Sage le sonrió y Sophie negó con la cabeza. Un sonido las saco a ambas de si, era el móvil de Sage, ella lo saco de su bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a leer el mensaje escrito en él - ¡Dios! A este elimínalo - soltó molesta mientras le enseñaba el mensaje a Sophie.

Ella tomo el teléfono y lo leyó. Levanto la mirada y le sonrió a una muy molesta Sage.

- "Gracias por el aviso. Cambie el plato contigo cuando no mirabas. El tuyo era el envenenado. Salúdame a Sophia mientras puedas. El encantador Gabriel" - leyó entre risas Sophia, miro a Sage, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- Simplemente, lo odio - dijo molesta.

- Tu le caes muy bien - le sonrió Sophia.

Sage gruño por lo bajo y le arrebato molesta el teléfono móvil. Sophia soltó unas risas mientras su amiga guardaba su teléfono molesta de donde lo había sacado. Sophia sabía muy bien que por más que Sage le soltara de cosas a Gabriel, este siempre se lo regresaría de la misma manera, pero sin ofenderla. Sus enfrentamientos eran algo ya muy común entre ellos dos, era la forma que tenia su amiga de mostrar su inconformidad ante el pobre hombre que no hacia mas que intentar llevarse bien con ella. Gabriel era consiente del descontento de Sage hacia él, pero Sophia sabia que él hacia todo lo posible por que se llevaran bien, pero sabia también que él nunca se dejaría vencer por la persistente mujer.

- Pero él no a mi - decía mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos -. Prefiero al ojeverde, es más agradable, insisto. Por cierto, ¿Como te fue después de que nos fuimos?

- Bien - comenzó nerviosa Sophie mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos -, me sorprendió el hecho de que me fuera ayudado a lavar la loza. Me cuestiono sobre Gabe, me dijo que no le agradaba.

- ¡Vez! - soltó exasperada Sage -. No soy la única a la que no le agrada ese tipo.

- Pero al menos él no se queja de eso a cada rato - remarco ella -. De hecho, me dijo que si yo quería, podía seguir al lado de Gabriel... - "como el decide estar a mi lado" termino la oración en su mente, evitando soltar algo de lo que, tal vez, después se arrepentiría.

- Y eso me confirma de que le gustas al salvaje pelinegro - sonrió maliciosamente Sage -. Deberías llegar a tu casa y meterse a su cama, de una vez por todas - metió sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y saco un pequeño paquetito de color cromado, se lo entrego a Sophia -. Pero no olviden protegerse - guiño el ojo y se giro sobre si y se encamino a la puerta.

Sophie miro lo que tenia en su mano, lo cual, le provoco que se subieran los colores al rostro.

- ¿Para que chingados ocupo yo un condón? - cuestiono histérica Sophia -. No voy a coger con Loki, seria una locura.

- Ya lo viste desnudo, lo has vestido y desvestido, lo has acariciado, lo has besado, solo falta cogértelo - ella se detuvo y giro para ver a Sophia -. ¿Por qué si lo has besado cierto?

Sophia abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendida ante el comentario. Sage solo sonrió pícaramente y soltó las carcajadas.

- Lo sabía.

- Pero solo en sueños - comenzó Sophia mientras la seguía.

- En sueños, en el futuro, en una visión, en vivo, que mas da. Lo besaste y punto - abrió la puerta y se salió del consultorio de Sophia -. Ahora puedo dormir a gusto. Me largo.

- Espera... - comenzó a decir, pero Sage ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y como para continuar la discusión en el pasillo, era algo que no quería hacer.

Escucho que del otro lado de la puerta, alguien canturreaba muy animada. "_El amor, el amor, no deja de ser" _era lo que canturreaba esa voz, de la cual, Sophia sabia que esta provenía de su amiga.

Le seguía sorprendiendo la capacidad de su amiga de sacar la información de las personas sin indagar mucho, era muy buena deduciendo cosas y haciendo las preguntas correctas siempre. Había sabido lo del sueño con solo verle la cara y por voltear en el momento justo. No es que le afectara que lo supiera, le molestaba que le molestara siempre que pudiera con eso y, sobre todo, frente a Gabriel.

Suspiro. Tomo su teléfono y decidió responderle como se debía a Gabriel, debía de disculparse con él por lo que le había escrito Sage, pero se detuvo, sentía que si le enviaba el mensaje debía de continuar una conversación (si no era por mensajes seria por llamada) que no sabría como llevar. Salió de la aplicación de mensajes, bloqueo el celular y lo dejo a un lado de sus documentos. Intento centrarse en su trabajo, debía terminar antes de que comenzara su trabajo en el centro de salud, se froto de nuevo las sienes, ordeno sus pensamientos y comenzó a escribir antes de que el pensar en Loki la volviera a distraer de su trabajo.

* * *

Termino de comer la ensalada con atún que había sacado del refrigerador. Le pareció algo delicioso, pero no fue la gran cosa, había probado cosas mejores. Levanto sus trastes y los llevo al lugar donde los lavaba Sophia, era un habito que ella le había inculcado desde que pudo caminar bien y comían en la mesa. Fue difícil hacerlo al principio, ya que estaba acostumbrado que la servidumbre lo hiciera por él, pero aquí no había quien le sirviera y Sophie no se prestaba para ese tipo de cosas, solo levantaba los trastes que usaba ella, pero si lavaba toda la loza.

Fue hacia su cuarto, tomo el libro que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sophia. Le había dicho que podía entrar cuando el quisiera, siempre y cuando lo necesitara, y lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era otro libro. Le había parecido interesante el libro de "Harry Potter" y sabía, por lo escrito en la contra portada, que era el primero de una saga, así que supuso que ella lo debía de tener guardado en su librero.

Al entrar al cuarto de ella, pasó de largo el piano y fue directamente al gran librero, el cual era solo un estante más alto que él. Busco entre estos el siguiente libro de la saga y lo encontró acomodado seguido de los siguientes tomos de la saga. Acomodo el que tenia en las manos y saco el segundo, lo observo por unos instantes, leyendo la portada: "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos". Suspiro y se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto de Sophia. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que había sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Ahí estaba, el lirio turquesa que él había hecho a ella para agradecerle, dentro de un florero con agua limpia. Se acercó a él y lo toco, podía sentir como la magia vibraba a través de aquella flor. Definitivamente, era el lirio que el había hecho. Pero, ¿como es que ella lo tenía? Se supone que él lo había maltratado y lo había lanzado colérico al suelo, aquel lirio debía de estar muerto y en la basura, o simple y sencillamente debía de estar hecho polvo, la magia debió de haberse desvanecido; pero no, aun seguía vivo y estaba en la habitación de ella. Realmente estaba sorprendido de que Sophia lo tuviera, decidió que después le preguntaría de donde lo había sacado, ya que el recordaba haberlo dejado tirado y en pésimas condiciones.

Retomo su camino hacia su habitación, llegando a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

Paso todo el resto del día leyendo, era una saga que le había agradado y disfruto de la concepción de magia que tenían, fue ahí que se cuestiono que: ¿Los midgardianos podrían hacer magia o tener la esencia para hacerlo? No seria algo tan descabellado, ya que había personas que podían ver auras y que podían ver también a los muertos, según lo que le había comentado Sophia. Tal vez debería entrenar con Sophia para comprobarlo; si esto resultaba ser cierto, podría tener su propio ejercito de hechiceros que estuvieran a su disposición para hacer lo que el quisiera y, con mucho entrenamiento, arrancarle de las manos Midgard a los vengadores, los seres humanos buscan poder, les será tentador el hecho de poder tener magia y poder controlar y someter el mundo, le parecía una excelente idea. Pero antes de ilusionarse, debía de comprobar dicha teoría.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y vio como Sophia entraba a su cuarto y se dirigía velozmente hacia la cama de él.

- Ya llegue - dijo sin ánimos mientras se dejaba caer, boca abajo, sobre la cama de Loki, a un costado de él -. Fue un día muy agotador.

Loki enarco una ceja con sorpresa, la miro y cerro el libro mientras lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, no pudiendo evitar mirar el reloj que ahí descansaba, eran las nueve de la noche. Giro su rostro de nuevo hacia Sophia y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Y por eso vienes a molestarme a mi? - cuestiono molesto -. Ándate para tu cuarto.

- Eres muy molesto, madre - soltó en berrinche mientras se acurrucaba y se pegaba mas a Loki -. En vez de molestar, dame de cenar.

- Eso debería de pedírtelo yo a ti. Tengo mucha hambre, la ensalada se baja muy rápido.

Sophie escondió el rostro en las piernas de Loki mientras mas se pegaba a él. Loki sonrió al ver como era que esta mujer se comportaba como una niña, lo cual le pareció muy encantador, estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sophie de manera ruda o muy activa, pero mientras estaba recostada a su lado, haciendo berrinche, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, ya que parecía tan indefensa. Acerco su mano al cabello de ella y lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente, sabia que no debía hacerlo, que era demostrar que era débil, pero estando con ella y de esta forma era algo inevitable.

- No quiero preparar nada, tengo flojera - soltó mientras acercaba su cabeza mas a la mano de Loki, este creyó que tal vez le agradaba, así que continuo masajeando -. Prefiero dormir.

Loki sonrió y continúo masajeando. Le parecía tan hermosa mientras se acurrucaba así en él, le hacia pensar que ella necesitaba de él para sentirse tranquila y segura, tal vez podría aprovecharse de eso en algún momento.

- Pero yo tengo hambre - comenzó mientras le jalaba un mechoncito de cabella mientras ella se comenzaba a quejar del dolor -, así que vamos a cenar algo. Además, debes de comer algo, debes de mantener tu cuerpo, así de choncho.

Sophia levanto el rostro y miro iracundo a Loki, el cual le estaba sonriendo burlonamente, él sabia que con eso llamaría la atención de ella, al parecer, las mujeres eran muy obvias, tanto aquí como en Asgard: todas interesadas en su aspecto físico y su figura.

Ella se levanto solo sosteniéndose de los brazos, acerco su rostro al de Loki y refunfuño en su cara. El cuerpo de ella estaba sobre las piernas de él.

- No me traumes, por favor - dijo mientras giraba el rostro hacia su costado, mostrándose molesta, cosa que le pareció divertido a Loki -. Estoy perfectamente bien así.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto él sarcástico - ¿Y como le llamas a esto? ¿Exceso de ropa? - cuestionaba mientras llevaba sus manos al abdomen de ella y pellizcaba la piel que cubría su pansa, por arriba de la ropa.

Sophia comenzó a reírse descontroladamente mientras se retorcía en las piernas de Loki, mientras este no dejaba de pellizcarle la piel. Le era muy divertido que esta mujer se dejara someter ante él. Esta escena le recordó a cuando era niño y Thor le llegaba por la espalda, mientras el leía muy tranquilamente, y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, recordó como se retorcía en los brazos fuertes de Thor mientras se reía a carcajadas y al final, este siempre terminaba sobre Loki y ahí le daba un casto beso en los labios.

- ¡Basta! - exclamaba Sophie entre risas mientras seguía retorciéndose entre los brazos de Loki -. ¡Ya no soporto, por favor!

Loki hizo caso omiso a su petición y aumento la intensidad de las cosquilla, le encantaba que esta mujer le suplicara y se mostrara totalmente a su merced, disfrutaba mucho el torturarle de esa forma. Sophia intento zafarse como fuera de aquel ataque que sufría por parte de Loki, pero le fue imposible, pero uno de sus movimientos provoco que él perdiera el equilibrio, algo que a Loki no le pasaba con frecuencia, provocando que ambos se cayeran de la cama, quedando Loki encima de Sophie. Se miraron fijamente, ambos se encontraban con la respiración agitada. A Loki se le disparo el pulso, siempre la cercanía de ella le provocaba ese tipo de reacción, era algo que le incomodaba, no le gustaba sentirse nervioso frente a nadie, ni mucho menos con Sophia. Seguía odiando las situaciones que se presentaban cada vez que estaba con ella. Evito a toda costa verla a los ojos, pero le fue inevitable, ya se estaba perdiendo en esos terrosos ojos color café.

Pestañeo rápidamente mientras carraspeaba la garganta. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Sophie.

- ¡Odio las cosquillas! - soltó ella a su espalda, Loki giro para verla, mientras esta se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa -. Pero sirvió para despabilarme. Vente, veremos que podemos cenar, ya que se me están acabando las opciones en la alacena.

Paso por enfrente de Loki y este la siguió, al parecer ella no se había puesto igual que él, cosa que entristeció, un poco, a Loki. Pero lo que el no había visto es que, mientras él se perdía en los grandes y marrones ojos de Sophie, esta estaba sonrojada y se perdía en las bellas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

Llegaron a la cocina y Sophie comenzó a hurgar en la alacena.

- ¿Que buscas? - pregunto curioso mientras metía las manos en el pantalón que traía puesto, ya se había acostumbrado a usar las prendas que había en su armario.

- ¡Bingo! - grito Sophia mientras sacaba una caja de color verde -. Aun quedan Lucky Charms, lo siento, los amo.

Puso la caja sobre la formica, se disparo hacia el refrigerador y saco leche, después, saco dos platos hondos de color verde junto con dos cucharas del trastero y se los dio a Loki.

- Llévalos a la mesa.

- ¿Que cenaremos? - pregunto curioso mientras obedecía a Sophie.

Se sentó en la mesa y coloco los platos como siempre, uno frente al otro. Al instante, apareció Sophie con la caja en una mano y la leche en la otra, se sentó en su lugar y coloco las cosas en la mesa.

- Un delicioso y suculento plato de cereal - respondió con un tono alegre y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro -. La perfecta cena de un soltero.

- ¿Cereal? - cuestiono Loki extrañado.

- ¿Nunca has comido cereal? - se alarmo ella.

Loki negó con la cabeza. Realmente había muchas cosas midgardianas que le eran indiferentes conocer, el cereal, en su momento, había sido una de esas cosas; pero ahora que se iba a alimentar de eso, le entraba la curiosidad.

Ella soltó unas risas burlescas mientras él solo fruncía el ceño.

- Muy bien, te enseñare como-comer-cereal

- remarco cada palabra mientras tomaba la caja y le servía a Loki su contenido.

Loki vio como pequeñas figuritas de color crema y otras más de colores caían sobre el plato hondo que estaba frente a él. Le parecieron repulsivas ¿Como algo de colores extravagantes podía ser comestible? Después, Sophia tomo la botella de leche y la vertió sobre el plato rebosante de cereal, este crujía una vez que entro en contacto con la leche, haciendo que Loki arrugara más el ceño. Sophie metió la cuchara en el plato con cereal y le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

- Listo.

- ¿Esperas que me coma esta cosa? - cuestiono Loki mientras veía que ella repetía el mismo procedimiento en su plato -. Es asqueroso.

- Ni siquiera lo has probado para decir que es repulsivo - decía ella mientras tomaba una cucharada de cereal y se lo metía a la boca -. Ahoda cadlla y comételo - soltó con la boca llena.

- ¡Puaj! No comas con la boca llena, eso lo hace ver mas asqueroso - soltó mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Sophie trago y miro a Loki.

- Dije que comas, que te va a desagradar cuando se aguadé.

- No lo comeré - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Prepárame algo diferente.

- ¡No te preparare algo distinto! - exclamo molesta ella -. Ya te serví cereal. Cómelo.

Loki se negó por unos instantes, hasta que ella se canso y dejo de insistir. Sophie termino su cereal y agarro la cuchara de Loki.

- A ver, aquí viene el avioncito, diga "ah" - canturreo mientras chipiloneaba la voz.

- No pienso seguirte el juego - torció la boca -. Además, ¿quien en su sano juicio come cosas de colores extravagantes? Solo tú.

- Son malvaviscos, Loki - rodo los ojos Sophie -, son dulces y deliciosos.

- No te creo, han de estar echados a perder.

- ¡Por Dios, Loki! - exclamo mientras dejaba la cuchara en el plato -. El cereal nunca se hecha a perder, bueno, al menos no tan rápido.

- No comeré - soltó mientras se cruzo de brazos indignado.

- ¡Di "ah"! - exclamo desafiante Sophie, mientras volvía a tomar la cuchara y la direccionaba hacia la boca de Loki.

- ¡No! - escupió él.

Fue ahí cuando Sophia aprovecho y le metió la cucharada a la boca, este intento escupir, pero ella lo imposibilito apretándole la quijada, manteniéndosela cerrada.

Loki sintió como los colores se le venían al rostro, en la espera del asco que sentía ante aquel alimento, pero el sabor de aquello no le pareció nada desagradable, en cambio, le gusto. A Loki siempre le había gustado las cosas dulces, desde pequeño, le encantaba que Frigga le sirviera dulces como postre, por eso él siempre se acostumbró a comer todo lo que había en su plato para que su supuesta madre lo recompensara con sus deliciosos postres: gelatinas, pasteles, frutas enmieladas y, sobre todo, pudines. Esto, lo que ellos llamaban "cereal", tenia una consistencia un poco extraña, supuso él que se debía a lo que ella le había dicho, pero su sabor era agradable. Se lo paso todo por la garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería demostrar que le había gustado a ella, eso demostraría que ella gano en esa lucha, se mostraría reacio un tiempo mas, en busca de que ella lo convenciera o, que al menos, lo sometiera.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! - escupió Loki sobre de ella algunos restos de lo poco que le quedo en la boca -. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¡Tú no vuelvas a hacer eso! Me escupiste - chillo mientras se veía la camisa.

Loki abrió un ojo y vio como ella lo miraba molesta. Volvió a tomar una cucharada y vio como la dirigía de nuevo a su boca. Loki acepto el reto con una sonrisa y se puso de pie, intentando desviarla. Ella lo imito y fue velozmente hacia el lado de Loki, con cuchara en mano. El simulo que abría la boca y fue ahí cuando ella aprovecho para lanzar el brazo con la cuchara a la boca de Loki, pero él fue más rápido y desvió con la mano la cuchara provocando que esta se derramara sobre la ropa de Sophie. Loki soltó unas risas y ella gruño.

- Ya me manchaste - soltó molesta - ¡Por Dios Loki, parases un bebe!

- Si yo soy un bebe, tu eres una mala madre - soltó burlesco entre risas.

- ¡Ja-ja! Muy gracioso - lo fulmino con la miraba mientras tomaba un trapo y se limpiaba la camiseta de color azul que traía puesta.

Loki le sonrió triunfal y ella tiro el trapo hacia la mesa, tomo otra cucharada y lo miro desafiante.

- Esto es guerra - dijo en un tono amenazador Sophia.

- ¡Que comience la guerra! - sonrió Loki.

Sophie se lanzo de nuevo sobre Loki, este retrocedió, evitando chocar con la silla, giro sus paso hacia la sala y siguió evitando a toda costa a Sophia, pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaba uno de los sillones, cayo sobre del de espaldas y ahí fue donde Sophia lo acorralo y le metió la cuchara a la boca, él comió lo que había en dicha cuchara mientras levantaba las manos en son de derrota. Ella sonrió y, levantando los brazos al aire, exclamo triunfante:

- ¡Victoria!

- Ahora que lo veo, no esta tan mal - dijo Loki sin sacar la cuchara de la boca, ella giro su rostro velozmente hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras él le sonreía pícaramente. Sabía bien que eso la había enfadado.

- ¡Oh, solo cállate! ¿Si?

Loki soltó unas carcajadas mientras ella iba por el plato a la mesa y se lo daba en las manos a Loki.

- Pudimos habernos evitado todo este circo de la persecución, ¿Sabias? - suspiro mientras se tiraba a un lado del el en el sillón.

- Si, pero entonces, ¿Donde hubiera quedado lo divertido? - dijo mientras llevaba una cucharada a su boca y la comía, realmente el cereal le parecía agradable.

- Si, divertido - rodo los ojos ella.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta. Ambos voltearon a verse y ella suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Ya van! - exclamo ella fuertemente.

Loki vio como se encamino a la puerta y, frente a esta, la abrió, dejando ver al que se atrevía a tocar a esas horas de la noche.

- Buenas noches - soltó el hombre, al cual Loki le reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

- ¿Gabriel? - pregunto sorprendida Sophia - Buenas noches, ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, si - comenzó nerviosa Sophie -. Pasa.

- Gracias - le sonrió este mientras jalaba con el unas cosas que traían unas pequeñas llantas -. Disculpa que moleste tan tarde.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿Y esas maletas? - cuestiono ella mientras señalaba las maletas.

- Eso... Lo que pasa es que mi edificio esta en cuarentena y a todos los inquilinos del lugar nos sacaron para desinfectar... - dijo un poco abrumado -. Y como me salía mas caro rentar una habitación de hotel para el tiempo que lo iba a usar, pensé en pedirte que si me podría quedar aquí durante este tiempo.

Loki se atraganto con la cucharada de cereal que se había llevado a la boca y fulmino a Gabriel con la mirada. ¿Que carajos pretendía?

- ¿Y tus amigos? - pregunto dudosa ella.

Gabriel suspiro.

- Ellos, ninguno me quiso recibir, me dijeron que tenían planes con su mujeres para las siguientes noches y otros no estaban en la ciudad - respondió Gabe viendo suplicante a Sophia. Loki no podía creer el descaro con el que le mentía a Sophia, y lo peor del caso, ella se lo estaba creyendo -. Solo serán por dos días, eres mi única opción.

Gabriel le tomo de las manos a ella, la cual, lo miraba sorprendida.

- De acuerdo, puedes quedarte - accedió ella mientras Loki se volvía a atragantar con el dichoso cereal, que le parecía que era para lo único que este era bueno.

- Gracias - exclamo Gabriel mientras la abrazaba y apretujaba, ella solo le sonreía y Gabriel le planto un beso en la mejilla, cosa que provoco que Loki se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago -. Te prometo que no daré mucha lata.

- Tú nunca das lata, Gabe.

Sophie le sonrió y cerro la puerta, se dirigió a Loki mientras extra le fruncía el ceño en desaprobación. Camino unos pasos en dirección al pasillo, Gabriel la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo y giro en dirección a Loki.

- De acuerdo - comenzó ella denotando seguridad -. Aquí hay varias opciones, pueden compartir cuarto tú y Loki o uno de ustedes se viene a dormir en la sala. Ustedes deciden, iré por cobijas.

Loki sabía la respuesta a eso: el humano dormiría en la sala, no pensaba en compartir su cuarto con nadie, ni mucho menos cedérselo. Este hombre era un invitado y como tal, no debía de dormir en una habitación principal. De por si, le era muy molesta su presencia, no sabría como sobreviviría al estar habitando bajo el mismo techo.

Giro su rostro hacia donde estaba Gabriel, este lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa burlona, lo cual cabreo a Loki, pero no lo exteriorizó, en vez de eso, le respondió a la sonrisa con otra sonrisa burlona.

- Excelente cuento - soltó burlón Loki mientras dejaba el plato con cereal a un lado y se cruzaba de brazos -. Y cual era la epidemia ¿Un catastrófico y letal catarro? - cuestiono sarcástico. Sabia bien de enfermedades midgardianas y lo exagerados que podían se estos a la hora de tratarlas, por eso entendía bien el termino cuarentena. En esos momentos de la discusión, Loki ya le estaba ganando, y por mucho, a Gabriel.

Gabriel soltó unas risitas mientras se giraba de perfil y dejaba sus maletas en el suelo, para después meterse las manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

- Te dije que te estaría vigilando - soltó serio - y te lo estoy cumpliendo, es todo.

- No necesitas vigilarme, hombre inseguro, solo tienes que estar al pendiente de tu mujer. Sophia realmente no me interesa - comento Loki indiferente.

- Por eso estoy aquí, para vigilarla y alejarla de ti y de cualquiera que me la quiera quitar.

Loki enarco una ceja. Este hombre realmente era alguien inseguro, le pareció patético, creyó que tal vez no era peligroso, pero si molesto.

- De acuerdo - comenzó Loki rodando los ojos -. Tú no me agradas y sé que yo no te agrado.

- Correcto - sonrió Gabe.

- Este es el trato: Yo duermo en "MI" cuarto - soltó remarcando cada palabra, lo miro desafiante - y tú, dormirás en el sillón.

- Me parece perfecto - accedió alegremente.

Loki se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Lanzo la frase en manera de desafío, quería mostrar su lugar en aquella casa, el cual, era superior al de ese humano. Pero se sorprendió cuando este accedió tan fácilmente y, eso, solo podía significar dos cosas: que el hombre era un rotundo idiota o tenía algo en mente. Espero que fuera la primera, pero se preparo en caso de que resultara ser la segunda.

Sophia llego con una cobija muy colorida y un par de almohadas de color beige. Le sonrió a ambos.

- Bien, ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron a destiempo.

- ¿Como será entonces? - pregunto curiosa.

- Loki me cedió su cuarto mientras él duerme en el sillón, que amable es.

Loki abrió los ojos como plato, miro molesto a Gabriel, mientras este le sonreía. Iba a contradecirlo pero la sonrisa esplendorosa y el alto tono de voz de Sophia se lo impidieron.

- Me alegro que seas tan considerado Loki, eso habla muy bien de ti - soltó alegremente ella -. Ahora traeré todo para tender aquí y que puedas dormir a gusto.

Loki intento decir algo, pero se callo, no por que le tuviera miedo, si no por que pensó en vengarse, dos días serian tiempo suficiente para poder divertirse con este hombre haciéndole un par de travesuras. Después de todo, debía de hacer honor a su nombre.

Gabriel le sonrió triunfal para después girar y seguir a Sophia, la cual ya llevaba un buen tramo caminado hacia el que era ("Es y lo será" dijo una vocecilla en su interior) su cuarto. Loki se sentó y tomo de nuevo su plato con cereal, lo termino mientras esperaba a que llegara Sophia a que le preparara el lugar donde él dormiría. Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, ya que tenia en mente algo especial preparado para el estúpido humano, le haría pagar por las dos humillaciones que le hizo vivir. Tenía tiempo para llevarlo todo a cabo. Al fin y al cabo, eran dos días.

* * *

Su sonrisa se borro en el momento en el que intento conciliar el sueño mientras estaba recostado en el sillón. En esos precisos momentos odiaba, con todo su ser, al midgardiano y le haría pagar con creces todo lo que estaba sufriendo en ese maldito sillón. No es que fuera totalmente incomodo, ya que para estar sentado era muy reconfortante, incluso podía pasar un rato acostado sobre este, el problema venia cuando el tiempo de estar acostado se prolongaba por toda la noche, todo en su cuerpo le comenzaba a incomodar. Giro varias veces en el reducido lugar intentando atrapar el sueño, pero Morfeo (si, conocía al Dios, pero no era muy de su agrado) se resistía a dárselo el muy maldito. Pensó en leer un rato hasta que el cansancio se hiciera presente junto con el preciado sueño. Odio y agradeció, como una balanza perfecta, el hecho de que no pudiera tener acceso a su pequeño reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche; agradeció por que no podría ver cuanto hacia falta para el amanecer y no se martirizaría, pero lo odiaba porque no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado intentando dormir, cosa que le haría pagar a Gabriel con la misma moneda.

No entendía que le veía Sophie de bueno a ese embustero, le mentía en la cara y ella se creía cada palabra que este le soltaba, como un si de una oración se tratara. Aunque sabia que el también no era totalmente honesto con ella, por aquello de un asunto tan delicado que aun no se atrevía a tratar, no se la pasaba diciéndole mentiras, o al menos eso creía, solo recordaba las mentiras de su procedencia, su edad, parte de su historia familiar y lo que realmente es él (o al menos era, eso ya no lo sabia), no era nada trascendente. Pero a él se le perdonaba, él era el Dios de las mentiras y de las travesuras y, por tanto, debía de hacer honor a su nombre.

Suspiro, mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos, cubriéndoselos. Cuando de repente, escucho unos pasos, sonaban ligeros, como si no quisieran ser escuchados, Loki no les presto atención hasta que escucho el rechinar característico de la puerta de su habitación, el cual tenía memorizado bastante bien. Intento alzar la cabeza, aun con la mano en la cara haciendo espacios entre los dedos para poder ver. Vio una sombra grande y fornida, reconoció al instante la figura de Gabriel, la cual se estaba encaminando rumbo al baño, pensó Loki, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando lo vio detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sophie, giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados como buscando alguien que lo pudiera pescar y, con mucha delicadeza, giro la perilla de la puerta para abrir la puerta.

Loki rápidamente se puso de pie, de la manera mas discreta que pudo, y se disparo veloz y ágilmente hacia la entrada del cuarto de Sophia. En el lugar aun estaba Gabe, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta, con medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera. Loki sabia bien que era lo que dicha acción significaba y era algo que no le agradaba. Escucho casi gemir el nombre de Sophie en un volumen muy quedo, casi imperceptible. Colérico, Loki le sujeto el hombro suavemente, evitando mostrar sus verduras intenciones. En esos momentos, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Gabe, y no precisamente la de la parte superior.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? - pregunto lo mas sereno que pudo.

- Solo buscaba el baño - respondió Gabe mientras se giraba y le sonreía nerviosamente -. Pero creo que me he perdido.

- Nadie se pierde mas de un instante buscando el baño principal de una casa tan pequeña - sonrió un poco reacio -. Y dime, ¿que haces a estas horas levantado, pervertido?

- Te he dicho que he estado buscando el baño - se defendió velozmente Gabe, molesto -. Y en todo caso, yo soy el que debería de preguntar, ¿Que es lo que haces tú aquí, despierto a estas horas?

- No podía dormir, escuche unos ruidos y decidí investigar que eran y... henos aquí - le sonrió Loki mientras hacia los gestos con las manos -. ¿Que demonios buscas en el cuarto de Sophie?

- No es algo de tu incumbencia - susurro molesto Gabriel.

La sonrisa de Loki se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras aparecía una mirada dura que se estaba clavando en el rostro de Gabriel. Tuvo que controlarles lo más que pudo para evitar matar a este humano en ese mismo instante, apretó las manos que estaban en forma de puño y dio un pequeño suspiro, para liberar un poco de tención contenida.

- Es de mi incumbencia por que yo vivo aquí - soltó firme pero en un tono bajo, no quería despertar a Sophia, la cual estaba demostrando que tenia un sueño muy pesado, ya que aun no cerraban la puerta de su habitación -. No quiero que te acerques a Sophia, ¿Entendiste?

Gabriel lo miro fijamente, cargando un semblante serio, como intentando intimidar a Loki, pero este no bajaba su intensidad al mirar, sentía ira y desprecio hacia ese inmundo humano que tenia enfrente, no dejaría que lo intimidara.

Ambos se mantuvieron en una lucha de miradas por unos minutos que parecieron horas, ante la cual, ninguna quería ceder, pero Loki tenia la ventaja sobre Gabriel. Loki se cruzo de brazos y carraspeo la garganta, sujeto a Gabriel de los hombros y lo giro hacia otro lado, lejos de la puerta del cuarto de Sophia. Cerró la puerta lentamente y volvió a mirar fijamente al inquilino molesto que tenia.

- No te dejare que vuelvas a intentar esto - dijo firmemente mientras se acercaba al hombre el cual retrocedió unos pasos con algo de miedo, Loki se alegró internamente por el hecho de que aun podía hacer temblar a los humanos -. Te estaré vigilando, inmundo midgardiano.

Gabriel le sonrió y poso sus ojos burlescos en los de Loki, no tenia que alzar ni bajar el rostro, ya que ambos hombres eran de la misma altura. Loki se molesto por la forma tan descarada en la que le estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué carajos sonreía?

- Veamos quien la defenderá cuando el sueño te haya vencido, perro guardián - soltó una risita y se giro sobre si mismo para después dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba durmiendo, abrió la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la alcoba, después la puerta de cerro lentamente.

El maldito se había atrevido a amenazarlo de nuevo y, lo peor de todo, es que le había dicho que iba a actuar. Tenia en mente atacar a Sophia en el momento en el que el bajara la guardia, cuando el estuviera durmiendo. Se prendió como una mecha, estaba molesto, iracundo, no quería que Gabriel tocara, siquiera, con sus asquerosas manos a Sophia. Se fue, conteniendo toda su ira, a recostar en el sillón y se planto, de brazos cruzados, a vigilar el extenso pasillo que conectaba los dos cuartos, en la espera de que Gabriel intentara salir y atreverse a si quiera a dar un paso fuera de su cuarto. No permitiría que nadie tocara a SU Sophia.

Se quedo tieso cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Había dicho que Sophia le pertenecía? El no sentía nada por ella. En cierta manera, toda vida humana le pertenece solo por el hecho de ser un Dios y ser superiores a ellos, pero estaba seguro que no lo había dicho con la intención de soberano, si no más bien como de amante. Gruño molesto. Se estaba volviendo débil y su debilidad era esa mujer, la cual, estaba vigilando que nadie se le acercara. ¿Que era lo que le esta pasando? ¿Acaso su humanidad estaba surgiendo? No, era algo que debía impedir a toda costa. A él no le debería de importar que era lo que podía pasarle a Sophie, ella era una simple humana que le estaba arreglando todos los asuntos aquí en Midgard, era algo así como su sirvienta, la que debía de alimentarlo y cumplir todo capricho que a él se le ocurrieran.

Vino a él, entonces, la conversación que había tenido con ella referente al trato que habían hecho; ambos habían acordado que se apoyarían mutuamente, cosa que Loki no tenia en mente cumplir a pie de la letra, él no ayudaría a ella en nada. No dejaría que nada, ni mucho menos la historia de su familia muerta y ni el hecho de que ella hubiera atentado con su vida en varias ocasiones, le impedirían cumplir con su objetivo, el cual ya tenía en mente: acabar con los vengadores, pero esta vez, lo haría individualmente y en lo que mas les afectaba. Sonrió ante aquello.

Con todo claro, intento conciliar nuevamente el sueño, tal vez ahora si lo podía lograr. Pero ahora se hacia presente, constantemente, la voz de Gabriel diciéndole que en cuanto se durmiera atacaría a Sophia. La preocupación volvió, junto con la ira, haciendo que se mantuviera en vela el resto de la noche.

Los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron presentes, los cuales entraron por la pequeña ventana que se situaba en la cocina. Loki giro el rostro, molesto, odiando con todo su ser al maldito Sol. Sentía los parpados pesados, los ojos arenosos y el cansancio era tan abrumador que hacia que el cuerpo lo sintiera pesado. No podía moverse ya que todo le pesaba, se recargo en la almohada, hundiendo más su cuerpo en busca del preciado sueño, el cual le fue arrebatado de las manos tan estúpidamente. Pero al menos, no se percato de ningún movimiento fuera de lo común, tal vez Gabriel no se haya atrevido por que sabía que él estaría en vela. Al menos tenia el consuelo de que el humano también no había podido dormir en espera de que Loki durmiera, así que eso significaba que al menos pudo hacerle pagar la falta de sueño que el había sufrido.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro el rostro hacia donde creyó que el sonido surgía. Vio como Sophia avanzaba bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos con la mano, traía puesta una pijama de color morado a cuadros, una camiseta del mismo color pero lisa. A Loki le precio divertida la imagen de ella, el cabello alborotado, la camiseta y pijama toda desaliñada. Se acercó a Loki somnolienta y se sentó en las piernas de él, haciendo que Loki se quejara entre dientes. Ella giro su rostro hacia Loki aun con los ojos cerrados y le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Quítate, pesas mucho - soltó desganado Loki mientras la intentaba tumbar con los brazos mientras la empujaba.

Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

- ¿Pero que demonios...? - soltó sorprendida Sophia mientras abría los ojos como plato - ¿Pero que te paso, pudiste dormir? - acerco sus manos a la cara de él y palpo ligeramente las bolsas que se le habían formado en sus ojos -. Tienes un aspecto horrible, estas ojeras no te quedan nada bien.

- Este maldito sillón tiene la culpa - gruño él mientras se dejaba tumbar mas en la almohada evitando el contacto de ella -. Es muy incomodo.

- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento - se disculpo ella levantándose de él -. Te prometo que mañana ya dormirás cómodo - se giró y le sonrió animadamente -, si quieres en el transcurso de la mañana puedes dormir en mi cama, solo no hagas desastre en ella. Iré a preparar algo para el desayuno, ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha - contesto Loki mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y comenzaba a masajearse las sienes. Quería recuperar fuerzas, al menos, con alimento.

Escucho como en la cocina Sophie empezaba a mover las puertas de la alacena. Ella dio un suspiro fuerte y el sonido en la cocina ceso.

- Tendremos que ir por la despensa en estos días, se me esta agotando la comida - sonó molesta -. Veré como me las arreglo para hacerla rendir hasta el próximo fin de semana.

- Buen día a todos - resonó la voz varonil de Gabriel tan animada como siempre que estaba cerca de Sophie.

Loki retiro la mano de su cara y alzo la vista en busca del humano. Este se veía sonriente y muy descansado. Cosa que sorprendió y molesto Loki.

- ¡Buenas! - soltó Sophie -. ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¡Excelente! - respondió jovialmente, giro su rostro para con Loki -. Dormí, plácidamente, toda la noche - le sonrió burlonamente a Loki. El maldito bastardo durmió la noche entera mientras él vigilaba por una amenaza que nunca se cumpliría.

Ahora si, el maldito hijo de puta se las pagaría y muy caro.

* * *

Les agradezco a todo los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia y, sobre todo, agradecerles a los que se toman mas tiempo para comentarla.

**Zarakem: **Te entiendo, yo también a veces no puedo dejar reviwes a todas las historias que sigo pero cuando me doy tiempito trato de hacerlo. No te preocupes si no puedes ;D. Pero me alegra que de haya gustado.

**MarianHiddleston: **Yo también odio a Gabriel con odio jarocho... Pero al menos hizo varias cosas para que nuestro Loki se diera cuentas de algunas cosillas que hay en su interior. Esperemos que se pueda vengar de todo lo que le haya hecho. Y gracias por seguir la historia ( tanto aquí como en face xDD).

**E. : **Que bueno que te encante, esperemos que Loki algo algo contra este inmundo humano xDD...

**Setsuna Cooper: **Créeme cuando te digo que no cualquier cosas me desanima... Si me hubiera desanimado, desde cuando que hubiera dejado tirada esta historia. Pero mi principal objetivo es terminarla a como de lugar, ya que por lo general siempre dejo a medias mis historias , pero con esta no va a pasara y no quisiera que pasara... Así que aquí estoy hechandole todo el poder del mundo. Y sobre el modismo... mmm, tratare de mejorar eso para que sea mas entendible, gracias por el dato. Por cierto yo tmb reí mucho cuando escribí lo de Harry Potter, es que era algo que no podía dejar fuera de esta historia xDD.

Bueno, ya que finalice con los agradecimientos personalizados, viene un punto a tratar. A partir de aquí, puede que posiblemente no pueda actualizare todos los lunes (pero ojala Dios quiera que no y que si pueda) por razones de que ya estaré entrando en épocas de finales y pues la uni me exigirá todo de mi. Pero, como ya dije, no pienso abandonar, por nada del mundo, esta historia. Otra cosa es que buscare hacerme un tiempito para corregir tanto errores ortográficos y como de redacción de los capítulos anteriores para presentarles un mejor trabajo a todo ustedes y facilitarles la lectura.

Supongo que eso seria todo...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	8. Cumplir

**Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización... Alcance a Cumplir ( a duras penas) la cuota de esta semana**

* * *

**8. Cumplir**

- Fue agradable tenerte aquí, Gabriel - decía mientras le daba un abrazo en la entrada de su casa.

- Gracias por tu grata hospitalidad, fue muy entretenida mi estadía aquí - soltó mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Loki observaba toda la escena desde la sala, estaba recargado en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen mientras rodaba los ojos. Gabriel poso sus ojos en Loki mientras lo miraba desafiante, este solo opto por sonreírle burlonamente. Gabriel aun tenia el pelo pintado de color verde y enmarañado por el corte que le tuvieron que hacer de emergencia para poder quitarle la goma de mascar. Verdaderamente, los días que había pasado él ahí, habían sido los más divertidos para Loki, el dios de las travesuras. El color del pelo y la goma fue una de las pocas cosas que pudo hacer con la energía de su cuerpo, la cual había utilizado como magia para poder llevar a cabo sus travesuras, dicha magia solo le había provocado que los dedos de la mano izquierda se le pusieran de su original color azul. A pesar de aquellas bromas, Loki aun sentía que aquel inmundo hombre le debía demasiado, sabia que ya tendría, en algún momento, la oportunidad de seguírselas cobrando.

Pero aun había algo que lo preocupaba: lo que Sophia le fuera a decir por las travesuras que le hizo al hijo de puta que tenía como amigo. No creía que se iba a molestar por que lo haya mojado mientras dormía, o que le hubiera echado en exceso pimienta y ajo a sus platillos, ni mucho menos por los miles de alfileres en los que le hizo sentarlo, no, lo regañaría por lo de la goma de mascar en el cabello, por la pintada del mismo y por la mañana en la que Gabriel amaneció con la cama sobre de él.

Sophie y Gabriel se soltaron de su cálido abrazo y este se despidió tomándola de la mano y besándosela educadamente, al igual como lo hacia con su mejilla. Loki solo gruño y giro el rostro asqueado.

- Nos vemos luego - sonrió Gabriel, mientras tomaba las maletas y las comenzaba a arrastrar.

- Hasta pronto - se despidió ella mientras agitaba la mano, después cerro la puerta y se giro lentamente hacia Loki.

Loki le sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja. Estaba esperando todo lo que le fuera a decir con respecto a sus infantiles, pero divertidas, travesuras.

- ¿Verde? - cuestiono mientras señalaba hacia donde anteriormente estuvo Gabriel - ¿Es enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mas, no se, extravagante?

- ¿Te gusto? - pregunto él.

- Me recordó a ti. Pero aun sigo cuestionándome ¿como es que se lo lograste pintar, de esa intensidad, sin antes decolorárselo?

- Pintura vegetal - mintió mientras se encogía de hombros -, en enormes cantidades.

- Me lo supongo - dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Loki, puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miro fijamente, al parecer seria hora del regaño -. Loki Laufeyson, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, debo felicitarte. Eres un as para las bromas.

Loki sonrió complacido, debía aceptar que se esperaba un regaño, pero que una mujer midgardiana lo felicitara por hacer bromas a su mejor amigo, y que esa mujer fuera Sophia, era algo mucho mejor que le gustaría seguir recibiendo.

- Pero por mas que te felicite y te diga que me gustaron tus bromas, tengo que decirte que lo que hiciste esta mal y no se debe repetir, solo cuando sea el día de bromas - soltó Sophie en un tono sereno, no parecía molesta, solo tenia un semblante serio -. No te puedo regañar como a un niño, por que no lo eres, pero si te puedo decir que con eso no me tienes muy contenta. Sé que te desagrada Gabe, pero no es para que le hubieras hecho bromas de ese tipo, él no te ha hecho nada para merecerse ese tipo de bromas.

- Créeme cuando te digo que, se merecía eso y mas - escupió muy relajado Loki, mientras le desviaba la mirada.

- ¿A si? - cuestiono ella divertida -. Bueno entonces dime tú que te ha hecho para merecérselo, ilumíname.

- Si te lo digo no me crearías - se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a girar el rostro hacia ella.

- Pues no lo sabremos hasta que me lo digas, así que, suéltalo.

Loki miro fijamente esos ojos de color chocolate que le cuestionaban mientras intentaban indagar en la mente de él, sabia que para un ser humano era muy difícil poder entrar en la mente de otro ser humano, pero para él era muy sencillo, pero para su desgracia, necesitaba de su magia para poder lograrlo, pero en estos momentos no le parecía necesario gastar sus energías en algo tan estúpido. Nada podía ocultarse ante él.

- ¿No se te hace tarde para el trabajo? - enarco una ceja desviándole la conversación.

Ella alzo la mano y vio su reloj de muñeca.

- ¡Por Dios, es cierto! - grito preocupada mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

Sophie salió corriendo con rumbo a su alcoba, Loki suspiro al ver el típico correteo de todas las mañanas, por alguna razón Sophie siempre andaba a las carreras, era verdaderamente extraño el día que ella fuera puntual a su trabajo.

Regreso ella con su maletín colgando de sus hombros y sujetando su bata blanca entre los brazos. Se acercó a él y lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla, Loki no reacciono, pero tampoco se alteró, se había acostumbrado a ese gesto por parte de ella.

- Es probable que me de una escapada para venir a comer contigo ¿Te parece? - le pregunto mientras le sonreía.

- Has lo que quieras - respondió el con semblante serio.

- Bien, aquí estaré - se despidió con la mano mientras le decía en tono alegre -. Hasta la tarde.

Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió mientras la cerraba tras de si.

Loki observo todo esto de manera divertida. Esta humana en verdad era un caso único. Se movió del sillón y, tomando sus almohadas y cobija, se fue directo a su cuarto, el cual le volvía a pertenecer como antes, para poder descansar un poco, ya que las noches en el maldito sillón, que aunque por mas que Sophie lo hubiera hecho mas cómodo, no eran muy gratas que digamos. O tal vez se pusiera a leer el cuarto libro de "Harry Potter", le había entretenido el comienzo de este y no quería quedarse en ascuas.

Sea lo que fuera a hacer, seria de la forma más gratificante solo por el hecho de que Gabriel ya no estaría en casa.

* * *

Había tres cosas de las cuales a Sage no le gustaba perderse: un buen partido de Futbol (adoraba ver los culos de los jugadores mientras estos usaban sus fundas* [los pantaloncillos cortos especiales para este deporte]), las lluvias de Noviembre (si estaba obsesionada con la canción de los Guns) y un chisme recién horneado, y de eso estaba muy consciente su mejor amiga. Ella estaba enterada sobre que Gabriel había pasado dos días en la casa de Sophia, pero lo que no sabia eran sobre la bromas que Loki le había hecho al pobre de Gabriel. Y Sophia cometió la indiscreción de habérselo dicho, ahora tenia frente a ella una Sage muerta de la risa.

- ¡Verde! - exclamo entre carcajadas, todos sabían que los gritos de aquel centro de salud siempre eran provocados por Sage, así que ya nadie decía nada ni se quejaba -. ¿Es enserio? Realmente adoro a tu pelinegro.

- No es mi pelinegro - dijo apenada -, además, estuvo mal lo que le hizo.

Sage suavizo el rostro y comenzó a asentir apenada, pero su expresión cambio en un instante y comenzó a negar velozmente con la cabeza.

- ¡Nah! Se lo merecía - volvió a reírse un rato mientras Sophia la veía de brazos cruzados. Le pareció muy gracioso, si, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a Sage, seria como condenarse a si misma -. Lo único que lamento es que yo no fui la que hizo las bromas.

Dio un largo suspiro y miro sonriente a Sophie.

- Ahora me negaras que tu pelinegro no esta celoso del pendejete.

- Loki no tiene por qué estar celoso - dijo rodando los ojos Sophia, ya se estaba cansando de la insistencia de Sage sobre lo de Loki -, es solo mi amigo.

- El cual te defiende del lobo feroz - soltó sentimental Sage.

- No entiendo que es lo que tienes contra Gabriel ¿Que te hizo?

- No me hizo nada - desvió la mirada hacia un lado -, solo no me agrada. Hay algo en el que no me cuadra, demasiada perfección no es buena.

- Entonces si no te ha hecho nada, no lo juzgues y ya - dijo molesta Sophie.

- ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos de Gabe, terminamos distanciadas? - cuestiono Sage confundida.

- No empieces a dramatizar. Terminamos así por que tú siempre lo ofendes.

- También por que tú lo defiendes como si no hubiera un mañana - comenzó Sage con un semblante serio -. Confías ciegamente en él, olvidando el hecho de que es un simple ser humano y que el cual se puede equivocar y te puede fallar. Ya tuviste una mala experiencia, no te vuelvas tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, por favor.

Sophie la vio asustada y temblorosa. Sage dio directamente en el clavo. El recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido llego a su mente invadiéndola y abrumándola. Apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a respirar pesadamente. Dejo derramar una lágrima, de la cual no se dio cuenta, e inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire.

- Esto es diferente - soltó tajante Sophie -. Los dos son muy diferentes, no me hará daño.

Sophie quería aferrarse a eso. Pero cuando decía "Los dos" se refería, inconscientemente, a Loki y a Gabriel. Los dos eran muy distintos a ese malnacido. Buscaba a toda costa que fuera así y, sobre todo, con Loki. Había algo en él que le permitía confiar de manera segura, sin titubeos, y era el que menos quería que la hiriera, no sabia el porqué, pero se aferraba a ese deseo.

Sage le sonrió, acerco una mano a su mejilla y, mientras le acariciaba la misma, le limpio la lágrima que había descendido velozmente por toda su suave mejilla. Sophie quedo tiesa ante el contacto. Ni ella misma sabia de la existencia de esa lagrima.

- Solo espero que no se atreva a dañarte - dijo sonriente y segura -, por que este no se nos va vivo.

Sophie sonrió un poco ante el comentario, mientras Sage se ponía de pie de la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Sophia, se despidió velozmente cuando se encaminaba hacia la puerta y salió sin hacer el menor escandalo.

Sophia dio un prolongado suspiro. Siempre la preocupación de su amiga había sido el que ella fuera feliz con alguien que la mereciera y, ahora más que nunca, se lo estaba confirmando. Busco entre sus papeles los documentos con los que estaba trabajando anteriormente y comenzó a trabajara. Ella también deseó que no se atrevieran a dañarla como hace tres años, lo deseó con todo su ser.

* * *

Loki era alguien que difícilmente podían entretener con cualquier cosa durante un tiempo prolongado. Pero la saga de magos lo había enganchado de forma impresionante, nunca creyó que existiera una escritora midgardiana que escribiera tan bien. Aunque estaba seguro de que era una historia para niños, le era muy entretenida. Había parte de esa historia con la cual Loki se sentía identificado: "El niño que vivió". El protagonista quedo huérfano en uno de los enfrentamientos del Señor Tenebroso contra sus padres y después se fue a vivir con sus asquerosos tíos, los cuales lo trataban muy mal por lo que el en verdad era. Todo eso le recordó mucho Odín, el cual que por mas que presumiera que lo quería, esto no era verdad, siempre prefirió a su verdadero hijo, como los Dursley. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que habían miles de personas que también pasaron por lo mismo que él: fueron adoptados y sus padres adoptivos los marginaban. Esto solo reafirmaba sobre la maldad de los midgardianos y sus ansias por el poder.

Cerró el libro y la puerta principal se abrió. Él estaba sentado en el sillón mientras leía el libro cuando vio entrar a Sophia por la puerta. Esta le sonrió y se tumbo a su lado en el sillón. Loki dio un ligero suspiro mientras ella se recargaba en él.

- Disculpa que no haya venido a comer - soltó con voz cansada -. Me resultaron unos pendientes y tuve que atenderlos. ¿Comiste algo?

- No he comido nada - soltó mientras se encogía de hombros -. No me dio hambre.

- ¡Pero ya son pasadas las ocho de la noche! - exclamo alzando la voz mientras se giraba hacia él -. ¿No tienes nada de hambre?

- Ahora que lo mencionas - comenzó Loki mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre -, me ha comenzado a dar hambre. ¿Podrías...?

- ¡Enseguida! - interrumpió Sophia animada. No tuvo que terminar la pregunta ya que ella sabia que él nunca se metería en la cocina, no si quería provocar un incendio, como ella siempre le decía -. Yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Loki se hundió en el sillón mientras esperaba que ella le anunciara que la cena estaba lista. Escucho como abría y cerraba puertas en la cocina, una y otra vez.

- ¿No te gustaría volver a repetir cereal? - cuestiono ella mientras contenía una risa -. Es que ya no tengo nada para preparar, bueno si tengo, pero eso lo quiero utilizar para las comidas.

Loki suspiro.

- Lo que sea, solo que sea comestible.

Loki se levanto del sillón y se encamino hacia la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas y coloco los codos sobre la mesa mientras descansaba su mentón en sus manos empuñadas.

A los minutos llego Sophie con los dos característicos platos hondos, la caja de cereal y la leche en los brazos. Soltó las cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a preparar ambos platos. Le paso uno a Loki y tomo uno para ella.

- Tengo una duda - comenzó Loki mientras observaba el plato con cereal, dudaba en que si eso lo llenaría o no. Sophie lo observo mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca y exclamaba un "hum" -. Si eres alguien de dinero, ¿Por qué viviese en un lugar muy reducido?

Sophie sonrió levemente y siguió tomando otra cucharada de dicho alimento.

- Un año antes del accidente, me quise independizar - comenzó su relato mientras engullía el contenido de la cuchara, solo se detenía para masticar lo que se llevaba a la boca durante su relato -. Como yo viví en la mansión de mis padres durante toda mi vida, quería probar aires diferentes, saber que era vivir por mi cuenta, sin sirvientes preguntándome una y otra vez que " si se me ofrecía algo". No me podía quejar, ya que mi vida con mis padres era mucho mas sencilla, pero sentía que me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba libertad y... heme aquí.

Loki la escucho atentamente en todo momento, mientras él también disfrutaba a cucharadas el plato de cereal que tenia en frente, verdaderamente era un platillo muy peculiar, pero agradable en lo dulce.

- Y, ¿Que ocurrió con la mansión de tus padres y la servidumbre después de la muerte de ellos? - cuestiono Loki curioso, no supo si lo dijo con tacto o no, pero era algo que realmente no le importaba, solo quería despejar sus dudas.

- Pues la casa esta ahora a mi nombre y la servidumbre vive en la propiedad, cuidan de ella desde hace dos años. Hace mucho que no se de ellos.

- ¿Y por qué no la habitas? Te pertenece, deberías aprovecharla.

Sophia se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el plato entre sus manos.

- Aun no me atrevo a poner un pie ahí, no se si pueda hacerlo sin quebrarme en llanto - levanto el plato y tomo la leche que en este quedaba, bajo el plato y lo dejo en la mesa antes de continuar -. Ese lugar me los recuerda mucho.

Terminaron en silencio, los dos, lo que les restaba del cereal y Sophia levanto los platos para llevarlos al lava trastos. Loki se encamino y se fue de nuevo a la sala, se sentó en un sillón y se cruzo de piernas y brazos. Creía que Sophia tenía más voluntad, que al menos pudiera seguir adelante con todo, sin miedo a nada. Pero estaba equivocado, la mujer fuerte y decidida que creyó que era Sophia se derrumbo ante sus ojos con lo que le acababa de revelar. Le parecía patético que esta humana aun se detuviera en el recuerdo de sus padres muertos.

Loki había pasado por la tragedia de enterarse que era adoptado y que su verdadero padre lo había abandonado por el hecho de que era un ser inferior. Si, en el momento le había afectado, pero había seguido adelante y había decidido vengarse y demostrar a todos aquellos que lo minimizaron que él también podía ser alguien mucho mejor que Thor, solo que su supuesto padre no lo había entendido.

- ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar? - siguió cuestionando Loki, en voz alta. Todo en ella le daba mucha curiosidad.

- Aprendí en mi antigua casa - respondió mientras iba y se sentaba enseguida de el en su sillón -. Me la llevaba en la cocina con Jessy, la cocinera, ella fue la que me enseño a cocinar. Verdaderamente, ella, tiene un excelente sazón.

- Aprendiste con la servidumbre, interesante - afirmo Loki mientras sonreía divertido.

- Si - asintió ella para después mirarlo a él y ver su sonrisa -. Cuando tú lo dices así, se escucha ofensivo.

Ambos soltaron risitas. Loki por el hecho de que realmente la estaba ofendiendo y ella por seguirle al juego a él, para lo cual, a él le causo mas gracia.

- De hecho - comenzó Sophie -, como fui hija única, me ponía a jugar con ellos, le ayudaba en sus labores del hogar como barrer, trapear, cocinar, sacudir, coser, entre otras cosas - soltó un largo suspiro -. Realmente aprendí muchas cosas interesantes con ellos, los extraño mucho - soltó melancólica.

- ¿Has pensado en visitar a tus amigos de la servidumbre? - pregunto Loki divertido ante la mención de la servidumbre. El, como príncipe, nunca se atrevería a, siquiera, tratar con cortesía a gente inferior a él. La razón por la que soportaba a Sophia y a sus amigos, a excepción del peli verde de Gabriel, era por que sabia que debían de ser personas importantes entre los midgardianos, no para el mundo en general, pero si entre algunos de ellos.

Sophie dudo unos momentos en responder. Loki, al estar muy cerca de ella, sintió como estaba temblando, giro su rostro para verla y comprobarlo, se encontró con una Sophia que se cubría el rostro mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente. Realmente era un aspecto patético. Loki intento decírselo, para que se sintiera avergonzada, pero lo detuvo la débil voz de ella.

- No puedo - soltó débilmente, casi inaudible, pero él lo escucho.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? - la interrogo firme Loki, denotando autoridad.

- Por... Porque tengo miedo - respondió imitando su tono de voz anterior, débil y tembloroso.

- Sabes que en algún momento debes de enfrentarte a eso. No puedes huir eternamente de eso - le dijo en un tono duro.

Ella levanto el rostro hacia él, descubriéndoselo lentamente de las manos. Su mirada era de asombro.

- Es patético que estés huyendo de algo que paso ya hace dos años, supéralo.

Loki la vio por el rabillo del ojo y vio como ella comenzaba a sonreír. ¿Y ahora de que sonreía?

- Mira quien habla, el que sigue llorando en las noches por las pesadillas.

- No es lo mismo - dijo secamente en tono molesto.

- Claro que es lo mismo - le comento ella en tono serio -. Tu sigues sufriendo pesadillas por que te sigues encerrando en ti y no quieres abrirte a nadie para ayudarte, niegas el hecho de que te lastimaron por que te crees perfecto - lo miro con semblante serio.

Loki la miro amenazante. ¿Como se atrevía a cuestionar su perfección? Él era un ser perfecto, ¡por dios!, él era un Dios y por lo tanto debería admirar su perfección en todo su esplendor.

- Soy perfecto.

- No lo eres, Loki, no eres perfecto. Eres un ser humano y, como tal, te equivocas.

Loki se le levantó furioso y la miro amenázate mientras ella seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.

- No me conoces - soltó comenzando a enfurecer -. No tienes el derecho de decirme eso.

- Y tu tampoco tienes derecho a decirme lo que me dijiste - se encogió de hombros -. Estamos a mano.

- ¡Pero estoy en lo correcto! - grito molesto Loki -. Debes dejar todo a atrás y actuar con lo que te paso.

- ¿Así como tú? - cuestiono molesta mientras se ponía de pie frente a él - ¿De manera errática y vengativa? Oh si, que correcto - lo ultimo lo soltó con un deje de sarcasmo.

- Solo hago lo que me beneficia a mí, eso es lo importante, los demás deben hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Eso es ser muy egoísta! - le grito ella -. No eres un ser perfecto para que todo gire a tu alrededor, eres un simple y ser humano, con defectos y errores. Punto.

Loki se encendió. Aquella mujer había dado en el clavo. Odiaba a los humanos y que ella le dijera que era uno, lo había cabreado mucho. En ese momento todo aquello que tenia guardado, salió a la luz; el odio y envidia hacia Thor, el resentimiento hacia Odín, la sed de venganza hacia los vengadores y hacia los guardias que le hicieron vivir un maldito infierno, el odio hacia Gabriel por hacerlo caer en sus tretas y, sobre todo, el beso que le dio a Sophia. Lo último fue lo que tomo mas fuerza.

Tomo de las muñecas fuertemente a Sophia mientras esta cambiaba su semblante, velozmente a uno aterrado.

- ¿Por qué besaste a Gabriel, si no son nada? - saco a relucir su grande duda, la cual lo carcomía por dentro, sentía como el coraje y el enojo lo consumía.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto temerosa Sophie, sin entender lo que Loki le preguntaba.

En ese momento, Loki reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado, comenzó, velozmente, a arrepentirse. Había actuado por impulso, dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran, pero nunca le había gustado que alguien lo hiciera menos, y al decirle "humano" era, para él, una forma de anonadarlo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había sacado la pregunta relucir y ya no podía retractarse de ello.

- ¿Por qué lo besaste? - volvió a insistir en la pregunta, mientras reafirmaba sus presión en las muñecas de ella.

- ¡Yo no lo bese, él lo hizo! - soltó ella mostrándose un poco menos temerosa.

- ¡Pero bien que te dejaste! - grito con un deje de ironía, fue en el momento en que dejo de pensar y sus emociones comenzaron a fluir. Sentía celos hacia Gabriel y era algo que ya no podía negar.

- ¿Y por qué lo permitiste? - volvió a cuestionar en un grito.

- ¡Eso es algo que no te interesa! - escupió ella mientras intentaba liberarse de su agarre -. Yo puedo besarme con quien quiera, fíjate.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste con él! Se supone que no tienes ninguna conexión a él - elevó su tono de voz aun mostrándose molesto.

- ¿Te molesta? - cuestiono con ironía -. ¿Con quien quieres que me bese? ¿Contigo?

Loki se paralizo mientras Sophie acercaba su rostro. No se dejaría vencer ante ella, así que su estupefacción duro solo unos instantes.

- Solo no lo beses a él - volvo a decir molesto.

- Tu no me mandas, yo puedo decidir con quien me voy a besar y con quien no - error de palabras por parte de ella.

- ¿Así? ¡Pues yo también lo decido! - y dicho esto estiro sus brazos hacia sus costados, sin soltar en ningún momento las muñecas de ella, acorto la distancia entre ellos dos, con ayuda de ella, y junto sus labios con los de Sophie.

Loki comenzó a sentir como una llamarada lo comenzaba a inundar a través de su cuerpo, teniendo como punto de partida sus labios. Los labios de ella eran suaves y agradables.

Comenzó a sentir como ella quería soltarse de sus agarres en las muñecas, asiendo que él las soltara suavemente, fue ahí cuando la razón lo comenzó a inundar haciendo que comenzara a separarse de ella pero las manos de Sophie sobre su cabeza se lo impidieron, haciendo que la razón lo volviera abandonar.

Ella comenzó, suavemente, acariciar su cabeza mientras le correspondía al beso. Fue en ese momento que Loki sintió la necesidad de sentirla mas cerca de él, eliminar todo aquel pequeño espacio que los separaba, así que, posando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia si, mientras ella se ponía de puntitas para intentar estar a su altura, cosa que Loki agradeció, ya que él había tenido que inclinarse un poco para poder besarla.

La intensidad del beso comenzó a elevarse. Loki estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, los labios de ella eran como un alimento que necesitaba y quería tener por siempre, no eran como los de Thor que solo buscaban aprisionarlo entre tanta pasión, esta vez el decidía besar los labios de ella, no que aquellos llegaban buscando solo devorarlo.

Estando en la cercanía, así, de esa forma junto a ella, lo hacia sentir bien. Por un momento olvido todo odio, todo dolor, toda pena, toda venganza, incluso lo que él era, un dios. En esos momentos ella le pertenecía, y se prometió que nunca dejaría que esos labios besaran a alguien más. Se sentía como un ser humano mas, el cual besaba a la mujer que tanto amaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo había durado aquel beso, pero, por culpa de la maldita falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Loki había cerrado sus ojos cuando comenzó a besarla, y en estos momentos, mientras se separaba de ella, los fue abriendo lentamente encontrándose con la mirada dulce de ella. Su respiración, como la de Sophie, se había agitado. Se veía tan hermosa con la boca entre abierta mientras lo veía con aquella enternecedora mirada.

Se vieron por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos hablaba, al parecer aquel silencio les era grato en aquella situación. Pero ambos abrieron los ojos grandemente cuando la razón logro tomar control de ambos.

Loki estiro una mano para intentar decirle algo, pero ella retrocedió unos pasos, para después huir velozmente de aquel lugar, dejando a un Loki tieso ante una situación que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna mujer.

* * *

Sophia no podía entender como es que se había dado aquella situación con Loki.

Comenzaron discutiendo por el hecho de que no había superado la muerte de sus padres y habían pasado al beso con Gabriel, para finalizar con un beso entre ellos dos. Todo eso la había hecho palidecer y enrojecer, al mismo tiempo, a Sophia, la cual tuvo que huir de la presencia de Loki para no darle la cara y no atreverse a seguir besando a ese hombre.

Entro a su cuarto, se metió entre la sabanas mientras se abrazaba a si misma y analizo lo que acababa de pasar. Había besado a su paciente y, lo peor aun, lo había disfrutado.

Se llevo su dedo índice a sus labios y comenzó a rozarlos, buscando sentir el frio abrazador de los labios de Loki. Fue una sensación extraña, cuando se acercó a besarlo lo que esperaba encontrar eran unos labios húmedos y totalmente cálidos, pero en cambio encontró unos fríos y resecos que le provocaron la necesidad enorme de entibiarlos y humedecerlos. Fue una sensación totalmente opuesta a cuando Gabriel la beso. Con Gabe, el beso se había sentido vacío, sin vida, desprovisto de emociones y sus labios fueron calientes y húmedos; con Loki, por el contrario, sus labios fueron fríos y resecos, pero cargados de vida y pasión, sentía una abrazadora llamarada que surgía de aquellos labios y la comenzaba a inundar, haciéndola que su cuerpo vibrara y pidiera mas contacto y mas cercanía, petición que Loki había concedido.

Suspiro muy profundamente, mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho, permitiéndole sentir como su pobre corazón palpitaba acelerado bajo sus costillas. Fue ahí que reflexiono que ya no podía ver a Loki como a un paciente, de ahora, y desde hace varios días aunque lo negara, en adelante tendría que verlo como lo sentía: un hombre al cual ella podía entregarle su corazón, por que, por mas que se negara a ella misma, quería a Loki y mucho, y ese beso se lo había comprobado. Ahora solo quedaba escuchar a Loki que era lo que sentía por ella, aunque el beso le dijo mas que mil palabras, pero aun así no podía confiarse solo de eso, necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para confirmarlo, no quería ilusionarse en vano. Se decidió y planeo preguntárselo mañana, en el momento que ella se atreviera a decírselo, claro esta.

Solo quedaba un problema: Gabriel. Debía de terminar formalmente con él antes de aventurarse en algo sentimentalmente formal con Loki, el pobre hombre no se merecía que ella jugara con su esperanza de esa manera, era algo malvado. El pobre de Gabe aun tenía en mente conquistarla y seguir con su relación que, desde un principio, estaba predestinada al fracaso. Decidió, entonces que, en el momento en que lo viera, le diría que ya no había ninguna esperanza para lo de ellos.

Salió de su escondite improvisado y tomo su pijama para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Cuando hubo terminado se fue a recostar a su cama y logro conciliar el sueño con una hermosa y grande sonrisa en su rostro, con una pregunta en mente "¿Que estar pensando de ella Loki en esos momentos?".

* * *

Estiro su cuerpo y se levanto presurosa cuando la canción de "_Welcome to the Jungle"_ comenzó a sonar en su teléfono móvil. Lo buscó entre sus sabanas a tientas, con los ojos cerrados, guiada solamente por el sonido de la música. Lo encontró y, deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla, la desactivo. Levanto el móvil a la vista y observo la hora, no eran más de las seis de la mañana, pensó en quedarse otro rato acostada, pero luego lo desecho. Sophie era de las personas que le gustaba disfrutar al máximo su tiempo en cama, pero por el centro de salud y, en su tiempo, la escuela, se había acostumbrado a administrar bien su tiempo.

Se levanto presurosa de la cama, fue a su ropero, saco ropa interior limpia, busco que ponerse y se fue directo al baño. Puso la ropa sobre el inodoro y, después de desvestirse, entro a la regadera. Abrió al agua caliente y relajo su cuerpo con el agua.

Siempre le había agradado el frio, de hecho su estación favorita era invierno, pero le gustaba mucho disfrutar de un relajante baño de agua caliente mientras se masajeaba a ella misma bajo el agua. Disfrutaba del contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo frio, para que este lo calentara y lo abrigara con sus gotas.

Ya limpia, salió de la regadera y se comenzó a secar el cuerpo con la toalla, tomo la ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, salió del baño con rumbo a la cocina, debía de preparar el desayuno, tanto para ella como para... Fue ahí cuando su tranquila mañana se esfumo. Vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de los ojos verdes y penetrantes de Loki, seguido por el delicioso sabor de sus besos, junto a su embriagador aroma: regaliz. Le recordaban mucho a los dulces de regaliz negros que comía cuando era pequeña. No se había percatado de este olor, hasta que Loki estuvo tan cerca de ella que ambos estaban respirando el aire del otro. Recordó, entonces, el plan que tenia, debía preguntarle a Loki sobre lo del día anterior.

Cuando salió del largo pasillo, se topo de frente con Loki, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras su cabeza estaba recostado sobre la misma. Ella se petrifico, no supo que decir, así que se fue directamente a la cocina, busco algo, lo cual preparo apresuradamente y lo sirvió una vez que estuvo listo. Se preparo mentalmente para soltarle todo el rollo que había preparado, pero su boca le fallo y dijo otra cosa.

- Vamos, aliviánate, ya es de día dormilón - soltó alegremente con un deje de nerviosismo.

Loki levanto la cabeza somnoliento, miro el plato frente a él y comenzó a comer lo que había en el plato. En ningún momento ninguno de los dos se vieron a la cara. Cuando Loki termino de desayunar, lo cual fue antes que ella, levanto su plato y se fue directamente a su cuarto. Después Sophie lo imito, pero en vez de ir a su cuarto, tomo su maletín y la bata blanca, que estaba colgada en el perchero de la entrada, y salió de su departamento con rumbo a su trabajo.

Durante el camino Sophie se iba pegando en la frente pequeños golpes, pero que eran constantes, repitiéndose una y otra vez "¡Pendeja, pendeja! Eres una cobarde". A pesar de que era muy ofensivo su propio comentario tenia razón, no se había atrevido a decirle ni mencionarle nada a Loki, sin contar la temblorina que tenia su cuerpo ante su presencia, solo al recordar esos marcados brazos que la rodeaban y la aferraban a él le hacia sentir muy feliz y le daban ganas de temblar.

Al llegar al centro de salud, agradeció que Sage iba a estar en un seminario de Oncología durante tres días ya que no quería que la cuestionara y averiguara lo de Loki, no quería arruinarlo dándose, tal vez, falsas esperanzas.

El día paso tranquilo en el hospital, no hubo grandes novedades. Llego la hora de salir en la noche y Sophia no hallaba que escusa poner para seguir retrasando su encuentro con Loki, ya que no se encontraba preparada. A su llegada al departamento, se encontró con Loki que estaba dormido.

Así pasaron dos días mas en los que Sophie se decidía o no al decirle sus sentimientos, mientras Loki se mostraba inexpresivo, lo cual la sacaba de sus casillas.

Un día Sophia había decidido decirle todo y saber que era lo que él sentía al respecto. Espero el momento de la cena para irle soltando poco a poco la información.

Estaban ambos cenando leche con galletas, a Sophie se le estaban agotando las ideas para cena, suspiro ante aquello pensando que al día siguiente iría comprar los víveres, sin falta, ya era justo y necesario. Miro a Loki el cual estaba entretenido remojando sus galletas en la leche chocolatada. Ella sonrió ante aquella escena, este era el momento que ella esperaba.

- ¡Tenia siglos que no comía así las galletas con la leche! - exclamo un divertido Loki.

- Me alegro que te recuerde a tu infancia - dijo ella con una media sonrisa. Agarro valor y decidió irle diciendo todo -. Por cierto Loki, lo del beso de la otra vez...

- No fue nada,

- ¿Eh? - articulo ella mientras veía el semblante serio de Loki, le dolieron esas palabras, pero aun quería que no las hubiera escuchado -. ¿No fue nada?

- Así es, no fue nada, no significo nada - cada palabra que iba diciendo le iba calando en lo mas profundo de su ser, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo esto? -. Ese beso fue un error, nuca debió de haber pasado.

- Para mi no fue un error - susurro débilmente mientras la voz se le iba, unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras su mirada se ocultaba entre el pelo suelto.

No creía que todo se volviera a repetir, pero esta vez con Loki. Pensó que él era diferente y por eso se había hecho ilusiones, ¡Que tonta había sido! ¡Todos los hombres siempre eran iguales y más si tenían un rostro bello y una actitud de mierda! Su dolor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en coraje, miro intensamente a Loki con este sentimiento predominando su rostro, se puso de pie molesta mientras daba un golpe con las manos en la mesa, llamando la atención de Loki, el cual se encontraba ido observando su vaso vacío.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué me pediste un beso?! - soltó cabreada, Loki la observo mientras levantaba una ceja confundido.

- Tu fuiste la que me beso, para empezar - soltó sereno.

Error de palabras. Esto solo encabrono más a Sophie.

- Si, como no - dijo sarcástica -. Ahora resulta que yo te bese. Tú fuiste el que me beso y aun así... ¡Lo disfrutaste!

- ¿Yo, disfrutarlo? - exclamo sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba la voz -. ¿No conoces algo que se llama actuación?

Sophie se encabrono y se sintió herida. Se acercó a Loki y lo abofeteo fuertemente. No permitiría que se siguiera burlando de ella. Todo había sido actuación, aquel beso, aquellas caricias en su cintura y sus caderas eran mentira, todo lo simulo. Su mirada se nublo por las lagrimas, todo dentro de ella se derrumbo, el hombre en el que había confiado la había herido y jugado con ella.

Loki se llevo su mano a la mejilla, la bofetada había hecho que su rostro se girara los 90 grados, giro su rostro hacia ella, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, pero eso fue algo que Sophie no percibió.

- No quiero que sigas viviendo aquí - soltó en un tono bajo -. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, no puedes seguir viviendo aquí.

Sophie no sabia bien que era lo que estaba diciendo, todo lo sacaba por impulso, su razón la había abandonado hace tiempo y la había dejado a merced de sus emociones.

- Sophie... - dijo el nombre débilmente.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! - decía mientras lo señalaba con el dedo -. Es mas no vuelvas a hablarme y punto.

Camino unos pasos fuera de ahí, pero se detuvo y giro sobre si mima, miro fijo la espalda de Loki, la cual estaba rígida y derecha.

- Mañana, cuando regrese del trabajo, quiero que tengas listo tus cosas y estés listo para irte. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sera como tú lo mandes - dijo secamente Loki.

Ella asintió y se fue directo a su alcoba, se tiro en la cama y se tumbo a llorar; se sentía herida y lastimada, realmente quedo destrozada, se había ilusionado, idealizó una posible relación con él y esas palabras la habían lastimado. Lloro por toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida. No le intereso si Loki había salido lastimado, de hecho eso era lo que buscaba, lastimarlo y que sintiera lo mismo que ella. Cosa que logro, de una forma que ella no se imagino.

* * *

La alarma sonó fuerte, provocando que le comenzara a doler la cabeza. Deslizo el dedo sobre la pantalla para desactivarla. Se puso de pie y se tallo la cara y los ojos, los sentía terrosos por culpa de las lagrimas. Tomo su ropa, se fue al baño y comenzó a bañarse. Actuaba en automático, no tenía cabeza para nada, solo para una cosa: evitar a toda acosta toparse con Loki.

Salió del baño ya vestida, fue a su refrigerador, tomo una manzana y salió de su departamento con sus cosas al hombro.

Su recorrido al trabajo fue tranquilo y muy callado. No quiso ni prender la radio, ni poner música con su móvil para pasar el rato. No tenia ganas de nada.

Llego desganada a su trabajo y se tumbo en la silla de su consultorio, di un largo suspiro y dejo una nota en recepción de que no la molestaran, ni siquiera los otros doctores.

Estuvo en silencian por una hora recordándose lo estúpida que había sido. Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar, por puro impulso, el numero de la persona que siempre marcaba cuando se sentía así. Se llevo el aparato a la oreja y espero a que respondieran, deseando que no fuera muy temprano para no importunarlo.

"- ¿Diga? - contesto una voz activa al otro lado de lado de la línea, al parecer no lo había despertado."

- Gabe, soy yo - dijo desganada Sophie.

"- ¿Sophie? ¡Hola hermosa! - Soltó alegremente - ¿Como has estado?"

- Bien... - dijo mientras apretaba mas su móvil a ella, su tono de voz era débil y carente de emoción.

"- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto con voz preocupada."

- ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

"- Ya sabes que para ti, siempre - dejo un espacio para que ella respondiera, pero luego prosiguió - ¿Paso por ti ahora?

- No, a la hora de comer, por favor.

"- ¿No quieres que pasemos por Loki, también? - cuestiono curioso."

- No quiero verlo - respondió en seco.

"- ¡Oh! De acuerdo, pasare por ti a las 2. "

- Esta bien - dio un suspiro y prosiguió -. Aquí te espero. Gracias.

"- Para eso estamos los amigos."

- Adiós.

"- Nos vemos - y colgó la línea."

Sophie se quedo unos instantes con el teléfono en mano, escuchando el sonido de la línea al ser colgada, hasta que este cerro la aplicación de llamadas y le mostro el resumen de la llamada. Se retiro el teléfono de la oreja y deseó que lo que iba a hacer, fuera lo correcto.

¡Oh, por Dios! Como le hacia falta la compañía de Sage, al igual que su consejo.

* * *

Loki se sentía muy confundido. Los pasados dos días que transcurrieron después del beso los había pasado bastante mal. No entendía si Sophie había huido de él porque no le gusto que la besara o porque el beso había significado otra cosa para ella. Quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. "¡Eres un cobarde!" le gritaba una voz en su interior. Ya no podía negarlo mas, le gustaba esa mujer y mucho. Todo en ella le parecía perfecto: su largo y lacio cabello, su fina y dulce boca, sus grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, su tersa y agradable piel. Había crecido un deseó y una necesidad de estar siempre junto a ella lo máximo de tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero ahora solo hacia falta saber que era lo que ella sentía, aunque era obvio por la forma en la que ella se aferraba más a él y enredaba sus dedos en la maraña negra que era su cabello, pero por alguna razón necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

Pero por alguna extraña razón los momentos en lo que podían hablar, sus conversaciones se limitaban a pequeñas frases sin sentido.

La noche llego y ella, le había dado un pequeño recuerdo de su niñez: galletas y leche, fue ahí cuando ella le menciono lo del beso. En un momento, Loki sintió como se llenaba de alegría por el hecho de que ella fuera a cuestionarle lo del beso, pero al instante su mente le hizo una gran observación: el había sido el asesino de sus padres y de su hija; no podría permitirse ser feliz y mucho menos con ella, no era justo. Así que decidió negarle todo y decepcionarla de la única forma que el conocía: mintiendo. Le dijo que todo había sido un error, una simple actuación de el para ver como reaccionaba, que había jugado con ella solo por diversión. Nunca espero que lo abofeteara y que sintiera, por una extraña razón, todos aquellos sentimientos que fluían por ella. Sentía el dolor de ella, la decepción de ella y la confusión de ella. Era como si por alguna extraña razón estuviera conectado a ella.

Después de la bofetada ella le pidió que se fuera de la casa, que la dejara sola y Loki no la culpaba, la había herido y debía desaparecer de su lado, no podía ni siquiera pensar en el hecho de que el pudiera ser feliz, no debía ser feliz, ella, en cambio, si, debía de ser feliz, y si para ello el tenia que irse de su lado y desaparecer, así lo haría.

Y ahora, ahí estaba él, guardando sus pocas pertenencias en su mochila mientras degustaba de un cereal que el mismo se había preparado cuando se levanto después de darse cuenta de que Sophie no le había dejado nada de desayuno. Pero eso era algo obvio.

No quería dejar de lado el único lugar en donde él lo tenia todo, pero sabia que era lo correcto, además no quería seguir lastimándola, ya que por alguna extraña razón todo los sentimientos que ella experimentaba, él podía sentirlos, no en todo su esplendor, pero ahí estaban. Comenzó a recordar desde cuando empezó a experimentar eso y cayo en la cuenta que fue después de haberla besado, como si aquel delicioso beso hubiera servido para hacer una conexión entre ellos dos, solo se preguntaba que si ella también podría sentir las emociones de él.

Dejo su mochila de lado en el sillón y fue de nuevo a la mesa, termino su cereal para después dejar el plato en el lavatrastos. Giro sobre si y sintió como el collar chocaba con si pecho, provocándole una sensación de calor, algo que le pareció extraño. Camino hacia la mesa y se quito el collar, lo observo por unos momentos, los ojos de la serpiente alada estaban brillando intensamente y no entendía por que, que el recordara nunca antes lo habían hecho. El metal estaba caliente y este calor se iba intensificando cada vez mas, junto con este, el brazalete de su brazo izquierdo le comenzó a provocar la misma sensación térmica, soltó el collar cuando no lo pudo soportar mas y este callo sobre la mesa, los ojos de la serpiente siguieron brillando, pero después de unos instantes dejaron de hacerlo, al igual que la sensación de calor que provenía del brazalete. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pensó que era Sophie, aunque le pareció extraño que ella tocara la puerta, supuso que tal vez seria su escandalosa amiga, Sage, a venirle a decir que ella le ayudaría a conseguir una nueva casa o lo que sea. Camino hacia la entrada, de camino tomo la mochila, solo por inercia, se la colgó y abrió la puerta esperando lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

- No se encuentra la...

Lo interrumpió un puño que se impacto sobre su cara, provocándole que girara su rostro rápidamente y haciéndole retroceder. Se llevo, adolorido, la mano al rostro y sintió como la sangre emanaba de alguna parte herida de él, la cual identifico como la nariz, busco en la entrada de la casa de quien chingados había sido dicho puño que había impactado con su perfecta nariz, y se encontró con la amplia sonrisa de Gabriel (al parecer ya no tenia el pelo pintado), el cual venia acompañado de dos personas mas que tenían el tamaño semejante al de Thor. No sabía bien para que venia, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le quedarían ganas de volver por lo que le había hecho, el desgraciado hijo de puta se las pagaría, por Odín que lo haría.

- Tic-toc. Se termino el tiempo querido - soltó en tono burlesco Gabriel -. La semana ha transcurrido y tú aun sigues en la casa de Sophia.

Así que era eso, venia a hacer cumplir su amenaza. Loki se limpio la sangre con la manga de la camiseta que traía puesta, se irguió completamente y se puso frente a él, lo miro desafiantemente, no demostraría temor ni dolor ante nadie, ni mucho menos ante Gabriel.

- Es decisión mía y de ella el que yo viva o no aquí, así que no molestes.

- ¡Oh! Claro que también es de mi incumbencia, según escuche discutiste con ella, ¿Cual fue el motivo? - pregunto sonriente.

- No te importa - escupió molesto Loki.

- En el momento en que esa discusión afecto a mi Sophie, al punto de pedirme ayuda, se vuelve importante para mí.

- ¿Te conto algo?

- Me llamo por teléfono sobre de esto. Esta muy afectada.

- No puedes sacarme de aquí por que tu quieres - soltó intentando serenarse -. Yo me iré en el momento en que ella me lo pida y ella no lo ha hecho - mintió, quería saber que tanto sabia Gabriel sobre la discusión.

Gabriel soltó unas ligeras risas mientras daba un paso dentro de la casa.

- Si ella no te lo pide, lo hare yo - soltó serio Gabe -. Si no te vas de aquí por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

"Perfecto" pensó él, al parecer este hombre no sabia nada sobre la decisión de Sophie, eso quería decir que el hombre estaba mintiendo, esto podría ser provechoso para Loki. Pensó en una forma de conseguir el control de la conversación y empezar a utilizar su energía vital para defender en caso de que lo requiriera.

- Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme. No me iré de aquí - soltó seguro Loki mientras le sonreía.

- Serán por las malas entonces - dicho esto, Gabe hizo un movimiento con la cabeza haciendo que los dos hombres a sus espaldas se movilizaran.

Loki se posicionó listo para pelear, enfoco en sus manos parte de su habilidad como Jotun con la idea de arremeter con el primero que se atreviese a ponerle un dedo encima. Sabia que no era el mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo sin su magia, pero había aprendido algunas técnicas de Thor mientras lo veía entrenar, así que seria sencillo pelear contra ellos. Un Dios contra dos mortales, por favor, era pan comido.

Uno de ellos llevo su mano derecha contra el brazo de Loki pero este lo detuvo con la mano mientras se la sujetaba fuertemente y comenzaba a congelársela. No conto con que el otro fuera y le atestara con una barra negra y gruesa contra su sien, fuertemente, provocándole que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cayo sobre el suelo y de lo ultimo de lo que fue consiente fue que le sujetaron de las manos y le pusieron una bolsa en la cara, para después ser levantado y cargado como si fuera un costal de papas.

* * *

Mewww! Otra actualización y que actualización... no se, en lo personal, este capitulo se me hizo encantador. Por fin, un beso entre Sohie y Loki, ya se lo merecían. Pero por desgracia las cosas no terminaron bien... ya veremos que mas pasa de aquí en adelante. Lo se, lo se, tal vez parezca una telenovela, pero que mas da, es mi historia y todo lo que he escrito tiene su razón de ser, ya que sin no nos pasan cosas intensas, nunca nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos o de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos... Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo.  
También quiero recordar que estas semanas tal vez no actualice seguido, pero espero que no dejen de leer esta encantadora historia ;D.

Agradezco profundamente a todo aquellos que leen esta historia y, sobre todo, a los que se molestan en dejar un comentario:

**MarianHiddleston: **Gracias por comentar y si... supongo que la mayoría somos Team Loki xDDD... Y para que dejes de esperar aquí dejo parte de tu venganza xDD. No lo escribí como tal (ya que tengo planeado algunas cosas, ya que no quiero extender demasiado la historia, por que luego se vuelve aburrida con tanto relleno xDD), pero espero te logres dar una idea de todo.

**yuzurika:** Creo que todo mundo detesta a Gabriel (me incluyo xD), no comas ansias, pronto se dará que Sophie se de cuenta de todo. Y con respecto a Sage... la verdad pronto saldrá a la luz no te desesperes... Me alegro mucho que te agrade mi historia y que te des la chancita de escribir un comentario...

Bueno creo que es todo...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	9. Verdad

**Mew! Otro capitulo mas... Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**9. Verdad**

Sophie comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras que llegaba la hora para hablar con Gabriel. Realmente no se entendía a si misma, estaba ansiosa por hablar con él, pero no quería hacerlo. Ambas partes de ella misma estaban en un conflicto del cual ella no quería ser parte. Fue ahí cuando se cuestiono si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir y hablar con Gabe sobre algo que ella realmente no quería hacer y no sentía.

Quería despejarse un poco su mente, necesitaba poner prioridades en su vida y debía dejar de engañarse a si misma. Debía de aceptar que esto solo lo estaba haciendo por despecho y buscando su zona de confort que había perdido por lo ocurrido con Loki. ¿En verdad estaba lista para volver con Gabriel solo por despecho? No, ella no era así, no podía herir a Gabe de esa forma, no podía atreverse a hacerle daño a nadie. "Pero le hiciste daño a Loki" le canturreo suavemente una voz en su mente, la cual estaba en lo correcto, pero también estaba consciente de que él también le había hecho daño a ella. "Pero tu, al menos, tienes un techo en donde habitar; él, ya no". Se congelo al escuchar estas palabras dentro de su propia cabeza.

Vaya, al parecer su propia cabeza le estaba poniendo una prueba de moralidad, de la cual no estaba saliendo muy bien librada. No quería, en verdad, nada de lo que estaba pasando. Quería seguir viviendo al lado de Loki y no quería volver con Gabe. Ninguno de los dos se merecía que, por un berrinche de ella, les hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacerles. A ella le gustaba realmente Loki, pero lo que le había dicho y hecho no era razón suficiente para que lo corriera de su casa, la cual, se había vuelto el hogar del pelinegro y ahora ella se lo estaba arrebatando. Loki no tenía dinero, ni parientes aquí en Manhattan, estaba solo en este lugar que no era su hogar, lejos del que era verdaderamente su hogar, junto a su familia, que a pesar de que lo habían tratado mal, seguían siendo su familia. Loki no tenia nada.

Suspiro, mientras relajaba su cuerpo y dejaba de hacer el movimiento con sus dedos. Todo coraje y enojo salió de su cuerpo y se arrepintió de todo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, la "cruda moral" siempre la atormentaba, lo mismo pasó en su anterior discusión, la cual termino en la bofetada que le dio a Loki, tuvo que dejarle el desayuno en el suelo para que este comiera en señal de disculpa. Ahora quería ir a su casa, solo para disculparse con Loki y decirle que no se fuera.

Pero primero debía cancelar con Gabriel. Tomo su móvil y marco velozmente el número de Gabriel. La puerta se abrió y ella levanto el rostro.

– ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Gabe asomándose por la puerta entre abierta.

– Estaba a punto de llamarte.

– ¿Tan tarde es? – cuestiono preocupado.

– No – negó con la cabeza Sophie –. De hecho es muy temprano.

Gabriel sonrió mientras entraba al consultorio.

– Es que no soportaba la espera para verte.

Sophie sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella.

Ella asintió desganada y se colgó su maletín a los hombros. Tomo la mano de Gabe y comenzó a andar a su lado. Era tiempo de afrontar las cosas. Tal vez no le dijera que volverían, pero si le diría que ya no se hiciera mas ilusiones con ella. Solo esperaba que Gabriel se lo tomara de buena forma.

* * *

Despertó desconociendo el lugar en donde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro y el aire se estaba volviendo viciado, sangre y tierra era el aroma que predominaba. Intento incorporarse, ya que estaba recostado sobre su costado, pero se percato de que tenía tanto las manos como los pies amarrados. Comenzó, en un intento de desesperación, a desatarse, pero los nudos eran demasiado apretados.

– ¡Ey! Este ya despertó – dijo una voz gruesa al otro lado de la habitación.

– ¿Lo dormimos de nuevo? – pregunto otra voz.

– No, lo necesitamos consciente.

Las voces rompieron en carcajadas, mientras Loki buscaba con desespero de donde provenían las voces, su vista estaba completamente oscura y no lograba ver absolutamente nada. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió como una tela le rozaba el rostro. Le habían cubierto el rostro con una bolsa de tela.

Se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose a él mientras comenzaba a retroceder, no por miedo, si no para retrasar a toda costa el contacto hasta que el pudiera desatarse. No fue de mucha ayuda retroceder, ya que lo alcanzaron y le sacaron la bolsa. A Loki lo invadió una luz segadora que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz del ambiente, comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensó al percatarse del parecido que tenia dicha habitación con el cuarto de torturas de Asgard, la única diferencia era que no estaba él colgado del techo con aquellos grilletes que a cada movimiento le atravesaban la muñeca para instalarle un comportamiento: "no te muevas, por mas que te duela, no te muevas".

Intento relajarse, no debía de mostrar debilidad a sus captores, se recordó mil y un veces que esto no era Asgard, era Midgard y que ellos no le harían vivir el mismo infierno que vivió allá, ¿O si?

Uno de los hombres lo tomo del mentón y lo observo sonriente, su agarre era fuerte, difícil de liberarse de él. Loki lo miraba desafiante, mientras hacia a un lado todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia de aquella cámara de torturas, la cual seguía cumpliendo su cometido, torturarlo.

– Pero que tal – dijo el hombre de cabello pelirrojo mientras lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa –. No nos habían dicho que tendríamos a tan bello espécimen. ¿Te parece si jugamos?

Loki gruño y, mientras concentraba sus habilidades como Jotun en su boca y muñecas, le escupió una especie de escarcha al rostro del pelirrojo. Este respondió con molestia mientras Loki le sonreía, el hombre se puso de pie, mientras su compañero se reía de él y limpiaba su rostro. Loki aprovecho esta confusión para intentar deshacer sus amarres de las piernas y manos, doblo sus piernas mientras intentaba esconder su amarre y evitar así que lo descubrieran.

– ¡Cállate, maldita hiena! – ordeno en un grito el hombre de cabellos rojos, mientras terminaba de limpiarse el rostro con la manga de la camiseta.

– Oh, vamos Steven – soltó un hombre de cabellos oscuros en un corte en melena corta –, no te encrespes.

– ¡Cierra tu puta boca, Wayne! – grito Steven mientras miraba amenazante a su compañero, giro su cuerpo hacia Loki y lo miro de la misma forma –. Y tu, maldita sabandija... – se acercó a Loki y arremeto contra el en una patada en las costillas provocando que Loki se encogiera de dolor, no grito pero si lanzo un quejido mientras se escuchaba un crujir, al parecer se le habían roto, de nuevo, sus costillas.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante eso y le regreso el escupitajo al rostro, comenzó a reír, mientras Loki se encogía de dolor pero sin dejar de intentar el deshacer sus amarres.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Esto fue tan reconfortante – soltó Steven.

– ¿Puedo intentar? – pregunto ansioso Wayne mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

– Para eso nos pagaron, cabrán – soltó triunfal.

Wayne comenzó a pegarle patadas mientras Steven lo imitaba. Loki solo se encogía ante aquello, le dolía si, pero no quería gritar para mostrar debilidad, esto, a comparación con lo que vivió en Asgard, no era nada; prosiguió con su trabajo de deshacer los amarres, después de varias patadas sus piernas estaban libres de aquel molesto amarre, ahora solo faltaban sus manos.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose inundo la habitación sobresaliendo sobre el eco que provocaban los pies de los hombres impactando sobre el cuerpo encogido de Loki.

– ¿Que están haciendo par de locos? – cuestiono potente la voz del hombre que entro a la habitación.

Wayne se detuvo y giro para ver al hombre que les hablaba. Steven seguía pateando a Loki, el cual solo se quejaba de vez en cuando.

– Cumplimos nuestras ordenes, ¿No lo ves, Miguel? – contesto un sonriente Wayne.

– Pero patearlo es una forma muy tonta para torturarlo.

Loki levanto el rostro, logro ver que la puerta estaba abierta a espalda del hombre de piel canela que acababa entrar. Vio su oportunidad de escapar, era perfecta, solo tenia que saber actuar correctamente.

Miguel se acercó a Steven, el cual seguía pateando a Loki, lo sujeto del hombro y lo giro a hacia si.

– Vamos, Steven, tu puedes hacerlo mejor.

Steven se detuvo y miro de reojo a Miguel.

– Me escupió, tiene que pagar – expuso suplicante, Miguel le sonrió e hizo un ademan con la cabeza, señalándole algo fuera de la habitación –. ¿Esta listo? – el hombre le asintió y Steven sonrió.

Salió disparado fuera de la habitación. Loki miro a Miguel con enojo mientras este le sonreía maliciosamente.

– Espero que tengas una entrada ancha, perra – soltó una carcajada mientras se giraba, Wayne lo imito en la risa.

Loki abrió los ojos asustado. Sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba para nada. Intento, mientras los hombres estaban entretenidos riéndose e ignorándolo mientras le daban la espalda, pasar sus manos por entre sus piernas, ya que estas estaban a su espalda amarradas, y mantenerlas en su abdomen, las iba a necesitar y mucho.

Steven regreso con un tubo de metal caliente el cual lo sujetaba con unas pinzas, se acercó a Loki mientras los otros hombres celebraban divertidos. Le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino ante él, Loki solo lo miraba con un leve deje de temor, el cual Steven logro ver.

– Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿O si, perra? – decía con voz grave y en susurro mientras acercaba su mano al pantalón de Loki.

El dios retrocedió un poco, pero Steven acerco el tubo con intención de golpearlo. Loki juntando todas sus energías en sus manos, las cuales se volvieron azules, le arrebato el tubo ardiendo para después soltarlo y que este cayera en las piernas del pelirrojo, el cual soltó un alarido potente. Los otros dos hombre se giraron hacia la escena y Loki, con su manos atadas, sujeto la parte de atrás de la cabeza del pelirrojo y tiro violentamente hasta que este se golpeara con la rodilla del dios, la cual esta congelada. El impacto fue tan duro que el ruido de este se escucho claro y potente, esto provoco que la cabeza de Steven comenzara a sangrar intensamente. El hombre se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se tiro completamente al suelo mientras no dejaba de soltar alaridos.

Loki intento incorporarse cuando los otros dos hombres se movieron hacia su dirección. Sujeto el tubo con las manos azules y con el calor rompió las sogas que le ataban sus muñecas antes de que el intenso frio de su piel provocara que rápidamente la temperatura del tubo disminuyera.

– ¡Maldito! – grito Wayne mientras se lanzaba sobre Loki con una navaja que saco del cinto del pantalón. El dios esquivo la daga y lo golpeo, primero en la cabeza y después en un costado, con el tubo mientras lo movía con el, el otro hombre se lanzo sobre de él por su espalda mientras Loki seguía moviendo a Wayne y lo hacia girar hasta que impacto con Miguel, ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, uno inconsciente y el otro solo un poco mareado.

Loki miro en dirección a la puerta, la veía tan lejos, pero sabía que no era imposible llegar, aunque le dolían fuertemente sus costados, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que huir. Giro el rostro hacia sus captores y logro ver, justo a tiempo, como Miguel, con navaja en mano, intentaba arremeter contra él con todas sus fuerzas. El Jotun sujeto fuertemente el tubo y lo impacto directamente contra el diafragma del hombre, haciendo que este soltara su navaja y sacara todo el aire que tenia, cayo en el suelo y busco con desespero un poco de aire. Loki sonrió triunfante y decidió aprovechar ese momento para escapar, al parecer estos tres hombres eran los únicos que lo custodiaban, así que decidió soltar el tubo. Comenzó a andar, mientras se sujetaba del costado donde tenia rotas algunas costillas, la adrenalina del momento le hacia sentir menos dolor, pero aun así no dejaba de hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de llegar a la puerta un ruido, seguido por un grito lo hicieron girar drásticamente sobre su lugar.

– ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – grito Steven mientras se lanzaba estrepitosamente hacia él con un tubo en mano, el cual sostenía como si fuera una espada.

Loki bloqueo el ataque con los brazos antes de que este lograra efectuarlo, esto provoco que Steven soltara el tubo estrepitosamente, que al parecer no lo había sujetado firmemente. Lo tomo del cuello con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía deteniendo sus brazos suspendidos en el aire sobre su cabeza. Ambas manos se comenzaron a tornar de su característico color azul. Steven abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio como toda la piel de Loki se comenzaba a colorear de azul, intento zafarse pero el agarre del pelinegro, que aunque no fuera fuerte, era firme. Este acerco su rostro a la oreja del asustado pelirrojo y le susurro al oído:

– ¿Quien es el valiente ahora, perra?

Seguido de eso, se alejó de su oído para comenzar a ver como la piel del pobre pelirrojo se comenzaba a escarchar rápidamente, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Loki lo soltó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente por la boca, su aliento era visible, mientras miraba a su nueva obra de arte comenzó a sonreír.

Siguió su andar hacia la salida mientras volvía a su color de piel mas humano, debía de buscar sus pertenencias, pero estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Sophia se sentía incomoda sentada como copiloto en el auto de Gabriel. No se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre lo que ella quería decirle, miro de reojo a su amigo y logro ver como este sonreía tontamente como gato enamorado. Debía de romper con aquella situación antes de seguir ilusionando al pobre de Gabe con falsas esperanzas.

– Y bien, ¿a donde iremos? – pregunto curioso Gabriel.

– A mi casa – soltó sin pensar Sophie.

– Pensé que no querías ver a Loki.

– Solo llévame, ¿Si? – pidió suplicante Sophia.

– Este bien – soltó resignado –. Y, ¿sobre que querías hablar?

Sophie se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en el asiento, mientras bufaba.

– Te lo diré cuando estemos haya.

Gabe asintió y giro el manubrio hacia la derecha para cambiar de rumbo e ir a la casa de Sophie.

Sophie comenzó a buscar en su mente la mejor forma de decirle que él se dejara de hacer ilusiones y que siguiera con su vida, ya que ella había hecho, o intentado hacer, su vida. Le gustaba otro hombre, aunque este no le correspondía a esos sentimientos pero besaba muy bien. No le diría quien es por que sabia que se opondría a lo de ella con Loki e intentaría convencerla que desistiera de eso, pero era algo que ni ella misma podía evitar. Le gustaba Loki y de manera intensa, aunque sabia que seria difícil lograr algo con el, a pesar de que el alegara que la amaba, ya que lo que le había dicho la hirió de manera sorprendente. Solo estaba segura de algo y era que no podía seguir lastimando a Gabe solo por ser egoísta.

Llegaron al edificio de ella. Gabriel bajo del coche y se fue velozmente hacia su puerta, la abrió y le estiro la mano para que la sujetara y ayudarla a salir.

– ¿Segura que quieres estar aquí? – cuestiono un poco inseguro Gabe mientras ella sujetaba su mano y el la ayudaba a levantarse y a salir del auto – Podemos irnos, si quieres.

– No – contesto firme Sophie –. Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes.

– Pero te vas a encontrar con Loki.

– Eso es lo que quiero – soltó ella en voz baja.

Caminaron juntos hacia el edificio, entraron y subieron por el elevador al piso de ella. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento, saco las llaves y busco el cerrojo.

– Que raro.

– ¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Gabriel curioso.

– La puerta... Esta abierta. Por lo general, Loki siempre deja la puerta cerrada.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar entre todos los lugares en busca de algo extraño. Para su fortunio, todo estaba en orden, no hacia falta nada. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dejo caer su maletín en el sillón y se quito la bata.

– Y, ¿de que querías hablar? – pregunto Gabriel mientras se sentaba.

Sophie fue directo al pasillo para ir a buscar a Loki entro en su cuarto y vio que estaba vacío, busco entre sus cosas algo asustada y no encontró algunas prendas de él, ni su mochila verde. Se fue disparada al baño para ver si estaba ahí, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo busco con la mirada, al no encontrarlo su pulso se comenzó acelerar. Se intento tranquilizar, pensó que posiblemente estaba en su cuarto buscando un libro, fue hasta el y entro con el mismo ritmo con que latía su corazón, pero ahí no había nadie, todo seguía igual.

Fue corriendo desesperada hacia la sala y se planto frente a Gabriel, el cual la miraba ansioso.

– Loki no esta – soltó en seco Sophie –, se fue.

– ¿Querías hablar conmigo, en tu casa, sobre la desaparición de Loki? – cuestiono mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad y fastidio.

– ¡Por Dios, Gabe! No estoy jugando, esto es serio – elevo el tono en muestra de desesperación.

Sophie se sentía, en extremo, ansiosa, la posible huida de Loki y la enorme culpa que ella sentía la estaban devorando poco a poco. No entendía como es que Gabriel no podía comprender lo grave de la situación. Se llevo las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, ya que la cabeza le había comenzado a doler.

Gabriel suspiro y la volteo a ver fijamente.

– ¿Y como sabes que se fue? – pregunto tratando de mostrarse un poco mas preocupado.

– Sus cosas no están – dijo ya más serena mientras aun se masajeaba las sienes.

– ¿Y quien te asegura que no fue a la lavandería a lavar su ropa? Tengo entendido que solo tiene ropa.

Sophia dio un ligero suspiro, posiblemente Gabriel tenia razón, tal vez fue solo a lavar su ropa. En ese instante la culpa le hizo recordar algo que hizo imposible la teoría de Gabe.

– No tiene necesidad de salir a lavar, aquí yo tengo una pequeña lavadora y secadora.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué estas segura de que se fue?

Sophie se giro y agacho el rostro.

– Porque yo lo eché de la casa – afirmo ella en voz baja.

Camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, sentía la garganta reseca. Trajo el pichel con agua y dos vasos. Los puso sobre la mesa y se sirvió un vaso con agua y comenzó a tomar de él.

Gabriel se puso de pie y fue hasta ella.

– ¿Por qué lo echaste? – pregunto mientras tomaba un vaso y comenzaba a servirse agua.

– Discutimos, yo me enoje, lo abofeteé y lo corrí de aquí – soltó velozmente ella, intentando resumir de lo más concreto lo ocurrido –. No quería que se fuera.

– ¿Era sobre de él que me querías hablar?

Sophie dejo el vaso vacío en la mesa y miro directamente a los ojos a Gabriel. Sabía bien que tarde o temprano debía decírselo.

– Me gusta alguien mas – dijo lo mas serena que pudo.

– Y ese alguien es Loki, ¿Verdad? – le sonrió débilmente.

Ella lo miro fijamente, no tuvo que decir nada mas, Gabriel la conocía bien como para poder afirmar eso con solo verla al rostro. Este suspiro.

– Que bueno que se fue.

– ¿Que dices?

– Que me alegro que se haya ido – respondió sereno.

– ¿Como puedes decir eso? – cuestiono molesta.

– Así no podrá enamorarte, solo se quedara en el gustar – soltó mientras se encogía de hombros –. Aun tengo oportunidad de enamorarte.

Sophie lo miro fijamente mientras Gabe le sonreía tontamente. El pobre hombre aun tenia esperanzas de conquistarla, pero ella no quería nada más que no fuera su amistad.

– Gabe... – suspiro débilmente y busco soltar el tono más sereno que pudiera –. Si no me enamore en un año y medio de relación, no lo hare nunca.

– Nunca digas nunca, querida – volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Por qué te sigues torturando?

– Porque tu terminarás enamorándote de mi, tarde o temprano.

– ¡No! Basta Gabriel. No te puedo amar por que solo te veo como un amigo, te estoy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero es todo.

Gabriel soltó el vaso molesto, provocando que este se rompiera. Sujeto de las manos a Sophia y la acerco a él.

– ¡Ese hombre no te conviene, Sophie! – escupió Gabriel fuertemente mientras la acercaba mas a él.

– No te estoy diciendo que lo quiera como pareja, solo te estoy diciendo que me gusta.

– ¡Pero ese hombre se fue de tu lado! ¿Que puedes esperar de el?

– Pues iré a buscarlo a pedirle que vuelva y...

– ¡Que no entiendes que no volverá! – le grito fuertemente mientras interrumpía a Sophie.

– ¿Y como sabes tu que el no volverá? – pregunto también ella irritada, el hombre le había sacado de sus casillas.

Gabriel dudo por unos instantes y prosiguió.

– Tomo sus cosas, no volverá – menciono mas tranquilo pero sin perder su tono demandante.

– No, eso no te asegura que no volverá – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de él, que ya se había vuelto más débil –. ¿Por qué afirmas que no volverá?

– Lo dije nomas por decir...

– No, lo has dicho por algo – soltó elevando su tono de voz –. ¡Dime que es lo que sabes! – grito por ultimo.

– ¡Hable con él, esta bien! – grito de la misma manera.

– ¿Que le dijiste?

– Le pedí que se alejara de ti, que solo era una carga para ti.

Sophia comenzó a llorar del coraje, por mas que Gabriel le hubiera soltado una sarta de mentiras a Loki, él se las pudo haber creído por la situación en la que estaba.

– Sophia – comenzó suplicante Gabe –, tienes que entender que Loki solo te esta frenando en tus proyectos...

Sophie agacho la mirada y enfoco su mirada en la mesa. Sentía que ya no podría perdonarse, había dejado sin nada a un pobre hombre solo por haber actuado impulsivamente. Y, lo peor de todo, es que ya no tendría oportunidad de volverlo a encontrar en una ciudad tan grande como Manhattan, o si. A varios centímetros del pichel con agua, se encontraba el collar que una vez le había guardado a Loki. Ahí estaba, la serpiente alada de ojos verdes, la cual, la estaba observando. Le pareció extraño que Loki la hubiera dejado atrás, si no más de una semana le estaba exigiendo que le entregara dicho collar.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo apretó con fuerza. El sentirlo entre sus dedos le dio esperanza de poder encontrarlo, aun había tiempo.

– Tengo que ir a buscarlo – soltó decidida.

– ¿Que traes ahí? – pregunto curioso Gabriel mientras le quitaba el collar de las manos.

En el momento en que Sophie dejo de sentir el dulce frio que emanaba de aquel collar, sintió como la esperanza la comenzaba a abandonar. La volvió a inunda el desasosiego.

– ¿De donde sacaste este...? ¡Arg! – no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que soltó un fuerte alarido mientras soltaba estrepitosamente aquel collar, el cual cayo en el suelo haciendo un repiqueteo contra este – ¡Mi mano!

– ¿Que paso? – pregunto Sophie mientras se agachaba para recoger el collar.

– Esa cosa – comenzó señalando el collar al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la mano herida – me quemo la mano.

Sophie se puso de pie, con el collar en mano, sin entender a que se refería Gabe al decir aquello. El artefacto estaba más frio que otra cosa. Ella lo apretó contra si mientras se lo colgaba en el cuello, haciendo que su esperanza volviera y sintiera el impulso de ir a buscar a Loki.

– Necesito ir a buscarlo – explico Sophie ignorando los quejidos de Gabriel –, tengo que pedirle que vuelva. Disculpa.

Ella lo rodeo y fue directo hacia la puerta, pero un jalón del brazo hizo que se parara en seco. El jaloneo continúo hasta que ella estuvo de frente a Gabriel.

– Tu no iras a ninguna parte Sophie.

– ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas – exigió ella mientras forcejeaba con el, en un intento por zafarse de su agarre.

– ¡No! Porque iras con ese hombre y no quiero – gruño Gabriel mientras le tomaba del otro brazo molesto.

– Tú no decides sobre mí.

– Claro que si lo hago. Tú eres mía.

Gabriel se lanzo sobre de ella, llevándola a la fuerza al sillón, en donde la tumbo y la comenzó a besar salvajemente.

– ¡SUELTAME! – grito entre lagrimas Sophie.

Lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en buscar a Loki, así que decidió actuar. Acomodo sus piernas de manera que le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna provocando que Gabe gritara de dolor y le soltara las manos. Con sus manos libres lo sujeto de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella para golpearle un cabezazo el cual lo dejo mareado. En esos momentos, Sophie agradeció que su cabeza fuera grande y dura.

Se levanto del sillón mientras se quitaba de encima al chelista, el cual se seguía quejando de dolor mientras tenia una mano en la cabeza y otra sobándose la entrepierna, camino unos pasos hacia la salida de su departamento y se giro hecha una fiera para enfrentar a Gabriel.

– No quiero volver a verte, maldito imbécil – bramo ella entre molesta y decepcionada, realmente le dolía que fueran verdad las cosas que le decía tanto Sage como Loki –. Y quiero que cuando regrese, tú ya no estés aquí.

Salió del departamento dejando a un Gabriel encogido y mareado por el dolor.

Camino rápidamente hacia el elevador, lo tomo y, mientras llegaba a la planta baja, tamborileo sus dedos con desespero en su antebrazo mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados en su abdomen. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió disparada hacia la salida del edificio, con solo un objetivo en mente: encontrar a Loki y traerlo de vuelta con ella. Sabia que eso seria una tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que la isla de Manhattan es grande, pero aun tenia esperanza y el día apenas iba a la mitad. En ese momento comenzaron abrumarle una oleada de sentimientos y recuerdos de lo vivido con Loki, algo que nunca había experimentado. En esos momentos sentía dolor y desesperación, pero estaba consciente que ella no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo, pero la sensación ahí estaba, como si fuera el dolor de alguien mas que ella podía sentirlo, no de la misma manera, pero lo sentía en lo mas profundo de ella.

No logro darse cuenta, mientras estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos, que frente a ella caminaba una pareja con la que no pudo evitar chocar y casi caer, si no es por que una de las personas con la que choco la sostiene de los brazos.

– Lo siento – se disculpo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre –. Tengo prisa.

– Siempre tan despistada tu, mujer – soltó una voz femenina.

Sophie observo detenidamente a la pareja con la que había chocado y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

– ¡Sage, Luke! – grito alegremente mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlos –. ¿Cuando regresaste Sage?

– Hoy, a media mañana – respondió mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amiga –. Vengo de entregar unos papeles en el centro de salud y me dijeron que saliste con Gabe, no pensé encontrarte en tu casa.

– Y ¿Que hacen aquí?

– Vinimos a visitar a Loki – respondió no muy convencido Luke –, esta mujer dijo que tenia ganas de verlo.

La alegría del rostro de Sophie se desvaneció con la sola mención de Loki, siendo remplazada por una profunda tristeza.

– Loki se fue del departamento.

– ¿Que hizo que? – pregunto anonadada Sage –. ¿Pero por qué?

– Por que yo lo corrí – contesto mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿E ibas a salir, así, muy campante? – cuestiono de nuevo Sage, en un leve tono molesto.

– De hecho tenía en mente ir a buscarlo. Quiero que vuelva.

– Te acompañamos – dijo Luke, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres –. ¿Que? El hombre me agrada.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y decidieron en comenzar la búsqueda por los alrededores del edificio. Sophie agradeció que ni la entrometida de Sage ni el reservado de Luke le cuestionaron del motivo del porque ella había echado de su hogar a su inquilino pelinegro, pero estaba consciente de que eso en cualquier momento saldría a la luz y cuando fuera así, ella les tendría que contar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

El dolor se volvió intenso cuando la adrenalina comenzó a desvanecerse y apenas se había logrado alejar solo unas cuantas calles del bodegón en donde lo tenían capturado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el efecto de las patadas que recibió en todo su cuerpo, de haber corrido las primeras dos cuadras tuvo que comenzar a caminar, hasta que llego a cojear el resto de cuadras que hasta ahorita había recorrido. Sus piernas adoloridas cargaban con su propio peso y el peso de su mochila, la cual no era tan pesada, pero el cansancio le hacia sentir que fuera todo lo contrario.

No sabia a donde ir, no conocía el lugar en donde estaba y el lugar estaba desierto como para poder preguntarle a alguien indicaciones, cosa, de la cual se dio cuenta, que le seria inútil, ya que no conocía el lugar donde estaba el edificio de Sophie o el consultorio donde ella trabajaba.

Aun era de tarde, los rayos de sol seguían alumbrando a Midgard con toda su fuerza, pero no dejaba de estar fresco. Loki no dejaba de caminar, por más que su cuerpo le pedía que se detuviera, sentía que no debía dejar de caminar ya que sentía que en cualquier momento aquellos hombres lo encontrarían, aunque era casi imposible, y lo volverían a encerrar.

Fue en su arduo caminar que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a Sophie, tenia la necesidad de estar a su lado, cosa que le parecía realmente extraño de él, ya que nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien, el siempre necesito de si mismo y de nadie mas, pero esta mujer se había metido dentro de él y reclamaba por dicha necesidad. Ni siquiera la presencia de Thor había logrado aquello, a pesar de que ellos fueron "pareja". Esa necesidad, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba forzando a seguir caminando y él solo se dejaba guiar ante ella como si de respirar se tratara, no sabia a donde lo guiaba, pero solo sabia que no podía dejar de caminar.

Sentía una leve estela de magia por cada calle que recorría, miraba a todos lados y la gente comenzaba a concurrir por las calles que caminaba, pero nadie lo volteaba a ver; aquella magia no provenía de ninguna de aquellas personas, pero si dejaba un camino el cual sentía que debía de seguir a toda costa.

Sus costados, sus piernas y su cabeza le dolían, estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones por el cansancio, pero aun así había algo que le pedía que siguiera, que ya faltaba poco por llegar, pero no sabia a donde lo estaba llevando aquella estela de magia.

El día siguió avanzando y él ya no podía seguir caminando, se detuvo mientras se sostenía de la pared, respirando pesadamente, evitando a toda costa lastimarse con la costilla rota que estaba jugando dentro de él mientras respiraba. No veía como salir de aquella situación, estaba completamente perdido y su cuerpo estaba todo herido, no tenia nada de dinero, ni nada con que sobrevivir, su situación era realmente mala. Nadie lo estaba buscando, nadie lo procuraría, ni siquiera Sophie ya que ella estaba molesta con él, de hecho, en primer lugar el ya no debía de estar en el hogar de ella, ya que lo había echado. Ahora si había arruinado todo. Dio un profundo suspiro, ya estaba resignado a que no podría arreglar nada de aquí en adelante. Recargo su espalda a la pared del edificio donde estaba y se dejo caer poco a poco, necesitaba con urgencia un descanso, levanto su rostro y logro ver como era que el cielo azul se comenzaba a tornar de un rojizo intenso que le pareció extraordinario. El cielo era semejante al cielo que había en Asgard, la sensación que le provoco ver ese cielo tan rojizo fue reconfortante, se sentía como si estuviera en casa, aunque él estaba seguro que Asgard nunca fue verdaderamente su hogar. Cerro los ojos y dejo que aquella sensación que lo había comenzado a inundar lo comenzara a reconfortar y arrullar.

– ¡Oh por Dios, no es verdad! – exclamo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió como unas manos lo tomaron suavemente de los hombros y lo comenzaron a sacudir lentamente – ¿Loki?

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a quien le estaba hablando.

– Luke... – afirmo en el momento en que vio el rostro, en ese momento lo inundo una agradable sensación que lo relajo. Por primera vez, se sintió seguro.

– ¿Pero que te paso? – lo interrogo mientras comenzaba a checarle el rostro y con una lamparita le apuntaba directamente a los ojos.

Loki se sentía abrumado por tanto movimiento que Luke le hacia y no pudo ordenar sus pensamientos.

– Gabriel... – fue lo único que dijo cuando logro cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

– Tengo que avisar a Sophie que te encontré. Por favor, Loki, quédate conmigo – decía mientras le pegaba suavemente con la mano en la mejilla, haciendo que Loki volviera abrir los ojos.

– ¿Sophie? – pregunto curioso Loki, la mención de la mujer le había parecido extraño en todo esto, después de lo que había pasado.

– Si, ha estado como loca buscándote – le contesto como si supiera a que se refería solo con la mención del nombre, mientras que en un aparato pequeño aplastaba unas teclas, de las cuales, a Loki le parecieron extrañas. Pero todo era así en Midgard, ya se estaba acostumbrando.

* * *

Miguel estaba disfrutando de un vaso de agua fresca, el liquido corría por su garganta lo cual era totalmente reconfortante, después de haber escupido sangre durante mas de un minuto, aquel liquido frio que recorría por su garganta le hacia olvidar el asqueroso sabor a hierro que tenia su propia sangre. Aun no se explicaba como el golpe de aquel hombre había sido tan certero y logrado darle, simultáneamente en el esternón y le había lastimado, también, la boca del estomago, cosa que le provoco escupir sangre por un rato.

Pero ahora estaba todo mas relajado, o al menos eso creía. Giro su rostro hacia el suelo y vio a Wayne, inconsciente, completamente desparramado sobre este, el tonto había permitido que el otro hombre lo dejara inconsciente con un simple golpe con un tubo en la sien, realmente patético. Sabia que Wayne no era bueno para las peleas, pero era muy escurridizo, se suponía que debía de imponer sus habilidades para evitar todo ese tipo de golpes, no recibirlos de lleno, realmente había sido muy estúpido.

El hombre latino saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, se lo llevo a la boca y lo prendió mientras miraba hacia enfrente. Lo más sorprendente que había visto en toda su vida se hallaba frente a él. Steven se hallaba frente a él, completamente congelado y aun no se explicaba como aquel hombre había logrado aquella hazaña, porque de algo si estaba seguro y eso era que su antiguo prisionero había provocado aquel estado en su compañero. No entendía como era posible que un debilucho lograra vencer a tres matones entrenados por la vida de la manera mas dura conocida por el hombre. Lo mas extraño era lo que ese hombre había logrado con su propia mano, lo cual aun le parecía extraordinario y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como lo había hecho. Y lo peor de todo era que había logrado escapar y Miguel no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo o al menos poder darle seguimiento mientras huía.

Dio un gran suspiro mientras que sostenía a un lado su cigarrillo, su jefe lo mataría cuando se enterara.

– ¿Pero que...? – escupió una voz detrás de la estatua de hielo de Steven.

Miguel le sonrió tontamente, no sabía como reaccionar.

– ¿Te gusta mi paleta helada? – pregunto el latino mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca –. Eso de cargar con tus encargos, Gabe, es una chinga.

– ¿Que paso? – pregunto Gabriel mientras se adentraba a la habitación de aquel bodegón.

– Tu hombre escapo – soltó mientras se encogía de hombros –. Nos aventó una chinga a todos, yo me incluyo – dijo esto ultimo mientras levantaba la mano libre del cigarro.

Gabriel se había molestado y él lo sabia, el problema era que a el valía un reverendo sorbete lo que pensara Gabe, él ya les había pagado y el trabajo ya se había hecho, sabia bien que el pelinegro que le habían encargado cuidar no resistiría mucho tiempo sin la atención adecuada, solo era cuestión de esperar y de ir a recoger el cuerpo maltrecho del hombre y listo. Se llevo de nuevo el cigarro e inhalo del preciado humo de aquella maldita cosa que sabía que tarde o temprano lo vendría matando.

Un puñetazo que impacto sobre su mejilla lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la fuerza con la que impacto casi le hacia que la quijada se saliera de su sitio, pero si provoco que se girara casi unas 45 grados. Escupió el cigarrillo e instintivamente se llevo la mano a la mejilla, como si eso fuera a evitarle que sintiera dolor, cosa de la cual estaba completamente seguro que no sucedería.

– ¡PENDEJOS! – grito totalmente cabreado Gabriel – ¿Como dejaron que se les escapara?

– Maldita sea, hiciste que se me cayera el puto cigarro – dijo mientras se sobaba la quijada, había querido ignorar a su patrón, pero realmente le fue inevitable, como también le fue inevitable el reclamarle por el hecho del cigarro –. Tu hombre era un completo lunático, pero un lunático con muy buenas técnicas para pelear.

Gabriel gruño mientras arrugaba la nariz, se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras pasaba las manos por la frente.

– Así que la princesita se entero de la verdad sobre ti y te golpeo la frente, ¿Como es que aquella niñita te haya provocado semejante herida?

– ¡Cállate, imbécil! – grito molesto mientras se giraba hacia atrás, donde se quedo plasmado mientras observaba a Steven con asombro –. ¿Como ocurrió esto?

– Lo provoco el ojiverde que trajiste. No me preguntes como lo hizo, pero estoy seguro que fue él – respondió serio mientras sacaba otro cigarro, lo coloco en su boca y con su encendedor lo comenzó a prender –. No se quien carajos es este hombre, Gabe, pero te aseguro que no es alguien normal. ¿Le darás caza?

– No lo se – por primera vez se mostro confundido, eso le permitió reconocer a Miguel que aquel monstruo que tenia enfrente tenia la posibilidad de ser humano –. Sophie ya no me permitirá acercarme a ella y, por ende, a él.

– Tu nunca obedeces lo que te dicen – expuso el latino mientras inhalaba nuevamente el humo del cigarro, miro el rostro del hombre del que estaba enfrente de él y sonrió burlescamente –. A menos de que la orden provenga de ella.

Gabriel estaba estático sobre su lugar, perdido en con la mirada en un punto inexistentes. Sabía que la gran debilidad de aquel reconocido chelista que vivía en la quiebra y sobrevivía de deudas y favores tenía como debilidad aquella mujer y que ahora que la había perdido, había perdido parte de su vida y de su oportunidad de seguir siendo alguien. Verdaderamente tenía mucho que lamentarse y por qué deprimirse.

Miguel le palmeo el hombro y lo miro serio.

– Bueno – comenzó el latino – con esto confirmamos que no siempre podremos triunfar. No te desanimes, cabrón, aun hay muchos pájaros en el alambre.

Gabriel lo miro molesto, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se soltó del agarre de Miguel y salió hecho una furia de aquel lugar. El latino sonrió y giro su rostro hacia Steven. Ahora lo más importante y lo que mas le intrigaba era: ¿Como chingados le haría para descongelar a su compañero?

Inhalo el humo del cigarro para después expulsarlo. Esperaría a que el pendejo de Wayne despertara para que le ayudara a resolver el problema de Steven.

Concluyo que verdaderamente, la vida te da sorpresas y, que esta, estaba llena de misterios.

* * *

Sage se había separado de Sophie y de Luke para buscar por su cuenta. Sentía que en este problema solo podía existir un culpable, todo estaba demasiado claro. Un solo nombre se escribía frente a ella: Gabriel Ferrell. Era por eso que ella había ido directamente a buscar algunas pistas a casa del famoso chelista. Estaba frente al hogar del hombre, el cual era un departamento en un edificio muy lujoso. La puerta era grande y de muy buena vista, pero frente a ella era algo chica y de pésimo gusto.

En su vida había varias cosas que agradecía saber, de entre las cuales era saber abrir cerraduras de cualquier tipo, sobre todo las de casas, uso un pasador de pelo junto con una tarjeta de teléfono vieja y comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta. Después de algunos agiles movimientos de sus manos coordinadas, el mecanismo del cerrojo hizo clic y esta se abrió frente a ella. Sage sonrió triunfalmente y empujo la puerta para adentrarse en el hogar del hombre. Entro suavemente, evitando hacer ruido, aún que estaba segura que ahí no había nadie, no podía dejar de ser prevenida. Giro su rostro en ambas direcciones y, al confirmar que no había nadie, siguió su andar dentro de la morada, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era un allanamiento y que eso le ocasionaría muchos problemas legales, pero realmente no le importaba, necesitaba responder algunas preguntas que se habían formulado en el pasado y que habían quedado en el aire sin responder.

Se fue directo a la habitación del hombre, busco en su closet, debajo de la cama, en lo cajones de su buro y entre sus zapatos y nada, no encontró lo que estaba buscando. No era algo grande que fuera muy evidente, eso hacia su búsqueda mas complicada. Sage estaba segura que dentro de aquel departamento no encontraría a Loki, pero si encontraría lo que ella necesitaba.

Fue hacia fuera de la habitación, busco entre los libreros y algunos archiveros que el hombre tenia en un pequeño despacho y cuarto de ensayos que el había improvisado en aquel departamento lujoso. Le agradaba la idea de poder voltear aquel lugar de cabeza hasta encontrar lo que ella necesitaba pero no contaba con mucho tiempo.

De repente a ella llego una idea como chispazo. Fue velozmente de nuevo a la habitación del dueño de aquel departamento y busco en el colchón, pero esta vez, entre la misma tela que recubría a este; ella recordaba que cuando niña, su madre siempre escondía cosas dentro del colchón para que ella no pudiera encontrarlas y usarlas, así que era posible que el desquiciado hombre tuviera lo que ella necesitaba escondido dentro del colchón. Busco velozmente alguna zona que estuviera rota o con algún corte que indicara algo sospechoso, sonrió divertidamente cuando lo encontró en una de las esquinas que daban a la cabecera de la cama, hurgo dentro de la rasgadura y saco, a tientas, un folder amarillo que contenía algunas hojas con muchas cifras escrita en ella. En ese momento no podía seguir conteniendo una carcajada. Lo había encontrado.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar pero ella simplemente lo ignoro, ya después se encargaría de aquella llamada, ahora lo importante era lo que acabada de descubar y, en parte, confirmar.

Gabriel Ferrell estaba en total bancarrota y ahogado en muchas deudas y la herencia de Sophie Lerman era su salvación. Esa carpeta contenía estados de cuenta y algunos pagares que el maldito hombre había hecho, como también algunas consultas con un abogado y anotaciones sobre un plan de negocios con la fortuna de los Lerman. Se topo con una nota de periódico donde salía la noticia de la muerte de los Señores Lerman y del estado de su hija, la cual se encontraba en el hospital con un estado de salud deteriorado, pero aun con esperanza de vida, supuso que de ahí fue de donde le surgió la idea al pendejo de Gabriel.

Sabia que Sophie era asquerosamente rica y que ella no quería utilizar nada del dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, mucho menos obtener todas las ganancias que generaban anualmente las empresas de su padre, ella quería generar sus propios ingresos y disponer de ese dinero solo en casos de emergencias. Pero sabia, y ahora confirmaba por medio de estos documentos –y de uno en especifico–, que Gabriel sabia de la existencia del testamento de los padres de Sophia, como también conocía el contenido del mismo, el cual era dejarle todo los bienes, tanto monetarios como materiales, a Sophia y su familia, y en caso de que Sophie falleciera, sus cosas irían a pasar directamente a sus hijos, ya fueran adoptados o consanguíneos, de esto quería sacar provecho el imbécil de Gabe. Ahora solo quedaba mostrárselos a Sophie y hacerla que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que él no era más que un estafador posesivo que le quería robar todo lo que era de ella.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar, lo saco molestaba para atender la llamada, pero se dio cuenta que era un mensaje. Desbloqueo el teléfono móvil y leyó el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla, era de Sophie: _" Encontramos a Loki. Luke lo hizo. Nos vemos en el centro de Salud. Cuídate. Sophie". _

Sage sonrió y guardo la carpeta bajo su axila y salió corriendo de aquel departamento, emparejo la puerta de entrada y se disparo hacia el centro con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer, todo marchaba viento en popa.

* * *

Ya llevaba más de dos horas buscando a Loki por su cuenta, mientras se culpaba por el hecho de que él había escapado. Habían decidido separarse para abarcar mas terreno, pero realmente lo que buscaba ella era estar sola para poder recriminarse todo lo mala que ella era, quería decirse cuan egoísta era, cuan idiota era y entre otras cosas mas. Podía parecer infantil, pero su sentir era ese, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, según ella se merecía ser castigada de la peor forma.

A Sophie nunca le había gustado atentar contra ella misma, pero en estos momentos era lo que mas quería, pero como era de esperarse, no se atrevía.

Busco por todos los recovecos de Manhattan al hombre, pero no había ninguna señal de él, pareciera como si se estuviera escondiendo de ella, en parte pudiera ser verdad solo por el hecho de que ella le dijo que ya no quería verlo, pero aun así, eso era estar realmente creyendo que el mundo conspira en tu contra, cosa que Sophie no podía evitar pensar.

La música sonando fuertemente la saco de su pesar, el rasgueo peculiar de _"Live to rise" _sonaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco velozmente su móvil y, ansiosa, contesto sin ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Lerman?

"– Sophie, te necesito en el centro de salud – dijo la voz del otro lado."

– ¡Luke! – exclamo alegre – ¿Que ocurre?

"– Te lo explico haya, tengo algo para ti que puede que te guste – respondió velozmente mientras se escuchaba agitado – ¿En cuanto tiempo puedes estar allá?"

Miro su reloj de mano y después volvió la vista al cielo, observo el hermoso color del cielo, rojizo con algunos toques de amarillo, era realmente encantador.

– Estoy a pie – puntualizo –, posiblemente llegue en 15 minutos, ¿Donde estas?

"– Afuera de tu edificio, estoy yendo hacia el centro – respondió después de unos segundos – ¿Donde estas tu? ¿Traes tus llaves? Digo, en caso de que este cerrado."

– Si, si las traigo. Estoy al otro lado de la ciudad, no te preocupes por mi, ve directamente al centro. ¿Ya avisaste a Sage?

"– No me contesta – contesto desanimado –. Además el saldo se me esta agotando, avísale tu. Nos vemos."

Y corto la llamada.

Sophie colgó también y marco velozmente el número de Sage, estaba ansiosa. La llamada entro y comenzó a sonar el timbre de espera.

– Vamos contesta – soltó en tono bajo elevando su ansiedad.

_"Esta llamando a la Dra. Pierce, en estos momentos no me encuentro disponible. Deje su mensaje". _Termino de sonar el mensaje pregrabado y comenzó a sonar un pitido elevado. Sophie colgó y soltó un bufido. Decidió entonces enviarle un mensaje, tecleo rápido las letras, sin saber siquiera que era lo que escribía, al finalizar lo envió y espero a que este saliera, cuando este lo hizo y marco que había llegado a Sage, bloqueo y guardo su teléfono y salió disparada hacia el centro de salud queriendo evitar perder mas tiempo.

Su pulso se había disparado, estaba tremendamente ansiosa. Tal vez Luke no le había dicho nada de que había encontrado a Loki, pero ella había creído eso y se estaba aferrando a eso. Si realmente no era lo que creía, sabia que iba entrar a una gran depresión, por eso se aferraba a que se tratara de Loki. Lo deseaba con todo su ser.

El día se había convertido en atardecer, el cual le dio entrada a la espesa noche la cual estaba acompañada de nubes. La noche estaba muy fresca, pero ella no traía nada con que protegerse mas que el calor que generaba su cuerpo mientras estaba corriendo. Comenzó a llover levemente, cosa que agradeció por que era una buena forma de refrescar su cuerpo.

Después varios minutos de correr sin descanso y varias, logro ver a lo lejos el centro de salud. Apresuro el paso para poder llegar lo antes posible. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estar cerca de Loki, la sensación de haberlo perdido le hizo sentir que tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo aumentando su necesidad hacia él.

Llego a la entrada y entro rápidamente al centro de salud, estaba toda empapada, así que dejo un rastro de agua por donde caminaba, ya no había nadie, más que las chicas del turno nocturno, las cuales se alarmaron al verla. Fue directo a su consultorio, abrió de golpe la puerta y ahí encontró a Luke de espaldas frente a Loki el cual estaba sentado sobre la cama de exploración. Luke giro rápidamente y se hizo a un lado dejando campo libre a la visión de Sophie, la cual estaba realmente feliz por poder ver a Loki. Fue directo hacia él y sintió como una oleada de coraje la inundaba. Plantada frente a él, lo vio molesta y le planto un puñetazo en la cara, para el cual ambos hombres la vieron sorprendida.

La puerta se abrió dejando entra a Sage en el momento justo del golpe.

– ¡Ouch! – exclamo divertida Sage mientras intentaba imitar la onomatopeya de dolor –. Eso debió de doler.

Sophie estaba cabreada por que Loki había huido de la casa dejándola con el pendiente a ella, ¿Como se había atrevido? Pero después todo ese coraje fue desvaneciendo dándole paso a una tremenda alegría de volver a verlo.

– ¡Estas loca o que! ¿Por qué me...? ¿Uh? – comenzó gritando Loki hecho una fiera mientras tenia una mano en su mejilla y otra en su costado, pero fue interrumpido por el abrazo de Sophie.

– No vuelvas a dejarme, imbécil – susurro en el oído de Loki mientras se aferraba más a él atrayéndolo hacia ella –. Nunca.

Loki se quedo por un instante tieso ante el abrazo, pero después de unos minutos le correspondió al dicho abrazo, el cual era débil pero estaba presente.

– No lo hare – respondió también en un susurro –. Pero no te aseguro nada, en cualquier momento puedes correrme y yo no tendré más que obedecer.

Sophie sonrió débilmente y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Quería sentirlo mas cerca de ella, estando así, se sentía más segura, todos sus problemas eran desplazados y sustituidos por una pizca de felicidad. Quería permanecer de esa forma por siempre y sabia que Loki también. Por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía podía sentir todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento al hombre que estaba abrazando, no entendía esa conexión que estaban experimentando, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Quiso demostrarle lo que ella sentía hacia él, para saber si él podía sentir lo mismo que ella, lo cual lo respondió mediante una ligera risa de él y haciendo conocer también algo parecido, lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas, ya que la decepción hacia él intento abrumarla. Sintió como una punzada de dolor la comenzaba a inundar, pero sabia que no era ella, Loki se quejo y fue ahí que comprendió todo. Soltó de su agarre al pelinegro pero no se apartó de él, pego su frente con la de Loki, se tuvo que poner de puntillas para alcanzarlo, entrelazo su mano con la insegura y alargada mano del hombre, le sonrió y vio como el rodaba los ojos mientras le sonreía. Se quedaron así por un buen tiempo, olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor, solo importándole la cercanía del otro, totalmente en silencio.

– Además – rompió el silencio el ojiverde – uno nunca sabe con tus "amigos" locos.

– ¿Que? – pregunto curiosa Sophie mientras separaba la frente de Loki pero sin soltarle la mano –. ¿De que estas hablando?

Loki suspiro y le soltó la mano. Sophie quiso tomarla de nuevo, pero la mano de él ya no estaba ahí. Sophie suspiro y giro hacia atrás viendo a Luke y a Sage, los cuales le sonrieron.

– Bueno – comenzó Sage mientras tomaba del brazo a Luke –. Los dejamos solos para que lo puedas atender, el pobre hombre esta tan molido. Adiós.

Salieron del consultorio y dejaron solos a Loki y a Sophie.

"¿Molido?" se cuestiono ella, giro su rostro y vio como Loki le enarcaba una ceja y le señalaba sus costados y su rostro. Ahora entendió la expresión y comprendió la sensación de dolor que había sentido. El pobre hombre estaba herido y era por eso que Luke lo había llevado al centro de salud. Sophie dio un suspiro prolongado, al parecer siempre debía de estar curando a este hombre.

* * *

– No puedo dejarte ni un minuto en la calle porque terminas todo golpeado. ¿Que carajos haces Loki? – le pregunto Sophie mientras le aplicaba ungüento en el abdomen de Loki, eso le recordó el día que lo conoció y como era que le parecía tan bien marcado y ahora no podía ni siquiera verlo sin camiseta sin terminar sonrojada.

El hombre se encogió de hombres y refunfuño por lo bajo.

– Vivir en tu casa.

– No querido, esto te paso fuera de la casa...

– Pero esto – dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de Sophie y la llevaba al manchón de sangre que tenia en la sien –, no.

Sophie lo miro detenidamente mientras Loki la miraba entre molesto y serio, ella desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y continúo con su labor con el ungüento.

– ¿Que paso entonces?

– Tu amigo Gabriel – le respondió Loki – él fue que hizo todo esto, deberías de agradecerle a él. Me saco a rastras de la casa y me llevo a quien sabe donde a que sus amigos me golpearan.

Sophie se detuvo en seco, alarmada ante lo que le decía Loki, no podía creer que era lo que le estaba diciendo, pero con lo que le había pasado a ella y le había comentado Sage por medio del mensaje que le envió, ya era de esperarse. Le dolía en el alma lo que había hecho Gabriel, pero ella tenia que seguir adelante.

– Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas – continuo con su trabajo con media sonrisa.

Termino de aplicarle el ungüento y, con las vendas en mano, lo comenzó a vendar. No tardo mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada a vendar el cuerpo de Loki, es más, ya lo extrañaba, sonrió ante esa afirmación.

Llevo sus manos a la cara de Loki y fue ahí cuando presto atención a las heridas que tenia, era solo el puñetazo que ella le había dado en la mejilla, unos cuantos cortes en algunas partes del rostro y la herida en la sien. Tomo un poco de algodón con agua oxigenada y limpio el área ensangrentada y espero a que la espuma comenzara a surgir de la herida. Continuo desinfectando el área, mientras veía como Loki encogía el rostro por el dolor. Se habían mantenido en silencio hasta que Loki lo rompió.

– Sobre lo del beso, yo...

– No fue nada – dijo ella con un tono de indiferencia –. Fue una simple equivocación, no te preocupes.

– No, para ti si fue algo – insistió Loki –, fue por eso que me lo preguntaste.

– Pero para ti no fue nada, ¿Que importa ya si para mi ya no tiene significado?

– Importa y mucho – siguió el pelinegro mientras se mostraba serio –. La verdad es que... – dio un ligero suspiro –. Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – cuestiono curiosa Sophie mientras seguía con su labor de curar su rostro.

– Por haberte dicho lo que dije ayer, no era verdad.

– Lo dicho, dicho esta – puntualizo ella mientras se encogía de hombros –. No te preocupes por eso.

– Si me preocupo y mucho.

– No te preocupes, ocúpate.

– Eso es lo que intento pero... – guardo silencio por un minuto, tiempo en el cual Sophie termino de curarle el rostro y ya le estaba colocando unas venditas en las cortadas y una gasa en la herida –. Para mi también significo y mucho.

– Se noto – soltó sarcástica.

– La verdad es que... Te dije aquello porque no... No te merezco.

Loki agacho el rostro mientras ella lo veía con los brazos cruzados, en esos momentos sintió como la mala del cuento. Una parte de ella le recriminaba por que tenia al pobre hombre pidiéndole disculpas y ella lo estaba mandando por un tubo, pero otra parte de ella le recordaba la sensación de decepción y el dolor que le hizo sentir cuando le había dicho aquello. No quería escuchar a ninguna de las dos, decidió comportarse imparcial ante aquella situación.

– ¿Por qué dices que no me mereces? – pregunto curiosa mientras no dejaba de ver seriamente a Loki.

– Porque... He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi pasado de las cuales me arrepiento – fue ahí cuando el dolor de él la comenzó a abrumar, le creyó, ese sentimiento era tan sincero que no dudo en creerle.

Sophie le levanto el rostro, por el mentón, muy suavemente para hacer que el la viera a ella. Lo miro enternecidamente y le sonrió.

– Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos hemos arrepentido, el chiste es enmendarlas y seguir adelante.

El semblante de Loki se suavizo y sonrió levemente ante el comentario de ella.

– ¿Que te parece si vivimos como si nada hubiera pasado, borrón y cuenta nueva?

– Solo si tú quieres.

– Pues por algo lo estoy diciendo.

Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas risas y Loki le planto un ligero beso en la frente, cosa que tomo desprevenida a Sophie. Ella se mostro sorprendida por un instante, pero después le sonrió coquetamente.

– Oye, como que se me esta olvidando el beso que me diste, ¿podrías ayudarme a recordarlo?

Loki rodo los ojos y dudo unos instantes en acercarse, pero ella se le adelanto plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Esta vez los labios estaban cálidos, pero era por que ella estaba completamente helada por la mojada que se había dado, pero eso no le importo, estaba probando aquellos encantadores labios y no dejaría que nada le arruinara el momento. Se separo después de unos minutos y pego de nuevo su frente con la de él, solo que esta vez él fue el que la tomo de la mano y juntos entrelazaron los dedos. Estaban compartiendo el mismo aire.

– Quiero pagarte mi estadía en tu hogar – soltó suavemente Loki.

– ¿Y como lo harás? – interrogo en un tono coqueto.

Loki bufo y negó con la cabeza.

– Quiero aprender el arte de la sanación – expuso el con una ligera sonrisa –. Quiero ayudarte en el hospital.

– Solo con tres condiciones.

– ¿Cuales? – pregunto divertido Loki.

– Que me permitas comprarte ropa, en segunda que me obedezcas en todo lo que te enseñe y en tercera que me prometas algo.

– ¿Que cosa?

Ella acerco sus labios al oído de él y comenzó a susurrarle:

– Que ya no te iras así de mi casa, por ninguna razón. Ni aunque yo te lo pida, ni aunque mis amigos te amenacen.

– Tratare de cumplirlo.

– Gracias.

Volvió a pegar su frente a la de Loki y así permanecieron por un buen rato mas, hasta que él comenzó a acercar su rostro al cuello de ella, dejando caer la cabeza.

– ¿Loki? – pregunto ella mientras movía el rostro del hombre y se percataba de que este se encontraba dormido. Ella sonrió.

Supuso que tal vez había tenido un largo y agotador día lleno de emociones y que era mejor dejarlo descansar. En ese momento Sophie se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. El aura de Loki le comenzó a ser visible y vio como el color blanco combinado con algo de verde lo comenzaba a rodear y eso le hizo sentir muy tranquila.

* * *

Llegados aquí... puedo decirle que es una de las historias mas largas que he escrito... bueno mas bien que he llegado a escribir... Por lo general, antes de llegar a este punto ya la he dejado por X o por Y, pero esta historia tiene un no se que me pica y quiero seguir escribiéndola... A mi también me gustaría saber que les depara a estos dos juntos, ademas que ya les tengo un posible futuro interesante para esta historia, pero pues como ustedes sabrán, a veces las cosas toman un giro que ni nosotros mismos nos esperábamos y solo nos queda guiarnos por nuestros propios dedos u continuar escribiendo.

Agradezco profundamente a todas aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de pasar por aquí y también a las que se molestan a dejar un minúsculo comentario que me agradan recibirlos :D.

**MarianHiddleston: **Tu siempre fiel, como siempre xDD.. Si muchos lamentamos no haber sido lo de la broma o al menos nos gustaría hacer mas contra Gabriel, pero lo bueno que Sophie ya lo golpeo por nosotras xDD.

**Zarakem: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo xDDD... Si, Gabriel esta un poco dañado y obsesionado con Sophie, pero lo bueno que ya se llevo su merecido, en parte por que sabemos que este hombre se merece mas. Al menos ya sabe quien es en realidad.

Bueno, sin mas, me paso a retirarme. He de aclarar que casi no publico capitulo hoy... ya que ahorita nomas estoy de pasadita y ademas por que acabo de poner punto y final a los últimos detallitos de los cuales no había tenido tiempo de detallar. Pero pues como siempre trate de cumplir ;D.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	10. Cuidados

**Bueno aqui un capitulo mas... espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**10. Cuidados**

— ¡Mujer! ¿Es necesario hacer esto? — cuestiono en un grito Loki.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — grito respondiendo Sophie —. ¡Y aunque me digas mujer no dejaremos de hacer esto! ¡Me conoces, idiota, así que llámame por mi nombre!

— Pues te desconoceré, para poder largarme de aquí.

— No sabrás como llegar y te perderás, y te juro por Dios, que esta vez no te buscare.

— Haber niñas, niñas, ¿Pueden calmarse? — expuso Sage desde su asiento en un tono molesto —. Uno no puede disfrutar a gusto un desfile de modas en paz. Haber querida, sal de ahí.

Sophie rio ante la voz demandante de Sage para con el hombre. La cortina se abrió y dio paso a un Loki vestido con un traje de color negro con una camisa de color rosa pastel, el rostro del pelinegro estaba desfigurado por su enorme ceño fruncido, con ese gesto estaba pidiendo a gritos que no quería estar ahí y ella lo sabia.

Sophie y Sage estaban sentadas frente a la puerta de una habitación que tenia por puerta una cortina corrediza, sabia que no podían estar ahí, pero ¿Había algo que el dinero no podía resolver? Además, su familia era cliente distinguida de aquella tienda que vendía ropa para caballero y a ella la conocían bien para dejarla estar dentro de los vestidores de hombres, de hecho estaba siendo utilizado solo para uso exclusivo de ella. Nunca le gusto ser alguien presuntuosa o despilfarrar dinero en cada tienda que se posara en frente, tenia dinero y mucho, podría considerarse una de las personas mas ricas de la ciudad, pero aun así solo le gustaba gastar lo necesario, solo para en ocasiones de mucha importancia. Y este era uno de esas.

Loki necesitaba ropa y mucha, el pobre hombre comenzaría a ir a practicar al centro de salud para aprender sobre enfermería y necesitaba mucha ropa formal y casual ya que con la poca ropa que le dio Luke no seria suficiente. Además, necesitaba tenis, zapatos, ropa interior, entre otras cosas.

— Y... ¿Que tal? — pregunto Loki con el ceño fruncido mientras se plantaba sobre una pequeña tarima que Sage mando a pedir para poder tener mejor vista del hombre.

A Sophie le agrado la vista, sentía que con cualquier cosa que usara se vería bien, pero fue algo que no reconoció. Sage, mientras tanto hizo una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Te vez mas pálido de lo que eres — respondió en seco Sage.

— ¿Que? Tu escogiste este maldito cambio, al menos te tiene que gustar.

— Mmm, si, pero no te quita lo pálido. O no se, ¿Tu que opinas Sophie?

— Le queda bien — dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y se lo acomodo —. Pero le quedaría mejor una camisa mas oscura, no se, ¿Un verde o azul?

— Si — se levanto Sage mientras se acercaba a Loki y comenzaba a proyectar con sus manos una imagen inexistente —, con una bufanda de color. Sabes también me gustaría una camisa blanca acompañado con una bufanda de color gris y negro.

— ¿Y que les parece si mejor yo escojo la ropa?, al fin y acabo yo seré el que la usare — puntualizo Loki mientras se soltaba del agarre de su anfitriona y retrocedía cruzando los brazos.

— Muéstranos tu gran gusto, novato — lo reto Sage.

— Sera un placer, humana — le siguió el juego.

Loki giro el rostro hacia Sophie, mientras esta se divertía viendo a ambos, le cuestiono con la mirada y ella rápidamente entendió a que se refería.

— Escoge lo que quieras, no hay límite.

— Excelente — y se marcho.

— Señor — llamo Sage al hombre que les estaba atendiendo en la tienda — ¿Podría ayudar a escoger al imbécil que acaba de salir?

— ¿Al señor Laufeyson? — pregunto tratando de ocultar una risa.

— Si, a ese, por favor.

— Con su permiso — y se retiro persiguiendo a Loki.

Sophie rio ante la escena y se fue a sentar al pequeño sofá que habían conseguido para ellas.

— ¿No crees que estamos causando muchas molestias? — pregunto una preocupada Sophie.

— Por Dios, Sophie. Estas personas ganan mas entre mas ropa te ayuden a escoger, y si para eso tienen que cederte el vestidor de hombres completo, lo harán — Sage se recostó a su lado y se recargo en las piernas de ella —. Entonces, ¿Me dirás como fue que tu pelinegro comenzara a practicar en el centro de salud?

Sophie suspiro, sabia que en cualquier momento Sage le preguntaría sobre eso, es mas podía asegurar que el verdadero motivo del por cual su amiga había insistido en acompañarla y aconsejarla sobre el vestuario de Loki, era por que quería averiguar sobre ese tema en especifico.

— Me lo pido ayer cuando ustedes se fueron, pero como el pobre estaba todo fuera de si, supuse que era solo un juego, pero en la mañana me insistió — suspiro y continúo —. Quiere pagarme de una u otra forma su estadía en la casa.

_Ese día Sophie se levanto un poco cansada, el día de ayer había sido muy pesado tanto física como mentalmente. Después de que Loki se había quedado dormido, tuvo que pedir ayuda a las enfermeras a que le ayudaran a cargar al hombre que estaba profundamente dormido y llevarlo a su auto; pero el verdadero problema fue cuando llego a su departamento, tuvo que cargar su peso muerto sola hasta su departamento y recostarlo en su cama, se tumbo a su lado e intento aspirar todo el aire que pudo, giro su rostro y vio la serenidad que reflejaba el fino rostro de este y le sonrió, se acurruco a su lado y se quedo dormida._

_En la mañana al despertar sintió que alguien la estaba observando y giro hacia el lado de Loki, el cual la estaba mirando con la ceja levantada._

_— Según tu, ¿por el hecho de que me besaste, puedes dormir a mi lado? — pregunto curioso Loki._

_— Buenos días a ti también, querido — soltó Sophie mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero Loki la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia la cama._

_— No te dije que te fueras._

_— No me lo dijiste, me lo gritaste y entiendo cuando alguien no me quiere a su lado — dijo mientras fruncía el ceño._

_Loki se recostó por su costado, sosteniéndose de su codo mientras reposaba su cabeza en su palma, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente, como si quisiera ocultar que sonreía._

_— Te quiero a mi lado — expuso en voz baja._

_— Y es lindo cuando alguien te quiere a su lado — sonrió ella mientras se levantaba un poco y le besaba la mejilla, después se volvió a recostar._

_Loki bufo y Sophie sonrió, le era muy divertido molestar y hacer que el hombre se sintiera nervioso y que este lo quiera ocultar._

_— Y ¿cuando empezare a practicar? — cuestiono Loki mientras la veía fijamente._

_— ¿Lo decías enserio? — soltó Sophie._

_— Si, te lo decía en serio, quiero aprender a sanar heridas y curar enfermedades. Quiero ayudarte en tu hospital._

_— Para eso necesitas estudiar al cuerpo humano._

_— Lo conozco muy bien, he leído muchos libros sobre anatomía humana._

_— Bueno — soltó una sonrisa Sophie —, eso facilita las cosas._

_— Entonces ¿Cuando iniciare? — volvió a insistir._

— Le dijiste que solo recibimos practicantes con carta de sus escuelas, ¿Verdad? — le recordó Sage en tono serio mientras miraba a su amiga.

_—_ SIP — exclamo Sophie.

— Y ¿como lo tomo?

— Pues veras... — comenzó Sophie mientras recordaba lo ocurrido esa misma mañana.

_— ¿Como que no puedo estar ayudando en tu hospital? — grito un molesto Loki._

_— Es que no eres estudiante — respondió Sophie mientras retrocedía unos pasos, ya tenían unos minutos que ambos se había puesto de pie mientras discutían sobre el tema —. Necesitas una constancia de estudios, ya sea de enfermería o de medicina para poder servir de practicante en el centro de salud, son las reglas._

_— Pero es tu hospital, ¿No puedes hacer una excepción? — cuestiono mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_— Yo solo puse el dinero de la construcción y me encargo de algunas cosas, pero no pongo las reglas._

Sage sonrió divertida y miro de frente a Sophie.

— Entonces, ¿No podrá estar de practicante? — Si, si lo estará — soltó en un suspiro.

— ¿Logro convencerte? — cuestiono curiosa Sage.

— Logro que hablara con el Dr. Rumsfeld y que le pidiera de favor que pudiera entrar.

— Es sorprendente que el vejestorio ese accediera, sin una constancia.

Sophie suspiro y giro su rostro hacia un costado, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sage abrió los ojos comenzando a notar su nerviosismo, al parecer había entendido su situación.

— No accedió — soltó sorprendida mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Sophie —. Mujer, ¿No me digas que le ofreciste tu cuerpo para lograrlo?

— ¡Claro que no! — grito alarmada mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Mentiras? — dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Sophie estaba con el teléfono en mano mientras le sudaban las manos, nunca se había atrevido a mentirle al doctor y mucho menos sin darle la cara. Loki la estaba observando atentamente mientras le sonreía, el maldito se las pagaría por el problema en la que la había metido._

_"— Entonces ¿Dices que es un amigo tuyo de fuera? — pregunto una voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea."_

_— S—si, ¿Cuando empezaría? — cuestiono intentando no sonar ansiosa y nerviosa._

_"— Pues en cuanto vuelvas de tu día de descanso. Solo te encargo aquella carta por parte del director de la escuela, en cuanto la tengas me la debes de entregar."_

_— Si, gracias._

Sage soltó unas pronunciadas carcajadas, mientras su amiga se encogía en el pequeño sillón.

— ¿Un estudiante de intercambio? — pregunto después de haber tomado aire —. ¿Es enserio?

— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió — soltó desesperada Sophie —. Además, no es mentira, ¿o si?

Sage le sonrió divertidamente, al parecer su amiga disfrutaba aquella situación y sobre todo los sentimientos que generaba en ella.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la carta?

— Por favor — suplico Sophie.

— ¡Listo! — exclamo un fastidiado Loki mientras llegaba con el vendedor, el cual estaba cargando el bulto de ropa.

Sage lo miro y enarco una ceja, ante ese gesto Loki la miro desafiante y le sonrió de la misma manera.

— Veamos que trajiste, niñita.

— ¡Hump! — soltó el hombre mientras entraba al vestidor.

Sophie sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón, Sage lo hizo a su lado y esperaron a que Loki terminara de vestirse para que empezara el desfile.

— Espero que le hayas servido de ayuda al pobre hombre — expuso Sage mientras miraba al vendedor.

— Le ayude solo a cargar la ropa, el señor escogió todo por el mismo.

— Veamos que tal le va.

Esperaron unos minutos y el pelinegro salió modelando un pantalón negro el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, una camiseta de color verde oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero. Sophie se sonrojo un poco al ver lo bien que le quedaba aquel cambio, Sage solo propició a soltar un bufido.

— ¿Que tal? — pregunto presuntuosamente Loki mientras extendía sus brazos y giraba sobre si mismo y sonreía.

— Me gusta — expuso Sophie.

— Nada mal — dijo algo molesta Sage mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Loki sonrió triunfante, Sophie sabia que le había hecho tragarse sus palabras y eso era algo que Sage odiaba que pasara.

El hombre de ojos verdes siguió mostrando toda la ropa que había escogido, cambio tras cambio Sophie no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que le quedaba y el exquisito gusto que tenia el hombre, realmente Loki era alguien apuesto y, en vez de hacer que la ropa lo hiciera lucir, él hacia lucir bien a la ropa.

Termino de modelar todo lo que había escogido y salió con la ropa con la que llego a la tienda. Después, escogieron calzado y ropa interior, todo al gusto de Loki.

Cuando fueron a pagar, Sophie saco su tarjeta de crédito mientras el vendedor guardaba todo en bolsas, le cobraron y esperaron que le entregaran la ropa.

Sage estaba cargando con algunas bolsas mientras fruncía el ceño, aun seguía molesta por haber perdido contra Loki, mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía y se sujetaba su costado mientras caminaba normalmente, Sophie estaba cargando otras bolsas. Salieron de la tiendo y caminaron hacia el auto de ella.

— ¿Te han dicho el buen gusto que tienes? — pregunto Sophie a Loki mientras guardaban las cosas en el auto.

— No, pero era algo que ya sabia — respondió Loki con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le pasaba las cosas que cargaba Sage al auto.

Sophie levanto una ceja y Sage rodo los ojos.

— Y ¿te habían dicho también el exceso de modestia que posees? — cuestiono molesta Sage.

— No es modestia mujer, es realidad. Soy alguien elegante con un excelente gusto y punto.

Se subieron al carro y ambas mujeres bufaron mientras Loki solo sonreía divertido. Arrancaron el auto y salieron del estacionamiento del centro comercial.

* * *

— ¡Loki, es hora de comer! — escucho una voz que le llamaba, desde fuera de la alcoba.

Loki estaba recostado sobre su cama, mientras leía el ultimo libro de Harry Potter, ya solo le restaba por leer unos cuantos capítulos para culminar la saga de hechiceros de la cual había estado disfrutando por las ultimas semanas.

Después de haber llegado del centro comercial de hacer las compras, se había puesto a acomodar todo lo que habían comprado dentro del enorme closet, el cual, al parecer, se llenaba por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Había disfrutado de manera moderada aquella salida al centro comercial, aunque su costilla aun le seguía molestando, podía hacer varias cosas, las heridas no fueron como la ultima vez, solo tuvo que estar un día en cama reposando, el día siguiente había podido salir de su cama y había sido arrastrado por su medico fuera de la comodidad de la misma solo para comprar víveres y hacerlo desfilar distintos cambios que ella y su amiga habían escogido, de los cuales no todos eran de su agrado, así que él había tenido que ir a decidir lo que usaría de hoy en adelante. Tenia que aceptar que no quería hacer gastar a Sophie más de la cuenta, pero una parte de él, la competitiva que odiaba que lo subestimaran, sentía las ansias de escoger lo mejor sin importarle el precio; pero al final de cuentas, Sophie le había dicho que no tenía límites.

Cerró el libro y se fue levantando lentamente, evitando lastimarse su costillar, se llevo una mano a su costado y camino normalmente hacia la cocina.

No sabia con exactitud que clase de relación llevaba en estos momentos con Sophie, pero ahora ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, y parecía ponerse nerviosa cuando invadía su espacio personal, lo cual, Loki quería evitar, ya que el también comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Sentía que todo había cambiado entre ellos desde lo ocurrido con el imbécil de su amigo y no sabia porque. Sentía una especie de conexión que no había sentido con nadie hasta en esos momentos, ni siquiera su hermano.

Sophie había querido evitar, a toda costa, hablar sobre lo ocurrido y él la entendía, pero aun así aun quedaban cosas que el no terminaba de entender, ni de lo de el mismo.

Cuando llego al comedor, logro ver como Sophie llegaba con dos platos con comida y los dejaba sobre la mesa. Lo vio y le sonrió alegremente, él no supo como reaccionar y solo se sentó en el lugar que siempre usaba. Sophie se sentó frente a él, dejando cubiertos junto con vasos y una jarra con agua de sabor.

— Fue un día divertido — soltó Sophie mientras serbia los vasos con agua y le pasaba uno a Loki — ¿Como te sientes?

— Mejor, ya no me duele tanto — decía mientras tomaba los cubiertos y veía lo que estaba en el plato, enarco una ceja y levanto el rostro para ver a Sophie, la cual ya esta degustando de aquel extraño platillo —. Podrías decirme, ¿Que es esto?

El plato contenía una especie de pastel hecho de varias superficies, en forma redonda, de un mínimo grosor. Se encontraba bañado en una especie de salsa de color guinda y, sobre de ella, queso gratinado.

— ¿Hum? — cuestiono con la boca llena mientras levantaba el rostro y lo veía, término su bocado y se limpio la boca con una servilleta —. Son _enchiladas planas, _un platillo mexicano. Las conocí en un restaurante de Albuquerque, Nuevo México.

— ¿Y que es lo que contienen? — pregunto curioso Loki, evitando a toda costa probar bocado hasta saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que contenía aquel platillo.

— Tiene tortillas freídas en aceite con chile pasilla, pechuga de pollo desmenuzado, esta bañada por una salsa de chile pasilla con tomate y queso gratinado — le decía mientras enumeraba con los dedos y le sonreía, por mas que usara su sonrisa a Loki le seguía encantando que sonriera —. Este delicioso, no tienes por qué despreciarlo.

Loki suspiro, tomo los cubiertos, tenedor y cuchillo y comenzó a degustar de la comida. Era picante, pero delicioso, ella propicio a soltar un leve aplauso mientras se reía, él solo rodaba los ojos. Ella continuo comiendo, todo se estaba volviendo en un ambiente tan ameno, el comer y pasar tiempo con Sophie era algo que se estaba volviendo agradable, sentía como si tuvieran mucho tiempo compartiendo y que tuviera la confianza para burlarse el uno del otro, juguetear entre ellos y cosas por el estilo. Todo era tan común en él, como el usar su traje asgardiano o portar siempre el brazalete y su...

Reacciono de improvisto, soltó los cubiertos y se puso de pie en un santiamén, Sophie lo miro sorprendida ante la acción de improvista de su compañero.

— ¿Que demonios pasa? — cuestiono curiosa Sophie mientras dejaba sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

Loki comenzó a buscar sobre su pecho con sus manos, se palmeaba en busca del dichoso collar, el cual recordaba que días antes se había quitado por que lo había quemado y no recordaba si se lo había vuelto a poner o donde lo había puesto.

— Mi collar — afirmo Loki mientras seguía buscándose —. No lo traigo puesto.

— ¿Tenemos que discutir de tu collar siempre que estemos en la mesa? — cuestiono sarcástica Sophie.

— No te burles mujer, esto es serio — le soltó molesto mientras ponía sobre la mesa las manos y se inclinaba hacia Sophie —. No recuerdo donde lo deje.

Sophie soltó un suspiro y comenzó a meter su mano por su camiseta.

— Yo lo tengo — expuso ella mientras sacaba el collar que llevaba colgado por debajo de la ropa —. Lo dejaste sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oh! — dio un ligero suspiro y se relajo, no se había percatado que había tensado todo su cuerpo, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y agacho la vista —. Es un alivio, pensé que lo había perdido.

Sophie se lo quito de su cuello y se lo paso a Loki.

— Lo quieres devuelta, ¿cierto? — lo miro serio.

Loki levanto la vista y observo a Sophie. Acerco la mano al collar, dudo en tomarlo pensando que tal vez le volvería a quemar, pero no duro mucho aquella duda, pensó que en aquel momento había sido su imaginación. Tomo el collar y lo contemplo, por unos instantes, la serpiente que traía como dije, tenerlo tan cerca hacia sentir a Loki una seguridad, se sentía único de nuevo, pero se percato que ya no podía experimentar aquella conexión con Sophie. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que sobre ella había existido un hilillo de magia que se conectaba hacia el collar, el cual se estaba desvaneciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, al parecer ese collar formo un vinculo entre Sophie y él, y esa conexión que habían creado no era algo que le gustaría perder; se perdió por un momento en los ojos de la serpiente de oro, aquellas esmeraldas verdes que traía por ojos destellaron por una fracción de segundo, para lo cual, Loki negó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Había tomado una decisión y esperaba que su deducción fuera correcta.

Se puso de pie y, rodeando la mesa, llego hasta donde estaba Sophie y con el collar en mano, abrió el seguro de la cadena y se lo puso a Sophie.

— Me gustaría que tu lo llevaras de ahora en adelante — confeso Loki mientras acomodaba aquel collar en el cuello de la chica — y que nunca te lo quites, es una orden.

— Ehm, esto... ¿Gracias? — dijo ella confundida ante el regalo del hombre —. Vaya, hasta para dar obsequios eres demandante — observo el dije unos minutos y después vio como Loki se encaminaba a su asiento para disponerse a terminar su comida — Y ¿puedo saber el porqué de que no quieras que me lo quite?

— Es solo para saber donde estas — soltó suavemente Loki mientras se encogía de hombre y tomaba sus cubiertos para seguir comiendo.

— ¿Trae un tipo de rastreador o que carajos? — pregunto ella entre curiosa y asustada.

El Jotun suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, realmente esta mujer preguntaba demasiado, su simple deseo era poder estar cerca de ella para cuando algo pasara, o poder retornar a su hogar cuando algunos de sus maniáticos amigos lo volvieran a secuestrar y retener en otro lugar de aquella manera.

— No — respondió mientras ella intentaba comer algo de su platillo —, es como si creáramos una conexión entre nosotros, es todo, era un simple decir.

— A veces no entiendo tus "es solo un decir" o simplemente me dan miedo.

Loki volvió a rodar los ojos y continúo con su comida. Al terminar ambos de comer, ella tomo los platos y los llevo al lava trastes.

— ¿Que te pareció, entonces, la comida? — interrogo ella mientras lavaba los trastes.

— Bien — soltó secamente mientras ponía los codos sobra la mesa y recargaba su cabeza sobre las manos.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Que mas quieres que diga?

— No se, que te encanto, que fue algo extraño, lo que sea.

— ¿Me gusto? — Sophie dejo de lavar los trastes para girar a verlo mientras levantaba una ceja —. Es verdad me gusto.

Sophie lo siguió mirando seria por un instante y después negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente. Loki agacho el rostro mientras sonreía también, se sintió extraño todo aquello, en una muestra de nerviosismo se pasó la mano por todo su cabello, y fue ahí cuando recordó lo largo que se encontraba su cabello y la urgencia que sentía por que se lo cortaran. No tenía una intención en concreto por que le cortaran el cabello, o al menos eso creía él, solo quería dejar de tener ese largo de cabello, se sentía pesado.

— Sophie — comenzó mientras decía en tono neutro.

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Puedes cortarme el cabello? — pregunto débilmente.

Ella termino de lavar los trastes, se mojo las manos para retirarse el exceso de jabón, tomo un pañuelo y se seco las manos para después ir para con Loki.

— Disculpa, no te escuche — decía mientras se posicionaba frente al hombre —. ¿Me decías?

Loki dudo por un momento en pedírselo de nuevo, pero suspiro decidido.

— ¿Podrías cortarme el cabello? — volvió a repetir mientras elevaba la voz.

Sophie lo miro sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer la proposición de Loki la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, la petición ya estaba dicha.

— Yo... Yo no se cortar el cabello — revelo ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se la pasaba por el cabello —. Podemos ir con un peluquero a que...

— ¡No! — expuso rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie en un tono molesto. No estaba dispuesto que nadie mas tocara su cabello, si el pedírselo a ella ya era demasiado —. Quiero que tú me lo cortes.

— Pero...

— Por favor — suplico, para después arrepentirse de aquello. Ahora él tenía que suplicarle a una humana para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. El Jotun apuño la mano y maldijo en voz baja su desliz.

— Haré lo que pueda — accedió ella después de un lapso de tiempo, él la miro sorprendido mientras ella le sonreía no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decirle.

Ella le indico que tomara asiento en una silla del comedor que apartaron para el momento, fue a su cuarto por unas tijeras que tenia ella para el cabello y un espejo para que el hombre se estuviera viendo y rodeo con una toalla vieja el cuello de Loki para que no se llenara de cabellos. Tomo las tijeras, el hombre sintió como uno de sus mechones de cabellos eran sujetos.

— ¿Que tan largo? — pregunto ella mientras dudaba en cortarle el cabello.

— Ni tan largo y ni tan corto. Tu sabrás como.

Ella suspiro y comenzó a cortar el mechón que tenia en mano. Loki sentía como ella tomaba pequeños mechones de cabello y sus hebras caían débilmente al suelo. Sentía que cuando cada hebra de aquella selva negra que tenia por cabello era cortada una parte de su pasado era olvidado, sentía como ese peso, ese dolor era retirado de él, haciéndolo mas ligero. Con aquel gesto el buscaba ser como era antes, antes de enterarse de lo que en verdad era, incluso mucho antes de todo, quería volver a cuando era un niño y todo era tan sencillo, cuando aun se preocupaba por el hecho de agradar a sus padres, antes de que ellos lo hicieron aun lado. Aunque él no lo notara había pedido a gritos una muestra de cariño mas firme de la que le daban, quería que sus padres le prestaran atención como lo hacían con Thor; cierto, Frigga era muy apegado a él, ya que la mujer conocía de magia y la podía controlar a un cierto nivel, por eso se identificaba con ella y le agradaba que siempre lo palmeara y lo felicitara cuando lograba completar algún hechizo, pero aquello era eclipsado cuando Thor llegaba mostrando sus nuevos músculos recién formados a su madre.

Una mano comenzó a juguetear con su cabello mientras que otra mano le retiraba la toalla de su cuello, le pasaron una brochita y comenzó a retirarle los pequeños cabellos sueltos que había en su cuello. Después un brazo comenzó a rodearlo, en ese momento se percato de lo tenso que se había puesto ante los recuerdos. Sophie se acercó más a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Loki tomo el espejo y lo puso frente a él, en él pudo ver su propio reflejo y los brazos de ella en un protector abrazo, su cabello estaba como él lo recordaba que era antes de todo aquello sobre su verdadero origen. Comenzó a sentir como aquellos abrazos que tanto anheló, en su tiempo, por parte de su padre fueron sustituidos por los brazos de una mujer, y no de cualquier mujer, era la mujer que el mismo había herido y empujado a un abismo en donde ella perdió todo y ahora estaba buscando consolarlo, reconfortarlo. Era realmente irónico todo aquello.

El dios intento ponerse de pie, pero ella se aferro mas a él, este tomo de sus manos y se fue soltando lentamente de aquel agarre. No quería estar cerca de ella, se sentía mal, sentía como si la estuviera lastimando con el solo hecho de quererla, tenia muy en claro que ella le pertenecía, pero no se merecía el estar junto a ella. Se puso de pie y la miro a los ojos.

— Gracias — dijo débilmente mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación y se retiraba a su cuarto.

Se sentía realmente confundido, quería estar con ella y disfrutar de aquel perfume embriagador que surgía del cuerpo de ella, deleitarse con el; pero también sabia que él era creador de todos sus problemas y no se merecía nada de ella. Al parecer todo en él era un completo caos.

* * *

La alarma comenzó a sonar, ella tomo su teléfono y silencio todo aquel ruido estrepitoso que emanaba de él. Gruño por debajo de la colcha y se giro de lado.

— Vamos, despierta, ya es tarde — escucho decir en tono molesto.

Sophie se cubrió el rostro con la colcha y se hizo bola en su cama.

— Cinco minutos más — sonó somnolienta.

Escucho un suspiro molesto para después ser golpeada por una almohada, la cual la despertó completamente, dio un grito asustada y se levanto como resorte.

— Nada de cinco minutos, ya es hora de ir al centro de salud — escupió el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Ya estoy despierta! — grito Sophie con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras veía a Loki frente a ella, vestido, listo para salir —. Pero aun es temprano.

— ¡No es temprano! — grito molesto Loki —. Tu ruidosa música tiene más de tres veces sonando y ya me tiene harto.

— ¡¿Tres veces?! — grito exaltada ella —. ¡Por Dios, es tardísimo!

Sophie sabía bien cuanto duraba el lapso entre alarma y alarma, como también era consciente de que si sonaba más de tres veces significaba que ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Se levanto rápidamente y se disparo hacia su armario mientras cogía algo de ropa. Iba a comenzar a cambiarse cuando recordó la presencia de Loki, giro su rostro y observo al hombre el cual le estaba mirando fijamente con brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

— ¿Podrías salir, por favor? — pidió mientras lo miraba serio.

— Solo apresúrate, ¿Si? — expuso mientras soltaba un bufido, giró sobre si mismo y salió de la habitación —. ¡Te estaré esperando! — se oyó su potente voz desde fuera.

Ella comenzó a cambiarse, agradeció la grandiosa idea que tuvo de haberse bañado el día anterior antes de recostarse. Recordó que en todo el día de ayer no había visto al hombre después de haberle terminado de cortar el cabello, su proposición le había parecido extraña, pero aun así ella accedió. No era la primera vez que había cortado el cabello, la primera vez había sido con si padre, cuando apenas tenia diecisiete años. Antes su madre siempre era la que cortaba su cabello y a ella le gustaba ver cuando lo hacia, pero un día su madre tuvo que salir por asuntos de negocios ella sola y su padre se quedo al cuidado de ella y fue ahí que le pidió que le cortara el cabello, ella en un principio se había negado, pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de su padre, ella accedió y, a su parecer, no le había hecho un mal corte. Después de eso se volvió a la peluquera oficial de su padre mientras su madre la amenazaba en broma que ella buscaba bajarle a su marido. Oh si, aquellos días fueron muy divertidos y hermosos para ella. Ella sabía bien que aun no se acostumbra a la ausencia de sus padres, a pesar de que ya han pasado más de dos años de lo ocurrido. En ese instante, vino a su mente las imágenes del aterrador hombre del casco con cuernos junto a su desquiciada risa, su ser comenzó a sentir esa rabio y coraje contra aquel hombre y deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel maldito hombre estuviera sufriendo las mas crueles torturas y hacerlo sentir todo el dolor que ella sentía dentro de si.

Termino de cambiarse, tomo su bata, su celular y se dispuso a salir, se paro en seco antes salir de su cuarto, giro sobre si y fue a su pequeño tocador con espejo, en el cual reposaba lo que ella quería en ese instante: el collar de la serpiente.

Salió del cuarto y camino hacia la sala donde encontró a un Loki cruzado de brazos el cual la miraba fijamente.

— ¡Al fin! — soltó exasperado el hombre.

— Eres muy desesperado, ¿lo sabias? — dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto las cuales estaban en la mesa y tomo su maletín, el cual estaba sobre uno de los sofás.

— No soy desesperado — puntualizo Loki mientras comenzó a seguirla —, simple y sencillamente me gusta, solo, ser puntual.

Ambos salieron del departamento, ella puso llave a la puerta y se encaminaron hacia afuera del edificio, pasando por el elevador y por el primer piso.

— ¿Estudiaste algo? — Sophie lo miraba de lado mientras el solo tenia fija su mirada al camino —. Digo, no me gustaría que llegaras como lechuguita al centro.

— ¿Eh? — Loki levanto la ceja confundido.

— Fresco, en blanco — expuso ella mientras hablaba con sus manos —, tu me entiendes.

— Oh, si — exclamo entendiendo la referencia —. Ayer en la tarde y también parte de la noche.

Llegaron al coche y ella retira la alarma seguida por el seguro del auto y, abriendo las puertas, entraron, dejando en la parte de atrás sus cosas. Ella comenzó a conducir mientras el solo observaba el camino.

— Veamos — comenzó Sophie —. ¿Que fue lo que leíste?

— Anatomía en general y algunas enfermedades.

— ¿Que es el Bazo? — pregunto ella, retándolo.

Loki sonrió divertidamente.

— Es un órgano de tipo parenquimatoso, el cual es el responsable de la destrucción de células sanguíneas rojas viejas, crear algunas nuevas y mantener alguna reserva de sangre — tomo aire y continuo —. Esta forma parte del sistema linfático y es el centro de actividad del sistema inmune.

Sophie asintió sonriendo, confirmándole de lo que él había dicho era correcto. Al parecer, si había estudiado, o tal vez solo en ese sistema se había enfocado. Busco otra pregunta posible para hacerle y confirmar su posible idea.

— ¿Cual es la función principal del sistema inmunitario? — volvió a preguntar ella.

— Proteger contra enfermedades, identificando y matando células patógenas y cancerosas; se encarga de detectar una amplia variedad de agentes, desde virus hasta parásitos intestinales y necesita distinguirlos de las propias células y tejidos sanos del organismo para funcionar correctamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre si este falla?

— Simple y sencillamente deja al cuerpo sin defensas — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Esto puede deberse a diferentes razones: puede ser por una inmunodeficiencia que es cuando uno o más de los componentes del sistema inmune quedan inactivos, por autoinmunidad que es cuando el cuerpo se ataca a si mismo y por hipersensibilidad, la cual es una inmunorespuesta que daña los tejidos propios del cuerpo.

— Excelente — aprobó ella —. Ahora dime, ¿A que se debe la enfermedad llamada encefalopatía de Wernicke? — esta vez, ella esta sonriendo triunfal.

Loki se llevo el índice a los labios mientras levantaba el rostro pensativo. Al parecer la pregunta lo había hecho dudar, bueno, al menos había algo que el hombre no había podido responder, eso hizo probar a Sophie que Loki no podía haber estudiado, en su totalidad, el libro de anatomía en general que tenia en su librero. Loki sonrió débilmente y giro su rostro hacia ella.

— ¿Encefalopatía de Wernicke o Síndrome de Wernicke - Korsakoff? — cuestiono curioso mientras sonreía —. Creo que daña al sistema nervioso central, provocando una pérdida de memoria por la falta y deficiencia severa de vitamina B o tiamina. No recuerdo bien.

Sophie estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del centro de salud, realmente sorprendida, al parecer el hombre había estudiado en su totalidad el libro.

— Eres bueno estudiando — lo felicito ella, mientras apagaba el auto y se retiraba el cinturón de seguridad. Giro su cuerpo para tomar sus cosas y, cuando las obtuvo, salió del auto, al mismo tiempo que Loki.

— Me gusta mucho leer en mis tiempos libres — confeso él —. En mi… casa, había una extensa biblioteca. Tenía una enorme variedad de libros de medicina y anatomía, así que también los leía a ratos.

Tanto ella como Loki cerraron la puerta del vehículo y se encaminaron juntos al centro de salud. Corría un viento fresco, cosas que provoco que Sophie se estremeciera, olvidaba que en esas épocas de noviembre, el frio comienza a hacerse presente. Giro con Loki para ver si este también había resentido esa oleada de frío. Se sorprendió al ver a Loki, el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla junto con unos zapatos color café, una camisa color verde oscura y una chaqueta café oscuro; este, al parecer disfrutaba del frio, el cual estaba provocando que su corta melena se moviera débilmente, haciéndolo ver realmente atractivo, ella solo propicio a sonrojarse un poco. Loki gripo su rostro hacia ella, a lo que ella tuvo que desviar rápidamente la mirada, para evitar que la viera sonrojarse. Siguió su caminar junto al ojiverde, el cual caminaba a paso seguro y sin denotar nerviosismo, a pesar de ser su primer día.

Al parecer, este día seria un buen día.

* * *

Al entrar al centro de salud, sintió como varios ojos curiosos se posaban en torno a él. El lugar estaba infestado por midgardianos que iban vestidas todas de blanco y una que otra lo único blanco que usaban eran las batas, al igual que Sophie, la cual ya llevaba puesta. Se acercaron a lo que parecía ser una recepción, dentro de ella estaba una mujer que traía puesto un chaleco de color azul índigo, al igual que su falda, traía una camisa de color amarillo; su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo y este era de un extraordinario color dorado. Estaba sentada frente a una pantalla grande, la cual observaba con una exagerada atención mientras movía velozmente los dedos sobre una superficie que tenia inscrita el abecedario al igual que varios números y controles.

— ¡Buenos días Jenna! — soltó con una enorme sonrisa Sophie mientras provocaba que la mujer de cabellos dorados sacara su vista de aquella pantalla — ¿Hay algún pendiente para mi?

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Jenna comenzó a rebuscar entre sus papeles y se detuvo en unos pedacitos de papel de colores llamativos.

— Si, ayer pregunto por ti el Sr. Smith, para confirmar la cita de hoy, así que le dije que seguía en pie. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Correcto, sigue en pie — respondió animadamente —. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

La mujer siguió rebuscando.

— El director me dijo que te diera esto — le entrego un sobre de papel y una carpeta —, era sobre algo que tu y el hablaron y sobre un nuevo caso que acaba de llegar que puede ayudarte a completar tu trabajo de investigación.

— ¡Gracias! — decía mientras tomaba los documentos.

Loki se encontraba aburrido observando todo, se había cruzado de brazos y comenzó a pasear la vista por todo el lugar. A pesar de haber estado en dos ocasiones en el lugar, nunca le había prestado atención, supuso él que se debía al hecho de que en ambas ocasiones se encontraba herido y medio inconsciente. Dio un ligero suspiro y se lamento de no poseer su magia y así haber evitado ambas situaciones, si hubiera tenido su magia había podido volarle la cabeza a Gabriel en la primera oportunidad que hubiera tenido, lo hubiera destrozado miembro por miembro el cuerpo de sus guardias y así se hubiera evitado tantas humillaciones.

Cuando su vista volvió a la recepción, pudo captar como la mujer de cabellos rubios lo observaba con excesiva curiosidad, cosa que incomodo y molesto a Loki, giro para con Sophie y observo como esta estaba leyendo los papeles que la mujer le acaba de entregar. Volvió a girar hacia con la mujer y sorprendió como era que ella seguía posando su vista sobre de él, pero esta vez denotando algo de picardía, lo cual provoco que Loki levantara una ceja, en son de extrañeza. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer se atrevía a mirarlo de esa forma? Carraspeó la garganta, haciendo que Sophie levantara la vista de aquellos papeles y se percatara de la situación.

— ¡Oh! — exclamo entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo —. Jenna, él es Loki Laufeyson, un amigo que es estudiante de intercambio de Noruega, estará de practicante aquí por un tiempo — soltó mientras miraba a la mujer y señalaba a Loki, después se giro para con Loki —. Ella es Jenna Marshall, es la recepcionista del centro de salud.

— Mucho gusto Laufeyson — saludo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba una mano en espera de que el hombre terminara el saludo.

— Mucho gusto — dijo a secas Loki mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la estrechaba.

— Espero que logremos llevarnos bien el tiempo que duren sus practicas — sonrió pícaramente, cosa que provoco que sacara al Jotun de sus casillas.

— Igual — soltó su mano y la guardo rápidamente en la bolsa de la chaqueta y giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

— Buenos, gracias por los recados Jenna, nos vemos — se despidió Sophie mientras tomaba las cosas de la barra de recepción.

— De nada Dra. Lerman — giro su rostro y fijo su mirada en Loki mientras no dejaba de sonreír —, hasta pronto Laufeyson.

Loki solo soltó un bufido y siguió a Sophie, la cual había comenzado a caminar por los pasillos del lugar. Todo en el lugar era excesivamente blanco, las paredes, los pisos, los trabajadores, solo había uno que otra persona vestida con algo de color, supuso que no trabajaban ahí, si no mas bien que eran pacientes. Pararon frente a una puerta, Sophie saco sus llaves y comenzó abrir la puerta con estas. Entraron al consultorio y ella dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio que el recordaba bien, giro hacia el lado derecho y se encontró con la cama de exploración, se dirigió hacia esta y se sentó sobre de ella con la intención de recostarse. Sophie lo miro y le sonrió, el dios se recostó y la mujer se encamino hacia él.

— Se supone que la que se despertó tarde aquí soy yo, así que eso quiere decir que soy yo la que debería de tener sueño — puntualizo ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de Loki.

— Pero yo fui el que se desvelo leyendo un libro de anatomía y se despertó temprano — dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y llevaba sus manos hacia atrás de su cabeza —. Supongo que el que tiene más sueños de los dos, soy yo, así que no molestes ni te quejes, mujer.

— ¿Enserio te desvelaste?

— Si, pero no tengo sueño.

— Deberías descansar, si quieres. Después iremos con el Sr. Rumsfeld para presentarte — menciono denotando algo de preocupación en su tono de voz —, no quiero que a media jornada te quedes dormido.

Loki rio ante el comentario de ella. Verdaderamente no lo conocía y menospreciaba el potencial de él. El Jotun podía pasar varios días sin dormir, incluso meses o años, como lo fue en el caso de su periodo de encierro durante sus torturas, en el cual había pasado cada noche en vela ya que el dolor y las mismas torturas no le permitían dormir. Recordó la vez que había pasado la noche en vela en el sofá, esperando que el imbécil de Gabriel se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Sophie que, a pesar de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, pudo sobrevivir todo el día sin dormir y, aun así, había utilizado su energía vital para hacerle travesuras al hombre, que a pesar de ser minimices, estaba utilizando parte de su energía para utilizarla como magia.

— He pasado días seguidos sin dormir, sin caer nunca rendido ante el sueño, mujer, una noche mal dormida no me afectara — sonrió divertidamente Loki.

— Si tú lo dices — suspiro Sophie mientras lo decía —. Vamos entonces con Rumsfeld, antes de que nos mande llamar.

Loki se puso de pie y siguió a Sophie a través del laberíntico centro de salud hasta la oficina del tan mencionado director del lugar. Se pararon frente a la puerta y ella giro para con el y comenzó a acomodarle la ropa que estaba usando. Al parecer, le sudaban la manos del nervio, era muy divertida verla de esa forma, nerviosa y temerosa, un sentimiento que le encantaba provocar en sus victimas por que le encantaba ver la debilidad de su presa. Pero esta vez, él no estaba provocando dichos sentimientos, pero aun así no dejaba de disfrutarlo, además, agreguémosle el hecho de que Sophie se veía encantadoramente tierna de esa forma lo que hizo que al Dios le agradara mas la situación, se propuso, en algún momento, ponerla en ese mismo estado.

— Mira Loki — comenzó ella mientras seguía acomodando nerviosamente el cuello de la camisa verde que llevaba puesta —, no respondas a nada a menos que se te pregunte directamente y yo no pueda responder. ¿Recuerdas la historia del estudiante que inventamos entre Sage y yo?

— Si, tranquila — le dijo mientras le sujetaba de las manos y las apartaba del cuello de la camisa —. Confía en mí.

Sophie lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, para después suspirar y sonreír. Por mas que intentara darle una explicación a lo que sentía, no podía encontrar un motivo por el cual disfrutaba del ver tranquila a aquella mujer, había en él una convicción de querer protegerla y mantenerla siempre tranquila, había comenzado a desarrollar un odio hacia todo aquello que la perturbara, y aun no sabia porque. Solo tenia conocimiento del sentimiento de cariño por parte de él hacia para con ella, pero el resto de gustos y sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando los desconocía completamente, pero sabia que estaban ahí y que debía de hacerles casos, sino algo malo pasaría y no sabia ni siquiera que.

En aquel tacto logro sentir como sus preocupaciones y temores iban enfocados a un solo punto: hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de aquella puerta, al cual le llamaba "director". Se pregunto, entonces, si ella era consciente de que estaba gritando todos sus emociones y sentimientos a través pequeño hilo de magia que conectaba al collar y al brazalete.

Llamaron a la puerta y una voz potente y ronca los invito a pasar. Abrieron la puerta y ambos entraron al despacho de aquel hombre. Dejo de escribir en unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie, estiro la mano y se enfoco a Loki.

— Buenos días, soy Adalbert Rumsfeld, Director del Centro de Salud Walton - Lerman — Loki le tomo de la mano y se la estrecho, el hombre le sonrió ampliamente mientras acentuaba su apretón.

— Soy Loki Laufeyson estudiante de medicina de la _NTNU*, _es un placer Sr. Rumsfeld — se presento educadamente mientras también apretaba su saludo. Había sacado el nombre de la universidad de algún recuerdo que tenia de aquel país, no estaba seguro de que si existía o no, pero al parecer el hombre le había creído. (Nota: _de Norges teknisk - naturvitenskapelige universitet _- Universidad Noruega de Ciencia y Tecnología).

— No, no, el placer es todo mio joven Laufeyson — dijo muy animadamente —. Pero por favor tomen asiento — propuso el hombre mientras se volvía a sentar en su enorme silla de piel de color rojo.

Rumsfeld era un hombre de aparentemente mas de cincuenta años de edad, las pronunciadas canas en su cabello se lo revelaban al igual que las arrugas en su facciones, pero a pesar de ser alguien ya mayor su rostro no dejaba de denotar mucha energía y una profunda jovialidad. El hombre traía puesto un traje estilo tweed de colores oscuros y una camisa de color blanca con una corbata de color rojo, se veía bien vestido, supuso que era alguien de dinero.

— Gracias, con su permiso — dijo Sophie, sonando muy educada.

Loki acomoda silla para que Sophie se sentara, una vez que ella ya se encontrara en su lugar, el procedió a tomar asiento. Conocía las reglas de etiqueta que tenían los humanos y sabia, también, lo mucho que agradaba verlas como también sabia la inmensidad de puertas que abría esas simples muestras de cortesía. Se manejaban de la misma forma en Asgard, así que era muy sencillo para él, no haría algo fuera de se educación como príncipe y dios.

Sophie lo miro sorprendido por unos instantes y él le sonrió. Al parecer, todo en aquella entrevista iría a su favor.

* * *

— ¿En verdad existe esa universidad? — cuestiono sorprendida Sophie mientras caminaba junto a Loki por el pasillo.

— Si, soy de Noruega, ¿lo olvidas? — mintió Loki.

Después de la charla con el viejo Sr. Rumsfeld, Sophia no había dejado de sonreír tontamente. Al parecer cada gesto educado y cada palabra que este soltaba sorprendían, en gran medida, a la mujer. A pesar de que todo era una actuación, los gestos hacia ella habían sido sinceros.

Habían caminado por los extensos pasillos con rumbo al área que el director del lugar le había indicado a Loki en donde empezaría sus labores.

— Verdaderamente, necesito conocer mas sobre ti — Loki trago saliva impulsivamente y giro su rostro hacia un lado —. Supongo que con solo conocer tu actitud de mierda, no me será suficiente.

— Conoces de mi solo lo que debes de conocer, confórmate con ello — expuso Loki en tono serio.

Loki era consciente que aquella mujer no conocía nada de su pasado, lo único que sabia eran las mentiras que él le había dicho para que dejara de cuestionarle, sabia que tenia que ocultar su pasado a toda costa si no quería herirla. "La verdad siempre sale a la luz" le molesto una voz en su interior, la odio con todas sus fuerzas, pero debía aceptar que aquello era verdad. Así que se propuso evitar a toda costa que aquella verdad saliera a la luz.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de enfermería y Sophie giro para con Loki.

— Bueno, espero que tengas una excelente día — le deseo ella con una enorme sonrisa —. Nos vemos — se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Loki sonrió se despidió de ella con la mano.

— Te espero cuando salgas — le dijo él como despedida.

La vio alejarse velozmente, para después girarse y ver la puerta que estaba frente a él. Dio un largo suspiro, aun no sabia porque le había pedido, con exactitud, a Sophie participar en el hospital donde ella trabajaba. Quería ayudarla en su trabajo y, en parte, pasar más tiempo con ella y estar mas al pendiente de las personas que se le acercaban, no fuera ser que tal vez el imbécil de Gabriel quisiera volver acercarse a Sophie, no se lo permitirá por nada del mundo. Pero además de eso, sentía una curiosidad sobre los métodos de curación que tenían los midgardianos, eran tan arcaicos e interesantes, supuso que, tal vez, pudiera emplear sus conocimientos de medicina Asgardiana aquí.

Abrió la puerta en la espera de lo que pudiera pasar en este día.

* * *

Habían pasado ya de dos días desde que Loki había entrado al hospital. Este decía que le iba bien, decía que aprendía mucho y que lo estaba disfrutando. Sophie no estaba segura de que si mentía o diría la verdad, pero realmente esta disfrutando de su compañía de camino al hospital y ya no tenía por qué preocuparse en dejarlo solo en casa, con el pendiente de que si realmente comía o si le pasaba algo. Fue ahí que se percato que desde que Loki había entra al hospital, ella había relajado su cuerpo, ya no se sentía tensa ni nada, sentía que todo volvía a ser como era antes.

Esa tarde estaba en su escritorio trabajando en los resultados de un paciente, cuando se percato de que la nariz le comenzó a molestar, una ligera picazón, seguido por un estornudo. Maldijo por dentro, odiaba el polvo que siempre había en su consultorio, supuso que en uno de estos días le pediría ayuda a los de intendencia para hacer una limpieza general del lugar. Giro su rostro hacia la ventana y vio como estaba abierta, se quitó la bata, al parecer este día se propuso hacer algo de calor.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta, ella levanto el rostro y vio como Loki entraba a través de ella.

— Oye, tengo un rato libre y quería ver si ¿querías ir a comer conmigo? —

Sophie asintió y se puso de pie.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! — exclamo alegre, con todo el ajetreo que había tenido en el día no había podido salir a comer y que viniera Loki por ella era la perfecta escusa, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —. ¿Me crearías si te digo que no he comido nada?

— ¿En serio? — soltó curioso mientras abría la puerta y le daba el paso a ella —. ¿No me digas que estas a dieta? Que bueno, por que realmente te hacia falta.

— ¡Oye! No estoy tan gorda — soltó molesta mientras pasaba enseguida de él —. Estoy perfecta tal cual soy.

— Si, llena de grasita para pasar el frio — se burlo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y pellizcaba lo que ella consideraba su "redonda figura", pero la cual solo era su abdomen un poco flácido por la falta de ejercicio.

— ¡Basta! — le soltó un manotazo entre risas, el hombre sabia bien cual era su punto para provocarle cosquillas.

— No te estoy haciendo nada, exagerada mujer — soltó Loki simulando estar molesto pero realmente no podía ocultar sus risas, verdaderamente ella amaba verlo reír, pero era consciente que este hombre solo lo hacia en contadas ocasiones, así que cada vez que lo hacia, ella trataba de disfrutarlo.

Caminaron por los pasillos discutiendo sobre otras cosas sin parar de reír.

— A ver tortolos, ¿Se pueden callar? Este es un hospital, por Dios — dijo una voz femenina molesta, la cual Sophie supo identificar.

— Sage, solo estamos jugando.

Sage se cruzo de brazos y los miro a ambos con semblante serio. A su lado estaba Luke el cual también estaba de brazos cruzados pero con un semblante alegre. Loki soltó a Sophie y se planto a su lado, mirando a Sage de manera desafiante.

— Si, jugar — soltó sarcástica ella mientras rodaba los ojos —. Y ¿A dónde iban tortolos?

— A comer — respondió ahora Loki, haciendo que todos lo miraran —. Y si nos disculpas, no estamos muy libres de tiempo que digamos — tomo a Sophie de la muñeca y la haló fuerte para que esta la siguiera.

— Pueden acompañarnos, si gustan — solo fuertemente Sophie para que la escucharan, Loki soltó un bufido y Sage sonrió.

— Sera un placer.

Caminaron todos juntos al comedor, pidieron sus platillos y escogieron una mesa en donde los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y conversar sobre el centro de salud.

— Y ¿Cómo te has sentido, hombre? — pregunto Sage mientras comía espagueti, a Sophie no dejaba de sorprender la enorme capacidad de engullir todo y sin asco de su amiga, ella aun seguía cayendo en la jugarreta del espagueti, a veces se preguntaba como le habían permitido seguir en la facultad de medicina después de los espectáculos que dio tras el incidente con la mentada pasta.

— Bien, he aprendido mucho — respondió Loki mientras daba un bocado al sándwich que estaba comiendo, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a la comida rápida que en ocasiones preparaban en el comedor para los médicos, enfermeras y practicantes —. Tienen unos hábitos para curar muy curiosos.

— ¿A caso en Noruega curan diferente? — interrogo curioso Luke mientras daba un bocado a su pastel de carne.

Sophie rio ante el comentario de Luke y la cara que puso Loki, tomo un bocado de su comida y se lo llevo a su boca, lo mastico y trago. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse con el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza le empezó a molestar y sintió como un exceso de calor la empezaba abrumar.

— No, pero yo tenia otro concepto de medicina, eso es todo — espetó Loki, los demás comenzaron a reír, mientras Sophie comenzaba a cabecear, la cabeza la sentía pesada y los parpados pesados y calientes.

Ella se llevo una mano a la cabeza y trato de centrarse en la conversación que llevaban sus amigos, pero le era difícil. Todos los ruidos le comenzaron a molestar, se llevo una mano a la cabeza en un intento de sostenérsela, pero solo confirmo el exceso de calor que sentía.

Se puso de pie, iría directo a su consultorio por un termómetro y por algo de medicina. No pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo en pie y se tuvo que sujetar de la mesa antes de caer de nuevo sentada en la banca del comedor.

— Sophie, ¿te sientes bien? — le pregunto Loki, el cual se puso a su lado e intento sujetarla.

— Si, si. Estoy bien, es solo un simple dolorcito de cabeza, nada de que preocuparse — mintió mientras se retiraba de su agarre y daba unos pasos a un lado —. Iré a mi consultorio, ya me llene.

— Pero no has comido nada — expuso Sage mientras señalaba su plato —. ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Si, estoy segura — volvió a mentir Sophie.

Dio unos pasos mas y sintió como la cabeza le palpitaba mas fuerte, mientras la abrazadora oleada de calor se hacia mas fuerte, mientras los ojos se le fueron cerrando. En esos momentos sintió como el cuerpo se le dejo de responder y comenzó a caer, mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Antes de impactar en el suelo sintió como era sujetada por unos brazos delgados y fríos, la sensación le agrado y termino de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Habían estado conversando en el comedor, cuando Sophie se levanto de un de repente con movimientos torpes. Loki se acercó a ella para preguntarle si todo iba bien, a lo cual ella asintió. Después de varios cuestionamientos, ella decidió retirarse sin siquiera terminar su plato con comida, a medio caminar, el Jotun logro ver como ella se iba desplomando. No pudo mas que lanzarse sobre de ella para que no impactara contra el suelo. Cuando él la sujetó, sintió como su piel estaba ardiendo, supuso él que por la fiebre, así que intento eliminar el calor con el frio de su piel.

La llevo a su consultorio cargando, detrás de él venían Sage y Luke; recostó el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama de exploración y, después de quitarse su chaqueta, la cubrió con la misma para que no resintiera el frio. Fue hacia el estante con los medicamentos y comenzó a buscar el termómetro, se lo coloco en la boca y exigió a Sage un poco de agua fresca, Luke propuso una muestra de sangre para saber que era lo que tenia antes de comenzar a medicarla; tomo la muestra y se fue rápidamente a examinarla en el laboratorio del lugar. Espero unos minutos mientras el termómetro le indicaba la temperatura, la pobre de Sophie había comenzado a temblar mientras sudaba precipitadamente, le retiro el termómetro cuando había pasado el tiempo requerido, tenia una temperatura de 39.3° la cual alarmo a Loki, sabia lo que significaba una temperatura tan alta y no le agradaba nada malo, debía de bajársela a como diera lugar, antes de que se convirtiera en cuarenta grados.

Sage regreso con el agua fría y una toalla, remojaron la toalla y se la colocaron en la frente a Sophie.

— ¿Cuánto tiene de temperatura? — pregunto preocupada Sage, mientras veía seriamente al pelinegro.

— 39.3° — respondió secamente Loki — y sigue en aumento.

— Dios, ¿que nunca le paran de pasar cosas a esta mujer? — exclamo Sage en tono molesto —. Primero lo de Gabe y después esto.

— ¿A que te refieres con lo de Gabe? — pregunto curioso el hombre.

— ¿No te lo dijo? — Loki negó con la cabeza mientras Sage daba un suspiro —. Sus razones tuvieron que tener.

— ¿Qué paso? — volvió a insistir, esta vez molesto.

— Gabriel intento abusar de Sophie el día que te dio la paliza, por fortunio, ella supo defenderse y evitarlo.

Loki hirvió en rabia al escuchar aquello. Primero se sintió furioso contra el maldito chelista que se atrevió a tocar, si quiera, a Sophie, lo maldijo con todo su ser, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí e irlo a matar, pero no podía dejar sola a Sophie; pero después se comenzó a sentirse dolido por el hecho de que ella no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza de habérselo comentado, si se suponía que ya tenían una relación mas fuerte que solo la de compañeros de casa, si no mas bien de amigos o, posiblemente, algo mas.

Quedaron en silencio, en espera de los resultados de la muestra de sangre, por fortuna tenían el laboratorio sin mucha sobrecarga y no tardarían mucho en llegar. Mientras esperaban, tanto Sage como Loki estaban tratando de bajarle la temperatura la cual no quería ceder. Cuando menos lo esperaban, Luke regreso con los resultados, indicándoles que Sophie tenía una elevada anemia y una posible infección.

Tanto Sage como Luke, le recomendaron a Loki regresar a Sophie al departamento, ya que en el centro de salud era mas propicia a obtener alguna infección debido a lo baja que se encontraban sus defensas. Recogieron todas las cosas de ella mientras las echaban al auto de Sophie.

Luke acompaño al dios al departamento de la chica, Luke iba manejando llevando a la chica y a un preocupado Loki en el asiento de atrás mientras tenia recostada a Sophie en sus piernas, Sage los iba siguiendo en su gran moto negra. Al llegar al departamento, el medico ayudo a Loki a cargar con ella hasta el departamento, la otra chica espero sentada en su moto, entraron y la fueron a recostar sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, ya que ni Loki y ni Luke, se atrevían a invadir la privacidad del cuarto de la dueña del departamento. Después de haberla recostado y tapado muy bien, Luke tomo otra muestra de sangre para estudiarla e investigar a fondo lo que tenia, después le entrego algo de antibióticos a Loki que le ayudarían para mantener controlada la fiebre de Sophie, le indico las horas y las porciones adecuadas para ella y le dio algunas indicaciones para cuidar de ella, acto seguido le entrego una tarjeta.

— Aquí están los números de celular mio y el de Sage, por si se te ofrece algo — confió la tarjeta al hombre mientras este la tomaba en sus manos y veía la serie de números seguido por el nombre da cada uno de ellos —. No dejes de tenernos informados y, por favor, no dudes en llamarnos por cualquier cosa.

— Muchas gracias Luke — soltó sin saber porque mientras el hombre frente a él le sonriera plácidamente.

— Avísame cuando despierte — pidió Luke mientras se despedía con la mano y salía del departamento.

El dios se quedo solo, observando como la puerta se cerraba, se quedo plasmado unos segundos con los medicamentos en las manos. Se apresuró rápidamente a su cuarto, dejo los medicamentos en el buro, fue por la silla que había en uno de los extremos del cuarto y la arrastro hacia enseguida de la cama, se planto en ella y comenzó a estar al pendiente de Sophie. Su mente seguía pensando en lo que Sage le había dicho sobre lo de Gabriel, se sentía traicionado por el hecho de que Sophie no le había dicho nada al respecto sobre lo ocurrido, es mas, aun no sabia todo lo ocurrido en ese día, si antes no había querido preguntar sobre eso, en estos momentos necesitaba respuestas a toda costa.

La tarde avanzo dándole paso a la noche y Sophie seguía sin reaccionar, la fiebre no quería ceder ante nada, así que decidió utilizar otro método que, según el, podría ser mas eficaz. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta, después comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para poder sacársela quedándose solo en una camiseta tira hueso de color negro, acto seguido se metió en la cama junto a ella, se recostó enseguida de ella y la comenzó a rodearla con su brazo, el cual intento hacerlo mas frio, al igual que su costado para intentar bajarle la temperatura. Había aprendido, en su tiempo como practicante, a atender a enfermos y lo que necesitaba cada uno. Uno de los enfermos que había cuidado había sido un niño con una elevada temperatura y él se había ocupado de bajársela solo con agua fría, pero veía que aquella técnica era muy lenta, así que comenzó a usar sus habilidades como Jotun para lograr bajarle la temperatura, lo había logrado, así que decidió probar, esta técnica y no fallaría.

Después de unas horas, el cuerpo de Sophie dejo de ser tan caliente, había dejado de temblar. Ante esto, el dios sonrió y se levanto de la cama para dejarla dormir, se coloco la camisa sin abotonarla, se sentó en la silla, tomo el libro de neurología que había tomado del librero de Sophie y comenzó a estudiar mientras esperaba que esta reaccionara. Leyó, casi, por toda la noche, ya que cuando casi eran las cuatro de la mañana cayo rendido recostado sobre el borde de la cama. Se sentía cansado, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente, todo en esos momentos le abrumaba, así que había decidido, mejor descansar algo, sabia que necesitaba fuerzas para cuidar de Sophie. Debía de pagarle todas las noches en vela que ella había pasado mientras él estaba herido y las veces que él la despertaba a media noche con sus gritos debido a las pesadillas haciendo que ella fuera a consolarlo y arrullarlo para que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Pero sobre todo, debía de retribuirle todo el dolor y mal que una vez le había provocado, él se lo debía.

La duda de lo ocurrido aquel día, aun le seguía abrumando, necesitaba saber todo lo ocurrido en ese día para poder matar a un hombre con alguna ridícula justificación verídica, además de la que ya tenía.

* * *

La cabeza le había dejado de estar matando y los parpados dejaron de serle pesados, sus malestares se estaban esfumando, solo sentía su nariz y garganta congestionadas, la típica sensación de cuerpo cortado se había hecho presente y una presión en su brazo izquierdo había comenzado a molestarle. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que se encontraba en su casa, pero no en su cuarto, si no mas bien estaba en el cuarto de Loki, lo busco con la vista y lo encontró recostado al costado de la cama, reposando la cabeza sobre su brazo. Sonrió.

Intento incorporarse sin despertarlo, pero fue inevitable, el hombre era de sueño ligero, este levanto el rostro exaltado y comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados de manera asustada.

— Buenos días, dormilón — dijo débilmente Sophie mientras su voz sonaba ronca debido al dolor de la garganta.

Loki fijo su mirada en ella, tenia la mejilla marcada con los bordes de la camisa y la melena estaba alborotada en su cabeza, sus profundos ojos color esmeralda estaban cristalinos, su aspecto era fatal, aun estaba usando la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Ella le sonrió débilmente, sentía como todo su cuerpo aun se sentía pesado.

— Despertaste — confirmo lo evidente Loki mientras se sacudía la cara para despabilarse un poco, aun seguía sentado sobre la silla —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Loki dio un prolongado bostezo, para lo cual, ella lo imito, odiaba como era que su cerebro se sentía amenazado debido a la falta de oxigeno.

— Mejor — contesto ella después de bostezar —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Te desmayaste, te hicieron unos análisis de sangre, dieron positivo a anemia y optamos por traerte aquí — enlisto en orden mientras se encogía de hombros —. Has pasado solo una noche inconsciente.

— ¿Has estado cuidándome desde que llegamos aquí? — pregunto sorprendida.

— Algo así, me he quedado dormido a eso de las cuatro de la mañana — dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza —. Disculpa.

Sophie se acercó a él y tomo su quijada entre sus manos para hacerlo que levantara el rostro y la viera, ella le sonrió mientras él seguía disculpándose con la mirada. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que tenia roja y marcada por la manga de la camisa.

— Gracias por cuidarme Loki — le expreso ella mientras le sonriera ampliamente, este le respondió con otra sonrisa —. Eres un excelente enfermero.

Realmente le encantaba que Loki sonriera y mas cuando esta sonrisa era sincera y era exclusivamente para ella, eran contada las veces que el hombre sonreía y ella debía de aprovecharlas, aunque estas se hacían cada vez mas constantes.

Loki le tomo de las manos y la miro seriamente.

— Es hora de que te tomes las medicinas — le dijo mientras ella arrugaba el rostro. Le estaba gustando estar enferma porque aquel hombre la estaba atendiendo, pero había algo que la hacia odiar estar enferma y era que su maravilloso enfermero le hiciera tomar medicamento, el cual, siempre lo ha aborrecido. Que ironía.

* * *

Meeew! Se que normalmente publico los lunes, pero por razones de la escuela pude terminar hasta ayer en la noche. No me gusta terminar el capitulo y publicar ese mismo, me gusta estar adelantada uno os dos capítulos para evitar sentirme presionada y así poder corregir errores que surjan, pero por la escuela, como estoy publicando se me empalmo a como estoy escribiendo y es horrible .. Y no me gustaría dejar sin publicar por que siente que se perdería el hilo y ese no e el chiste S: ... Pero bueno, hoy saque el capitulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado. Puede que en este capitulo no haya muchas cosas trascendentes, pero hay pequeñeces que dan paso a cosas mas grandes xDD.

Como siempre agradeciéndole a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta disparatada hisotira que surge de mi mente, como tambien agradecerles a los que se pasan y escriben algo.

**yuzurika: **Si lo se, yo tmb detesto lo que hizo Gabe, pero por fortunio Sophie le dio le dio uno bueno, aunque creo que aun asi no fue suficiente xDD. Me alegra que te encante. No creas, Sage se muere de ganas de matar a Gabriel, pero hay unos detallitos que se le impiden xDD. Almenos ahora Loki sabe lo que intento hacerle a Sophie.

**RochiiR.C.R: **Si lo se, pero esto aun no termina, aun faltan unos asuntirijillos por resolver antes de que se revele toda la verdad. No creas que me he olvidado de ese detalle.

**Setsuna Cooper: **Rei a mas no poder cuando lei tu comentario de la escopeta xDD... Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, amos se merecen lo mejor, ser felices, pero aun andan medio confundidos con su relacion. Pero pronto, todo se aclarara.

**MarianHiddleston: **Mew! Dios he generado adiccion, supongo que soy alguien malo u.u ... Okey no xDD... Me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo. Tu espera que todo lo malo que se hace en esta vida se paga. Tu solo espera.

**Sunako1993: **Gracias por tu comentario... Me alegro quete guste la historia, siempre trato de mostrar todos los sentimientos que surgen por que realmente ambos tienen mucho que mostrar.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me retiro... espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Tratare de avanzar lo mas que pueda, ya que me estoy empezando a desocupar un poco de la universidad... pero pues espero que todo salgo como deba de ser... Me despido de todos.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	11. Poder

Lamento la demora... cada vez atraso un dia mas en subir un cap .-. - ... sin mas, aqui esta al capitulo.

* * *

11. Poder

Sophie era una persona, a su parecer, muy testaruda. Entre más le decían que no hiciera algo, allí iba ella y lo hacía. Y eso, era algo que a Loki le recordaba mucho de él, cuando era más joven. Siempre queriendo hacer su voluntades, a pesar de que estaba mal, solo por el amor a hacer travesuras. Pero a pesar de que le parecía algo muy divertido tenía que aceptar que en estos precisos momentos, era muy irritante.

— ¡Por Dios, Loki, ya estoy bien! — grito exasperada Sophie mientras alzaba los brazos al aire —. Ya puedo ir a mi trabajo.

— Te estoy diciendo que aun estás débil, debes descansar.

Conocía la fuerza y la determinación de Sophie, pero no quería que volviera a recaer, después del episodio de la anemia, sentía que ahora era más pequeña y frágil, no quería que nada le fuera a suceder.

— Y yo te estoy diciendo que me siento mejor — soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se llevaba el termómetro a la axila y lo activaba —. Y esto no es necesario.

Loki le envió una mirada desaprobatoria a la mujer, mientras observaba lo que llevaba puesto: una blusa de tirantes verde, un short corto gris y andaba descalza sobre el piso, era su ropa para dormir, era realmente el colmo. Los pasados días la temperatura del ambiente había descendido varios grados, provocando que el frio se resintiera más. Por fortuna, el departamento tenía calefacción, lo cual mantenía tibia las habitaciones, sobre todo la de Loki, pero eso no era una tremenda justificación para que aquella mujer estuviera en esas fachas, casi semidesnuda, provocando muchas cosas. Loki se quitó la chaqueta y la comenzó a cubrir con ella. Era justo y necesario.

— Cúbrete con otra ropa, porque está haciendo frio — soltó demandante mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le ponía la chaqueta.

Tal vez él no era el más indicado para mantenerla caliente, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Sophie se dejó de balancear sobre sus pies cuando él había iniciado su abrazo, al contrario, se hundió más a sus brazos.

— Por Dios, Loki. Pareces mi madre — comenzó ella en un volumen más bajo —. Yo puedo sola.

— Soy hombre, no puedo ser tu madre — dijo él mientras pegaba su boca a su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera al solo sentir el calor del aliento —. Si acaso tu padre, pero aun así, soy demasiado joven — mintió.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, dentro de los cuales el hombre se percató de que Sophie estaba temblando ligeramente. "Tuche" se dijo a sí mismo, la chica si tenía frío, sonrió pícaramente mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, no era muy propio de él, pero el estar así, tan cerca de ella le provocaba muchas cosas, una de ellas le iba a ser muy fácil, solo por el simple hecho de que llevaba muy poca ropa. Algo en él, la reclamaba como suya, que ambos estaban conectados y que debían pertenecerse mutuamente. Seria ridículo pensar que por un simple beso haya surgido la necesidad por parte de él de tenerla siempre a su lado, pero así era.

Vino a su mente la voz de Sage, que le recordaba lo que el humano había intentado hacer con ella. En ese momento una tremenda rabio lo inundo y deseo destruir a aquel hombre por el simple atrevimiento. Pero el tener a Sophie entre sus brazos le hizo serenarse y enfocarse en mejor borrar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de las sucias manos del chelista.

Comenzó a descender, con sus manos, a las caderas de la mujer en un suave roce, su piel estaba tibia y al contacto con él, sintió como se comenzó a estremecer. Cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre las anchas caderas de ella, comenzó a girarla suavemente para que estuviera de cara frente a él, tenía unas ansias de probar sus labios y no sabía el porqué. Ella solo tenía los ojos cerrados cuando su rostro estuvo frente al pecho de Loki, el cual tomo su barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras levantaba su barbilla. Las mejillas de ella se habían comenzado a sonrojar, haciendo que su rostro se viera más tierno, frágil, para él era hermoso: sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, su delicada nariz, sus delineadas cejas y la forma en que sus pequeños labios parecían ensancharse cuando ella entreabría la boca. Loki se perdió en aquellos labios rosados, deslizo su mano libre hacia su espalda baja y la atrajo hacia él, comenzó acariciar suavemente toda su espalda mientras se lanzaba, lentamente, hacia los delicados labios de ella, que le parecían realmente deliciosos.

El pitido del termómetro al terminar de tomar la temperatura saco a Loki de su momento haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás mientras carraspeaba la garganta. Sophie abrió rápidamente los ojos y saco, con manos temblorosas, el termómetro de su axila mientras aplastaba un botón haciendo que el termómetro dejara de emitir el sonido enfadoso. Se perdió unos momentos en los números marcados por el aparato, para después pasárselo a Loki. Este leyó y sonrió.

— Treintaisiete punto cinco grados — dijo en tono neutral.

— Te lo dije, ya estoy bien — soltó ella mientras se cubría más con la chaqueta de él —. ¿Me dejas ir al trabajo, mami?

Loki sonrió y fue al armario de ella, esculco y saco algo de ropa, la cual se la aventó a ella.

— Si, pero cúbrete bien — soltó entre divertido y molesto —, que cualquiera que te vea se lanzara sobre ti e intentaran algo... — "como Gabriel" quiso terminar, pero las palabras no le salieron. En ese momento, su coraje comenzó a florecer de nuevo, formándose un sentimiento muy intenso.

— ¿Así como tú? — dijo ella sonando divertida, mientras tomaba la chaqueta y se la lanzaba a él.

— Si, así como yo — tomo la chaqueta, mientras la miraba fijamente, su tono había sido serio.

— ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? — pregunto curiosa ella —. Por lo general soy yo la que toma la iniciativa.

Loki abrió la boca para responder pero no emitió sonido alguno, por primera vez, después de lo de Heimdall, la lengua de plata se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía cómo responder a eso, creía que se vería débil. Miro fijamente a Sophie, mientras a él venían las palabras de Sage, supuso que si lo intensificaba la mujer pudiera entender sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo estaban, ligeramente, conectados.

La débil sonrisa de ella fue sustituida por una desfigurada mueca de dolor, supo en ese momento que ella había entendido el mensaje, pero por su rostro, supuso que había cometido un error haber sacado esa idea a flote.

— Yo... Veras, Sophie... — artículo en un intento de disculpa mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza. El primer nombre que venía a su cabeza fue el de la otra doctora, pero antes de que lo pudiera decir ella misma se respondió —: Sage.

— ¿Que paso ese día? — cuestiono él, intentando sonar sereno, pero realmente estaba furioso —. ¿Hasta dónde se atrevió a llegar?

— No pasó nada, no llego a hacerme nada — respondió ella tranquila —. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— Eso es algo inevitable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es solo que... — comenzó mientras dudaba al hablar, intento reordenar sus ideas y solo pudo soltar en voz baja lo primero en que pensó —. No quiero que nadie te toque de esa forma.

Sophie suspiro y se acercó más a Loki, al parecer había escuchado lo que había dicho.

— Dime, ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie me toque?

— Porque nunca nadie debe hacerlo.

— ¿Y cuándo me case y quiera tener hijos? — levanto la ceja curiosa —. ¿Tendré que decirle a mi futuro marido que: "más suerte para la próxima"? Si, como no.

— No quiero que nadie te toque, más que... — comenzó a un alto volumen para ir disminuyendo el tono de voz, hasta apagarlo.

— ¿Mas que quien, Loki? — Cuestiono ella mientras tenia los brazos a las caderas y se acercaba más a Loki — ¿Mas que tú?

Aquella mujer tenía una grandiosa habilidad de adivinar sus palabras, agregándole la ayuda que le brindaba la conexión que existía entre ambos.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y retrocedió un paso. Cuando iba a retroceder otro, Sophie gano terreno y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó de él y la observo con los ojos abiertos mientras ella le sonreía pícaramente.

— Eres ligeramente posesivo — su voz sonaba dulce —. Eso es tierno, al menos muestras otro sentimiento además del enojo.

Loki sintió como se sonrojaba y ella soltó unas risas al verlo. Ella acuno su mejilla y comenzó acariciarla suavemente mientras sonreía y lo miraba con ternura.

— Ahora — comenzó ella con una suave voz —, te pediré que salgas de mi habitación, porque necesito cubrirme para no provocar nada a nadie.

Loki rodo los ojos, tomo la mano de ella y la retiro de su mejilla. Ella solo soltaba pequeñas risas. Sophie era todo un personaje, había veces que era ruda y era realmente aguerrida cuando algo le entraba a la cabeza, se volvía testaruda y obstinada, otras veces podía ser muy sumisa, fácil de manipular y manejar al antojo como un simple trapo sucio, mostrándose fatalista ante todo y otras era demasiado sonriente y animada, mostrando su gran fortaleza ante todo, casi como un Dios que lucha contra otro. Cualquiera de las facetas que dicha mujer mostrara, Loki siempre terminaba sorprendido y confundido ante aquella mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser diferentes mujeres (no en el extenso sentido de la palabra) y a la vez ser solo una? Era un misterio que tenía en mente resolver.

Giro sobre si, dispuesto a salir del cuarto.

— Cinco minutos, no más — grito antes de salir del cuarto.

Oyó refunfuñar a la mujer, ante lo cual le provoco gracias, y cerró la puerta. Se situó frente a ella y se recargo en el marco de la puerta en la espera de que Sophie saliera. Él ya estaba listo, usaba una pantalón negro de mezclilla, no muy ajustado (Dios, como amaba usar esos pantalones midgardianos), traía puesta una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, unos zapatos casuales negros y una bufanda de color gris y negro, con estampado a cuadros, cortesía de Sage, la cual no le había disgustado. Por más que se quejara de la ropa extraña que usaban los midgardianos, debía admitir que también tenían ropa de muy buen gusto y de muy buen ver.

Espero que la mujer saliera de cuarto, estaba ansioso y preocupado, pero ¿preocupado de que, o por qué? Tenía la leve intuición que se debía a la salud de la mujer, pero estaba seguro que eso era algo que no debía de importarle, la mujer había decidido salir de la comodidad de su hogar, para ir a su dichoso trabajo, y por más que él había insistido en que descansara, por lo menos un día más, esta había decidido ignorarlo, ya no era responsabilidad de él si volvía a recaer o si le pasaba algo, por dios, la mujer solo había descansado dos días, eso ya sería bronca de ella. Todo esto le hizo pensar el tipo la especie de vínculo que se había creado entre su persona y la de Sophie. ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto? Todo en él se resistía a seguir con aquello, que ni el mismo sabía que era, pero creía que no debía continuar, debía de tomar uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, entrar en el cuarto de la mujer y degollarla sin previo aviso por el simple hecho de haberlo engatusado de aquella manera; pero existía algo, dentro de él, algo minúsculo y escondido que le decía que permaneciera al lado de ella, que por más débil que se sintiera, debía de permanecer a su lado, para cuidarla y protegerla. Y al parecer, es minúscula idea era la que estaba rigiendo todo su ser en ese momento. Supuso que se debía a la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos por el uso del collar y el brazalete, pensó que, tal vez, ese hilillo de magia era lo que le pedía que se quedara a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara, pero eso era algo que no podía asegurar. Sabia de la unión que había entre el collar y el brazalete, Frigga se lo había comentado, pero no le había prestado la suficiente atención para entenderlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a una Sophie ya vestida con su ropa habitual para el trabajo. Se acercó a Loki y le entrego el collar, supuso él para que se lo pusiera. Lo tomo mientras ella giraba sobre si y sujetaba su cabello, revelado el delgado cuello de ella. Loki trago saliva ante el impulso que sintió de arrancarle el cuello y le paso el collar por enfrente para colocárselo.

— Aun no comprendo porque me diste este collar — puntualizo ella —. ¿Tan poco te importaba?

— Ya te dije que era mejor que tú lo tuvieras. Y con respecto a lo otro... Si me importa, y mucho, me recuerdan al lugar de donde vengo y a mi familia.

Loki coloco el seguro fácilmente y lo dejo caer sobre el cuello de ella, la cual al sentir dicho contacto, soltó su cabello chocolate y lo comenzó a sacudir, alborotándolo. Giro para con él y lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Es un regalo de ellos? — interrogo ella.

— Si, fue un regalo de cumpleaños que ambos me dieron, al igual que el brazalete — decía esto mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar donde el sentía bien su presencia —, pero este no me lo puedo quitar.

Sophie se llevó las manos al dije que colgaba sobre su pecho y lo atrapo entre sus manos, mirando fijamente el collar.

— No debería de tenerlo — comenzó ella apenada, mientras alzaba el rostro y lo observaba con aquellos orbes color chocolate —, no es correcto. Te pertenece a ti, es un buen recuerdo de tus padres, tu deberías cuidarlo, ¿qué pasa si yo, por mi estupidez, lo pierdo o lo hecho a per...? — la detuvo el dedo índice de Loki, el cual se lo había puesto para que dejara de decir estupideces, el Jotun podía jurar que aquel artefacto era mucho más resistente que todo el oro de Midgard.

— Confió en que eso no ocurrirá, eres buena cuidando cosas — sonrió de medio lado.

El dios observo como las mejillas de Sophie se comenzaban sonrojar, cosa que le pareció realmente divertido y encantador, lo cual lo llevo a pensar de nuevo el tipo de relación que llevaba con aquella mujer tan divertida.

Retiro el dedo de sus labios y desvió el rostro, no podía preguntarle aquello mientras ella la observaba muy detenidamente, le ponía nervioso, verdaderamente patético.

— Mujer, ¿qué - que tipo de relación llevamos? — pregunto evitando de sonar nervioso, algo que le fallo ya que había tartamudeado.

— ¿Relación? ¿A qué te refieres?

Dio un suspiro y giro su rostro hacía con ella, observo que su rostro aún se mostraba sonrojado, pero su frente se hallaba arrugado por lo arqueado de su ceja derecha, todo su rostro era de completa curiosidad.

— Me refiero a tu y... Yo... A eso.

— ¡Oh! A eso — exclamo ella mientras movía los brazos haciendo señas que complementaban lo que dijo, eso era otra cosa que le parecía gracioso de ella, el cómo podía hablar y mover, velozmente, los brazos; el rostro de ella cambio a estar pensativo —. Pues, supongo que somos más que solo compañeros de departamento y también creo que dejamos atrás el término "solo amigos" hace tiempo, pero lo que somos... No hemos dado el siguiente paso formal... Así que creo que solo somos tú y yo, nada más.

— ¿Nada más?

— Si, veras... Somos tú y... yo, complementándonos, perteneciéndonos... Estamos conectados, eso creo.

El hombre solo alzaba la ceja en total desconcierto, la chica lo había deja aún más confundido que antes, pero al menos había algo que si logro entender: ella también entendía el punto de que estaban conectados, de que ambos se pertenecían, así que supuso de que su pensar era el correcto, ¿o no?

— ¿Algo que decir? — pregunto ella mientras llevaba sus manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta que usaba.

Loki la observo unos instantes y resoplo con la nariz. No tenía absolutamente nada que decir a eso. Se quitó la bufanda y se la puso a ella.

— Ya es tarde y tú — llevo su dedo índice a su frente y la golpeo levemente —, debes abrigarte más.

— ¡Oye! — exclamo furiosa —. Pero, ¿tú no tendrás frio sin esto?

— Yo nunca he sentido el frio — le sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella le sonrió divertida y comenzaron a andar a paso veloz hacia la salida del departamento.

* * *

Sage entendía cuando había problemas y en estos momentos estaba surgiendo uno. Levanto la ceja lo máximo que le permitió sus músculos y su piel y se cruzó de brazos, acurrucándose en el sillón de su consultorio mientras veía como Sophie seguía recostada sobre la cama de exploración con las manos en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba a un ritmo sereno.

— No entendió la indirecta, ¿Cierto? — escupió enfadada.

Sophie negó con la cabeza, su aspecto era el de la derrota. Su supuesto hombre de cabellos azabache la había bateado de la forma más infantil a su gran indirecta. Todo estaba ahí, el momento, las palabras, la proximidad, todo, pero el muy cabrón hijo de puta no cacho la indirecta lanzada.

No era que su amiga estuviera desesperada por salir con aquel individuo de dudosa procedencia, pero no quería ser ella la que se lanzara a comenzar la relación, ya que ella estaba chapada a la antigua.

Cuando llego "temprano" en la mañana al consultorio, nunca se imaginó encontrar a su amiga recostada en la cama de exploración de su consultorio, ni mucho menos se esperaba que le fuera a contar aquello; ella se esperaba más bien que le contara como era que habían despertado después del sexo, en cuantas y en donde habían experimentado las posiciones del _Kama Sutra _y cuan fogoso había sido aquel hombre tan jodidamente hermoso. Todo aquel embrollo era algo infantil y ridículo, si ella hubiera sido Sophie, en vez de lanzársele con indirectas, se le hubiera lanzado directamente a la cama y hubieran iniciado su propia _lucha de gigantes._

— No sé por qué te preocupas por todo esto, Sophie. Deja que las cosas fluyan tal como van.

— Es que no entiendo — comenzó ella con la voz agitada —. No podemos quedarnos como estamos ahora, debemos avanzar. Hay ciertas cosas que se suponen deben ir después de comenzar a salir y nosotros ya nos lo brincamos. Vivimos juntos, hemos dormido juntos, le preparo la comida, nos besamos, el me abraza muy fogosamente, lo he visto completamente desnudo...

— Dios — exclamo por lo bajo sin interrumpir el cándido monologo de su amiga.

— Lo he bañado, él me ha visto en pijama...

— O sea que semidesnuda — aclaro Sage.

— Exacto — afirmo Sophie —. No sé qué más quiere para me diga las palabras mágicas.

Sage enarco una ceja picara mientras se mofaba de su amiga.

— Oh no, no pienso acostarme con él, Sage — expuso ella —. No puedo.

Aunque la idea le había corrido por la cabeza al mirarla así, había olvidado el pequeño detalle ese. Otras cosa que agradecerle al malnacido aquel.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas las cosas como están y te dejas de complicar la existencia?

— No es tan fácil — repuso ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama —. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar ¿Quién te asegura que Loki siente algo por mí?

— Te ha besado, busca tus labios, sigue estando a tu lado, te abraza...

— Tal vez solo se está burlando de mí mientras me usa.

— ¡Por Dios! — exclamo exasperada Sage —. Al hombre casi se le va el alma cuando te desplomaste en sus brazos. No digas que es broma.

— Lo mismo pasó con Gabriel y ya vez — su puta actitud pesimista la estaba comenzando a molestar, pero le agradaba el hecho por donde se estaba yendo la conversación, uno de sus temas favoritos para discutir: Gabe.

— Gabriel es muy diferente al ojiverde — dejo un lapso de tiempo antes de continuar, todo en la espera de que su amiga refutara su afirmación, pero no fue así; inhalo profundamente, quería tratar con delicadeza lo siguiente a tratar —. Hablando del rey de roma, dime ¿ya lo denunciaste?

Sophie dio un pronunciado suspiro. Por el amor a Dios, la mujer a veces podía ser dura y muy cerrada cuando no debería de serlo, pero también podía tener un corazón de pollo con las personas que realmente no se lo merecían.

— Hay no puede ser, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? — pregunto irritada.

— Es que no estamos seguros de que realmente haya hecho eso — confeso Sophie.

— Oh sí que lo estamos y ¿la documentación que le robe de su departamento?

— A ti nunca te ha agradado…

— Espera, ¿qué? — abrió los ojos como platos ante la estupefacción, ¿cómo carajos se atrevía a semejante acusación? Eso era el colmo — ¿Cómo puedes creer más en la inocencia de ese maniático que en la de tu mejor amiga?

— Yo…

Sophie miro a Sage temerosa, sabía que en esos momentos no estaba pensando cómo debería, se sentía abrumada por todo y estaba muy sensible. En esos momentos odiaba los estúpidos ideales que tenía Sophie. Su amiga se puso de pie, su semblante era apagado, verdaderamente odiaba verla de esa forma, pero era necesario hacerle entender todo esto, debía de pasar por esto. Camino hacia la puerta mientras Sage la veía seriamente, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo duro, por ella y por todos.

— Si no vas y lo denuncias tu para el día de mañana, lo hare yo — soltó elevando la voz, haciéndose presente en los pensamientos que tenían tan abrumaba a su amiga —. Y sabes que lo hare. Alguien como él, no se merece de tu compasión.

— Pero si mi perdón — soltó Sophie mientras sujetaba la puerta de la habitación, se aferraba a él como si no pudiera sostenerse a ella misma —. Y ya lo he perdonado.

— ¿Así como perdonaste al hombre con el casco de cuernos? — pregunto secamente Sage, sabía que era un tema difícil de tratar, pero debía de enfrentarlo, algún día.

Sophie tembló por un momento, instante en el cual Sage se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, pero no se retractó. Su amigo dio un prolongado suspiro, giro el rostro para con ella y le mostro una enorme sonrisa falsa, típico de ella, y salió del consultorio de su amiga, dejándola sentada de piernas cruzadas, meditando sobre todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Verdaderamente, Sophia estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

* * *

El bar era tremendamente ruidoso, estaba lleno de borrachos asqueroso y apestosos que solo iban al lugar para terminar completamente embriagados hasta las chanclas, al parecer nadie tenía miedo de que lo vieran hacer alguna estupidez en aquel lugar, porque al fin y al cabo, nadie te conocía, más que tú mismo.

En un principio, Gabriel dudo en entrar a dicho lugar, pero necesitaba un trago, con mucha urgencia, el plazo de la deuda había expirado ya hace dos días y no contaba con nada de efectivo. Le habrían perdonado la deuda, con la promesa de pagarlo todo cuando tuviera acceso a la fortuna Lerman, pero al enterarse de que la chica lo había abandonado, no hicieron más que exigirle el dinero a como diera lugar. Le había propinado una golpiza para hacerlo ver que iban enserio, si no les pagaba lo matarían y eso era algo con lo que no quería que ocurriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no tenia de donde sacar todo aquella enorme suma de dinero, no quería rebajarse a su antigua vida de pandillero para obtener el dinero y enfocarse en su carrera como chelista le traía buenas sumas de dinero, pero el cual no llegaría para el plazo que le habían dado. Realmente, estaba jodido.

Dio un sorbo de la cerveza que traía en la mano, ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de pagar, aunque fuera, una copa del wiski que el tanto amaba. En esos momentos maldijo tanto a Sophie como a su inquilino, maldita la hora en la que había entrado a la vida de ella. Ella era su chica, su gallina de los huevos de oro y, sobre todo, era de su propiedad. En el momento en que la miro, sabía que ella podría ser su mujer por el resto de sus días, había generado un obsesión con aquella esplendorosa mujer que lo había llevaba hasta al borde de la locura. Pero ahora que ella ya no estaba en su vida, no podía más que sentirse incompleto y acabado. Sophie lo había abandonado y se había llevado con ella parte de vital para él, ese era el problema cuando tu vida giraba en torno a una persona, que cuando esta desapareciera, tu mundo, simplemente, se derrumbaba.

— ¿Problemas de amores? — le susurro una voz femenina al oído.

Gabe giro torpemente en busca de aquella embriagante voz, la busco por todo el bar, pero solo podía ver a los hombres embriagados mientras se abrazaban y cantaban con los tarros en mano, otros solo se tambaleaban y se tiraban al suelo, y unos mas no dejaban de regresar todo el alcohol que habían ingerido, que patéticos seres.

— Así que te crees superior, querido — la voz se volvió a ser presente, pero esta vez logro ver a su interlocutor, el cual estaba sentado a su lado en la barra. Era una mujer tremendamente hermosa, con el cabello suelto, largo y del color del oro; usaba un vestido de color verde pastel corto de tirantes, estampado con lunares de color verde limón, usaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto de color blanco, en su cabello traía puesta una diadema que mandaba su larga cabellera hacia atrás dejando ver sus encantadores ojos de color verde olivo, los cuales eran adornados con una sombra tenue de color verde. Su maquillaje aumentaba enormemente su belleza. Verdaderamente parecía una mujer salida de un sueño.

— ¿Eres una ilusión? — pregunto intentando no sonar estúpido. Ella sonrió y levanto la mano para pedir una bebida.

— Soy lo que tú quieras que sea — tomo su rostro entre sus manos mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella como tú en un lugar tan asqueroso?

— Busco hombres decentes con mal de amores.

— Como yo… — afirmo con una sonrisa derrotada.

— ¿Tienes problemas de amores? — Gabe asintió mientras la mujer lo miraba entristecidamente, al parecer quería que buscara consuelo en su encantadora persona, y lo estaba logrando —. Cuéntame.

— Mi chica me dejo por un estúpido con aires de grandeza.

— Pobre de ti — comenzó ella mientras el cantinero le dejaba un tarro de cerveza frente a ella, eso le confirmaba que verdaderamente no era una ilusión. Tomo el tarro y de un sorbo se bebió todo el contenido.

— Tranquila, preciosa, o te tumbara pronto — le dijo mientras ella le sonreía maliciosamente.

— Dime, ¿Cómo era aquel hombre?

No tenía humor para andar recordando al infeliz ese de Loki, pero algo en él le obligaba a contarle todo a aquella mujer, era como si no tuviera control de sí mismo ni de lo que decía. Maldijo internamente al alcohol y su habilidad para hacer soltar la lengua.

— Era un completo idiota, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos de color verde, era feo y pálido, no entiendo que es lo que ella le vio.

— Dime su nombre — dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro al de él.

— Loki.

— ¿Quieres venganza, mortal? — pregunto ella mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

— Por supuesto — claro que la deseaba, lo necesitaba con todo su ser, debía de hacer pagar a ese hombre por haberse entrometido en su camino, le daría donde más dolía y él sabía qué punto, precisamente, podía presionar para destruirlo.

La mujer de rubios cabellos le sonrió y, en momento de lucidez, le planto un beso, el cual le supo realmente extraño, no supo si era debido al exceso de alcohol que había bebido o a que. Después, un calor inmenso lo comenzó a abrumar, había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento, pero al sentir aquello, los decidió abrir de golpe, topándose con los ojos de aquella encantadora mujer, los cuales se encontraban brillando intensamente. Quiso apartarse de aquella mujer, pero ella lo seguía sujetando de la barbilla y, a pesar de que su agarre era muy sencillo, este era firme y fuerte, no podía zafarse de este.

De repente sintió como ese calor se transformaba en fuerza y energía, se comenzaba a sentir lleno de vitalidad y poder, mucho poder. El beso se disipo y la sensación lo abandono. Cayó al suelo debilitado ante aquello, escucho muchas risas provenientes del resto de los borrachos, cosa que le hirió en el orgullo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, lo importante ahora era buscar a aquella mujer que, después del intenso beso, había desaparecido.

"_Ahora tienes poder y conocimientos, mortal, úsalo y acaba con tus enemigos". _Escucho resonar en su mente la melodiosa voz de aquella mujer. Se puso en pie y apuño su mano en busca de aquel poder que aquella mujer le había mencionado, estaba ahí, como ella había dicho. Sonrió maliciosamente ante aquella nueva revelación. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer para obtener venganza. Supuso que todo aquello debía de tener algún motivo, ninguna mujer llegaba y te besaba para regalarte fuerza, era algo inusual, tal vez tendría que pagarle con su vida, pero eso ya no le importaba, ya que su vida era un completo desastre que ya no podía arreglar.

_"Entrégame a Loki con vida, es mi única condición ante todo."_

Gabe sonrió y comenzó a formular un plan, sabía bien como llevaría a cabo todo. Solo debía, antes que nada, terminar unos pendientes con ciertas personas.

Saco su billetera, dejo un billete de cinco dólares y salió del bar, enarcando una sonrisa monstruosa.

* * *

Estaba dándose de golpes contra el frio escritorio de su consultorio.

Los días pasados habían pasado de la forma más natural, como si todo eso fuera rutina, como si ya llevaran más de dos años haciendo lo mismo, cosa que le pareció de lo más extraña. Había intentado hablar con Loki, las oportunidades se habían presentado más de una vez, pero nunca ocurrió, en el transcurso de esos días, su auto se había averiado y había tenido que ir a dejarlo en el taller para que lo arreglaran y, mientras no habían tenido auto, habían ido y venido pie, siempre discutiendo de cosas sin sentido. Todo fluía con naturalidad y eso le encantaba, supuso que tal vez Sage tenía razón. Pero aún seguía existiendo una espinilla, escondida por ahí, que la estaba carcomiendo y haciéndole creer que hacía falta algo, que algo de todo aquello no cuadraba. Había intentado ignorarla en el transcurso de la semana, y lo había logrado, hasta que esta mañana había vuelto a ella y ahora le estaba provocando un extenso malestar, el cual aminoraba dándose de golpes contra el frio escritorio.

No es que fuera masoquista, es solo que el tenue dolor provocado por aquellos golpes la relajaba y la destensaba, esta era una táctica que siempre utilizaba ante este tipo de situaciones.

Dejo reposando su cabeza, la cual le estaba comenzando a reclamar por tanto golpe, recargada en la superficie de su escritorio y dio un prolongado suspiro; había tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo que no podía darse el lujo se de seguir lamentándose. Se incorporó de nuevo en la silla y, con una tremenda decisión y ganas de seguir adelante, comenzó a trabajar en una documentación del hospital desde su ordenador portátil. Sus pensamientos y dedos estaban conectados de tal forma que sus dedos se movían hábil y velozmente. Paso gran parte de la mañana trabajando de esa forma, sin pasar por ninguna molestia e interrupción, según su agenda, hoy no tenía ningún pendiente y ningún paciente que ver, pero no faltaba que llegara alguien de improviso para romper aquello, pero al parecer no fue así. Llego la hora de comer, de la cual no se percató hasta que su estómago le suplico por algo de alimento, ella sonrió ante aquella y, después de guardar todos los documentos en su portátil, bajo la pantalla y salió de su consultorio rumbo al comedor.

Ya en el comedor, se dispuso a hacer fila para comprar alimentos, busco con la vista a Loki, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, supuso entonces que posiblemente el hombre estaría ocupado con su labor de practicante, el cual, por boca de algunas chicas de enfermería, era muy bueno. Había escuchado también, de otras chicas, algunos comentarios morbosos sobre el mismo, tales como lo bien que se vestía, lo hermoso que era, el impactante color verde de sus ojos, su distinguida nariz y su espectacular figura que, a pesar de no ser muy musculoso, estaba en excelente forma. Todos aquellos comentarios habían provocado una especie de enojo en ella, el cual no podía entender, o tal vez lo entendía a la perfección pero era algo que no quería aceptar, no aun. Pero había algo que podía tranquilizarla, aunque fuera de manera minúscula, al parecer el hombre nunca prestaba atención a cuanta chica se le acercase, o al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando llego su turno en la fila ordeno algo sencillo: sopa de fideos y un poco de ensalada de pollo; busco un lugar desocupado y al encontrarlo fue hasta este, se sentó y comenzó a disfrutar de su comida.

Termino su sopa y ahora se disponía a comer de su ensalada cuando vio entrar a Loki al comedor, el cual estaba buscando algo con la mirada, ella sonrió y supuso que era lo que buscaba, o más bien, a quien. Alzo la mano para que pudiera verla mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, aunque vivieran juntos, ya extrañaba tener cerca al hombre para que le hiciera compañía, pero todo eso se rompió cuando vio como una de las enfermeras corría hacia él, también saludándolo con la mano mientras se le lanzaba al brazo. Sophie observo aquello con mirada abrumadora, volvió su mano a su costado e intento que la opresión en el pecho no la hiciera llorar del coraje y la decepción.

— ¿Qué no es esa la _puta_ de enfermería, la que abraza a tu _chico_? — Cuestiono Sage mientras se posicionaba a su lado dejando una bandeja en la mesa para después sentarse muy cerca de Sophie —. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Alice?

— No me interesa — gruño ella mientras giraba su rostro.

Sage resoplo divertida.

— Vaya, así que si eres celosa — soltó con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer todo le parecía divertido a su amiga.

— ¡No estoy celosa! — exclamo Sophie en tono molesto, no podía ni siquiera disimular su enojo.

— Y yo no soy mujer.

— Sabes, a veces lo dudo — respondió con ironía.

— ¡_Tuche_! — exclamo Sage mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice —. Pero también es evidente esta celosa, acéptalo de una _puta_ vez.

Sophie fijo su vista en Loki y a la chica, vio cómo, ahora, Alice se colgaba de su cuello como si sus brazos fueran los de un pulpo el cual estuviera atrapando a su presa. ¿_El hombre nunca les prestaba atención a las chicas_? Si, como no. Aquello era una viva prueba de que aquella afirmación era totalmente falsa. El hombre estaba permitiéndole que aquella resbalosa se le colgara descaradamente de su encantador cuello.

No lo pudo soportar más y se puso en pie.

— ¡Ya no tengo hambre! — tomo su charola y se fue de la banca, dejando a Sage muerta totalmente de la cura.

Estaba celosa, no podía seguir negándolo, estaba completamente celosa y eso, realmente, no le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre primero besarla y luego enamorarla, para después irse con la primera mujer que se colgara de los brazos? Loki, en verdad, era un maldito desgraciado.

Estaba tan emergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le atravesó en el camino, chocaron y ella no pudo evitar soltar la charola, la cual cayo, inevitablemente, al piso, regando la comida que este contenía. Sophie liberando toda tensión, se agacho y comenzó a rejuntar todos los plastos y cubiertos que habían en el suelo. La persona con la que choco hizo lo mismo.

— Cuanto lo siento — se disculpó una voz masculina — no fue mi intención, no te había visto.

— No te preocupes — soltó ella un poco menos tensa, mientras intentaba soltar una sonrisa —, yo soy la que debería disculparme, ya que no estaba prestando atención.

Pusieron todo sobre la bandeja, gracias a Dios los trastes eran de plástico y no sufrieron mucho daño. El chico tomo servilletas y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había provocado la ensalada de pollo, la cual, Sophie no había probado ningún bocado. Realmente, que desperdicio.

— Estropeé tu comida — hizo hincapié en el comentario —. Déjame recompensártelo.

— No, gracias. De todos modos, ya no quería — sonrió de nuevo Sophie.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, el hombre sujeto la bandeja y la puso sobre una mesa que estaba enseguida de ellos, se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Sophie. Esta la acepto y se levantó. No se había percatado de quien era hasta que observo con más detenimiento el rostro del joven.

— ¡Erick! — exclamo Sophie con entusiasmo.

— ¡No puede ser! — soltó el aludido —. Siempre te encuentro en todos lados y de las formas más extrañas.

Sophie soltó unas risas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Vine para hacer mis prácticas, ya tengo casi una semana — respondió sonriente.

— Vaya y yo ni por enterada.

— Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de volver a verte — se acercó a Sophie y le dio un acogedor abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Al parecer el hombre no se había dado cuenta que había manchado su ropa con restos de ensalada y que ahora estaba manchando la de ella. Pero por el abrazo de un viejo amigo, se lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

Loki siempre estaba reafirmando y aprendiendo nuevas cosas en cada día de práctica. Todas las noches, después de irse acostar, leía algunos de los libros de la biblioteca de Sophie para no verse menos apto ante los humanos que servían de practicantes junto con él. El Jotun estaba consciente que aquello, para él, era un simple hobbie, algo para matar tiempo y poder tener más vigilada a Sophie; podía escucharse algo muy obsesivo, pero tenía marcado en la mente las palabras de ella al definir su relación: "_nos complementamos y nos pertenecemos"._Así que ahora, debía de cuidar de su propiedad. Aunque, últimamente, la mujer se había estado comportando de manera muy extraña, a veces distraída y no tan sonriente como antes, pero era algo, que el supuso, era pasajero.

Había tratado de pasar más tiempo junto a ella, para así poder dejar en claro que ella era de su propiedad, a cuanto hombre se le acercara, aunque no hubiera intimado con ella, Sophie le pertenecía por la simple conexión que existía entre ambos.

Esa tarde, se había desocupado tarde en sus labores para ir a comer, cosa que le molesto. Fue presuroso hacia el consultorio de ella, para invitarla a comer junto con él, y lo encontró vacío, gruño por lo bajo y supuso, entonces, que la encontraría ya en el comedor. Camino a paso veloz por los pasillos del enorme centro de salud con rumbo al comedor y se puso a buscarla con la vista una vez estuvo en la entrada del mismo.

— Loki — escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Busco de dónde provenía y encontró a una chica pelirroja que corría a gran velocidad hacia él, mientras le saludaba con la mano al aire.

Gruño molesto mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado.

La chica le sonrió divertida y se le lanzo a abrazar al brazo derecho. Estaba totalmente molesto ante la reacción estúpida de todas las mujeres de aquel ridículo lugar, cada vez que lo veían pasar. Había tenido que soportar las miradas lujuriosas de aquellas mujeres incontables veces a lo largo de todos los días que había estado en aquel lugar, era algo realmente molesto a su parecer. ¿Qué pensaban todas aquellas mujeres? Lo peor del caso es que no solo se le insinuaban con la mirada, si no también se le insinuaban con palabras, invitándolo a lugares que él ni siquiera sabía que existían, tales como un _antro*,_ al billar, al cine, entre otros. Y por más que el dios las rechazaba, ellas más le insistían, como si el rechazarlas lo volviera más interesantes. (*Nota: discoteca, club nocturno, lugares para bailar, etcétera).

— Loki, ¿Qué te pareces si almorzamos juntos? — pregunto la chica con voz coqueta.

— No, gracias, no tengo hambre — respondió secamente mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a Sophie.

— Y entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí en el comedor?

— No es algo de tu incumbencia, mujer — su voz denotaba algo de molestia.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — comenzó la chica mientras se pasaba de su brazo al cuello de él —. Al menos acompáñame mientras yo como, ¿sí?

Verdaderamente aquella mujer era molesta. Miro a aquella mujer y le hizo una mueca, de la cual ella solo le sonrió. Al parecer las mujeres de Midgard eran todo un misterio, eran realmente complicadas y difíciles de entender: entre más les decías que se fuera, ellas más se acercan a uno.

Un fuerte sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo levantar el rostro. Busco de dónde provenía y fue ahí donde encontró a Sophie, la cual se estaba agachando para rejuntar el desastre que había provocado con su charola. Loki sonrió triunfante al verla encontrado. Contemplo por un tiempo la escena y vio como un chico comenzaba a ayudarle a recoger todo, Loki lo reconoció como uno de sus compañeros de las prácticas. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No lo recordó, pero si lo reconoció de inmediato.

El hombre se puso en pie y dejo la charola a un lado y estiro la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sophie le sonrió animadamente al verlo, al parecer ella lo conocía. Estuvieron unos instantes platicando y cuando menos lo pensó, el hombre ya la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos y la besaba. Sintió como la sangre le hervía al contemplar aquella escena, no podía contemplar que alguien abrazara a Sophie de aquella manera. Decidió ir e interrumpir aquel contacto.

— Loki, ¿me estas prestando atención? — pregunto la chica mientras se posicionaba frente a él. Al parecer llevaba tiempo hablándole y él ni siquiera le había estado prestando atención.

Aparto a la mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego con un simple empujón y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraban a Sophie y aquel maldito que se atrevía a tocarla. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, aparto al hombre de un jalón dejando a una Sophie con una mirada estupefacta y giro completamente al hombre que estaba sujetando y lo miro con todo su enojo contenido.

— Aléjate de Sophie — gruño mientras le atestaba un puñetazo en la cara. Realmente no estaba razonando y solo se estaba dejando guiar por sus impulsos más sentimentalistas.

* * *

Sage sonrió ante todo lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Celos por parte de su amiga, celos por parte del ex—vagabundo y un _putazo _que se había estampado en el delicado rostro del joven de cabellos castaños.

— Esto, realmente, se pondrá bueno — soltó mientras tomaba un trozo de papa frita de su plato y observaba todo lo que acontecía, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa donde estaba comiendo.

* * *

Todo paso muy deprisa ante los ojos de Sophie. Primero Loki llegaba ante ellos separando aquel fraternal abrazo y después le estaba atestando un puñetazo al pobre de Erick sin razón aparente. El pobre había ido a parar al suelo mientras se sujetaba de la nariz, al parecer se había roto el tabique. Miro al pelinegro con sorpresa, este estaba respirando muy notoriamente mientras miraba con recelo al castaño que se encontraba sujetándose la nariz mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Ahora ya no estaba molesta con Loki por celos, ahora estaba molesta con él por lo que había hecho. Se lanzó rápidamente auxiliar a Erick y, tomando una servilleta de una de las mesas, comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que salía de su dañada nariz. Intento arreglársela, acomodarle de vuelta el tabique, sujeto la nariz y la movió de forma que crujiera mientras Erick soltaba un alarido potente.

Todos los presentes se acercaron velozmente a socorrer al pobre hombre que se hallaba en el suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo ante la pequeña pelea que se dio. Solo deseo que esto no llegara a oídos del Director.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — demasiado tarde. Sophie giro y vio a su superior, el cual hacia espacio entre el tumulto de gente que se había aglutinado en los hechos. Parecía molesto y confundido.

— Nada — soltó velozmente Sophie —. Fue un accidente. Erick choco contra mí, mientras estaba distraída y, accidentalmente, le rompí la nariz de un codazo.

Adalbert Rumsfeld asintió ante eso y se acomodó, mientras se agachaba, junto a ella.

— ¿Es grave? — cuestiono preocupado.

— No lo sé — comenzó ella mientras miraba al hombre que sostenía en brazos —, ya le acomode el tabique, pero necesitara que lo chequen meticulosamente.

— ¡Necesito que alguien revise a este chico! — demando con voz potente Rumsfeld.

Uno de los médicos se acercó y tomo al chico en brazos y lo llevo cargando fuera del comedor.

— Espero que no sea nada grave — exteriorizo el hombre mientras se ponía en pie y le estiraba una mano a Sophie para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —. Iré a ver cómo avanza, mientras tú — miro a Sophie e hizo una mueca divertida mientras la señalaba —, debes de ir a cambiarte esa blusa, esta manchada de sangre y lo que parece ser restos de pollo y lechuga.

Sophie se observó y se sorprendió de ver la sangre. Sonrió penosamente y miro a su superior.

— Luego iré yo a ver como siguió. Realmente me siento muy avergonzada por lo que provoque.

— No te preocupes, son solo accidentes — le sonrió y se fue por el mismo camino que el médico que saco a Erick del lugar.

— Si, accidentes — soltó entre dientes.

Una vez que la gente se retiraba de aquel sitio, busco con la mirada a Loki, el cual seguía en el sitio en donde lo había dejado, mirando al suelo, aun ardiendo en rabia, con la mano empuñada. Olvido su preocupación y retomo su enojo. Se lanzó sobre de él, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo fuera del comedor, con rumbo a su consultorio. El trayecto fue silencioso, pero ya que estuvieron dentro del lugar y ella cerró la puerta, se descargó contra él.

— ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! — grito molesta.

Loki permaneció un momento en silencio, aun mirando el piso, para después levantar la mirada y verla aun con recelo.

— ¿Me puedes explicar, por qué _chingados _lo golpeaste? — volvió a insistir molesta.

— ¡Te beso! — respondió al fin Loki.

— Y tu bien que te dejaste que te _manoseara_ la resbalosa de Alice — contrapuso ella, estaba realmente molesta y, sobre todo, celosa.

— Ni siquiera le hice caso — se defendió Loki —. Pero él te abrazo y te… y te… — comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos mientras intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca —… y te beso.

— ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Es mi amigo, por Dios, y fue solo un saludo. Además no fue en la boca, fue en la mejilla, genio.

— No me importa en donde mierdas haya sido — al parecer había aprendido a utilizar palabras vulgares, y había dejado atrás su cortesía al hablar —. El punto es que te beso y te abrazo.

— ¿Ahora ya nadie se me puede acercar a saludarme? — cuestiono molesta ella.

— Nadie te puede tocar.

— Y ¿por qué carajos no? Es mi cuerpo y yo puedo decidir quién me puede tocar y quién no.

— Nadie te puede tocar, porque tú eres mía — expuso en un grito Loki.

Aquellas palabras encendieron más a la castaña. Estaba harta de que las personas intentaran controlar su vida y ahora venía este hombre a querer hacer con ella lo que le diera en gana y proclamar que ella le pertenecía, reclamarla como suya. Ella era dueña de su vida, nadie más que ella y ella era libre de hacer cuanto le entrara en gana, nadie tenía derecho de decidir por ella en cuestiones de amistades y de relaciones en general. Por eso existía el _libre albedrio_, la libre decisión. Perdió el control de sus emociones y exploto contra Loki de manera impulsiva.

— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada para que tu reclames una pertenencia en mí que no te concierne! — grito totalmente cabreada, no le importaba si aquellos gritos se estaban escuchando fuera de aquellas paredes, solo le importaba que sus palabras le entraran en la cabezota de aquel hombre de pacotilla que tenía frente a ella —. Si hubiera querido que alguien controlase mi vida me hubiera decidido por Gabriel y no tú, a pesar de todo.

En el momento en que soltó aquellas palabras, se arrepintió completamente. Vio el rostro de Loki, como le comenzaba a temblar el labio inferior. Había hecho algo que no debió de haber hecho: haberlo interiorizado ante alguien más. Recordó, entonces, lo que alguna vez le había comentado de su familia: que siempre lo habían hecho menos ante su hermano. Trajo a él un trauma que posiblemente, él había querido dejar atrás. Esta vez, si se había pasado, pero por más que le digiera algo, no podría remediarlo.

* * *

Las palabras de Sophie le habían dado justo en el clavo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a siquiera hacerlo menos que un simple mortal?

— Loki… yo — balbuceo ella.

— Así que solo me escogiste porque soy igual o peor que ese hombre, ¿no es cierto? — pregunto molesto y herido —. Solo soy un remplazo para cuando aquel hombre te hubiera enfadado.

El rostro de Sophie fue de arrepentimiento a confusión a una velocidad increíble.

— ¿_Por qué cambias mis palabras_? — cuestiono ella mientras sonaba con la voz de Odín.

Loki se quedó plasmado ante aquellas palabras. ¿Había sido uno jugarreta de su mente y de la situación? Su enojo desapareció, solo para ser sustituido por un tremendo miedo, no sabía por qué, pero solo al recordar todo aquello, y sobre todo la conexión que tenía con Asgard, le hacía revivir los momentos aterradores que vivió durante su estadía en la cámara de torturas. Comenzó a sentir como el aire le comenzaba a faltar y como aquella habitación se comenzaba a tambalear. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero solo sabía que tenía que irse de aquel lugar a como diera lugar, antes de que terminara desplomado sobre el suelo, ya que las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear.

— Yo… Lamento - todo - esto — escupió cada una de las palabras marcadamente —. Me retiro.

Giro sobre si y fue directo a la puerta.

— Espera, Loki — escucho como la voz de Sophie se hacía presente a su espalda, pero el no hizo más que ignorarla.

Salió del consultorio y se dispuso a regresar al departamento, antes de que el aire le comenzara a faltar. Tomo sus cosas de enfermería y salió del centro de salud.

Regreso a pie, había memorizado el camino de vuelta todas aquellos días que habían ido y venido al centro de salud caminando. Sabía que esa huida no era por tener miedo, sino más bien una necesidad. Necesitaba olvidarse y relajarse de aquel estrés que lo estaba abrumando.

Se aferró más a su chaqueta, no es que sintiera frio, pero quería sentirse, sentirse seguro ante sus propios brazos. Esto ya lo había sentido con anterioridad y había sido provocado por la canción que escucho en aquella noche. La ansiedad se hacía presente y él no podía entender porque. Si solo había escuchado una frase que su… Odín, había utilizado, ¿Por qué lo estaba atacando esta terrible ansiedad?

Pasó perdido en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que había llegado al edificio. Entro en él y subió por el elevador hasta llegar a su piso y posarse frente al departamento, por fortuna, Sophia le había dado una copia de la llave de aquel lugar, en caso de alguna emergencia. Entro y fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha y pronto.

* * *

Sophie no era alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ir tras una persona cuando esta usaba una rabieta para que le prestaran atención, ya que era fomentar el mal comportamiento en la otra persona. Pero en esta ocasión, no fue un berrinche, fue escapar y evadir un tipo de situación que le recordaba algo no grato para él, y sin embargo no fue detrás de él. En vez de eso, se estaba cambiando de blusa, ya que la que estaba usando estaba ligeramente sucia por el pollo y llena de manchas de sangre. Después de eso, se quedó plasmada en su sitio, pensando lo que había ocurrido.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que el pobre pelinegro sufría de una especie de estrés postraumático, el cual, no conocía que lo provocaba. Intuía que su familia tenía algo que ver, pero aun así no había querido nunca preguntarle, sentía que entraría a un lugar muy privado en su vida. Quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo, solo lo ayudaba de la única forma en la que ella podía: brindándole su apoyo. Pero, "_vaya forma de dárselo Sophie_", le menciono una vocecita en su interior.

Dio un prolongado suspiro. Sabía que tenía que pedirle una sincera disculpa a Loki por malinterpretar las cosas, al igual que él le debía una disculpa, tanto a ella como a Erick.

En ese momento recordó a su pobre amigo herido y salió de su consultorio para ir con él. Pregunto por el en recepción y le indicaron que se encontraba en urgencias, fue hasta él y lo encontró sentado en una cama con la nariz con gasas e hinchada. Erick la vio y la saludo sonrientemente. Ella solo pudo sentirse culpable.

— Eso debió de doler mucho — soltó mientras se le acercaba —. Cuanto lo siento.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió mientras su voz se escuchaba gangosa y todo por culpa de la nariz hinchada y con el tabique desviado —. Todo fue un mal entendido, nada más.

— Si, pero Loki no debió de haberte golpeado así.

— Cierto, Loki, el chico de noruega que está conmigo en las practicas — afirmo mientras se frotaba la barbilla, poso sus ojos en ella y le sonrió pícaramente —. Sus acciones estaban justificadas.

— ¿Cómo justificadas? — Cuestiono ella mientras elevaba el tono de voz molesta, a veces no entendía a su amigo —. Nada justifica el hecho que te haya golpeado y roto la nariz, ni siquiera el hecho de que este guapo.

— ¿Ni siquiera los celos? — levanto una ceja divertido.

— ¿Celos? — ahora su interrogante era de confusión —. ¿Por qué debería de tener celos de alguien como tú?

Erick comenzó a reír, despacio, evitando lastimarse. ¿De qué se reía este loco?

— ¿Y acaso sabe tu hombre que yo soy _gay_?

Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. Ella daba por hecho que aquello que afirmaba Loki no podía ser porque sabía de la orientación sexual de su amigo, pero el pelinegro la desconocía totalmente, así que todo lo que había hecho, había sido solo por un arranque de celos. Se sintió totalmente arrepentida y peor de lo que ya se sentía por haberle hecho revivir algún recuerdo que lo transportaba a uno de sus traumas, o lo haya hecho recordar alguno. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Sus padres siempre le recriminaban por el hecho de que hablaba, siempre, sin pensar en lo que decía, sin importar a quien hería o a quien perjudicaba. Ellos la clasificaban como alguien poco asertiva, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de aquello.

Se llevó una mano al puente en su nariz y comenzó a masajearlo.

— Erick — comenzó ella —, acabo de cometer una estupidez.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a mi encantador hombre de ojos verdes? — cuestiono mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

— Algo que no debí de haberle dicho — confeso muy agitada —. Y ahora, deje que aquel hombre se fuera molesto y solo a casa.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive?

— No me preocupa donde vive, ya que vive en mi casa…

— Y ahí se va mi oportunidad de algo formal con él — soltó en un suspiro Erick.

—… Me preocupa cómo es que se fue.

— ¿Y qué esperas para ir tras él? — le animo —. Puedes ir, y reconciliarte con él. El hombre no hace más que sonreír cada vez que te mencionan, y parece que se muere por hablar de ti y presumirte.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto alagada.

— No, pero lo la sonrisa es cierto — sonrió burlón.

Sophie soltó unas risitas y observo al castaño con ternura.

— Gracias — y dicho esto, lo abrazo rápidamente y se dispuso a salir para ir tras Loki, en donde quiera que estuviera.

Pregunto por el en enfermería y no estaba, como era de suponerse. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que, tal vez, aun no hubiera abandonado el edificio. Pero en todas las partes donde iba a preguntar por él, no sabían darle razón de su paradero. Llego a recepción a preguntar y Jena le confirmo sus sospechas, había salido del edificio hace más de media hora. Se despidió de ella, después de haber confirmado que no tenía ninguna cita pendiente, y salió del lugar, presurosamente, para ir con Loki y hablar claramente las cosas con él.

Subió al coche y lo encendió. Mientras estaba en movimiento, comenzó a meditar y se percatado de que la mayoría de las veces, siempre estaba discutiendo con aquel hombre con aires de grandeza, pero aun así, siempre iba tras el para tratar de arreglar las cosas, no podía esta mucho tiempo molesto con él. Sonrió ante aquello.

Estaciono el auto frente a su edificio y salió presurosa, ansiosa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sin siquiera poder entrar, o al menos intentarlo. Conto durante unos segundos y se animó a querer entrar, pero no podía, sus piernas se quedaban quietas. Suspiro molesta con ella misma. Necesitaba relajarse y lo necesitaba hacer ahora mismo.

Recordó que tenía algo en la guantera de su auto que la podría ayudar. Fue hasta él y saco lo que necesitaba. Era una cajetilla de cigarrillos, junto con unos fósforos. Tomo un cigarrillo, lo llevo a su boca y lo encendió. Tenía más de dos años sin probar alguno, por suerte aquello cumplió con su objetivo: relajarla.

Inhaló el humo de aquella cosa y después de unos segundos, los expulso. Se prometió a si misma que entraría y enfrentaría todo una vez que se hubiese acabado el cigarrillo. Al fin y al cabo, uno a cada caída de casa, no hacía daño.

* * *

Salió del baño envuelto solo en una toalla. El calor del agua lo había relajado y había ayudado a superar su estrés y ansiedad, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. Había soltado y destensado el cuerpo, dio un largo suspiro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto por algo que ponerse.

No sabía porque se había puesto así ni porque aquella sensación lo había abrumado. Había pasado por un largo tiempo viviendo experiencias nada agradables en su asquerosa celda, que todo lo que le recordara a aquello lo tensaba de manera sobrehumana. Volvían a su mente como le desgarraban parte de si cada vez que entraban en el con una estocada sin si quiera él desearlo. Recordaba como golpeaban y rasgaban su cuerpo con sus dagas, vino a él un recuerdo de las tantas veces que se negó y forcejeo para que no lo tocaran que uno de aquellos guardias lo atravesó con una daga por el abdomen, sintió de nuevo como la sangre recorría por su piel y, por el golpe, por su esófago hasta salir por su boca.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no quería perder la serenidad que había recuperado gracias a la ducha. Tomo algo de ropa abrigadora y comenzó a cambiarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento le tendría que dar una explicación a Sophie sobre del por qué había huido, así que comenzó a idear algo creíble, no quería poner en evidencia nada sobre su verdadero pasado, sabía que podía lastimarla. "_Y a ti, ¿qué te importa si la lastimas o no? Deberías pensar en matarla y quedarte con su fortuna_" dijo una voz sombría dentro de su mente, la cual ya tenía tiempo sin escuchar y mejor decidió ignorar.

Salió del cuarto ya vestido con toalla puesta sobre la cabeza, aun tenia húmedo el cabello, cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se llevó una mano al abdomen y recordó que, gracias a todo ese embrollo de la pelea, no había comido. Fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, buceo en el refrigerador y encontró algo de fruta, la tomo, la lavo en el grifo y se fue al sillón a comerla, mientras esperaba que a que Sophie llegara.

Todavía no daba el primer bocado a la pera que había tomado cuando la puerta se escuchó sonar. Gruño molesto, esa tonta mujer había olvidado sus llaves, de nuevo él tenía que abrirle la puerta para que pudiera entrar. Se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— No entiendo cómo es que puedes olvidar las... — se detuvo al ver quien estaba la puerta, enarco una ceja curioso —. ¿Qué quieres?

— Vaya forma de recibir — se quejó Sage mientras le sonreía. Traía aun su bata de consulta y cargaba una bolsa de plástico con un nudo en la mano derecha —. Por cierto — puso sus manos en los hombros de él, sin soltar la bolsa —, me encanto el trancazo que le lanzaste a Erick, si algo te consuela, tu tenías todas las de ganar, _tigre_.

Loki levanto más la ceja, pero en esta ocasión, confundido. ¿Sage le apremiaba algo, en vez de reclamárselo, al igual de Sophie? Al parecer estas dos mujeres eran totalmente opuestas.

— Ohm, ¿Gracias? — sonó nervioso, Sage soltó unas risas, para luego él carraspear la garganta y volver a preguntar —. ¿Qué quieres, Sage?

— ¡Oh! Cierto — exclamo mientras dirigía su mirada a la bolsa que cargaba en la mano derecha, después se la extendió a él —. ¿Podrías llamar a Sophie?, es que olvido su blusa en su consultorio.

El Jotun la miro confundido.

— Dáselo tú, sería más fácil dárselo a ella en su consultorio, que venir hasta acá, ¿Qué no?

— ¿Cómo se lo voy a dar en su consultorio, si ella está aquí? ¡Dah! — se burló ella.

— No, ella no ha llegado — le dio otra mordida a la pera, mientras le volvía la ansiedad.

— ¿Qué? — sonó sorprendida, algo aquí no estaba empezando a sonar bien —. Ella salió hace rato, hasta su carro esta haya afuera.

— Pero ella no ha llegado...

Una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente, mientras su nombre resonaba en un eco en su cabeza.

"_Loki_".

— Sophie — murmuro con los ojos abiertos mientras tiraba la toalla al piso y salía corriendo fuera del departamento.

— ¡Loki, espera! — escucho gritar a Sage, después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse estrepitosamente.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_" se gritó a si mismo mientras corría a toda velocidad a través de las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Tenía un terrible presentimiento. Algo aquí le decía que Sophie estaba en peligro y que debía de hacer algo, pero lo peor del caso es que no sabía en donde estaba. La opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez pronunciada, sentía un miedo, pero un miedo que no provenía del él, sino de alguien más. Tal vez, de ella.

Salió del edificio y una fuerte oleada de frio lo azoto. Estaba recién bañado con agua caliente y no estaba lo suficiente abrigado para soportar aquella sensación de frio, la cual, cada vez iba disminuyendo ya que él se estaba aclimatando a su entorno. Frente al edificio logro ver lo que era el carro rojo de Sophie, estaba ahí, tal como había dicho Sage, pero no había rastro de la mujer por ningún lado. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido?

— Vez... Te dije lo del carro... ¡Uh! Corres rápido — soltó Sage después de alcanzarlo, mientras intentaba, desesperadamente, llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Loki observo por unos instantes el auto, en la espera de ver a Sophie, pero nada. Giro, desesperado, hacia Sage y la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir.

— ¡¿La viste salir?! ¡¿Hace cuánto que salió?! — grito exasperado mientras sacudía con fuerza a la pelinegra —. ¡DIME!

— ¡Tranquilo! — lo detuvo con fuerza, Loki la vio en busca de una pizca de esperanza, algo que le quitara aquella intranquilidad que estaba viviendo de no saber en dónde estaba Sophie —. No, no la vi salir, y me dijeron que ya tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos que había salido. Ya debería de estar aquí.

Sintió como toda esperanza lo comenzó abandonar, pero ¿Cómo era que casi se le estaba cavando el mundo por no saber el paradero de una mujer? Solo obtuvo una respuesta: porque esa mujer era Sophie y punto. Había creado una especie de lazo con aquella mujer sin previo aviso y eso era lo que en estos momentos le estaba haciendo sentirse, en extrema, preocupado por ella.

Soltó, lentamente, los hombros de Sage y fijo su mirada al cielo, necesitaba serenarse para pensar en algo inteligente. Debía de idear algo para poder encontrar a Sophie antes de que aquella ansiedad lo consumiera, o antes de que ella le pasara algo.

— Tal vez fue a recoger algo a pie, o tal vez se quedó hablando con alguno de los vecinos, o no sé. No hay que ser fatalistas — le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarlo, pero sinceramente era algo que no funcionaba —. Espera, ¿Qué es esto?

Sage le soltó el hombro y se inclinó hacia el suelo. Loki giro para ver qué era lo que aquella mujer estaba viendo cuando vio que esta estaba recogiendo una pequeña caja de color azul, tenía una silueta de un camello impresa y, dentro de ella, había varios palillos de color blanco, al parecer eran cigarrillos; también recogió un pequeño rectángulo de color café claro, el cual tenía grabado un toro en ella.

— Esto es de Sophia — le indico ella mientras observaba la caja —. Es oficial, algo le pasó. Estos cigarrillos y este encendedor nunca los dejaría aquí tirados, son los de su padre.

— Hay que buscarla — Loki parecía desesperado, ansioso, pero no había tiempo para ponerse a discutir de ciertas cosas, debían de actuar, sentía que por cada segundo que ellos permanecían allí, había más riesgo de que le pasara algo a Sophie, sin contar que la sensación ajena de miedo cada vez se hacía más intensa, para después agregársele algo de dolor. ¡Oh, por Yggdrasil! Debían moverse ya.

— Claro, llamare a Luke…

No termino de escuchar lo que decía porque ya había comenzado a correr. Comenzó a buscar las hebras de magia que conectaban al collar y al brazalete, las cuales encontró que estaban sobre de él y se prolongaban lejos de ahí. Intento buscar en donde se acentuaba, era lejos, pero podía seguir el camino corriendo. Algo lo abrumo fuertemente, hiriéndolo internamente, sintió como un tremendo estrés se apoderaba de él, pero no venía de él, sino de ella, su cuerpo se tensó. Supo que no tenía tiempo suficiente. Se aferró como pudo de la estela de magia, la aferro a si y decidió desaparecer para transportarse hacia donde se encontraba Sophie, era la única manera en la que podía llegar, solo esperaba que aquella magia fuera suficiente para poder llegar.

* * *

Estaba completamente serena. Sus manos y pies estaban atados y su cabeza estaba cubierta con un costal, pero estaba consciente, gracias al santísimo cielo, estaba consciente. Presenció todo lo ocurrido, desde el momento en que le llegaron por la espalda cubriéndole el rostro con aquel asqueroso costal, hasta cuando la subieron al auto con brazos y piernas atadas, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba ahora.

No tenía la menor idea de porque estaba ahí, pero si lo intuía. Sabían quien era ella y querían su dinero como rescate, todo esto era un secuestro. Pero había un fallo en su plan, solo ella tenía acceso a ese dinero y no había nadie más que supiera como acceder y en donde estaba la dichosa fortuna. Agradeció en esos momentos llevar un pantalón de vestir y no una falda porque realmente seria incomodo estar sentada en el suelo con una falda, eso le hubiera provocado un terrible percance.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y agradeció, pero no del todo, sabía que sus captores venían a hablar con ella para pedirle un número de algún familiar para contactarse y pedir el rescate. Se detuvieron frente a ella, le sacaron el costal y la pusieron de pie, lo cual era complicado con las piernas atadas. Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y una melena corta se agacho y le desato las piernas. El hombre que la había ayudado a ponerse de pie la empujo y la incito a caminar. La sacaron de aquella habitación en donde estaba y la llevaron a lo que parecía ser un gran almacén, el cual estaba completamente vacío, en el solo estaban los dos hombres que fueron por ella y un grupo más de personas con cadenas y miradas perversas. "_El resto de la banda_" pensó ella, posiblemente la recompensa que pedirían seria enorme.

Pasaron de largo al grupo de personas y la llevaron hasta otra habitación, la cual era pequeña y estaba limpia. En esta había un escritorio llamativo, elegante, algo que le sorprendió; detrás de aquel escritorio había una silla negra que le estaba dando la espalda. Una mano se asomó por aquella silla e hizo una seña, los hombres a su lado asintieron y la empujaron, haciéndola que perdiera el equilibrio y, por ende, cayera. Los sujetos rieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sophie con el hombre sentado en aquella silla.

— Mira — comenzó ella relajada —, si lo que quieres es recompensa por mi rescate, te lo aclaro de una buena vez que yo soy la única que tengo acceso a mi fortuna.

— Y ¿Quién dijo que buscaba dinero? — aquella voz varonil le sonó familiar, pero no quería asociarla con nadie, le daba miedo solo el pensarlo.

La silla comenzó a girar sobre si, revelando al dueño de aquella voz tan peculiarmente familiar. Sophie contuvo el aire por el asombro de ver quien era quien estaba en aquella silla. Gabriel estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, con los codos en el apoyabrazos de la silla mientras unía sus manos sobre su abdomen. Estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente al verla ahí, a ella. Sophie se fue poniendo de pie lentamente, como podía.

— ¿No te alegras de verme? — le pregunto sonrientemente.

— Realmente no — soltó secamente — ¿Qué quieres?

Gabe se puso de pie y se encamino hacia ella, quien intentaba quedarse plantada en el mismo lugar, firme y segura, no quería demostrar el miedo que comenzaba a inundarla.

— ¿No puedo pedir un momento para pasar con una querida amiga? — su tono era totalmente burlón. Sophie no podía entender el descaro que tena este hombre al decir aquellas cosas.

— Te dije que no quería verte nunca más — le escupió aquellas palabras tratando de que fueran lo más hiriente que pudieran, no era su naturaleza ser así, pero siempre había querido imitar, en una situación de riesgo, la forma hiriente de hablar de Loki, le parecía tan real y pura, como si lo que dijera saliera de lo más profundo de su corazón.

El hombre frente a ella soltó un bufido mientras arrugaba la nariz.

— No entiendo que le vez a ese hombre — dijo sin más mientras le daba la espalda y cruzaba las manos sobre de ella. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba pensando en Loki? —. Muy sencillo, puedo leer tu mente.

Sophie arqueo una ceja confundida, no entendía para nada lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo. Gabriel se giró sobre si y el encaro mientras se acercó unos pasos a ella, los cuales ella tuvo que retroceder, no lo quería cerca de ella.

— Porque tienes miedo, lo sé, puedo sentir todo lo que piensas y todo lo que sientes — le sonrió mientras le tomaba de la barbilla. No podía creerle ni una palabra de lo que este hombre le decía, si fuera cierto que podía leerle su mente ¿Cómo es que podía llegar a hacerlo? —. Ahora tengo poderes, preciosa.

La voz sonó tan sincera, que le hizo sentir más miedo del que ya estaba sintiendo. Por alguna extraña razón le creía y, a la vez, le temía. Quiso soltarse de su agarre, pero este era muy fuerte y entre más se movía, más se lastimaba. Pensó en Loki y lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera aquí y le diera un golpe como el que le había dado a Erick. Lo que le recordó:

— ¿Por qué mandaste a golpear a Loki? — hablo forzadamente, ya que el agarre de su mentón no le permitía mover la mandíbula de forma adecuada.

— De hecho lo mande a desaparecer, pero los hombres que te trajeron aquí, no supieron hacerlo bien — comento mientras rodaba los ojos y su voz era de total desgana —. Pero ahora, todo será distinto — su voz cambio a algo serio —. Ahora lo necesito aquí, con vida.

— ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer que venga? — pregunto algo que ella misma ya sabía, pero aun así quería confirmar.

— Por ti — le respondió mientras acercaba la cara a su mejilla y la acariciaba, lentamente, con la lengua aquella mejilla. Ella intento alejarse, pero el agarre la retenía ahí.

— El… él no sabe llegar aquí.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él, querida, de las cuales te decepcionarías mucho. Verdaderamente no entiendo que lo puedas tener a tu lado después de lo que hizo.

— ¿Qué hizo?

Gabe sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reírse.

— ¿En verdad no sabes nada de eso? ¿No te lo ha comentado? Ahora entiendo cómo es que confías en el ciegamente. Llámalo y entenderás a lo que me refiero.

— No tengo teléfono — soltó secamente —. Tus gorilas me lo quitaron cuando llegue aquí, junto con mis cosas, genio.

Gabriel suspiro molesto mientras rodaba la cabeza.

— No quiero que le hables por línea, estúpida. Quiero que le hables por aquí — llevo un dedo a su sien y comenzó a hacer presión sobre de ella, la cual le comenzó a doler hasta el punto de soltar un alarido. El castaño retiro el dedo del lugar y la miro seriamente —. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió e hizo lo que le dijo. Pensó en Loki y lo llamo insegura.

— ¡No! Así no — le grito mientras su agarre se deslizaba de su mentón a su cuello y comenzaba a apretarle —. ¡Grítale mentalmente! Están conectados, él te escuchara.

Sophie grito mentalmente el nombre de Loki, mientras buscaba aquella conexión de la que hablaba el hombre frente a ella. No supo si sirvió de algo o no, pero ella grito, creyendo que el mensaje fue enviado a su destinatario.

Gabriel sonrió ampliamente, mientras aflojaba el agarre del cuello, pero no la soltaba.

— Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar. ¿Te parece si hacemos algo mientras llega?

El hombre la soltó y se fue hacia su escritorio, ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras el hombre tocaba el escritorio y de sus manos emanaba un destello de color amarillo verdoso. Todo le estaba comenzando aterrar y su instinto le decía a gritos debía de escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

— ¡Oh, ya se! — exclamo el mientras el escritorio comenzaba a brillar con la misma tonalidad que su mano —. ¿Te gustaría retomar lo que dejamos inconcluso la última vez que nos vimos?

La estaba viendo, pero ella no lo miraba, ella estaba inmersa en el escritorio que se había transformado en cama frente a sus ojos. El miedo se hizo más fuerte y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en huir de aquel sitio. Retrocedió lentamente para después girar y comenzar a correr, pero choco con algo frente a ella.

— ¿A dónde vas, pequeña? — cuestiono seductoramente Gabe, mientras estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido ahí?

— Por favor, no… — suplico ella, estaba segura que era lo que venía a continuación y ella no quería revivir lo mismo, no se sentía preparada.

— Lo siento, querida. Pero en esta ocasión, el que pone las reglas aquí, soy yo.

Tomo de los brazos a Sophie y la lanzo hacia la cama a una velocidad increíble. Se montó sobre de ella y comenzó a besarla mientras ella solo podía retorcerse bajo de él. Intento hacer lo mismo que hizo la última vez, pero sus piernas esta vez no le respondían. Gabe se alejó y le negó con el dedo, después le señalo su piernas y ella pudo ver como estaban atadas a la cama por un especie de hilillo de color amarillo brillante. Sophie intentó zafarse de él, pero todo movimiento le era imposible.

— Ahora no dejare que te muevas sin que yo lo autorice, preciosa — le acaricio la mejilla y ella se retorico bajo sus piernas.

Toda valentía, toda serenidad, que al principio había tenido, se esfumaron de manera sorprendentemente rápida tras cada caricia que aquel hombre le daba. Ahora el miedo la estaba abrumando y aterrando, se había paralizado, quería gritar por ayuda, pero la voz se ahoga y se rompía dentro de su garganta. Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba a merced de aquel hombre y, por unos instantes, se aferró a la remota posibilidad de que Loki llegara y la sacara de aquello.

Pero así como llego aquella esperanza, así, esta, la abandono.

Gabriel comenzó adentrar su mano por debajo de la camisa de ella, intentando quitársela, pero en una rabieta por parte de él, se la trozo por la mitad con una daga que saco de quien sabe dónde. Dejo al descubierto su brasier con encaje, el hombre se fascinó ante aquello y comenzó a acariciar sus bien formados pechos por arriba de aquella prenda interior. Sophie solo sentía como le quemaba cada toque de él, le dolía, le incomodaba, pero no podía hacer nada, por más que se movía debajo de él, no podía soltar el agarre de sus piernas y de sus manos. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, estaba llorando de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante aquella situación.

Otra mano comenzó a tocarle su sexo pon encima del pantalón, este roce le hizo revivir su pasado. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un estrés extremo y el miedo se volvió una llamarada dentro de ella. El hombre, con una fuerza inhumana, le rompió el pantalón dejando al descubierto la pequeña prenda que usaba como interior, para después comenzar a meter su mano dentro de aquella prenda y comenzar a introducirse en ella usando sus dedos, tres dedos desesperados se introdujeron en ella de una vez, haciendo que ella se arqueara del dolor, mientras soltaba un alarido pronunciado.

— ¡BASTA! — Grito entre sollozos ella, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir por su mejilla — Detente, por favor… Ya… no más…

Los dedos seguían sus estocadas veloces y rudas, mientras ella seguía arqueándose y gemía de dolor.

— Por favor… para — su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro —. Detente… Jonathan.

Su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar tanto estrés, antes los abrumadores recuerdos que la azotaban y lo que le estaba aconteciendo, hasta que su mente dejo de ser consciente de su cuerpo.

* * *

Espero no me maten por esto... pero asi es el trama... Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Aclaro... Los ataques de ansiedad de los que sufre Loki que lo hacen huir y dejar a Sophie tirada en su consultorio son secuelas de algo que se llama _Sindrome de estres postraumatico_, el cual es un trastorno psicológico que se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo. Las formas de reaccionar de estas personas son, por lo general, omision de lo que causa el trauma, ataques de ansiedad, la persona dañada reacciona con temor ante ciertas situaciones, etcetera etcetera. Si se interesan mas por este trastorno pueden investigan en _Google._

Me disculpa por no estar publicando, cada lunes, como antes se hacia. La razon es por que entre a trabajar, sali del estres de la escuela para comenzar a trabajar y ocupar mi tiempo mas (siempre ando atareada de aqui y por alla S:). Pero les aseguro que no dejare de publicar esta historia, la terminare hasta que sea lo ultimo que haga. xDD

Otra cosa. Posiblemente, las semanas de navidad y de año nuevo, no publique captulo, por obvias razones y, a eso, agregenle lo de mi trabajo. No dejare de escribir los capitulos, de hecho, tratare de adelantarme por dos capitulos y cuando vuelva a mi rutina de la uni, volvere a publicar cada semana el dia ya establecido, para no hacerlos esperar. :D

Ademas, creo que estos dos capitulos me han retrasado en la publicacion por el simple hecho de que son los dos mas largos que he escrito hasta ahorita. Hasta yo misma me sorprendo. xD

Bueno, creo que seria todo.

Como siempre, al final de cada capitulo, agradesco a cada uno de las personas que se molestan en pasara y leer esa delirante historia que sale de mi mente, como tambien quiero agradecer mas a las personas que se dan el tiempo de comentarla:

Setsuna Cooper: Si, yo tambien reacciono igual que tu con el solo pensar en un Loki vestido formalmente. Y con lo de Sophie... si eso tiene que intervenir mas adelantes, y espero que cuando ese momento llegue, solo, no me maten ¿si? xDD.. Y por lo de Thor... Me gustaria arruinarte la historia contandote todo, pero si lo digo tendre que matarte a ti y a todos los que lean eso... ya sabes, reglas de marvel... xDD. Solo espero que Lee me preste a sus mejores francotiradores... Okey no xDDD. (Me recordo a Tom en la entrevista cuando le preguntan sobre la pelicula de Thor: The dark World.)

MarianHiddleston: Entiendo lo de quedarse sin internet .-. ... Pero no te preocupes, aqui te dejo un nuevo capitulo para que lo disfrutes. Y gracias, me encanta que digas que te gusta mi historia, sobre todo el hecho de que me digas que te preocupaba la historia mientras vivias sin internet.

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	12. Ayuda

**Antes que nada... Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo! Espero que en estas fechas que acaban de pasar las hayan disfrutado mucho con sus seres queridos y que lo hayan pasado de lo mejor. **

**Y como empieza el año... aqui les traigo otro capitulo, hay que empezar el año con todo xDD... pero pues hoy tambien empiezo con la escuela.. que dia tan interesante... pero bla bla bla... dejemonos de cosas y les dejo aqui el capitulo, esperando que lo disfruten xDD..**

* * *

**12. Ayuda**

Sage no podía entender como era que su amiga podía ser tan olvidadiza. Era muy común que siempre estuviera dejando sus cosas en cualquier parte. De ellas dos, Sophie era la más responsable y la más legal a la hora de trabajar, pero su único defecto era la terrible memoria que esta poseía para los pequeños detalles.

Ahora, por culpa de la olvidadiza de Sophie, tenía que hacer una desviación del camino a su casa hasta el departamento de su amiga. Claro que podía haberle llamado a su celular y haberse ahorrado esa molestia, pero la muy _pendeja _de su amiga traía el celular apagado. ¡Gracias! También podría haber guardado la camisa y habérsela dado el día de mañana, pero la curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido con Loki y Erick le carcomía por dentro. Es por eso que ahora se hallaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Sophie para conseguir _matar dos pájaros de un tiro_.

Toco a la puerta esperando no interrumpir una agradable reconciliación entre el pelinegro y su amiga. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver al hombre de la casa, con la toalla en la cabeza y una fruta en la mano.

— No entiendo cómo es que puedes olvidar las... — se detuvo cuando la vio en la puerta mientras ella le sonreía divertida—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Vaya forma de recibir — verdaderamente aquel tipo podía ser muy molesto cuando se lo proponía, pero también muy interesante y divertido de observar: todo un ser humano con problemas para controlarse —. Por cierto, me encantó el trancazo que le lanzaste a Erick, si algo te consuela, tu tenías todas las de ganar, _tigre_ — le comento mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de él, con ánimos de felicitarlo.

El hombre levanto la ceja completamente confundido, cosa que le pareció gracioso a Sage, la cual no pudo evitar soltar unas ligeras risas, después, simplemente, le agradeció, aun denotando confusión. Sage no pudo contener las risas y él solo pudo carraspear la garganta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sage?

Ella le entrego la bolsa indicándole que necesitaba ver a Sophie para darle la blusa olvidada y poder hablar con ella.

Para la desgracia de la pelinegra, el hombre le dijo que se la entregara a ella en el centro de salud. ¿Acaso el hombre se la estaba ocultando?

— ¿Cómo se lo voy a dar en su consultorio, si ella está aquí? ¡Dah!

— No, ella no ha llegado.

Era completamente mentira, en recepción le habían indicado que había salido hace más de media hora, así que ella tenía que estar aquí, el auto lo delataba.

— Pero ella no ha llegado... — el ojiverde guardo silencio por unos instantes, para después abrir los ojos como plato y salir corriendo del lugar, dejando su toalla atrás.

— Hay no puede ser — se quejó Sage, este hombre le encantaba huir de todos lados, además era un completo idiota. Aventó la bolsa con la camisa dentro del departamento, para después cerrar la puerta de la entrada —. ¡Loki, espera!

Salió tras de él, pero en cuanto vio que tomo el camino de las escaleras, soltó un gruñido. Ella ni loca bajaría escaleras con botas de tacón alto, podía correr con ellas, pero no era muy buena subiendo y bajando escalones. Tomo el camino del ascensor para poder alcanzar al desaliñado _Forrest _que estaba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sorprendió que cuando llego a la planta baja encontró a Loki parado frente al edificio observando el coche. ¿Cómo _mierdas _había llegado tan rápido? Trato de correr para acortar la distancia entre los dos, pero al estar a su lado no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, necesitaba recuperar oxigeno lo antes posible, hizo una nota mental sobre que tenía que hacer ejercicio, verdaderamente su condición física era un asco.

Después de que se hizo presente, el maniático pelinegro la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a zangolotear.

— ¡¿La viste salir?! ¡¿Hace cuánto que salió?! ¡DIME!

Ella lo intentó tranquilizar sujetándole de las manos, por fortuna el detuvo sus zangoloteos, verdaderamente este hombre no estaba bien, pero, que más daba.

— No, no la vi salir — respondió tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, pero todo lo que estaba pasando le pintaba mal —, y me dijeron que ya tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos que había salido. Ya debería de estar aquí — el hombre la soltó después de unos segundos de meditar y dirigió si mirada al cielo, como en busca de consuelo. ¡Dios! El hombre estaba totalmente abatido —. Tal vez fue a recoger algo a pie, o tal vez se quedó hablando con alguno de los vecinos, o no sé. No hay que ser fatalistas.

Puso una mano en su hombro, intentando consolarlo, bajo el rostro para que él no viera que también ella comenzaba a preocuparse por todo esto que estaba pasando. Fijo su vista en un objeto brillante que estaba en el suelo, soltó al Loki y se agacho a recogerlo, en la espera que no fuera lo que creía que era.

Para su desgracia, sí. Eran los cigarrillos y el encendedor de Paul Lerman, el padre de Sophie. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: algo malo le había ocurrido a su amiga.

— Es oficial, algo le pasó. Estos cigarrillos y este encendedor nunca los dejaría aquí tirados, son los de su padre — exteriorizo ella, para darle a conocer sus dudas.

— Hay que buscarla.

— Claro, llamare a Luke y veremos qué podemos hacer.

Cuando termino de hablar, el hombre ya había arrancado de nuevo.

— ¡Por Dios! A este hombre le dan energizantes de beber a diario ¿o qué demonios? — se quejó ella mientras guardaba el teléfono y seguía al hombre.

Giro sobre la esquina, donde terminaba la manzana. Minutos después ella hizo lo mismo, pero se sorprendió de lo que vio frente a ella. El hombre había desaparecido, extraordinariamente, frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Ay no _mames_! — exclamo sorprendida. En verdad, aquel hombre era todo un misterio.

Aterrizo, abruptamente, sobre unas cajas vacías de cartón, las cuales le sirvieron para amortiguar la caída. No tenía en mente a donde quería ir, así que solo pudo seguir la estela de magia hasta donde esta llegaba.

Se puso de pie, a duras penas, mientras se sobaba la espalda y se quejaba. Verdaderamente odiaba no poder usar magia como debería de ser, la que surgía de él a su voluntad, para su desgracia, eso era realmente imposible, ya que su esencia mágica estaba sellada por Odín, imposibilitada de usar. Gruño por lo bajo ante su maldita suerte.

Se sacudió un poco la ropa y comenzó a observar el lugar a donde había llegado. Eran unos almacenes que le resultaron ser muy familiares. La estela de magia no terminaba en ese montón de cajas, de hecho, iban más allá de las paredes del almacén que estaba al lado del lugar donde él había caído.

No entendió porque no pudo atravesar las paredes, pero la respuesta vino por sí sola, cuando una oleada de magia lo sacudió: había un hechicero dentro de aquel lugar. Eso significaba que Sophie estaba dentro de aquel lugar junto con un hechicero, no muy poderoso, por lo que pudo sentir, pero sí que le causaría problemas.

Rodeo el edificio en busca de una entrada manual, por así decirlo. Observo por unas ventanas y pudo observar a un grupo de personas que portaban armas e iban vestidos con ropa muy distinta a la de los militares y la policía de Midgard. Reconoció, entre aquellos hombres, al que una vez lo estuvo pateando cuando fue prisionero de aquel hombre, el cual, al parecer, estaba haciendo de las suyas, de nuevo.

Siguió buscando algún punto ciego por donde entrar. Encontró un hueco en una de las puertas del almacén, no había nadie cerca de ahí que pudiera descubrir su entrada; comenzó a idear un plan para poder atacar por sorpresa y, cuando estuvo a gusto con la idea y con un plan que la respaldaba, entro al almacén. Una vez adentro, comenzó con su plan.

Se escondió detrás de unas cajas de madera. Se concentró y comenzó a convertirse en Jotun, su piel y sus ojos cambiaron de color y sobre de él comenzaron a aparecer unas runas grabadas por su epidermis. Toco la pared y esta comenzó a congelarse, un camino hacia el techo de escarcha comenzó a aparecer, el cual, comenzaba a cubrir todo el techo de aquel almacén. Tal vez no tuviera magia, pero aún existía sus poderes como Jotun, ese fue la única ocasión en la que agradeció haber nacido en Jotunheim.

Observo al grupo de hombres que estaban en medio del almacén y sonrió ante el siguiente paso en su plan. Del techo comenzó a caer escarcha, como si estuviera nevando. Los hombres observaron atónitos aquel acto con total asombro y horror. Cuando logro que todos los hombres comenzaran a sentir miedo, busco un tubo que lo ayudara a avanzar y derribar a todos aquellos hombres. Lo encontró en medio de unas cajas que estaban al lado suyo, lo tomo y comenzó a provocar una ventisca con la escarcha y nieve que había en el lugar.

Corrió con el mayor sigilo con rumbo a con los hombres y, con el tubo congelado en mano, comenzó a golpearlos. No le pareció difícil manejar el tubo, era muy semejante, en tamaño y peso, a la lanza que una vez utilizo. Cuando vieron caer al segundo hombre, presa de Loki, comenzaron a disparar. Aunque el Jotun había creado un ambiente espeso con neblina, aun así no pudo escapar de uno de los disparos de los hombres, el cual se le incrusto en el brazo, pero por la adrenalina no sintió nada de dolor.

Siguió golpeando a los hombres dejándolos inconscientes a su paso, esquivando las balas. Loki era bueno luchando a distancia, pero aunque las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran lo suyo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Cuando quedo un solo hombre en pie, este busco esconderse entre la neblina, pero Loki sabía bien en donde estaba, por favor, él era un Jotun y su habitad siempre había sido el frio, estaba en sus venas, por más que él lo odiara.

— ¡No - no te tengo miedo! — escupió el hombre mientras sujetaba su arma y apuntaba en todas direcciones temblando.

Loki se acercó a él, para posicionarse a su espalda, con una velocidad increíble y lo sujeto del cuello con el tubo y la nuca.

— Deberías, inútil mortal.

Y acto seguido, le quebró el cuello. El cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo, a merced de la escarcha que se había amontonado en este.

Busco entre la neblina algún rastro del hechicero que dominaba aquel lugar, pero no había nada al alcance de su vista.

— ¡Muéstrate! — grito el dios en son de demanda —. ¡Tus hombres no fueron más que puro entretenimiento!

Su tono fue el de burla, denotando su superioridad, ante todo. Pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo estaba agotado ante aquella actividad física que había realizado, junto con sus poderes de Jotun. No dejaba de maldecir, internamente, su condición de mortal, porque por más que él podía asegurar que era un dios, sin su magia estaba muy limitado en cuestión de energía.

El silencio se hizo presente y solo la respiración de Loki, profunda y cansada, se lograba escuchar. Una risa comenzó a resonar en el lugar.

— Pensé que ya no vendrías, Asgardiano, o debería decir, Jotun. No sé, ¿qué te consideras tú?

El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo ante el comentario y comenzó a hervir del coraje.

— ¿Donde esta?

— ¿Acaso no te interesa saber quién la capturo? — pregunto la voz en tono de decepción. Aquello solo provoco que el Jotun se cabreara más mientras apretaba el tubo congelado en sus manos.

— ¿Donde esta? — volvió a insistir.

Una risa resonó y una silueta se hizo presente entre la neblina. Loki observo, sin bajar la guardia, como Gabriel salía entre la neblina. Su rabia se intensifico al verlo frente al él. Lo amenazo con el tubo mientras Gabriel alzaba las manos y sonreía tontamente. Como odiaba a aquel midgardiano.

— Tú, viéndote de esta forma y dicen que yo soy el monstruo aquí, que ridículo.

— Ahora que sabes la verdad, saltémonos el protocolo — expuso Loki — ¿Cómo sabes de mí, humano? ¿Quién te lo conto?

— Nadie que te interese, aun, _hijo de Laufey._

Loki gruño y lo amenazo con el tubo, al cual le había creado una punta filosa con el hielo, al menos podría parecer más amenazante.

— No trates de hacerme enojar, mortal estúpido.

— Y tú — tomo el tubo entre sus manos y lo comenzó a doblar como si de hule se tratara —, no me menosprecies.

Loki lo miro serio, sin una pizca de miedo.

— Aunque seas un Dios, yo ahora estoy a tu nivel — le confeso el hombre mientras se acercaba más a Loki, de forma amenazante —. Pero en tu condición, posiblemente ya te he superado, por mucho.

El Jotun gruño y se lanzó sobre de él con el tubo en mano. Gabe sonrió y alzo la mano, haciendo que Loki saliera volando por una fuerza mágica que lo empujaba hasta chocar con unas cajas, haciéndole soltar el tubo. Soltó un alarido y después cayó al suelo.

El humano comenzó a reír, estrepitosamente, mientras avanzaba hacia Loki, el cual, estaba intentando ponerse en pie. Debía de seguir con el plan, en ningún momento, a pesar de las circunstancias, tenía que retractarse, ya que si lo hacía, tendría que abandonar a Sophie y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

El cuerpo le dolía, pero debía de continuar y ponerse en pie. Cuando lo logro, Gabriel lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo contra las cajas que estaban a espaldas suya. Podía sentir como la mano de él se iba cerrando ante su cuello provocándole que cada vez le fuera imposible respirar.

— ¿Notas la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, asqueroso Jotun? — apretó más la mano sobre su cuello mientras Loki ahogaba sus gritos de dolor, no le permitiría hacerle creer que lo había vencido, ni ahora, ni nunca —. Yo tengo magia, y con ella, puedo hacer — levanto una mano amenazándolo mientras esta comenzaba a brillar — lo que yo quiera.

Lanzo su mano sobre la cabeza de Loki, pero este la detuvo con su mano antes de que impactara, con todo su fuerza.

— Tal... Vez... Tal vez tú... Usas magia — su voz sonaba apagada y a duras penas salía de su garganta, este hizo presión en su agarre y el brillo en la mano de Gabe comenzó a ser inestable —. Pero yo... La controlo.

Tomo la energía de la mano de Gabe y la hizo estallar entre los dos, provocando que el mortal retrocediera estrepitosamente, aturdido por la explosión.

Loki comenzó a sentir como aquella energía lo revitalizaba en gran medida, sonrió ante aquello y se lanzó, presuroso, contra Gabriel, con energía en manos. El mortal se cubrió usando magia y el pelinegro lo sujeto, fuertemente de los brazos con sus manos de Jotun. Inmediatamente la piel del hombre comenzó a volverse azul mientras daba fuertes alaridos.

— Tal vez estés a mi altura con tu magia, pero no dejas de ser un mortal — y dicho esto le apretó el brazo con fuerza, provocándole que este crujiera mientras se rompía por la fuerza.

— ¡Basta! — suplico Gabe mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y hacia estallar su aura mágica.

Tras el estallido, Loki tuvo que retroceder y, por ende, soltó al hombre mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Se le notaba lo furioso, el dios lo vio desde lejos, no podía acercarse, sería realmente arriesgado enfrentarlo ahora, estaba dejando que sus emociones influyeran en su magia, en vez de su razón y una magia descontrolada era totalmente peligrosa.

En esos momentos se le vino una idea muy interesante que le podía hacer de su desventaja, su ventaja. Tal vez Gabe pudiera tener magia en estos momentos, pero si seguía siendo tan explosivo, no podría canalizar toda la magia que tenía y en cualquier momento moriría. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer Loki era que siguiera perdiendo los estribos, y él era muy bueno para cabrear gente. Sonrió satisfecho ante su suerte.

Se acercó mientras se seguía cubriendo con los brazos.

— Ahora entiendo porque Sophie te considera un _Monstruo _— el mortal volvió a gruñir y su energía se intensifico, los aros de magia a su alrededor se estaban volviendo inestables. ¡Bingo! Estaba logrando su objetivo —. Supongo que por eso me escogió a mí.

— El único monstruo aquí eres tú, maldito mentiroso — le gruño mientras lo señalaba. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de un aura totalmente errática e inestable.

— Yo solo miento, pero tú, tú eres el único aquí que intentó corromperla.

Gabe lo miro unos instantes con sus ojos blancos iluminados por su aura color rojiza. Acto seguido, rompió en carcajadas, mientras comenzaba a levitar por la ayuda de la energía que lo rodeaba. ¿De qué demonios se estaría riendo?

— ¿Intentar? — sonrió pícaramente mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, el cual estaba completamente blanco rodeado por un aura roja —. Por Dios, te has quedado en el pasado — se puso frente a Loki mientras llevaba su boca a los oídos del pelinegro —: yo ya he logrado romperla completamente. Ahora ella me pertenece.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro velozmente. El hombre se retiró rápidamente mientras comenzaba a reír con locura. Su aura seguía siendo inestable, pero ahora Loki era el que estaba comenzando a cabrearse. ¿Acaso había hecho lo que creía que había hecho? "_Maldición, Sophie_" maldijo internamente, mientras se lanzaba, con un gran salto hacia el mortal. Ahora sí, lo mataría sin piedad, costara lo que costara.

Antes de acercarse lo suficiente, Gabe volvió a estallar su energía haciendo que Loki retrocediera muy estrepitosamente, logro detenerse con una pared de hielo que logro crear, gracias Yggdrasil el ambiente estaba, en extremo, fresco y escarchado.

La mirada roja del Jotun lo fulminaba mientras el hombre lo incitaba a que volviera acercarse mientras le sonreía burlonamente. Loki se volvió a lanzar sobre de él, pero esta vez comenzó a manipular la magia que rodeaba al humano y la utilizo para protegerse. Cuando Gabriel quiso volver a lanzarlo con su magia, esta se le revirtió, lanzándolo a él, provocando que se estrellara contra unas cajas de cartón vacías.

El dios aprovecho aquello y fue hasta él para tomarlo del cuello y alzarlo para comenzarlo a congelar poco a poco, como también comenzó a manipular toda su magia a su favor. El midgardiano solo estaba gritando por el dolor que el frio le provocaba en su piel. Loki lo levanto, con todas sus fuerzas, sin soltarlo del cuello y lo miro con total desprecio.

— No perdonare que te hayas atrevido a tocarla, sucio y asqueroso mortal — le gruño furioso mientras soltaba una mano de su agarre y comenzaba a crear, sobre de esta, una daga de hielo.

Gabe soltó unas risas ahogadas en son de burla.

— ¡Oh, no! Tú... — comenzó a toser salvajemente mientras el aire se viciaba dentro de él por la falta de poder respirar —. Tú eres... El único que... Que le ha destruido — intento jalar aire, pero volvió a toser —... Su vida, amigo... Lo que... Lo que yo le hice... Es nada a comparación de... De lo tuyo.

Su sonrisa era totalmente burlesca en contra de Loki, el cual enfureció y le propicio a encajarle la daga en el abdomen, lo cual provoco que el hombre diera un alarido del dolor, seguido por una tos con sangre, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía.

— ¡Yo solo intento no dañarla! — Exclamo furioso — Quiero enmendar mi daño hacia ella — su voz fue débil, pero con decisión.

— ¿En serio? — una fuerte tos lo comenzó abrumar — Y ya... ¿Ya le contaste... Toda la ver-dad?

Loki gruño y aventó a Gabriel contra el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas. Solo se escuchó el sonido del cuerpo botando en el suelo, el crujir de los huesos y los alaridos del humano. Había logrado usar la magia que le quedaba a Gabe, ya que esta era limitada, para poder llenarse con su magia y poder utilizarla para después.

Creo otra daga de hielo y se lanzó contra Gabe, el cual estaba, a partes, de un color azul fuerte en su piel y algunos cortes en su piel profundos. Lo amenazo con la daga en el cuello y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Donde esta?

El hombre soltó unas risas mientras se comenzaba a ahogar con la sangre. Loki se enfureció y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo zangoloteó decidido.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! — elevo la voz, totalmente iracundo.

— En aquella oficina — confeso mientras su cabeza estaba suelta hacia atrás, su nariz señalaba la oficina en la que se suponía estaba la mujer —, ahí... Fue donde la deje.

Loki observo la oficina, sin soltar al hombre, el cual no dejaba de toser muy fuertemente. Una gota de sangre golpeo su mejilla débilmente, el Jotun levanto la ceja y giro el rostro hacía con Gabe. Lo miro por encima y, con la mano libre de la daga, se limpió la gota de la mejilla. Soltó al hombre y, después de mirarlo fijamente por unos instantes, arremetió con su daga en dirección a la cara del hombre, el cual cerró los ojos de manera pacífica en la espera del fin que nunca llego.

El dios había encajado la daga a un costado de la cabeza de Gabriel, en el suelo, sin tocarla ni herirla. Este, después de varios minutos, abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos furiosos y rojos de Loki.

— No te matare — le confeso Loki mientras su mirada era de superioridad —, solo porque sé que tu "amo" lo hará cuando vuelvas a él, o el venga a ti — después le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo soltó.

Acto seguido, Loki se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a un inmóvil Gabriel Ferrell.

— La persona que me encargo atraer tu atención — dijo en corrido solo para después ser interrumpido por mas tos y sangre —... Solo, solo te busca a ti y hasta... Hasta puedo asegurarte que tú la conoces mejor de lo que crees... Hijo... Hijo de Odín.

El inmortal se cabreo y, con dos dagas que había creado, arremetió contra los brazos y piernas del hombre para después agacharse y tomar su quijada y su nuca fuertemente y le quebró el cuello, acabando con su vida.

Las risas y la tos seso en ese instante, cosa que Loki agradeció. Camino hacia la oficina, aun siendo víctima de la adrenalina, y se paró frente a la puerta.

Esperaba, no, más bien, ansiaba el poder ver la encantadora y refulgente sonrisa de Sophie, era algo que necesitaba ver. La extrañaba, después de haber discutido y de haberla lastimado, solo quería ver de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa, la ansiaba como el aire.

Observo la puerta y llevo su mano al pomo de la puerta. En un principio dudo en abrir la puerta, por lo que se pudiera encontrar, pero después concluyo que no podía seguir dejando a Sophie sola. Abrió la puerta y entro por el umbral esperando cualquier cosa.

Dentro de la oficina, todo era silencioso, estaba totalmente solitario, solo había una cama en el suelo y sobre de ella estaba Sophie, abrazándose a sí misma. Loki corrió hasta ella, en su auxilio. ¡Gracias a Yggdrasil estaba bien!

— Sophie — se acercó él mientras la sujetaba del hombro, su piel estaba dejando de ser azul para volverse a su color pálido habitual.

Logro escuchar sus sollozos, pero aun así estaba feliz, ella estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

— Sophie — la volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta mientras acentuaba su agarre en su hombro.

La mujer grito estridentemente y comenzó a golpear a Loki con fuerza mientras se alejaba de él, temerosamente.

— ¡Déjame! — gritaba ella entre sollozos, mientras se cubría más y daba la espalda —. ¡No me toques!

Loki se acercó y la intento calmar.

— ¡Sophie, soy yo! — exclamo él mientras volvía a sujetarle sus hombres de la forma más suave.

Sophie volvió a resistirse y esta vez le asesto una patada, el hombre solo se quejó pero no dejo de intentar acercarse a ella.

— Mírame, soy yo — la sujeto de las muñecas para que lo viera y se diera cuenta que realmente era él.

Cuando Sophie forcejeo y se giró para seguir golpeándolo, Loki entendió porque se estaba protegiendo tanto.

La mujer traía la ropa rota, tanto la interior como la casual; estaban a la vista sus bien formados senos y su encantador abdomen, como también parte de su entrepierna. Fuera de sentirse atraído por aquello, Loki no pudo sentir más que ira y rabia. La atrajo hacia él mientras ella forcejeaba.

— ¡Suéltame, por favor! — seguía gritando ella mientras los cálidos brazos de Loki la intentaban cubrir —. ¡No!

Una vez que el Jotun la tubo completamente entre sus brazos, ella se resistió un poco más, para después caer rendida entre sus brazos. Fue ahí cuando Loki logro ver su rostro completamente empapado por el llanto, su cara estaba enrojecida y su piel estaba ardiendo. El dios sintió la impotencia de no poder hecho nada, y el dolor lo comenzaba a inundar. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no pudiera defenderla de esto? Había decidido el protegerla, ante todo y ante todos, que nadie se atrevería a tocarla ni con el mínimo pétalo de la flor más linda de Asgard. Pero no pudo cumplirlo.

Escucho unas sirenas a lo lejos y lo hizo entrar en razón. Tenían que irse de ahí, la policía no podía verlo ahí, ya que harían muchas preguntas, y si averiguaban quien era realmente, lo llevarían ante los vengadores.

Se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, para después vestir a Sophie con esta. Se puso de pie, con la mujer en brazos, y camino fuera de la oficina. Observo por última vez su salvaje obra de arte y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, utilizo toda la energía que había tomado de Gabe - la cual no era mucha - y uso parte de su energía para teletrasnportarse e ir a su departamento.

La caída fue muy inestable. Cayeron de lleno sobre el suelo, pero Loki siempre evitando caer sobre la mujer, el Jotun recibió, con todo, el impacto contra el suelo. Al menos ya estaban en su hogar. Habían caído en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones.

Loki se levantó como pudo, ya que no tenía nada de energía y comenzaba a sentir el bajón de adrenalina, con Sophie en brazos y caminaron hacia el cuarto de ella. Recostó a la mujer en la cama, la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió del cuarto y, tras haber cerrado la puerta, se recargo en ella dejándose caer. Vio sus brazos, los cuales volvieron a ser azules. El hombre gruño y comenzó a sentir como el dolor de la herida de bala comenzaba molestarle en su brazo derecho.

Saco del pantalón una de las dagas que había creado y se apuñalo en el brazo intentando sacar la bala de aquel lugar. Ahogo varios gritos intentando no despertar a Sophie, pero realmente le dolía. Cuando logro sacar la molesta bala, creo un hilo y aguja con lo poco de magia que tenía y comenzó a suturarse la piel. Aquello era algo de lo que había aprendido durante su tiempo en el hospital, pero aunque sabía que necesitaba de otras cosas para hacer un mejor trabajo, supo que en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. Una vez terminado su labor con el hilo, lo anudo y cortó con la daga lo que sobraba, lanzo la daga frente a él y se recostó plácidamente en la puerta del cuarto de Sophie.

Se odiaba porque no había podido cumplir una minúscula promesa a sí mismo, la de siempre protegerla. Pero, a pesar de que quiso deslindarse completamente de ella, no podía, había un lazo muy fuerte que lo mantenía a su lado para quererla cuidar y proteger. Pero él había roto aquel lazo y ahora se sentía como la peor escoria y deseoso, con todas sus fuerzas, de revivir los castigos de Asgard, a pesar de que le tenía un pavor el volver si quiera ha dicho lugar, para hacerlo pagar la falta de compromiso hacia ella.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a hacer algo que hacía tiempo que no hacia: llorar. No llorar a cantaros, solo estaba derramando una que otra lagrima y era algo que no podía evitar y no tenía las ganas de hacerlo.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no le respondió del todo bien. Su cuerpo estaba herido, sus fuerzas totalmente agotadas y él, no pudo más que dejarse ceder ante el cansancio que sentía solo para después, caer al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

El ruido molesto comenzó a zumbar dentro de su cabeza, ampliándose hasta el exterior. Intento abrir los ojos, pesadamente cuando esto dejo de sonar, a los segundos volvió a sonar como abeja que zumbaba, molesta e insistente.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, molesto y soltó un bufido. Miro a su alrededor confundido, no estaba en su cuarto y su cuello le molestaba. Tanteo el lugar donde estaba y sintió el piso y la pared fría, no estaba en su cama. Comenzó a recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí y recordó lo ocurrido ayer, se llenó de odio y de coraje solo de revivir aquellos recuerdos.

— Sophie — se puso de pie una vez que recordó todo y entro al cuarto de la chica. La vio recostada en su cama aun envuelta en sus sabanas, se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la vio dormir hecha todo un ovillo, al parecer la noche entera la había pasado llorando en sueños. Dio un leve suspiro, al menos ya estaba a salvo en su casa y junto a él.

Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente con la parte dorsal de su mano mientras pasaba unos mechones detrás de su oreja, solo para después besarle la mejilla y la frente. Se veía tan indefensamente hermosa mientras dormía. Pero, lamentablemente, no pudo dejar de recordar lo trágico que había sido todo para ella la tarde de ayer. A Loki le hubiera gustado haber podido hacer más para haber evitado lo que a ella le había ocurrido, pero ya era tarde, era muy tarde.

El ruido volvió a sonar insistente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Loki gruño internamente y salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscar el origen de aquel infernal sonido. Este provenía de la sala, de un aparato con botones con números. _"Teléfono"_ lo había nombrado Sophie cuando le mostro su ubicación y le dio una lista con números y nombres a quienes acudir solo en caso de urgencia. El Jotun intento silenciarlo, pero en vez de eso, decidió atenderlo. Era fácil de usar, había observado como lo usaba la mujer y no era algo tan complicado, solo debía de hablar por el micrófono que este tenía integrado y escuchar atentamente por la bocina.

— ¿Si? — pregunto Loki un poco ansioso, era su primera vez al teléfono.

"— ¡Loki! ¡Gracias al cielo que contestas! — soltó una voz en un suspiro del otro lado de la línea — Soy Sage, ¿Encontraste a Sophie?"

— Si — contesto pesadamente.

"— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto Sage preocupada."

Loki dio un suspiro, de una u otra forma, la entrometida mujer se terminaría enterando de todo. Además, tenía que reconocer por más que le doliera, que necesitaría ayuda para poder cuidar de Sophie, tras lo ocurrido, nunca antes había estado en una situación como la que estaba.

— Gabriel la tenía y él…

"— ¡Oh Por Dios! — lo interrumpió la mujer mientras exclamaba en un tono molesto —. Voy a matar a ese hombre — Loki sonrió débilmente ante el comentario. "Ya lo hice" le hubiera gustado decirle, pero eso era algo imposible —. Estaré ahí en el transcurso de la mañana. Necesito ver que ella está bien."

— Ahora esta tranquilamente dormida — le aseguro él mientras se aferraba más al dichoso aparato —. Pero no sé cuánto dure en esa tranquilidad.

Sage dio un pronunciado y prolongado suspiro a través de la línea.

"— Loki… — comenzó ella con voz dulce, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así y no con su característico tono de burla y sarcasmo —. Gracias, por todo."

— D-de nada — dijo secamente el hombre mientras la mujer se despedía y colgaba su línea.

El pitido se hizo presente junto a su oído. Colgó, ahora él, el teléfono y dio un largo suspiro. Giro su rostro en dirección a la habitación de Sophie. Ahora él tenía que cuidar y atenderla a ella.

Debía de hacerle de desayunar. Fue a su cuarto por una playera cualquiera, ya que le había dado la que tenía a ella, y fue a la cocina a preparar algo.

Por fortuna para él, y sobre todo de la de Sophia, ella le había enseñado a preparar cosas sencillas. ¿Qué tan complicado podría ser preparar pan francés sin la ayuda de Sophia?

* * *

Abrió pesadamente los ojos. La cabeza le dolía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Se tallo sus ojos y sintió como el salitre de las lágrimas se desprendía de su piel, al igual que las lagañas.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había acontecido el día de ayer. Como tampoco recordaba cómo había terminado vestida con la camisa y la chaqueta de Loki. ¿Acaso había hecho algo impropio de lo que no se acordaba?

Lo que más le preocupaba era la sensación de sentirse sucia sin razón aparente. Se observó manos y el resto del cuerpo, se encontraba limpia y sin mugre ni nada. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía sucia? Intento buscar una explicación al porqué de su amnesia, ya que intentaba recordar sin mucho éxito parte de lo que había pasado ayer.

Sabía que ayer se había peleado con Loki, para variar, y que había ido a intentar el arreglar las cosas. Pero, por alguna razón rara termino encerrada y amarrada dentro de un almacén y de ahí en adelante, no recuerda nada. Cuando intentaba recordarlo, solo provocaba que su cabeza le doliera. Al parecer su mente había suprimido un recuerdo, algo que parecía ser muy importante y doloroso para ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Levanto el rostro y vio a Loki mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

— Vaya — sonrió débilmente —, despertaste — entro al cuarto por completo y avanzo hasta la cama de ella, lo cual la hizo sentir tremendamente incomoda —. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Bien — respondió ella mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y se incorporaba un poco en la cama —, supongo.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — su voz era apagada, algo normal en él, lo diferente ahora era que ella no soportaba la simple presencia del hombre en su alcoba, mucho menos su cercanía.

— ¿Ha-harás desayuno? — pregunto curiosamente nerviosa. Era extraño que el hombre intentara cocinar algo.

— Ya prepare algo, solo que no se si haya quedado bien.

Loki sonrió mientras encogía los hombros y se acercaba más a ella. Sophie no pudo más que retroceder y encogerse en su cama para evitar el contacto de aquel hombre. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

— Sí, tengo hambre — soltó presurosa —, pero vete ya, tráeme el desayuno por favor, pero sal rápido de mi cuarto.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja, confundido ante la reacción de ella y asintió para después irse de aquel lugar.

La mujer no terminaba de entender por qué había sentido miedo ante la cercanía de Loki, siempre había sentido alegría y dicha de poder estar junto a él. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? No tenía la respuesta, pero si podía asegurar que era algo que estaba relacionado con lo que había suprimido su memoria.

A los minutos regreso Loki con una bandeja con comida, la puso sobre la cama — sufrió la misma sensación: miedo, odio y ganas de golpearlo al sentirlo cerca — y retrocedió unos pasos mientras la observaba preocupada, al parecer él también se había percatado de su errática, y sin sentido alguno, reacción. El, realmente, no se merecía ese trato.

Ella llevo su vista a la bandeja y sonrió ante lo que estaba ahí servido. Era algo semejante al _pan francés _que ella preparaba. Era el único platillo que Loki había insistido en aprender, el cual fue un total desastre la primera vez que lo preparo. Levanto el rostro y observo con más detenimiento a su compañero de departamento: traía su camisa salpicada por algo de huevo crudo, un poco de aceite, leche y rastros de queso por la cara y en lo que vestía. Pensó que tal vez tendría mucho trabajo al lavar su ropa para eliminar el aceite de esta.

— ¿Te pareció bien?

— No lo sé, aun no lo he probado — expuso ella intentando sonreírle. ¿Por qué no podía sonreírle abiertamente, como siempre? Sinceramente, algo andaba mal con ella.

— Entonces, pruébalo — le animo él.

Ella tomo sus cubiertos y comenzó a partir el pan en un trozo para después llevárselo a su boca. El sabor no era tan espectacular, pero era pasable. Había elaborado un buen _pan francés, _y eso era algo para felicitarse.

Corto otro trozo y se lo llevo a la boca mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Loki.

Se asustó y aterrorizo con lo que vio. Era el rostro ensangrentado de Gabe mientras le sonreía monstruosamente. Este portaba un casco con cuernos, el cual le impactó más. Soltó un alarido mientras sujetaba una de las almohadas de su cama y se la lanzaba a Loki.

— ¡Fuera de mi alcoba! — grito ella totalmente aterrada, su cuerpo había comenzado a experimentar un estrés tremendo con solo ver el rostro de Gabe, pero sobre todo un estrés que le era muy familiar en unas situaciones que había vivido, pero de las cuales no podía recordar — ¡Largo!

La primera almohada había dado en el blanco, como las tres siguientes que ella había lanzado después, una tras otra.

— ¡No te me acerques! — Sus gritos se elevaron dos octavas — ¡No quiero nada de ti!

Loki huyo del ataque de las almohadas, dejándola sola. Comenzó a jadear fuertemente, para devolverle el aire a sus pulmones. No entendía porque le había dicho aquellas cosas, ni mucho menos porque le había lanzado almohadas al pobre hombre. ¿En que estaba pensando? Loki le había hecho de desayunar y ella le había pagado golpeándolo. Realmente estaba siendo una tremenda idiota.

Se volvió a recostar en su cama, esta vez sin almohadas y se llevó las manos a la cara, debía de reordenar sus ideas y entender por qué demonios se estaba comportando y sintiendo así.

— ¿Aun en la cama, Lerman?

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, así que la voz la tomó por sorpresa. Se incorporó sobresaltada para encontrarse a una sonriente Sage de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Tan tarde es? — cuestiono ella mientras giraba el rostro y veía su reloj que se encontraba sobre su buro. Eran las 9:30 am —. Hay no puede ser, ¡Es tardísimo!

La mujer de ojos chocolate se intentó incorporar, pero una tosca Sage la hizo frenarse y la tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

— Tranquilízate — comenzó intentando sonar consoladoramente demandante —, hoy no iras a trabajar, tienes el día libre.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Sage estuvo seria ante ella, para después se sentarse a un lado de la cama. Ya sentada, tomo uno de los cojines que estaban en el suelo y se lo enseño, Sophie se encogió de hombros y su amiga, con una sonrisa, le lanzo el cojín a la cara y esta solo lo sujeto después de impactar. Lo observo confundida y dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Viste a Loki?

— Sip — respondió con media sonrisa —. Aun no entiende cómo es que las almohadas puedan ser usadas como armas.

Sophie sonrió débilmente ante el comentario, mientras veía al cojín.

— Dile que lo siento — su voz era débil. Era una súplica para no verlo, no lo quería cerca.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? — cuestiono Sage.

Recogió sus piernas y se abrazó de ellas mientras hundía su rostro en sus rodillas.

— No quiero verlo — no entendía cómo es que aquellas palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera quererlas decir —. Y no sé porque.

— Yo tengo una leve idea del porque... — divago Sage.

Sophie levanto el rostro en busca de la respuesta que podía tener su amiga.

— Dime...

— ¿Cómo sigues de lo de ayer? — desvió ella.

— Sage, por favor, dime — suplico la castaña un poco molesta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — volvió a insistir la otra mujer.

— ¡No lo sé qué demonios paso ayer! — soltó molesta, estaba jugando con ella y eso era algo que Sophie odiaba —. No recuerdo nada de ayer. Dime, ahora ¿por qué estoy así? ya que tú lo sabes todo.

— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? — su voz se tornó preocupada.

— Por favor, Sage, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Sage perdió toda fuerza en su porte y dio un largo suspiro.

— Ayer — divago unos segundos en busca de palabras que fueran asertivas al momento —, te secuestraron y... — trago saliva y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes —. Pero gracias a Dios, pudimos dar contigo, antes de que pasara a mayores.

Sophie observo los ojos de su amiga por unos instantes, pudo ver en ellos un pesar muy grande. No entendió a que se debía aquello, pero supuso que era algo que su amiga no iba a externar. Volvió a ella un sentimiento de angustia, de ansiedad. Se abrazó a ella misma con más fuerza y miro fijamente a su amiga.

— No piensas decirme aun toda la verdad, ¿O sí? — soltó ella mientras se aferraba más a las colchas.

— Aun no está lista — fue la simple explicación de Sage.

— Bueno — salió de su cama y se puso en pie, sin dejar que su amiga hiciera algo por evitarlo —, no estoy lista para esto, pero si para trabajar.

Fue directamente a su armario y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse. Aun traía puesto la camisa y chaqueta de Loki, pero vestida solo en interiores. Podría imaginarse algo de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero simplemente se negaba a aquella idea, no la podía ni siquiera concebir como cierta, le era dolorosa y muy traumaste. Ya lo había vivido antes y era algo que no le gustaría revivir.

— ¿Piensas trabajar medio turno? — indago su amiga curiosa.

— Pienso distraerme — expuso mientras sacaba una blusa y un pantalón —. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso ayer, pero no me pienso quedar aquí a vivir esta maldita incertidumbre que me está matando.

Camino hacia la cama y dejo la ropa limpia que usaría, tanto interior como exterior. Puso sus manos sobre la chaqueta de Loki y se la saco para después aventarla a su cama. Tomo los botones de la camisa y dudo unos instantes en comenzar a desabotonársela, podía oler a través de la ropa el dulce aroma que siempre desprendía aquel hombre, regaliz combinado ahora con la loción que ella le había regalado, era tan adictivo.

— Te vez verdaderamente sexy con la camisa de tu hombre — puntualizo su amiga con una sonrisa pícara —, pareciera otra cosa.

Sophie salió de sus pensamientos y observo la sonrisa de su amiga, se sonrojo ante el comentario aquel, pero se incomodó solo de pensar en llegar a aquello a lo que su amiga hacía referencia, comenzó a sentirse sucia y usada, comenzó con desesperación a desabotonar la camisa. Una vez libre de esta, la lanzo a la cama y se puso rápidamente una blusa manga larga, la cual le provoco sentir el collar contra su pecho, se sentía frio al tacto; lo ignoro, se colocó el pantalón y comenzó a buscar un calzado que usar. Odiaba aquella sensación, de sentirse ultrajada y con mancha, pero aun no entendía el porqué de todo aquello.

Se colocó unas botas y comenzó a buscar su bata. Le extraño el no encontrarla, así que decidió usar su vieja bata.

— Bien — comenzó Sophie mientras se acomodaba la bata y el cabello —, termino de desayunar y nos vamos al centro de salud.

Sage rodo los ojos y se puso de pie con la camisa y la chaqueta de Loki en manos. Las olio y después dio un suspiro.

— Realmente huele bien tu hombre — sonrió.

— ¿Crees que Loki esté listo para irnos? — cuestiono la castaña ignorando a su amiga.

— Se está bañando en estos momentos.

Sophie tomo plato con comida y se dispuso a terminar con su frio desayuno. Acto seguido, una vez terminado el platillo, tomo su maletín y salió de su cuarto, seguida por su amiga. Todo le generaba dudas: el cómo había llegado a su casa, si se supone que había sido secuestrada; el cómo había olvidado todo lo acontecido el día de ayer, referente a su secuestro; el por qué se tensaba cada vez que Loki se acercaba; y, lo más agradable y desagradable a la vez, el cómo había terminado vestida solo con la ropa de Loki. Todo eso la tenía totalmente confundida, pero Sage y, supuso que también, el ojiverde no le dirían nada de aquello, supuestamente, por su bien. Ella podía comenzar a sospechar a que se debía tanto misterio, porque al fin de cuentas, era su cuerpo y, este, era ella, pero la simple idea le hacía temblar. A ver pasado otras por lo mismo, no era algo que le gustaría, otra vez, retomar.

Se sentó en la sala, lista para ir al consultorio, su amiga la imito. A los minutos, llego Loki, frotando la toalla en su cabello intentándolo secar. Sage sonrió y Sophie evito, a toda costa, mirarlo a los ojos, no le gustaría confrontar a alguien que acababa de golpear sin razón. Su amiga hizo bola la ropa y se la aventó al recién llegado, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— Encantador aroma, _tigre _— su sonrisa era de total diversión.

Loki gruño y se agacho por la ropa. Observo a Sophie, mientras enarcaba una ceja. Se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Por qué ella esta vestida?

— Piensa ir al centro de salud — se encogió de hombros Sage —. Es una idea que le entro a esta loca.

— Debe descansar — su voz sonó demandante —. Ella no ira, se quedara aquí...

— Hola, estoy aquí, ¿lo olvidan? — Con los brazos cruzados, hizo acto de presencia, se había sentido ignorada y quería dejar de estar ausente en su discusión — ¿Y quién les da el derecho de decidir por mí?

Loki la miro fijo a los ojos, mientras ella comenzaba a sentirse intimidada, ese tipo de miradas tan profundas del hombre siempre la había hecho sentir de ese modo. El hombre bufo y se fue al cuarto.

— Haz lo que quieras, mujer.

Sophie sonrió un tanto victoriosa y un tanto satisfecha de que Loki se fuera ido de su presencia, su cercanía la ponía totalmente nerviosa y ansiosa.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando aquí?

* * *

A Loki nunca le gustaba salirse de sus labores, pero era necesario ir para que alguien le checara la herida. En un principio le costaba aceptar que su labor de suturarse estaba hecho mal, pero el dolor le estaba costando moverse con más naturalidad y que aquella herida estuviera sangrando no era buena señal.

Giro velozmente entre los pasillos hasta llegar al consultorio que buscaba. Toco la puerta y una voz femenina lo invito a pasar. Abrió la puerta y se adentró al consultorio. Sabía que lo más cómodo, para él, hubiera sido ir al consultorio de Sophie, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y con lo que había hablado con Sage, no era lo más óptimo para ella.

La mujer levanto el rostro de los papeles en los que estaba escribiendo y al ver al hombre, el cual se sujetaba el antebrazo, sonrió divertida.

— Esto es muy humillante para mí, pero... — vacilo unos instantes, mientras las palabras se le anudaban en la garganta —. Necesito tu ayuda, Sage.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, _tigre_? — se cruzó de brazos y piernas mientras lo observaba curiosa y divertida.

Loki suspiro ante el apodo y descubrió su brazo de su mano, dejando ver la mancha de sangre que se había formado por la herida.

— Dios — exclamo mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia él —. Hasta que se me va hacer verte semidesnudo.

Loki rodo los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, evitando moverse más. Realmente aquella mujer nunca podía tomar nada serio.

* * *

— ¿Te duele? — cuestiono mientras pinchaba su antebrazo con un alfiler.

El hombre negó.

— Bien, supongo que ya hizo efecto el calmante — dijo la mujer mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y comenzaba a tocar el brazo del hombre.

Sage nunca había sido una médica con métodos tradicionales, siempre era muy extravagante para tratar a sus pacientes. Aunque en pocas ocasiones había pacientes que se quejaban de ella, la mayoría coincidía que era muy buena en su trabajo.

Tomo un poco de agua oxigenada y algodón y comenzó a limpiarle la herida al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, en su escritorio. Por su desgracia había mandado a cambiar su cama de exploración y aun no le llegaba la nueva que le habían prometido. De la herida comenzó a brotar abundante espuma, lo cual indicaba lo que ella sospechaba.

— Debo felicitarte, Loki — dijo ella mientras observaba la espuma que se formaba en la herida de él y este hacia una mueca de molestia —, hiciste un excelente trabajo al colocar las suturas. Pero debo regañarte por el hecho de que no te hubieras desinfectado. Repíteme, ¿cómo obtuviste esta bala?

Loki le había comentado, a groso modo, lo ocurrido durante el rescate _milagroso _de Sophie, que aún no terminaba de entender varias cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan menudo —ni tanto, después de verlo sin camisa— pudiera haber dejado de lado a un montón de gorilas? Sage conocía bien a los hombres de Gabe y sabía bien que no se trataba de unos simples enclenques, sino más bien de un grupo de matones y de pandilleros, y como para que alguien como el pelinegro que tenía enfrente, los enfrentara solo, era al casi imposible de decir que todo se inclinara al favor de su inquilino favorito.

Sage comenzó a limpiar la herida con agua jabonosa y comenzaba a considerar la idea de retirarle los puntos y analizar a fondo la herida.

— Me vieron y esta me rozo de mala suerte, eso es todo — se encogió de hombros —. Confórmate con eso.

— Mmm — comenzó Sage mientras iba por unas tijeras y unas suturas, era decidido le retiraría los puntos, por más buenos que estos fueran, ya que la herida se le había abierto —. No termino de creérmelo, pero, tus motivos tendrás al no decirme todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, removeré estos puntos para cerrarte la herida, de nuevo.

Comenzó a cortar los puntos, mientras el hombre solo arrugaba la nariz ante el jaloneo.

Nada de lo que últimamente había visto y vivido con este hombre tenía sentido. El que hubiera desaparecido frente a sus ojos, el que se hubiera enfrentado a los gigantones amigos de Gabriel, el que hubiera sobrevivido a estos mismos hombre sin muchos rasguños y la increíble rapidez con la que había encontrado a Sophie sin la ayuda de nadie. Algo aquí no cuadraba bien. Agréguenle a eso, la noticia que había visto en el periódico de esta mañana: habían encontrado uno de los almacenes abandonos en completo estado de congelación, la policía aseguraba que el lugar parecía como si fuera una recreación de alguna bizarra película de Navidad, pero sin los renos y con muchos heridos y muertos. No quería adjudicarle todo esto al hombre, pero el hecho de que en el lugar de los hechos hubieron encontrado una bata blanca y un hombre con las descripciones muy semejantes a las de Gabriel, le era algo muy difícil de dejar a un lado.

Cuando termino de remover todos los puntos, comenzó con un algodón a limpiar toda la herida. El hombre solo observaba, curioso, cada cosa que ella hacía, supuso que para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente en la próxima oportunidad que tuviera. Una vez limpia y desinfectada el área, comenzó a trabajar con las suturas, se acercó más al hombre, se embriago por el aroma que este emanaba, era semejante al que había olido en la mañana. Dio un leve suspiro mientras encajaba la aguja en la delicada piel y comenzaba su trabajo, con una divertida sonrisa.

— Esto se ve realmente malo — soltó ella entre risas.

— ¿Tan mal esta la herida? — cuestiono él, un poco alarmado.

— No me refiero a la herida, si no a como estamos. Esto se ve un tanto comprometedor.

— No creo que se vea de esa forma — soltó inquieto Loki —. Solo... Solo termina con esto, ¿sí?

— Eres demasiado orgulloso — dijo entre risas ella —. Nunca te gusta aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

Loki sujeto fuertemente la mano de ella, con una mirada retadora. Sage solo propicio mirarlo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— Porque no la necesito, soy alguien superior y, por lo tanto, esto no es que me brinden ayuda, más bien, tú me estas sirviendo.

Sage gruño por lo bajo y se liberó del agarre del hombre, jalando uno de los hilos de nailon con fuerza, haciendo que este soltara unos alaridos.

— ¿Te dolió, querido? — Loki se llevó una mano al brazo mientras rompía su gesto en una mueca de dolor —. Mira, pelinegro, la que te tiene a su merced, en estos momentos, soy yo. Yo te puedo herir y acabar con todo, sin dificultad alguna. Así que, o te dejas de _mamadas, _o te arranco toda esta zona de piel para después lanzárselas a mis chihuahuas — amenazo mientras incrustaba un dedo en la herida provocándole más dolor al hombre —. Yo no soy Sophia para aguantarte estos desplantes, no tengo la suficiente paciencia.

Saco el dedo de la herida y continúo con su trabajo. No le gustaba ser provocada, ni mucho menos por un hombre. Sabía que posiblemente se había pasado con el pobre ojiverde, pero él se lo había buscado. Esa actitud, por parte de él, le había recordado al hombre del casco de cuernos. Era la segunda vez, en casi una semana, que relacionaba a Loki con aquel hombre. Todo esto le pareció totalmente extraño.

Pero a pesar de todo, de lo idiota que podía ser aquel hombre, de lo misterioso, de lo demandante y _mala leche _que podría llegar a hacer este hombre, aún estaba segura que era lo que su mejor amiga necesitaba en su vida.

Termino su labor con las suturas y le dio una palmadita al hombre, el cual, solo arrugo el ceño. La puerta se abrió.

— Sage — la llamo una voz muy conocida para ella, bien el momento perfecto llegaba —, necesito tu ayuda para... ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí, y semidesnudo?

Sage suspiro y fue por unas gasas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Luke entrara a su consultorio sin previo aviso, sin ser invitado, ni nada. El hombre siempre era muy oportuno, en ese tipo de cosas.

Coloco la gasa sobre la herida y le paso la camisa al hombre.

— Solo lo estoy curando, eso es todo. No hay sexo ni nada por aquí —dijo mientras elevaba las manos.

Loki se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a pasarse la camisa por los brazos para después acomodársela y comenzarla a abotonar.

— ¿Y es normal que tengas a tus pacientes sobre tu escritorio semidesnudos? — ahí estaban de nuevo sus asquerosos celos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar celoso de todos si ya tenía seguro el amor de ella? A veces el cabezota de Luke podía ser tan despistado.

— Bueno gracias por todo, Sage.

— Si como sea — soltó Sage fastidiada por todo —. Solo te encargo que no hagas nada de trabajos pesados, se te puede abrir de nuevo los puntos de la herida de bala — lo último lo dijo para informar al recién llegado. Loki asintió y se retiró, saliendo de su consultorio.

— ¿Herida de bala? — su tono era de completa confusión.

— Ay por favor — exclamo Sage en un suspiro, camino hacia su asiento, detrás de su escritorio y le hizo señas al hombre para que se acercara —. Siempre eres el último en enterarte de los chismes, vamos, cariño, siéntate, que hay muchas cosas de las que hablar de lo de ayer.

* * *

Sophie buscaba distraerse de mil y un formas, pero su mente siempre terminaba divagando en lo mismo: ¿Que habrá ocurrido ayer y por qué se sentía así?

Sus manos nerviosas y ansiosas ya habían acabado con la existencia de varios lápices. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse así, todo la abrumaba. Pensó que, tal vez, no había sido una buena idea haber ido a trabajar.

El sonido de su teléfono del consultorio la saco abruptamente de su mente, aplasto el botón de contestar y atendió.

— ¿Que sucede Jenna?

"— El señor Gray ya está aquí, ¿lo hago pasar? — sonó la voz estática de Jenna a través de los altavoces."

— Hágalo pasar, por favor.

La mujer asintió con un sonido y después corto la comunicación. Sophie comenzó a masajearse las sienes y a darse palmaditas en el rostro, debía quitarse aquel terrible semblante, todo en su rostro reflejaba fatiga y enfado, tenía que sacarlo y cambiarlo por alegría, eso era ella.

Arreglo todo en su escritorio, ya que esta se había vuelto un desastre mientras ella estaba moviendo todo en busca de distraerse. Cuando termino de acomodar todo, hasta su aspecto, alguien llamo a la puerta. "Justo a tiempo" se dijo a sí misma. Sophie lo invito a pasar y la figura de un hombre joven entro, nervioso. Al fin, algo que reamente podría distraerla, no había mejor distracción que su amado trabajo.

— Buenas tardes doctora — saludo el hombre —. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

— En absoluto — sonrió ella mientras le indicaba en donde sentarse.

El hombre entro completamente al consultorio, este traía un estuche pequeño el cual coloco a un lado del asiento de él. Se sentó y observo jovialmente a Sophie. Ella solo intento corresponderle, ya que la sensación de invasión de espacio comenzó a hacerse presente. Al parecer no solo era con Loki, si no con cualquier hombre.

La castaña suspiro, intentando relajarse, quería evitar alguna escena en el consultorio. Se enfocó en su expediente: joven de 31 años con problemas de coordinación al caminar y mala percepción de las cosas, deterioro en el control de los reflejos, entre otras cosas. Su mente, rápidamente, formulo la idea de _degeneración espino cerebral_, pero antes de premeditarse con una idea tan fatalista aun necesitaría hacer unos estudios de medula, necesitaría sacarle algo de líquido espinal. Cerró el documento y observo al hombre, el cual seguía sonriéndole.

— Bueno, antes que nada, Señor Gary — estiro la mano en son de saludo —, soy la Dr. Lerman y estaré al pendiente de su caso.

El hombre acerco su mano y, simple roce con la suya, le causo un malestar terrible que le provoco soltar, rápidamente la mano.

— El placer es mío y puede llamarme Adrián — dijo algo serio.

— Ammm... Si — soltó nerviosa ella mientras acariciaba su propia mano, en busca de poder borrar el tacto de aquel hombre. Se puso de pie, con la carpeta en manos y comenzó a rodear su escritorio, dirigiéndose a su estante —. Bueno, por lo que veo aquí, tiene problemas con sus movimientos. ¿Practica algún deporte, Adrián?

— Pues — ella saco una jeringa de punta gruesa con un contenedor y tomo la túnica de internos, miro al hombre y vio que este observaba su estuche mientras duda al hablar —, no practico ningún deporte, pero... — tomo el estuche y lo atrajo hacia él —. Toco el violín — saco el violín de aquel estuche y lo mostro a ella —. He notado, últimamente, problemas para coordinarme al momento de tocar. No quisiera que un problema así, arruine mi carrera de violinista — trago saliva —. Tengo un concierto la próxima semana y... Quisiera poder tener resuelto esto...

Sophie escucho cada palabra mientras observaba aquel hombre. Estaba aterrada, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver a Adrián para comenzar a ver a Gabe, la misma postura, la misma forma de hablar sobre su música y el mismo color de ojos. Comenzó a sentir un inmenso pavor, se había quedado estática, no podía moverse, ninguna parte del cuerpo le obedecía. El miedo la había dominado.

Adrián la observo al ver que esta no respondía, enarco una ceja y carraspeo la garganta.

— Doctora Lerman — dijo en un tono suave mientras se acercaba —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella continúo en ese estado. Retrocedió unos pasos, cuando logro tener control de ella misma mientras el hombre se detenía. Había dejado el violín de lado para poder acercarse y ayudarla. Tan caballeroso.

— ¿Doctora? — volvió a insistir con semblante preocupado —. _Sophie. _

Esta vez, se desplomo. No supo si su nombre salió de los labios de aquel hombre o solo se quedó en su imaginación, pero como sea que fuera sido, su nombre sonó con la voz de Gabriel. Le tenía un miedo tremendo a Gabe y no terminaba de entender el porqué. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a Gabriel y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con terror.

Adrián se acercó a ella para auxiliarla, pero ella rápidamente le rechazo, lo golpeo mientras le gritaba.

— ¡Aléjate! — su voz era potente, su razón se había esfumado y el miedo estaba gobernando sobre de ella —. ¡No me toques _Gabriel_!

El hombre se quedó plasmado y ella abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. El miedo a la cercanía de todos los hombres, el bloqueo de recuerdos que, ahora, poco a poco volvían a ella y el extenso y descontrolado miedo a la persona de Gabe, en todo lo que le recordaba y el representaba: su antiguo novio había abusado de ella.

* * *

Loki había terminado con su labor de acomodar unos medicamentos cuando decidió ir a visitar a Sophie. No podía sacarse la idea de que tal vez alguien la estuviera asechando o algo así.

En estos momentos estaba totalmente irritado. ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera aquello? Lo pudo haber evitado, lo pudo haber detenido antes de que concluyera, o, simplemente, lo hubiera matado en vez de haberse puesto a jugar con él cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Después reflexiono y concluyo que eso hubiera lastimado mucho a Sophia. "_Pero ahora no estuvieran las cosas como están_" por primera vez en todo este tiempo, concordó con su voz interior.

Al llegar al pasillo en donde se situaba el consultorio de Sophie, vio como mucha gente se amontonaba en torno a este. Avanzo preocupado y escucho varios gritos. Se asustó y se metió entre la multitud aglutinada, al pendiente de todo y encontró a Sophie hecha un ovillo en el piso. Se apresuró hasta con ella y se inclinó para sujetarla. Para su sorpresa, esta vez, no lo golpeo ni lo rechazo, simplemente se acurruco en él.

— ¿Que ha sido todo... Todo esto? — pregunto una voz temerosa.

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre totalmente asustado escondido tras el escritorio mientras asomaba la cabeza. Loki lo miro molesto y acechante.

— ¿Que le has hecho? — cuestiono molesto.

— N-nada — estaba tartamudeando y su mirada esquivaba la de Loki —. Solo platicamos de mi caso y se puso así y yo...

— Y tú, ¿Qué? — pregunto una voz fuera del salón. Ambos hombres voltearon y vieron a Adalbert Rumsfeld parado en el marco de la puerta —. Sería bueno que ambos me aclararan todo, si fueran tan amables.

— Yo intente ayudarla, pero me golpeo... — culmino su relato el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

El director observo fijamente a Loki y a Sophie. El pelinegro tomo a la mujer entre brazos para poder ponerla de pie, pero ella se rehusó y se levantó por su cuenta, el hombre la imito, posicionándose detrás de ella, al pendiente de todo.

— Disculpe, señor Rumsfeld — soltó la mujer pesadamente —. Todo fue mi culpa, creo que el estrés me tiene así — sacudió su ropa y suspiro —. No se volverá a repetir.

— Estrés, si — medito unos segundos y fijo su vista a su espalda —. Esto fue todo, pueden retirarse, aquí no pasa nada — las personas se vieron las caras los unos a los otros y después se fueron retirando uno a uno. Adalbert tomo del hombro al sujeto que había estado con la castaña y lo miro en semblante serio —. Necesitare hablar con todos tus pacientes, Sophie, ya que, a partir de ahora quiero que te tomes tus merecidas vacaciones.

La aludida pestaño velozmente mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre mayor.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Necesitas descansar, tanto estrés y problemas personales no te dejan desempeñar bien tu trabajo — expuso el hombre encarando a Sophia, al parecer si era cierto que el hombre sabía lo de ella, Sage no mintió.

— Puedo realizar bien mi trabajo señor — comenzó a decir Sophie un tanto molesta.

— No, no puedes y me lo acabas de demostrar — su voz sonó demandante y dura —. Tienes que zafarte de todo esto que te está abrumando y pasar tiempo para recuperarte de esta gran golpe; es por eso que debes de descansar y necesitas de alguien que te ayude a sobrellevar esto.

Giro su rostro hacía con Loki y le esbozó una amplia sonrisa, el hombre entendió el mensaje.

— Joven Laufeyson, tómese el tiempo que la Señorita Lerman necesite de usted — se giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a los dos —. Creo que usted es el más indicado para cuidar bien de ella — miro al hombre a su lado y lo tomo del hombro —. ¿Me acompaña, Señor Gray?

El hombre asintió y se fue junto al director del hospital.

Loki se acercó a la mujer que se encontraba totalmente en silencio, observando todo con un semblante ausente. La sujeto del hombre, esperando que esta la rechazara, ya fuera con un golpe o simplemente que se quitara, pero nada ocurrió, se quedó ahí, plasmada; ya lo estaba aceptando de nuevo, pero sería un trabajo muy difícil el ayudar a Sophia, pero tenía que hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, él se lo debía.

* * *

Los últimos dos días habían sido muy pesados para Loki. La mujer había entrado en una especie de depresión después de que el director le había pedido que se tomara unas vacaciones. No podía dormir, todas las noches gritaba por las pesadillas y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla ya que ella no le permitía entrar a su cuarto a auxiliarla.

De hecho, la mujer, se la llevaba encerrada en el cuarto y las únicas ocasiones en las que podía verla era cuando salida de este para ir al baño o para ir a comer algo e fruta, ya que no quería comer absolutamente nada.

Estaba realmente preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara. Sage, antes de salir del hospital le dio un pedazo de papel donde estaban escritos los números de ella y de Luke para llamarles en caso de cualquier emergencia. No había hecho uso de aquellos números, ya que estos venían a visitarla, pero aun así, estuvo a punto de llamarles en contadas ocasiones.

En esos dos días, varias personas habían ido a visitar a la mujer, buscando poder verla, pero él siempre les decía que indispuesta para recibir visitas, a los únicos que les permitía la entrada eran a Sage y a Luke, ya que eran los únicos en los que podía dignarse a siquiera, confiar un poco. Sentía que cualquiera que se acercara a ella la podía lastimar y era algo que, por lo menos mientras estuviera cerca de él, no permitiría.

Dio un largo suspiro, agotado. La mujer se encontraba en el baño, así que él podía disfrutar de escasos minutos de la compañía más reconfortante que tenía, después de ella: él mismo. Como ahora el único, podría decirse, cuerdo de la casa, se estaba encargando de los labores del hogar, tenía que hacer la limpieza de los cuartos, preparar alimentos, lavar la ropa, entre otras cosas. Todo era totalmente fastidioso, lo odiaba, pero también detestaba el hecho de que la casa estuviera en desorden, y como lo segundo era más fuerte, al menos trataba de mantenerla limpia.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de ella, en busca de basura o ropa sucia que podía darle a Sage cuando llegara para que la llevara a lavar.

El lugar había perdido su encanto. Ya no se veía tan vivo como lo estaba en días anteriores, supuso el que era por el estado de la dueña. El lirio que le había regalado también se encontraba en un estado lamentable, la vida de aquella flor dependía mucho del estado de ánimo que tenía su dueña, y como era de esperarse, esta estaba decayendo poco a poco.

Recogió la ropa que estaba en el suelo y el acomodo en la bolsa de plástico que tenía destinada para la ropa sucia, se detuvo cuando el piano frente a él le impidió el camino. Observo el instrumento, recordando cuando intento repetir la melodía que Frigga le tarareaba cuando era pequeño y el rotundo fracaso que este le había conllevado. Se quedó contemplando aquel instrumento unos segundos, intentando recrear aquellos momentos de paz que había vivido al lado de la que creía su madre. Lo único rescatable que existía en esos momentos en Asgard, era aquella mujer que nunca lo había menospreciado y siempre había tratado de cuidarlo como si fuera su hijo, ahí surgió la duda de saber cómo se encontraba aquella mujer.

Sacudió su cabeza sacando todos aquellos sentimientos débiles ante la ciudad que tenía pensado destruir, no ahora, pero si más adelante, junto con todos los habitantes que alguna vez lo habían herido. Recordó que debía de salir de ahí antes de que la mujer regresara y volviera a gritarle solo por estar en su cercanía. La única vez que le había permitido tocarla y estar cerca de ella había sido en su consultorio, aquello no se había vuelto a repetir. Se giró para salir del lugar cuando vio algo en la cama que le llamo la atención: la mujer había dejado la ropa que se pondría después de bañarse en su cama. Estúpida y olvidadiza mujer.

Gruño y tomo la ropa. Ahora tenía de llevársela para que ella no saliera desnuda. Aunque era una tentadora idea, sabía que ella no saldría por nada del mundo en ese estado. Fue hasta al baño y toco, llamándola, en espera de escucharla. Pero no respondió. Pego su oreja a la puerta y solo lograba escuchar el sonido del agua correr.

Así que decidió golpear más fuerte y gritar más fuerte. Pero ella seguía sin responder. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, decidido a entrar, pero la idea de que tal vez estuviera cerrado, lo hizo dudar. Tras unos segundos de no escuchar respuesta al llamado insistente de él, decidió girar el pomo. Para su suerte, este no estaba truncado por el seguro.

Entro al baño, con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Que más daba, solo debía de dejar la ropa en algún lado y salir. Una vez adentro escucho un sonido que fuera del baño no logro distinguir, era como una especie de cepillar, el cual era fuerte y constante.

— Mujer — soltó algo dudoso, por Yggdrasil, no debería mostrar nunca su duda, ni a ella ni nadie —. Aquí está la ropa que usaras, la olvidaste en tu cuarto… — la puso, con cuidado, sobre una mesita cerca de la tina y fijo su vista en la regadera frente a el —. De nada.

El ruido del agua al caer seguía estando presente, la sombra del agua al caer se veía a través de la cortina de color verde olivo, al igual que las sombras de las sustancias para lavar el cabello, junta a todas esta estaba una que era grande y circular, la cual supuso que era la de ella, la vio moverse arduamente, al parecer tallándose con jabón. Ahora entendía de dónde provenía aquel ruido que escuchaba al principio.

Dentro de todo aquel ruido logro escuchar un sollozo. Al parecer, la Sophia seguía llorando. Era lo único que había está haciendo los últimos dos días y al parecer era algo que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Algo en él lo impulsaba a acercarse a ella, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. No dudo más y se acercó, si sería castigado por entrar a un salón de baño mientras una dama está duchándose, que al menos valiera la pena. Cuando estuvo a, si acaso, medio metro de la cortina que los separaba, un olor metálico se hizo presente. Se detuvo en seco tratando de encontrar a que le pertenecía dicho olor, hasta que este le hizo recordar a la sangre. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido y decidió, rápidamente, hacer a un lado aquella cortina que los separaba, preocupado de lo que pudiera encontrarse del otro lado.

Cuando la cortina le permitió ver, sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impulso a lanzarse sobre aquella autodestructiva y estúpida mujer. Sophia se encontraba tallándose todo su cuerpo constante y fuertemente con un estropajo de fibra de metal, lo cual le había herido, gravemente toda su piel. Sin importar el morbo que podía existir ante aquella escena de verla completamente desnuda, el Jotun la tomo entre sus brazos y le detuvo el movimiento de la mano.

— ¡Basta! — grito desesperado mientras el agua caía sobre ambos, empapándole toda la ropa que traía puesta. No fue algo que realmente haya pensado cuando se lanzó sobre de ella. Aquella mujer podía ser realmente estúpida.

La mujer quería seguir moviendo el brazo, como si no se hubiera inmutado de la presencia del hombre. Pero Loki seguía sujetándole el brazo, impidiéndole que siguiera con aquel movimiento, mientras seguía recitando algo en voz baja.

— Sucia, sucia, sucia, sucia — murmuraba ella como si fuera una plegaria a Odín.

— ¿Qué? — soltó aturdido, casi en un suspiro.

— Estoy sucia… sucia — siguió repitiendo una y otra vez.

Fue ahí que entendió a que se debía aquellas palabras. Tomo con fuerza la mano de ella y le retiro el estropajo que ella sujetaba con fuerza. Lo lanzo lejos de ahí y llevo su mano a la pierna de ella, donde antes ella estaba tallando, la cual estaba completamente empapada por la sangre y su piel comenzaba presentar una leve ulceración. Observo su otra pierna y sus brazos y encontró el mismo patrón de heridas. Ahora entendía por qué llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada en el baño.

De un momento a otro, Sophie comenzó a llorar fuertemente, no lucho ni se estremeció entre sus brazos, solo se quedó rendida ante ellos. Loki propicio a abrazarla más fuerte, mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. No sabía que más hacer, ni cómo controlarla ni cómo hacerla que dejara de llorar.

Fue ahí que entendió que él solo no podría con ella. Así que decidió pedir la ayuda de Sage, debía de llamarle.

* * *

Sage se había encargado de limpiarle y curarle las heridas una vez que había llegado, mientras él se cambiaba la ropa toda húmeda. Se quedó plasmado frente al su espejo mientras se cambiaba. Todo en él había cambiado, tanto su figura como la forma de verse, ya no era el mismo, y lo peor del caso era que, a pesar de que había pasado todo este tiempo tratando de encontrar quien era, seguía sin entender su verdadero propósito en todo esto que le estaba pasando. Después de un rato decidió ir con Sophia, para ver como seguía.

Entro la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Loki observó como Sophie dormía tranquilamente en su cama mientras se encogía y se arropaba ella misma. Al parecer el calmante que le había administrado Sage había cumplido su objetivo, calmarla. No pudo más que dar un suspiro, cansado. Los últimos dos días habían sido, en extremo, agotadores para él. Lidiar con una nerviosa y traumática Sophie lo había desgastado mucho. Por suerte Sage había estado apoyándolo.

Salió del cuarto, en busca de la mujer de cabellos azabaches, pero no la encontró en ningún lugar de la casa. Paso por su mente la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera ido, pero al ver su bolso sobre el sillón la omitió. Dio un respingo. Por lo poco que había conocido a aquella mujer, podía deducir en donde se encontraba.

Tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del departamento y salió de este con rumbo a la azotea del edificio.

Al llegar al lugar, encontró a la mujer recargada en el barandal, usando su chaqueta y su bufanda, las cuales ondeaban con el aire que estaba corriendo. Loki se abrigo más, no por sentir frio sino más bien por inercia. Se acercó a ella y pudo ver como esta estaba con un cigarrillo en la mano mientras de su boca expulsaba humo.

— Sabia que te encontraría aquí — le confeso Loki mientras se ponía a su altura.

— Y todavía no me conoces del todo, larguirucho — dijo ella mientras absorbía la esencia del cigarrillo para después apartarlo y expulsar el humo —. ¿Me acompañas? — le ofreció la cajetilla.

Loki enarco una ceja y, en un suspiro, tomo uno de los cigarrillos de la caja.

— Por que no.

No era la primera vez que fumaba. Lo había hecho una vez mientras estuvo en Stuttgart, había sido de su agrado, pero aun así había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer, pero eso era algo que ahora no tenía mucha importancia.

Lo coloco en su boca, y antes de que pudiera pedirle un encendedor, ella ya se había acercado a él, con su corto cigarro en la boca, y pego la punta encendida de este a la punta del de Loki, al cual, esto lo tomo por sorpresa. Ella simplemente le sonrió mientras se alejaba una vez que el cigarro del hombre se hallaba encendido.

El hombre se recargo de espalda al barandal del techo del edificio, sujeto el cigarro y expulso todo el humo que había inalado. Eso lo relajo. Sabía lo dañino que podía ser aquella cosa para la mujer, ya que a él eso no le afectaba, pero no estaba de humor para discutir aquello.

Analizo todo lo que acontecía con esta mujer. A pesar de que siempre estaba ofendiendo a Sophie o siempre estaban peleando, siempre estaba con ella, sin siquiera ser familia. No podía entender cómo podían hasta dar la vida a una por la otra solo por el simple hecho de ser amigas.

— ¿Por qué? — exteriorizo el hombre. Debía conocer el verdadero motivo de todo.

Sage tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y corazón y lo aparto para después expulsar el humo.

— ¿Porque, qué? Se mas especifico.

— ¿Por qué te desvives por Sophie, siendo que solo es tu amiga? — con el cigarrillo en su mano, expulso todo el humo por su boca y observo a la pelinegra.

Sage llevo de nuevo su cigarrillo a la boca, absorbió la última esencia antes de que el fuego llegara al filtro y después lo tiro al vacío, por el edificio. Expulso poco a poco el aire por la nariz y la boca, acto seguido giro su rostro hacia el hombre y le sonrió.

— Porque la considero mi hermana — su sonrisa se volvió tenue y perfecta. Por un instante considero la idea de que realmente se veía hermosa por sí misma y por todos los elementos: el aire que hacia volar sus cabellos, su gabardina y su bufanda, la tenue sonrisa y sus encantadoras mejillas que se estaban tornando un poco rojizas por el frio. Pero inmediatamente su mente imagino a Sophie en aquellas circunstancias y lo hermosa que se vería.

Sin lugar a duda, tenía metida a aquella mujer muy profundamente. Sacudió sus ideas y se concentró en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo puedes considerarla tu hermana, si no comparten la misma sangre? — a su mente lo asaltaron recuerdos de Thor y de él cuando eran más pequeños y todavía existía la ilusión de la hermandad.

— He convivido mucho con ella — se encogió de hombros, segura de lo que decía —. Siempre la he visto como mi hermana menor, a la cual debo cuidar y proteger.

Era igual a Thor, pero más inteligente y menos tosca. Sonrió ante la idea.

— ¿Y tu familia?

Dio un largo suspiro, mientras daba ligeras risas.

— Mi familia de sangre no la conozco — sonrió —. Soy adoptada.

El hombre sintió una punzada en el pecho. Aquella mujer podía sonreír ante la idea de ser adoptada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— ¿Y cuándo supiste eso? — tal vez ahí debía de estar la respuesta.

— Aproximadamente — se llevó el dedo a los labios y los delineó mientras elevaba los ojos al cielo, en busca de la fecha exacta —, creo que, casi, dos años.

Loki abrió los ojos grandemente y expulso el humo del cigarrillo precipitadamente en una tos salvaje. Tenía poco tiempo de enterarse y lo podía decir como si nada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Pero por desgracia — dio un ligero suspiro —, ya fallecieron. Pero pues, la vida sigue.

El hombre suspiro y volvió a ver el cigarro, sonriéndole. Eso explicaba todo. Sin su familia adoptiva, ella tuvo que buscar refugio en otra persona que le sirviera como respuesta, y esta otra persona era Sophia. Tomo el cigarro y lo llevo a su boca para seguir disfrutando de la mezcla de hierbas: tabaco y alquitrán.

— Me preocupa Sophie — confeso secamente, odiaba decir realmente lo que sentía, pero aquella mujer, al igual que su anfitriona, le inspiraban confianza.

Sage rio.

— Tranquilo — comenzó una vez que sus risas se cesaron —, es solo una faceta, una etapa de la situación que está viviendo.

— ¿Ya antes le había pasado?

— ¿Acaso no te conto sobre sus facetas suicidas? — su ceja se enarco mientras sonreía burlonamente —. Pensé que lo sabias todo.

— Conozco esa historia — giro su cuerpo para recargar sus brazos en la barandilla del techo del edificio —. Pero no considero que sea una faceta, sino más bien una reacción de todo — su tono de voz era débil, aun le dolía ser el causante de todo el mal en la vida de la mujer, ¿podría decirlo?, si la mujer que quería.

Sage observo inquisitivamente a Loki, para después golpearle la espalda.

— ¡Animo, hombre! — su sonrisa seguía siendo tan encantadora —. Al final de cada cogida, siempre hay un orgasmo.

La referencia le hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva y le hizo soltar lo que quedaba del cigarrillo. Ahí iba un excelente cigarrillo.

— Tal vez me excedí un poco en la referencia, pero lo que me refiero es que a veces vivimos momentos duros y que al final siempre nos esperan cosas mejores.

Loki suspiro entre risas, aquella mujer era todo un revoltijo.

— No creo que a todos les esperen cosas mejores. Hay veces que hacemos cosas tan malas que nos merecemos lo peor — no pudo evitar el verse reflejado en sus propias palabras.

— Sabes — comenzó ella risueña —, te he considerado, a pesar de todo tu pasado y de lo que hayas hecho, la mejor opción para Sophie — guardo silencio y fijo sus ojos en él, el cual solo la miraba de reojo —. Porque aun los malos merecen enmendar sus errores.

Loki poso sus ojos en Sage. ¿Acaso ella lo había reconocido? Intento no parecer tan evidente, solo por si ella aún seguía en la sospecha, pero si ya lo sabía todo, aun le quedaba la opción de negarlo todo y considerarlo todo un error de memoria. La pelinegra solo le sonrió divertida y volvió a posar sus ojos a la vista del resto de la isla de aquel edificio.

— Tengo que advertirte — cambio su tono serio a su tono divertido mientras colocaba uno de sus mechones por detrás de la oreja —, después de su etapa fatalista, sigue su etapa de extremista o de las emociones fuertes.

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto totalmente confundido el Jotun.

Ella solo rio tontamente.

— Que le gusta experimentar cosas donde sienta que su vida peligre, así como lo es lanzarse de paracaídas o participar de carreras de la fórmula uno.

— No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar...

— El problema es que arrastra a la persona más apegada del momento.

— En pocas palabras, tú — afirmo Loki.

— No, eres tu — lo señalo con el dedo divertida —, a mí ya me arrastro en sus locuras hace dos años.

— ¿Yo?

Sage sonríe mientras asiente lentamente. Loki no terminaba de entender a qué se refería con lo de _emociones fuertes, _ni tampoco sobre lo de la fórmula uno, pero aquella sonrisa de Sage le hacía sentir que aquello no era nada bueno.

Sage suspiro y rodo los ojos.

— Lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento — paso su mano por su abundante melena azabache —. Solo te pido que no la dejes sola.

Miro su reloj, mientras Loki seguía observando el paisaje. Desde ese ángulo, todo le recordaba a la vista que tuvo un día desde la torre Stark, la isla de Manhattan era muy grande, pero aun así no se comparaba a la vista que tenía en Nueva York aquella vez. Supuso que se debía al contexto en el que se desarrollaron ambas situaciones. Antes veía todo como su nuevo reino, ahora lo ve como un puñado de seres que intentan sobrevivir. La vida en Midgard era muy diferente que en Asgard, en la segunda todo era más fácil, la magia era posible y los viajes entre mundos eran algo de todos los días, eran dioses, todos vivían eternamente; mientras que en Midgard las vidas se esfumaban en un pestañear y sus vidas las volvían en un constante sobrevivir y sobrellevar las pruebas del día a día, eran creaturas fascinantes.

— Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo — su voz saco de sus pensamientos a Loki el cual giro el rostro para encarar a la mujer —, pero necesito visitar a mis padres.

— Me dijiste que esas personas habían muerto — enarco una ceja confundido.

— Son mis padres, no son simples personas, y si, ambos fallecieron, al igual que mi hermana, pero no dejan de ser mi familia — dio unos pasos y espero a que el hombre la siguiera —. Sabes, a pesar de que me hayan mentido toda mi vida y tal vez, en ocasiones, me hayan hecho a un lado por no ser su hija de sangre, ellos me dieron lo mejor de ellos: su cariño y su compañía. Y tal vez ellos no me engendraron, pero ellos si me cuidaron como tal, creo que por eso no me dolió tanto el hecho de que me hubiera enterado de la verdad.

"A pesar de todo — sonrió —, son mis padres y los amo. No puedo estar eternamente enojada con ellos.

El viento soplo fuertemente, azotando sobre Loki de manera salvaje, revolviéndole los cabellos. Aquellas palabras le llegaron duro al alma. ¿Cómo podía proclamarse un ser superior, si ni siquiera supo canalizar bien todo aquello de enterarse de la verdad? Supuso que debió de haber sido la manera tan precipitada en la que se enteró, pero aun así no justificaba sus acciones tan erráticas. Si hubiera obrado bien, tal vez, ahora estaría en Asgard, demostrando lo que realmente era, él mismo y no hubiera estado aquí, en una constante búsqueda de lo que realmente era, porque como se encuentran las cosas ahora, no dejaba de asombrarse de lo mucho que podía llegar a desconocerse. Todo lo que estaba viviendo y experimentando era nuevo para él, pero, en parte, lo estaba disfrutando; pero odiaba la incertidumbre que todo le provocaba, el no saber qué es lo que seguirá después y el no poder planear nada.

Dio un ligero suspiro y siguió a la mujer de la bufanda roja y gabardina color camello.

— Necesito mi bolso — le dijo una vez que él estuvo a su lado —. No pienso dejarte un mundo de sedantes para que abuses de ellos con Sophia; háblame cuando creas que necesite uno.

— Supongo que tendrás que darte varias vueltas.

— Es lo que me estoy temiendo.

Ambos salieron de la azotea con rumbo al departamento.

* * *

La noche llego, sin que la mujer mostrara señal de haber despertado siquiera. En parte estaba preocupado y en parte no, ya que suponía que era normal después de haberle administrado aquella sustancia.

Decidió darle una visita a la pobre mujer, antes de irse a dormir. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y al ver que la luz seguía apagada al igual que el ambiente, sin ningún ruido, decidió retirarse y visitarla mejor al día de mañana.

— Loki… — lo detuvo la débil voz de Sophia, se adentró de nuevo al cuarto, en espera de que lo que había escuchado no fuera solo su imaginación —. Loki, ¿eres tú?

— Vine a ver como estabas…

— Bien, gracias — decía mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

— Bueno, me retiro para que puedas descansar…

— Tengo miedo — susurro débilmente ella, pero lo suficientemente audible para que él lograra escucharla. Ahora era ella la que sufría por las noches, ahora era ella la que temía cerrar los ojos por culpa a las pesadillas que sobrevenían, ahora era ella la que era débil, débil frente a él y la que ahora necesitaba protección. — ¿Podrías… quedarte esta noche, conmigo?

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Estas segura? — dudo él.

Ella asintió y fue visible gracias a los halos de luz que se colaban a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Se incorporó en la cama y estiro los brazos, como buscando alcanzar a Loki. No sabía si seguía bajo los efectos de aquel sedante que la había adormecido o no, pero ahí estaba ella, suplicándole por su compañía. Él dudo por unos instantes mientras se mordía el labio.

— Por favor — suplico ella.

Sus dudas quedaron a atrás y avanzo hasta ella. Rodeo la cama y se introdujo en esta. Se recostó a su lado mientras ella le sonreía débilmente y le daba espacio. Él se recostó muy a la orilla de la cama y ella se recargo en él.

— No sé si esto esté bien — soltó él un poco sonrojado, mientras sentía como ella se acurrucaba más en él, al parecer el miedo hacia él había desaparecido.

— Si lo está — soltó ella dulcemente —. Si tú estás aquí, los monstruos no vendrán hacerme daño; tú los ahuyentarás.

Era decidido, aquella mujer seguía bajo los efectos del sedante. Estaba alucinando y no sabía lo que decía. Dio un prolongado suspiro, en la mañana cuando ella despertara y los efectos del sedante desaparecieran, iba a lamentar haber accedido el haber dormido con ella. Pero mientras estaba así, sería bueno el poder disfrutar de aquella cercanía con aquella mujer.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, pero no logro abrirlos del todo. Giro sobre sí mismo en la cama, sintiendo el vacío de esta. Estiro la mano en busca de la mujer con la que había dormido y, al sentir su ausencia, se preocupó.

Iba levantarse abruptamente para ir en su búsqueda, pero el peso de algo se lo impidió. Giro hacia arriba de él y trato de abrir los ojos lo más que pudo.

Se encontró con una sonriente Sophia, la cual estaba maquillada y vestida con algo diferente a su pijama.

— Pero qué demonios…

— Despiértate dormilón, que iremos de viaje — la mujer estaba acomodada sobre de él, con sus piernas rodeándole su abdomen, inclinada ligeramente hacia él.

— ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? — pregunto somnoliento.

— Mande pedir un _BMW M6 Cabrío_y acaba de llegar — su sonrisa era grande y radiante, pero él podía leer que esta era falsa —. Haz tus maletas, Laufeyson, estrenaremos mi coche yendo a Miami, Florida, al concierto de mi grupo favorito: _Alter Bridge._

Fue ahí cuando comprendió las palabras de Sage sobre ser arrastrado a las locuras de Sophie en su faceta de emociones fuertes.

* * *

Mew! es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito, hasta ahorita... Pero es que entre mas escribia mas me seguian llegando cosas y pues... no sabia bien donde detenerme, ya que no me gusta romper el esquema que tengo en mente para cada titulo y lo que va a contener cada capitulo... asi que es por eso que me quedo tan largo xDD... Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado...

Quiero agradecer a todos los que hasta el dia de hoy, han estado leyendo esta historia.. si se que aveces parece drama de telenovela, pero todo es necesario explicar para lo que viene despues que y espero les agrade... Necesito mostrar a un Loki que se la viva en tierra de humanos por un tiempo...

Bueno y pues agradecer especialmente a las personitas que se dan el tiempito de escribirme algo y pues a las que solo pasan a leer tambien...

** :** gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que le hayas tomado cariño a esta historia y si... todo el mundo odia a Gabe y espero que el final que le di haya sido bueno... aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo sufrir mas pero... estaba muy limitada de espacio y de palabras... tal vez mas adelante lo retome xDDD y con respeco a la chica... es asunto confidencial xDD

**Setsuna Cooper:** Pew! disculpa si te deje picada xDD... pero aqui ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que hayas disfrutado con la ligera muerte de Gabe...

**E. : **Gracias por pasarte y comentar... y pues como lo he mencionado antes... no puedo revelar quien es la mujer... le quitaria el encanto xD

**yuzurika:** Disculpa dejarte con la intriga, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que disfrutes :D! Y si... Gabe ya pago... aunque no del todo... Y con respecto a Sophie, si la pobre a sufrido mucho, hay varios puntos en su vida que se necesitan tocar, pero no hoy, si no mas adelante. Wow, me alegro que te gustara Sage, es un personaje del que me ha gustado mucho escribir, de la cual ha tomado un papel muy importante en todo esto, y sin siquiera haberlo planeado xDD... Y sobre Erick, pues... que te puedo decir, talvez pueda llegar a pasar algo con el no lo se.. xDD y gracias :D..

Bueno eso seria todo -espero xD-, espero que les haya gustado la actualizacion, si no pues nimodo, asi es la vida, no siempre podemos complacer a todo mundo xDD..  
Nos leemos pronto...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	13. Presente

**Me pase por un día de lo acordado, pero aquí esta... en lo personal es uno de mis capítulos favoritos**

* * *

**13. Presente**

— ¿Era necesario que compraras otro auto para viajar? — cuestiono el hombre mientras se recargaba en la puerta del copiloto. Estaba completamente fastidiado —. Digo, tu auto estaba entero, podríamos haber ido en él...

— ¡Claro que era necesario! Siempre había querido tener un _M6 _convertible,como este, y mientras tenga dinero con que comprarlo, lo puedo obtener — y ahí se desvaneció toda la humildad que aún le quedaba a la humana —. Además, no llegaría a visitar a _Myles _con una carcacha como la que deje en casa — se descubrió sus ojos de los lentes oscuros que estaba usando y estos los llevo a su cabeza.

Ese día había sido muy extraño para Loki. Sophia había ido con un humor completamente distinto al de los días anteriores: más animada y extremadamente sonriente. Habían dormido juntos, para deleite de él, y aun así no había sentido cuando ella se levantó y fue a comprar el dichoso carro en el que ahora se encontraban viajando, recorriendo la esplendorosa carretera con rumbo a Miami, la cual ella la había llamado "_La I-95"._ Cuando lo despertó, ella se había montado sobre de él, ¿Cómo es que ella había podido hacer eso, después de lo que su cadavérico amigo -sonrió ante el recuerdo de haber sido él el causante de dicho estado- la hubiera corrompido? No tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía en mente aquella mujer, pero si sabía que aquello era parte de su etapa de evasión. Una vez que le hubiera explicado el porqué de todo aquello, le pidió que hiciera sus maletas, cosa que hizo desganadamente; escogió algunas prendas, con ayuda de Sophie, y con un desayuno muy ligero en su sistema, salieron.

Y ahora se encontraban cruzando gran parte de estado de Virginia.

Ya llevaban gran parte del día en carretera. Loki se sentía realmente entumido y totalmente aburrido, el recorrer un tramo tan largo. No recordaba que los viajes entre lugar a otro fueran tan lentos, tenía en su mente la vez que viajo desde Stuttgart hasta la fortaleza flotante de los vengadores, que se encontraba en el océano, aquel viaje fue rápido, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Fue ahí que entendió que en Midgard el viajar en auto era más lento que viajar aéreamente en un Jet.

Sophie le había mencionado que el viaje era de aproximadamente 19 horas, si es que se mantenían constantes. Esto realmente había deprimido y aburrido, de antemano, al pobre Jotun, el cual se encontraba hundido en su asiento mientras un cinturón rodeaba su cuerpo. Debía de aceptar que aquellos asientos eran muy cómodos, pero a pesar de tener solo la mitad del día sentado, se estaba comenzando a entumir y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, buscando entretenerse, al menos, con el pasar del paisaje, pero este era muy monótono. Soltó un cansado suspiro. Un carro se les emparejo en el camino, dentro del cual una niña observo curioso a Loki. Este solo giro los ojos para después observar a la niña, si acaso, de escasos cinco años. Pensó en divertirse con la niña, sería interesante gastarle una broma para pasar el rato, era lo único que podía hacer mientras viajaba, ya que la mujer no le dio tiempo de escoger un libro que leer en el transcurso.

La pequeña le sonrió maliciosamente, solo para después comenzarle hacer señas y muecas obscenas. Loki enarco una ceja molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella niña hacerle señas vulgares, a él, que era un dios? La idea de gastarle una broma se hizo más tentadora. Le sonrió juguetonamente, para después cubrirse el rostro con las manos, a los instantes se lo descubrió y le saco la lengua; la niña solo enarco una ceja. Así estuvo varias veces, haciendo que la niña rodara los ojos fastidiada, la última vez que lo hizo, utilizo su magia para modificarse el rostro a un aspecto terrorífico. Cuando se descubrió el rostro, la niña lo observo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, su rostro denotaba miedo puro, soltó el llanto y se fue a esconder entre los asientos delanteros, de los que el Jotun supuso eran de sus padres.

Loki evito a toda costa carcajearse, pero le fue inevitable contener unas pequeñas risas. Había modificado su delicado rostro a uno completamente demacrado: uno de sus ojos estaba salido de sus cuencas y se encontraba colgando pegado a su mejilla, le hacía falta un pedazo de la piel de sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro estaba azul y manchado de sangre. Le había costado un poco de su energía vital, pero había valido la pena.

— ¿No crees que ya estás un poco mayorcito para andar espantando niñas inocentes, Loki? — la voz de Sophia lo cuestiono a su espalda, provocando que él se tensara, había olvidado por completo que se hallaba junto a ella —. Nunca pensé que fueras de los que asustaban a tiernas e inocentes niñas.

Loki se palmeo rápidamente su rostro, tratando de revertir la transformación. Mientras se golpeaba observo el coste de aquella broma: sus dedos se habían tornado de su color azul original.

Una vez que logro retirar el hechizo, se giró, provocando que la piel de la que estaba recubierto el asiento sonara, se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho y comenzó a observar su frente.

— Estaba aburrido — se encogió de hombros mientras su voz sonaba con un leve tono de fastidio. — Además, aquella niña no era tan inocente, ella empezó con las muecas.

— Pero es una niña, ¡por Dios! Ellos hacen esas cosas.

— Vaya educación la que tienen — soltó seguido por un bufido.

— Ahora esperemos que no le provoques pesadillas a la pobre niña — soltó en un suspiro.

— Al menos — comenzó mientras giraba el rostro, posando el codo en el hueco del seguro de la puerta mientras recargaba el mentón en la palma de su mano —, yo hacía algo productivo en este viaje tan aburrido.

— Pues yo estoy manejando — se defendió de aquella acusación lanzada por el dios —. Ten en cuenta que en el momento que deje de hacerlo, corremos el riesgo de morir. Así que en estos momentos estoy cuidando de tu vida, idiota.

— No tuviéramos por que viajar si tu no hubieras querido salir de tu casa — soltó refunfuñando —. Ahora podríamos estar en tu casa, recostados durmiendo.

— ¡Que aburrido! Es mejor salir de todo aquello.

Loki gruño por lo bajo mientras giraba hacia ella, la cual tenía fija su mirada en el camino. Verdaderamente estaba siendo totalmente irracional. Aquella mujer estaba huyendo de todo aquello que le recordaba a lo ocurrido y, lo peor de todo, es que lo había arrastrado a él, como si fuera su único pilar de cordura. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora ella estuviera dependiendo de él y no al revés? Al parecer realmente le afecto todo, para que ella se hubiera puesto de aquella forma. Algo en él, le decía que debía de ayudarla, no sabía cómo lo podría lograr, pero era algo que tenía que intentar, al fin y acabo se lo debía. Pero tenía que aclarar, que el hecho por el cual la ayudaba, no era porque verdaderamente le importaba si bienestar, sino porque había una deuda de por medio. Tal vez ella no haya hecho lo suficiente para ayudarlo a superar todo, pero si lo ayudo a sobrellevarlo. Loki era alguien a quien no le gustaba quedarle debiendo un favor a alguien, ya que sabía que, en algún momento, podría cobrárselo.

Fue entonces que comprendió que debía de enfrentarla, de alguna u otra forma, contra todo aquello. Era la única opción que había en el momento. Busco ser directo y conciso.

— No entiendo por qué quieres salir, la casa es cómoda y divertida, cuando quieres — comenzó Loki a insinuarle, en tono divertido.

Logro ver como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco, mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del dichoso auto.

— Necesito cambiar de aires — su voz denotaba nerviosismo, sus hombros se encogieron un poco.

Loko trago saliva, tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas; la mujer tenía razón, su vida dependía de ella en esos momentos y no era prudente hacerla perder el control.

— Necesitas hablar de lo que paso en el almacén, mujer — comenzó, tanteando terreno el pelinegro.

— No sé de qué hablas — soltó apurada ella mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa.

— De lo que te hizo Gabe...

— ¡Mira! — exclamo ella opacando la voz de él con una potente voz mientras apuntaba con su índice algún punto en el camino —. Ya puedo ver la próxima ciudad, ya mero llegamos.

— No siempre puedes huir de esto, mujer... — su voz era más hostil, odiaba el hecho de que aquella mujer lo ignorara completamente. — En algún momento lo tienes que afrontar...

— ¡Es cierto! — volvió exclamar ella, volviendo a opacar la voz de Loki. — Vamos a un concierto de _Alter Bridge, _y ni siquiera los has escuchado, ¡que tonta soy!

Activo el aparato de sonido e introdujo un disco a este, apretó un botón y la música empezó a sonar la música.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Adoro esta canción — giro la perilla del volumen, haciendo que esta aumentara, marineándole en los oídos a Loki.

El Jotun gruño, molesto, mientras observaba con furia a la mujer.

— ¡Al demonio con todo! — grito Loki, se giró sobre su asiento, haciendo que el cuero chillara al contacto, y se acomodó en su costado, todo lo que el cinturón le permitía.

Cerró sus ojos, irritado por lo ocurrido, y busco el consuelo del sueño. No podría hacer nada si aquella mujer se ponía en ese plan, tendría que dejar el dichoso tema para después, no podría avanzar nada, en absoluto, en estos momentos. Pero estaba seguro que aquel desplante, la mujer se lo pagaría caro.

Se durmió sin tener en cuenta, que en el asiento del conductor, se encontraba Sophia derramando unas lágrimas, de las cuales, ni si quiera ella era consciente.

* * *

Sintió un ligero zangoloteo, seguido por el susurro de su nombre. Aquella dulce voz lo sedujo y lo hizo sentir agosto.

— Ya llegamos — Loki giro su rostro hacia la mujer, la cual estaba fuera del carro, del lado del copiloto con la puerta abierta, tenía una sonrisa radiante y estaba abrigada con una chaqueta —. Ya arregle todo lo del hotel. Ven, ayúdame a bajar el equipaje.

El pelinegro bostezo y se estiro en el asiento. Tenía mucho sueño y ni siquiera había sentido el resto del viaje, una vez que se quedó dormido.

Se quitó el cinturón y salió del auto. Cuando estuvo fuera de este, vio como el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Frente a él había un edificio sencillo de escasos cuatro pisos. Podía ver todas las puertas de las habitaciones, las cuales rodeaban a una enorme piscina, alrededor de esta había un pequeño jardín que se encontraba mojado por el roció de la madrugada. Estaba haciendo algo de frio. Se ajustó la chaqueta y metió las manos en las bolsas de estas.

— ¿Qué horas son? — pregunto mientras volvía a bostezar.

Sophie ya se había encaminado a la cajuela del Convertible y la había abierto, comenzó a sacar las maletas mientras la puerta de la cajuela la escondía.

— Son más de las cuatro de la mañana — soltó fuertemente.

El dios de las mentiras soltó un suspiro y fue hasta la mujer. Verdaderamente, todo esto, era una locura. No entendía cómo es que le había seguido la corriente a esta mujer y no le había negado e impedido de hacer todo esto. La debió de haber atado al pie de la cama para que se quedara quieta y así evitar que hiciera locuras. O, sencillamente, le hubiera pedido a Sage que la acompañara o que la persuadiera de desistir de esta idea, pero todo se había dado tan precipitadamente que el pobre Jotun no había podido hacer nada, más que obedecer. Maldita debilidad que tenía hacia la castaña. No podía dejar de hacer todo para que ella estuviera segura.

Tomo la maleta que reconoció como suya y se la hecho al hombro, vio la que ella había comenzado a tomar y, después de habérsela arrebatado de las manos, se la hecho al otro hombro; aquel jaloneo le provoco dolor en la herida de su brazo. Pero en vez de hacer una mueca, demostrando debilidad, le sonrió a Sophia. Ella se acercó a él, hizo sonar las llaves que traía en la mano y se las puso en una de las bolsas del pecho de la chaqueta, palmeo el lugar y le sonrió.

— Es la habitación número 047, del primer piso — señalo hacia el edificio mientras se echaba una mochila al hombro —. Ve abriendo, igual que en el departamento.

— Si, igual, solo que en otro lado del país — murmuro él entre dientes.

— Gruño, gruño... — soltó ella a modo sarcástico —, ¡Muévase Laufeyson!, que todavía quedan cosas por bajar.

Loki gruño y ella solo propicio a soltar risas.

Camino con rumbo hacia donde la mujer antes le había señalado. Las maletas no eran tan pesadas pero la herida le estaba molestando. Le dolía, pero no podía aceptarlo. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que se la hizo y aún estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Llego a la hilera de los 40's y se paró frente a la habitación que les correspondía. Dejo las maletas en el suelo, saco la llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. Giro la llave y la puerta se abrió.

Entro a la habitación, cargando las maletas para después dejarlas sobre el suelo. Encendió la luz y comenzó a observar la habitación: en esta habían dos camas matrimoniales, una televisión grande, sobre un mueble largo, en el cual también descansaba una jarra con agua y dos vasos, había un pequeño refrigerador enseguida del mueble y sobre este un microondas; a un lado de las camas había unos pequeños sillones individuales junto a una mesa. Camino hacia al frente, se encontró con un tubo, el cual simulaba ser un guardarropa, enseguida de este había una puerta, la abrió y se encontró con el baño. Enarco una ceja, ¿Cómo podía caber tanto en un lugar tan pequeño?

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí parado? — Loki giro hacia donde provenía la voz, esta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sophia yacía en la puerta de la habitación jalando algunas maletas, a duras penas podía con ellas al parecer.

— Tu ya estas haciéndolo muy bien — le sonrió en son de burla, mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿Por qué debería de interferir?

— Porque aún faltan cosas en el carro — gruño mientras entraba con ambas maletas y las metía a la habitación.

— No entiendo el porqué de que tuviéramos que viajar con tantas cosas — su voz se notaba con un leve tono de exasperación, mientras se encogía de brazos camino hasta la puerta de entrada. — Solo venimos al dichoso concierto, ¿o no?

— Si, al concierto — soltó vagamente ella mientras se tiraba a una de las camas a recostarse.

Loki suspiro derrotado. Si, debió de haber desistido de todo esto, acababa de corroborar que no solo era lo del concierto, si no también otras cosas más que se le ocurrieran a la demente de Sophia.

Fue hasta el convertible, tomo las colchas que había en la cajuela y, habiéndose cerciorado de que no había algo más, la cerró. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y busco si había algo más, la cerro al encontrar que no había nada. Se redirigió a la habitación y entro en esta, cerrando la puerta tras de si

Sophia ya no estaba recostada en la cama, en su lugar estaba una de las maletas abierta, con algo de ropa revuelta. Supuso que se estaba poniendo su ropa para dormir, decidió hacer lo mismo. Tomo su maleta y en ella comenzó a buscar su pijama, saco la camisa y el pantalón de franela para después comenzar a desvestirse. Se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla para ponerse el de franela, se sacó la chaqueta, aventándola sobre la cama, no había nada de problema ya que Sophie estaba en el baño cambiándose, pero aun así, debía de apurarse para evitar cualquier percance.

Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, saco los brazos y la lanzo sobre la maleta, después la doblaría, tomo la parte superior de la pijama y disponía a ponérsela, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Esto es un _desnudo privado_? —. El Jotun se giró sobre sí mismo para encarar a la mujer, la cual lo miraba con algo de picardía.

— No te escuche salir — murmuro mientras negaba con la cabeza. — No resistirías un privado mío.

Comenzó a ponerse la camisa mientras le regresaba la sonrisa a la chica. A pesar de que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar la chica ante aquello, por su problema, no pudo evitar el contestarle aquello, tal vez con un doble sentido: tanto del lado de que, en parte, no resistiría tanta cercanía de él, como también el lado pervertido de aquello.

Sophie se acercó a él, sonriéndole, agradeció que hubiera tomado bien aquel comentario, detuvo sus manos, las cuales estaban acomodando la camisa, y comenzó a eliminar los centímetros que había entre ellos, dejándolo, si acaso, a un par de centímetros de distancia.

— Pruébamelo — su voz fue tenue, pero seductora, las manos de ella se habían introducido debajo de su camisa, delineando con sus dedos la figura de él.

Loki tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No pudo evitar estar observando los labios de ella mientras le acariciaba el abdomen con ligeros roces. Sintió como la distancia de entre ellos comenzó a extinguirse, lo que provoco que él simplemente se girara sobre sí. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado para él. Una parte en su interior, le pedía a gritos que la tomara en ese instante y la besara, ¡oh! Como deseaba ese contacto con sus labios y comenzar, él, a recorrer sus manos por su piel; y su otra parte le recordaba, como navaja que se clavaba en su piel, el momento en que ella comenzó a luchar por apartarse de él. Su odio hacia aquel mortal que le había _roto _de aquella forma tan ruin, como lo habían roto, en su momento aquellos guardias y algunos ciudadanos. Por una parte, aquello Loki se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, pero ¿y ella? No podía sumarse él a esa causa.

_A pesar de tu pasado... Eres la mejor opción para ella._

La voz de Sage retumbo en su mente. El también la había herido, sí, pero también había intentado ayudarla, ¿O no? No quiso arriesgarse. Había cosas en su pasado que tenía que arreglar antes de intentar algo con ella.

"Espera, ¿intentar algo con ella?". En qué demonios estaba pensando. Él es un dios y ella una mortal, no podía darse el lujo de formalizar algo con una humana. Su vida era efímera, fugaz. Cuando el comenzara en pensar en volver a tener hijos, ella ya va estar vieja y demacrada. El vivirá eternamente, ella no. No podían estar juntos, ni siquiera debería considerarlo como una opción. La mortalidad de ella era algo que no debía de importarle.

— No necesito probártelo — su voz era apagada, no solo para cortarle el momento, si no también porque estaba cansado y con sueño. — Deberíamos descansar, es tarde.

Camino hasta una de las camas matrimoniales, distendió las colchas y se metió bajo de ellas para acostarse.

— Buenas noches — se giró para darle la espalda y se arropo con las colchas.

— Buenas noches, Loki — respondió ella débilmente, él no quería verla al rostro.

Escucho el sonido de ella al acomodar todo para acostarse y comenzar a dormir.

Cuando la calma y el silencio se hicieron presentes, Loki se dio cuenta de que la opresión de su pecho se hacía más fuerte, de la cual antes no se había dado cuenta. Se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar profundamente, ya que el aire también le estaba comenzando a hacer falta. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo importante, lo cual no podía negarse: le importaba la mortalidad de aquella mujer y mucho, más de lo que él mismo creía. La tristeza lo comenzó a inundar y se percató del terror que le causaba el perderla, el un día despertarse y ya no tenerla a su lado. Quiso ir con ella y abrazarla, abrazarla para nunca soltarla, no quería que se le esfumara de sus brazos y quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a ella.

En esos momentos, odio su condición de dios, odio su inmortalidad.

* * *

Después de levantarse hasta tarde, ambos habían ido a desayunar, ya vestidos, a un restaurante fuera del hotel. En este comieron lo que ella le había nombrado como hamburguesas. El lugar era decente, estaba limpio y la comida había sido buena, algo distinto a lo que se había acostumbrado en Asgard, esto era algo llamado _comida rápida._

— ¿Y esto es comestible? — observaba su hamburguesa mientras tocaba con el dedo el pan. — Digo, ¿Cómo lo comeré? Ni siquiera tengo cubiertos.

Estaban sentados en un apartado del dichoso restaurante, uno frente del otro. Sophia comía tan plácidamente mientras sujetaba con las manos aquella hamburguesa y tomaba, de vez en cuando, de su vaso a través de una pajilla.

— No necesitas cubiertos — la mujer le sonrió, para después tomar un bocado de su alimento, al terminar su bocado, prodigio —, solo, lo tomas con las manos y listo. ¿Nunca antes habías comido hamburguesa?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y bajo el rostro, observando, con algo de repulsión, su comida.

— ¡Por Dios! — Exclamo ella exasperada —, no te pasara nada si la comes — tomo una papa frita y se la metió a la boca. — Además, tenemos el tiempo contado, el concierto empezara en menos de dos horas, y quiero buenos lugares.

El pelinegro suspiro y tomo la dichosa hamburguesa con sus manos y comenzó a comerla, en fin, no le quedaba de otra.

Una vez que habían terminado de comer, se retiraron del lugar y fueron al convertible verde. Varias personas miraron con asombro a la menuda mujer que manejaba aquel auto, como si no fuera digna de este, lo cual molesto a Loki. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre de ellos, pero la mano de Sophia, que se entrelazaba con la suya, lo contuvo.

El camino al concierto fue rápido. No estaban muy lejos como él había pensado, la mujer lo había planteado de forma contraria. Estaciono el auto y caminaron hasta una reja, entregaron dos tickets que le permitieron la entrada. Al entrar, los recibió una gran explanada, en donde ya había varia gente aglutinada en torno a un escenario. Compraron un poco de agua y comida chatarra, después, se les unieron a la multitud, en la espera de que el espectáculo comenzara.

Transcurrieron, aproximadamente, una hora, había llegado más personas y el lugar estaba casi lleno, cuando un grupo de músicos hicieron acto de presencia.

— ¿Estos son tu grupo favorito? — cuestiono curioso mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— No — su voz era ansiosa —, son los _teloneros,_ los que le abren el concierto al grupo.

El Jotun observo al grupo, no muy convencido. Era música un tanto ruidosa y molesta, agregándole el hecho de que el sujeto que cantaba, casi grito, con voz gutural, una canción entera. Su compañera parecía disfrutar de la música, al igual que el resto de las persona a su alrededor, él solo se cruzó de brazos, en la espera de la llegada del espectáculo principal.

Cuando el tiempo de los teloneros termino, se presentaron el grupo principal. El público en general se emocionó a la llegada de estos. El vocalista comenzó saludar al público en general y comenzó a hablar sobre lo emocionado y contento que se sentía al estar en aquel lugar, hasta el momento, la voz de aquel hombre era agradable y no fastidiosa como la del anterior vocalista.

Después, los músicos comenzaron a tocar y el espectáculo principal dio inicio. Observo como las personas brincaban y alzaban sus manos al ritmo de la música, otros solo movían la cabeza de arriba a abajo siguiendo el mismo ritmo, hasta Sophia parecía estar imitando dichos comportamientos. No entendía el porqué de aquello, pero le parecía muy entretenido. La música de aquella banda era entretenida, tenía buenos arreglos musicales y muy buenas letras. En Asgard, decían que todas las canciones relataban algún momento de la vida de quien la escuchaba, pero a pesar de que Loki había vivido más mil años, hubo canciones que no pudo entender su verdadero significado, pero a pesar de que no era consciente de ello, algunas marcarían su futuro de manera trascendental.

Al finalizar el concierto, el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Sophia, gracias a los boletos que había comprado, tuvo la oportunidad de pasar a saludar a la banda. Consiguió autógrafos, fotos y uno que otro recuerdo que la banda le proporciono, ¡bendito sea el dinero que te permite hacer lo que quieras! Estuvieron charlando por un rato, mientras Loki solo los veía desde atrás de Sophia, como custodiándola de cualquiera que se le quisiera acerca a lastimarla, rieron y bebieron un poco, para después despedirse.

Tras salir de camerinos, fueron directamente al auto. El pelinegro suspiro de que todo, al fin, había terminado y ahora podían volver a la casa de ella.

— Entonces ¿Nos vamos a casa? — su voz era ansiosa, en verdad extrañaba estar en aquel departamento.

— ¿A casa? — soltó entre risas ella, mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a ponerse el cinturón, el hombre la imito. — Si apenas estamos comenzando.

— Pensé que al finalizar el concierto, el viaje había concluido.

Avanzaron en el auto y ella le sonrió divertidamente.

— ¡Oh no, mi amigo! Esto apenas está comenzando.

El ruido del auto sobre el asfalto de la ciudad, fue el único ruido que escucharon de regreso al hotel.

* * *

— ¿Eres hijo de familia adinerada y no sabes bailar? — Cuestiono ella mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida preparada de color rojo. — ¿Hablas en serio?

Loki se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba más a ella, era difícil hablar mientras el fuerte ruido de la música le retumbaban los oídos.

— Nunca dije que no supiera bailar — tuvo que elevar su voz para que ella lo pudiera escuchar, el lugar era amplio, pero el conjunto de la música y el mismo ruido de las charlas de otras personas le impedían que hablara con un tono moderado, en realidad, odiaba el lugar donde estaba —, es solo que no me gusta.

Observo el vaso enfrente de él y, tras dudarlo un poco, se tomó la bebida de un trago. Nada le parecía realmente embriagador como le era el Hidromiel de Asgard, pero al menos podía beber todo lo que quisiera.

No entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Sophia había decidido ir a ese lugar. Un lugar el cual él había rechazado ir a cada mujer del hospital que le pedía. La mujer se veía muy cómoda en la mesa donde estaban. Aquel club nocturno no era muy de su agrado. El

_Mynt Lounge _estaba repleto de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica, pudo encontrarse con mujeres hermosas, hasta caballeros con un buen ver. Todos parecían ser de buena familia.

Para él, fue totalmente ridícula la idea de aquella mujer de salir a un establecimiento donde vendían bebidas alcohólicas y había pistas de baile. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a un lugar de esos pudiendo hacer lo mismo en su casa? Pero, al llegar a dicho lugar, se percató de que en Midgard, nadie gozaba de una buena salud mental. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a disfrutar de las bebidas preparadas que vendían en aquel lugar. Sophie, desde un principio, le había pedido que fueran a bailar, claro que él se había negado en todas las ocasiones. Cabe aclarar que no era porque el dios de las mentiras no supiera bailar, si no porque no disfrutada el hacerlo, siempre en las fiestas de Asgard, que eran organizadas por su madre, debía de bailar con alguna doncella, ya que, por ser "hijo del rey" debía demostrar que él era refinado y educado; sencillamente, como odiaba aquellas estúpidas reglas, solo el estúpido de Thor las disfrutaba y el muy bestia no podía moverse con gracia al bailar. No era por alardear, pero él, en lo personal, era muy buen bailarín, podía moverse con gracia y estilo, pero no todos disfrutaban de aquello.

Tomo el vaso entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con él.

— Entonces — comenzó Sophia elevando la voz mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba la mano —, ¿me acompañas a bailar sí o no?

— Te he dicho que no me gusta bailar, mujer — se cruzó de brazos, tras haber soltado el vaso, en verdad no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que aquella mujer le demandaba, ya había hecho mucho al acompañarla a este viaje de locura.— Ve tu si quieres, yo aquí me quedo, seguiré bebiendo.

Alzo la mano y le trajeron otra bebida, la cual esta vez tomo más paciguamente.

— De acuerdo — recogió su brazo y se encogió de hombros —, solo te pediré que no te molestes si alguien más me invita a bailar.

Loki se atraganto con la bebida un poco, levanto el rostro hacia ella, mientras ella se giraba y dirigía sus pasos a la pista de baile.

¿Bailar con alguien más? No, eso sí que no, no lo permitiría. Por ningún motivo dejaría que Sophie bailara con alguien más, lo impediría a como diera lugar. Pero el hecho de que tenía que levantarse y bailar con ella no le gustaban, era la forma más fácil de impedir que alguien se le acercara y era algo a lo que tenía pensado no rebajarse.

Suspiro, se tomó el resto de la bebida y alzo la mano para pedir otra más. Observaría todo desde donde estaba sentado, si alguien que quisiera bailar con ella se acercara, el no haría nada por evitarlo, ¡Por Odín! Él era un dios y no debían de importarle aquellos ridículos detalles, la mujer era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y él no sería quien se interpusiera. Sentía algo por ella, sí, eso era algo que no podía discutir; que ella sentía algo por él, al parecer sí, siempre se lo demostraba con pequeños besos y algunos gestos de ternura se lo revelaban. Pero el hecho de que no podía existir nada serio entre ellos, también era algo contundente, por obvias razones. Era totalmente consciente de que ella en cualquier momento moriría y, si, a él le afectaría mucho su perdida, pero todo eso era algo inevitable, por su condición humana. Sabía que en el momento en que aquella mujer perdiera la vida, ya no había motivos para permanecer en Midgard y él, no tendría más remedio que destruirla, ya que la sola presencia de dicho mundo le recordaría a aquella mujer, que había podido ganarse su afecto y empatía.

Por otro lado, cabía la posibilidad de estar con ella y no solo disfrutarla eventualmente, es decir, aprovechar su tiempo de vida al máximo hasta que ella se marchara de esta vida — pero aun así tendría que destruir Midgard —. Tenía que aprovechar su presente y disfrutarlo al máximo con ella.

Tenía consciencia, también, de que en algún momento tendría que revelarle la verdad de su persona, ya que sería muy extraño que, al pasar de los años, uno de los dos no envejecería de igual forma. Pero sabía que eso sería un enorme golpe para ella, tenía que abordar el tema con sumo cuidado y ella tenía que aceptarlo tal como era, con su pasado y con sus errores. ¿Qué no?

Sophia se había incluido a un grupo de chicas con las que se encontraba bailando, se veía muy animada y feliz, eso reconfortaba mucho Loki, al menos se estaba distrayendo un poco. En varias ocasiones la chica le mandaba sonrisas coquetas que el solo respondía con otra sonrisa, lo estaba incitando a que la acompañara a la pista de baile pero él se negaba rotundamente.

Tras un largo repertorio de música, la mujer se fue a sentar junto a él, mientras se mostraba acalorada. Estaba sonriendo, observo la mesa mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— Creo que estas ebrio — comenzó a echarse aire con la mano mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con algo de licor que estaban frente a Loki —. Digo, ¡Mira cuanto has bebido!

El pelinegro sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

— Te puedo apostar que he tomado lo suficiente como para seguir estando en un alto nivel de sobriedad — su voz era altanera.

— Pues deberías enseñarme tu truco — dio un trago al vaso.

— Aunque te lo enseñara — le arrebato el vaso y se lo acabo de un sorbo —, no serias capaz de aguantar lo suficiente.

— Lo sé — le sonrió divertida, como disfrutaba de verla sonreír genuinamente, y para su deleite, esta era una de esas veces —, no soporto mucho el alcohol, rápido me hace efecto. Creo que no soy buena tomando.

— Efectivamente.

— ¡Oye!

— Entonces, no veo el caso al que sigas tomando — sonrió divertido.

— ¡Claro que puedo seguir tomando! — soltó exasperada —. Esa es la intención de tomar, ¿Qué no? Embriagarse.

Loki no pudo evitar reír. Parecía mucho a la actitud de Volstagg, siempre buscan tomar todo la Hidromiel que pudiera, hasta el punto de terminar totalmente fuera de toda sobriedad, realizando siempre espectáculos ridículos. Eso era una de las razones por la cual el siempre evitaba llegar a ese extremo a la hora de toma, conocía sus límites en el alcohol, nunca le había gustado sobrepasarlo, era por eso que siempre fue llamado _santurrón _o _aguafiestas._

Ella al verlo reír, no pudo evitar reírse junto con él. Loki alzo la mano y mando llamar de nuevo al mesero del lugar. Ordeno otras dos bebidas, quería que la mujer lo acompañara un rato en la mesa, antes de que decidiera volver a ir a bailar.

— ¿No te aburres aquí, sentado? — cuestiono ella mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, las cuales estaban en lo alto ya que había puesto sus codos sobre la mesa.

— Realmente, no — tomo un sorbo de su bebida, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre la mesa —. Veras, todo este tiempo en el que tú has estado bailando, me he estado entreteniendo viendo los espectáculos que montan los hombres ya alcoholizados. Por ejemplo — señalo con la cabeza hacia un costado de él, ella siguió su mirada hasta donde se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que se estaban abrazando entre ellos para poderse sostener —, ese grupo de por allá, han tardado más de media hora el encontrar una forma de poder mantenerse en pie los cuatro juntos abrazados, cada vez que pasa una linda chica. Sus caídas han sido, casi, épicas.

— ¡Que cruel, eres! — trato de no reírse ella.

Loki giro hacia con ella y enarco una ceja.

— Tú te estas riendo de ellos sin si quiera haberlos visto. Yo, en cambio, observe todo los hechos, mientras me reía. ¿Quién es el cruel aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro, después, ambos no pudieron contener las risas y estallaron en carcajadas.

— Disculpa — los interrumpió una voz varonil que resonó entre ellos, haciéndose notar entre el ruido y las carcajadas de la pareja.

— ¿Eh? — giro hacia el hombre que estaba situado a un costado de Sophia mientras le sonreía.

El hombre era alto, bien marcado y tenía una cabellera castaña y lacia, su tez era tostada y sus ojos hacían contraste con su piel, era de un encantador color miel.

— Yo… veras — vacilo por unos instantes mientras se pasaba la mano por su melena —. Me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Loki gruño ante el comentario.

— Yo… — comenzó ella mientras dudaba. Giro su rostro hacia el pelinegro, el cual la miraba un poco molesta, ella solo sonrió y después giro con el castaño —. Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

Aquella mujer lo estaba retando, esa mirada y esa sonrisa era para retarlo. Observo el hilillo de magia que los unía y vio como este comenzaba a tornarse turbio, dejo de ser un color amarillento para tornarse en un color más marrón. Sophia, a través de este, le estaba transmitiendo aquel reto, tal vez ella no era consciente, pero lo estaba haciendo y eso hería a Loki en todo su orgullo. Quería que él estuviera celoso, y, para desgracia del momento, lo estaba logrando.

Ella tomo la mano que el desconocido le ofrecía y comenzó a levantarse. En n veloz movimiento, el Jotun se lanzó sobre de ambos y sujeto el punto en donde ambas manos se unían, observo al castaño y lo miro desafiante.

— Ella viene conmigo — soltó molesto mientras sujetaba la mano de Sophia y la jalaba en la pista del baile. — Vamos a bailar.

No sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero si sabía que todo aquello había sido por impulso, algo con lo que últimamente se había estado basando su modus operandi.

Se detuvo en medio de la pista, junto a un grupo de jóvenes muy animados, cuando se giró y observo a Sophia, la cual le sonreía muy divertida. ¡Maldición! Había caído en su juego y ahora no podía echarse para atrás, ¿Qué clase de dios se volvería si se retractaba? Solo quedaría como un cobarde y eso era algo que no quería ni podía darse el lujo de demostrar y mucho menos frente a ella.

La música dejo de sonar y toda la multitud comenzó a aplaudir.

_"Muy bien, jóvenes. Ahora nos divertiremos con nuestra ruleta del tiempo, que en esta ocasión se posiciona en... ¡Las décadas de los 70's y 80's! ¡A - Bai-lar!"_

La multitud comenzó a gritar emocionada una vez que la voz dejo de escucharse. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la primera canción comenzara a sonar.

— ¡Excelente! — soltó Sophia mientras alzaba el brazo en forma de victoria para después sujetar el brazo de Loki y comenzar a moverlo al ritmo de la música. — ¡Son los _Be Gees_!

La música sonaba muy seductoramente mientras la voz potente de lo que parecía ser una mujer comenzaba a cantar. Sophie comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, disfrutaba su baile mientras movía sus caderas y sus brazos al mismo ritmo.

Loki tomo uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, de manera ruda. Ella había dejado de moverse, él observo sus ojos y pudo ver como se asomada la confusión en los ojos de ella.

— ¿Me invitaste a bailar para quedarte pegado a mí? — le espeto ella mientras intentaba separarse de él, pero los fuertes brazos que la rodeaba se lo impedían.

Gruño por lo bajo e intento comenzar a bailar lo único que sabía: baile de salón. Estiro una de sus manos, mientras sujetaba uno de los de ella y espero a que la música diera el tiempo para comenzar a bailar, pero el tiempo nunca llego, el compás nunca se marcó. ¿Cómo bailaría como él sabía, si la música no se prestaba para aquello? Estaba realmente confundido.

— ¿Qué esperas? — su ceja se alzó, al ver la confusión en el rostro del pelinegro.

— Espero que el tiempo llegue, pero la música no se presta para esto…

— ¿Tiempo? — ahora la confusión la abrumaba a ella. Se separó de Loki bruscamente y le sonrió divertida. — Esta es música disco, de los 80's. No necesitas marcar tiempos para bailar — comenzó a moverse como lo estaba haciendo antes, dirigiendo sus caderas de aquí para allá, al igual que sus brazos, todo en ella parecía estar en perfecta sincronía —. Solo tener un poco de ritmo.

— Pero…

— Pero nada — lo sujeto de ambas muñeca y lo empezó a mover al mismo ritmo que ella —, solo tienes que moverte. ¿Nunca bailaste nada de los ochenta?

— En realidad, no.

— Pues, habrá que enseñarte — comenzó a marcar más los movimientos de él, mientras lo movía grácilmente al ritmo de la música.

— Se supone que es el hombre el que lleva a la mujer — soltó molesto, mientras se dejaba llevar por ella —, no al revés.

— No lo estamos haciendo al revés — sonrió ella. — Yo soy el hombre y tú — se acercó a él de forma seductora mientras lo señalaba con el dedo — serás mi mujer.

Soltó un bufido. Ahora resultaba que aquella mujer tenía problemas de identidad sexual y, lo peor de todo, es que lo quería arrastrar a él en aquello.

Siguió por un tiempo observando cómo se movía ella, su cuerpo parecía no tener ningún hueso por la forma en la que se movía, llego a pensar que parecía a una serpiente. Se veía completamente en sincronía y extremadamente seductora. Rápidamente entendió los movimientos de aquella música. Intento moverse al ritmo y, al comenzar a mover también sus caderas, le sonrió pícaramente a la mujer. Si ella podía provocarlo en la pista y fuera de ella, él también podía jugar ese juego.

Jalo de ella y comenzó a moverse seductoramente al ritmo de la música, ella sonrió divertida mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— Veo que ya entendiste — se soltó de él y comenzó a volver a su ritmo inicial.

— Es, extremadamente, sencillo y divertido.

— "_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_" — cantaba ella mientras bailaba y se acercaba más a Loki, el cual había comenzado a mover los brazos en sincronía con sus caderas y su cabeza. Le parecía tonta la forma de moverse, pero debía aceptar que era muy entretenida y divertida.

La noche transcurrió con música del mismo estilo, el encargado del sonido soltaba canción tras canción en una mezcla de perfecta sincronía, todo era del mismo género y los bailes eran casi todos semejantes. Escucho mencionar, por parte de Sophia y del hombre en el altavoz, los nombres de bandas como _Queen,_ _Europe, Cher, Chicago, Ah-ha,_ entre otros, sonaron aquella noche mientras ambos bailaban. A pesar de que había canciones que no se podía bailar de la misma forma, solo necesitaba ver a la mujer unos cuantos segundos para seguirle el paso y mejorar sus movimientos. Loki era un bailador innato, al parecer, se movió con una gracia seductora y encantadora, al igual que Sophia. Ambos se complementaron en la pista y en más de una ocasión el público los observaba bailar mientras les aplaudían.

Esos momentos fueron los que le hicieron sentir que debía de disfrutar la vida con ella. La vida con Sophie debía de estar llena de ese tipo de momentos para que pudiera ser lo mejor para ella, ya que la mujer, en el transcurso de unos 70 años más, se esfumaría de este mundo. Y 70 años, eran casi nada para el dios de las mentiras.

El local cerro y ambos fueron, en el auto, a la habitación de hotel para descansar, había sido una agotadora noche para ambos. Por el camino fueron conversando muy animadamente.

— No pensé que fueras tan buen bailarín, Laufeyson — decía mientras observaba el asfalto frente a ella.

— Es algo que siempre he sabido hacer, pero que nunca me gustaba hacer en casa.

— Supongo que los bailes de _riquillos _de Noruega no son muy divertidos…

— Has acertado — se cruzó de brazos, mientras abrazaba su chaqueta. A pesar de que la noche estaba muy fresca, se sentía muy acalorado por tanto haber bailado. Él, bailando con una mortal canciones de parte de la época disco de Midgard, ¿Quién lo diría?

Ella sonrió.

— Yo también solía ir a bailes con mis padres — giro el manubrio por la calle de la izquierda mientras el auto obedecía aquel movimiento —, pero yo recuerdo que también había música para bailar muy movida.

— No todos contamos con esa suerte, mujer — intento sonar agradable.

— Lo sé, y realmente agradezco mucho la mía — su sonría era radiante y muy hermosa. ¡Dios! Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

— Entonces — comenzó tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación —, ya mañana volvemos.

Ella soltó unas risas traviesas mientras Loki se giraba hacia ella. ¿Ahora de que se reía?

— ¡Oh, no querido amigo! Aún nos falta diversión.

* * *

— ¡No entiendo que le ves de divertido subirse a esta… esta… esta monstruosidad de aparato! — grito totalmente confundido mientras señalaba con amargura la colosal bestia que estaba al lado de él.

Sophia lo había llamado "_Montaña Rusa_".

Una vez en el hotel, el día de ayer, ambos fueron a dormir, muy cansados por todo el ajetreo del baile. La mujer se había levantado temprano esa misma mañana y lo había arrastrado a él a la hora de madrugar. Guardaron todo en las maletas, lo subieron al auto y, una vez que pagaron la estadía en el hotel, salieron de camino otra vez. Aquella mujer le había dicho que irían a un lugar muy divertido, pero por todo lo que había vivido con ella, supuso que no será tan divertido para él.

Estuvieron viajando por casi 4 horas, hasta que llegaron a su destino: La esplendorosa ciudad de Orlando. Una vez ahí, fueron a comer, para después irse a un parque de diversiones, llamado, algo así como _Disney World._ Loki no entendía bien el nombre, solo estaba consciente de que había ratones, patos y perros gigantes que te seguían por todo el dichoso parque de atracciones.

El lugar tenia distintas atracciones, pero lo primero que fueron a visitar, fueron los hoteles; pagaron hospedaje, dejaron sus cosas en el departamento, que era muy semejante al que tenía Sophie en Manhattan, que les asignaron y salieron a disfrutar de todo el lugar. Al dios del caos le parecía extraordinario todo lo que estaba viendo, todo le llamaba la atención y, suponía, que a la mujer también, pensó que tal vez no se podría decidir por nada. Pero se equivocó.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraban haciendo fila para subir a una enorme montaña rusa, la cual iba y venía de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha a una altura y velocidad sorprendentes.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — le pego un codazo en el costado —. ¿No me digas que te da miedo?

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió apresurado. Aquello era un insulto. El, el dios del caos y las travesuras, no podía sentir miedo, ¿Por qué demonios venia ahora aquella mujer a decir que era así? Era ridículo.

— ¡Entonces deja de quejarte! — exclamo ella mientras metía sus manos a la chaqueta. — Ya falta poco para nuestro turno y quiero disfrutarlo.

Loki observo de nuevo al aparato mientras escuchaba como los pasajeros del vagón gritaban muy asustados. No es que aquello le causara miedo, más bien, le preocupaba que a Sophie le pasara algo estando allá arriba y el no pudiera hacer nada. ¿O no?

Los vagones llegaron y se bajaron las personas que en el estaban, unos llorando y otros gritando de la emoción. El sujeto que atendía la entrada al juego, les abrió la puerta y, con gesto de fastidio, les indico que pasaran. La mujer tomo de la mano al pelinegro y lo jalo mientras avanzaban en la fila. Lograron entrar, a pesar de las suplicas para aletargar la fila por parte de él, se acomodaron en el último vagón y el sujeto, después de pedirles su ticket para entrar, les acomodo el seguro de su vagón.

La mujer comenzaba a estar ansiosa, pareciera ser que disfrutara estar en donde estaba. Loki, en cambio, solo deseaba lo peor para la estúpida mortal que llevaba por nombre de Sage. ¿Cómo había permitido que ella lo arrastrara a él y no a ella, que era como su hermana, en todas estas locuras?

— Maldita Sage — su desprecio, en esos momentos, por la mortal fue tan profundo que no puedo evitar exteriorizarlo en un susurro. El dios apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos el tubo que servía como seguro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — la curiosa mujer lo observaba mientras le mostraba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Nada — escupió él. Sage pronto se las pagaría.

— Mantengan las manos dentro del vagón en todo momento, por favor — ordeno el hombre, recitándolo como si fuera un ruso, supuso que era algo que, estrictamente, debía de repetir en cada salida. Concluyo que había humanos con una vida patéticamente aburrida.

El sujeto movió una palanca y el tormento comenzó. Los vagones comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, para ir acelerando poco a poco.

El juego constaba de cuatro prominentes subidas con sus bajadas, tres vueltas completas y más diez llanuras, algunas jorobas y varios giros hacia la derecha y la izquierda.

Lo primero que estaba en aquella montaña era una gran cresta, extremadamente alto, posiblemente podía estar a la par con la torre de Stark, el Jotun sujeto con todas sus fuerzas el tubo que los aseguraba, el viento se hacía más presente mientras más subían.

— ¡Disfrútalo, nada te va a pasar! — alzo su voz por encima del ruido que hacia el juego.

— ¡Si algo pasa es tu culpa! — respondió también alzando la voz.

Cuando estuvieron en la punta, el tren se detuvo. Después de varios segundos, sintió como volvió a avanzar y comenzaba a bajar a una gran velocidad. Todos en los vagones comenzaron a gritar emocionados. El efecto de la gravedad contra él era muy intenso y el viento que lo sacudía era extremadamente denso. Se sujetó más del tubo de seguridad mientras cerraba los ojos. Solo sentía el jaloneo del vagón.

— ¡Abre los ojos! — oyó gritar a Sophie a su lado.

Obedeció y vio como frente a ellos estaba un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Se pegó más a ella, buscando protegerla. ¿Cómo pasarían por ahí, sin caerse? Sería imposible. Se le formo un nudo en el estómago.

Dieron el giro velozmente, sin caerse, supuso que la velocidad los ayudo. Siguieron su camino, subiendo y bajando por las elevaciones en los rieles. Se toparon con otra prominente elevación y el tren comenzó otra vez a tomar fuerza, por medio de una cadena. Al llegar a la punta, el nudo en el estómago de Loki comenzaba a desaparecer, comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello, la ansiedad y el, si lo sintió, miedo se erradicaron, todo aquello le parecía muy divertido, giro para con Sophia y vio como ella le sonreía. Ahí sintió que todo iría bien, todo estaría bien.

* * *

El resto de la tarde había sido muy ajetreada, llena de paseos en el resto de los juegos mecánicos y el resto de las atracciones. No alcanzaron a recorrer el lugar en su totalidad, pero si disfrutaron de la mayor parte de este.

La noche había llegado y en las calles principales estaban pasando un desfile con muchas luces artificiales que alumbraban y encantaban los autos. Todo era una vista un tanto infantil, llena de animales que hablaban y princesas por todas partes, pero Sophia parecía disfrutar mucho de todo aquello. En algún momento de la tarde le había mencionado que después del desfile vendría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales el cual sería encantador de ver. El hombre solo suspiro al momento de resignarse, ya había comprendido que todo esto no terminaría tan rápido como él creía, si no que se tornaría para largo. A pesar de que buscaba no pensarlo, todos estos pequeños momentos que vivía con ella se estaban volviendo únicos y parte especial de sus recuerdos. El simple hecho de que en algún momento la iba a perder, por el simple hecho de que era humana y el ciclo de la vida de ellos era así, le afectaba y mucho.

Tras darle varias vueltas al asunto pensó que sería bueno, de una buena vez por todas contarle la verdad a ella, aunque sea de poco a poco, pero tenía que decírsela. No podría seguir viviendo junto a ella si seguía ocultándole algo tan crucial, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, no había indagado más allá de lo que le había contado sobre de él y aun así buscaba su compañía con desespero, lo prefirió sobre aquel humano, aunque claro el mortal ese era un completo imbécil que debía alejarse de ella, el cual le había ayudado cuando paso lo de sus padres. Todo en la vida de Sophia se había tornado en él, en buscar su compañía y en el cuidar de él, claro, eso punto de vista era solo de Loki, él no podía asegurar si esto era cierto o no, pero los hechos demostraban que era una posibilidad muy alta de que fueran ciertos. Y eso, lo hacía sentir comprometido con ella, hasta cierto punto.

Algo en él, le decía que tenía que darle un presente, algo que le demostrara que ella también se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, sin si quiera haberlo deseado. Debía de corresponderle a aquellos sentimientos por parte de ella.

Se acercó a su oído por su espalda, mientras ella estaba absorta en el desfile frente a ellos, y le susurró algo.

— Ahora vengo — su voz fue algo totalmente embriagador. Sabía que cuando se proponía ser dulce podía llegar hacerlo, y ser el mejor, sobre todo. — No te muevas de aquí.

Ella asintió lentamente, mientras temblaba bajo su mano, para después seguir observando el desfile. Loki se separó de ella y fue rumbo a una de los maceteros, apartadas del lugar, necesitaba un lugar que no fuera tan concurrido para lo que iba a hacer.

Busco entre las matas de aquel macetero y encontró unas pequeñas florecillas que comenzaban a brotar de un pequeño arbusto. Arranco dos de estas flores junto con una hoja de césped. Los encerró en su mano y comenzó a utilizar parte de su energía vital para hacer una transmutación, la cual no le restaría mucha energía vital. Debía aceptar que tenía siglos que no hacia magia de transmutación, o como los midgardianos la llamaban: alquimia; pero el resultado que obtuvo de aquello, no le fue del todo desagradable.

Cuando descubrió el objeto, se encontró con lo que esperaba. Las finas hojas del césped se habían vuelto una hermosa cadena trenzada de plata, el par de flores se habían convertido en un pequeño dije de color verde de una serpiente emplumada con cuernos, fue una de las mejores formas que encontró para empezar a contarle todo sobre de él. Guardo la pulsera en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, para después tomar un poco de tierra del macetero, realizo los mismos pasos y esta vez creo una pequeña caja café, la abrió y en ella metió la pulsera. Observo, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, su obra de arte, era algo muy sencillo y sin ninguna peculiaridad mágica, a excepción de su concepción, pero era realmente buena. Guardo la cajita en la chaqueta, observo sus manos, las cuales estaban libres del color azul, otro motivo más para montar, un par de segundos más, su sonrisa.

Camino hasta donde había dejado a Sophia la cual estaba de brazos cruzados, esperándolo. Al parecer el desfile se había acabado y la gente ya había comenzado a retirarse.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste? — había alzado su ceja y su tono de voz era demandante. — ¡Me dejaste totalmente sola!

— Pero ya estoy aquí, mujer. Ya no es necesario que grites.

Ella refunfuño, para después dar un prolongado suspiro. Tomo su mano y comenzó a andar.

— Vamos, el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales está por comenzar y quiero tener buenos lugares.

Loki se soltó de su agarre y guardo sus manos en las bolsas, mientras caminaba a la par con ella. A veces podría parecer alguien completamente madura y responsable, y otras podría mostrar lo infantil e inmaduro que podría ser. Sinceramente, no dejaba de sorprenderle la esencia humana.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un puente, el cual estaba frente a un enorme castillo blanco. Debía de aceptar que la vista era hermosa, pero aun así falta ver el espectáculo para ver si aun conservaba su hermosa vista.

En ese momento, se percató que ambos estaban completamente juntos y en silencio. La concurrencia a su alrededor se comenzaba a aglutinar para observar también el espectáculo. Pero a pesar de que estuviera toda aquella gente a su alrededor, solo quería ser consciente de la presencia y cercanía de ella. "¡Oh, vamos Loki, te has vuelto un ridículo emocional!" Se burló una voz en su interior, que él opto por ignorar.

Decidió que este era un buen momento para hablar de todo.

— Sophie…

— ¿_Umh_? — exclamo ella mientras giraba hacia él, y lo observaba con sus enormes ojos color tierra, tan profundos y hermosos, el Jotun se perdió un momento en ellos, para después sacudir la cabeza y volver lo suyo.

Saco de su bolsillo la caja y se la paso a ella.

— No soy bueno diciendo esto, pero… _Gracias._

Ella tomo la caja con sorpresa para después ver a Loki.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

— Por todo lo que has hecho por mí — trago saliva, era muy difícil decir lo que estaba diciendo y lo que pronto diría. — Nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, han hecho tanto por mí, sin siquiera conocerme. Nadie ha depositado su confianza en mí, como tú lo has hecho — le dolía el reconocer que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

— Yo… — comenzó un poco nerviosa. — No sé qué decir.

— Podrías empezar con decir _de nada _— soltó con sarcasmo y burla.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, observo la caja que tenía entre sus manos y después la llevo a su oído mientras la agitaba.

— Ábrela, mujer curiosa.

Levanto la tapa de la caja y se asombró al ver el contenido.

— ¡Es hermoso! — tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y comenzó a observar el dije que colgaba en la pulsera. — Algo me dice que tienes una fascinación con las serpientes emplumadas y… ¿Con cuernos?

— El dije está relacionado con algo que tengo que contarte — revelo un tanto serio —, y si tengo una fijación hacia las serpientes. ¿Podemos hablar de lo otro primero?

— Sí, claro — le presento el brazo con la pulsera en mano en señal de que se lo pusiera.

El dios del caos tomo el objeto y comenzó a colocarlo en su muñeca. Ahora comenzaba a experimentar el miedo al hablar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Necesitaba de meditar cada palabra que le iba a decir a Sophia si no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pensó por un momento en seguir ocultándole todo, pero no podía seguir cono todo aquello, sentía que la vida de Sophie se iba a esfumar en cualquier momento y quería que, si iba a estar con ella, seria porque ella lo aceptaba tal como era, con su pasado, lo que había hecho y todo, y no por engaños.

Tomo aire y comenzó, decidido, a hablar.

— Sé que no soy alguien con una actitud encantadora — su voz era seria, ya había terminado de ponerle la pulsera, pero se negaba a soltarle la mano a ella, mientras ella solo lo observaba muy detenidamente. — Sé que a veces puedo ser muy odioso e irritante.

— Bastante, en verdad — se burló ella.

— Si, como sea — se encrespo él —, el punto es que no soy un buen hombre. He hecho cosas en mi pasado de las cuales me arrepiento, como también hay cosas de las cuales me arrepiento… — tomo aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco. — He herido a personas que me importan y por eso creo que no merezco lo que ahora tengo.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver — refuto ella —, a pesar de tus errores tú también puedes…

— ¡Déjame terminar! — su voz sonó golpeada, ella solo cerro su boca y siguió observándolo muy atentamente. — Mujer… — dios que difícil eran decir las cosas —. Yo… no quiero arruinar nada de estos momentos…

— Nada negativo que digas de tu persona, podrá arruinar estos momentos que estoy viviendo contigo — le sonrió mientras le sujeto la barbilla.

"_Pero lo mío si… ¡Por Yggdrasil, Sophia, necesito que entiendas bien esto!_" Grito mentalmente mientras apretaba la mano en la que le había puesto la pulsera.

— ¿Entender qué? — cuestiono ella curiosa, al no obtener respuesta negó con la cabeza. — ¿Disculpa, dijiste algo?

Loki negó y ella solo sonrió divertida. Al parecer le había transmitido sus pensamientos sin querer. Había descubierto algo más de su conexión, podían hablar por sus mentes, pero a pesar de eso, era un susurro débil.

Tomo valor y convicción de donde pudo y se decidió a soltarlo todo.

— Yo soy… — su voz se apagó por el estallido de algo en el cielo.

— ¡Mira! — señalo Sophia mientras gritaba.

El pelinegro giro su rostro hacia el cielo y suspiro pesadamente mientras sonreía. A pesar de que aquello lo había interrumpido, al menos, lo compensaba con lo hermoso del panorama. Las luces siguieron apareciendo en cielo seguidas por unos fuertes estruendos. El cielo nocturno se veía tan hermoso adornado con toda aquella pirotecnia.

Sophia, a su lado le apretó la mano, como buscando llamar su atención. El hombre giro para con ella y vio como le sonreía tiernamente. Tenía que aceptar que todo aquel escenario era realmente encantador, muy cursi, pero encantador.

Ella volvió a llevar su mano a su mejilla. Aquel roce lo hizo desconectarse del mundo. Comenzó a acercarse a él y, cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaban uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un delicado y tierno beso. Todo aquello le recordó a la primera vez que probó sus labios, eran tan suaves y dulces, ahora esta vez, eran débiles pero embriagantes. Se soltó de su agarre y propicio a rodearla con sus brazos por la cadera, la acerco más a él, buscando eliminar cada espacio que los separaba. Realmente, deseó poder estar, en esos momentos, con ella.

* * *

En esos momentos, había perdido toda cordura y estaba comenzando a dirigirse por el instinto. Había empujado el cuerpo de Sophie, sin dejarla de besar, a la puerta del departamento que habían rentado. El beso ahora era más intenso y lleno de deceso, al parecer, por parte de ambos. Él estaba recorriendo con sus alargados dedos las caderas de la mujer de arriba abajo.

No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta eso. Corrección, si lo sabía, pero todavía no lo terminaba de creer. Tras el beso en el puente, ambos se observaron detenidamente por unos segundos, ella lo tomo de las manos y comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud que veía el espectáculo. Recorrieron velozmente todo el parque, de regreso a su respectivo hotel en la busca desesperada de su habitación. Ambos se deseaban y no iban a desaprovechar eso. Aun no se aproximaban a la hilera que les correspondía cuando Loki ya se había lanzado, de nuevo, a los labios de ella, lo cual tomo de buena manera. Caminaron, sin separar nunca sus labios, mientras buscaban el número de su departamento. Era el 669, que irónico.

Y ahora se encontraban así, frente a la puerta del lugar que les pertenecía por aquella noche, besándose apasionadamente. El Jotun comenzó a recorrer con sus labios la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella lo atrajo más para así mientras que con sus manos le rodeaban el cuello. A lo lejos logro escuchar el grito de un niño asustado.

— ¡Mami, esos sujetos se están comiendo!

— ¡Vamos, Jace! — grito molesta la mujer —. ¡Este lugar es familiar!

Ambos rieron ante aquello. Sophia soltó su cuello, pero él seguía degustando del cuello de ella, lo besaba y le iba dando pequeñas lamidas que hacía que la mujer diera pequeños suspiros. En esos momentos, el frio había comenzado a desaparecer. Sophia metió sus manos en su chaqueta mientras sacaba la llave para entregársela. El hombre la tomo y volvió a los labios de ella, inclino su cabeza e, abriendo los ojos, incrusto la llave en la cerradura, giro la llave y abrió la puerta.

Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta de una patada y aventó las llaves a un lado. Siguió besando a la mujer mientras comenzaba a recorrer los costados de ella. En un momento, ella lo mordió en el labio, provocando que el hombre soltara entre un quejido y un suspiro. Le había dolido, pero también lo había disfrutado.

No sabía ni siquiera, a ciencia cierta, como estaba constituido aquel lugar, abrió por un pequeño lapso de tiempo los ojos y trato de buscar un lugar en donde podría recostarla. Vio un sillón, una mesa y la barra de la cocina. La mesa era de madera, era muy bonita y rustica, pero sabía que a la primera sacudida salvaje, se vendría abajo. Opto por desecharla. Su siguiente objetivo fue la barra de la cocina, era sólida y muy bien plantada en el suelo y en el techo, su único problema era que estaba un poco alta y que el espacio entre la barra y los muebles de madera de arriba era muy angosto, no podrían disfrutar del todo en aquel lugar. Volvió a rechazarlo. Después vino el sillón, espacioso, aguantador y como al momento, era la mejor opción de las tres; pero para su desgracia, los sillones tanto para dormir como para coger, no eran una opción muy cómoda, buscaba poder disfrutar todo aquello en todo momento y no quería atraer las malas experiencias sobre un sillón en este momento. Así que olvido su última opción a la mano.

Observo más allá y se encontró con un pasillo en el que había varias puertas. "_Excelente_" pensó. Si hay camas. Comenzó avanzar con ella por todo el pasillo sin dejarla de besar y succionar sus labios.

Sintió como las frías manos de ella comenzaban a desabotonarle la camisa a cuadros que estaba usando. No recordaba exactamente en qué momento se había quitado la chaqueta, pero así era, y ahora ella estaba terminando de desabotonarle la camisa para después recorrer sus agiles manos por todo su abdomen. ¿Cómo era que aquella mujer se le hubiera adelantado en aquello? Si ella lo hacía, él también. Esto podía ser un juego de dos.

Loki dirigió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, tocando todo su vientre caliente con sus manos frías, ella gimió débilmente ante el contacto. Él alzo a ella con sus brazos, mientras ella le rodeo, con sus piernas, las caderas. El dolor de la herida de su brazo vino como un punzante recuerdo, lo ignoro completamente, ahora tenía que enfocarse en otras cosas. Poso sus manos sobre los glúteos de ella, para mantera elevada, no permitiría que se le cayera por nada del mundo.

Llevo a la mujer hasta una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta con una mano y la empujo hasta llegar a la cama, donde la tumbo sobre de esta. Se separaron por un momento, mientras se observaban. El hombre pudo observar como la dulce mirada de ella se perdían entre sus propios ojos y los de él, se perdían en los de ella. En estos momentos nada importaba, ni siquiera lo que había pasado en el pasado. Lo que importaba era el _presente_, que ambos estaban ahí y que estaban dispuestos terminar de pertenecerse.

Volvió de manera hambrienta a sus labios, comenzó a lamerlos con su lengua, lentamente, mientras llevaba sus pálidas manos a donde finalizaba la blusa de ella. Metió por debajo sus manos y comenzó a sacársela, de manera feroz, dejándola solo en sostén, el cual era de color negro con encajes azules, se deleitó por un momento por la vista, a pesar de que antes ya la había visto desnuda, nunca la había visto desnuda para él, eso le agregaba un toque más provocativo al momento.

Ella le sonrió antes de irse sobre los labios de Loki. Llego a ellos con una fuerte mordida la cual provoco que el hombre abriera boca en un gemido, cosa que aprovecho ella para meter su lengua en la boca él. Llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del Jotun, recorriendo, hábilmente, todo el abdomen y pecho de este; comenzó sacándole la camisa por completo mientras recorría sus brazos con sus manos. Sus lenguas se encontraban danzando al compás de sus respiraciones dentro de sus ansiosas bocas. Cuando la mano de ella rozo la gasa que cubría las suturas, se detuvo en seco para después arrancarle de una buena vez la camisa. Giro a Loki, para después tumbarlo sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre de él. ¿En qué momento ella comenzó a dominar en esta situación?

— ¿Qué - te paso aquí? — su voz estaba agitada por todo lo que habían estado haciendo, llevo sus dedos a las gasas y las arranco de un tajo, observando la herida con asombro. — ¡Por Dios, sangras!

— No… es nada — soltó jadeante él mientras se lanzaba sobre de ella de nuevo. No le había gustado, para nada el que ella hubiera tomado el control en todo esto. El solo hecho de no tener el control él, el sentirse que sería utilizado, le hacía revivir los días en la cámara de tortura y esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso y un poco ansioso.

Llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella, buscando quitarle aquella prenda que aun tenia, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con sus labios y su lengua. Si alguien seria el dominante aquí, tendría que ser él y nadie más. No le gustaría quedarse en medio momento y paralizarse por el pánico al recordar lo ocurrido en… ¡Arg! Ni siquiera podía decir el nombre.

Ella, con cada lamida, se acercaba más y más a Loki, buscando eliminar todo espacio entre ellos. En el momento en que Loki propicio el morderle el cuello, ella se arqueo un poco por el dolor y el placer en partes iguales, fue en ese momento en el que el dios aprovecho y la giró, poniéndola a ella bajo el cuerpo de él. Se tumbó por completo sobre de ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la parte frontal de aquella prenda, arrancándosela con ansias, quería sentir del todo su piel, rozando la de él. Sin siquiera observarla desnuda de la parte de arriba, comenzó a mudarse de su cuello con la boca, para caminar hacia sus pronunciados pechos. Por un momento, el pelinegro creyó sentir como los movimientos de ella cesaban de manera repentina, pero él lo ignoro por completo.

Escucho un pequeño susurro, el cual lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto el rostro para ver si aquellos susurros provenían de Sophia. Cuando se encontró con el rostro de ella, logro ver como unas lágrimas comenzaban recorrer sus mejillas, para después sentir la fuerte mano de ella impactando sobre su mejilla.

— ¡Aléjate! — su grito fue potente, al igual que su bofetada.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la mejilla, confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, para después girar hacia con Sophia. ¿Cómo es que de estar gimiendo paso a estar totalmente histérica y golpeándolo? ¿Acaso tenían unas formas de tener sexo muy distinto, aquí en Midgard?

— ¡Vete! — Comenzó ella a retroceder, escabulléndosele de entre las piernas, se fue rápidamente hasta el respaldo de la cama — ¡No te me acerques!

Ella tomo unas almohadas y comenzó a lanzárselas.

— ¡Espera! — grito él intentando cubrirse. — No te voy a hacer daño.

— ¡Largo! — tomo el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche de a lado, para después lanzarse y darle en la cabeza a Loki.

Loki rugió ante el impacto. Aquello le había dolido bastante. Primero lo había abofeteado y ahora le había lanzado con un reloj, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta mujer?

— ¡No quiero que me vuelvas romper! ¡NO SOY TUYA! — su voz se desgarro ante la potencia con la que grito.

Fue ahí que Loki entendió lo que pasaba. La razón volvió a él y la culpa lo comenzó abrumar. Había hecho que ella volviera a revivir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. ¡Que tonto había sido!

— ¡Trata de tranquilizarte, por favor Sophia! — alzo las manos al aire, mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

— ¡Sal de aquí! — tomo entre sus manos la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

El hombre obedeció antes de que la mujer se atreviera a lanzarle la lámpara. Abrió la puerta, velozmente, y salió de aquella habitación. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en la misma, escuchando los fuertes sollozos de Sophia.

Era un egoísta. Había pensado solo en él y nunca tomo en cuenta lo que ella pudiera sentir o pensar. El había encontrado que si el llevaba las riendas de aquello, podría erradicar todo dolor y toda humillación que le habían hecho vivir aquellos guardias y ciudadanos. Pero había olvidado que la mujer había pasado por una situación semejante, eso significaba que ella también necesitaba de dominar.

Se dejó caer, lentamente en el suelo frente a la puerta, se abrazó a sus piernas y recargo la cabeza en sus brazos. La había herido, la había llevado hasta aquel punto en que ella tenía que pararlo con golpes. Ella no estaba lista aun para algo así. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando él cuando pensó que si?

Se quedó en aquel lugar, esperando a que la mujer se pusiera mejor y así poder pedirle disculpas por aquello. Pero el sueño lo venció.

Aquello no sería un grato recuerdo de aquellas vacaciones.

* * *

Lo despertó el ruido del baño, provocando que se levantara sobresaltado. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo que soltara un ligero alarido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras se sobaba el área adolorida. Recordó también el otro golpe que tenía en cabeza, pero este se encontraba en su frente. Pasó su mano encima de este, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor ante aquel contacto.

Gruño por lo bajo y se cubrió más con el cobertor. Espera, ¿Cobertor? ¿En qué momento se había tapado? No lo recordaba, pero si recordaba porque había dormido ahí. Le recordó el día en que habían regresado del almacén y él, por el agotamiento, se había quedado dormido en el pasillo, ni siquiera había querido levantarse para irse a su cuarto, lo que le pedía su cuerpo era un descanso y rápido.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto ella mientras pasaba por el frente de él, nuevamente modelando su camisa. Debía aceptar que aquello le parecía, realmente, muy seductoramente sexy.

— Algo — se comenzó a incorporar mientras seguía sujetando la cobija, se estaba cubriendo con ella, más que nada, porque estaba semidesnudo y temía a cualquier reacción explosiva de ella, le entrego la cobija y trato de mostrarse un poco amable, al fin y al cabo era la tercera vez que le decía esto: — Gracias.

Tomo la cobija mientras le sonreía, nerviosamente. Recogió su pelo detrás de la oreja y después llevo su mano a la mejilla de Loki.

— Lo siento — comenzó mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla que había abofeteado, para después pasar al golpe en su frente, le dolía, pero quería demostrar lo contrario —, por esto.

— Yo soy el que...

Se calló cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre su mejilla, volvió a acariciar esa área una vez que se separó, para después besar la frente de él. Cuando se separó, observo al hombre con un semblante profundo, como si buscara que él se sumergiera en los pensamientos de ella. Después de observarse, ella decidió acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Loki disfruto mucho de aquel gesto. Quiso prolongarlo, pero supuso que aquello le traería como resultado otro morete en alguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Ella le tomo de las manos y lo observo sonrientemente. ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada después de lo de anoche?

— Gracias, por todo — comenzó ella mientras comenzaba a lagrimear, ¿por qué le agradecía y por qué estaba llorando? — Por ti, quiero ir cambiando esto...

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente. ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? Nadie, antes, había hecho algún esfuerzo o algo por él, siempre todo lo hacían a un lado, ignorándolo o tratándolo solo por cortesía, por lo que él representaba, no por quien era. Aunque, a estas alturas del juego, ni el mismo sabia quién era.

— Necesito contarte muchas cosas de mí, relacionado con lo de ayer — soltó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas.

— Por lo de ayer — comenzó él —, yo...

— No tienes que disculparte, ya te lo agradecí. He avanzado mucho en poco tiempo.

El Jotun enarco una ceja confundida. Ella suspiro al verlo.

— Necesitamos hablar, antes de dar el siguiente paso.

— Si — asintió, mientras pensaba todo sobre lo del ataque a Manhattan, tenia de decirlo ahora, no podría seguir si no lo hacía —, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió, para después girar su rostro hasta la entrada principal del lugar. Para después girar, con un semblante alegre, hacia él.

— ¿Te parecer si salimos a desayunar y platicamos afuera?

* * *

El pequeño parque sin atracciones tan grandes como las que tenía en el lugar donde se estaba hospedando tenía unos grandes árboles y grandes caminos, al igual que estaba situado a un lado de una enorme laguna, la cual estaba rodeada por una reja, este era muy espacioso, estaba muy concurrido a pesar de que apenas eran, no más, de las nueve de la mañana.

Habían salido a pasear después de ir a desayunar a _Wendy, _al parecer a la mujer le gustaba disfrutar de hamburguesas y cosas así. Ahora habían desayunado una especie de hamburguesa de huevo, jamón, queso y frijol. Tenía un buen sabor, debía de aceptarlo, pero aun no entendía la extraña fijación de los midgardianos a querer comerlo todo en medio de dos panes.

— En _México _lo comen todo con tortillas, como_ tacos — _le había aclarado Sophia, cuando lo exteriorizo.

Al terminar el desayuno le había dicho que deberían conocer la ciudad, algo que a Loki no le había parecido, pero ella le había expuesto que necesitaba un ambiente natural para poder hablar, así que él termino accediendo. Al fin y al cabo, también tenía algo importante que decirle. No quería que se enterara por alguien más, además, ya suponía que Sage tenía la leve noción de su verdadera identidad por los comentarios que había hecho mientras charlaron en la azotea del edificio.

Loki iba con las manos en las manos en las bolsas, mientras ella caminaba a su lado. En varias ocasiones ella intento tomarle la mano, pero él simplemente la rechazaba. No le gustaba andar caminando, ridículamente tomados de la mano por el parque. Le parecía un tanto, estúpido.

— ¿Cuándo hablaremos? — cuestiono serio, mientras daba un ligero suspiro.

— Cuando encontremos unas bancas desocupadas — respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada.

— Podríamos sentarnos en el pasto, bajo un árbol... — sí, había sonado un poco meloso y ridículo, pero quería sentar de una buena vez por todas, ya se había hartado de caminar sin rumbo y sin hacer nada.

— Mancharías tu ropa... — le escupió las palabras en son de burla, el hombre solo rodo los ojos; en parte tenia razón. — Además, ¿Desde cuándo acá quieres algo tan romántico?

Gruño por lo bajo, lo había malinterpretado.

— No es romántico, más bien estoy cansado de...

— ¿Sophie? — escucho una voz a lo lejos, ambos voltearon y vieron a una joven pequeña de cabellos rubios marcados en rizos que caían alrededor de su rostro redondo. Al verlos sonrió grandemente. — ¡Sophie!

— ¿Nora? — sus voz fue casi un susurro suplicante y sorprendido.

Loki observo a su acompañante y vio como comenzaba a palidecer, algo que le preocupo mucho. La mujer de rizos se acercó casi corriendo hacia Sophia, para lanzarse a ella en un abrazo.

— ¡Que alegría verte, mujer! — su voz era muy animada.

— Si, lo mismo digo — su tono de voz era carente de expresión. Intento abrazar a la otra mujer, pero sus movimientos fueron torpes.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — la rubia se separó de ella y la tomo de las manos.

— Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

— No me quejo — se encogió de hombros —. Pero cuéntame, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

— Vacaciones, creo — se le notaba el nerviosismo. ¿Quién era esta mujer que estaba haciendo palidecer a Sophia?

Loki la observo detenidamente por unos instantes. No traía nada de armas, su cuerpo no tenía ningún atributo físico que fuera resultado de un gran entrenamiento, no parecía ser un ente con habilidades especiales. Entonces, ¿Que representaba esta mujer ante Sophia?

— Y... ¿Cómo esta... tu hermano? — pregunto dudosa.

— ¿Jonathan? — la observo por un momento para después sonreír. — Esta excelente, esta probando ahora en la actuación. Tiene meses viviendo en _Los Ángeles, California._

— Me alegro por él — fingió su sonrisa. Realmente tenía que intervenir, el ánimo de Sophia estaba decayendo mucho y no sabía el porqué.

Para su sorpresa la rubia lo estaba viendo desde hace un tiempo a tras de reojo.

— ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu compañía, amiga? — se acercó a Loki mientras le estiraba la mano con una sonrisa completa. — Me llamo Nora Wells, es placer.

Loki estiro la mano. Otra chica muy atrevida.

— Loki Laufeyson — se estrecharon la mano en un rápido apretón. — El placer es mío — trato de ser Cortez, solo por simple educación.

— ¿Loki? — La chica inclino la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente —, ¿no te he visto en algún lado?

— No — soltó en seco el Jotun.

— Tal vez sean imaginaciones mías — se encogió de hombros, dando un suspiro.

— ¡NORA! — grito alguien a una distancia considerable para que ellos pudieran escucharlo.

Los tres giraron al mismo tiempo y vieron como un grupo de chicos estiraba la mano para hacerse notar. La rubia devolvió el saludo y después giro con ellos.

— Fue un placer volver a verte, querida amiga — estrecho su mano presurosa para después hecho los ojos hacia Loki. — Y que guapo novio te has conseguido, aunque mi hermano siempre fue el mejor.

Sophia soltó unas ligeras risas y después asintió.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego — soltó la mano de la chica y se fue corriendo rumbo a la multitud. — ¡Adiós!

Tras la partida de la chica, Sophie se quedó estática en su lugar. Loki se acercó a ella e intento despabilarla. Ella la tomo del brazo y lo comenzó a alar mientras caminaba apresurado a rumbo opuesto por donde había ido la rubia.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios haces?

— Necesito largarme de aquí — su voz era ansiosa y temerosa. — ¿Se te apetece un té o un café para beber?

— Lo que sea, pero iremos solo cuando me sueltes — espeto él, un poco molesto.

La mujer lo ignoro completamente y continuo jalando de él mientras caminaba. Él solo pudo gruñir. Se le había hecho ya un hábito el gruñir por cualquier cosa, además era algo que había estado haciendo últimamente, pero por lo general, la situación lo ameritaba. La castaña se había estado comportando muy errática desde lo ocurrido con el mortal, claro, se lo justificaba, pero todo tenía un límite y ella pronto sobrepasaría el de él. Cosa que no le gustaría que pasara, aunque a veces lo deseaba, así se ahorraría muchos problemas y preocupaciones, se dejaría de estar midiéndose ante la mujer y podría explotar contra ella en cualquier momento. Pero por más que deseó hacerlo, aún existía el sentimiento hacia ella que se lo impedía. ¡Qué patético! Se había vuelto como Thor, tan sentimental y estúpido. Al menos Loki podía contenerse un poco ante todo aquellos sentimientos. O al menos eso presumía él.

Cruzaron una calle, hacia donde había un establecimiento con un nombre un tanto extraño: _Starbucks._ Se dirigieron a la caja, ella ordeno por ambos y después fueron a sentarse en una mesa desocupada. Al momento en que ella se sentó, soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Ahora si me dirás ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— Espera a que estén listas nuestras bebidas, ¿sí? — suplico ella mientras levantaba el rostro levemente y lo recargaba en el respaldo del asiento. — Prometo contarte todo.

Bufo y se cruzó de brazos girando el rostro hacia un costado.

— Que sea rápido — su tono era de fastidio, ya era mucho darle vuelta al asunto. — Hay cosas de las que quiero hablar.

— Y entonces ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? — soltó ella levemente.

Loki giro rápido hacia ella mientras veía su débil mirada. No espero que ella le pidiera empezar, primero tenía que valorar lo que iba a decir, aun no está preparado para soltarlo. Ayer en la noche lo estaba, pero ahora ya no.

Trago saliva, cuando la bocina del lugar sonó y nombro el número que tenía Sophia, ella se levantó, fue por el pedido y regreso con ambos vasos en las manos. Los coloco en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

— Ya tienes tus dichosas bebidas, empieza — sonó tajante, pero realmente estaba aliviado de que aquello lo hubiera salvado de decir la verdad así sin siquiera haberse preparado.

— Ayer en la noche… — comenzó ella haciendo que Loki abriera los ojos al recordar los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior, ¿quería sacar a flote todo ahora? — La razón por la cual de aparte fue porque… no soporto que los hombres me toquen de esa forma.

— Por lo de Gabe… — afirmo lo evidente.

— No, por Jonathan — ella suspiro, otra vez. ¿Dónde había escuchado, Loki, ese nombre antes? Ella giro su rostro hacia un costado. — Él es hermano de Nora, la chica de hace un rato — y ahí fue respondida su duda —, y él… Él es el padre de Meredith, mi hija.

Sus ojos fueron de concentración a abrirse a una velocidad increíble. Se atraganto con su propia saliva. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero ella prosiguió con todo.

— Hace tres años, yo salía con él. Todos mis amigos me decían que era un buen chico y muy guapo. Pero para variar, solo buscaba mi fortuna. Lo conocí por su hermana, ya que ella era muy buena amiga mía — tomo el vaso térmico entre sus manos y sorbió un trago. — A días de terminar mi carrera, el me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar muy hermoso para celebrar. Gracias a Dios, mis padres les prestaron la cabaña que nos pertenecía, a unas horas de mi casa. Nos quedamos ahí, nos divertimos y todo.

"Pero llego un momento en el que me pidió tener relaciones sexuales — tomo un respiro para después continuar —, en su momento accedí, pero cuando ya estuvimos sobre la cama, me retracte y le dije que aún no estaba lista, que podíamos esperar. Para mi desgracia, aquel hombre nunca mostro como realmente era hasta ese día. Me pego y me obligo a tener relaciones con él. Por más que le suplique no me dejo, me utilizo como su juguete y… — apretó su mano en puño. La mirada del Jotun era de completa estupefacción, ¿tanto había sufrido aquella mujer? Ahora venía él e iba a destrozarle la vida, "¡Bien hecho Loki, como un perfecto dios del Caos!".

Ella negó con la cabeza y después intento sonreír, estaba ahogando el llanto en la garganta, todo su rostro se lo revelaba.

— Estuvimos así durante unos días, hasta que un día se cansó y me dejo en aquel lugar. Al día siguiente mis padres fueron a la cabaña, ya que les extrañaba que ninguno de los dos contestara. Me encontraron completamente inconsciente. Al llevarme al hospital me hicieron un chequeo completo y al parecer, resulte estar embarazada — se encogió de hombros con una torcida sonrisa de dolor, le hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero el orgullo se lo impedía. — Después de eso, tú ya sabes el resto.

"De hecho lo de Gabriel solo me hizo revivir todo aquello que había dejado enterrado, no fue tanto lo que me hizo — jugo un poco con sus dedos sobre la mesa, para luego sonreír de medio lado. —La razón por la cual pude llegar hasta ese punto contigo, fue porque mentalice que tú no eras ellos, que tú eras completamente diferentes a ellos. Que tú nunca me harías daño, de ninguna forma…

Trago saliva y se hundió en su asiento. Tomo el vaso frente a él y le dio un largo trago.

_A pesar de tu pasado... Eres la mejor opción para ella._

La voz de Sage volvió a resonar en su cabeza. Ahora entendía a que se refería con aquello. Sage conocía su pasado y sabía que él no se atrevería a dañarla, no otra vez. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sophia que él era el hombre que había matado a su familia? Su semblante comenzó a cambiar a uno de total preocupación. Por nada del mundo quería herirla, y estaba, casi 100% seguro, de que si le decía la verdad, ella lo terminaría odiando, así como odia a aquellos hombres. Por fortuna uno de ellos ya pago, con su vida, lo que hizo, solo hacía falta el que origino el mal en la vida de ella, para después, él desaparecer de su vida.

_La mejor opción para ella._

¿Cómo podría ser la mejor opción para ella? Lo mejor para ella era que se apartara, era lo mejor para ambos. De esa forma, él ya no tendría que cargar con ella, por más que le doliera el apartarse de ella, era lo mejor.

Sintió como alguien pellizcaba y jalaba sus mejillas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando reacciono, vio como Sophia, desde su asiento, se había inclinado hasta él sobre la mesa.

— Vamos, hombre, quita esa cara — su sonrisa había vuelto a ser radiante como antes, aunque estaba derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas, aquella sonrisa la hacía ver hermosa. En verdad, ella era una mujer fuerte y admirable. — La que debe de estar triste aquí, debo de ser yo y mírame, sonrío.

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, tomo las manos que sujetaban sus mejillas y las beso a cada una. Las dejo sobre la mesa y después llevo su mano a limpiarle las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de ella. Por Yggdrasil, no podía dejar de caer ante aquella sonrisa y ante aquellos gestos. A pesar de que estuviera molesto o deprimido, ella siempre había encontrado la forma de hacerlo sonreír y sentirse mejor. Realmente, era alguien único y alguien a quien no se podía perder. Era un ser invaluable e irrepetible y en el momento en que ella se fuera de su lado, sabría que, ahora sí, perdería todo lo que le queda.

— No estas triste, estas toda mocosa y llorando, pareces una _bebita._

— ¿Cómo que una _bebita_? — gruño ella mientras el comenzaba a reírse. Sí, todo volvía a hacer como antes de que todo aquello ocurriese y le gustaría que aquello durara eternamente.

— Si, mira — sujeto sus mejillas y las comenzó a jalar —, tus mejillas están sonrojadas y tu nariz — llevo sus manos a la nariz de ella y la sujeto fuertemente — está toda húmeda por la _mucosa_. ¡Qué asco!

Ella comenzó a mover los brazos rápidamente a sus costados, totalmente desesperada.

— ¡_Doh Despido_! — intento hablar mientras jalaba aire presurosamente por la boca, el dios solo podía seguir riendo.

Le soltó la nariz y ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después dar un largo suspiro. Loki montaba una delicada sonrisa en su boca, totalmente burlándose de la mujer.

— ¡Casi me matas idiota! — le grito furiosa ella.

— Vamos, no seas dramática — se cruzó de brazos él. — Nadie ha muerto por taparle la nariz por tan solo unos segundos.

Ella lo miro furiosa por unos momentos más, para después no contener las risas y soltar una fuerte carcajada. El pelinegro la acompaño después de unos segundos. Tal vez todos los estaban viendo a su alrededor, pero eso era algo que realmente no le importaba, solo quería disfrutar de aquellos momentos con ella, que eran, a su parecer, los mejores de su vida.

— ¿_Hermano_?

La voz lo saco de aquella burbuja que había creado alrededor de ambos. Todo se vino abajo, su felicidad, sus momentos con ella, la sonrisa del rostro y, sobre todo, la seguridad que había experimentado. Conocía la voz como si se tratase de la suya, no tenía que girar para ver de quien provenía, porque él ya lo sabía, pero aun así giro sus rostro para asegurarse de que tal vez se estaba equivocando. Para su desgracia, no fue así.

Ahí, parado con su estúpida sonrisa pintada en su rostro, estaba Thor. Estaba parado en la puerta principal de aquel establecimiento, iba vestido con su traje de batalla de Asgard, como siempre, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El rubio se disparó hacia la mesa en donde él se encontraba a una velocidad típica de Thor al encontrar algo que es de su interés y quiere observarlo más detalladamente.

Loki se puso de pie rápido, colocándose entre el rubio y la chica, mostrándose totalmente a la defensiva.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Por fin te he encontrado!

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo estrecho en un enorme abrazo, en el cual el pelinegro se mostró reacio. Lo quiso apartar lo antes posible, aquel tacto le recordaba mucho a Asgard y aquello le estaba haciendo revivir de nuevo todos sus traumas. No pudo soportar más y, sin importarle que toda la gente lo estuviera observando, estallo en sus manos parte de su energía vital provocando que Thor retrocediera confundido.

— No soy tu hermano, recuérdalo — recalco cada palabra con desprecio entrelazado entre cada letra. Genero de nuevo magia, débil, pero a fin de cuentas magia, en sus manos para intentar defenderse en caso de que el estúpido de Thor se atreviera acercar otra vez.

— Vamos Loki, tu sabes bien que eres mi hermano, crecimos juntos… — comenzó otra vez con su típico discurso, en el que siempre intentaba convencerlo de aquello. Que estúpido era, no sabía que solo estaba gastando saliva y energía para nada.

— ¿Cuántas veces me vendrás con esto? — soltó todo su veneno en la oración. — Ahora quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz, de una vez y por todas.

— Pero, hermano…

— ¡Pero nada!

— Tu… Tú eres uno de los vengadores — afirmo una voz a su espalda. Cuando giro se encontró con un detalle que había olvidado: _Sophia_.

Los ojos de Sophia lo observaban con terror, supuso debido a que Thor le provoco que volviera a recordar lo ocurrido aquel día en Nueva York. Otra cosa más para odiar a Thor.

— Y tú… eres el hombre del casco de los cuernos — esta vez señalaba a Loki, el cual se congelo ante aquella frase. La mujer se puso de pie y se fue contra el pelinegro y le arremetió una bofetada. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! Eres un _monstruo_.

El pelinegro desvaneció la energía en sus manos y se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde antes le había pegado la mujer.

— Te di techo, te alimente, me incluí en mi vida y ¿así me lo pagas? — le escupió con odio cada palabra. Las cuales se iban incrustando en el cómo cuchillas filosas que lo atravesaban poco a poco.

— Las cosas no son como parecen…

— ¡Cállate! No tienes derecho ni siquiera de dirigirme la palabra — se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar conmigo?

— Yo…

— No quiero volver a verte… Te quiero lejos de mi vida… — lo empujo y salió corriendo de aquel lugar hecha un mar de lágrimas. El pelinegro sintió como si un pedazo de su cuerpo le fuera arrancado de tajo y lo lanzaran al fuego.

— ¡Espera! — salió tras ella.

Cuando salió del lugar, corrió entre la multitud, pero por más que la busco entre toda la gente, no la pudo encontrar. Se detuvo en seco y sintió como el aire le comenzaba a faltar. La había perdido, la había herido y la había perdido. Sintió como su vida y lo que él era, comenzaba a derrumbarse frente a él, estaba experimentando esa sensación por segunda vez en su vida y esta vez era más dolorosa que la primera.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero no de su dolor. La mano lo giro lentamente y frente a él se encontró el enorme cuerpo de su medio — hermano.

— Loki, necesito que vengas conmigo — su voz era suplicante y esta tenía un leve tono de seriedad — un enemigo que tú conoces bien, quiere destruir Midgard y necesito que nos apoyes…

El Jotun entendió la mitad de lo que había dicho Thor cuando ya estaba asintiendo. Si era llevado frente a los Vengadores, era algo que ya no le importaba, realmente lo había perdido todo, ¿Qué más daba enfrentarse a un enemigo para que lo matara?

Thor lo tomo de la cintura y lo subió sobre su hombro. En ese momento, entendió a lo que había accedido y fue cuando su razón volvió a él. Thor comenzó a girar su _Mjolnir_, para comenzar a volar.

— ¿Qué haces, _cabeza hueca_? ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! — comenzó a forcejear entre el fornido brazo de Thor, pero le fue imposible librarse de ese agarre.

El rubio tras girar suficiente el mazo, lo alzo en el aire y salieron volando de aquel lugar, dejando un rastro de tierra.

* * *

Aquí esta un capitulo mas... Y me retracto de lo que dije en la publicación anterior... Este es el cap mas largo que he escrito xDD...

Aclaro... La razón por la cual he mencionado a Alter Bridge en este fic, no es por que sea mi grupo favorito, esta entre los que mas me gustan, pero no, no es mi favorito. La razón es por que la mayoría de las canciones me han inspirado a este fic y pues no podía dejar de mencionarlo, se los debo xD.

Otra cosa, lamento haberlos dejado en un momento asi... pero si... ya se entero Sophie de la verdad y si... reacciono muy mal...

Les agradezco rapidito a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que se dan el tiempo de comentarla. Una enorme disculpa si no les agradesco a cada uno personalmente, pero por ahi les enviare un Mp, pero es que ando corta de tiempo...

Espero haya podido cumplir sus espectativas con el capitulo... y pues sin mas que decir, me retiro...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	14. Odisea

**Aqui, de nuevo, con otro capitulo mas, el cual espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**14. Odisea**

Al día siguiente de la caída de su hermano, Thor se levantó muy temprano y preparo todo para su viaje a Jotunheim. Pidió a los sirvientes que le ayudaran a colocarse la armadura y todo su equipamiento para la batalla y salió de su habitación.

Al salir se encontró con sirvientes y constructores, que estaban reparando el daño que su hermano había causado. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que lo había logrado. Pero era complicado saberlo cuando se trataba de Loki. Él había tratado de entenderlo, y creyó que lo hacía, pero en realidad no era así, nunca lo fue.

Recorrió todos los pasillos del castillo hasta ir a la armería de su familia, en donde tomo su preciado martillo, se redirección al establo en donde preparo un caballo, lo monto y se fue rumbo al Bifröst.

Tenía una urgencia por llegar. Necesitaba explicaciones por parte del pelinegro y sabía que podría obtenerla lleno a Jotunheim, donde él se encontraba en estos momentos. Aun tenía marcadas en su mente las palabras de odio y de rencor que su hermano le había escupido el día anterior.

Estaba consciente de que Loki había perdido el camino y todo debido a él, por no haberle dado el afecto que su hermano necesitaba. Pero aun guardaba las esperanzas de que, muy en el fondo, aun quedara la esencia de aquel niño que siempre le sonreía, aquel que siempre buscaba su protección y compañía, aquel que tras perderse en el extenso bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, regreso abrazándolo totalmente desconsolado y prometiéndole que nunca se alejaría de él por miedo a perderse. Pero también recordaba que en esa misma ocasión, Loki le hizo prometer que siempre lo buscaría, que si él se perdía, tendría al menos la esperanza de que Thor, su hermano mayor, siempre lo buscaría, siempre.

Y ahora, tenía que cumplir su promesa, si no ¿qué clase de rey, y sobre todo hermano, seria? Tenía que cumplir todas sus promesas.

El guardián del puente que acababa de ser reconstruido estaba de pie, como siempre, observando todo con sus ojos omnividentes, su sola presencia era intimidante, siempre mostraba un porte duro y fuerte, pero también sereno y confiable. Sus manos descansaban sobre la espada, que le ayudaba abrir el Bifröst, la cual estaba incrustada en su lugar sobre el puente.

Thor detuvo a su caballo y lo palmeo cobre el lomo, seña que el caballo interpreto y obedeció, este regreso, solo, al establo; el dios del trueno camino, entonces, con rumbo al dios de la luz y guardián del Bifröst, estando a unos metros de distancia, lo saludo muy animado.

— ¡Buen Heimdall! — su voz era alegre y potente, su brazo se sacudía en el aire en un saludo como de dos viejos amigos.

— No puedo ver al otro príncipe desde aquí, se me está escondiendo — respondió a la pregunta que Thor aún no había formulado, el rubio sonrió y comprendió que realmente las habilidades del guardián eran sorprendentes.

— Lo sé, por eso necesito ir a reino de los Gigantes de hielo — Thor, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se mostró serio, se acercó a Heimdall y coloco su mano sobre su hombro. — Por favor, Heimdall, tengo que encontrar a Loki.

El guardián mantuvo su semblante serio, inmutable. El rubio estaba esperando al menos una negativa de todo aquello, pero le sorprendió la respuesta que este le dio.

— Ahora que el padre de todo está en su sueño de Odín, como el único heredero presente, todo recae sobre ti. Sin embargo, creo que es bueno que enfrentes a tu hermano y resuelvan su problema de _relación._

Por Yggdrasil, él lo sabía. Su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Pero cómo...? — su voz era temblorosa. Se suponía que nadie debía de saber sobre lo de Loki y él, pero Heimdall lo sabía, eso era algo evidente, él podía ver todo, no sería extraño que los haya visto. Y si él lo sabía, entonces...

— Tranquilo, hijo de Odín. El padre de todo no sabe. Yo no hablo si no me lo cuestionan — su voz sonó monótona, pero Thor quiso ver en ella algo de comprensión.

El rubio sonrió.

— Gracias, buen Heimdall — sujeto más fuerte su hombro relajado, casi lanzándose a abrazarlo, pero opto por mantenerse al margen, no quería romper aquella seriedad.

— No lo he dicho porque no me lo han preguntado — el cuerpo de Thor se volvió a tensar —, no mentiré, no puedo mentir.

— Gracias, Heimdall — suspiro y soltó su hombro. — Abre el Bifröst, iré a Jotunheim.

El guardián asintió, tras un momento de guardar silencio, y camino hacia dentro de la cúpula reconstruida. Coloco su espada sobre el pedestal y acciono el puente arcoíris, observo a Thor y le asintió. Las luces comenzaron a inundar la habitación y la maquina comenzó a funcionar.

— Mucho cuidado, no te abriré el Bifröst si Asgard se ve en peligro en el acto.

Thor rio sonoramente, tomo su mazo y lo levanto en el cielo.

— Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No Heimdall?

Avanzo sobre el portal y se lanzó hacia el portal.

* * *

Thor se arropo un poco más mientras mantenía su Mjolnir en su mano.

Jotunheim era igual a como la recordaba, pero aun así, lo veía más decaído, la poca vida que tenia se había consumido tras el ataque de Loki durante su reinado en Asgard. A donde quiera que viera, todo le recordaba a su hermano.

Era realmente increíble que su hermano, tras haber querido erradicar a Jotunheim, ahora se encontrara en aquel lugar. Loki era un Jotun, era su verdadera naturaleza, pero él sabía que no era muy bien recibido en su propio reino.

Camino hasta el palacio, se encontró con algunos Jotuns en el camino pero estos nunca lo atacaron, solo lo observaban con recelo. Lo fueron guiando hasta que se encontró con lo que una vez fue el trono de Laufey. El lugar estaba totalmente en decadencia, el trono estaba totalmente destrozado y el arco que una vez adorno el lugar estaba sobre el piso, esparcido. En verdad, Jotunheim estaba en total depresión. A Thor nunca le toco conocer al reino de los gigantes en todo su esplendor, pero según las historias que su padre le contaba, era un lugar con una belleza muy peculiar, y aunque ya no tenían el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, la última vez que estuvieron ahí él lo comprobó. Pero ahora, el lugar estaba totalmente muerto.

Tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando no hay un líder fuerte quien los dirija.

En el trono, encontró a un Jotun joven, el cual tenía un aspecto muy semejante al del antiguo rey. Supuso que, tal vez, podría ser su hijo.

El rubio se hincó por respeto y le presento su saludo, después se fue incorporando poco a poco.

— Ahora si muestras tu respeto, Asgardiano — la voz rasposa salió del Jotun del trono, su tono había sido duro y delator.

— Esta vez no busco una guerra, _hijo de Laufey..._

_— _Rey_ Býleistr, _para ti — soltó tajante.

— Disculpe, Rey Býleistr — inclino su cabeza en forma de disculpa. Mismos genes y diferentes temperamentos.

— Y si no es la guerra lo que buscas, entonces ¿Que te trae por aquí, hijo de Odín? — volvió a su tono duro. Al parecer no buscaba ser amable.

— Pues vera, rey Býleistr... — su voz fue ahogada por un grito.

— ¡Odín! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Todos giraron en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. Thor se sorprendió al ver que una mujer gigante se aproximaba. Nunca había pensado que en Jotunheim aun hubiera mujeres, y sobre todo, que les permitieran salir. La mujer era de color azul y tenía un aspecto semejante al de los otros Jotuns, pero su estado era más deplorable, se notaba que el tiempo había causado mucho daño en ella. Esta mujer caminaba arrastrando los pies y sujetándose de las paredes rocosas, sus pasos eran lentas, pero decididas.

¿Quién sería esta mujer y por qué le decía Odín?

— ¡¿Que hace esta mujer aquí?! — grito colérico Býleistr, mientras se ponía de pie. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, provocando que se le vieran más rojos.

— Odín, ¿Vienes a entregarme a mi _hijo_? — camino la mujer en dirección a Thor. ¿Acaso esa mujer lo confundía con su padre? — Vaya Odín, no has cambiado nada.

Thor observo a la mujer la cual luchaba por acercarse más a él.

— ¡Que esperan para sacarla de aquí! — volvió a gritar en son de orden.

Varios gigantes se apresuraron y sujetaron a la mujer de brazos. La vieja comenzó a gritar desesperada que la soltaran mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba con determinación.

— ¡Laufey! — esta vez el grito iba dirigido al joven que estaba sentado en el trono, el cual solo seguía con los ojos abiertos irradiando ira — ¿Que no vez que Odín vino a regresarme a mi pequeño Loki?

Ahora fue Thor él estaba sorprendido. ¿Aquella mujer era la madre de Loki?

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy Laufey, _Farbauti? _Vieja decrepita — le soltó el rey a la vieja.

La mujer dejo de moverse y observo detenidamente al nuevo monarca de los gigantes. Tras observarlo un tiempo, la mujer sonrió y comenzó a saludar al Jotun.

— Býleistr, hijo, discúlpame — sonó más tranquila la mujer —, ya sabes mis problemas...

Býleistr gruño y se lanzó sobre la que era su madre, propiciándole una buena bofetada en el rostro, la cual hizo que la mujer se callera, puesto que los gigantes que la sostenían, la habían soltado.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme hijo, vieja loca! — su voz fue tajante e hiriente.

Thor se apresuró a con la mujer y la sostuvo sobre si, la cual le sonrió.

— Odín, te lo pido — comenzó suplicante Farbauti —, devuélveme a mi pequeño Loki.

— Yo no soy Odín — le aseguro Thor a la mujer, tratando de sonar lo más pasivo posible, no quería alterarla. — Soy el hijo de Odín, Thor.

— El hijo de Odín — suspiro la mujer — ¿Entonces tú sabes dónde está mi hijo?

— Es lo mismo que vengo a preguntar — se puso de pie, mientras sostenía a Farbauti y la incorporaba, la mujer apenas se sostenía. — ¿Donde esta Loki? — su voz fue potente y dura.

Býleistr arrugo el ceño mientras se colocaba en una postura altanera. Se acercó al dios del trueno mientras en su rostro se comenzaba a formar una gran sonrisa.

Verdaderamente, aun no entendía cómo es que el gigante que tenía enfrente de él era el verdadero hermano de Loki. Este era de mucho mayor tamaño, tenía más aspecto de Jotun que su propio hermano y, sobre todo, tenía un peor aspecto, a diferencia del ojiverde. Era increíble que ambos seres hubieran sido hijos del mismo Jotun.

— Tanto así cuidas a tu "hermano" — soltando la última palabra con sarcasmo —, que ni siquiera sabes donde esta — se acercó a Thor y le escupió a los pies. — ¡Que patético!

Thor contuvo el impulso de destrozarlo con su Mjolnir, evitando así una nueva guerra. Respiro profundo y solo intento sonreírle de manera pacífica, lo último que quería provocar era un conflicto.

— Se dónde está — soltó Thor de frente al rey —, lo vi venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Ese bastardo se atrevió a venir aquí? — cuestiono furioso mientras apuñaba su mano. — ¿Cómo se atreve? — giro hacia con sus súbditos y los señalo con la mano. — Vayan a buscar a ese mal nacido.

— ¡No le hables así a tu hermano! — Farbauti se lanzó sobre su hijo totalmente molesta. A pesar de que tenía magullados los pies, había logrado dar firme los pasos.

— ¡Esa monstruosidad no es mi hermano! — aventó a un lado a la mujer y esta cayó al suelo. — Ahora, llévense a esta mujer, lejos de mi vista.

Tomaron de los brazos a la mujer y la comenzaron a arrastrar por el suelo congelado, mientras esta mujer gritaba desesperada. El dios del trueno solo pudo mantenerse ahí, observando, a pesar de que odiaba lo que veía.

— ¡No deberías tratar así a tu madre! — soltó el rubio un poco molesto.

Býleistr giro rápidamente hasta él y le gruño fuertemente, casi lanzándose a él. Thor retrocedió, buscando evitar una pelea.

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no! — gruño.

Se movió de su lugar y fue de nuevo a su trono, se sentó en este y se cruzó de piernas mientras arañaba el hielo del asiento. Observo a Thor unos momentos y después suspiro. Al parecer, ahora estaba más calmado, ya no había nada que lo perturbara.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que Loki está aquí?

Thor comenzó a caminar en círculos con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

— Discutí con él antes de que se transformara en su forma Jotun y se dejara caer por el Bifröst.

— Entonces tú tampoco sabes tratar con él — soltó con picardía mientras sonreía de lado, el rubio giro rápidamente hacia el rey, que al parecer su juventud aun predominaba en él y la madurez aún faltaba por llegar. — Escuche que lo habían encerrado, ¿Qué acaso no tienen buena seguridad en su majestuosa Asgard?

— Loki es un as para la magia y los encantamientos — apretó su mazo en su mano, al parecer todo esto le ponía los nervios de punta. Thor sabía y podía asegurar que su hermano estaba aquí, si ellos ya estaban conscientes de que él lo sabía, ¿Por qué tenían que ocultárselo? —, fue sencillo para él.

— Agregándole que los guardias de Asgard son un asco — Thor se plantó en el suelo ante la ofensa. _"Piensa antes de actuar, piensa, Thor"_, se dijo a sí mismo. Observo la sonrisa de Býleistr, la cual disfrutaba de cada ofensa lanzada, buscaba provocarlo y así comenzar una guerra justificada. Quería venganza y si el dios del trueno daba un paso en falso, lo conseguiría.

— Se ha tratado de mejorar la seguridad — soltó intentando relajar los hombros y el agarre de su Mjolnir —, es solo que a Loki se le dio un trato moderado, por ser parte de la familia real.

— Esa escoria no merece su compasión — soltó secamente mientras posaba su cabeza sobre su palma. — De haber sido yo su verdugo, lo condenaría a muerte y le arrancaría la lengua para que no pudiera hablar y, después, lo degollaría. Es un castigo digno de un monstruo.

Thor gruño por lo bajo. Le había herido en donde más le dolía. Thor soportaba escuchar ofensas en contra de su tierra y de él mismo, todo aquello se le resbalaba y lo tomaba como una simple ofensa de niños; pero que alguien ofendiera a su padre, a su madre y, sobre todo, a Loki, no merecía compasión. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre el monarca de Jotunheim y destrozarle esa estúpida sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro con su mazo. Ganas no le faltaron de hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía precintarse a nada, debía de manejar este problema con la mayor inteligencia y diplomacia posible.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Thor por no querer decir alguna estupidez y Býleistr por encontrarse ido en la nada. Al pasar unas horas, los Jotuns encargados de la búsqueda de Loki regresaron. El rubio de puso de pie, en espera de las mejores noticias, aunque sabía que si los Jotun lo encontraban podrían haberlo matado, pero eso era algo improbable ya que su rey lo quería vivo para el mismo torturarlo y matarlo con su propia mano.

Býleistr ni se inmuto cuando los gigantes se postraron ante él en una reverencia, solo propicio a soltar un ligero suspiro.

— Rey Býleistr, el asgardiano nos ha mentido, el traidor Loki no está aquí — expuso el gigante más cerca al trono.

Thor abrió grandemente los ojos, ¿Cómo era que su hermano no se encontraba aquí, si el mismo lo había visto descender hasta Jotunheim?

— ¿Ya buscaron por todas partes? — se lanzó sobre de ellos el rubio de manera ansiosa, quería respuestas y no se iría sin ellas. — ¿Están seguros?

— ¿Acaso crees que mentimos asgardiano? — uno de los gigantes de hielo se alzó y encaro a Thor de manera desafiante. — Los únicos mentirosos aquí son ustedes, _princesita_.

El hijo de Odín solo respiro profundamente: no caería de nuevo en aquella provocación.

— No los acuso de mentirosos — trato de mantener la formalidad, alguien debía de mantener la diplomacia —, es solo que no creo que mi hermano no esté aquí.

— Pues no lo está, Thor — tomo la palabra ahora el rey de Jotunheim, para sorpresa del rubio, de manera serena. Al parecer las provocaciones habían cesado, posiblemente al no obtener nada. El monarca se puso de pie de su trono y se acercó al lugar en donde gigantes y el asgardiano se aglutinaban. — Te recomiendo que busques en otro lado, hijo de Asgard, por aquí no encontraras a tu amado hermano.

* * *

Thor subió a su caballo, el cual lo esperaba en la entrada del puente, junto al guardián, y cabalgo velozmente con rumbo al palacio.

Una vez hubo terminado sus asuntos en Jotunheim, llamo al guardián y pido regresar. Cuando hubo llegado al lado del guardián le pido explicaciones. A lo cual, Heimdall, le respondió que en ningún lado de los nueve reinos podía encontrar al otro príncipe.

Era imposible, Loki debía de estar en alguna parte del universo, no podía haber desaparecido así nomás porque sí. ¿En dónde demonios estaría y que estaba haciendo, que era capaz de esconderse de la aguda y poderosa vista de Heimdall? Necesitaba encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Llegado al palacio, tuvo que enfrentar el interrogatorio que le hizo Frigga, la cual estaba preocupada del paradero de sus dos hijos. Él rubio solo pudo contestar que no podía abandonar a su hermano, nunca descansaría hasta encontrar a Loki, no volvería a pasar por la incertidumbre de creerlo muerto y el no poder tener su cuerpo para velarlo. Tal vez no podría soportar, de nuevo, la idea de tener a Loki muerto. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aun le tenía sumo aprecio, a pesar de que lo reclamo como suyo, solo para después hacerlo a un lado cuando apareció Jane en su vida, tenía la leve esperanza de poder volver a la relación de hermanos, aunque solo fuera eso, verdaderamente no quería perder a Loki de ninguna forma, no lo podría soportar.

A partir de ese día, iba con Heimdall para preguntarle sobre si había noticias nuevas sobre el paradero de su hermano. Pero para su desgracia, siempre eran noticia negativas, al parecer, a Loki, se lo había tragado las ramas de Yggdrasil y lo habían desaparecido. Aun así, el seguía visitando reino por reino que tenía permitido visitar, en busca de su hermano perdido. No podía fallarle, no de nuevo, lo encontraría a como diera lugar.

Para su desgracia, el tiempo del sueño de Odín se había prolongado muchos más que en otras ocasiones y Thor no pudo obtener respuestas a sus dudas: la verdad de como había encontrado, su padre, a su hermano, Loki. En las noches, la voz y gritos de Farbauti, la verdadera madre de Loki, lo atormentaba y le exigía la verdad ante todo aquello. Pero era imposible saber la verdad, estando el Padre de Todo en su sueño.

Tras tres días de haber visitado Jotunheim, ya había recorrido otros dos reinos en busca de su hermano perdido. Y aun le hacían falta otros por recorrer.

Había hecho un hábito el despertarse temprano, arreglarse para la batalla y salir con rumbo al Bifröst, para viajar hacia cualquier reino.

Y esa mañana no había sido la excepción.

Iba sumergido en sus ideas, mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos del palacio, cuando una mujer lo sujeto, fuertemente, del brazo y, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, hizo que se detuviera.

— ¡Ya basta de esto Thor! — grito una molesta Sif, una vez que el aludido la miro y vio de quien se trataba.

— ¿Ya basta de que, Sif? — cuestiono confundido.

— Llevas tres días escabulléndote desde muy temprano, con rumbo al Bifröst para salir a buscar a Loki, y regresas hasta ya muy avanzado el día — el rubio parpadeo ante aquello, mostrándose un poco confuso, aun no entendía a qué se refería la mujer. — Ya basta de eso, ya basta de ir a buscarlo a lugares en donde no va estar.

— Sif, tu no entiendes, tengo que encontrarlo…

— No, si entiendo — puso sus manos en la cadera, una vez que había soltado al rubio y arrugo el ceño, mostrándose verdaderamente molesta —, el que no entiende aquí, eres tú. Se supone que mientras el padre de todo este en su sueño de Odín, tu estas a cargo, y en vez de eso te vas a quien sabe dónde a buscar a tu perdido hermano, dejándole todo el peso a tu madre, a la cual la arrastras en todo esto y solo la preocupas de más.

Thor solo observo a su amiga mientras hablaba y se movía conforma a su boca. El rubio sabía que cuando hablaba también con sus manos, se encontraba realmente molesta y preocupada.

Entendía el punto de Sif y congeniaba con ella, pero era mentira cuando ella decía que lo entendía a él. Estaba seguro que nadie podría entender como era que él se sentía con respecto a todo esto, a lo mucho su madre llegaría a comprenderlo, hasta cierto punto. Pero nadie lograría saber cómo era que se sentía en esos momentos, nadie.

— Sif, tengo que ir, es mi deber como hermano…

— Tu deber es quedarte aquí, Thor, como el Rey, mientras Odín despierta — la diosa lo sujeto de las manos y lo miro fijamente, sabía que usaría cualquier cosa para hacerlo desistir de sus planes, aunque que estos fueran inútiles, hasta mostrarse sumisa y tierna. — Por favor, Thor, espera hasta que Odín despierte.

— No puedo Sif — se soltó de su agarre suavemente, mientras veía la mirada triste de la guerrera. — Necesito ir a buscarlo y encontrarlo.

— ¿Encontrar que, príncipe Thor? — cuestiono una voz melodiosamente dulce a sus espaldas.

Ambos guerreros giraron, se encontraron con la bella y radiante diosa de la fidelidad, Sigyn, vestida con un largo vestido de color verde, con encajes de color dorado, al igual que su cabello, el vestido tenia largas mangas que caían en punta más allá de sus manos, sus hombros estaban descubiertos por un escote recto. Su cabello dorado y rizado estaba recogido en una enorme trenza que iba del lado superior derecho de su cabeza y finalizaba hasta el lado inferior izquierdo, cayendo por su hombro izquierdo.

Thor se inclinó en forma de saludo y Sif solo la saludo con la mano. Al parecer las viejas amistades aún seguían presentes.

— Lady Sigyn, ¡Que agradable sorpresa! — soltó educadamente el tosco de Thor. — ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verla?

— Lo mismo digo, su excelencia — su sonrisa era totalmente encantadora y dulce, todo en aquella mujer era dulzura y hermosura, a pesar de que era la más pequeña, tanto en edad como en estatura, de los tres. — No nos veíamos desde la fiesta que se celebró en el palacio, en su honor.

— Basta de formalidades, lady Sigyn, puedes llamarme simplemente Thor — sonrió de manera infantil.

— ¿Pero cómo me atrevería a semejante falta de respeto, su excelencia? — los colores se le subieron a su rostro, el cual, antes, era de un color níveo antes que se tornara completamente rojo.

— Vamos, Thor — soltó entre risas la guerrera mientras pegaba un codazo a su compañero —, lady Sigyn es una doncella hecha y derecha, no está acostumbrada a las informalidades de los guerreros.

La rubia mujer asintió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su abdomen y dejaba la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Ves! Hiciste que se apenara — ambos guerreros sonrieron y se miraron. — A todo esto, Sigyn, ¿qué te trae por aquí, al enorme castillo imperial?

La mujer se encogió más en su lugar y por unos instantes guardo silencio. Después, levanto el rostro y miro, por debajo de sus ojos a Thor y a Sif.

— Vine a visitar a la Reina Frigga, venía a traerle un recado un presente por parte de mi madre…

— Y, ¿Por qué no enviaste a una de tus sirvientas? — cuestiono extrañada Sif. Era extraño que una doncella de la casta de Sigyn, estuviera enviando presentes a otras mujeres, por muy amigas que fueran, ellas mismas. Por lo general, siempre enviaban a la servidumbre.

— Es que también vine a pedir el consejo de la reina — su voz sonó débil y un poco temblorosa. — Y de regreso a mi hogar, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación… En verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo el rubio mientras observaba a la doncella frente a él. — Me encontraba discutiendo con lady Sif sobre unos asuntos de mi hermano.

— ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a el príncipe Loki en su prisión? — cuestiono preocupada la joven.

— ¿No estas enterada? — soltó confundido el dios del trueno.

— Thor — soltó entre dientes Sif mientras le pegaba un codazo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras su semblante seguía siendo de preocupación. Thor sonrió al ver la veracidad en su expresión. Si, era posible, había alguien más que se preocupaba por su hermano, que entendería su punto y apoyaría en esta discusión.

— Tras el ataque de las bestias al palacio, mi hermano huyo de prisión.

— ¿El príncipe Loki huyo? — ahora su rostro era de total sorpresa.

— Así es — escupió Sif, reintegrándose en la conversación. — Y ahora, el príncipe Thor, quiere ir a buscar por todos los reinos a su hermano, dejando a Asgard sin un monarca, mientras que el padre de todo está en su sueño de recuperación — se acercó a Sigyn y la tomo de los hombros mientras la acercaba al rubio. — ¿Verdad que Thor debe de cumplir, primero, sus obligaciones como rey, por sobre todos sus decesos?

Sigyn se soltó del agarre de Thor y lo miro con ojos suplicantes. Al parecer se había equivocado con respecto a la joven; Sif había logrado convencerla y puesto de su parte, aun sin antes haber dado su punto de vista y el cómo se sentía ante todo aquello. Aunque poniéndolo de aquella forma, Thor quedaba como el malo en todo esto. La guerrera no tuvo que haber dicho aquello de esa forma.

La rubia tomo sus manos de manera tierna, mientras le sonreía.

— Príncipe Thor — comenzó con un tono de voz dulce —, por favor, traiga a Loki devuelta. Su hermano no puede esperar, él lo necesita, su excelencia.

— ¡¿QUE?! — grito sobresaltada Sif tras haber escuchado a la más joven de los tres, la cual le sonreía al gran dios del trueno.

— Gracias, Lady Sigyn — le respondió a la sonrisa el rubio.

— Y ustedes también necesita de él — esta vez su voz fue casi un susurro que solo Thor logro escuchar.

El rostro del hijo de Odín se comenzó a tornar confundido. No entendía las palabras de la doncella. Al parecer la mujer lo entendía más de lo que el suponía, pero no entendía por qué y cuándo se dispuso a preguntarle el sonido de una explosión, seguido por el característico sonido del cuerno de Heimdall hizo sobresaltar a los tres dioses que se encontraban reunidos.

Aquel característico sonido, semejante al de una trompeta, solo podía significar una cosa: Asgard estaba siendo atacada.

Otro sonido de una explosión se hizo presente, confirmándoselo.

* * *

Todo Asgard se hallaba sobresaltado y preparándose para lo que venía. Sabían que solo había dos ocasiones para las cuales Heimdall, el guardián del Bifröst, haría sonar su_Gjallarhorn_, cuerno que le había regalado Odín: una de ella seria si se aproximaba el Ragnarök, y la segunda era si un enemigo peligroso se aproximaba. Y todo los asgardianos se temían que fuera la primera opción.

De los cielos vieron cruzar al hijo del padre de todo, con su Mjolnir en mano, volando a gran velocidad.

El dios del trueno estaba realmente angustiado ante lo que se avecinaba. Al llegar hasta Heimdall, seguido por sus fieles amigos, los cuales iban a caballo detrás del dios, interrogo al dios de la luz y guardián del puente sobre lo que acontecía.

— Es un enemigo al cual, usted y sus amigos, ya se enfrentó.

Heimdall señalo con el rostro el rumbo de donde provenían las explosiones y el rubio, al girar hacia el mismo punto que le indicaban, se sobresaltó al ver de quien se trataba. Eran los _Chitauri_.

— ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? — cuestiono el dueño del legendario Mjolnir, se denotaba en él total desconcierto y, sobre todo, se sentía herido. Ahora entendía en donde hacia donde había ido su hermano, y lo peor del caso, es que él se había preocupado y ocupado en buscarlo con desespero. Que tonto había sido.

— ¿Qué buscan? — cuestiono Hogun, con su tono serio.

— Buscan al príncipe perdido — expuso Heimdall sin mostrar emoción ninguna.

— ¿Qué? — ahora el sorprendido era Thor.

Un _leviatán_ emergió del cielo, seguido de varias naves flotantes. El rubio, Sif y los tres guerreros se sobresaltaron ante lo que estaban viendo. Después de eso, una voz potente sobresalió entre todo aquel ataque.

"_Asgard, denme a su traidor, que lleva por nombre Loki, y no les tendré por que destruir su ciudad"._

Toda Asgard se sobresaltó. Al parecer, el rubio había malinterpretado todo. Gruño, molesto consigo mismo y comenzó a girar su mazo.

— ¡Thor! — le llamo Sif, casi en un grito. — Debemos hacer algo.

El aludido giro su rostro hacia la guerrera, sin dejar de girar su Mjolnir.

— Busquen a todos los guerreros de Asgard. Que nadie se acerque al castillo. Ese, será el punto seguro.

Y dicho esto, salió disparado de nuevo hacia el cielo, dejando atrás a sus amigos guerreros.

Se dirigió hasta el Leviatán que flotaba en el cielo, pero al estar lo bastante cerca, logro vislumbrar una nave que flotaba detrás de este, más grande de lo que normalmente eran los pequeños deslizadores de los chitauri. Se aproximó hasta ella y se paró en la parte superior de esta.

— ¡Muéstrate! — grito enfurecido el dios del trueno mientras alzaba su mazo y comenzaba a convocar a los truenos.

_"Vaya, que rapidez"_ soltó una voz potente, la cual provenía de dentro de aquella nave. _"No pensé que la respuesta fuera a llegar tan pronto, asgardiano"_.

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a gritar Thor, ignorando completamente la voz que resonaba.

_"Pero que falta de respeto, por parte de los asgardianos. Creí que eran una civilización más avanzada, eso lo pagaran caro, dios del trueno"._

El leviatán que cubría a la nave se comenzó a mover, al igual que las naves, comenzando atacar a la ciudad. Thor intento lanzarse sobre aquellas naves, pero un disparo hizo que cayera en la misma nave. Se comenzó a poner de pie, un poco adolorido mientras miraba que detrás de él había un chitauri armado a un lado de una creatura enorme de color morado, muy distinto al aspecto de los chitauri. Este estaba sonriéndole mientras posaba sus manos a su espalda.

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar mientras se incorporaba y atraía hacia él el mazo que se hallaba a su lado.

— Veo que eres muy impaciente, hijo de Odín — se acercó un poco al rubio mientras este solo apretaba su mazo con fuerza. — Mi nombre es _Thanos de Titán_, el líder de los chitauri. Y he venido a por mí venganza con un cierto dios de las travesuras.

— ¿Tu eres con quien se alió Loki, para conquistar Midgard? — cuestiono Thor, tratando de conectar todos los puntos.

— Era cierto cuando el hijo de Laufey me dijo que eras una bestia primitiva que no podía pensar — soltó irónico mientras observaba al dios del trueno. — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hijo de Odín, sí; y vengo por lo que me pertenece: mi venganza contra él.

— Para tu desgracia — se paró a decir Thor mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su Mjolnir —, mi hermano no está aquí, huyo hace unos días.

— ¡Pero qué pena! Ahora tendré que destruir toda Asgard solo por aburrimiento — su sonrisa se mostró amplia en su rostro morado.

Thanos giro y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en la nave, pero Thor, dando un gran salto, se posicionó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

— No dejare que destruyas mi hogar, Thanos — lo amenazó con el mazo.

El titán sonrió ante aquello y ordeno al chitauri que lo acompaña que atacara. Se lanzó sobre Thor, el cual de un solo movimiento de su mazo lo mando volar lejos de la nave. Ante esto, el rubio sonrió desafiante, pero el sonido de gritos y una explosión le borro aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Quién me impedirá destruir toda Asgard? ¿Acaso tú, Thor? — su voz era desafiante y sus brazos estaban extendidos, mientras que de sus manos emanaba energía de color purpura con un contorno negro.

— ¡No, yo! — escupió una voz fuerte y potente, seguida por el relinchar de un caballo.

Ambos hombres giraron sus rostros encontrándose con el padre de todo, montado sobre su caballo de ocho patas, del cual, comenzaban a desaparecer unas alas hechas de energía mágica. Era verdad cuando Loki le había dicho a Odín que ningún caballo lo igualaría y que este lo llevaría por mar, tierra y, sobre todo, aire a grandes velocidades.

Thanos observo de frente a Odín con recelo, mientras esta seguía montado en Sleipnir amenazándolo con su cetro. La sonrisa del titán se fue mostrando poco a poco, conforme avanzaba al viejo dios.

— Cuanto tiempo_ Alföðr*_ — lo saludo con recelo el titán. (*Nota: padre de todos, uno de los tantos nombres con los que se le conoce a Odín)

— Mucho, Thanos — correspondió denotando autoridad.

— Pensé que te encontrabas en tu preciado _sueño_, Odín.

— Como veras, tu información es totalmente falsa. ¿Qué buscas, _Titán Loco_?

— Hacia tiempo que nadie me llamaba de aquella forma — sonrió divertido Thanos mientras avanzaba, unos pasos, hacia el dios principal. Giro un momento el rostro hacia Thor y le mostro aquella misma sonrisa. — Vengo a terminar una encomienda mía, pero tu hijo me comentaba que no podía cumplir, porque el hombre que necesito para cumplirla, no se encuentra aquí, ¿es eso cierto?

— Totalmente — respondió tajante el rey de Asgard. — Loki no se encuentra aquí, él huyó, al parecer, de ti.

— Ya veo…

— Si no tienes más que hacer aquí, Thanos, te ordeno que te retires de Asgard.

Thanos sonrió y giro, dándole la espalda a Odín. Se encamino hacia la entrada de su nave, aun con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

— Lo hare, solo porque tú lo pides, Alföðr — paso enseguida de Thor y le susurro suavemente.— Además, es posible que lo encuentre en _Midgard_, ya que si no cumplo mi venganza contra él, la tierra lo pagara.

Y dicho esto, entro a su nave, dejando al dios del trueno con los ojos abruptamente abiertos.

— Vamos, hijo — ordeno Odín mientras hacía relinchar a Sleipnir, a la par que al caballo le volvía a salir aquellas alas de magia.

El rubio asintió y comenzó a girar su Mjolnir, para después salir disparado detrás de su padre y su caballo.

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, Thor logro observar como las naves de los chitauri comenzaban a salir, siguiendo la enorme nave Nodriza en donde antes se había enfrentado a Thanos. Al parecer, con lo que había visto, Asgard no había sufrido tanto daño.

Al bajar de Sleipnir, Odín se mostró de nuevo totalmente debilitado, viendo esto, su hijo se apresuró a ayudarlo, mientras llamaba a los guardias cerca del lugar.

— ¡Preparen su habitación! — ordeno el dios del trueno mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su viejo y cansado padre. — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, padre?

— He interrumpido mi sueño para poder detener la amenaza de Thanos — su voz era constante, pero aun así se podía denotar el cansancio en la misma.

— ¿Dónde conociste a Thanos?

— Thanos… era un enemigo que ha intentado robar el _Guante del Infinito_ en contadas ocasiones, pero sin éxito. Tal vez, haya aprovechado esta ocasión para robarlo…

— Tienes razón… — concordó Thor, giro a su costado y viendo al guardia le indico: — Vayan a la bóveda de tesoros y vean si todo está en orden.

— Si, su excelencia — y salieron corriendo con rumbo a la bóveda.

Llevaron al padre de todo hasta su habitación, en donde se encontraba sentada la reina y madre de Thor, Frigga.

— Odín — se lanzó la mujer sobre su marido y, retirando al guardia, ayudo a su hijo a llevar al rey hasta su cama.

Acomodaron a Odín en sus aposentos y los recostaron lentamente sobre la gran cama. Frigga comenzó a marcar las runas de protección en el lugar indicado y el escudo comenzó a cubrir la cama de su padre.

— Padre, tengo que ir a Midgard y protegerla del mal de Thanos — su voz era serena y firme, a pesar de que sabía que su padre se opondría a dejar Asgard desprotegida, Thor no podía dejar que su amada Midgard pereciera. — No puedo asumir, aun, mi papel como rey de Asgard. Lo siento, padre.

Los ojos de Odín se fueron cerrando lentamente, mientras asentía levemente y dejaba derramar una lagrima por su mejilla, para después quedar bajo el pesado sueño que le serviría para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Nunca se había imaginado que tras haber llegado a Midgard y haber ido directamente a una misión, se encontraría con Loki en un establecimiento, acompañado con una mujer.

Ahora se encontraba cargando a un histérico Loki, el cual pataleaba y golpeaba mientras volaban.

— ¡Suéltame, estúpido salvaje! — gritaba Loki mientras era sujeto por el brazo de Thor.

— Necesito de tu ayuda, hermano…

— Pero yo no quiero darte esa ayuda…

— Lo siento hermano — dijo Thor antes de dejar inconsciente a Loki de un golpe.

El viaje de regreso a la torre de los Vengadores fue más calmado una vez que el dios del caos yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Thor.

En esos momentos el rubio se sentía sumamente feliz. Al fin había encontrado a su hermano y había podido cumplir su promesa, a pesar de que haya sido de manera espontánea, aun así, la había cumplido. Lo había buscado, con desespero, y lo había encontrado. Y a partir de ahora, no permitirá que nada lo apartara de su hermano, ni si quiera S.H.I.E.L.D. ni mucho menos sus compañeros de batalla, los Vengadores.

Ahora, el problema sería el que sus amigos aceptaran la ayuda de su hermano, ya que estaba seguro de que estos aun le guardan resentimiento.

* * *

— Te pedí unas donas y un café de _Starbucks_, y me traes a _Cornamenta_ del universo de Harry Potter, ¿es en serio? — Tony Stark observaba al hombre recostado sobre su sofá, hombre que una vez lo había lanzado por la ventana de uno de los pisos de su edificio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con su whisky favorito. — En verdad, Thor, ¿tenemos que hablar de nuevo entre la diferencia entre un dios nórdico y una caja de donas? Pensé que lo había dejado en claro la última vez.

— Te prometo, hombre de acero, que no hará destrozos — soltó suplicante el rubio que estaba enseguida de él. — Mi padre sello sus poderes, una vez que estuvo encerrado en la cámara de torturas.

El genio solo logro soltar un suspiro prolongado.

El dios del trueno no era consciente de lo que podría provocar la simple presencia, aun así sin poderes, del dios del caos.

Sabía que todo se complicaría en el momento en el que el rubio arribó a su torre, todo húmedo por la lluvia de noviembre (aunque sonara épica la frase, en realidad era más complicado), cargando a su hermano inconsciente mientras iba y lo recostaba sobre aquel sillón. Por fortuna nadie estaba aún en la torre, pero no tardaban en llegar, puesto que se habían citado para una reunión para hablar del problema de _Thanos_ o como sea que se llamara.

Thor había mencionado que ocuparían la ayuda del dios del caos, pero como era de esperarse nadie aprobó la noción del rubio, lo cual deprimió un poco al mismo. Pero ahora, todo era diferente, el dios de las travesuras estaba en la torre y, quisieran o no, él debía de estar implicado en todo esto.

Además parecía ser que el grandulón había cambiado su estado de ánimo. A decir verdad, llevaba casi todo el tiempo en el que duro su supuesto hermano encerrado con aquella sombría tristeza que intentaba disimular. Le afectaba que Loki estuviera encerrado, y aquello era algo que, al fabuloso Tony Stark, no le podían ocultar. El había vivido en carne propia el necesitar ver bien a alguien durante algún tiempo y entendía a la perfección como es que Thor se había sentido y al verlo, en estos momentos contemplar al sujeto, que dos años atrás lo quería asesinar, con una radiante sonrisa era más que la confirmación de aquella suposición.

Tony se acercó un poco más al rubio mientras le colocaba una mano al hombro, aquello era un poco complicado para él, debido a la diferencia de alturas, pero aun así quiso darle un poco de apoyo al dios.

— Sabes que el cornudo puede pasar el tiempo que necesite bajo este techo...

— Gracias, hijo de Howard — soltó el rubio con una sonrisa aún más marcada.

— Pero tienes que saber que los otros, posiblemente, no estén completamente de acuerdo con esto — expuso de manera seria, el dios debía de saberlo, a pesar de que le dolía, tenía que saberlo. — Debes de recordar que muchos, incluido yo, tienen algo en contra del dios, así que, no te aseguro que lo acepten y lo tomen muy bien.

— Soy consciente de esto — agacho la mirada Thor, por más que quisiera negarlo, había vuelto a sentir tristeza —, pero no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, ni mucho menos que él hiera a alguien.

— ¡Gracias, nos sentiremos más seguros así! — exclamo con sarcasmo el billonario, lo cual, el dios del trueno no comprendió y sonrió ante aquel comentario. El genio suspiro y volvió su vista al dios mientras se comenzó a masajear el puente de la nariz. — Te recomiendo, _Beach boy, _que vayas a encerrar a este hombre en tu cuarto, porque no tardan en llegar los demás de sus asuntos y pegaran el grito en todo el universo si se encuentran con _este _aquí.

Thor asintió y fue al sillón, tomo al inconsciente dios entre sus manos a la par a la voz de JARVIS, que resonó en la sala de estar del piso de entretenimiento.

_— Señor, el agente Barton y capitán Rogers acaban de llegar al edificio — _la voz de la IA resonó monótona como siempre, cumpliendo su cometido de mantener al tanto de lo que ocurría en la mansión al billonario.

— ¡Ves! Te lo dije — exclamo Stark señalando a los hermanos, mientras los veía dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. — Si algo sale mal, será tu culpa, Grandulón. Diré que me amenazaste, ¿Entendiste?

Solo escuchó el eco que provocaba la estruendosa risa del asgardiano mientras se cerraba la puerta, y este caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo al elevador.

— JARVIS, diles a Steve y a Clint, y también a los que vayan llegando, que vayan directamente a la sala de reuniones, ahí los estaré esperando — ordeno a su mayordomo digital.

_"— Enseguida, señor."_

Una vez solo tomo su vaso vacío, se dirigió al mini bar que había en la sala y, sirviéndose un poco de whisky, se tomó de un sorbo la bebida que tenía en aquel vaso.

Sabía que si no se volvía alcohólico por su adicción a dicha sustancia, lo haría por el estrés que le provocaba el vivir con varios lunáticos y desaliñados superhéroes. Fue entonces que cuestiono que si realmente había hecho lo correcto al invitarlos a vivir en su torre.

¡Grandiosa idea Stark!

* * *

— Ya estamos todos, Stark. ¿Cuál es el nuevo drama? — pregunto fastidiado el arquero mientras jugaba con una pluma entre sus dedos.

— No, aún falta gente — soltó la rubia, la cual llevaba por nombre Carol.

Todos observaron los lugares que estaban vacíos en la mesa y soltaron un ligero suspiro. Era algo normal, que al momento de este tipo de reuniones, dichos lugares siempre se mostraran vacíos.

— _La hormiga y la avispa _siempre llegan tarde — soltó fastidiado Clint mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano. — Por eso debemos dar inicio, qué más da si estén o no.

— Barton tiene razón — expuso el rey de Wakanda. — Stark, dinos de una buena vez a que nos reuniste, hay personas que tienen asuntos que atender.

Tony Stark se volvió el centro de atención en ese momento. Algo a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrado.

El grupo de vengadores que estaban observándolo buscaban respuestas ante aquella reunión tan premeditada a la que había convocado.

En un principio, el objetivo de aquella reunión era solo para molestar a los nuevos y antiguos miembros de los vengadores, con la estúpida pregunta sobre de qué color podían pintar la nueva torre que tenía pensado en instalar en Inglaterra y, posiblemente, al final trataría sobre el tema del que últimamente se había tratado: la amenaza del líder de los chitauri en contra de la tierra, con el objetivo de destruirla. Pero todo había cambiado en el momento en que Thor había llegado con Loki en brazos a su torre y, para su desgracia, tendrían que desplazar el tema del color de su torre para otro momento.

— El motivo por el cual los convoque en esta noche es por el mismo motivo de la reunión pasada...

— ¿El tamaño de tus pantallas para la torre Stark de Inglaterra? — giro sus ojos, molesto, el capitán. — Porque si volvemos a discutir eso, Stark, te juro que no te incluiremos en el intercambio de navidad.

— Vamos _Capi—paleta, _tienes que aceptar que eso era una crisis del tamaño del mundo — puntualizo mientras hablaba con las manos, los presentes solo propiciaron a soltar un bufido de fastidio. — Pero, para mi desgracia, no tocaremos ningún tema relacionado con la torre. Trataremos el tema de Thanos.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad? — pregunto Natasha con tono serio.

— Si — soltó secamente Tony —, surgió una anormalidad en Florida, la cual JARVIS detecto, y mande a Thor a investigarla.

— Y, ¿Qué encontró? — se apresuró a cuestionar Banner.

El genio presiono unas teclas tridimensionales en la mesa y del centro de la misma apareció una imagen.

— Esto.

La imagen mostraba un grupo de personas muertas, a las cuales habían herido de manera salvaje. Sus cuerpos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, cerca de un basurero.

La reacción fue unánime en todo el lugar: sorpresa. Algunos reaccionaron, además, con algo de repulsión y algunos otros no soportaron la imagen y simplemente giraron el rostro.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? — cuestiono Rogers sobresaltado mientras se alzaba de su asiento y posaba sus manos en la mesa.

— No entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver esto con Thanos — comento la viuda negra con su semblante inmutable, solo la había modificado la sorpresa de segundos atrás.

— Lo sé, de esta forma no tiene ninguna relación con Thanos, pero este video — movió la imagen de la mesa y apareció una semejante, pero de más baja calidad frente a ellos, Tony le puso _play_ y el video comenzó a reproducirse —, si les dirá.

En el video se escuchaban unas voces de unos jóvenes que estaban grabando, por morbo y para hacerse famosos en _YouTube_, los ruidos del ambiente, como el de los autos y murmullos de la gente, se hacían presentes. De repente, los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse y a cambiar de forma, enfrente de los espectadores, los cuales gritan aterrados, pero no dejaban de grabar; la forma que empezaban a tomar los cuerpos era mas mecánica, su piel se vuelvo de color grisácea y sus extremidades comenzaban a verse con una especie de armadura mecánica. Su aspecto se había vuelto muy diferente, pero las personas ahí presentes, al menos en su mayoría, sabían que significaba.

— _Chitauris _— fue lo único que pudo expresar el capitán cuando se dejó caer en su asiento, mientras el resto de los presentes observaban anonadados.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Tony? — pregunto ahora el doctor Banner.

El filántropo soltó un suspiro y, llevándose una mano a la cara, masajeo el puente de su nariz, cosa que había utilizado la mayor parte del día. Verdaderamente, este día había sido un tanto agotador.

— Significa que aún desconocemos totalmente a nuestro enemigo.

— Pues podríamos conocerlo si le llegamos de frente y le decimos: "Hola ¿qué tal?" — soltó la chica de cabellos cortos que acababa de llegar, la cual estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. — Disculpen el retraso, Hank estaba haciendo unos experimentos en su laboratorio y no quería venir hasta terminarlos.

La joven entro con pasos ligeros y se encamino a uno de los asientos vacíos.

— ¿Donde esta él, Janet? — pregunto Carol.

— Se entretuvo con algunas cosas de la torre, ya saben lo de siempre: Laboratorios — se sentó en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

— Con respecto a tu noción, querida Janet, no creo que sea una buena ir a presentarse como si se tratara de una cita — comenzó Stark mientras tomaba asiento —, lo que necesitamos es alguien que nos instruya y nos ayude con nuestro enemigo.

— Y ¿Que propones Stark? — cuestiono Clint. — Porque te recuerdo que los sujetos que podríamos utilizar para investigarlos, ya están destajados y muertos.

— Yo pensaba, más bien en una diva con cuernos...

— ¡Oh no Stark! Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— Vamos, Barton, tienes que aceptar que es una buena idea.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Clint, no es una buena idea — expuso la pelirroja molesta. — Traerlo aquí es un gran riesgo, sin mencionar que también es una estupidez.

— Esperen, ¿Me he perdido de algo? — pregunto Janet con un semblante confuso.

— Se refieren al hermano de Thor, Loki — explico T'Challa mientras observaba a Stark discutir, estando él de brazos cruzados. — El mismo hombre al que hemos mencionado en las pasadas reuniones.

— No me refería a traerlo, si no a cooperar con él — comenzó dudoso Stark, por primera vez tenía miedo de alguna mujer, más bien de lo que le podía hacer esta mujer. — Es mejor saltarnos unos pasos, hay que resolver esto pronto. Además, ese era el otro punto a tratar de esta reunión…

Los ojos de la viuda se abrieron grandemente. Al parecer, había comprendido a lo que el billonario se estaba refiriendo. Ahora sí, todo se comenzaría a derrumbar.

— ¿En dónde está, Stark? — cuestiono molesta Natasha mientras se ponía de pie.

Stark se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder. Aquella mujer era realmente aterradora cuando se molestaba. Natasha Romanoff era una mujer que rara vez dejaba que sus emociones salieran a flote, pero cuando estas afloraban, como en estas ocasiones, era seguro que _lo peor _estaba por ocurrir.

— No fue idea mía — señalo a Thor mientras intentaba escudarse en Rogers. — _Ricitos_ me amenazo, era imposible negarse habiendo una amenaza de un dios, y nórdico, de por medio.

Natasha se giró y observo con recelo al rubio que le sonreía tontamente como siempre. Al parecer no había comprendido aun, la gravedad del asunto.

Barton se puso de pie y gruño mientras sujetaba la pluma con la que antes estaba jugando.

— Necesito saber dónde está — su tono también era molesto, era el que realmente debía de estarlo por lo que le había hecho —, tengo asuntos pendientes con ese bufón.

— Esta aquí, en la torre — respondió forzadamente el dios del trueno. — En estos momentos se encuentra en mi cuarto…

— ¡Oh cierto! ¿Cómo lo mantuviste quieto? — cuestiono curioso Tony, realmente aquello llevaba tiempo carcomiéndole.

— Lo sujete a algo que no podrá levantar nunca…

— ¡Excelente! Así será más fácil acabar con él — exclamo con una radiante sonrisa el arquero.

— Eso, si te lo permito, hijo de Barton — amenazo Thor mientras se ponía de pie, realmente molesto.

Todo pintaba para que se diera una enrome, pero divertida, batalla campal. Sería muy interesante ver quien ganaba de una pelea entre el majestuoso dios del trueno contra el _Legolas_ del siglo XXI, lo cual, era muy evidente hacia donde estaba inclinada la balanza del triunfo. Lo malo de todo esto es que su torre se vería afectada en todo aquello, como era de costumbre. Eso era algo que se ganaba por meter a tanto _loco_ bajo el mismo techo.

— ¡Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos! — el capitán hizo uso de su potente voz y habilidades para mantener todo en orden para apaciguar la discusión, sus brazos se habían alzado en seña de querer calmar todo en aquel lugar. Barton y Thor giraron hacia Rogers prestando atención. — Tenemos que poner las cosas en claro — trago saliva y continuo. — Propongo hacer un debate en donde expongamos los puntos a favor y en contra, para después hacer una votación al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Los vengadores asintieron al mismo tiempo. Todos volvieron a tomar asiento y dirigieron su vista al encargado de llevar a cabo dicho debate.

— Muy bien, empecemos de mi lado derecho — giro su rostro y asintió débilmente — ¿Bruce?

El doctor se mostró tímido y negó con la cabeza mientras se subía los lentes con el dedo corazón por el puente de la nariz.

— No sé qué opinar — su voz era serena y cansada, su rostro mostraba algunas ojeras, seña de que el pobre hombre no había dormido en varios días, cosa que ya era normal en él. — Desde una vez lo aclaro, pienso anular mi voto.

— De acuerdo, ¿Señorita Danvers?

— No conozco a Loki, para empezar — expuso la aludida —, así que no puedo juzgarlo a él. Pero puedo asegurar algo. Thanos está cerca y es fuerte. Durante mi estadía en los cuarteles de _S.W.O.R.D._, en _La Aguja_, conocí a un grupo de héroes espaciales, llamados _Guardianes de las Galaxias,_ los cuales se hicieron aliados de S.W.O.R.D. Un día, recibimos la señal de que habían contactado con una nave que ellos no identificaban, nos dijeron que hoy mandarían un informe de ella, pero por desgracia, perdimos su contacto tras recibir el nombre del líder de aquella nave: _Thanos._

"Thanos es alguien fuerte, y yo pienso que si tenemos a alguien que conozca de ese monstruo, es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado — alzo la mano y soltó firmemente. — Yo voto a favor de que se quede.

Varios de los presentes soltaron un suspiro y otros solo pudieron manifestar un bufido.

— Excelente. Tu turno T'Challa.

— Conozco de mitología nórdica — su voz era seria y profunda, algo normal en él —, y sé muy bien quien es Loki y lo que simboliza, y no pienso arriesgarme a que al final, termine traicionándonos. Voto en contra.

— Yo pienso — se adelantó la avispa antes de que le cedieran la palabra —, que deberíamos de darle una segunda oportunidad. El pobre hombre estaba perdido. Además, sería interesante conocer a otro dios nórdico y tenerlo como aliado — sonrió divertida y alzo la mano. — Completamente a favor.

— Ya saben lo que yo pienso — expuso la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una mueca con la boca.

— Opino lo mismo — puntualizo Barton.

— Correcto — los ojos azules se posaron sobre dios del trueno, el cual tenía un semblante angustioso. — Supongo que tu voto es a favor al igual que tu punto de vista, o ¿me equivoco?

— Estas en lo correcto, capitán — asintió Thor un poco sereno.

— ¿Stark?

El aludido soltó un prolongado suspiro mientras se hundía en su asiento.

— A mi parecer, creo que sería buena idea contar con el apoyo del _Ciervo_ — comenzó el dueño de la torre mientras jugaba con sus dedos. — Lo quieran aceptar o no, necesitamos la ayuda de Loki para poder destruir a Thanos. Los chitauri que encontramos en Orlando, Florida, tienen el mismo aspecto que los de hace dos años, pero esta habilidad nueva suya, de tomar apariencia humana, puede indicar que posiblemente haya más de ellos, trasformados en humanos, en la tierra.

— En eso concuerdo con Tony — expuso Bruce mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los comenzaba a limpiar con una toallita. — Nuestro enemigo, al parecer, se ha vuelto más fuerte o nos está mostrando habilidades que anteriormente no nos había mostrado. Todo esto sería un problema para nosotros en el futuro, si no conocemos, del todo, a nuestro enemigo.

— ¿Eso significa que votas a favor? — cuestiono curioso Barton.

— ¡N—no! ¡Por supuesto que no! — se apresuró a responder mientras se colocaba los lentes de nuevo. — Mi voto sigue siendo nulo, es solo que quiera aclarar que lo que Tony exponía, era muy cierto.

— Creo que es obvia mi postura, no falta decir que estoy favor de esto — concluyo el hombre de hierro.

— Bueno, solo resto yo — índico Steve mientras se sentaba recto en su silla. — Y tengo que aclarar que, por más que me duela mi querido amigo Thor, no puedo aprobar esta noción. Me niego a cooperar con él.

— Esto nos deja, si mis cuentas no me fallan, en un tremendo empate — Tony sintió como todas las miradas se posaban, a una velocidad enrome, de él para luego irse hacia Bruce Banner. — Lo siento, doctor, pero tienes que darnos tu voto.

El ambiente se comenzó a tornar pesado. Todos los ojos de los presentes se posaban sobre el experto en radiación gamma, el cual estaba completamente nervioso por la encrucijada en la que ahora se encontraba. Tony solamente pidió que, por tanto estrés que estaba sufriendo, no se terminara transformando en el _otro tipo_ y su preciada torre quedara hecha ruinas, de nuevo.

— Tony, creo que ya logre terminar los planos para el prototipo de _ultrón_ — entro a la sala de reuniones, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba unos papeles que traía en sus manos —, creo que sería bueno usar la inteligencia de JARVIS para este proyecto…

— ¡Hank! — lo saludo el genio de manera exaltada y mostrándose, falsamente, radiante, mientras se ponía de pie e iba y abrazaba de lado al aludido. — Haz llegado en el momento justo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto el castaño con semblante preocupado mientras se encogía en el brazo del genio.

— A resumidas cuentas, querido amigo, necesitamos tu voto para saber si nos quedamos con el loco y dañado hermano de Thor…

— No ofendas así a mi hermano — soltó molesto Thor.

— Si como sea — dijo fastidiado Tony —, si nos quedamos con él o lo desechamos del plan para acabar con Thanos.

— ¿Te refieres a Loki, el que ataco Nueva York hace dos años, con el ejercito de alienígenas?

— El mismo — le sonrió, radiantemente, Stark.

Se cruzó de manos por unos instantes, para después llevar su mano libre de los papeles a su mentón, intentando reflexionar la situación. Tony, al igual que el resto de los presentes habían comenzado a impacientarse al ver que el hombre solo se quedaba de aquella forma en silencio, sin dar voz ni voto.

— Pienso que sería conveniente — rompió el silencio mientras se masajeaba la barbilla — que contemos con todo el apoyo. Además, teniendo en cuenta que el sujeto en cuestión estuvo aliado con nuestro enemigo, supongo que sería un arma de doble filo. Pero, tenemos que aprovechar aquel lado sin filo.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Estoy a favor, supongo.

— ¡Excelente! Todos se han vuelto locos aquí — exclamo molesta la pelirroja.

— Ahora solo tenemos que tratar con el mal genio de Loki y buscar que nos quiera apoyar en esto. Alguien debe de ofrecerse a convencerlo.

— Yo lo puedo hacer — alzo la mano un sonriente Thor.

— No lo creo — expuso Bruce — creo que si Thor va, lo único que recibiremos serán negativas. Necesitamos a alguien que él no conozca y le dé el beneficio de la duda…

— ¿Y quién propones tú, entonces? — cuestiono de brazos cruzados Steve.

— No lo sé.

— Supongo que — comenzó la hormiga mientras analizaba todo — debe de ser alguien dispuesto ayudar a alguien relativamente dañado, sin ofender Thor. Alguien con experiencia en reformar a gente mala…

— Pym — le palmeo el hombro Tony mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y el aludido giraba hacia él —, gracias por ofrecerte.

— _Disculpe, Señor_ — sonó la voz etérea de JARVIS —, _el señor Laufeyson está gritando con histeria el nombre del señor Odinson, mientras suelta ofensas al mismo._

Stark pudo ver como el semblante sereno del Doctor, había cambiado a uno de total angustia.

Esto sería algo realmente divertido.

* * *

— ¡Sophie! — exclamo potentemente.

La cabeza dejo de zumbarle en el momento en que despertó desesperado. Su respiración era agitada y se encontraba sudando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, y ahora había experimentado una, la cual había sido un tanto extraña. En ella, había visto a Sophia sentada en un sillón de piernas cruzadas, la mujer se encontraba muy quieta y serena, no se movía para nada, ni siquiera podía percibir el movimiento de su respiración. Decidió acercarse para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero conforme avanzaba, aquella habitación que había sido blanca en un principio, comenzó adornarse con manchas rojas al igual que la mujer. Cuando esta frente a ella, observa que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y al acercar su mano para tocar su cabeza, esta se separa de su cuello y cae rodando al suelo mientras chorros de sangre comienzan a surgir del cuello inerte. El hombre propicio a soltar un alarido lastimero que le raspaba la garganta, para terminar observándose así mismo en un espejo, en el cual, su reflejo revelaba que todo él estaba manchado con sangre y en su otra mano, sujetaba una lanza la cual también estaba chorreando sangre, la sangre de ella. Él la había matado.

El shock del momento hizo que se despertara angustiado y tan agitado. Intento buscar a la mujer, pero la habitación en la que se encontraba le era totalmente ajena a él. No sabía en donde se encontraba y, mucho menos, el como había llegado ahí. Intento hacer memoria de los acontecimientos de antes de haberse quedado dormido, pero le fue muy difícil el acceder a ellos, la cabeza le dolía cada vez que lo intentaba.

Lo que necesitaba, en esos momentos, era relajarse, el sueño le había perturbado demasiado y lo había tensado mucho.

Busco levantarse para poder estirar los músculos, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Pero cuando intento incorporarse, algo se lo impidió. Levanto el rostro para ver que era la obstrucción y fue cuando se percató que una opresión, de la cual no había sido consciente hasta ese momento, la cual provenía de un objeto grande y pesado que estaba sobre su abdomen. Intento levantarlo pero le fue imposible, fue ahí que reconoció lo que lo retenía en aquel lugar: el Mjolnir de Thor. Y fue entonces que todo vino a su memoria como una cubeta de agua fría.

El momento en que estaba con Sophia en aquella cafetería, las cosas que compartió con él, los momentos de risas, cuando Thor llego y los interrumpió, cuando Sophia lo reconoció, tanto a él y al estúpido rubio, cuando se enojó, lo repudio y se largó del lugar totalmente destrozada y cuando su hermano se lo llevo volando y le dio un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente.

Eso quería decir que en estos momentos, se encontraba en la habitación de Thor, posiblemente en la torre de los vengadores. La desesperación lo comenzó a inundar. Necesitaba encontrar a Sophia y debía arreglar el problema que la bestia de Thor había provocado. Todo se había derrumbado y tenía que arreglarlo.

Intento mover el mazo, pero como era de esperarse le fue imposible.

— ¡THOR! — grito furioso el dios del caos mientras comenzaba a moverse desesperado. — ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quítame esta maldita cosa!

Sus movimientos eran precipitados mientras pataleaba en la cama. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel descerebrado a dejarlo abandonado sobre aquella cama con el Mjolnir sobre de él? Aquello era una humillación a la cual Loki no estaba dispuesto a repetir. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y en ese momento la desesperación se hizo presente. Esta vez no era la excepción y, podía asegurar, que dicha emoción era más intensa.

— ¡Maldito hijo de Odín! ¡Si no me liberas en estos momentos, te juro que te meteré tu _puto _mazo por tu enorme _culo_!— cierto, estaba siendo muy majadero, pero la situación lo ameritaba, en verdad había perdido todo su auto control, y por ende, su serenidad.

Siguió soltando ofensas y alaridos. Tal vez no le dolía el tener el mazo sobre de él, este era pesado, pero podía resistirlo; lo que en verdad le dolía era el esfuerzo utilizado para poder retirar dicho mazo de su cuerpo.

Transcurrió un lapso de tiempo que Loki no supo identificar, en el cual soltó cada ofensa que se le venía por su mente, hasta que se cansó de esto y logro pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que gritara e intentara liberarse, sería infructuoso, ya que, por más que le doliera aceptar, necesitaba de Thor para poder hacer algo.

Luego de unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un grupo de personas, de las cuales sobresalían dos individuos: Thor y el otro no lograba reconocerlo.

— ¡Vaya! Pero que sorpresa, pero si son el ridículo hijo de Odín y sus mediocres vengadores — soltó con todo el veneno en sus palabras, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba no era conveniente, para él, mostrarse débil, debía seguir mostrándose como el dios que aun ellos recordaban. — Dime, Stark ¿Acaso no te alcanzo el dinero para reconstruir una torre con una celda especial para los _monstruos_?

— De hecho — alzo la mano el aludido para hacerse presente, a pesar de tener baja estatura a comparación con los otros, podía hacerse notar —, tengo tres. Pero debo aceptar que la idea del mazo de tu hermano es mucho más efectiva.

Loki arrugo el entrecejo anta el comentario mientras el hombre de hierro le sonreía tontamente. Aspiro aire profundamente para después irlo soltando poco a poco.

— Según lo que me dijo Thor — comenzó un poco más serio, pero aun así utilizando, en ocasiones un leve tono de sarcasmo —, los _héroes más poderosos del Planeta, _necesitan de mis servicios para un problema. ¿O me equivoco?

— Estas en lo correcto, Loki — le indico el hombre que está al lado de Thor, este no le era conocido y enarco una ceja al escucharlo hablar como si de un amigo se tratara. — ¡Oh! Disculpa — se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se sacudía un poco la melena castaña que traía, en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa tonta. — Soy el Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym, pero me puedes llamar Hank.

El hombre se acercó y le estiro la mano para estrechársela. Loki lo observo con fastidio y decidió ignorarlo. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquel insolente hombre? El castaño soltó un suspiro y regreso su mano a su costado. El dios del caos sonrió divertido ante el desplante que le había hecho.

— Bueno, supongo que esperan que acepte ayudarles — les sonrió burlonamente mientras su tono de voz era totalmente irónico —, pero ¿qué tal si me niego?

— Buscaremos la forma para persuadirlo — le espeto el doctor con una ligera sonrisa. — Pero de que nos apoyara, lo hará.

— Y ¿qué le hace pensar eso, Dr. Pym? — indago el pelinegro.

— Te entregaremos a Thanos. Fin de la discusión — soltó burlona la viuda negra desde su lugar. A pesar de que estaba escondida entre el grupo, Loki podía identificar bien su voz.

— Como veras, Loki, nuestro enemigo es Thanos y su ejército de chitauris, es por eso que necesitamos de tu conocimiento de él para poder tener puntos a nuestro favor — le expuso el castaño.

Loki comenzó a recordar las punzadas y los recuerdos vivientes que le hizo pasar el maldito titán mientras estuvo encerrado en Asgard. El miedo lo comenzó a inundar. Le tenía más miedo a Thanos que a los vengadores y eso, era un hecho.

Comenzó a idear una forma de poder librarse de esto. Sabía que los mortales no conocían toda la verdad sobre Thanos y él. Aunque desconocía la razón por la cual estos mortales conocían su nombre, sabía que aun así tenia ventaja sobre de ellos. Recordó las palabras que aún lo hacían temblar.

_"Te dije que no habría lugar en el universo donde esconderse de mí, asgardiano. Te encontrare, y te hare que me pagues lo que me debes"._

Ya sabía qué hacer. Haría que los vengadores lo mandaran a Asgard. Al fin y al cabo, Thanos estaría ocupado con Midgard mientras él huía por todos los nueve reinos, una vez que consiguiera su magia.

Aunque la idea de ayudar a los vengadores, para después regresar a Asgard y fingir redención para obtener de nuevo su magia tampoco no era una mala idea. Pero no confiaba que estos mortales fueran capaces de destruir a Thanos. Decidió mejor irse por el lado de seguro: fingir que accede para después, manipulando la esencia mágica del Mjolnir huir de aquel lugar para irse a cualquiera de los nueve reinos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no sabían del porqué de su huida, ya que desconocían de la venganza de Thanos hacia Loki.

— Hermano, por favor — comenzó el rubio mientras se acercaba a él. — Podemos darte protección, tanto tu como Midgard son los objetivos de Thanos. Podemos cuidarte y protegerte a cambio de que tú nos ayudes a conocer mejor a nuestro enemigo.

Y ahí iba Thor, mandando todo a la _mierda_, como siempre.

— ¿Cómo saben de la existencia de Thanos? — pregunto molesto el Jotun.

— Porque ya ataco Asgard, mientras te buscaba — le respondió el Dr. Pym.

Loki soltó un suspiro. _Así que si estaba cumpliendo su amenaza,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Eso significaba que no tenía más opción que ayudar a los vengadores, o al menos, orientarlos para que puedan acabar con Thanos.

— Tal vez es posible que acceda — comenzó divagando un poco con las palabras —, pero tendrán de darme mejores argumentos que estos. No les soltare todo lo que se, así por que así.

— No te preocupes _cuernitos_ — le sonrió Stark mientras se posicionaba detrás del doctor — contamos con una persona excelente que se hará cargo de ti para ayudarte con tu locura y, de pasada, sacarte lo que necesitemos.

— ¿Acaso la agente Romanoff se ha vuelto terapeuta? — cuestiono con cierta picardía.

— No — soltó secamente el billonario. — Esa persona será nada menos que Hank, así que… vete a acostumbrando a su presencia.

— Iniciamos mañana temprano, Loki — le sonrió divertido —, por lo pronto, te quedaras en la habitación con tu hermano.

— ¡Vaya tortura! — exclamo irónico.

— Bien _cuernitos_, espero que disfrutes tu pijamada familiar — soltó el hombre de hierro mientras giraba y empujaba al castaño frente a él. — Si necesitas ropa para dormir, hay alguna en los cajones que te pueda ayudar.

El resto de los vengadores se retiraron de la habitación. Además del rostro del Dr. Pym, le pareció ver otros rostros nuevos, de los cuales no tenía memoria. Si estaría en aquel lugar debía de estar informado sobre cada uno de los integrantes para poder conocer sus debilidades y poder usarlas en su contra cuando las necesitara.

Thor se quedó observándolo, una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Se acercó a él, mientras Loki intentaba alejarse, por desgracia, su sola presencia le traía recuerdos de su encierro que sinceramente no quería revivir. Para su infortunio, por culpa del mazo que lo retenía en la cama, no podía retroceder absolutamente nada.

El rubio se agacho a un lado de la cama, llevo una mano al mango del mazo y la otra a la mejilla del pelinegro.

— Al fin te encontré, hermano — soltó dulcemente.

— Recuerda que no soy tu hermano — giro su rostro intentando alejarse de aquel roce.

Thor soltó un suspiro y, después, le retiro el Mjolnir que estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Al instante, Loki se incorporó y se lanzó sobre el dios del trueno con la mano hecha puño, impactándola contra su rostro.

— ¡Eres un estúpido y cabeza hueca, Thor! — le escupió el menor mientras sacudía su mano un poco adolorida. Era obvio que Thor era mucho más fuerte que él, y estando en ese estado de debilidad, sin su magia, su resistencia era menor.

— Lamento todos los problemas, hermano — se disculpó el rubio con la cabeza agachada. — Pero, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

El dios de las travesuras giro hacia un lado su rostro, mientras bufaba. Se bajó de la cama y paso por un lado del otro dios.

— Nadie que te interese. Y ahora, si no te disculpa, necesito ropa para dormir.

Thor asintió y lo condujo al armario que había en la habitación. Busco, entre algunos cajones, una pijama que le sirviera, se la entrego y, arrebatándosela de las manos, Loki se fue al baño, que también tenía aquella habitación a cambiarse.

Era ridículo el pensar que le daba pena que el otro hombre lo viera desnudo, pero no quería que viera las cicatrices, que aún no desaparecían de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos la sutura de su brazo derecho. No quería que nadie lo viera herido ni marcado, ni siquiera el hombre que aún se creía su hermano.

Se sacó la ropa que estaba usando y se colocó el pijama, una vez que se había revisado y limpiado la herida. Salió del cuarto y se percató de Thor seguía en su mismo lugar. Loki negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él.

— Necesito un lugar en donde dormir, idiota.

— Lo sé — busco, por debajo de su capa, algo, para después sacar unas esposas con una cadena larga y le colocaba un extremo de estas en una de las muñecas.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

El rubio lo ignoro y coloco el otro extremo en el mango de mazo mientras este lo ponía en el centro de la habitación. ¿No estará haciendo lo que creía que haciendo, o si?

Giro su rostro y encaro al pelinegro.

— Por órdenes de todos, deberás quedarte atado a Mjolnir, para poder evitar que huyas — soltó un poco severo, pero podía ver que la voz se le quebraba. — Lo lamento, hermano.

— Si claro — le escupió molesto.

— Y sobre el lugar donde dormirás — giro su rostro mientras le señalaba el sillón que estaba pegado al enorme ventanal que mostraba toda la ciudad de Nueva York, la cual estaba bañada con la luz de una enorme luna. — Puedes dormir en aquel sillón o si quieres en la cama, puedes escoger el que quieras.

Sabía que todo sería muy extraño de ahora en adelante, pero tenía que seguir. La vida que tenía con Sophia, era obvio que ya no volvería a él. Tenía que repetirse que ya no la volvería a ver, que no podría ver de nuevo su sonrisa, ni mucho menos escuchar su hermosa voz. Ya no volvería ver aquellos grandes y maravillosos ojos, no volvería a tocar su rostro y, sobre todo, no volvería a probar aquellos exquisitos labios que lo volvían loco y hacían que perdiera todo control sobre sí mismo.

Al parecer, su longevidad no sería lo que la había separado de ella, sino más bien la verdad. Tal parece que aquel problema interno que había tenido había sido ridículamente estúpido.

— Quiero el sillón — soltó serio.

Ahora, realmente, ya no le importaba el donde dormiría. Que más daba dormir en un sofá incomodo, si todo el poco tiempo de felicidad que había tenido, se había ido a la basura.

¡Maldito Thor inoportuno!

* * *

Mew! ya aparecieron los vengadores xDD.

Bueno, para comenzar. Todos los personajes que salieron en este espisodio, que antes no habia mencionado, son verdaderos y en su mayoria (a excepcion de Býleistr y creo que Farbauti, los cuales son sacados de la mitologia nordica en sus respectivos papeles de hermano y madre de Loki) pertenecen al universo de marvel. Supongo que su mayoria conocen al Hombre Hormiga (Hank Pym) y a la Avispa (Janet Van Dyne), pero existen otros como Carol Danvers (Mis Marvel) y T'Calla (Pantera Negra) que tal vez no reconoscan, si estos personajes son parte de los vengadroes, al igual que muchos otros superheroes, pero en lo personal, estos cuatro vengadores me encantan, sobre todo desde que vi la serie de Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes ("Los Vengadores: los heroes mas poderosos del Planeta"), conosco poco de sus personalidades de los comics ( gracias a que he investigado un poco con mi padre y uno que otro comic xD), asi que no pienso arriesgarme mucho y les pondre la personalidad que manejan en dicha seria animada xD. Algo mas que mencionar seria S.W.O.R.D., si verdaderamente existe en el universo marvel y tal como lo menciona Carol en su momento, es la encargada de todos los asuntos del espacio, seria como el primer equipo de respuesta ante cualquier ataque espacial y esta aliada a S.H.I.E.L.D., ignoro si la incluiran en el universo cinematografico, pero pues yo la menciono porque tambien me parece algo ineteresante; otra cosa a mencionar seia el grupo denominado Guardianes de la Galaxia, eso siento seria hablar de mas, puesto que marvel tiene pensado lanzar una pelicula de dichos superheroes.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, puesto que ni Sophia y por poco Loki, casi no salian en él, su menciones y participaciones son minimas a comparacion de los otroso personajes xDD. Pero bueno... espero que les guste lo que viene mas adelante, por que las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes xD.

Ahora si.. los agradecimientos, ya que ahora si cuento con tiempo suficiente xD. Primero me gustaria agradecer a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia y la siguen, pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que se dan el tiempo de comentarla, esto va para todos ustedes.

**E. : **Gracias por tu comentario! Y para que veas que no soy mala aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, el cual espero hayas disfrutado.

**yuzurika:** Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de los dos anteriores capitulos. Si, Thor es totalemente inoportuno y estupido. No sabe bien cuando hablar y cuando mantener su bocota cerrada. Pero aun asi, todos queremos a Thor, bueno, al menos yo si xD:

**Setsuna Cooper: **Las cosas pasaron de manera mala nuestra querida Sophie sufrio... Si yo tambien pienso que Loki debe de mover todo para recuperar a Sophie, pero con esta pesadilla, no se realmente que quiera decirle su incosciente D: . Mori con tu frase de : estúpido Ricitos ;_;. ¿Un triangulo amoroso? hummm... me lo pensare xDDD. Gracias por comentar!

** :** Mew! Disculpa si te hize llorar... Y que bueno que estes trabajando, yo entiendo cuando tienes el pendiente de un fic y que no puedas leerlo por que tienes que atender tu trabajo ( se siente horrible t.t). Y si, todos esperamos que Sophie entienda que Loki la quiere a la buena. Y sobre los detallitos, ¿a que te refieres?D: ... Gracias por comentar hermosa, espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo.

**MarianHiddleston: **(respondere aqui los dos reviews) 1: Si, hay veces que la vida nos pone pruebas dificiles, de las cuales muchas veces decimos que no hay salida, pero pues siempre tenemos que ver el lado positivo de todo: siempre hay una salida. Tenemos que aguardar la esperanza hermosa de que todo sera mejor y que, a pesar de nuestras limitancias, nuestra vidad debe de seguir desde un punta de vista diferente, pero siempre trantando de alcanzar nuestra felicidad (espero haber leido mal y no sea lo que entendi, pero si es, aqui estoy para hacerte sacar una sonrisa y llevarte por el extraño mundo que es mi mente y que puedas disfrutal de él ;D) 2. Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que la ames... Siempre trato de hacer esta historia dando todo de mi, para que ustedes la disfruten. y si, la vida de Sophie ha sido muy dificil, pero pues, supongo que ahora necesita de su tiempo a solas y analizar todo lo que pasa... Si, todos deseamos que Loki sea feliz con ella.

**annie.m.c.97:** Bienvenida, querida! Ahora eres parte del club de loca que adoramos a Loki xDD.. Gracias por tu grandioso comentario y disculpa haber sido la culpable de tu desvelo .-.n ... Que bueno que vayas viviendo la historia con cada sentimiento que plasmo en ella y no te preocupes, no eres la unica a la que se le quedan viendo raro mientras se rie frente al monitor xDD... Supongo que te incluyes en las chicas que quiere a Sophie con Loki xD... Y no te preocuoes por la extencion del comentario... yo tambien suelo extenderme mucho cuando algo me emociona xDD... Espero verte seguido por estos lares xDD...

**Guest: **Quien quiera que sea, gracias por tu comentario... y si, aqui estoy de nuevo molestandolos xDD

Bueno, creo que me emocione en los comentarios xDDD... Pero hay que festajar... Son 6 hermosos comentarios ^^ . Gracias chicas, a todas por sus hermosas palabras, lo agradesco.

Sin mas que decir... nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	15. Adaptarse

**Aqui... de nuevo molestando con algo mas de mi demente mente, lo cual, esepro disfruten :D**

* * *

**15. Adaptarse**

No había podido dormir por miedo a que aquella pesadilla se repitiera. Por eso había pasado, el resto de la noche en vela, escuchando los molestos ronquidos de su _hermano_. Si, lo había pensado y, realmente, ya le daba igual.

Se encontraba sentado en el largo sillón, de piernas recogidas y de brazos cruzados tanto lo que le permitía la cadena, observando a través de la ventana. Debía de aceptar que la vista era encantadora, el ver las luces adornando la ciudad mientras la enorme luna bañaba con su luz reflejada, agregándole un toque nostálgico. Todo aquello le recordó la noche de los fuegos artificiales y sintió como un vacío en su interior se hacía presente.

¿Que estaría haciendo Sophia en esos instantes? ¿Acaso había regresado a su casa? En verdad necesitaba saber de ella. El estado en el que la había dejado no era muy óptimo para que ella estuviera sola. Recordó la vez en que ella le había comentado que hubo ocasiones en las que se intentó quitar la vida pero que gracias a sus amigos, aún estaba con vida. Pero ahora ella estaba totalmente sola, en otro estado, muy lejos de Sage y de Luke, ¿Quién evitaría que hiciera algo estúpido?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras soltaba un bufido. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Él no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella, tenía otros asuntos más importantes en los que pensar, como por ejemplo el cómo se libraría de todo esto y el cómo acabaría con Thanos.

La idea que había tenido aún estaba vigente, aun podría utilizar el Mjolnir de fuente de energía, al fin y al cabo, el estúpido de Thor lo había atado a dicho objeto. No sabía si era ingenuo y estúpido al confiar en él o si estaba fingiendo y todo esto era un plan que tenían de antemano. Dudaba que fuera lo segundo, así que aprovecho la situación y el momento para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

Se puso de pie, con cuidado, evitando hacer ruido con la cadena. Después, mientras iba caminando, fue levantando la cadena hasta que se acercó al mazo que estaba en medio de la habitación. Trato de alcanzarlo con la mano y lo toco, cerro sus ojos y mientras conjuraba algo, el Mjolnir comenzó a brillar y a emanar calor. ¡Excelente! El conjuro que solo permitía a Thor alzar dicho martillo sería una excelente fuente de magia a manipular.

Su rostro se marcó por su prominente sonrisa. Ya lo veía venir. Pronto podría escapar de ahí, e irse lo más lejos de Thanos como le fuera posible.

Cuando comenzó a sentir como la magia de aquel artefacto comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sintió también un tremendo malestar. No entendía por qué pero todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas. Su cabeza le comenzó a zumbar fuertemente mientras le daba ligeras palpitaciones. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Thanos ya había dado con él?

No, era imposible. Eso no podía estar pasando. Además, el titán no se mostraría de nuevo por adelantado como lo había hecho antes, no si no quería que escapara. Más bien era del que le gustaba llegar por sorpresa y jugar un poco con su presa, para cuando se aburra, poder destruirla por completo.

Las punzadas seguían, pero Loki no soltaba aquel mazo.

_"Esa magia no te pertenece, hijo de Asgard", _resonó una voz desconocida dentro de él.

De repente, un choque eléctrico, qua salió del mazo lo hirió en la mano, haciéndole que soltara dicho artefacto. Ahogo un alarido, mientras sujetaba la mano herida con la sana. Observo el mazo con recelo y pudo ver como la marca del sello del mazo se hizo presente en la superficie liza de aquel objeto.

El maldito de Odín había pensado en todo, no dejaría que nadie digno del mazo lo pudiera levantar, pero tampoco nadie digno de él iba a poder utilizar su poder. Al parecer su vía de escape tendría que ser otra, la magia del Mjolnir ya no sería una opción.

Además, si escapaba, ¿a dónde iría? En Asgard ya no era muy bien recibido, y en los otros reinos nunca fue muy bien visto, a pesar de ser príncipe real y supuesto hijo de Odín. Supuso que al único lugar que tenía para escapar ahora se encontraba cerrado para él, ella nunca le permitiría regresar a su hogar.

Suspiro resignado. Levanto el rostro y observo a Thor dormido plácidamente, al parecer el dios era de sueño muy pesado, nada lo había despertado. Se puso de pie y caminando normalmente, ya no importaba si realmente era escuchado o no, se dirigió al sillón y se sentó en este y siguió observando el cielo. Observo las cadenas y sintió ganas de destrozarla, aquel grillete que le sujetaba la muñeca le hacía revivir todos aquellos momentos de dolor que vivió en Asgard: los azotes, los latigazos, las veces que fue quemado, los malditos grilletes de donde colgaba, las veces que aquellos guardias lo...

— Maldición — soltó en un murmuro. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra de lo que habían hecho con él.

Giro su rostro para ver a Thor. Aquel sujeto que dormía tan plácidamente en su cama, mientras le daba la espalda era el mismo que había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que había vivido en aquella cámara de torturas que recordaba con bastante recelo y asco. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a si quiera llamarlo _hermano_ si había sido cómplice de aquella inhumana tortura? El solo recordar todo le hacía estremecerse y comenzar a temblar. Intento controlarse mientras se masajeaba sus sienes y hacia ejercicios de respiración, recordó que Sophie alguna vez le había mencionado que eso lo ayudaría a calmarlo.

Se recostó sobre el sillón e intento dormir, sentía que debía de hacerlo para poder relajarse y poder descansar. Se sentía agotado y cansado. Pero para su desgracia, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la imagen de la habitación manchada de sangre y el cuerpo de Sophie destajado frente a él volvía a su mente a torturarlo. Opto, entonces, por dejar sus ojos abiertos y, simplemente, relajar el cuerpo buscando un poco de descanso.

Paso las horas observando el techo, la vista de la ventana le había resultado demasiado nostálgica y nada relajante como lo era la vista del techo blanco. Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, entrelazadas. Busco no pensar en nada, pero todo se le venía a la mente abrumándolo, teniendo como resultado el hecho de que lo que había logrado relajándose al ver el techo, se esfumara.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se divisaron por la ventana, Loki agradeció con todo su ser aquello. Escucho a su lado un ruido, giro su rostro hacia su costado y vio como Thor comenzaba a moverse estrepitosamente en la cama, al parecer se estaba despertando, algo que era extraño en él.

De repente una música estrepitosa, que le recordó a la música de Sophia, comenzó a sonar en la habitación.

—_¡Buenos días Señor Odinson, Señor Laufeyson! Hoy es primero de Diciembre del 2012, son las siete de la mañana y hemos amanecido a diez grados —_ escucho una voz monótona que resonó en todo la habitación, haciéndolo que se exaltara un poco. Busco de dónde provenía la voz, pero no había nadie más en la habitación, a excepción de ellos dos.

— ¡Gracias, JARVIS! — soltó un somnoliento Thor mientras se incorporaba, una vez hablado el rubio, la música se detuvo y la voz no contesto. ¿Qué era todo esto? — Loki, ¿estas despierto? ¿Dormiste bien?

Esta vez Thor se había dirigido a él, Loki solo pestañeo mientras se mantenía en la misma posición. Sentía sus ojos pesados y arenosos, todo gracias a que no había podido dormir, pero aquello era algo que no mencionaría.

— Estoy despierto y si, si dormí bien — mintió con un tono un poco tosco.

— Eso me alegra…

— ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?

— Era JARVIS, el mayordomo eléctrico de Stark, es el que controla todo en la mansión — Thor había sonreído y su voz era totalmente jovial. — Tenemos que cambiarnos para ir con _el hombre hormiga_, debemos llegar a tiempo...

— ¡Espera! — interrumpió al rubio mientras se incorporaba velozmente del sillón. — ¿Ir con quién? — hizo una pausa en la espera de la respuesta que el ya conocía pero que aún no entendía. Al no obtener respuesta decidió proseguir. — Yo no iré con nadie, en ningún momento dije que si les ayudaría.

El alegre rostro de Thor cambio a uno de semblante agobiado. Loki adoraba el hecho de poder ser capaz de arruinarle un excelente día a Thor. Si el rubio ya había sido participe de aquellos meses de agonía y que fueron como el infierno para Loki, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Aunque fuera una pequeña probadita.

El dios del trueno se puso de pie y se acercó al pelinegro, su rostro aún se veía desilusionado.

— Hermano...

— No soy tu hermano — escupió secamente —, ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Thor?

El aludido apuño la mano mientras su brazo temblaba. No sabía si era por la impotencia o por que quisiera pegarle. Esperaba que fuera la segunda, y que dicho golpe fuera tan fuerte que lo dejara noqueado, al menos así no tendría que ayudarlos. Pero para su sorpresa, el otro sujeto solo inhaló aire y fue soltando el puño poco a poco. Vaya, aquello era nuevo en Thor, ahora era capaz de contener su temperamento explosivo.

— Y ¿cuándo entenderás que — se acero y sujeto del hombro de Loki, mientras una sonrisa infantil se pintaba en su rostro — eso no me importa? A pesar de tu origen, tú y yo somos hermanos, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos...

— Nos tocamos juntos — soltó pícaramente el pelinegro mientras sonreía maliciosamente, el semblante de Thor cambio y soltó el hombro de este, cosa que Loki aprovecho para ir hasta la silla, arrastrando la cadena y haciendo un ruido molesto, en donde estaba su ropa y la tomo. — Vaya concepto bizarro que tienes de hermanos, Thor. Así que, si no te importa — estiro su mano que estaba atada a la cadena mientras esta tintineaba al ligero movimiento.

Thor se acercó y, tras sacar una llave de bolsillo, le quito el grillete.

— ¡Gracias! — soltó sarcástico Loki mientras movía la muñeca.

Se dirigió y fue al baño. Ahí se bañó, se secó, se curó la herida y se cambió. Una vez listo salió del baño encontrándose con un Thor ya cambiado al igual que él. Este se acercó de nuevo al pelinegro y lo volvió a atar a la cadena.

— Te cortaste el cabello — dijo en voz baja Thor mientras acomodaba el grillete en su delgada muñeca.

— ¡Felicidades! Te diste cuenta, idiota — el tono de voz del ojos verdes nunca bajo de la ironía y el sarcasmo. — Ahora, vamos a donde sea que vamos, que tengo curiosidad por lo que vayan a intentar.

El dios soltó el grillete y tomo el Mjolnir con la mano y halo de la cadena.

Salieron de cuarto y comenzaron a caminar por los corredores en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada y eso le parecía una buena idea al menor de los dioses. No podría soportar otra conversación estúpida con el dios del trueno, ni mucho menos una que llevara al tema que el mismo saco a flote: lo de su antigua relación.

Cierto, tal vez en su momento, Loki había disfrutado de todo aquello, pero aun así, no podía negar que por eso mismo era que se sentía mucho más humillado y desplazado. Thor decía y perjuraba que siempre serian iguales, que siempre serian ellos dos, juntos, contra todos y contra todo, y Loki le creía, como niña pequeña, le creía.

Pero ahora, el solo recordar todo aquello, le hacía sentirse utilizado, tonto. ¿Cómo es que había permitido que todo eso se diera? Se suponía que era mucho más listo que Thor, ¿por qué lo había permitido? "_Porque necesitabas sentirte amado por alguien_" le respondió una voz ronca en su interior, regañándolo. Pero aunque le doliera, aquella voz tenía razón. Había buscado alguien con quien compartir aquel tipo de relación amorosa, pero las personas que él creía que podían dárselo, nunca lo vieron como algún prospecto para eso tipo de cosas. Por lo general, el perfil de amante perfecto, en Asgard, era aquel que tenía un cuerpo escultural, abundante barba, habilidoso con las armas, un diestro peleador cuerpo a cuerpo y un gran guerrero, de los cuales, Loki solo cumplía con una quinta parte de todo aquello, si acaso.

Recordaba haber intentado hacer que su cuerpo ganara masa muscular, pero por más que entrenaba o se adiestraba en armas, nunca lograba su objetivo, y mucho menos, llegado a su etapa de adolescencia, logro que algún bello se asomara a su pálida cara. Ninguno de los jóvenes de su edad (tanto mujeres como hombres) se habían fijado en él. Y si no hubiera sido por el beso que le había dado Thor, aquella vez, cuando durmieron juntos, ahorita tendría que decir que el primer beso que dio fue el de Sophia. Y si no fuera por la vez del prado, tendría que asumir que la virginidad se la habían robado aquellos guardias en la cámara de torturas.

Estando ya en el pasillo, bajaron varios niveles en el elevador de aquel lugar. Salieron de este y entraron a un pasillo semejante del que había salido, pero con la diferencia de que este estaba lleno de puertas. Thor y Loki iban caminando a la par, el rubio sujetaba el otro extremo de la cadena con la misma mano con la que el extremo de la cadena aprisionaba la muñeca de Loki. La cadena pasaba por enfrente de Thor, algo que el pelinegro agradeció. Tenía que hacer pagar, aunque fuera de manera mínima, al dios del trueno por todo lo que este le había hecho. La situación ya estaba allí, solo tenía que saber utilizar los elementos de manera adecuada.

De repente, de una de las puertas surge el dueño de dicho edificio, con algunas herramientas en las manos.

— Justo a tiempo, _ricitos_ — saludo el hombre de hierro con una radiante sonrisa. Thor correspondió a dicho saludo, dejando de lado al pelinegro.

Fue ahí que Loki aprovecho.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Loki halo de la cadena, mientras Thor daba un paso hacia enfrente. El menor retrocedió rápidamente unos pasos mientras sostenía con toda su fuerza la cadena. Los pies del rubio se enredaron en la larga cadena, provocando que este, inevitablemente, cayera al suelo. El ruido sordo del fortachón cuerpo impactando contra el suelo del edificio fue lo único que se escuchó en esos escasos segundos de silencio. Loki estuvo a punto de caer junto al rubio, pero gracias a que soltó la cadena a tiempo, no azoto junto el otro dios.

Observo, realmente molesto con el hombre en el suelo y satisfecho por lo que le había hecho, mientras se posicionaba cerca de él y lo señalaba acusadoramente.

— ¡Esto es un parte de lo que me debes _hijo de Odín_! — Thor estaba con el rostro completamente en el suelo y las manos sobre el mismo. No se había movido desde que había impactado contra el suelo, algo que alegro al dios de las travesuras. — Debo recordarte que me debes mucho y te lo iré cobrando de poco a poco. Así que, gózalo, _princesita._

Loki se cruzó de brazos y giro su rostro hacia su costado. Stark se posicionó a su lado, un poco dudoso, movió la cabeza de su compañero vengador con el pie, a lo cual Thor reacciono a sujetarle el pie, provocando que el millonario soltara un alarido.

— ¡Mierda! — soltó las herramientas por el impacto. — Dime que carajos te hizo para no hacerte lo mismo… ¡Carajos! Pensé que estaba muerto, el _putazo_ fue duro, aunque divertido. Bien hecho, _cuernitos._

— No me llamo cuernitos — soltó molesto Loki mientras intentaba que el hombre en el suelo soltara la cadena, cosa que no estaba logrando. — No sería mucho pedir el que me llamaras por mi nombre, Stark.

— Puedes pedir lo que quieras y de las formas que quieras — le sonrió el genio —, pero el que te haga caso o no, es algo que ya no te incumbe, _cornamenta._

El menor de los dioses soltó la cadena mientras gruñía y se volvía a cruzar de brazos. Supuso que mientras estaba ahí tendría que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas por parte del hombre de hierro.

Thor comenzó a ponerse de pie, lentamente, de una forma muy silenciosa. Una vez incorporado, le entrego el otro extremo de la cadena a su compañero. Su rostro estaba un poco sucio y rojo por el fuerte impacto, pero eso era algo que él se merecía, quien lo mandaba a no meter sus manos antes de caer de lleno con el rostro.

— Todo tuyo, hombre de hierro — soltó pesadamente el rubio.

Stark sujeto la cadena y asintió.

— Al momento en que intente algo contra mí, lo lanzo por la ventana. No bromeo — Loki enarco una ceja ante la mención de aquello. Thor sonrió débilmente y después dio media vuelta y se retiró.

— ¿Qué no se supone que iría con el Dr. Pym? — pregunto mientras observaba al rubio desaparecer entre las puertas del ascensor.

— Así es, pero primero quiero que conozcas las instalaciones, lo más básico — sonrió ampliamente mientras masticaba algo. Llevo su mano a sus bolsillos y saco una cajita de color purpura, se la extendió — ¿Goma de mascar?

— No, gracias.

— Tú te lo pierdes — guardo la caja en su bolsillo y después, apretó la cadena más fuertemente —, espero que aguantes sin comer lo que resta de la mañana, ya que este _tour_ será algo largo.

— Al menos sabré como funciona tu mansión — sonrió maliciosamente.

— Solo te mostrare la ubicación de baños, de la cocina y del lugar en donde estarás con Pym — expuso Tony.

Loki suspiro resignado y giro hacia el billonario.

— Sabes, ahora si te acepto tu dichosa goma de mascar.

* * *

Después de haber caminado y conocido partes realmente irrelevantes de la torre, como lo eran los cuartos de juegos, la cocina, el bar, la estancia en común (ya que cada uno tenía un piso propio en donde tenían su propia estancia, esto era para darles privacidad a cada uno de los habitantes de aquella demencial torre, según lo que le había dicho el hombre de hierro), los baños y los cuartos de interrogatorios ("Dios aquella torre tenia de todo un poco"), lo llevaron a una habitación blanca, en donde solo había una mesa y un par de sillas. El hombre de hierro lo encadeno a una de las patas de la mesa, la cual estaba sujeta al suelo. Supuso que ahí era donde vería al dichoso Dr. Pym. Todo aquello le había parecido extraño.

Pero lo que más le había parecido extraño era la hospitalidad con lo que lo estaban tratando. La última vez que lo habían capturado, lo que el recordaba era que estaba siendo custodiado por S.H.I.E.L.D. y que estos lo tenían encerrados en una jaula diseñada especialmente por la bestia que se creía humano. Pero ahora, lo estaban tratando distinto. Estaba durmiendo en la habitación con Thor (encadenado, pero estaba tenia habitación), le ofrecieron algo de ropa para dormir, le estaban enseñando los lugares concurrentes de la torre, entre otras cosas. Algo aquí no le parecía bien, ¿Qué demonios estarían pensando estos _retrasados_ de los Vengadores? Sentía que algo habían planeado, busco estar a la defensiva, no sabía que podía esperarse.

Espero por unos instantes en aquel lugar hasta la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar al castaño, el cual estaba usando una bata blanca sobre un traje rojo. Venía observando unos papeles y se encamino, sin siquiera verlo hasta la silla.

— Buenos días — saludo sonrientemente el hombre, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

Loki lo observo detenidamente por unos instantes, aquel hombre tenía todo el perfil de un amante de la ciencia. Supuso, entonces, que aquel hombre solo servía de apoyo para el grupo de superhéroes con los que se había enfrentado a él, hace dos años. Además, ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo llamaba _hombre hormiga_? En su aspecto, no había ninguna relación con las de las pequeñas creaturas midgardianas.

Observo detenidamente mientras observaba su sonrisa. En las pocas ocasiones en las que había visto a este hombre siempre lo encontraba sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? — enarco una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al doctor.

— Porque estoy vivo — amplio su sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Claro — dijo sarcástico Loki mientras rodaba los ojos. — Pero sabias que en algún momento morirás — le sonrió burlonamente —, ya que tu tiempo de vida es relativamente corto. Podrías morir mañana u hoy mismo — al terminar la oración su voz se había vuelto sombría, sabía que de alguna u otra forma podría perturbar a aquel hombre, tumbándole la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

— Lo sé — su sonrisa seguía estando presente —, pero aun así, sonreiré, puesto que abre vivido lo suficiente para disfrutarlo.

¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír de esa forma ante la mención de su muerte?

— No eres inmortal, no podrás disfrutar absolutamente nada de la vida, en cambio yo si — ahora era Loki el que sonreía ante el hombre, el cual solo lo observaba divertido. — Y cuando llegue tu momento de morir y que los gusanos devoren tu putrefacta carne, iré a pisar tu tumba y a reírme de ti y tú patética y corta vida.

Hank soltó unas leves risas mientras agachaba un poco el rostro. Levanto la mirada y continúo sonriéndole. Esto ya lo estaba cansando.

— Pues te agradecería mucho el que me visitaras — su voz era ligera, denotaba su alegría y entusiasmo ante todo. — Uno nunca tiene el honor de que un dios te visite a tu tumba, y mucho menos uno como tú, Loki… — guardo silencio unos momentos tras nombrar al dios, lo observo con duda y carraspeo la garganta —, ¿Puedo llamarte Loki, verdad?

Aquel midgardiano lo estaba cansando. No podría abatirlo con nada, de hecho se sentía feliz de que lo fuera a visitar. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Hank Pym?

Pero a pesar de todo lo molesto que este hombre podría ser, descubrió un punto débil: era demasiado confiado. Su forma de sonreír se lo delataba, así que decidió mostrarle quien era el que mandaba en este lugar, si ya iban a convivir tiempo juntos en estas pláticas realmente molestas, tenía que demostrar quién era Loki, el dios de las travesuras.

Analizo rápidamente todo el lugar en busca de algo que sirviera. Para su desgracia lo único que había en aquel lugar eran las dos sillas y la mesa. En eso momentos, se percató de algo: una de las patas de la mesa (de donde lo había encadenado antes Stark), estaba un poco suelta. Era de metal, así que podría utilizarla para darle una lección a ese ridículo humano.

— Por supuesto — soltó pesadamente, siguiéndole la corriente mientras comenzaba a mover la pata de la mesa con un poco de magia, intentando no ver demasiado obvio. — Tengo la desgracia de que conoces mi nombre y tienes que usarlo. Aunque déjame decirte que me gustaría que me llamaran de otra forma… ¿Por qué serias feliz si te visitara?

— Porque al menos te habrías acordado de mi — ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella molesta sonrisa. — Entonces, Loki, ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamaran?

Logro zafar la pata de la mesa mientras una sonrisa de victoria se delineo en su rostro. Detuvo la mesa con las piernas, para que esta no se tambaleara.

— Dios o mi rey, ya sabes, todo eso de la realiza y cosas así — comenzó narrando el pelinegro, mientras llevaba el soporte de la mesa ligeramente a su costado, evitando que el otro hombre la viera. — Me gustaría que se arrodillaran ante mí y todo eso… aunque lamentaría que usted, Doctor Pym, no lograra hacerlo por su problema.

— ¿Qué problema? — cuestiono curioso el otro hombre.

— El de su rodilla.

— ¿Cuál rodilla?

— Este — bramo Loki mientras se ponía de pie y a una velocidad asombrosa arremetió directamente hacia la rodilla del sujeto, provocando que se emitiera un sonido sordo al impactar.

La mesa se cayó por la rapidez del movimiento, esparciendo por el suelo los papeles y haciendo un verdadero escándalo al caer. Escucho la mesa caer, más no el alarido del pobre hombre.

Tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró al doctor en el lugar donde lo había visto tiempo atrás. Había desaparecido, y el arma improvisada que llevaba en su mano, solo había impactado con el asiento en donde, segundos antes, el castaño se encontraba. ¿A dónde carajos se había metido?

Giro su rostro a su alrededor, buscando a dicho hombre, pero nada, en aquella habitación solo se encontraba el solo.

—¡Wow! No esperaba que intentaras algo como esto en la primera sesión — soltó una voz cerca de su oído.

Giro su rostro rápidamente hacia su costado. Un zumbido lo había estado molestando desde hace unos segundos atrás pero no le había prestado atención hasta en el momento en que giro y vio a que pertenecía dicho zumbido. Era una hormiga con alas y, sobre de esta, estaba el Doctor con un casco un poco extraño.

Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió por qué lo llamaban el _ hombre hormiga_, y sobre todo, entendió la razón por la cual pertenecía al grupo de los Vengadores.

— Entonces, Loki, ¿quieres continuar con la sesión?

* * *

— ¡Jane! — saludo alegremente el dios del trueno en cuanto vio entrar a la astrofísica. Fue con dirección a ella y la estrecho en un profundo abrazo. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, desde antes de regresar a Asgard por lo del cumpleaños de Loki. En verdad era bastante tiempo sin verla.

Una vez desecho dicho abrazo, le beso profundamente los labios. En verdad adoraba aquellos labios.

— Vaya — soltó ella después del beso —, alguien aquí está de buen humor.

La mujer le sonrió de una manera que al dios le pareció tan encantadora. Por Yggdrasil, como amaba aquella sonrisa.

— Solo estoy feliz…

— ¿Alguna novedad? — hizo la pregunta correcta. A pesar de que Thor supiera manejar bien sus emociones y pudiera mantenerse al margen de los demás, Jane era la única que realmente sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuando estaba mal, era una especie de conexión que habían creado ambos a lo largo de su relación y, sabia, que no podía ocultarle nada a ella.

El rubio la estrecho entre sus brazos de nuevos y acerco su boca a su oído.

— Encontré a Loki — sus palabras fueron un simple susurro en los oídos de la castaña, la cual abrió los ojos completamente grandes.

— ¿En dónde está? — cuestiono con un leve tono de preocupación.

— Aquí, en la torre — sonrió radiantemente como siempre.

Ahora el rostro de Jane había cambiado, su semblante era de preocupación. Tomo al rubio del brazo y lo halo, como pudo lejos de la recepción. Se puso de puntitas intentando llegar a su oreja y susurrarle.

— Y el resto, ¿ya lo saben?

Thor le sonrió mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas. Entendía la preocupación ahora de la mujer.

— ¡Claro! — Soltó jovialmente — Ahora esta con el hombre hormiga.

— Solo espero que no haga ninguna barbaridad — miro seriamente a Thor. — Thor, tu hermano es alguien de armas tomar, no deberías de tomártelo tan a la ligera.

— Lo sé, pero merece una segunda oportunidad. Además, necesitamos de él para poder enfrentarnos a nuestro nuevo enemigo.

La mujer suspiro.

— ¿Aun no se sabe nada más? — pregunto un poco más relajada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, la joven entendió y tomo de su mano.

— Vamos, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con Tony y Erick.

Jane, tras lo ocurrido en Nueva York, Industrias Stark la había contratado para que ayudara en su departamento de creación de novedades tecnológicas. Y, usando su teoría del agujero de gusano, comenzaron a investigar una forma de poder viajar a través de portales que conectaron a dichos agujeros. Tony había corrido con todos los gastos en esa experimentación. Además, era un espléndido pretexto para tener cerca al grandulón y así poder tenerlo feliz, al lado de su mujer.

Además de a ella, Tony también había contratado a Erick Selvig y a la ayudante y amiga de Foster, Darcy Lewis, aunque la última no tenía especialidad en ninguna de las ciencias físicas, era muy buena ayudando a la astrofísica.

Una vez dentro de la estancia en común, los recién llegados se encontraron con una Darcy completamente molesta e irritada, la cual discutía con el capitán, el cual parecía reprenderla.

— ¡Oh, vamos Steve! — chillo la pelinegra mientras hacia una rabieta. — Tú no me mandas para el prohibirme ir.

— Es por tu propia seguridad — soltó molesto el aludido —, esto que piensas hacer, realmente, es algo totalmente estúpido.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — cuestiono la astrofísica soltándose del agarre de Thor mientras se dirigía hacia su mejor amiga.

— Jane — soltó por lo bajo la mujer, pero cuando observo al rubio que la había acompañado, sus ojos brillaron alegremente — ¡Thor! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

Darcy esquivo a su amiga mientras camino con rumbo hacia el dios.

— ¡Oh no Darcy! Ni se te ocurra — bramo Steve mientras iba tras ella.

—¡Thor! Dile a Steve que me deje ir, por favor — suplico la chica una vez estuvo frente al rubio.

— Por lo que más quieras Thor, tú niega todo.

— ¿Alguien que me explique lo que está pasando aquí? — volvió a cuestionar molesta Jane.

Tanto el capitán como la chica se observaron unos instantes mientras que el dios y la astrofísica solo los observaban confundidos. El silencio reino unos instantes, antes de que tanto la chica como el capitán bramaran, al mismo tiempo sus puntos de vista. Como ambos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los recién llegados lograron entender.

— ¡Basta! — soltó Thor un poco molesto. — Uno a la vez, ¿Darcy?

— Pues como sabrás, soy una persona altamente curiosa y me gusta ver las cosas por mí misma. Nunca me ha gustado que me cuenten los hechos, sino más bien me gusta vivirlos, así que me preguntaba si… — guardo silencio un momento mientras meditaba las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar. — Quiero conocer a Loki — soltó sonriente la muchacha mientras observaba a Thor.

— Y yo le dije que no — soltó Steve, tratando de mostrarse sereno.

— Vamos, Steve…

— Concuerdo con él — expuso Jane mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

— Yo no le veo el problema — exteriorizo Thor con una amplia sonrisa. Le pareció grandioso el hecho de que alguien quisiera visitar a su hermano.

— ¡Ven! El fortachón me apoya — dio un leve golpe en antebrazo del dios en seña de amistad.

— Thor, no pienso dejarla ir a que vea a Loki, después de lo que te hizo a ti y lo que intento con Pym — gruño Steve mientras señalaba con las manos hacia la dirección en donde se suponía que se encontraba su hermano.

— Espera, ¿Loki te hizo algo? — pregunto Jane, algo molesta.

— Solo me empujo y yo me tropecé, eso es todo. Fue un accidente…

—Yo diría más bien que jalo de la cadena, después de que te enredo en ella, provocando que cayeras como tronco — todos voltearon hacia la entrada del lugar y vieron entrar a Tony con una taza de café humeante en la mano mientras irradiaba una divertida sonrisa .— Nomas hizo falta que gritaran: "¡Cuidado abajo!". Si Hank o Janet hubieran estado encogidos, los pudieras haber matado, grandulón — se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras se cruzaba de piernas y le daba un sorbo a su café. — Yo creo que lo hizo con toda la alevosía y ventaja.

La vista de todos se posó de nuevo hacia el dios, el cual solo sonreía vergonzosamente. Jane alzo una ceja, verdaderamente molesta.

— Y, después de eso, ¿pensabas apoyar la locura de Darcy? — bramo Jane, mientras se llevaba los brazos a las caderas.

— Vamos, Jane — volvió a chillar la otra joven. — Tu ya tienes a tu propio dios nórdico, ¿Qué hay de malo en el que yo quiera conocer al mío propio?

— El problema, Darcy — comenzó Steve mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz y comenzaba a darle pequeños roces —, es que _este_ dios nórdico es un sádico que ama de gastar bromas y hacer daño.

Darcy soltó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Pues hasta no ver, no creer.

* * *

Loki llevaba ya, más de una hora recostado sobre la cama, observando el techo del cuarto.

Para su fortuna, el hombre hormiga había sido demasiado blando y no había incurrido a inducirle torturas para hacerlo hablar, aunque él haya intentado herirlo, aun así se mantuvo al margen, al parecer, no le gustaba la agresividad. Un dato que guardaría para después, cuando lo necesitara.

Giro hacia su costado, se encogió de piernas y manos, mientras veía con recelo la cadena a la que estaba sujeto. Estaba aburrido, y eso era algo que lo estaba molestando. Recordó que, durante el tiempo que vivo con Sophia, cuando se sentía aburrido podía ir a su libreo y tomar el libro que le gustase.

Pero en esta enorme torre y estando encadenado, dudaba realmente que pudiera tomar algún libro, o que le permitieran, si quiera, salir de esta habitación. A menos que le pidiera a alguien que le trajera un libro con que entretenerse, ahora solo hacía falta que apareciera el estúpido de Thor para mandarlo a por un libro.

Pero debía de aceptar algo: se había acostumbrado a vivir con ella. No solo porque estaba a su lado, si no también porque el ambiente que ambos habían generado, era uno muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Todo era muy hogareño, a pesar de que siempre estuvieran en desacuerdo generando varias discusiones, habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo sin necesidad de odiarse eternamente, ya que entre ambos había, hasta cierto punto, confianza en el otro.

Y ahora, estando aquí, en donde nadie lo quería en aquel lugar, en donde todos eran sus enemigos y todos lo veían como una simple herramienta para sus propósitos, todo era muy denso y muy pesado. Debía de adaptarse a ello, mientras espera el momento de su huida.

Es que realmente, no quería estar ahí. Todos los lugares, a excepción de la nave de Thanos, son mejores que el estar ahí. Y no entendía como es que, después de haberse negado, dos veces o tal vez eran más, a ayudarles, lo querían seguir reteniendo en aquel lugar.

Apuño su mano, molesto, y dio un golpe al colchón con fuerza mientras soltaba un respingo. Odiaba todo aquello y odiaba estar ahí, ¿Que acaso no era obvio? En verdad aquellos estúpidos seres debían de ser ciegos por no ver aquello, no entenderían su negativa hasta que alguien se los gritara en la cara.

Fue entonces que la idea vino a él de forma instantánea. Él tenía que hacerlos entender que no quería estar aquí y se los demostraría de formas que ellos realmente no pudieran dudarlo.

Sonrió divertidamente. Tendría que abusar, un poco, de su energía vital, pero era algo necesario, además, si sabía administrarse adecuadamente tanto en tiempo y energía, podría hacer las mejores cosas.

Porque, al fin y acabo, las bromas lo valían.

* * *

Estaba completamente dolida. Todo le recordaba a él y era algo que no quería hacer.

Después de haber salido del lugar, condujo directamente de Orlando hasta Manhattan, lo había hecho sin descanso, y durante todo el camino había llorado.

Porque por más que lo negara, por más que se lo gritara: le dolía y mucho.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, aventó las maletas en la sala, sin importarle que aún hubiera cosas en el auto. Lanzo las llaves hacia algún lugar que realmente no le importaba y fue directamente hacia la habitación de la persona que en estos momentos quería destrozar.

El lugar estaba silencioso, todo olía a él: regaliz y colonia. El aroma entro por sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar el quebrarse de nuevo. Rompió en llanto y una furia incontrolable la domino. Entro a dicha habitación, se dirigió al closet y comenzó a sacar y a lanzar por los aires toda la ropa que una vez le perteneció al hombre. Todo a su alrededor era un perfecto proyectil para lazarlo por todo el lugar y dejar añicos cada cosa que le hiciera recodarlo. Porqué sencillamente lo odiaba. Odiaba su existencia y todo lo que él representaba. Ella había confiado ciegamente en él y, este, la había traicionado y mentido, la había intentado seducir solo para poder terminar su trabajo inconcluso en aquel edificio, hace dos años: el matarla y quebrarla parte por parte.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo a cantaros por sus mejillas las cuales estaban invadidas, totalmente por las mismas. Se le habían llenado de tierra y su rostro se mostraba completamente sucio.

No quería nada de él, nada.

Llevo sus manos a su collar y lo arranco de su cuello, al igual que la pulsera que días antes le había regalado, las apretó con fuerza, dispuestas hacerlas añicos contra la pared hasta que estas dejaran de existir o lanzarlas por la ventana, ya no le importaba, solo quería deshacerse de ellas.

Pero una vez que estuvo lista para lanzarlas, no pudo.

Todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, aquellas veces que rieron juntos, las veces que se besaron y cuando ambos bailaron juntos.

A pesar de todo el odio y todo resentimiento que sentía hacia él, había algo que no podía negar.

— Aún… aun lo amo — soltó con la voz quebrada mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama, hecha todo un ovillo.

Lo amaba y también lo odiaba, al mismo tiempo y esto era algo que no podría cambiar.

* * *

— ¡¿Sin magia?! — soltó histéricamente el arquero mientras le mostraba el arco, o lo que antes era un arco, convertido en una serpiente con un hilo amarrado en la cabeza y en la cola, haciendo que el animal se arqueara. — Sin magia mis _huevos._

— Thor, tienes que encontrarlo y sacarlo de aquí — pidió en un tono levemente molesto la pelirroja.

— ¡Tranquilos! Mi hermano no es una amenaza, él no tiene magia — volvió a insistir el rubio mientras alzaba las manos ante el grupo de Vengadores que se aglutinaba a su alrededor. — Mi padre lo despojo de su magia, es imposible que el haya hecho esto...

— ¿Seguro no tiene magia? — comenzó Carol mientras se cruzaba de brazos un momento para después jalar de la mano a Steve mientras le mostraba el escudo del mismo. — Porque esto dice todo lo contrario — el escudo se encontraba dentro de un cubo de hielo —, Thor, tienes que encerrarlo en la cámara anti-Hulk.

Después de haber tenido la discusión con Steve, Darcy y Jane, sobre de dejarle visitar a Loki a la castaña, Thor fue acompañar a la astrofísica a su laboratorio, junto con Tony, para después dirigirse a su habitación a ver a su hermano, para darse cuenta de que este había desaparecido de allí.

Las cadenas se encontraban derretidas y lanzadas hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, y ni dentro del baño y de aquella alcoba, se encontraba el otro dios. Y a partir de ese momento, una oleada de bromas comenzó a invadir la torre de los vengadores. Thor había buscado por todos partes, pero a cada lugar a donde iba se encontraba con alguna malicia que le atribuían a su hermano.

No estaba seguro de que si verdaderamente Loki estaba haciendo aquellas bromas, ya que no poseía su magia, ya que Odín la había sellado para que no pidiera utilizarla.

— ¡Deberían sacarlo de aquí! — grito furioso Clint mientras luchaba con la serpiente que tenía en la mano, ya que esta lo intentaba morder. — Solo nos trae problemas, no lo necesitamos.

— Por desgracia, si lo necesitamos — lo corrigió Carol —, bueno, más bien necesitamos lo que él sabe de nuestro enemigo.

— Pero ni siquiera ha hablado — soltó algo molesta Natasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Con todo esto está diciendo a gritos que no quiere ayudar y que no quiere estar aquí.

— Pero… — comenzó Thor suplicante, pero fue interrumpido.

— Oigan, ¿alguien más tiene problemas con su traje? — pregunto Janet mientras entraba junto con Hank al cuarto de reuniones. En sus manos traía su traje de _avispa,_ el cual le permitía encogerse, mientras lo enseñaba al resto del equipo. — Es que el mío tiene una sustancia verde pegajosa pegado en las alas y… pues, no puedo volar, ni quitársela.

— Y a Banner le apareció algo en la cara que quiere mejor evitar mostrar, para evitar enojarse y convertirse en _el otro tipo_ — comento Hank con voz pasiva.

— Thor — comenzó T'Challa intentado racionar con el dios —, esto nos demuestra que Loki no quiere cooperar, esto es una llamada de atención que tu hermano nos odia y no quiere estar aquí. ¿Cierto, Dr. Pym?

— Pues podría ser — comenzó el aludido mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y comenzaba a frotársela. — Lo ocurrido hoy en el cuarto de interrogatorios me demostró que buscaba mostrarse como el que lleva las riendas de todo, pero con todo esto — dudo unos segundos pareciendo buscar las palabras adecuadas —, supongo que lo que realmente quiere es que nos enojemos con él y ya no buscar una cooperación de su parte.

— Ahí esta — soltó Clint, después de haber encerrado a la serpiente dentro de una caja de cristal. — Si no quiere estar aquí, le daremos lo que pide.

Thor se sentía realmente angustiado. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando a su hermano y tratar de sacarlo de aquella oscura prisión, para que ahora, cuando más lo necesitaban para enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo, del cual Loki tenía conocimiento, lo quisieran encerrar y hacer a un lado.

— Amigos, por favor — comenzó Thor con un tono de voz suplicante, algo que no era normal en él, pero tratándose de Loki, el rubio haría que fuera —, no podemos hacer a un lado los conocimientos de Loki sobre Thanos, debemos de entender que mi hermano no quiere cooperar por el miedo a este enemigo, pero si lo convencemos de que lo podemos proteger y podemos derrotarlo, él nos dará su ayuda.

— Thor — la pantera acerco su mano al hombro del rubio mientras le daba una mirada serena y pacífica, digna de un rey benevolente y comprensivo —, Loki nunca nos apoyara. Él prefiere vernos derrotados, antes de ayudarnos.

— No nos quiere ayudar, Thor — comenzó explicando Hank —, nos ve, más bien, como el grupo de distracción para huir mientras Thanos desvía su vista de él hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué los hace pensar eso? — pregunto dolido por las palabras tan directas de sus compañeros. Por más que le doliera y sabía que, posiblemente, sus compañeros tuviesen razón, Thor aun guardaba las esperanzas de que su hermano les ayudara, él quería que fuera así.

— Oigan chicos — hablo con un tono de voz calmada el capitán, todos voltearon a verlo al instante mientras este observaba su escudo el cual comenzaba a descongelarse el hielo que este lo rodeaba. — La magia está pasando…

Clint fue por su arco y si, en efecto, la magia había desaparecido y la serpiente había vuelto a ser su típico arco de poleas, las alas del traje de Janet ya no tenían aquella sustancia verde viscosa.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Thor se marcó y se ensancho. En verdad, era posible que tal vez Loki hubiera decidido ayudarles, después de todo.

Pero esas esperanzas se fueron desvaneciendo cuando llega, de manera ruidosa y estrepitosa, el hombre de hierro.

—¡LO QUIERO ENCERRADO AHORA MISMO! — el potente grito de Tony Stark resonó por toda la habitación tras haber abierto de par en par las puertas. — ¡ESE MALDITO CORNUDO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Cuando la luz le dio de lleno al billonario, dueño de la torre, todos pudieron ver que era lo que lo tenía tan cabreado. Su cabello era de un fosforescente color verde con mechas de color rojo y amarillo en todo el cabello.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! — exclamo Steve mientras observaba al hombre de hierro.

— Tu cabello es... ¿verde? — no podía contener las risas el arquero.

La furia de Tony era totalmente visible, nunca antes lo había visto así, bueno a excepción de la vez en que casi destruían su torre por segunda vez. Pero esta vez, fue hacia su persona, su propio ego.

El castaño, que ahora era peliverde, se acercó a paso decidido al dios del trueno y lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. Thor sabía que estaba buscando pelea, pero en ese estado, no se atrevería a hacerle nada, además, era su aliado, su amigo.

— Thor — intento contener su ira, pero no lo lograba —, ¡Quiero que tu _puto_ hermano este encerrado en una maldita jaula! ¡No lo quiero libre por toda mi torre! Y te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver, le arrancare sus _bolas_ de un tajo, ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Thor noto como todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaban sobre de él, de manera acusadora.

Al parecer, lo mejor para todos, era que su hermano estuviera encerrado. Pero aun así, buscaría que aquella celda sea la más placentera para él, se lo debía, después de todo. Además, sabía que sería doloroso verlo encerrado en aquel lugar, pero debía de acostumbrarse a ello.

Trato de llevar a su mente que todo aquello, era para mantener protegido a su hermano, al menos era una forma de verlo por el lado amable.

* * *

Lo se... es un capitulo un poco corto, a comparacion con los que habia estado escribiendo anteriormente, pero debo responsaiblizar de esto a mi falta de inspiracion. En un principio, el capitulo iba a ser mas extenso, pero por falta de inspiracion y debido a la escuela, el resultado fue este. Fue un capitulo un tanto, raro... Pero, ¡Vamos! Al fin tenemos a Sophia incluida en este, en un pequeño pedazo, pero ahi esta, asi que... ¡Alegrense! Okey no... .-.n

Lo acepto, no tengo perdon de Dios, pero pues nimodo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Prometo retomar el nivel despues de esto... (espero y lo cumpla xDD)

Buenos, sin mas... agradesco, como siempra, a todas las personitas que e han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia, pero sobre todo a todas aquellas que se pasan por aqui y escriben un comentario :D...

**MarianHiddleston:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de esta adicion de nuevos Avengers... Y si Tony es tann... Tan Tony. Gracias por decir que te gusta mucho esta historia, lo aprecio en serio. Y sobre lo tuyo... sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, aqui siempre estaremos con todo, ¿de acuerdo? :D

**anakaren: **Mew! Sobre tu amenaza de las gallletas es por la que saque este capitulo lo mas rapido posible!... Okey no xDD... Siii lo se, Loki y Sophie deben de estar juntos, asi que este dios debe de mantenerse vivo y no hacer estupideces. Gracias por decir que amas estas historia, eso me pone muy feliz :D! En verdad no pense que tuviera esta aceptacion esta historia. Gracias por todo, en general.

**Setsuna:** Pues aqui aparecio la perdida de Sophie. Si lo se, perdio un poco de protagonismo, pero pronto aparecera de lleno y espero que les guste se aparacion... Y si, Loki debe de tomar las riendas de todo esto, y te puedo asegurar que todo este drama que esta viviendo le podra ayudar, o al menos guiar por el camino... bueno, eso espero. Gracias por pasarte y comentar!

**MartuKKy Riddle:** Genial! Otra que se une al barco de la demencia con esta historia xDD! Espero verte seguido comentando por aqui y que sigas disfritando de esta historia. Gracias por tu comentario! :D

Bueno, creo que eso seria todo... Paso a retirarme, nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	16. Estrategia

**De nuevo aqui, con un capito el cual espero que disfruten. Hay alguna ligeras adeverdencias (esto es algo que siempre debo de hacer antes de cada capitulo, pero por pereza o falta de tiempo, no lo he hecho)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este capitulo contiene una ligera escena yaoi, como tambien una escena de desnudo (no muy explcita) al igual que una escena ligeramente gore. Si no estas acostumbaro a este tipo de escenas, puesde saltartelas o simplemente no leer el capitulo. Quedan adevertidos.

**Sin mas... aqui se los dejo.**

* * *

**16. Estrategia**

Fue directo a su habitación. Algo en su interior le decía que debía de ir allí, no sabía el porqué, pero su intuición se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Llego a su habitación y, tras abrir la puerta lentamente, entro con duda a su propio cuarto. El lugar estaba a oscuras y todo era completamente silencioso. Intento encender la luz, pero algo lo dejo estático.

— Y ¿Qué tal la nueva vista de Stark? — escucho en un susurro a su espalda haciéndolo que girara y buscara el origen de la voz. Se asustó al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que bien conocía y aquella sonrisa tan blanca que iluminaba aquella oscuridad. — Espero la haya disfrutado.

— Loki — bramo molesto mientras encendía la luz.

En cuanto la luz se encendió, el dios de las travesuras rompió en carcajadas mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

— Nunca pensé que el estar aquí sería algo tan entretenido — su andar era petulante y su tono de voz era completamente irónico.

La rabia invadió a Thor y se lanzó sobre Loki, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa que traía y lo llevo hasta la pared. En verdad Loki no entendía la gravedad de todo. Ellos lo trataron, algunos, de la manera más indulgentemente posible a petición del dios de trueno, puesto que se preocupaba por él y de que estuviera bien y solo le pedía que cooperara con ellos, pero en cambio solo les dio negativas y les pago, dicho trato, con bromas y golpes.

Loki se había pasado de la raya.

La sonrisa del menor se enarco triunfante mientras el otro presionaba su brazo sobre el cuello de este.

— Sabes, deberías hacer más presión, si buscas ahogarme no será suficiente con la fuerza que estas ejerciendo — aun su voz se escuchaba estable, al parecer la presión no era tanta como para afectarle. Pero aun así, Thor no buscaba estrangularlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? — pregunto molesto Thor.

— Nada, y sabes bien que no soy tu hermano.

Thor hizo más presión sobre el cuello haciendo que Loki se quejara.

— No estoy para juegos, Loki.

— Pues yo si — su voz sonaba un poco forzada y su sonrisa era amplia.

El rubio se cabreo más y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué su hermano hacia las cosas tan difíciles? Intento calmarse, no quería perder los estribos porque haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

— Por favor, dime — comenzó un poco más sereno el rubio —, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Loki llevo sus manos al brazo de Thor mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre, los dedos de este eran de un color azul intenso. El mayor libero un poco pero no dejo de tenerlo contra la pared con un poco de presión.

— Aburrimiento — Thor tomo las manos del menor.

— Podrías entretenerte si nos ayudaras... — observo la coloración peculiar de las manos, esta le recordó la verdadera naturaleza del hombre que tenía enfrente. — ¿Por qué tienes las manos azules?

— Pero no lo quiero hacer — gruño remarcando cada palabra, después giro su rostro hacia un costado, lo máximo que el agarre le permitió. — No es de tu incumbencia.

Thor siguió observando aquellas manos mientras su hermano no movía su cuerpo. Levanto el rostro y vio como el rostro de este estaba claramente brilloso debido al sudor de este.

— Estas sudando... — soltó en un susurro con un leve tono de preocupación. Acerco una de sus manos a la frente del otro dios pero este aparto su mano.

— ¡No te atrevas!

Thor observo unos instantes, intentando conectar ambas cosas con alguna conversación que tuvo alguna vez sobre Loki con su madre.

Recordó las palabras de su madre, como si estas hubieran sido dichas momentos antes: _"La magia de Loki está ligada a su propia energía vital, en teoría, sería imposible arrebatarle toda su magia, sería como arrebatarle su vida; si esta le fue sellada, hijo, aún le queda su propia energía vital como fuente de magia. Loki es un ser mágico, no puede dejar de usar magia. "_

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando termino de entender aquellas palabras. La ira lo invadió abrazadoramente y esta se hizo visible en su rostro.

— ¿Usaste parte de tu energía vital? — cuestiono molesto.

— ¿Qué? — enarco una ceja confundido. — ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Thor gruño molesto. Sabía que Loki entendía muy bien lo que le estaba preguntando y odiaba que aún se estuviera haciendo el desentendido.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo.

— Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Loki.

— En verdad, no sé de qué me hablas — le sonrió burlonamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

El rubio exploto, ya no lo pudo soportar, y dio un golpe contra la pared, con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Basta de mentiras, Loki! — alzo fuertemente la voz. — Deja de hacerte esto, de hacerme esto — su voz se fue disminuyendo. — Me preocupas mucho.

Loki comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

— Y ¿qué has hecho por mí? — indago un tanto burlón. — Dices que te preocupo.

— Estas aquí, estas a salvo...

— ¡Pero yo no pedí estar aquí! — alzo la voz un poco, denotando su molestia.

— ¿Es por eso que hiciste todo esto? — la sonrisa del ojiverde se ensancho grandemente. — Loki si sigues con esto realmente te harás daño... Ahora, Stark decidió confinarte a una celda.

— Bueno, al menos eso cambiaría el ambiente...

— ¡Basta! Tienes que parar esto antes de que te saquen de aquí...

— Es lo que busco — sus ojos se fijaron en un punto inexistente a un costado de él. — No quiero estar aquí.

— Hermano, este es el lugar más seguro — le indicaba Thor mientras su voz sonaba suplicante —, debes permanecer aquí. Si te vas, Thanos te encontrara y...

— ¡No quiero estar aquí Thor! — alzo una mano y la llevo a la cien del hombre que lo retenía contra la pared. — Que te entre en esa cabecita hueca que tienes. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Thor entendía y muy bien, es solo que no quería aceptarlo. Al fin, después de estos dos largos años, tenía a su hermano, de nuevo, frente a él, con el mismo aspecto que tenía antes de que comenzara todo, con la única diferencia de que ahora su rostro se veía más cansado y más triste.

Él podía verla, aunque Loki intentara ocultarlo, él podía ver aquella tristeza que estaba agobiando a su hermano. Todo esto no era más que un grito desesperado en busca de atención. Y ahora que la estaba obteniendo, se mostraba contrario a lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Y Thor lo sabía, porque él lo conocía muy bien.

Le dolía el hecho de que su hermano se mostrara tan a la defensiva. Ansiaba poder estar junto a su hermano, extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que vivieron juntos compartiéndose todo y todo era mucho más sencillo. Quería a su hermano de vuelta. Aunque sabía que aquello era imposible, después de lo vivido, al menos tenía la esperanza.

Llevo una mano a su mejilla y la acuno tiernamente. Aquel ser frente a él, anhelaba, ansiosamente, algo de atención y protección.

— Entiende que quiero protegerte, hermano — trato de sonar lo más sincero posible, algo que logro, porque al fin y acabo, aquello era cierto. — Todos...

— ¡Basta! — alzo la voz furioso. — Thor, deja de ser tan estúpido — sujeto la mano del rubio y la lanzo lejos, mientras el otro brazo aun lo retenía sobre la pared. — Aquí no le importo a nadie. Solo me quieren vivo y aquí porque soy su maldita herramienta que les asegurara el éxito contra Thanos. Todos ustedes me ven como algo que se desecha en el momento que ya no soy útil. Siempre ha sido lo mismo en todas partes. Me ven como alguien inferior, como el desecho que hay que tirar a la basura. A nadie le importado, ¿qué más da que siga vivo? ¿Qué importa que este aquí? nunca he sido algo de valor para alguien y nunca lo seré...

Fue silenciado por los labios de Thor, el cual había vuelto a llevar sus manos a las mejillas del pelinegro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que nunca a nadie le ha importado? ¿Y él que? ¿Acaso no existía, nunca existió para él? Thor amaba a su hermano, le importaba demasiado y le dolía que dijera aquello, Loki era importante en todos los sentidos, era alguien único y especial, no podía negarse y rechazarse a sí mismo de aquella forma. Y Thor se lo quería demostrar de aquella forma.

Tras unos minutos, el rubio separo sus labios del pelinegro y pego su frente con la de él, acaricio con su pulgar los pómulos de la mejilla de su hermano.

— Eres importante, para mí. Siempre lo has sido — su voz sonó aterciopelada y llena de dulzura, como siempre, denotando su sinceridad.

¡Por Yggdrasil! Había ansiado tanto tiempo aquellos labios y ahora los había vuelto a probar, eran iguales en forma y aspecto, pero esta vez supieron distintos, sabían ajenos, de alguien más.

En ese momento Thor entendió lo que acababa de hacer. Se separó lentamente de Loki y pudo ver como aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban completamente abiertos.

— Yo... — comenzó con un tono de voz nervioso. — No quise... Disculpa...

— Vete — susurro Loki.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te vayas! — le grito Loki mientras lo apartaba bruscamente de él y este se zafaba de la prisión que el rubio le había creado con su brazos.

— Hermano, disculpa, solo quería que supieras que no estás solo — trato de justificarse Thor mientras seguía a su hermano el cual iba directo a la puerta de entrada. — En verdad, no tenía pensado hacer esto.

— Este es el problema entre tu yo Thor — abrió la puerta, estaba molesto, se recargo enseguida de ella y le hizo señas de que saliera —, tu nunca piensas lo que haces y el daño que causas.

Thor se detuvo en seco ante las palabras. En verdad tenía razón. Siempre hería a las personas cuando habría su torpe boca. Pero era algo que había estado manejando, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. Aquel beso, aparte de haber sabido mal, estaba mal. Él ya tenía a Jane y Loki, él era su hermano, aquello que hubo entre ellos nunca debió de haber pasado, mucho menos lo del beso.

— Así que si me lo permites, Thor, quiero que te largues de aquí, ahora mismo. La habitación, esta noche, me la quedo yo — el rubio atravesó, con el rostro bajo, aquel umbral y, estando ya afuera, se giró para observar al molesto de Loki. — Tranquilo, no me iré de aquí, así que... ¡Adiós!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe en el rostro del rubio.

Thor supo en ese momento que tendría que dormir en el sillón de la sala común, aunque en algún momento tendría que regresar para remediar todo aquello que había provocado.

Mientras tanto, el sillón no era una mala opción.

* * *

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y comenzó a recorrer el lugar en donde antes estuvieron aquellos labios tan dulces para él, los labios de ella, pero que ahora fueron eclipsados por el beso del estúpido de su hermano.

A su mente volvieron todas aquellas veces en las que los labios de Thor se habían posado sobre los suyos. Para empezar, los recordaba diferente, más adictivos y atrapantes, pero ahora se habían vuelto repulsivos y molestos. Algo que era tan excitante como lo había sido el besar a su supuesto hermano, ahora se había vuelto algo erróneo, no entendió porque, pero así era, el beso con Thor había sido pésimo y malo.

Hizo a un lado su camisa y poso su vista en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavado del baño, acerco su rostro y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, tenía bolsas en los ojos y unas oscuras ojeras se habían atenuado debajo de sus orbes. Necesitaba dormir, pero era algo que no quería debido al estúpido sueño que se repetía en su inconsciente.

Era por eso que había decidido meterse a bañar y así poder cambiar, al menos, un poco ese rostro o por lo menos relajarse y dormir sin necesidad de soñar.

Dentro del mismo espejo alcanzo a observar el vendaje improvisado que usaba en el brazo. Se lo saco de un tirón y observo como aquellos hilos se habían empezado a encostrar. Hizo una mueca y decidió sacarse los hilos de una vez por todas. Observo sus manos y, estirándose un poco, creó una daga con la cual comenzó a cortar los hilos, para después irlos sacando poco a poco con cuidado de no abrirse la herida. Le dolía, pero no podía hacer más, debía sacar los hilos si no quería que se le volvieran a encarnar de más como la última vez. Se sostuvo de la pared por unos momentos, mientras observaba por el espejo lo que restaba.

Una vez terminado, comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había en el área con un poco de jabón neutro y unas toallas que había en el lugar, después las hizo a un lado y, terminando de desvestirse, entro a la ducha.

Entendía cómo funcionaba aquel ingenioso sistema para transportar el agua por tuberías: agua fría y agua caliente. Recordaba lo mucho que le había gritado a Sophia cuando abrió de lleno la caliente y no le había advertido de aquello, tras eso, las risas de la mujer fueron presentes por varios minutos cuando este había salido disparado del baño con un alarido potente y solo cubriéndose con una pequeña toalla, solo para que después la chica le explicara cómo funcionaba cada manija y le explicara cómo podía lograr regular el agua. Una sonrisa se le planto en el rostro al recordar todo aquello, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a un semblante de tristeza.

Se bufo de sí mismo. ¿Tan débil era que todo le tenía que recordar a la midgardiana? ¡Vaya clase de dios en la que se había convertido! Había dejado que aquellos sentimientos tan tontos determinaran su estado de ánimo de manera potente.

Salió de la regadera una vez que había terminado de ducharse, seco todo su cuerpo, coloco un vendaje improvisado con unos pedazos de telas y se colocó la ropa para dormir que su... Thor le había dado. Cerró la puerta tras salir y se dirigió a paso decidido a la cama, era un colchón amplio, semejante al tamaño del que tenía en su habitación en la casa de Sophie. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no caer en lo mismo. Destendió la cama y se metió entre las grandes colchas y se recostó, intentando dormí tras cerrar los ojos.

Todo el lugar se tornó silencioso y calmado. La noche estaba haciendo su trabajo de arrullarlo y, gracias a la ducha relajante que había tomada anteriormente, el sueño lo comenzó a vencer. Una tranquilidad lo había envuelto y eso le agrado.

Pero como todo en este mundo, tal como venían las cosas, estas se iban.

Cuando había logrado conciliar el sueño, la pesadilla se había hecho presente, pero esta vez, más intensa. Ahora Thanos también era parte de esta, y el cuerpo de Sophia seguía siendo destazado por él, pero Thanos era el que terminaba con su vida en el momento en que él intentaba salvar a la chica.

Despertó con un grito potente y lágrimas en los ojos, se sintió débil y con mucho miedo. Estaba solo, ella ya no vendría a él para consolarlo. Sintió las sabanas empapadas por el sudor, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación. La soledad lo abrumo. Tenía que aceptar que todo lo que creía que había tenido seguro, se había esfumado, y que él había sido el culpable, nadie más que él. Para variar, había echado, de nuevo, todo a perder. ¿Qué clase de ser superior se creía el mismo? Comenzó a valorar cada palabra que le había soltado a Thor durante su discusión de hace unas horas atrás, cada vez que le había dicho que ya no quería seguir viviendo, lo decía en serio. ¿Qué más daba ya si dejaba de vivir? Ya lo había perdido todo lo que en su momento le había importado, todo lo que amaba. Porque si, amaba a esa mortal, y la falta de ella en su vida lo estaba volviendo loco y le dolía como si mil y un puñaladas se clavaran en su cuerpo a la vez y que poco a poco le fuera arrebatando su ser. Todo aquello ya no podía negarlo, ya no era una opción.

Por unos instantes, sintió como unos brazos ajenos lo comenzaron a rodear, al alzar la vista, vio que era Thor, que con su sonrisa de estúpido estaba ahí, abrazándolo con fuerza, protegiéndolo de sus propios demonios internos. Y fue ahí, que nuevamente se sintió como un niño, aquel niño que le gustaba que lo abrazaran y que le gustaba que lo mimaran.

Aquel abrazo, lejos de ser erótico, como lo habían sido todos lo que se deban él y Thor tras haber iniciado su relación, eran como aquellos que se daban cuando eran más pequeño y Loki siempre se encontraba llorando por el miedo a la oscuridad. Había esa sensación de protección, era un abrazo cálido y fraterno, un abrazo de hermanos. Los ojos le ardían por contener las lágrimas que se estaban aglutinando en sus ojos, pero no quería demostrar que era débil, que todo lo que le estaba pasando le había afectado.

— Tranquilo — comenzó a decirle en un susurro Thor, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y sacudía un poco su corta melena negra —, ya paso. Ya estoy aquí, _no_ _estás_ _solo_.

Y fue ahí que se quebró. Aquellas palabras lo habían desarmado y le habían roto todos sus escudos y todas aquellas mascaras que había puesto sobre sí durante todo este tiempo. Las lágrimas salieron a cascadas de sus ojos, sin importarle que alguien lo estuviera viendo mientras lloraba, ya no le importaba, en cambio, se sentía en confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Fue correspondiendo lentamente a aquel abrazo tan reconfortante que le brindaba su hermano y se abandonó por completo a esa paz que está experimentando mientras dejaba que fluyera todo su dolor a través de sus lágrimas.

Por un instante pensó que, solo tal vez, aquel lazo que habían hecho añicos ambos tiempo atrás por todas aquellas mentiras, traiciones, celos y humillaciones, tenía arreglo. Tal vez podrían volver a esos tiempos de hermanos.

El sueño lo venció y se dejó caer en la cama junto a Thor.

* * *

Fue algo extraño para al capitán, el hecho de que él haya sido escogido para escoltar a Loki, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al llegar al cuarto y encontrarse con ambos hermanos acostados, muy juntos, en la misma cama.

La mente de Steve viajo muy lejos y comenzó a hacer conclusiones muy descabelladas. La gran perversión del patriota antes era mínima, pero ahora por culpa de Stark y Clint, con sus comentarios un tanto lujuriosos sobre todo tipo de relaciones lo habían perjudicado en gran medida. Cabe aclarar que Steve aún se mantenía virgen corporalmente, pero mentalmente había sido totalmente corrompido.

Y el imaginar cosas raras ante aquella escena, era confirmación de aquello.

— No es lo que cree, capitán — lo asusto la profunda voz del menor de los dioses, el cual se encontraba recostado entre los brazos de su compañero vengador, sus grandes ojos verdes estaban abiertos observándolo fijamente.

— Pues esto me dice lo contrario — soltó un poco nervioso. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a ver parejas de hombres agarradas de la mano o besándose en el parque, aun no se hacía a la idea la concepción de dos hombres bajo la misma sabana, y mucho menos que ambos sean hermanos.

Loki sonrió divertido y lentamente comenzó a retirar el enorme brazo del otro rubio que le impedía levantarse. Se sentó en la cama, una vez que quedo libre, se tallo el rostro mientras daba un bostezo silencioso y, acercando un dedo a sus labios y su mano a su oreja, le indico que lo que sea por lo que estuviera el capitán con él, lo hiciera con el menor ruido.

— Y, cuénteme capitán — hablo en un susurro que fue audible por el aludido —, ¿Que lo trae aquí a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Pensé que vendría una escolta más grande para guiarme a mi nueva celda.

Steve pestañeo velozmente, sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Loki se encogió de hombros. — Thor me lo dijo.

— Entonces, supongo que no tengo que explicarle el porqué, ¿O sí?

— En absoluto.

— Bien.

Loki se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia uno de los armarios que tenía Thor. Abrió las puertas, evitando hacer ruido, y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa, Steve solo lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta evitando que este intentara escaparse. Tomo la ropa y comenzó a caminar hasta a una de las sillas del cuarto.

— ¿Supongo que habrá perdido una apuesta para que usted haya venido a escoltarme a tan tempranas horas? — cuestiono el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a sacarse la camisa que usaba como pijama descubriendo aquel torso esbelto y marcado, blanco como el yogurt, el cual tenía algunas cicatrices que supuso debían de ser de batalla o de sus torturas. La mirada de Rogers se desvió hacia otro lado, evitando encontrarse con el cuerpo semidesnudo del asgardiano. — Oh, vamos capitán, solo me estoy cambiando.

El capitán soltó un suspiro incómodo.

— Esto no está bien.

— ¿Porque? Ambos somos hombres — pudo sentir como el dios disfrutaba el llevar esta conversación.

Steve giro un poco indeciso. Observo como Loki se colocaba una camiseta negra, la cual le quedaba justa al cuerpo. Después, se sacó la franela de las piernas, provocando que solo quedara en ropa interior. El capitán rodo los ojos.

— No es correcto ver a mi enemigo desnudo — su voz se escuchó tonta al mencionar aquellas palabras que había ensayado segundos atrás en su mente.

— ¿Aun me considera su enemigo? — soltó decepcionado Loki mientras se colocaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro. — Le estoy ayudando.

— No, no lo está haciendo — afirmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos un tanto fastidiado.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! Tiene toda la razón, capitán — se colocó una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos, dejándola desabrochada, esta le quedaba un poco grande, supuso que posiblemente aquello era toda ropa de Thor. Se colocó un tenis negro y observo al rubio. — Estoy listo, capitán.

— Vamos — ordeno el patriota y comenzó a caminar, seguido por el dios.

Una vez afuera de la habitación, Steve le coloco unas esposas y en las muñecas del dios y este no opuso resistencia, más bien sonrió divertido y entrego sus manos.

El rubio le indico al pelinegro que avanzara para después ir detrás de él.

— Pensé que te gustaba el verde — soltó intentando destruir aquel silencio incomodo que lo estaba molestando, además, Hank le dijo que Loki podía ir revelando cosas por medio de conversaciones tontas que se llevaran con él, así que había que aprovechar toda oportunidad.

— ¿Disculpa? — giro su rostro Loki sin dejar de avanzar.

— Tu ropa... — señalo el capitán con la mano, el dios se echó un vistazo y sonrió. — Pensé que te gustaba el verde.

— Claro que me gusta — soltó animado —, pero esta ropa no es mía, sino de Thor. Aunque cabe aclarar que también disfruto del rojo y el negro, son colores muy interesantes.

— Y ¿Por qué te cambiaste de esta forma, si vas a pasar el resto del tiempo en la celda? Digo, te pudiste quedar en pijama — realmente aquello era una pregunta altamente tonta, pero parecía que Loki disfrutaba de aquella tonta conversación.

— Por lo mismo, iba a estar encerrado en una celda sin ser capaz de cambiarme. Quería usar ropa cómoda y que no fuera indecente, eso es todo — se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una ligera risa.

Siguieron su caminar por los pasillos de la torre. El lugar estaba desierto, supuso que por la hora que eran.

Era difícil imaginar que Loki, tras lo demostrado el día anterior, estuviera tan calmado y no hubiera intentado huir, en vez de eso, estaba muy decidido el ir a la celda. Algo, al capitán, no le terminaba de cuadrar. No entendía cómo es que el dios podía utilizar su magia si esta se suponía que se encontraba sellada. Tal vez estaba usando una fuente de poder alterna y tenía más fuerza de la que presumía. Para su desgracia, eso era algo que Steve no podía asegurar.

Algo que caracterizaba al rubio era su intensa sinceridad al hablar y su enorme curiosidad ante todo lo que se le presentaba en enfrente, y esto era algo entendible puesto que venía de los años cuarenta y ahora se encontraba viviendo en una época totalmente nueva para él, era difícil no tener curiosidad de todo lo que ahora lo rodeaba.

Decidió ir directo al grano.

— Loki, ¿Cómo es que usas magia, si, según lo que nos dijo Thor, esta te fue sellada? — su voz fue firme y potente, en ningún momento vio a Loki.

Ya habían bajado al subterráneo de la torre en donde se encontraban las celdas. Aun no entendía por qué Stark había hecho tantas celdas, pero así era Stark, nunca sabias que esperar de él.

Lo asusto el hecho de que los pasos del pelinegro se dejasen de escuchar, pero al instante, estos fueron remplazados por unas potentes risas. Steve se detuvo y giro hacia donde provenían las risas. El dios estaba completamente atacado, algo que realmente asusto al patriota, se acercó lentamente y se posó a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?

— ¿Es enserio? — pronuncio una vez que hubo disminuido las risas y había recuperado el aire, para ese entonces Steve lo observaba de brazos cruzados. — Pudo haber aprovechado este tiempo que tuvimos juntos para sacarme información sobre Thanos y usted decide preguntarme sobre mi ropa y mi magia. ¿Acaso esto es parte de una broma de Stark?

Steve alzo una ceja. ¿Qué todo le causaba gracia a este sujeto?

— Todo lo que digas, Loki, es útil — soltó en un tono serio. Aunque el dios haya tenido razón en su comentario, aun había puntos que se necesitaban responder. — Entonces, ¿está tu magia sellada sí o no?

— Si, esta sellada — la sonrisa era burlona y muy amplia. — Algún otro dato, como las veces en que me baño, el tipo de ropa interior que uso con más frecuencia, que si cuantas veces me _masturbo _y de qué forma_._ ¡Vamos, Capitán, la curiosidad no tiene límites!

— ¡Cierra la boca! — gruño Steve, sintiéndose ofendido. Comenzó a caminar y jalo de las cadenas de las muñecas, el pelinegro avanzo de un tirón y siguió al rubio hasta la celda.

La celda era muy semejante a la que habían usado la vez anterior, pero agregándole algunas mejoras que había escuchado mencionar a Tony, pero que sinceramente no le había prestado atención, puesto que no les había entendido. Ordeno al encargado de la celda, el cual era un guardia que el mismo Stark había contratado, y este abrió la celda, dejando pasar al dios y al capitán.

Una vez adentro, Loki comenzó a observa todo a su alrededor, como buscando familiarizase con el lugar. Dentro de la celda había una cama individual pegada a la pared, una mesa en el centro con dos sillas a su alrededor y, sobre la mesa, había una jarra con agua y un vaso. El rubio le quito las esposas de las muñecas y otro sujeto comenzó a mover las manos, buscando desentumirlas.

— Bien — sonó un poco molesto, pero mostrándose a un sereno —, este será tu nuevo cuarto, el cual espero disfrutes. Te daremos privacidad, si así lo gustas.

El dios asintió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la celda. Steve se giró y dejo atrás al hombre que aún seguía observando la que sería su nueva habitación. No era de lo más lujosa, pero al menos había lo indispensable para él, supuso.

— ¡Captan! — lo llamo el pelinegro desde la celda, una vez que él ya había atravesado la puerta principal. El aludido se detuvo y se giró para dar a la cara al que lo había llamado, este le sonrió de forma inocente. — Gracias…

— ¿Por qué?

— Por escuchar.

Iba a responder, pero en ese momento la puerta de la celda se cerró y el dios quedo incomunicado con el exterior.

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso Loki le había agradecido? Al parecer, el alma de aquel sujeto estaba completamente atormentada hasta el punto de querer obtener un poco de aceptación. Tal vez, era por eso que había dormido junto a su hermano. Posiblemente, Loki no era tan malo como lo había hecho aparentar.

El Capitán sacudió la cabeza ante todo aquello y abandono el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA LOKI?! — su grito resonó por toda torre. Estaba realmente cabreado.

— ¡Tranquilízate Thor! — le ordeno Hank mientras alzaba las manos e intentaba sujetar al dios nórdico que estaba comenzando a lanzar cosas en toda la estancia.

Tras haber despertado tarde, ya que JARVIS había hecho sonar la alarma varias veces después de la hora indicada, Thor se había encontrado con la sorpresa a de que su hermano ya no se encontraba en su cama.

El dios del trueno había pasado una feliz noche, ya que su hermano se había desahogado con él y había aceptado un gesto de afecto por parte de él. Thor creía que tras aquello, todo volvería a ser como antes, que volverían a ser hermanos, pero aun no quería ilusionarse sin sentido, Loki lo había hecho pensar de aquella forma.

Pero al no encontrarlo en la mañana al despertar, se preocupó ya que suponía que su hermano se había escapado. Pregunto al mayordomo virtual lo que había pasado realmente y este le había indicado que en la mañana su hermano se había ido con el capitán fuera de la habitación con esposas en manos. Aquello había molestado enormemente al dios. Salió disparado de sus aposentos, en busca del otro rubio.

Nadie le quiso dar razones de ninguno de los dos, provocando que la ira del dios aumentara. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil decir en donde está su hermano? El solo quería visitarlo. Pero ante aquella negativa, Thor suponía que, tal vez, Loki estaba siendo torturado.

— ¡No me tranquilizare hasta que vea a mi hermano! — su tono de voz disminuyo un poco, pero su enojo aún seguía siendo el mismo. — ¡Necesito saber si está bien!

El rubio apuño con fuerza su Mjolnir mientras que todos retrocedían, evitando se alcanzados por el mismo.

— ¡Basta Thor! — bramo una voz potente la cual acaba de entrar a la habitación. — Loki está bien, hasta ahora.

El rubio giro apresurado para saber de quién provenía aquella feroz voz. Comenzó a calmarse cuando vio al director de S.H.I.E.L.D. entrar por la puerta principal, seguido por la pelirroja y el arquero.

— Lo lamento Thor, pero tenían que saber — dijo Natasha con un tono de voz débil, pero que se logró escuchar en todo el lugar.

Todos los vengadores presentes se quedaron estáticos ante la figura de Nick Fury, el precursor a la iniciativa de los _vengadores_.

— Y bien, ¿Cuándo tenían pensado el mencionarme que Loki estaba en la tierra, o más bien que estaba aquí en la Torre? — estaba de pie, en el centro de la sala mientras todos los rodeaban. Sus manos se había cruzado por su espalda y su porte era del todo imponente.

Thor había convencido a todos de mantener en secreto el hecho de que Loki estaba en la torre por temor a que S.H.I.E.L.D., por venganza por la muerte del hijo de Coulson, quisieran tomar represarías contra él. Todos habían aceptado, de mala manera, aquella petición. Pero tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior con las bromas, la Viuda Negra había ido a dar parte con el director de la organización y no la culpaba, en parte, la entendía.

Todos lo observaron cómo buscando que él saliera y diera la verdadera razón, sabían que a Fury era imposible engañarlo, puesto que tarde o temprano siempre se enteraba de la verdad, siempre.

— Yo les pedí que guardaran el secreto — dijo Thor mientras se acercaba decidido hacia el director de la organización.

El director asintió mientras se acercaba, dando unos pocos pasos, al dios.

— Y ¿se podría saber la razón? — intento indagar el mortal frente a él.

— No quería que le hicieran daño a mi hermano.

— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, entonces?

Thor suspiro y apretó con fuerza el mazo intentando controlarse.

— Escapo de su prisión de Asgard — respondió en tono sereno mientras veía fijamente a Fury, nunca mostraría algún sentimiento que no sentía, y en verdad, miedo no era lo que sentía hacia el director. — Lo estuve buscando por un tiempo, pero lo encontré aquí y por eso está en la torre. Pero despreocúpese, hijo de Fury, mi hermano carece de su magia.

— ¡Ja! ¡Dile eso a mí cabello! — exclamo Stark mientras entraba a la sala con una bolsa transparente en la cabeza. — Esta es la tercera capa de tinte que me hecho en el cabello. Solo espero que tanto peróxido me deje calvo.

Todos habían girado a ver al millonario mientras hacia una de sus típicas entradas despampanantes, siempre haciéndose notar. Tras unos segundos, Nick Fury volvió a posar su ojo hacia el dios rubio que tenía enfrente y alzo una ceja un tanto molesto.

— Tu hermano es un fugitivo, que puede usar su magia. Punto — bramo Fury mientras mostraba su mirada más dura. A Thor no le desagradaba el sujeto, pero a veces se mostraba un poco duro debido a su puesto, haciendo que el dios se molestara un poco. — Razón suficiente para que tuviera que estar informado, Thor.

El moreno se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la estancia, mientras todos lo observaban salir.

— Loki estará encerrado en la celda anti-Hulk hasta nuevo aviso — decía mientras sus grandes botas hacían ruido a cada paso que este daba, estas eran audibles debido al hecho de que todos habían guardado silencio. — Lo utilizaremos solo para consulta ante cualquier situación que se presente sobre Thanos y trataremos de sacarle lo máximo de información de lo mismo, mientras tanto… — se detuvo en la entrada y giro en dirección al dios y lo miro fijamente — tienes prohibido visitarlo solo Thor. No pienso arriesgarme a que intentes liberarlo y que ahora tengamos dos enemigos que derrotar en vez de solo uno.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, dejando todo el lugar en silencio. El dios del trueno se quedó en medio de la estancia mientras apretaba con fuerza el mazo. Por las palabras de Fury, supuso que todos desconfiaban de él. Apretó un poco la mandíbula ante aquella idea.

— ¡Oye grandulón! — le grito la avispa en un tono animado. Thor alzo la vista para verla y logro notar que esta le estaba sonriendo grandemente. — Avísame cuando quieras visitar a tu hermano. Puedo acompañarte las veces que quieras.

Thor abrió grandemente los ojos. Al parecer, no todos desconfiaban de él.

— Gracias, mujer avispa — dijo entre una media sonrisa.

— No hay de que — soltó mientras sacudía las manos de lado a lado frente a sí. — Además, tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu hermano, todos hablan mucho de él, pero ciento que es mejor conocerlo en persona, a eso agrégale el hecho de que quiero que se disculpe por lo de mi traje.

El dios sonrió ante el comentario muy propio de su compañera. Al menos, sabía que podía contar con algunos de sus amigos vengadores, eso lo reconfortaba.

De la nada sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, giro para ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió de ver la inocente sonrisa del capitán, la cual siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. No entendía que tenía aquel hombre que con su simple compañía y su consejo, lo hacía sentir un poco más cómodo.

— Y no te preocupes por tu hermano — le dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro —, lo deje bien en su celda.

Al parecer Rogers había leído su mente, puesto que lo único que verdaderamente le preocupaba a Thor era el hecho de que su hermano no se encontrara bien, pero tras ante aquellas palabras, sabía que podía ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

Se le ocurrió una idea, la cual sabía que haría sentir mejor a su hermano.

— Me gustaría pedirle un último favor, si no es mucha molestia — todos lo observaron curiosos y ante aquello Thor sonrió.

— Mientras no sea nada de tus costumbres extrañas de Asgard, yo aceptare — bramo Bruce mientras tomaba un trago de agua, al parecer estaba tratado de calmarse, aun no lo lograba después del momento de ira cargada a lo que lo había sometido el dios.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso — se quejó Stark, el cual estaba recostado sobre el sofá en el que días atrás había estado su hermano recostado. — Yo me quede con ganas de seguir tomando _Hidromiel_, te puedo apostar que ahora si le podrá ganar a todos, inclusive al capi paleta y a ricitos de oro.

Todos soltaron ligeras risas ante el comentario del hombre de hierro. El dueño del Mjolnir solo negó sonriente con la cabeza.

— Quisiera pedirles que él que visite a mi hermano… Por favor, le lleven un libro. Es que el ama leer, no me gustaría que se aburriera en aquella celda.

* * *

Había ido a checar el departamento de su mejor amiga, mientras esta estaba de viaje con el que se suponía era su pareja. Sonrió ante la idea de que era posible que su amiga, dentro de un mes, le viniera con la sorpresa de que estaba de encargo y del maldito gruñón de ojos verdes.

Pero todo aquello se hizo a un lado cuando se topó con el _BMW_ afuera del edificio. Aquello le pareció un tanto extraño, este concordaba con todas las señas que Sophie le había dado cuando le hablo informándole de su loca idea de ir a viajar para escuchar el concierto del grupo favorita de su mejor amiga, para después ir y pasar una semana en los parques temáticos de Orlando, conocía la afición de su amiga por todo este tipo de lugares.

Entro apresurada al edificio y fue directo hacia la habitación. Inserto la llave que ella tenía, pero se percató de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. El corazón se le acelero y abrió de un golpe la puerta de la entrada. Lo que vio adentro la perturbo más. La sala y la cocina estaban hechas un desastre, las cosas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, fue directamente hacia el cuarto de su mejor amiga. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y encontró la habitación en las mismas condiciones, pero con la sorpresa de que no hacía falta nada. Escucho unos ruidos que provenían de la otra habitación. Se giró y fue directo a esta, la cual tenía la puerta entre abierta. Entro decidida y ahí la encontró, hecha todo un ovillo a los pies de la cama, en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡Sophie! — la llamo alarmada Sage mientras corría hacia la menor y se lanzaba a abrazarla.

La otra mujer solo se dejó caer en sus brazos, buscando profundizar aquel abrazo. Sage sabía que cuando Sophie hacia aquello, significaba que trataba de encontrar en los brazos de otros a sus fallecidos padres. Había sido muy difícil para la castaña el vivir aquella etapa de su vida sin sus padres, pero había podido encontrar consuelo en sus amigos y en el imbécil del innombrable. Y podía apostar todo el salario de un mes a que aquella situación no era la excepción. Hubiera deseado que tanto que Paul y Esther estuvieran con ella en estos momentos. Sage no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía, pero estaba segura que su madre lo identificaría en un santiamén. Por desgracia, ambos se habían perdido en aquel ataque producido por el pelinegro en Nueva York y a la pobre chica solo lo quedaba ella, en esos instantes.

Y hablando del pelinegro, ¿en dónde demonios se suponía que estaba en esos precisos momentos?

— Tranquila — comenzó la mayor mientras le acariciaba la nuca en pequeños círculos con sus manos. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

La mujer guardo silencio y solo se siguió aferrando más a los brazos de Sage. En verdad buscaba un poco de cariño materno, pero ambas sabían que se había equivocado de persona.

— Me engaño — soltó levemente, después de varios minutos, mientras sollozaba, la pelinegra inclino su cabeza más hacia la de ella, intentando escuchar atentamente todo lo que su amiga le decía. — Loki…

— ¿Qué paso con él, en dónde está?

— Me mintió, Sage…

En un principio no lograba entender aquellas palabras que su amiga había soltado entre susurros muy bajos, pero tras haber escuchado las últimas palabras, todo hizo "_clic_" dentro de su cabeza. Sage sonrió ante todo aquello. Al parecer, ya sabía toda la verdad.

— Sage, fue él… todo este tiempo, siempre había sido él…

— ¿El qué? — cuestiono buscando que su amiga se fuera desahogando.

— Él fue el que asesino a mis padres — soltó en seco sin medir en las palabras. Sage comenzó a mecer levemente, entre sus brazos, a su mejor amiga, tenía que hacer que se calmara un poco.

— ¿Por su culpa? ¿Acaso fue él quien derribo el edificio? — soltó un tanto burlesca. Aquello era algo que no podía evitar, siempre riéndose en momentos de seriedad, supuso que tal vez era por eso de que el inocente y carismático de Luke estaba detrás de ella.

— ¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? — se soltó de su agarre y se enfrentó a ella de frente un tanto indignada por su comentario. — ¡El hombre del casco con cuernos y Loki… son la misma persona!

Sage le sonrió y fue asintiendo lentamente.

— Y ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Por Dios Sage, no empieces! — soltó exasperada la menor mientras se pasaba rápidamente las manos por sus cabellera castaña. — El problema es que—que… Loki, Loki intento seducirme, y lo hizo y entonces él… él me sedujo y me dijo tantas cosas que ahora sé que son mentira y yo… Lo que pasa es que él quería terminar su trabajo… buscaba jugar conmigo, para después matarme y, y… no se… — balbució sin sentido la menor mientras hablaba con las manos y el llanto se le atragantaba en la garganta.

La oncóloga rodo los ojos y sujeto fuertemente las manos de la otra chica, evitando que siguiera moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados a una velocidad casi increíble. ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso!

— ¡A ver, mujer! — soltó potentemente intentando sonar demandante y molesta. Alguien debía de ser la adulta en todo esto. — Solo dices cosas sin sentido y no entiendo en dónde es que radica tu problema.

Sophie gruño fuertemente mientras soltaba del agarre de su amiga. Aquello era señal de que las cosas iban por buen camino.

— ¡Loki nunca me quiso! — gruño fuertemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía atrás.

— ¿Y cómo estas segura de aquello? — alzo una ceja mientras también ella se cruzaba de brazos.

— Solo jugo conmigo — su voz se fue apagando y las lágrimas se fueron asomando, de nuevo al parecer, por la comisura de sus enormes ojos color avellana. — Se burló de mí, me utilizo, abuso de mi confianza y hospitalidad y…

— Y él te ama…

— Sage, ¿acaso te has perdido parte de esta conversación? — cuestiono irónica. — Loki fue el que destruyo mi vida…

— Y la salvo en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Por Dios, Sophie! A pesar de todo lo que Loki hizo en su pasado, el verdaderamente te ama… ¡Jesús! ¿Por qué a ambos les interesa tanto el pasado?

— Espera… — su voz sonó un poco alarmada y confundida. — ¿Acaso tu sabias el pasado de Loki, desde antes?

Sage soltó risas y asintió, para después encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Pues veras… Tenía una leve idea cuando lo vi en persona: mismo físico y todo; pero pensé que solo se trataba de mi paranoia, así que lo ignore. Y tras lo ocurrido con Gabe, en ambas ocasiones, me lo termino de confirmar.

— ¿Qué paso con Gabe?

La pelinegra dio un prolongado suspiro. Ella no lo sabía, así que alguien tenía de decírselo. Y quien mejor que ella, que también le dolía aquella situación.

— En el almacén en el que te tenía el _puto_ aquel, al día siguiente lo encontraron congelado y lleno de escarchar. En el suelo encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Gabriel en un alto estado de congelación. Al igual que de la mayoría de sus secuaces… Incluyendo al de Miguel… — su voz se quebró. La simple mención de su antigua pareja, la cual ahora estaba muerta, le dolía. Pero estaba consciente que todo aquello el mismo se lo había provocado al preferir estar con Gabe y su extraña gente. Le dolía el pensar que la mayor parte de todo había sido solo una pieza más de aquel juego.

— ¿Miguel era de los chicos de Gabe? — pregunto asombrada. Había olvidado el punto de que su amiga desconocía aquella parte de la historia. Sage le sonrió de medio lado y asintió. — Lo siento…

— ¡Nah! Eso ya paso…

— Pero, entonces, si tú ya sabias que Loki era el mismo sujeto de Nueva York… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — soltó molesta su amiga. Aquello era un punto que realmente no quería tocar, porque ni ella misma lo sabía. Suponía que, tal vez, esperaba que aquel sujeto se lo contara.

Además, todo era muy obvio, ¿no? El nombre del sujeto era el mismo que el dios nórdico de la mitología escandinava. Todo en el gritaba la supuesta identidad del hombre. En verdad, su amiga había quedado tan apantallada con su belleza que había ignorado todo aquello. ¡Un aplauso para Sophie!

— Aquí no importa si no te lo haya dicho o no — intento salirse por la tangente —, aquí lo importante es lo que sientes tu por él y lo que él siente por ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con esto que sabes?

— No lo pienso perdonar — soltó velozmente y tajante. Aquellas palabras le dolían. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello sin titubear?

— Vamos, él hizo todo por ti… y es guapo…

— ¡Pero mato a mis padres y a mi hija!

— Y es guapo…

— ¡Sage! — bramo molesta su amiga.

— ¡Esta bien! Lo siento.

— Sage, no me estas ayudando…

La aludida suspiro.

— A pesar de todo lo que hizo, lo amas, ¿no es cierto? — afirmo mientras intentaba que su voz sonara seria.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — negó rápidamente, mientras giraba su rostro hacia un costado.

— Si no lo amaras, no estarías en esta duelo interno y no te vieras tan asquerosamente destrozada…

— Gracias por la rosa, mañana vengo por la maceta.

— Mira — comenzó ella mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a sacudirse el pantalón, estaba segura de que el suelo no estaba sucio, pero aquello era un hábito que había adquirido, al punto de hacerlo inconscientemente —, hasta que no aceptes lo que en verdad sientes por Loki, no podrás resolver nada. Y mientras eso llega — le estiro la mano a la chica en el suelo y le sonrió divertidamente —, limpiaremos este desastre que provocaste, _torbellino._

Sophie sonrió y le acepto la mano.

— Gracias, Sage, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Sage la miro sonriente, la atrajo hacia ella y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, el cual sabía que su amiga lo estaba disfrutando al igual que ella.

— No recibir abrazos de nadie…

La menor soltó unas risas y apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Siempre era igual. Discutían un rato, se ofendían la una a la otra, se hacían una que otra broma, para al final terminar dándose un fuerte abrazo del que ninguna quería romper, aquello era algo que ninguna de las dos quería cambiar, puesto que siempre terminaban sintiéndose mejor.

Al fin y al cabo, así eran las conversaciones entre hermanas: si no aprendes de las burlas, al menos utilízalas para divertirte un rato.

* * *

El día dentro de la celda había pasado muy lento y muy aburrido. No había nada que hacer, más que mirar hacia los lados y rodar en su angosta cama. Nadie había ido a visitarlo (y que esperaba después de lo que había hecho con los vengadores), ni siquiera su hermano se había dignado a visitarlo. Había logrado que Thor se pusiera de su lado, como siempre, al parecer, igual que el capitán. Loki se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad real para que su hermano se compadeciera de él y deseara protegerlo y supuso que después de la charla divertida y el tonto agradecimiento que le había dado al capitán, también había conseguido echárselo a la bolsa. Soltó unas risas. Su plan podría funcionar, si seguía como hasta ahora.

Este era sencillo. Conseguir el apoyo de todos y su protección para cuando llegara Thanos. Aunque desconocía el día del ataque, sabía que pronto él descubriría el plan del titán y así podría utilizar las habilidades de los estúpidos héroes para poder deshacerse de un antiguo enemigo.

Era la forma de actuar de Loki, siempre había sido igual. Utilizaba a los otros para que estos limpiaran sus desastres mientras él estaba de brazos cruzados sin mancharse y sin siquiera arriesgarse. Todo sería perfecto.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo. No podía evitar el hecho de que le causaba gracia la estupidez de aquellos mortales.

Su risa tuvo que ser interrumpida, debido a que su estómago había gruñido. Maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado por completo que llevaba casi dos días enteros sin comer, más que la goma de mascar que le había ofrecido Stark, pero esta no había servido de nada, ya que cuando se le termino el sabor artificial tuvo que tirarla.

Se llevó una mano a su abdomen, maldiciendo una y otra vez su inútil condición de mortal. ¿Hasta cuándo el padre de todo, le devolvería su magia y su resistencia? Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Alguna vez has comido _shawarma_? — la voz de Tony resonó en toda la cámara mientras entraba a paso decidido a la jaula mientras las puertas se habría frente a él, para después cerrarse una vez que el humano había entrado.

El dueño de la torre llevaba una bolsa blanca en una mano y lo que parecía ser un libro en la otra. Su cabello había vuelto a ser de su habitual, al parecer había trabajado rápidamente en su cabello una vez que lo vio de otro color. Era una lástima, puesto que aquel color le sentaba bien.

— ¿Qué quieres Stark? — su curiosidad lo había alarmado ¿Qué demonios hacia este hombre aquí?

Loki se cruzó de brazos, estaba sentado en su cama. Se había incorporado una vez que el hombre había llegado. El hombre de hierro dejo la bolsa en la mesa, siguió avanzando hasta él y le entrego el libro, para después girarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa.

El dios observo, anonadado el libro. Leyó el título en su mente: "_Muero por dentro_" de Robert Silverberg. La imagen de la portada era un tanto extraña, pero el titulo lo había atrapado. Se encogió de hombros e hizo a un lado dicho libro. Poso su mirada en el hombre que había entrado y vio como este estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, viéndolo, a través de esos lentes oscuros. Usaba una camisa negra ajustada a su cuerpo y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero, un pantalón oscuro con unos botines que hacían juego con su aspecto. Le estaba sonriendo divertidamente mientras masticaba lo que creía que era goma de mascar.

— ¿Te gusta leer, bambi? — pregunto con su radiante sonrisa.

— Si… y no me llamo bambi — bramo molesto el dios mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Me alegro — dijo en un suspiro mientras se estiraba en la silla. — Pensé que era broma lo que había dicho Thor. Espero te guste, es uno de los libros favoritas de mi etapa rebelde.

— Ya dime que quieres Stark — gruño sin rodeos mientras se sentaba recto. — Ambos sabemos que no viniste aquí a hablar sobre mis gustos literarios y sobre tu pasado.

El hombre sonrió, saco su goma de mascar de su boca, la hizo bola entre sus dedos y el pego debajo de la mesa del lugar. Eso en verdad le dio mucho asco al dios, así que en respuesta a eso, arrugo la nariz y chaqueo la lengua para después girar su rostro hacia su costado.

— Vine para que comieras algo — sonó con su característico tono humorístico. — Supongo que nunca has comido Shawarma, ¿cierto?

— No — soltó secamente mientras volvía su rostro al millonario. — ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso con la goma enfrente de mí?

— ¡Oh! Es cierto. El día que fuimos a comer shawarma tú estabas encerrado las celdas del Helicarrier — y ahí iba de nuevo, ignorándolo por completo, al parecer, aquello era una de las habilidades del hombre el cual lo hacía tan irritantemente divertido. — Debió de haber sido doloroso para ti el hecho de que no te hayamos sacado a cenar con nosotros, pero tenías que entenderlo, el _ciclope _nos prohibió que te nos acercáramos…

— Sabes, en verdad yo…

— Lo bueno — siguió balbuceando el hombre, impidiendo que Loki completara la frase — es que ahora tienes la oportunidad de probar este suculento platillo. Te traje bastante para que comieras, porque supongo que has de tener hambre…

— En realidad, no tengo…

— ¡Claro que debes de tener hambre! Si ya llevas casi un día entero encerrado aquí y sin haber probado bocado. Vamos a sentarnos a comer y disfrutaremos de esto sabroso Shawarma, porque ¿sabes que es un shawarma?

— No, no te…

— Mira, te lo explico — su voz había comenzado a hartarle, nunca había conocido un hombre que hablara tanto y tan rápido, en verdad, lo estaba volviendo loco —, el shawarma es una comida de origen araba que está hecha con carne de cordero y…

— ¡CALLATE DE UNA _PUTA_ VEZ, STARK! — grito harto el dios mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos y se ponía de pie. — ¿Qué no sabes quedarte en silencio por un rato?

El hombre de hierro lo miro con una cara de sorpresa. Suponía que nadie antes le había hablado de aquella forma, pero Loki había explotado sin soportarlo más, mala suerte para el genio.

— ¡No me interesa en absoluto saber que es un _puto_ shawarma! — Gruño mientras daba pasos hacia el hombre — ¡No me interesa saber qué es lo que hicieron cuando me enceraron en aquella mugrienta celda! Y, ¡no tengo hambre! — le remarco cada palabra una vez que estuvo frente a este. — Así que tú y tu asquerosa shawarma se pueden ir mucho a _Helheim_*_._ (Nota: infierno según la mitología nórdica).

Su voz había tenido el grosor, el volumen y la intensidad adecuados, al igual que su postura, para indicarle lo muy equivocado que estaba Tony y lo muy enojado que se encontraba Loki. Pero su maldito cuerpo lo había traicionado en el momento inoportuno. Su interior hizo ruidos sonoros delatándolo al hombre frente a él. Los colores se le subieron al rostro del dios y el mortal le sonrió victoriosamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si, tu y yo, comemos algo de lo que traje? — cuestionó el millonario mientras alzaba la ceja y se quitaba los lentes, para observarlo burlonamente.

Loki no pudo más que gruñir y sentarse en la otra silla. A decir verdad tenía hambre y no se negaría nada de comida, aunque esta procediera del tan excéntrico Tony Stark.

* * *

La IA de aquella torre se había vuelto algo que podía tener los ojos puestos en todas las cosas. Era, casi casi, como un Dios. Podía comparársele con el guardián del Bifröst, pero solo con la diferencia de que el segundo tenía cuerpo y JARVIS carecía de aquello.

No era algo que realmente le interesara, puesto que tenía mucha capacidad de procesar información, cosa que, bajo sus cálculos, un ser humano no podría hacer.

Algo que caracterizaba a la IA personal de Tony, era su completa lealtad hacia su creador. Esta siempre le avisaba de todo lo que ocurría tanto adentro como afuera de la torre y hasta donde tuviera alcance. Tras haber convivido con los individuos que su creador había archivado en su base de datos, tuvo que extender su lealtad al resto de los Vengadores. Aunque su dueño se había mostrado reacio a que siguiera órdenes de la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D., la IA le guardaba lealtad a la misma, solo por simple protocolos y para tener acceso a una más amplia base de datos. Ya los había hackeado una vez, no veía que esto ocurriera de nuevo teniendo a Tony Stark como dueño de tu existencia.

A pesar de solo ser una súper computadora, JARVIS había visto miles de cosas extrañas en todo lo que llevaba de vida, pero teniendo como creador al millonario aquello era algo de esperarse. Pero aun así, no podía negar que lo que estaba viendo le parecía un tanto sospechoso, no podía afirmar que lo había sorprendido puesto que no tiene sentimientos ni emociones, solo es una máquina.

JARVIS enfoco las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada del edificio y logro ver más de cerca al hombre que había ingresado a la torre. El sujeto era alto, de cabellos negros y piel un poco morena. Traía puesto una camisa blanca lisa un poco desaliñada y un pantalón de mezclilla un poco sucio, no traía puestos zapatos. Y, a través de su camisa blanca, pudo identificar lo que eran, posiblemente, unas runas o marcas que estaban por todo su cuerpo.

La recepcionista lo miro extrañada y le pregunto, de manera un poco asustada, que sí que se le ofrecía.

— Dígale a los vengadores que me lleven ante Loki.

La IA reprodujo de nuevo aquella grabación para cerciorarse de lo que había captado a través de los altavoces. El inglés de aquel sujeto era un tanto mocho y muy tosco, así que le había costado una milésima de segundo averiguar qué era lo que había dicho.

Ahora JARVIS sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Aquello, era algo para lo que estaba programado.

* * *

— En verdad, ¿no le pusiste _cicuta_ o algo por el estilo a esto? — miro con un semblante de preocupación al platillo que tenía frente a él.

— Por supuesto que no — se defendió rápidamente el millonario mientras le daba una mordida a la comida que sujetaba entre manos, ver aquello le resulto un tanto asqueroso, pero esta vez fingió muy bien que no le importo —, aunque no sea una mala idea.

— Muy gracioso Stark — gruño el dios mientras arrugaba el ceño.

— Bambi, es enserio, si no te comes eso mientras aún está caliente, te sabrá malo. Lo digo por experiencia.

— ¡Que no me llames Bambi! No soy un ciervo ni nada por el estilo — se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos y había girado el rostro hacia un costado. — Y ¿quién me asegura que no le inyectaste algo extraño a esta comida para cobrártelas por lo de tu cabello?

— ¡Oh, vamos! No soy tan rencoroso — le sonrió burlonamente —, tengo que aceptar que lo del cabello si me _chingó_ por unos momentos, pero al final me termine riendo de todo esto. No me veía tan mal con el cabello verde, después de todo.

— ¡Es lo mismo que yo pensé! — le soltó mientras tomaba temerosamente el mentado shawarma entre sus manos y se lo acercaba a la boca, le dio un bocado algo temeroso y comenzó a masticar muy lentamente.

Tenía que aceptar que no sabía nada mal, pero aun así, no podía hacerle creer a Stark que él había vencido en aquello.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿No te pareció algo realmente delicioso?

— He probado mejores — se encogió de brazos mientras se pasaba lo que había masticado.

— Vamos, no seas mentiroso, _pinocho_.

— ¿Cuántos apodos puedes sacar sobre mi persona en una sola tarde?

— No lo sé, nunca me había puesto a platicar así contigo durante tanto tiempo — se encogió de hombros. — Por lo general nuestras charlas siempre terminaban contigo lanzándome por las ventanas del último piso de mi edificio. Así que supongo que ahora terminaran distinto, puesto que estamos en el subterráneo.

Ambos rieron por unos momentos ante el último comentario.

Loki aún no terminaba de entender que es lo que realmente estaba haciendo aquí el hombre tras todo lo que le había hecho. Había intentado matarlo en dos ocasiones y aun así, él estaba aquí charlando con él mientras ambos estaban comiendo, como si de dos viejos amigos se trataran. Algo era aceptar que Stark tenía una personalidad un tanto divertida y entretenida y a veces un tanto odiosa e irritante, y otra era el hecho del querer convivir de aquella forma con el mortal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras terminar de comer, Loki limpio su boca con una servilleta y enfoco su vista a la nada.

— Stark — soltó en tono serio — ya, dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Solo divertirme un rato contigo, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

— ¡Sí! Todo — su voz sonó un poco más molesta. — No se supone que te pusieras a charlar conmigo como si fuéramos amigos, no después de todo lo que te hice, ¿Por qué respondes así ante mis ataques hacia tu persona? ¿Acaso eres estúpido o masoquista?

Stark se limpió los restos de comida alrededor de su boca con una servilleta y después se recostó en su silla para mirar fijamente al dios de las travesuras.

— La verdad, Loki, es que entiendo el cómo es que te puedas sentir ante todo esto. Y, no sé, se me hace que buscas un poco de atención de todos nosotros, buscas que te miremos y que te veamos con un ser superior que aún nos puede derrotar, después de todo — por primea vez en toda la tarde, el tono de voz del mortal era serio, no podía leer ni una pisca de sarcasmo e ironía en aquellas palabras. — Sé que tal vez tu vida no fue fácil de donde provienes y por eso entiendo él porque es que te comportes como lo haces ahora, y me gustaría apoyarte, eso es todo.

— No necesito de tu lastima Stark para que… — fue interrumpido por la potente voz de la IA del lugar.

—_Señor, disculpe. Alguien en recepción, pide hablar con el señor Laufeyson en presencia de todos los Vengadores — _sonó la voz etérea a través de las bocinas de aquel lugar. — _¿Cómo procedo señor?_

Loki pudo evitar el observar como una sonrisa divertida se pintaba en el rostro del hombre de hierro.

— Hazlo pasar a un salón amplio de interrogatorios — ordeno Stark con su voz de siempre — avísales a todos y diles que un momento me les uno a la fiesta.

— _De acuerdo señor._

Tony giro su rostro hacia Loki y remarco aquella sonrisa tan amplia que hizo que el dios se sintiera un tanto incómodo.

— Listo, _cornamenta_, ya tenemos un trabajo para ti.

Loki suspiro. Al parecer esta vez, no podría negarse a cooperar.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a una silla en la cual estaba aquel individuo sentado. Se abstuvieron de avisar a Fury sobre lo ocurrido. Cosa que a muchos no les pareció puesto que preferirían que el directo estuviera presente. Por fortuna, Stark había pedido que fuera mejor averiguar todo lo que pudieran antes de ir a informar a la organización.

Cuando se le permitió entrar a Loki a la habitación, el sujeto ya estaba amarrado y sujeto en la silla. El dios lo observo detenidamente, aun no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo un mortal aquí en la torre y buscándolo.

Según lo que le habían mencionado los otros vengadores, el sujeto no había querido hablar hasta que el dios de las travesuras estuviera presente y él mismo iniciara la conversación.

— Bien — soltó Loki mientras extendía las manos y avanzaba hacia el humano —, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres mortal?

El hombre guardo silencio por unos momentos con la mirada perdida en la nada. Después de unos minutos sonrió de forma extraña, la piel se le veía escamosa y toda sudorosa.

— ¿No te interesa saber quién es quién me manda a buscarte? — cuestiono con una voz ronca y un acento un tanto mocho.

— En realidad, se bien quien es quien te manda — sonrió triunfal el dios mientras se llevaba las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón y se planta sobre el piso. — Lo que no se y me interesa saber es el por qué.

El moreno lo observo detenidamente mientras enseñaba su asquerosa dentadura, llena de dientes podridos y amarillentos. De hecho, no se había percatado, pero el aroma era podrido y nauseabundo, olía realmente mal. Miro por el rabillo de los ojos y vio como los otros mortales se cubrían la nariz con pañuelos o con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Puedes observarme bien, asgardiano? — cuestiono aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si yo también puedo olerte, por desgracia — decía mientras alzaba una ceja fastidiado.

El sujeto soltó unas risas por lo bajo, como burlándose de Loki.

— Parece que has perdido tu valiosa habilidad de observación — su tono era de completa burla, busca humillarlo, Loki solo lo ignoro, no tenía humor para ponerse a discutir con un humano. — No todo lo observable está a simple vista, príncipe desterrado.

Loki arrugo el ceño ante la mención de aquello. No entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto el mortal, la conversación carecía de todo sentido. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendía?

Intento enfocar la vista en el individuo. Tal vez la respuesta la encontraría viendo más allá de lo evidente. El hombre trago saliva mientras estiraba el cuello, la pequeña manzana de adán que tenía en su cuello danzo y la piel se estiro ante aquel movimiento. Fue ahí que encontró lo que posiblemente buscaba. En donde finalizaba su cuello y comenzaba el cuello de la camisa blanca que usaba, encontró lo que le pareció el inicio de una marca de color purpura, la cual logro ver, ahora, a través de la camisa blanca, la cual apenas era entendible. Algo tenía marcado en su cuerpo que podía indicarles la razón de su visita y, confirmar, quien lo enviaba.

Supuso que debió de proyectar en su rostro lo que pensaba puesto que el mortal le sonrió y asintió débilmente.

Loki giro hacia atrás en donde estaban todos los inútiles de los vengadores.

— ¿Alguien examino a este hombre cuando ingreso? — la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, pero nadie respondió tras unos segundos, más bien, todos se observaron confundidos entre ellos. — ¡Oh, vamos! Este hombre tiene múltiples marcas muy notorias por todo su cuerpo. ¿Nadie se las revisó?

— Nadie vio las marcas, Loki — salió de entre el grupo el Dr. Pym.

Aquello era de esperarse. Loki rodo los ojos y se acercó al hombre un tanto molesto, le sujeto la camisa y, dando un tirón fuerte, le arranco la camisa de manera agresiva.

— Estas marcas, idiotas — gruño mientras señalaba el cuerpo del individuo.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la imagen del individuo. Las marcas estaban con una coloración purpura con manchas de tierra y sangre a su alrededor, parecía como si aquellas marcas hubieran sido hechas a fuego y que estas no se hubieran cuidado como se debería. Eso significaba que aquel humano no duraría mucho en ese estado. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva con aquellas marcas.

Loki observo detalladamente que aquellas marcas continuaban por su espalda y hasta sus piernas.

— ¿Que son estas marcas? — cuestiono el capitán.

— No son marcas, capitán, son runas muy extrañas — indico Thor. Sabía que este tenía conocimientos del lenguaje rúnico, pero que este era muy pobre y básico. Las runas que se extendían por todo el cuerpo del mortal eran runas mucho más antiguas y complicadas de entender. Aunque para Loki, aquello sería algo muy sencillo.

Se acercó al hombre y comenzó a desatarlo de la espalda.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? — bramo la viuda negra.

— ¿Que no se supone que quieren mi ayuda? — grito molesto mientras fijo, por unos instantes, su vista a la mujer para después volver hacia el mortal. — Necesito leer el mensaje completo y para eso tengo que poner a este hombre de manera erguida.

— JARVIS, graba desde todos los ángulos al sujeto — ordeno Stark mientras empujaba una mesa de metal junto con T'Challa y Clint hacia donde estaba Loki. — No me quiero perder ningún detalle.

— _Enseguida señor_.

— Puedo mantenerlo suspendido en el aire, ¿Si gustan? — propuso la rubia mientras se acercaba al grupo de hombres que terminaban de desatar al sujeto.

— Seria lo más óptimo — acepto el menor de los dioses.

La mujer sujeto con su energía las muñecas del hombre, una vez que estuvo desatado, y lo alzo lejos del suelo. Loki se acero al hombre y, sin ningún decoro, arranco de tajo los pantalones del hombre.

— ¡Puaj! Que atrevido y puerco — chillo Stark. — Al menos avisa.

— ¡Cállate Stark! — bramo molesto Loki.

Sus ojos se posaron en las marcas del sujeto, ignorando completamente el área genital de este puesto que aquí no había marcas, cosa que agradeció ya que esta área estaba completamente sucia y llena de llagas, en verdad tenía una aspecto asqueroso.

Su vista fue de las piernas a los brazos a una velocidad increíble mientras iba traduciendo y susurrando el mensaje.

— Ne-necesito papel y lápiz — ordeno sin despegar la vista del hombre. La avispa le entrego lo que necesitaba y se fue a la mesa para comenzar a escribir el mensaje. — Gírenlo, de espalda.

— Gracias a Dios — escucho en un susurro muy bajo proveniente de alguna de las mujeres. No tuvo el ánimo de reírse por aquel estúpido comentario, pero si para sonreír por el mismo.

Observo detenidamente, una vez que la rubia lo había hecho girar, y comenzó a leer rápidamente la continuación del mensaje. Una vez completado la traducción del mensaje, alzo la vista y se dirigió al hombre.

— ¿Por qué Thanos nos revela esto?

— ¿Esto es obra de Thanos? — cuestiono asombrado el arquero. Al parecer su inteligencia no era tan buena como su habilidad con el arco. Loki simplemente lo ignoro.

— Le interesa que las cosas estén parejas, odia las victorias tan sencillas.

— ¿Donde esta? ¿Cuándo va a llegar? — cuestiono ahora Steve.

El hombre comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras la rubia lo hacía girar para tenerlo de frente una vez más.

— Thanos ya está aquí...

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo al Jotun, el cual no dejaba de apuñar la mano con fuerza de manera inconsciente.

— El titán tiene un plan majestuoso para nuestro planeta. Y yo, junto a mis compañeros, fuimos uno de los afortunados para dar este gran mensaje.

— Espera, ¿Tú y tus compañeros? ¿Quieres decir que hay otros como tú en otras partes? — cuestiono de manera acertada el Doctor Banner.

— Así es, monstruo verde — su voz seguía siendo gruesa, pero la constancia y la fuerza cada vez iba disminuyendo. — Mientras yo les estoy dando este mensaje, cientos de personas están haciendo lo mismo a sus respectivos líderes, están proclamando el mensaje majestuoso del poderoso Thanos.

— Les han lavado el cerebro — soltó débilmente la pantera.

— Esto es debido a las marcas — señalo Loki. — Creen que deben tenerle cierta lealtad a Thanos debido al hechizo que va de la mano con las runas.

— Esto es igual que con los sujetos de Orlando — comenzó Thor con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Con la diferencia de que estos son humanos — Stark palmeo al rubio mientras lo corregía.

— Thanos busca que el planeta Tierra prepare a sus mejores guerreros para llegar a un acuerdo o defenderla.

— Thanos sabe que Midgard se va a defender de su ataque — lo amenazo Loki.

— Lo sé, y es por eso que manda este mensaje a ustedes — sonrió grandemente. — Quiere que estén preparados para el día del estallido.

— ¿Cuándo será? — cuestiono Janet mientras sonaba un poco asustada.

— Eso está escrito en el mensaje...

— Dentro de dos días — indico indiferente el dios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo.

— Pronto ejecutara su plan y todos ustedes podrán ver la luz del interior de su planeta la cual los hará libres.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de hacer clic dentro de la revoltura de ideas que era la mente de Loki. Ahí le indico como sería el ataque de Thanos hacia la tierra y, en parte, eso le preocupo.

— Solo queda que la luz me libere a mí... — soltó un ligero suspiro y, dando un potente giro de su cabeza, se quebró el cuello el mismo.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados ante aquello y comenzaron a fijar su vista hacia el menor de los dioses.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto Loki? — cuestiono irritado el dueño de la torre.

— Significa que Thanos nos quiere mostrar su plan para con Midgard — decía mientras se situaba tras la espalda del dios del trueno. Si en verdad conocía al titán, lo cual era muy probable que sí, sabía bien que era lo que venía a continuación. Tenía en las manos el papel en donde estaban los apuntes con la traducción de las runas.

— Y ¿Cuál es su plan? — cuestiono curioso T'Challa.

— Este — dijo sin emoción.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

Después, una explosión que vino desde dentro del cuerpo del humano se hizo presente, destrozando toda la anatomía enfermiza de aquel individuo que aun mantenían levitando en las alturas.

Todos soltaron un quejido de asco mientras eran impactados con partes y sangre del hombre moreno. Loki, por haberse resguardado en la espalda de Thor, fue el único que quedo impecable.

Una vez que las cosas impactaron sobre todo y ya no había riesgo de ensuciarse, Loki salió de su escudo y se encamino, con cuidado de no mancharse las piernas con los restos del mortal, hacia el centro de la habitación. Observo a todos divertido, mientras todos se sacudían el exceso de sangre que los había impactado.

— Este es el plan de Thanos — dijo tratando de no reírse ante la escena —, quiere destruir Midgard desde dentro y, por lo que leí en el cuerpo del hombre, usaran esta ciudad para acceder al centro del planeta.

— ¿Por qué Nueva York? — cuestiono un poco molesta la pelirroja.

— Es una especie de venganza por lo de hace dos años. Además, creo que también atacaran otras ciudades alrededor del mundo.

— ¿Sabes cuales serán? — cuestiono la misma mujer mientras se sacudía las manos.

— ¿Tienen fotografías exactas de las marcas del hombre?

Todos miraron a Stark, pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

Loki rodo los ojos tras dejar libre un suspiro. Al fin Thanos había revelado la verdad y sabía cuándo y dónde iba atacar el mismo en persona. Sabía que aquella información mantendría ocupados a los vengadores hasta que Thanos apareciera, ahí el podría aprovechar para reunir fuerzas y así poder escapar mientras Thanos atacaba.

Ahora ya tenía un supuesto plan que podría utilizar y así tener una justificación suficiente para escapar de aquel asqueroso lugar para ir tras Sophia y huir del planeta. Después de todo, al parecer, si era un tonto enamorado.

* * *

Si... supongo que todos se esperaban un wow con las adevertensias, pero no, es algo ligerito. Pero bueno, aqui tenemos de nuevo un capitulo mas, el cual nos lleva a un momento mas cerca del majestual ataque de Thanos y unos pasos mas cerca del posble reencuentro de Sophie y nuestro qeurido Loki.

Y como ven, aqui estoy complaciendolas introduciendo de nuevo a Sage... Para que vean que uno como escritor si complase a sus lectores xDDD. Y si, tambien es un capitulo mas largo, ahora si la isnpiracion no me abandono, mas bien la ate en una jaula y le prohibi que se alejara de mi ;D... Okey no...

Quisiera agradecer, como siempre, a todas esas personitas que se pasan a leer mi hisotria capitulo por capitulo como tambien a esas personitas que se dan el tiempo de comentar.

**yuzurika:** Lo se, ese Loki es todo un loquillo, haciendo bromas por aqui y por alla, a mi tambien me gusta su lado bromista. Y claro, que tambien debe de apoyar a los vengadores, aunque sea por conveniencia, como lo vemos ahora. Y aqui te muestro de nuevo a Sophie y Sage (a peticion tuya, puesto que no tenia en mente agregarla, pero cuando lo mencionaste se me prendio el foco para una escena de estas dos y si, este fue el resultado)

**anakaren:** Como siempre gracias! Me encantan tus comentarios. Y aqui esta un capitulo mas, ahora la inspiracion no me abandono (aun cuando era semana de examenes en la uni xD). Y si... Loki es un tono enamorado de Sophie que hara y haria lo que sea por Sophie (ya mas adelante lo veras, e mi te acordaras). Y dejate de cosas con las galletas de animalitos, que yo tmb tengo en mi casita. No las desperdicies cortandote las venas, mejor comelas T.T hay gente que mendiguea por esas galletitas (como yo) y muy rara vez sus padres se las compran .

**MarianHiddleston:** Gracias por tu comentario... y con respecto al mismo... Sin comentarios, solo sigue la historia, esta te lo ira descubriendo todo.

**annie: **Gracias por volverte a pasar por estos lares, adore tu comentario. ¿Como que t clase de historia es aburrida? La historia es lo mas hermoso que hay en el mundo. Tal vez tu profesor a de ser malo con esa materia. Pero bueno x... xD... Si lo se, Loki es muy bueno relacionandose con lo vengadores y con Hank... bueno, saque la idea de la serie de The avengers earth's mightiest heroes, me hubiera gustado que fuera mia pero no.. solo me inspire en esta, puesto que Hank se encarga de reformar a los villanos que estan encerrados en la casa grande, pero lo ocurrido durante esa secion, se completamente sacada de mi loca mente, Lo juro... xDD

Bueno... sin mas que decir, me retiro. No leemos hasta el proximo capitulo...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	17. Situaciones

**Se supone que esto lo debí de haber publicado el día de ayer, pero por cosas de la escuela, no fue así, pero aun así, eso me sirvió para corregir algunos detallitos, así que se supone que el capitulo debe de estar libre de horrores ortográficos, si los hay, disculpen, eso ya es obra humana xDD.**

* * *

**17. Situaciones**

Aprovecho que todos estaban preocupados y ocupándose de varios asuntos. Por fin el nuevo villano en turno había dado razón de si y de sus planes. Aquello había mantenido a todos en una situación de completa histeria. Todos, incluyendo a Jane, estaban trabajando con prototipos y experimentos que les pudieran ayudar en su pelea contra Thanos (por qué ese era su nombre, ¿cierto?).

Ella sabía que si todos estaban muy ocupados con sus asuntos, nadie podría preocuparse por ella y por donde metía sus narices. Sabía que lo que tenía pensado hacer era ir en contra de lo que "_su chico_", es decir Steve, le había dicho. Pero aquello, no era algo muy importante para ella.

Darcy era alguien que le gustaba mucho relacionarse con las personas, y no solo del sentido de amistades. Vamos, aquello era normal con chicas de su época. Todas conocían a una persona que llenaba sus expectativas y si el otro accedía, todo aquello terminaba en un fogoso _acostón_, sin ningún compromiso, solo era para pasar el rato, nada más. Ella, tras haber conseguido un empleo en Stark Industries, después de haber seguido a la loca de su tutora y amiga hasta la ciudad de Nueva York para reclamarle al tonto de su novio el por qué no había ido a visitarla mientras estuvo en la tierra, había conocido muchos chicos nuevos y muy atractivos, sin contar que estaba al lado de los héroes más poderosos del planeta y también guapos y extremadamente sexys. Había logrado acostarse con algunos chicos de su trabajo, como también había logrado seducir a uno que otro que se le resistió. Pero desde que llego el capitán a su lado algo la había frenado. Se había propuesto seducirlo pero el hombre, con sus principios y morales de los años cuarenta, se había resistido y negado rotundamente.

En parte, eso le había gustado a ella del rubio y, tras esto, quedo enganchado con él. Pero para su desgracia el capitán le había dicho que no la podía ver más que como una simple amiga, puesto que él seguía aun enamorado de su amiga del ejército. Ella acepto la relación de solo amigos, por la leve esperanza de que algún día lograra poder llegar a ser algo más. Pero, para su desgracia, el tiempo paso y las cosas seguían igual, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ella estaba más tranquila sobre aquello.

Y ahora tenía que abandonar toda esperanza, puesto que dentro de dos días la tierra seria destruida por un loco titán con una personalidad piromaníaca. Y como solo había poco tiempo, tenía que aprovechar lo que quedaba de este.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba en el subterráneo de la torre en busca de cierto dios el cual quería conocer. Llego a la puerta principal de la celda y se encamino a la única que tenía un _gorila_ como guardia de la puerta. Ella le sonrió y el sujeto solo alzo una ceja.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — pregunto en tono serio.

— Vengo a visitar al sujeto de ahí adentro — señalo con el dedo la calda mientras le sonreía alegremente.

— ¿Tienes algún motivo?

— Pues veras — dijo mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su mochila que cargaba de lado, en ella guardaba su iPod, su iPad y su laptop, nunca salía a ninguna parte sin estas, saco un papel y se lo entrego al sujeto, y le enseño una credencial —, tengo permiso del mismísimo Tony Stark para estar aquí. Y esto es oficial — señalo una firma en la hoja —, ¿Lo ve? El mismo señor Stark lo firmo.

El hombre dudo por un momento y, tras haber releído varias veces el documento, la miro.

— De acuerdo, puedes entrar.

Le entrego los documentos y ella los volvió a guardar en su mochila. Le sonrió grandemente y espero frente a la puerta a que esta abriera.

— Gracias — dijo de lo más coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Era increíble lo que un simple clic aquí y otro por allá, podían hacer. Darcy siempre fue muy hábil en la informática, siempre había podido entrar a cualquier servidor que ella quisiera con unos simples dedos hábiles. Y en esta ocasión había accedido al sistema personal de Stark Industries para poder acceder a los archivos del mismo Tony y así crear un documento falso en donde simulara que el mismísimo Stark le había concedido el acceso a dicha área. Todo sobre la informática, a ella, se le daba muy fácil.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió y entro al lugar a paso decidido. Una vez adentro la puerta se cerró tras de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora por la emoción. Dio una rápida ojeada al lugar, había una mesa, sillas, una cama y, sobre esta, estaba el sujeto en cuestión, sentado sobre la cama con una pierna de mariposa y la otra pisando de lleno el colchón. Lo observo de frente, mientras él se encontraba inmerso en la lectura del libro que traía en manos. Traía puesto una camisa de franela a cuadros de color negra y roja, un pantalón ajustado negro y estaba descalzo, ya que su calzado se hallaba frente a él, en el suelo. Si no supiera quien era en realidad aquel sujeto, fácil podía pasar por un simple ser humano y no por un dios.

— ¿Tan rápido se atoraron, Stark? — pregunto con tono serio sin despegar la vista del libro, su voz había sido tan embriagante y encantadora, un punto a favor que tendría a consideración. — Pensé que eras más... — alzo la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos con semblante serio y duro, ella logro ver aquellas dos joyas esmeralda que la cautivaron desde entonces. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Darcy se perdió en los ojos del dios. No podía creer lo extremadamente guapo que era aquel sujeto. Tenía un encanto único. Aquella piel pálida, aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos labios curvados y ligeramente molestos la habían atrapado en un umbral de emociones y sensaciones. En realidad aquel sujeto era algo realmente único. Ahora entendía él porque era un dios.

Salió de su transe de unos segundos y sacudió su cabeza cuando el hombre frente a ella alzo una ceja, molesto.

— Soy una visitante — soltó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba su mochila sobre esta.

— De eso me doy cuenta — soltó sarcástico el hombre —, a lo que me refiero es de que, ¿Cómo te llamas y que haces aquí?

— Me llamo Darcy — sonrió la mujer mientras tomaba una silla y la llevaba hasta enfrente de la cama y se sentaba en ella. — Y tenía curiosidad por conocerte. Sabes, se hablan muchas cosas de ti allá arriba.

Loki sonrió, cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y lo hizo a un lado. Se sentó de mariposa y llevo sus manos sobre sus pies.

— ¿Sabes acaso quien soy, mortal?

— Eres Loki, el hermano de Thor y, por cierto, eres alguien muy atractivo.

— Gracias — sonrió divertido ante el comentario, al parecer no se esperaba eso de ella, pero Darcy era así, nunca sabias que esperar de ella. — Entonces, _lady_ Darcy, dígame ¿Cómo es que usted ha oído hablar de mí y yo no de usted?

Aquel tono de voz que utilizo la había vuelto loca. Su nombre pronunciado de esa manera tan galante y con aquel timbre de voz la hizo temblar. ¿Qué demonios tenia aquel sujeto que la hacía sentir así de frágil frente a él?

Tuvo que tragar saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta para así poder contestarle al hombre.

— A resumidas cuentas, tú mandaste destruir la ciudad donde yo vivo... Con un gigante llamado el destructor, hace más de tres años.

La burlona sonrisa de Loki se asomó por su rostro, dejando a la vista unos hermosos dientes blancos y dando paso a unas ligeras risas.

— Así que tú eres uno de los juguetes de Thor — aquellas palabras le dolieron en su orgullo. Darcy Lewis no era juguete de nadie, ni antes ni después, la mujer iba a soltarle un injurio pero la voz del dios la interrumpió. — Por lo que veo, el hombre no tiene mal gusto — esta vez su sonrisa fue picarona.

Ese comentario hizo que la mujer saliera de sus pensamientos y se sintiera alagada, hasta cierto punto. Al menos, el hombre se había fijado en sus atributos, eso quería decir que ya había logrado que el hombre se fijara en ella, tal vez pudiera ella conseguir a su propio dios nórdico, por lo menos, una noche. Pero el pensamiento sobre cierto rubio anticuado la hizo pararse en seco sobre aquello.

Decidió mejor seguirle la corriente al hombre frente a ella, a ver hasta donde llegaba. Ella le sonrió divertida.

— ¡Wow! Tranquilo hombre, apenas te conozco cara a cara y ya me estas coqueteando.

— Pero si usted empezó, mi _lady_, si mal no recuerdo — su sonrisa siguió siendo la parte más atrapante de aquel rostro, seguido de sus ojos.

— ¡Oye, basta! Háblame de tu — soltó ella, en tono avergonzado, le incomodaba que aquel hombre la estuviera tratando tan cortésmente, era demasiado bello, pero algo resultaba un tanto escalofriante. — No soy ninguna persona de la realeza, solo soy una simple muchacha.

Loki se acomodó en la cama con la espalda recta y se recargo en la pared transparente de la celda, su rostro era de completa diversión.

— De acuerdo, Darcy — accedió el pelinegro mientras acentuaba la mirada sobre de ella.

En verdad, era muy diferente a como se lo habían pintado. El hombre era un total galán. Supuso que era por el momento o que el hombre solo buscara una diversión, al igual que ella, aunque las dos opciones parecían interesantes, ella no podía confiarse.

Loki le sonrió galantemente, de medio lado enseñando sus hermosos dientes. Y ahí iba de nuevo, aquellos ojos la volvieron a seducir y atrapar. El hombre se inclinó, bajando sus piernas y posando sus pies en el frio suelo, alzo una ceja y dio un prolongado suspiro.

— Y dime, Darcy — su voz era monótona, carente de sentimientos, pero después se volvió burlesca. — ¿Tus queridísimos amigos estaban de acuerdo de que estuvieras aquí? ¿Acaso lo saben?

Aquel maldito había dado en el clavo. ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Al parecer sí. Su rostro era un libro abierto ante aquel asgardiano que le sonreía tan divertidamente. Sabía que si le mentía, el hombre lo descubriría al santiamén, así que decidió ahorrarse la humillación.

Antes de contestar, pensó en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo cierto patriota y solo espero que no supiera sobre donde estaba ella.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a firmarle aquella cosa a Darcy? — pregunto molesto el capitán mientras tomaba del cuello a Tony y lo retenía contra la pared.

Los ojos color verdes de la verdadera presidente de Stark Industries estaban completamente abiertos al ver cómo era asfixiado el hombre que ella amaba. Y de eso Tony era consciente, pero de lo que no era consciente era de lo que Steve lo estaba acusando.

Sabía lo que el capitán sentía ante la chica mencionada, era por eso que le había dado dicho trabajo en la torre para que así la pudiera ver las veces que quisiera, aquello él se lo debía. Pero lo que no lograba entender era porque el rubio había irrumpido en su taller personal interrumpiendo sus excelentes y nuevas modificaciones para su armadura mientras la pelirroja le hablaba sobre cosas de la oficina, para señalarle y acusarle de algo que él ni siquiera sabía solo para ahora estarlo ahogando con sus fuertes manos.

Tony lo palmeo en incontables ocasiones para que lo soltara, mientras Pepper le gritaba que lo bajara.

— No se… de que hablas… Steve — soltó entrecortadamente, casi en un susurro intentando mantener todo el aire que pudiera dentro de sus pulmones.

— ¡Steve, basta! Lo estas asfixiando — grito entre lágrimas la pelirroja, mientras se lanzaba sobre los fuertes brazos del soldado.

Tony sintió como la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, decidió dejar de moverse, lo único que estaba logrando en tanto zangoloteo era el perder oxigeno más rápido.

Pero de repente, cuando sintió que su vida se le desprendía de sus manos, la opresión del cuello desapareció y cayó sin remedio al suelo. Se sostuvo de sus manos como pudo intentando tomar todo el aire que podía. Pepper se acercó rápidamente a él en su auxilio y comenzó a preguntarle rápidamente cosas que realmente no entendía. Todo le daba vueltas, la falta de aire lo había en extremo mareado y desorientado.

Cuando logro tener de nuevo control de su cuerpo y volvió a ser consciente de su realidad, los llantos de la pelirroja le comenzaron a taladrar sus oídos.

— ¿Qué demonios fue… eso, capi paleta? — cuestiono mientras intentaba incorporarse lentamente mientras su voz seguía siendo entrecortada.

Alcanzo a ver como el rubio apretó el puño en su costado y daba un prolongado suspiro intentando relajarse.

— Lo siento Stark, pero no logro entender cómo es que pudiste hacer esta estupidez — soltó en un tono más bajo, al parecer estaba conteniendo toda su ira.

— No se… — comenzó mientras su antigua asistente y ahora la mujer que amaba le ayudaba a ponerlo y a mantenerlo en pie. — No sé a qué te refieres.

— Sobre lo de Darcy — soltó secamente mientras parecía volver a encenderse. — ¿Por qué le firmaste ese pase a la celda de Loki?

— ¿Qué demonios hace tu chica en la celda de ese demente? — cuestiono totalmente confundido, pero ahora entendiendo el enojo del hombre.

— La muy obstinada quería conocer a Loki — se cruzó de brazos. Oh no, ahí iban sus celos e inseguridades de nuevo. A pesar de estar enamorada de aquella chica, nunca le había dicho la verdad de lo que sentía, y por culpa de aquello no habían comenzado una relación formal. Pero aun así, el hombre se creía con derecho de celarla y de preocuparse en extremo por la seguridad de aquella mujer. — Le presento un permiso firmado por ti al guardia y el muy estúpido le concedió la entrada.

Stark giro rápidamente hacia con la mujer que lo ayudaba a mantener en pie. A pesar de ser ella la presidenta de aquella industria, el nombre de Stark seguía apareciendo en toda la documentación y, por ende, él debía de firmar todos aquellos documentos. Tony era muy consciente de que muchos de los documentos los firmaba por firmar, nunca le gusto inmiscuirse mucho en el papeleo, era por eso que siempre todo lo recibía Pepper, ya que ella los analizaba antes de mandárselos. Pero dudaba que la mujer le hubiera mandado alguna documentación de aquel tipo. Y disperso dudas cuando ella misma le negó con la cabeza aquello.

Giro su rostro hacia el rubio frente a ellos y lo siguió observando confundido. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

— Yo no firme nada para… — su mente hizo clic. Claro, la chica era una excelente hacker, tal vez haya conseguido una firma de los archivos de la industria y lo haya utilizado para falsificar aquella documentación barata, para después, aprovechar el momento en que todos ellos estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la invasión para escabullirse hasta las prisiones. Chica lista. — Ella lo hizo, Steve.

— ¿Hizo qué?

— El papeleo — respondió a lo obvio. — Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te has enterado tú de esto?

— _Señor —_ llamo la IA por los altavoces del taller —, _la señorita Lewis ha entrado a la base de datos de la empresa desde un servidor interno y ha presentado documentación ilegal para acceder a lugares restringidos. Como lo son la celda del señor Laufeyson._

Tony rodo los ojos fastidiado, liberándose del agarre de la mujer, ya se sentía mejor, tanto para poder sostenerse el mismo.

— Un poco retrasado, ¿no lo crees, JARVIS? — su voz era un tanto molesta. — Esta información nos hubiera sido de mucha ayuda tiempo atrás.

— _Lo se señor y una disculpa_ — su voz sonó con un ligero tono de culpa, algo extraño en la IA, pero por ser creación del mismo genio, aquello no le sorprendió. — _Aunque puedo decir, en mi defensa, que la señorita Lewis instalo un virus que me enmudeció y me costó un poco de tiempo eliminarlo, señor._

El millonario dio un suspiro.

— Por eso tengo a esa mujer en mi empresa.

— ¿Sigue estando con Loki, JARVIS? — "¿Sigue viva?" era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar el pelinegro y que sabía que realmente quería formular el capitán con un tono un poco más paranoico.

— _Por supuesto — _soltó en un tono monótono —, _debo aclarar que ella se encuentra en una muy animada charla con el señor Laufeyson…_

Al parecer la IA personal de Tony había captado la verdadera oración realizada por el soldado. Aquello era muestra de que el mayordomo virtual tenía el mismo razonamiento que el millonario, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

No logro ver cuando el soldado salió disparado fuera del taller, así que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, para evitar que hiciera algo verdaderamente estúpido, y tener, en vez de un soldado molesto, dos grandes personajes de la mitología nórdica, seres como dioses, molestos por un ataque sin fundamentos. Sabía que su torre no soportaría aquella lucha.

* * *

Loki no veía la hora para que el ataque de Thanos comenzara.

Aunque para su fortuna, la espera se había vuelto un poco más amena con la presencia de la humana en su celda.

Aun no entendía cómo es que después de la gran revuelta que había provocado el rubio el otro día dentro de sus nuevos "aposentos", la mujer seguía yendo a visitarlo para llevarle comida, libros y algunos juegos con los que entretenerse, mientras ella se quedaba a su lado y jugaba con él.

— _Jaque mate —_ soltó con una amplia sonrisa Loki, tras haber movido el caballo a la posición indicada, para después cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — cuestiono con los ojos abiertos la mujer mientras se acercaba al tablero e inspeccionaba, desde todos los puntos, las piezas acomodadas alrededor de su rey. — Puedo apostar que hiciste trampa.

Loki había llegado a suponer que aquella mujer solo era una mera distracción para él, mientras que el resto de los vengadores se la pasaban ideando planes para derrotar a Thanos. La pequeña mascota de Thor, junto a Stark, Selvig y Hank, habían creado una imitación del Bifröst que les permitía teletrasnportarse, pero solo a distancias consideradas y solo si contabas con algo que antes hubiera estado en dicho lugar, al menos aquello ya era algo. Se asemejaba, más bien, a su habilidad para transportarse con su magia. En realidad, en muchas ocasiones Stark lo sorprendía.

Había sido llamado cuando fue requerido. Les comento la forma de manejarse de su ejército y, confirmo, el punto débil del ejército de Thanos: al destruir la nave nodriza, derribabas a todo su ejército. También, les había terminado de traducir todo el mensaje escrito en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto.

Sabía que debía de darles toda la ayuda para hacerles creer que estaba de su lado, además para que pudieran mantener ocupado a Thanos mientras él iba por Sophie y huía del planeta. El mundo podía destruirse e irse al carajo, pero a ella no podía pasarle nada, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo.

Pero mientras esperaba para comenzar su plan, debía de soportar estas visitas de la mujer y tratar de divertirse un rato. Como lo hacía ahora, mientras jugaba su cuarta partida de ajedrez con la mortal, la cual, era un contrincante duro de vencer, pero aun así, no invencible.

— En lo absoluto, todo movimiento es legal, se lo puedo asegurar — le aseguro mientras le sonreía divertido.

— De nuevo hablándome de esta manera tan propia — soltó un tanto molesta la mujer. — ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me hables de "tu", Loki?

— Disculpa, _Darcy_ — remarco la última palabra, mientras se encogía de hombros —, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a ser tan impropio frente a una dama tan hermosa — mintió.

Todo era una vil mentira. En realidad, él podía dejar de usar aquella forma tan propia de hablar, pero era algo que tenía que usar debido a que buscaba coquetear con aquella mujer, no porque lo quisiera, sino más bien porque quería tener a alguien de su lado y que lo entretuviera mientras estuviera ahí.

Conocía las intenciones de Darcy que la impulsaban a visitarlo tan constantemente, vamos, no era tan estúpido para no ver que la mortal se sentía atraído por él. Así que había aprovechado aquello para utilizar a aquella mujer y fastidiar, un poco, al capitán, el cual parecía estar prendada de aquella chica.

La mujer se sonrojo ante el comentario y soltó risitas.

— ¡Oh vamos! Basta de decir estupideces — soltó intentando ocultar su verdadero sentir. — No estoy aquí para escuchar de mi belleza, si quisiera hacerlo, me pusiera frente a un espejo, haría que este hablara y me dijera cumplidos — aquellas palabras, por más absurdas que parecieran, le recordaron, inconscientemente, a Sage. Hizo una mueca instantánea. — Estoy aquí para darte una paliza en ajedrez.

— Desde donde yo lo veo, el que está ganando aquí, soy yo — dijo irónico.

La castaña arrugo el ceño, al parecer molesta, haciendo que Loki soltara una ligera sonrisa verídica.

— ¡Oh cállate de una buena vez y comienza a acomodar tus piezas, _Lokito_! — decía mientras acomodaba las piezas negras que le correspondían en su lugar.

Ante aquel apodo, el dios abrió grande los ojos y se quedó pasmado. Solo había una persona que lo había llamado así y esa era Sophia. Aquello lo hizo revivir el día en que la mujer lo había bañado por primera vez durante su tiempo de reposo por las heridas. "_Paranoico Lokito_" fueron sus exactas palabras. ¿Que estaría haciendo en estos momentos aquella mujer? ¿Estará con bien? Por más que lo negara la ansiedad que le provocaba la incertidumbre de no saber de ella, lo estaba hasta llegar al punto de casi enloquecer, pero aun así, trataba de disimular.

Solo propicio a dar un suspiro.

— ¿Vas a jugar o no? — lo saco de sus pensamientos la quejumbrosa voz de una Darcy molesta.

Loki sonrió de medio lado, recordando lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a acomodar sus piezas.

— Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco — dijo a la par de sus manos moviéndose en el tablero mientras acomodaba las piezas blancas.

Al terminar, el Jotun le hizo la seña para que ella empezara la partida. Ella levanto una ceja y paso su vista del hombre hacia el lado de su tablero y, después de varios segundos, movió una pieza. Aquello era agradable en ella, era rápida para hacer movimientos en ajedrez y estos eran muy bien planeados, eso hacía que el juego fuera más entretenido.

— ¿En serio? — soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y posaba su vista en su contrincante. — ¿Y quién es?

— Una mujer — movió una pieza.

Aquello lo había dicho conscientemente por Sage, pero en realidad, por la frase dicha por ella, lo dijo por Sophie.

Después, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo es que fue tan tonto al decir algo sobre su vida aquí? En verdad era estúpido lo que acababa de hacer. Se suponía que nadie, ni siquiera Thor, debería de saber nada sobre todo lo ocurrido durante su estancia en Midgard. Pero para su desgracia, lo había mencionado y ahora debía reprimirse a sí mismo, solo esperaba que aquella chica no insistiera mucho sobre aquel tema.

El estar pensando constantemente en Sophia lo estaba haciendo débil, además, lo estaba distrayendo de su plan. Debía de hacerla a un lado y centrarse en lo que realmente era importante en estos momentos, y ella no lo era.

La chica pestañeo rápidamente antes de sonreír y seguir con el movimiento de otra pieza. El juego prosiguió en silencio, a lo cual el Jotun agradeció, puesto que la mujer no había indagado más allá.

— ¿Y ella es una amiga tuya? — le pregunto de la nada mientras movía una torre. — Jaque — su sonrisa se amplió.

"Maldita mortal" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer — dijo con semblante serio y un tanto tosco mientras movía a su rey fuera del alcance de la torre. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en su silla.

La mujer sonrió divertida y tomo un alfil y lo dirigió hacia el rey de marfil.

— Vaya, que rápido olvidas tus modales — elevo una ceja mientras su sonrisa se posicionaba hacia el lado de su ceja alzada. — Jaque.

— Hay momentos en los que una bella dama, como tú, no debe de meter sus asuntos en ciertas cosas — gruño, salvando de nuevo a su rey.

Ella rio por lo bajo y movió otra pieza, lejos de su rey.

— Acéptalo, eres solo apariencia.

Loki gruño y movió una pieza sin más, comiendo al alfil que antes había amenazado a su rey.

Aquella mujer lo estaba fastidiando y eso era algo que odiaba. Se había atrevido a decirle como supuestamente era. El no solo era apariencia, él era más que eso. ¡Por Valhala, era el dios de las mentiras! Se suponía que su poder y su sola presencia eran más que una sola apariencia.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta a la mujer, mientras ella analizaba el tablero con determinación, solo para después ella soltara unas carcajadas.

¿Que pretendía ahora aquella mortal?

— Al parecer, esto te distrajo mucho Lokito — movió su torre y encajono a su rey en un movimiento sin salida. — Jaque mate.

Le sonrió radiantemente mientras Loki observaba el tablero.

Era verdad, la humana lo había vencido y todo por no haber movido ni comido la pieza indicada en el momento indicado.

En verdad estaba distraído, pero eso no contuvo a Loki para que se enfureciera.

— Acéptalo, perdedor, es una victoria legal — se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en su asiento. — Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Loki se levantó molesto y lanzo fuera de la mesa el tablero de ajedrez junto con sus piezas.

— ¡Basta, mortal! — fue hasta a ella mientras le gritaba y la tomaba del cuello, alzándola. — No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma, maldito animal.

— ¡Oye, yo no soy ningún animal! — le gritaba molesta la chica mientras pataleaba. — Yo no tengo la culpa que tú tengas problemas con tu control de la ira y no te guste perder.

— ¡No tengo problemas!

La mujer lo veía un tanto molesta, pero no con miedo, eso hizo que el Jotun se cabreara más, provocando que la lanzara hacia una de las paredes de la celda. Loki se movió veloz hacía con ella y la sostuvo del cuello.

— Vas a pagar esta humillación, mortal — comenzó a ser presión en su cuello mientras ella se resistía sujetando sus manos.

Un estruendo, seguido por un temblor sacudió el lugar haciendo que Loki soltara a Darcy para que esta cayera al suelo, buscando un poco de aire.

El dios intento sujetarse de las paredes, pero el temblor siguió aumentando en intensidad, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El corazón se le comenzó a acelerar, aquello no era normal y mucho menos en el día en el que se encontraban. Sabía a qué se debía aquello y eso fue algo que no le gusto.

Giro hacia la humana, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire perdido durante el tiempo en que él se lo privo.

Tal vez podía utilizarla una vez más.

— ¡Mujer, dame tu celular! — le exigió molesto el dios. Por fortuna, Sophie le había mencionado, tiempo atrás, la estupenda invención de los celulares, la cual te permitía comunicarte desde cualquier parte del mundo, sin necesidad de cables. Había aprendido, a groso modo, a utilizar dichos aparatos gracias a la misma.

— ¿Estas de broma? — soltó molesta de un tajón, lo cual le provoco una tos. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y se giró hacia él para reprenderlo con los ojos. — ¡Primero casi me matas ahorcándome y ahora me asaltas! — volvió a jalar todo el aire que sus débiles pulmones le permitieron. — ¿Seguro que no tienes ningún trastorno?

En otras circunstancias Loki la hubiera matado con solo quebrarle el cuello por su impertinencia, pero ahora no estaba con el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, debía de actuar ya.

Levanto el rostro hacia las cámaras de seguridad de la celda e intento incorporarse.

— ¡STARK! — grito mientras golpeaba las paredes de aquel grueso cristal, el cual se había tornado blanco para su supuesta privacidad. — ¡Stark!

— ¡Basta de gritos! — bramo la mujer mientras le pasaba el teléfono, se veía que respiraba mejor, pero ahora se encontraba desorientada por los constantes temblores. — ¡Toma el maldito teléfono! Ya está marcando a Tony.

El hombre lo sujeto y se dejó caer mientras se deslizaba por la pared, debido a los temblores le era muy complicado mantenerse en pie. Se llevó el celular a la oreja y espero, mientras sonaba la línea, a que el hombre contestara por el otro lado. Solo esperaba que no demorara mucho.

* * *

Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansado. No, mentiras, si lo había hecho. Recordaba aquel día que había omitido el sueño por más de 72 horas seguidas solo por estar trabajando en su nueva armadura, si no hubiera sido por que su hermosa asistente pelirroja no lo hubiera jalado hacia su cuarto prohibiéndole volver a entrar en su taller, podía apostar que aun hubiera seguido encerrado ahí.

Pero el día de hoy, Tony Stark se sentía cansado y presionado, no podía evitar el irse a descansar un poco a su cama, puesto que hoy era el día del supuesto ataque de Thanos.

— ¡No es fácil ser un genio, millonario y superhéroe! — exclamo el sujeto mientras se tumbaba con fuerza en la cama de su cuarto. — Al menos le encuentro una ventaja: me puedo quedar con la chica.

Palmeo con fuerza el lado contiguo a la cama mientras miraba con una sonrisa encantadora a la pelirroja que lo veía desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— Solo tienes chica cuando te conviene, Tony — le soltó ella mientras se acercaba a la cama con una sonrisa de medio lado, lo observo por unos segundos y después se sentó a su lado. — En otras ocasiones, solo soy la presidenta de Industrias Stark.

Tony sonrió ante el comentario. Se sentó al lado de la mujer y la rodeo con sus marcados pero cansados brazos.

— Siempre eres mi chica — le dedico una sonrisa divertida. — Solo tu rol de presidenta es el que aparece y desaparece cuando me conviene.

Acerco sus labios y los junto con los de la chica, la cual no se resistió. La fue tumbando poco a poco sobre la cama mientras esta quedaba ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del inventor.

— Deberíamos darnos un tiempo, juntos, ¿no lo crees? — le susurro sobre sus labios mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

— Necesitas descansar, ahora — le dijo la mujer en tono serio mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Solo unos momentos… — chillo en voz baja el millonario. Sus dedos hicieron lo que sus palabras habían mencionado, mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca divertida.

— No.

— Por favor…

— Tony…

— Mira — tumbo de lleno a la mujer en la cama y se posiciono sobre de ella —, si me regalas estos diez minutos o más de tu presencia te prometo que te daré el cuarenta por ciento de crédito de esta torre — sus manos se movían al ritmos y a la par de sus palabras.

— Tony — su voz era seria, pero también intento contener una risa, la cual le fue imposible.

— Es más, la torre de Londres llevara tu nombre…

— Tony… — soltó ligeras risas.

— Solo imagínalo, Pepper…

La mujer lo callo mientras lo jalaba de los hombros y lo besaba en los labios. Aquello había tomado por sorpresa al inventor, pero lo había disfrutado en gran medida.

— Lo imagino — comenzó ella con una delicada pero hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos se veían tan profundamente verdes que podría perderse en ellos, ¡Dios, amaba que lo mirara de aquella forma! — Pero hoy, no. Mañana será otro día.

Tony hizo un puchero.

— Y, ¿Qué tal si no sobrevivo al ataque de Thanos?

La mujer lo beso y rodo con él sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre de él, mientras ella le daba su más hermosa sonrisa, puesto que sabía que lo que realmente sentía era tristeza al hablar de eso, pero aquella sonrisa era solo por aparentar lo contrario.

— Siempre habrá un mañana, Tony Stark — y dicho esto lo volvió a besar profundamente en los labios.

Su beso fue profundo, pero no largo.

Su relación había crecido mucho en los últimos dos años, debido a este tipo de momentos. No siempre se podían estar viendo a cada instante. Pero cuando lo hacían, siempre lo hacían con todas sus ganas.

Ella despego sus labios de los de él y se alzó para verlo a los ojos.

— Sabes que además cuentas con un gran equipo que te respalda y grandes inventos para contratacar — dijo mientras su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar. Y eso era algo normal.

Tony le acaricio la mejilla suavemente mientras le brindaba una mirada enternecedora. En la vida del playboy habían existido muchas mujeres las cuales siempre iban y venían, y ninguna permanecía ahí, no como lo hacía Pepper y aquello era algo que él amaba de ella: de que a pesar de todo las estupideces y errores que había cometido, ella lo seguía amando sin fijarse en eso. Lo amaba por lo que realmente era, aquel tonto e indefenso niño que siempre era frente a ella y no por lo que tenía.

— Si, pero aquellos sujetos siempre necesitan de mí. Soy el mejor de los vengadores — le sonrió divertidamente.

— ¿En serio? — alzo una ceja mientras se reía levemente ante sus palabras. — ¿y que te hace pensar eso, señor ego con pies?

— El simple hecho de que sea el más guapo, rico e inteligente de todos me da mucha ventaja sobre todos ellos — su sonrisa fue coqueta.

— Eso es cierto — le sonrió ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso.

De repente un temblor se empezó a sentir, primero levemente y después con más intensidad. Sintió como la pelirroja comenzaba saltar fuertemente sobre él.

— Esta temblando — soltó en un susurro ella.

— Si, eso… tengo que agradecértelo a ti por saltar sobre mi entrepierna.

— No, es enserio Tony — elevo un poco más la voz. — Esta temblando.

— Sabes que si quieres un momento de pasión debes de pedírmelo y no provocarme una _erección_ de esta forma.

— ¡TONY! — grito molesta la mujer.

— Ya, está bien — tumbo a la mujer de su lado y continuo sintiendo aquel temblor potente. Se intentó incorporar, pero la intensidad del temblor se hacía más intensa haciendo imposible el poder incorporarse. — ¿Qué acaso un no puede disfrutar de un delicioso sexo con su mujer? Todo pasa en Nueva York, absolutamente todo — bramo molesto mientras se sujetaba de la cama.

Escucho como la mujer comenzaba a chillar de la ansiedad provocada por los temblores. Sabía que Pepper tenía una mala experiencia con aquellas situaciones, así que decidió irse para con ella, pero la característica canción de _Shoot to Thrill _comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación, indicándole que su celular estaba sonando. Se lanzó sobre de este y lo atendió como pudo mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suelo.

— ¿Diga? — soltó en un quejido el hombre.

"— _¡Stark!_ — grito por el otro lado del auricular una voz que él sabía que le pertenecía a cierto dios nórdico."

— ¡Cuernitos! ¿Desde cuando eres propietario de un equipo celular? — pregunto curioso.

"— _¡Deja te de estupideces, Stark!_ — grito molesto el otro sujeto, haciendo que los oídos le dolieran al millonario, tuvo que separar unos momentos el aparato de su oído. — _¡Esta temblando!_"

— Eso ya lo sé, dime algo de lo que no esté enterado — soltó un tanto fastidiado.

El hombre gruño desde el otro lado de la línea, al parecer lo había molestado.

"— _Me refiero a que el ataque de Thanos ha comenzado…_"

Dejo un momento de silencio. Era verdad, hoy se cumplía el plazo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

"— _Esto es obra de él _— le aclaro el dios."

— De acuerdo — acepto el hombre. — Sube al último piso. Reuniré al resto en aquel lugar.

"— _Stark…_

— ¿Si?

"— _Sabes que no puedo salir de la celda sin tu consentimiento…"_

— Detalles, detalles — sonrió el hombre. — Tú no te preocupes por ello.

Y dicho esto colgó la línea.

Giro su rostro hacia Pepper, la cual se encontraba abrazada de sí misma, en posición fetal, recostada sobre la cama. Tony avanzo hasta ella, como pudo, y se lanzó para abrazarla.

— Tranquila — decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda —, ya estoy aquí.

En eso, los temblores comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco hasta extinguirse, cosa que el millonario y la mujer agradecieron.

Permanecieron así por unos instantes, hasta que la mujer se logró tranquilizar.

— JARVIS — soltó en voz potente, pero sin gritar —, convoca al resto de los vengadores en la sala y autoriza la salida de Loki de su celda para que también nos acompañe en la reunión.

— _En seguida, señor_ — dijo la IA en su siempre monótona voz.

Debían ponerse manos a la obra. La hora de la batalla había comenzado.

* * *

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que fue eso? — comenzó un tanto confundido el arquero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Eso no fue un temblor normal.

— Eso fue obra de Thanos — confirmo Loki mientras entraba por las puertas y veía a los vengadores reunidos alrededor de una mesa de cristal hecha añicos sobre el suelo. Al parecer el hombre de hierro tendría varias cosas por arreglar.

Todos lo observaron, tanto a él como a la mujer que entraba junto a él, sobre todo el capitán, el cual solo disparaba celos de su mirada y los proyectaba hacia su persona. Aquello le pareció tan patético y divertido a la vez.

— ¿Y qué información tienes ahora para nosotros, Loki? — le cuestiono la pantera mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Todos los vengadores presentes ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes correspondientes a excepción del hombre de hierro, el cual solo traía puesto un simple traje de licra de color negro.

Loki se acercó al grupo de individuos mientras Thor lo miraba con su tonta sonrisa. El ojiverde lo paso de largo y se posiciono a un lado de Stark.

— Nada, solo que Thanos ya comenzó con su ataque — se cruzó de brazos y marco una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

— Dinos algo que no sepamos ya — bramo molesto el arquero.

— Está usando un aparato para destruir la tierra bajo de él, para así llegar al centro de Midgard — se encogió de hombros.

— Como un taladro — afirmo el hombre hormiga.

— ¿Sabes dónde está eso? — pregunto Carol.

El menor de los dioses busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón una hoja, la saco y se la entregó a Stark.

— Solo tengo estas coordenadas — el inventor tomo el papel y lo comenzó a inspeccionar. — Están acomodadas por orden de importancia, según lo escrito en el cuerpo del hombre.

Los ojos de Tony pasaron velozmente entre los números, saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a captar aquellas coordenadas.

Sobre el teléfono apareció una pantalla de color azul que mostraba a todo el mundo en un menor tamaño. Los puntos comenzaron a indicar el lugar marcado por aquellas coordenadas, eran cinco lugares alrededor del mundo: uno que señalaba a la ciudad de Nueva York y el resto otros lugares en el resto del mundo, por cada uno de los continentes.

— Excelente, no pensé que fueran tantos lugares — soltó un tanto molesto Stark.

— Y ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — cuestiono un tanto preocupada la avispa.

— Tendremos que dividirnos — indico el soldado —, es lo único que nos queda.

— Pero aun así, ¿estas consiente de que somos pocos para una invasión en varias ciudades importantes del mundo? — indico Carol con una voz que hacía notar su presencia.

— Puedo conseguir ayuda de ciertas personas — comenzó un poco más animado T'Challa.

— Cierto — comenzó Stark mientras se acercaba al rey de Wanda. — Tu ex-mujer es parte de los X-men.

— Si — afirmo, un tanto molesto la pantera negra. — Hablare con Ororo para pedir su ayuda.

— Claro, no hay nada mejor para reunir parejas que una invasión alienígena — soltó el millonario mientras giraba entre todos los presentes y se posicionaba de nuevo a su lugar.

Todos bufaron, a excepción de Loki, ante lo mencionado, puesto que no había entendido del todo.

— Yo puedo hablar con Reed Richards — soltó un tanto animado Bruce mientras se incorporaba a la conversación. — Tanto a mí como a Hank nos debe un favor.

— Excelente — soltó un poco más animado el capitán —, eso eleva nuestros números. Ahora solo queda dividirnos.

"T'Challa puede ir con los X- men hacia África, supongo que te preocupa Wakanda.

El aludido asintió.

— Thor y Janet pueden ir a _Melbourne_, Australia. Es un continente pequeño, creo que con ustedes dos es suficiente para poder contenerlos y evitar el mayor número de estragos.

— ¡Confía en nosotros, capitán! — exclamo Thor alzando su Mjolnir al aire con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de él. — Yo y la avispa no lo decepcionaremos.

— Siempre tan animado, Thor — rodo los ojos la aludida, al igual que Loki. Aquello era común en el rubio.

El capitán observo al hombre hormiga, el cual asintió antes si quiera de nombrarlo.

— Iré a Europa con Carol — sonrió Hank mientras la rubia parpadeaba. — Trataremos de no distraernos con las bellezas del antiguo continente.

— Sera algo complicado — suspiro Carol.

— Bruce — el aludido giro hacia el capitán —, ¿Puedes hacer equipo con Natasha y los Cuatro Fantásticos?

— Nos tocaría Asia, ¿cierto? — pregunto la pelirroja.

— Para ser más precisos, Rusia — afirmo Banner mientras limpiaba sus gafas y se las acomodaba en su lugar.

— _дерьмо* _— exclamo por lo bajo Natasha. (*Nota: Mierda en Ruso. Se pronuncia Der'mo)

Loki rió por lo bajo ante aquello.

— El resto, nos quedaremos aquí a defender Nueva York y tratar de detener a Thanos.

— ¡Que conste que solo me quedo para asegurarme de que a mi torre no le pase nada! — aclamo Tony en un tono serio.

— Puedo lanzarte de nuevo por la ventana — sonrió Loki mientras giraba su rostro hacia el millonario —, solo para recordar viejos tiempos. Al menos solo rompería una ventana.

— Ni lo pienses, _cornamenta._

El Jotun se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertido. Aquel apodo, por más ridículo que le pareciera, lo entendía bien, sobre todo tras haber terminado de leer la saga de Harry Potter. En parte, aquel apodo le agradaba y le parecía gracioso; por otra parte, odiaba que el hombre tuviera aquellas confianzas con él solo por el hecho de haber compartido la misma mesa.

— ¿Qué pasara con Loki? — pregunto Thor con un leve tono de preocupación.

Todos se miraron entre sí para después posar la vista hacia el dios de las mentiras, seguido por el hombre uniformado con las estrellas.

_"Mis queridos Vengadores" _soltó una potente voz dentro de sus mentes. Loki la supo identificar al instante. _"Vengo a Ustedes en son de paz por algo que, por derecho, me pertenece"._

— No quiero sonar paranoica, pero solo es para asegurarme — la voz de la avispa sonó algo preocupada. — ¿Alguno de ustedes escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza?

Todos asintieron lentamente.

— Es Thanos — confirmo Loki mientras apuñaba sus manos. Ya había empezado a realizar sus primeras jugadas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que este dentro de nuestras mentes al mismo tiempo? — cuestiono confundido el Doctor Pym.

— Quiero suponer que Magia — afirmo la pantera, la cual giro hacia donde estaba Loki, el cual asintió al sentir su mirada.

— Este mundo cada vez está más raro — expuso la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

_"Puedo sentir como una mente aún se me resiste a ser explorada, solo mi voz la alcanza. Eso quiere decir que lo que me pertenece se encuentra entre ustedes."_

— ¡No dejare que te acerques a mi hermano, Thanos! — grito potentemente Thor mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a su preciado mazo.

— No te escucha, Thor — soltó molesto el dios de las mentiras. — Así que no hagas escándalo.

_"En eso te equivocas, viejo amigo. Puedo escucharlo todo, a través de sus mentes"._

— Es bueno saberlo, para así, de una buena vez por todas, decirte que no te entregaremos a Loki — comento Tony mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el mini bar que había en la estancia.

Loki giro velozmente hacia donde se encontraba el último en hablar. Todos imitaron su acción. ¿Acaso Tony, el egocéntrico y estrafalario, Stark lo estaba protegiendo y defendiendo de Thanos? Aquello, sinceramente, era ver para creer.

De todos los que estaban en aquel lugar, del último que esperaba, además de los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., que lo defendiera, era el millonario, al cual había atacado cara a cara más de dos veces. Era cierto cuando decían que los seres humanos eran masoquistas y estúpidos.

La voz de Thanos guardo silencio, haciendo creer a todos que aquello había acabado. Pero Loki sabía que no era así, con Thanos, nunca era tan sencillo. De hecho, se esperaba lo peor.

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera de la torre haciendo que a todos abandonara aquellos momentos de serenidad.

_"Nueva York. Les habla un fiel amigo de ustedes" _su voz ahora se escuchaba más potente y más amenazadora. _"Estoy aquí para hacerles participe de una terrible noticia"._

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pareciera como si no hubiera ningún ente alrededor de la Torre. Nueva York se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad en extremo ruidosa, llena de los sonidos de los autos, de las personas gritando, de los claxon que los autos emitían cuando algo no les gustaba, entre otras cosas. Pero ahora, todo aquello se había esfumado, por solo unos momentos que parecieron ser una eternidad.

_"Voy a destruir su planeta desde el centro"_

Los gritos se hicieron presentes al instante. Toda Nueva York se sobresaltó al instante. Loki pudo observar cómo tanto Steve, como varios de los presentes reaccionaron ante aquellas palabras, pero el silencio dentro de la torre seguía presente.

Un susurro en sus mentes se hizo presente, el cual hizo que el ruido del exterior se fuera apaciguando.

_"Tranquilos, queridos amigos. El mundo aún tiene esperanza de salvarse. Pero es decisión suya el hacerlo o no"._

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a los reunidos en aquella estancia de la torre.

_"Lo que deben hacer es traerme a Loki Laufeyson, el hombre que ataco su ciudad hace dos años atrás". _

El aludido abrió grandemente los ojos. Así que era eso, buscaría que las personas fueran tras él y así ahorrarle el trabajo, podría decir que a Thanos le gustaba jugar con sus presas.

_"Pero debo de informarles que esta vez, los vengadores no están de su lado. Puesto que ellos lo están protegiendo. He intentado razonar con sus héroes pero se niegan rotundamente a entregármelo, así que me dirijo a ustedes para que puedan ayudarme a encontrarlo." _

_"No quiero destruir su ciudad, ni mucho menos su planeta. Así que ayúdenme a ayudarlos."_

Aquello había sido una buena estrategia, poner al pueblo que tanto adoraba a estos sujetos en su contra. En verdad, Thanos era en extremo cruel y un tanto divertido.

Lo único que no disfrutaba era que no podría ver en como acabaría todo aquello, puesto que sabía que los vengadores lo entregarían al titán, no arriesgarían Midgard solo por él. Ni el mismo lo haría, a decir verdad.

Loki agacho el rostro y solo espero a que los hombres lo sujetaran para entregarlo a Thanos.

— ¡Debemos llevar a Loki a la celda anti-Hulk, ahora mismo! — ordeno el capitán, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

Tras eso, el aludido ya no supo que fue lo que paso, puesto que para él ocurrió muy rápido.

Los brazos de Thor lo rodearon y, cargándolo, se lo llevo rumbo al subterráneo, mientras Stark iba frente a él hablando con lo que parecía ser su mayordomo artificial.

Aquellos seres que una vez intento someter, lastimar e incluso matar, ahora lo estaban protegiendo y poniendo en riesgo el futuro mismo de su propio planeta.

¿Estaría acaso alucinando? O, tal vez ¿estaba delirando?

— No te preocupes, dios de las mentiras — escuchó a su oído la diminuta voz de la mujer avispa —, derrotaremos a Thanos y terminaremos con esto antes de que se atreva a tocarte.

En verdad, todo aquello, era extraño. Los Vengadores se preocupaban por él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Aquello le hizo sentir extraño, puesto que nunca nadie había sacrificado tanto por él, ni mucho menos unos sujetos que había querido matar. El mundo se estaba volviendo realmente loco. Pero agradecía aquella locura.

Ahora, su única preocupación, se posó sobre Sophia. Tuvo que depositar su confianza en los vengadores, ellos debían de terminar con aquello antes de que el ataque se extendiera más haya y la alcanzara a ella. Cerró sus ojos y solo pensó en confiar.

* * *

Aun cuando toda aquella situación le parecía increíble, existía una leve pizca de incertidumbre y desconfianza.

Sentía que estaba en aquella celda solo como comodín, listo para usarse en cualquier momento. Aun cuando todo le aseguraba que aquellos sujetos lo iban a proteger, estaba en la espera de lo peor.

Ya llevaba casi una hora encerado en aquel sitio. No se había sentado ni movido de aquel lugar desde que había llegado a la celda.

Estaba impaciente. Tenía la urgencia de saber que era lo que ocurría en el exterior. Pero dentro de aquel asqueroso lugar no podría enterarse de absolutamente nada. Los ruidos eran nulos, los estallidos no alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos en aquel lugar, lo único que podía sentir era los pequeños temblores que sacudían de vez en vez los cimientos de aquella torre, la cual, Stark le aseguro que no podría derrumbarse, pero aun así, no confiaba del todo en las palabras de aquel inventor.

Suponía que todos ya estaban en las posiciones que el soldado les había indicado. Aun desconocía cual era el plan de aquellos sujetos, debido a que no se lo habían revelado, tenía conocimiento sobre algunos de los inventos que habían hecho, pero no lograba conectar, del todo aquellas piezas de rompecabezas para tener el plan completo.

Quiso despejar su mente y dio un prolongado suspiro, a la par que cerraba sus ojos. Intento sentir como su propia energía fluía por todo su cuerpo. Logro lo que buscaba, ahí estaba, recorriéndole las venas de pies a cabeza. Sintió como aquellas chispas de vida lo abrazaban y comenzaban a hacerlo sentir vivo.

Comenzó a buscar, por medio de esa energía, el latir de su corazón, constante y rítmico. Cada retumbar se hacía presente dentro de sus oídos, arrullándolo y tranquilizándolo. Recordaba el latido del corazón de su madre (la cual, en verdad no lo era, pero su corazón siempre latió para él), retumbándole en su pequeños y frágiles oídos, lo hacían sentir protegido, amado, resguardado. Aquellos momentos fueron dorados en la vida de Loki y por lo tanto adorados y almacenados con candados dentro de su preconsciente y anclados en su inconsciente; no quería perderlos, no, se perdería si algún día llegaran a desaparecer.

Siguió su recorrido por su cuerpo, llego hasta el exterior y comenzó a estimular su piel. Su tacto comenzó a intensificarse y lo comenzaron a abrumar sensaciones tanto del momento como del pasado. Por pura curiosidad, comenzó a enfocarse en sensaciones del pasado. Se fue indagando hacia atrás, hasta llegar al momento y roce deseado.

Y ahí estaba, el agradable calor de Sophia mientras comenzaba a recorrer su pecho con sus manos, de arriba abajo. Con esto, sus recuerdos se fueron hacia ese día y comenzó a vivirlo tal cual, como si lo estuviera experimentando ese mismo instante. Ahí estaba ella, frente a él, casi desnuda, besándole apasionadamente mientras tomaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a recorrer su áspera piel por todos lados. Se detuvo en el recuerdo, se percató de algo que en el momento no lo había hecho. Intento enfocar su mente sobre los brazos de ella y ahí descubrió lo que provocaba que su piel fuera ser así de áspera. Las costras que se habían formado sobre sus brazos debido a las llagas que se había provocado mientras se bañaba. Por estar tan enfocado en sentirla a ella y en sentir él sin miedo a revivir su pasado, no se había percatado del estado de su piel. En verdad la pasión del momento si podía distraerlo.

Quiso seguir indagando en aquel recuerdo y abrumarse, de nuevo, de aquellas sensaciones, pero algo lo hizo sentirse vacío, como si algo le faltara. Y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, por más que lograra concentrarse y poder sentir, ella no podría estar junto a él en aquellos momentos. Y ese razonamiento le vino como balde de agua fría.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Frente a él, se encontraba al hombre que había estado esperando desde que supo que él era la clave para evitar la destrucción de Midgard.

— Agente Barton, pero que sorpresa — sonrió ampliamente mientras abrió un poco su compas y mando sus brazos hacia su espalda, cruzándolos.

El hombre solo guardo silencio. Traía puesto su característico traje, sus lentes negros sobre su rostro, su _aljaba_ a su espalda y su arco en su mano, sujetado con firmeza. El dios decidió seguir con su conversación para hacer, amenos, más entretenida aquella conversación.

— Yo lo hacía sobre un edificio observando todo — su tono fue un tanto burlesco, pero aun así no perdía ese tono de falsa seriedad. — ¿Saben acaso tus compañeros que estas aquí?

— En absoluto — contesto después de un rato sin moverse del lugar. Su voz fue áspera y seria.

Loki sonrió.

— Así que todo está faramalla de que me protegerían era mentira, ninguno de ustedes fue sincero — afirmo, evitándose la pregunta, puesto que ya conocía la respuesta. Él mismo la había dado.

— Los demás si fueron sinceros, por mi parte no — soltó en tono tajante.

Aquello era de esperarse. Hace dos años había privado de su libertad, tanto de mente como de actuar, a este hombre frente a él, haciendo que atacara a la mujer que amaba y traicionara a la organización a la que servía. Era normal que no haya sido sincero ante la idea de protegerlo. De hecho, esperaba que en cualquier momento le incrustara una flecha en los ojos para así hacerlo sufrir poco a poco. Al fin y al cabo, podía entretenerse lo suficiente torturando a un dios.

— Entonces, ¿Qué procederá, Clint? — se dejó de formalidades.

— No sacrificare la tierra solo por salvar a un ser tan despreciable como tú.

— Buena decisión — su voz sonaba rota, pero sincera —, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Una pizca de sorpresa y un poco de amargura se apodero de las facciones de su rostro. Tal vez el hombre no fue consciente de eso, pero Loki si, al dios de las mentiras nunca lo puedes engañar.

Loki entrego sus manos para que lo esposara y lo llevara ante Thanos. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer, el hombre, al fin y al cabo, estaba en todo su derecho.

* * *

La enorme torre de Stark Industries comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pequeña mientras más pasos daban. No sabía a dónde demonios era que lo estaba llevando el arquero, pero había comenzado a ser molesto.

Subían por autos, se escondían entre edificios y caminaban sin hacer ruido por ciertos lugares, como evitando el ser descubiertos. Y lo habían logrado. Lo único que provocaba ruido eran las pequeñas cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas de manera firme.

Barton se detuvo en un callejón oscuro y silencioso. Loki pudo ver, mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo, como es que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir los ya escasos rayos de sol. Estaba anocheciendo y el agente había decidió por fin detenerse.

La vista de Loki comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar de lado a lado. Aquel sitio era muy pequeño para que Thanos pudiera esconderse y esperarlo ahí.

El ruido de la ciudad era constante, los gritos de los humanos, el sonido de los disparos de las armas de los chitauris y el gruñir de los leviatanes al ser derribados por Stark y el resto de los vengadores que se habían quedado en la ciudad.

— ¿Aquí acordaste el entregarme a Thanos? — pregunto un tanto curioso Loki mientras no dejaba de pasear la vista por todo el callejón.

Clint saco unas pequeñas llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir el cerrojo de los grilletes de sus muñecas.

— En realidad, no — le saco las cadenas y las lanzo hacia un lado. — Pienso, simplemente, abandonarte aquí y que él te encuentre.

— Y así no sería tu responsabilidad…. ¡Que interesante! — expuso el dios. — Al parecer si tienes un leve cargo de consciencia.

Barton solo chasqueo la lengua, para después girarse.

— Me gustaría poder acabar yo mismo contigo pero — saco una flecha de su aljaba y la cargo a su arco apuntando hacia el cielo —, si lo hago yo, no podre proteger lo que más amo en este mundo.

— ¿Y qué cosa es, agente Barton?

No respondió. Más bien, lanzo la flecha y esta se incrusto en el techo del edificio, de ella salió una polea, la cual ayudo al arquero a subir el edificio sin ningún contratiempo.

Loki solo pudo observar como este se perdía en la altura del techo y lo dejaba ahí solo y perdido. No conocía la ciudad y ahora tenía que comenzar a huir de donde quiera que estuviera Thanos.

Opto por no quedarse en aquel lugar, cierto que su mejor opción era el quedarse quieto y escondido, pero sentía que debía moverse, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente estático en un mismo lugar.

Salió muy sigilosamente de aquel callejón y comenzó a correr entre la gente, la cual huía de los chitauris que había por todas las calles. Fijo su vista al cielo y no logro ver ningún portal que hubiera traído a estos chitauris y que tampoco conectara a la nave nodriza. En verdad, aquello complicaría mucho más las cosas para los superhéroes.

Decidió no preocuparse por ello, y más bien ocuparse del seguir escondiéndose lo más que pudiera. Esta era su oportunidad para poder huir por siempre de Thanos. Debía dejar este planeta y para esto necesitaba a Sophia, pero sobre todo, necesitaba de la magia que emanaba su collar cuando ella lo usaba. Intento buscar el hilillo de magia que conectaba al brazalete y al collar, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Y si no lo encontraba, podría darse por muerto.

Impacto con algo que le impidió el seguir avanzando. Cayó al suelo de sentón y comenzó a maldecir internamente por aquello. Estaba huyendo y se estaba dando el lujo de poder tropezarse con cualquiera que se le atravesara.

— ¡Oh por dios! Discúlpeme — soltó una voz un tanto galante y con un acento peculiar. — Déjeme ayudarlo.

El Jotun alzo la vista hacia su interlocutor y vio a un hombre joven de tés blanca, ojos de color azules, cabello castaño y rulos en el mismo, su boca estaba rodeada por una ligera barba semejante a la de Thor, pero esta era del mismo color que su cabello. El hombre le estaba estrechando la mano.

Loki dudo unos segundos en aceptar, pero al final no le quedó más remedio, puesto que el hombre fue muy insistente. Al tenerlo más de cerca, tuvo la sensación que el rostro de aquel hombre lo había visto por algún lado.

— Gracias — dijo muy forzadamente.

— No tienes por qué agradecer, es lo mínimo que pude hacer, después de lo que hice. En verdad, lo siento.

— Basta de disculpas — bramo molesto Loki, el hombre comenzó a limpiarle la tierra que había adquirido del suelo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo si no tenía ninguna herida. — ¡Estoy bien! ¡Deja de tocarme, sucio mortal!

— Yo… — el hombre se apartó rápidamente y su voz sonó un tanto apagada. — Lo siento.

El dios rodo los ojos.

Escucho a lo lejos el ruido de una de las aeronaves de los chitauris y, por acto reflejo, sujeto al hombre de los brazos y lo llevo hasta detrás de un muro de un edifico derrumbado y ahí se escondieron.

Loki no endentó porque lo hizo, solo estaba consciente de que lo hizo y era algo que ya no podía deshacer si quería evitar el ser visto.

— En verdad, lo siento tanto por las molestias…

— ¿Puedes callarte? — le soltó el ojiverde en tono molesto. — Me mareas con tantas disculpas.

— Lo siento.

El dios soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

— Todo esto está de locos, ¿no?

— Solo guarda silencio, mortal.

— Yo trabajo de actor y...

— No intentes hacerme platica, solo cállate.

Esperaron detrás de ese muro, una vez que las naves chitauris dejaran de pasar y de escucharse cerca, salieron de su escondite y, Loki, agradeciendo que ya pudiera deshacerse del molesto mortal.

Por seguridad, el Jotun giro su rostro hacia ambos lados y no se topó con ninguno de los chitauris, haciéndolo dar un suspiro.

— Me salvaste de este ataque — comenzó el hombre a su espalda. — ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

— Cerrando tu _puta _boca, mortal.

Comenzó a dar pasos tratando de alejarse del hombre que estaba a su espalda.

— Al menos, ¡¿No sería mucha molestia el saber tu nombre?! — grito desde su espalda, provocando que Loki se molestara mucho más.

— Si, es mucha molestia — soltó en tono alto. — ¡Ahora cállate y lárgate de aquí!

Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás y un tanto más relajado, puesto que por fin se había deshecho de aquel enfadoso mortal.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está todo por allá, cap? — cuestiono por su intercomunicador el hombre de hierro mientras derribaba chitauris con sus manos.

—_ Complicado, pero puedo con ello _— sonó la cansada voz del soldado.

—_ Desde aquí, todo parece un caos _— soltó el arquero.

— Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a prender tu comunicador, ¿Dónde estabas?

—_ Arreglando asuntos personales._

—_ Me alegro que te nos unas, agente _—menciono el capitán.

— Bien, ¿tienes algo para mí?

— _Hay unos que buscan atacar tu torre…_

— Ya los vi… ¡Gracias por el dato!

No dejaría que nadie tocara su torre, no de nuevo. Mucho menos, estando Pepper ahí.

* * *

Estaba perdido y lo único que quería era encontrar a su amigo entre todo aquel caos.

— ¡Tom! — escucho a lo lejos su nombre, comenzó a buscar con las vista a quien lo llamaba y logro ver a su amigo a quien tanto anhelaba.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él.

— Tom, ¿en dónde estabas?

— Chris, no creerás lo que me paso hoy.

* * *

Y aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo, el cual espero hayan disfrutado... La invasión ya comenzó y nuestros héroes ya están en sus posiciones. Y nuestro Loki anda por ahí vagando desprotegido, a merced de los chitauris.

Bueno hablare sobre algunos puntos para aclarar:

1.- Ororo es, por los que no lo sabían, tormenta y esta, según los cómics, se casa con T'Challa y, según tengo entendido, actualmente están separados por problemas entre ellos, y así... Espero haber aclarado dudas xDD.

2.- La relación entre Steve y Darcy es solo creación mía, puesto que ella solo pertenece al universo Cinematográfico de Marvel... y no se, de la forma que veo a Darcy y a Loki juntos, también los veo a estos dos como pareja xDD

3.- Reed Richards es el señor Fantástico y los 4 fantásticos son parte también del universo de marvel (dah!), los 4 fantásticos llegaron a formar parte de los vengadores, uno por uno a su debido tiempo. Pero de que colaboraron, lo hicieron.

4.- Y si... el hombre que choca contra Loki en la calle, por paradojicamente que suene, es Thomas William Hiddleston, el hombre que lo interpreta en el cine y el amigo al que estaba buscando era Christopher Hemsworth. Esto fue debido a que, por los que no lo sabían, el sábado fue cumpleaños de Tom y pues no pude evitar incluirlo y pues hacerle un pequeño honor u homenaje a este increíble ser humano que gracias a él, Loki es lo que es ahora xDDD... Es que en verdad, aceptemoslo, si Tom se hubiera quedado con el papel de Thor (si, tom adiciono para ser Thor, pero Branagh, muy a su pesar de que hizo excelente trabajo, decidió dejarle mejor el rol de Loki) o si no hubiera salido en la película, no seriamos amantes de Loki como lo somos ahora y ni mucho menos tendríamos al genialisimo Loki que es xDD.

Bueno, como siempre, les agradezco a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se dan un tiempo para comentar y dejarme comentarios tan hermosos:

**anakaren: **Gracias, como siempre por tus comentarios. No te puedo decir cuando, pero si te puedo decir que pronto saldrá el reencuentro de Sophie y de Loki, el cual espero que disfrutes tal como sea xDDD... Y disculpa por no darte las escenas de acción desenfrenada que esperabas... pero no comas ansias, espero que cuando estas lleguen, solo no decepcione, puesto que no soy muy buena escribiendo acción. Y si... yo también disfrute con el pillo de Loki durante la explosión... es todo un Loquillo xDD.

**MarianHiddleston: **Jajajajajajaja disculpa por ser mala... pero aquí hay algo, lo cual espero logre disipar un poco tu enorme imaginación. Gracias por tu divertido comentario. Es que, insisto, no puedo revelar nada para no arruinar nada xDD

**Vanessa Pa: **Aunque se que fue en el primer capitulo, se que en algún momento llegaras hasta este capitulo (espero y no te enfades en el transcurso xD) y quiero agradecerte por tu comentario... espero verte por aqui seguido :D

**Lily: **(notese que utilizo la forma que me dijiste que te gustaba que te llamaran) Siiii... Loki es un tonto enamorado, ¿pero que esperabas? el hombre a caído en el amor. Se que aveces parece que muestro muy meloso a Loki, pero aceptemoslo, Loki es muy extremista en sus sentimientos y es una completa montaña rusa emocional que en ocasiones me es muy complicada manejarmela para no salirme mucho del personaje, aunque aveces siento que lo hago S: ... Pero espero que les guste este Loki del que escribo. Y tanto lo de Sage como lo de Tony... yo también disfruto mucho escribiendo de ellos, son tan... no se... encantadores xDDD Sophie necesita de gente como ellos para hacerla entrar en razón. Sobre lo de Hansel y Gretel, vi la película después de haber publicado y le dije a mi novio: "mira, eso me parece tan familiar" a lo que el me respondió "tu historia" y yo de "Mierda" ... pero pues ya lo había escrito, que mas podía hacer xDDD Y me encanta que disfrutes de esta forma mi historia... gracias como siempre por tus kilométricos comentarios... siempre termino riéndome de ellos.

Bueno... creo que me excedí... pero waaaaa... x ... no leemos en la próxima actualización.

Sin mas que hacer...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	18. Aura

**Disculpen la tardanza! pero es que este capitulo se extendió mas de lo que esperaba y pues... tuve que tomarme mas tiempo, y no me hubiera gustado dejarlo a medias debido a que perdería el hilo... Así que, tras la larga espera, viene un extenso capitulo.**

* * *

**18. Aura**

Las cosas eran muy sencillas en su ubicación. En verdad, Janet no conocía al enemigo, pero por lo que veía, sabía que las cosas serían _pan comido_. Veía como Thor mecía su… su cómo se llamara mazo mientras derribaba a varios chitauris con fuerza. Ella solo lanzaba sus aguijones con gran determinación para atacar y destruir algunos cuantos enemigos.

Todo estaba controlado. Suponía que los otros vengadores estarían divirtiéndose más por el hecho de estar en ciudades más grandes. Sinceramente, odió haber aceptado el haber ido con Thor a Australia.

— ¡No veo ningún portal! — grito con voz potente Thor, el cual estaba lanzando rayos a las pequeñas naves en las que iban, de a dos, sus enemigos, mientras una ballena enorme en el cielo gruñía.

Ella se pasmo y giro a verlo extrañado. Al parecer, el dios quería también más diversión.

— ¿Acaso quieres convocar uno para tenerlo?

Una nave enemiga le lanzo un rayo y ella solo reacciono esquivándolo por poco.

— No, es solo que lo necesitamos para destruirlos.

— Por desgracia, no fuimos los afortunados de tener uno.

El plan de Stark era sencillo. Todo estaba muy claro.

En el momento en que Loki les había entregado las coordenadas, pudo adivinar que algo maravilloso había atravesado por la mente del genio de su amigo. Y más tarde, lo corroboro.

Stark tenía un plan y este consistía en dividirse, a lo que su invitado les había comentado sobre Thanos, ellos necesitaban de un portal para poder atravesar toda la galaxia y poder dejar su nave lejos del alcance de sus enemigos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para enviar refuerzos. Era por eso que Steve propuso el dividirse en grupos que pudieran satisfacer las necesidades de los continentes y Tony, dio la idea que ahora estaban ejerciendo.

Janet no entendía bien sobre los portales, pero parecía que el rubio sí.

El objetivo de su misión en Australia era muy sencilla: si encontraban un portal, debían informar, ya sea, al capitán o Stark, para que ellos hicieran lo que les correspondía hacer: la segunda parte del plan.

Pero para su desgracia, no había ningún portal, según lo dicho por el fortachón, tampoco había rastro de esencia mágica. A pesar de que la noticia no fuera la requerida, debían de informarlo.

Lanzo unos cuantos aguijones más, derribando algunas naves, y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

— ¡Les avisare a Steve lo de nuestra maldita suerte! — dijo un tanto desanimada. En verdad, deseaba ser la afortunada en tener el portal en su misión para así, poder patear más _culos_ de alienígenas, pero solo se podría conformar con terminar con los que había aquí y después comenzar a molestar a un par de dioses a los cuales se les podía considerar "_fuera de este mundo_".

— ¡Yo te cubro! — bramo el dios mientras alzaba al aire su mazo y convocaba algunos rayos más.

Ella descubrió su mano del guante que estaba usando, observo el reloj que llevaba puesto y presiono unos botones, los cuales hicieron que se proyectara, después de unos segundos, el galante y manchado rostro desprovisto de su máscara del capitán américa. Al parecer las cosas eran más divertidas de aquel lado del mundo, bufo un tanto molesta por su suerte.

— Nada por aquí, Cap — su voz sonó desanimada tras el suspiro que había dado. La imagen asintió.

— _Buen trabajo Janet, solo falta que el resto se reporte_ — su voz sonaba un poco cansada. Si, en Nueva York sí que se divertían.

Ella trago saliva ante las palabras del rubio. Intento contenerse y dar por terminada la conversación, más la curiosidad y la preocupación le ganaron y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

— ¿Ha sabido algo de Hank, cap?

— _No. En absoluto_ — su tono era serio. Steve sabía bien cuál era la relación entre ella y Hank. Creyó, por unos segundos, que posiblemente el hombre con traje estampado con la bandera de Estados Unidos la entendía.

— Gracias — soltó tras un momento.

Y corto la llamada. Debía de seguir con su misión si no quería ella terminar mal.

* * *

Le era imposible el poder entender cómo es que después de tanto tiempo, ahora estaba regresando a Rusia como lo que en verdad era: ella misma. No una agente en cubierto ni mucho menos una espía, sino más bien ella misma, una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., una Vengadora.

Su mente se encontraba un poco distraída aquella tarde. No podía enfocarse al cien en aquello que hacía. Sabía que eso lo pagaría muy caro en su momento, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Puesto que el solo estar en su tierra natal le hacía sentir nostálgica.

Si, Natalia Alianovna Romanov, alias _la Viuda Negra_, se estaba dejando arrastrar por un sentimentalismo tonto y sin sentido: la nostalgia. Pero, quien no se sentiría así con el solo hecho de estar en aquel país que te pudo ver crecer como una chica rica, hija de los descendientes de los zares más poderosos de Rusia: los _Romanov._

Pero por desgracia para Natasha, nombre que había adoptado por que Clint la había llamado así una vez por error y le había gustado, las personas en aquel frio país no la reconocerían, puesto que nadie sabía que la hija menor de la primogénita del último Zar Ruso, _Nicolás II_, era ahora una asesina a sueldo y agente de una organización de protección mundial, la cual le había brindado la información de su verdadero origen_._ Cuando era apenas una niña de tres años, fue secuestrada y vendida, solo para después ser llevaba y entrenada para ser una espía, para los terroristas de Rusia. Su vida fue dura, puesto que creció sin conocer realmente quien era. Toda su infancia creyó ser solo la herramienta que los rusos necesitaban para poder destruir a sus enemigos, y así fue como se comportó, como una maquina asesina, sin importarle lo que hacía para poder completar su misión. Ella no tuvo opción, nunca la tuvo en realidad.

Había derramado tanta sangre, que había llegado a creer que su cabello había cambiado a ese color debido a ella y no que fuera de nacimiento. Sus listas estaban escurriendo en sangre y ella lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no había escogido esa vida, los otros la escogieron por ella. Su apodo fue muy bien conocido en todo el mundo, _Viuda Negra_, era fácil de recordar y muy mortal de pronunciar. Tal llego su fama, que hasta llamo la atención de cierta organización mundial que mando a un agente para asesinarla. Sabía bien que las cosas debían de terminar así, que ella podría obtener lo que se merecía a través de su muerte, pero para su sorpresa, aquel agente se negó a arrebatarle la vida y decidió darle una segunda oportunidad para reivindicarse y poder enmendar todo el mal que había hecho. En un principio ella había aceptado con recelo, pero con el tiempo se tomó en serio aquellas palabras y aquella nueva oportunidad.

Natasha Romanoff sabía que no podía remediar todo el mal que había hecho, pero quería creer que al menos, podía hacer algo para poder saldar sus cuentas rojas con el mundo. Era por eso que había accedido a unirse a los Vengadores, era por eso que ahora se sentía mejor a que como se sentía antes, puesto que ella elegía, era ella la que gobernaba su vida.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba de nuevo en Rusia para proteger lo que más amaba en este mundo: la persona que le había dado su segunda oportunidad. Porque si no hubiera sido por él, ella no hubiera conocido lo que realmente estaba destinada a ser: ser ella misma.

El hermoso cielo azul estaba siendo eclipsado por aquellas naves que ella conocía muy bien, puesto que ya había utilizado una. También podía ver como algunos leviatanes flotaban por aquel cielo mientras huían de aquella bestia verde que iba destrozando todo a su paso. Sonrió ante aquella imagen.

Arremetió algunos disparos con el arma que le había logrado quitar a unos de los Chitauris y comenzó a derribar cuanto monstruo se le acercaba. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de atacarla por la espalda, pero por fortuna Ben Grimm, uno de los cuatro fantásticos, había arremetido contra el chitauri con un solo golpe de su puño de piedra. Natasha no era quien para juzgar el extraño aspecto de aquel hombre, pero no podía negar que aquello era algo que aún no dejaba de asombrarle.

— Deberías de mirar a tu alrededor más seguido, pelirroja — su voz sonó gruesa y rasposa, pero pudo notar el leve tono de diversión en ella. La viuda pudo clasificar, inmediatamente al hombre, como un Hulk con un razonamiento y una habilidad para el habla mucho más avanzados.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — le sonrió débilmente.

El hombre alzo el rostro al escuchar el gruñir de otro leviatán mientras era derribado por Hulk, el cual ya había saltado de aquel monstruo y se había dirigido hacia un edificio lleno de chitauris.

Ella dio un rápido vistazo hacia todo a su alrededor y dio un ligero suspiro.

— No veo ningún portal por aquí — comento mientras se sostenía de la alargada arma. Tenía que aceptar que ya se encontraba un poco cansada. Era obvio, puesto que el estar corriendo de aquí por allá mientras peleaba con algunas alienígenas era algo que podía agotar a cualquiera que fuera humano, sin ninguna mutación o habilidad extraordinaria.

— Ni Su, ni Reed han visto algo como lo que describió el doctor Banner — soltó sin dejar de apartar la vista del cielo. — Y Johnny sigue sin aparecer de su viaje por toda Rusia, a puesto que se ha de haber detenido frente a unas chicas lindas.

— Supongo que no fuimos los afortunados — sujeto el arma entre sus brazos mientras le disparaba a una de las naves que pasaba sobre de ellos. — Debo de reportárselo a Stark.

— De acuerdo — sonrió, aun sin apartar la vista del cielo. — Mientras yo, iré a superar mi número. Le aposte al _brócoli gruñón_ que podía ganarle a derrotar más chitauris que él y no pienso quedarme atrás. ¡Hasta pronto, pelirroja!

Romanoff pudo ver como Grimm daba un salto espectacular, pero no tan alto como los de Hulk, y comenzar a patear y destrozar naves de Chitauris a su paso.

Dio un suspiro. Al menos las cosas no resultaron ser más caóticas que la última vez que habían atacado.

Alzo su mano a su vista y acciono el reloj que la comunicaría con el excéntrico y presumido Tony Stark.

— _¿Alguna novedad, preciosa?_ — soltó en tono divertido Stark, mientras se le escuchaba su voz un tanto pesada, lo cual denotaba agotamiento por parte del millonario.

— Aun no hemos visto ningún portal — soltó en tono neutral, no había por que reflejar emoción alguna, ni mucho menos agotamiento. — Estamos solo en la espera de que la _antorcha humana_ termine de dar su recorrido por el aire de Rusia para poder afirmar algo.

— _Correcto, me comunicare contigo en caso de…_

— ¡Espera! — exclamo presurosa la agente mientras alzaba la vista al cielo. Lograba ver cómo es que el menor de los cuatro fantásticos comenzaba a escribir con su estela de fuego en el cielo, dando la señal de que no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Natasha suspiro. — Confirmado, no hay portales aquí en Rusia. Regresaremos a Nueva York, en cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo aquí.

— _ Tómatelo ligero, Romanoff, disfruta de tu reencuentro con tu hermosa ciudad natal..._

— ¡Oh, cierra el pico, Stark! — termino la comunicación y frunció el ceño un tanto molesta.

Alzo la vista al cielo y vio como el _Señor Fantástico_, junto a Hulk, derribaban un leviatán del cielo y este comenzaba a gruñir mientras impactaba de lleno al suelo.

No podía seguir distrayéndose con el esplendor de su bella Rusia, debía de seguir y terminar con la misión. Eso era lo más importante.

* * *

Hank no lograba entender cómo es que, a pesar de haber derribado a muchas naves, estas seguían incrementando su número. Eso había logrado que, tanto él como Carol, se hubieran comenzado a agotar.

No tuvo otra explicación más que afirmar que el portal se encontraba en aquella ciudad de _Westminster_, Inglaterra. Agradeció que las coordenadas de su locación hubieran sido tan específicas de hasta mencionar el país y la ciudad en la que Thanos iba a atacar. Pero lo que nunca espero que fuera que a ellos les hubiera tocado el portal que conectaba con la nave de Thanos.

El plan era verdaderamente fácil. Iban a ser divididos en grupos que pudieran satisfacer las necesidades de cada continente, para después comenzar a buscar el portal que, según Stark con el cual estaba de acuerdo, los llevaría a la nave nodriza de Thanos para así poder destruir al ejército que una vez había comandado Loki, hermano de Thor.

Una vez localizado el punto exacto del portal, le reportarían a Stark la ubicación y este, se lo comunicaría a la encargada de custodiar la pequeña imitación de Bifröst, para así poder transportar la bomba que podía destruir la nave sin ningún problema.

Aquello era verdaderamente fácil de decir, pero lo complicado aquí era descubrir la verdadera locación en la que se encontraba el portal. Por suerte para Pym, en estos momentos, contaba con la ayuda de los insectos de su alrededor para poder encontrar al dichoso portal que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Aumento su tamaño y contuvo a uno de los leviatanes que estaba a punto de destruir el Palacio de Westminster y, con este, al fabuloso Big Ben. Sujeto con fuerza al monstruo entre sus brazos, mientras _Mis. Marvel_ comenzaba a disparar energía fotónica de sus manos para comenzar a destrozar a la curiosa nave que gruñía como un animal con vida. Aquel ataque, hizo más lento el movimiento del leviatán, haciéndolo más fácil de maniobrar dentro del agua del rio _Támesis_. Mando, con fuerza, al rio a la bestia que tenía en brazos, haciéndola que con el impacto, esta se destrozara y dejara de gruñir.

Hank dio un suspiro y giro su gigante rostro hacia la diminuta Carol.

— Algo me dice que el portal está aquí, en Londres — dijo muy decidida la rubia mientras lanzaba algunos disparos de energía fotónica amarilla hacia los deslizadores que usaban como nave aquellos sujetos que se llamaban _chitauris_.

El hombre sintió como un zumbido comenzó a hacerse presente dentro de su oreja. En seguida identifico el sonido y sonrió ante lo oportuno que podría ser aquello.

— Estamos a punto de averiguarlo — presiono el botón de su traje y comenzó a encogerse rápidamente, uno de los insectos lo atrapo mientras caía rápidamente hacia el rio y lo llevo hacia el puente que cruzaba aquel inmenso lugar.

Comenzó a comunicarse con los insectos a través de su casco y logro confirmar sus sospechas, hasta pudo obtener el lugar exacto, el cual pudo obtener sus coordenadas, debido a la descripción exacta dada por los insectos.

Volvió a su tamaño promedio y se dispuso a comunicarle lo ocurrido a cualquiera de los dos vengadores indicados. El rostro del Capitán América apareció por su comunicador de muñeca mientras el no dejaba de sonreír tontamente, aquello era un hábito el cual había adoptado.

— Tengo la locación del portal — soltó con una radiante sonrisa. — Pídele a Stark que localice, con exactitud el lugar de las coordenadas que acabo de enviarle por mensaje.

Asintió el rubio a través de la pantalla holográfica.

— _Ya tengo los datos, Pym_ — interrumpió de la nada, segundos después, el millonario. El entrometerse en comunicaciones por estas líneas de comunicación era algo muy común en Stark. — _Está relativamente cerca de donde están. Yo creo que si te agrandas, podrías llegar con diez o quince pasos._

— Gracias Stark.

— _ Le avisare a Forbes y al resto de lo ocurrido_ — afirmo el capitán.

Ahora solo quedaba que no tardaran en ejecutar aquel excelente plan, y que este funcionara.

* * *

Terminar con la invasión con un elevado número de aliados había sido algo totalmente beneficioso para el Rey de Wakanda.

Había caído en la cuenta que el portal no podría encontrarse en aquel lugar puesto que el número de atacantes había disminuido en vez de haberse mantenido.

Le agradecía de todo corazón que, tanto su pueblo como los X-men, hubieran sabido organizarse para así poder trabajar más certera y velozmente. En verdad, había parecido extraño y un tanto nostálgico, el hecho de que había peleado junto al bando de su ex-esposa después de tanto tiempo de no verla. Pero T'Challa había aprendido a sobre llevarlo.

Su muñeca comenzó a vibrar y reacciono para responder al mensaje que sus compañeros le habían mandado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto serio la pantera mientras analizaba a todo a su alrededor, su victoria había sido inminente.

— _Encontramos el portal_ — comenzó Rogers mientras se le lograba escuchar la voz un tanto cansada. — _Deben de reportarse en Westminster, Inglaterra, una vez hayan concluido con su misión en África._

— Por fortuna, capitán, hemos terminado con nuestra misión — soltó en tono serio mientras fijaba su vista hacia los sujetos que en estos momentos eran sus compañeros. — Iremos a apoyar a Hank y a Carol lo más pronto posible.

— _Entendido, avisare a los demás._

Corto la comunicación. Enfoco su vista hacia una persona en específico y le sonrió, por debajo de la máscara que era parte de su traje, a la mujer que una vez fue su esposa y que la cual ella también lo estaba observando y también sonriendo. Ambos se entendían y lo hacían muy bien. No tuvo que haber palabras para que Ororo comprendiera la situación.

La mujer asintió y comenzó a lanzar órdenes a toda la gente que ella consideraba su familia, los X-men.

Por fortuna todo aquello terminaría y pronto.

* * *

Había comenzado a fastidiarle el hecho de que su amiga estuviera cambiando a los canales de la tele a una velocidad elevada. No lo dejaba en ningún canal y solo lograba ver los rostros y colores más impactantes de cada uno de ellos, lo cual ya había comenzado a marearle.

Jane solo estaba esperando a la llamada que cualquiera de los Vengadores le mandara. Al fin y al cabo, tenía al alcance todo lo que necesitaba en caso de que la llamaran.

Su preocupación había comenzado a consumirle los nervios, ya que su preocupación por Thor era mucha. Recordó la vez que lo vio llegar después de una misión, el hombre había terminado todo herido, ella podía ver cómo es que la sangre escurría por su armadura y como lo iban jalando entre Steve y Stark con su armadura, eso le había provocado un vuelco al corazón, ninguno de los otros súper héroes se encontraba tan lastimado como Thor y esto había sido por haberse puesto entre un ataque y sus compañeros. Debía de aceptar que adoraba esa forma de ser del dios, pero lo que le molestaba y le preocupaba era que este no pensara las cosas antes de actuar, solo lo hacía a lo visceral, poniéndose, siempre, en un peligro innecesario.

Pero ahora sus nervios estaban a punto de ser destrozados tanto por la preocupación por Thor como por la insistente actividad de Darcy de cambiar de canal cada cinco segundos.

No lo pudo soportar y no tardo en estallar. En esos momentos agradeció no estar en la torre Stark, junto a Pepper y que ella viera este espectáculo tan común en ambas chicas.

— ¡Por el amor a Dios, Darcy! — grito molesta mientras le arrebataba el control a la castaña de las manos y esta soltaba un respingo.

— ¡Hey, lo estaba usando!

— No, no lo hacías — gruño mientras apagaba el televisor y lanzaba el control fuera de su alcance. — Me estabas hartando al cambiarle constantemente de canal, una y otra vez. Podrías haberle dejado en un solo canal y hubiera sido mejor.

Su amiga le frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y le giro el rostro.

— No encontraba nada interesante...

— ¡No podías ver nada, Darce!

— Como sea — su voz sonó chillante —, pero ahora eso ya no importa, ya que no tengo el control.

— Puedes levantarte, encenderla y cambiarle hasta que tengas un canal que te guste — Darcy solo arrugo el ceño y la miro un tanto molesta, cosa que divirtió a la astrofísica —, y si te aburre, solo te levantas y le cambias.

— Eres un monstruo abusador, Jane Foster — su cara era de infinito desprecio, la aludida no pudo evitar reírse un poco. — ¿Lo sabias?

Jane solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Aunque haya sido por una estupidez, pudo hacer a un lado el estrés y la ansiedad que se había estado cargando desde la partida de Thor. Era por ese tipo de razones que adoraba la compañía de su castaña amiga. Darcy siempre la hacía sonreír ante cualquier situación que ella viviera, sacándola de ese ambiente pesado y tenso que a veces formaba su trabajo. Además, habían formado un vínculo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad, eran casi como hermanas de toda la vida, se preocupaban por el bienestar de la otra ante todo.

Darcy giro su cabeza hacia su costado, evitándole la mirada a su amiga. Jane se enfocó en ella y logro observar unas marcas rojas en el cuello. Ceso de reírse y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Que traes en el cuello? — alcanzo a tocar el área enrojecida por unos segundos antes de que Darcy le apartara la mano un tanto molesta.

— Nada — se apresuró a decir.

— Esto no es simplemente "nada" — se sentó a su lado en el sillón y comenzó a observar más de cerca el cuello de la chica —, esto parecen marcas de manos.

— Te digo que no es nada — bramo mientras se alejaba de la rubia lo más que el sillón le permitía y se cubría el cuello alzando su suéter.

Jane, decidida, se acercó a la mujer y le bajo el cuello del suéter y comenzó a inspeccionarle más de cerca el área.

— Si, son marcas de manos — afirmo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de la chica de manera delicada —, ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?

En verdad no recordaba habérselas visto antes de su visita a Loki, así que solo debía de haber una explicación.

Independientemente de que fuera verdad o no, Jane quería culpar a Loki, puesto que de esa forma tendría una razón suficiente para que su amiga se alejara de aquel maniático que se suponía era el hermano de Thor, pero aun así, no podía compartir el mismo pensamiento que el rubio con respecto al dios de las mentiras.

— Fue Loki — afirmo sin titubear, estaba segura que era ridículo preguntar sobre aquello. La chica de gafas solo asintió débilmente, cosa que enfureció más a la rubia. — ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

— Porque sabía que te pondrías así — protesto entre dientes.

— ¡Pero esto es inconcebible! — exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, estaba realmente molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que todos estuvieran tan ciegos? — ¿Es que acaso no ven lo que realmente es Loki? No puedo creer que los Vengadores se compadezcan de un hombre como él y lo quieran proteger sobre la seguridad de la tierra.

— Aun hay personas con corazón, querida.

— Y con muy poco sentido común.

— Loki no es tan…

— ¡Oh no, no empieces a defenderlo después de lo que te hizo! — dijo en un rugido mientras se giraba y usaba sus manos para darle énfasis a su molestia.

— ¡Yo me lo busque, de acuerdo! — grito en un arranque de histeria, típicos en aquella chica.

— ¿Qué? — su tono de confusión era evidente.

La castaña suspiro y llevo sus manos a sus muslos mientras los acariciaba en suaves círculos.

— Lo empuje y empuje, hasta que el exploto y, era razonable ¿no? — y ahí iba de nuevo el vómito verbal, siempre que le daba a la chica, era difícil detenerlo. — Él tenía que explotar en cualquier momento y, ¡vamos! Tú me conoces, sabes como soy y como me pongo al hablar, me es complicado callarme y…

— ¡Basta! Lo entendí.

La chica solo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, para después regalarle una ligera sonrisa. Aquel gesto hizo que Jane olvidara todo rencor por unos segundos. ¿Cómo le hacía aquella chica para ser como era y que ella no pudiera enojarse? Siempre era así, ella nunca podría molestarse con Darcy, más bien, no podía estar molesta con ella por más de tres minutos y ese plazo ya se había cumplido, al parecer.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto Erik Selvig sacando a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos.

— No, estamos bien — sonrió débilmente Jane, mientras intercalaba miradas entre Darcy y Erick. — ¿Alguna novedad?

— Han llamado — afirmo con un tono de voz cansado, como si pareciera que hubiera hecho carrera después de haber colgado a Tony. — Esta en _Westminster, Inglaterra_.

— Hank y Carol — soltó entre susurros tratando de hacer memoria, el hombre frente a ella asintió. — ¿Está todo listo?

— Empacado en la maleta.

— Bien, cuida a Darcy mientras que no estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

— Oigan, no soy una niña a la que deben cuidar — se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un mohín.

Jane tomo su celular y se colocó una chaqueta y se encamino hacia fuera de la sala.

— Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, señorita — la señalo con el dedo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

— ¡NO ERES MI MADRE! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, FOSTER? — grito iracunda la castaña mientras la aludida solo sonreirá mientras avanzaba hacia el comedor del departamento, tomo su mochila de la mesa y tomo entre sus manos una bata blanca, perteneciente al doctor que pronto visitaría.

El plan era sencillo: buscar el portal, hacer la llamada, buscar la prenda o pertenencia del vengador que correspondía, transportase a ese lugar y, con un chitauri como rehén, aparecer en la nave de Thanos para colocar la bomba en el lugar preciso para después, regresar a la tierra.

Ahora solo faltaba que Hank estuviera en un lugar despejado y no se encontrara en el cielo por una extraña razón.

La astrofísica suspiro. Como siempre, todo lo estaba dejando a la suerte.

Cerró sus ojos y, apretando la prenda y presionando un botón que sujetaba entre sus manos, desapareció en un santiamén.

* * *

Estaba harto de caminar. Sus pies le dolían y su respiración se había vuelto un poco agitada. No sabía que tanto había recorrido, como tampoco cuando debería de dejar de huir. Estaba harto de aquella situación. ¿Desde cuándo Loki, dios de las mentiras, debía de huir?

Se detuvo en un callejón y se tiró al suelo a descansar. Tenía que recuperar energías para poder llevar lo que seguía, lo cual, no tenía muy seguro. Encontró, a su lado, una tubería con una llave para el agua. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a darse cuenta de la sed y hambre que tenía. Se balanceó como pudo hacia la llave, la abrió y tomo agua de ella. Podía imaginar cual era la imagen que mostraba, tan patética y derrotada, pero en verdad le daba igual, solo quería satisfacer esa sed insaciable que sentía.

Una vez terminado de tomar agua y de haber cerrado la llave, se limpió el exceso con el dorso de la mano y se encamino hacia la salida de aquel callejón. Se recargo sobre la pared y busco en ambos lados, seña de algún enemigo. Para su fortuna, por aquel lado de la ciudad, casi no había naves que sobrevolaran sobre el cielo. Sonrió ante aquello y, al sentirse seguro de no haber visto nada, se disparó fuera de aquel lugar. Era muy humillante el estar huyendo, pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de quedarse quieto en un lugar, sería más fácil de detectar.

Sabía que ya habían pasado casi dos horas y los malditos héroes, que se suponían los más poderosos del universo, no habían destruido al ejército de Thanos. ¿Qué demonios estaban esperando? No es que les tuviera fe, pero si se había hecho la idea de que ellos terminarían con los soldados de Thanos, dejando así al titán desprotegido y a él libre para poder huir. Pero aquello le estaba molestando. Como también le molestaba el hecho de que la magia que lo conectaba con Sophie seguía sin aparecer. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? Tal vez el titán había bloqueado todo tipo de señal mágica, aunque aquello era realmente ridículo.

Llego hasta lo que parecía ser un hospital y no pudo evitar el sentirse nostálgico. Su sentimiento hacia aquella mortal estaba en una complicada batalla entre el solo buscarla para saber si estaba bien o solo para utilizar su aura mágica para poder escapar de ahí. Y, aunque en cierta parte le dolía y aun no se terminaba de explicar el porqué, la parte que quería utilizarla estaba ganando la contienda.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta aquel punto del sentimentalismo? Era ridículo que sintiera dolor al solo pensamiento de querer usarla por fines egoístas, se suponía que su estancia con ella solo había sido por conveniencia, todo aquel sentimentalismo que había experimentado y vivido se había debido a que se encontraba débil y frágil. Ahora ya estaba curado y tenía una leve noción de lo que podía hacer su collar con ella: generar energía mágica. No entendida la razón, pero sabía que ahí estaba y eso era algo que él tenía que aprovechar. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle el hacerlo?

_Porque ella es parte de ti._ Murmuro una voz en su interior.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa e hizo que detuviera su andar. Giro hacia todos lados en busca del posible responsable de aquella voz, que aunque no se asemejaba para nada a la voz del Titán, tenía la leve sospecha que le pertenecía a él.

El ruido de las naves al impactar contra el suelo comenzó a volverse más fuerte, lo cual lo alerto a que debería de seguir en movimiento, aquella voz no volvería, de eso estaba seguro, puesto que había levantado sus muros mentales impidiéndole el paso a Thanos como también había puesto sus escudos mágicos que le iban a impedir el paso al mismo. Sabía que estaba gastando parte de su energía vital y que era por eso por lo cual se agotaba con más facilidad, pero en verdad quería desaparecer de la vista de Thanos.

Mientras caminaba sintió como algo quería empujar, desde fuera, dentro de su mente. Loki lucho evitando todo aquello, pero no podía concentrar del todo su mente en varias cosas.

_No puedes escapar de mi eternamente, Loki hijo de Laufey._

Aquella voz lo tomo por sorpresa y este se sobresaltó, no pudo evitar el impactar contra una persona. ¡Excelente! Al parecer pasaría todo el día chocando con los estúpidos mortales.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino, mortal! — gruño mientras se hacía a un lado sin siquiera asegurarse del estado del sujeto.

— ¡Es él! — grito el humano con voz potente. — ¡Es el hombre al que buscan!

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Loki. ¿Es que acaso Thanos les había dado santo y seña de él?

— ¡Vayan tras él, que no escape! — grito otra persona que había salido de quien sabe dónde.

De repente, un tumulto de individuos lo comenzaron a perseguir. No tenía la menor idea de dónde es que había salido tantas personas, pero lo que si sabía es que tenía que salir de ahí, cuanto antes. Comenzó a correr lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían, pudo dejar a los humanos atrás, puesto que su fuerza aún seguía siendo mayor a la de los mortales. Pero para su desgracia, un grupo de chitauris ya lo habían interceptado por enfrente, dejándolo sin salida.

Loki se paró en seco y busco por todos lados alguna escapatoria que pudiera utilizar. Los humanos lo habían alcanzado a sus espaldas, se hallaba totalmente encerrado en aquel lugar, pero sabía que aun podía librarse de aquello, por Yggdrasil que lo haría, no podía rendirse tan fácil y patéticamente, no ahí.

— Te encontré — aquella voz, fuera de su mente le hizo que se le encrespara todo el vello de su espalda. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, volvió a experimentar lo que era el miedo en su máxima expresión.

Una silueta comenzó a materializarse frente a él, silueta que él conocía muy bien y que quería olvidar. Ya que estuvo materializada frente a él, comenzó avanzar hasta estar, frente a frente de él, a escasos dos metros de distancia.

— Cuanto tiempo, Loki — le sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda.

— El suficiente, Thanos — contesto con amargura.

Pudo escuchar cómo es que los humanos a su espalda comenzaban a chillar y uno que otro a soltar ligeros suspiros de alivio mientras susurraban cosas entre ellos.

— Se-señor — se atrevió a decir uno de ellos —, aquí está el hombre al que-que buscaba. Perdone a la tierra.

— Sí, es cierto, este es el hombre — dijo en voz serena. — Pero por desgracia, no perdonare la vida a la Tierra, puesto que ustedes deberían de entregármelo, no yo encontrármelo, es una lástima.

Loki sonrió. Era de esperarse viniendo de Thanos. ¿Acaso la humanidad había sido tan estúpida de confiar en lo que había dicho aquel titán loco? Ni él mismo lo había creído, pero debía de afirmar, por más que le doliera, que tenía sus dudas.

— Pe-pero… ¡eso es injusto! — gruño el hombre a su espalda. Primer error de la humanidad: alzarle la voz a Thanos. — ¡Usted prometió perdonar a la Tierra, ahora debe cumplirlo!

En verdad los humanos eran realmente estúpidos.

Thanos hizo una mueca pequeña y, alzando la mano frente a su rostro, alzo al hombre en los aires para después hacerlo estallar, justamente como lo había hecho con el hombre-mapa.

El resto de la multitud se quedó pasmada en su lugar, observando con miedo al eterno frente a ellos.

— ¿Alguna otra queja? — cuestiono mientras movía la muñeca como si esta la tuviera entumida.

Los mortales guardaron silencio unos segundos, para después estallar en gritos y salir huyendo de aquel lugar, cosa que había provocado la potente risa del titán.

— Son una raza tan ingenia, ¿no te parece, querido amigo?

— Algo — respondió sin apartarle la mirada al sujeto frente a él.

Thanos dejo de reírse y lo observo un tanto sorprendido, para después estallar en risas aún más potentes.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es lo que traes puesto? ¿Tu uniforme de: amo a la humanidad? — bramo sarcástico.

Loki propicio solo a hacer una ligera mueca de desprecio. Sin despegar la vista del titán, comenzó a utilizar la energía que estaba utilizando en sus barrera mentales, puesto que ya no las utilizaría ya que tenía frente a él al titán que más despreciada y del cual estaba huyendo, para comenzar a materializar su traje de gala de Asgard. Su capa, sus botas, su armadura y su casco comenzaron adherirse a su cuerpo, mientras Loki comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo. Extrañaba aquella vestimenta tan propia de él, digna de un dios como él. Thanos lo observo con respeto mientras la armadura se materializaba y, por hacer uso de magia, su energía se consumía, haciéndolo que comenzara a respirar pesadamente. Trato de evitar a toda costa que el titán lo notara, pero con Thanos, era difícil saber si había tenido éxito.

— Ahora eres más como te recuerdo: retador y un hombre poderoso — lo apremio.

— No necesito de tus halagos, Thanos — sonó molesto mientras alzaba la voz. — Terminemos con esto de una vez y por todas.

Sonrió frente a él, haciendo que su morada sonrisa se viera un tanto espeluznante.

— Tienes razón — alzo la mano e hizo que el Jotun comenzara a levitar en el aire —, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y, dando un salto, lo llevo hasta una superficie elevada, que era una calle que se encontraba situada sobre otra calle.

Loki entendió ahí, que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue un tanto extraño, puesto que cayó sobre el reconocido doctor. Se sintió avergonzada con el hombre, pero nunca pensó que su invento funcionara así.

— Me alegra que estés aquí — dijo mientras comenzaba a reaccionar de la caída.

¡Por Dios, uno de los humanos más fuertes del mundo y una mujer lo derrumbaba al caer sobre de él! En verdad era algo ridículo.

— Cuanto lo siento, Hank — su voz sonó débil y llena de nerviosismo mientras se comenzaba a incorporar.

— No te preocupes, no hay problema — sonrió como siempre, aquello era un don que tenía aquel hombre de sonreír ante cualquier ridícula situación.

Jane le ofreció la mano, la cual acepto con gusto y se puso de pie en un salto.

— Gracias — y ahí iba otra sonrisa encantadora del castaño.

La astrofísica se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos mientras le devolvía el gesto.

— Bien, ya estás aquí — comenzó Carol, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¿Quién ira al espacio?

— ¿Tienen al chitauris? — pregunto curiosa Jane.

Hank sonrió y, activando su traje, aumento su tamaño para sujetar una de las naves que sobrevolaban sobre ellos, entre sus enormes manos. Sostuvo entre sus dedos a uno de los chitauris y al resto los lanzo hacia un lado. Le hizo señas a Carol y esta lanzo sus rayos contra la misma, destruyéndola. Al parecer, formaban un buen equipo.

El hombre gigante sujeto los brazos y piernas de la alienígena con lo que parecían ser cuerdas y después se encogió a su tamaño para lanzar, frente a las mujeres al chitauri que se estaba retorciendo entre sus amarres. Aquella imagen le causo escalofríos a la astrofísica.

— Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, ¿Que hay por hacer? — la voz de Carol era un tanto seria, sabía que aquella mujer solo era emotiva con personas allegadas a ella y al parecer la astrofísica no entraba a ese círculo.

— Necesitamos alguien que vaya al espacio y coloque la bomba en un punto estratégico de la nave para así destruirla — explico el doctor. — ¿Algún voluntario?

Ambas mujeres se vieron entre sí, para después girar su rostro hacia la imagen de una enorme y negra nave, distinta a la de los chitauris que estaba causando estragos a su paso.

— Ha llegado la caballería — se cruzó de brazos con una débil sonrisa Mis Marvel.

La nave se posicionó cerca de ellos y fue descendiendo, hasta llegar al suelo. Tras unos segundos, las compuertas se abrieron y dieron paso al equipo de mutantes que los estaban apoyando, el cual parecía ser liderado por la Pantera Negra.

— Espero que la ayuda no haya llegado tarde — saludó Ororo.

— En absoluto — sonrió Pym.

Observo como el resto de los mutantes se acercaban a ellos y comenzaban a unírsele a la plática.

Todos preguntaban curiosos sobre el plan a seguir y la astrofísica, con muy buen ánimo les exteriorizaba la loca y fantástica idea de Stark de manera detallada. Era obvio que no podría hacerlo al estilo del millonario, puesto que no era él, además, cabe aclarar, tampoco lo intento. Pero, a palabras del resto de los héroes, lo había dicho de la mejor manera, cosa que hizo que ella se sintiera un poco a su altura.

Jane Foster era consciente de varias cosas: una de ellas era que no tenía súper poderes y sus habilidades físicas en nada se comparaban con la de los vengadores y, mucho menos, a la de los X-men; pero también era consciente de que sus conocimientos eran de total importancia para los mismos súper hombres con los que se había relacionado. Así que, mientras presentaba sus ideas y experimentos, todos la veían como igual, aun cuando ella no tuviera dichos conocimientos, sabía que aquellos individuos la seguirían viendo de aquella forma.

Pero muy a su pesar, en aquellos momentos, el dilema no era ese, sino más bien saber quién era el que iría al espacio y colocaría la bomba en su lugar. El chitauri que Hank había capturado con anterioridad seguía retorciéndose en medio del grupo de súper héroes que aún seguían reunido, ya que algunos ya habían saltado a la acción contra algunas naves, solo por el hecho de que se negaban rotundamente a salir fuera de la órbita de su amado planeta. La astrofísica se hubiera ofrecido para aquella tarea, pero tanto Thor como el resto de sus amigos —incluyendo a los a los vengadores— se habían negado rotundamente.

— Yo puedo ir — alzo la mano una pequeña jovencita, perteneciente del grupo de héroes que acaba de arribar.

— No te dejare ir sola — se apresuró a decir otro de ellos, el cual tenía la piel de color azul y su aspecto era un tanto inquietante, pero podría asegurar que este si era humano, puesto que se veía como humano a excepción del color de la piel. Se posiciono a un lado de la chica mientras esta la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. — Si Kitty va, yo quiero ir con ella.

— Kurt — soltó en un suspiro ella mientras sus ojos lo miraban con un poco de preocupación. Jane podía afirmar que aquel par tenían una posible relación, ya sea de familia o amorosa.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamo Pym mientras sonriera de nuevo y se acercaba al par que se había ofrecido para la misión. — No hubiera pedido mejor equipo de excursión que la chica que puede traspasar paredes y el hombre que se puede transportar.

Sonrió ante el comentario, al parecer, no tendrían ningún inconveniente. Ororo aprobó el ofrecimiento del par y, después de que el resto de personas a excepción de los vengadores y la líder de los mutantes se fueran del lugar, Jane tuvo que comenzar a entregarles todo el equipo que iban a necesitar para su cometido. Les explico detalladamente el funcionamiento tanto del aparato como de la bomba para después entregarle la mochila y darles un abrazo. No los conocía, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de sujetar a la alienígena fuerte a ellos, Pym se acercó al trio, listo para comenzar con la siguiente fase del plan: la presión.

— ¿Dónde está tu nave? — cuestiono con tono duro y severo, pero sin llegar a ser el amenazante.

El chitauri se quedó inmóvil y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al doctor. Aquello lo tomaron como una rotunda negativa por parte del sujeto.

Carol bufo un tanto molesta y se acercó al lugar de los hechos.

— A ver, doctor — soltó un tanto desesperada —, esto no es otra sesión con sus villanos, esto debe de ser rudo y amenazador.

Mis Marvel tomo del cuello a la alienígena y lo alzo, haciendo que tanto Kitty como Kurt se movieran debido a la cadena que los unía al chitauri. El rostro de la rubia se había vuelto una mueca un tanto pesada y muy amenazadora, zangoloteo un poco al sujeto y este se solo se dignó a posar su vista sobre la mujer.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios esta tu nave, asqueroso ser?! — gruño fuertemente mientras movía entre sus manos el cuerpo del alíen.

Este comenzó a rugir fuertemente debido a que la mujer había comenzado a utilizar su poder en sus manos y al parecer, dicha energía, lo quemaba. De la boca de la creatura salieron palabras incomprensibles para la astrofísica pero que fueron totalmente lógicas para el hombre hormiga puesto que este dio un potente grito.

— ¡AHORA! — su voz fue potente y, por primera vez, demandante.

Tanto Kitty como Kurt sujetaron con fuerza el aparato y presionaron el botón que lo accionaba. Y en unos instantes desaparecieron, delante de la vista de todos.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos breves instantes entre el pequeño grupo reunido. Todos se observaban los unos a los otros en la espera de que alguien rompiera aquel silencio que se había formado por la necesidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Jane fijo su vista hacia el portal que se alzaba en el cielo. Este estaba iluminado por un haz de luz azul y se abría en el cielo como si este hubiera sido rasgado y recortado en un círculo perfecto. Se podían ver como los enemigos emergían de este a diestra y siniestra, y estos se disponían a atacar al grupo de héroes que defendían la ciudad de Westminster con empeño y devoción.

Escucho unos murmullos a su espalda, pero no despego la vista del punto donde se encontraba la puerta que daba entrada a los enemigos.

— Jane — sintió la mano del Doctor y se giró para encararlo —, Thor esta pronto a llegar y me pidió que te mantuviéramos a salvo mientras tanto.

Ella asintió, el hombre sonrió y le señalo la nave en donde habían llegado los otros héroes. Jane entendió la señal y se encamino hacia la nave, sin despegar en ningún momento la vista del cielo, en la espera de que todo fuera de lo mejor.

De repente, un potente estruendo azoto a la ciudad, opacando cualquier otro sonido. Jane, quien no había despegado la vista del cielo, pudo observar cómo, dentro de aquel portal, se producía una onda explosiva que comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más.

Giro su rostro a su alrededor y se percató como es que todos los alienígenas comenzaban a desplomarse en el suelo, sin vida. Las enormes naves semejantes a creaturas marinas comenzaron a descender y comenzaron a impactar contra edificios que sobresalían en la ciudad.

Un grito de victoria se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Comenzó a buscar con la vista a los dos chicos que habían logrado el principal objetivo, el de destruir la nave nodriza. Presintió el peor escenario, pero por fortuna, frente a ella aparecieron el par de jóvenes, tomándola por sorpresa, lo cual la hizo gritar de la sorpresa.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — soltó el chico entre prolongados suspiros e intentos de tomar aire. — Eso fue excitante.

La chica que se encontraba rodeándolo en un abrazo fuerte, soltó unas risas mientras hundía más su rostro en el pecho del joven.

— ¿Están bien? — cuestiono la astrofísica tras haber recuperado el aliento por el susto, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Kurt asintió y rodeo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Kitty Pryde, aquello era una escena un tanto romántica.

— ¿Funciono?

— Por supuesto — soltó en voz firme y alegre Ororo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! — exclamo Kurt.

Jane sonrió, alegre de que todo hubiera acabado ya y que ahora pudieran continuar con todo.

Pero un estruendo la hizo terminar con esa felicidad. Fijo su vista al cielo, de dónde provenía el ruido. Una enorme llamarada había comenzado a salir del portal que seguía abierto en el cielo. Su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho. Habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle, tenían que cerrar el portal antes que las llamaradas de la explosión salieran y arrasaran con toda la ciudad.

Escucho como los héroes se comenzaban movilizar para evitar a toda costa que el fuego los alcanzara, pero cuando la expansión de esta hubo salido del portal, vieron como un escudo translucido comenzó a contener toda aquella llamarada.

— _¡Bobo_, ven conmigo! — oyó gritar a Kurt seguido por un bufido molesto, solo para después ver a dos hombres en el cielo, siendo sostenidos por algo antes de caer en picada.

La astrofísica empezó a buscar entre la multitud al sujeto que estuviera ayudando en aquella tarea de retener, por medio de paredes invisibles todo aquel alboroto. A pesar de estar en la recta final de la temporada de otoño, el calor era muy presente, debido a las pequeñas llamaradas que se aglutinaban en el cielo.

De un momento a otro, parte del fuego comenzó a disiparse, ya sea debido a la falta de oxígeno ocasionada por la burbuja transparente que lo estaba encerrando sumándole a que aquella misma burbuja estaba siendo congelada por uno de los chicos en el cielo.

Tras unos cortos minutos después, el portal se cerró y solo quedo un poco de fuego en el ambiente, el cual fue erradicado, tiempo después por la esfera y por el hielo. Cerca de ella aparecieron Natasha y Ben, indicando que el equipo de Rusia había concluido con su misión y habían arribado a Londres. Ese hecho podía explicar la presencia de aquellos campos de energía con forma de esferas y la superficie imaginaria sobre la que estaban los dos jóvenes.

Cerca de la nave, aterrizaron ambos sujetos de manera precipitada. Kurt, que sujetaba entre sus brazos a Bobby, alias _Iceman_, tropezó al caer y comenzaron a rodar a través del asfalto hasta impactar contra una banca. Todos los presentes, incluido Jane, fueron hacia su encuentro. Mientras que Bobby fue asistido por una chica con mechones blancos y otros dos hombres más, a Kurt solo lo ayudo a sostenerse una preocupada Kitty, la cual lo sostenía por el hombro y la cintura. Ambos jóvenes estaban llenos de hollín en todo el rostro al igual que en algunas partes de su traje.

— Corrijo, ¡Esto en verdad si fue excitante! — alardeo Kurt mientras alzaba su brazo libre.

— ¡Oh, cállate Kurt! — Bramó Bobby.

Ororo fue a inspeccionar a los chicos personalmente y, una vez que los hubo felicitado, el resto de los mutantes prosiguió a hacer lo mismo.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado para todos los héroes, tanto que ninguno se había percatado, a excepción de la astrofísica, que algo hacía falta.

— Oigan — tomo la atención de todos, los cuales habían comenzado a felicitar al par muy animadamente —, ¿Dónde está el _transportador_?

Kitty y Kurt se echaron unas pequeñas miradas, para después soltar risas. _Nightcrawler_, alias con el que se le conocía a Kurt, se acercó a Jane y comenzó a explicarle todo.

— Veras, Jane, tuvimos un percance con la bomba y tuvimos que utilizar el trasportador como fuente de energía... Así que, tuvimos que dejarlo en la nave y regresar de salto en salto a la tierra — su voz sonó nerviosa y buscando agradar a la astrofísica. — Lo siento.

Jane dio un suspiro.

— Eso no importa. Al menos lograron regresar con bien y eso es lo importante.

— Bueno — aplaudió Hank de manera animada —, le avisaremos a Stark y a Thor para regresar cuanto antes a Nueva York.

Tras terminar de hablar, el comunicador de Hank emitió un sonido, indicando la entrada de una nueva llamada. El hombre observo su comunicador y sonrió divertidamente.

— Es Tony.

Todos rieron ante la sincronización que tenían, al parecer los vengadores estaban conectados.

* * *

— _¡Stark, hay civiles intentando entrar a tu torre, de nuevo! _ — le aviso el arquero mientras salía de uno de los leviatanes, mientras este iba estallando desde dentro. Sin lugar a dudas, la historia de _Jonás y la ballena_ era un excelente ejemplo a seguir en este tipo de situaciones.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras derribaba una nave con sus propulsores.

— Esto ya es el colmo — se dirigió hacia la entrada de su torre a una distancia considerada mientras volaba. — ¿Por qué todos quieren hacer algo contra mi torre?

Al verlo tan cerca, algunos de las personas huyeron y otras comenzaron a gritarle cosas y a lanzarle rocas.

— JARVIS comunícame con Pepper — ordeno a la IA mientras esquivaba los débiles proyectiles de las personas.

En verdad, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en no ir y empezar a amenazar a los civiles que estaban enfrente de su puerta. Pero Tony Stark tenía una reputación que sobre guardar. En verdad sabía que Thanos, en estos momentos, estaría muerto de la risa al saber lo que iban a provocar sus palabras en Nueva York.

Era igual en todos los lugares que estaba: salvaba a un grupo de personas y, en vez de agradecértelo, te gritaban injurias y te lanzaban con lo que tenían más a la mano. La gente los odiaba y eso había provocado que nadie quisiera acercársele o alabarlo por el excelente y agotador trabajo que estaban haciendo.

— _Señor, ya lo estoy comunicando con la señorita Potts._

— Gracias, JARVIS — siguió monitoreando la torre, en verdad le preocupaba el daño que le pudieran causar aquel tumulto de individuos que trataban de tumbar la puerta principal.

Esperó mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la línea de espera. Tras sonar cuatro veces, ella contesto a su teléfono.

— Pepps…

"— _¡Tony, todo aquí está de locos!_ — grito desde la otra línea la pelirroja, su voz sonaba cansada y pareciera como si hubiera estado llorando."

— ¿Qué ocurre? — por más que lo negara, había algo en esa voz por parte de ella que le preocupaba, a tal grado que no pudo disimularlo, del todo en su tono de voz.

"— _Han entrado a la Torre, Tony… Happy está intentando detener todo esto, pero en verdad es muy difícil…_"

— ¿Hay chitauris en la torre? — estaba realmente alterado, el solo pensar que su chica se encontraba en tal peligro le ponía en esa situación. — Pepper te dije muy claramente que te fueras a los subterráneos, te lo dije Pepper. ¿Cuántas veces lo hice?

"— _Suficientes…_"

— ¿Y dónde rayos estas, ahora?

"— _¡En el subterráneo Tony! _— afirmo entre gritos la mujer mientras de fondo se escuchaba muchos murmullos. De repente soltó un alarido potente."

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí, Pepper?

"— _La gente, Tony… Los empleados de Stark Industries se están revelando contra nosotros, saben que Loki está en los subterráneos._"

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado. Pensó, por unos instantes su siguiente jugada, en la espera de que fuera la mejor.

Derribo a unos cuantos chitauris, molesto de que aun siguieran flotando en el aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaban Pym y el resto para llevar a cabo el maldito plan?

Dio un prolongado suspiro y, tras otro grito tanto de su novia como de su chofer y asistente, decidió algo que sabría podría lamentar si dicho dios nórdico se enterara de la verdad, pero estaba seguro que Loki podría apañárselas contra las personas.

— Pepps — trago saliva, era algo difícil de decir, puesto que el dios de las mentiras había comenzado a agradarle un poco, a pesar de lo que le había hecho a su cabello —, entrégales a Loki, primero está tu seguridad.

"— _Hay un problema con ese plan… ¡Ah!_ — volvió a gritar potente y un estruendo, como el choque de cristales contra algo pesado, se hizo presente. — _¡Por Dios, Happy! A la derecha, a la derecha…"_

Otro grito.

— ¡Trata de serenarte mujer y dime cual es el _puto_ problema, Potts! — grito irritado y un poco aturdido por el último grito.

"— _¡Loki no está aquí! ¡Su celda está vacía! Estoy intentando averiguar con JARVIS…"_

La llamada se cortó haciendo que el hombre de hierro diera un potente grito.

— ¡MIERDA!

Detuvo su vuelo, justo sobre el techo de un edifico que aún estaba intacto. Y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

— ¡JARVIS! Muéstrame lo más relevante de las cámaras de seguridad de la celda del maldito de Loki. ¡PERO YA!

— _Enseguida, Señor._

Habían hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a salvo a esa sabandija rastrera, tenerla en una celda bien resguardado, mantenerlo con vida aun cuando se merecía la muerte, incluso hasta llegar a defenderlo hasta el punto de preferir su vida antes de la seguridad de la tierra. ¿Y todo para qué? Todo para que ese mal nacido e _hijo de puta_ se hubiera escapado durante todo el caos que había provocado se queridito amigo Thanos.

Un ligero tono lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era el de su comunicador. Dio un respingo antes de atenderlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Cap? — pregunto irritado.

— _¿No has sabido nada de Hank?_

— No, en absoluto. El maldito Doctor debe de estar de juerga, puesto que el ataque sigue a flor de piel aquí.

— _ Tengo un presentimiento, Tony_ — su tono de voz sonaba preocupado. — _Deberías contactar con él._

— ¡Oh, de inmediato, _Capitán_! — su tono de voz fue totalmente irónico.

Cortó la llamada y comenzó inmediatamente a tratar de contactar con el estúpido doctor que parecía no estar haciendo bien su trabajo.

Espero a que la llamada entrara durante unos larguísimos trece segundos —sí, el filántropo los conto con tal ansiedad—, para después comenzar con la conversación.

"—_ Listo, Tony._"

— ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Hank? — bramo molesto mientras seguía caminando en círculos.

"— _¿De qué hablas, Tony? _— su tono de voz sonaba confuso."

¿Cómo que de que hablaba? En verdad aquel hombre no conocía la vergüenza. Todo parecía indicar que Hank se había dejado arrastrar por una parte de él hilarante e irresponsable, puesto que el muy holgazán parecía no haber hecho nada para haber acabo su misión.

Aquellas palabras, simplemente lo encendieron más.

— ¡Hablo de destruir la nave de Thanos y cerrar el maldito portal! — exclamo a gran velocidad con un tono de voz fuerte e imponente. — ¡De eso estoy hablando, idiota!

Hank guardo silencio por unos breves momentos mientras parecía analizar sus palabras. Eso solo altero más los nervios destrozados de Tony.

"— _Tony, el portal ya está cerrado y la nave ya está destruida _— trago saliva mientras su tono de voz se volvía serio y un tanto analítico. — _Estaba a punto de comunicártelo cuando me llamaste… _"

Se detuvo en seco. Esas palabras solo provocaron que la piel se la helara.

— Eso no puede ser, puesto que aquí aún hay chitauris sobrevolando el cielo — su voz se suavizo, pero solo para pasar del enfermiza cólera hasta transformarse a la extrema estupefacción. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"— _Te aseguro que la nave fue destruida. Dos de los jóvenes de los hombres X fueron los que hicieron el trabajo_ — su voz iba lenta pero marcada_._ — _En cuanto la nave cayó, su ejército la siguió._"

Al parecer su plan no había dado resultado. Tal vez habían hecho mal los cálculos con la información dada por Loki o tal vez…

Y fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando su mente hizo "clic".

A Tony nadie lo podía engañar, no de esa forma. Podía asegurar que, tras todo este acontecer, que Loki los había traicionado y, mucho peor, los había utilizado. Todo era una trampa. Querían que estuvieran separados para destruir y terminar su trabajo del taladro al centro de la tierra —si es que este asunto también era cierto—. Todo lo habían fingido tan bien, pero pues era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo era el dios de las mentiras. Loki nunca fue realmente malo con ellos, ellos, más bien, fueron estúpidos al creer que podían confiar en él, después de todo lo que les hizo.

En verdad habían sido tan ingenuos que pudieron caer en la trampa del dios. Todo el rollo que había aventado Thanos sobre querer capturar a Loki para poder matarlo él mismo, era parte de su triquiñuela. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido: porque les ayudo, porque se mostró de aquella forma tan miserable, porque simulo estar reformado y más tranquilo consigo mismo. Todo era nada más que una mísera mentira.

Tony estaba seguro que podía proponer a Loki a alguno de los óscares, puesto que el cornudo era un excelentísimo primer actor de quien sabe dónde.

— Todo… era una trampa — había permanecido en silencio y meditando toda la situación. Tenía que estar seguro antes de decir cualquier estupidez. — Vuelvan a Nueva York, aquí la cosa es de locos.

"— _Solo esperamos a Thor y a Janet, y partiremos de inmediato._"

Sonó un pitido y la llamada se colgó. Ahora solo podía escuchar el maldito tono lastimero que se repetía una y mil veces más.

Analizo la situación que se le había presentado. Debían de encontrar al maldito renacuajo hermano de Thor y hacerlo vivir las peores torturas para que ahora aprenda a saber comportarse mejor y entender, de una vez por todas, que los seres humanos eran más decididos y valerosos que los mismísimos dioses.

— _Señor _— la voz etérea y fiel a la espera de la siguiente orden, saco a Tony de sus pensamientos. — _Los videos están listos._

— De acuerdo. Córrelas.

Arranco el video y la imagen apareció frente a sus ojos. Aunque ya sabía cómo se habían dado las cosas, quería estar seguro de la hora exacta en la que había escapado.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando llegar la hora del momento, no fue Loki el que se escapó, fue más bien Clint el que lo había hecho. El ojo de halcón había liberado al dios de la celda.

¿Pero cómo era aquello posible? ¿Por qué Clint quería liberar a Loki? Encendió el audio de dicha grabación para estar más seguro.

_— Entonces, ¿Qué procederá, Clint? — dijo Loki._

_— No sacrificare la tierra solo por salvar a un ser tan despreciable como tú._

_— Buena decisión — sonrió de medio lado Loki —, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

Loki entrego sus manos y, tras dudar unos segundos, Clint le coloco las esposas en las muñecas, para después sacarlo de la celda y llevarlo fuera de la torre, en donde le perdió el rastro.

Gruño potentemente. Todo era le parecía tan confuso, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que las cosas estaban ahí y así era como habían pasado. Clint había liberado a Loki, aquello era la verdad, pero ahora descubriría el por qué.

Emprendió su vuelo y comenzó a atacar a lo que restaba de chitauris, los cuales, por una extraña razón, en vez de disminuir, se incrementaban. Activó su comunicador.

— Chicos, malas noticias — comenzó Stark un tanto reacio. — Han destruido la nave y cerrado el portal, pero estas cosas aquí, solo aquí, siguen de pie.

— _Pero, ¿Cómo es eso? _— cuestiono Clint en tono irritado. Stark pensó en ese mismo momento soltarle todo, pero decidió tantear terreno y que él mismo lo dijera.

— Y eso no es lo peor…

— _¿Ahora qué pasa, Stark? _— dio un suspiro el capitán.

— Am, perdimos a cuernitos. No está en su celda.

Se guardaron unos segundos de silencio. Ninguno de los vengadores dijo nada más. A Stark le hubiera gustado lanzar la tajada directamente hacia el arquero, pero quería esperar, aun no conocía los verdaderos motivos del hombre para haberlo liberado y haberlo llevado a quien sabe dónde.

Lo peor de todo era el que le dirían a cierto dios del trueno cuando preguntara por su pequeño hermano. ¡Por Dios, el confió en ellos para protegerlo, no para entregarlo!

— _¿Escapo?_ — pregunto el capitán recuperando el aire y rompiendo con el incómodo silencio.

— _¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Por Dios, es Loki! Eso era de esperarse._

— No, cap. Al parecer, no escapo.

— _¿Cómo que al parecer? ¿De qué hablas Stark?_

— Por la cinta de registro, Pepper descubrió que alguien lo libero de su celda y luego lo saco de la torre — mintió mientras se acercaba a la posición del arquero. — Pepper no le pudo ver el rostro al sujeto, debido a que las grabaciones no era buenas… — hizo una pausa, en la cual trago saliva y analizo, rápidamente, las próximas palabras que diría. — Clint, ¿no has visto salir a Loki?

Escucho un suspiro por el otro lado del intercomunicador, lo cual lo hizo sentir, en parte, un alivio.

— _Ya Stark, pregúntame directamente el "por qué" _— bramó Clint.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — cuestiono mientras aterrizaba a un lado del agente.

— _Disculpen, ¿me he perdido de algo? _— preguntó confundido Steve.

— Clint libero a Loki, capitán.

— _¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?_

— ¡No podía arriesgar la vida de todo el mundo por ese infeliz, de acuerdo! — estalló en grito el arquero. Tony se liberó de la máscara que le cubría al rostro para ver a viva experiencia el rostro completamente enrojecido del hombre.

— _Pero Clint, le prometimos a Thor mantenerlo a salvo._

— Lo sé, pero él no se merecía aquel trato, no después de lo que hizo hace dos años, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaron? Porque yo, no lo he hecho.

— ¡Pero no era la forma de hacerlo, Clint! — soltó en un grito Tony mientras tomaba al arquero del cuello del traje.

Clint lo miro con rabia y se le enfrentó.

— Entonces, ¡¿Cuál era la forma, Stark?! ¡Dímelo! — empujo al millonario, haciendo que este lo soltara del cuello.

En verdad había estallado, pero, hasta cierto punto, Tony podía entenderlo. Estaban arriesgando mucho solo por mantener a salvo a Loki, siendo que el sujeto los odiaba y despreciaba con todo su ser. ¿Qué caso tenia, entonces, mantener a salvo a alguien que hace dos años atrás había intentado asesinarte en diferentes ocasiones y había querido conquistar tu planeta? En verdad, no valía la pena el mantenerlo con vida si él era la llave que quería Thanos para dejar en paz a su planeta. Ahora las palabras de Clint comenzaban a tomar sentido para Tony.

Ambos sujetos se observaron por unos instantes en silencio, como tratando de comprenderse el uno al otro y, entre tanto, tratar de disculparse.

— _Todos merecernos segundas oportunidades, agente _— era la voz del maldito soldado, que había sonado como su conciencia en su oído, susurrándole lo que había impulsado, de manera inconsciente, a, en primer lugar, mantenerlo a salvo. — _Los dos lo saben mejor que nadie._

Aquello era cierto, tanto Clint como Tony habían cometido muchos errores en su vida. Se habían vuelto en monstruosos seres que eran temidos por todos. Pero ambos habían intentado enmendar su camino, puesto que hubo personas que le habían brindado esa oportunidad de vivir para corregirlo. A Stark, le fue inevitable el no pensar en Yinsen y el tiempo que él le había dado para que el pudiera escapar.

Tony miro a Clint, de manera profunda, haciendo que el último agachara el rostro y reflejara la culpa que comenzaba a abrumarlo.

— _Es cierto que lo mejor habría sido entregarlo, pero eso no era lo correcto _— continuo mientras ambos seguían en sus mismas posiciones. — _Debemos de seguir con nuestro trabajo y tratar de encontrar a Loki, antes de que Thanos lo haga. ¡Bien, a sus posiciones!_

Ambos asintieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

Tony se colocó la máscara y despego de aquel edificio. Ahora debían de encontrar a Loki, antes de que lo lamentaran. Además, iban a necesitar más ayuda si querían seguir manteniendo al margen los ataques antes de terminar exhaustos.

* * *

Se calló lo que había podido ser un potente alarido, el cual era provocado por sentir como uno de sus brazos comenzaba salirse de su posición indicada.

Thanos era un excelente torturador, aquello era algo que se debía felicitar de buena manera. Pero en esos momentos era algo que a Loki no le gustaría hacer.

— ¿Te gusta, asgardiano? — decía el titán mientras mantenía en el aire al dios de las travesuras y, con el solo movimiento de sus manos a la nada, le iba zafando de su lugar cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

El Jotun solo podía observarlo con su mirada entrecerrada y la mandíbula apretada. No quería gritar, su orgullo se lo impedía y el llanto no le salía porque quería verse fuerte. Pero no podía negar que le estaba, en extremo, doliendo. Todo aquel dolor y agonía, por más que lo odiaba, le recordaba a su estancia en Asgard, era algo inevitable, pero hasta cierto punto, necesario. El solo pensar en Asgard y el recordar las humillantes y dolorosas cosas que vivió ahí, le daban fuerzas necesarias para decirse a sí mismo: "_esto no es nada, en comparación con lo anterior_".

Giro su rostro hacia ambas direcciones, como buscando no ver a alguno de los vengadores y que lo vieran de aquella forma tan humillante. Por fortuna solo se encontró con el ejército de chitauris que aún seguía sobrevolando. Lo cual le pareció extraño, ¿Qué no ya era tiempo suficiente para que los estúpidos héroes ya hubieran dado con la maldita nave?

Thanos sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera predicho lo que había estado pensando.

— Por más que busques a tus nuevos defensores, ellos nunca vendrán, puesto que están ocupados con mis pequeñas distracciones.

— No los necesito… — soltó un poco forzado, para su gusto.

— Vamos Loki, al menos acepta que ya esperabas que todo esto hubiera acabado — sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a mover de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez, haciendo que su pierna comenzara a contorsionarse.

Loki se mordió el labio en espera de ahogar el grito en su boca.

El titán soltó unas ahogadas risas para después girarse hacia su costado y alzar sus brazos.

— ¿No te parece hermoso mi nuevo ejército de chitauris? Estos pueden cambiar de forma a la que les plazca y además, no están conectados a mi nave, más bien a mi existencia, haciéndolo mucho más resistentes.

Ahora fue que entendió el porqué de que estos monstruos fueran un tanto diferentes a los otros chitauris.

Su labio había comenzado a sangrar debido a la fuerza que había ejercido con su mandíbula en aquel lugar. Libero su labio de sus dientes y comenzó a chupar la sangre que emanaba de este.

Thanos se giró de nuevo hacia él y no pudo evitar sonreírle al pobre dios que aún seguía intentando el liberarse de su agarre mágico.

Era cierto Loki podía manipular magia de cualquier lugar de procedencia, pero la magia que estaba usando Thanos era algo muy diferente a lo que el pelinegro había conocido y, para su desgracia, no podía manejarla a su antojo.

El dios le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su opresor, el cual no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas para después acercarse deprisa hasta él.

— ¡Esta bien! Te daré una oportunidad, por la vieja amistad — hizo unos movimientos con las manos, provocando que Loki cayera y se impactara de lleno contra el piso. — Es demasiado cruel y descortés de mi parte no darte una oportunidad de defenderte ahora que no tienes ni una pizca de la magia que antes manejabas, ¿no te parece?

El rostro de Loki estaba sobre el suelo, mientras que con sus brazos intentaba incorporarse, pero debido a la dislocación que había sufrido su brazo derecho, no pudo hacer nada más que volver a impactar su rostro contra el suelo. El dolor era insoportable, pero la humillación lo era más.

Escucho como algo caía frente a él, levanto el rostro como pudo del suelo y vio como brillaba frente ante sus ojos el cetro que una vez le perteneció. Loki conocía bien su poder, pero no sabía por qué ahora Thanos se lo estaba dando. ¿Acaso aquello era un ofrecimiento ridículo de tregua?

— ¡Vamos, hijo de Asgard! Tómalo — le señalo con la mano el cetro dorado —, de esta forma al menos tendrás algo de ventaja.

Loki gruño. Aquello era un gesto de humillación. Al parecer, lo que intentaba lograr Thanos al entregarle de nuevo el cetro era ponerle las cosas "más sencillas" para él. ¡Por Yggdrasil! Quería humillarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

¿Quién se creía Thanos al humillarlo de aquella forma, a él que era Loki, el Dios de la Destrucción?

Pero al menos, podía sacar ventaja de aquella ridícula y humillante situación. Aquel cetro funcionaba con magia. Podía absorber toda la magia que este poseía para después usarla contra su verdadero dueño y así destrozarle aquella molesta sonrisa que tenía en su asquerosa cara.

Estiro el brazo bueno para alcanzar el cetro y después lo uso para apoyarse mientras se ponía de pie, a duras penas, puesto que su pierna izquierda estaba lastimada y no podía sostenerse bien en ella.

— Yo no intentaría usar la magia del cetro si fuera tu — le dijo Thanos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo. — Este está encantado con una energía que ni tú, ni yo, podríamos utilizar.

¿Cómo es que podía saber que aquella iba a ser su maniobra?

— Has bajado tus defensas, Loki — giro su rostro hacia él. — Puedo saber todo lo que estás pensando.

El hombre gruño y, con sus últimos chispazos de magia disponible para su uso sin secuelas, levanto sus muros mentales y le prohibió la entrada a su mente al maldito titán.

— Eres como un niño pequeño, Loki, al igual que tus tontos amigos vengadores. Creen que pueden acabarme, pero para su desgracia, eso es algo imposible.

— Tal vez ellos no lo puedan hacer — comenzó con una voz sombría mientras alzaba el cetro con su brazo bueno. — Pero, al menos, yo pueda intentarlo.

Sin dudarlo, disparo directamente al sujeto frente a él, el cual, recibió de lleno el rayo del cetro. Loki no estaba seguro si aquello iba a funcionar o no, pero no dudo al momento de volver a lanzar otro rayo, seguido por otro y varios más que lo acompañaron sin dejar ni un segundo de descanso. De una u otra forma, quería hacerle todo el daño posible a Thanos y puesto que este le había dado el arma para hacerlo, no debía de desaprovechar aquella situación.

Con cada impacto, se iba generando una especie de chispas que hacían que un humo comenzara a aparecer, nublándole la vista certera del titán. Esto provoco que Loki dejara de lanzar rayos y decidió, mejor, salir de aquel lugar. Sabía bien que aquello era una muestra de debilidad, pero no podía seguir frente al titán loco.

Cuando dio unos pequeños pasos, no podía caminar muy bien debido al dolor de la pierna, sintió como una de sus manos comenzaba a torcerse en su lugar. Puesto que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar el soltar un alarido potente, el cual provoco que las risas de Thanos se escucharan fuertes en su espalda y después se movieran hasta en frente de él.

— ¿Creías que eso me iba a provocar algo, maldito rey desterrado? — bramo molesto mientras se acercaba paso a paso a Loki. — No eres más que una simple basura. Una sombra de lo que eras antes.

Cuando Thanos estuvo frente a él, el Jotun no pudo evitar el escupirle al rostro, lo cual enfureció al titán y le propicio un fuerte golpe en su abdomen, el cual lo mando lejos, en la calle, hasta que impacto contra uno de los coches que estaba medio destruido y abandonado en aquel desierto lugar. Loki grito potentemente mientras sentía como una de sus costillas se rasgaba y se incrustaba a uno de sus órganos por el movimiento. El dolor era alto, pero aun soportable, sabía que aun aquello no era tanto como lo que había vivido en Asgard, no aun.

Intento incorporarse mientras se sostenía con su espalda de aquel auto que había adquirido una abolladura semejante a su complexión.

El titán apareció frente a él, a una distancia considerablemente cerca, se limpió el rostro donde escurría la saliva de dios nórdico y lo devoro con la mirada. Loki sabía que en aquella situación no había nada por hacer, estaba perdido y ni siquiera podía decir que podía contar con alguien, puesto que nadie lo estaría buscando. Él no era alguien importante para nadie.

— Había querido poder divertirme más tiempo contigo, pero tal y como estas ahora, sería como rebajarme a nada. Así que no me queda más opción de terminar mi venganza hacia ti que matándote — una esfera de energía obscura se formó en las palmas de sus manos. Thanos alzo la mirada, directo a sus ojos y le sonrió descaradamente. — ¿Últimas palabras?

— ¡HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — rugió potentemente Loki.

Lo único que tenía seguro en esta vida era su muerte. ¿Qué más había para él en este mundo si no más que la muerte? Era lo único que merecía, era lo único que buscaba. Ya nada tenía sentido y ya nada le parecía importante. Todo en lo que él creía se había esfumado y lo que era él, estaba roto y deshecho. Thanos tenía razón con aquellas palabras, ya no era la sombra de lo que había sido antes. Si las cosas estaban así, ¿Qué más daba vivir? Es más, ansiaba la muerte, la ansiaba con gusto. No quería aferrarse más a la vida, una vida llena de vacíos y de sufrimiento. Él ya no tenía nada, nada.

Había escuchado una vez que todo tenía que tener un final. Y este, era el final de él. Lo había estado esperando, inconscientemente, por mucho tiempo. Aquella era le verdadera opción que siempre había tenido, siempre.

Thanos lanzo la energía. Y todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta. Loki cerró sus ojos y extendió su brazo bueno en la espera del espléndido desenlace.

Había escuchado de boca de los mortales que uno siempre logra ver toda su vida a través de sus ojos, instantes antes de morir. Pero él no quiso recordar nada, ni mucho menos revivir nada de su pasado tan trágico y lleno de dolor. Le venía mejor el solo comenzar a inundarse por la muerte y por el próximo impacto que acabaría con su vida, o que al menos, le provocaría una herida, tan grave, que esta sería la causante de su muerte.

Pero aquel impacto nunca lo sintió. En cambio, escucho como algunos huesos crujían fuertemente por el impacto y algo de sangre comenzaba salpicarlo. Pero el dolor y la cálida sensación del golpe nunca lo alcanzo.

Fue muy extraño para él, pero pensó que tal vez ya había alcanzado la muerte y ahora era su alma la que, fuera de su cuerpo, estaba escuchando como las costillas de su cuerpo eran quebraras una a una. Pero, para su sorpresa y como antítesis a su idea, un aroma metálico comenzó a inundarle las fosas nasales y el fuerte alarido proveniente de una potente voz femenina lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Grande fue su sorpresa y su estupefacción cuando logro vislumbrar a una mujer de cabellos castaños frente a él recibiendo todo el impacto.

La mujer se derrumbó ante sus brazos, empujándolo por la potencia del impacto contra el auto de nuevo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomaran sobre el suelo. Loki enfoco su vista con desesperación hacia la mujer que se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Thanos y su deseada muerte. El corazón se le encogió cuando vio el radiante rostro de Sophie manchado de su propia sangre mientras le sonreía débilmente.

— Pero qué demonios… — solo pudo exclamar Loki en un susurro, puesto que su garganta se había hecho un fuerte nudo.

— Hola… Loki — dijo débilmente Sophia mientras la quijada le temblaba.

Rápidamente, olvidándose por completo del dolor, la recostó sobre sus piernas y la comenzó a cubrir con su larga capa verde, la cual había desprendido de su armadura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta mortal aquí y por qué se había interpuesto entre el ataque?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mujer? — su voz era totalmente incontrolable y sus emociones estaban totalmente hechas trizas, pero aun así, quería obtener respuestas rápido.

— Vine a buscarte — su voz aún era débil.

Loki observo como la sangre emanaba a borbotones de su abdomen, recordó vagamente lo que Lizbeth, la encargada de los practicantes, les había dicho que hacer en ese tipo de casos. Tomo su capa, la llevo hábilmente hacia su abdomen y comenzó a hacer presión tratando de evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre. Si aún le habían quedado nervios tras todo lo ocurrido, podía asegurar que tras esto, estos estaban totalmente destrozados.

— Que estúpida eres — la regaño Loki mientras quería decirle mil y un cosas más.

— Lo siento… es algo que no puedo evitarlo — le sonrió para después comenzar a toser fuertemente mientras escupía sangre.

No, aquello iba todo mal. Ella no era la que debía de estar en esas condiciones, era él.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te entiendo… Loki.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te interpusiste? — llevo su mano, inconscientemente, hacia su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella era de verdad, ella en verdad estaba ahí, recostada entre sus piernas, con una enorme herida sobre su abdomen, no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, ni mucho menos una fantasía.

Ella intento levantar su mano derecha, de la cual adornaba el brazalete de la serpiente que Loki le había regalado el día de los fuegos artificiales, y esta la poso sobre su mejilla, mientras le daba pequeños mimos.

— A veces… uno hace locuras por… por el ser que ama…

Aquellas palabras desarmaron a Loki y lo libraron de toda mentira y de todo engaño. Sophia, la mortal de la que se había enamorado y a la cual había perdido, había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de él. Sus ojos estallaron y no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar. Nadie había hecho algo semejante por él, ni siquiera la que se presumía ser su familia.

¿Cómo es que aun ser tan repudiado y monstruoso como él, merecía que una hermosa y esplendorosa mujer quisieran sacrificarse por él?

Ahora tenía algo, algo que podía sentir como suyo, algo que lo motivaba a seguir viviendo, el seguir existiendo. Pero estaba a punto de perderlo si no hacía algo. Tenía que salvarla, debía de curarla y pronto.

— Tra-tranquilizate, todo estará bien, te lo juro — soltó rápidamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia donde había situado su mano ella y comenzaba a acariciarla.

— Te queda… muy bien este traje… Loki… te queda justo — dijo mientras flirteaba con él. ¿Cómo demonios se ponía a flirtear con él en una situación así? En verdad esta mujer no tenía remedio.

— ¡Por favor! No digas estupideces.

— Lo siento — le sonrió débilmente antes de comenzar a toser de nuevo. ¡Por Odín! Ya no le quedaba más tiempo. — Pero es la verdad.

Loki no pudo evitar soltar unas ligeras risas para después volver a ser abrumado por la angustia del momento y de la impotencia.

No tenía suficiente magia para curarla del todo y no tenían suficiente tiempo como para llevarla a un hospital a que la atendieran. Tenía que actuar y rápido antes de que ella perdiera la vida. Necesitaba su magia. Maldijo contra todos los dioses habidos y por haber a Odín por haberle sellado sus poderes, puesto que, ante aquella situación, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba atado de manos mientras veía como la vida de la mujer que amaba se le iba de entre las manos.

"_Tengo que hacer algo, ¡maldita sea! Tengo que hacer algo_" gritaba mentalmente mientras buscada por todos lados algo que pudiera serle útil. Para su desgracia, nadie, más que Thanos, estaba ahí. No existía ningún ser que pudiera ayudarle a sanar a _su_ Sophia, no lo había.

"_Necesito mi magia. Necesito ayuda_" se desmorono por dentro mientras mentalizaba esas palabras. El gran Loki, dios de Asgard, el poderoso hechicero, la lengua de plata, el rey del caos. Ninguno de esos títulos le servían en estos momentos, puesto que cada uno de ellos eran falsos ya que era mentira que el fuera tan poderoso como aquellos títulos lo decían. En verdad no lo era.

Cerró sus ojos y, tomando a Sophia entre sus brazos, se aferró más a ella, para tenerla lo más cerca posible. Quería escuchar, por lo menos, los últimos latidos de su corazón.

_Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos para mí. _Escucho aquella potente voz y no pudo más que obedecer.

Al abrirlos se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca. Él estaba de pie, con su traje de batalla de Asgard y su capa sobre su espalda, la cuales estaban manchadas de sangre.

Frente a él, se alzaba lo que era una serpiente gigantesca, con plumaje sobre su piel y unos enormes cuernos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante y su piel de un marfil perfecto, con algunos toques de verde en algunas puntas de las plumas de su cola y su cabeza, y sus cuernos de un potente negro. Esta lo observaba atentamente sin despegarle, ni por un segundo, la mirada.

_"¿Qué deseas, hijo de Asgard?"_ su voz hizo eco en aquella habitación, haciendo que todo el lugar vibrara débilmente. La boca de la serpiente nunca se abrió, pero Loki sabía que aquella voz le pertenecía a esta.

El Jotun siguió observando a su alrededor, abrumado por la blancura del lugar. Nunca, en su extensa vida, había visto algo semejante, de hecho, tras observar sus ropajes negros y verdes, manchados de sangre ajena, se sintió fuera de lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? — alcanzo a pronunciar débilmente, sentía que su voz había sido arrebatada de su garganta y que apenas la había alcanzado a recuperar.

La serpiente pestaño débilmente y fijo sus enormes y brillantes ojos color esmeralda en el diminuto y delgado cuerpo del dios del caos.

"_Mi nombre es Uróboros, soy tu bestia representativa y el custodio de tu magia, hijo de Odín_" su voz resonó en un eco por todo aquella habitación. Aquella voz no ayudaba a interpretar el sexo de aquella creatura, puesto que cambiaba a cada instante de tonalidad. A veces era gruesa y, en otras, solía ser aguda.

El dios la miro estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios significaba lo que había dicho? Nunca antes había oído hablar de algo igual. Bueno, a decir verdad, si, los asgardianos se suponen que tienen una creatura protectora que los guiara por todo su vida; pero desconocía la razón por la cual él tenía una de esas creaturas, puesto que no era un asgardiano, sino un Jotun, un monstruo.

"_El padre de todo me ha creado, única y exclusivamente para ti, su segundo hijo_" guardo silencio por unos instantes y prosiguió: "_Procedo de tu esencia, de tu aura. Yo conozco tu corazón y tu pensar, puesto que habito en lo más profundo de tu ser, asgardiano_".

Loki rio por lo bajo de modo hilarante, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hacia su brazo derecho, palpando el brazalete, que él conocía muy bien, por encima de su ropa.

— Dudo que en verdad me conozcas, puesto que me nombras por apelativos que, en verdad, no me corresponden, nunca lo han hecho.

La serpiente soltó un bufido, pero su rostro nunca cambio su inexpresión.

"_En eso difiero contigo, hijo de Laufey_ " Uróboros siseo su lengua y se acercó al dios, acechándolo. Aquello causo un poco de temor al Jotun, el cual no quiso demostrarlo y permaneció plantado en su lugar. La serpiente lo miraba con aquellos penetrantes y hermosos ojos esmeralda, que en cierta parte, le recordaban a los suyos. "_En verdad conozco tu origen y conozco lo que realmente eres; lo cual, es mucho más que simples títulos, a diferencia de lo que tu creías_".

— Si presumes tanto el conocerme, entonces dime, ¡¿Quién soy?! — exigió con un leve tono de sarcasmo. Sabía que aquello no era algo que el revelaría, en verdad, él no quería decir aquello, pero frente a Uróboros el guardar algo le era casi imposible de manejar. Era como si aquella serpiente le estuviera obligando a decir lo que realmente sentía.

"_Eso es algo que tú debes descubrir por ti mismo, no por los demás_".

La serpiente siguió con su semblante inexpresivo. Aquella situación estaba haciendo que Loki perdiera los estribos.

Se pasó la mano por su negra cabellera y pasó sus mechones rebeldes hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — grito totalmente descontrolado, sus emociones eran un completo remolino, del cual, había perdido el control tiempo atrás.

"_Yo no deseo nada de ti. Por el contrario, tú fuiste quien solicitaba la ayuda. Es por es por eso que estas aquí_".

La serpiente se alejó de Loki y comenzó a caminar hacia otro punto en específico.

"_Yo le debo obediencia al Padre de todo. Pero debes de saber, dios del caos, que mi lealtad puede estar en ti, si tu así lo deseas y seas digno de ella._"

Loki la comenzó a seguir con la mirada, hasta que se había detenido, casi a espaldas del dios, este giro sobre sus talones y trato de ignorar aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos.

— Así que, ¿Yo soy tu amo? — sonrió un tanto divertido

La creatura lo ignoro.

"_Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿Que deseas, hijo de Jotunheim?_"

— Quiero mi magia de vuelta — agacho su rostro, huyéndole a la mirada, su voz se había bajado dos octavas —, la necesito para no morir. Tengo que acabar con Thanos.

Aquellas palabras salieron tan fáciles y tan sinceras de los labios de Loki. ¿Era en verdad lo que sentía? ¿En verdad era más importante su propio subsistir que salvarla a ella? Al parecer, sí. Puesto que Uróboros hizo el primer gesto en toda su conversación y Loki lo leyó muy bien: decepción. Hasta el mismo se sintió de esa forma.

"_No puedo otorgarte tu magia por esos motivos tan egoístas_" la serpiente gruño y abrió grandemente su boca, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. "_Vuelve cuando tus motivos sean realmente importantes y valgan la pena_"

Uróboros se lanzó hacia Loki, como queriendo devorarlo.

— ¡No, espera! — gritaba mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos y retrocedía unos pasos.

La serpiente lo devoró.

Tras unos segundos después, el Jotun abrió sus ojos apresuradamente y se encontró con el rostro apaciguo de Sophia, esta respiraba con dificultad, eso indicaba que aún estaba viva, grave, pero viva; cosa que a Loki alegro por unos instantes y lo hizo estrechar a la mujer más fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo el húmedo de sus ropas por la sangre.

Alzo el rostro y se encontró con Thanos, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado tiempo atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel cuarto blanco con Uróboros? Al parecer, el tiempo no corría de la misma forma en que lo hizo dentro de aquella habitación.

Quiso probar si había recuperado su magia, pero como era de esperarse, la magia seguía sellado junto a aquella serpiente.

Si era verdad lo que había dicho aquella creatura, nunca le daría un verdadero motivo para que esta le devolviera su magia, puesto que él no podía el pensar en los demás. Para ser sinceros, al dios del engaño no le importaba nadie, más que él mismo.

Pero aun cuando tuviera un bueno motivo para darle, no tenía idea de cómo poder regresar a aquella habitación blanca, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ella, en primer lugar.

Poso sus ojos en el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y comenzó a sentir como un abrumador pesar comenzó a inundar su alma. Por su esencia tan egoísta, iba a perder a la mujer que el tanto amaba, y todo porque ella dejo a un lado su propia vida para salvar la de él, ¡Que ser tan despreciable era! Y sin siquiera el haberlo previsto, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

— ¡Que patético sentimental te has vuelto, Loki! — oyó a lo lejos la gruesa y burlesca voz de Thanos. Se tomó su tiempo para alzar la vista y posarla sobre el titán, el cual sonreía mientras comenzaba a alzar las manos. — Me gustaría que durara más esta escena tan conmovedora, pero me han recetado que tanto sentimentalismo podría acabar con mí poder — las manos se le comenzaron a iluminar con la misma aura de color morado con negro y la energía comenzó a incrementar. — No es nada personal.

El pelinegro entrecerró un poco los ojos y poso su vista hacia las manos de Thanos. Aquel seria su fin, tanto para ella como para él, sino hacia algo.

Comenzó a moverse, en un intento inútil por ponerse en pie. Estaba consciente de que no podría lograr mucho en aquellas condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Sophia estaba entre sus brazos, inconsciente, aferrándose a una pequeña chispa de vida, ella no merecía morir, más bien debía de vivir, a como diera lugar.

La opción de usar su energía vital para salir de ahí tampoco era viable, debido a que si lograban escapar, al fin de cuentas, ella perdería la vida. Tampoco lo era el utilizar el vínculo creado entre ambos por el collar y el brazalete, puesto que eso implicaba utilizar parte de la energía de ella, cosa que sería muy estúpido de hacer por obvias razones.

Las esperanzas lo abandonaron cuando vio como Thanos lanzaba su energía hacia ellos. Eso significaba que por más que quisiera hacer algo, el fin para ambos era inminente. Sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos a la mujer y cerro los ojos, si iban a morir, al menos, le gustaría morir al lado de ella.

Pero por una extraña razón, la energía nunca los azoto, más bien el silencio comenzó hacerse presente en esos precisos momentos.

"_¿Qué deseas, hijo de Asgard?_"

Abrió sus ojos y los dejo en blanco al ver a Uróboros frente a él. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Se puso de pie de un salto, camino directo a la serpiente y se le enfrento sin palabras. Esta vez llevaría la conversación diferente, lograría hacer entender a la creatura que el verdadero motivo por el que quería su magia era por Sophie y no por él. Le diría de golpe, sin perder el tiempo, puesto que eso era con lo que menos contaban.

— ¿Quién eres? — aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera el ordenarlo. Lo que el realmente había querido decir era otra cosa: "Necesito mi magia para salvar a una humana, muy importante para mí". Pero pareciera como si esas palabras se le hubieran atragantado en la garganta y fueran sido sustituidas por otras más fáciles de pronunciar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

"_Mi nombre es Uróboros, soy tu bestia representativa y el custodio de tu magia, hijo de Odín_", la creatura sonrió por unos escasos instantes, pero el gesto estuvo ahí, y Loki lo pudo ver. Ahora resultaba que la serpiente si podía hacer gestos.

"_El padre de todo me ha creado, única y exclusivamente para ti, su segundo hijo_. _Procedo de tu esencia, de tu aura. Yo conozco tu corazón y tu pensar, puesto que habito en lo más profundo de tu ser, asgardiano_".

— Dudo que en verdad me conozcas, puesto que me nombras por apelativos que, en verdad, no me corresponden, nunca lo han hecho — dijo repitiendo sus mismas palabras de tiempo atrás. Entendió, entonces, lo que había significado aquella sonrisa: la serpiente lo había encerrado a repetir la misma situación de nuevo. Loki había perdido control de todas sus palabras. Esa maldita creatura lo estaba haciendo caer en el mismo juego de tiempo atrás para evitarle el que recuperara su magia. Gruño débilmente, por lo bajo.

La conversación siguió igual, con cada gesto, cada movimiento fue exactamente lo mismo que hace unos momentos atrás, haciendo que Loki se irritara enormemente. Llego un punto en el tiempo que esta conversación toco el punto en que Uróboros le volvió a cuestionar la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

Por más que quiso hablar lo que tenía ensayado, las palabras no le salían. ¿Qué caso tenía entonces esforzarse en decir aquello, si todo era inútil?

_Eres la mejor opción para ella…_

Aquellas palabras en su mente lo sacaron de aquella pequeña depresión. Sage, una humana, lo había juzgado y había caído en la cuenta que él era lo mejor que le había pasado a su amiga. Ella sabía en verdad quien era y lo que había hecho, y aun así, confió en el para que protegiera a su amiga. Así que si él era el indicado para Sophie, él debía de salvarla a como diera lugar. Y solo tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo y no podía desperdiciarla en lloriqueos.

Dio unos pasos hacia Uróboros, buscando desafiarlo, aspiro profundamente el aire, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y así poder lograr una paz que le permitiera el contestar de la forma más adecuada.

— Necesito tu ayuda para salvar la vida de alguien — sus palabras fueron tan naturales que sorprendieron al mismo dios.

"_¿Qué necesitas con exactitud, viajero del cielo?_" la voz de Uróboros había ido un tanto desafiante.

Loki suspiro, en la espera de que sus palabras no lo traicionaran devuelta.

— Necesito de mi magia para salvar a una humana, muy importante para mí.

"_¿Es una necesidad o es algo que realmente deseas hacer?_" aquellas palabras confundieron al dios, haciendo que la serpiente siseara la lengua. "_Una acción no es tan trascendente si la haces por deuda u obligación, incluso puede tomarse como una acción vacía, algo solo para ser vanagloriado…_"

— Quiero salvarla, pero no puedo hacerlo — salieron de su boca aquellas palabras que le calaron en lo más profundo de su orgullo, pero sabía que eran sinceras. Unas lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas haciéndolo ver más frágil de lo que ya aparentaba.

"_No puedo otorgarte tu magia por esos motivos tan egoístas_" repitió la serpiente en un gruñido mientras abría grandemente su boca, enseñando sus afilados colmillos. "_Vuelve cuando tus motivos sean realmente importantes y valgan la pena_"

— ¡NO! — la desafío Loki con una mirada completamente iracunda. — ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que accedas a devolverme mi magia y la pueda salvar a ella!

La serpiente bufo.

"_¿Qué es esta nueva clase de amor que has desarrollado hacia estas creaturas inferiores a ti?_" decía la serpiente mientras lo rodeaba y comenzaba a disminuir el espacio a su alrededor. "_¿Acaso te has enamorado de una de estas creaturas, hijo de Laufey?_"

— Si — acepto el Jotun sin siquiera el haber planeado el hablar.

Uróboros rugió lleno de ira y comenzó a cerrarle más y más el espacio a Loki, hasta el punto de estrujarlo con su grande cuerpo y comenzar a impedirle el que respirara con libertad.

"_Tú nunca has sido alguien afectivo. ¿Dónde has dejado tu propia identidad, usurpador?_"

— Yo soy el verdadero… — decía pesadamente mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Uróboros.

"_Eso no es verdad. Eres un impostor, puesto que mi amo nunca sentiría afecto por ninguna humana. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es este nuevo sentimiento que has desarrollado hacia esta humana?_" siguió estrujándolo hasta el punto en el que Loki sintió como sus costillas comenzaban a romperse una a una y a incrustarse en su cuerpo interno. "_¡DIME!_"

— ¡LA AMO! — soltó en un grito ronco, procedente de su último suspiro que le quedaba dentro de sus pulmones, antes de que estos fueran perforados por sus propias costillas.

Tras ese grito, la presión desapareció, pero Loki seguía atrapado entre el cuerpo de la serpiente. Intento enfocar la vista en esta y logro ver cómo era que Uróboros le sonreía débilmente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta maldita serpiente?

"_Haz crecido y madurado mucho en tu exilio, Loki_" esa fue la primera vez que le hablo por su nombre y, por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía, eso le hizo sentir extremadamente bien. "_Siento un inmenso orgullo hacia ti, tanto así, que quisiera compensártelo_".

La creatura acerco su cabeza a la de Loki y pego su frente en la de él, en un gesto que se podía catalogar como algo enternecedor, si no fuera porque el cuerpo de Loki estaba completamente manchado de sangre y en un estado totalmente deplorable. El cansancio del dios fue en extremo, que le hizo cerrar sus ojos y perder la consciencia, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Uróboros muy dentro de su cabeza: "_Me pongo a tu disposición para que uses mi fuerza y uses tu magia, solo con el motivo de proteger a lo que más amas_".

Abrió los ojos, consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir y decidió moverse lo más rápido que pudo. Pensó en uno de los vengadores, en este caso Steve, y se transportó, con Sophia en brazos, antes de que la energía de Thanos impactara contra ellos. Sabía que su magia estaba ahí, él podía sentirla recorrerle, libremente, por todo su cuerpo y aquello se sentía tan bien.

— Pero qué demonios… — exclamo en asombro el capitán, una vez que aparecieron a su lado de manera sorpresiva. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Loki intento ponerse de pie, pero sus huesos fuera de lugar se lo impidieron. Decidió entonces recostar a Sophie en el suelo, una vez que se había comprobado que aun podía respirar.

— No es momento de explicaciones, Capitán — dijo totalmente irritado el dios una vez que comprobó que no podía mover firmemente a Sophie sin lastimarla. — Ahora necesito su ayuda para recostar en el suelo a esta mujer.

Steve asintió y tomo a la mujer delicadamente entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre una loza extremadamente amplia, como para que el también pudiera estar sobre de ella. Loki fue, tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, hacia aquella loza y se subió al cuerpo de Sophia, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Llevo sus manos a su abdomen y estas comenzaron a brillar. Estaba consciente de que lo que seguía no sería muy agradable para la mujer, y no sabía hasta qué punto lo iba ella a soportar, puesto que el regenerar piel, células y órganos era un proceso un tanto doloroso.

— Voy a necesitar que sostengas sus brazos y cabeza, mantenla fija a la loza, por más que ella grite, no la vayas a soltar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué le vas a hacer Loki? — pregunto confuso mientras hacia lo que le había ordenado.

— Voy a intentar salvarla.

Llevo con cuidado sus manos hacia el abdomen de ella y comenzó a trabajar.

Fue veloz y muy predecible la reacción de ella. Un fuerte alarido los inundo en aquellas silenciosas ruinas a donde habían encontrado al capitán, la mujer se comenzó a estremecer bajo las débiles pero firmes piernas de Loki y bajos los fuertes brazos del soldado. Sabía que el dolor era insoportable, puesto que, de alguna manera que el aun no entendía, estaba sintiendo parte del dolor que a ella la estaba abrumando, supuso que Sophie había accionado el vínculo entre ellos para hacerle sentir todo aquello. En verdad, aun le parecía extraño la forma en que operaba aquella vinculación entre ellos, ya que aún no sabía en qué momento comenzó a forjase el mismo.

Tras unos momentos de verla gritar de aquella forma, por el intenso dolor, cayo inconsciente, debido al mismo y a Loki lo dejo de abrumar aquel dolor.

Continúo con su trabajo de forma más rápida y precisa, hasta que logro ver como la herida de ella comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco, hasta que hubo desaparecido. Una vez terminado la curación, retiro sus manos y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

Observo al capitán, el cual aún seguía con una mirada llena de sorpresa. Se curó a sí mismo, haciendo que sus huesos volvieran a su lugar y se incorporó lentamente.

— Te pido de favor que cuides de ella mientras vuelvo — dijo sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, estaba un poco cansado, pero no quería demostrarlo. — Quiero que la mantengas con vida hasta mi regreso. De lo contrario, pagaras con tu asquerosa vida mortal.

Rogers asintió débilmente, tomo a la mujer entre sus brazos y se incorporó con ella. Aquella escena le resulto un tanto incomoda al dios, pero no podía hacer nada, puesto que era necesario que el Capitán cargara con el cuerpo de ella de aquella forma.

Soltó un bufido y desapareció de la presencia del Capitán.

Volvió de nuevo a la calle en donde había dejado a Thanos, donde lo encontró un tanto molesto y de brazos cruzados.

— En verdad, eres todo un dios del engaño, por poco y me creo que no tenías tu magia.

— Ya estoy de vuelta aquí, Thanos — abrió sus brazos hacia sus costados y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento al titán. — Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

— Opino lo mismo — dijo en tono burlesco mientras sonreía y mostraba sus grandes dientes.

Con su magia y el apoyo de Uróboros, Loki sabía que podría enfrentarse, a la par, contra Thanos.

* * *

Aun seguía un tanto molesto por la pelea de hace un rato con Tony, en donde el hombre lo había sujetado con fuerza con su poderosa armadura. Y todo por culpa de aquel maldito dios nórdico.

No entendía porque era que todos se molestaban con él por haber entregado a Loki, siendo que este no merecía, si quiera, que lo defendieran. Había destruido la vida de muchos, al igual que había matado a muchas personas y este nunca se iba a poder redimir por sus atrocidades cometidas.

El odio hacia Loki iba mucho más allá del simple hecho de lo que el dios había hecho, sino más bien este iba enfocado hacia lo que le había forzado a hacerle a Natasha. Pudo haber matado a muchos agentes, pero el hecho de que pudo herirla le estaba carcomiendo.

Natasha era una mujer muy hábil peleando y podía defenderse sola, de hecho, ella era mejor que él en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no justificaba que él iba con las intenciones de matarla, puesto que Loki lo había ordenado. Lo estaba torturando el solo hecho de que pudo haberle hecho mucho daño, al grado de hasta poder haberla matado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho? No se lo hubiera perdonado nunca, de hecho, no podría, ni siquiera, poder vivir.

Sabía que era incorrecto el hecho de que un agente como él se estuviera involucrando sentimentalmente con otro agente, ya que en su código les prohibían el tener sentimientos, puesto que era como hacerlos más débiles. Pero en el caso de Clint, eso era lo que lo hacía más fuerte, era lo que lo motivaba a levantarse todas las mañanas y superarse día con día con el propósito de hacerse más fuerte para protegerla. Eso siempre fue así, desde el día en que la conoció. Era por eso que le había perdonado la vida, era por eso que la había escondido de S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta el momento en que pudo lograr su indulto, era por eso que la observaba desde lo lejos mientras entrenaba, era porque estaba ligado a ella, había quedado prendado de ella y quería que todo estuviera bien parar poder pasar el tiempo a su lado, era así por el cual ahora estaba buscando a Loki para entregarlo al maldito monstruo que iba a destruir al planeta. Aunque también sabía que si encontraban al taladro podría terminar con todo.

Había recorrido con la vista casi todos los edificios de la ciudad y, a estas alturas, ya casi no le quedaban flechas en su aljaba. Debía de administrarlas bien, si quería sobrevivir hasta que pudiera recargarlas.

Sobre uno de los _highway_ de Nueva York, logro vislumbrar a un ser con gran tamaño, el cual parecía sujetar, en los aires a otro sujeto, el cual le pareció muy familiar. Observo las ropas y la armadura que usaba el hombre que era alzado y pudo identificarlo de inmediato: era Loki; y debió de suponer que el monstruo de piel morada que lo sujetaba era Thanos.

Clint no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como Thanos lo lanzaba lejos del lugar y fue a dar contra uno de los autos que se encontraban abandonados en el lugar. Observo como el titán daba pasos hasta el dios, mientras que de su mano comenzaba a generar un tipo de energía de color oscuro, la cual lanzo en dirección del sujeto en el suelo. Al fin alguien le daría su merecido y haría pagar a ese maldito bastardo por todas sus atrocidades, tendría lo que se merecía. Lamentó el hecho de que no fuera él quien sería el que acabaría con Loki, pero al final, sería lo mismo.

El impacto fue inminente, el cual genero humo alrededor del lugar en donde estaba Loki. Decidió acercarse más para poder observar con más detalle el final de aquel despreciable ser, uso una de sus flechas con polea para hacerlo. Al estar a una distancia considerable pudo observar como el humo se iba disipando, dándole paso a aquella escena que no se esperaba.

Enfrente de Loki, había una mujer, la cual se había interpuesto entre el impacto y el dios. La mujer se desplomo y fue sostenida por los brazos del pelinegro, el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso el hombre había sido tan ruin como para poner a un humano como su escudo? Aquella afirmación —no lo veía como posibilidad, puesto que él estaba seguro de que así había sido— lo enojo en extremo.

Siguió observando la escena desde lejos le sorprendió al ver cómo es que el hombre buscaba limpiar el sangrado de su abdomen con su capa, mientras que aquella mujer posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Loki y este le devolvía el gesto. Creyó haber visto llorar al hombre mientras se aferraba a la pobre mujer que parecía estar al borde de la muerte. ¿Qué estaba pasando y quien era esa mujer?

Tras unos segundos, Thanos recreo de nuevo aquella energía en sus manos para volverla a lanzar, pero para fortuna —ni él mismo entendía por qué le alegraba aquello— tanto la mujer como Loki habían desaparecido antes del impacto del ataque.

Clint logro ver cómo es que el titán comenzó a rugir con fuerza al haber fallado ante aquello. Pero tras unos minutos, se calmó y volvió a su posición inicial, antes de haber lanzado el segundo ataque. Pudo ver cómo es que, tras unos minutos más, de la misma forma en la que había desaparecido Loki, volvió aparecer, pero esta vez, irradiando una especie de aura brillante alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Si su vista no fuera tan exacta, y no estaba diciendo que lo era, no hubiera notado el hecho de que Loki había recuperado un poco de presencia, la cual, al parecer había perdido durante esos dos años.

La energía que recubría a Loki comenzó a dirigirse hacia su mano derecha. Thanos lo imitó y volvió a recrear su energía purpura sobre su mano. Por más que le pareciera estúpido lo que tenía pensado hacer, sabía que esta era una muy buena oportunidad de poder atacar a Thanos y herirlo, puesto que este estaba distraído.

Cabía aclarar que Barton solo quería lastimar a Thanos y no ayudar a Loki.

Cargo una flecha en su arco y apunto, directamente a la cabeza del monstruo, inhaló aire por la nariz y, mientras disparaba la flecha, lo fue soltando por la misma nariz.

La flecha fue certera a su destino, pero faltando unos pocos segundos de impactar, Thanos alzo la mano y la detuvo, sin siquiera girar hacia él. Clint sonrió y activo la habilidad de la punta, la cual estallo en la cara del titán, haciéndole revivir un divertido _deja vu_.

Pero a diferencia de la última vez, en esta ocasión el sujeto no recibió daño alguno, haciendo que la sonrisa del arquero se borrara, sobre todo al ver como la energía iba dirigida hacia él.

No tuvo oportunidad de moverse, ya que la energía era muy veloz.

Pero le sorprendió cuando el rostro de Loki se puso frente a él y sus gritos resonaron en su oído. ¿Acaso Loki había…?

— ¡¿Qué _mierdas _es esto?! — grito furioso y confundido el arquero, mientras las manos de Loki se posaban sobre sus hombros tratando de buscar su propio equilibrio.

— ¡Deja de interferir en asuntos que no te conciernen, humano! — grito molesto el dios mientras comenzaba a erguir su cuerpo y comenzaba a girarse para darle la espalda.

— ¡No te pedí que me salvaras! — salió de sus labios un tanto confuso, puesto que los ojos del arquero no podían dejar de ver la espalda sangrante del dios. — ¡No creas que te voy agradecer por esto!

— No busco que me alabes — sonrió mientras lo miraba de lado. — Ahora, ¡vete, sal de mi vista!

El arquero vio como el pelinegro se trasladaba al lugar donde había estado antes.

Este no había terminado de entender que es lo que acababa de hacer Loki, pero si sabía con exactitud lo que había hecho: el dios se había interpuesto entre el ataque de Thanos y él.

No se movió de aquel lugar, para poder observar todo. Sabía que las cosas entre él y Loki seguirían igual, pero debía entender que no podría borrar el hecho de que aquel despreciable dios lo había salvado, por el motivo que haya sido.

Tras ver cómo es que Loki y Thanos pelaban a la par, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes al ver como el hermano de Thor caía sobre el suelo tras un golpe. Logro escuchar la potente risa de Thanos y vio como este se acercaba a Loki para atestarle el golpe final, el cual hasta cierto punto se lo merecía, ¿o no?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el dios comenzaba a brillar y su cuerpo se comenzaba a trasformar en una enorme serpiente blanca con plumas de color verde y unos enormes cuernos en su frente.

En verdad, este día no podría ponerse más de locos.

* * *

— _¡Stark! _— sonó la voz del arquero en el intercomunicador. — _¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?_

Los ojos de Tony se posaron rápidamente hacia la enrome luz que emanaba de la enorme serpiente con cuerno en la _JFK Expressway_.

— Lo veo, pero… aun no termino de creérmelo — su voz fue temblorosa. — ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— _Creo que es obra de Loki. Está peleando con Thanos._

Tony sonrió.

— Esta es nuestra oportunidad, _Legolas_. JARVIS acaba de encontrar la posición del taladro. Pasare por ti, porque necesitaré tu ayuda.

— _Te estaré esperando._

* * *

Loki podía sentir como la magia recorría todo su cuerpo, el cual había aumentado mucho en su tamaño. Podía ver, desde su posición, lo diminuto que se lograba ver Thanos, y eso era mucho decir.

No entendía muy bien cómo es que había logrado hacer esta unión entre Uróboros y él, pero no podía negar que no la disfrutaba. Con todo este poder, podría ser fácil conquistar hasta Asgard.

"_Concéntrate. Recuerda que puedo quitártelo todo en cualquier momento_" bramo la serpiente en su interior. Loki sonrió en respuesta.

Se acercó a Thanos, el cual había comenzado a levitar frente a él.

— Sabes que no me intimidas, asqueroso _transformista _— arrugo el labio superior y comenzó a rodearse de esa misma energía oscura, la cual llameaba en su grandes ojos. — Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás contra mí.

"Eso lo veremos" pensó Loki mientras se lanzaba contra el titán en una mordida.

Para el dios del caos le era muy difícil moverse en esa forma tan grande y pesada, pero gracias a Uróboros, aquello se iba erradicando poco a poco. Con cada ataque y cada golpe que daba, sabía que tenía que tener muy presente algo: que todo este poder tenía como único propósito el mantener a salvo a Sophie. El deseo de mantenerla a salvo y protegerla era lo que impulsaba el poder de su magia. Era una nueva forma de manejarlo, puesto que ahora su magia no se limitaba solo a sus fuerzas físicas, sino que a su propia voluntad, la cual, en estos precisos momentos, era en extrema alta.

A pesar de la gran herida que tenía en su espalda, tras haber salvado la vida de Clint —la cual Uróboros lo había obligado a hacer—, aun podía mantenerle el ritmo al enorme titán que peleaba con una intensidad y poder espectaculares.

Ambos iban a la par en la pelea y podía asegurar que ambos sabían que si eso continuaba así, la pelea terminaría solo cuando ambos acabaran cansados.

Loki atesto una mordida potente hacia el lugar donde estaba Thanos, pero este se desvaneció antes de que lo alcanzara, solo para aparecer a su espalda y golpear sobre la herida que tenía en esta, provocando que Loki gruñera potentemente.

— Sabemos que esto no terminara nunca de buena forma, Loki — se colocó frente al dios, el cual aun resentía el golpe sobre su lomo. — Seria más sano si, solo simplemente, te rindieras.

Loki gruño en negativa, solo para después resentir como un temblor comenzaba a azotar la ciudad. Giro su rostro hacia su costado, al igual que el titán y ambos lograron ver como una enorme torre, de la cual el pelinegro no tenía conocimiento, comenzaba a explotar y a desmoronarse.

— ¡NO! — grito potentemente molesto Thanos mientras se debatía entre ir hacia la torre o permanecer ahí.

"_Esta es tu oportunidad, Loki_" le aconsejo la creatura en su interior. El Jotun asintió y, aprovechando la distracción de Thanos, le lanzo una esfera de energía que emergió de su boca, seguido por un cabezazo.

Thanos recibió de lleno la energía, la cual lo empujo a una distancia lejos de Loki, atontándolo. El pelinegro aprovecho eso para lanzarse sobre de él con su cabeza y atravesarle, de lado a lado, uno de sus cuernos por su abdomen. El titán escupió una sustancia verde por su boca, la cual supuso que era su sangre. Los ojos del titán se posaron sobre los verdes ojos de la serpiente que era Loki, solo para después comenzar a convertirse en una especie de figura negra, dejando de moverse. Movió la cabeza para que Thanos se desprendiera de su cuerno y este salió volando hasta impactarse contra un edificio y destruirse en mil pedazos.

Todo a su alrededor —naves chitauris, enormes leviatanes y chitauris en si—, se fueron desmoronando de la misma manera en lo que lo había hecho Thanos, al parecer, estos estaban ligados al mismísimo titán.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó mentalmente Loki mientras no dejaba de ver el lugar en donde había impactado Thanos anteriormente.

"_Mis cuernos no pueden ser tocados por cualquier persona, solo aquellos dignos de hacerlo. Es por eso que Thanos se ha convertido en una estatua hecha de algo semejante al marfil._" Guardo silencio por unos momentos para después reírse por lo bajo. "_¿Has escuchado hablar del mito de medusa?_"

Loki negó con su cabeza, para después comenzar a volver su tamaño original, lentamente.

"¿Esta transformación la puedo utilizar siempre que quiera?"

"_Solo en momentos críticos, mientras la vida de Sophia corra peligro_"

"¡Sophia!" recordó inmediatamente ante su mención.

No termino de volver a su forma humana cuando ya se había transportado hacia donde estaba la esencia de Sophia.

Era obvio que hubiera causado mucha impresión cuando apareció en medio del grupo de los vengadores con esa forma de serpiente. Busco por todos lados a la mujer y sintió un enorme alivio cuando la vio recostada y protegida sobre los fuertes brazos del capitán.

Se fue acercando a ellos mientras iba volviendo a su forma Asgardiana. Acerco su mano a la chica y logro acariciar esa suave mejilla que el tanto añoraba.

— Sophia — dijo pesadamente mientras un agotamiento extremo lo comenzó a inundar y sentía como todo el cuerpo le comenzaba a fallar —, que alegría que estés bien.

Sonrió al verla tan tranquila y lo abrumo una enorme felicidad al sentir su débil respiración, que no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que cayo inconsciente, ni mucho menos se tomó por bueno el hecho de que hubiera estado completamente desnudo.

* * *

Aquí esta! El desenlace de la batalla! Y el esperado encuentro de este par, el cual nos has encantado... Si se que tal vez no era lo que se esperaban, pero pues así quedo, así va mi historia y solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Si me merezco que me acribillen por haberme demorado tanto, pero vamos, ¡es un capitulo muy extenso! De hecho, retiro las palabras que dije una vez en _Ayuda _y en _Presente_, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito... y espero no corregirme en un futuro xDDD...

Disculpen si no supe llenar las expectativas de este capitulo en cuestión de pelas, ya que no se describir la acción muy bien, pero espero que no se haya vuelto un tanto tediosos de leer ... por todo lo demás.. mil disculpas.

Bueno... Mas que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo a aquellas que se toman mas tiempo para escribir un mensajito, como también a las que empiezan a seguirla y la ponen en favoritos, en serio... los adoro :D

**Setsuna: **Gracias por tu comentario... Si, la idea de incluir a Tom fue momentaria y me dije "por que no?" y pues ahí esta el resultado, cierto Tom se disculpa demasiado, pero tienes que entender que es un joven muy propio y muy inocentemente hermoso (okey me excedo xD). Y si la acción empezó y concluyo en este capitulo.. espero que te haya gustado.

**anakaren: **Como siempre, disfruto de leer tus comentarios y me encanta que te encante mi historia ;3! Lo se , lo se la forma de hablar de Loki fue un tanto propia, pero todo era parte del plan, pero pues... ya paso... y ya pude dejar de usar a un Loki tan propio xDD... Lo siento no pude evitar incluir a Tom en esta historia... fue inevitable. Y pues sophie ya apareció y pues no se lanzo a los brazos de Loki como tu esperabas, pero al menos estuvo a su lado y le salvo la vida... eso cuenta? xD... Y si, Barton es un estúpido... pero esperemos que tras esto, al menos, llegue a conjenear con loki... o no xDD

**Marian: **Si! Thomas apareció y se presento frente a su otro yo de otro universo xDDD... Y que bueno que no te molestaste sobre no saber sobre lo de Loki, Darcy y Sophie... el tiempo lo revelara todo... Gracias por tu comentario tan hermosos como siempre...

**Lily: **Ammmmm... no llego el desenlace de la historia, pero si el de la saga de la batalla de Thanos... a partir de aquí solo resta atar algunos cabos sueltos que espero disfrutes, al igual que todos... Aun falta historia, de eso no dudes... Y si Tom... es tan hermoso y no pude evitar el incluirlo... adore tu comentario de tus reacciones ante todo... espero que no te acusen de loca al desenlace de este capitulo... Adoro tus comentarios... gracias!

Bueno... gracias a todos por leer y espero que lo que sigue les guste...

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo...

Cambio y Fuera ~


	19. Despertar

**Espero les guste el capitulo, de antemano, me disculpo por no publicar la semana pasada, pero la escuela me ha estado consumiendo y no había tenido tiempo para escribir.**

* * *

**19. Despertar**

— Aun no despierta — soltó levemente mientras trataba de calmar las cosas.

— No me interesa que esté inconsciente o no, ¡lo quiero encerrado! — gruñó mientras imponía su autoridad.

— Pero debe de reponerse de todo, no sería bueno para su salud…

— ¡Vamos, es un dios! No creo que le afecte el trasladarlo hasta aquí mientras solo duerme — expuso de la manera más despreocupada.

— Debo pedirles que, por lo menos por nuestra relación, lo dejen así como esta. Yo cuidare que no escape; y en el momento en que despierte, seré yo mismo quien lo entregue — aunque el volumen de su voz era bajo, por lo gruesa de su voz podía capturar la atención de todos. — Pero les pido, por favor, que al menos lo dejen descansar un poco, se lo merece.

Ambos bandos observaron al último emisor, para después enfocar su vista curiosa ante su figura de autoridad.

— Por desgracia — soltó en un suspiro, — no puedo discutir contigo — se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Agradeció el hecho de que esta vez no hubiera despertado precipitadamente, pero estaba molesto debido a que se hubiera despertado a consecuencia de que se sentía incómodo por todo lo que tenía encima de su rostro y a todo lo que estaba conectado.

Se sentido un tanto cansado, molesto. Retiro la mascarilla de oxígeno de su boca, ya que se estaba ahogando. Dejo libre una ligera tos y se puso a analizar toda la habitación con sus entrecerrados ojos.

El lugar era de color blanco, carecía de ventanas y solo había una puerta que daba acceso a la entrada y a la salida. Loki se encontraba recostado sobre una cama de sábanas blancas. Enseguida de esta, había unos aparatos que emitían un pitido molesto y constante, de los cuales salían unos tubos y cables que lo conectaban a él.

Frente a dichos aparatos, había un sillón en donde estaba recostado un dormido Thor, quien estaba cubierto con una sábana. Al ver la posición en la que estaba recostado y debido a que aún tenía heridas en el rostro sin curar, supuso que este no se había separado de él en todo el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente, el cual podría aproximar a unos dos días, posiblemente.

Comenzó a incorporarse en su cama y escucho como de una de sus muñecas tintineaba una cadena. Sonrió ante aquello, aun inconsciente no lo dejaban de custodiar.

Fue muy sencillo, para él, desaparecer aquellas cadenas que lo retenían en la cama, se quitó todos los conductos y cables que alimentaban y anunciaban su estabilidad, respectivamente. Al quitarse todo aquello se percató de un pequeño conducto que había ignorado hasta ese momento. Levanto las sabanas para reiterar que era lo que él creía que era y se encontró con la maldita sonda que estaba conectada a su uretra y salía hasta una bolsa que contenía sus desechos urinarios. Eso sí era el colmo, pero confirmo sus sospechas de que ya llevaba más de un día postrado inconsciente sobre aquella cama.

La saco con cuidado mientras se mordía los labios, hasta cierto punto esto le parecía muy denigrante, pero suponían cuestiones de su salud, aunque él lo odiara; lo que realmente le parecía malo fue el hecho de que algún mortal se haya atrevido a tocar su miembro sin su consentimiento, aquello se lo pagarían y muy caro.

El dolor fue mínimo, una vez que termino de sacarlo.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, evitando el despertar a Thor, camino con pasos ligeros y salió de aquella habitación con cuidado.

Una vez afuera, comenzó a buscar el aura de Sophia, ya que le carcomían las ganas de verla, quería saber cómo había seguido tras lo ocurrido, puesto que desconocía como había tomado su organismo aquella curación tan precipitada.

Al sentirla, no dudo en transportarse hacia donde estaba ella. Se materializo en una habitación semejante a donde él había despertado.

La encontró recostada sobre una cama, conectada a varios aparatos y a sueros para alimentarla. Estaba profundamente dormida, su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo constante, lo cual lo alivió. Se acercó más a ella y llevo el dorso de su mano hacia su mejilla y comenzó acariciarle, evitando sacarle la mascarilla de la cara. Se veía tan hermosa y serena en aquellas condiciones, a lo cual el dios no pudo evitar el sonreír, en verdad amaba a esa mujer y no podía evitarlo, ni mucho menos las diversas reacciones que tenía su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca.

Su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse, sintió un nudo en su estómago y comenzó a sentirse relativamente nervioso. Quiso poder suprimir aquella endorfina que había comenzado a generar su cerebro en aquellos momentos, pero aquella sensación le agradó y decidió mejor experimentarla. Parecía un adolescente en plena primavera, tan patético, pero aquello era provocado por ella, así que todo estaba bien.

Se inclinó hacia ella y llevo sus labios a su frente en un delicado beso. El roce se sintió tan cálido y suave, aquel sabor de su piel, el cual extrañaba, lo volvió loco. Pudo sentir como es que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, en esa área, estallaron de felicidad al simple roce con su tersa piel.

No entendía cómo es que había podido amar a alguien de esa forma. Aquella mujer le había arrebatado el corazón y lo había hecho de su propiedad, había arrasado con su orgullo y le había generado ese sentimiento puro que le había hecho obtener de vuelta su magia, solo con el propósito de mantenerla con vida, lo cual era algo que quería hacer sin necesidad de ser condicionado con su magia.

Quería hacer lo mejor para ella, ser mejor. Ella lo merecía. Por lo tanto debía de hacer las cosas bien si quería iniciar bien.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda, por lo cual tuvo que despegar sus labios de su frente y erguirse para dejar de importunar.

— Sabia que estarías aquí — pronunciaron unos labios que él conocía bien. Giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con Thor, el cual parecía agitado.

— Siempre tan oportuno — soltó tontamente.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Loki no pudo evitar el reírse.

— ¿Acaso son celos los que logro escuchar?

El ceño del rubio se frunció, denotando confusión, tras parpadear unas cuantas veces seguidas.

— No son celos, hermano. Es curiosidad — intento sonreír, enfocó su vista hacia el cuerpo tendido de Sophia. — Es muy linda, por cierto.

Loki dejo de lado su sonrisa y miro con recelo al otro dios, mientras daba unos pasos en torno a él.

— ¿Que sabes de ella? — no se contuvo al demostrar lo que realmente sentía, en verdad, ya le daba igual aquello.

Thor se encogió de hombros.

— Solo que le salvaste la vida — respondió mientras se acercaba a la cama de ella y dejaba de lado a Loki.

El Jotun observo todo a su alrededor: todo era muy semejante a la habitación en la que él había despertado, hasta el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, en donde reposaban unas sábanas y las maquinas...

Alto, ¿Unas sábanas? Al parecer, al igual que él, alguien había estado custodiando el sueño de aquella mujer.

Alzó el rostro en dirección al rubio mientras evitaba el casi lanzarse contra el mismo.

— ¿Quien ha estado aquí? — señalo el sillón mientras elevaba su tono de voz.

— Creo que el Capitán — elevó un poco las comisuras de sus labios en gesto infantil, — Rogers no se ha separado de ella desde que tú se la entregaste, o eso había escuchado. Se me hace extraño que ahora no esté aquí.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente y estos pasaron de Thor, al sillón y al final al cuerpo tendido de Sophie.

Fue en ese momento que sintió una oleada de un sentimiento que él consideraba tonto e infantil: celos. Una parte de él lo hizo razonar y le recordó que fue él mismo el que le encargo dicha encomienda al soldado, incluso lo amenazó de muerte si algo le pasaba a la mujer, a su amada.

— ¿Quién es ella, hermano? — volvió a insistir el dios del trueno.

Loki lo ignoro rotundamente.

Comenzó a respirar pausadamente, buscando tranquilizarse y no hacer nada estúpido. Se había prometido, así mismo, el comenzar las cosas bien, sin más disparates y sin ninguna masacre, solo por poder ser digno de ella.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambos dioses giraran hacia su dirección. En el umbral de la puerta, lograron ver al rubio en cuestión. Steve cargaba con una bandeja en sus manos, en la cual había platos con comida. Su traje había sido sustituido por una camisa a cuadros, unos pantalones color camello y una chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro. El soldado se detuvo en seco una vez que se percató de su presencia, haciendo que casi se le callera la bandeja que tenía en las manos. Los observó con asombro e intento continuar su andar hasta su respectivo lugar en el sillón.

— ¿Cómo seguiste, Loki? — preguntó mientras colocaba la bandeja en un pequeño mueble y él se sentaba en el sillón.

— Mejor — se acercó al capitán, pero se inclinó hasta Sophia y le tomó la mano en un pequeño apretón, para después empezar a acariciarle el dorso. — ¿Cómo sigue ella?

— Estable. No ha despertado aun.

Por más que la conversación fuera un tanto común, lo espeso del ambiente era inminente y era algo que a Loki molestaba. Sabía que era debido a su presencia, pero tenía que demostrar que el dueño de aquella mujer era él, y por ende él tenía más derecho al estar a su cuidado que el capitán.

— He cuidado de ella.

— Pronto te lo recompensare.

— No quiero ninguna recompensa, era y es mi deber — Steve sujetó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer del plato.

Con esas palabras supuso que habían dado por terminada la conversación. Mas sin embargo, Loki no se apartó del lado de Sophie, tenía pensado permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado, ya que buscaba que fuera él quien viera primero sus ojos al momento en que despertara.

Aunque le pareciera ridículo, se sentía levemente desplazado. Sentía como invadían un lugar que él se había ganado a pulso.

Observó, con recelo, al capitán mientras este seguía disfrutando de aquel platillo. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera este patriota, intentara algo para separarlo de Sophia.

El Jotun tomo la frágil mano de la mujer y le acarició con los labios en un pequeño beso, sin despegar la vista del capitán, el cual simulaba no observarlo, pero Loki sabía bien que aquello no era así, puesto que lo estaba mirando de reojo.

El chillido de una de las maquinas comenzó a taladrarle los oídos. La vista de todos se enfocó hacia la máquina, para después enfocarse en la chica, la cual había comenzado a botar en la cama de manera agitada.

— ¡Háganse a un lado! — ordenó una enfermera que iba entrando junto con un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco, lo cual hizo suponer a Loki que eran enfermeras y doctores que estaban al cuidado de ella.

Comenzaron hacer lugar entre ambos dioses y el soldado para comenzar a atender a Sophia. Loki había comenzado a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, mientras veía como los mortales se situaban de lado a la chica mientras ella seguía botando salvajemente en su lugar.

Tuvo que ser sujeto por Thor para no desplomarse sobre el suelo mientras el corazón se le aceleraba en gran medida.

Ambos rubios lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo sacaron de la habitación a rastras puesto que se había plantado en el suelo y ya los doctores les habían ordenado evacuar la habitación. Loki pudo ver, de reojo, como el semblante del capitán se mostraba también un tanto preocupado.

Se plantaron fuera de la habitación, en aquel blanco pasillo, mientras escuchaban todo el alboroto dentro de la habitación de la mortal.

— ¿Le había ocurrido antes? — cuestionó a duras penas debido al gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta, su voz sonaba apagada y fría.

— No. Esta es la primera vez — respondió sin despegar la vista de la entrada de la habitación. — Es extraño que haya sucedido justo en el momento de tu visita.

Los ojos del dios del caos se posaron, llenos de ira, sobre el soldado, el cual no dejaba de observar la entrada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su respiración era profunda.

— ¿Insinúa algo, Rogers? — preguntó un tanto molesto, pero controlándose. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control.

— En absoluto. Solo puntualizo el hecho que parezca extraño la coincidencia… Ya que, después de casi tres días, no había sufrido de ningún percance.

Intento relajarse, puesto que debía de mantener bien controlado todo. Respiró profundamente varias veces seguidas, para después lograr obtener un poco de serenidad, para así poder pensar y reflexionar la situación que se había presentado.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Sophia? ¿Acaso le estaba afectando la magia que había usado para curarla? Lo segundo era imposible, puesto que si fuera cierto, desde un principio esta le hubiera afectado y no hasta el día de hoy. Debía de ser algo más lo que la estuviera haciéndole daño, pero el problema era saber que lo estaba provocando.

Entrelazo sus manos y comenzó a caminar en círculos por todo el pasillo. La preocupación lo estaba dominando por completo y en realidad ya no le importaba si lo estaban observando o no, ¡al diablo con las apariencias!

Se suponía que con la ayuda de la magia, ella ya debería de estar curada y no debería de estar aún inconsciente. Él ya había despertado, ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía aun?

— Tranquilízate, hermano — lo sacó de sus pensamientos la gruesa voz de Thor, el cual le estaba sujetando de su hombro, agarre del que no se había percatado y había hecho que dejara de dar vueltas sobre sus mismos pasos. — Ella se pondrá bien.

— Tú no sabes eso.

— Lo hará, ya lo veras.

Giró su rostro hacia el capitán, el cual había hablado sin siquiera dejar su lugar, observando como custodio la puerta principal de la habitación.

El refuego dentro de la habitación había cesado por fin y los médicos y enfermeras habían comenzado a salir del cuarto poco a poco. Una de las enfermeras les indicó que esperaran al doctor encargada de la mujer para que les diera el informe de la situación.

Esperaron por unos minutos hasta que un hombre joven de estatura media salió de aquella habitación observando entretenido un cuaderno de apuntes, el cual sujetaba entre gráciles manos. Alzó la vista ante el trio de hombres reunidos en torno a él, solo para después sonreírles.

— Tranquilos, ya está estable — soltó mientras se pasaba la mano por la corta melena castaña. — Tuvo una convulsión, la cual desconocemos que la haya provocado — el hombre observó los papeles y después pasó su vista sobre los tres hombres. — Necesito que un familiar me firme este documento para realizarle unos estudios a su cerebro en busca del problema.

Tanto Loki como Steve se observaron mutuamente. Tras unos segundos, el capitán asintió, dándole autoridad al dios, y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas del pasillo.

El pelinegro sonrió, tomo los papeles y firmo ágilmente. En verdad le parecía ridículo que en aquel mundo tuvieran que firmar para hacer absolutamente todo, complicando y alentando muchos procesos que podrían ser realizados en un santiamén.

Entregó las hojas y el hombre hizo unas señales, para después ser rodeado por un grupo de enfermeras que entraron al cuarto de Sophia y ayudaron a sacar la cama de la mujer, conduciéndola por el enorme pasillo.

Los tres hombres se quedaron observando hasta que esta hubiera desaparecido del pasillo, para después, girarse a ver entre ellos.

— Bonito vestido — señaló Steve con una sonrisa de medio lado. — Lindas piernas.

Thor contuvo unas ligeras risas mientras que el dios del caos se observaba a sí mismo. "_¡Oh! Se refiere a la bata_" pensó tras verlo con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados.

— Acabo de despertar — se colocó enseguida de Thor, mientras le daba un codazo en el costado para que ahogara las risas. — Me intrigaba saber cómo estaba.

— ¿De dónde la conoces? — cuestionó curioso el capitán.

— Estaba con ella cuando lo encontré en aquel establecimiento de café — mencionó Thor tras haber casi apaciguado sus risas, cosa que provoco que recibiera otro codazo del menor situado a su lado.

— Supongo que estuviste con ella todo este tiempo, ¿cierto?

— Eso, capitán, no es algo que le incumbe.

Loki se giró, dispuesto a ir a su habitación a buscar su ropa, ya que no soportaría estar más tiempo vestido de aquella forma, como también dudaba el hecho de que aguantara una broma más relacionada con dicho atuendo.

— Me incumbe. ¿Sabías que ella es una de los supervivientes de tu ataque a Nueva York, hace dos años?

Se detuvo en seco ante la mención de aquello. Giró sobre sus pies y encaró al rubio que se encontraba sentado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Fui yo quien le salvo la vida — dijo mientras alzaba el rostro y posaba su vista al techo, simulando estar recordando lo ocurrido hacía tiempo atrás. — Yo fui quien la saque de los escombros de un edificio por petición del que creo era su padre.

Así que era por eso que el mortal no se había apartado de ella en todo este tiempo. La conocía, aunque solo era de vista. No supo cómo es que aquello lo hizo sentirse un poco más relajado ante la presencia del capitán y su instinto protector hacía para con ella.

Hasta cierta parte, debía de estar agradecido con aquel mortal, puesto que gracias a este, él pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Sophia todo este tiempo y podía decir que ahora estaba vivo y a salvo; pero aun así no podía evitar que una parte del él se sintiera un tanto incomodo ante aquello.

Lo observó por unos instantes y fingió sentirse agradecido con una falsa sonrisa.

— Entonces, debo agradecerte tu excelente trabajo de rescate — soltó con deje de sarcasmo. — Es la segunda vez que la cargas hasta un hospital, ¡Viva el valeroso Capitán América!

— ¿Sabes que no estaba buscando que me agradecieras, cierto?

— ¿Y sabes que no me interesa saber qué tipo de relación tienes con esta mujer, cierto?

— ¿Podían calmarse, los dos, por favor? Esto es un lugar de sanación y no puede haber rencillas en estos lugares — giró para con Loki y lo encaró, interponiéndose entre él y el capitán mientras lo sujetaba suavemente del brazo. — Necesitas descansar, hermano. El capitán puede quedarse cuidando a la mujer.

— Suéltame, yo puedo solo — se zafó del agarre y se giró para irse con rumbo a su habitación.

Thor lo siguió y ambos dejaron al héroe en aquella hilera de sillas fuera de la habitación de Sophia.

El regreso a su habitación fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos propicio a decir nada. Loki sabía que Thor se moría de ganas de saber todo sobre aquella mujer, pero el menor no estaba dispuesto a mencionar nada con respecto a Sophia, ya que temía que no fueran a ayudar a sanarla si se enteraban que aquella mujer estaba estrechamente relacionada con él.

Una vez afuera del pasillo de su cuarto, se encontró con un gran número de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. custodiando la entrada. Entró por la puerta, ignorándolos y posó su vista en el líder de aquella organización que él conocía muy bien, el cual lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados en su espalda. Estaba siendo flanqueado por una mujer de piel blanca y cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, a la cual identificaba de la última vez que estuvo en la nave, y un hombre de cabello corto y castaño que estaba casi unos centímetros debajo de Fury, el cual nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Disfrutando de su periodo de libertad? — soltó Fury mientras se acercaba a Loki, con paso firme. — Espero que haya sido gratificante, porque a partir de ahora estas bajo mi jurisdicción. Y esta te impide estar fuera de tu celda sin razón alguna — giró su rostro hacia al hombre que había estado a su costado izquierdo y asintió. — Agente Filtz, escolte a nuestro querido dios nórdico a lo que será su nuevo hogar, por tiempo indefinido.

Filtz asintió y, dando unas órdenes, se acercó a Loki y lo sujetó de las muñecas. El pelinegro nunca opuso resistencia, puesto que aquello era algo que ya predecía que pasaría, era algo tan obvio. El resto de agentes lo rodearon y formaron dos hileras a sus costados.

Thor, solo observaba, impotente mientras colocaban a Loki unas esposas. Podía apostar lo que fuera que este ya sabía, también, de antemano, lo que le deparaba en la habitación a Loki.

— ¿Podría al menos otorgarme el permiso de poder vestirme con algo más decente, director?

* * *

Observó a la mujer mientras los doctores le recolocaban las intravenosas y volvían a conectarla a los aparatos que daban señales de vida. Aun con los estudios realizados con sus aparatos tan avanzados, no pudieron encontrar la razón por la cual había sufrido aquella convulsión horas atrás. Solo habían dicho que todo en ella estaba bien, que no mostraba señales de ningún daño interno.

Así que volvían a lo mismo. Explicaban que ella se encontraba sana, pero no podían dar razón por la cual no lograba despertar y mucho menos del porque había sufrido ataques.

Steve era consciente de que todo en esta era de la tecnología debía de ser más sofisticado, la ciencia había llegado a unos límites que en su época habían sido considerado algo inverosímil. Más, sin embargo, con todos sus avances y tecnologías, no habían dado una respuesta al mal que acongojaba a la pobre mujer. Hasta cierto punto, se sintió impotente.

Una vez que se había vaciado de nuevo la habitación, decidió ir a sentar y seguir al cuidado de la mujer.

Esta era la segunda vez que había estado sentado en la espera de que ella se repusiera, o que al menos despertara.

Aun podía recordar los días que paso en vela en la espera de que se repusiera tras la operación de alto riesgo a la que había sido sometida tras lo ocurrido en aquel hospital en donde la había encontrado tras el ataque. Sabía que aquello era algo que no le concernía, pero se sentía responsable por ello, puesto que aquella mujer había perdido a su creatura debido a la pared que le había caído a su espalda y la había aprisionado contra el piso. Los doctores habían dicho que la creatura había muerto al instante en que ella impactó contra el suelo y que, posiblemente, ella había quedado inconsciente debido al gran dolor que debió de haber experimentado durante todo ese tiempo.

Aun tras todo el tiempo que esperó, en esa ocasión, nunca la vio despierta, puesto que unos amigos de ella habían ido a buscarla para saber de su salud, y de ahí en adelante se hicieron cargo de ella hasta el día de su recuperación.

En cierta forma, lamentó el no poder estar con ella cuando despertó, lamentó el no estar junta a ella, apoyándola, durante el momento en que le dieron la noticia de su niño, como también lamentó el no poder ayudarla a sobresalir del dolor que le debió de haber provocado la ausencia de su hija – los doctores le dijeron que de haber nacido, hubiera sido una hermosa niña–. Era una completa desconocida, pero su sentido de protección lo había impulsado a tener esa clase de sentimiento.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, postrada en aquella cama, inconsciente, mientras él estaba sentado, cuidándola, cumpliendo una promesa muda que hace más de dos años atrás no pudo cumplirle al hombre que había rogado por que la salvarla a ella y que se olvidara de él. En esta ocasión permanecería a su lado hasta que ella despertara y así poder conocerla, por fin. Lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre: Sophia; debido a que las personas que habían ido a visitarla no dejaban de repetirlo junto con las palabras: "¡por favor, despierta!, ¡por favor, resiste!".

Dio un prolongado suspiro mientras se recostaba en aquel sillón en donde se encontraba sentado.

Se estaba metiendo en un completo problema debido al hecho de que Loki estaba involucrado con ella. No sabía de qué forma o porque pero aquello era más que obvio. Podía tener una leve noción de lo que podría estar pasando entre ellos dos, pero, hasta cierto punto, podría parecer ridículo. No podía suponer que el dios del caos sintiera algo por esta mujer debido a que, bueno, era Loki, un hombre dañado y sin sentimientos. Pero la forma en la que se había mostrado durante el pequeño ataque que sufrió ella, –se había mostrado, de manera deliberada, un tanto preocupado, desesperado, lleno de ansiedad y de miedo– le decía lo contrario. Debido a esto había caído en la conclusión de que aquella mujer le pertenecía al dios.

Y era por eso que se sentía mal, era por eso por lo cual le sorprendió y le molestó, a partes iguales, el hecho de que Loki hubiera estado en aquella habitación, era por eso que se había sentido incomodo en el momento en que Loki había besado su mano, era por eso que no había podido corresponderle como se debía a Darcy y era por eso por lo cual necesitaba que esta mujer despertara cuanto antes; y todo debido al hecho de que, desde que la conoció hace más de dos años, había experimentado una especie de atracción tan fuerte que había pasado los últimos dos años reprimiéndolo, casi con éxito, hasta el momento en que vio aparecer a Loki con ella en brazos en un estado crítico.

Necesitaba verla, conocerla y saber la verdad para destruir, de una vez por todas, esa atracción de su sola belleza de una vez por todas.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de toda la celda. Al parecer los humanos tenían una leve creatividad al momento de hacer sus lugares de confinamiento, puesto que todos eran iguales: un espacio circular, con un camastro pegado a la pared y una serie de paredes cristalizadas.

No es que fueran malas celdas, de hecho, podía apostar que cada vez las hacían más resistentes y más difíciles de destruir, aquello era obvio conociendo como trabajaba el ego de Stark. No, más bien, lo que le molestaba de aquellas celdas es que siempre eran iguales. ¿No podían, al menos, modificarlas? De solo estar dentro de ella, lo hacía experimentar una serie de repetidos y molestos _deja vu_.

Tras un rato de caminar por toda la celda, decidió sentarse, antes de volverse loco en aquella caminata sin fin. Deslizó sus manos sobre la gruesa y roñosa tela de mezclilla de su pantalón –agradeció el hecho que de Fury hubiera aceptado, al menos, dejarlo cambiarse de ropa, ya que había aborrecido aquella bata con la que había despertado–, aquella sensación era agradable a su tacto y lo hacía enfocar su atención e otro lado.

Pero aun así, en esta ocasión, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Estaba buscando una explicación al porqué del ataque que había sufrido Sophia y aun no podía encontrarlo. Tenía una ligera idea de que pudiera deberse al hecho de que la curación que le había realizado hace días no había sido del todo completa, cosa que desecho al instante ya que le era imposible el creer que él, un dios poderoso, había fallado en una labor de aquella magnitud, su ego le impedía reconocer aquello.

Pero había algo que le dolía reconocer, y era el hecho de que tenía miles de preguntas a las cuales no podía dar respuesta. Casi nunca le había gustado quedarse con alguna interrogante, siempre que tenía alguna duda, buscaba darle respuesta en la brevedad posible. Pero en esta ocasión, tanto dudas como una mala corazonada, le indicaban que todo aquello iba por mal camino.

Y eso, era lo que lo tenía tan ansioso.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo de frotar sus manos contra sus piernas. Buscaría una forma en la como poder responder a sus dudas y una forma de lograr calmar su creciente ansiedad. Comenzó a respirar de forma más profunda mientras intentaba despejar su mente, estaba seguro que no podría obtener ninguna de las dos si no lograba serenarse y dejar su mente en blanco.

"_¿Qué te preocupa, hijo de Asgard?_"

Loki abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en aquella habitación blanca en donde habitaba la serpiente emplumada con cuernos, la cual mostraba una leve preocupación en su perfecto rostro de color marfil.

— ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres parte de mí? Creo que es una pregunta innecesaria la que acabas de hacerme — pudo observar como Uróboros cambiaba su preocupación por una ligera sonrisa. Al parecer, desde el punto de vista de Loki, aquella serpiente si podía demostrar emociones. — ¿Esto será acaso un hábito entre nosotros, el que tú te entrometas en mi mente?

Uróboros se fue acercando a Loki, el cual se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo blanco de aquella habitación. La serpiente recostó su cabeza sobre el suelo, frente al dios, y poso sus verdes ojos en la delgada figura que representaba Loki.

"_No busco que sea un hábito, pero sí que te acostumbres a mi presencia_" los ojos de la serpiente se iluminaron más mientras escudriñaba con la mirada al Jotun.

— No creo que pueda hacerlo — en cierta manera Loki se sentía intimidado por la enorme presencia que representaba Uróboros frente a él, pero por más que le hubiera gustado retroceder, no le daría el lujo a la serpiente de hacerlo creer que en verdad se había asustado.

"_¿Acaso te intimida mi presencia, caminante del cielo*?_" le sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro y lo ponía a la altura del de Loki. (*Nota: Uno de los tantos nombres con los que se le conoce a Loki en la mitología nórdica)

El dios del caos dio un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos buscando un poco de serenidad.

— Si sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas? — como siempre las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera el ordenarlo. Gruñó un poco solo para después abrir sus ojos y enfocarlos a la divertida sonrisa que le mostraba aquella condenada serpiente frente a él. — ¿Cómo le haces para controlar mis palabras?

La serpiente dio un ligero suspiro, solo para después levantarse del lugar donde estaba y comenzar avanzar hacia alrededor del dios.

"_Tengo control sobre todo lo que dices y haces, conozco bien tu mente y lo que piensas y sientes. Puedo hacer surgir tus verdades sentimientos y tus verdaderos decesos_".

— Entonces — comenzó mientras se ponía de pie —, ¿Por qué preguntas si ya conoces la respuesta?

"_Sería un tanto aburrido el solo obtener información de tu cabeza y no interactuar contigo_" Loki rodó los ojos. "_Además, no aprenderías nada si yo solo robara tus pensamientos y tú no aprendieras de ellos_".

— Déjate de tonterías, sabes bien que es lo que me preocupa y por qué estoy hablando contigo.

Uróboros detuvo su andar y giro su cabeza en dirección a Loki.

"_Conozco bien tu corazón, hijo de Jotunheim, y aciertas al decir que conozco aquello_".

— Entonces, dime.

La serpiente giró su cabeza y enfocó su vista hacia un punto inexistente, para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a desvanecerse enfrente del pelinegro, el cual se sobresaltó ante aquello. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor en busca de la enorme serpiente, la cual no tenía opción de esconderse en aquel lugar, el cual carecía de otra cosa que no fuera ellos dos.

Ante ese pensamiento, bajó su vista y comenzó a buscar entre sus piernas, lugar donde encontró a Uróboros en menor tamaño mientras comenzaba a escalar sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a enroscársele en la cintura mientras seguía subiendo hasta situarse en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Piensas asfixiarme? — no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta.

"_No soy tan destructiva como lo hace parecer mi apariencia, solo busco que te dejes de sentir incomodo ante mi tamaño_" le sonrió divertida mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza sobre el amplio hombro de Loki.

— ¿Vas a decirme o no? — preguntó fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"_Ella tiene tu collar, lo que significa que ella entró a un proceso de vincularse contigo. Dicho vinculo significa que parte de sus esencias están unidas o comienzan a unirse_".

— Y eso, ¿en qué le afecta a ella?

Uróboros alzó la cabeza mientras volvía a enfocar su vista a la profunda nada de aquella habitación.

"_El vínculo, por si no lo sabias, sirve para unir dos vidas por el resto de sus vidas. Si uno muere, el otro lo seguirá. Este tipo de vínculo se utiliza durante el matrimonio, con la persona indicada con la cual pasaras toda tu vida. Pero, para que este sea válido, ambos deben de estar de acuerdo en ello, para que de esta forma sus almas comiencen a asimilarse poco a poco._"

— No entiendo… — no pudo terminar.

"_Mira, hijo de Odín, tú y esta mortal acaban de profundizar el vínculo en el momento en que tu aceptaste lo que sientes por ella y recuperaste tu magia. Ahora tu esencia no solo se está vinculando a la de ella, si no también tu magia._"

El dios abrió los ojos enormemente en el momento que comprendió al punto al que quería llegar su guardián.

Sophia no había despertado y sufría de estos ataques debido a que su alma estaba asimilando la enorme cantidad de magia que Loki había recuperado en los pasados días, agregándole, además, el hecho de que esta ya estaba condicionada a la protección de la mujer. Eso quería decir que la magia que Loki, que estaba destinada a su protección, era lo que la tenía en ese estado de inconsciencia. ¡Qué ironía!

Pero aun así no entendía en que momento habían comenzado con este vínculo. Él pensaba que el hilillo de magia que podía ver sobre de ellos era debido a la relación de entre el collar y el brazalete y no porque ellos estuvieran vinculados, y menos de esta manera. Loki creía que la razón por la cual ambos podían sentir lo que el otro sentía, era debido a esa unión que existía entre los artefactos y que, solo por el hecho de portarlos, los unía. Pero al parecer, eso iba mucho más allá.

"_Si de algo sirve, el vínculo comenzó en el momento en que la besaste_".

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro y no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco feliz al recordar aquel primer beso que él le robo en un arrebato de celos, el cual la mujer le correspondió de igual manera.

A pesar de aquella buena sensación, no le quedo más que asentir al conocer la razón de vínculo.

Él inició el vínculo en el momento en acepto que sentía algo por ella y que quería que aquellos labios solo probaran sus labios y no los de alguien más. Sabía que podía escucharse muy cursi, pero aquello era lo que sentía, sabía que en esta habitación le era imposible mentir.

Soltó un profundo suspiro.

— Dime, ¿Por qué razón el collar me quemó mientras lo traía? — soltó al aire mientras fijaba su vista a la nada.

"_Porque ya no te pertenecía, le pertenecía a ella. Lo único que hizo, fue rechazarte e indicártelo. Ella es la única que puede portarlo y tocarlo_".

— Entonces, es un hecho que mi magia la mantiene inconsciente, debido al vínculo — Uróboros comenzó a desenroscarse de la cintura y de las piernas de Loki y subió todo su cuerpo al hombro del hombre, el cual no podía sentir el peso de aquella creatura.

El dios aprovechó esto para sentarse de nuevo en el blanco suelo de aquel extraño lugar, se cruzó de piernas y recargó sus codos en estas mientras entrelazaba sus manos. Pudo ver como la serpiente asentía débilmente a su afirmación.

— ¿Hay una forma de hacer que ella este despierta sin que el vínculo le afecte de esta forma?

"_No lo sé, nunca antes había sabido de un vínculo entre un humano y un dios, será difícil saber cómo este reaccionará_".

Loki refunfuñó mientras estiraba las piernas y se recostaba sobre el suelo. La serpiente, evitando ser aplastada, se posó sobre el pecho del dios y se acurrucó en el mismo.

— Eres de mucha ayuda, Uróboros, ¿lo sabias?

Escuchó sisear a la serpiente, en un son un tanto molesta.

"_Eres el primero en hacer este tipo de vínculo, ¿Qué esperabas?_"

— Una respuesta útil de tu parte, por lo menos — soltó mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar pausadamente.

"_Te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que descubra, hijo de Laufey_".

En esos momentos, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, Loki sintió que el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba era de nuevo la prisión de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Decidió recostarse en su camastro y esperar a que aquella serpiente le trajera, al menos, algo de información útil. Estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Cómo era posible que a la mujer que había herido hace más de dos años y a la cual se había prometido a remediar el mal que le había hecho, la siguiera hiriendo ahora con algo que utilizaba para protegerla? ¿Qué solo lo único que podía hacer con Sophia era lastimarla o hacerle daño?

Comenzó a apuñar su mano solo para después dar de golpes contra la pared de cristal de aquella prisión por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla mientras que estaba encerrado en aquel lugar. Solo esperaba que Uróboros le supiera dar razón de una forma de dejar de hacerle daño a Sophia y confiar en que ella despertara en cualquier momento.

* * *

Sus ojos le eran pesados de abrir, más no imposibles. Se sentía adolorida y entumida. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, la luz de aquella habitación le comenzó a molestar por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la luminosidad que había en aquella habitación.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, comenzó a inspeccionar en el lugar donde se encontraba mientras intentaba conectar aquellos fugaces recuerdos que abrumaban su mente como si fueran luces intermitentes. Todo en aquella habitación le hacía revivir un _deja vu_.

Intento mover sus extremidades, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver los lentos y torpes movimientos de sus piernas, las cuales no le respondían del todo bien. Suponía que era debido al tiempo en cama o porque, posiblemente, le hubieran introducido a su sistema algún tipo de calmante que aun tuviera atontado en su cuerpo.

El aire se le comenzó a ser un poco pesado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que traía puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno, la cual optó por quitarse, pero sus manos le respondían de igual forma que sus piernas.

— ¡Espera! Déjame ayudarte — escuchó una voz masculina a su costado derecho.

Antes de que pudiera girar el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, pudo ver a un fuerte hombre de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules que le parecieron muy hermosos, se acercó hasta ella. Sentía como si aquel rostro tan marcado lo hubiera visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba en dónde.

El hombre le retiró la mascarilla del rostro y ella comenzó a respirar por su propia cuenta el aire de su entorno. Pudo identificar el característico aroma a medicamento y a utensilios de limpieza que caracterizaban a un hospital, por lo cual pudo corroborar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Pero aun no entendía muy bien que es lo que hacía postrada en una cama de hospital, y los malditos recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes de que se hubiera quedado dormida aun no terminaban de ensamblarse en su lugar y eso estaba comenzando a irritarla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó el hombre de ojos azules mientras enfocaba su vista en ella, haciéndola sentirse un tanto incomoda.

— Bien — soltó con voz ronca y a duras penas. Siguió paseando sus ojos por toda la habitación en busca de la ayuda de algo que le facilitara conectar todo lo ocurrido, pero no pudo más que posar su vista en el sujeto que no dejaba de examinarla como si no terminara de creer lo que estaba viendo. — Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

El hombre abrió grandemente los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, para después soltar unas ligeras risas.

— ¡Oh, disculpa la descortesía! — se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirse el poco cabello que tenía, para después estirar su brazo y tendérselo en forma de saludo. — Soy Steve Rogers y soy quien ha estado al pendiente de ti, durante este tiempo.

— ¿Eres mi médico? — preguntó con la voz débil.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — soltó apresurado. — Yo solo te he cuidado, es todo.

Sophie volvió a recorrer con la vista toda la blanca habitación mientras trataba de ubicarse geográficamente, sin mucho éxito.

— ¿En qué hospital nos encontramos? — se rindió tras unos minutos.

— Estamos en los hospitales generales de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Steve le sonrió débilmente para después soltar un suspiro pronunciado e ir negando con la cabeza.

Ella entendió que el hombre no le podría decir más allá de todo aquello. Así que decidió llevar la conversación hacia otro punto que también era importante tocar.

— ¿Que me ha pasado?

El rubio se sentó, lentamente, en el sillón que estaba a lado de la cama donde ella estaba recostada y se llevó ambas manos a su cara, cubriendo solo su nariz y boca en una forma de cueva. Soltó el aire por la boca, de manera pronunciada y entrelazó sus dedos como puños sobre sus labios.

— Fuiste atacada por un monstruo, ataque por el cual casi pierdes la vida.

Y fue entonces que todo en su cabeza comenzó a tener sentido. Todos sus recuerdos fugaces fueron encajando como piezas de un puzle muy difícil de armar.

El cómo había salido de su casa, por qué había ido a gran velocidad hacia el corazón de la ciudad de Nueva York, todo lo que había recorrido a pie, el cómo se le salió el corazón al ver a Loki herido e indefenso mientras un monstruo morado le lanzaba una energía y el como ella se interponía entre ambos.

Comenzó a ver los recuerdos más claros. Recordó el dolor y cansancio que había sentido, pero sobre todo ese frio, frio que la había comenzado abrumar durante el tiempo en que había estado en los brazos de Loki. Por más que le pareciera cruel, realmente adoró como se veía el rostro empapado en lágrimas del hombre mientras buscaba, con desesperación, detener la hemorragia. Ella ya había decidido morir esa tarde y para ella estaba bien, puesto que moriría en los brazos de su ser amado; pero tras unos breves minutos en los cuales sintió como era pasada de unos brazos a otros, un dolor insoportable, acompañado de un calor como si fueran brazas, la comenzó a abrumar sobre la herida, momento en el cual perdió control de ella misma, haciéndola estar consciente de todo pero ajena a los propios movimientos de su cuerpo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Eran hasta ahí que llegaban sus recuerdos, ya que después de eso solo estaban sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que despertó en esa habitación hace unos minutos atrás.

Comenzó a respirar de manera irregular, presa del pánico debido a los recuerdos. Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia la parte donde se suponía debía de estar la herida, levantó sabanas y palpó sobre la bata la zona donde se suponía debían de estar las vendas. Se sorprendió al solo sentir su piel y la tela de la bata médica. Alzó el rostro hacia el hombre, como si estuviera en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Por qué no tengo nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — su voz era un vivo ejemplo de la ansiedad y del terror a desconocer todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Tranquila — comenzó Steve mientras se acercaba a ella y llevaba sus manos a los brazos de ella que se movían de un lado a otro de forma desesperante —, solo han pasado dos días y medio...

— ¡¿Dos días y medio?! ¿Y creen que no necesito de la ayuda de algún vendaje o algo para que me proteja la herida? — alzó la voz y habló a una gran velocidad, que al terminar la frase comenzó a toser fuertemente y un dolor en el abdomen se hizo presente. Ahí estaba la viva prueba de lo ocurrido, pero aun así, el dolor no era tal como ella lo había imaginado.

El rubio saltó sobre de ella y la ayudó a sentarse para evitar que se ahogara, la acomodó con suaves pero firmes movimientos. Dejó que la tos se calmara antes de volverla a recostar.

— Lo sé — decía mientras la iba recostando —, pero tus heridas son mínimas, debido a que Loki uso su magia para curarte.

— Loki uso su magia para curarme — repitió en un suspiro, tratando de procesar cada palabra.

Tras lo ocurrido en _Starbucks_, Sophie había tratado de investigar todo lo referente a la naturaleza de Loki. Se había recriminado el hecho de no ver algo tan obvio como lo era su nombre, el cual podía significar dos cosas: 1) que sus padres tenían un muy mal sentido del humor y habían querido arruinar la vida de uno de sus hijos con un nombre de un personaje de la mitología nórdica solo por el hecho de que estaban obsesionados con la misma; o 2) que en verdad fuera el dios nórdico de dicha mitología. Pero como la primera opción era la más creíble, optó por confiar en esta. Para su desgracia, no era así.

Según los libros que había leído, se suponía que Loki era un dios nórdico al cual se le atribuía el caos y la destrucción, se dice que por él llegaría el Ragnarök a Asgard, además se suponía que era hijo de un gigante de hielo, pero que este tenía una apariencia humana debido a que la capacidad de transformarse en lo que él quería –como la vez que se transformó en yegua para poder distraer al caballo de aquel constructor del muro, dato que ella recolectó mientras leía–.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que sabía del pasado de Loki era por los libros, no por él, ¿Quién le podía asegurar que todo lo dicho ahí era cierto? Nadie, más que el mismo Loki.

Viera por donde la viera y le doliera a quien le doliera, ella tenía que hablar con el dios cuanto antes.

Alzó la vista hacia el rubio, el cual le estaba dedicando una espléndida sonrisa.

— Steve, ¿cierto? — el hombre asintió débilmente, pero con la misma radiante sonrisa. — No es por ofender, pero prefiero que Loki esté aquí, ¿Dónde está?

— Él vino hace unos momentos a verte.

— ¿Enserio? — no pudo evitar su tono de alegría. — ¿Y dónde está ahora?

— Él… no está aquí — denotó duda en su voz.

— Eso ya lo veo, por eso estoy preguntando.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Loki? — desvió la conversación mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

— No sabría explicarle — soltó una tanto molesta. — ¿Dónde está Loki? — volvió a insistir.

El hombre la miro de frente, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

— No sabría explicarle.

Sophie inhaló profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, para después expulsar todo el aire con gran potencia. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella acción la hizo sentirse llena de energías y de fuerza.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó irritada mientras se destapaba y comenzaba a desconectarse los aparatos.

— ¡Oye!, ¿Qué haces? — preguntó alarmado Steve, mientras se descruzaba de brazos.

Sophie salió de la cama y, tomando el triple donde colgaba el suero, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

— Si no me dices en donde está, ¡iré yo misma a buscarlo!

Sus pasos eran un poco torpes, puesto que aún estaban entumidos sus pies, su vista se había vuelto borrosa debido a la rapidez en la que se había levantado; pero poco le importaba, puesto que estaba decidida a ir a buscar a Loki y no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.

Salió por la puerta y se encontró con un gran pasillo. Giró su rostro hacia ambos lados, decidiendo por qué lado del pasillo comenzar a buscar a su hombre –bueno, no era suyo puesto que aún no habían culminado cierta acción, de la cual, el simple recuerdo, la sonrojó–, tras un corto debate, opto por ir por la derecha.

Le pareció un tanto extraño el hecho de que no hubiera nadie por aquellos blancos pasillos de hospital. Estaba acostumbrada al característico sonido de conversaciones entre los que esperaban resultados, como también de las charlas entre los doctores; al igual que el sonido de los doctores corriendo mientras empujaban camas con pacientes de urgencias, entre otras cosas. Todo era muy silencioso. Pero eso sí, el aroma a un hospital seguía tal y como ella lo recordaba: artículos de limpieza, medicamentos y un extraño olor a sangre.

Tras unos minutos de caminata que no la llevó a ningún lado, sino más bien solo logró que se perdiera, se detuvo y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas blancas que había en aquel pasillo.

En cuanto se sentó, soltó un suspiro y agachó el rostro.

Ahora estaba perdida en un lugar que ella ni siquiera conocía, "_como siempre, haciendo un buen trabajo Sophia_" se recriminó mentalmente.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — alzó la cabeza al reconocer aquella voz familiar.

Se encontró con Steve, el cual le tendía una mano mientras no dejaba atrás aquella sonrisa tan divertida.

Sophie la aceptó con resignación y se puso de pie.

— Creo que me perdí.

— Si, lo acabo de ver.

Ella sonrió divertida y él le respondió de igual manera.

— Yo te puedo llevar con Loki — comenzó diciendo el rubio mientras soltaba su mano y se volvía a cruzar de brazos. — Pero necesito que confíes en mí.

— ¿Sabes?, es difícil confiar en alguien a quien acabas de conocer, sobre todo si ese alguien te niega a dar respuestas que necesitas — lo imitó y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Steve soltó unas risas, solo para después alzar la mano derecha a la altura de su mejilla.

— Prometo darte respuestas y llevarte con Loki. Pero primero… — la vio de arriba abajo mientras alzaba una ceja y le sonreía de medio lado. — Dudo que quieras verlo vistiendo ese atuendo.

— ¿Qué?

Sophie se miró completamente, percatándose de que usaba bata de hospital blanca, la cual, estaba mojada con un líquido amarillento y un poco de rojo.

Dio un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba. Ahora entendía el extraño olor a sangre: de lo precipitado que había salido, no se había percatado de la sonda, provocando que esta se desconectara rudamente de su uretra e hiciera que sangrara. Así que había caminado orinada y manchada de sangre, ¡Perfecto!

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

* * *

Seria exagerar si decía que esta no era la primera vez que usaba ropa tan ajustada y que estaba acostumbrada a ella, pero por desgracia, no estaba exagerando.

Cuando Steve la llevó a buscar ropa, nunca imaginó que no encontrarían la ropa con la que había ingresado, pero era obvio que las hubieran tirado tras el tremendo agujero y las manchas de sangre que habían surgido tras el ataque que había impactado sobre de ella, así que, para su des fortunio, debieron darle uno de los uniformes que usaban los trabajadores de aquella organización, de la cual no recordaba su nombre. Dicho uniforme parecía que le había sido hecho justo a sus dimensiones, pensando en ella, ya que le quedaba totalmente entallado. No pudo evitar la sensación de que andaba desnuda, ya que la no sentía que si quiera estaba usando ropa.

Lo único bueno de todo ese cambio de ropa, fue el hecho de que la dejaron bañarse –los doctores estaban sorprendidos de la recuperación tan rápida de su completa motricidad, tras haber sufrido una convulsión, cosa que le sorprendió a ella misma haber sufrido y que los doctores no hubieran encontrado ningún fallo– y, por ende, pudo revisar su abdomen, lugar donde se suponía debía estar su herida; tal como le había dicho Steve, no había nada en esa área más que una simple cicatriz difusa y extraña en forma de "_S_". Todo aquello le parecía casi un milagro, pero era algo más que debía de agradecerle, según Sage, a Loki.

Steve la había llevado a recorrer unos largos pasillos de color oscuro, los cuales era muy concurridos. Veía pasar a varias personas que usaban un uniforme semejante al que le habían obligado usar. Se preguntó si las mujeres de aquella organización no se sentirían incomodas por portar dicho uniforme en sus momentos de singularidad como mujer, dicho en otras palabras, en su periodo menstrual. Dio un suspiro y pensó que aquello era realmente ridículo de pensarlo en ese momento.

Descendieron hasta muy al fondo de aquella organización, mientras Steve le explicaba, a groso modo, todo sobre las instalaciones en las que se encontraban. Sophia no hacía más que asentir y preguntar las cosas que no entendía.

— Y toda esta tecnología, ¿es construida por ellos mismos? — preguntó mientras iban descendiendo por el elevador.

Steve soltó unas ligeras risas.

— No, en realidad Stark es el que les construye todas estas cosas — soltó divertido.

— ¿Stark? Espera, ¿te refieres al mismísimo Anthony Edward Stark, de Stark Industries? — no pudo evitar su asombro.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién no conoce al egocéntrico y billonario hombre detrás de la máscara de Iron Man? — soltó un tanto divertida.

— Parece que conoces muy bien a Tony — dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Más de lo que crees — rodó ella los ojos mientras se cruzaba los brazos, haciendo rechinar el cuero del uniforme que estaba usando. — Los vengadores son una cara pública desde su esplendorosa aparición en el ataque de Nueva York hace dos años, todo el mundo sabe de ellos… bueno, a excepción de la verdadera identidad de algunos.

— Pues, se supone que estos deben de permanecer así, por su seguridad — el elevador llegó a lo que parecía ser un subterráneo.

— Tú los debes de conocer, ya que trabajas aquí, ¿cierto? — las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

— En realidad… soy uno de ellos — dijo con una sonrisa marcada.

— ¡No juegues! — exclamó ella divertida mientras le daba una palmada al hombro. A pesar del poco tiempo de convivir con el hombre, se sentía en confianza.

— No estoy jugando, de hecho… — salieron del elevador al mismo paso. — Yo soy el Capitán América.

Sophie se detuvo en seco, dejando que Steve caminara solo por un extenso pasillo que conectaba el elevador al lugar donde se encontraba Loki. Tras unos pasos, el rubio se giró y encaró la cara de sorpresa que portaba la mujer.

— No… inventes… — marcó cada palabra mientras abría grandemente ojos y boca. — ¡Júramelo!

Steve se rió divertido, llevo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y se acercó a ella.

— Te lo juro — se encogió de hombros y le sonrió tontamente, mientras cerraba, por unos instantes sus ojos. — ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?

— ¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! — exclamó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambos se vieron por unos instantes, con semblante serio, solo para después estallar en risas. De alguna forma, Sophie se sentía como si estuviera en la compañía de alguno de sus amigos, como lo son Luke, Sage, Erick o, en algunas ocasiones, la extravagante de Jena. No sabía si era debido a que los extrañaba o si porque realmente Steve había congeniado muy bien con ella, además, agregándole el hecho de que se suponía era el Capitán América, eso le daba algunos puntos, ¿cierto?

— Esta bien — soltó después de que calmaran sus risas, — hare como que te creo, ¿te parece?

— Con eso me conformo — volvió a sonreírle, giro su rostro hacia su costado derecho, donde terminaba el pasillo y se extendía un enorme ventanal. — ¿Aun quieres que te lleve con Loki?

Sophia asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el extenso pasillo, mientras lo hacían en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir más, puesto que ya no había más por decir, o al menos eso creyó Sophie.

Ella estaba, aunque no quería admitirlo, un tanto nerviosa. Tenía tiempo sin saber nada de Loki y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar frente a él, que cosa decirle o como verlo. Al parecer, como siempre, se había precipitado y había actuado por puro impulso, por esa fuerte atracción que sentía hacia él, esa necesidad que tenía por estar cerca de él que ni ella misma podía explicar y, la cual, se fue acrecentando sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Por eso ella estaba aquí, por eso ella había decidido salir lo más rápido posible cuando escuchó la voz de aquel monstruo en su cabeza y les había dicho que quería a Loki para perdonarles la vida. A pesar de lo que ese hombre le había hecho, lo amaba, por Dios que lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Loki? — sacó de la nada el Capitán una vez que llegaron al final del pasillo.

Frente a ellos se alzó una enorme prisión circular, cubierta con unas enormes paredes de cristal, custodiada por un soldado con un uniforme semejante al de ella, el cual estaba frente a un panel de control que debía de ser de la prisión. Podía ver hacia dentro de ella, pero aun así, no logro vislumbrar a Loki.

Steve le había dicho la razón por la cual habían encerrado a Loki, pero había sido de forma muy superficial, realmente, desconocía la verdadera causa de su encierro, pero ella podía intuir algo: su encierro se debía por lo acontecido hace dos años atrás.

El hombre uniformado saludo a Steve y este asintió, provocando que el soldado girara hacia el panel y accionara unos botones. Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos y Sophie sintió como su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse. Dio un prolongado suspiro y se encamino hacia la entrada.

A unos centímetros de la misma, se detuvo y giro hacia el Capitán.

— Eso, no es algo trascendente en estos momentos, Capitán — le dedicó una sonrisa, para después introducirse en aquella habitación, haciendo que las puertas se cerraran tras ella.

Los cristales que parecían ser transparentes por fuera, por dentro eran de un color blanco y reflejaban todo el interior. Dentro había un camastro, el cual se encontraba amoldado a la figura de alguien. Pero, no podía ver a Loki por ningún lado.

— No te esperaba tan pronto — escuchó decir a su espalda.

La mujer pegó un grito y se giró sobresaltada hacia su espalda, encontrándose con Loki, el cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con negro, la cual llevaba desabrochada y dejaba ver una playera blanca. En su rostro se enmarcaba una enorme sonrisa.

No pudo explicar la sensación que la abrumó al momento en que lo volvió a ver. Era una combinación entre felicidad y tristeza a partes iguales, cosa que le pareció muy extraño a Sophia, pero aun así, buscó el equilibrio entre ellas y trató de exteriorizar lo que realmente sentía.

— ¡Me has asustado! — se quejó ella, mientras se llevaba una mano sobre su pecho.

Loki la observó, mientras alzaba la ceja, de arriba abajo.

— ¿Ahora eres parte de esa organización? — su pregunta sonó con un tono de asco.

Sophie sonrió divertida.

— Era esto o una bata toda sucia — se encogió de hombros. — Pero te aseguro que esta no soy yo.

— Pero este — hizo unos movimientos con las manos y su ropa comenzó a modificarse, poco a poco, la camisa a cuadros y la mezclilla fueron sustituidas por algo de cuero y un poco de metal, se habían vuelto las ropas que ella bien reconocía, — este es el que soy yo.

Ella lo observó detalladamente para después asentir con una sonrisa al revés.

— No te sienta nada mal el cuero.

Loki comenzó a reír, para después llevarse las manos hacia su espalda y comenzar a avanzar.

— Supongo que tu visita no se limitara a solo charlar sobre nuestros atuendos, ¿cierto?

— Así es, quiero hablar contigo de todo lo que ha pasado.

— ¡Oh! ¿Hablas del cómo te utilicé para que me dejaras vivir en tu casa? — soltó entre risas.

Debía de aceptar que aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero tenía que recordarse el hecho de que era Loki el que las estaba diciendo, pensó que tal vez debían de ser solo una broma.

— No solo a eso, si no al quien eres en verdad — se cruzó de brazos y siguió al dios con la mirada.

— Haz las preguntas que quieras, no te aseguro ser sincero en ellas.

— ¡Claro, dios de las mentiras! — exclamó ella tajante. — Quiero saber todo de ti, tu historia… Porque no comenzamos con tu edad y tu nombre.

— Seria humillarme a mí mismo al decir mi verdadera edad, así que la omitiré — Sophie rodó los ojos para después escuchar las ligeras risas del hombre. — Pero el nombre si puedo decírtelo: Soy Loki dios del caos y de la destrucción, hijo ilegítimo de Odín e hijo legítimo de Laufey.

— ¿De Odín? — Loki detuvo su andar y posó su vista hacia la joven. — Pensé que eran casi como hermanos.

— Supongo que los libros son un tanto inexactos — sonrió de medio lado.

— Entonces dime tú en que se equivocan.

Se tomó un tiempo para responder, solo para después resoplar por la nariz.

— Crecí en Asgard, viví creyendo que era un legítimo heredero del trono de Asgard, pensé que Thor, dios del trueno, era mi hermano. Entre otras mentiras más. Viví, siempre, a la sombra de mi supuesto hermano debido a esas mentiras.

"Al enterarme de la verdad, decidí acabar con toda la raza a la que decían que yo pertenecía, pero Thor arruino mis planes, por lo cual decidí autoexiliarme. Exilio en el cual conocí a Thanos y opte por aliarme con él, para obtener mi venganza — tragó saliva para después continuar. — Volví, ataque la tierra, mate a tus padres, a tu hija y a mucha gente más, solo para ser derrotado por los vengadores.

"Me devolvieron a Asgard, me encerraron con mi magia sellada. Escapé al tiempo y vine aquí a la tierra para poder recuperar mis poderes — dio unos paso y se acercó hasta Sophia, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa aterradora, — y es aquí donde entras tú y eres mi pase para recuperarlos de nuevo.

Loki alzó la mano y ella pudo ver como un aura de color verde comenzó a rodearla y la hacía brillar.

— Y el resto tú ya lo conoces, pero de una forma totalmente errada — había posado su vista en su mano, sin mirar en ningún momento a la mujer.

— ¿Cómo que de forma errada?

El dios bufó tras haber apuñado la mano, lo cual provocó que el aura desapareciera.

— Tú crees que me importas, pero la verdad es que te utilicé para obtener de vuelta mi magia.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Loki, por más que se decía que eran solo parte de una broma, la estaban hiriendo.

— Déjate de juegos, Loki — demandó mientras descruzaba los brazos y miraba fijamente a Loki.

— Sabes bien que no juego, todo lo que digo es verdad.

— No — una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de ella.

El hombre sonrió y comenzó a retroceder mientras alzaba los brazos y una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que un dios como yo, me fijaría en ti? Tu utilidad se ha acabado, ya no me sirves más.

— ¡Basta! — gritó ella con furia.

— A las herramientas inútiles, hay que desecharlas para que ya no estorben.

Fue entonces que todas las palabras de Loki comenzaron a taladrarle el alma. Una a una dejaban un agujero muy profundo en lo más dentro de su ser.

Sophia no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Todos esos días que luchó internamente por culpa de sus sentimientos, todas esas veces que su amor por él ganó la batalla dejándola en extremo agotada, habían sido en vano, puesto que había luchado, se había ilusionado por una mentira.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — su grito le desgarro la garganta, pero en verdad ya no le importaba. Se abrazó a si misma e intentó contener el llanto.

— Soy mucho más que eso…

Algo en ella aún se aferraba a desacreditar todo lo que Loki le estaba diciendo, puesto que eso no tenía sentido. Si decía que ya no le era útil, entonces, ¿Por qué le salvó la vida o porque había ido a visitarla hace unas horas atrás? Debía de haber un trasfondo a todo eso y ella no permitiría derrumbarse de nuevo hasta no conocer toda la verdad.

Intentó limpiarse el rostro mientras buscaba serenarse.

— Debes saber que yo nunca haría nada bueno por ti…

— Mentiroso — dijo entre sollozos.

— ¡Claro! Soy el dios de las mentiras. Cada cosa que te había dicho en el pasado, era una asquerosa mentira. Cada caricia que te di, cada beso que te propicié y cada suspiro que di, no fueron más que una simple jugarreta para poder mantenerte entretenida, pero en verdad, nunca sentí nada al tocarte.

Las palabras de Loki se habían vuelto como dagas que le rasgaban cada centímetro de su piel. Pero ella sabía que tenía que seguir firme y no dejarse derrotar, no le daría la satisfacción de verla destruida.

Buscó palabras para poder sacar a flote todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, el porqué de todas las acciones de Loki, así que decidió comenzar por lo que parecía ser más incongruente entre sus acciones pasadas y sus palabras de ahora.

— Dices que perdí utilidad, ¿entonces, por qué me salvaste aquel día? — preguntó con rabia.

Loki se quedó pasmado por unos escasos segundos, pero su rostro rápidamente se modificó a una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que te salvé porque me interesas? — soltó un resoplido. — Bueno, en verdad si me interesas, pero solo porque, por desgracia, mi magia está ligada a tu vida.

Eso podía explicar el porqué de aquello, pero aun así, ella se seguía aferrando al hecho de que detrás de toda aquella faramalla, existía un trasfondo.

Sophie conocía bien sus emociones y forma de actuar, podría no conocer su historia, pero si podría saber cuándo era sincero y cuando no. Gracias al poco tiempo que habían convivido juntos, ella pudo aprender parte de la forma de actuar de él, al igual que los altibajos emocionales que lo perturbaban diariamente. Sabia, de antemano, que Loki estaba quebrado, emocionalmente quebrado, y todas aquellas noches en vela que ella pasaba custodiando su sueño se lo confirmaban, pero el hombre nunca acreditaría eso, puesto que su orgullo era mucho más grande que eso; primero era un dios perfecto y, en última estancia, era ser con sentimientos y problemas.

Intentó sacar a flote esa parte de él, puesto que quería saber si realmente el hombre estaba mintiendo o no. Necesitaba confirmarlo antes de terminar de quebrarse ella.

— Pero hay un interés...

— Pero no el que tú buscas, mortal.

— Acepta que hay algo más allá de eso — insistió mientras lo miraba fijamente y sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas sin descanso.

Loki gruñó y apretó los puños con furia.

— ¡Basta de esta insensatez! — alzó la voz con fuerza mientras se alzaba frente a ella e imponía su presencia. — ¡No hay nada más allá de mis palabras! Mis palabras son verdaderas.

— Loki — intentó persuadirlo con un tono de voz más dulce, pero se le dificultaba hablar debió al nudo que se le había formado debido al tanto llorar, — te he conocido en este tiempo y sé que no estás diciendo la verdad.

Loki soltó unas carcajadas sonoras mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes.

— En verdad, tú no me conoces mortal, no sabes quién soy realmente.

— Si, si lo sé — estiró su mano, intentando acariciar su mejilla pero el dios se la interceptó.

— ¡No es verdad! — rugió con potencia mientras le sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza. — Soy un completo desconocido para ti. No creas que soy como me mostré frente a ti.

Sophie intento zafarse del agarre pero este era muy pronunciado y fiel.

— He visto tu esencia y puedo asegurar que esta no es tu verdadero ser.

Loki sonrió con maldad.

— No, no lo es.

Y tras estas palabras, su piel comenzó a cambiar de color a un azul intenso, sus ojos pasaron de ser de un verde tan puro a un rojo aterrador, sobre su piel comenzaron a aparecer una especie de marcas que le parecieron horripilantes.

Loki le soltó la mano, mientras ella lo miraba con asombro, nunca pensó en verlo con aquel aspecto.

Durante el tiempo que leyó sobre de él en libros, había descubierto su origen de gigante de hielo, aquel aspecto horripilante y de rasgos tan toscos. Tal vez no haya visto imágenes propiamente de él, puesto que no había ninguna con esa forma, pero si había varias de estas creaturas.

Loki posó su fría mirada sobre de ella y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella mientras Sophia solo iba retrocediendo.

— Esto es lo que soy realmente, soy un monstruo — comenzó a sonreír, para después comenzar a soltar carcajadas, mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ella. — No entiendo cómo es que aun te aferras a mí... ¡He matado personas sin piedad, gozo del sufrimiento de los demás! — se fue acercando de nuevo a ella. — Y gocé en el momento en que me entere, que la persona que me había acogido era la misma a la que había destruido hace dos años.

Sophia contuvo, por unos instantes, el aliento y cerró sus ojos, lentamente.

— Podía escuchar, a través de mis soldados, como sus huesos se iba desquebrajando poco a poco, podía escuchar como sus gritos eran lanzados con fuerza hacia el cielo y nadie podía escucharlos, pude deleitarme con el encantador sonido de tu vientre al ser destrozado por el impacto contra el suelo...

Ella apretó los ojos, evitando llorar de nuevo. El maldito sujeto frente a ella, la estaba haciendo revivir la agonía que ella vivió durante su tiempo bajo los escombros, al igual que la agonía que sufrió, a los días venideros, después de enterarse de la verdad.

Sabía bien que Loki buscaba destrozarla, apartarla de él, pero en verdad no entendía porque. Lo único que podía ver claro, era que Loki también estaba sufriendo y que por lo tanto, estaba usando todo este drama como mecanismo de defensa. Ella podía ver, por unos microsegundos durante el transcurso de su conversación, que en su rostro había reflejado el sentimiento de culpa, y eso le confirmaba que todo aquello no era más que un simple montaje del dios de engaño.

— Todo, todo es mentira — susurró ella entre dientes mientras seguía apretando sus ojos, no quería que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente de nuevo.

— Todo esto puede ser una mentira, — soltó después de un bufido, — o tal vez la mentira puede ser lo que viví contigo, o la mentira puedes ser que todo esto sea una mentira — dejó libre unas pequeñas risas. — Uno nunca sabe cuándo se trata del dios de las mentiras.

— No — siguió diciendo ella entre susurros.

Logró escuchar una rabieta proviniendo del hombre para después sentir las fuertes manos de él aprisionándole los brazos.

Ella solo soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

— ¡MIRAME! — le gritó con voz potente mientras la sacudía con fuerza. — ¡Mírame y convéncete del monstruo que soy, para que dejes tus estupideces de que todo esto es una mentira! ¡Mírame!

Esas palabras fueron lo que confirmaron a Sophia lo quebrado que se encontraba Loki.

Ella fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y fue armándose de valor, porque alguno de los dos debía de estar centrado, al menos.

Sophia nunca cerró los ojos porque le haya tendió miedo a Loki por su aspecto, ni mucho menos porque este le había dado asco; sino más bien porque no quería que la viera llorar y siguiera usando esas lagrimas contra de ella.

Una vez que lo observó con sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella no veía al monstruo que el proclamaba ser, sino más bien al hombre que conoció en aquella calle todo herido, en aquella noche tan maravillosa de octubre.

Se acercó a él y, entre la confusión de Loki al no recibir la reacción que esperaba por parte de ella, lo abrazó.

— No te tengo miedo — dijo con firmeza mientras que sus piernas le empezaban a fallar. — Puesto que este, no es el verdadero tú.

— Y dime tú, mortal, ¿Quién es el verdadero yo? — la desafió con altanería, en ningún momento le había correspondido al abrazo, pero entre sus brazos, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Loki daba unos pequeños temblores.

— Lo que hay dentro de ti — le respondió con un dulce tono de voz, salido desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquello no era una mentira. Loki no era solo apariencia física, sino más bien todo lo que había en su interior y eso era lo que ella tanto amaba y, hasta ahora, había caído en la cuenta. Por fin había _despertado_ a lo que realmente era lo que sentía por aquel dios: era amor, un puro amor.

Tras aquella revelación que tuvo, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo le empezaba a fallar, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla y su cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas, solo para después comenzar a taladrarle con un incesante dolor.

Se aferró más a Loki, puesto que había comenzado a perder las fuerzas de sus propias piernas. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ceder ante aquello, ya que sentía que ya había sensibilizado, un poco, al dios.

— Tú no sabes que es lo que hay dentro de mí…

— Se muy bien — comenzó marcando cada palabra, no entendía porque el hablar se le estaba dificultando un poco, — que todo esto no es más que una forma de defenderte. No te gusta sentirte débil y por eso estas diciendo todas estas mentiras. Sé que buscas protegerte, ya que eres un ser que ha sido roto el cual no sabe cómo reaccionar, y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es siendo hostil y agresivo, pero conozco tu verdadero ser y sé que en verdad tu no quieres reaccionar de esta forma. Se tú mismo, Loki, nadie va a hacerte daño; tu, en verdad, no eres un monstruo.

No supo en que momento fue, pero de un instante a otro, Loki había desecho su abrazo y la había lanzado, de un golpe, contra el muro de la prisión. En el momento en que impactó, sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire y la sensación de asfixia la comenzó a inundar.

Se suponía, que con esa fuerza, sus huesos debieron de haberse roto, pero solo un dolor punzante fue la que la inundó.

Alzó la vista y vio como el rostro rudo y severo de Loki, se había trasformado en uno de extrema preocupación y culpa. Pero aquella mirada se desvaneció al instante y la ira volvió a inundar aquel rostro, que había vuelto a ser del pálido color que ella reconocía muy bien.

— ¡TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO EN REALIDAD! ¡NO ME CONOCES! — gritó con voz potente mientras las puertas de la prisión se habrían y, tanto Steve como el guardia, entraban para ir a auxiliarla.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrárseles y el aire cada vez se le privaba mas, ya que sus pulmones se negaban a aspirar el aire que debía de inhalar.

La voz de Steve parecía distante, sus fuertes brazos la levantaron y la comenzaron a cargar fuera de la celda. Ella lo palmeo y le pidió que se detuviera, porque aún no quería salir, aun no había terminado de hablar con Loki. El rubio entendió el mensaje y giró hacia el manchón borroso que se suponía que era Loki.

Trato de jalar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y miro fijamente al manchón borroso que cada vez comenzaba a tomar forma como la delgada silueta de Loki.

— Te conozco, hijo de Asgard, porque eres el ser al que yo he escogido amar — su voz sonó un tanto débil, pero sus palabras eran claras.

No sabía porque había dicho aquello y de aquella forma, pero sabía que era cierto y que no podía mentirle a Loki. Nunca lo haría.

Tras unos instantes, el Capitán se giró y la llevo fuera de aquella celda, que había comenzado a asfixiarle. Fuera de esta, logró ver lo que parecía ser una joven mujer de baja estatura, que observaba la escena con una perpleja mirada.

Sophia no sabía de quien se trataba, pero realmente no le importaba, ella solo quería descansar y dormir por un largo rato.

* * *

Por más que le lanzaba injurias y le dijera que no era más que un estorbo, aquella mujer salía con frases que hacían mucho más difíciles las cosas.

Se sentía culpable, ya que por su culpa ella se estaba enfermando. Era por eso que la quería lejos de él, era por eso que le estaba diciendo cosas tan destructivas, era por eso que la había hecho revivir el dolor y agonía que había vivido durante el tiempo venidero después de la muerte de su familia, era por eso que le había dicho que cada caricia que le había dado no significaban nada y era por eso que se había mostrado, frente a ella, con su apariencia de Jotun. Tenía que desencantarla, que le tuviera miedo, pero aun así, él nunca espero que ella reaccionara de tan buena forma y se lanzara, sobre de él, en un abrazo, una abrazo tan acogedor y lleno de ternura. Ella no le tenía miedo, sino más bien le tenía afecto, afecto que nunca había recibido por parte de nadie cuando mostraba su verdadera forma.

Dentro de ese abrazo, Loki no pudo más que contenerse el abrazarla de vuelta, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar por la lucha interna que estaba librando debido al hecho de que una parte de él quería estrecharla y apegarla más a él, mientras que la otra quería que se apartara para no caer en la tentación y echar todo a perder.

Pero como siempre, su parte agresiva reaccionó y no pudo más que golpearla con rabia y lanzarla lejos de él. Mas no contó con que su fuerza se hubiera excedido y fuera dado a parar contra la pared de la celda con un gran estruendo, en donde pudo escuchar un crujir y una exhalación pronunciada. Había golpeado con aire adentro.

No pudo evitar reflejar, por al menos unos segundos, la extrema preocupación que sentía por la mujer que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo. Se debatió por ir a auxiliarla o no, más no fue necesaria una decisión puesto que el capitán junto al guardia habían ido a su rescate.

Rogers la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó con suma delicadeza mientras buscaba que reaccionara.

— Sophia, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación mientras la alzaba con sus fuertes brazos e iban en dirección hacia la salida.

A unos pasos de llegar a la puerta, el soldado se detuvo y se giró para encararlo. Pensó que le gritaría algo ofensivo, debido por la mirada que le estaba lanzando. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como la débil cabeza de Sophia se giraba hasta él y buscaba, de manera torpe, tratar de enfocarlo.

— Te conozco, hijo de Asgard, porque eres el ser al que yo he escogido amar.

Tras decir esto se marchó.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado. Muy a pesar de toda la sarta de mentiras que le había lanzado a Sophia, ella aún seguía sintiendo eso por él: amor. En verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que decirle a Sophia que él era el que la estaba debilitando de aquella manera y sabía que era cierto, puesto que durante el abrazo que le había dado, había sentido como ella se recargaba más a él y comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

Hasta cierta parte se sentía mal. Si las cosas seguían de esta forma, la podría, incluso, llegar hasta matar. Necesitaba la ayuda de Uróboros para poder resolver esto y poder deshacer el vínculo, sin que ninguno de los dos saliera afectado.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo esto, no se percató de la entrada de alguien a la celda.

— ¡Vaya que eres un chico muy popular! — exclamó la chillante voz de Darcy mientras entraba a la celda.

Loki arrugó el ceño mientras veía como la chica se comenzaba a pasear por el lugar e iba directamente al camastro y se disponía a sentarse ahí.

— En verdad, cada vez te dan habitaciones más mediocres, deberías quejarte con el sindicato.

— No molestes, mortal — gruñó Loki mientras se dirigía lejos de la cercanía de la mujer.

— ¡Oh vamos, cambia de humor! — le sonrió la chica mientras se quitaba los lentes y sacaba un pañuelo para comenzarlos a limpiar. — Se supone que todo el mundo se siente bien cuando recibe visitas agradables.

— Tu presencia, Darcy, nunca es grata para mí — soltó con veneno, mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer y fijaba su mirada hacia un punto fuera de la celda.

— ¡Auch! Me lo merecía — dijo con sorna mientras se colocaba las gafas y se cruzaba de brazos. — Pero no me refería a mí, idiota, me refería a tu chica, la que acaba de salir.

Loki se giró apresurado y encaró a la mujer, la cual le sonreía divertidamente.

— Supongo que ella debe de ser la chica a la que te recordé hace unos días, ¿cierto? — su sonrisa era la plena imagen de la burla. — En realidad no pensé que _tú_ chica fuera un simple mortal. Digo, alguien te ve y piensa que tendrías como mujer a una hermosa diosa que comparte el mismo malévolo y destructivo pensamiento y carácter que tú, y que juntos destruirían a la humanidad para después ser los amos del universo. Vamos, eres todo un dios nórdico del caos, cualquiera se lo esperaría. Aunque debo aceptar que tu chica no es para nada fea.

— Solo… déjame en paz, ¿sí? — gruñó mientras iba y se acercaba a ella. — Estas en mi cama, quítate Darcy.

— ¿Sabes?, podríamos compartirla. Pero creo que será algo que tu chica no se tomara muy bien que digamos — dijo mientras comenzaba a recostarse sobre el camastro.

Loki perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y no dudó en utilizar magia contra la mortal.

La alzó sobre el cielo y la dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, _Lokito_? — exclamó con sorpresa la mujer de cabellos castaños.

— No soporto tu sola presencia aquí — le escupió cada palabra mientras que alzaba su mano y simulaba que la estuviera sujetando del cuello.

Comenzó a asfixiarla, al parecer esa era la única forma en la que podía mantener callada a aquella mortal. Se fue acercando a ella mientras le dedicaba una dura mirada.

— Entiende, mortal, que en realidad tú yo no somos nada que para que tú te tomes estas libertades conmigo. No juegues conmigo, porque te aseguro que mi paciencia no siempre será infinita.

— ¿Por qué siempre optas por ahorcarme? — dijo débilmente mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre invisible.

Loki gruñó por lo bajo, solo para después irla descendiendo y soltarla del agarre. Ella dio una gran bocanada de aire mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.

— Vete de mí presencia, mortal — le ordenó Loki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Al menos… deberías de borrarme estas marcas del cuello, ¿no crees? — le dijo con un tono de molestia. — Thor sabrá de inmediato que fuiste tú quien las hizo y eso no lo pondrá muy feliz que digamos.

El dios rodó los ojos e hizo unos ligeros movimientos con las manos, haciendo que las marcas rojas del cuello de la chica desaparecieran.

— ¡Ahora cállate y lárgate! — se giró dándole la espalda.

— Yo también creo, al igual que esta chica y tu hermano, que tienes un poco de bondad en tu interior, _Loquillo_ — y tras decir esto, se fue de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El Jotun quiso gritar y comenzar a destruir todo pero no pudo más que lanzarse sobre el camastro y hacerse bola sobre aquel reducido espacio mientras dejaba escapar algunos gruñidos por su boca.

"_Deja de estar quejándote y atiende mejor algo que realmente es importante_" le gritó desde el interior la serpiente mientras él cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en aquella habitación blanca.

— ¡No molestes, Uróboros! — bramó mientras seguía recostado en el suelo blanco de aquella habitación, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba sobre el camastro.

"_¡No, si molesto!_". Aquellas palabras hicieron que el dios alzara el rostro y viera a la serpiente, la cual le estaba frunciendo el ceño de manera un tanto divertida para la situación. "_¿Me podrías decir por qué razón y circunstancias heriste a Sophia? ¿Qué acaso eres estúpido o qué?_"

— Ya tuvimos esta conversación sobre tus conocimientos sobre mis acciones y pensamientos — le expuso con fastidio el dios mientras se estiraba sobre el suelo y se recostaba sobre el lomo.

"_Si, se bien porque lo hiciste, pero no lo termino de entender_".

— No me siento bien con respecto a lo que le estoy causando a Sophia — le explicó mientras giraba su rostro hacia la serpiente. — ¿Feliz?

"_No_".

El hombre gruñó y se puso de pie en un resoplido, fijó su vista a la serpiente y la encaró con molestia.

— En vez de estar molestando con respecto a lo que hago, deberías de estar buscando una respuesta a este problema, debido a que yo no puedo salir de esta maldita celda, agregándole al hecho de que aquí no hay ninguna información con respecto a eso — escupió las palabras en un vomito verbal, del cual él ni siquiera quería llegar a hacer.

La mirada de Uróboros se suavizó un poco y comenzó a acercarse más al dios.

"_La mortal… ¿En verdad, te preocupa?_" preguntó en un tono serio.

Loki alzó la ceja y lo vio confundido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Meditó, por unos momentos, la pregunta y respondió.

— No estaría tan alterado, sintiéndome realmente impotente si no fuera así — dijo sin más mientras daba un ligero suspiro y agachaba la mirada. Sabía de antemano que a Uróboros no podía mentirle, puesto que ella conocía el verdadero ser del dios, así que era realmente tonto si quisiera engañarla a aquella enorme creatura que era su guardián.

Uróboros dio un suspiro para después girar la cabeza hacia su costado y enfocar su vista hacia la nada.

"_Me temo que la información que traigo no es muy favorable que digamos_".

Loki alzó la vista hacia su guardián, mientras veía un semblante de preocupación en su rostro. Aquellas palabras y esa mirada no le hicieron sentir nada bien. Una pequeña opresión en el pecho comenzó a hacérsele presente.

— Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo de una maldita vez, Uróboros.

La serpiente lo ignoró por unos minutos, en los cuales, solo se podía escuchar la pesada respiración de Loki mientras intentaba ganarle a la ansiedad de la cual había comenzado a ser presa.

Tras unos minutos, el guardián giró su rostro y encaró de frente al dios de las mentiras.

"_El vínculo está matando a Sophia. Mientras más cerca estés de ella, más rápido acabaras con su vida_".

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo. A diferencia del anterior, este esta un poco mas corto, pero aun así no deja de ser importante. Al fin este par tuvo su tan inesperado encuentro y en vez de lanzarse fogozamente el uno al otro, terminaron discutiendo, como siempre, y todo por culta de Loki por el cabezota de Loki.

Pero les prometo que pronto tendrán su encuentro amoroso entre estos dos, solo espero que no me maten si este no les gusta .-.

¿Que mas les puedo decir sobre este capitulo? He tardado en escribirlo porque me he puesto a releer todo lo que había escrito. He recibido unos comentarios tan hermosos que me han hecho reflexionar en todo lo que he estado publicando. Según mi hermano, era justo y necesario retomarme a los orígenes de mi historia y saber que tanto había crecido, tanto en la forma en la que he escrito como en persona. Y yo pienso que si he crecido bastante, he mejorado -gracias a todos sus comentarios- mucho en la forma de redactar y si veo que he dejado, uno que otro, asunto sin resolver, pero les aseguro que pronto estos se irán resolviendo a través de estos capítulos.

He de decir que con el capitulo de _Aura_, termine con la primera parte de la historia, ya que acabamos con el villano y ahora queda la siguiente temporada o parte, como gusten decirle. Cabe decir que no, estos nos son los últimos capítulos del fic, si no mas bien pienso que ya estamos avanzando a otra etapa, puesto que acabo de cerrar un ciclo y he abierto otro con _Despertar_ (supongo que de ahí viene el nombre o no se xDD).

Quiero darle a la historia un sentido único que parta de mi propia esencia y se, por algunos de sus comentarios, que lo estoy logrando y no saben lo feliz que me hace.

Se estarán preguntando "¿A que viene tanto rollo?". Pues verán les explicare, recibí una serie de comentarios que en verdad me hizo mucho reflexionar y en verdad quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a esas personitas. Se que en un principio había dicho que no me gusta condicionar el que yo suba un capitulo con el numero de reviews que recibía puesto que todo esto lo hago por el simple hecho de desestresarme de la universidad y tratar de cumplir un propósito que me hice: el de terminar un proyecto largo de esta magnitud. Puede que se oiga fanfarrón o no, pero en verdad este fanfic no es mas que un mini proyecto en comparación con mis otros proyectos que tengo que se que son muy ambiciosos. Por la simple razón de que son historias de mi propia invención y no son la alteración de un universo ya establecido, no creo publicarlos aquí (en verdad, disculpen eso ^^U). Pero esta historia me esta demostrando que si puedo lograr proyectos de aquella magnitud y que me puedo forjar una disciplina para escribir y cumplir, cada cierto tiempo, con un determinado capitulo.

Si bien lo he dicho anteriormente, yo no me alimento de reviews, por lo que si los recibo o no, en verdad no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño. Pero lo que si tengo que decir es que eso review, lejos de subirme los sumos y subirme el autoestima -que creo yo que lo tengo a un muy buen nivel xD-, me ayudan a crecer como escritora, cada critica que escriben, cada comentario positivo que me dan, me hacen crecer mucho, se los digo en serio. Y cada vez que les digo que se los agradezco, eso es enserio, se los digo de todo corazón.

Yo creo que muchos escritores me van a entender, que cuando escriben su primera historia (cabe aclarar que esta no es mi primera historia, si les mostrara las primeras, creo que en verdad se burlarían mucho de mi xD), muchos tienen miedo a publicarla por el miedo al que dirán Pero les puedo asegurar que cualquier tipo de reviews, después de haberse atrevido a publicar, en verdad hacen que uno se sienta volar, por que se acaban de dar cuenta que, a pesar de que sea un completo desconocido el que escribe dicho comentario, a esa persona le gusta, sinceramente, aquella historia y se interesa por esta.

Se que debería estar escribiendo todo esto al final, cuando haya concluido esta historia, pero no podía posponerla mas. Así que quiero decirles a todos: ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo y gracias por el tiempo que me han brindado. Gracias a las personas que me leen y gracias las que han comentado, comentan y seguirán comentado, como también gracias a las que en un principio me comentaban y han dejado de hacerlo... Todas aquellas personas que me siguen, que ponen en favoritos y solo se pasan a leer. Muchas gracias, se los digo con el corazón en la mano, gracias. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Me despido.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	20. Vínculo

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo... volviendo al viejo hábito de publicar una vez por semana. Tendré que agradecerle a que acabo de iniciar el parcial y he salido de exámenes y trabajo finales.**

**Pero aun así... no creo que dure mucho .-. ... Pero mientras, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Y volviendo a las sorpresas... Tada! Hay música que inspiro a este capitulo... no es una canción indexada como se vio en _Música_, pero es parte de algunos momentos que me llevaran al siguiente punto...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene una escena un poco (bueno, tal vez algo mucho mayor que poco) subida de tono. Si no te gusta este tipo de situaciones, pues estas en todo tu derecho de salir y dejar varado el capitulo, si no, espero y lo disfrutes, puesto que no soy muy buena que digamos en ese tipo de situaciones...**

**Música: **

**Cut - Plumb: watch ?v=Ty0SF6jmDf8**

**Fearless - Falling Up: watch ?v=xg03IV-S9io**

**Bueno... supongo que seria todo... espero y lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**20. Vínculo **

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Y siempre ocurría lo mismo: Loki era abrazado por la chica y este perdía el control en sus facciones. Aquella mascara de burla, de dureza y desprecio que portaba el dios, se desvanecía frente a sus ojos y le era posible distinguir, aunque sean por unos segundos, un sentimiento que creyó ajeno al dios del caos por todo lo que él representaba: una especie de ilusión y felicidad. Y no tenía que olvidar que sus brazos se habían movido, tan velozmente, como si pareciera que se moría de las ganas por estrecharla, pero de última estancia, se arrepentía.

Avanzó más la cinta, hasta otro punto crítico en ella. Analizó la expresión cuando él lanzó, de un fuerte golpe, a la mujer contra la pared. Detuvo la cinta e hizo otro acercamiento al rostro del hombre, el cual había dejado aquel aspecto azulado que le había parecido muy interesante. Pudo ver como su rostro se transformaba a uno de completo arrepentimiento y dolor.

Dejó la tableta táctil con el video reproduciéndose sobre el escritorio y se recostó sobre su silla mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

¿Cómo era posible que un dios que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de mortales, se preocupe, salve y disfrute de la compañía de una mortal? Aunque todo le parecía muy claro, le era difícil de creerlo: el dios del caos se había enamorado de una mujer y, esta, era humana.

Sonrió ante aquel descubrimiento. Era la opción más viable, no había otra que fuera más certera que esta. Además, debía de recordar que Thor le había dicho que al hombre lo había encontrado en un _Starbucks_ en la compañía de una muy hermosa dama que, al parecer, era la misma que aparece en la cinta a la cual, no debía de olvidar, le había salvado la vida.

Era obvio que, para Tony Stark, todo el asunto le parecía divertido, puesto que, por todo lo que había visto y vivido los últimos días, tanto el dios del caos como el Soldado de los cuarenta, estaban en un círculo de amores en los que tanto Darcy como Lerman -si, Stark conocía a la mujer misteriosa- estaban involucradas.

Sinceramente, no entendió como es que pudo contener las risas en esos momentos.

— _Señor, el director Fury acaba de salir de su junta, ¿cómo quiere que proceda?_ — resonó fuertemente la voz de JARVIS en el taller del billonario.

— Dile a Fury que necesito hablar con él — sonrió ampliamente el genio mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su chaqueta. — Hay un cierto dios y una cierta chica que necesitan mudarse a esta torre.

* * *

— ¿Qué? — su ojos estaban abiertos grandemente y su voz apenas era un susurro.

El dios agachó por unos instantes sus ojos mientras buscaba algo en que enfocar su vista. Sabía bien que era lo que había dicho aquella serpiente, pero se aferraba a que esas palabras no fueran ciertas.

Se había empecinado en tratar de protegerla todos estos meses, había salvado su vida en dos ocasiones, se había aferrado a tratar de remediar el mal que había hecho en la vida de ella y todo para convertirse en el principal motivo de su pronta muerte.

Apretó los puños con furia y fijó sus ojos en la cabeza del guardián que se negaba a darle la cara.

— ¡¿Como que el vínculo la está matando?! — preguntó en un grito potente. — ¡EXPLICATE!

Uróboros giró lentamente el rostro hasta posar sus ojos en el dios, el cual solo resoplaba por la nariz.

"_No es el vínculo en sí, sino más bien tu magia_".

Loki hizo un ademan de que prosiguiera, tras el leve silencio que la serpiente había iniciado, para después cruzarse de manos y observar atentamente a la creatura.

"_Se supone que tu pareja de vinculación debe de estar a la par contigo, ya que ambos se complementan de igual manera: uno le da de lo que carece el otro. En tu caso, ella te está dando parte de su esencia, algo ya rudimentario en el vínculo, pero el problema es lo que tú le estas dando, lo cual es tu magia, su cuerpo no es capaz de canalizar tanto poder en tan poco tiempo_".

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi cercanía? — preguntó un tanto confuso y molesto.

"_Todo, puesto que mientras más cerca estés de ella más magia asimila, y eso es algo que su cuerpo no logra soportar. Es por eso que ella recae cada vez que estas en su cercanía, agregándole que por el vínculo ya te está cediendo parte de su energía vital_".

Uróboros tenía un semblante serio, pero aun así, no podía ocultar del todo su tristeza. Al igual que la creatura, Loki podía ver a través de esta sin necesidad de usar su magia, desde el momento en que acepto a cooperar con ella, ambos se habían vuelto uno, como cuerpo y consciencia.

La serpiente tragó saliva y, tras pestañear varias veces, analizó de pies a cabeza al dios mientras abría un poco su grande hocico.

"_Sus vidas están ligadas, en el momento en que tu mueras, ella te acompañara; y en el momento en que ella muera, tu solo perderás tu longevidad y tu magia, destinado a vivir una vida mortal. Es por eso que estos vínculos se utilizan solo para los habitantes de Asgard_".

Loki guardó silencio mientras analizaba cada palabra que le acababa de mencionar su guardián.

Descruzó sus brazos y apretó sus puños en sus costados, mientras dejaba que una sola lágrima rodara por su mejilla que, a pesar de siempre tener una tonalidad nívea, estaba sonrojada por el enojo que estaba acumulando.

— Estoy matando a Sophia — susurró mientras no dejaba de apretar sus manos, mientras encajaba sus uñas en sus manos. — Mi sola cercanía la está matando.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando todo esto?

Mientras más él se empecinaba con aquella mujer, ya sea como en el principio, por simple curiosidad, o por amor, siempre se volvía un peligro para ella.

Todo este tiempo había luchado por estar a su lado, hasta el punto de que su sola presencia se había vuelto vital para él, anexándose a su vida de una manera que él no había previsto, haciendo creer que si la perdía podría llevarlo al borde de la locura. Era lo único por lo que seguía luchando, era por lo único que se seguía levantando cada mañana con un freno para no destruir todo a su alrededor, era por lo único por lo cual aún seguía en aquel lugar, soportando aquel encierro en la base S.H.I.E.L.D. Por ella.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan importante algo para Loki, para que su sentido de vida se fuera vuelto aquella mortal? Aquello era algo que el ya no podía negar, debido a que todo era parte ya de su vida, ella era su pilar, del cual se sostenía, puesto que era lo único que podía decir que tenía en la vida y que sin ella, la vida caricia de sentido. ¡Que bajo había caído!

Un dios como él, fuerte e intimidador, había perdido su identidad y, por ende, su propio sentido de vida, y dado por eso era la razón por la cual se había sujetado de ella de aquella forma.

La vista de Uróboros iba de aquí y por allá, como buscando algo, hasta que se detuvo en Loki y se acercó a él.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer, hijo de Laufey?_" cuestionó con un tono que trato de ser confortador, cosa que el dios ni siquiera percibió.

El hombre alzó la vista, un poco aturdido, y la fijó en la del guardián, el cual había comenzado a torcer su boca en una ligera facción de tristeza.

Sea como sea, la serpiente tenía razón, tenía que tomar una decisión y, en base a ella, debía de actuar. Tenía la solución más sencilla a todo aquello, pero era algo que no era de su agrado hacer.

Cerró sus ojos y se llevó las manos a su cara, para después frotarse sus mejillas suavemente con sus manos. Sabía que era la mejor opción para ella, para ambos; y aunque le doliera, tenía que cumplirla.

— Me voy a alejar de Sophia, hasta que termine de asimilar mi magia — dijo tras varios minutos de meditación y debate interno.

"_¿Sabes cuánto tiempo puede durar en asimilar tu magia? Puede ser, incluso, el resto de su vida. Aun así, ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?_".

El dios asintió con los ojos apretados, doliéndole aquellas palabras, puesto que sabía que la vida de Sophia debía de ser efímera, y por eso, él no podía desperdiciar el tiempo en disputas tontas. Pero tratándose de su vida, era mejor que ella disfrutara de lo poco que tenia de tiempo y muriera por causas naturales, a que él fuera el que le arrancara la vida de sus manos.

La serpiente cerró sus ojos y dio un prolongado suspiro.

"_Espero y sea la mejor decisión, hijo de Odín_".

* * *

— Ya estoy bien, puedo sostenerme sola.

— No pienso arriesgarme — podía identificar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

— Steve, no me estoy muriendo ni mucho menos soy tan inútil — expuso ella mientras terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos.

Steve la miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Sophie podía ver la preocupación expandirse por todo el rostro. Desde el momento en que la había sacado de aquella celda, la cara del rubio no había cambiado ni disminuido en su expresión, ni siquiera en el momento en el que llegaron al hospital y habían pedido que uno de los médicos los atendieran, ni mucho menos cuando le habían ordenado hacerle unos análisis y mucho menos ahora que los estaban esperando.

Debía de aceptarlo el hombre se había portado muy atenta con ella en todo momento. No se había despegado en ningún momento de ella, pero aun así no podía dejar de evitar el sentirse un tanto asfixiada, hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a Gabriel, los primeros días de conocerlo, pero con la única diferencia de que él no buscaba hacerle daño, sino más bien protegerla. O al menos, eso creía ella.

Una vez que terminó de ponerse las botas del traje -en verdad odiaba aquel atuendo, solo para poderle checar las costillas, tenía que quitárselo todo por completo-, intentó incorporase de la cama de exploración, pero el gran cuerpo de Steve, junto con sus enormes brazos que la rodearon, se lo impidieron.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó ella mientras lo confortaba cara a cara, dándose cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ambos rostros.

Sophie pudo sentir como la respiración del soldado le rozaba la piel de forma que la hacía estremecerse, hasta el punto de hacerla sentir incomoda. Los ojos azules del Capitán pasaron de ver los de ella y fueron descendiendo lentamente hacia sus labios, los cuales los tenia entre abiertos mientras respiraba a través de ellos. Ella cerró sus ojos y cerró la boca para después girar su rostro hacia su costado mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared.

Aquello había sido totalmente incómodo para ella, solo por el hecho de que supo a donde hubiera podido llegar aquello de haber obedecido a su cuerpo, el cual le pedía a gritos que se lanzara sobre aquel hombre, pero, gracias a Dios, su mente dominó y regañó con furia a su cuerpo. "_Él no es Loki_" se dijo a sí misma, y como él no era Loki, ella no podía amarlo como amaba a Loki, como tampoco podía hacer nada de aquello con él.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe y posara la vista hacia la entrada donde un joven, el cual no podía ser más de cinco años más grande que ella, entró con una carpeta y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Buscó con la mirada al rubio y lo encontró recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cuán rápido podría ser aquel hombre?

— ¡Gracias a Dios, doctor! — exclamó Sophie mientras alzaba los brazos y trataba de simular un tanto de molestia y fastidio. — ¿Podría explicarle a este hombre que ya estoy bien y que me puedo incorporar sin su ayuda? — lo señaló con su índice mientras Steve solo alzaba la cabeza, le regalaba una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

El hombre que recién entraba propicio una pequeña risa para después acercarse a ella y abrir la carpeta para comenzar a leer el contenido de esta.

— Pues vera… — comenzó con duda el hombre.

— ¡Por favor, yo también soy médico! — el hombre alzó la vista de la carpeta y observó a Sophia con una ceja alzada. — Ahórrese la paja y dígame lo que tengo con lenguaje técnico.

El hombre de cabellos castaños parpadeó por unos instantes para después soltar una ligera sonrisa y volver a posar sus ojos en los papeles que tenía en las manos.

— Ese es el problema señorita Lerman, — comenzó el doctor con voz seria — usted no muestra ningún daño en ninguna área de su cuerpo — alzó su vista y la enfocó en Sophia. — Usted está más sana que todos nosotros.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible, si hace un momento tenía un dolor como si se tratara de una costilla rota?

— ¡Ahora si lo aceptas! — exclamó un tanto sarcástico el soldado.

— ¡No estamos discutiendo eso! — le recriminó ella. — La cuestión aquí es, ¿Por qué no tengo nada y por qué me siento tan agotada?

— Eso podría explicarse por tu reciente caída precipitada por un abrazo tan amoroso por parte del amargado de _Rodolfo el Reno_.

Los tres sujetos giraron su cara hacia la puerta de entrada, de dónde provenía aquella voz. Y Sophia se encontró con un hombre que nunca creyó encontrarse de nuevo y mucho menos en esa situación.

— Hola Edward — le dedicó una mueca ella.

— Annette — regresó el saludo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. — ¿Qué tal tu vida?

— Bien, no me quejo — se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y tú?

— Con unos cuanto millones más — siguió con su sonrisa. — Oí lo de tus padres, mi más sentido pésame.

Sophia arrugó el ceño.

— Oí lo de tu mansión en Malibú, — le sonrió ahora ella con ironía — también lo siento.

— ¡Tuche! — exclamó Tony mientras se acercaba.

Steve alzó la ceja confundido, mientras pasaba su vista de Sophie a Tony.

— ¿La conoces? — señaló a la mujer mientras veía al millonario.

Tony sonrió de lado mientras se quitaba sus oscuras gafas de sol.

— Mi empresa tiene relación con la empresa de sus padres, coincidimos en varias reuniones — respondió mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Coincidimos? — elevó dos octavas su voz, la cual era de total enojo. — Más bien diría que me perseguías en la mayoría, Stark.

— Vamos, mi hermosa Annette, — comenzó mientras sacaba una mano del bolsillo y tomaba una de las manos de ella para besarla — deja de lado mis errores y mejor enfócate en el tiempo que convivimos felices.

Sophia rodó los ojos y retiró la mano de la del billonario. En verdad había olvidado lo muy fastidioso que podría ser aquel excéntrico hombre. No debía de negar que fuera divertido en ocasiones, pero en verdad, le debía muchas como para tratarlo así como si nada.

— ¿Annette? — sacó de sus pensamientos el soldado el cual interrogaba confundido mientras alzaba una ceja, en su rostro reflejaba la confusión de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Sophie se giró hacia su posición y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— Es mi segundo nombre — dijo en su tono de voz normal. — Soy Sophia Annette Lerman, pero prefiero simplemente Sophie, — giró su cabeza hacia Stark y le dedicó una mirada de molestia — y eso es algo que Edward ya lo sabe.

— Al igual que tú sabes que soy simplemente Tony — se cruzó de brazos y alzo los hombros. — Prosigan con su discusión con el doctor.

Tanto el soldado como la mujer giraron hacia el doctor, el cual llevaba tiempo observando la discusión con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Sophie le pareció una persona muy alegre y demasiado joven como para trabajar ahí.

— Como les decía — pasó rápidamente las hojas con sus dedos, para después soltar un suspiro — no encontramos nada grave en la salud de la joven…

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Tony a la par que daba un aplauso, interrumpiendo al pobre joven. — Eso me confirma que ya puedo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a mi torre.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó molesta ella mientras se ponía de pie en un salto. — ¡Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte en donde tenga que estar junto a ti, no más!

— ¡Oh vamos _Sophie_! — recalcó el nombre el genio mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba desde arriba, el cual solo le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. — Necesitas estar en constante revisión, agregándole el hecho de que debes de estar en custodia para un pronto interrogatorio.

— ¡No pienso ir a tu torre! — fijó sus ojos al hombre frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos. — Además aun no me han autorizado el alta…

— De hecho, porque no hemos encontrado nada, usted fue dada de alta hace unos minutos atrás.

— Mierda — suspiró ella en voz baja.

Stark le sonrió y agradeció al doctor.

— ¡Esta decidido! Tú vendrás conmigo a la torre al igual que Loki.

— ¿Qué?

— Serán mis invitados en mi torre y estarán bajo mi protección.

Sophia dio un suspiro mientras fijaba su vista al rubio que estaba a su espalda, el cual sonreía divertido ante la escena que se acababa de montar segundos atrás.

— No dejare que Stark te moleste — comenzó a decirle el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros. — Vamos, sería un placer que fueras nuestra invitada.

— ¿Tengo opción? — preguntó con resignación mientras veía como el genio firmaba unos papeles y arreglaba unos asuntos con el doctor.

Sabía que sería un error ir a la torre, puesto que Tony también estaría ahí. Pero si Loki era trasladado ahí y ella se quedaba en aquella organización, jamás podría conversar, como era debido, con él.

Lo que tenía que soportar por arreglar las cosas con su chico.

* * *

Fury negó con la cabeza, con un semblante firme.

— No — comunicó su anterior gesto para darle énfasis a su negativa.

— ¡Por favor, _Nicky_! — chilló Stark. — Sabes bien que Loki no te dará nada de información con respecto a lo ocurrido.

— Es la única opción que me queda para obtener la verdad, puesto que tú te llevas a la otra fuente de información — arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— Cierto — asintió el filántropo mientras sonreía.

Sabía que convencer a Fury sería complicado, pero para Tony Stark, no había imposibles. Cuando él se proponía algo, lo lograba por cualquier medio.

— Además — agregó el hombre con el parche — ese dios nórdico tiene que pagar mucho por sus crímenes pasados. Por eso no pienso arriesgarme dejando a tu cuidado la custodia de Loki.

El celular de Stark vibró y este lo sacó de su bolsillo para después fijar su vista en el aparato.

— Demasiado tarde — dijo en tono serio. — El dios ya va rumbo a su celda en mi torre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó anonadado el líder de la organización. — ¿Pero cuando?

Tony le sonrió carismáticamente para fijar su vista de nuevo al celular y darse la vuelta fuera de la presencia de Fury.

— Mientras tu yo discutíamos por lo de trasladar a la mujer a mi torre.

— ¡Stark, vuelve aquí, aun no terminamos de discutir esto! — gritó molesto el hombre mientras Tony lo dejaba atrás.

— Yo acabo de terminarla hace cinco segundos.

Y tras decir esto, desapareció de la presencia del líder de S.H.I.E.L.D., no sin antes escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios del mismo hombre a sus espaldas. Tony sonrió victorioso.

Tony Stark siempre obtenía lo que quiere.

* * *

En verdad, no había sido mucha diferencia el estar en la celda de la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. como estar en la de la Torre Stark. Para Loki seguía significando lo mismo: la privación de su libertad.

No es que fuera complicado el poder salir de ellas, puesto que su magia era superior a cualquier celda que el hombre de hierro pudiera construir. Hasta donde su conocimiento alcanzaba, según él, Stark no había conseguido lograr una celda a prueba de magia, ya que nunca había estudiado la magia como tal y, por ende, no conocía de ella.

Pero en realidad no importaba en cuál de las dos celdas se encontrara, pues al fin y al cabo, él tendría que huir para alejarse de Sophia y dejar de ser el causante de su muerte.

Según lo dicho por Uróboros, si seguía al lado de la mujer, a ella no le quedaría más destino que su propio descenso. Y no le gustaría vivir, el resto de su vida como mortal, con la culpa de haber sido el causante de su muerte. Supuso que sería mejor para ambos el solo limitarse a pasar como una "etapa de sus vidas". Al fin y al cabo, ella era una simple mortal que se había enamorado del dios nórdico de la destrucción y del caos, lo de ellos nunca hubiera ido mucho más allá.

Se sentó en el camastro y tomó el libro que le había llevado Tony el primer día que pasó en aquella celda. Lo hojeó un poco y se dispuso a volver a releerlo mientras esperaba el momento indicado para huir de aquella celda, no sin antes despedirse de aquella mujer que le había brindado un pequeño pedazo de felicidad a su negra existencia.

* * *

El cuarto que Tony le había dado era muy lujoso, tenía todo lo que podía desear de una habitación. Claro que no era como la que había en su departamento, puesto que la de su departamento era mucho más pequeña, pero aun así era cómoda.

Steve la había acompañado hasta aquella habitación y le había dado una pequeña bolsa la cual incluía un poco de ropa para mujer la cual ella podía utilizar a su antojo, cosa que agradeció ya que había comenzado a odiar el incómodo uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué no le permitían salir de las instalaciones de aquella torre, según Steve le estaba estrictamente prohibido el si quiera asomar un cabello fuera de aquellas paredes que conformaban la torre. Le habían dicho que era debido a que era uno de los testigos presenciales del ataque de aquel monstruo a la ciudad. Pero aun así, no sabía de qué les podía servir una serie de fragmentos de recuerdos que su mente había almacenado de forma desordenada.

Pero lo que en verdad más le molestaba, era el hecho de que no podría ir por sus cosas personales, ni mucho menos avisarle a Sage de su estado -puesto que había olvidado su móvil en su casa y dudaba mucho que le fueran a prestar el teléfono de dicho lugar-. Tendría a todos innecesariamente preocupados.

Lo único que si agradeció de esos momentos, fue el haber tomado la decisión de dejar a _Terry_ en la casa de sus padres en donde estaba siendo cuidado por la servidumbre desde hace más de dos años, puesto que si este lo hubiera acompañado en aquel departamento, seguramente hubiera pasado hambre y, posiblemente hubiera muerto.

Comenzó a reírse en voz baja. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta el pensar en su pequeño _Corgi gales_ mientras estaba dentro de unos de los cuarto de Stark?

Tomó algo de la ropa que había en la bolsa que le había traído Steve y comenzó a cambiarse para quitarse aquel incomodo traje. Una vez que se puso algo más cómodo, fue directamente hacia la cama y, sin necesidad de quitar las sabanas, se lanzó sobre esta y se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño, ya que se sentía en extremo cansada y no sabía el porqué. Pero, por obvias razones, no aceptaría el hecho de que el cansancio la estaba tumbando para que la volvieran internar, puesto que algo que odiaba de los hospitales era el hecho de ser ella la interna ya que le recordaba el día en que ella despertó y se enteró de que todo lo que había amado en su vida había dejado de respirar, y todo por culpa de un hombre con casco de cuernos, que al paso de dos años, ella había terminado enamorado de él.

Se acurrucó en la cama y, abrazando una almohada, cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Se incorporó de su camastro -una vez que fueron más de las doce de la madrugada-, cerró el libro y dio un prolongado suspiro. Ya habían pasado más de un día y la chica no había ido a visitarlo. Eso solo le hizo suponer varias cosas: 1) que le habían prohibido ir a visitarlo, 2) que ella se negaba a verlo, por lo que le había hecho; o 3) que no podía verlo puesto que su misma salud se lo impedía. Pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, él quería suponer que se debía a que ella se encontrara indispuesta por motivos de salud y eso lo tomó como motivo suficiente, como para partir de su lado.

Fijó su vista a una de las cámaras que había en su celda, le sonrió retadoramente y, en una ráfaga de desafío de la autoridad, le hizo una seña obscena con su dedo corazón y desapareció de la vista de aquel aparato.

* * *

— _Señor_ — comenzó con un leve tono de preocupación la IA de Stark.

Algo que caracterizaba a Tony Stark, era el hecho de que nunca respetaba sus horas de sueño, puesto que siempre se la llevaba encerrado en su taller haciendo una invención nueva o haciendo mejoras en su armadura. Pero cuando disponía a dormirse a las horas adecuadas para dormir, todo el mundo sabía que estas eran sagradas y, por ende, nadie debía de interrumpirlas. Todos conocían aquello, todos, inclusive su IA personal.

Pero para que JARVIS lo hubiera despertado a esas horas, debía de haber algo importante, ya que estaba seguro que su mayordomo virtual no lo despertaría par cualquier simpleza.

— ¿Qué ocurre…. JARVIS? — dijo somnoliento, mientras se masajeaba la cara intentando el despabilarse.

Escuchó un pequeño quejido a su costado y vio como Pepper se giraba hacia su otro costado, dejando a la vista su increíble y tersa espalda desnuda, cosa que hizo sonreír al filántropo ya que le había recordado la increíble sesión de sexo prometida que su increíble novia le había brindado aquella noche -debió de aceptar que si Pepper hacia aquellos exóticos bailes para enviarlo a la cama para que durmiera más seguido, se la llevaría más en la cama que en su taller, y no solo él, cualquiera se hubiera lanzado a ella en la primera provocación-.

Tomó la sabana y se cubrió más su entrepierna, no por evitar que alguien lo viera, puesto que el único que podía verlo era su asistente personal el cual era una simple máquina que lo había visto en peores condiciones, sino más bien lo hacía por puro hábito.

— _Señor, debo informarle que el Señor Laufeyson ha escapado de la celda_ — soltó con una voz etérea.

Tony pestañeó un poco y dio un profundo bostezo mientras llevaba sus pies hacia el borde de la cama.

— Y ¿hacia dónde se ha ido? — preguntó un poco más preocupado.

—_Desapareció de su celda y reapareció en la habitación de la señorita Lerman, Señor._

Tony gruñó bajo para después negar levemente con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Y para eso me despiertas, JARVIS? — no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su molestia hacia la situación. — Mientras que Loki no abandone la Torre, no es emergencia nacional. Es más, — se volvió a acostar y comenzó a taparse de nuevo con las sabanas — mientras este en la compañía de Sophie, te puedo asegurar que la única emergencia que habrá será por los gritos que aquella mujer suelte mientras que el dios del caos la corone con su "_cetro del destino_".

Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y cerró sus ojos.

— Así que mientras no abandone la torre completamente solo, te pido, por favor, que no molestes JARVIS.

— _Muy bien señor_.

Y dicho esto, Tony trató de volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El cuarto era muy amplio. No podía negar que estaba muy bien adecuado para una persona como Sophia.

Buscó con la mirada a la mujer y la encontró hecha un ovillo en la cama. Podía ver como miles de colchas cubrían su cuerpo. El clima de aquella ciudad había sido muy frio, pero no suficiente como para afectar a Loki, pero al parecer si para la mortal que tenía frente a él.

Se acercó a la cama por uno de sus costados y, para su sorpresa, el ovillo que había visto sobre aquella cama no eran más que almohadas acomodadas de forma que simulaban ser su cuerpo. La respiración del dios se aceleró por unos segundos por la preocupación por conocer el paradero de la mujer. Pero su corazón se contrajo, por el alivio y el susto en partes iguales, al escuchar una puerta abrirse detrás suyo, junto al sonido del agua correr después de haber tirado de la palanca del retrete.

Giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con Sophia, la cual vestía un ligero pijama de franela de color azul, la cual le quedaba holgada y parecía ser muy cómoda.

Ella lo observó anonadada por unos segundos, para después sonreírle. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después accionar un botón que hizo que la luz de la habitación fuera apenas tenue.

— Pensé que no podías salir de tu celda — le soltó mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento, mientras arrastraba su pie derecho al caminar.

Cuando pasó frente al hombre, este pudo notar como es que su alegre cara se había comenzado a demacrar, haciendo que sus finas facciones se vieran un tanto puntiagudas. Logró ver que bajo sus ojos había unas ligeras manchas oscuras y que sus mismos ojos se hallaban hundidos en su zona. Su piel era de una tonalidad más amarillenta y su hermoso y vivo cabello había comenzado a perder ese brillo que siempre había amado ver.

No pudo evitar el entre abrir un poco la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Tan rápido había comenzado consumir su vida la magia y el vínculo?

— Nadie sabe que estoy aquí más que tu — cambió sus palabras en el último momento, puesto que no se atrevía a preguntarle por su estado de salud ya que se sentiría más culpable.

Ella se fue a sentar, con algo de dificultad, a los pies de la cama y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

— Y, ¿a qué me debo este honor de que su majestad venga y me visite? — preguntó ella en un tono sarcástico.

Loki suspiró y posó su vista hacia otro punto, ya que no tenía el suficiente valor para verla en aquel estado tan decaído. Eso lo impulsó a ser más concreto y salir rápido de aquel lugar para dejarla sola.

Ya tenía todo planeado. Ya sabía a donde iría y que es lo que haría. Tenía un plan y debía de ajustarse a él lo antes posible.

— Vengo a… — dudó por unos instantes, se lamió los labios y decidió proseguir. — Vengo a despedirme.

Giró su rostro para encararla y logró ver en ella una pequeña chispa de sorpresa, pero aquella sonrisa no desapareció nunca de su rostro.

— Así que me abandonas — soltó tras un bufido mientras agachaba la mirada.

— Ya no puedo permanecer aquí — comenzó Loki mientras comenzaba a ir de un lado a otro con pasos lentos. — Soy un dios y mi libertad no debe de ser condicionada por unos simples mortales.

— Loki, dime que me está pasando — soltó ella sin dejar tiempo entre la última palabra de Loki y la primera suya.

El hombre se detuvo en su caminar y fijó la vista en la chica.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Hay alguna relación de mi salud con tu huida? — los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él y se abrieron suplicantes. — Quiero la verdad, Loki.

— En realidad, — comenzó una vez que tragó saliva — no me interesa para nada tu salud.

— ¡Basta de buscar maneras de herirme, Loki! — se puso de pie y se posó frente a él. — Te conozco bien y sé por dónde van estas palabras tan hirientes. ¡Quiero la verdad! ¿Qué me está pasando?

El aludido solo soltó un suspiro. Ya no había por que seguir ocultando las cosas, aquella mujer había descubierto todo y tenía derecho a conocer la verdad. Pero por más que él quería soltarla, no podía, puesto que no quería herirla. La mejor forma de hacerlo era que ella se desencantara de él y que sufriera por su culpa un tiempo, para que después buscara otro amor en que refugiarse.

— Por lo que veo, estas muy decaída — soltó con sorna.

Ella arrugó el ceño y apuñó las manos. Se acercó hasta el dios y lo empujó con la poca fuerza que ella aun contenía.

— ¡Me estoy muriendo idiota! — chilló mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. — ¡Y nadie sabe darme razón del porque!

Loki sonrió de miedo lado.

— Supongo que no son tan inteligentes.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta su cara y comenzó a tallársela fuertemente, mientras no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de sus ojos. Tras unos instantes, posó su vista furiosa hacia el dios.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste aquel día? — preguntó en un tono de voz más sombrío.

— No merecías morir de aquella forma — simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

— Ni tampoco vivir así… — giró su rostro hacia su costado para después abrazarse a ella misma. — Yo ya había tomado mi decisión…

— Y esa decisión, ¿se podría saber cuál era? Porque no veo que te sea tan malo el que te haya salvado.

— Yo ya había decidido morir — sonrió de medio lado.

Loki dejo de lado su frialdad y comenzó a sentir como el corazón se saltaba unos latidos. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien: ella quería morir?

Había escuchado de los propios labios de ella que ya había pensado, en más de una ocasión, el atentar con su vida -de hecho, él mismo había vivido aquella etapa suya-, pero no entendía por qué ahora ella buscaba la muerte. ¿Qué ganaba con perder la vida?

— ¿Y por qué habías decidido morir? — preguntó el con curiosidad mientras se acercaba más a ella.

— Ya no hay nada en mi vida que pueda tener sentido, ¿sabes? — comenzó ella mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor del hombre. — Mi vida había llegado a un punto existencial en el que había perdido mi rumbo y mi sentido de vida. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida he hiciste lo que más te complació con ella. Le diste un nuevo sentido, pero uno muy enfermizo.

"Las destruiste, la comenzaste a levantar, sanaste las partes heridas, solo para volver a abrirlas y colocar el dedo en la llaga — tomó un poco de aire, para después posar el rostro sobre el Jotun y mostrar como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse. — Habías construido unas hermosas y limpias ilusiones, y tú mismo te encargarse de destruirlas, una a una.

— No me lo agradezcas — soltó un tanto contrariado el dios.

Ella le tomó del cuello del atuendo que estaba usando y lo zarandeo por unos segundos, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba.

— ¡Y ahora te vas, dejándome casi al borde de la muerte! — soltó exaltada, su voz apenas se notaba alterada por la poca fuerza que tenía. — Al menos, ten la maldita hombría de decirme que es lo que está pasándome.

Loki la miró fijamente a los ojos y se compadeció de ella. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad, ella más que nadie.

— Te estas muriendo — le dijo tras un prolongado suspiro. — Entre tú y yo existe un vínculo que está provocando que vayas decayendo poco a poco.

Ella abrió expectante los ojos y pestañeo varias veces seguidas mientras parecía asimilar toda la información.

— ¡Pero, alégrate! — trato de imitar un tono de voz más animado, pero por el mismo dolor de ver a la mujer que amaba de aquella forma, no lo logró. — Si me voy de tu presencia, puedo salvarte la vida. Dicho vinculo, se debilitara.

Sophia lo miró por unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos, para después soltarle las prendas y girarse hacia otro lado.

— Así que me estas matando y te marchas — dijo con un leve tono de ironía. — Al menos ten los pantaloncitos para hacerte responsable de tus actos.

— ¡Me estoy haciendo cargo! — alzó la voz mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, como señalándose. — Por eso he decidido irme, es lo mejor para ambos.

La mujer lo encaró y alzo una ceja, molesta.

— Si todo esto es para concluir tu trabajo de hace dos años — tomó un cuchillo que había sobre una bandeja que parecía ser de comida y lo posó sobre su cuello mientras sujetaba una mano de Loki, la cual llevó hasta su cuello y lo obligó a tomar el utensilio. — ¡Vamos! Concluye tu trabajo de una _puta_ vez. ¡Lo he estado deseando desde hace mucho!

La mano del Jotun comenzó a temblar ante aquellas palabras. En verdad, Sophie se encontraba igual, o hasta más, roto que él. ¿Tan lastimada estaba que buscaba la muerte tan desesperadamente?

Que equivocado estaba al venir hasta ella y tratar de convencerla que su separación era lo mejor para ambos y que ella podía encontrar a cualquier hombre que la pudiera ser feliz. Ambos estaban conectados de una forma tan obsesiva que se estaban destruyendo con esa separación tan estúpida. Loki se había intentado arrancar una parte de él para poder irse y dejarla a ella. Y ella se estaba desmoronando y perdiendo toda cordura al saberse abandonada por él.

Cierto, todo aquel drama era por ella, porque la quería viva, quería que disfrutara de todo el tiempo que le quedaba como humana para que cumpliera sus sueños e hiciera lo que más le pareciera. Pero en verdad le parecía estúpido que un vínculo que había sido creado para fortalecer la unión entre dos personas, estuviera matando a una de ellas. Le parecía en verdad tan ilógico. Todo ese drama había causado más que discusiones, peleas y distanciamientos entre ellos desde el día en que Thor los había encontrado en aquel establecimiento. No sabía el porqué, pero el solo recordar aquellas peleas entre ella y él le hacía sentir náuseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Y fue ahí que comenzó a generar una loca idea. Tal vez era posible, tal vez no. Cabía la ligera posibilidad de que todo aquella decadencia de la mujer, no se debiera, sino más y menos, a todas aquellas peleas. Tal vez el vínculo los comenzara a dañar a ambos como una indicación de que no deberían de distanciarse, y en su caso, que no debían de pelear.

La idea le pareció ridícula y remota, pero se quiso aferrar a ella, porque no quería alejarse de Sophie, el solo hecho le hacía sentir como si tuviera que despedirse de una de sus extremidades. Y tal vez, eso ya fuera así, porque la mujer se había vuelto una parte importante de él.

Sophie acercó más el cuchillo a su cuello y este cortó la amarillenta piel de ella haciendo que sangrara, mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos.

— Vamos, mátame — comenzó con voz decidida mientras se acercaba más al Jotun. — Sera lo mejor para todos, una carga menos con la que lidiar.

Y, tomando esas palabras, el dios le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos y lo lanzó lejos de ellos, solo para después sujetarla a ella de la cadera y plantarle un fuerte beso en los labios.

Al simple roce de aquella suave piel, el dios sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. ¿Cómo _carajos_ había vivido tantos días sin el sabor embriagante de aquellos labios? Los había ansiado con locura, solo que él no se había percatado de ello hasta que los volvió a saborear. En verdad, el simple sabor y olor de la piel de aquella mujer lo había comenzado a volver loco.

Ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, en un intento inútil por poner resistencia. Pero el dios había acordado no ceder hasta que ella cediera ante sus brazos. Sujetó con más fuerza a la mujer y comenzó a profundizar más el beso. Deslizo su lengua por los labios de ella, solo para después morderlos y hacerla caer ante aquellas muestras de afecto. Algo que fue de mucha utilidad, puesto que tras lo ocurrido, ella comenzó a corresponderle a su beso con una intensa hambre que reconoció en él mismo.

A pesar de su baja estatura, ella había pasado a rodear su cuello con sus brazos en una búsqueda por tratar de profundizar el beso. Ambos habían comenzado a abrir sus bocas en perfecta sincronía, a tal grado que Loki nunca vio venir aquella mordida por parte de la mortal. Lo cual provocó que el dios, el cual había comenzado a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda de la mujer, apretara con fuerza la parte de su cuerpo en donde había dejado sus manos.

Sophie comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que Loki la siguiera. Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, donde el dios optó por separar sus labios de ella y tratar de recuperar con ansías el aire del que se habían privado.

Observó por un instante sus bellos ojos color avellana y se percató que habían recuperado aquel brillo tan singular en ellos. Posó sus manos sobre cada lado de ella y se sostuvo con ellos a una distancia considerada, mientras ella no soltaba su cuello.

— Así que — comenzó entre cortadamente, entre jadeos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, — ¿significa que me perdonas por lo de hace dos años y por lo de hace unos días?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y soltó su cuello para comenzar pasear sus manos sobre la armadura que estaba sobre su pecho.

— Si lo que querías era terminar en todo esto, no pudimos haber evitado el drama e ir directamente a la acción — el dios no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario para después negar con la cabeza. Ella dio un ligero suspiro. — Si, significa que te perdono.

Sophie le sonrió y, de manera inesperada, enredó en las caderas del dios sus dos marcadas y bien formadas piernas, mientras tiraba de él para acercarlo más a ella.

— No creo que sea correcto — comenzó Loki mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la pierna de ella, — comenzar algo como esto a sabiendas de que te estas muriendo por mi culpa.

— Deja eso de lado — le sonrió ella mientras lo jalaba del cuello y depositaba pequeños besos por toda su cara, — que en el momento en que comenzaste a recorrer mi espalda con tus manos, todo cansancio se ha desvanecido.

Y tras decir aquello se lanzó y mordió el cuello del dios, lo que provocó que este soltara un gemido y apretara una de las redondeadas y prominentes nalgas de ella, para después lanzarse sobre sus labios. Si algo adoraba de la anatomía de aquella mujer era que, tanto sus caderas como sus nalgas eran muy prominentes y eran algo que, por más que lo negara, le atraían mucho de ella.

Él la comenzó a guiar por la cama, para después pasar una mano por la espalda de ella y atraerla más hacia él, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a descender, por encima del pantalón de franela, hasta su pelvis, donde comenzó a acariciar aquella zona primero con movimientos ligeros, lo cual hacia que ella comenzara a estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Sus labios seguían degustando con locura los de ella, hasta que comenzó a descender por su mandíbula hasta que llego a su cuello. Comenzó con pequeñas lamidas para después comenzar dar una que otra mordida, lo cual hacia que la mujer diera unos ligeros gemidos, haciendo que la poca cordura del dios se esfumara.

En un arrebato de fuerza, la mujer lo hizo girar sobre si y quedar de espaldas sobre la cama y con ella sentada sobre de él, rodeándole con sus piernas. Sophia lo observó por unos instantes, para después dedicarle una sonrisa pícara y lanzarse de nuevo contra los labios de dios, mientras ella misma guiaba las manos de este por sus caderas hasta llegar a la parte baja de su camisa. Aquello lo tomó como señal de que aquel juego debería de terminar y deberían comenzar con algo mucho más placentero.

El dios tomó la camisa de ella y se la arrancó de tajo y la lanzó fuera de su vista. La necesitaba tener, frente a él, como era realmente.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que aquella mujer había decidido quitarse aquel sujetador tan complicado de utilizar, porque en verdad no sabría qué hacer si tuviera que volver a quitar aquella prenda.

Ella sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba un profundo suspiro. Loki se deleitó por un momento por aquella maravillosa vista, pero hubo algo que le llamó un poco la atención, su collar colgaba de su cuello, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Los pechos de aquella mujer no eran tan pronunciados, pero estaban bien formados, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera picara al dios de las travesuras, lo cual lo hizo pensar en hacer honor a uno de sus tantos nombres, atrajo a la mujer hasta él y comenzó a darle besos y mordidas por todo el cuello, llegando hasta descender hasta sus pronunciados pechos, los cuales comenzó a lamer y a juguetear con su pequeños pezones, provocando que la mujer gimiera en su oído, provocando una cierta reacción en la anatomía del dios.

— Eso… eso es injusto — soltó entre jadeos la mujer mientras intentaba respirar de manera más prolongada, — tu estas completamente vestido y yo ya estoy semidesnuda… — el dios soltó unas ligeras risas mientras no apartaba la cara del pecho de aquella mujer. — Debería… debería de haber una regla sobre el permanecer vestido durante el sexo…

Loki separó su cara del pecho de la mujer y posó sus ojos en los de Sophie. Le sonrió en son de burla y jaló un poco de aire.

— De haber sabido como quitarme toda la armadura, desde hace unos minutos atrás ya me hubieras desvestido — alzó una ceja y remarcó más su sonrisa.

Ella lo miró con reproche y se sentó de nuevo sobre el hombre con los brazos cruzados. Loki logró vislumbrar, gracias a la poca luz que había en aquella habitación, como las bolsas bajo sus ojos comenzaban a disminuir poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

"_Así que una simple sesión de sexo hacía falta para que ella recuperara la salud_" pensó mentalmente mientras se reía y comenzaba a recrear en su mente todo lo experimentado hasta ahorita en aquella noche, con la intención de que Uróboros lo viera y cerrara su maldito hocico y viera lo equivocado que estaba.

Enfocó sus ojos en el rostro molesto de Sophie y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, sujetó las manos de ella y las condujo hasta la armadura de él, haciendo que ella comenzara a quitársela.

— Yo te guiare — le dijo con un tono de voz grave haciendo que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran. — Podría habérmela quitado con magia, pero le quitaría lo erótico y lo divertido.

Sophia se relamió los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Comenzó el juego entre ambos: ella intentando quitar la armadura mientras él solo la acariciaba por toda la espalda desnuda y depositaba uno que otro beso sobre su vientre.

Una vez que ella le había quitado toda la parte superior de la armadura y de sus prendas de una forma tan seductoramente lento, siguieron con todo aquel juego erótico que estaba comenzando a enloquecer a ambos. Rodaron, varias veces por la cama, en un arrebato de lujuria por arrancarse la parte inferior de sus prendas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, no pudieron evitar el contemplarse detalladamente. Podían apostar que ambos habían soñado con un momento así entre ambos, en donde ni el pasado, ni mucho menos el futuro, les importara. Lo único relevante era el ahora, lo que estaban sintiendo, lo que estaban viviendo, lo que estaban experimentando.

Loki no pudo esperar más y, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, entró de manera salvaje en ella, provocando que ella soltara un potente gemido que se volvió como droga en los oídos del dios.

Se habían unido, ahora estaban conectados y el Jotun pudo sentir como todo su juicio se enfocaba en ella, en sus facciones, en sus jadeos y en sus movimientos. Ya nada importaba más lo que estaba viviendo en eso momentos.

Esa noche, sin ni siquiera saberlo, ambos seres habían completado, por fin, un vínculo que ambos habían decidido hacer, pero nunca culminar, hasta esa noche.

* * *

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó ella mientras soltaba ligeras risas por la revelación que acababa de hacerle el dios.

— Si — soltó en un suspiro el hombre mientras se hundía más en la cama. — Tuve tres hijos: uno es una serpiente, uno un caballo de ocho patas y el otro es un lobo.

Ella sonrió.

— Pensé que esa parte de la mitología era falsa.

— Es lo mismo que yo deseo — volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

Sophia se acomodó más sobre el pecho desnudo del dios, buscando escuchar con más detalle sus reconfortantes latidos del corazón. Ella no era muy experimentada en ese tipo de cosas, pero, debido a sus experiencias anteriores, podría asegurar que aquello había sido su mejor sexo. Por un momento creyó recordar todos los apelativos con los que se le conocía a Loki: "_Herrero mentiroso_", "_dios astuto_", "_Transformista_", "_El astuto_", "_Viajero del cielo_", "_Caminante del cielo_", "_Mago de las mentiras_", "_Dios de las travesuras_", "_Dios del caos_", "_Dios de las mentiras_", entre otras, pero por ninguna parte estaba escrito "_Dios del Sexo_", título que le sentaba muy bien y lo tenía muy bien merecido.

¿Cómo es que una discusión que se había dado por un "hasta nunca", había terminado de aquella forma? En verdad, era algo que no le importaba, pero agradecía aquello, lo agradecía con todo su ser. Puesto que su miedo a cualquier intimación con un hombre se había erradicado y todo gracias al dios sobre el que ella estaba recostada, el cual se encontraba desnudo con una mano acariciando el cabello de ella y la otra bajo la almohada.

— ¿No quisiste tener esos hijos? — preguntó un tanto somnolienta, la sesión de sexo la había agotado, pero pues era de esperarse, el estar teniendo sexo desde la media noche hasta casi las cinco de la mañana podría agotar a cualquiera. Pero por lo que podía ver, el dios aun tenia energías para más.

— ¿No leíste acaso los libros? — dijo carente de emoción. — Son monstruos y yo nunca decidí tenerlos.

— ¿Entonces, es cierto que tú eres la madre de algunos, cierto? — soltó unas risas ella mientras metía una mano por debajo de la espalda de él y comenzaba a aferrarse más.

— ¿No tienes algo más humillante que preguntar? Como… no sé, ¿mis antiguas relaciones? — preguntó con fastidio.

— ¿Qué hay de vergonzoso en Sigyn?

Loki soltó unas ligeras risas.

— Lo de Sigyn no es cierto — comenzó el dios mientras soltaba de vez en cuando unos bufidos. — Ella… solo es bonita.

— Eso me quita un gran peso de encima… — expuso ella tras un suspiro. — Pensé que me había metido con un hombre casado.

— Yo soy un hombre libre que nunca se ataría de aquella forma…

— Y aun así, tienes un vínculo conmigo… — ella se incorporó y se posicionó sobre el pecho desnudo del dios, el cual era delgado pero con sus músculos bien marcados. En verdad, el hombre era realmente atractivo. — ¿Podrías explicarme más sobre el vínculo?

El hombre cerró los ojos por un momento y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la mujer mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

— El vínculo está ligado al collar que tu usas — llevó su mano hacia el collar que colgaba del cuello de ella, para después llevarla hasta su brazalete, — como también está ligado a mi brazalete.

— Entonces, ¿se basa solo de estos artefactos? — soltó ella mientras se giraba y se recostaba de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Loki, mientras tomaba el collar entre sus manos y lo comenzaba a inspeccionar.

— Si — dijo muy secamente el hombre. — Y te agradecería que no hicieras ese tipo de movimientos sobre mí.

Ella sonrió divertida ante lo que le dijo y comenzó a menear sus caderas sobre el hombre, sintiendo en su piel el miembro del hombre el cual parecía animarse un poco ante aquellos movimientos.

Loki gruñó entre molesto y divertido, aprisionó a la mujer entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído.

— Te lo advertí.

Y dicho esto, giró con la mujer en brazos, le comenzó a morder la oreja y empezó a pellizcar sus costados provocando que la mujer soltara unas pronunciadas carcajadas.

— ¡BASTA! — gritaba ella mientras se retorcía entre los brazos del dios entre risas y llanto. — Deja… deja esto… basta… ter-termina de decirme… lo de… lo del vínculo… — las palabras salían entre risas mientras evitaba ahogarse por su propia falta de aire.

Loki le ronroneó en el odio para después depositarle un beso en su hombro y dejar de pellizcarle sus costados.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras intentaba regular su propia respiración. Había quedado bajo el pesado cuerpo de Loki, el cual la estaba aprisionando con sus bien formadas piernas y sus fornidos brazos. Giró su cabeza, buscando poder captar la mirada del dios, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y había comenzado a respirar muy pausadamente. Se veía tan relajado y calmado que no quiso seguir insistiendo en el tema y decidió imitar al hombre.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño.

— El vínculo — comenzó con una dulce y seductora voz — hace que nuestras vidas estén unidas, que nuestras almas se entrelacen de por vida. El vínculo hace que nos complementemos: lo que me hace más fuerte, te haga más fuerte a ti y viceversa.

"Pero el vínculo no se da si nosotros no lo decidimos — tragó saliva y escuchó como se pasaba la lengua por los labios. — Es una tradición en Asgard que todos los matrimonios estén vinculados. Se dice que si uno muere, el otro lo seguirá.

Ella sonrió, pero sin abrir los ojos. Se acurrucó más en los brazos del hombre y dio un pequeño suspiro.

— Y ¿eso es lo que te hace estar tan relajado? — preguntó divertida ella.

El hombre negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— Lo hace el hecho de que ya no estés muriendo — sus palabras sonaron pesadas y arrastradas, como si hubieran salido muy forzadamente, pero ella podría sentirlas sinceras, carentes de toda mentira. — Te ves muy repuesta. Tu piel ha dejado de ser tan amarillenta y fea — le decía mientras acariciaba las caderas de ella con una de sus manos.

— Se le llama estar muriendo, no estar _fea._ Pero gracias por el detalle, querido — le reclamó ella con leve sarcasmo.

El dios bufó levemente y la atrajo más hacia él.

— Necesito dormir. Ya — le indicó ella mientras sentía que el sueño la comenzaba a vencer.

— Duerme, te veré mañana — le susurró él en su oído para después darle una pequeña lamida por el cuello y le depositaba un beso en su oreja.

Aquel gesto hizo sonreír a Sophia, aunque fuera muy provocativo, lo sentía muy tierno y sensual. Le hubiera gustado poder corresponderle a aquel gesto, pero en verdad se sentía cansada y necesitaba dormir. Y sentía que si no dormía, aunque fuera unas horas, ahora si se moriría, no por un vínculo mágico que había hecho con un dios nórdico, sino por tener sexo con dicho dios que parecía ser insaciable.

— Te amo, Loki — soltó ella mientras caía rendida en los brazos del dios.

* * *

Y pues aquí un capitulo mas... Espero que hayan disfrutado de la escena de Loki y Sophie y espero que haya sido buena, como lo dije anteriormente, no soy muy diestra a escribir este tipo de escenas, a mi se me dan mas el drama con palabras, o discusiones o no se, momentos divertidos, pero pues quise experimentar, puesto que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de escenas. De hecho, tenia pensado en solo dejar la leve idea de lo que hicieron y así puesto que no sabia como describirla y no tenia ni la menor idea de que poner o que hacer. Pero de ultima instancia me dije: "si nunca redactas una escena así, nunca aprenderás . Y pues he aquí el resultado de seguirle la corriente a mi inconsciente. Pero gracias al cielo que llegaron esas dos maravillosas canciones y supieron inspirarme y escribir aquella escena que comienza con Loki llegando a la alcoba de ella.

Espero, como siempre, no haberme salido del personaje con Loki, puesto que es complicado, ya que en las películas no lo vemos en este tipo de situaciones, pero si lo podemos ver en otras que me ayudaron a adecuarlo en esta: Loki es un ser muy extremista e impulsivo. Punto. Creo que eso me ayudo mucho, teniendo eso en claro, lo demás me vino por inspiración divina xD.

Sobre lo del vínculo, aun quedan ciertos asuntos que resolver sobre quien tiene la razón y que es lo que pasara mas adelante con este, pero solo les puedo decir, que no coman ansias, todo se ira revelando a su tiempo. Pero si... es un tanto complicado de explicar .-.

No me queda mas que agradecer por los comentarios que he recibido, en verdad que me encanta cada palabra que escriben:

**Lily:** Como siempre... Gracias! Sabes que adoro ver tus comentarios por aquí y te extrañe en el capitulo anterior. Me alegro que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos Y disculpa que este haya sido tan corto, pero tenia que zanjarlo aquí, puesto que mas adelante se verán otras cosas. Sobre lo trágico con lo que acabe el anterior, pues te lo recompenso con lo meloso de este xD. Sobre Steve y Sophie... no puedo revelar mucho, solo que Tony esta observando y él ya se ha dado cuenta de eso...

**Maia2:** Gracias por tu comentario y por todo! Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Y si trate de manejar a este Loki como el Loki de Thor, puesto que es una de las facetas que mas adoro de este personaje. Sobre lo del vínculo, me gustaría poder explicar todo lo que conlleva este, pero sinceramente, seria arruinar una de las partes importantes de la historia que se ira situando mas adelante. Y si, trato de que Sophie sea quien lo comprenda pero la que también lo ponga en su lugar, no solo quiero a una chica melosa que este detrás del dios como tonta, si no que también quiero una chica con agallas que sepa darse su lugar y que nunca mendigue por amor. Cierto, es una chica medio inestable por todo lo que vivió pero aun así trata de mostrarse fuerte, aunque tenga ocasiones en las que pierda el rumbo, pero tratara siempre de levantarse y seguir. Eso, creo yo, es su parte mas humana y su mejor cualidad: nunca ha perdido su humanidad.

**Andre013: **No me empecino a que no estén juntos, es solo que... si los dejo juntos, lo divertido y la historia terminarían . y no me gustaría dejarla en algo tan sencillo. No, claro que no, adoro el drama y me gusta jugar un poco con mis personajes, eso es todo. Me alegro que me critiques mis errores, eso me ayuda a que cada vez vaya mejorando mas y mas. Y esto es para ustedes, por eso, tengo que brindarles lo mejor :D ... Gracias!

**anakaren: **Mew! Como siempre, sacándome risas! Gracias por tu comentario! Y si Loki puede ser algo cruel, pero aun así no deja de sentir, ¡Por Dios, el hombre no es de Palo, también siente! Pero aveces no se mide en sus acciones y termina hiriendo a todo mundo, sobre todo a Sophie. Sobre el vínculo .. ammm me reservo mis comentarios, solo diré que lo visto en este capitulo es solo una pequeña fracción de lo que el vinculo puede hacer.

**yuzurika: **Mew! tenia tiempo sin verte por estos lares, Gracias por volver al lado oscuro... Okey no xDDD! Y pues, como te has quedado con ganas de mas... Aquí esta el capitulo, el cual espero hayas disfrutado! Con lo referente a lo de Steve y Sophie... veamos que sigue pasando mas adelante.

Sin mas que decir... solo pasare a retirarme... Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Cambio y Fuera ~


	21. Habilidad

**Y... después de casi dos semanas ausentarme... aquí estoy de nuevo, reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, el cual espero y disfruten.**

* * *

**21. Habilidad**

Despertó tranquilamente mientras abría pesadamente los ojos. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad recostada sobre aquella cama, puesto que se sentía repuesta.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando recostada boca arriba, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que podría caerse al suelo, pero al estirar la mano se percató de que aún había más espacio en la cama. Ante aquello, pestañeó unos momentos, tratando de enfocar, ya que aún veía difuso. Palmeó varias veces a sus lados y, cuando su vista logró ser clara, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en aquella amplia cama.

— ¿Loki? — preguntó en voz baja, mientras un vacío comenzó a inundarla.

Cuando no escuchó respuesta, tras varios segundos, se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, mientras cubría su desnudez con la fina sabana que había usado para dormir. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio del paradero de su amante, pero solo se encontró con aquel silencio y aquella sensación de soledad que le estaba taladrando el alma.

Loki se había ido y la había dejado en aquel lugar como si se tratara de nada. Al parecer solo le había importado el sexo y el satisfacer aquel deseo que tenía guardado en lo más bajo de su ser.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y, debido al dolor que comenzó a experimentar, empezó a llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta al creer que realmente le importaba a Loki, a ese dios que era ruin y perverso? Como siempre, se había dejado llevar por el momento y había creído algo que no era. Tal vez si, el dios se había mostrado tierno y muy dulce en todo momento y pareció ser que realmente le importaba todo lo que ella sintiera. Pero había olvidado algo muy importante en todo aquello: Loki era el dios de las mentiras.

Se sintió sucia y humillada, ¿Cómo había vuelto a caer otra vez? Confió ciegamente en el hombre, porque algo en su interior le aseguraba que todo era verdad y aun se lo seguía diciendo.

Se llevó una almohada a la cara y, apretándola contra esta, soltó un potente grito que, el cual le desgarró la garganta, fue ahogado por la almohada. Había sido tan tonta para creer que había bondad en aquel hombre, había sido tan estúpida que quiso negarse a creer que las palabras que le había dicho días atrás, durante su visita en la celda de él, se trataban de mentiras. Pero al parecer, el dios le había dicho la verdad aquel día: ella solo era una diversión, una herramienta que le ayudaría a recuperar su magia.

— Maldición — gruñó entre dientes mientras soltaba la almohada y se recostaba sobre la cama.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. Por un momento, todo aquello le pareció ajeno: el como Loki le había dicho las cosas y el como ahora se levantaba de aquella cama y este no estaba. Tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas, tal vez Loki no se había ido y pronto volvería. Pero también era posible que este se hubiera ido.

Cualquiera que haya sido la opción, lo mejor para ella era seguir adelante. Si algo aprendió durante su vida es que todo es cuesta adelante. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo más, y aquello le dolía como si se tratara de hiel recorriendo sus venas. El dolor era inevitable pero el cómo lo tomaba ella era lo que podía controlar.

— Ya no más — se dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara y comenzaba a limpiar sus húmedas mejillas.

Esa mañana se levantaría, se pondría algo de ropa cómoda, y trataría de evitar que todo aquel dolor se reflejara. Necesitaba saber a dónde se había ido Loki y sabia de alguien a quien podría recurrir.

— _¡Buenos días, Señorita Lerman!_ — escuchó una voz etérea, inundando toda aquella habitación, con una canción, que ella muy bien reconocía, de fondo.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó exaltada mientras se incorporaba velozmente en la cama. Aquella voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos y la había asustado.

— _Son las 10 de la mañana, con una sensación térmica de catorce grados en la Ciudad de Nueva York_ — terminó de informar aquella voz en la habitación.

Sophie buscó por todos lados de dónde provenía aquella voz, hasta cierto punto podía reconocerla, mas no sabía de dónde.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger su pijama del suelo, se la colocó y, una vez que se terminó de cambiar, llevó sus manos a la pared, en busca de alguna anomalía.

— _¿Qué busca, Señorita Lerman? _— preguntó curiosa la voz.

— Algún cable, bocinas o micrófono que te ayude a hablar — expuso mientras seguía por toda la pared.

— _Temo decirle que no lo encontrara, señorita. Soy mucho más que simples cables y bocinas._

Sophie alzó la vista, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. Fijó sus ojos rojos por el llanto en el techo y esperó a que la misma voz volviera a decir algo.

— ¿Y que eres, entonces? — preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

— _Soy la Inteligencia Artificial que se encarga de todo el monitoreo de la torre como también de todo lo referente al Señor Stark _— soltó con voz neutra.

— El mayordomo artificial de Stark… — se aclaró ella misma mientras agachaba la mirada y comenzaba a analizar todo.

Había escuchado que la inteligencia, al igual que su ego, de aquel inventor no tenía límites y ella era fiel testigo de aquello, pero nunca antes había imaginado que hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Tony Stark era un vivo ejemplo de la excentricidad, lo creía capaz de crear un mayordomo robótico y _tangible_, para que anduviera en toda la torre y cumpliéndole todos sus malditos caprichos. Pero por el simple hecho de ser él, aquello no le había bastado, necesitaba ser algo más grande, y debía de suponer que por eso había creado un IA capaz de tener todo controlado y así poder manejar todos los asuntos de seguridad. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Y dime, mayordomo electrónico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque dudo que tu amo te haya dejado sin identidad.

— _JARVIS, señorita. Y supone usted bien. De hecho, cuento con identidad, hasta personalidad propia si busca algo de consuelo por lo ocurrido esta mañana _— comentó con burla aquella voz.

Si, en definitiva, aquello era invento de Stark: el muy narcisista había instalado su propio humor en aquella inteligencia, hasta podía ver su misma personalidad instalada en aquellas etéreas palabras.

— ¡Mucho gusto, JARVIS! — soltó ella con sorna.

— _El placer es mío, Señorita Lerman_.

— ¿Algún pendiente?

— _El señor Stark me pidió que le avisara en cuanto usted despertara, ¿Desea que lo haga?_

Sophie suspiró.

— No, iré yo a buscarlo — dijo con una media sonrisa. — Necesito hablar con él, ¿podrías decirme en donde esta?

— _Se encuentra en su taller _— dijo cortésmente aquella voz.

— ¡Perfecto! — alzó los brazos mientras daba un suspiro. — Ese hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa. ¿Podrías guiarme, querido JARVIS?

— _Sería un honor, señorita._

Al menos, el encontrar a la única persona que le podría decir donde estaba Loki, no sería tan complicado.

* * *

— ¡Hola, Tony! — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras veía como el millonario saltaba en su silla al escuchar aquella inesperada voz.

— ¡Por dios, que todo el mundo ahora puede violar mi seguridad! — gritó mientras agitaba el taladro con una mano y sujetaba su máscara con la otra. — ¿Cómo entraste sin ser anunciada?

Sophie le sonrió y se acercó hasta él, a pasos agigantados. Llevaba puesto una playera azul con un pantalón de mezclilla que encontró en la bolsa que Steve le había dado.

— Le pedí a JARVIS que me dijera dónde estabas y que no te lo comentara — soltó ligeras risas.

Tony alzó la vista hacia el techo y soltó un gruñido bajo.

— Traidor — acusó a su IA.

— _Yo solo sigo ordenes, Señor _— se excusó la IA.

Tony bajó el rostro y dio un prolongado suspiro, para después enfocar su vista a la chica recién llegada, la cual parecía recién levantada. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

— No puedo tener siempre la fidelidad de todos — se lamentó mientras dejaba de lado el taladro y ponía su codo sobre la meza, recargando su mentón sobre su palma. — ¿Haz estado cómoda en mi torre?

Ella sonrió.

— Por supuesto — se llevó sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, todo en aquella torre era totalmente diferente a como ella lo imaginaba. — Todo es peculiarmente extravagante, como si estuviera gritando tu nombre a todos.

Tony le sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba una pluma y comenzaba a jugar con ella entre sus dedos.

— Como siempre debió de haber sido, todo el mundo debería de estar gritando mi nombre.

Ella rodó los ojos. En verdad, a pesar del tiempo pasado y las experiencias vividas que le conocía a Stark, este no había cambiado en nada, a su parecer, seguía siendo aquel hombre que solo buscaba ser el centro de atención, hacer cosas para que lo vieran y lo alabaran.

Hasta cierto punto, aquello le recordó a Loki. El hombre siempre había buscado la atención de ella y de todos a su alrededor, ya sea mostrándose de forma altanera o haciendo algo destructivo que dañara a los otros. "_O besándote_" le dijo una voz interior que la hizo sonrojarse por unos instantes.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a posar la vista hacia el inventor que estaba frente a ella. En verdad, Loki y Tony eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos, pero había cosas que debía de apremiar al dios, las cuales superaban al hombre frente a ella.

— Sabes, encontré un hombre más imbécil que tú — tras dar un prolongado suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y recargó todo su peso sobre el pie izquierdo.

— ¡Vaya, alguien me ha superado! — se llevó sus manos a la cara, remarcando dramatismo. — Nunca pensé que llegara el día en que Tony Stark sea el segundo en algo.

— Créeme, hay cosas en las que has dejado de ser primer lugar — rodó los ojos ella, mientras a su mente venían los recuerdos con Loki. Tuvo que girar su rostro para que el filántropo no la viera sonrojarse.

— Pues teniendo a un dios como referencia, hasta el más experimentado se ve opacado — dijo con un leve tono de picardía.

Sophie giró su rostro hacia Tony, el cual le sonreía divertido mientras volvía a su posición inicial: recargado en la mesa en un codo mientras reposaba su mentón en su palma.

— Creo suponer a quien te refieres, preciosa, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: ¿Qué tal tu noche gloriosa? — su sonrisa se amplió tan grande, que pudo asustar un poco a Sophie.

— ¿Disculpa? — alzó una ceja confundida.

— ¿Acaso fue el mejor sexo que hayas tenido?

Sophie lo miró con los ojos abiertos entendiendo a que se refería, para después comenzar a sentir como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Maldijo, internamente, el momento en que introdujo a Loki a la discusión que, aunque lo haya hecho de manera disfrazada, era claro a quien se estaba refiriendo. Pero aunque todo aquello hubiera salido, la verdadera interrogante aquí era: ¿Cómo demonios sabía Tony lo ocurrido en aquella noche?

— ¿Cómo…?

— JARVIS está en todas partes y, a pesar de todo, me es leal a mí — sus ojos parecían de un pequeño niño al cual le acabaran de decir que era el mejor en algo.

Y ahora todo tenía sentido. Al parecer, era cierto que tenían cámaras en todas partes, y si eso era cierto, eso significaba que…

Sophie se acercó al genio y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

— ¡Eres un puerco, Edward Stark! — le gritó ella molesta mientras apuñaba las manos a sus costados y respiraba profundamente.

Tony se llevó una mano a la mejilla y comenzó a masajearle.

— Eso es cierto, pero no por lo que crees — soltó en su defensa el genio. — No vi nada, JARVIS solo me informó que Loki había ido a tu habitación. Lo que hicieron, tú me lo acabas de confirmar. — volvió a sonreírle.

Ella gruñó y le propició a darle una punta pies al hombre.

— ¡MIERDA! — gritó adolorido el genio. — ¿Y este por qué fue?

— ¡Por entrometido! — se cruzó de brazos ella, mientras le daba la espalda.

Escuchó como el hombre intentaba ponerse en pie y como soltaba alaridos.

Sí, todo era tal como lo recordaba.

A pesar de que hubieran pasado casi cinco años, Tony seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Coqueteándole, alardeando sobre sus cosas y buscando seducirla a como diera lugar y todo esto mientras estaba borracho. Ahora las cosas no cambiaban en absoluto, a excepción del alcohol en su sistema, del cual aún tenía sus dudas.

Debía de aceptar que Tony siempre iba a ser Tony, y eso era algo que ni el tiempo cambiaria, pero debía de aceptar que a ella le agradaba tal y como era, si no fuera así, no se estaría riendo mientras simulaba estar molesta con él, pero era obvio que ella nunca lo aceptaría, ni aunque lo amenazara con su armadura.

— Vamos, cariño — comenzó a decirle mientras la tomaba de los hombros y buscaba girarla, — solo busco conocer mejor a mi enemigo, teniéndolo metido aquí, necesito tener armas contra él…

— ¿Loki está aquí? — preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

— Claro, está en su celda, ¿Por qué no debería de estar aquí? — arrugó el ceño confundido mientras la miraba extrañado.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y cerraron velozmente por unas fracciones de segundos. Al parecer el dios no la había dejado, ni utilizado. Solo se había ido a su celda buscando no ser reprendido por haber escapado de esta.

Por unos momentos se sintió aliviada, todo aquel enojo y dolor que había sentido había sido en vano. Todo lo que se recriminó había sido solo por culpa de ella, se había torturado sin razón. Sin darse cuenta, Tony había quitado un gran peso de encima de ella, cosa que agradeció.

Carraspeó la garganta y volvió a posar la vista hacia el genio, debía de terminar aquella conversación e ir hasta Loki y poder hablar con él, lo ansiaba. Al parecer su fuente de información había sido muy útil después de todo.

— ¿Quieres saber que tan fogoso es? — preguntó ella mientras alzaba la ceja, tratando de impregnar un tono de voz seductor.

— No exactamente, pero podría ser un inicio — Tony tragó saliva muy forzadamente mientras la veía seriamente.

Sophie asintió y se acercó hasta su oído.

— Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Tony soltó unas ligeras risas y posó sus ojos sobre ella.

— Por tu simple aspecto mejorado y tu sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se te ha borrado desde que comenzamos a hablar de ello, puedo apostar que fue divino.

— ¡Oh, cierra la boca! — dijo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre del genio y comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a la salida de aquel taller. — Lo que deberías de hacer es mostrarme el camino a la cocina, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

— Claro, hermosa — se adelantó hasta ella y se posicionó a su lado. — Cualquiera tendría mucha hambre después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con el dios de las travesuras.

Sophie se molestó y le propició unos golpes al hombre mientras este se cubría.

En verdad, todo era como hace cinco años. Aunque lo negaran y pareciera lo contrario, en verdad se extrañaban y se alegraban de verse después de tanto tiempo.

Y, al parecer, ninguno de los dos había cambiado con respecto al otro.

* * *

— ¿No hay nada para comer a excepción de estas _Pop-tarts_? — preguntó molesta mientras cerraba una de las puertas de la alacena con fuerza.

— De hecho — comenzó Tony mientras jugaba con el vaso con whisky que tenía en las manos, — ni siquiera _Pop-tarts_, son de Thor y no te recomiendo que las toques, si no quieres terminar aplastada por _Mjolnir_.

Sophie suspiró. Tomo una de las cajas de galletas medio vacías que había en la alacena, agarró la poca avena que había en el bote, sacó la poca leche y lo vertió todo en una pequeña taza para tomar café, dentro de la cual aún le falto un poco de espacio para poder llevarla al tope. ¡Grandiosa suerte la de ella!

Llevó su taza, junto con una cuchara cafetera, a la barra en donde se encontraba sentado Tony y se sentó frente a él. Tomó la cuchara y se llevó a la boca aquel revoltijo que deseó con todas sus ganas que fuera cereal. Hasta cierto punto le supo bueno, pero aun así, no era su amado cereal.

— No entiendo cómo es posible que seas rico y no tengas nada de comida decente en la alacena — dijo ella tras haberse llevado ya varias cucharadas a la boca.

El genio dio un sorbo de su bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra.

— Hemos estado ocupados con lo de la invasión — se encogió de hombros.

Sophie dio un prolongado suspiro de resignación y continúo disfrutando de su nuevo platillo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y dejo entrar a un trio de chicas las cuales traía cargando unas cuantas bolsas de plástico.

— ¡Por fin podremos comer como Dios manda! — soltó una mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la barra.

— Vaya sorpresa, la rata salió de su laboratorio — dijo otra de las chicas mientras le daba un codazo a Tony. — Otra diferencia que hay entre Hank y tú.

— Janet — comenzó Tony mientras se giraba hasta ella, — ¡hay un millón de diferencias entre la hormiga y yo! Comenzando por el hecho de que yo soy realmente apuesto y él… ¡vamos! El solo es Hank.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientas reía ante el comentario y le propinaba otro codazo al hombre.

Sophie solo observaba todo aquello de forma ajena. Muy a pesar de que conociera a Tony, nunca fue buena relacionándose con muchas personas, sobre todo con las mujeres de Tony, puesto que eran de mundos completamente diferentes. Pero estas chicas se veían tan distintas a las chicas que frecuentaba Tony en las fiestas. Así que prefirió solo seguir degustando lo poco que le quedaba en la taza.

— ¡Hey, miren! — gritó la chica que había hablado primero. — ¡La chica de Loki!

Sophie abrió los ojos grandemente mientras se atragantaba con el último bocado que se había metido a la boca. ¿Acaso esa era la forma en la que la conocían a ella? ¿Cómo la chica del villano?

— ¡Darcy! — gritó en son de regaño la que no había hablado desde que habían llegado mientras se acercaba a Sophie. — ¡Se más respetuosa!

Le comenzó a dar palmeadas en la espalda, al igual que el genio —el cual no había dejado de reírse desde que mencionaron aquello—, hasta que logró pasar por completo lo que tenía en la boca, dejando libre de obstrucción su garganta.

— Disculpa a Darcy, es un poco impropia — soltó la mujer mientras le sonreía levemente.

— ¡¿Cómo que impropia?! — se alarmó la chica de gafas y cabello largo y oscuro.

Tony dejó de reírse y se sirvió otro trago de Whisky. Posó su mirada sobre Sophie y le propició una sonrisa.

— Ella es Sophia Lerman — la señaló mientras la aludida solo daba, educadamente, un ligero movimiento de manos en son de saludo. — Y la aguafiestas de Darcy ya dio los pormenores de su situación.

Sophie gruñó y le dio una palmeada fuerte en la espalda del billonario, a lo que Tony solo reaccionó a reírse un poco. Al parecer, el hombre disfrutaba de todo aquello.

— Sophie, ellas son Janet — señaló a la mujer de cabellos cortos, de color castaño y ojos azules, — y ella es parte de los vengadores, es conocida como la _Avispa._

— Mucho gusto — saludó la aludida con una sonrisa.

— Igual — sonrió de medio lado Sophie.

— Y — dio un sorbo rápido a su vaso y señaló a la mujer que la había auxiliado junto a la chica de anteojos, — ellas son Jane y Darcy.

— Un placer, Sophia — le dijo Jane mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Sophie le regresó el gesto con la misma sonrisa.

— Te sorprendería lo mucho que tienes en común con este par — soltó Tony con sorna. — Por ejemplo, Jane es novia de Thor, el medio hermano de tu chico; y Darcy, es la visitante número uno a la celda de TÚ chico.

— ¿Conoces a Loki? — preguntó alzando una ceja Sophie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Darcy asintió levemente, un poco intimidada. — ¿Cómo lo soportas con su mal carácter?

La chica de gafas soltó unas ligeras risas, mientras se subía el puente de sus antejos.

— ¿Exceso de paciencia? — se encogió de hombros.

Sophie asintió, para después soltar unas risas junto a Darcy.

— Bien, ya que las chicas llegaron con el mandado… ¿jugaran a la _cocinita_? — se levantó de sus asiento el genio mientras se volvía a servir más licor en su vaso.

— Algo así — expuso Janet mientras se acercaba a las bolsas. — Veremos que podemos preparar para comer, ya estoy harta de la comida rápida.

— Si quieren — comenzó Sophie mientras observaba a la avispa, — les puedo ayudar. Se cocinar — sonrió levemente.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó el millonario mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso, podía apostar que el hombre se ya encontraba algo ebrio, después de tanto beber. — Mami nos preparara de comer. ¡Muero por saber qué es lo que harán! Así que, yo ya no las interrumpo, preciosas.

Y tras decir esto, salió de la cocina. Las cuatro mujeres se observaron un instante, para después observar como Darcy iba y se sentaba a la barra.

— A mí ni me metan a la cocina — se excusó la castaña mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la barra y posaba su cabeza sobre estos, — no me gustaría volver a recibir los regaños de Tony tras haber hecho estallar su cocina.

— Cierto, fue tan divertido — se rio Janet.

— ¿Has hecho estallar una cocina? — preguntó algo curiosa Sophie.

— Si y de la forma más ridícula — respondió Jane mientras se comenzaba a reír.

— ¡Oigan! Puedo decir, en mi defensa, que yo no tenía la menor idea de que ese plato era de aleación de aluminio. ¡Parecía cerámica pura! — se defendió algo exaltada la chica mientras soltaba gruñidos.

Sophie abrió los ojos grandemente para después comenzar a reírse a la par con Janet y Jane, solo para que después se les uniera Darcy.

Al parecer, no sería tan complicado el convivir ahí.

* * *

Ya había puesto las cosas en claro entre ambos bandos. Tanto Loki como Sophie sabían de la posible existencia de Steve y de Darcy, respectivamente, en la vida del otro.

No es que fuera mucho de su incumbencia, pero le era interesante el conocer la reacción del dios de las travesuras ante todo aquello, ya que Sophie no era de las personas explosivas que golpeaban a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente de su hombre.

Para Tony todo era, más bien, como un servicio social que prestaba a su antigua amiga y al posible villano reformado.

Bajó hasta el piso de entrenamiento, en donde sabía que podía encontrar a cierto soldado, ya que quería confirmar, algo que el ya conocía muy bien, lo que en realidad sentía el soldado. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Steve, el cual golpeaba un saco de boxeo con mucho esmero, traía puesto su usual camisa blanca de interiores y un pantalón deportivo de color negro.

— Te puedo asegurar que no importa cuanto lo golpees, esa cosa siempre regresara a ti, te lo juro — soltó el hombre de hierro mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en una de las bancas de aquel gimnasio.

— Supongo que como ya estas pasado de copas, nadie aguantó tu compañía y por eso estas aquí — reviró el comentario mientras no dejaba de golpear el saco.

— ¡Todo el mundo ama a Tony Stark, Capitán Pilates! — alzó los brazos al aire y se señaló a sí mismo.

— Claro, eso es algo indiscutible — dijo con sorna. Dio un par de golpes más al saco y se apartó de el para ir por una botella que se encontraba a los pies de Stark y bebió de ella. — ¿A que debo este honor, Stark?

— Pensé que estarías con Thor — le soltó el billonario tras haber buscado al dios con la vista.

— Si buscas a Thor, se fue con Banner a entrenar la puntería del Halcón. Aun no entiendo cómo es que el Doctor aceptó aquella locura de ser perseguido por Barton. — decía mientras guardaba su botella en la mochila y volvía al saco.

— Bueno, como no es a Thor a quien busco, eso es algo irrelevante — sonrió Stark mientras posaba su vista hacia el soldado, el cual había comenzado a golpear de nuevo el saco. — Pero sería muy divertido de ver.

— Entonces…

— Vengo para decirte — dudó por unos momentos, en los cuales pensó muy bien las palabras a decir, ya que debía de decirlas de forma correcta, — que Darcy ha pasado mucho tiempo con Loki.

— Eso es algo que ya no me sorprende — soltó con fastidio el soldado sin dejar de lanzar golpes. — Dime algo que no sepa, Stark

— ¿Qué trajo el mandado? — Steve solo rodó los ojos.

Tony se llevó las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, carraspeó la garganta y le sonrió al soldado.

— Y Sophie ya despertó.

Los golpes dejaron de sonar en aquel gimnasio. El soldado había dejado de moverse y sujetó con fuerza aquel saco de boxeo, cosa que provocó que la sonrisa del genio se ampliara más.

¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo. El Capitán América, el justo e ingenuo Steve Rogers se había encaprichado con la chica de otro hombre, y no de cualquier otro hombre, si no más y menos que con la chica del dios de las mentiras. Eso era algo realmente interesante, de lo cual se podría aprovechar en su momento. Para Stark, toda información recabada de cualquier fuente, era información que podría utilizar luego a su favor, ninguna se desperdiciaba.

Logró escuchar como la respiración del soldado se hacía más espesa y vio como la espalda del hombre se comenzaba a tensar.

Pero tras unos segundos, todas aquellas reacciones desaparecieron y el rubio continúo con sus movimientos torpes de golpear al saco.

— Me alegro — su voz era un tanto temblorosa. — ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

— Mucho mejor — le sonrió el moreno mientras rodeaba el saco y veía de frente al rubio. — De hecho, está ayudando a Janet y Jane a preparar la comida.

— Que bueno — siguió golpeando, pero ahora con la cabeza gacha, como queriendo ocultarse de la mirada inquisitoria del filántropo. — Tal vez me pase, más adelante, a saludarla.

Tony sonrió y no pudo evitar soltarle algunas cosas.

— Si sabias que ella y Loki son algo más que amigos, ¿verdad? — comenzó el millonario mientras tomaba el vaso de la banca y comenzaba a jugar con él en las manos. — Lo supuse cuando platique con ella hace unos momentos, ¡Dios! Debiste de haberle visto el rostro sonrojarse, se veía tan tierna.

Steve comenzó a golpear con más fuerza aquel saco con cada palabra que el genio decía, cosa que a Tony no tomo por sorpresa, puesto que ya esperaba aquella reacción.

El inventor le sonrió y lo despidió con la mano.

— Bueno — comenzó mientras se daba la vuelta, — solo venía a avisarte lo de Sophie, ya que se han vuelto muy amigos. Adiós, fortachón.

Se retiró de ahí con una enorme sonrisa burlona plantada en el rostro. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo, hasta cierto punto, era un tanto deshonesto, pero las cosas debían mostrarse tal como eran. Si el capitán se encaprichaba con una mujer que nunca le correspondería, solo terminaría sufriendo. Además, el hombre ya tenía a su propia chica, la cual se encontraba _babeando_ por él, y estaba seguro que la pobre de Darcy no lo esperaría eternamente. Sumándole a eso que no sería muy grato el reducir sus fuerzas solo porque cierto dios del caos se sintiera amenazado y quisiera matar a cierto súper soldado.

En esos momentos, Tony dudó en que si debería luchar contra Loki por el título de "_Dios de las Travesuras_".

* * *

Loki resopló, alto y con potencia.

_— ¡Es justo y necesario que analice tu magia! — acusó Stark mientras entraba a la celda del dios y las puertas se cerraban tras de sí. — Dime, ¿De qué me sirve tener las mejores celdas del mundo, si tú te las pasas de largo?_

_El Jotun sonrió y levantó el rostro hacia el inventor, el cual había tomado y girado una silla para sentarse en ella y recargar sus brazos en el respaldo._

_— Yo no soy de este mundo, Stark — soltó con superioridad mientras se incorporaba del camastro y se sentaba con las piernas sobre la superficie. — Pensé que eso ya lo había dejado en claro._

_— Discúlpame, cornudo, — rodó los ojos — es solo que te vez tan... común, que lo había olvidado._

_Loki gruñó mientras contenía las ganas de estrangular al genio. Suponía que el mortal era experto en sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, pero que disfrutaba de practicar aquello, especialmente, con el dios._

_Tony le sonrió divertido, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos, y se sacudió un poco el cabello con la mano._

_— Esta bien no eres común, no te encrespes — su tono era un poco más animado. — No me gustaría arruinar tu excelente y glorioso día. Uno siempre se levanta de buen humor después de tener uno de esos días._

_Loki alzó la ceja confundido._

_— ¿De qué días hablas, Stark? — rio débilmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_El genio lo observó con picardía para después carraspear la garganta y comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos._

_— Dime, ¿en verdad Sophie se ve igual de linda estando desnuda?_

_Carmesí fue el color predominante del dios una vez hubo entendido a que se refería el inventor con aquellas palabras. Unas potentes carcajadas predominaron la celda cuando el rostro del dios se ocultó entre sus propias manos. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado el mortal de aquello?_

_Loki tomó la almohada del camastro y la lanzó con fuerza contra el hombre frente a él, deseando con todas su fuerzas que aquello fuera Mjolnir._

_— ¡Tranquilo, galán! — detuvo sus risas y tomó el proyectil entre sus manos mientras lo comenzaba a inspeccionar. — No pienso robarte a tu chica, es solo que la conozco desde tiempo atrás y, por más que le pedí una cita, ella nunca salió conmigo._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír con superioridad al dios._

_— No compares lo que yo soy con lo que tú eres, Stark — se levantó del camastro y, posando sus manos a su espalda, caminó hacia una de las paredes cristalizadas del lugar, la cual reflejaba su propio rostro. — Era obvio que ella prefiera mi compañía sobre la tuya._

_— Como también prefiere la compañía del capitán — y tras decir esto, lanzó la almohada en contra del dios, el cual, debido al reflejo, reaccionó a cacharla._

_Giró su cuerpo, encarando al inventor, el cual había recargado su mentón sobre el respaldo de la silla, con fastidio._

_— Te refieres a..._

_— Si, Rogers ha estado muy al pendiente de la salud de nuestra pequeña chica — la mirada del dios se desvió hacia el objeto que sostenía en las manos y comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupado._

El día se había tornado muy lento desde el momento en que había ocurrido aquello y lo había dejado con aquella duda clavada en el corazón. ¿Acaso el capitán estaría interesado en su Sophie?

No era que el genio se lo hubiera dicho tan explícitamente, es solo que el estarle mencionando al soldado en una misma oración junto al nombre de la mujer, en contadas ocasiones, era algo que si había logrado ponerle los pelos de punta y alertarlo sobre aquella posibilidad. Sabía bien que Sophie era muy bien parecida, ¡Por Yggdrasil, ella era hermosa!, pero no tenía en mente que alguien más se pudiera interesar en ella. De hecho, uno ya lo había hecho, y el hombre había acabado muerto, ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo otro hombre?

Las manos de Loki comenzaron a temblar y decidió apuñarlas con fuerzas antes que hiciera algo estúpido. Trató de calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba sus ojos.

Sophie no podía interesase en alguien más, ella ya estaba con él y ellos ya se pertenecían mutuamente, así que no podían ir buscando alguien más con quien estar. Ella era de él y él de ella, y las cosas eran perfectas así.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, buscando sentir sus propios latidos de corazón en la busca de algún consuelo.

"_No seas tan inseguro_"

— No molestes — soltó Loki con fastidio mientras seguía recostado sobre el suelo.

Uróboros siseó y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la posición del dios mientras disminuía su tamaño.

"_Necesito que me expliques que era lo que estabas buscando con tus acciones_" dijo en tono molesto el guardián mientras se posicionaba sobre el torso del Jotun.

— Uróboros, se mas especifico — abrió sus ojos y los posó sobre la serpiente.

Esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer parecía en extremo molesta, sin motivo aparente.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

La serpiente gruñó mientras movía su cabeza, haciendo que sus plumas se agitaran.

"_¿Por qué te revolcaste con la mortal?_" su voz se había elevado varias octavas, de hecho podía asegurar que el timbre de voz le podría pertenecer a una mujer.

El hombre le sonrió con malicia y, llevando su mano hacia su torso, comenzó acariciar el plumaje de su guardián.

— ¿Y por qué no? — su tono de voz era bajo, pero se sentía seductor. — O, ¿Acaso estas celosa?

La creatura arrugó el rostro y lo desafió, mostrando sus grandes colmillos mientras retrocedía al tacto del dios.

"_No sabes lo que acabas de desatar, dios del caos_" su voz se había vuelto gruesa y grave mientras comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño sobre el delgado cuerpo del hombre, el cual comenzaba a resentir el peso de aquella creatura.

— ¡La ayude con el vínculo! — gritó con el poco aire que tenía dentro, mientras intentaba liberarse del pesado cuerpo de su guardián.

"_Corrección, fortaleciste el vínculo_".

— ¿Qué no…? — soltó un alarido antes de continuar con la pregunta, mientras seguía forcejeando con la serpiente, la cual se resistía a soltarlo. — ¿Qué no se supone que ese era el plan?

Los ojos de Uróboros se volvieron rojos, mientras que su piel, del color del alabastro, comenzó a tornarse de un azul marchito. Podía distinguírsele en su rostro el enojo, el cual era intenso y profundo.

"_Haz ligado tu vida a la de ella_". Acercó su rostro hasta el del dios mientras no dejaba de enseñarle aquellos afilados colmillos.

Loki comenzó a zafarse del enorme cuerpo de aquella creatura. Cuando logró liberar su cuerpo de aquella prisión que había formado su guardián, comenzó a jadear pesadamente.

Alzó su vista hasta aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban como si quisieran devorarlo y frunció el ceño.

— Se suponía que ya estábamos ligados — se llevó una mano al pecho mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, — ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

La serpiente cerró su hocico y relajó su mirada, como si su enojo hubiera comenzado a disminuir. El dios la analizó por completo, aquella apariencia le recordaba mucho a él y le confirmaba que tanto él como su guardián eran parte de uno mismo.

"_Ahora el vínculo es oficial. Ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, como un matrimonio. Ahora se deben de pagar tributos entre ustedes._"

— ¿Eso qué significa?

"_Que tu magia le pertenece a ella, como también su magia te pertenece a ti_". El color de la creatura volvía, lentamente, a su color original, mientras el dios perdía la vista en la nada.

— Ella… ¿Ella tiene magia? — preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Una vez que Uróboros volvió a su original apariencia, dio un prolongado suspiro, para después girar su rostro hacia su costado.

"_El poder ver auras es el mejor indicador de un ser mágico_".

— Eso… eso es bueno — soltó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El solo pensar en que su mujer podría utilizar magia como él fue algo realmente gratificante. Al fin había encontrado alguien con sus mismas habilidades.

"_Eso no es lo único_". Giró su rostro hacia el dios, el cual había vuelto a tener su atención. "_Otro de los tributos, además de robar parte de su esencia de vida, es que cada herida que recibas, a ella le afectara_".

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente ante aquello. No podía estar hablando enserio.

"_Además_", continuó el guardián mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia el dios, "_cuando ella expire, tu perderás lo más preciado para ti_".

— ¿Qué acaso los que hicieron este vínculo no pensaron en sus repercusiones? — se quejó el dios mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — En verdad, estaban locos.

"_Los creadores fueron Odín y Frigga_" soltó sin más el guardián.

Loki solo resopló. Se comenzó a incorporar, para después comenzar a sacudirse las manos.

— No sé qué es lo que te altera tanto de todo esto, Uróboros — decía mientras se sacudía las ropas de un polvo inexistente, pero que él sentía la necesidad de sacudir.

"_Me altera, hijo de Jotunheim, la inconsciencia y la forma tan irracional que tomas todo esto. Te he dicho todo lo que pasa con este vínculo y aun así insististe en completarlo. Ahora, debes de llevarlo con respeto_".

— Te aseguro — comenzó mientras fijaba su vista, con un semblante serio, a la serpiente, — que lo único que deseo es poder estar a su lado, no busco hacerle daño. Y tú, más que nadie, sabes que mis palabras son sinceras.

"_Soy consciente de eso, hijo de Odín. Pero también tú debes de ser consciente de que ella no es eterna, tendrá que morir tarde que temprano_". Loki desvió la mirada de su guardián, mientras él apuñaba sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior.

Uróboros tenía razón, debía de recordar que Sophie no compartía su condición de longevidad, puesto que su vida corría en solo unos instantes, de los cuales, él no podía detener. Aquello, por más correcto y normal que fuera, le dolía y le estaba causando un enorme pesar.

_Loki._

Escuchó aquella voz como si fuera un simple susurro. Buscó por todos lados, de donde pudo provenir aquella voz, pero solo se encontró con la enorme serpiente frente a él.

"_Debo decirte, hijo de Laufey, que no siempre estaré disponible para ti de ahora en adelante. Puesto que, tras el vínculo, las creaturas de ambos seres se volverán una para ser su guardián como seres unidos_".

El dios posó sus ojos en su guardián y este le sonrió débilmente mientras en su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

_Loki._

Volvió a insistir aquella voz, esta vez con más fuerza.

"_Supongo que esta será nuestra despedida, caminante del cielo_".

— Espera, ¿qué? — exclamó confundido.

"_Hasta pronto, Loki_".

La serpiente se comenzó a desvanecer frente a él, mientras el intentaba alcanzarla, pero aquella enrome habitación blanca se lo impedía, mientras más avanzaba, más lejos parecía estar de su guardián.

— ¡Uróboros! — gritó con fuerza mientras estiraba la mano.

— ¡LOKI!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada dulce de Sophie, esta le estaba sujetando la mano que estaba estirando mientras que le daba pequeños mimos a la misma.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — preguntó curiosa la mujer.

El dios se levantó exaltado de la cama y comenzó a respirar apresurado. La mujer llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y comenzó hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos por todo su pómulo. Sintió como retiraba una pequeña lágrima, de la cual no se había percatado. ¿Había llorado por la desaparición de su guardián?

Cerró sus ojos, fuertemente, mientras pensaba en Uróboros e intentaba volver a aquella habitación blanca. Pero nada pasó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró sentado en su camastro y viendo las mismas paredes de aquella celda en la que se encontraba.

Al parecer, Uróboros si se había ido.

— Oye, ¿todo bien? — insistió la mujer mientras sujetaba su barbilla y lo forzaba a mirarla a los ojos.

— Eso… eso creo — dijo sin mucha emoción.

Buscó respirar más pausadamente, mientras intentaba perderse en los enormes ojos de la mujer. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de verlos, sobre todo por el hecho de que se habían vuelto un consuelo indispensable para él, un recordatorio de que ella solo lo miraba a él, que solo era de él.

Sophie le regaló una media sonrisa y propició a girar la silla que antes había usado Tony. Se sentó en ella y, subiendo los pies sobre los muslos del dios, cruzó las piernas.

Loki alzó una ceja mientras la observaba con fastidio.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó con molestia el Jotun.

— ¿Yo? — el hombre rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para después recargarse sobre la pared de cristal.

— No veo a nadie más, mujer.

Sophie arrugó los labios, para después mirarlo con diversión.

— Subo mis pies sobre ti — señaló sus propias piernas — ¿No se nota?

— ¡Déjate de cosas, Sophie! — espetó el moreno mientras quitaba las piernas de la mujer del lugar donde descansaban.

— ¡Vaya! Alguien no amaneció de buen humor hoy — apuntó la mujer mientras daba un ligero respingo.

El dios la observó por un momento con el ceño arrugado, para después irlo suavizando. Por extraño que pareciera, no podía estar enojado con la mujer por las palabras de Tony. En realidad, si el capitán se hubiera fijado en ella, era algo de lo que no la podía culpar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y posó sus ojos sobre de ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el quejido de la voz de la mujer lo obligó a cerrarla.

— Tu huiste de mi cama al amanecer, se supone que yo debía de ser la enojada — remarcó las palabras con intención de regañar mientras se cruzaba de manos y piernas.

Las facciones del dios volvieron a dar un cambio.

— Y yo te dije que te vería hasta mañana — la mujer giró su rostro hacia el de él y lo miró molesta, mientras el alzaba una ceja y se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Tan molesta es mi presencia? — preguntó ella.

El hombre se levantó del camastro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mujer.

— No me molesta — soltó con desgana mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella, la tomaba de los hombros y acercaba su boca a su oído. — Solo que… llegas con esa actitud tan hiriente que no hago más que defenderme, querida.

Loki besó su lóbulo mientras sentía como ella se estremecía ante aquel contacto.

— ¿Así que no olvidaste lo de anoche? — lanzó la pregunta mientras soltaba unas ligeras risas.

El dios sonrió y se incorporó de nuevo.

— Como podría olvidarlo…

— Y, supongo, que también recibiste la visita de Tony.

Esas palabras le arrebataron el aliento y le provocaron que abriera grandemente los ojos. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en aquel cristal que le servía como espejo. La sonrisa de la mortal era amplia y hermosa.

Tras unos escasos minutos de estar con la vista fija en aquellos cristales, relajó el semblante y soltó unas ligeras risas.

— Comenzó con una indirecta… — inició el dios con ironía.

— Y uno terminó revelándole la verdad — concluyó ella la frase, para después soltar unas risas. — Típico en Stark. Recuerdo alguna vez haberle propuesto el ser detective, pero me dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo.

— Créeme, nunca sería famoso — le soltó mientras le daba una palmeada en el hombre y volvía hacia su camastro. — Con esa actitud tan… ególatra, no le agradaría a nadie.

Loki se tumbó sobre las sabanas revueltas del camastro y se acomodó lo más cómodo que pudo, tratando de tener de frente a la mortal.

Ella alzó una ceja y negó divertida.

— Mira quien lo dice, el _ego con patas_ — lo acusó con sorna.

— Al menos yo digo la verdad cuando digo que soy importante y alguien grande.

— ¡Claro! — alzó las manos de manera exagerada. — Solo que, después de Thor, tú eres el hombre más viejo en esta Torre.

El Jotun arrugó el ceño y miró con fastidio a la mujer, la cual solo soltaba ligeras risas. La simple mención de su inferioridad comparado con Thor le molestó, pero lo que más le caló, fue el hecho de que ella hubiera hecho aquella comparación.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra ella y matarla. En otras circunstancias, Uróboros hubiera actuado como su conciencia, pero dada la situación actual, no podía contar más que con su propio control.

Fijó su mirada molesta hacia el techo de aquel lugar y erradicó toda emoción de su rostro.

— ¿Viniste a molestarme?

— No, — contestó secamente ella — vine a visitarte y a traerte algo de comida. Quería saber cómo estabas y pensé que tenías hambre…

El dios evitó confrontarla, porque sabía que la mujer estaría con una expresión acongojada, el mismo vínculo le estaba gritando su estado de ánimo. Para ser sinceros, Loki siempre le parecía hermosa con su sonrisa, y amaba verla de aquella forma; pero ahora que ella estaba con aquel semblante, y sabiendo que fue provocado por su culpa, evitaría a toda costa el verla.

Sophie se puso de pie, tras unos minutos de ser ignorada y le dio la espalda al hombre.

— Si necesitas algo, solo… házmelo saber — escuchó sus pasos andar, lejos de él, con rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar.

Loki apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio.

— Necesito… — comenzó el mientras sentía como el miedo a perderla se apoderaba de él; no entendía como, pero últimamente sus emociones estaban haciendo con su razón lo que querían. — Necesito compañía.

Los pasos de la mujer se detuvieron y ella giró sobre sí.

— Puedo decirle a alguien que te acompañe, no sé, como a Darcy…

— No, no entendiste — comenzó con voz frágil el dios. — Necesito TÚ compañía.

— ¿Para mantenerme callada y sumisa mientras tú me ofendes? — se cruzó de brazos mientras su voz sonaba altanera. — No estoy para esos juegos Loki, ya no.

El hombre tragó saliva ante aquellas palabras. Era obvio lo que ella pretendía con aquellas palabras: el reclamarle todo el tiempo que vivió junto a ella, forjando una relación a base de mentiras. Y no la culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle, hasta de incluso abandonarlo, se lo merecía. Pero aun así, ella estaba ahí, ella decidía estar a su lado, el preocuparse por él, el traerle alimento y el no hacía más que recriminárselo mientras le demandaba su compañía.

Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, la cual tenía una mirada un tanto dolida, soltó un ligero suspiro y, tragándose todo su orgullo, decidió hacer algo que, tal vez, no haría nunca.

— Lamento haber dicho tantas mentiras — dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible, puesto que era verdad, era sincero.

Sophie dio unos pasos y se acercó a él, mientras el dios seguía en su posición, recostado sobre aquel camastro, sin dejar de ver el techo.

— He dicho tantas mentiras en mi vida que se ha hecho tan difícil decir la verdad cuando quiero decirla — dio un ligero suspiro mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer. — He vivido tantas cosas que me hirieron que creo que miento para evitar para que hieran. Así que… lamento tanta mentira, no me gustaría herirte más…

Se acurrucó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se sentía tan vulnerable al decir todo aquello y solo era un parte de lo que realmente sentía. Su pasado y aquellos traumas y heridas causadas en el pasado se hicieron presentes, querían estallar, pero sabía que no eran momento, no podía seguir así de vulnerable, no frente a ella que lo veía como un dios, un hombre cruel y poderoso. El hombre que le había hecho tocar el cielo durante la noche…

Una caricia alcanzó su espalda, como un dulce roce de una rosa, reconfortándolo. Se giró, para ver de dónde provenía y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la mortal, la cual estaba a la altura de la suya. Aquello le recordó todas aquellas veces en la que la mujer iba y lo despertaba a su habitación.

— Pues, entonces, — comenzó con su radiante sonrisa, especialmente para él — vamos a conocerte más. Quiero saber más de ti.

Los ojos del dios se abrieron grandemente cuando la mujer se acercó a él y le planto un beso, tierno y decidido, en los labios.

— Así que… aliviánese y cuéntamelo todo — le dijo después de haber separado sus labios de los de él.

Loki le sonrió débilmente, mientras se comenzaba a incorporar, sentía como su cuerpo era librado de un gran peso. Como si se fuera esfumado por arte magia…

— ¿Te gustaría saber acerca de magia? — le preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio y tras haber recordado las palabras de su antiguo guardián.

Ella asintió.

— Entonces…. Cuéntame todo sobre la magia — le sonrió mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento. — ¡Vamos, soy toda oídos!

— ¿Qué me dirías si te afirmara que tú puedes hacer magia? — le señaló con la interrogante mientras le sonreía galantemente.

— Supongo que sería debido al vínculo y que me gustaría comprobarlo — soltó animadamente.

— Dame tu mano — ordenó el dios.

Colocó su propia mano frente a la mujer en la espera de la de la chica, la cual colocó su mano temblorosamente. El dios la encerró con su otra mano y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre su palma.

— Si mi memoria no me falla, que en verdad lo dudo, — la mujer soltó ligeras risas ante el comentario del hombre — una vez me comentaste que puedes ver auras y yo recuerdo haberte mencionado que había algo más haya que la simple ciencia. ¿Cierto?

— Si, lo recuerdo — dudó unos instantes mientras fijaba sus ojos en el agarre de Loki. — Pero no entiendo…

El dios cerró sus ojos y concentró su magia en la palma de su mano.

— Las auras, no son más que la esencia mágica de un individuo — comenzó a sentir como su mano se tornaba cálida. — Si tú puedes ver esas esencias mágicas, significa que has dado un paso para poder manipularlas.

— ¡Dios, tu mano está brillando! — exclamó con energía la mujer.

Loki abrió sus ojos y vio cómo su magia se manifestaba como una simple irradiación verde. Sonrió ante aquello.

— Esto es lo que tú conoces como aura — le señaló el mientras alzaba su mano. — Las auras… ¿las puedes ver todo el tiempo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la agachaba.

— Solo cuando alguien está muy emocionalmente explosivo…

— Necesitas de las emociones para verlas — afirmó el moreno mientras chasqueaba la lengua. — Puedo ayudarte con eso.

— ¿En serio?

— Así es, pero necesitaras de mucha práctica.

— Eso significa que…

— Tienes que visitarme todos los días — le sonrió divertido él.

— ¡Que fastidio! — rodó los ojos Sophia.

El Jotun le dio un apretón a la mano de ella con fuerza haciéndola exclamar de dolor, solo para después bufarse débilmente.

— De acuerdo maestro — comenzó ella mientras se acercaba más a él. — ¿Qué es lo primero que debo aprender?

* * *

— Me duele la cabeza — le anunció Sophie mientras se tumbaba sobre el camastro. Sacó su teléfono mientras respiraba pesadamente, al ver la hora arrugó el ceño y volvió su mirada a la del dios con molestia. — Son las ocho de la noche, Loki, ¡Por Dios! Llevamos practicando más de cuatro horas, necesito descansar y comer algo.

Llevaban practicando desde que habían terminado de comer lo que ella había traído en unas charolas las cuales había dejado sobre la mesa, era normal que su cuerpo se hubiera desgastado y le estuviera pidiendo el descanso y un poco de _combustible_.

El dios la observó de brazos cruzados mientras alzaba una ceja, dándole énfasis a su aspecto demandante. Sophie podía afirmar que el hombre podía ser bastante rígido y maduro cuando se lo proponía.

— Aun no has logrado mantener a la vista tu esencia, no es suficiente — su voz era potente y un tanto fría.

— No tengo suficiente energía como tú — su voz se escuchaba muy pesada y su respiración delataba la falta de aire de la que sufría, se hundió más en asiento y se fue tumbando de lado sobre el camastro. — Soy una mortal, ¿lo olvidas?, me canso mucho más rápido que tú.

Observó como Loki movía la quijada mientras mantenía sus labios sellados. La miró por unos segundos con un semblante duro, solo para que segundos después lo suavizara y soltara un ligero suspiro.

— De acuerdo, — dijo con voz más suave — puedes descansar, mañana continuamos con el entrenamiento.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó ella en un suspiro mientras intentaba incorporarse.

El Jotun le ofreció la mano y ella, con una media sonrisa, la aceptó. Pero no contó con que el hombre comenzara apretujarle la mano con fuerza.

— ¡Hey, me lastimas! — le recriminó ella, tratando de zafarse de dicho agarre que había comenzado a acentuarse con más fuerza.

La mirada del hombre no mostraba nada de expresión, pareciera como si no estuviera haciendo esfuerzo alguno. Supuso que esa fuerza era algo propio de un dios como él.

Soltó un alarido cuando sintió como uno de sus huesos comenzaba crujir ante el agarre. Aquello molestó a la mujer. ¿Cómo podía estar el hombre provocándole este dolor ahora, si horas atrás le había dicho que no quería herirla más? En verdad, la naturaleza del dios del caos era muy contradictoria.

Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, zafarse de dicho agarre, pero solo logró incrementar su dolor y su desesperación. Cerró sus ojos en la espera de que el dios le terminara de romper otro hueso, mientras buscaba relajar su torcida y herida mano, ya que, era lo único que podía hacer.

Tras esperar nos segundos el desenlace de su pobre mano, la presión sobre esta desapareció por completo. Confundida, decidió abrir los ojos para ver qué era lo que había hecho desistir al dios en su acción y se encontró con que su propia mano estaba emanando un brillo de color verde agua.

Las manos del dios se habían apartado y su mirada no dejaba de posarse sobre esta.

— Lo has logrado — la apremió el dios mientras su voz sonaba débil, como en un estado de incredulidad.

Ella llevó su otra mano, con miedo, hasta aquel brillo. Sintió como su otra mano era contagiada con el mismo brillo, pero cuando la alejaba de esta, el brillo desaparecía de su mano sana.

El dios se acercó más a ella y sujetó su mano herida, la que emanaba aquel brillo, con cuidado.

— El punto entre la frustración y la felicidad: la relajación — soltó aun con aquella débil voz.

— Tu provocaste eso… — le regañó ella mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz.

— Lo sé y lo siento — acercó su mano a su boca, mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor, el hombre sopló sobre de ella y la besó con ternura. — Espero que esto funcione.

Ella miró con confusión su mano, mientras sentía como el dolor se sentía más presente mientras sus huesos se comenzaban a reacomodar en su mano, erradicando las fisuras y dejando todo como estaba.

Una vez la magia del dios dejó de estar presente, ella condujo su propia mano más cerca de sus ojos y comenzó a examinarla.

— ¿Qué significa el color? — preguntó ella con curiosidad, sin apartar la vista de esta.

— Solo me confirma lo que yo ya sabía de ti, lo que tú eres…

— Y eso es…

— Se asocia con la protección y la curación emocional — se acercó a ella mientras sujetó su mentón y levantaba su rostro. — Y eso es lo que tú eres en mí, mi estabilidad emocional y mi protección contra mí…

— Loki — lo nombró débilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía como los labios del aludido se unían a los de ella.

En ese momento, pensó que su tiempo en aquella torre sería tan gratificante como divertido.

* * *

— Ya les dije todo lo que recuerdo, — se cruzó de brazos y subió las piernas sobre la mesa — no sé qué más necesitan de mí.

— La verdad, señorita Lerman — en verdad parecía molesto aquel hombre que se había presentado frente a ella con el nombre Nick Fury, líder de una organización cuyo nombre era S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sinceramente aquello era lo que hacía molesta su estancia en aquel.

En el momento en que se había despedido de Loki y había salido de aquella celda que ya había comenzado a marearle entre tantos espejos, una horda de soldados la esperaban liderados por Fury, el cual la miraba con su único ojo con molestia.

La habían arrastrado hasta esta cámara de interrogatorios y no habían dejado de atosigarlas con las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez: ¿Cómo conoces a Loki?, ¿Estas bajo la influencia del dios?, ¿Qué había ocurrido durante el ataque a Nueva York?, ¿Y qué papel tenia ella en todo eso?

En verdad la habían mareado, pero eso no significaba que ella no cooperaria. Les contó todo lo que recordaba y sabia, no entró mucho en detalles porque eso sería revelar su situación sentimental con el dios y pensaba que posiblemente eso le afectaría tanto a ella como a Loki, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer.

Y después de insistir tanto en saber más, ella se había quedado sin información y con un creciente dolor de cabeza, el cual la había comenzado a irritar.

Se llevó sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a masajearlas. Al menos, agradecía el hecho de que habían sido tan considerados de traerle una taza de té para su malestar y le habían ofrecido unos bocadillos que le habían ayudado a saciar su tan revuelto estómago.

— Les he dicho todo lo que recuerdo y lo que se, — llevó una de sus manos a la taza y bebió un sorbo de esta — es todo lo que podrán sacar de mí, porque es todo de lo que tengo consciencia.

Fury arrugó el ceño y, llevando sus manos hacia enfrente de él, se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Esta segura, señorita Lerman, que no está bajo el control de ese enfermo? — volvió a insistir el hombre de piel morena mientras usaba un tono de voz más demandante. — Puede que le haya prohibido decir ciertas cosas.

Sophie rodó los ojos e, haciendo a un lado su taza y bajando sus piernas de la mesa, imitó la posición de su interlocutor.

— ¿Y usted está seguro que entiende el hecho de que Thanos me hirió de muerte y que estuve inconsciente por dos días, después de que ese enfermo me curó? — bramó desafiante mientras imitaba su volumen. — Puede ir a preguntarle al Capitán Rogers si aún duda esa parte, Señor.

Fury se alejó de ella y gruñó débilmente.

El hombre que había estado a su lado, se acercó hasta él y, mientras le sujetaba el hombro, le susurró a su oído.

—… Es todo lo que sabe, Señor — alcanzó a entender ella.

Sonrió con molestia y se recargó de nuevo en su silla.

— ¡Ve!, hasta su hombre me cree más que usted. Hágale caso.

El líder de aquella organización soltó un ligero soplido por la nariz, mientras cerraba su ojo.

— De acuerdo, puede irse — soltó con resignación mientras volvía a fijar su ojo en la mujer.

— ¡Ya era hora! — exclamó ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida de aquel lugar que se había vuelto tan abrumador y fastidioso.

— Pero, — la potente voz del hombre la hizo detenerse y girar para encararlo — la esperó mañana a las cinco en este mismo lugar para seguir con el interrogatorio.

— ¡¿QUE?! — gritó molesta Sophie. — ¿No estará hablando enserio, verdad?

Fury le sonrió con malicia. Si, estaba hablando y muy enserio.

— El agente Filtz — comenzó mientras señalaba al hombre a su izquierda, el cual estaba completamente erguido y su mirada era tan fría y seria — será quien la acompañe a partir de mañana. Si recuerda algo, el será quien estará para escucharla.

Ella soltó un prolongado suspiro y volvió a girar hacia la puerta.

— Supongo que no me queda de otra — abrió la puerta con una mano y alzó la otra para despedirse. — Nos vemos mañana y espero que te agrade dibujar, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo haciendo nada en este lugar.

Y tras decir esto, cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia su habitación.

Al caminar por uno de los pasillos, se encontró con una mujer de cabellos rojos, la cual le pareció realmente hermosa. Su cuerpo era delineado y muy bien formado, por un momento le hizo olvidar el coraje que le había hecho pasar aquel desconfiado hombre del parche.

Por estar perdida en el cuerpo de ella no se percató de que la mujer la estaba viendo también, de hecho, hasta le sonreía de cierta manera, la cual hizo que Sophie desviara su mirada apenada.

Intentó desviarse de su camino, pero por una extraña razón, la mujer impactó contra su hombro con fuerza, haciendo que la castaña se tambaleara y callera al suelo.

Logró escuchar como un mohín, procedente de la pelirroja la cual remarcó más sus pasos una vez que se comenzó a alejar, se hacía presente en aquel silencioso pasillo.

Al parecer, su tiempo ahí, no sería tan grato después de todo.

* * *

Una vez que se terminó de secar, salió de la regadera y se enredó la toalla al cabello. Se vio por unos momentos en el espejo y se dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Tomó su ropa, la cual descansaba sobre el lavamanos, y, tras ponerse un poco de crema por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a vestirse con su ropa para dormir.

Estaba en extremo cansada y un buen sueño era lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo pudiera reposar y su mente dejar de dar vueltas en tantas cosas y experiencias vividas.

Sophie no era de las personas que disfrutaba mucho del preocuparse por todo. Evitaba a toda a costa hacerlo, pero cuando la realidad la abrumaba y le hacía enfrentarse a este tipo de cosas, le era inevitable el preocuparse.

Y en ese momento no era la excepción. Tanto lo que había aprendido con Loki, como lo vivido durante su tiempo en aquella cámara de interrogatorios como también al momento de salir. En verdad, ¿que se creía aquella chica pelirroja para tumbarla de aquella manera y después burlarse de ella en vez de ayudarla? Con todo eso, pudo suponer que lo que más había marcado su día había sido aquel impacto con aquella mujer, la cual la había hecho enfurecer.

Salió hecha una furia del cuarto de baño, al parecer su idea de calmarse con una duchar había fracasado y no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de conciliar el sueño a pesar de todo.

Pero su objetivo se vio nublado cuando sintió unas manos que ella conocía muy bien rodeándola y recorriendo su abdomen con completa libertad.

— ¿No llegue a tiempo para la ducha? — preguntó con lujuria la varonil voz de Loki en su oído.

La mujer sintió como el dios comenzaba a jugar con su lóbulo con su lengua y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante aquello.

— No creo que nos hubiéramos duchado si tu hubieras llegado de esta forma — le anunció la mujer mientras comenzaba a girar lentamente para encararlo.

— Como tampoco dudo que puedas dormir tras esto — le sonrió con picardía para después lanzarse sobre su cuello y llevar sus manos hacia su espalda.

Ella sonrió divertida mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza del hombre y lo sujetaba de su corta melena negra, haciendo que este la encarara.

— Pueda que sí, todo dependerá de ti, mi querido amigo — dijo desafiante mientras se apoderaba de sus rosados y fríos labios.

El hombre ronroneó y, tras arrancarle la toalla del cabello y lanzarla a dios sabe dónde, la condujo velozmente hacia la cama en un ágil movimiento.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron y las visitas de Loki en la noche, como también las de ella a su celda, comenzaron a ser un ritual entre ellos. Aquello la hacía más que feliz a ella, porque en verdad no tenía ninguna queja contra el dios, en serio ¿Quién podría quejarse de que un dios nórdico, casi insaciable, te visitara todas las noches a fortalecer un vínculo que podría matarte si este se debilitaba? Por lo menos, ella no. Lo único que si podría molestarle era el hecho de que dicho dios siempre desaparecía antes de que ella despertara.

Había socializado más con los extravagantes habitantes de aquella torre, los cuales formaban parte de un grupo denominado _Vengadores_. Además de divertirse y entablar una ligera amistad con Jane, Janet y Darcy, también conoció a Pepper, la chica del glamoroso Tony Stark, y a Carol Danvers, una mujer un tanto seria al principio pero con buenas intenciones. Dentro de ese grupo, también encontró al reconocidísimo Doctor Henry Pym, el hombre de la sonrisa irremplazable, y al desaparecido Doctor Bruce Banner, hombre tímido y muy buen consejero, como también al Rey de un país que no conocía, T'Challa, el cual era un poco más reservado pero aun así no dejaba de ser inteligente y muy sabio, y por fin conoció al hermano de Loki, el sonriente e infantil Thor, el cual también visitaba, a veces con ella y en ocasiones con Tony, al molesto dios de las travesuras, como también le agradecía cada que podía el que hubiera cuidado de su hermano tras su _caída_. Pero a pesar de las personalidades tan opuestas de todos los superhéroes, la convivencia en aquella torre era divertida y cambiante.

Lo único que si odiaba de aquel lugar eran las visitas al cuarto de interrogatorios con Leo Filtz*, el agente —considerado mano izquierda de Fury— el cual había sido el encargado de custodiarla durante su interrogatorio, no había resultado ser tan agradable como ella había esperado, ya que siempre la estaba cuestionando sobre todo lo que pensaba y hacía con Loki, como también le cuestionaba sobre su vida, al grado de llegar a inmiscuirse en sus líos amorosos y su pasado con Jonathan. En esa ocasión no había soportado el interrogatorio y se había retirado del lugar. (*Nota: Leo Filtz pertenece al universo cinematográfico de Marvel, ignoro si ha aparecido en algún comic, pero sí sé que aparecerá en la nueva serie de S.H.I.E.L.D.)

También había descubierto la identidad de la gruñona pelirroja, la cual era parte tanto de los Vengadores como también de la agencia secreta, como también conoció la razón por la cual aquella mujer la trataba tan mal cada vez que se encontraban.

— Eres la chica de Loki, fin del asunto — le había confirmado Tony una mañana tras tropezar de nuevo con la espía y haber sido escoltada por el millonario a disfrutar, ambos, de un café.

— Pero no entiendo por qué es la única que parece ser que me odia — decía mientras movía sin sentido la cuchara dentro de la taza con café. — Todos los demás me han tratado bien, ella es la única...

— Son como las relaciones de ricos, — comenzó el genio tras haber dado un último sobro a su bebida y se ponía de pie con la taza en mano — tu chico se metió con la mente de su chico y por eso la chica te odia — se encogió de hombros y fue al lavatrastos a dejar la taza mientras uno de sus robots comenzaba a lavarla.

Fue en ese momento que descubrió también la identidad del último Vengador: Clint Barton, alias _Ojo de Halcón_.

— La mente de Barton fue una de las más interesantes de controlar — confesó Loki cuando le había preguntado sobre el asunto. La sonrisa del dios era radiante y su mirada era divertida. — Era como si tuviera acceso a dos mentes, en realidad.

Sophie lo miró con molestia mientras el hombre se ponía cómodo sobre su camastro y sonreía con autosuficiencia.

— Tanto Barton como Romanoff están conectados de maneras que ni yo mismo comprendo — su semblante había cambiado a algo más serio. — Y puedo apostar que ni ellos mismos son conscientes de esto.

Y con eso había concluido que ambos agentes serian un misterio para ella. Aun no conocía a Barton en persona, pero sentía que el hombre la trataría igual, o hasta peor, que la pelirroja. Pero a pesar de eso tenía el consuelo de que el hombre estaba en misión y no volvería hasta dentro de unos días.

Después de tanto ajetreo y tantas cosas vividas dentro de aquella torre, una semana había transcurrido muy velozmente.

Y esa tarde, como siempre, estaba practicando con Loki. Ya había avanzado en su manejo de la magia y todo gracias al dios, pero no por las formas más tiernas si no por las más rudas. Suponía que, para el hombre, fue el único método que conocía de enseñanza y, aunque odiara lo déspota y agresivo que se ponía, era muy bueno como tutor.

La mujer cayó rendida exactamente cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto. Se tumbó sobre el camastro después de haber dispersado toda su esencia mágica de todo su cuerpo y dio un prolongado suspiro.

— Cada vez termino mucho más cansada — soltó de jalón, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

— Me estas brindando parte de tu esencia, ¿Que esperabas? — explicó toscamente el dios mientras se sentaba sobre la silla y se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Rejuvenecer?

— ¿Podrías ser más tierno en tus palabras? — pidió ella mientras se masajeaba las sienes y miraba de reojo al hombre. — Sé que debes de ser estricto conmigo, pero al menos podrías hablar más tiernamente, o al menos educado.

Loki alzó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Buscas ternura en el dios del caos y la destrucción? — se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia la mujer.

De hecho, le sonaba contradictoria ahora que lo escuchaba del dios. Ahora entendía por qué el hombre solo era tierno en contadas ocasiones, o al menos parecía serlo, porque desde el punto de vista de la castaña el hombre carecía de aquel tipo de muestras de afecto.

Sophie comenzó a retroceder, hasta donde la pared de la celda se lo permitía, en el momento en que la cara del moreno comenzó a parecerle amenazadora. Tenía miedo, porque a pesar de que conocía la ruleta emocional del dios, aun ignoraba como reaccionaria después.

— ¿Que... Que haces, Loki? — preguntó mientras le temblaba la voz y sujetaba con fuerza los bordes del pequeño colchón.

El hombre le sonrió con malicia, para después lanzarse sobre de ella y tomarla de los brazos con fuerza. Sophie cerró sus ojos, presa del pánico que estaba experimentando.

Pero en el momento en que sintió el impacto del dios sobre su cuerpo, en vez de sentir el frio y duro cristal, sintió la suavidad de su cómodo y afelpado colchón de la que era su habitación en aquella torre de locos.

Sintió como los labios del ojiverde comenzaban a rozar con delicadeza su tenso cuello hasta llegar a su frágil oído.

— Puedo ser más tierno, si tú eres la que lo pide — ronroneó en su lóbulo para después comenzar a besarlo.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo mierdas habían llegado hasta ahí tan rápido?

El dios que estaba sobre de ella la encaró y le sonrió con lujuria.

— ¿Significa que las clases terminaron por hoy? — bufó ella mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

El dios se limitó a asentir para después lanzarse a sus labios con fiereza.

Al menos, si no podía tener la ternura del dios, tendría la pasión y afecto del mismo.

* * *

— JARVIS, almacena estos documentos en mi servidor privado — ordenó el genio mientras movía velozmente los dedos a través de su teclado virtual. Tony Stark no era muy amante de escribir él mismo las cosas, de hecho, siempre le dictaba lo que quería escribir a su IA. Pero por una extraña razón, que él pudo definir como capricho, decidió hacerlo por sí mismo.

— _Enseguida, señor_ — aceptó JARVIS mientras transportaba los archivos de una carpeta a otra en la pantalla táctil holográfica.

El genio terminó lo que estaba escribiendo y observó con detalle el resultado de su trabajo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, la cual no podía simular ser un inofensivo café.

Llevaba días trabajando en aquel proyecto y sabía que por fin podría empezar a desenvolverse como debía una vez que hiciera una última cosa en ese día.

— JARVIS podrías decirme si Sophia ya salió del pent-house de nuestro dios favorito — dejó de lado su vaso de cristal y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras enfocaba su vista en la desordenada mesa. Sabía que si Pepper veía aquel desastre, un regaño seria lo menos que la mujer podría darle.

— _Acaba de salir..._

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó mientras se ponía de pie el genio y no dejaba de ver el reloj de la pantalla digital. — Esta vez lo dejó temprano. Por fin tendré tiempo de charlar con ese hombre y de pedirle la prueba de amor más poderosa: su sangre.

Caminó unos pasos, con dirección hacia la puerta de su taller, cuando su IA lo detuvo.

— _Debo informarle, señor, que el Señor Laufeyson tampoco se encuentra en la celda _— en su voz pudo identificar algo de nerviosismo.

Stark rodó los ojos y soltó un pronunciado bufido.

— ¡Por dios! Ya está de nuevo con Sophie — sonó irritado. — ¿Pretende dejarla zamba o qué?

Presintió como su mayordomo virtual comenzaba a articular palabra pero Tony lo silencio mientras alzaba la mano.

— No respondas, JARVIS.

Era definitivo, había un ser mucho más insaciable que él.

* * *

La despertó un cosquilleo en sus piernas.

Comenzó a tantear con sus manos el lado contiguo de la cama y se regocijó al sentir la espalda torneada de su dios de las mentiras.

Era la primera vez, después de toda esa semana, en la que el dios no desaparecía antes de que ella despertara, y eso la hacía más que feliz.

— Buenos días — le susurró al oído mientras le daba un ligero beso en la espalda.

El dios solo soltó un respingo mientras se giraba y la encaraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, supuso que el hombre aún seguía dominado por el sueño y por eso aún no tenía control de sus facciones.

— Te quedaste — continuó diciendo ella con voz terrosa.

— Si quieres…. Me puedo ir — le soltó mientras recargaba su sonrisa hacia su costado y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su voz era el vivo ejemplo de la pereza.

Ella se aferró más a él, entrelazando sus piernas en las caderas del dios, mientras negaba débilmente.

— Prefiero que estés aquí, a mi lado.

Loki soltó unas ligeras risas, para después irla rodeando con sus brazos y comenzar acariciarle la espalda.

— Saben que no pase la noche en la celda — insistió el hombre.

— Me importa un rábano que lo sepan o no — gruñó molesta. — Puedo usar a Tony y Steve como apoyo contra Fury.

— Te has vuelto muy cercana al soldado, ¿cierto? — abrió sus ojos y enfrentó a la mujer.

— ¿Celos? — alzó una ceja ella.

— Nunca podría estar celoso de un simple mortal…

— Si como no — rodó los ojos mientras soltaba unas ligeras risas.

La mujer sabía la verdad, Loki estaba celoso. Pero ella disfrutaba ver como el dios se sentía amenazaba por un hombre que acababa de conocer. No es que Steve fuera feo, simple y sencillamente, no era Loki. Y, suponía que, aunque lo fuera, ella elegiría siempre a su cascarrabias dios nórdico del caos y de la destrucción, más del 100% de las veces lo haría.

De repente, sintió otro cosquilleo recorrerle parte del abdomen y comenzó a empujar al moreno.

— Basta, me haces cosquillas — soltó ella entre ligeras risas.

— Ni si quiera te estoy tocando, mujer…

Sophie terminó de abrir por completo sus somnolientos ojos y no dudó en alzar la colcha que los cubría para ver de qué se trataba.

Casi se le salía el corazón cuando se encontró con la cabeza de una serpiente de color alabastro con plumaje en tonalidades de verdes muy llamativas, con unos cuernos de color negro sobre su cabeza.

— Se… se… — tembló por un momento mientras intentaba conectar las palabras. — ¡SERPIENTE! — exclamó con voz potente mientras se levantaba velozmente y comenzaba a saltar al lado de la cama mientras señalaba el lugar.

El hombre terminó de despertar y se sentó sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a retirar las colchas de la cama.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella amenazante criatura, escudriñándola con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, haciéndola sentirse inferior e indefensa.

Se recargó más sobre la pared de aquella habitación que había comenzado a sofocarla.

— ¡Mátala, mátala! — chilló aterrada mientras no dejaba de temblar.

El dios solo se limitaba a observar al animal como si de un tesoro se tratase.

— ¿Uróboros? — oyó preguntar al hombre con voz tenue y segura.

Lo que le faltaba, el hombre conocía a la serpiente y, lo mejor aún, podía hablar con ella, puesto que el animal había asentido levemente.

Si, este sería un día de locos.

* * *

Mew! Pues supongo que merezco regaño, me salte la barda la semana pasada por no publicar, pero había empezado sin mucha inspiración y, aun teniendo todo el capitulo en mente, no fluía por mis dedos y ¡plop! no escribía nada.

Mas, ¡Gracias a Dios! logre escribir esto, aunque tiene escenas que no quedaron como tenia en mente, pero aun así, lo logre terminar :D.

Y si chicas... ¡Tenemos a un dios Insaciable!

Bueno, al menos siento que aproveche ese tiempo muerto para ordenar la lista de canciones de los capítulos ya que tenia una lista hecha en mi cel y esta desapareció al igual que la lista de otras de mis historias, así que tuve que volver a hacerlas entre todas las canciones de mi reproductor... Pero, por desgracia, cuando uno ocupa las cosas, estas desaparecen y no aparecen hasta que las dejes de buscar, así que eso hago, la dejo de buscar para que esta llegue a mi... Pero creo que no funciona .-. ... Así que espero que para la próxima actualización ya la tenga lista xDD... (si es que recuerdo colgarla xDD)

Ahora, lo que sigue... Agradecimientos. Como siempre, adoro todos los comentarios que dejan y también agradezco que pasen a leer eso :3

**Maia2:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te haya gustado como se involucro Tony, de hecho ahora hizo mucho mas que involucrarse xD. Y tras esto, Loki se ha enterado, pero lo esta tomando un tanto... calmado, hasta ahora, veremos como reacciona mas adelante con todo lo que se viene. Y si... el vínculo ya esta formalmente hecho y ya no habrá forma de romperlo, solo queda sobrevivir y sabe manejarlo adecuadamente.

**MarianHiddleston:** Claro que te extrañe, querida! Ya sabes que adoro tus comentarios tan... tu! xD ... Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena Lime, si, en verdad me preocupaba, puesto -como ya lo había mencionado antes- nunca antes había escrito una escena así siempre escribía la de después, mas nunca el antes... De hecho, la mayoría del tiempo la escena solo quedaba en mi cabeza, nunca la plasmaba en palabras. Espero y hayas disfrutado de este capitulo también y si... Loki es por naturaleza, inestable, así que si, aveces puede ser muy cruel.

**Andre013Hiddles:** Sorry por tardarme... pero, aquí esta! Tada! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, si, el vinculo ya se completo oficialmente y pues ya están ligados, pero aquí termino de explicar esos detallitos de vinculo y vimos como Sophie esta sacando jugo de dicho vinculo xDDD... Y con lo referente a escribir así .. prometo que mejorare, estoy empezando (mentiras, apenas iré mañana xD) a ir a unos talleres con los escritores de mi ciudad para mejorar y poder darles lo mejor... por que lo que sigue, debe de estar bien hecho, porque si no... pew! todo se viene abajo...

**anakaren. romosoto: **Gracias por tu comentario! Jejeje... no se, no merezco aplausos, aun me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora ^^U ... Y me alegro que te haya gustado el cunchiplancheo de estos dos (disculpa la palabra, pero por mi rancho [ajua!] así se le dice xD). Espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo también, ya que aquí también hacen sus cositas, hasta fastidian a Tony con eso y lo dejan en segundo puesto xDDD..

**Lily:** Mew! Sabes, _Vínculo_ no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no se... de los que he escrito, supongo que estaría en un debate entre _Presente _y _Aura_, aunque el primero siento que le gana por poquito xD... Pero si me pongo a decir de toda la historia, ammm, aun no lo escribo xDD. Y que bueno que mi descripción de Loki sea buena, espero no salirme nunca de lo que intento con este hombre. Y sobre lo de la crisis... si, te entiendo, mi madre también me ha aplicado lo mismo y es horrible .-.

**yuzurika:** Me alegro que ta haya gustado! Como siempre, gracias por el comentario! Y pues como vera, aunque fue un poco tarde, aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo, el cual hayas disfrutado... Te aseguro que el siguiente ya esta en proceso y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los que hasta ahora van!

Bueno... eso seria todo... espero y no tardarme en actualizar el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	22. Detalles

**Si lo se... me he retrasado mucho... Pero debo culpar en gran medida a la escuela, sobre todo a la maldita materia de ****_Metodología de la investigación _****a mi falta de de tiempo. De hecho he de decir que me he sorprendido a mi misma... Un capitulo de casi 17 mil palabras escrito en casi 3 días ...**

**Bueno sin mas, les dejo esta canción que me encanta y va de acorde a la escena de un baile...**

**Yurima - Kiss the rain:** watch?v=7_FSbR0nNkM

**Aquí otro hilarante capitulo.**

* * *

**22. Detalles**

Tras la desintegración de la serpiente frente a sus ojos, el dios no había tenido acceso a aquella habitación blanca donde Uróboros residía. Por más que había intentado contactar de nuevo con ella y aclarar algunas dudas, esta no había aparecido ni mucho menos había escuchado su voz. Fue algo que le preocupó, pero mas no al grado de quitarle el sueño.

Enfocó su vista a la escena que se montaba frente a él. La serpiente no dejaba de sonreírle, mientras él no dejaba de verla expectante. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando?

— ¿Co-conoces a este animal? — preguntó aterrada, captando su atención, mientras seguía retrocediendo.

Los ojos del dios dieron un leve giro de Sophia, hasta posarse de nuevo a su guardián.

La mujer lo podía ver, significaba que no era un producto de su imaginación. Pero en verdad era difuso, puesto que la creatura le había dicho que desaparecería, ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí, frente a él?

— _Hubo una pequeña confusión, con la cual no contaba, hijo de Odín, la cual puede explicar esta situación_ — habló claramente sin abrir la boca.

Sintió el terror de la mortal recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel. Intentó bloquear a la mortal de su mente mientras enfocaba su atención en otra cosa.

— Ha-habló... — tartamudeó ella, haciendo que la atención del dios volviera a ella. — ¿Por qué hace algo así? — su voz era débil, como casi al borde del llanto por el miedo.

El hombre rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarla completamente, después trataría con ella y su creciente histeria.

— ¿Y cuál es esa situación, si se pudiera saber? — preguntó con algo de irritación el Jotun.

La serpiente se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse por las sabanas en dirección a la mortal, la cual cada vez más retrocedía y se pegaba más a la pared. Alzó su cabeza frente a ella y, tras hacer una elegante reverencia a la mujer, giró su cabeza hacia el ojiverde, mirándolo profundamente.

_— Por el simple hecho de ser una mortal, no cuenta con guardián_ — expuso carente de emoción.

Loki abrió grandemente los ojos, para después sonreír y asentir. Era tan obvio que era realmente ridículo que tanto a la creatura como a él se le hubiera pasado aquel pequeño detalle, pero no menos importante.

Cuando alzó la vista para encarar a la serpiente y reclamarle el error, pasó frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta cada movimiento, pero aun así, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Vio como la mortal sujetaba una de las lámparas de la mesa de noche, con gran destreza mientras soltaba un grito de guerra, y la impactaba contra su guardián.

Estiró su mano hacia la serpiente, pero fue demasiado tarde, el objeto había colisionado contra la superficie y se había hecho añicos por la fuerza.

Se levantó de la cama, de un salto, y fue hasta con la mujer y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — bramó con furia mientras sacudía a la mujer de su agarre.

Ella lo miró con los ojos totalmente rojos y con los labios temblándole a causa del miedo.

Por mucho miedo que hubiera tenido, eso no le justificaba lo que había hecho, como siempre, la mujer había reaccionado de forma impulsiva y errática. Al parecer siempre que los sentimientos la invadían, la razón siempre huía.

— _Eso es de mala educación, hijo de Laufey_ — resonó la voz de la serpiente en la habitación, provocando que tanto la mujer como el dios giraran sus rostros hacia donde había estado la creatura. — _A una dama nunca debe de tratársele de esa forma, mucho menos si se trata de tu mujer._

El moreno soltó con sorpresa el brazo de Sophie para luego acercarse hacia la serpiente que se encontraba entre los escombros de aquella lámpara que la mujer había usado como arma contra esta.

— ¿Pero qué…? — soltó expectante el hombre mientras se acercaba a la creatura.

Uróboros ignoró el gesto del hombre y se acercó hasta la mujer mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente de nuevo.

Volvió a hacer una reverencia frente a ella y le dedicó una grácil sonrisa.

— _Espero no haberla asustado, Lady _— dijo con galantería mientras se acercaba más. — _Ha sido una descortesía, de mi parte, el no haberme presentado frente a tan hermosa dama…_

Creció frente a Sophia, hasta ponerse a su altura, hizo un ademan de saludo con su cabeza y la miró fijamente, sus ojos eran brillantes y reflejaban una pura paz, que al parecer ayudaron a tranquilizar a la mortal.

— _Mi nombre es Uróboros_ — siseó con elegancia mientras no dejaba de mirarla. — _ A partir de ahora seré su guardián. El vínculo los ha convertido en un solo ser y por eso debo de protegerlos y estar junto a ustedes._

— Mu-mucho gusto, soy So-Sophie — tartamudeó mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza del guardián con temor.

Uróboros cerró sus ojos recibiendo la caricia de la mujer. En una de las caricias, las escamas del guardián se encresparon y cortaron la delicada piel de Sophie, haciéndola exclamar de dolor.

Loki se acercó a ella y sujetó su mano herida, viendo que había una ligera cortada de la cual emanaba sangre. Observó con enfado a la creatura, mientras esta seguía con los ojos cerrados y su piel comenzaba a absorber la sangre que se encontraba en su cabeza.

La creatura soltó un suspiro mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

— _Disculpa, necesitaba de tu sangre para unirte a mí _— se acercó a la mujer, mientras esta retrocedía y se escondía detrás de Loki, el cual mostraba una posición protectora. — _Oficialmente, seré su guardián_.

La serpiente enfocó sus ojos en Sophie y, tras un ligero destello en su mirada, la mujer dejó de temblar y de refugiarse en su espalda para acercarse de nuevo a Uróboros y presentar la mano herida. Le dio una lamida superficial a la cortada, haciendo que esta brillara de un color turquesa y la herida sanara.

Tras unos segundos de observarse su mano, ella levantó la mirada y volvió a retroceder con miedo. Al parecer, también tenía control sobre la mente de Sophie, y siendo una mortal de mente más débil, le era una acción más sencilla al guardián.

Tomó la mano de la mujer y la analizó en busca de cualquier otro daño, pero solo estaba la pequeña runa sobre su mano, que simbolizaba la curación, la cual iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

— Entonces, ¿Ahora serás visible ante todos? — preguntó mientras soltaba con elegancia la mano de su mujer.

—_Tendré cuerpo tangible y podre aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad; yo decido quien me ve y quién no_.

— Eso es una ventaja — sonrió el dios.

La mirada de Uróboros se tornó irónica mientras parecía ser que alzaba una ceja de la cual carecía.

— _No seré parte de tus bromas, dios del caos _— soltó con molestia.

Loki rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Eres un aguafiestas.

— Puedo preguntar... — comenzó la mujer, captando la atención del dios y del guardián. Tragó saliva y miró con intensidad a la creatura. — ¿Tú eras el que vi en mis sueños y el que me hablaba en el interior?

Los ojos del dios se posaron sobre la mujer, la cual sujetaba el dije del collar con fuerza y se acercaba a la creatura a pasos lentos.

Uróboros asintió y le dedicó una dulce mirada.

— ¿Que sueños? — preguntó curioso el hombre.

Sophie giró su cabeza hacia el dios y, sin cambiar su semblante serio, señaló a la creatura.

— Mientras estuve inconsciente, después de que Thanos me atacara, lo vi a él — llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de la serpiente y comenzó a acariciarla — con mayor tamaño, en un enorme prado verde, mientras me decía que descansara, que todo estaría bien.

— Nunca lo mencionaste...

— No veía por qué — se encogió de hombros.

Loki dio un suspiro para después acercarse a la mujer y plantarle un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios.

— Tengo que irme — le dijo mientras sujetaba su barbilla y la alzaba para verla a los ojos, en realidad amaba aquellos grandes ojos color avellana.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

— Vístete — le susurró al oído mientras ella abría grandemente los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de su situación, — que de esta forma, no creo poder contenerme más tiempo...

Soltó a la chica mientras observaba como los colores se le subían al rostro. Él sonrió con malicia, para después chasquear unos dedos y vestirse mágicamente.

— Esto es injusto, — se cruzó ella de brazos — tú puedes vestirte con la magia...

Soltó unas ligeras risas y se acercó a su guardián, dándole una palmeada en la cabeza.

— Tu podrías llegar a hacer lo mismo, si realmente te esforzaras en tus entrenamientos — soltaba mientras se acomodaba la camisa de color verde del cuello. — Por eso debes de ir a practicar y dejar de quejarte.

La mujer soltó un bufido para después ir a recoger la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo.

— Tú, ¿Te quedas o te vas? — se dirigió a su guardián sin ninguna cortesía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba de reojo.

La creatura siseó y desapareció de su vista.

"_Tengo asuntos que atender, hijo de Asgard_" resonó en su mente la voz potente y cargada de Uróboros. "_Estaré al pendiente de ambos_".

Soltó un prolongado suspiro, mientras veía como la mujer se comenzaba a vestir.

Loki recorrió su vista por toda la habitación, antes de irse, dándose cuenta del desastre que había en esta. Sabanas por el suelo, la lámpara rota sobre la cama, parte de la ropa de la mujer, hecha giras, por el suelo y la cama movida, fuera de su lugar.

Sonrió complacido ante la escena y, tras esto, desapareció. En verdad, había disfrutado de cada una de las noches de la última semana.

* * *

Era una enorme sorpresa para todos el encontrarlo despierto a esas horas, incluso para el mismísimo Tony Stark. Pero la urgencia de aquel asunto no lo había dejado pegar el ojo durante más tiempo. Necesitaba unas pequeñas cosas para poder culminar con su proyecto de casi una semana. Además, había recibido una noticia muy interesante: S.H.I.E.L.D. lo había incluido en una investigación referente a los chitauris. En pocas palabras, el día debía de ser muy productivo.

Pero para su desgracia, no era así.

En el momento en que algo no marchaba al son que él tocaba, para Tony, era un día basura. Y eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraba en la celda del encantador dios nórdico del caos y, esta, estaba vacía.

No es que no supiera en donde estaba, de hecho, estaba seguro del lugar en donde estaba y con quien, sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que le molestaba era que el hombre se estuviera tomando su tiempo para volver a su celda. En verdad, el molesto dios estaba abusando de su hospitalidad.

Pero, ¡vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomarle en cambiarse y regresar a su celda al amanecer? Según su propia experiencia, después de terminar de tener sexo con una mujer, por más amante tuya que fuera, deberías despedirte tiernamente con palabras encantadoras, vestirte y regresar a tus asuntos, puesto que el día seguía; o también podría dejar simplemente una nota de agradecimiento por la noche, igual con palabras totalmente empalagosas para que la mujer no sintiera la ausencia. Si hubiera sido él, ya estaría trabajando en el taller muy animadamente.

Se sentó sobre el camastro, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mientras hacía muecas y arrugaba el ceño. En verdad, estaba muy molesto y eso el dios se lo iba a pagar.

Le sorprendió que, después de casi media hora de esperar, frente a él, comenzara a difuminarse la imagen de la celda. Se talló los ojos, tratando de aclarar la vista, la cual creyó que estaba nublada, debido a la hora en la que se había levantado. Y, como si se tratara de un holograma, la figura del tan esperado dios del caos comenzó a materializarse.

Tony dejó su expectación de lado y volvió a su semblante de enfado, mientras que los ojos del dios comenzaban a abrirse.

— No debes de abusar del sexo, querido amigo — comenzó son un tono de molestia el hombre de hierro. — Por mas fogoso que seas, a la mujer, o la hartas o la vuelves ninfómana, lo primero que pase.

Loki alzó una ceja con superioridad, para después sonreírle.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que pase tiempo con tu antigua conquista? — al parecer buscaba molestar al genio, pero, en realidad, aquello era innecesario, ya que Tony se encontraba molesto desde un principio.

Stark rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, mientras le cedía la cama al dios.

— Tú la necesitas más que yo, campeón — soltó en un suspiro mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas, la sujetó y la arrastró hasta enfrente del camastro.

Una vez sentado, comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

— Ya veo de donde viene tu enfado, Stark — comenzó con un tono de altanería el dios. — Supongo que, por tu avanzada edad, no puedes satisfacer a una mujer durante toda una noche, como lo pueden hacer otras personas — su sonrisa se amplió, totalmente burlesca mientras lo observaba totalmente divertido.

Tony hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y contrarrestó con una ligera risa. Si caía en su juego, se vería como un anciano frustrado y por supuesto que él no era un anciano, aun gozaba de excelente salud, tanto física como mental, pero sobre todo salud sexual. En vez de caer, decidió seguirla la corriente.

— Puedo aguantar más de lo que tú crees, _princesita_, si quieres podemos comprobarlo — le sonrió en son de desafío mientras señalaba hacia la puerta de la celda. — Podemos ir a mi habitación y…

— No soportarías una noche con un dios, Stark, sería demasiado para ti — interrumpió al hombre mientras decía entre ligeras risas.

— ¿Lo comprobamos? — propuso el genio con entusiasmo. Si había algo que odiaba Tony, era que dudaran de sus capacidades y si había oportunidad de comprobar lo contrario, él siempre la tomaba.

Loki se encogió de hombros, para después fijar su mirada al hombre frente a él. Tras unos segundos, estallaron en risas.

— Por más que lo desees, no creo que soportes la genialidad de Tony Stark… — soltó con galantería y presunción. — Pero ahora no vengo a hablar de lo fogoso que puedo llegar a ser en la cama. Necesito de tu ayuda, _cuernitos_.

El dios abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sonreía sorprendido.

— ¿Y en que puedo serle útil al extraordinario mortal que es Tony Stark? — preguntó con ironía mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el inventor.

— Me agrada el apodo. Deberías de usarlo más seguido.

— Ve al grano, Stark — gruñó molesto Loki mientras comenzaba a recostarse sobre la cama y le daba la espalda al genio.

Tony lo miró fijamente para después sonreír. Si lo estaba ignorando, tras lo que le diría, obtendría toda su atención.

— Necesito que me ayudes en la investigación del cetro de Thanos — soltó de un jalón.

Y tal como había previsto, la espalda del dios se tensó unos segundos, para que después, este, se girara sobre la superficie del camastro, posara su vista sobre el genio y comenzara a incorporase, poniendo toda su atención en el inventor.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el cetro de Thanos? — alzó una ceja mientras se inclinaba más sobre el hombre. — ¿Acaso lo tienes bajo tu poder?

Tony chasqueó la lengua mientras arrugaba el rostro.

— No justamente así, ya que lo tiene S.H.I.E.L.D. — la atención del dios se desvió hacia su costado —, pero pronto lo tendré en mi poder — le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Loki lo observó con fastidio para después recargar su espalda sobre la pared de la celda.

— ¿Y tú crees que Fury me dejara trabajar contigo? ¿Salir si quiera de esta celda? — soltó con burla el de ojos verdes.

El filántropo le sonrió con superioridad.

— Te saque de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. — alzó los brazos señalando la celda y su alrededor. — No creo que se niegue a que vuelvas allá y para ayudar. Además, soy alguien influyente, dudo que se resista a mis encantos.

El menor de los dioses rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos dando un suspiro.

— ¿Que gano yo en ayudarte?

— Mi eterno agradecimiento y sé que eso para ti es mucho — se encogió de hombros el billonario.

— Yo había pensado en algo más significativo...

— ¿El andar libre por la torre? — cuestionó elevando una octava en la última silaba.

El de cabellos azabaches comenzó a reírse pronunciadamente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por toda la celda.

— Eso es algo que no necesito, puesto que ya lo tengo — le puntualizó tras terminar de reírse.

Tony lo siguió con la miraba mientras veía como desaparecía de su posición y aparecía frente a él en un pestañear.

— De acuerdo, _abogado_, ¿A qué acuerdo quieres llegar? — preguntó sin temor, puesto que sabía que el dios no le pediría nada que no pudiera otorgarle. ¡Vamos! Era un ser que tenía magia y era inmortal, ¿Que más podría querer?

Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño paquetito de goma de mascar, tomó uno y, tras llevárselo a la boca, se cruzó de brazos, en la espera de la respuesta del individuo frente a él.

La espera se tornó larga, aunque tan solo hayan sido un par de minutos. El dios había dado unos cuantos pasos, como meditando la petición, eso había hecho que el inventor se tranquilizara más. Pero en el momento en que se detuvo frente a él y los labios del hombre se curvearon de manera divertida y un tanto aterradora, Tony supo que aquello podría ir mal.

— Quiero que me cumplas todos mis deseos económicos — dijo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero con una grande sonrisa maléfica.

Tony estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la goma de mascar de yerbabuena mentolada que tenía en la boca, pero por fortuna —y hasta cierto punto desgracia— logró pasarla por su garganta con facilidad por todo su esófago. Se dio unos golpes en el pecho mientras terminaba de creerse las palabras que había escuchado.

¿No estaría hablando en serio?

— N-no hablaras de... — comenzó tartamudeando, puesto que aún no superaba el susto de la sensación de ahogo.

— Me refiero a que tu dinero también tendrá que ser mío, de ahora en adelante, si quieres que te ayude en tu proyecto — su sonrisa había desaparecido y un semblante serio había dominado el rostro de Loki.

Tony lo observó atónito mientras caía en la que cuenta que, efectivamente, el hombre hablaba en serio, ya que no veía ninguna pizca de broma en su rostro. Pero, ¿Que tan sencillo podría ser embaucarlo para el dios de las mentiras?

Cuando terminó de procesar que Loki no estaba mintiendo y que sus palabras significaban tal cual lo que él había entendido, una furia lo abrumó e hizo que se levantara enardecido de su asiento, haciéndolo enfrentar al dios.

— ¿Dinero? ¿Para qué quieres mi dinero? — su voz era la viva imagen de la histeria y sus manos danzaban al mismo son que sus emociones y voz. — ¡Digo, tu chica tiene dinero a montones! ¿Para qué quieres más dinero? Puedes pedírselo a ella, además, según tengo entendido, ella te conseguiría todo y nada te haría falta...

— ¿Podrías callarte de una _puta _vez, Stark? — resopló el dios. — ¡Por Odín!

El genio detuvo su creciente histeria y posó su mirada sobre el dios, el cual estaba realmente molesto. Soltó un fuerte resoplido y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Para que necesitaría dinero un dios? ¡Ilumíname!

La mirada de Loki era un tanto perdida. Por más que intentaba buscarle un lado a toda aquella situación, no terminaba de entender el porqué de la petición del dios. ¿Qué buscaba obtener con todo esto el hombre? Dinero, eso era algo claro y muy explícito en sus palabras. Pero suponía que debía de haber algo más en todo eso.

La dura y molesta mirada verde, que por poco lo estrangulaba hace unos minutos atrás, se fue suavizando mientras analizaba lo que le iba a decir al genio. Si podía asegurarlo, y claro que podía hacerlo, Tony podría jurar que aquellos ojos podían reflejar algo más que una simple búsqueda de palabras, puesto que podría presentir y ver que aquellos ojos reflejaban algo como preocupación. Pero, ¿preocupación por qué?

— Solamente quiero aprovecharme de ti, Stark — tragó saliva el dios mientras sus palabras salían con fiereza de sus labios. — No es algo fuera de lo común.

Tony alzo una ceja, no muy convencido de aquellas palabras, pero luego soltó un suspiro. No podía exigirle la verdad, porque temía que, si indagaba más, podría perder la ayuda del dios, y eso era algo que no podría darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Estiró su mano, mientras se sentaba en la silla, y le sonrió al hombre frente a él.

— Trato hecho — aceptó un tanto molesto, ya que estaba su fortuna de por medio. ¿Qué iría hacer el dios con esto en su poder? En verdad, le daba mucha curiosidad.

Loki aceptó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Supongo que te iras con cuidado de ahora en adelante — soltó el dios mientras soltaba la mano del genio y se cruzaba de brazos.

— En parte y en parte no… — se puso de pie de nuevo y comenzó a hurgar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, había otro asunto más que tratar. — Pero tú también deberías de irte con cuidado, _bambi_.

El hechicero rodó los ojos ante el apodo, el cual era uno de los favoritos del genio, para después resoplar por la nariz.

— ¿Por qué debería irme con cuidado, según tú? — se cruzó de piernas y recargó su codo sobre su rodilla mientras posaba su mandíbula sobre su palma.

Cuando el genio obtuvo lo que necesitaba de su bolsillo, sonrió. Se acercó al hombre y, tras subirle la manga de su brazo izquierdo, le amarró una liga sobre el codo, estirándole el brazo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, mortal? — podía escuchar atentamente la confusión en la voz del dios y eso no evitó que el inventor soltara una pequeña risa.

— Espero que no tengas pavor a las agujas — le anunció mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pálido brazo de su antiguo enemigo. — Solo necesito un poco. Juro no hacer nada indebido.

Y, tras decir esto y después de haber ubicado la vena del dios, sacó la jeringa de su estuche e incrustó sobre una vena a una gran velocidad, provocando un alarido de sorpresa por parte del sujeto.

Sacó con rapidez la muestra de sangre que necesitaba para después sacar la aguja de la piel del dios.

Nunca esperó, después de inaugurar aquel hospital en Toronto, el sacar sangre. Le habían enseñado a hacerlo debido a que era parte del protocolo de aquel evento que, sin lugar a duda, fue uno de los más agradables a los que asistía —lo hubiera sido para cualquiera, debido a la enorme sensualidad de todas las enfermeras de aquel lugar y, sobre todo, de la enorme disposición de estas durante toda la noche, en realidad, habían sido muy fogosas—.

Con la muestra en mano, observó a Loki, el cual lo miraba un tanto expectante como si se tratara de un gato fiero, mientras este se llevaba una mano al brazo herido. Tony saco un pequeño tubo de muestras y deposito la sangre en aquel contenedor, lo tapo y lo comenzó a agitar mientras lo observaba con determinación.

— ¿Qué _mierdas_ ha sido eso? — lo cuestionó el dios con voz rasposa mientras el filántropo no dejaba de mirar la muestra.

— Hace días te dije que necesitaba de una muestra de tu sangre — guardó el contendor en un pequeño estuche y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. — Además, no te otorgaría mi fortuna así porque así, sin antes obtener algo interesante de ti.

— ¡Se supone que te ayudare en el estudio del cetro de Thanos! ¿Qué más querías que eso? — elevó la voz un tanto molesto.

— Esto — palmeó el lado del pantalón en donde había guardado la muestra, — es parte de esa ayuda que me brindarás, _cornamenta_.

— Debiste de haberme avisado, maldito mortal — rugió con fiereza el dios mientras no dejaba de posar sus profundos ojos sobre el genio. — Pudimos habernos evitado esta salvajería.

— Detalles, detalles. Quise evitarme el protocolo y el molesto papeleo, para saltarme a lo importante.

Tony se giró sobre si y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida.

— Empezamos mañana a trabajar con el proyecto — le informó mientras colocaba la clave sobre la pared de cristal en un teclado digital que aparecía, haciendo que la puerta se abriera. — Te recomendaría que disfrutes tu ultimo día libre, cuernitos. Solo, no te desveles — le guiñó un ojo tras haberse volteado y encararlo, para después girarse, salir de aquella celda y despedirse con la mano. — ¡_Arrivederci_!

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, Stark! — escuchó el grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Se detuvo un instante, mientras sonreía. Aquello había sido muy gratificante para él. Al menos, podría decir que pudo cobrárselas por la del cambio de color de su pelo.

* * *

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa de manera desesperada, estaba cansada y ansiaba tanto el poder disfrutar de una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse e irse a dormir.

Los entrenamientos con Loki cada vez le parecían más pesados y, por ende, terminaba más agotada cada día. A eso, sumándole el hecho de que en los días anteriores no había podido dormir bien debido a las visitas nocturnas de su dios preferido. No es que no gozara de aquellas visitas y de lo que hacían durante ellas, pero su cuerpo no era de madera para no empezar a resentir los días sin sueño y el agotamiento de cada entrenamiento.

Loki había abusado aquel día de aquello, puesto que le había informado que comenzaría a trabajar en un proyecto con Tony y este sería su último día libre, haciendo que su entrenamiento del día fuera más extenso y más pesado. Al menos podría decir que había avanzado mucho, ya pasaba de solo rodear su cuerpo con su aura a poder lanzar un poco de energía hacia la nada. Su control cada vez se hacía más diestro, pero sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Una vez desnuda, abrió la llave de la regadera, comenzó a regular el agua a una temperatura que le pareció adecuada y se adentró al chorro de agua que caía como cascada por el grifo.

Sintió como todos sus músculos comenzaron a destensarse una vez estuvieron en contacto con el agua caliente. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a saborear el agua por todo su cuerpo. Todo le parecía tan gratificante.

Un par de manos más comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, provocándole un sobresalto. Se giró y unos labios atraparon los suyos, reteniéndole un grito en la garganta. Su miedo y sobresalto desaparecieron cuando sus ojos fueron cautivados por aquellos verdes tan brillantes frente a ella.

Se separó del hombre y lo observó con algo de sobresalto.

— Me asustaste — acusó con voz débil mientras el hombre le sonreía.

Observó con detenimiento el cuerpo de Loki, el cual estaba completamente desnudo y empapado por el agua.

— Esa era la intención — le aseguró el dios mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo, en busca de aprisionar sus labios.

Sophie, cansada, giró su rostro y retrocedió unos pasos. El hombre posó sus labios sobre su mejilla por unos segundos para después separarse y mirarla fijamente.

— Me estoy bañando, Loki — se giró, dándole la espalda al hombre, para después tomar un poco de champo y comenzar a masajear su cabello con dicha sustancia.

Escuchó unas ligeras risas, para después sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, con mucho ademan.

— Eso es lo que buscaba, querida — le susurró al oído con voz seductora que hizo que ella temblara un poco, por más que lo hubiera evitado. — ¿Acaso nunca lo has hecho en la ducha?

— No — soltó secamente. — Y no me gustaría experimentar.

Se soltó del agarre del dios y continuó su labor con su cabello, para después entrar al umbral de agua y comenzar a sacarse la sustancia del mismo.

Por más que lo negara, la simple idea de estar de esta forma con aquel hombre, le resultaba verdaderamente excitante y deseaba que se llevara a cabo. Pero su cansancio era mucho más grande que su deseo y en esos momentos lo que menos quería era pasar otra noche sin poder dormir bien. Su mente le pedía a gritos un descanso ya que no solo era el entrenamiento y las noches de sexo lo que la agotaban, sino también las sesiones con el agente Filtz el cual cada vez se volvía más molesto e irritante, pero no lo culpaba, solo cumplía con las ordenes de alguien más, quien era mucho más irritante, sin contar los molestos encuentros con Natasha, la cual seguía con una actitud mucho más arrogante que su propio jefe.

Una vez retirado toda la sustancia de su cabello, tomó el frasco del acondicionador y vertió un poco de la crema sobre sus palmas para después comenzar a expandirla por todas estas. Cuando lo iba comenzar a untar sobre las puntas de su cabello, un fuerte agarre la hizo girar con velocidad, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio, pero gracias a aquellos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza no se cayó.

— ¿Ni siquiera con el mortal aquel? — soltó algo irritado el hombre de ojos verdes, los cuales se mostraban algo furiosos.

Sophie enarcó una ceja confusa.

— ¿Qué mortal? — preguntó ella mientras sentía como los dedos de Loki se incrustaban más sobre sus brazos.

— ¡Ahora resulta que te has metido con tantos hombres que ya no los recuerdas a todos! — alzó la voz con ironía mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza.

La mujer se sorprendió ante aquel comentario. No entendía a que venía todo esto y aquel reclamo del dios era un tanto fuera de lugar, solo se había negado a tener sexo con él y se había puesto de aquella forma. Analizó, de nuevo, las palabras de Loki y se sintió ofendida. ¿Qué acaso le había acusado de _puta_?

— ¡Tú sabes bien quienes han sido esos hombres, Loki! — alzó la voz ella también mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del moreno. — ¡Y suéltame, porque me estas lastimando!

— ¡Oh si, los recuerdo muy bien! — sintió como la ira comenzaba a inundar la esencia que rodeaba al hombre y esta la comenzaba a abrumar. Desde que estaba practicando con Loki aquellas habilidades, se le estaba haciendo más fácil el poder ver las auras de los demás en cualquier momento. — ¡A uno de ellos lo maté y el otro sigue gozando de los recuerdos de aquel maldito mes en el que se acostó contigo hasta saciarse! — su voz era un completo alarido, estaba gritando y se mostraba molesto y herido, más ella no entendía el porqué.

Ante aquellas palabras, la castaña se tensó. Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que sus miedos y traumas volvieran a ella. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Loki de hacer algo así?

La ira inundó a la mujer, quien intentaba superar y dejar de lado todos aquellos recuerdos que la estaban empezando a atormentar. Sujetó con fuerza los costados del hombre, intentando encajar sus uñas en él. En esa discusión no solo ella saldría herida.

— ¡A ese asqueroso mortal le cumpliste cada fantasía sexual! — gritó con potencia el dios mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la mujer.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? — interrumpió al hombre, puesto que se veía dispuesto a seguir con aquellas palabras tan hirientes. — ¡Discúlpame, "_Don Perfección_"! Pero tú no conoces nada sobre ser sometido, porque supongo que cada mujer con las que has estado han sido más que complacientes contigo.

Las manos de Sophia comenzaban a iluminarse con aquel color turquesa al que ella se había acostumbrado muy bien en esa semana. Estaba preparada, en el momento en que Loki se atreviera a hacerle algo, puesto que desconocía como fuera a reaccionar ante aquella situación tan complicada por su maldita montaña rusa emocional, ella lo atacaría con su poca practica en magia, no lo dudaría.

— Tú no sabes nada de mi — dijo con voz gruesa y potente mientras soltaba los brazos de la mujer.

Ella en ningún momento dejo de enfocar su energía en sus manos una vez que soltó los costados del dios.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! — aseguró ella con altanería, por desgracia, había caído en el juego verbal del hombre. — Eres un maldito dios con aires de grandeza, el cual está acostumbrado a que siempre se haga su maldita voluntad. ¿Pero sabes? — se acercó un poco a él, totalmente molesta. — Yo no estoy dispuesta a alimentar tu maldito ego.

Los ojos del dios se tornaron totalmente rojos y su creciente rabia se proyectó en su perfecto y pálido rostro. Sophie alzó sus manos en defensa, pero el hombre desapareció ante sus ojos. La mujer buscó hacia todos lados del lugar y se encontró con que el dios realmente había desaparecido.

Todavía no terminaba de dar un suspiro y de destensar su cuerpo cuando sintió como era embestida contra la pared de aquel baño mientras algo le rodeaba el cuello con fuerza. Frente a ella vio el semblante del hombre, estaba totalmente cabreado. Intentó atacarlo con la magia que tenía en las palmas de las manos, pero fue retenida por el dios, el cual soltó una mano de su agarre sobre su cuello e hizo que la magia de las manos de ella fuera hasta el propio cuerpo del moreno.

— ¡TU NO ME CONOCES, NI SABES CUANTAS VECES GRITE POR QUE SE DETUVIERAN! — soltó con potencia el dios mientras su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

El aire le comenzó a hacer falta y el tremendo miedo a la muerte la comenzó a asechar. Intentó quitarse el agarre pero la fuerza sobrepasaba las suyas propias. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando el desenlace o, al menos un milagro. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, logró ver un destello de color verde que emanaba del brazalete de Loki.

Y fue entonces que el agarre dejo de acentuarse sobre de ella, hasta desaparecer. Su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco y su espalda comenzó a resbalar, lentamente, sobre la húmeda pared hasta caer sobre el suelo. Inhaló profundamente por su boca, solo para ahogarse con el propio aire que necesitaba para vivir, el cual se negaba a entrar puesto que le parecía extraño a su propio cuerpo. Tosió con potencia al no poder retener aquel preciado aire.

Cuando logro retener el aire y comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, después de algunos minutos, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el dios hecho un ovillo en el suelo de aquel baño. Por extraño y estúpido que pudiera parecer, ella sintió la necesidad de acercarse al hombre.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban con la suficiente fuerza, así que decidió acercarse a rastras hasta él. Le tocó el hombro, con algo de temor, a lo que el dios reaccionó con velocidad y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza, apartándola de él. Sus ojos eran duros y se veían húmedos, ella lo vio normal pesto que el agua de la regadera también caía sobre él. Tras unos segundos de escudriñarla con aquella dura mirada, el moreno comenzó a suavizar su mirada y, soltándola del agarre de la muñeca, las desvió de ella.

— Lamento esto — susurró, apenas audible debido al potente ruido de la regadera.

Sophie pestañeó varias veces y se acercó un poco más al dios. Tomó la mano que antes había sujetado su muñeca con fuerza y comenzó a entrelazar los dedos con los del hombre.

— Podrías explicarme que fue todo esto… — trató que su voz sonara dulce, no quería volver alterar al Loki, el cual parecía estar más calmado que hace unos minutos. — ¿A quién gritaste, Loki?

Los ojos del dios se posaron sobre de ella, se veían tristes y acongojados, pero pudo leer algo de confusión en ellos, de la cual al parecer, ni el mismo dios era consciente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó en un suspiro, con un leve tono de confusión. Se soltó del agarre de la mujer y su respiración comenzó a hacer más notoria.

Sophie dio un pronunciado suspiro.

— Me gritaste algo sobre que gritaste y que no se detuvieron, ¿a qué te referías?

El dios se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre este. Sophie solo observaba cada detalle del hombre, el cual le parecía un tanto extraño, ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar totalmente iracundo a volverse alguien inseguro y temeroso, de la nada?

— Discúlpame por haberte herido… yo… — comenzó en voz baja el hombre mientras movía sus manos con mucho ímpetu, pero su voz se ahogó en su propia garganta.

La mujer reconoció esa forma de comportarse, falta de control sobre sus propias manos como de su voz, en ella misma. Por más raro que fuera, le pareció entender al hombre que tenía frente a ella antes de mencionar palabra sobre lo que le acontecía. Sentía una extraña conexión que le decía que no podía enfadarse con él.

Intentó dedicarle su mejor sonrisa, pero solo pudo darle una pobre sonrisa, la cual pareció calmar al dios.

— No te preocupes, casi muero, pero estoy bien — dijo con algo de ironía, cosa que hizo que Loki diera una pequeña sonrisa. — Pensé que ya no seguirías atormentado, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa? Digo, para saber algo más de ti.

Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza oscura del dios e intentó acariciarla, pero fue nuevamente retenida por este.

— No necesito de tu lastima — le espetó él con algo de molestia.

— No es lastima — le explicó ella mientras se acercaba más a él. — Es darte mi apoyo y hacerte ver que estoy contigo.

Loki pestañeó rápidamente por unos segundos, para después desviar la mirada hacia el suelo y dar un ligero suspiro.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pase tiempo en una celda? — preguntó el dios después de un tiempo de silencio.

— ¡Claro! Como olvidar el día que casi me destrozas el corazón por segunda vez — dijo con sarcasmo la mujer, aunque fuera algo serio, quería darle a notar al hombre que ella estaba ahí para hacerlo reír y darle su apoyo.

La boca del moreno se curvó por unos instantes en una ligera sonrisa de lado, para después volver a ser seria.

— Estuve en ese lugar, debió a que debía de cumplir una sentencia: "No saldría de ahí, hasta que llegara el Ragnarök sobre Asgard" — comenzó mientras no dejaba de ver el piso. — El tiempo que estuve en aquella celda fue relativamente corto, por como veras. Pero fue suficiente para vivir los peores tormentos mandados por el mismísimo _Padre de Todos_, el cual había clamado ser un padre amoroso.

Sophie escuchó atentamente todo mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía.

— Los guardias no tuvieron piedad contra mí…

Fue ahí que comenzó a comprender un poco todo. A su mente asaltaron los recuerdos de cuando lo vio por primera vez, gravemente herido, con algunas cortadas que posiblemente le habían comenzado a causar una infección. Cada cicatriz que podía ver en su cuerpo desnudo en esos momentos era el vivo recordatorio de su terrible tortura.

— Las heridas con las que llegaste…

El dios asintió sin levantar la mirada.

— Me gustaría poder decir que fue todo lo que hicieron, pero, para mí desgracia, no es así… — su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y, en algunos momentos, se distorsionaba por el fuerte sonido del agua al caer.

Sophie quiso cerrar la maldita llave pero la voz del hombre la detuvo, quería prestarle toda la atención y sentía que podía perder cualquier detalle en esos cortos segundos.

— Nadie en aquella ciudad me estimaba de verdad, ni siquiera mi familia, ¿Qué más daba lo que me pasara a mí durante mi estadía en aquella asquerosa celda? — podía escuchar como la voz del hombre se tornaba totalmente melancólica, algo extraño en él. — Nadie se interesó por visitarme, nadie se interesó si vestía discente o no, si dormía o no, mucho menos se interesaron por si me alimentaba o no.

"¿Qué más daba si moría? — soltó impregnando su dolor en aquellas palabras, ella lo podía sentir y lo podía experimentar, gracias al vínculo que los unía. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo, pero temía a que la fuera a rechazar, de nuevo. — ¿Qué más daba si me rompían? ¿Qué más daba que usaran el cuerpo de un débil dios que apenas se podía defender para satisfacer sus necesidades más bajas?

Un foquito de alerta se prendió en su interior. Algo la estaba haciendo ir por un camino que ella conocía muy bien. Las palabras del dios las resentía en su corazón y comenzó a recrear cada caricia que le habían dado la primera vez que la rompieron.

"_Eres mía y a nadie más le podrás pertenecer, ni siquiera a ti_" aquellas palabras tomaron más fuerza en su mente como las amargas lágrimas que había derramado en aquella ocasión. Tal y como estaba Loki, era el vivo reflejo de lo que ella había vivido.

El hombre se abrazó a sí mismo y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas. Ella posó su mano sobre el brazalete del hombre y miró con ternura al dios.

Este reaccionó de nuevo ante el tacto, pero la firme mano de Sophie no se apartó.

— No te hare daño, no como ellos — le aseguró ella con una tierna sonrisa. Ahora ella estaba consolando y ayudando a Loki ¿Quién lo diría?

— Realmente me las van a pagar — soltó con furia el dios. — Te juro que nunca pude hacer nada… por eso entiendo lo que…

Ella llevó su dedo a los labios del hombre y lo silencio. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales se tornaban rojas por el agua caliente.

Aquellas palabras de Loki le hicieron comprender cada una de las noches que el vivio en tormento. Ahora entendía porque era tan reservado, porque estaba tan quebrado y porque lloraba todas las noches mientras dormía. Eran sus propias pesadillas las que lo estaban torturando. Con aquello, ella podía entender un poco más al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Sabía ahora cómo podría ayudarlo, así como él la ayudo a ella. Si algo diferenció esta ocasión su recuperación de la de hace tres años, fue, sin duda, la presencia del dios del engaño en su vida. Puesto que el luchó para poder estar con ella y se aferró a ella cuando más lo necesito. Y eso mismo era lo que ella haría.

El silencio los abrumó a ambos, solo los acompañaba el ruido del agua al caer. Sophie dio un suspiro y decidió ir a cerrar la maldita llave, para después ir hasta con el dios, lanzándose sobre de él en un abrazo, el cual tomó por sorpresa al mismo.

— ¿Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, verdad? — le expuso ella mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, para después alzarle el rostro y verle aquellos hermosos verdes ojos.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que sus ojos no estaban húmedos por el agua que caía de la regadera, sino porque estaba llorando. Aquello le causó un tremendo pesar en su corazón. No dudó en volverse a lanzar sobre el hombre en un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces siempre tan complicado? — preguntó débilmente mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el delicado hombro de ella.

— Yo nunca complico nada, solo… intento solucionarlo de la mejor manera.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me tengan lastima — insistió el hombre sin apartarse de ella.

— Y sabes que nunca te tendría lastima — reviró la mujer. — Esto no es lastima, esto es afecto.

Lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos, y comenzando a acariciar su oscura cabellera.

El tiempo que estuvieron abrazados, desnudos y sin hacer más, le pareció eterno a la mujer, la cual estaba disfrutándolo.

Para cuando menos lo pensó, el frio y duro suelo del baño se volvió suave y caliente ante su piel. Abrió los ojos y suspiró ante lo que vio. Estaban en su habitación sobre la cama. Ella entendió en un santiamén la directa.

— Te dije que no quiero hacer esto, estoy cansada — comenzó a apartarse del dios, pero este la retuvo entre sus brazos y la tumbo sobre la cama.

— No te preocupes, yo también estoy exhausto, no pienso llegar a más — le aseguró el moreno.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a cubrirse con las colchas de la cama. El frio y mojado de su piel comenzó a luchar con el calor que las cobijas emanaban.

— Estamos mojados — le dijo ella un tanto consternada.

— Y queremos dormir, punto — le soltó mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de ella para después, una vez que estas brillaron, comenzar a curar las heridas del mismo.

— Stark se puede molestar si dañamos sus caras sabanas — insistió la mujer.

— Stark se puede meter sus finas sabanas por su viejo y millonario _culo_ — bramó Loki mientras arrugaba el ceño.

— Te has vuelto muy grosero…

— Algo intrascendente en la situación, puesto que solo buscamos dormir, no ver los errores del otro.

— De acuerdo, tú lo has dicho.

Sophie atrajo a Loki, el cual parecía sorprendido, y lo ayudó a recostarse sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus cabellos mientras le tarareaba una canción.

El dios cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer ante el sueño en los brazos de la mujer, una vez que se había acomodado.

Ahora que ella conocía una parte más de aquel extraño dios, podía sentirse que cada vez se lograba acercar a aquel duro y desquebrajado corazón que el hombre poseía.

* * *

El tiempo que había pasado entre su celda y el laboratorio del genio lo estaban volviendo loco. Ahora solo podía visitar en algunas noches a Sophia y verla una que otra mañana para poder ayudarla en su entrenamiento. Gracias a Yggdrasil, lo único rescatable de todo aquel ajetreo que tenía, era que ya no tenía que ver a su hermano intentando visitarlo todos los días a su celda para intentar pasar "tiempo de caridad como hermanos". Ahora que se la llevaba encerrado en el laboratorio, además de sacar información de la tecnología de Stark, Loki podía utilizarlo de pretexto para poder mandar a volar las insistentes invitaciones del rubio dios de querer compartir, al menos, algunos de los alimentos con él.

— No seas tan cruel, después de todo es tu hermano — le había escuchado a Sophia a cada instante después de regresar de la visita de su nuevo grupo de amigas: la avispa, la mascota de Thor y la molesta de Darcy, la cual ya tenía tiempo sin ver, lo cual agradecía.

— Eres muy rudo con el fortachón — le decía Stark de vez en cuando después de despachar al rubio antes de concluir su invitación, la cual se la sabia de memoria.

Y en esa ocasión no había sido la excepción.

Loki había terminado de despachar al rubio de una forma muy grosera, pero en verdad el sujeto ya lo había sacado de sus casillas, su insistencia se había vuelto un martirio en cada mañana.

— Esta vez sí se te paso la mano, _cornudo_ — expuso Stark mientras metía información en su ordenador sobre el cetro.

El Jotun entendía casi a la perfección el funcionamiento de dicho artefacto, y había simulado explicarle al genio todo sobre este, más el mortal había decidido buscar un enfoque diferente al objeto e investigar más a fondo toda su capacidad.

Se encontraba sentado sobre un banco metálico, frente a la mesa donde estaba el cetro, mientras que con su magia sobrecargaba al artefacto, no entendiendo bien que era lo que buscaba el genio.

— Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de Thor — se encogió de hombros sin dejar de posar su vista sobre el cetro. — Si no soy cruel y certero con él, nunca entenderá a la perfección mi negativa.

Stark se acercó al cetro, mientras usaba unos lentes protectores y uno guantes, e intentó tomar un poco de las chispas que este emanaba mientras Loki seguía sobrestimulando el artefacto.

— Algún día tendrás que ceder, Loki. Y llegado a ese día — tomó unas pinzas de plástico y las condujo hasta una de las chispas que rodeaban el cetro — tendrás que presentarlo frente a tu mujer como su cuñado.

El mortal sonrió y Loki rodó los ojos.

— No es mi hermano, Stark — gruñó por lo bajo mientras no desviaba su mirada del cetro. — Además, debo informarte que Sophia lleva una excelente relación con Thor sin necesidad de que yo los presente.

— ¡Ha! ¿Celoso, _cuernitos_? — soltó con sorna mientras sujetaba una de las chispas con extremo cuidado y la conducía a un contenedor de cristal.

— No son celos, ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso? — los ojos del dios se desviaron por un momento hacia el mortal el cual manejaba con destreza las pinzas y su precisión era casi gloriosa.

— Por un rubio, el cual no es precisamente uno de rizos — dejó la chispa dentro del contenedor y esta se vio flotando dentro de aquel tubo, sin tocar nada a su alrededor. — Últimamente han pasado tiempo de calidad, juntos.

El dios alzó una ceja y miró con detenimiento al genio el cual sonriera complacido ante la muestra de la energía del cetro que tenía en su mano.

Sabía bien a quien se refería. Ya antes lo había mencionado, al igual que Sophie en contadas ocasiones. El soldado del pasado había mostrado un cierto interés en la mortal y al parecer quería estar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a ella, y eso era algo que molestaba, en gran medida, al dios. Pero por su desgracia, no podía hacer nada contra ello, ya que la mujer sentía un afecto por el mortal. Más no sabía qué tipo de afecto.

Por todas las noches en las que ellos habían pasado juntos, podía asegurar que su corazón le pertenecía en exclusiva a él, a nadie más. Pero aún seguía la pequeña duda de lo que el soldado pudiera hacer.

Ante aquellos pensamientos, no pudo más que comenzar a generar un poco de rabia, la cual se veía reflejada en la magia que ejercía sobre el cetro.

— No es algo que a mí me interese, Stark — mintió usando un tono de indiferencia.

— Yo creo que si — Stark se acercó con el frasco en mano hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el cetro. — Imagínate que un día los encuentres besándose…

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente. Iba a golpear al mortal por su atrevimiento, mas su mirada se posó sobre el frasco que sostenía en las manos y vio como aquella pequeña chispa comenzaba a descender hasta hacer contacto con la parte inferior del contenedor, generando una enorme luz, para después estallar precipitadamente.

Loki logró reaccionar en segundos.

Sujetó al inventor, interponiéndose entre la explosión y él, mientras los cubría a ellos en un campo de energía, haciendo lo mismo con la explosión en un intento por contenerla. La fuerza de la explosión fue tanta que, a pesar de haber sido controlada, fueron despedidos fuera de la habitación, atravesando la pared del laboratorio.

Sus cuerpos fueron a dar contra la pared del pasillo fuera del destruido laboratorio, mientras una cortina de humo color entre azul y verde comenzaba a emanar del cetro, inundando todo el lugar.

El dios había sido el que impactó contra la pared y Stark sobre de él. Por alguna extraña razón que él aun desconocía, antes de colisionar contra la pared, había intercambiado el lugar con el mortal para ser él quien recibiera el golpe.

Comenzó a sentir la mirada de algunos curiosos, como también los murmullos de los mismos. Supuso que el ruido había sido fuerte. Las alarmas del lugar se activaron y la voz de JARVIS comenzó a resonar por toda la torre, pidiendo la evacuación, seguido por la activación de los aspersores por todo el piso.

El dios escuchó como el mortal comenzaba a toser, mientras se comenzaba a incorporar lentamente.

— ¡Dios, la mejor experiencia explosiva de mi vida! — giró su rostro hacia el dios, el cual se dio cuenta que la cara del hombre se encontraba completamente negra con algunos toques de azul debido al humo del lugar. — ¿La podríamos repetir, querido?

Loki rodó los ojos para después intentar incorporarse, su espalda le dolía un poco por el impacto, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

— Supongo que fue una excelente idea el ir a traer café, ¿Cierto? — escuchó decir a su costado, para descubrir después al Doctor Banner, junto al hombre hormiga y a Clint, quien al parecer acababa de regresar de su misión, observándolos con expectación.

— ¿Acaso alguien no supo manejar bien los químicos? — se burló el halcón, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— De hecho, — comenzó Tony mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Bruce y los otros para después tomar uno de los cafés que traía en una bandeja — no son químicos, es magia. Y creo que he descubierto algo interesante — sonrió y le dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía en su mano.

— Espero y sea así — dijo Pym mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa. — No me gustaría que correr este riesgo de nuevo. ¡Estalló enseguida de mi laboratorio!

— ¡Vamos, no llores, _gatito_! No paso a mayores — se acercó hasta Loki, el cual se encontraba de pie observando toda la escena de brazos cruzados. — Los profesionales siempre lo tienen todo fríamente calculado — y dicho esto abrazó al dios por los hombros y lo condujo fuera del lugar. — Bueno, los profesionales se retiran.

— Tony, Pepper viene en camino — anunció Bruce mientras trataba que su voz sonara demandante. — ¿Quién le explicara este desastre?

— ¡Los asistentes de los profesionales, chico del café! — gritó mientras daban un giro al final del pasillo y se introducían a otro.

Tony giró su cabeza hasta con Loki y le sonrió divertidamente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué harás para evitar perder a tu encantadora chica? — preguntó fuera de contexto.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Loki confuso.

— Me refiero a que si ¿basaras solo tu relación del sexo, el cual no tiene nada de malo, o buscaras reconquistar a tu chica con regalos? No puedes dejarle el paso libre al _capi paleta._

Loki dio un suspiro, para después enarcar una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas la condición que te di?

— ¿Qué le vas a regalar, Loki? — preguntó con curiosidad Tony.

— Podrías buscarle algo de mi parte… — dejó inconcluso el hombre.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó el genio mientras se detenía en seco y se posicionaba frente al dios. — Podemos aprovechar la ocasión que se viene navidad. Puedo incluirte al intercambio navideño y arreglarlo para que te toque tu chica. Sería un encantador detalle.

— Me agrada — sonrió con complacencia el dios. — Solo que yo quiero escoger el regalo, tú lo compraras.

— ¡Por supuesto! Puedo convencer a Fury de que te conceda ese día… o más bien esa semana. Si no, nos pasamos sus reglas por el _arco del triunfo_.

— Una cosa, ¿podrías explicarme que cosa es "_navidad_"? — soltó la pregunta tras unos instantes de rondar con esa palabra en la cabeza.

— Cierto… No eres de por aquí — lo miró con más seriedad, mientras se ponía a buscar las palabras precisas. — Veras, Navidad es una fecha en la que se conmemora el nacimiento de un rey y dios, el cual es importante para algunas religiones — Loki enarcó una ceja molesto y algo aburrido, ¿no estará hablando enserio? ¿Cómo celebraría el cumpleaños de otro dios que no sea él? — Pero para nosotros, a excepción del fanático religioso del capi, — sonrió ante el apodo — es una fecha de consumismo, de competir quien tiene la casa más y mejor iluminada, entre otras vanalidades.

— Suena interesante — la voz del dios era elegante y podría sentirse un tanto entretenida.

— Entonces, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

— Por supuesto, Stark.

El genio le dio otro sorbo, más prolongado a su café, para después posar sus ojos en el dios y sonríele devuelta.

— Entonces, tendrás que cumplir con una tradición midgardiana — la sonrisa del genio era un tanto divertida, cosa que agradó al dios.

— Y ¿Qué cosa es?

* * *

La navidad llegó y la estancia de la torre, como también algunos de los pasillos principales, se adornarón con los característicos colores del encanto navideño. Todos en la torre se encontraban tan animados, bueno, algunos más que otros. Y por tan extraño que pareciera, se había dejado arrastrar por la loca idea de Darcy de entrar en el intercambio navideño. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, había tenido algo muy en claro: no podría salir de la torre bajo ninguna circunstancia. No podía ir ni siquiera a sacar dinero para su uso personal, agregándole el hecho de que no lo necesitaba, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el inventor y galán Tony Stark, pero si lo iba a necesitar si quería dar un buen regalo a quien quiera que fuera la persona que le tocara en dicho intercambio, sumándole que también le quería dar un regalo a Loki, puesto que esta sería su primera navidad juntos, quería que fuera memorable.

Tras haber sorteado los nombres de todos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le toco regalarle al dios del Trueno, quien se suponía que era el hermano de Loki. Sonrió ante la idea. Para su fortuna, Darcy se había ofrecido para ella misma ir a comprarle su regalo de intercambio, como también el regalo para su chico. La chica de lentes se encontraba realmente emocionada porque le había tocado regalar a Steve y, según tenía entendido, a Darcy le gustaba el hombre.

Una vez que había escogido los regalos en unos catálogos en línea de algunas tiendas y tras haberle dado el código de su tarjeta de crédito a Janet, tanto Darcy como Janet fueron a comprar los artículos para la ocasión, al igual que papel para envolver y todo lo necesario.

Cuando llegaron, envolvieron todo y lo escondieron en un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás. Para Thor había comprado una loción para caballero y para Loki una chaqueta de cuero negra y una saga de libros para que se entretuviera durante su estadía en la celda, ya que ahora pasaba más tiempo, debido a que Pepper había prohibido la entrada a todos los laboratorios durante las épocas decembrinas y porque el incidente de días atrás en el que Loki y Tony casi habían volado gran parte del área de los laboratorios, según palabras de la misma mujer.

La mañana del 24 de diciembre, ella se había levantado, se había dado una ducha y había decidido a pasar el resto del día en su habitación debido a que no tenía humor de salir y quería guardar su energía para la noche, ya que sabía que no podría aguantar el resto de la noche con un grupo de superhéroes con exceso de energía. La única razón por la cual abandonó su habitación, había sido para pedirle prestado algo de ropa a Janet, ya que la que tenía no era la adecuada para fiestas.

Al llegar al cuarto de la vengadora, esta le sonrió y le entregó un vestido color arena, que al parecer se modelaba a su figura y se ceñía con un cinturón de color cedrón, junto con un par de botas de tacón del mismo color que el cinto. Y tras una corta charla, la castaña se despidió de su amiga y se retiró con el vestido en las manos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar el chocar contra una persona, la cual identificó al instante, haciendo que su poca paciencia ante aquellos encuentros terminara por desbordarse.

Escuchó las risas de la pelirroja mientras seguía caminando y Sophie se giró intentando alcanzar a la mujer.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, Natasha? — elevó la voz molesta la chica con el vestido en la mano.

La aludida se detuvo y giró sobre si para encarar a la mujer mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Me hablas a mí, _muñeca_? — cuestionó un tanto molesta.

La furia de Sophie comenzó a incrementarse.

— No veo a nadie más — afirmó la castaña.

— Ni yo — espetó con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja, para después girarse y darle la espalda a la mujer.

Sophie hirvió en coraje y fue hasta donde estaba ella y la sujetó del brazo, para retenerla. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la pelirroja la tomara de la mano y se la torciera en un ligero movimiento. Había olvidado sus habilidades como asesina a sueldo.

— No vuelvas a tocarme, chiquilla — amenazó con firmeza mientras hacía presión sobre la muñeca de Sophie y le provocaba dolor, — o lo lamentaras.

Sophie, dentro de su momento de dolor, intentó enfocar su magia en la mano que se encontraba torcida e hizo que esta comenzara a aumentar su temperatura, provocando que la viuda negra soltara un alarido y dejara de hacer presión en su muñeca.

— Y tú, no me vuelvas a menospreciar — soltó molesta la castaña.

Natasha sujetó su mano, al igual que Sophie. La pelirroja la observó con desprecio para después resoplar.

— Y aun te preguntas cual es mi problema contigo, _títere del Dios_ — bramó con fuerza la agente.

— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que Loki le hizo a Clint! — exclamó Sophie con molestia mientras se masajeaba la muñeca. En verdad le dolía, eran de esos movimientos que implicaban el mínimo esfuerzo de realizar y el máximo de dolor para el que la recibe. — Y, para tu información, Loki no me controla.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que puedas hacer magia?

— Siempre la he podido hacer — aseguró la mujer, sabía que eran mentiras, pero no quería decir nada del vínculo, puesto que la pelirroja podría malinterpretar las cosas.

— ¡Hump! Ese hombre es un peligro para todos, no debería de ni siquiera estar vivo — escupió con molestia la espía.

— ¿Conoces algo que se llama redención o arrepentimiento? — Sophie se llevó las manos a la cadera y puso énfasis en su mirada sobre la pelirroja. — Las personas pueden cambiar y pueden mejorar su camino…

— Pero eso no cambia lo que hicieron — soltó secamente Natasha. — El pasado nunca se puede cambiar.

Sophie dio un suspiro. Aunque fueran hirientes aquellas palabras, eran ciertas. Pero ella había aprendido algo más que le había servido.

— Si, el pasado no lo puedes cambiar, pero si aprender de él — la mirada de Natasha se enfocó en la castaña, la cual había suavizado su dura mirada. — Y Loki ha aprendido de él, pregúntale al agente Barton si aún lo dudas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Clint con lo que dices, _mocosa_?

— Mucho — aseguró el capitán mientras se acercaba al par de chicas. — Loki salvó la vida de Clint durante el segundo ataque de Thanos.

Los ojos azules de la viuda se abrieron grandemente, expectantes. Hizo una mueca en su boca y se giró para dejar a Sophie y a Steve sumidos en un silencio.

La mujer dio un prolongado suspiro y observó el vestido que tenía en las manos. Por fortuna este no se había dañado, solo arrugado un poco. En cuanto llegara al cuarto, se plantó la idea de ir a plancharlo.

Alzó su rostro y encaró al soldado.

— Gracias, Cap. — le sonrió ella de lado.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No hay porque — posó sus ojos sobre el lugar donde antes había estado la espía y dio un ligero suspiro. — No entiendo porque Clint no le había dicho nada de eso.

— ¿Ella no lo sabía?

— ¿No viste sus ojos? Eso era la viva prueba de que desconocía esta información — se cruzó de brazos y pasó sus ojos hacia la pequeña figura de Sophia. — Supongo que es por eso que Clint la ha estado evitando.

— Lo que explica su mal humor — aseguró con sorna la mujer. — Hasta yo me pondría de ese humor si el hombre que me gusta me ignorara. ¡Pero no tenía por qué haberse desquitado conmigo!

— Yo no estoy molesto y tú te la has pasado casi ignorándome los últimos días — se burló el capitán mientras le sonreía divertido.

— Sabes que no era mi intención, Steve. Así como tu prácticas en el gimnasio, yo también practico mi magia…

— ¿Ahora eres hechicera? — alzó una ceja divertido el hombre.

Sophie sonrió.

— Suena raro cuando tú lo dices de esa forma — dijo mientras agachaba el rostro y escuchaba las risas del hombre.

La mujer alzó el rostro y dudó por un momento el hablar o no mientras observaba con respeto al hombre.

— Por cierto… Gracias.

Steve alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por no enojarme o por el apodo?

— Darcy me contó sobre lo de tu y mi familia… Que gracias a ti estoy viva — se le quebró la voz. Por más tiempo que haya pasado, aun le dolía recordar aquellos días.

Pero al parecer el capitán se dio cuenta de eso y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. El corazón de Sophie comenzó a latir con más velocidad mientras sentía como el calor del cuerpo del capitán comenzaba a inundarla. ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de Steve su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de aquella manera? Sentía como un cosquilleo comenzaba a inundarla en la boca de su estómago y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor y comenzar a enfocarse en dejar de sentir aquellas infantiles sensaciones.

— Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, no permitiré que nada te haga daño — le susurró al oído el rubio mientras lentamente sujetaba su barbilla y la forzaba a levantar el rostro.

La castaña fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la dulce y azul mirada del soldado, el cual parecía estar perdido en sus ojos color avellana. Cuando comenzó a sentir la proximidad del rostro del hombre, se apartó con fuerza de este y, haciendo una reverencia apresurada, salió huyendo a paso acelerado de aquel lugar, con rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se encerró con llave, aventó el vestido y las botas a la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del lava manos y, con el agua que comenzaba a correr, se remojó la cara con insistencia mientras se veía al espejo.

Ahora entendía los celos de Loki hacia el soldado, los comentarios de Tony con referencia al rubio y las grandes decepciones que se llevaba Darcy, quien decía que ella y el capitán se gustaban pero que el hombre era muy tímido para demostrarlo, cada vez que Steve se negaba a salir con ella. Y todo era por ella.

El Capitán se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, dudo unos instantes en la puerta, debatiéndose entre salir o no. El espejo le reflejaba que estaba lista para salir, pero algo dentro de su interior le decía que aún no era tiempo. Llevaba cargando en las manos los regalos que iba a dar —aparte del de Loki y Thor, había tejido unas cuantas bufandas y otras pulseras para el resto de los del equipo, cada una del color característico de cada uno—, tuvo que ver su reloj para darse cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la hora indicada para dejar los regalos del intercambio.

Pero aun dudaba en cómo podría mirar a Steve y, sobretodo, a Darcy después de lo que había pasado y descubierto.

Tuvo que dar un prolongado suspiro antes de animarse, siquiera, a salir del su habitación. Mientras caminaba sus tacones resonaban por el silencioso pasillo de aquella torre. Se dirigió directamente hacia la estancia, sin desviarse y sin hacer paradas en ningún lugar. Una vez en la habitación, dejó los obsequios en su lugar, debajo del el enorme y extravagante árbol que parecía gritar el nombre de Stark por donde se viera, para después encaminarse hacia la barra en donde se sirvió un poco de agua.

— ¿Practicando para la competición de navidad? — preguntó a su espalda la hilarante voz del dueño de aquella torre.

Sophie se giró con el vaso en los labios, mientras terminaba de dar el último sorbo de agua de este mismo.

— Yo no bebo y tú lo sabes muy bien — dijo mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra y se servía un poco más de agua.

— Bueno esperemos que tu chico se anime a entrar a la competición, necesitamos carne fresca — le sonrió divertidamente.

La castaña le sonrió de medio lado, para después dar otro sorbo a su vaso con agua.

— Dudo que quiera entrar, aunque es muy bueno soportando la bebida — aseguró ella mientras comenzaba a relajarse y dejaba el vaso de lado. Gracias al cielo su garganta había dejado de estar tan reseca.

— Entonces, ¿Apuestas por tu chico?

— ¿Quiénes competirán? — se cruzó de brazos divertida.

— Pues, están _Ricitos de Oro_, _capi paleta_, tal vez convenza a Bruce de entrar, al igual que a Pym y por supuesto que su servidor — contó mientras se señalaba a si mismo con grandeza.

— Y ¿T'Challa y Clint? — pregunto divertida Sophia.

— T'Challa pasa estas fechas en su reino, debido a que su cultura tiene otras tradiciones — la mujer asintió para después girar su rostro. — Y Clint se retiró de esta competencia después de que la última vez terminara vomitando todo el lugar y hubiera conseguido una resaca de tres días durante una misión.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó Sophie. — Ustedes sí que se la pasan en grande.

— Somos simples mortales que gustan emborracharse y divertirse — se encogió de hombros el hombre.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y dieron paso a algunos de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

La noche transcurrió y estuvieron conversando muy animadamente entre todos mientras había música de fondo, especial para bailar. En todo ese tiempo evitó a Steve a toda costa y enfocó su tiempo en buscar y esperar al hombre de ojos verdes. Pero por más que esperaba Sophie, Loki no aparecía por ninguna parte. Según lo que tenía entendido Tony les había dicho, el día en que hicieron el sorteo, había conseguido que Loki pudiera estar fuera de su celda en aquella ocasión y no solo en los laboratorios. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que lo había conseguido, pero el genio lo había hecho. Pero el idiota del dios no estaba aprovechando su tiempo.

Supuso que posiblemente se encontraría encerrado en su celda como el gran amargado y aguafiestas que era. Sophie se disculpó y se puso de pie, decidida para ir a buscar al hombre en la celda. Pero una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, los pequeños golpes de una cuchara contra cristal la hicieron girarse y posar su mirada sobre el genio, el cual abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura con una mano y cargaba un vaso con licor en la otra.

— ¡Bien, ya es hora del intercambio! — Sophie posó sus ojos sobre el enorme reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche. — ¡Acérquense todos!

Sophie dio un suspiro prolongado y desistió de su huida hacia la celda del dios. Volvió sus pasos hacia el centro de la estancia en donde estaba todos reunidos, se posicionó a un lado de Carol y de Janet, las cuales vestían con hermosos vestidos. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el genio siguiera hablando.

— Como ya saben, una vez que estemos todos reunidos y que falten cuarto para las doce, procedemos a realizar el intercambio y la entrega de regalos — informó el billonario mientras soltaba a su mujer.

Sophie estuvo a punto de alzar la voz para objetar, pero Jane se le adelanto.

— Aun falta Thor, Tony — indicó ella.

— Y también nuestro querido _Loquillo_, no lo olviden — apuntó Darcy después.

La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó tras la mención de aquellos dos hombres.

— Como sabes, todos los años les preparamos una sorpresa. Y esta vez no es la excepción — alzó su rostro y lo posó sobre la puerta de la entrada. — JARVIS, hazlos pasar.

— _Enseguida, señor_ — acató la IA del lugar.

Y tras unos segundos, la puerta de la estancia se abrió de par en par, dejando ver algo que ella nunca esperaba ver.

Ahí estaban Thor vestido de Santa Claus, con un saco rebosante a la espalda mientras que con otra mano agitaba una campana y jalaba de una correa algo que se escondía a su espalda. Se fue adentrando cuando dejó al descubierto lo que se encontraba en su espalda. Era Loki quien portaba un disfraz de reno, mientras utilizaba un hocico de reno. Su cara era de completo fastidio y desdén.

Sophie se llevó las manos a la boca y evitó soltar unas pronunciadas carcajadas mientras lo enmascaraba con sorpresa. Thor le dio un codazo a su medio hermano y este presionó su pecho provocando que su hocico emitiera el sonido de un reno.

Todos los presentes soltaron unas ligeras risas mientras que ambos dioses se acercaban a ellos.

— ¡_Ho, ho, ho_! ¡Feliz navidad! — imitó el característico sonido de papa Noel mientras no dejaba de agitar la campanilla y jalar de la correa a Loki.

Jane se lanzó sobre su hombre y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios del dios.

— ¡Oye, Foster! ¡Si no usas disfraz, no puedes interrumpir mi grandiosa intervención que he montado! — bramó molesto el filántropo mientras regañaba a la astrofísica. — ¡Vamos chicos, terminen con este show!

Tanto Loki como Thor se acercaron al árbol y comenzaron a entregar los regalos que cada quien hizo a los invitados por propia voluntad. Una vez entregados todos los presentes y los respectivos agradecimientos, tanto Santa Claus como Rodolfo el reno fueron a sentarse al lado de sus respectivas chicas.

Tony ordenó a los presentes que fueran por su regalo de intercambio y que volvieran a su lugar para iniciar con el intercambio. Tony inició con la cadena, una vez que había explicado la dinámica: quien recibiera regalo, era el siguiente en entregar el suyo. La primera en recibir un regalo fue Carol, Tony se había lucido y le había regalado una pequeña pulsera de oro con incrustaciones en diamantes. Carol le toco obsequiar a Darcy y esta le entregó su regalo al soldado, el cual le obsequio a Tony, rompiendo la cadena. El siguiente en obsequiar fue Pym, este le dio un regalo a Janet y esta le reviro con otro regalo, rompiendo de nuevo la cadena. Después, Natasha le obsequio a Jane, quien le dio un regalo a Bruce. Este le obsequio a Clint y el arquero terminó regalándole a la pelirroja.

Solo quedaba el trio conformado por los dos dioses y la mortal con magia. Thor se ofreció en dar su regalo al dios de las mentiras, quien le toco obsequiar a Sophie y esta le entregó su regalo al dios del Trueno, finalizando así la parte de los intercambios.

Esa noche, Sophie había recibido un hermoso vestido de color azul y algunos accesorios de color plata por parte del dios y otros pequeños detallitos, como ropa, algún calzado y un teléfono celular nuevo, al igual que el dios del engaño, por parte del millonario.

— Los incluí en un plan de pareja, para que así puedan estar comunicados entre ustedes — les había explicado Tony mientras los observaba con una amplia sonrisa. — Por el plan no se preocupen, todo corre por mi cuenta. La intención era dárselo a mi chica, pero esta se negó rotundamente a cambiar su anticuado aparato que simula ser un celular.

Sophie agradeció y Loki solo bufó por debajo.

Tras unos minutos de conversación con el dios, la sonora voz del genio resonó por toda la estancia. Al parecer habían iniciado con su competencia de ver quien aguantaba más alcohol en su sistema. Las apuestas, dirigidas por Natasha, habían corrido a favor de Steve en su mayoría, seguido uno abajo por el dios del trueno, dejando en último lugar al genio y billonario.

— Realmente se me hace ridículo que prueben su resistencia a una bebida tan ligera — aseveró el dios mientras respingaba la nariz.

— Si eres tan bueno, pruébalo — le señaló Sophie al tumulto de personas que se aglutinaban en torno a la competencia.

— En verdad, paso — se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre el respaldo del sillón. — No me presto a esas ridiculices.

— ¡Si, como no! — exclamó la mujer mientras observaba al dios de arriba abajo. ¿Quién hacia el ridículo aquí? Por su puesto que él. — Si quisieras verte llamativo, hubieras usado otra cosa mejor.

El dios rodó los ojos y los posó sobre la mujer.

— Yo también lo odio, pero es parte de la tradición.

— ¿Qué tradición? — cuestionó entre risas la mujer, mientras se ocultaba la boca con sus manos.

— Como es mi primera navidad con ustedes, tengo que utilizar este traje y… — el dios posó su fría mirada en los divertidos ojos de la mujer, quien no podía más con su risa contenida. — No hay ninguna tradición, ¿Cierto?

La mortal negó con la cabeza, lentamente, para después estallar en carcajadas.

— Voy a matar a Stark — amenazó mientras apuñaba las manos con fuerza y su ropa, a causa de su magia, se transformaban en una camisa verde ceñida al cuerpo, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero y portaba también un pantalón negro con zapatos negros.

Ambos voltearon al grupo, quienes ya llevaban varias rondas de bebida. Cuando de pronto se alzó un alegre Tony, quien comenzaba a balbucear tonterías y sonreía tontamente.

— ¿Alguna fecha en las que me pueda cobrar? — preguntó Loki mientras se contenía de lanzarse sobre el inventor.

— Existe el día de los inocentes — señaló la castaña después de haber cesado sus sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Cuándo es eso?

— Dentro de tres días.

— Excelente — se puso de pie el hombre mientras le tendía una mano a la mujer. — Podre obtener mi venganza pronto. Mientras — encaró a la mujer, quien le sonreía divertida, — ¿Te gustaría hacer algo divertido? — el dios le alzó una ceja coqueto.

Sophie le sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

— Estamos en navidad, hay que disfrutar la fecha y convivir con las personas — se sacudió el vestido y miró con ternura al hombre, el cual solo arrugaba el ceño. — Es parte de la tradición.

— El halcón y la viuda están haciendo caso omiso de dicha tradición — hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el lugar que debería de observar para después desviar la mirada.

Sophie enfocó su vista hacia el lugar indicado y se sonrojo de ver como ambos; tanto la espía como el arquero, disfrutaban de un pasional beso, escondidos en una esquina apartada, para después separarse y tomarse de las manos para salir de aquel lugar apresurados.

— Supongo que nadie recibirá su dinero — aseguró la mujer mientras que el dios asentía y soltaba unas ligeras risas.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo por hacer? — cuestionó Loki mientras se recargaba sobre la espalda del sillón y se guardaba las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta. — Porque dudo que quieras ver a borrachos compitiendo por ver quién es el más estúpido.

La mujer rio y se posicionó al lado del hombre, tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Te apetece jugar a algún juego de video?

El dios sonrió de medio lado.

— Puedo apostar que cualquier juego que coloques puedo salir victorioso de él — soltó con mucha seguridad el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Hasta uno de baile? — se atrevió a retar, mientras acercaba su rostro al del dios.

— Hagamos la prueba — le sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba al rostro de la mujer y le robaba un beso a la mortal.

Ambos rieron un rato para después dirigirse a la enorme pantalla que tenía el genio en aquella habitación y encender la consola de video. Con esto, Sophia podía apostar que podría disfrutar mucho el ver perder al dios del engaño en una partida de "_Just Dance_".

* * *

En la mañana cuando se levantó con todo el humor del mundo dispuesto a tomar una gratificante ducha en su esplendorosa tina, nunca se imaginó que aquel reconfortante encuentro se volviera casi un maldito tormento.

En el momento en que se despertó completamente desnudo en su cama, con Pepper a un lado, Tony creyó que su día iba a marchar viento en popa. Mas su idea de tomar una ducha no había sido la mejor en ese momento. Puesto que no esperaba que una serpiente se encontrara en aquel lugar y mucho menos que aquella serpiente tuviera cuernos oscuros y que esta le estuviera sonriendo.

No pudo evitar soltar un potente alarido mientras le exigía respuestas a su IA.

— ¡JA-JARVIS! — gritó con voz potente mientras retrocedía y la creatura se iba a acercando más a él mientras… ¿Sonreía?

— _¿Si, señor?_ — habló la etérea voz del mayordomo para después guardar silencio en la espera de una respuesta por parte de su amo. Al no recibir nada, la voz prosiguió. — _¿Ocurre algo, señor? Lo veo muy alterado._

Tony alzó la mirada hacia el techo, por inercia, y le propició una mirada iracunda a su IA.

— JARVIS, todos se mostrarían alterados si tuvieran una serpiente con cuernos y que sonríe frente a ellos — soltó hilarante el millonario mientras comenzaba a preguntarse la falla que podría tener su glorioso y asombroso mayordomo virtual. — Dime, ¿Cómo diablos entra una serpiente a una torre tan vigilada como esta?

— _Temo decirle que no veo a ninguna serpiente en la habitación con las descripciones que usted me dio, Señor_ — aseguró JARVIS.

Tony dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar algo con que poder defenderse de la creatura, cuando unos murmullos lo desenfocaron de su acción.

_— Creo suponer que no estoy en el lugar indicado_.

El genio giró y se encontró con la creatura, la cual parecía haber hablado.

— ¿Ha-hablaste? — tartamudeó el hombre.

La serpiente lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, para después hacer una reverencia ante el millonario.

_— Pensé que este sería el lugar que me indicaron a donde debería de ir _— volvió a insistir la creatura sin mover la boca.

Observó detenidamente a la creatura por unos instantes mientras esta comenzaba a analizar, con la vista, el lugar donde se encontraba. Pudo apreciar con más detalle la complexión y las características de este raro espécimen, iniciando por el hecho de que tenía plumas de color verde y unos grandes cuernos negros. ¿Cuándo, en toda la existencia del mundo, había existido una serpiente con plumas y cuernos? Recordaba solo una, pero era parte de una mitología indígena la cual nunca se logró comprobar su existencia.

Enfocó más su vista y los colores le comenzaron a parecer bastante familiares.

— ¿Quién… quien te mando? — aventuró a preguntar el billonario, no perdía nada con afirmar su teoría.

La serpiente alzó el rostro, de manera precipitada, haciendo que su plumaje se agitara débilmente. Enseñó sus afilados colmillos mientras comenzaba a sisear.

_— Conoces la respuesta, dudo que quieras que te diga lo que es obvio, Mercader de la Muerte*_ — le confirmó la creatura. (*Nota: si recordamos bien la película de Iron Man, la primera, es así como lo llama la reportera de _Vanity Fair_, Christine Everhart).

Tony pestañeo unos segundos, anonadado. Hacia más de 3 años que nadie lo llamaba de esa forma y, para ser sinceros, era algo que no le agradaba.

Trató de dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos que le prosiguieron a esa charla y empezó a enfocarse en lo que realmente era importante.

— Loki — dijo sin aliento el inventor. Apuñó sus manos con fuerza y jaló todo el aire que pudo. — ¡Maldito _reno_, me las vas a pagar!

* * *

— ¿En serio lo hiciste? — preguntó asombrada la mujer.

— Si, era un trato justo — confirmó el dios mientras enarcaba su enorme sonrisa. — Favor con favor se paga.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras que la chica de antejos solo pudo propiciar unas risas.

— Me encantaría poder ver su rostro cuando la vea — soltó con un tanto de descepsión Darcy.

Loki giró su rostro hacia la mujer, mostrando su inigualable y feroz sonrisa.

— Puedo traerla, para que la conozcas…

— No, gracias — negó rotundamente la mujer. — Detesto a los animales que se arrastran.

Sophie y el dios soltaron unas risas mientras veían como la mujer se hundía en su asiento.

—_ Señor Laufeyson,_ — el aludido levantó el rostro hacia la nada — _el señor Stark requiere su presencia en su habitación inmediatamente._

El dios se puso de pie y sonrió complacido.

— _Mami_ ha hablado — se mofó mientras salía de su celda a paso tranquilo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué mi computadora no la detecta? — amenazó Stark al dios mientras seguía arrinconado en su baño, cubierto con una toalla, lo más lejos de la creatura.

— Porque realmente no existe — se encogió de hombros el hechicero. — Esta solo en tu mente.

— ¡Pe-pero puedo tocarlo! — Exclamó al borde de la desesperación el playboy, mientras agitaba las manos y señalaba a la serpiente ¿Cómo demonios había dicho que se llamaba?— ¡Es tangible!

— Uróboros controla un poder del cual ni yo mismo he logrado entender — sonrió divertido el dios. — Supongo que el magnífico Tony Stark deberá crear una armadura en contra de las serpientes con cuernos de Asgard.

Tony atenuó su mirada sobre el dios, impregnándola de rabia y de unas constantes ganas de asesinar el hombre frente a él por la maldita jugarreta que le hizo, la cual casi le detiene el corazón del susto. El dios de las travesuras se había vengado por su broma, era de esperarse.

— ¡Muy gracioso, _cuernitos_! — giró molesto el hombre para después caminar hacia su ducha. — Solo… no la quiero en mi baño, observándome de esa manera tan tenebrosa. Menos si estoy desnudo.

— _Quiero aclarar, que veo a todos desnudos sin necesidad de que realmente lo estén_ — compartió la creatura mientras regresaba hacia su amo.

— Feliz día de los inocentes, Stark.

Maldición, ahora tendrían a una creatura con visión de rayos x suelta por toda la torre. En verdad, si era un lugar de locos.

* * *

La siguiente fecha importante a celebrar por los mortales era una llamada _año nuevo_. Se suponía que era una celebración que se hacía al final del ciclo de traslación de Midgard alrededor de su tan preciado sol. Era para ellos la celebración del inicio de un nuevo año más, listo para poder disfrutar con una nueva mente y una nueva vida.

Aunque eso le parecía un tanto ridículo, no se negó a la invitación de Sophia para asistir a dicha celebración. Según ella, todos los años, esa misma fecha, se reunían todos juntos para disfrutar de una exquisita cena, baile y mucha bebida. Esto, para Loki, significaba que debía de ver de nuevo el espectáculo que habían montado Stark y su… Thor en la celebración anterior, en verdad, había sufrido de pena ajena y no podías más que agradecer que el ganador de dicha competencia, el soldado del pasado, hubiera detenido la marcha porque había comenzado a sentirse mareado.

En verdad, el mes de diciembre se había vuelto un mes un tanto molesto para él. A excepción, claro, del extremo frio y de la celebración del día de los Santos Inocentes u, como Darcy lo había nombrado, otro día más de bromas, puesto que no solo era el 28 de diciembre, también tenían otra fecha especial para las bromas otro día del año, el cual ansiaba poder utilizar para divertirse.

Pero por su desgracia, en estos momentos se encontraba en aquella aburrida celebración por al _año nuevo_ y debía de disfrutarlo, por el bien de Sophia.

Al entrar al gran salón, con un ligero retraso, pudo observar como el número de invitados había aumentado al doble de lo que había en la celebración de navidad. Supuso que también se deberían de encontrar algunos otros superhéroes como también algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., dejó de tomarles importancia y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que realmente importaba en esa noche: Sophia.

La encontró reunida con el nuevo grupo de mujeres con las que había entablado una ligera amistad y, en verdad, quedó encantado cuando la pudo observar con más detalle. Los ojos de Sophia se veían radiantes mientras usaba aquel vestido de noche que el mismo le había regalado la noche de navidad. Sin lugar a dudas había hecho una muy buena elección en el color y en el diseño, aunque el dinero que pago dicho vestido fue del molesto Stark, aun así el mérito era de Loki, él era el del buen gusto: un vestido color azul índigo con lentejuela en la parte superior, sin mangas ni tirantes y semi corto, mostraba las bien torneadas piernas de su mujer por enfrente mientras que las cubría por la parte posterior. La acompañaban unos accesorios color plata, zapatillas de aguja color plata. Y su pelo, su hermoso y largo cabello se encontraba recogido de una manera muy peculiar en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pareciera como si realmente no se hubiera esforzado mucho, ya que muchos de sus cabellos chinos —puesto que parecían ondularse en su cabeza— estaban solo sobre puestos sobre aquel recogido y unos pequeños mechones se asomaban al lado de sus hermosos ojos color avellana, los cuales eran adornados por una sombra de un color entre morada y azul.

Loki seguía anonadado ante aquella vista que le parecía espectacular. ¿Cómo podía aquella mortal verse más hermosa de lo que normalmente era?

La mujer, quien estaba manteniendo una charla muy animada con Darcy y Janet, sintió la mirada sobre de ella y giró lentamente el rostro para posar sus ojos sobre el dios y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa que desarmó al dios de las travesuras, para después volver a su conversación.

— Te juro — comenzó Stark tras haberle palmeado el hombro, haciendo que el dios saliera de sus pensamientos — que si no fuera tu mujer y yo no estuviera tan enamorado de Pepper, podría conquistarla y llevarla a mi cama bajo su consentimiento.

El Jotun sonrió de medio lado, entre molesto y divertido. En casi todo este mes de convivencia en aquella torre con el hombre de hierro, se había acostumbrado a su espeso humor y a su sarcasmo natural, hasta podría decir que ya era inmune a aquellas palabras del mortal.

— Lo dudo, — el hombre a su lado tomó un trago de la bebida de su vaso mientras Loki se cruzaba de brazos y ambos observaban a la mortal — a la primera insinuación, te hubiera mandado a volar, mojado con tu bebida en la entrepierna, sin mencionar que, si fueras sido muy molesto, te hubiera lanzado por la ventana de este piso.

El billonario sonrió divertido mientras llevaba la mano al hombro del dios y lo atraía sobre él.

— Por fortuna, no eres tú el que esta enfundado en aquel adorable vestido, _Rudolf_ — sacudió su hombro, para después darle unas palmeadas y huir de su lado, avanzando hasta donde estaba el grupo de chicas que estaban charlando. Habló con ellas, provocando unas risas, para después salir de allí con Janet y Darcy a cada lado, dejando sola a Sophia, la cual había girado hacia la dirección de Loki.

La mujer le sonrió radiantemente, mientras se posaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, para después avanzar lentamente hacia la posición del dios, el cual había dado el último sorbo a su bebida y había dejado de lado el vaso.

— ¿Vas a seguir negándote a enseñarme el arte de no caer ebrio o seguirás presumiéndome tu "inigualable" don? — cuestionó con sorna mientras se acercaba al hombre y le plantaba un beso en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Y quitarle lo divertido al hacerlo contigo mientras estas ebria? — alzó una ceja con diversión mientras la rodeaba con los brazos la cintura. — No, gracias.

— Eso, querido amigo, se le llama abusar — arrugó el ceño mientras trataba de mostrarse molesta — y no es correcto, ni mucho menos legal.

— Sabes bien que sus leyes no me rigen a mí, soy un hombre libre en este reino — se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con malicia.

La mujer soltó un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Nunca cambias…

— No — soltó secamente, para después acercarse a su oído y comenzar a respirar tenuemente. — Debo agregar, _mi Lady_, que dicho vestido le sienta de maravilla y que no ayuda nada en las ganas que siento de arrancárselo esta misma noche en su cama.

Sophie puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y se apartó de este, utilizando parte de su fuerza.

— Hoy no, Loki — dijo con seriedad mientras disminuía considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

El dios gruñó de lado y posó su vista hacia su costado. Esta no era la primera vez que Sophie se negaba a acostarse con él en lo que iba de la quincena, y eso era algo que comenzaba a fastidiar al hombre. ¿Acaso no estaba satisfaciendo a la mujer como debía o buscaba otra cosa?

Una melodía interpretada por uno de los presentes, el cual estaba tocando un piano, lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo relajarse. Giró su rostro hacia la mortal, la cual tenía entre sus manos un vaso de una bebida de color extravagante. Le retiró la bebida y la dejó de lado, sobre una mesita, tomó su mano elegantemente e hizo una reverencia frente a ella.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza? — hizo uso de su tono de voz más galante.

La mujer le sonrió alagada y regresó su gesto elegante.

— Por supuesto — accedió ella.

Fueron hasta la pista y en el momento en que iniciaron a bailar, una voz de mujer, totalmente melodiosa comenzó a interpretar la letra de dicha canción.

Sophie se acurrucó en el hombro del hombre y dio un ligero suspiro.

— Adoro esta canción, era la favorita de mi madre — se tomó un respiro y prosiguió: — Tenía tiempo sin escucharla.

— Puedo aprenderla e interpretártela.

Ella alzó el rostro y enarcó una ceja divertida.

— Ahora resulta que también cantas — soltó con sorna mientras le hacia una mueca de diversión. — Me dices que cantas mientras estamos bailando una balada, algo que tu odias hacer.

— Nunca dije que lo odiara — expuso el hombre mientras acercaba más a la mujer mientras seguían meciéndose por toda la pista.

La mirada de todos se habían posado sobre ellos por unos instantes, hasta que Tony había tomado a su mujer y había entrado a la pista, seguido por Thor y Jane.

— Lo que odio es que me vean bailar.

— ¿Cómo le hacías para bailar en Asgard? — cuestionó curiosa la mujer, siguiéndoles los paso de una forma muy elegante. — ¿Te escondías de todos?

— Dependiendo con quien bailaba.

— ¿Entonces, te avergonzabas bailar con ciertas personas? — su tono de voz era divertido. — Supongo que debo de ser afortunada… A menos que sea lo contrario.

— Adoro bailar contigo — comenzó el dios un tanto incomodo, — lo que odiaba era bailar con las mujeres de Asgard, todas eran tan… tan molestas…

— Y por eso decidías bailar con tu hermano — aseguró la mujer desviando su mirada hacia la nada.

Loki se tensó y enfocó sus ojos en la mujer.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — indagó molesto.

— Thor… me dijo que siempre fuiste muy seguro en todo lo que hacías, hasta en el baile y que, en ocasiones, tenías que bailar con él para que pudiera bailar con habilidad…

El hombre tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Qué… que más te dijo? — le falló la voz al principio.

— Que tenía que bailar contigo por que eras el único que podía guiarlo sin ser pisado. Las pobre doncellas que bailaran con él terminaban todas lesionadas. Buen guerrero, mal danzarin...

— ¿Algo más?

— ¿Tenía que decirme algo más, acaso? — preguntó intrigada mientras curvaba una ceja. — Loki, parece que te preocupa que diga algo humillante… Vamos, como si hubieras hecho algo tan raro como besar a tu hermano — dijo con algo de ironía.

El dios abrió grandemente los ojos, detuvo en seco su baile y, conducido por un creciente desasosiego e ira, se llevó a la mujer de aquel lugar.

Aparecieron en un edifico enorme, fuera de los territorios de Nueva York, a lo que le había escuchado decir a Stark en una ciudad llamada Dubái o algo por el estilo. Colocó a la mujer en la punta de este y la acomodó en una postura en la que lograra mantener el equilibrio, algo complicado debido a sus altos tacones. La sujetó con firmeza, mientras el viento corría con fuerza y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a desvanecerse debido a que el sol comenzaba a alzarse a su derecha.

Los ojos temerosos de la castaña comenzaron a lagrimear, mas no perdían de vista el rostro del dios.

— ¿Qué… que demonios haces? — preguntó elevando su voz a su máxima capacidad, puesto que el aire no les permitía hablar a un volumen natural. — ¡BAJAME!

La mujer comenzó a moverse, pero el dios la contuvo entre sus brazos, evitando que siguiera con aquello.

— ¡No quiero que juegues conmigo, mortal! — bramó con furia el dios. — ¿Qué tanto sabes de lo mío con Thor?

— ¡No… no tengo ni _puta_ idea a lo que te refieres! —gritó ella molesta.

— ¡Escucha con atención, mujer! — comenzó a soltar poco a poco a la castaña mientras el aire comenzaba a correr con más fuerza. — Si dices algo que no me guste o si me mientes, te voy a soltar y dejare que caigas al vacío, sin siquiera mover yo un dedo, ¿Entendiste?

La mujer asintió con lentitud y se aferró más a los brazos del Jotun.

No sabía el porqué, pero tenía un enorme miedo a que Sophia, con lo que suponía que ya conocía, lo fuera a rechazar. Le hubiera gustado poder mantener esa parte de su vida alejada del conocimiento de la mortal pero, al igual que cuando le reveló de su tiempo en la celda, dejó que sus emociones lo controlasen y llegaran hasta ese punto en el que el mismo terminaba revelando todo. Su miedo se incrementaría en cuanto viera como los hermosos ojos de la mortal comenzaran a señalarlo con asco u odio, suponía que no lo podría soportar, no viniendo de ella.

Posó sus molestos ojos sobre la temerosa mirada de su amaba y decidió aventar la bomba de una vez por todas.

— Te revelare algo y… Y dependiendo de cómo reacciones, dependerá si sigues con vida o terminas azotada contra el suelo.

Aspiró el suficiente aire para sus pulmones y miró con miedo, escondido bajo una perversa mirada, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos.

— La… — dudó por unos instantes mientras su voz se ahogaba en su garanta, tragó saliva e intentó retomar el habla. — Durante mi infancia, la única persona que realmente estuvo a mi lado fue Thor, quien en ese tiempo creía mi hermano. Sentía una enorme admiración hacia él, al punto de querer siempre estar a su lado…

Los ojos de Sophia seguían fijos en el hombre, el cual estaba acentuando más su agarre sobre la mujer.

— Parecía ridículo el cómo me aferraba a la compañía del que creía mi hermano, aunque a la vista de todos era algo normal, tanto para mí como para Thor era algo necesario, una atracción enfermiza que se elevó al punto de terminar ambos como algo más que simples hermanos: éramos amantes.

— ¿Tuviste que ver con Thor? — preguntó en un volumen de voz bajo, apenas audible para el dios.

Loki soltó un bufido.

— Mucho más que solo eso… El muy maldito me deseaba con pasión y lujuria, de la misma forma que yo a él… Éramos unos malditos enfermos, creyéndonos hermanos, habíamos fornicado en cada oportunidad que teníamos…

La dulce mirada de Sophie se fue agachando, hasta esconderse de la vista del dios, el cual sintió un enorme puñalada helada atravesarle el corazón. La mujer lo estaba rechazando y se lo estaba demostrando al no dirigirle la mirada.

El dolor comenzó a inundar el alma del hombre y la ira comenzó a cegarlo, poco a poco. No quería llegar a eso, no quería hacerle daño a ella, pero su cuerpo ya no le quería reaccionar y solo quería actuar.

Instantes antes de que sus brazos soltaran a la mujer, el dulce y húmedo rostro de la mujer se había acentuado sobre su pecho y sus delgados y frágiles brazos habían rodeado la cintura del dios.

— Me importa un _comino_ lo que haya sido tu pasado. Has cambiado y crecido, volviéndote el hombre que eres ahora. Preocúpate por tu presente, dejando el pasado atrás…

Las palabras de la mujer le llegaron hasta el alma como un balde de agua fría. Perdió la razón y su equilibrio comenzó a tambalear, haciéndolo caer, tanto a él como a ella, del edificio.

Loki rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos con fuerza mientras unas ligeras lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

— Gracias por estar junto a mí — le susurró al oído a la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos. — Gracias por existir.

Y en un pestañear, desaparecieron de aquel lugar, evitando la caída.

* * *

Para ser sincera... este capitulo debía de ser dos y no uno kilométrico pero debido a la misma razón que comente arriba, decidí dejarles todo el churro de capitulo en vez de dividirlo... supongo que se los debía por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo (en verdad lo siento, culpen al profesor de métodos)

Muy bien... En lo particular, me fue muy divertido escribir este capitulo, siempre había deseado escribir un capitulo con esta temática (y en verdad me importa un reverendo pepino que no estemos en fechas navideñas) y como la fechas de la historia se prestaron para eso, pues esto surgió.

Para los que esperaban que Sophie se enterara de la relación Torki... ¡Tadah! Si lo se, tal vez haya sido algo un poco soso, pero así lo veía en mi mente, bueno tal vez lo veía algo mejorcito, pero no siempre logro plasmar como me gustarían las cosas debido a que mientras escribo se me ocurren cosas nuevas y pues así, a veces quedan y aveces se van.

Bueno, he de anunciar que a partir de este capitulo, comenzara algo muy interesante. Como el mismo capitulo lo dice, _Detalles_, dentro de este hay ciertos detalles vividos que empezaran a desencadenar problemas o mejorar situaciones en los próximos capítulos, todo dependerá de cual detalle sea. En lo personal, adoro la parte que viene y siento que voy a disfrutar mucho escribiéndola (adelanto que ya he escrito varias escenas y en verdad me han gustado como están quedando).

También debo de anunciar que a partir de ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir y poder publicar mas seguido (espero xD), para así no dejarlos truncados a media historia.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta sarta de locuras que surgen de mi mente y que conforman mi historia xD...

**yuzurika: **Creo que te hecho sufrir otra abstinencia de Loki y, en serio, me disculpo... pero la mugrosa uni me absorbe y te juro que no dejare esto tirado! Sabes? Yo también adoro la relación de Sophie con Tony, tuvieron su historia de tiempo atrás y ahora son unos buenos amigos que les encanta competir y echarse el uno al otro. Y pues con respecto a Nat... creo que las cosas ya se resolvieron, (creo xD). Y sobre Sage... puede que no te pueda complacer dentro de un tiempo... lo lamento .-.

**lluna kori saishi: **Dios que honor, eres nueva en este fandom y te pasas a leer mi historia... en serio muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! Y pues para compensarte, _habemus actualización _ Y sobre lo de Loki... ¿Acaso lees mi mente? Dios! has descubierto ese detallito de la historia... creo que empezare a inspeccionar mi casa en busca de cámaras o micrófonos... ¡hump! Pero aun así... bienvenida a bordo!

**anakaren: **De acuerdo... me dejare querer! *-*! Gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada el saber que hay gente que aprecia lo que hago :D! Bueno, como sabemos que Sophie es un poco lela para darse cuenta de las cosas, Steve tuvo que lanzarse de esa forma para que ella se diera cuenta que el gustaba de ella. Y sobre Uróboros, presiento que vas a adorar la relación que tendrá con nuestra pequeña hechicera.

**ceres18: **Dios mio de mi vida! ¿Como has podido leerte todo lo que va de historia en dos días Yo llevo mas de un mes intentando leerla y corregirla (puesto que una maestra quiere leerla xD) y apenas voy en el cap 9 ... Debes de enseñarme como le haces mujer! Bueno, me alegro que la hayas disfrutado y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Me alegro, también por que adores a Uróboros, con esta criatura me esforcé mucho por idearla y crearla... y pensar que en un principio quería que fuera un hipogrifo .-. , Supongo que no quedaría bien con la personalidad del dios... ¡Bienvenida a bordo de esta disparata historia! Y por haber hablado tan monamente del guardián... subiré una imagen de este: 3 . bp . blogspot -EgHekOI1LHo/ToKV-LHP0PI/AAAAAAAAGfg/f5ot8wY2DrU/s 1600/Quetzalcoatl_2_0_by_el_grimlock . jpg Ya saben... solo quitan los espacios de los puntos y podrán ver a la encantadora serpiente emplumada (si adoro a Quetzalcoatl) Este es mi Uróboros, solo que intercalen los colores (el verde por el marfil, el rojo de los cuernos por el negro y el plumaje rojo por el verde turquesa)

Bueno... sin mas, paso a retirarme, deseándoles un excelente día. No vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	23. Negativa

**Y después de una alocada semana que culmino con el pre estreno de Iron man 3... aquí les traigo este capitulo que realmente me saco dolores de cabeza (literal) Lo tuve que re-escribir varias veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba y así... pero aun así... aquí mencionar que este capitulo se inspiró (sobre todo el sentir de Loki y en parte de Tony) en una canción en especial... que cuando la escuche (si es parte del hermoso repertorio de canciones que una vez prometí subir la lista pero después me arrepentí porque seria como dar enormes spoilers xD):**

_Alter Bridge - Fallout: __**watch?v=tjBtaox90aw**_(todas las emociones de Loki, supongo que desde un inicio xDD)

**Sin más, aquí esta el capitulo...**

* * *

**23. Negativa**

Los días venideros fueron un tanto confusos y dolorosos.

Tras la revelación de la relación de Loki y Thor, Sophie pudo sentir como el dios se iba apartando cada vez más de ella. Los encuentros de ambos en las noches se habían vuelto solo sexo para el dios, el cual evitaba a toda costa una charla con ella, solo entraba a su habitación y, terminada la acción, solo se vestía y desaparecía.

Puede que lo malinterpretara, como pudiese que no, pero ella había comenzado a sentirse como un simple juguete del dios. Su definición de relación no se basaba solo del sexo, sino también de toda la convivencia entre ambos.

Era por eso que había decidido negarse y renunciar a las noches de sexo con Loki, por más que le pesaran, era necesario. Había comenzado a persuadirlo por ver películas, por jugar juegos de video, partidas de ajedrez, entre otras cosas. Para su buena fortuna, el dios había accedido a la mayoría de estas, aunque había ocasiones que simplemente se negada y desaparecía, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca. Ella suponía que el trabajo del dios con el genio le era agotador, puesto que tenía que despertarse temprano para trabajar y, según palabras del mismo Tony, debía de hacer uso de mucha magia, pero aun así, algo dentro de ella se negaba a creer esa ridícula suposición.

Había decidido establecer algunas pautas con el hombre y era por eso que esa noche aprovecharía para hablar con él en cuanto culminara la película que se proyectaba en la enorme pantalla de su habitación.

Sophia no pudo evitar dar un suspiro y hundirse más en el montón de almohadas aglutinadas contra el respaldo de la cama mientras comía palomitas de un tazón grande de color azul. Loki tomaba un puño de vez en cuando, sin apartar la vista de la enorme pantalla.

Cuando dejaron de pasar los créditos iniciales y parte de la introducción de la película, la atención de la mujer había aumentado en gran medida, encantada por la música, el vestuario y maquillaje de los individuos en aquel film. Si algo podía agradecer a Tony de estar encerrada en aquel lugar, era la calidad de las pantallas y el sonido que estas emitían. Para ella, fue una enorme fascinación poder ver, en esa calidad, uno de sus musicales preferidos: _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. No recordaba la última vez que la había visto, pero podría afirmar que esta sería la mejor de todas.

Llegados al momento medio de la película, sintió como Loki comenzaba a moverse a su lado, ansioso. Este soltó un resoplido y, tomando el mando del aparato, lo detuvo a mitad de un momento que, para Sophie, era muy importante.

— ¡Hay! — exclamó molesta la chica mientras se giraba hacia el dios para encararlo.

— Esto es realmente fastidioso — dejó de lado el control y el tazón de palomitas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — cuestionó alarmada mientras tomaba el mando y volvía a reproducir la película. — ¡Claro que no! ¡_Repo_ es genial!

Loki gruñó y rodó los ojos, un tanto irritado.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — le arrebató el mando y volvió a detener el video, después lanzó el control hacia su costado en el suelo, lejos de la cama, bajo la mirada molesta de la mujer. — Hasta yo sé que esto no es real.

Sophie se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Giró su cuerpo hasta estar de frente con el dios, el cual parecía estar con la mente en otro lado.

— Claro que no, es una película, — comenzó explicando ella mientras movía las manos al hablar — es obvio que nunca será real. Sobre todo porque no todo el mundo estaría bailando y cantando mientras destripan a alguien. ¡Dah!

— Por desgracia, no — soltó en un suspiro el hombre mientras colocaba su mentón sobre su mano, mientras su brazo descasaba en su rodilla. — Pero sería muy divertido — la mujer resopló ante el comentario que el hombre había soltado con una diminuta sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en unos instantes. — Seria mejor si vemos otra cosa…

— ¿Cómo qué? — indagó con la ceja alzada, su vista fija en el perfil del rostro del dios, el cual le parecía cada vez más distante.

Hubo un silencio en el que el dios dio un ligero suspiro.

— ¿Conseguiste la película de _Pulp Fiction_? — preguntó curioso.

— ¿Seguiste hablando de _Tarantino_ con Tony? — soltó un tanto irritada. Ya era la cuarta vez que el dios exigía ver una película de dicho director.

— No le veo el problema…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, siguiendo un vago consejo de Tony. Últimamente, el hombre se había vuelto muy cercano al genio, aunque el dios lo negara. Tony había comenzado a influenciar, en cierta manera, a Loki, provocando que este prefiriera la cercanía del filántropo sobre la del dios del trueno quien, aunque hubieran tenido una relación un tanto prohibida, no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor, quien había cuidado y protegido durante tanto tiempo —según las mismas palabras de Thor—.

La mujer rodó los ojos y resopló mientras desviaba la mirada del dios.

— Le dije a Tony, estrictamente, que te dejara de nombrar films de ese estilo de comedia perversa y racista — observó, por la comisura del ojo, como el hombre sonreía divertido ante aquellas palabras. La mujer soltó un ligero suspiro, tras haber caído en la cuenta que en verdad no era para tanto. — No es que diga que Tarantino sea malo y no me guste… Es solo… es solo que creo que son películas que en vez de ayudar con tu actitud, la empeoran.

El dios soltó unas ligeras risas, haciendo que la mujer posara su mirada de nuevo sobre él.

— La de _Django _fue interesante, el ver como sometían a eso negros y los usaban como animales — Sophie negó levemente con la cabeza, en verdad mostrarle al dios aquello había sido una mala idea, supuso que en cualquier momento pudiera tomar aquellas acciones y llevarlas a la vida real. — Pero, la matanza realizada en _Inglourious Basterds_ fue… sublime — la sonrisa del moreno se había ensanchado en gran medida. Si, era oficial, el hombre estaba realmente inspirado para su próximo ataque a la ciudad, si es que se atrevía a perpetuarlo.

Quiso reaccionar de otra forma, algo con más ímpetu e imposición, pero debido al miedo que le provocó ver aquella sonrisa en conjunto con aquellas palabras, dentro de ese contexto, solo le permitió articular algo infantil:

— ¡Oh, cállate enfermo!

— ¿Eso significa que no quieres ver la película que solicito? — cuestionó con fastidio el dios.

— No.

— Entonces podemos hacer otras cosa — aventuró a decir el de ojos verdes mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto lejano a los ojos de la mujer.

— ¿Cómo qué? — a pesar de que suponía lo que venía, no dudó en mostrarse ajena a la situación.

El dios lentamente fue posando su mirada sobre de ella y fue enmarcando su sonrisa más picarona.

— Algo más… — arrastró la letra mientras usaba un tono de voz galante — placentero.

Sophie resopló por la nariz molesta. Aquella propuesta era más que obvia, pero, por más que ella se muriera de ganas por darle la razón, no quería sentirse que su relación con el hechicero se basara solo del puro contacto físico y sexual.

— ¡Por favor, Loki! — lanzó la exclamación mientras se incorporaba de la cama y caminaba hacia con rumbo en donde había estado descansando el control remoto, se había sonrojado ante la idea de pensarse desnudos, tanto ella como el dios, que había querido esconder aquel deseo de la mirada inquisidora del dios. — Hoy es día de películas, no de eso.

Loki resopló por la nariz.

— Últimamente ha sido día de todo menos de eso…

La castaña tomó el control del suelo, sujetándolo entre sus manos. Podía escuchar el tono irritado del moreno a pesar de que este hubiera hablado entre dientes. Lo encaró mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus costados.

— ¿Algún problema con eso? — alzó una ceja molesta, esto podía ser un juego de dos.

Los molestos ojos del dios se fueron suavizando hasta volverse inexpresivos.

— En teoría, no.

Sophie sonrió victoriosa y enfocó su atención al mando para después accionar el video y volver a reproducirlo.

— Bien, entonces terminemos de ver _Repo_…

El musical se reanudó de nuevo y los actores continuaron con su maravillosa voz mientras comenzaban a cantar. En verdad adoraba ese musical, era el primero que conocía que combinaran el estilo sangriento del género de horror con el mejor estilo de la ópera rock.

— Es tarde — logró escuchar ante la potente voz de _Zdunich_, uno de los actores del reparto que actuaba en esos momentos, el débil timbre de voz del hombre.

— Es por eso — comenzó elevando su tono de voz sobre el volumen de la película, — que debemos de terminar de verla — giró hacia con el dios un tanto calmada, para ese entonces había comprendido que posiblemente se había comportado un tanto altanera con el hombre. — Además… ¿Loki?

Grande fue su sorpresa al girar y no encontrarse con el molesto dios, al cual le había dado la espalda unos escasos minutos.

La mirada de la mujer se entristeció a la par que daba un suspiro.

— No de nuevo.

Apagó la televisión y el reproductor y, tras haber quitado los tazones con palomitas, se desplomó sobre su cama, dispuesta a dormirse. Tras la partida de Loki, la mujer había perdido los ánimos de culminar de ver el film que tanto gozaba ver.

* * *

Los días venideros a eso, Loki no había vuelto a poner un pie en la habitación, cosa que la mortal había agradecido debido a que no quería tratar con el mal genio que últimamente había cargado el hombre.

Pero por más que intentó descansar, las reuniones con Filtz —las cuales se había retomado tras las fechas navideñas por insistencia de Fury— se hacían cada vez más pesadas y exigentes. Por más que Tony había prohibido que le hicieran daño, eso no la salvaba a que la torturaran mentalmente, al parecer el hombre quería sacar toda la información de provecho que pudiera.

En aquel día, ella había explotado y, por falta de control, había sobrecalentado la mesa, provocando que el agente se lastimara las manos, costándole la revelación de sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas, elevando la curiosidad de Fury sobre de ella.

Esa noche Sophia había decidido recostase boca abajo sobre su cama. Su tarde tampoco había sido muy agradable que digamos y le era imposible negar la confusión que la abrumaba. Había decidido, esa tarde, hablar con Thor sobre Loki, buscando alguna explicación a su posible comportamiento, pero no había obtenido nada que realmente le sirviera. Hubo algunos datos que realmente le parecieron tiernos —como el hecho de que Loki siempre le leía cuentos a Thor antes de dormir—, como otros que le parecieron interesantes —la descripción casi exacta del hogar verdadero de Loki—, pero en realidad, eso no le era de utilidad para saber la razón de que Loki se hubiera vuelto tan cerrado.

No quiso arriesgarse a soltarle todo a Thor sobre de lo que ella ya tenía conocimiento, puesto que ella no era la indicada para decírselo al dios. Pero estaba consciente que Thor nunca entendería la situación si no le explicaba aquello.

Se removió un poco sobre la cama y pegó su rostro a la almohada en donde descansaba la cabeza.

— Detesto la maldita ruleta emocional del dios — murmuró un tanto molesta sin despegar la cara de la almohada.

— Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a ella — le susurró una voz en su oído mientras que unas manos comenzaban a acariciar sus anchas caderas.

Sophia dio un pesado suspiro y, girando sobre ella misma, tumbó al dios que se encontraba sobre ella.

— Hoy no Loki, por favor — se puso de pie y fue con rumbo a la puerta del cuarto. — Hoy fue un día muy agotador y necesito dormir.

Loki la observó con recelo mientras se acomodaba de lado sobre la cama.

— ¿Acaso me estas echando? — preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Si solo quieres sexo, si — afirmó ella mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

El dios se levantó y caminó hasta ella mientras arrastraba los pies, mostrándole su sonrisa más encantadora mientras sus ojos la miraban con deseo.

— Eso es algo que tú también deseas — comenzó el dios mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y comenzaba a jugar con sus caderas. — Es algo ambos deseamos.

Sophie cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel. En verdad el dios sabía dónde y cómo tocarla.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer ante las caricias tan deliciosas del hombre. Lo apartó con delicadeza y le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda.

— Si digo no, es no — intentó decir tajante pero su voz le traicionó, esta tembló. — No soy tu juguete para que me uses cada vez que estés urgido — su voz casi se volvía un susurro al decir aquello.

Los ojos del hombre observaron consternados a la mujer. Parecían entre confundidos y dolidos. Aquella mirada atravesó el corazón de la mujer, pero era necesario que lo dijera, no permitiría, de nuevo, que la trataran como un objeto sexual del cual pudieran disponer en cualquier momento, no más.

— No eres mi juguete, Sophie — sonó la dulce voz de dios. Su voz era una caricia dulce que lastimaba a la mujer. — Eres mi mujer...

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón. Por un momento, pudo sentir el pesar del hombre, realmente parecía dolido. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por el tiempo en que lo había tratado tan fríamente, pero el acercamiento del dios seguido por aquellas caricias tan lujuriosas la hizo reaccionar a la inversa.

— ¡Pues entonces trátame como tal! — exclamó con potencia mientras apartaba, sin tacto, al dios, dejándolo perplejo.

— ¡Eso es lo que hago! — dejó de lado su perplejidad para darle paso a una profunda ira, la cual parecía ir en aumento. — Pero tú no me dejas hacerlo — la señaló con ímpetu para después llevarse las manos a sus costados y comenzar a caminar con una creciente ansiedad.

— ¿Enserio? — soltó con sarcasmo la mujer haciendo que el dios dejara de caminar y la observara con aquellos llameantes ojos verdes. — Pareciera ser que tu solo quieres tener sexo conmigo.

— Por supuesto...

— Entonces — comenzó con enojo la mujer — si quieres sexo, ve con una _puta_ y satisfácete, que yo no soy tu antojo para que me uses cuando traigas ganas.

Abrió la puerta para darle paso al dios, pero cuando se giró para encararlo, este había desaparecido.

* * *

El cuerpo del dios flotaba relajado y cansado sobre la fría agua del lago. En realidad, había sido una experiencia placentera el poder haber llegado solo al orgasmo. Soltó su miembro flácido y comenzó a rememorar todo. El simple hecho de que la mujer lo haya orillado a eso era algo realmente ridículo. ¿Por qué razón le había pedido que se consiguiera a una mujerzuela para complacerse si la tenía a ella como pareja? Era por eso que había acabado con su suplicio sobre aquel lago. No le apetecía caer tan bajo al conseguir a una _puta_ solo para satisfacerse, pues su instinto solo le pedía que fuera ella la que lo tocara, nadie más.

De hecho, el complacerse a sí mismo no había sido tan reconfortante como lo había sido el tener sexo con Sophia. El solo sentir como cada centímetro de su piel era acariciado por la mujer le hacía sentirse frágil, querido, comprendido, vivo. Y esto era algo que le ayudaba a curar poco a poco su tan quebrantada alma carente de afecto. Pero para su desgracia la mujer le había estado negando esa agradable sensación de confort que acababa con su tormento de la soledad.

Aquel gesto de entrega total por parte de la mortal era un signo tan perfecto para el dios, que lo hacía sentir que rozaba con la punta de los dedos el glorioso Valhala, la paz abrumaba todo su ser y, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía libre.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo en que la mujer se le había estado negando, sentía como puñaladas atravesaban su corazón. El dolor, la tragedia y el rechazo volvían atormentar su alma, y su quietud era turbada por algunas pesadillas que lo abrumaban por la noche.

Era por eso que había decidió omitir el sueño por esa noche, prefiriendo pasar el resto del tiempo flotando sobre aquel lago que lo lograba reconfortar por un corto tiempo, para después abrumarlo con cuestiones como: ¿Por qué Sophia comenzado a negarse? ¿Qué había hecho para que ella comenzara a actuar tan distante de él? ¿Por qué alegaba que no le daba un trato digno? El solo quería cumplir con su compromiso con el vínculo como también el satisfacer sus deseos con su mujer. ¿Qué había de malo en aquello?

Su mente buscaba respuesta a eso y muchas cosas más. Pero mientras las encontraba, sus defensas se habían vuelto a levantar y un muro de frialdad lo había vuelto a recubrir. No permitiría que su debilidad hacia la mujer lo comenzara a hacer sentir mal.

* * *

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese movimiento? ¡Es molesto! — demandó el dios tras haber dado un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Su rostro era de total frustración y eso el genio lo podía observar.

Tony dejó de mover a _babas_ haciendo que este dejara de emitir rechinidos. Su rostro se había adornado con una enorme sonrisa. Como siempre, el billonario había logrado su objetivo, el cual era fastidiar al dios.

Observó con algo de curiosidad, para después dirigirse hacia un pequeño refrigerador que había en aquel laboratorio y sacó algo de licor. En verdad amaba el poder planear su propio espacio. En un principio, Pepper se había negado en que lo hiciera, pero tenía que aceptar que un mini bar en la mayoría de las habitaciones era una muy buena idea.

Sirvió dos vasos y le pasó uno al dios.

— ¿Quieres una copa? — preguntó rememorando viejos tiempos. — Nos merecemos un descanso.

Loki alzó una ceja mientras veía con molestia el vaso.

— Se supone que estamos trabajando, Stark — ignoró el vaso y continuó con su labor, manteniendo a la chispa suspendida.

El genio podía observar como el moreno parecía irritado y un tanto distraído. De esa forma había sido los últimos días y él podía saber el porqué.

No es que fuera alguien chismoso, solo era por simple curiosidad. Le había pedido a JARVIS que le reportara el comportamiento del dios en las últimas semanas cuando comenzó a ver cambios en el hombre. Su computadora le había comentado que el dios pasaba, en ocasiones, al cuarto de la chica, pero había momentos en las que aparecía después de poco tiempo y otras en las que no volvía hasta el amanecer, no precisamente por haber pasado en la habitación de Sophie, sino más bien por pasarlo fuera de la torre.

Tony sabía que no podía restringirle nada al dios, puesto que permanecía y regresaba a la torre porque él mismo lo decidía, era su voluntad el volver. Además, no era tonto, podía ver que dentro de esas huidas siempre había algunas discusiones —agregándole al hecho de que también había visto una que otra cinta— entre él y la chica.

Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y posó su mirada hacia la del hombre mientras este seguía concentrado en aquella chispa. La estabilidad de aquella chispa podía esperar, lo más importante ahora era el saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del dios.

— Y… ¿Cómo decías que funciona el vínculo entre tú y Sophia?

El de ojos verdes iluminó sus manos y proyectó aquella energía en los extremos del contenedor, para después girarse y posar sus ojos sobre el genio.

— Eso es algo que no te concierne — expuso tajante el dios mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde residía Tony.

— Como tampoco el humor que cargas, supongo — jugó unos momentos con su vaso para después sonreírle divertido.

El moreno suspiró para después sacarse las gafas protectoras que en realidad las usaba por imposición de la Jefa de Stark Industries y no por protección, puesto que dudaba si realmente algo de aquella magia dañara al dios.

— ¡De acuerdo!, ¿que buscas, Stark? — exclamó con fastidio mientras movía los brazos en el aire para después cruzarlos sobre de él.

— Solo estamos charlando — se sirvió un poco más de bebida para darle después un sorbo.

— ¡Suficiente tengo con Thor sobre mí para que ahora tú me fastidies!

— Nadie te está fastidiando, _cuernitos_. Así que, tranquilízate.

Loki lo miró con molestia. Al parecer su irritabilidad iba en aumento y no tardaría en explotar. Últimamente lo hacía con en menor tiempo y con mayor facilidad.

Sujetó con fuerza el vaso entre sus manos y tomó de un solo trago toda la bebida que había dentro de esta. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó el genio sorprendido. — Despacio, amigo, aún queda mucha.

— No soy tu amigo — le corrigió con molestia.

— No eres mi amigo, pero me estas ayudando — aventuró a decir mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida. — Dime, entonces, ¿Cómo podrías describir nuestra relación?

Los ojos del dios se abrieron grandemente, para después ser opacados por sus blancos parpados que se movían a gran velocidad, abriéndose y cerrándose.

— Entre nosotros no existe una relación, Stark, supéralo — soltó después de meditarlo unos segundos.

— Lo sé, somos demasiado buenos para siquiera poder etiquetar nuestra situación actual… ¿Hermanos de magia?

Loki sonrió.

— Ni siquiera puedes hacer magia — dijo entre ligeras risas. Avanzó con el vaso hasta acercarse al genio y estirarle el brazo para que le sirviera más. — Tal vez si necesitemos un descanso…

El genio le sonrió de lado para después cumplir la petición del dios.

— Creo que tienes el perfecto humor para perder en una partida de ajedrez — lo retó el inventor al terminar de servir su vaso.

— No creo que resistas más de dos minutos contra mí, Stark — tomó un ligero sorbo de su vaso para después alzar la ceja altanero.

— Tengo que, no quiero sufrir otra humillación más, necesito vencerte, _cornamenta_.

— Veamos que tanto has mejorado, mortal.

Al menos había logrado que el humor del dios mejorara, por lo menos, un poco.

* * *

El aburrimiento era grande y Darcy aún se preguntaba cómo había terminado en aquella habitación.

La castaña a su lado movía con velocidad los dedos sobre el control, intentando hacer varios movimientos a la vez. Ella solo movía de vez en cuando los dedos en el momento preciso mientras que con sus dientes sujetaba con habilidad una galleta salada con algo de crema dulce sobre esta.

— ¡Te juró que en esta ocasión, te voy a vencer a ti y a ese maldito _Ganondorf_! — la amenazó la otra chica mientras seguía presionando con desespero los botones del control.

— Ya van cero de diez — dijo al finalizar de comer la galleta mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la enorme pantalla frente a ellas. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás lograr ganar alguna vez?

— No lo sé, supongo que Fe — mencionó mientras la observaba por la rendija de los ojos.

— Nunca te distraigas, querida — y al finalizar de decir esto, su personaje se lanzó sobre el de Sophia y, de un solo golpe, la mando volar fuera del escenario de la pelea.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó mientras soltaba el control sobre el suelo.

Darcy no pudo evitar reír mientras tomaba otro trozo de galleta y la llevaba a su boca, sin perder la concentración de la pantalla.

Realmente la chica nunca había esperado que tras haber salido temprano de su trabajo esa mañana y haber subido a los niveles de residencia en aquella torre en busca de su súper soldado, habría de encontrarse a Sophia recostada sobre el sillón mientras intentaba jugar una partida de _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. Fue una imagen realmente divertida la de la mujer quejándose mientras no podía lograr matar más de una vez a los otros personajes, así que había decidido ayudarla con ello, pero habían terminado compitiendo la una contra la otra en un afán por demostrar quién era mejor de las dos.

La partida terminó y, como las anteriores veces, Darcy había resultado victoriosa.

— Deberías de entrar a una competencia — le propuso la castaña mientras tomaba una galleta. — Eres buena.

— No, en esas cosas uno nunca encuentra chicos guapos, solo extraños.

No pudieron evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

La pantalla mostró de nuevo la imagen en donde estaban todos los personajes a escoger y Sophia soltó un ligero suspiro mientras dejaba de lado el control.

— Creo que por hoy termino con esto. En verdad, no es lo mío.

— ¿Qué? Pero somos un excelente dúo — le animó Darcy.

— Claro, un dúo solo conformado por ti — se sirvió un poco de jugo después de haber devorado su galleta. — Muchas gracias, Darcy.

— Solo quería animar — se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué otra cosa quieres hacer?

Terminó su vaso y lo dejo de lado.

— Mmm… No lo sé — dudó por unos instantes la mujer.

— _Debería de estar entrenando, mi Lady_ — resonó una voz un tanto peculiar dentro de aquella habitación.

Enfocó su vista en donde estaba la consola y sobre el suelo alfombrado de aquella habitación, apareció una peculiar serpiente de color marfil con toques de turquesa y unos enormes cuernos color azabache.

Darcy dio un brinco en su lugar mientras que la mujer a su lado solo soltó una ligera risa.

— ¡Que alegría verte por aquí, Uróboros! — saludó con alegría mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de confort a la asustada joven de lentes. — Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Al fin había logrado conocer en persona a la dichosa serpiente que servía como guardián de aquella extraña pareja que conformaban la mujer y Loki —aunque a veces podía ver que eran tal para cual—, y para su desgracia, esta le asustaba. En esos momentos odió su creciente fobia hacia todo tipo de animales rastreros, encabezando su lista las creaturas denominadas serpientes. Pero como siempre, la chica trataba de demostrar lo que no sentía en realidad.

La serpiente la miró detenidamente para después dedicarle una sonrisa.

— _No debería de tenerme miedo, Lady Lewis_ — soltó con galantería la creatura.

— ¡Oh qué bien! También lee mentes — se mofó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Llevó su mano hacia la creatura, en son retador hacia la misma, e intentó acariciarla con algo de nerviosismo. Cuando logró rosarla, pudo sentir la suave y tierna piel escamosa del animal seguido por la acogedora sensación de las plumas que ornamentaba al guardián.

— De esta forma — comenzó retirando la mano para después llevarla hacia su otra mano y comenzar a acariciarla — no eres tan asquerosa y repugnante.

La sonrisa de Uróboros se hizo presente para luego hacer una elegante reverencia hacia ella y girarse hacia Sophia.

— _Estoy aquí para retomar parte de su práctica, Lady_ — aun Darcy no podía entender como era que la voz de aquella serpiente podía pasar de ser la más gutural hasta la más angelical, haciendo difícil el reconocer su sexo. — _¿Ha escuchado alguna vez de las barreras mentales?_

— ¡Bien! — aplaudió la de gafas mientras se ponía de pie, había comprendido que en aquella habitación había pasado a estar de más. Tanto Sophie como la creatura giraron hasta ella y la miraron con curiosidad. — Paso a retirarme para dejarlos con sus cosas de _magia_ y _basiliscos_. Luego terminamos la paliza que nos debe _Ganondorf_, querida.

Logró escuchar las risas de la mujer a su espalda, seguidas por unos mormullos. No tuvo más que suspirar y tratar de recordarse que la posible aventura que podría haber sostenido con el dios nunca hubiera sido tan duradera como la de Sophia. Agregándole que, si hubiera existido dicha aventura, ella nunca elegiría a una serpiente como guardián.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido cuando una silueta de color verde se materializo frente a ella y comenzó a tomar la figura del tan aclamado dios del caos, el cual estaba completamente desnudo —vista que le hizo envidiar a su amiga—. El hombre le sonrió y la atrapó entre sus brazos para después pegar sus labios a su oído.

— _Supongo que de esta forma seria más grato el verme, ¿cierto Darcy?_ — sonó con el tono de voz de Loki, mas ella había identificado que no se trataba de Loki.

Gruñó por lo bajo para después sentir como la imagen se convertía en la serpiente que ella tanto odiaba. Las risas de Sophia se hicieron presentes en aquella habitación como un estallido potente.

Darcy giró su rostro hacía con la mujer para después arrugar el ceño y lanzarle una mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¡Muy gracioso, Lerman!

Y tras decir de eso, abandonó la habitación, no sin antes propiciarle una pequeña patada a la creatura, la cual supuso que no logró herir.

Ya fuera de aquella habitación, reconsidero aquella broma y no pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Posiblemente nunca tendría a un dios propio con el cual disfrutar sus noches libres, pero al menos había ganado dos amigas que contaban con uno y ellas podían llegar a ser muy divertidas. Supuso que lo mejor sería enfocarse en reconquistar al capitán, el cual aún la traía dando vueltas.

* * *

La noche no le pudo parecer más larga debido a que el sueño la venció.

Apagó el televisor y se dispuso a apagar la lámpara de noche cuando el blanco rostro de Loki apareció frente a ella, logrando sacarle un fuerte susto.

— ¿Podrías, al menos, comportarte como un hombre normal y utilizar la puerta antes de entrar? — lo regañó mientras giraba por completo hasta él.

La mirada del dios era un tanto decaída, la mortal podía ver la tristeza impregnada en ella. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la última visita que el dios le había hecho y el que llegara así, con aquella pinta, no le parecía muy normal.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Acaso me ves bien? — preguntó tajante el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento hasta posicionarse en la cama y sentarse en esta.

— Disculpa si me preocupo por ti, — le expuso algo herida la mujer por la hostilidad del dios — créeme que no se volverá a repetir, su majestad — al final, su tono de voz se había vuelto sarcástico.

Sophie se cubrió con la cobija y le dio la espalda al dios.

Los labios del moreno se torcieron en una mueca de fastidio mientras se ponía de pie de manera altanera ante la mujer.

— ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan agresiva? — cuestionó el dios mientras cruzaba sus manos en su espalda.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente mientras se comenzaba a incorporar y encaraba al dios. Estuvo a punto de explotar ante el dios y revirarle el porqué de su agresividad. Pero ante la mirada confusa de este, el cual parecía debatirse entre la tristeza y la ansiedad, decidió relajarse.

— No me he vuelto agresiva, Loki — mostró sus ojos más compasivos. Ella también necesitaba conocer el porqué del comportamiento del dios y entendía el sufrimiento de este ante la confusión.

— Entonces… ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que te ha pasado? — insistió suplicante mientras se acercaba a ella con temor.

La castaña podía identificar como el hombre se comenzaba a quebrar por dentro, pero su rostro seguía siendo aquel pilar de hielo, lo único que le daba acceso al alma del dios eran aquellos hermosos orbes verdes, de los cuales ella había quedado prendada en un principio. Al parecer, estaba volviendo a ser aquel hombre reservado de meses atrás.

Loki tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer, con extremo cuidado como si se tratara de algo que estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Ella elevó sus ojos y los posó sobre los de él mientras le sonreía de lado.

— ¿Me he equivocado en algo, acaso?

— Tú sabes bien que es lo que has hecho, Loki… Tú lo has vivido conmigo…

Los ojos del dios se consternaron ante la falta de respuesta concreta por parte de la castaña, quien no apartaba la mirara de la del dios, no la rehuía, sino más bien la mantenía y buscaba penetrar más a allá.

La sonrisa del rostro de ella no desaparecía en ningún momento, conocía la forma de ser del dios, tan impulsiva y cambiante. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en la cama, cosa que el dios accedió lentamente.

— Hemos vivido muchas cosas… — le soltó el dios mientras que con sus manos creaba una chispa de magia la cual flotaba por todo el lugar.

— Eso es lo interesante de ser humano — le dijo con ternura mientras comenzaba a jugar con la chispa y, al posarse sobre sus dedos, la transformaba en una mariposa. — La vida se vive de pequeños instantes que se vuelven grandes cosas, pequeñas caricias que encienden una ardiente pasión, palabras que pueden construir una muralla o derrumbar un hermoso castillo… Todo dependerá del enfoque y de la situación en la que se de — soltó la mariposa de sus dedos y la mandó a volar por toda la habitación.

El dios la atrapó entre sus manos y la aprisionó, enfocó su vista sobre esta y dio un ligero resoplido por la nariz.

— Yo no soy humano — y tras decir esto, apretujó la jaula haciendo que la mariposa se desvaneciera en pequeños cúmulos de magia que fueron disolviéndose uno a uno.

— En eso te equivocas, Loki — lo contrarió la mujer mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. — El ser humano es mucho más que solo debilidad e inferioridad, como tú lo piensas. La humanidad va más allá. De hecho, debes de ser primero humano antes de ser considerado un dios.

El hombre se alzó molesto ante aquello y encaró a la mujer, la cual no dejaba de mirarlo con compasión.

— La humanidad es imperfección y constantes errores — le rebatió Loki mientras veía como la mujer se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

En todo momento, Sophia mantuvo la calma, sobre todo, seguía con aquella mirada compasiva hacia al hombre. Le estaba gritando con todo su cuerpo la respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Con su actuar y su forma de tratarlo le decía lo que realmente significaba ser humano. Ser humano era volverse compasivo, comprensivo y el tratar de igual al otro. Pero al parecer, la falta de humildad del dios lo cegaba ante aquella sencilla explicación.

Sophia lo tomaba de las manos, mientras el dios intentaba retroceder.

— No, Loki — acercó sus manos a sus labios y les planto un beso a cada una.

— No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que nos está pasando — dijo un tanto más relajado, debido a la ternura de la mujer, como también a su cercanía.

— Cuando sepas lo que es la humanidad, entenderás la enorme conexión que tiene nuestra situación con este término.

— ¡Entonces, déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una buena vez! — le exigió el dios con voz potente.

Sophia negó débilmente para después dedicarle una sonrisa más.

— Esto es algo que debes de descubrir por ti mismo.

El dios arrugó el rostro y, mostrando su creciente desesperación, desapareció de aquel lugar.

La castaña dio un ligero suspiro para después dirigirse a la cama, esperando que aquellas palabras lograran guiar al dios ante la respuesta deseada.

Según el mismo Uróboros, Loki se encontraba perdido en su propia alma y estaba en una constante búsqueda de encontrar su propia identidad, algo que había creído perder en el momento en que descubrió la verdad.

Era por eso que la serpiente la había buscado aquella tarde, había acudido a ella para poder guiar al pobre dios, el cual no quería escuchar a su guardián, suponiendo que a la única que realmente escucharía seria a ella. Su parte blanda y sensible, según la creatura, se había erradicado y se había encerrado muy dentro de su ser y lo que tenía que hacer era forzarlo a que la buscara.

Solo esperaba que aquella pequeña conversación fuera de ayuda para el perdido hombre y que el guardián no se hubiera equivocado.

* * *

Después de haber logrado calentar su cuerpo con más de dos colchas, volvió a sentir un inmenso frio, seguido por la sensación de que el aire le comenzaba a faltar. Lograba sentir como es que su cuerpo comenzaba a descender poco a poco. Todo eso se lo atribuyó al posible y extraño sueño que había comenzado a tener.

Pero en el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio que estaba dentro de un lago, la desesperación lo abrumó y se apresuró a llegar a la superficie.

Dio una profunda bocanada una vez estuvo en la superficie. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cabeza procesaba todo lo que había acontecido. Por primera vez, Tony Stark, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Estaba consciente de que cuando se pasaba de copas siempre terminaba en lugares realmente extraños, pero al menos siempre lograba recordar cómo es que le hacía para llegar hasta ahí. Incluso, la vez que despertó en la punta de la estatua de la libertad, después de una alocada fiesta en la costa de Nueva York, recordaba el haber retado a su compañía a que no podría pasar una fogosa noche de sexo sobre el monumento más respetable de la nación. Inclusive JARVIS tenía una copia de los montones de videos que se le habían tomado una vez que había despertado.

Pero en esta ocasión era distinto, no recordaba ni siquiera el haber bebido lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo. No sabía que era lo que hacía flotando en aquel lago del cual no conocía nada en absoluto. Para su fortuna, en esta ocasión llevaba puesto su ropa y la resaca no lo estaba atormentando. Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, en busca de un indicio que le ayudara a reconocer el motivo por el cual esa maravillosa noche se encontrara en aquel lugar.

Su cuerpo dio un giro completo sobre el agua, hasta que se topó con el perfil de cierto dios flotando sobre el agua a unos metros de su ubicación.

Tony no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido para después comenzar a nadar en su dirección.

— ¡Muy gracioso, _rey de los renos_! — le gritó Tony mientras se acercaba al hombre. — Pero sería más divertido si la próxima vez al menos me despiertas antes de lanzarme a un lago.

— No pensé que estuvieras dormido — expuso sin emoción el aludido.

— Tienes razón, genio — se colocó a su lado y le aplaudió con desinterés mientras se mantenía flotando en aquel profundo lago. — ¡Nadie suele dormir en las noches, solo el excéntrico Tony Stark!

Loki permaneció en silencio mientras el genio no dejaba de lanzarles bromas e insultos impregnados de su característico humor negro. En el momento en que Tony dejó de gritar, el dios giró su rostro hacia él y lo observó con profundidad mientras el rostro del genio seguía mostrando su total molestia ante la situación.

— ¿Ya has terminado? — preguntó con simpleza.

— Por desgracia, si — respondió respirando agitadamente. — Me he quedado sin insultos por ahora. Pero en el momento en que se me ocurra algo nuevo…

— ¿Sabes tú que es la humanidad? — interrumpió al genio, el cual había comenzado a exaltarse de nuevo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya lo he dicho, no lo repetiré…

Tony bufó.

— ¿Qué pretendes al traerme aquí, Loki? — cuestionó mientras se intentaba acomodar boca arriba sobre el agua.

— Te hice una pregunta, Stark, y en verdad deseo que me la respondas — le ordenó el dios mientras no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

El inventor lo observó por la comisura de sus ojos mientras veía como el semblante del dios no dejaba de estar sereno. Soltó un suspiro y posó su vista sobre el manto estrellado que se abría ante ellos.

— No soy el más indicado para hablar de este tipo de cosas… — llevó su mano al lugar donde estaba el _reactor arc_ y comenzó a dibujar el contorno con su dedo sobre la pijama. — Por como lo recordaras, soy el menos humano de todos. Debiste de haber traído a Rogers…

— ¿Qué te hace ser un ser humano? — inquirió el dios comenzando a agitar con delicadeza las manos sobre el agua, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a dar pequeños movimientos de desplazamiento. — ¿En qué te basas para afirmar que eres _el menos humano de todos_?

Tony pestañeó velozmente por unos instantes ante las preguntas tan profundas que el dios le estaba haciendo. ¿En qué momento el dios había adquirido aquella confianza para realizarle aquel cuestionamiento? Es más, ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que este poseyera una parte filosófica.

— ¿A qué viene todo es…?

— No cuestiones, limítate solo a responder, mortal — soltó un tanto irritado el hombre, mostrando la única señal de emoción en lo que iba de la noche.

— Tú conoces bien mi vida, _cuernitos_ — comenzó después de un rato de guardar silencio. — Sabes que antes de ser un héroe era un vendedor de armas, que era caprichoso y muy ególatra.

Por primera, después de un tiempo, se había comenzado abrir con alguien totalmente desconocido. ¿Cómo, el gran Tony Stark, estaba hablando con uno de sus enemigos revelándole su más oscuras memorias?

Por alguna extraña razón, Tony no lo veía como una revelación, sino más bien como una interiorización. Puesto que, una parte de él, podía entender a Loki. El mismo se había hecho aquella pregunta alguna vez. El genio había logrado ver, en el dios, un reflejo de lo que hubiera sido de él si no hubiera contado con el apoyo de Pepper y de Rhodey que habían evitado que el mismo perdiera la cordura, cosa con la que nunca conto el dios que se encontraba frente a él.

Supuso que era por eso que se identificaba tanto con él y que, por más que lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho hace dos años, por más que lo odiara por lo que le hizo a Coulson y por más que lo odiara por las molestas bromas que siempre hacia, no podía evitar el sentir algo de empatía por el dios. Podía lastimarlo, podía herirlo, podía golpearlo con todas su fuerzas, pero sabía que, aunque lo deseara con todo su ser, jamás podría matarlo, puesto que sería como si destruyera a su propio reflejo.

Fue ahí que el genio entendió el significado de la palabra que el dios le había interrogado…

— Supongo que… — tomo aire intentando ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente, luego prosiguió: — Lo que vuelve a un ente en humano es el hecho de que, a pesar de toda la mierda que pueda llegar a ser otro ente, pueda respetarlo y tratarlo con dignidad. Es la humanidad del ser la que nos hace actuar correctamente… Eso — tragó saliva, sorprendido de las mismas palabras que él había usado, — eso es lo que significa ser _humano_.

— Respetar y tratar con dignidad… — repitió el dios en un susurro, audible para el genio. — ¿Qué es la dignidad? — preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

Tony se lo pensó unos momentos.

— Dentro del mismo contexto de la _humanidad_, la dignidad seria como lo que vale una persona. Cuan valioso es ante los ojos de alguien… — explicó un tanto contrariado. — ¿Algo más?, porque creo que mi cerebro/diccionario ha comenzado a freírse por la combinación del agua y el uso.

El dios dio un ligero suspiro, ante el cual el genio no pudo evitar el verlo encontrándose con una ligera sonrisa por parte del dios, algo que lo hizo sonreír a él.

— Entonces — indagó el genio mientras fijaba sus ojos en el manto estrellado, — ¿me dirás a qué viene todo esto?

— Ni lo sueñes, Stark.

— Si, eso creí.

Ambos se vieron de perfil para después comenzar a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Hemos acabado con el proyecto, mortal? — preguntó después de un rato el de ojos verdes.

— Solo necesitare de tu ayuda para unas cosas y podrás ser libre de trabajo al fin — respondió mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su pecho y las cruzaba.

— Excelente.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, maravillándose con las estrellas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar haciendo que el verde turquesa del agua se volviera realmente llamativo y hermoso. Dudaba como había encontrado el dios aquel sitio, pero debía de aceptar que este era hermoso.

— Supongo que… Ahora iremos a casa.

Loki sonrió y se incorporó, flotando sobre él agua.

— _Iremos_ me suena a manada, Stark — su sonrisa era de burla mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarle la enorme satisfacción que el dios sentía al verlo desde arriba. — Espero que sepas como regresar a tu torre.

— Espera, ¿Qué? — exclamó alertándose, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y hundiera su cuerpo de nuevo. Comenzó a patalear, intentando no sumergirse en el agua mientras veía como el dios se comenzaba a desaparecer. — ¡No te atrevas a dejar aquí, maldito _bufón_!

— Adiós, Stark — le dedicó una última sonrisa antes desaparecer completamente.

— ¡No! — gritó con potencia el genio.

El desespero lo inundó una vez se encontró solo en aquel lago. Estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota cuando sintió que lo elevaron, sacándolo de aquel lago, para después transportarlo a su cuarto.

El aire se le fue del cuerpo cuando reconoció todo a su alrededor. Había vuelto y, en parte, se lo agradecía al dios. Pero aun así, no pudo eliminar, del todo, el enojo por el susto que lo había hecho pasar. De alguna u otra forma, el dios se lo iba a pagar.

* * *

Su apetito había incrementado de una manera desmesurada en los últimos días, haciéndola creer que si no comía en el momento en que su estómago se quejaba, podría llegar a morir.

Sophie no era de las personas que adoraran la comida de la forma en que lo hacia Sage —en verdad, extrañaba a su mejor amiga—, pero si le gustaba comer. Era por eso que le parecía extraña la forma en la que su organismo había comenzado a actuar últimamente.

Y precisamente en esos momentos, le estaba exigiendo algo de comer. Era por eso que se había servido un enorme platón de fruta picada acompañada por algo de yogurt y granola.

Devoró su platillo una vez que estuvo sentada y tomó un gran vaso de agua al tiempo. Su organismo se sentía satisfecho al fin, cosa rara puesto que no tenía mucho que había comido un platón de macarrones con queso y carne.

Lavó los platos que había utilizado y decidió el ir a visitar al dios. Según Tony, ya había terminado de trabajar en su proyecto y el hombre al fin disponía de tiempo libre en las mañanas. Eso significaba que ella ya podía comenzar a visitarlo de nuevo, cosa que agradecía porque ya había pasado algunos días desde la plática que tuvieron por petición del guardián y no había sabido nada de él desde ese entonces.

Caminó a paso decidido por los extensos pasillos de la torre, buscando el elevador que la llevaría hasta el subterráneo de la torre, donde se encontraban las celdas.

Encontró el ascensor después de girar por los pasillos tres veces. Por desgracia tuvo que detener su andar cuando se encontró, frente a ella, al rubio soldado el cual había estado evitando todo este tiempo.

Sophia alzó la mano temerosa, en son de saludo, para luego tratar de desviar su camino hacia otro pasillo. Tal vez debería de utilizar las escaleras y olvidarse de los ascensores, al fin y al cabo, últimamente había estado comiendo de más y debía de quemar todo aquel exceso de comida en su organismo. Pero una fuerte mano la sujetó con fuerza de su brazo, haciéndola que girara y encarara al soldado.

— Te estaba buscando — dijo con voz potente el hombre.

— Pues aquí estoy…

— Has estado evitándome, — expuso el joven mientras la observaba con determinación, haciendo que la joven se encogiera en su lugar. — ¿Por qué?

— Steve — comenzó con debilidad la mujer, sintiendo como el soldado comenzaba a ejercer fuerza sobre el agarre. — Me estas lastimando.

El hombre la soltó pero no dejó de verla de aquella manera.

— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Sophia? — volvió a insistir el soldado.

— Tú ya sabes el porqué.

— Solo te dije lo que yo siento… — soltó temeroso el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Y debes de ser consciente que no puedo corresponderte, Steve — le afirmó ella mientras comenzaba a retroceder. — Y si no hay nada más que decir, creo que hemos terminado con esto…

— ¡No! — tomó la mano de la mujer intentándola retener en el lugar. — Tengo un mensaje de Fury para ti… A partir del próximo martes, te otorgaran tu libertad — los ojos de la mujer se abrieron grandemente y sus labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa.

Al fin podría salir de aquel abrumante lugar y podría disfrutar de su tan ansiada libertad.

— Como…

— Tony convenció a Fury de que ya no eras indispensable aquí y el hombre accedió a dejarte libre, con la condición de que no podías abandonar la ciudad.

Sophie soltó unas ligeras risas.

— Era demasiado bueno para su gusto, ¿cierto? — el rubio soltó unas ligeras risas.

— Supongo — le dijo con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos se observaron por unos instantes, para después la mujer lo despidiera e intentara retomar su camino. Pero la mano insistente del soldado la retuvo de nuevo.

— Steve — le recrimino la mujer. — Deja de hacerte esto, por favor.

— Ne-necesito saber porque no… — su voz era suplicante, la mujer ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos puesto que le dolía verlo de aquella forma, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo, no podía evitar el sentir algo de cariño hacia el hombre. — Yo te salve del ataque hace más de dos años atrás…

— Y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida por eso, Steve — se tomó una pausa para jalar aire y proseguir con algo más de fuerza, su voz se le quebraba al solo mencionar aquello. — Y es todo lo que siento por ti, agradecimiento…

No logró terminar lo que tenía planeado decir debido a un fuerte mareo y unas crecientes nauseas la comenzaron a inundar. Tuvo que soltarse del débil agarre del hombre para salir disparada hacia el baño más cercano y poder saciar sus enormes ganas de vomitar.

Sintió que había sacado todo de su interior cuando había terminado de devolver todo lo que anteriormente había ingerido. Recogió su cabello con sus manos y jaló de la palanca del retrete. Se observó en el espejo y pudo ver como su rostro se encontraba completamente pálido con algunos toques de amarillento en algunas partes. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar bien a estar mal en tan poco tiempo?

Supuso que la fruta que había comido debía de encontrarse en mal estado y que le había provocado aquellas terribles nauseas. Optó por descansar aquella tarde y visitar al día siguiente a Loki, al fin al cabo, el dios podía esperar un día más.

Otra cosa que decidió aquella tarde fue el no comer de nuevo en exceso, posiblemente su estómago había sufrido de una sobre ingesta y había expulsado todo el exceso. Sea como fuera, debía de descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Los malestares continuaron siendo constantes. Cada mañana después de desayunar tenía que regresar, casi corriendo, a su habitación para lanzarse sobre al cuarto de baño y regresar todo lo que había comido. En un principio había creído que se trataba de alguna comida que le hubiera caído mal, pero al haberse convertido tan constantes, su teoría se desechó y su preocupación aumentó. La pequeña duda surgió y se implantó en lo más profundo de su mente. ¿Y si acaso fuera...?

Se levantó a media noche, puesto que la duda la estaba atormentando y no la dejaba dormir. Salió de su habitación, cerciorándose de que nadie la seguía, y se encaminó directamente al piso de laboratorios. Aunque sabía que pronto podría salir de aquella torre y podía realizar aquel análisis en su propio hospital, el tiempo que esperaría seria mayor al que si lo realizaba con los aparatos tan avanzados de la torre.

Entró con sigilo al lugar siendo recibida por la etérea voz de JARVIS.

— _Sabe que no puede estar aquí, señorita Lerman._

— Tony me dio autorización para poder pasearme por todo el lugar — soltó en voz baja. — Necesito un favor, JARVIS, no quiero que des alerta a Tony de esta visita, mucho menos que comentes con alguien sobre lo que haga aquí, ni siquiera a Tony.

La IA quedó en silencio, al parecer procesando la orden dada por la mujer. Sophie sabía que era muy probable que la computadora no acatara su orden y que le fuera a decir a su dueño de su presencia en dicho lugar, ya que aquello era normal; al único que le debía lealtad aquella computadora era a Tony, no le extrañaría que esta se negara.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la IA le afirmó que no revelaría nada de aquello que, incluso, eliminaría de la cinta aquella visita. Tras aquello, JARVIS se puso a su disposición y le ayudo con todo lo que necesitaba.

Sacó una muestra de sangre de ella misma y la colocó en una de las máquinas de aquel laboratorio. Esperó por algo de tiempo sentaba sobre un banco mientras la muestra era sometida a varias pruebas. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele poco a poco, el sueño la comenzaba a vencer.

Un pitido seguido por el sonido de una impresora accionándose la despertó de los pocos minutos que logró dormitar.

Sophia se incorporó del banco en donde estaba y fue hacia la maquina donde reposaba el papel con los resultados. Lo tomó y observó detenidamente lo escrito ahí.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora. Era imposible, ¿cómo es que pudo haber pasado aquello? Bueno, lo sabía. Pero lo anormal en todo esto era que los síntomas se presentaran tan rápido. Además si la memoria no le fallaba acababan de pasar sus días.

No, aquello debería de ser un error.

— No... — susurró mientras arrugaba la hoja y la guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón de su pijama. — JARVIS vuelve a hacer las pruebas.

La mujer sacó otra muestra de su sangre y la colocó de nuevo en el aparato. La máquina volvió a accionarse y comenzó a realizar las pruebas correspondientes. Después del tiempo necesario, el cual la mujer estuvo moviéndose ansiosamente, la maquina volvió a dar otro pitido haciendo que la impresora volviera a escupir otra hoja con los resultados. Los tomó y volvió a leerlos.

— _El resultado de la prueba fue positivo_ — le reiteró JARVIS, parecía estar un poco animado aquella computadora. — _Felicidades, señorita Lerman, usted se encuentra_...

— ¡Calla, JARVIS! — lo interrumpió la mujer mientras sujetaba con nerviosismo aquel papel.

Sus manos temblaban por aquella noticia. Estaba contrariada. Se sentía feliz y a la vez asustada.

Debía de estar feliz porque dentro de ella se estaba formando un nuevo ser. Pero se asustaba por el hecho de que este fuera el hijo de Loki. No sabía cómo tomaría esto el dios del caos.

Su corazón se aceleró y se volvió a sentar en el banco mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y de sus ojos comenzaban a escurrir lágrimas.

— Voy a ser madre — murmuró débilmente cayendo en cuenta de todo.

No importaba como es que se hubieran dado las cosas o no o como reaccionaria el iracundo hombre, lo importante era que tendría un hijo, el hijo del hombre al que ella amaba.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y posó sus ojos hacia el techo de aquel lugar.

— Nada de esto a nadie, JARVIS — suplicó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba la hoja doblada en el pantalón. — Por favor.

— _Usted nunca estuvo aquí, señorita_.

— Gracias.

Y tras esto, se retiró del laboratorio, con rumbo a su cuarto.

Ahora lo importante era decirle al dios lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ¿Por dónde empezar?

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto había intentado dormir, pero la noticia de que iba a hacer madre no la dejaba descansar. ¡Dios! Estaba embarazada y de Loki. Una enorme sonrisa se había plantado en su rostro y este no la había abandonado en toda la maldita noche.

Aun no tenía ni idea que como le diría al dios sobre lo ocurrido, pero sabía que debía de decírselo pronto. Los últimos días no había podido ir a visitar al hombre debido a las náuseas y a los mareos que había sufrido, como tampoco el dios había ido a verla a ella por las noches. Pero eso no le quitaba que el día de mañana, por más mareada que se sintiera, iría a visitar al de ojos verdes y le soltaría la noticia a como diera lugar. Loki tenía derecho a saberlo antes que nadie, aunque aún sintiera miedo de la posible reacción del mismo.

Tendría un hijo de Loki, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Acaso eso era posible? No lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba en cinta y que nadie podía arrebatarle aquella felicidad que la había abrumado.

Unos ligeros toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que un poco de miedo la abrumara. ¿Quién podría tocar a esas horas?

Y como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la voz de un hombre, seguida por otros toques, anunciaron su identidad.

— Sophie, soy Loki, ¿Me permites pasar?

Una sonrisa se volvió a pintar en su rostro. Vaya, al parecer el dios había acatado su petición de tocar a la puerta esta vez. Eso la hizo sentir alagada, hasta cierto punto.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta para después abrirla, dándole la entrada al dios. Este agradeció por la hospitalidad y entró de manera elegante, adentrándose hasta la mitad de la habitación, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, como si este le pareciera nuevo, para después posar su mirada sobre la mujer.

— ¿A qué debo este honor, humilde caballero? — preguntó con sorna la mujer mientras evitaba el reírse frente al hombre.

— No tengo nada de humilde — le espetó el dios con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— En eso, querido, concuerdo contigo.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba divertido al hombre, el cual parecía estar un tanto ansioso.

No entendía cómo es que el hombre se mostrara de esa forma si era ella la que debía de estar ansiosa. Ella era la que iba a darle la noticias de sus vidas, no él.

— Escuché que Fury tenía un mensaje para ti — comenzó un tanto curioso el dios, dejando de lado su ansiedad. — ¿De qué se trata?

Sophie dio un suspiro mientras dejaba atrás toda ansiedad. "_Así que se trataba de eso_" se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

— ¡Ah! si… Steve me dijo que Fury me daría mi libertad a partir de mañana en la tarde — le informó con una radiante sonrisa.

— Entonces era cierto… — susurró con debilidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo observó curiosa mientras se acercaba a él y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

El dios caminó unos pasos en círculos para después encararla con una mirada dolida.

— Te vas y me dejas aquí…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — soltó algo contrariada. ¿Qué le hacía pensar al dios que ella lo iba a abandonar siquiera? — Nunca te abandonaría. Solo ya puedo regresar a mi casa, pero aun así vendría a visitarte todos los días.

— Entonces — la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y la atrajo hasta él — quédate en la torre, conmigo.

Los ojos del moreno eran suplicantes, parecía lastimado y herido. No entendía porque se había puesto de aquella forma, si el dios siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo, hasta un poco hiriente y déspota. Pero parecía que la fragilidad del dios volvía a salir a flote, algo que siempre ocurría estando a su lado.

— Loki, sabes que no puedo — desvió la mirada la mujer, evitando derrumbarse ante la mirada del dios. — Tengo una vida haya fuera y…

— Ahora lo veo — su voz sonó un poco tosca y lastimera, la soltó del agarre, haciendo que ella fijara sus ojos en él. — Si quieres irte, entonces, puedes hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo tú eres libre.

— Loki, yo…

Dejó al aire la frase, debido a que el dios había desparecido en un santiamén.

Al parecer, no podría decirle aun al hombre sobre la tan maravillosa noticia. Ahora tenía que esperar a que él hombre dejara de lado aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

Una vez que fue libre para salir de aquella torre y después de la enorme despedida que le había organizado Tony y Darcy —lo único que lamentó fue que Loki no pudiera estar en aquella fiesta, pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse y prometerle que volvería al día siguiente—, Sophia no pudo evitar el ir, lo más rápido posible hacia su amado hospital.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, se presentó frente a su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar el lanzarse sobre sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente. Sophie le contó todo sobre sus alocadas aventuras, omitiendo lo del embarazo, y soltándole lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Como siempre la morena no pudo evitar el reírse y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para después soltarle su característico:

— Eres una tonta, Lerman.

Sophie dejó correr de nuevo unas lágrimas y se volvió a lanzar en los reconfortantes brazos de su mejor amiga.

Al anochecer, regresó a su casa y agradeció que todo siguiera tal y como ella lo había dejado, a excepción por el cumulo de sobres que recibió mientras estuvo en la torre acumulados en el piso.

Esa noche reposó sobre su adorada cama, la cual había extrañado con todo su ser. Rodó por unos momentos sobre su colchón y deseó que cierto hombre la estuviera acompañando en aquella felicidad, pero sabía que le era imposible el salir de la torre, o al menos eso le había asegurado Tony después de haberle explicado que todo el lugar estaba recubierto con una capa hecha con el propio ADN del dios —no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo habían obtenido, pero así era— que le impedía usar su magia para salir de aquella torre. Según lo que había entendido, Loki había estado saliendo la mayoría de las noches fuera de su celda, aunque aún desconocían el lugar exacto al que iba, sabían que aquello no era bueno.

Se rio ante aquello para después irse venciendo poco a poco por el sueño.

Y tal como lo había prometido, al día siguiente había ido a visitar al dios, sintiéndose llena de toda la energía que ella siempre poseyó. Saludó a los de recepción y mostró la tarjeta —la cual le daba pase sin restricción a toda la torre— que Tony le había otorgado y la mujer encargada de recepción le permitió el pase hasta los subterráneos del lugar.

Bajó los pisos correspondientes y caminó los alargados pasillos que conducían a las celdas de aquel lugar. Cuando estuvo a unos escasos metros del lugar, se encontró con Thor quien parecía realmente acongojado, intentó preguntarle qué pasaba, pero el dios la pasó de largo y salió como estampida hacia fuera de los pasillos. Supuso que posiblemente había tenido una discusión con su hermano, algo que era de todos los días, según le había dicho Jane.

Una vez en frente de la celda, pidió el acceso al hombre que custodiaba dicho lugar y le otorgó la entrada. Cuando puso un pie sobre aquella celda, comenzó a ver como el lugar comenzaba a transformarse en lo que era su habitación en aquella torre.

Llevó sus manos a su boca cuando vio que había una mesa decorada con unas exquisitas velas que emitían una agradable aroma a flores, como también había un par de copas y una botella de vino. Todo pintaba como si fuera una cita romántica en uno de los restaurants más lujos de la ciudad.

Buscó con la mirada a quien había organizado todo aquello mas no lo vio por ningún lado. Tras unos pocos segundos de espera, unas alargadas y frías manos cubrieron sus ojos y unos cálidos labios le besaron la cabeza tiernamente.

La mujer sonrió animada y se giró para encontrarse con el hombre del cual había llegado a querer de inmensa manera.

— Viniste — le dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Si y de haber sabido, — señaló su ropa un tanto avergonzada, se trataban de unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camiseta de cuello redondo de color negra, algo en verdad muy informal para su gusto — me hubiera vestido para la ocasión.

— Eso realmente no importa — tomó una de sus manos y le plantó un beso a cada una de manera galante. — ¿Me acompañas?

— Por supuesto.

La guío hacia una de las sillas y la ayudó a sentarse en esta. Para después tomar la botella y una copa y servirle algo de vino.

— ¿Y que se supone que estamos celebrando con esta reunión? — preguntó algo curiosa mientras tomaba la copa y jugaba un poco con el líquido que esta contenía para después darle un sorbo. — Digo, si se pudiera saber.

Le era extraño que el hombre se hubiera molestado por realizar todo aquello. No recordara que ese día se celebrara su cumpleaños, ni tampoco el haber hecho algo para que el dios se esforzara a realizar todo aquello. Además, no creía que Loki fuera de aquellos hombres que le gustara celebrar fechas importantes de aquella forma. No lo veía como el clásico chico que llevara bombones y flores a tu casa durante un aniversario y te sacara a pasear; lo veía, más bien, como los hombres que llevaban a sus mujeres ante un poblado indefenso y mandaba a todos sus ejércitos a destruirlo, para que su chica se sintiera orgullos y lo amara más.

— Absolutamente nada — le aseguró el dios sin dejar de sonreír mientras servía su copa.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la mortal, quien le había dado otro sorbo a su bebida a la par con el dios.

— Entonces supongo que Thor no estaba invitado a nuestra celebración de la nada — dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos por toda la habitación, notando que la cama también se encontraba adornado con algo de pétalos de color turquesa. En verdad, algo tramaba aquel dios.

— Nunca seria invitado a celebrar nada — se encogió de hombros el dios, tras perder un poco de su ancha sonrisa. — ¿Te dijo algo?

— No — dejó su copa sobre la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Lo vi salir de aquí. Supongo que volviste a tratarlo de manera cruel.

— Lo traté como se merecía, eso es todo — dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras le daba otro sorbo a la copa.

— Thor no se merece que lo trates así, Loki. Nadie se lo merece.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que se merece o no Thor? — su tono de voz había comenzado a dejar de ser galante.

Sophia posó sus ojos sobre el dios, el cual parecía estar algo irritado.

— Solo sé que no se merece tu desprecio — le explicó mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa y lo veía con detenimiento.

Aunque no conociera lo que había pasado entre aquellos dos hombres, no podía encontrar razón alguna para que el dios del caos fuera tan hiriente con quien fue una vez su amante y seguía siendo su hermano, quien parecía estar siempre al pendiente de este y siempre buscaba lo mejor para el menor.

— Creme que se merece eso y más — desvió sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre la pared que estaba cerca la mesa.

— Si él se merece eso y más, — se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la posición del dios, quien no dejaba de ver hacia la nada — entonces, ¿por qué él no te trata como lo haces tú? — le tocó el hombro con la punta del dedo índice.

— Yo no soy igual que el — soltó con molestia mientras apartaba la mano de la mujer y caminaba unos pasos lejos de ella.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo eres! — exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos al aire y lo seguía, comenzando a sentir un poco de fastidio por lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser a veces el hombre.

Al parecer, toda aquella charla que había iniciado con el dios no la había terminado de comprender, aun desconocía por completo el término de humanidad. Ahora lograba comprender la preocupación de Uróboros hacia el dios, el cual parecía estar comenzado a molestarse.

Se detuvo en seco y encaró a la mujer, la cual había chocado contra el hombre. La apartó de él y le sujetó la mano con fuerza.

— No te atrevas a compararme con él, — zarandeó un poco la mano para después soltarla con brusquedad. — Nunca.

La mujer frunció en el ceño mientras veía como el hombre se apartaba de ella y se dirigía a tomar su copa con vino para terminar con el contenido de esta.

— ¡Vaya! — se cruzó de brazos y miro con molestia al dios. — Tienes razón, no eres igual que Thor — le aseguró ella, capturando la atención del dios el cual se había servido otra copa. — Al menos, él si puede mantenerse en una conversación estable y sin gritar.

Llevó su copa a los labios y bebió de un solo trago el contenido para después lanzar la copa al suelo, provocando que esta se hiciera añicos. Se acercó hasta la mujer mientras la señalaba inquisitoriamente.

— Si tanto deseas el trato que te da él, entonces lárgate con él — le indicó irradiando enojo.

— No lo deseo, — le aseguró ella, mostrándose firme frente al dios — pero déjame decirte que él al menos es un verdadero dios y príncipe.

Golpe bajo para el dios. La mujer sabia a la perfección que el tema de su supuesta inferioridad con respecto al dios del trueno era un tema que nunca se debía de tocar, porque conocía como podría reaccionar el dios, de manera agresiva e impulsiva. Pero en verdad, había comenzado a fastidiarle el hecho de que este se mostrara tan cerrado. No había ningún argumento, que ella había usado, que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión con respecto a su medio hermano.

Sabía que aquel tema era muy delicado de usar en una discusión, pero sabía que era el único que podía usar que hacer entrar en razón al dios. Solo debía de asegurarse de nunca perder el control de sus emociones.

— ¿En serio? Y entonces, asquerosa mortal, que solo sirve para jugar — comenzó con aquellas hirientes palabras mientras se acercaba a la aludida con paso amenazante. — ¿Dime que es lo que soy yo que me hace tan diferente de él? Ilumíname — soltó con hiriente sarcasmo alzando los brazos a la altura de sus hombros.

La ira de la mujer se disparó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar, si quiera, aquello? ¿Entonces en verdad sentía aquello hacia ella?

Miró con rabia al hombre y lo único que deseaba era que se derrumbara, que callera y suplicara perdón. Se había hartado de ser aquella dulce niña que siempre le perdonaba y permitía todo al arrogante dios, harta de seguirle el juego, harta de sonreírle y tener compasión. Se irguió intentado estar a su altura, algo que le era imposible de lograr, y le dedicó una torcida mueca.

— Eres un intento de dios — inició con voz potente y gruesa, el ira gorgoteaba en su garganta, viéndose reflejada en su timbre de voz — que pretende ser algo más de lo que realmente puede llegar a ser. Nunca podrías ser alguien, tu patético destino, Loki, es vivir siempre en la sombras sin que nadie se compadezca de ti — soltó todo aquel vomito verbal sin pensar, hasta que logró ver la mirada dolida del dios. Su ira descendió y comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que dijo. ¿En verdad se había atrevido decir aquello? — Yo… No quería…

Intentó acercarse al dios, pero este retrocedió, impidiendo el contacto. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar aquel dolor que habían mostrado antes y ahora mostraban una helada seriedad.

— Tus palabras siempre son tan certeras, mortal — dijo mientras apuñaba las manos y le daba la espalda a la mujer.

Al parecer si se había atrevido a soltar aquello. Fueron sus labios los que pronunciaron aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

— Disculpa… yo… Lo siento — balbuceó ella intentando conjugar una disculpa lo suficientemente convincente. En serio, ¿Qué carajos había dicho?

— Deberías irte de aquí y nunca volver… — le pidió el hombre con un tono de voz tosco, semejante al que usaba cuando recién lo conoció.

— No…

Lo alcanzó a sujetar del brazo, intentado lograr una caricia tierna y cariñosa. Pero el hombre se soltó al instante y la encaró con furia, provocando que la mujer se asustara. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían vuelto un manchón rojo y su piel nívea se convirtió en una mascarilla azul, la cual comenzaba a cubrir toda su tersa piel.

— ¡AHORA! — demandó con potencia mientras estallaba y formaba una onda de energía que destruyó todo en aquella habitación.

La misma onda había alcanzado a la mujer, tumbándola y haciendo que se cubriera de la misma.

Cuando Sophia logró abrir los ojos, el dios había desaparecido y la habitación se había vuelto un desastre. La mujer sintió una enorme culpa y no pudo más que salir de aquella torre lo más rápido posible, sin dejar de recriminarse el ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello a Loki?

* * *

Su corazón no se terminaba de recuperar por aquellas palabras que había soltado la mortal. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle aquello?

Nunca había cruzado por su cabeza que aquel lindo momento que él había preparado para ella terminara de aquella forma. Él quería hacerle ver lo valiosa que ella era para él, en verdad, Sophia era lo más importante que él tenía en esos momentos y él solo buscaba demostrárselo. Pero todo había terminado arruinado y por la culpa del estúpido de Thor. En verdad lo odiaba. El rubio, sin siquiera haber sido participe de aquella velada, había arruinado todo el tiempo que había pasado el dios en vela cuidando de la mujer por las noches, tratando de ver cómo podría decorar aquel cuarto para aquella ocasión.

Odiaba a Thor, y lo hacía con todo su ser. ¿Por qué a él siempre le salía bien las cosas, por más cabeza dura que fuera? El siempre planeaba las cosas y siempre le resultaban de la peor forma. ¿Acaso hasta el destino tenía sus favoritos?

Se tumbó sobre el camastro de la celda, tratando de controlar su ira contra su supuesto hermano y contra su tan amada mujer, no quería cometer una estupidez ahora que ni siquiera tenía control con sus emociones. Dio un profundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos mientras hacía círculos con las mismas.

— Pareces agobiado, _hijo de Laufey_ — escuchó decir a una voz femenina, que le resultaba muy familiar, dentro de aquella celda.

Loki abrió apurado sus ojos y trató de buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz, pero no encontró nada en la celda. Se puso de pie y un terrible crujido se escuchó fuera de la celda, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

Vio como una nube negra comenzaba colarse por la puerta del lugar, dándole paso a la silueta de alguien que él conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora, _Amora_? — preguntó con irritación el dios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Pero miren nada mas — inició la mujer mientras comenzaba a esparcir aquellas nubes negras de humo y empezaba a delinear una creciente sonrisa. — Nunca creí encontrarte en estas condiciones, Loki.

Loki la miró con desprecio mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido. La mujer le parecía diferente a como él la recordaba. Aun utilizaba aquel color verde que tanto le favorecía a su hermosura, pero el atuendo que estaba utilizando era muy diferente. En vez de aquel corto vestido en conjunto con las botas, ahora utilizaba un largo vestido, digno de la realeza, con bonitos y vistosos encajes, resaltando aún más su bien formada figura.

— Déjate de juegos, _Encantadora_ — le ordenó Loki. — ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Vengo por mi señor — dejó de flotar entre el humo y descendió hasta que estuvo en el suelo y logró hincarse. — Debo de informarle que el plan se ha llevado tal y como usted lo deseó.

La mirada del moreno se tornó confusa. ¿A qué plan se referir la hechicera? Se descruzó de brazos y se acercó hasta la mujer, sin dejarla de mirar expectante.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mujer?

Amora alzó el rostro y le dedicó una retorcida sonrisa que, si este no estuviera acostumbrado, hubiera asustado al dios.

— He logrado conquistar a la poderosa Asgard, dios del caos — dijo con una radiante mirada.

— ¿Qué? — no aquello le parecía imposible. ¿Cómo había logrado hacer aquello la hechicera? Además, el no recordaba haberle ordenado a la mujer aquello. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no se había reunido con aquella mujer. ¿Cómo le venía ahora y le decía que había cumplido su orden de conquistar a toda Asgard?

Y a todo esto, aquello era imposible. ¿Cómo pudo conquistarla ella sola? Tal vez solo se trataba de una broma de mal, de muy mal gusto por parte de la rubia.

— Eso es imposible…

— No, no lo es, Loki — habló la mujer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al dios y se ponía de pie para presentarle algo de lo que no se había percatado el hombre hasta ese instante.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente cuando en las manos de la hechicera apareció la brillante _Gungnir_, irradiando su poderoso brillo dorado. La punta de la lanza se paseaba frente a la vista del dios, el cual aún no terminaba de creer aquello. Si Amora empuñaba a _Gungnir_, eso quería decir que Odín…

— Soy la nueva gobernante de Asgard — le aseguró la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar al rededor del hombre. — Y quiero que tú, _hijo de Laufey_, seas mi rey. El rey de Asgard.

El corazón de Loki se saltó unos cuantos latidos ante aquella proposición. Pero tras uno segundos, le sonrió divertido a la mujer.

— Dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para proponerme eso, _Encantadora_ — estableció el moreno mientras salía del eje de la mujer, la cual detuvo su movimiento de traslación alrededor del hombre. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi parte?

La hechicera sonrió divertida, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

— Un hechicero conoce a la perfección a otro hechicero — concluyó la mujer una vez que había terminado de reírse.

Se acercó a pasos marcados hasta donde se encontraba el dios y le presentó la lanza de nuevo.

— La corona, Asgard, el resto de los reinos y el poder de la lanza de Odín serán tuyos, si a cambio me entregas el cetro de Thanos — le propuso la mujer mientras Loki observaba el artefacto aun si creérselo. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba ganar la hechicera con la lanza de Thanos?

— Hay algo turbio en todo esto, Amora — espetó el dios mientras retrocedía unos pasos. — No confió en ti.

— Me ofendes, _hijo de Odín_ — sonó ofendida la mujer mientras llevaba una mano al pecho. — ¿Acaso me crees capas de traicionarte? — los ojos expectantes del dios en ningún momento se apartaron de la mujer. — Yo solo quiero darte lo que siempre debió ser tuyo por derecho.

Amora se acercó hasta el hombre y le entregó la lanza mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa. El dios posó sus ojos sobre la lanza, admirándola con devoción.

— Esta es mi muestra de confianza, Loki — le dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. — Y para evitar que te puedas negar, te asegurare que tu amada mortal no se verá involucrada en todo esto. Lo juro.

Loki dejó de observar la lanza y enfocó su vista en la de la mujer.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? — preguntó amenazadoramente mientras empuñaba con fuerza a _Gungnir_.

— Solo que ella es la clave de tu magia — alzó una ceja en son de triunfo. — Tu magia se vincula a la seguridad de ella, como también lo hace tu vida.

El hombre sujetó con más fuerza la lanza mientras observaba con odio a la hechicera.

La mujer alzó las manos en son de rendición.

— Tranquilo, no me atrevería a tocarle uno de sus cabellos, sabiendo lo que significa para ti, _dios del caos_ — agitó las manos con delicadeza intentado sonar temerosa, para después bajarlas y mirar con decisión al dios. — Entonces, Loki, ¿Tenemos un trato?

La mujer estiró su mano, en la espera de que el dios la estrechara. El moreno la observó con algo de desconfianza para después girarse y darle la espalda a la mujer.

— Lo pensare, Amora — habló con voz serena, sin soltar la lanza.

— De acuerdo — bajó la mano la hechicera un tanto decepcionada. — Esperare tu respuesta en Asgard. Llévame la lanza y el cetro de Thanos antes del amanecer, si no quieres que le pase algo a tu pequeña reliquia mortal.

Loki rugió con molestia para después girarse y amenizara a la hechicera. Más se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarse con la hechicera a su espalda.

El dios observó detenidamente la lanza y dio un ligero suspiro. En verdad, sabía que no había nada que pensar ante aquello.

* * *

Aquella mañana, al despertar con una clara idea de ir a visitar al dios para pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido el día anterior, no logró ni siquiera imaginar con todo lo que se encontraría una vez que pusiera un pie sobre la torre Stark.

El primer piso se encontraba hecho un desastre, había un par de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. yendo de ahí por allá. Su corazón se aceleró y fue decidida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el acceso a las celdas. Bajó los pisos correspondientes hasta llegar al lugar que ella buscaba. El enorme pasillo cada vez se le hacía más abrumador conforme daba largas zancadas en un intento desesperado de llegar antes a la celda. Tenía un presentimiento y gracias a ello estaba pensando lo peor.

Cuando cruzó el umbral se encontró con un Tony completamente molesto yendo de aquí por allá.

En cuanto el millonario la vio se acercó hasta ella.

— Dime, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te involucraste con un dios nórdico psicópata? — le interrogó el hombre mientras parecía que se arrancaría los cabellos de la cabeza si no lograba controlar su creciente ira.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó aturdida la mujer mientras intentaba serenarse. — ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Loki?

— Ha escapado — respondió con frialdad Fury mientras se acercaba a ella, dejando a tras a todo el gran grupo de agentes que analizaban todo el lugar.

— Eso es imposible…

— Por desgracia, Sophie — comenzó la firme voz de Hank mientras se acercaba al genio y le ofrecía una taza de Té — es verdad. Loki ha escapado y se ha llevado el cetro de Thanos con él.

— No… — articuló la mujer mientras sentía como su presión comenzaba a decaer.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Steve rodearla, evitando que ella callera al suelo.

— Loki no…

— Y eso no es todo — continuó con brusquedad el director de aquella agencia mientras hacía que todos los agentes se abrieran paso entre ellos. — Mató a un número considerable de guardias y de científicos que laboraban en esta torre.

La mirada de Sophie tembló por el terror ante la escena que se abría ante ella. Había una enorme torre hecha por varias lanzas de color negro y, en medio de todas ellas, había un hombre que había sido atravesado por cada uno de ellos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Sophie tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos del soldado si no quería perder el equilibrio por lo impactante de la escena. Puesto que la cabeza del hombre se encontraba arrancada de tajo del tronco y estaba empalada en una de las puntas de los picos, en la parte superior de la torre.

— Los sujetos que encontramos en los laboratorios muestran distintos aspectos, pero aun así, Loki los mato a todos — concluyó Fury.

— ¡Sumándole a eso los enormes destrozos que provoco en mi torre! — exclamó Stark molesto.

— ¡Tony! — lo regañó el soldado.

— ¿Acaso usted sabe algo al respecto, señorita Lerman? — interrogó Fury mientras se acercaba a ella, buscando en su rostro indicios de algo.

— Sáquenme de aquí — pidió la mujer mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y se cubría la cara por completo.

Steve la abrazó por el hombro y la jaló fuera de aquel lugar.

Aunque no fuera cierto, la mujer se sentía culpable por todo aquello. Ella había provocado la ira del dios y eso lo había orillado a hacer todo aquello.

* * *

Y pues yap... Un capitulo mas culmino y volvemos a los inicios malvados del dios ¿O tal vez no? No lo se, solo el tiempo lo dirá... Y pues hay una buena noticia ... Al parecer la mujer esta embarazada. Si, se que puede sonar ridículo o soso, pero créanme, todo pasa por algo y esa criatura puede ser mas trascendente de lo que creen (malditas leyendas y profecías que leo xD). Puede que nuestro Loki se haya visto un tanto depresivo y todo eso pero... ¡Vamos! Seamos realistas. Un hombre que ande con ganas y que la mujer le ponga frenos, cualquiera se pondría irritable e incluso un tanto deprimido.

Sobre Amora, pues ustedes pueden sacar sus conjeturas sobre ella... Lo dejo a su pensamiento.

Otra cosa, ¿ya les había dicho cuanto amo que critiquen mi historia? Adoro los reviews porque siempre me ponen a prueba y me dicen en que ando fallando. Recuerden que esta historia es para ustedes, ustedes pueden quejarse, criticar y corregirme cualquier error, estamos aquí para crecer en esta maravillosa habilidad de escritura y para fomentar este maravillosos fandom!  
Bueno sin mas, supongo que pasare a los agradecimientos! Y vaya que hay muchos por dar ( Soy feliz de recibir 8 reviews encantadores)

**ceres18: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y pues aquí de nuevo con actualización! Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Sophie y Loki en el edificio ... Debo confesar que estuve tentada a lanzar a Sophie en un par de ocasiones pero dije: "nah! no es para tanto xD". Me alegro que te guste Uroboros, no se por que pero me encantan las serpientes emplumadas :D! Adoro la mitología azteca y maya y pues ... no lo se Quetzalcoatl es mi dios favorito :D ... Y lamento haber alimentado su vicio de esta forma, siempre me ha gustado escribir muy emocionalmente, puesto que la vida se basa de emociones! Que bueno que la haya disfrutado y sufrido con esta historia...

**Maia2: **Gracias por tu comentario! Lamento si es que haya sonado medio forzado en ocasiones pero pues debo confesar que los capítulos pasados me fueron un tanto difíciles de escribir y a la ves tan sencillos, debido a que son situaciones comunes en que nunca se verían a los vengadores (o al menos no los he logrado ver así xD) que me pareció un tanto sencillo el poder pasarlo casi por encima y muy vagamente apurado.. Yo creo que fue la culpa de mi maldito desorden por mantener todo muy lineado y sin perder lo que ya tenia establecido (todo el churro del capitulo anterior lo tenia pensado para 1 solo cap y así lo deje), sorry si fue un tanto ridículo, pero aun así, gracias por la corrección lo tome en cuenta para este y trate de mejorarlo, espero y lo haya logrado. Y sobre los personajes... pues me baso mucho de lo que he leído de cómics y he visto en las series y películas... pensé no estar tan errada pero al parece si ^^U .. supongo que debo de estudiar mas a cada personaje xD.

**lluna kori: **Me alegro que no haya cámaras ni nada por el estilo (suspira). Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te divirtieras con la escena de Loki de reno... no lo se, supongo que aun tenia presente el hecho de que Tony le dijo rey de los renos en la peli de the avengers que no pude resistir en mencionarlo de esta forma xDD

**HiddlesAndMe: **Hey! Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado... Y si mi memoria no falla, no te había visto por aquí... Así que, ¡Bienvenida a bordo, querida!

**Andre013: **No hay problema con que los marques, en cerio, adoro que lo hagan. Eso me hace ver que tal vez algo ande fallando y no salio como esperaba... Pues al parecer no fuiste la única que no conecto con Loki (y en serio lamento eso), pero gracias a ese comentario, trate de a pegarme mas a lo que tenia antes.. Debo decir, en mi defensa, que al escribir el cap pasado me fue un tanto raro, eran situaciones que necesitaban mas describirse y los metí todos de un jalón y eso, quiero suponer, que fue lo que afecto al enfocarme a menos a la interacción y mas por sacar el momento... Cierto, Loki es un hombre seguro de si mismo, pero también es un desordenado mental... Yo supongo que cuando pierde los estribos, aquella seguridad lo abandona y queda nomas el desespero S: ... Aun así, gracias por el comentario tan hermoso :D

**Marian: **Claro que cuenta,_ love._ De hecho, se extrañaba. Me legro que te haya gustado todo lo que escribí en el cap anterior... Debo decir que nunca espere que odiaran a Darcy, yo, en lo personal, la amo... Pero pues es cosa de cada quien. Y sobre Sophie dejando al pobre en abstinencia... lo veo mas normal... ella no es su juguete xDD..

**MartuKKy: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir la historia hasta donde va ahorita.. Si, la escena de navidad fue la que mas me hizo reir al momento de escribirla :D

**anette: **Hey! Me alegro que te haya encantado... ¿acaso eres quien creo que eres? Si es así... ¡Ya se extrañaban tus comentarios!... Si no... pues bienvenida ^^U

Bueno... eso seria todo y espero que hayan disfrutado de todo esto... Me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia :D No leemos en la próxima actualización.

Cambio y Fuera ~


	24. Culpa

**Se que me he ausentado, mas no quiere decir que dejare esta historia varada... Como seña de esto, aquí les dejo el capitulo y un par de canciones que van de mano del mismo... **

**Música:  
****_Alter Bridge - Show me a Sign:_**_ watch?v=e3R8xFKGWEQ  
__**The Rasmus - Gulty: **__watch?v=MV2uLgGk_tQ  
__**Alter Bridge - Save Me: **__watch?v=L7vdWsG-lho_

* * *

**24. Culpa**

Aun no terminaba de entender el porqué de las cosas.

Se había recluido en su habitación, evitando ver el rostro de desprecio —que a pesar de que este no fuera tal cual, así lo veía él— por parte de todos en la Torre. Leía en cada una de sus facciones el "_Te lo dije_", "_Nunca debiste de confiar en él_", "_Nunca cambiara_", y en verdad los quería evitar. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Creer que su hermano iba a cambiar, en verdad, era un sueño muy infantil de su parte, pero lo era aún más el creer que todo aquello era solo una jugarreta de alguien más por desacreditarlo.

Thor lograba escuchar a lo lejos el constante golpeteo por parte de Jane a la puerta. Podía escuchar como su voz sonaba distante y difusa a través de la madera. No entendía lo que decía y ni quería hacerlo. Quiera estar solo y dejar que el mundo dejara de verlo; solo podía sentir las miradas inquisitorias del resto de los vengadores.

Pero después de todo, ellos tuvieron razón ¿no? Loki en verdad nunca había cambiado y nunca lo haría. Se había atrevido a quebrantar la confianza que tanto Tony, Darcy, Hank, Sophie y él habían depositado en el dios del caos.

Ante todo aquello, no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable. Bueno, no es que él haya cometido aquellos atroces homicidios, pero podía sentir que había orillado a su hermano a cometer aquellos actos. En ese aspecto, tanto Loki como él compartían la culpa. Las palabras del menor aun resonaban en su cabeza: tan hirientes y tajantes como siempre, pero certeras, muy verdaderas al final de todo.

Aun podía recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas. Desconocía porque, pero el tema del vínculo parecía ser más importante para Loki que para la misma mortal.

_Los ojos verdes brillaron, o parecieron hacerlo, en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca del rubio. Pudo suponer que se debía a la sorpresa al mencionar aquello. _

_— Te lo dijo ella, ¿Cierto? — cuestionó el moreno mientras enarcaba una gran sonrisa y usaba un divertido tono sarcástico. — Has pasado mucho tiempo con ella... De hecho, más de lo que deberías, Thor._

_— Loki, si converso con ella, no es para ganarme su aprecio, — afirmó mientras se acercaba al menor a pasos lentos pero firmes, — si no para acercarme más a ti y tratar de ayudarte — tragó saliva mientras desviaba por unos segundos la mirada. — Al parecer, ella es la más cercana a ti, incluso más que yo, que soy tu hermano._

_Loki dejó de lado su sonrisa para después gruñir y salir del camino del dios del trueno._

_— ¿Necesito recordarte lo evidente o prefieres que te lo explique con manzanas doradas? Tu y yo no somos hermanos — soltó con un arrogante sarcasmo mientras parecía contener unas sonoras carcajadas. — Pero debo discrepar contigo en otro punto, Thor; Stark ha convivido mucho tiempo conmigo últimamente. Podrías ahorrarte tus charlas con mujeres desconocidas y tratar con alguien más de tu agrado._

_Thor se detuvo y observó de lado a Loki, el cual se había posado frente al cristal que cumplía de función de pared en aquella celda. Aun cuando no lo decía explícitamente en sus palabras, el rubio podía interpretar que detrás de todo eso existía una simple y mortal amenaza hacia su persona: Loki lo quería lejos de la presencia de la mujer._

_— Puedo asegurarte que la mujer es mucho más de mi agrado que el mismo hombre de acero._

_Pudo notar como los hombros del dios del caos se tensaron ante aquellas palabras. El rubio se acercó al que creía era su hermano y trató de alcanzarlo para tratar de darle un ligero toque en son de comprensión. Él no quería a la mortal de la forma que su hermano pensaba, él solo la veía como alguien más a quien proteger. Y debía asegurarse de que estando al lado de su hermano no correría ningún riesgo, tanto ella como él. Ya que, después de todo, Thor solo quería que su hermano fuera feliz y que esta felicidad fuera verdadera y no dañina._

_— Dime, entonces, si la vinculación que hiciste con ella es lo que realmente quieres hermano — tocó su hombro con algo de ligereza, para después ir atenuando el agarre. — ¿En verdad Sophia es tan importante para ti?_

_El menor de los dioses se giró con fuerza, apartando de si el agarre del mayor._

_— ¿Es que acaso también me dirás que esto es una locura? — comenzó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a caminar al rededor del lugar, situándose lo más lejos del rubio. — ¿Acaso me dirás que debería volver a casa y mantenerme encerrado? ¿O es que acaso crees que puedes arrebatarme lo que me pertenece por derecho?_

_— No es ninguna locura, Loki — soltó Thor mientras intentaba acercarse al menor. — Tampoco quiero arrebatarte nada. Y sabes muy bien que — alzó la mano mientras señalaba al hombre que iba frente a él, evitando a toda costa su cercanía — nunca pude soportar la idea de tu encierro y tu tormento..._

_Loki se detuvo en seco y encaró con furia al rubio, quien estuvo a punto de impactar contra este._

_— ¡Nunca vi que hicieras lo imposible para evitar mi tortura, hijo de Odín!_

_— ¡Sabes que el que tiene la última palabra es nuestro padre! — se defendió mientras agachaba el rostro._

_— ¡TU padre, Thor! no lo olvides — le aclaró mientras recargaba la fuerza en el pronombre. — Además dudo que te interese realmente mi bienestar, como también dudo que te interese el que haya realizado un vínculo con una mortal o no._

_— Te equivocas — comenzó con voz frágil mientras alzaba el rostro y posaba sus ojos sobre los verdes de su hermano, — siempre me ha interesado tu bienestar y tu felicidad. Por eso necesito saber si eres realmente feliz con todo eso, ¿Acaso hay algo escondido en todo este drama del vínculo?_

_Loki sonrió mientras parecía disfrutar de todo aquello._

_— Siempre hay algo escondido, Thor — soltó sin dudar. — El vínculo solo sirvió para que yo recuperara mis poderes — comenzó a narrar mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio, el cual había iniciado a retroceder. — Y ahora solo mantengo viva a la mujer por puro entretenimiento y, en el momento en que me aburra, la mataré para después destruir a este insulso planeta, mientras ustedes, que presumen ser sus protectores, observan todo sin poder hacer nada._

_Lo arrinconó contra la pared mientras lo observaba con malicia._

_— Y puedo asegurarte, hijo de Odín, que cuando ese momento llegue, Asgard también pagará las consecuencias de haberse atrevido a humillarme de aquella manera tan ruin y baja. Y ni el padre de todo ni tú, podrán hacer algo al respecto, asqueroso asgardiano._

_Thor podía ver como la ira resoplaba en su nariz con cada exhalación que el hombre daba. Le temía al odio que su hermano podía sentir hacia todo, pero quería suponer que todo era parte de su bien elaborada mentira, con la cual intentaba esconder lo que realmente sentía._

_— Entonces — indagó el rubio una vez que el menor se alejara de él y lo dejara recargado en aquella pared, — deberías de ahorrarte todo el tiempo e iniciar con tu retorcido plan de venganza, ¿no lo crees? _

_Sabía que retarlo era algo estúpido y algo fuera de él, pero se le agotaban las ideas y quería acercarse a su hermano a como diera lugar y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era ponerse a su nivel._

_Cosa que al parecer funcionó, ya que los ojos del moreno se abrieron expectantes, mostrando algo de duda por unos instantes._

_— Tú no eres nadie para decirme cuando hacer las cosas, hijo de Odín — se giró, dándole la espalda al rubio mientras se alejaba más de él. — La decadencia llegara a este planeta cuando menos te lo esperes… — Giró su rostro en torno a él y lo observó con una mirada gélida y asesina. — Y ni tú, ni la panda de ridículos que se hacen llamar héroes podrán detenerlo._

_Thor sonrió tras haber soltado una ligera risa, la mirada de Loki se comenzó a suavizar poco a poco mientras se iba convirtiendo en una de confusión._

_— ¿Acaso la cercanía de tu humana te ha afectado el cerebro?— giró su cuerpo hasta estar frente al rubio — ¿De qué te ríes?_

_— Me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado algo que te haga bien, Loki — dijo sin apartar la vista del menor._

_Loki enarcó una ceja._

_—Es oficial, has perdido la cabeza — soltó con frialdad —. Ahora comienzo a creer que debe de haber algo en este deplorable planeta que está afectando tú ya dañada mente…_

_— ¿Es que acaso no lo ves, Loki? — preguntó con una amplia sonrisa._

_El aludido se cruzó de brazos y observó con fastidio al mayor._

_— No estoy para tus juegos, Thor._

_El rubio se fue acercando poco a poco al moreno, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros._

_— Pensé que eras más listo, hermano… — dejó la frase al aire para después recibir una fuerte mirada de parte del otro dios, Thor carraspeó la garganta y continuó con su discurso, el cual le quemaba la garganta por salir. — Haz cambiado y mucho… Puedo asegurar que del Loki que atacó a Manhattan solo queda el puro nombre. Te vez mucho más animado, distinto… — meditó sus palabras por un instante. — Puedo asegurar que hasta has establecido vínculos con otras personas y juraría, por el mismísimo Valhala, que estás feliz con lo que ahora tienes y todo gracias a ella… la mortal ha hecho mucho en ti…_

_El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos puesto que las miradas de ambos dioses se posaban sobre el otro con gran ahínco. Thor podía observar como los ojos de Loki temblaban, al menos por unos instantes, confirmándole que había dado en el punto. Conocía muy bien a su hermano, podía ver que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y que por eso se había quedado sin habla, hasta podía asegurar que este le podría dar la razón a lo que acababa de decir, porque a fin de cuentas lo había descubierto y ya no había motivo por el cual debía de seguir fingiendo._

_Logró ver como el menor agachaba el rostro y comenzaba a ser asolado por unos pequeños movimientos espasmódicos. Creyó, con todos estos signos, haber acertado._

_Mas sin embargo pareció que todo aquello había sido una completa equivocación, puesto que el semblante duro y agresivo, los ojos que temblaban y aquellos ligeros espasmos se perdieron en el momento en que alzó el rostro, mostrando su transfigurado rostro en una careta de diversión, acompañada por una potente carcajada, la cual podía explicar los ligeros espasmos que había mostrado antes. Las risas del moreno retumbaban en la celda mientras que la ancha sonrisa del rubio se iba perdiendo poco a poco._

_— N-no puedo cre-er que… que pienses tan… tan… tan infantilmente — logró decir entre las sonoras carcajadas incontrolables de las que era presa._

_El dios del trueno no dejaba de observarlo con una ligera sensación de decepción. Loki intentó mitigar las risas, llevándose una de sus pálidas manos a su vientre y la otra a su rostro —el cual había perdido elegancia puesto que su bien peinado cabello se había salido de su lugar—, mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire._

_— Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido Thor — soltó una vez que logró contener las risas. El rubio no dejaba de observarlo, tenía la extraña idea de que si le apartaba, aunque fuera por un instante, la vista el humor de Loki podría cambiar y él no pudiera leer su próximo movimiento, era algo que se le había hecho costumbre hacer, puesto que con el dios de las mentiras nunca se sabía. — Pensé que tu estupidez tenía límites, pero me has comprobado que tu estupidez no conoce límites, Thor._

_Enarcó una sonrisa triunfal mientras observaba al rubio._

_— ¿En verdad creíste que yo he cambiado por Sophia? Es más, ¿Qué siquiera he cambiado? — Thor asintió débilmente mientras que el menor contenía unas risas. — Patético — continuó —, ella es solo un juguete, algo que me sirve para el momento, no es nada más._

_Guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales su sonrisa se volvió una completa sátira del momento._

_— ¿Acaso no crees que podría llegar a ser un excelente actor? — balbuceó mientras se paseaba alrededor del rubio con un andar burlesco. — Cada gesto, sentimiento y emoción que he reflejado en mi vida ha sido una completa y bien ensayada farsa. Absolutamente todo._

_Aunque no quería admitirlo, aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente a Thor, ¿significaba, entonces, que el tiempo que ambos compartieron también había sido una treta del dios?_

_— Debo felicitarte, hermano — la voz le salió rasposa, la boca la tenía seca y una sonrisa débil se asomó en su labios — eres excelente fingiendo._

_— Soy el dios de las mentiras, eso es una habilidad innata para mí. No hay nada que no pueda ocultar._

_Thor apretó los puños con fuerza, dolido ante las palabras expuestas por Loki, las cuales le atravesaban el alma como finas cuchillas; pero sin retroceder ante su, ahora, descabellad teoría._

_— Puedes ocultar a todos lo que realmente sientes, más hay alguien a quien nunca podrás engañarlo y ese eres tú._

_Y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella celda, la cual le había comenzado a asfixiar._

Tuvo que recostarse sobre su cama para mitigar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le había comenzado a molestar. Llevó sus manos a sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a masajearlas con ferviente devoción.

Thor no era de aquellos a los que le gustaba pensar más allá, esa nunca fue su especialidad, lo de él era más actuar, los golpes, la acción; el racionamiento siempre se lo dejaba a Tony o Banner. Pero en esa ocasión no pudo evitar el pensar en que lo que hacía Loki iba mucho más allá. Era impropio del dios del caos de hacer algo solo por impulso.

Si, podría ser que el rubio le hubiera dado el incentivo suficiente con la provocación que le había lanzado tan deliberadamente, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para haber hecho aquello. Debía de haber algo más tras todo lo que había ocurrido.

Thor se había dado el tiempo suficiente para observar a su hermano e identificar un sentimiento de felicidad durante las celebraciones navideñas —a pesar de haber estado completamente ebrio y casi haber terminado por retar al destino al quererse lanzar por el balcón de aquella torre—, pudo verlo como este reía, ¡por Odín, Loki había estado riendo! Aunque esta hubiera sido minúscula, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que había sido una risa sincera, de alegría, no una de burla y superioridad.

Pero a pesar de la felicidad, parecía ser que algo había cambiado y hecho que Loki cambiara de ánimo, perdiendo su ya equilibrada estabilidad emocional.

La respuesta le vino a la cabeza en el momento en que los golpes de Jane contra la puerta se volvieron más constantes y fuertes, al igual que sus gritos, dentro de los cuales solo pudo reconocer, entre estos, en nombre de Sophia. La respuesta era la mortal, Sophie. Algo debió de haber pasado con la mujer después de que él hubiera abandonado la celda, ya que ahora podía recordar que cuando él salió, ella había entrado a esta. Algo debió de haberle dicho o hecho para que Loki hubiera actuado de aquella forma tan errática.

Se incorporó a gran velocidad, guiado por la necesidad de buscar a la mortal, abrió con desespero la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró.

— Thor — susurró suplicante Sophia, quien estaba a un costado de Jane, la cual la estaba sujetando. — Necesito hablar contigo.

El rostro de la mortal era de tonalidad pálida y sus mejillas se encontraban de un color sonrosado. Su respiración parecía agitada y todo en ella parecía estar en constante alerta. Supuso que, tal vez, hubiera corrido hacia donde estaba.

Thor observó la mirada de Jane, quien parecía ser que la preocupación no le cabía en el cuerpo y en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la astrofísica, con la cual buscaba reconfortarla, más la mirada de la mujer le indicaba que no lo había hecho.

Le indicó a Sophia que pasara a su cuarto y ella accedió mientras entraba a sus aposentos con un firme caminar. Jane la siguió pero, antes de que pudiera entrar, el rubio le impidió la entrada.

— Quisiera hablar a solas con Sophie — indicó en un tono de voz sereno, pero un tanto suplicante. — Lo necesito, Jane.

La mujer lo miró con aquel rostro que él tanto conocía y más odiaba. Quería besarla, abrazarla y acariciarle su largo cabello mientras le susurraba que todo iría bien y que él estaba bien. Realmente necesitaba hablar con la otra mujer a solas, el tema era su hermano y bien sabía él que ese tipo de tema no era del agrado de su amada.

Le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa tonta. Por otro lado la astrofísica hizo una mueca de disgusto —realmente odiaba no salirse con la suya a esa mujer, al parecer—, para después soltar un suspiro y soltar sus brazos, los cuales estaba cruzados sobre su pecho.

— Te espero en la sala — le indicó con voz autoritaria mientras se acercaba al rubio y le plantaba un beso en los labios para después girarse hacia el pasillo. — No tardes.

Y con aquellas palabras se fue sin más, mientras Thor negaba con la cabeza al mirar el caminar de su mujer. En verdad Jane era única y él era muy afortunado de tenerla.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer se había sentado en la esquina de su cama mientras acariciaba su vientre con sus manos.

El rubio jaló una silla hasta enfrente de la mujer y se sentó, para después observar con curiosidad a la que suponía la mujer de su hermano.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? — inició el cuestionamiento tras varios minutos de silencio entre los dos.

Sophie alzó el rostro y posó sus ojos sobre los del rubio. Aquellos orbes mostraban tristeza y algo de dolor, cosa que hizo compadecerse al dios.

La mujer abrió la boca para hablar pero después la cerró mientras comenzaba a morderse el labio.

— Loki... — inició con una voz apagada mientras se soltaba el vientre y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. — ¿Que... Que sabes de su plan?

El dios se quedó callado unos segundos mientras pasaba saliva con pesadez.

— ¿Qué plan? — indagó con algo de curiosidad. Era posible que la mortal fuera a confesarse con él las cosas que había hecho su hermano, como también el motivo más coherente de todos los que se le había ocurrido.

Los ojos de la mortal se abrieron grandemente para luego comenzar a pestañear con gran velocidad por unos segundos.

— No sabes de su plan — susurró casi inaudible. — ¿Cierto?

— Si me lo dices, es posible que lo pueda saber.

Sophia dio un ligero suspiro para después acercarse más a Thor.

— Yo venía a preguntártelo a ti — confesó tras una ligera risa. — Pensé que tú lo sabrías por ser...

— Yo creía que tú eras parte de dicho plan, por ser su mujer... — la interrumpió.

Ambos se vieron para luego sonreírse.

Thor pudo ver como la mujer se volvía a acomodar en su asiento mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. La sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció mientras un poco de tristeza abordaba sobre de ella.

— Tal vez no sepa su plan... — comenzó con un débil tono de voz. — Pero yo soy la causante de que haya cometido esos... esos... Esa atrocidad.

Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, pero esta vez, se los estaba pellizcando.

El rubio no podía dejar de observarla mientras ella se iba hundiendo en su propia culpa. Al parecer, ambos compartían dicha culpa. Se puso de pie y se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Tomó su mentón y lo alzó para limpiar con su pulgar aquellas cristalinas gotas que se deslizaban por su mejilla.

— No debes culparte por lo ocurrido — comenzó mientras intentaba regalarse una ligera sonrisa que se esforzaba por salir, — el único culpable, en todo caso, sería yo por no cuidarlo como debía.

Los cristalinos ojos de la mujer se enfocaron en los del rubio, tratando de buscar algo de consuelo, del cual el dios carecía para brindar, puesto que él se encontraba en pésimas condiciones emocionales. Tanto su mente, como su sentir, era un completo caos que ni el mismo había podido resolver.

— Thor — jadeó entrecortadamente por el sordo llanto — necesito saber dónde está Loki. — Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y las fosas de su nariz se anchaban mientras buscaba tomar el máximo aire que pudiera. — Debo saber qué fue lo que hablaste con él ayer, si te dijo algo que sirva de indicio… Lo que sea.

El dios detuvo sus pequeños mimos en sus mejillas para después soltarle del mentón y llevar sus manos a las manos de ella. ¿Era correcto, acaso, contarle las palabras exactas del dios del caos a la que, a su parecer, era la mujer del mismo?

Observó el collar que descansaba pacíficamente sobre el pecho de esta, los ojos de la serpiente parecían estarle observando y, como si no hubiera pasado, estos brillaron repentinamente dándole a Thor el valor para comunicarle la conversación a la mujer.

Las palabras le salieron fluidas, sin dudar en ningún momento, no comunicó nada con respecto a su relación con Loki, pero trató de plasmar lo más esencial en la charla. Mientras, la mujer escuchaba atenta mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre y no dejaba de acariciarlo, asentía cuando debía de asentir y guardó silencio hasta el final de la conversación.

— Loki siempre miente — soltó sin más mientras veía hacia un punto inexistente, Thor asintió ante aquello. — Esta en su naturaleza mentir. Miente al amanecer, miente en el almuerzo y miente al anochecer; pero también dice verdades, unas muy hirientes verdades. Pero lo complicado aquí es que nunca se sabe cuándo miente y cuando dice la verdad.

Thor se dirigió a su silla de nuevo — ya cuando le relató lo de su conversación se había puesto de pie y había caminado un poco alrededor de la silla — mientras analizaba aquel razonamiento. La mujer tenía razón, Loki siempre mentía, pero también decía la verdad, y eso era algo que hacía más complicado el leer entre líneas en sus palabras.

— Algo debemos sacar de entre sus retorcidas palabras, ahí debe de estar la clave — indicó Thor tras un momento de silencio.

— Te dijo que atacaría Asgard y a Midgard, ¿cierto? — formuló tras unos instantes. En su rostro solo quedaba el salitre que se había pegado a su piel debido a las lágrimas que había derramado, podía apostar que hasta sus ojos estaban ensalitrados y los sentía arenosos.

— Eso fue lo que me dijo — le contestó.

— Debemos pedirle a Tony, entonces, que busque en todos los rincones de la tierra al maldito rastrero de tu hermano — postuló ella mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tronar sus dedos en un momento de anisas. — Mientras tú — lo señaló con el índice — deberías ir a Asgard y buscarlo allá. Si lo encontramos, deberías de darle un par de mazazos en el rostro.

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron grandemente ante el plan de la mortal que tenía frente a él. Sophia se había recuperado grandemente del golpe duro que fueron, tanto las palabras de Loki como las acciones que hizo en la Torre. Era entendible que se sintiera triste, como también el que se sintiera molesta, pero ¿Cómo es que podía pasar de un estado a otro, en tan solo unos instantes? El dios quiso atribuirle a que, tras convivir mucho con su hermano — el ser menos emocionalmente estable de todos los nueves reinos—, la mujer poseyera una inestabilidad emocional, menor que la de su hermano.

Se puso de pie, tras haber razonado el ridículo, pero más coherente, plan de la mujer, y observó con curiosidad a la mujer.

— Cuentas con mi apoyo en este plan, _Lady_ Sophia — le dijo con voz seria a la mujer.

— Bien — intentó sonreír un poco, pero en su rostro tan demacrado por las lágrimas, pareció ser más una mueca que a una sonrisa. — Debemos informárselo a Tony, aunque supongo que él ya deba estar trabajando en eso.

— _No se equivoca, señorita Lerman _— le confesó la etérea voz del mayordomo virtual del millonario.

La mujer suspiro.

— Manos a la obra, grandulón — comenzó su andar hacia la puerta mientras movía con rapidez los dedos de sus manos sobre el aire.

El dios seguía perplejo ante aquella escena. No había razón para que la mujer se pusiera tan insistente para encontrar a su hermano. Este la hirió, la abandonó y la dejó para ir tras sus delirios de grandeza y de superioridad, ¿Cómo es que ahora parecía que quería encontrarlo con tanta insistencia? Podía ser que el collar invadía en su mente y la hacía sentir que debería estar cerca de él, obligándola a buscar y encontrar, de cualquier forma, al ser al que estaba vinculado; tal vez la mujer lo amara, con tanta fuerza, que quería estar a su lado a como diera lugar, o pudiera ser que lo quisiera encontrar para que le dieran una paliza y para que elle le pudiera gritar, a la cara, todos los insultos que su mente pudiera ingeniar.

No pudo contener su curiosidad y, sin más, la sujetó del brazo antes de que saliera de sus aposentos haciéndola que girara y quedara frente a él.

Los ojos color avellana de la mujer lo observaron con curiosidad, mientras el no dejaba de verle el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

— Debo preguntar, mi _Lady_…

— Solo dime Sophie, Thor. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

— ¿Cuál es la insistencia que la mueve a querer encontrar a mi hermano?

La pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, porque su curiosidad se desvaneció de sus ojos para ser sustituida por una visible sorpresa y pesar. Más, tras varios segundos, su delgada línea de los labios logró plasmar, con más éxito que la vez anterior, una ligera pero divertida sonrisa.

— Estoy esperando un hijo del imbécil ese — soltó sin más con voz firme. — Y el muy maldito debe de responder ante esto.

Thor quedó sorprendido ante aquello. En verdad, eso era algo que no se esperaba,

Sophie se llevó las manos a su vientre mientras comenzaba acariciarlo con delicadeza. Ahora entendía el porqué de aquella manía por parte de la mujer, pero sobre todo su insistencia.

Ahora tenía un motivo más para creer que los actos de su hermano no tenían sentido alguno.

* * *

A pesar de que ya hubieran pasado más de cuatro horas aún seguía siendo presa de la adrenalina del momento. Tras haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, aun no podía lograr poner en orden sus pensamientos y su mente se encontraba dividida. Por una parte estaba realmente conforme por lo que había hecho, asesinar a unos cuantos inservibles mortales no debía ser razón de confusión, sino más bien de satisfacción, él era superior en todos los aspectos en comparación con esos débiles seres; pero por otro lado estaba la ligera culpa que lo atosigaba y lo hacía sentir miserable y lo obligaba a ver, con mucha insistencia, la sangre que se había secado en sus alargados dedos y pronunciadas palmas, dentro de sus uñas podía sentir como las sangre seca se incrustaba en su piel como polvo reseco, la culpa que sentía ante todo aquello le hacía desear que dicha sangre fuera de él. Mas, para su desgracia, esto no era así.

Loki detuvo sus pasos por el alargado pasillo que se abría ante él. Aun no terminaba de procesar el que, después de haberse prometido el nunca volver a aquel lugar, se encontrara recorriendo aquel viejo pasillo que él recordaba muy bien y que le había servido como vía alterna cuando buscaba escabullirse de la vigilante vista del guardián para viajar a través de otros reinos.

Apretó con fuerza el cetro de Thanos, en busca de controlar sus impulsos por temblar. La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él y aquello lo hacía sentir débil. Intentó fijar su vista en algún punto que le ayudara a serenarse mientras sus manos se seguían ciñendo sobre el dorado mango del cetro.

Tenía la sensación de haber dejado algo atrás. Había roto con aquella tranquila vida que había estado llevando antes de que Amora irrumpiera con aquella propuesta que, por la situación, no dudó en llevarla a cabo. Pero aun así, aun no se sentía del todo seguro, pero su deseo por alcanzar su glorioso trono lo empujó hasta llegar a lo que ahora estaba haciendo. Rememoró el cómo crujían los pechos de las personas, al igual que sus huesos, mientras él iba y los iba destrozando uno a uno. Aquello se le hacía tan divertidamente excitante que se había vuelto un excelente recuerdo, a pesar de que la culpa aun lo perseguía.

Esos actos reflejaban la verdad: lo que él era realmente.

Retomó su andar con firmeza, reflejando autoridad y todo su poder. No podía dar paso a la inseguridad. ¡Por Yggdrasil! ¡Él era el dios del caos! ¿Cuándo, por todos los reinos, se había sabido que él se había sentido inseguro? ¡Era totalmente ridículo! Se regañó internamente mientras no dejaba de avanzar por el largo pasillo.

Su fiereza era tanta que sentía que si se le acercaba cualquiera de los sirvientes del palacio, por más débiles y temerosos que estos fueran, los terminaría degollando con Gungnir. Pero también era tonto el pensar que con su simple aspecto algunos de los sirvientes se le fueran a acercar o, siquiera voltear a ver. Usaba un traje de cuero negro con una armadura dorada con grabados en verde. Su capa se encontraba totalmente rasgada, como también parte de su saco de cuero negro —todo por la pelea que habían dado los de seguridad, al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D. entrenaba bien a sus agentes—. Unas manchas de sangre adornaban a todo el conjunto que usaba. El que parecía ser que era el único que se había salvado de ser manchado era el cinto que le cruzaba el pecho, el cual tenía una hebilla de color dorada, esta servía para sostener a la lanza a su espalda, la cual, se suponía, debía de ser cubierta pos su larga capa verde y negra, pero, por su estado, aquello no era posible. Sin contar con el aspecto desaliñado de su cabello, su simple vestimenta era razón suficiente para suponer que uno debía permanecer lejos de la presencia del dios.

Pero, al parecer, durante sus largo caminar por los pasillos no se encontró con ninguno de los molestos sirvientes que él conocía muy bien, ni siquiera con los guardias. Eso solo le sirvió, junto con el aspecto sucio del lugar, para confirmar que Amora no había mentido al decir que tenía bajo su poder a la poderosa Asgard.

Llegó un momento en que, después de caminar tanto por uno de los pasillos cercanos a la sala del trono, las paredes del lugar comenzaron a irse difuminando, perdiendo su dorado y polvoriento color. Ante aquello, el dios decidió detener su andar, con cierto fastidio, y comenzó a pasar su mirada por todo el lugar. El color de las paredes se comenzó a escurrir, dejando tras de sí la profundidad del color blanco, al igual que el techo, los objetos y el suelo. Todo se estaba volviendo blanco.

Loki soltó un potente resoplido mientras colocaba el cetro en el cinturón que se cernía en su cadera, se cruzó de brazos, arrugando el ceño y torció la fina línea de los labios. Frente a él comenzó a surgir un humo de color amarillo verdoso, confirmándole lo que venía a continuación.

La impotente figura del guardián se comenzó a materializar frente a él, para después lanzarse, con una mirada aterradora, sobre el rostro del hombre, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de este.

Uróboros resopló, con insistencia, sobre el inmutable rostro del moreno, haciendo que este sintiera el caliente aliento de la serpiente sobre su fría piel, erizándole, para su desgracia, parte de esta.

Los verdes y apacibles ojos del guardián se habían tornado duros y simulaban estar inyectados en sangre.

"_¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los reinos, se te ocurrió hacer esa estupidez?_" le gritó mentalmente, provocando que el dios enarcara una ceja.

— No tengo porque justificarte todas mis acciones — respondió desafiando a la creatura.

La boca de Uróboros se torció más para después soltar un potente gruñido.

"_Has matado a humanos, ¿Por qué?_"

Loki torció el rostro para después darle la espalda. En verdad no estaba de humor para tratar con la serpiente.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Uróboros.

La serpiente se posó frente a él, en un pestañear, y volvió a azotarlo con aquella dura mirada.

"_Sabes que puedo quitarte tu magia en cualquier momento, Loki._" El dios gruñó ante eso, para después chasquear la lengua. Ante aquello, el guardián sonrió, en son de victoria, al parecer había dado en el clavo del dios y este se encontraba más molesto aun. "_Así que no me provoques_".

— ¡Sabes lo que pasa por mi mente! ¡Lo que me motiva! — exclamó con furia mientras separaba los brazos y los extendía hacia sus costados. — No entiendo a qué viene estas amenazas e interrogatorios.

La mirada del guardián dejó de ser tan asesina y comenzó a suavizarse, pero no dejó de ser dura.

"_Dejaste desprotegida a Sophia_" expuso sin más mientras tragaba pesadamente saliva.

La mirada del dios bajó hasta el suelo.

Tras todo lo ocurrido con Amora en aquella celda, el Jotun no había reparado en pensar, ni siquiera por un segundo, en la mortal que había dejado atrás, sola en Midgard. En parte, porque las cosas, así, eran más sencillas para él, dejar de pensar en algo le hacía más fácil el olvidarlo. Mas, sin embargo, había venido Uróboros y había metido el dedo en la llaga para volverle a traer a la mente la imagen de una sonriente Sophia, con sus ojos color avellana, resplandecientes y abiertos grandemente para él, en verdad, siempre se veía tan hermosa.

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquellos débiles pensamientos que surgían de su interior, para después encarar al guardián con un nuevo semblante duro.

— Ella está bien cuidada — indicó carente de emoción mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el cetro de Thanos.

"_Tu magia surge para protegerla a ella…_" soltó al aire la oración mientras posaba la vista hacia la nada.

Loki tragó saliva.

— En estos momentos, ella está protegida mientras yo estoy aquí — y tras decir esto, la figura del guardián se fue desvaneciendo velozmente, al igual que las interminables paredes blancas.

Loki optó por cerrar los ojos en la espera de que todo aquello se desvaneciera. Uróboros estaba en lo correcto, si no protegía a Sophie su magia desaparecería y de eso él estaba muy consciente; pero lo que no sabía el guardián, es que él también estaba en lo cierto, el estar ahí, significaba que Sophia estaría a salvo.

A pesar de que no le temía al poder de Amora, le era extraño que ella sola pudiera haber derrocado al Padre de Todo y a su vasto ejército para después haber tomado al reino de Asgard bajo su poder. Aquello debía significar que la hechicera había obtenido un poder más fuerte que el del mismo rey de Asgard, aunque era de esperarse puesto que Odín también ya tenía una edad muy avanzada y cualquiera habría podido derrocarlo durante la ausencia de Thor. Más sin embargo, la amenaza lanzada de Amora hacia la mortal —su mortal— era para tenerse en consideración.

Con ese trato, no solo aseguraba la seguridad de la mujer y obtenía el poderoso Gungnir, sino también el ansiado trono de Asgard, el cual por derecho le pertenecía.

Se acercó hasta la puerta principal del salón del trono y, sin ninguna duda, abrió la enorme puerta frente a él.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, iluminado, si acaso, con una escasa llamarada que provenía de una de las débiles lámparas mágicas que se situaban a cada extremo de este, dándole una iluminación parcial del lugar, la cual no le mostraba el siempre tan imponente trono. Podía escuchar el gruñir de algunas creaturas que él conocía muy bien, agregándole que la luz lograba delinear parte de su figura.

Se detuvo a lo que él recordaba y creía como la mitad del salón. Comenzó a sacar, lentamente, el cetro que descansaba en el cinturón de su cadera y lo empuñó con firmeza y fuerza, en la espera de cualquier indicio de movimiento fuera de lo común.

— ¿Acaso crees que te traicionaría, _hijo de Laufey_? — hizo eco la potente e inconfundible voz de la hechicera.

La luz azul del cetro comenzó a destellar con más fuerza mientras la magia del dios comenzaba a fluir por este.

— Con las mujeres, nunca se sabe — respondió con firmeza, en el mismo volumen, el dios.

Las ligeras risas de la mujer comenzaron a resonar, seguido de un reconocible chasquear de dedos que dio lugar a la luz de aquella habitación.

Tal y como había pensado, el salón de trono se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el resto del palacio. El dorado de las paredes se veía opaco y sin vida.

Las creaturas que había visto delineado y que había escuchado rugir se fueron iluminando una a una, desvelando que eran un gran conglomerado de sujetos, venidos de diferentes partes de los nueve reinos. Entre ellos se podían contar _Brandyr_ —bestias de fuego—, al igual que unos cuantos gigantes de fuego, algunos gigantes de hielo, un gran grupo de Elfos oscuros, como también unos cuantos seres de _Helheim_, el lugar de los muertos. También pudo ver que algunos _Askafroas_ —mujeres arboles— y algunos gusanos de tierra le sonreían con diversión, mientras él no dejaba de sostener el cetro en sus manos.

Amora se hallaba situada en medio de aquel enorme grupo, el cual Loki podía apostar que era solo un pequeño número a comparación con los que debía de haber en la ciudad, su esbelta figura resaltada del resto de todas aquellas desfiguradas y horribles creaturas. Se encontraba situada sobre el trono que una vez le había pertenecido a él, vistiendo un elegante vestido verde con detalles en dorado que hacían resaltar su bien marcada figura.

Se alzó de su trono y las creaturas que custodiaban el lugar se pusieron en guardia en la espera de cualquier movimiento u orden de, la que era ahora, su reina.

— ¡Bienvenido, de nuevo, al reino de Asgard, _hijo de Laufey_! — exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos y las creaturas rugían a la par de su reina.

Loki solo observó con algo de repudio aquel deplorable espectáculo. Sin lugar a duda, lo primero que haría, en cuanto le arrebatara a Amora el reino, seria desterrar del palacio a todas esas denigrantes y apestosas creaturas.

— ¡He traído lo que me pediste, hechicera! — anunció sin ningún tono de elegancia, mientras alzaba el cetro chitauri.

De entre las creaturas, logró escuchar el potente grito de molestia, seguido por los pesados pasos de alguien mientras se acercaba hasta él. Loki avanzó con direcciona a la Encantadora, pero, a medio camino, se interpuso un sujeto enorme que sujetaba una potente hacha que Loki reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— Tranquilo, mi _Ejecutor_ — la voz de la mujer sonó seductora, a pesar de que esta hubiera casi gritado. El hombre frente a Loki lo amenazó con su enorme hacha, sin inmutar, en ningún segundo, al dios del caos, el cual lo veía desafiante y altanero; el Ejecutor, por otra parte, solo le gruñía mientras su rostro parecía estar carente de emoción. — El dios del caos solo viene a cumplir un favor.

El Ejecutor lo observó por unos instantes, para después retirarse del frente del dios. Loki arrugó el ceño ante aquello, para posar su mirada hacia la hechicera.

— Acércate y tráeme el cetro — le ordenó la reina mientras caminaba unos pasos.

Loki dudó por unos instantes para después acercarse a las escaleras y detenerse a unos cuantos escalones de la mujer.

— Primero, júrame que Asgard será mío — le impuso el dios con voz dura mientras apretaba con fuerza el preciado cetro. — Entrégame el reino de Asgard y el cetro podrá ser todo tuyo.

La hechicera lo miró seria por unos instantes, para después dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa. Se acercó hasta él y, arrebatándole a Gungnir de la espalda, chasqueó los dedos con potencia, haciendo que las puertas del salón del trono se abrieran y entraran los viejos sabios, los únicos con el poder de otorgar el reino a un nuevo individuo.

Se acomodaron en línea frente a las escaleras e hicieron reverencia frente a estas, para después subirlas a gran velocidad y situarse frente a los dos hechiceros. Amora les entregó la lanza y, tras golpear tres veces el suelo, las puertas que encerraban al destructor se abrieron de par en par.

La mirada de la creatura se había posado sobre la hechicera, en la espera de una nueva orden.

— Loki, hijo de sangre de Laufey… — comenzó uno de los sabios mientras alzaba a Gungnir sobre el aludido.

Los gigantes de hielo dieron un sonoro rugido al ser nombrado su antiguo rey.

— Hijo del poderoso Odín — continuó otro de los sabios mientras aparecía sobre sus manos su reconocido casco de oro con cuernos y se lo ofrecía al que sería pronto su nuevo rey.

— Por ser un digno heredero, sucesor del antiguo y anterior Rey Odín: te entregamos el trono del que era, es y será por siempre el eterno Reino de Asgard.

Y tras decir estas palabras, le entregaron a Gungnir y su entrañable casco de oro, mientras que el _Destructor_ pasaba su inexistente mirada de Amora hacia Loki, a la par que este sostenía en sus manos la lanza y el casco.

Un potente grito por parte de todas las creaturas se alzó al unísono, mientras el nuevo rey de Asgard se colocaba su nuevo casco, ocultando su desaliñado y alborotado cabello. Loki giró hacia Amora, la cual le sonreía con picardía mientras le aplaudía débilmente.

— ¿No deberías haberme entregado tú el reino? — preguntó con desconfianza a la hechicera mientras le sostenía con fuerza una de las muñecas, usando un tono de voz fuerte, tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto grito de júbilo por parte de todos las creaturas ahí reunidas.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, para después soltarse, sin más, del agarre del Jotun.

— Nunca fui la verdadera reina de Asgard. No llevo sangre real — aclaró mientras se acercaba al nuevo rey. — Solo fui una conquistadora más, en la espera de entregar a mi rey lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Los ojos verdes de Loki se posaron sobre la seductora figura de la hechicera mientras esta se acercaba más y posaba una de sus manos a la cadera del hombre y la otra sobre el cetro de los chitauri que sujetaba Loki.

Acercó su boca al oído del dios y, esta, comenzó a dar ligeros suspiros.

— Es hora de que me entregues lo que has venido a darme, _Rey de Asgard_ — susurró seductoramente mientras apretaba con fuerza el cetro.

Loki sonrió ante aquel gesto tan provocador y fue liberando, con lentitud, el objeto que la mujer reclamaba.

Al obtener el cetro, la hechicera le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios del rey para después comenzar a bajar por las escaleras con un andar que hacía resaltar su bien formada figura.

El rey esperó que la concurrencia se callara y que la mujer desapareciera junto con su _Ejecutor_, para irse a sentar a su nuevo trono y dar de golpes contra el suelo tres veces, cerrando las puertas que servían como prisión para el _Destructor_. Las creaturas observaron a Loki con curiosidad y, con una mirada de molestia, les ordenó que se retiraran del lugar, dejando solo al nuevo rey, mientras este disfrutaba de su antiguo reino.

En verdad, Loki nunca llegó a creer que, tras haber pasado meses, que en Midgard fueron dos años, encerrado en aquel salón de torturas, tendría que volver a esa maldita ciudad, pero esta vez, alzándose como el rey que era y siempre debió ser.

* * *

— ¡Maldición! — gritó con potencia mientras tumbaba todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa de metal de aquel taller que él conocía como la palma de su mano.

La imagen sobre el monitor se encontraba detenida en el momento que él recordaba muy bien, puesto que lo había visto cientos de veces, una y otra vez. Se recargó sobre sus brazos y hundió el rostro entre sus manos mientras las tallaba con fuerza contra su rasposa mejilla, la cual ya mostraba una barba de varias semanas sin atenderse. Había programado hacerlo hace dos días atrás, pero con todo lo que había pasado, el rasurarse había pasado a noveno lugar —si es que no le salían mal las cuentas—.

— _Debería tomarse un descanso, Señor Stark _— le propuso JARVIS mientras seguía corriendo con el programa de búsqueda. — _Insisto._

Tony alzó el rostro al escuchar la fría voz de su IA personal, la cual, por cuarta vez, le instaba a descansar.

— Dime como van esas cintas, JARVIS — le pidió mientras dejaba de tallarse el rostro y alzaba la cabeza hacia el monitor.

— _Debo informar que los resultados siguen siendo negativos _— Tony arrugó el ceño. — _Este es el cuarto escaneo que hago a la zona y sigue sin dar resultados favorables. _

El inventor tomó uno de las bolsas de arándanos, abiertas de una manera muy salvaje, y vertió todo el contenido en su boca de manera desesperada. Tenía hambre, pero no se movería, eso sería aceptar el hecho de que se sentía cansado y que no podía resolver aquello. El multimillonario y casi perfecto Tony Stark nunca demostraría que no podía hacer algo.

— Sigue buscando JARVIS — demandó con voz ronca, mientras se tallaba la cara. — Tiene que estar en algún lugar. ¡Vamos! ¿En dónde se puede esconder una diva con toga verde y cara de "te voy a matar"?

La IA guardó silencio, en el cual el genio tomó un poco de agua de una de las botellas que Pepper le había dejado lista en un pequeño refrigerador, que se le había instalado para ese tipo de casos.

Volvió a su trabajo en la enrome pantalla. Puso en marcha el video que estaba en pausa y observó de nuevo la ya memorizada escena. Loki se movía de izquierda a derecha por toda la celda. Irradiaba rabia, enojo y desesperación, y todo eso debido a que en otra cinta —sí, había escarbado en todas las cintas de la torre de la última semana, referente al dios del caos— había observado como él y su chica habían discutido por culpa del grandulón.

Tras caminar por uno segundos por su celda, el tipo había decidido irse a acostar, para luego tallarse el rostro y seguir refunfuñando por algunos segundos más. Y, después, la cinta se pasaba, hacia el momento en el que él ya no estaba y, fuera de la celda, se encontraba el enorme monumento hecho con el guardia.

Chasqueó la lengua y devolvió la cinta. Debía de haber algo más en aquella cinta, algo que no había visto.

—_Yo opino que dejemos esto y nos enfoquemos en otro plan, señor_.

— JARVIS — comenzó el inventor mientras no dejaba de observar el monitor mientras volvía a suscitar la escena frente a él —, no necesito recordarte quien es el que manda aquí, ¿cierto?

— _No señor_ — contestó con ligera vergüenza.

— Lo mismo te digo, Stark.

Tony sacó su vista de la imagen para posarla hacia dónde provenía la voz.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que, a pesar de que seas el dueño de este edificio, no puedes excederte de tu tiempo en los laboratorios? — le cuestionó la mujer, con voz irritada mientras se acercaba al genio, tratando de evitar todo el desastre que tenía en dicho lugar. —Además, ¿debo recordarte el que debes de limpiar este lugar?

— Deberías de regañar a los de la limpieza, ellos nunca hacen el trabajo que les corresponde — alegó el millonario mientras que la jefa de Stark Industries daba un prolongado suspiro.

La mujer se acercó hasta él y se situó a su espalda.

— Tony — comenzó ella mientras detenía el video de la pantalla y lo hacía girar completamente hacia ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, gesto que el moreno adoraba que la mujer hiciera — entiendo lo que sientes respecto a todo esto, pero no por eso vas a torturarte de esta forma.

— No sé de qué hablas, Pepper — desvió la mirada hacia otro punto. En verdad, la mujer lo conocía mucho más de lo que él creía.

Ella volvió a dar un suspiro y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del millonario. El tacto suave de la piel de la mujer sobre su rasposa y reseca mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe, comenzó a sentirse cansado, con dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo, sintió el dolor de la mujer al verlo en ese estado, pudo sentir la necesidad de ella de que el humor y la salud del genio estuvieran de mejor forma.

Tony sabía que, aunque él estuviera cometiendo las mayores estupideces, Pepper siempre estaría ahí para él. Eso era como un dogma en la vida de la pelirroja y Tony lo sabía. Para el genio, el mundo se podía ir la mierda, pero si perdía a Pepper, quien era su sustento, su pilar, su fortaleza, su bálsamo, pero sobre todo, su fuerza y su mayor debilidad, si la perdía de alguna u otra forma, podría apostar que podría perder la poca cordura de la cual podía presumir que aun tenia.

Recargó su rostro sobre la frágil mano de la mujer, en busca de obtener el mayor tacto posible de aquel dulce gesto que recibía por parte de su mujer.

— Hasta el mismo Tony Stark se puede equivocar alguna vez — le dijo la mujer mientras llevaba su otra mano la otra mejilla del hombre. — Sé que estas herido por lo de Loki, confiaste en él y te sientes traicionado por lo que hizo, pero no debes culparte por ello.

Tony sintió la débil puñalada en el pecho al caer en cuenta de las palabras de la mujer. Pepper estaba en lo correcto. Se sentía culpable por la traición de Loki y sabía que todos pensaban lo mismo. En ese caso, todos eran culpables por el hecho de haber depositado, aunque sea la mínima pizca de confianza sobre el maldito dios del caos.

Pero lo que realmente le dolía a Tony era el hecho de que el mismo había llegado a estimar al dios. Había dejado atrás la vez que lo intentó matar —si mal no recordaba, dos veces—, dejó de lado que hubiera matado a Coulson, como también dejó de lado el hecho de que hubiera vivido, por culpa del dios, meses de crisis emocionales que le adjudicaba al maldito dios del caos. ¡Por Dios! El hombre le había arruinado su vida y él había ido y le había tomado estima, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su cercanía que ahora no podía aceptar el hecho de que el hombre los hubiera traicionado.

Una parte de él lo hacía buscar, con tanta desesperación, porque quería encontrar una prueba de que ese malnacido era inocente. ¡Aun, tras todo lo que hizo, buscaba su inocencia! ¡Excelente, Tony Stark!

— Hay momentos en los que pienso que tú eres el cerebro en este lugar, Pepper — contestó, después de unos momentos, en un susurro.

Se dejó hacer los mimos que su antigua asistente le hacía en las mejillas y, tras verse a los ojos tras unos segundos, le depositó un beso en aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba. Fue un beso fugaz, pero reconfortante.

— ¿No has encontrado nada? — le preguntó la mujer una vez que se separó de él.

Tony negó.

— Hay algo que se me escapa — le respondió mientras volvía su rostro hacia la enorme pantalla. Volvió a reproducir el video desde el comienzo y fijó su vista, de nuevo, sobre la pantalla. — Sé que han borrado un lapso de tiempo de todas las cámaras de la celda, pero presiento que, aunque hayan utilizado magia muy antigua, han cometido un error y debieron de dejar algún indicio de…

— ¡Detenlo! — le pidió la mujer con voz alarmada.

El inventor obedeció al instante y esperó a que la mujer le dijera algo.

— ¿Viste algo? — cuestionó ansioso al no obtener ninguna palabra de la mujer.

— ¿Puedes retroceder un par de segundos la cinta de la cámara de la esquina derecha de la puerta? — mencionó la mujer mientras se iba y se sentaba en las piernas del inventor.

— Ya oíste JARVIS.

La imagen de la cámara señalada se amplió y retrocedió unos segundos atrás.

— Reprodúcela en cámara lenta, por favor JARVIS — ordenó la pelirroja.

La IA obedeció y la imagen comenzó a proyectarse con las indicaciones que la mujer había dado. Tony trató de poner atención a todo lo que veía, sin saber en qué enfocarse, hasta que la mujer detuvo la cinta en un momento especifico.

Tony abrió grandemente los ojos cuando la mujer le señaló con el índice el lugar específico que tenía que ver.

En la enorme pantalla la imagen de una mujer rubia de larga cabellera, de vestido verde y que sostenía en su espalda una enorme lanza de un brillante dorado se situaba frente al camastro del molesto dios del caos. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer y como es que él no la había visto antes?

Volvió a reproducir el video y la imagen de la mujer desapareció, al igual que la imagen del rey de los renos. Lo retrocedió hasta que volvió a aparecer la mujer e intentó ampliar la imagen de la mujer, en busca de cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo no era producto del sueño.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello era real.

— Eso vuelve a confirmarme que tú eres la genio aquí — la abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso tronador en la sedosa cabellera que adornaba su redondo y pecoso rostro. — Ahora solo resta confirmar la identidad de la mujer, ¿alguna idea, _Watson_?

La pelirroja soltó unas ligeras risas ante el apodo mientras se hundía en los brazos del inventor y negaba con la cabeza.

— Supongo que eso ayuda, en parte, a la inocencia de Loki — puntualizó la mujer mientras giraba su rostro hacia el del inventor y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso es que crees que Loki es inocente? — soltó curioso el millonario.

— Solo creo que si tu confiaste en él, quiere decir que el hombre era de fiar — Tony la observó con curiosidad mientras la mujer no dejaba de sonreírle. — Tú nunca confías en alguien que no sea digno de confianza. Siempre fue lo mismo, en los únicos en los que pudiste confiar fueron en tus robots, en JARVIS y, si acaso, en mí. Te la vivías encerrado en tu mundo donde tú te dedicabas a herir a los demás, evitando que te hirieran a ti.

La mirada del genio se tornó cristalina.

— Pero ahora has accedido abrirte a una serie de individuos que has convertido en tu familia, en donde, debido a las ultimas semanas, has incluido a Loki y todo debido a que no puedes evitar verte reflejado en la vida que ha llevado el dios del caos. Le quisiste brindar una segunda oportunidad, como lo hicieron contigo, porque sabias que el hombre tenía el derecho a una nueva oportunidad de cambiar; algo que está haciendo gracias a Sophia…

— Igual como yo lo hice contigo, Pepper — dijo con la voz casi quebrada, en verdad odiaba que la mujer supiera como llegarle a lo más profundo de sí, pero también lo amaba. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y la miró con una enorme sonrisa. — No sabía que lo _entendías _¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo _entendías_?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— No creí que lo necesitaras saber. Tú eres el genio aquí.

La mujer se puso de pie y le estiró una mano al genio para invitarlo a pararse.

— Debemos hablar con Thor sobre esto — le instó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa. — Creo que después de estos días sin obtener respuesta ni de Asgard ni por parte de JARVIS, esto le ayudara a ponerse de buen humor.

— Igual que a Sophie — le tomó la mano y le plantó un ligero beso en el dorso de esta, para después ponerse de pie y situarse a su lado y darle un abrazo.

— Yo opino que deberías de tomarte un descanso, Tony — le apuntó la mujer mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del genio. — Llevas más de dos días sin dormir y el lado de tu cama está comenzando verse tan monótono.

Tony le sonrió con algo de picardía.

— Y seguirán en aumento si no dejas de invitarme a _dormir_, Potts — le plantó otro beso, pero esta vez uno más profundo y prolongado, en verdad extrañaba aquellos labios y aun no lograba entender cómo es que se había privado de ellos durante aquellos días.

— Deberías de avisar a los demás… — murmuró sin despegar los labios del genio.

— No sabía que te gustara hacerlo enfrente de público, Potts — soltó tras haberse separado de su boca. — Eso es una _parafilia _nueva, querida.

Pepper negó con la cabeza mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

— Me refería a que deberíamos de decirle sobre lo de la imagen que encontramos al resto de los vengadores.

— Eso lo estaba haciendo JARVIS mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestra maravillosa labor de compartir gérmenes mediante nuestra saliva — le dedicó una sonrisa al propio estilo Stark. — Fury no ha de tardar en mandarme llamar, así que recomiendo que disfrutemos de nuestros escasos cinco minutos de soledad, antes de que alguien llegue y nos los arruine.

— Suena interesante, Stark.

Ambos sonrieron, para que después Tony abrazara con fuerza a la pelirroja mientras la atraía más a él y le plantaba un fogoso beso en los labios a la par que la alzaba hasta sentarla sobre la mesa que tenían enfrente.

En aquellos segundos no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo agradecido que estaba hacia aquella pelirroja por haber escogido utilizar aquella falda de color negro que se le cernía al cuerpo en conjunto con aquella blusa de color azul rey que le ayudaba a resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Al parecer, Pepper había pensado en todo.

Ciertamente, la mujer le había robado el título de genio en aquella torre.

* * *

No había tardado en volver a su habitación y encontrarse que todo seguía tal y como él lo había dejado la última vez en la que él estuvo ahí. Su cama, sus prendas y aquel enorme estante que servía para guardar su vasta biblioteca personal.

Acercó sus dedos y los recorrió por el lomo polvoriento de aquellos tomos que él conocía de memoria. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar de aquel tacto que él tanto disfrutaba y tanto amaba sentir. No había mejor compañía, para él, que un árbol en un prado y un buen libro por leer. Podía estar completamente solo, más teniendo aquellos elementos nunca se sentiría así.

Pasó su vista por todo el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. En verdad extrañaba aquel lugar.

Fue hacia su armario y comenzó a hurgar entre el gran número de trajes que tenía, para luego decidirse tomar una ducha. Mandó llamar a la servidumbre para que le prepararan el baño y alistaran su ropa para usarlas una vez que este acabara de asearse.

Amora le había dicho, una vez que había quedado solo en aquel trono y aquella habitación, que la servidumbre del lugar solo estaría disponible para él en cualquier momento que lo dispusiera, mientras, estos se la llevarían haciendo labores en la cocina y del aseo de los cuartos de la manera más discreta posible —motivo que le ayudo a entender a Loki el porqué de la falta de personal en los pasillos del resto del palacio—.

Una vez terminado el trabajo de la servidumbre, se dispuso a entrar a la bañera para poder asearse y disfrutar del reconfortante contacto del agua caliente. Terminó de relajarse para después salir de la tina para dirigirse hacia su cama en donde lo esperaba el par de sirvientes que le había ayudado en lo referente a su aseo personal, como el de vestirse. Tomaron el traje y comenzaron a vestirlo. Loki tenía posada su mirada sobre el espejo de cuerpo completo que se localizaba a un lado del armario. A pesar de que era consciente del pequeño número de cicatrices que había sobre su cuerpo aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ellas, siempre fue el hombre del perfecto cuerpo, libre de cicatrices y de manchas. Agradeció, muy en el fondo, que ninguno de los sirvientes que lo vestían preguntara por cualquiera de aquellas marcas que ahora adornaban a su blanca piel.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, dejaron solo al nuevo rey de Asgard mientras que este se sumía en sus pensamientos a la vez que avanzaba hacia el ventanal que había en su habitación y que daba hacia el resto de la ciudad de Asgard.

Llevó sus manos al barandal mientras posaba su vista sobre la infinita y dorada Asgard. Al fin, parte de su venganza se había cumplido y aun no podía terminar de entender por qué aún no se sentía completo. Por más que intentara buscar el motivo no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Suponía que podía deberse al hecho de que apenas llevara poco tiempo de cumplir su tan añorado deseo, o posiblemente al hecho de que él no haya sido el que haya obtenido aquel merito, o tal vez…

Se aferró más al barandal mientras se mordía el labio con insistencia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas que lo conducían en pensar en otras que en verdad no quería recordar.

"_Nunca podrás olvidar una parte de ti, Loki_" le dijo una voz en su interior mientras que una fría mano se posaba sobre la de él.

El moreno solo arrugó el ceño mientras soltaba un ligero bufido.

— No pensé que también tuvieras un cuerpo humano — le espetó el dios mientras no dejaba de ver hacia la ciudad.

A su lado, el hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve, con unos mechos de color verde y ojos color rojo lo miraba con suma seriedad mientras retiraba la mano de la del dios.

La vestimenta del guardián consistía solo en una pequeña bata blanca con holanes en dorado y adornada, como si fueran gotas de agua, con parte de su plumaje turquesa, el cual parecía haber sido arrancado de su escamosa piel de serpiente. Sus pies descalzos estaban adornados con algo de tierra que había en el suelo y unos grilletes dorados que arrastraban un par de cadenas rotas; sus uñas estaban pintadas con color verde, al igual que la de sus manos.

— _Otra cosa que desconocías de mí, hijo de Laufey._

— Ahora soy el rey de Asgard — le mencionó mientras ensanchaba el pecho.

— _¿Pero a que costo, Loki?_ — la voz potente del guardián resonó en sus oídos, intentó ignorar aquel dolor sobre el pecho que se había hecho presente y que le presionaba con fuerza — _¿Que ha pasado con Odín?_

Loki sonrío ante la mención del antiguo gobernante.

— Pensé que estabas en contacto con el padre de todo — pronunció con burla.

— _Mi respeto es hacia Odín, más no mi entera confianza_.

— Amora le lanzó un encantamiento para que no despertara de su sueño por un largo tiempo — repitió las palabras de la hechicera. Esa era la única explicación que le parecía lógica para que la Encantadora pudiera hacerse del trono y del reino.

— _Todo tiene un límite _— fueron las palabras del guardián tras unos minutos de silencio. — _¿Y tu madre, Frigga?_

El cuerpo del dios se tensó. Como tenía una parte dentro de su cuerpo, el guardián podía saber lo que realmente Loki sentía por la antigua reina de Asgard, la que por un tiempo creyó como su madre. "_Y que aun crees_" le dijo la molesta voz de Uróboros en su interior.

Alzó su vista hacia el cielo y tragó con pesadez un poco de saliva por su garganta reseca.

— Según Amora, sigue al lado de Odín — soltó casi en un murmullo —, la mujer no quiere despegarse de ese viejo.

Uróboros le sonrió mientras Loki no dejaba de ver el cielo, el cual comenzaba a pintarse con líneas rojizas, como anunciando la tarde. El albino se giró para quedarse recargado sobre el barandal del balcón.

Hasta el viento que soplaba y revoloteaba los mechones negros que habían dejado de estar mojados, parecía estar melancólico y confundido.

— _¿Que destino tienes preparado para Asgard?_ — preguntó con semblante serio el guardián.

Loki sabía que la pregunta iba más allá de una simple respuesta como la "_ruina_", el hombre buscaba un interés más específico como lo era el responder "_¿Que buscas obtener de todo esto?_". Podía responderla de una manera muy sencilla, pero el hecho era que ni él mismo sabía que quería para Asgard, de hecho ni siquiera sabía en primer lugar porque había decidido el quedarse con el trono. ¿Por el poder? ¿Por demostrar que era alguien?

Sus pensamientos nos fueron más allá debido a que alguien interrumpió en su habitación, entrando de manera estrepitosa al abrir de manera tan abrupta las puertas del lugar.

— ¡Mi _Lord_!

Loki se giró para ver de quien se trataba y arrugó el ceño al ver a uno de los elfos oscuros irrumpir en sus sagrados aposentos.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — demandó saber el rey molesto mientras que en sus manos comenzaban a brillar con chispas verdes.

El elfo se inclinó y se puso la mano sobre el pecho, en son de respeto, algo que agradó al dios.

— Mi _Lord _— repitió mientras agachaba la cabeza. — Tenemos problemas que debe resolver.

— ¿Cuáles? — pidió con desdén.

El elfo guardó silencio por unos segundos.

— Una rebelión.

— ¿Y por qué debo de hacerme cargo yo? — Loki se fue acercando a la creatura mientras comenzaba a materializar a Gungnir. — Eso es trabajo de ustedes.

— La rebelión ya está contendida — anunció el elfo, asombrando al rey. — Necesitamos que proceda con unos alborotadores que capturamos.

Loki torció la boca, para después chasquear la lengua. Con aquello, podía insinuar que lo que realmente buscaba era el mejorar las cosas en Asgard ya que, según su percepción, bajo el mando de Odín las cosas no marchaban como debería de ser: la magia se había degradado y olvidado, mientras que la fuerza bruta se había alzado como lo más maravilloso y la única opción para ser poderoso. Podría ser que, entonces, lo que buscaba era hacer un cambio en Asgard, mientras poseía lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba a Uróboros a su mente. Giró su rostro hacia el balcón, en busca del guardián, más este había desaparecido, supuso que lo había hecho en el momento en que el elfo había llegado. No le tomó la mínima importancia y volvió a girar hacia el ser frente a él.

— ¿Dónde están? — siguió con el cuestionamiento mientras volvía su mirada dura.

— En el salón del trono.

El moreno se acercó hasta el elfo e, con una mirada desaprobatoria, hizo sonar la lanza contra el suelo.

— No vuelvas a entrar a mis aposentos — sonó realmente molesto, agregándole que lo estaba viendo por encima. — Diles a los tuyos que al próximo que se atreva a entrar a mi habitación de esta forma, o si quiera entrar, encontrara un destino más doloroso que la muerte.

Y tras esto, Loki se apresuró, seguido por el elfo oscuro, hacia el salón del trono. Los pasos del dios eran veloces y agiles, a diferencia del ser que lo seguía. La paciencia del moreno se iba desvaneciendo a cada instante que el elfo pasaba a su lado. A pesar de saber que tenía sangre de seres que despreciaba y repudiaba, no le quitaba la idea de ser superior frente a tales seres, él era un hechicero, poderoso y de grandes conocimientos, ahora con la autoridad de ser el rey, y el rey de la poderosa y eterna Asgard, no podía rodearse de seres tan bajos como lo eran los elfos. Todos los seres que estaban bajo el mandato de la hechicera solo servían para pelear y ser sacrificados, no para rodearse y vivir en el palacio.

Las cosas cambiarían cuando el entrara en rigor como rey.

Al llegar al salón del trono, entró empujando la puerta hacia un lado y caminó a paso veloz hacia el centro del lugar.

— ¡Traigan a los alborotadores! — gritó con molestia, en verdad odiaba ese tipo de aspectos de su puesto y quería que todo eso acabara rápido.

Se paró firmemente, sujetando con fuerza a Gungnir. Su casco y su nueva y reluciente armadura lo hacían verse con demasiado porte, a la vista de cualquiera podría verse como lo que realmente era: un rey, un rey fuerte y con poder.

Los guerreros Jotun se acercaron a pasos agigantados mientras arrastraban una gran bolsa de color oscuro. Podían escucharse el metal contra metal al momento en que el Jotun sacudía, en veces, la bolsa; pero ninguna queja salía de aquella cosa.

Una vez estuvieron enfrente del monarca, los Jotun le lanzaron la bolsa a los pies para después vaciar el contenido.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente al ver quiénes eran los que estaban en dicha bolsa, pero, a los segundos, una maliciosa sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

— Sif y los tres guerreros — mencionó a la par que la guerrera se intentaba incorporar pero las cadenas y lo que pareció ser el dolor de algún hueso roto en alguna de las piernas se lo impidió.

Sif alzó el rostro hacia el rey, quien pudo ver como su perfecto y terso rostro se mostraba lleno de hematomas y algunos cortes que habían comenzado a coagular y dejaban pequeñas motas de sangre seca.

— Tú... Loki — escupió, con dificultada y con odio mientras intentaba incorporarse de nuevo, buscando enfrentar al otro dios. — ¡Maldito perro del infierno!

Loki gruñó con enojo y, tras acerarse a ellos, le atestó un golpe con su lanza en la espalda, haciendo que la mujer soltara un potente alarido y callera, de nuevo, sobre el resto de los guerreros los cuales parecían estar inconscientes o simulaban estarlo para evitar el enfrentársele.

— Rey Loki para ti, ¡Maldita perra machorra! — le escupió con veneno el dios mientras volvía a sujetar con propiedad a Gungnir.

Sif escupió hacia su dirección, cayendo el proyectil hacia unos escasos centímetros de sus relucientes botas negras.

— No... No tenemos... más rey que... Que Odín — soltó entrecortadamente mientras intentaba acomodarse sobre sus compañeros, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

El dios se hincó frente a ella y acercó su rostro hacia el de la guerrera mientras le sonreía con total diversión.

— Las cosas cambian, perra — y dicho esto le sujetó de la mejilla para darle unas pequeñas palmadita sobre estas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el trono, deteniéndose sobre los dorados escalones.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, mi rey? — preguntó con voz tosca el Jotun que había traído la bolsa, mientras que otro entraba ahora con una bolsa más pequeña.

Loki se lo pensó por unos momentos. "_Siempre hay algo escondido_" recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Thor en su discusión. Sonrió ante eso. Eso era cierto, detrás de cada decisión que tomaba, cada gesto que hacía, cada movimiento, siempre había algo escondido. Siempre.

— Llévenlos al Bifröst y láncenlos por el vacío — giró hacia el grupo de guerreros.

La mirada de desafío por parte de la hermosa guerrera se hizo presente sin disminuir la intensidad aun por el veredicto del monarca. Loki se acercó más a ellos y les sonrió divertido.

— Es mas — comenzó con diversión —, yo mismo los soltaré en el vacío del puente y confirmare que sus cuerpos caigan eternamente en el profundo vacío de la nada, reviviendo una y otra vez esa caída por las ramas de Yggdrasil.

Logró ver, tras aquellas palabras, un pequeño destello de temor en los ojos de la mujer y con eso, se dio por bien servido.

El otro Jotun, que recién llegaba, se acercó al grupo de guerreros y dejó una bolsa sobre el suelo. El hechicero hizo un gesto con la mano y el Jotun que había llegado primero, sujetó de las cadenas a las guerras y los comenzó a arrastrar.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó curioso mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué hacemos con esto? — el Jotun descubrió el contenido de la bolsa, dejando completamente estático al dios.

El retumbar de las cadenas que aprisionaban a los guerreros acompañó a los potentes gritos que la guerrera consciente comenzó a lanzar. Al parecer los guerreros aún no habían salido cuando descubrieron aquello.

— ¡Mi Reina! ¡Mi Reina! ¡Suéltenla! — Sif luchaba por soltarse de sus agarres mientras que el Jotun no dejaba de jalonear de ella.

El palpitar de Loki se intensificó cuando vio el deplorable estado de la antigua reina de Asgard. La que una vez fue una hermosa mujer, tenía sus ondulados cabellos todos revueltos, sus dorados y tersos vestidos hechos giras, y su rostro, su impecable y perfecto rostro mostraba señales de forcejeo y de una lucha que por lo visto había sido perdida.

Pensó en lanzarse y tratar de socorrerla ¿Cómo demonios se habían atrevido a tocar a su madre y tratarla de esa forma? Aun cuando Frigga haya sido la antigua reina, no había razón alguna para que la hubieran golpeado y lastimado. Quien quiera que haya sido, por más fuerte que sea, Loki lo haría pagar de las formas más enfermas y dolorosas que haya siquiera imaginado.

Cuando había decidido lanzarse para curarla y liberarla, la potente risa de la Encantadora resonó en el lugar y acalló los desgarrantes gritos de la guerrera. La ira del dios fue en aumento, poco a poco mientras la hechicera se iba acercando más al lugar donde estaba la que una vez creyó su madre.

"_Es tu madre_" le dijo Uróboros mentalmente.

— Creo que la perfecta reina Frigga debe de comenzar en pensar en un retiro, ¿No lo cree, mi rey? — la mujer se inclinó hasta la rubia reina y le jaloneó uno de sus maltratados mechones de cabello.

Loki fue apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de Gungnir sin apartar la vista de los movimientos de la hechicera, quien cada vez se fue acercando más hasta él.

— ¿Qué procederá con ella, mi rey? — volvió a insistir el Jotun mientras la Encantadora se lanzaba lentamente al cuerpo del dios y lo comenzaba a presionar con sus brazos a la par que lo iba acariciando.

— Debería deshacerme de ella, ¿o no mi querido rey Loki? — le susurró al oído la mujer, para después darle una pequeña lamida al dios en el cuello. — Ella, después de todo, es solo la sombra del antiguo Asgard…

— Yo mismo me haré cargo de ella — anunció con potencia Loki mientras se soltaba del agarre de Amora.

Condujo sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba la antigua reina y le ordenó con furia al Jotun que lo acompañara con la mujer hasta donde él tenía planeado ejecutarla. Indicó, también, que los guerreros esperarían su castigo hasta que él estuviera presente, para así, irse del salón del trono, dejando a la hechicera con una enorme sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Caminó, al lado del Jotun que cargaba a su madre, por los extensos pasillos del palacio, conduciéndolo hasta un lugar muy escondido en el palacio. Le mandó a la creatura que soltara a la reina para después matar al Jotun, una vez que la mujer ya estuvo en el suelo. Tomó a Frigga en sus manos y la cargó hasta al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta con un grabado antiguo. Soltó un conjuró en palabras antiguas y la puerta se abrió frente él, entró al lugar, el cual era completamente oscuro y depositó a la reina sobre lo que parecía ser una pequeña cama.

Observó con detenimiento el magullado rostro de la mujer mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y le tomaba de la mano con la otra.

— Pero… ¿Qué te han hecho estos infelices? — susurró débilmente mientras intentaba guardarse su dolor y rabia.

Era cierto, aún tenía cierta debilidad hacia aquella mujer que, a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo con ella, no podía evitar el no verla como su auténtica madre, a la cual amaba a pesar de todas las cosas.

Los ojos verdes de la reina se fueron haciendo lugar entre los viejos párpados que intentaban abrirse con pesadez. Se mostraron perdidos por unos instantes, pero después de lograr enfocarse en algo, la débil sonrisa y las lágrimas de la mujer se hicieron presentes.

— Loki… — soltó en un suspiro mientras intentaba alcanzar, con algo de dificultad, la mejilla del hombre. — Pensé… que... algo te pasó…

Loki llevó su mano hasta depositarla junto a la de su madre, la cual estaba sobre su mejilla, y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, mientras que una ligera lágrima intentaba salir de sus ojos.

— Todo estará bien — le dijo, en son de promesa, mientras retiraba su mano de su mejilla y le depositaba un beso sobre el dorso de esta. — Ya estoy aquí, madre.

— Oh, hijo mío… Te he extrañado tanto…

— Y yo a ti…

Frigga le sonrió por última vez y después quedó sumida en un sueño que el mismo hechicero le había provocado. Comenzó su labor de sanarla y dejarla en perfectas condiciones. Levantó barreras mágicas sobre la habitación, volviendo a su madre invisible ante cualquier ojo que no fuera el suyo.

Al terminar todo en aquella habitación, fue hasta donde había dejado al Jotun muerto e hizo desaparecer todo rastro de este. Después, fue camino hacia el puente arcoíris donde le esperaba un último asunto por resolver.

Su rostro ahora estaba impecable y libre de rastro de alguna debilidad. Ahora solo debía de preocuparse por concentrarse en ocultar bien a su madre en aquella habitación. Nadie debía de saber que la reina aún seguía con vida.

* * *

La tensión en la torre iba de mal en peor.

Todos en el lugar se exaltaban por cualquier cosa. El asunto de la desaparición de Loki con el cetro de Thanos había alterado a todos, incluso al impasible rey de Wakanda, quien en si ya era muy complicado de hacerlo mostrar alguna emoción. Tanto Tony como Fury estaban vueltos locos buscando en todas partes del mundo algún rastro de la mujer que ahora tenían como referencia: Amora, la Encantadora —nombre que les había proporcionado Thor—, una hechicera que era amiga de Loki y fiel sirvienta del mismo. Según las teorías de todos, la mujer había sido convocada por el mismísimo dios del caos, para que esta lo liberara y así poder robar el cetro.

Thor, al igual que la mayoría, tenían la leve sospecha de que el dios se encontraba en Asgard haciendo sus destrozos. Pero por más veces que Thor hubiera intentado llamar al mitológico puente arcoíris, este se había negado a surgir, cosa que había deprimido al rubio dios.

Tony tomó aquello como una señal para encerrarse en su laboratorio, junto a Foster, Selvig, Banner, T'Challa y Pym. Y era por eso era que ahora se encontraban discutiendo, tras varios días de haber estados encerrados en aquel lugar, sobre las teorías más posibles para el poder realizar los viajes a través de los mundos.

— El ultimo aparato que creamos no nos permitió un viaje a través de los nueve reinos, Tony — hizo mención el viejo astrofísico mientras se pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre la arrugada frente. — Solo pudimos recrear una simulación de una habilidad mutante.

— Yo creo que es imposible que logremos recrear algo semejante al _Bifröst_ — señaló T´Challa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — El conocimiento de ciencia y magia unidos es algo que aún no logramos entender.

— Técnicamente, T'Challa, la ciencia y la magia es lo mismo allá en Asgard — puntualizó Banner mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su camisa.

— Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer este nuevo intento — inició con ánimo la astrofísica mientras sujetaba con fuerza los apuntes de su pequeña libreta. — Todos los cálculos que necesitamos están aquí, solo debemos de hacer el intento, una vez más y ver cómo funciona. Estoy segura que esta vez sí lo lograremos.

— Concuerdo con Foster — soltó Hank mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón, captando la atención de todos los presentes. — Si logramos emplear y logar congeniar todos los conocimientos que tenemos cada uno de nuestras respectivas áreas, creo que es posible que logremos recrear, si los cálculos hechos por mí y Foster no fallan, una posible simulación de un pequeño "puente arcoíris".

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió de oreja a oreja debido a la primera afirmativa que había obtenido en toda aquella discusión. Aquello hizo sentir en paz al castaño científico que intentó regresarle el gesto. Por más que mostraran la negativa, los cálculos que había revisado junto a la mujer le habían parecido casi posibles, no eran tan descabellados.

— Hank, no intentes alentar los sueños imposibles de Jane — lo reprendió Selvig, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco. — Debemos de estar conscientes de que esto debe de ser posible de lograr, porque todo está bien planteado y no solo por cumplir el capricho de un dios rubio — se giró hasta Jane y la trató de mirar lo más comprensible posible. — Lo lamento Jane, pero debemos plantar bien los pies sobre la tierra. No podemos creernos capaces de poder jugar con magia así de la nada…

— Yo si me creo capaz — soltó Tony tras haber estado en silencio, durante la mayor parte de la discusión, tenía una amplia sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho.

— Tony, no estamos para bromas — soltó un poco molesto Banner ante la estúpida sonrisa del millonario.

— No bromeo.

T'Challa, Selvig y Banner lo observaron con algo de irritación, mientras que Foster y Pym lo veían como un posible punto a favor.

— ¿Recuerdan el tiempo que pase con _cuernitos_ trabajando con el cetro chitauri?

— Como olvidar el los días que vivíamos con temor a que ese loco hiciera volar la torre — señaló Selvig.

Tony rodó los ojos.

— El contuvo la explosión, si no lo sabias.

Selvig gruño. El genio tomó un poco de aire mientras trataba de darse aires de importancia, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor del grupo reunido.

— Pues verán, mi tiempo con el rey de los renos fue más que fructífero — caminó hasta donde se encontraba una mesa que tenía sobre ella algo cubierto con una manta negra —, y mientras ustedes estaban tirados rascándose el ombligo, yo y nuestro agradable _bambi_ trabajamos en cosas importantes como estas.

Retiró la sabana del lugar dejando al descubierto un gigantesco aparato, con paredes de cristal, las cuales se unían a unas plataformas de metal que repelían una cierta de luz blanquecina.

— ¿Crearon una bombilla gigante? — preguntó irritado la pantera.

Los ojos de Pym se abrieron grandemente al encontrar y darse cuenta que las superficies metálicas no eran las que iluminaban el aparato, sino más bien eran las pequeñas partículas que flotaban suspendidas, sin tocarse, por todo el frasco. Eran escasas siete.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al aparato mientras que el resto solo lo observaba.

— ¿Se maneja como la antimateria? — preguntó curioso el biólogo.

Stark soltó una débil risita.

— Algo parecido — expuso mientras se acercaba al contenedor, seguido por el resto. — Pero esta no es antimateria, es magia del cetro de Thanos y magia de Loki.

Todos observaron asombrados el aparato que emitía luz, desde una distancia prudente. La luz era un interesante titilar entre verde y azul, formando un turquesa casi espectacular. En ese entonces Hank sabía que con la ayuda de eso, sus posibilidades se elevaban hasta el cielo.

— Esto, señoras y señores, es lo que nos permitirá crear nuestro propio Bifröst y caminar hacia el futuro — dijo con potencia el arrogante genio.

El ambiente se fue aligerando. Todos fueron recobrando la confianza en aquel proyecto que se había negado a volver a repetir. Ahora todo se mostraba más claro para el resto de los científicos ahí presentantes. Comenzaron a reunirse entre todos a realizar los nuevos cálculos según la nueva información que tenían sobre las chipas de magia con las que contaban ahora, mientras que otros comenzaban a buscar el mejor material para la maquinaria.

Pero aquel ambiente no duró lo suficiente, puesto que la etérea voz de JARVIS interrumpió aquel pacifico trabajo.

— _Señor_ — las pantallas cambiaron a una escena que se estaba recreando en un lugar cerca del Big Ben en donde luces de colores, y algo semejante a las chipas que tenía Tony en la máquina, comenzaron a iluminar la imagen que proyectaba la IA —, _tenemos un pequeño problema._

La luz de la imagen se erradicó y en su lugar aparecieron, sobre el suelo, las mismas marcas que había en el suelo de Nuevo México y, sobre estas, el cuerpo de varias personas que parecían estar encadenadas.

— Supongo que esto tendrá que esperar — señaló Banner tras dar un profundo suspiro.

¿Otro punto en la tierra? ¿Qué era lo que significaba esto? ¿Que había otros puntos de contacto con Asgard? Si eso era cierto, tal vez el viaje entre mundos seria mucho más sencillo.

* * *

Thor volaba a toda velocidad, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su implacable Mjolnir. En cuanto JARVIS le había anunciado de la aparición de un posible camino del Bifröst, este no había dudado en lanzarse sobre el lugar señalado por la computadora: Londres, Inglaterra.

Por más que se lo dijera a sí mismo, una parte de él deseaba que se tratara de su hermano, tenía la leve impresión de que estuviera en Asgard, la simple presencia de la Encantadora en aquella imagen le hacía creer que eso era así; pero por otra parte, no lo deseaba, prefería que fuera un nuevo enemigo y que este quisiera destruirlos. Porque el simple hecho de aceptar que Loki estuviera en Asgard, le iba a confirmar que este estaba llevando a cabo su plan y eso iba a significar que toda la culpa recaería sobre de él.

Sabía que había fracasado. Su vida se basaba de fracasos. Había fracasado como hermano al no poder darle la atención que debería, pero sobre todo por haberse enamorado de él. Había fracasado como amante al solo importarle lo prohibido, el placer y el arrebato antes que el amor y comprensión hacia su hermano. Y había fallado para con su hermano al no sujetarlo antes, siquiera, de que comenzara a caminar hacia el vacío, antes de que decidiera dejarse caer hacia la perdición y la locura. Y si Loki se encontraba en Asgard, iba a significar que había fallado en tratar de salvar a su hermano en esta segunda oportunidad que la Valhala le había brindado.

Aterrizó con fuerza sobre el mojado asfalto de una de las antiguas calles de la ciudad de Londres, caminó con determinación hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban un grupo de personas intentando ver lo que había dentro del círculo. Thor los apartó con desesperación, en la espera de ver que era lo que estaba en aquel lugar, que era lo que había caído.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando se encontró con los cuerpos heridos de su entrañables amigos. "_Gracias a Odín, no es Loki_" se dijo a sí mismo, dándose un descanso a medias.

— ¡Thor! — gritó débilmente la mujer mientras intentaba incorporarse pero volvía a caer y era sujetada por Fandral, quien tenía un hombro herido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, amigos? — los alcanzó y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, la guerrera se lanzó sobre de él en un efusivo abrazo mientras esta no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Thor… Asgard… — intentó hablar pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y optó por abrazar con más fuerza al rubio, quien la rodeó con un brazo mientras sujetaba su mazo con el otro.

— Asgard fue conquistada — soltó Fandral mientras se sujetaba el hombro, el cual parecía volver a sangrar.

— Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y mi padre y madre? — las preguntas le salían veloces de la boca, como también exigía respuestas pronto.

— Tu padre está encerrado en su habitación, bajo el sueño de Odín — respondió Volstagg mientras se iba poniendo de pie, poco a poco; su mirada era de decepción y dolor. — Hasta Heimdall está encerrado…

— ¿Y mi madre?

— La mandaron a ejecutar — soltó con voz quebrada la guerrera.

El corazón de Thor se encogió. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Su madre no podía estar muerta, la diosa Frigga no podía… No…

No. Mataría al muy maldito que había mandado matarla y al bastardo que se había atrevido a degollarla. Ahora estaba seguro, iría a Asgard y estrellaría su mazo contra el rostro del muy bastardo que se hubiera siquiera atrevido a tocar el puro y perfecto ser que era su madre, se lo haría pagar y muy caro. Solo necesitaba saber de quien se trataba y partiría en este mismo instante, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría, tenía que ir ahora mismo a Asgard.

Soltó secamente a la diosa y posó fijamente su vista a la nada mientras se relamía los resecos labios.

— ¿Quién…? — comenzó con voz ronca mientras la ira se iba gorgoteando en la boca de su estómago e iba subiendo poco a poco. — ¿Quién ha atacado Asgard?

Los guerreros se vieron entre ellos por unos segundos.

— Amora fue la que atacó a Asgard con creaturas de la oscuridad… — comenzó Fandral con voz débil. — Pero…

— ¡¿Pero?! — perdió la paciencia el rubio.

— Le entregó el trono a alguien más, alguien quien dio la orden de ejecutar a la reina — culminó Volstagg.

— ¿QUIÉN ES, CON UN DEMONIO? ¡¿QUIEN MANDO MATAR A MI MADRE?!

Tras los gritos del dios del trueno los cuatro guerreros se quedaron en silencio, viéndose entre ellos. La paciencia del hombre se había perdido mientras le daban vueltas a la verdad.

— Loki es el nuevo rey de Asgard — se atrevió a decir Hogun con su característico tono de voz sin emoción.

Loki estaba en Asgard.

Y con estas palabras, el ya herido corazón del dios del trueno se terminó por derrumbar. Había obtenido otro fracaso más.

* * *

Sophia no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el consultorio y eso había comenzado a marear al aburrido de Erick, el cual solo se encontraba sentado ahí por curiosidad.

En realidad, había llegado hasta ahí debido a que Sage le había pedido de favor que si podía cargar con unas cuantas cosas mientras daban su ronda por el hospital. Y mientras iban a dejar las cosas a las secretarias encargadas de su área, ambos vieron como entraba Sophia, a gran velocidad, con rumbo hacia su consultorio; y, por extraño que pareciera, Sage lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró para seguir a su vieja amiga, la cual parecía estar muy abatida.

Y al parecer, si lo estaba.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba sobre la pared del consultorio. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus brazos mientras posaba sus ojos de Sage para luego situarlos sobre la inquieta Sophie.

Tras unos minutos sin escuchar ruido, más que los molestos tacones de Sophie, Sage soltó un potente rugido de molestia mientras se plantaba frente a la castaña.

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de moverte de esta forma, mujer?! — le gritó mientras la sujetaba de los brazos y le detenía su andar. — ¡Por Dios, ibas a hacer un maldito hoyo en el suelo!

— Está en Asgard — susurró sus primeras palabras tras haber caminado durante casi media hora.

Erick se descruzó de brazos y se acercó unos pasos hacia las dos chicas.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sage.

— Loki.

El enfermero había escuchado, antes, la procedencia y verdadera naturaleza del joven moreno que una vez fue su compañero de prácticas. Pero, a pesar de que eso lo hacía más atractivo, aun no terminaba de creer del todo toda la historia. Solo podía creer que este hombre se había ido del lado de Sophia y que, por esto, ella se encontraba tan desanimada y algo deprimida. Pero el saber que la historia de dioses y reinos de otros mundos era verdadera, era algo que realmente se salía de su lógica.

— ¿Y qué significa esto? — preguntó Erick.

— Que Loki ha traicionado a los vengadores y que ahora es el nuevo rey de Asgard.

— Pues ahora tienes un rey y dios por novio — le sonrió el joven, intentando animarla, pero solo recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de Sage, quien no dejaba de sujetar a Sophie, la cual aún tenía el rostro agachado.

— Sophie, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Sage con voz más serena.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

— Al parecer, busca la destrucción de Asgard y de los nueve reinos — su voz se comenzaba a quebrar y podía escuchar, también, como comenzaba a sollozar.

— Sophie — comenzó la morena mientras bajaba sus manos hasta posarla sobre las manos de la castaña —, sé que te dije que él era el mejor hombre para ti, pero si todo esto te está hiriendo, deberías mejor dejarlo y seguir con tu vida, muy aparte de la de él…

— No puedo — las lágrimas comenzaron caer por sus tersas mejillas mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No, claro que puedes, mujer — le dijo con fuerza la mujer mientras le apretaba con más intensidad las manos. — Tienes que dejar de lado lo que te hace daño.

— Es que no puedo Sage…

— No, si puedes….

— ¡No!

— Mira, sé que me equivoqué y que este hombre no vale la pena…

— ¡No entiendes, Sage! ¡No puedo!

— ¿Y por qué no puedes, Sophie? — le preguntó la serena voz de Erick

— ¡Porque estoy esperando un hijo de él! — gritó con potencia, rota en llanto.

Ambos la observaron detenidamente, atónitos ante las palabras. Después de unos segundos ambos se unieron para abrazar a la castaña, la cual comenzaba a llorar.

Si aún tenía esperanza de conquistar al moreno de ojos verdes, eso le quitaba toda esperanza.

* * *

Loki podía reconocer el miedo en cualquier persona.

El tiempo que se había tomado en aquellas reuniones en el palacio le habían mostrado como es que, a pesar de su supuesto parentesco con la familia real, todos lo veían de forma muy diferente a Odín. Cuando era pequeño él se había percatado que las miradas que todos sus allegados le brindaban al padre de todo eran con respeto, haciéndolo añorar, durante su infancia, aquella misma mirada cuando se encontrara alzado sobre el trono; mas sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, el respeto en las miradas acogedoras y cansadas de todos los consejeros reales de Asgard se había transformado en miedo e impotencia, puesto que, por más que lo desearan, le debían obediencia ya que provenía de la familia real y él era el supremo gobernante de aquella tierra.

"Rey de Asgard" se dijo para sus adentros. Aquello era algo que había deseado desde hace mucho y que sabía que le partencia por ley: el trono de Asgard. Aun no podía creer con la facilidad en lo que todo se había dado. Su mayor deseo se había cumplido, con el padre de Todo en su sueño eterno —consecuencia de uno de los conjuros de la Encantadora, al igual que el estado de inanimación y encierro de Heimdall— y con Thor, y sus asquerosos guerreros, varados en Midgard, no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo ni derrocarlo. Todo marchaba de maravilla.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, el dios no se sentía satisfecho. En su corazón, sobre todo muy dentro de su ser, se había formado un vacío existencial, el cual no podía llenar con nada. Sabía que tenía todo lo que siempre añoró: poder, la fuerza, el trono, la gratificante vista de todo el pueblo que lo despreció, ahora, agachando la cabeza suplicando clemencia. Asgard estaba a sus pies, más aun así, no lograba sentirse como siempre lo quiso.

_¿Dónde está tu gloria y tu vanidad, hijo de Laufey?_ Le cuestionaba una voz interior, la cual, ya se había cansado de escuchar. _¿Dónde se encuentra tu poder y ferocidad?_

Intentó acallar todas aquellas voces en su interior mientras se sumergía en la tina de agua tibia que la servidumbre le había preparado en su habitación.

Corrió a todos mientras se había quitado su pesada armadura de oro, sabía que debía de disfrutar de aquel baño sin las interrupciones de todos aquellos siervos que le preguntaban incesantemente si se le ofrecía algo más. El agua caliente le había comenzado a ayudar para relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo que se habían tensado durante la reunión de consejo de la cual acababa de salir. El oír toda la problemática había sido muy molesto y tratar de simular que aquello era algo interesante y de su agrado había sido agotador.

No había imaginado que, por sus formas tan poco legales de obtener el trono, debía de seguir parte de las tradiciones de Asgard, pero para su desgracia, aquello era algo que debía de ejercerse de aquella manera, mientras se acostumbraba a todo el ajetreo que le acarreaba el trono.

Sumergió por completo el rostro bajo el agua mientras cerraba los ojos y aguantaba la respiración, por alguna extraña razón tenía la urgencia de dejar de pensar y de comenzar escuchar la nada y sabía él que el agua era la perfecta solución en esos momentos.

Escuchó unos murmullos desde fuera del agua que le indicaron que su momento de silencio había sido allanado.

Fue, lentamente, sacando la cabeza, abriendo lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de aquel lugar.

— ¿Acaso algo perturba a mi rey? — la voz de la hechicera retumbo en sus ensordecidos oídos que aterrizaban de nuevo a la realidad fuera del agua mientras sus ojos pestañeaban a gran velocidad y arrugaba el ceño molesto.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle a la Encantadora de manera cortante y descortés, pero las acciones de la misma lo enmudecieron.

La mujer se retiró la pequeña bata verde de seda de su encantador cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos y sus envidiables caderas mientras se introducía a la tina con un elegante y seductor andar, que hubiera provocado a cualquier hombre que hubiera presenciado aquello, pero Loki se mantuvo estoico y al margen de aquello.

La hechicera fue descendiendo poco a poco acomodándose en la que, por más grande que esta fuera para una sola persona, parecía ser una pequeña tina. Se abrió campo entre las largas piernas del hombre mientras este no retiraba la mirada fría de la mujer.

— ¿Qué buscas, Encantadora? — cuestionó con molestia el dios mientras la mujer le sonreía con picardía.

— Busco que mi rey — comenzó mientras se inclinaba sobre Loki, recorriéndole las piernas con las manos, hasta que llegaba a las caderas de este y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos que se movían con audacia hacia su entrepierna — no se sienta presionado y pueda liberar estrés.

Lo último lo dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a la comisura de la boca del dios, el cual permanecía atento a cada movimiento de la mujer.

— Loki — jadeó el nombre la mujer, mientras buscaba más contacto y cercanía del hombre — quiero que me hagas tu reina…

Loki no podía negar que la mujer frente a él no fuera atractiva y que otro en su lugar ya la hubiera comenzado a poseer en ese mismo instante. Pero, por más que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más contacto con la piel de la mujer, su mente se abstenía de aquello.

Amora había comenzado a jugar ya con su miembro de una forma tan placenteramente audaz. No había reaccionado hasta que la mujer llevó sus labios a la boca del dios y los mordió en un arranque de pasión que hizo que las alargadas manos del hombre fueran con algo de torpeza a las caderas de la mujer y le comenzara a corresponder al beso.

Porque, después de todo, no había nada de malo en sucumbir ante los decesos de la carne de vez en cuando. Y el cuerpo de la hechicera, la cual se le entregaba en charola de plata, era algo que no se podría desperdiciar.

Al menos, logró notar algo que no había hecho antes: aquella molesta y odiosa vocecita de su guardián se había acallado y el retumbante silencio mental lo había abrumado hasta el punto de solo lograr escuchar los gemidos y jadeos que su cerebro procesaba en esos precisos momentos.

* * *

La programación de la tele siempre era aburrida y Clint había dejado de prestar atención hacia tiempo atrás a lo que estuvieran pasando por ella. Ahora, lo que captaba su atención, eran sus largas uñas de los pies y el pequeño corta uñas que sujetaba con su mano. En verdad aun le costaba creer que fuera el único de los vengadores que no tenía nada mejor que pudiera hacer que el solo cortarse las uñas. Pero, por su desgracia, era así.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hasta su ubicación y, con una leve mirada a través del reflejo de los cristales de la sala, pudo ver que era la chica de Loki — ¿Cómo era que esta se llamaba? ¿Soco o Sonia?—, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien más, sin éxito.

— Si buscas a Steve esta junto a Banner y T'Challa en la marca de Nuevo México — le dijo sin siquiera fijar su vista hacia ella.

— Ah… yo… No buscaba a Steve — dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras dudaba en acercase o no hacia donde estaba el arquero. — ¿Dónde está el resto?

— Soy el único libre en la Torre — afirmó el agente mientras terminaba de cortar las largas uñas de su pie izquierdo y comenzaba con el derecho. — Hank, Carol y, por supuesto, Janet siguen sin apartarse de la marca de Londres; Tony y Jane intentan construir su propio puente y Thor sigue recorriendo el mundo en busca de otros puntos de unión con Asgard, o algo así…

— ¿Puntos de unión? — cuestionó curiosa la chica.

Clint se cortó de mas una uña al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. Eso podría ser un buen punto a su favor por el cual no siempre le confiaban secretos al hombre y porque Natasha nunca le decía mucho sobre sus misiones de espionaje.

— Pues veras… Hank encontró que, además de los puntos situados en Nuevo México y en Londres, la tierra cuenta con otros puntos o _raíces_, como las llama Thor, que unen a nuestro reino con el resto de los reinos, sobre todo a Asgard… — la chica se había situado, en una de las sillas, hasta enfrente de él, durante su explicación, pero aun así no se había acercado del todo hasta el arquero.

— No… no sabía eso — confesó algo sorprendida.

— Yo pensaba que Loki te lo había dicho — ahí iba a otra vez a abrir la boca, fijó los ojos en el rostro de la chica y observó cómo su mirada se volvía cristalina. — Es que… según Thor… Sirven como pasajes o algo así…

— Vaya — soltó sin ánimo.

Clint dejó de lado su corta uñas y enfocó su mirada sobre la chica, la cual parecía más apagada que la misma noche.

No era algo común en él, pero sentía que debía de decirle algo, algo que le ayudara a subirle el ánimo. Al fin y al cabo, y por más que le pesara, se lo debía de cierto modo.

— Sabes… Yo, yo creo que pronto terminaran el proyecto del puente y pronto traerán a Loki devuelta… Creo que hace más falta aquí que en Asgard, o no lo sé…

Sophia se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida. Había vuelto abrir la boca para decir puras estupideces, "_muy bien hecho, Clint"_.

Con toda la prudencia que pudo alcanzar, intentó formular lo más sincero y acertado para el momento y decidió soltárselo a la mujer, que en verdad parecía muy abatida. Se sentó más recto sobre el sillón e intentó mostrar un semblante serio.

— Si de algo te sirve, yo creo que, aunque todo lo señale, todos digan lo contrario, hay algo de bondad en Loki y, por así decirlo, creo que puede tener un buen motivo para hacer todo lo que ha hecho… — guardó silencio por unos momentos para fijar su vista sobre el cristal y buscar si la mujer aún seguía ahí, para su fortuna, esta se había detenido para escuchar sus bien pensadas palabras. — Sabes, hasta me salvó la vida, siendo que soy uno de las personas que más lo detestan y, aun así, creo que puede existir algo que bondad en él y…

Se calló al sentir un par de brazos rodeándole el cuello y una mejilla húmeda situándose sobre su propia mejilla.

— Gracias, Clint.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y, después de eso, lo soltó para salir por la puerta de la sala.

El arquero se quedó unos segundos meditando lo ocurrido, lo cual le pareció sumamente rápido y sumamente extraño. Pero aun así, lo hacía sentir que había hecho bien y que había sido completamente sincero.

Al final de cuentas, siempre hay una primera vez para que la novia de un loco y psicópata te de las gracias por decir que su hombre podría tener, por lo menos, una pizca de bondad.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, enredado entre las piernas de la hechicera y las sabanas de seda de su cama. Tras su encuentro con la mujer en la bañera, se condujeron para seguir disfrutándose más sobre su enorme cama, en la que ahora se encontraban.

Se puso de pie con habilidad, evitando el despertar a la chocante mujer, se visto con rapidez y se escabulló fuera de su habitación con rumbo hacia un lugar en específico.

Había avanzado con rapidez hasta llegar a aquel pasillo que lo conducía a esa puerta que él solo conocía bien. La abrió con el conjuro que él bien conocía y se adentró, no sin antes cerrar de nuevo la puerta tras de sí, a la pequeñez de aquella acogedora celda.

Se encontró con la mujer, la cual estaba sentada sobre la cama, le puso el pequeño bolso con comida y bebida, que había guardado para ella de su cena, sobre las piernas, para después hincarse ante ella y retirarse el dorado casco de cuernos, dejándolo a su lado.

— Madre — susurró mientras se dejaba acariciar por las manos de la rubia mujer que aun veía como a su madre. — Yo… lo lamento…

La mujer no tuvo que escuchar nada más para entender el dolor y la culpa que afligía a su pobre hijo.

Porque Loki sabía que Frigga lo conocía tan bien, que podía apostar que hasta podía conocer lo que pensaba. Y en esos momentos, por más que quisiera gritar, por más que quisiera decirle algo a aquella mujer, la culpa y el dolor lo acallaban de nuevo y esto lo hacía sentirse frágil y débil. Por eso trataba de consolarse con ella, la única mujer que lo hacía sentir bien, que lo hacía sentir como un niño que debía de ser protegido, pero que aun así lo hacía sentir fuerte.

Ella era la uncía mujer a la cual no tenía vergüenza al mostrarle sus verdaderas emociones, porque ella lo quería tal cual era, sin importar lo que hiciera.

"_Sophia también lo hace_" lo torturó mentalmente su guardián, haciéndolo recordar, de nuevo, el error y traición que acababa de cometer. Tal vez en el momento no significo nada, pero cuando despertó, lo hizo sentir como si desgarraban una parte de sí mismo. Supuso, entonces, que el vínculo había actuado sobre él y lo había castigado de aquella forma, haciéndolo sentir miserable y tontamente culpable.

Las cosas, por lo que veía, parecían mostrarse realmente difíciles a como creía que estarían.

* * *

En verdad estaba disfrutando esos momentos mientras rodaba en su enorme cama matrimonial. Aun no podía lograr concebir el sueño, pero aquello era peor que nade.

Sus últimos días habían sido un completo torbellino. Había tenido que volver a su vida en el hospital, pero compartiéndola con su alocada vida en la Torre Stark. Pero podía asegurar que el hospital era el que más le exigía de su entera concentración. ¿En qué pensaba S.H.I.E.L.D. dándole aquella libertad después de descubrir que Loki había ido a Asgard y era su nuevo gobernante? Ya que, según la teoría del presuntuoso de Stark, el hombre tenía delirios de grandeza los cuales tenía que compartir con su mujer, en pocas palabras, con ella. Sophia era la principal sospechosa, y posible conocedora del plan del dios del caos; y en vez de tenerla encerrada dentro de las instalaciones de su esplendorosa torre, se encontraba gozando de toda la libertad de su casa, su trabajo y la de poder ir y venir a dicho lugar como si se tratara de su propio hogar para conseguir información. Suponía que Thor debió de haber intercedido por ella en ese aspecto.

Aun no podía entender que era lo que había orillado a Loki a cometer aquello, como tampoco podía dejar de culparse por todo eso, aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario.

El molesto sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su fallido intento por dormir. Buscó a tientas el dichoso aparato para echarle de gritos a quien fuera que la molestara a esa hora. Observó su reloj digital, el cual descansaba sobre la mesa de noche de su cuarto, y soltó un potente gruñido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a marcarle a las dos de la mañana? ¡Las dos de la mañana!

Dejó sonando el teléfono y se giró en la cama para seguir durmiendo. El aparato se calló y Sophia dio un ligero suspiro.

Todavía no cantaba victoria, cuando el infernal aparato volvió a sonar. Volvió a soltar un potente gruñido, seguido de una palabrota, para después tomar el teléfono y ver quien la llamaba. No pudo evitar arrugar el ceño.

— Espero que sea importante, Sage... — atendió en un tono molesto. La oncóloga había insistido en pasar el tiempo con ella, para hacerla sentir bien, porque debido a la pequeña crisis que había sufrido el otro día en el hospital donde reveló que se encontraba encinta, su amiga creía que debía de estar siempre acompañada, cosa que la castaña se había negado, provocando que la morena insistiera el saber de su estado, tanto físico como emocional, a cada instante.

Pero el llamarla a las dos de la mañana, era sencillamente ridículo.

"— No me cuelgues, por favor — suplicó por el otro lado la mujer mientras se le escuchaba alterada."

Sophie dio un pronunciado suspiro.

— Tienes diez segundos — la amenazó la castaña, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"— Suficientes — acató la mujer para después escucharla por el otro lado como inhalaba profundamente. — Sé que no estas con el mejor ánimo de todos, pero hay una emergencia en el hospital que requiere de tu atención."

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó seria.

"— Llegó una urgencia para neurología que requiere tu atención."

— ¿Que tan grave es?

"— Lo suficiente para que te despierte a las dos de la mañana."

La mujer dejó flojo el cuerpo y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

— Voy para allá — confirmó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Logró escuchar una risita del otro lado de la línea pero optó por ignorarla. Colgó el teléfono y se incorporó en la cama somnolienta.

Al parecer esa noche no podría dormir más, pero al menos podría mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

* * *

Arribó al hospital, una vez estuvo cambiada y lista con su maletín. Dejo su auto en el lugar más cercano a la entrada y se apuró al retirar el seguro de las puertas.

Entró de un portazo al hospital, una vez estuvo abierto, y corrió hasta el ala de urgencias, específicamente al área de neurología. Su pulso estaba acelerado y su vista casi nublada, solo podía distinguir el camino por donde ir; aquello se lo atribuyó, posiblemente, al hecho de que aun estuviera medio dormida y porque su cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza.

Se detuvo, casi barrida, frente a la puerta del consultorio del área y giró la perilla. Un pequeño crujido retumbó en el silencioso pasillo donde se encontraba, abrió de un jalón la puerta, azotándola contra la pared mientras respiraba con dificultad debido a que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho por la carrera que había dado anteriormente.

Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar. La habitación estaba oscura y no podía ver a nadie ni nada, solo la pequeña luz que provenía de lo que parecía ser el teléfono de Sage.

Encendió la luz y caminó, con cuidado, hacia el escritorio. Tomó el aparato, confirmando la procedencia del objeto. En efecto, era el celular de Sage, marcando aun la llamada que había tenido con ella hacia quince minutos atrás. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sage y que demonios significaba esto?

Escuchó un pequeño ruido y, por inercia, se giró por completo a una velocidad innata. Sus ojos no lograron captar lo que debía de ver.

— Por fin, zorra — un fuerte golpe en la sien, acompañada de aquella dulce voz fue lo último que logró captar en ese momento antes de desplomarse, sin remedio sobre el suelo.

Ahora era cuando su mente le comenzaba a invadir con todas aquellas alertas que ella no alcanzó a percibir en ese momento.

El estacionamiento vacío, el hospital cerrado, los pasillos completamente desiertos, la ausencia de Sage. Todo era un enorme indicio de que aquello pintaba raro, pero por el amor a su deber y por la adrenalina de la que fue presa, no logró ser consciente de todos aquellos minúsculos, pero importantes, detalles que se alzaron sobre sus narices.

Le escupió, con todas sus ganas, a su maldito sentido del cumplimiento del trabajo el cual la cegó de lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Perdió la consciencia y lo único que deseó fue que, al menos, unos de los vengadores se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este larguísimo capitulo con el cual les quise recompensar mi casi dos meses de ausencia... Pero debo decir que tengo una buena razón...

¿Por donde empezar? En primera, el día después que publique el anterior capitulo, me lesione practicando un arte marcial que practico, teniendo como consecuencias que tuviera una luxación en mi clavícula. Desde ese momento inicio mi odisea. Fuimos a urgencias, no me hicieron el trabajo de debieron de haberme hecho (maldito IMSS), provocando que tuvieran que internarme para acomodar mi hueso por medio de cirugía. Me interné en el seguro, en el cual tuve que espera por dos semanas a que me atendieran y me programaran para cirugía, para al final operarme en casi 45 min y darme de alta al día siguiente (insisto, maldito IMSS). Cuando salí tuve que enfrentarme a otro problema: ponerme al corriente en la escuela. Ya que mi uni se rige por cuatrimestres, el día que me internaron en el hospital, yo entre de nuevo a clases a un nuevo cuatrimestre. Tuve que pasar casi una semana poniéndome al corriente en clases, para después entrar a semana de trabajos finales y a semana de exámenes (si mi pasado mes fue de terror). Pero gracias a dios ya logre establecerme bien y ahora estoy con mis dos bracitos escribiendo esto y terminando de publicar el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Si quieren matarme por haberme tardado, están en todo su derecho. Mientras que estuve en el hospital no pude adelantar mucho, debido a mi condición (solo me la pasaba leyendo y charlando con mi madre), agregándole que mi cel (donde mayormente escribo) se me descompuso mientras estuve en el hospital y tuvieron que mandarlo a arreglar.

Pero aun así, debo decir, que me encantaba recibir esos reviews mientras estaba recostadita en mi camita de hospital. Sinceramente les agradezco aquellas bellas palabras... Y como siempre, también agradezco a todos ustedes los que leyeron esta historia...

**yuzurika: **Gracias por tus comentarios... Y si, cuando este par al fin pueden estar felices, siempre hay algo que los perturba y los hace pelearse, pero en ellos es normal, esta en su naturaleza pelear xDD, se aman y se odian al mismo tiempo. Pues digamos que Loki no salio del todo bien parado de todo esto, ahora es el rey de Asgard y tiene a su madre oculta en el castillo. El pobre hombre esta totalmente confundido y perdido, veamos si su madre lo ayuda a encontrar su camino... Y si, debido a tu comentario incluí a Sage en el capitulo anterior, puesto que iba a salir hasta este capitulo.

**ceres18: **Pues al parecer se esta dando cuenta, pero no quiere dejar el poder de lado. Loki es un ambicioso dios que solo busca encajar en algún lado... Y gracias por pasara y comentar!

**Lily: **Gracias por tu comentario... y me quede esperando la segunda parte del comentario largote xDDD .. Ya se te extrañaba por aquí querida... Espero que andes bien...

**anette: **Mew... Si Loki no sabe aun, pero cuando se entere... Dios! Lo veo en mi cabeza y se ve tan genial esa escena. Gracias por el abrazo y te mando uno devuelta :D

**nata lee: **Hey! Una nueva integrante se a unido a esta disparatada historia... Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y me encantaría verte de nuevo por aquí... Gracias por comentar.

**flipo12: **Jajajajajajaja... Tu comentario me ha encantado! No te disculpes, ese es un tipo de vocabulario al que estoy acostumbrada... Y si, todo se ha vuelto un caos y mas ahora! Espero y disfrutes este capitulo tanto como yo me presioné y emocione escribiéndolo, en serio xD...

Bueno... Hay un detallito que me gustaría aclarar... La imagen de Uróboros, su aspecto o como lo quieran llamar, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando... Lo tengo en mente pero a la hora de plasmarlo en papel es algo complicado S: ... Posiblemente en el transcurso de la semana o hasta la próxima actualización publique el como es el físico de este guardián y espero poder hacerlo lo mejor posible...

Ahora si, sin mas... Los dejo con las dudas de este nuevo capitulo, el cual espero disfruten... Cuidence y nos leemos en la próxima actualizacion.

**Cambio y Fuera ~**


	25. Motivos

**Una vez mas, me he excedido de mi propio limite... Se supone que publicaría ayer, o el martes, pero debido al tiempo y a que ayer termine muy tarde de corregir, vengo hasta ahora publicando... Creo que aun no vuelvo a tomar mi ritmo de una semana S: ... Pero bueno...**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría decir que a partir de aquí, comienza la etapa final y me gustaría advertir que posiblemente vean cosas que no les gusten, tal vez se me ocurra desaparecer algunos personajes o no... todo dependerá de como vaya todo...**

**Bueno, sin mas... les dejo la música a escuchar, que ha inspirado este capitulo:**

_Guns N' Roses - Civil War: __**watch?v=VxbILUWCFFk**_  
_Guns N' Roses - Estrangerd:__** watch?v=WOCJBsOGweQ**__  
Alter Bridge - Shed My Skin: __**watch?v=_PSFsJp2S0**__  
The Cranberries - Linger: __**watch?v=YFgbldhnG_s  
**__Mauo (Dorama) Soundtrack: __**watch?v=P4oAY9hmANs&list=PLOSsbo9lVjVCtPSO3hXdI5dV23c1jrYs8**___

**Bueno... sin mas les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten... :D**

* * *

**25. Motivos**

Nunca había sabido que una empresa pudiera ser tan tranquila. Y mucho menos una empresa como la que estaba visitando. Pero, conociéndose como era, sabía que aquella tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

— ¡¿EN DONDE ESTA?! — gritaba la oncóloga mientras traspasaba al tumulto de guardias que intentaban detenerla. No es que fuera muy fuerte para poder golpearlos a todos y dejarlos inconscientes, pero estaba decidida a encontrar respuestas y cuando Sage se decidía por algo, siempre lo obtenía, sin importar como lo hacía.

Los guardias la intentaban sujetar, pero ella era mucho más escurridiza de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

— _Está violando un área restringida, señorita _— le dijo una voz un tanto humana, pero carente de toda emoción existente. — _Debo pedirle que se retire de aquí_.

La mujer forcejeó un poco más, pero en esta ocasión no corrió con tanta suerte. Uno de los guardias se lanzó sobre de ella y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, otro más aprovechó eso para tomarla del otro brazo y llevarlo a su espalda y sujetarla de la cabeza e inmovilizarla.

— ¡Quiero ver a Stark! — gritó con potencia mientras buscaba una cámara en aquel largo pasillo; al detectarla, intentó avanzar hasta ella, forcejeando un poco con los corpulentos hombres. — ¡TONY! ¡Sal de donde _mierdas_ estés!

El hombre que le sujetaba de la cabeza, le tapó la boca, evitando que siguiera haciendo escándalo. Pero el genio que cargaba la mujer y la tremenda desesperación, la impulsó a morderle la palma de la mano con fuerza.

Por inercia, el sujeto debilitó su agarre, algo que aprovechó la oncóloga para liberarse, parcialmente, de sus guardias. Pero provocó la ira del guardia, el cual le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndola dar contra el suelo, quedando tendida en este con dos guardias sobre de ella, sujetándola.

Era difícil, para alguien como Sage, el aceptar la inminente derrota, puesto que para ella el perder no era una opción, siempre había sido así, y más debido a su profesión; el perder significaba la vida perdida de un paciente.

Pero sabía que de las derrotas siempre salía algo bueno. Por más que frunciera el ceño, gruñera, se cruzara de brazos, con una creciente cefalea y se mostrara indignada y molesta, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estuviera sentada en una de las sillas de detención de seguridad en la espera de que el aclamadísimo dueño de aquella ridícula torre que llevaba su nombre estuviera a punto de ir a atenderla. Eso podría ser considerado como una victoria, dolorosa y humillante, pero victoria al fin.

Los gorilas de seguridad seguían a sus costados, con la vista fija al frente, a la espera de cualquier movimiento por parte de ella que fuera sospechoso para poder intervenir e inmovilizarla de nuevo.

Los dedos de Sage se movían sobre sus brazos de manera ansiosa. Giró su cabeza, ligeramente, hacia uno de sus costados, para después posar su mirada sobre la mano del guardia que estaba a su lado derecho. No pudo el evitar sonreír al verle la mano, la cual estaba vendada.

— Supongo que a ustedes los entrenan para evitar el dolor de hasta una ligera mordida — soltó con sorna mientras enarcaba una ceja divertida, el guardia solo soltó un pequeño bufido ante eso.

— Y para detener a jovencitas _cabronas_ que intentan invadir mi espacio personal — escuchó decir a una voz que ella bien reconocía bien, llevaba tiempo sin escucharla, pero el solo tenerla en mente le traía recuerdos muy divertidos.

— Así que el aclamadísimo Stark hace su aparición. Pensé que sería algo más dramático o llamativo, ¿Qué acaso ya no tienes dinero?

— Simple y sencillamente, no estoy de humor — se encogió de hombros el millonario. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, _no gealach*_? (*Nota: Es "Mi Luna" en irlandés).

Sage sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

— Tenia tiempo sin escuchar algo en irlandés — se puso de pie mientras los guardias reaccionaban velozmente, más a una señal de Stark se contuvieron.

La mujer se acercó hasta el hombre, quien se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, que daba a la celda donde estaba ella, con los brazos cruzados. El andar de Sage siempre había sido muy marcado y sensual, pero en esa ocasión, el simple hecho de llevar aquel conjunto —un suéter café entallado a su cuerpo, el cual le llegaba hasta la cadera, con una obertura en _v_ en el cuello, un pantalón ajustado y unas botas de cuero con tacón de aguja— le hacía verse realmente provocativa. La mujer conocía bien al genio, sabía que era lo que le gustaba y como provocarlo, puesto que al fin y al cabo, ella ya lo había seducido una vez, no le veía motivo por la cual no volverlo a hacer.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Tony, a quien veía desde arriba, ya que le sacaba algunos centímetros de más. Le sonrió coquetamente y le sujetó la mano con cariño.

— Necesito saber algo…

— Lo que sea — le dijo el millonario.

La sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro hasta volverse una mueca de molestia y enojo. El agarre de la mano se fue atenuando hasta enfocar la mayor parte de su fuerza en el agarre, haciendo que la tranquila cara del genio se fuera transformando en una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Dónde está Sophia? — la pregunta fue directa y con voz segura.

El genio reprimía lo más que podía el grito de dolor que luchaba por escaparse de su garganta. El hombre era el acorazado Iron Man, héroe de Nueva York y del mundo, el que se había enfrentado contra muchos peligros antes y había salido victorioso en la mayoría de ellos; y ahora, frente al simple agarre de una mujer de casi veinte años más joven que él, estaba perdiendo de aquella forma tan mas patéticamente ridícula. No cabía duda de que _el hábito hacia el monje._

— ¿Sabes que estas… lastimando la mano de un artista… millonario? — la desafió a duras penas el hombre.

La mujer ejerció más fuerza en su agarre, haciendo que el inventor comenzara doblarse, poco a poco, por el dolor. Los guardias se comenzaron a movilizar, pero de nuevo su jefe les indicó que se contuvieran.

— ¿Dónde está, Stark? — insistió la mujer con más potencia.

— Es tu amiga… — un gritó se vio liberado de su garganta al fin, algo que hizo sonreír a la chica, quien siguió ejerciendo presión. — Tú deberías saber… donde está.

— Respuesta incorrecta — movió la mano hacia un lugar a donde era anatómicamente imposible moverse, provocando otro alarido de dolor por parte del genio.

Stark cayó de rodillas y la mujer comenzó a situarse a su altura, posó sus ojos sobre el rostro del genio e intentó soltarle su mirada más amenazadora.

Sage sabía que aquello era pasarse de la raya. ¡Por Dios! Estaba atacando a uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, sin contar el hecho de que este era el mismísimo Iron Man. Sin lugar a dudas, eso le traería problemas legales que tarde o temprano terminarían por arruinarle la vida. Pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

— Escucha, Tony, Sophie me dijo antier que vendría en la mañana a este lugar para preguntar sobre el paradero del loco de su hombre, para después volver al hospital; cosa que aún no ha hecho…

— No sé de qué hablas… — intentó decir el genio, pero otro tirón a su mano le hizo volver a gritar.

— Aun no termino… — le indicó la mujer con autoridad. — Se muy bien toda la historia de ella, Loki y los Vengadores, así que ahórrate tus mentiras… — soltó un ligero suspiro, la presión se le había disparado y la estaba haciendo respirar más rápidamente, intentado igualar el ritmo de su corazón. — Mira, me importa un demonio si lo sabes o no, pero ahora Sophie no está en las mejores condiciones para estar sola, mucho menos cargando con el hijo de ese demonio… Así que, ¡o me dices donde esta Sophia o puedes venirte olvidando de tu mano derecha!

La mujer dio otro tirón y el hombre volvió a gritar.

— ¿Loki puede tener hijos?

La mujer dio otro tirón.

— ¡Mierda! — Soltó con furia el genio — ¿Eso es posible?... JARVIS…

— _Se hizo las pruebas aquí y le dio positivo_ — informó la voz que ya había escuchado antes. _—_ _La señorita Lerman ya lleva un mes de gestación_.

— Y hasta ahora me lo dices…

El genio soltó un suspiro para después mirar expectante a la mujer, mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

— Nunca lo imagine... No... No lo creí posible…

— Ahora sabes que si lo es — dijo molesta.

Tony agachó el rostro, tratando de respirar un poco, suponía también que se encontraba agitado, el simple hecho de sentir dolor, le alertaba al cerebro sobre un peligro inminente, lo cual provocaba que su sistema límbico —el de las pulsiones e instintos— le mandara la señal de que tenía que huir de ahí, disparando así la reconocida sustancia llamada adrenalina.

Tony murmuró algo que no logró reconocer bien que era.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES, CON UN CARAJO! ¡ME DUELE! — gritó exaltado el genio. — ¡Te diré lo que sea, pero suéltame la mano!

La mujer le soltó la mano, azotándola contra el suelo. Tony llevó su mano izquierda a socorrer a su opuesta, para comenzar a sobarla sobre el área adolorida. La mirada del genio se acentuó hacia la mujer, la cual parecía ser de completa molestia, algo que ignoró Sage.

— No sabía que tuvieras mucha fuerza, ¿eres consciente de que has dañado la mano de un excelente artista? — la mujer arrugó el ceño e hizo un ademan de volverle a sujetar la muñeca, haciendo que Tony retrocediera unos centímetros. — Esta bien, está bien… Al grano.

La mujer le enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Mira, Sophie no se ha aparecido aquí desde el domingo en la mañana — expuso mientras seguía sobándose la mano. — Y si no me crees le podemos preguntar a mi IA — alzó la cabeza y la enfocó a una de las cámaras que había en aquella habitación. — JARVIS, ¿ha habido algún indicio de la chica de _bambi_ por aquí, después del domingo?

— _En lo absoluto, Señor _— contestó aquella voz.

— Lo vez.

Sage soltó un ligero resoplido. Eso no podía ser cierto, aquel hombre la debía de estar escondiendo.

— Pero, ella me dijo que… — ahora la insegura era ella. ¿Cómo era posible que Sophia no se encontrara ahí?

— Podrá haber dicho lo que sea, pero nuestra encantadora chica _Dr. House_ no ha venido por aquí.

De todos los lugares a los que había buscado —el departamento de ella, la mansión de los padres de Sophie, la casa del lago, el hospital, la empresa de sus padres, etcétera—, este era el único más viable para que pudiera estar. Ya había intentado comunicarse con ella a su celular incontables veces, pero en ninguna Sophia hacia su aparición. Ya iban a ser tres días desde que no la veía, era verdaderamente extraño, como también lo era el hecho de que su móvil hubiera desaparecido y aparecido en el ala de neurología en el hospital, con el nombre y número de Sophie en la pantalla, listo para marcarse.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente, intentando poner su pensamientos en orden; había comenzado a pensar en lo peor, y aun podía caber la posibilidad de que hubiera, durante un arrebato de emociones, tomado su deportivo nuevo y hubiera salido de viaje, fuera de la ciudad. Posibilidad que se hizo nula al recordar que había visto el auto de su amiga en el estacionamiento del hospital.

— Puedo decirle a JARVIS que nos ayude a rastrearla…

— _De hecho, señor, ya he comenzado con el rastreo…_

— ¡Perfecto! — se puó de pie, a como más pudo, evitando mover o utilizar su mano herida. — Por eso te adoro, JARVIS.

Tony le estiró la mano izquierda a Sage, quien ya había reprimido sus ya instintos destructivos que sentía hacia el genio. Tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

— Por eso digo que estamos avanzando a pasos agigantados contigo — le volvió a alabar a su computadora. — Avísanos en cuanto encuentres algo — giró su rostro hacia la mujer para después sonreírle de manera galante. — Mientras que tú y yo nos iremos a disfrutar de un exquisito _Fondue_, después de que me lleves a un hospital y pagues por lo de la mano.

Sage le sonrió divertida mientras veía como el millonario le mostraba la mano magullada, la cual ya comenzaba a mostrar señales de coloración.

— No pienso pagarte nada, Stark — lo desafío mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Es una mano de un artista, preciosa — le señaló la mano mientras la miraba con molestia. — No tienes ni idea los años de cárcel que podrían darte si te demando por este ataque a mi gloriosa persona.

Sage soltó unas carcajadas para después comenzar a avanzar, dejando atrás al genio, el cual parecía no haber cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

— No tienes nada de glorioso, mi querido señor Stark.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — se defendió mientras se posicionaba a su lado. — Tengo más gloria que el mismísimo Capitán América con todas su estrellitas.

— ¡Ja! — exclamó con burla la mujer a la par que caminaba por el pasillo, haciendo resonar sus delgados y largos tacones. — Lo que tú tienes, Stark, no es gloria, es más bien _reputación_ cuando le quitamos el _ción_ y le cambiamos de sexo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue agresión verbal! ¿Sabes que te puedo demandar por agresión verbal?

— _Disculpe, Señor_ — habló la IA, interrumpiendo al par, el cual ya había avanzado hasta el ascensor y se habían adentrado a este. — _Encontré a la señorita Lerman en unas cintas._

El genio pestañeó con asombro a la par de que una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderaba de sus labios.

— Debo felicitarte, JARVIS, cada vez superas más rápido tu record en búsquedas.

El moreno apretó el botón de los últimos pisos en el asesor una vez que las puertas se cerraron. El cubículo comenzó a avanzar y la mujer se acomodó en la esquina del lugar, con una postura que iba totalmente fuera de su plan original de seducir al maldito alcohólico y candente de Stark.

— ¿Qué has visto, mi querido amigo? — le cuestionó el genio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba divertido a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

— _Debo informarle que la Señorita Lerman se encuentra desaparecida._

— Dinos algo que no sepamos, estúpida computadora — soltó molesta Sage al no obtener una respuesta concreta de aquella molesta voz.

— No seas grosera — la regañó mientras mostraba un semblante de enojo. — El pobre tiene sentimientos. También sufre ante la humillación y el maltrato.

La mujer soltó un fuerte bufido y se giró hacia otro lado. Si, Stark seguía siendo aquel inmaduro hombre con el que ella se había topado hace tiempo atrás en aquellas fiestas de gala a las que Sophia la invitaba.

— No le hagas caso, JARVIS. Tú no eres estúpido.

— _Debo informarle, Señor_ — prosiguió la IA haciendo caso omiso de los mimos de su dueño — _que la Señorita Lerman desapareció de la misma forma en la que lo hizo el Señor Laufeyson_ — ante aquellas palabras, pudo observar como el cuerpo de Tony se comenzaba a tensar. — _La mujer que el Señor Odinson nos mencionó, fue la misma que desapareció a la Señorita Lerman._

— Esto va mal…

— ¿Qué cosa? — cuestionó ansiosa la oncóloga.

El genio se frotó la barbilla con ansias para después soltar un potente suspiro.

— JARVIS, reúne a todos, tenemos cosas por hacer — ordenó el hombre.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios pasa, Stark?

— Amora. Eso es lo que pasa — respondió sin más el millonario mientras sujetaba de los hombros a la mujer. — Nuestra querida Sophia se encuentra en estos momentos, por lo que creo, en Asgard.

— ¿Asgard?

— Creo que debemos posponer nuestro acuerdo para después, por ahora… ¿Te gustaría conocer a unos amigos?

* * *

— _Despierta, mi niña…_

Las caricias en su cabello, a pesar de ser tan débiles, la fueron despertando de aquella negrura a la que había caído.

Nunca se había sentido tan distante de sí. Sabía que estaba viva, que aquella era su realidad, pero lo veía como un sueño distante, algo verdaderamente difuso. Todo le aturdía, el ruido, el poco aire que rozaba su piel, su respirar, la poca luz que entraba por sus entrecerrados ojos y el contacto de aquellas telas en donde estaba recostada. Lo único que no la atormentaba, que más bien le traía paz y un poco de alivio ante aquellas aterradoras sensaciones, eran aquellas suaves y tersas piernas en las descansaba su cabeza y aquellas manos que la arropaban y jugaban con sus alborotados cabellos que, en algunas partes, los sentía endurecidos.

— _Tranquila_ — le susurró una dulce voz, que entraba por sus oídos, la cual se había vuelto un bálsamo ante aquellos ligeros ruidos que eran tormentosos para ella. — _Estas a salvo, mi niña_.

Ante aquellas dulces palabras, su mente no pudo sentirse acogida y más vulnerable. Esa voz y esa forma de expresarse ante ella, de quererla reconfortarla y tranquilizarla, solo se lo podía atribuir a una sola persona.

— ¿Madre? — dijo en un pequeño suspiro, su voz sonaba cortada y su garganta estaba reseca.

Logró escuchar unas ligeras risas, como acreditando a lo que su mente le hacía creer.

No pudo evitar el que sus ojos comenzaran a cristalizarse y a llenarse de agua. Su madre, su amadísima madre estaba ahí, viva. La estaba abrazando como antes, acariciándola como antes, hablándole como antes, amándola como antes; tal y como era antes de que ella…

— Tuve un sueño extraño — comenzó Sophia un tanto dudosa, su garganta aún seguía reseca, por más que intentara aclarársela, aún seguía sintiendo la falta de saliva en aquel lugar. — Una pesadilla — se corrigió después unos momentos. — Todo… todo era un caos. Existían personas malas y personas que parecían ser sacados de las películas y… Los malos… Los malos mataban gente buena, personas importantes para mí y yo…

La mano de la mujer la tomó del rostro, interrumpiéndole, y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. El tacto era tan cálido, tan real.

— _ Ya pasó, mi cielo. Ya estás aquí._

Sophia se acercó más al tacto y al cuerpo de aquella mujer, era inevitable ya que sus lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo. Miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo aquello solo fuera un sueño más…

Pero, una parte de ella le decía que el sueño había sido el pasado, todo aquel dolor, todas aquellas lágrimas, todo el sufrimiento y aquella perra soledad, todo eso y más era lo que en verdad había sido un sueño. Cada palabra, cada rose y cada hombre que había conocido.

— Loki — susurró débilmente mientras se acariciaba su vientre y comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Si en verdad todo había sido un sueño, aquellos gloriosos y hermosos momentos de felicidad también lo habían sido, y era algo de lo que realmente no podía renegar.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, aquella distorsión había desaparecido y le había sobrevenido una extraña gama de colores que atravesaron sus ojos, abrumándola, hasta que llegaron a su cerebro y este comenzó a trabajar velozmente para comenzar a darle sentido, a todo aquello que estaba viendo.

Las paredes comenzaron a tener forma, al igual que la puerta y el suelo de aquel lugar. La tierra era parte del encanto que guardaba ese frio y oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. Intentó ponerse de pie, puesto que todo lo veía completamente desde un ángulo un poco distinto al normal, pero las dulces manos la contuvieron y la comenzaron arrullar.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? — preguntó, comenzando a tener consciencia de sí misma y de su realidad. Aun podía sentir sus lágrimas correr. Podía ser o no un sueño, pero debía de estar consciente del lugar en donde estaba y de quien era quien la cuidaba.

— _ Estamos en la habitación del olvido, mi niña_ — a pesar de ser medianamente consciente de que posiblemente aquella mujer no era su madre, su voz seguía alimentando aquella idea, puesto que era idéntica a la de su madre.

— ¿Y dónde es eso? — siguió cuestionando.

El lugar se tornó silencioso por unos momentos, en los cuales, Sophie fue recuperando poco a poco su motricidad y su propia consciencia de su cuerpo.

— En una de las torres más altas del palacio de_ Asgard_.

Se incorporó en un santiamén y se retiró de los brazos de aquella mujer, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido, que su cuerpo no logró adaptarse al estar de pie, que se desplomó sobre el suelo, por la falla de sus piernas, la cuales parecieron ser de goma.

Asgard, estaba en Asgard. Significaba que Loki estaba ahí. ¿Cómo es que había dado a llegar a aquel lugar del que solo conocía por boca del dios del caos? Pero, sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Supuso que se debía al hecho de que ahora el maldito maniaco quería reclamar en ella su supuesto lugar como su mujer, su reina. Pero al instante desecho aquello. Si esa hubiera sido su intención, desde un principio la hubiera llevado con él. Entonces debía de ser otra cosa, algo que ella aun desconocía, algo como el quererla torturar, tal y como lo hacía ahora, haciéndola recrear la imagen de su madre en aquella mujer a la cual aún ni siquiera había visto.

Se retiró lo más que pudo de la mujer, mientras que sus ojos buscaban, lo más rápidamente posible, el observar la imagen y figura de aquella mujer a la par que su cerebro trabajaba intentando procesarla.

— Tu… — articuló temblorosa mientras no apartaba la vista de aquella rubia mujer, vestida con aquel atuendo dorado que estaba en mal estado, con aquellos ojos azules que la observaban con amor y su sonrisa buscaba el conquistarla. — Tú no eres mi madre…

La mujer, sin dejar de sonreírle, movió el rostro en son de negación, mientras llevaba sus manos sobre sus piernas y entrelazaba sus dedos.

— Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, mi niña — mencionó dulcemente.

— Y… ¿Quién eres? — soltó tajante, sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujer.

— Soy una madre de Asgard, la cual se preocupa por sus hijos — respondió con un terso tono de voz. Sophie podía ver, ahora que ya comenzaba a prestarle más atención, las ligeras arrugas que se marcaban en su fino y bello rostro, denotando su edad ya avanzada, su fino hablar y su porte al estar sentada en aquel camastro. Por todo aquello y más, podía denotar que aquella mujer era mucho más de lo que decía.

— De acuerdo, eso no me resuelve nada — se comenzó a incorporar, lentamente, tratando de evitar el desequilibrio de sus piernas, para después sacudirse su ropa, las cuales, hasta ese momento, se había dado cuenta que eran unos harapos que simulaban ser un vestido largo, ceñido con un cinturón que parecía ser de hojas de bronce.

Soltó un sonoro gruñido. Luego averiguaría bien todo sobre ese lugar y por qué ahora tenía esta vestimenta y no sus acostumbrados janes y converses.

Giró hacia su espalda, donde se situaba la puerta de aquel oscuro lugar. Fue caminando despacio, hasta situarse frente a esta, colocando su mano sobre el extraño pomo que tenía la puerta —tenía la figura de unos triángulos entrecruzados—, comenzó a girarla, mas sin embargo, en un punto, se atascó, impidiéndola moverla hacia ningún lado.

Con desesperación comenzó a sacudir la puerta, en un arranque de ansiedad por intentar abrir la puerta. La golpeó con fuerza, sin obtener éxito alguno al querer abrirla. Mas sin en cambio, la sensación de un calor abrazador la hicieron retirar la mano velozmente al sentir el ardor que había generado el calor que esa puerta había mandado.

Observó su mano, la cual estaba enrojecida. Comenzó acariciarla suavemente, tratando de que el ardor se fuera. Se giró hasta la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas, luego a la puerta que segundos antes había intentado abrir sin lograrlo, para después, suspirar profundamente.

— Bien — soltó resignada tras unos segundos. — Tú no me dirás quién eres y yo no te diré quién soy, _madre de Asgard_. Así que… tratemos de convivir aquí hasta que pueda responder el del porque me encuentro aquí y no en mi casa.

La mujer sonrió divertida, para después indicarle que se sentara a su lado. La castaña dudó por unos instantes, para después irse a sentar al lado de aquella mujer. Si iba a pasar tiempo en aquella habitación, al menos, debería de congeniar con la que sería su nueva compañera.

Tras lo ocurrido en Nueva York, a Sophia le era inevitable el ver reflejada a su madre en toda mujer mayor con la que se encontraba enfrente, pero era algo natural. A pesar de ya tener veinticinco años, aun se sentía falta del afecto materno que su madre le brindó por mucho tiempo, era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a ello. Pero aun así, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que extrañara a su madre, la cual aún le sonreía entre recuerdos y sueños.

Su espalda estaba recta contra la fría pared de roca, sensación que le agradaba. Había llevado sus manos a sus piernas, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos de manera ansiosa. A su mente venían mil y una cosas que podría preguntarle para iniciar con una conversación, pero ninguna le parecía la más correcta para usar.

— _Frigg_ — esbozó tras varios minutos, de los cuales la mortal había tenido un debate interno.

Sophie giró su rostro hacia la mujer, con un semblante de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Disculpa? — cuestiono algo confundida. — Yo no soy de por aquí, y no entiendo tu idioma.

— Puedes llamarme _Frigg_ — le aclaró la mujer mientras giraba el rostro hacia ella y le sonreía. — Y sería muy interesante el compartir el tiempo contigo.

La mano de Frigg se posó sobre una de las manos de la castaña, quien sintió aquel gesto muy cálido y afectivo.

— Eh… Yo… — balbuceó Sophie mientras veía sus manos. — Soy Sophie.

— Muy bien Sophie, ya vamos progresando…

Retiró la mano de aquel agarre y posó su vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera donde se encontraba la mujer, lo cual era verdaderamente complicado, puesto que en la habitación no había nada que pudiera capturar más de diez segundos su atención.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Frigg? — sonó lo más serena que pudo, puesto que de los temas a tratar, ese era uno de los que más demandaba salir, más le era un tanto complicado de sacar debido al miedo que pudiera causarle la respuesta.

— Estamos aquí para cumplir con nuestro destino…

Aquello fue un tanto ambiguo, cosa que provocó que la médico arrugara la nariz ante la inconformidad causada por la respuesta.

Estuvo a punto de tratar de indagar más, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de esa poca tranquilidad que había obtenido. Se puso de pie y giró su rostro hacia la puerta, casi por instinto.

En el umbral logró reconocer la silueta de un hombre de larga cabellera, el cual portaba una oxidada armadura de color bronce. Su piel era oscura y su cabello era de un color semejante al de la nieve. Tenía un aspecto excéntrico, llamativo, mas no era del todo hermoso. No pudo más que evitar el retroceder al sentir su molesta mirada sobre ella, la cual, en conjunto con el aspecto puntiagudo de sus orejas, le daba un aspecto más espeluznante.

— Te he traído alimento, mortal — le dijo mientras le aventaba un bulto de tela, el cual parecía envolver lo que era el dichoso alimento. El bulto cayó a la mitad de la habitación. — Espero y disfrutes de tu soledad en este lugar…

Pestañeó rápidamente, para después voltear, confundida, hacia Frigg, la cual le sonrió y le negó con la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos hacia la puerta en el momento justo en que el elfo cerró con fuerza la puerta, causando un gran estruendo en toda la habitación, seguido por un crujido extraño, lo cual ella identificó, o creyó hacerlo, como algo de magia activándose.

Su cabeza se movió, de manera involuntaria, hasta donde se encontraba la mujer mayor, sonriéndole quitada de la pena. Su sonrisa era radiantemente hermosa, pero sobre todo contagiosa. La mirada de Frigg era llena de paz y serenidad, la cual parecía radiar aquellos sentimientos con fuerzas a todo en lo que posaba los ojos, que creyó por un instante el recibir aquellos estados.

— ¿Qué…? — comenzó a formular.

— Al parecer, nadie, más que tú, puede verme dentro de esta celda — le respondió a la pregunta no terminada de formular.

Sophie se retiró unos pasos de la mujer. Si solo ella podía mirarla, eso quería decir que la mujer podría estar muerta y que, gracias a su capacidad de ver auras, ahora podía ver a los muertos también. Fue que comenzó a hacer conciencia de que tanto el hecho de estar encerrada en una celda en un lugar desconocido con un elfo extraño como su carcelero, no superaba el que pudiera ver muertos. Eso, en verdad, le aterraba mucho más, tanto que preferiría la compañía de aquel extraño ser que antes la había visitado.

— ¿Estas… muerta? — se atrevió a cuestionar Sophie, aferrándose al hecho de que no fuera verdadera su conjetura.

Frigg comenzó a reír tenuemente mientras se ponía de pie e iba por el bulto que había a la mitad del lugar, para después volver a su asiento e invitarla a sentar a su lado.

— No — respondió con una dulce voz para después comenzar a deshacer el nudo de aquella tela, tratando de descubrir su contenido. — Por fortuna, no aun.

Dentro, había un pedazo de pan, algo de queso freso y una manzana. La mujer le tendió el pedazo de pan para luego ella tomar un trozo de queso y metérselo a la boca.

— Deberías de comer algo — dijo al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la castaña.

Sophie sacudió su cabeza, intentando dejar de estar ridículamente pasmada frente aquella mujer que parecía disfrutar de aquel queso. Movió con pesadez sus pies, mientras se acercaba a la rubia mujer, la cual parecía haberla visto reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, solo yo puedo verte? — preguntó, aceptando el pedazo de pan a la par que se sentaba en el camastro, al lado de la extraña mujer.

Fijó sus ojos en el pan, mientras lo comenzaba a inspeccionar desde todos los puntos posibles, en busca de alguna anomalía que pudiera simular ser algún ataque en contra de su persona. El pan parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, hasta se veía apetecible, pero aun así no pudo fiarse de este.

— ¿Acaso puedes ver muertos? — la pregunta de la mujer la tomó por sorpresa, mas sin embargo no se dignó a responderle; ella ni siquiera sabía si eso le era posible. Tras unos instantes, Frigg suspiró, dejando de lado su trozo de queso. — Estoy recubierta con magia, la cual solo le permite a ciertas personas el verme.

— ¿Eres una hechicera?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Yo no me hice esto — confesó con un débil tono de voz. Miró su pedazo de queso para después terminar con este con un solo bocado.

Sophie jugueteó con su trozo de pan entre sus dedos. Todo en ese lugar era algo extraño. Pero debió de suponer que todo debía de ser así en Asgard: diferente y extraño.

Soltó un suspiro, para después irse recostando sobre la pared.

— Supongo que eso es una ventaja — le expresó mientras tomaba un pellizco de pan y dudaba entre meterlo en su boca o no.

— Tu ventaja, mi niña, sería que comieras — le regañó mientras le arrebataba el pellizco de pan y se lo conducía a su boca. — Llevas casi dos días inconscientes y necesitas nutrirte bien, por todo.

— Suena como mi madre — mencionó mientras masticaba el pequeño bocado; en realidad, el pan sabia delicioso.

Frigg le sonrió.

— Soy madre de dos jóvenes que fueron unos pillos de niños, se lidiar con la desobediencia — los ojos se le iluminaron a la sola mención de sus hijos, cosa que hizo sonreír a la castaña.

— Es hermoso ser madre, ¿no es verdad? — pronunció con nostalgia mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pan y se lo llevaba a la boca.

— Si, es verdaderamente hermoso — respondió con sencillez. — Pronto experimentaras tu eso, mi niña.

La mirada de Sophia se había comenzado a tornar distraída. El solo pensar que tendría la oportunidad de volver a ser madre le trajo una fresca esperanza de que todo marcharía bien, que aunque estuviera encerrada en aquel lugar, el tiempo que tuviera a su pequeño, o pequeña, dentro de ella, sería el mejor tiempo de su vida, el cual solo se vería remplazado en cuanto tuviera a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Debía de ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse en ningún momento. Tenía que estar bien, por ella y por su creatura. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que tuviera miedo, aunque solo fuera un picaza, del no saber el que sería de ella mientras estuviera encerrada en aquella celda, al lado de una mujer que no hacía más que tratar de animarla.

Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que los verdes ojos de Frigg se habían posado sobre su vientre, el cual aún no mostraba seña alguna de su embarazo. La mujer le sonrió, en cuanto fue descubierta y le dedicó una dulce y maternal mirada en el momento en que ella abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso la mujer sabia de su condición?

— Una madre reconoce a otra madre — y con esas palabras, pudo responder a su incógnita mental.

Sophia comenzó a respirar con mayor velocidad. Si ella pudo darse cuenta posiblemente sus captores también. Le tomó de las manos, presurosa, tras haber dejado de lado el pedazo de pan. Su ojos y su ser, reflejaban el completo terror que sentía por cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle en caso de que su condición fuera descubierta, no por ella, sino por la creatura.

— Por favor… no diga nada.

Frigg sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, para después soltarle las manos y llevarlas a las mejillas de la mortal.

— Nadie puede verme, ¿lo recuerdas? — mencionó la mujer. — He aquí la ventaja de ser invisible.

Sophie liberó su tensión a través de unas ligeras risitas que provocaron aquel comentario. Sage tenía razón, siempre exageraba todo lo malo que le pasaba.

La rubia tomó el pedazo de pan que había dejado de lado y se lo tendió con amabilidad.

— Y ahora, deberías de alimentarte mejor, para después descansar un poco — era la primera vez que su voz sonaba demandante, pero aun así, no perdía su peculiar encanto materno. — Todo por el bien de la creatura…

La castaña le aceptó el pedazo de pan con una sonrisa, para después seguir degustando de aquel alimento. Frigg le tendió los brazos y la fue atrayendo, poco a poco, hasta recostarla sobre sus piernas, tras haber hecho a un lado la servilleta donde estaban los alimentos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en cinta? — preguntó la mujer mayor mientras jugaba con los alborotados cabellos castaños de la menor.

— Si acaso, voy por los dos meses, creo — respondió mientras terminaba con su pedazo de pan.

— A penas vas empezando, mi niña — le tomó de la barbilla y se la acarició.

Por más extraño que pareciera, Frigg le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Se sentía muy familiarizada con ella, a pasera de haber intercambiado solo un par de frases sin mucho sentido. Agregándole que cada gesto y caricia le recordaba mucho en la forma de ser de su madre. Podría ser que la mujer a su lado no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación o de algún hechizo, o que realmente fuera otra persona de verdad, que en verdad estuviera ahí y que no fuera visible; pero eso, no le quitaba el hecho de que se sentía en completa paz con aquella mujer, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y desearía el poder pasar con aquella mujer todo el tiempo que estuviera en aquella celda.

* * *

La primera vez que lo compararon con Thor, fue cuando tenía unos cuantos años de edad. Estaban jugando todos los tontos amigos de Thor y, como siempre, todas sus actividades eran físicas, algo que a él nunca se le había dado bien. Recordaba muy bien el momento en el que Balder hizo aquel comentario sobre lo ridículo que era incluir al debilucho hermano menor de Thor en un juego de lanzamiento de cosas, como también recordaba cómo era que Thor lo defendía y trataba de consolarlo, puesto que él había estallado en sollozos.

La segunda vez no difería mucho de la primera, solo que en esta ocasión, Loki se había defendido y había soltado un puñetazo contra el rostro regordete del niño, mientras todos lo miraban asombrado y Thor no dejaba de reírse.

La vez anterior a esta, había decido a no actuar, puesto que era Sophia la que hacia aquella comparación y, por más que le habían dolido aquellas palabras, no iba a actuar en contra de aquella mujer.

Más sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no pudo dejar de lado lo que había reprimido de la anterior y de lo que había sentido por esta comparación. Era normal que hubiera estallado, era normal que se hubiera querido desquitar con quien se había atrevido a hacer aquello. Mas no era normal el que lo hubiera matado de aquella forma tan brutal. La comparación partió de uno de los consejeros del reino y todo debido a un simple comentario que habían salido con debilidad de los labios de aquel asgardiano: "_Al menos, Thor supo madurar_".

No pudo contener más su enojo y decidió descargar toda su frustración con aquel individuo. Tomó con decisión a Gungnir, atravesó al hombre por el abdomen , reteniéndolo en la pared de la habitación del trono para después, al verlo como este aún seguía desafiándolo con la mirada, prenderlo en unas llamas que solo se apagarían una vez que consumieran por completo al sujeto, dejando solo el carbón o las cenizas de este. Después, ante la mirada de terror de todos de los del consejo, se retiró, sacando la lanza de la pared en donde se había incrustado, y abandonó la sala de trono.

Estaba echando humo por todas partes. Las palabras que siempre habían usado para compararlo con Thor seguían rondándole en su mente mientras no dejaba de incrementar su furia y odio.

En un principio había optado por ir a ver a su madre, ella siempre encontraba la forma de animarlo, cuando era niño, cuando aquellas palabras lo atormentaban; pero dado la inestabilidad que el mismo sentía, tenía miedo de herirla si no sabía cómo manejar toda aquella rabia que sentía. Así que el ir hacia su habitación era la mejor opción para todo en esos momentos, incluso hasta para él.

¿Cómo es que aún seguían buscando semejanzas entre él y Thor? Era obvio que ambos eran seres completamente distintos. Uno era bruto con la fuerza y el otro era un completo genio con la magia. Partiendo de eso, era imposible buscarles un punto de comparación. Pero, para su desgracia, las personas seguían torturándolo con aquel aspecto, comportándose como verdaderos imbéciles al seguir con aquellas ridículas comparaciones.

Al llegar, azotó las puertas doradas de su habitación y entró lanzando todo lo que había en el lugar, las mesas, las sabanas las cosas, mientras que con su cetro destruía muebles, lámparas y cuadros.

Entre tanto desastre, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro ser en aquella habitación, hasta el momento en que la seductora figura de la Encantadora salió del baño envuelta en solo una toalla, mientras que de sus rubios cabellos escurría agua, denotando la posibilidad de que posiblemente hubiera salido en medio de un baño para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

— ¡¿QUE, EN EL NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS REINOS, ESTAS HACIENDO, MALDITO DIOS ENFERMO?!

La mirada de sorpresa por parte de la hechicera fue la detonante, en conjunto con aquellas palabras tan duras, para que el rey se lanzara sobre de ella, de manera salvaje, y la condujera a lo que quedaba de cama para ahí mismo poseerla.

Si tenía que liberar tensión, la maldita y tramposa hechicera seria la indicada para cumplir aquella función.

* * *

— ¡Es una locura, Stark! — le soltó Banner mientras dejaba de lado la carpeta.

— Por supuesto que no — espetó el genio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Claro que sí. Y no solo es una locura, es más bien un suicidio — expuso la pantera, secundando al doctor.

— El que no arriesga no gana — trató de defenderse mientras se soltaba de los brazos y tomaba la carpeta que su compañero había dejado antes.

Hojeó por unos instantes la carpeta, analizando cada uno de los datos y los resultados que habían obtenido. Estaba seguro que aquellos datos estaban en lo correcto, era imposible que fallaran.

Después de varios intentos defectuosos y de desperdicios de chispas mágicas que terminaron en varias explosiones que amenazaron con sus vidas, el grupo de científicos habían tomado la decisión de dejar el proyecto varado, puesto que era muy riesgoso el continuarlo y que la mejor opción era el insistir cruzar a Asgard a través de las raíces del árbol de la vida.

Pero Tony Stark tenía en mente otra cosa.

— Tony, sabemos lo importante que es esto para ti, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que es totalmente estúpido — Hank se había acercado hasta el genio y le había quitado la carpeta, para después ponerla de lado.

Tony hizo un puchero.

— ¡Esto es un complot contra mi persona! — alegó el billonario mientras alzaba las manos con fastidio.

Era de esperarse que todos se hubieran puesto en su contra. Por más que Loki les hubiera robado el cetro, como también había matado a más de treinta agentes y científicos de aquella torre, el hecho de que estuviera en Asgard, y sin ser capaces de darle caza, lo sacaba de su jurisdicción; aquello era algo que molestaba demasiado al genio y que Fury había ordenado que se hiciera.

Pero aunque Sophie estuviera secuestrada en Asgard, no le agregaba prioridad a aquella cruzada que Stark estaba dispuesto a montar y a realizar, a pesar de que le llevara la vida en hacerlo. Cuando una idea le entraba al millonario, era difícil de convencerlo de lo contrario.

— ¡Por Dios, Tony! — exclamó irritado la pantera. — Esto es por tu maldito orgullo y vanidad. No es un juego de niños, ¡Madura!

T'Challa casi le había saltado sobre él. Era muy difícil hacer exasperar al hombre, puesto que en el cabía lo que era la diplomacia y la paciencia, pero al parecer la estaba comenzando a perder.

Tony lo miró en son de desafío mientras lo enfrentaba de cara.

— No es cuestión de vanidad, sino más bien de cumplir nuestro trabajo — alzó una ceja, estaba mencionando algo que para él era demasiado obvio, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo veía de esa forma? — Los resultados esta vez están correctos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

— Porque yo mismo los hice — le sonrió con superioridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Lo que yo hago, nunca falla.

— ¿Y solo interesa y sirve lo que tú haces? — indagó el rey de Wakanda.

— Si tiene patente Stark, te puedo asegurar que siempre será todo un éxito.

El apacible rostro del genio se vio perturbado por el puño de T'Challa, tras las ligeras risas que el hombre había soltado de manera ansiosa. Tony fue a dar contra una de las mesas del laboratorio, puesto que la fuerza del hombre, con o sin el traje, era mucha.

Los ojos del resto de los hombres que estaban siendo espectadores se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aquello.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó la mejilla del genio, seguido por un metálico y salado sabor en su boca. Había logrado que aquel golpe le reventara el labio y que se le enrojeciera la mejilla. Aquello le provocaría un morete para después.

Tony se fue incorporando lentamente a la par que T'Challa lo seguía acusando.

— ¡No todo en la vida tiene que girar a tu al rededor! ¡No eres el único que importa!

— La mayoría de las cosas lo hace — murmuró Tony mientras se limpiaba el labio con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se posaba sobre el de tés canela, quien seguía con un semblante duro y molesto.

— ¡SI FUERA ASI, JANE NO HUBIERA SALIDO LASTIMADA! — gritó con potencia y cólera el hombre. — ¡Tú eres el que debería de estar en el hospital con heridas graves, en todo caso!

El rey se acercó hasta Tony, quien aún seguía un tanto desorientado por el golpe, y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, manteniéndolo cerca de sí.

— Toda esta maldita contienda es porque tú, el poderoso y perfecto Anthony Edward Stark, no logras concebir el maldito hecho de que te has equivocado; de que cometiste un error al confiar en el tramposo del dios del caos. No puedes soportar el hecho de que te veamos así, humano e imperfecto, capaz de cometer errores.

"Y por eso nos arrastras a todos en esta maldita locura que solo es para consolar a tu quebrantado ego. Pero debes de saber que ¡Ni yo, ni nadie te va a seguir en este estúpido juego!

Soltó el cuello de la camiseta del genio y se giró, para salir fuera de aquel laboratorio.

— ¡Por eso había votado en contra de la presencia del dios aquí! — exclamó antes de salir.

Las miradas de Banner y Pym se enfocaron rápidamente sobre el inventor, el cual seguía con su mano sobre su boca.

— Tony… — comenzó Banner, acercándose al hombre.

— Nunca deseé que Jane saliera lastimada — dijo sin mucho ánimo Tony mientras se retiraba la mano y se sentaba sobre uno de los bancos de la mesa en donde, segundos antes, se había estrellado; un dolor en la espalda apareció en el momento en que su corazón dejó de bombear tan rápido tras el momento del golpe. — Jamás quise que todo esto saliera de esta forma.

— No te culpamos por nada de lo ocurrido, Tony — lo consoló Hank, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba desde su lugar.

— ¡Pero el negro sí! — gritó irritado. — Y puedo asegurar que, la mayor parte de su reclamo, es verdad. Thor me ha presionado por encontrar a su hermano, Steve y Sage por encontrar a Sophie y yo — se dio golpes de pecho, como señalándose —, yo deseo encontrarlos a ambos.

La mano de Bruce se situó sobre el hombro del millonario.

— Pero Tony…

— ¡No es cuestión de ego o de vanidad, Bruce! — expuso el genio mientras se quitaba el brazo de encima y se ponía de pie. — Se trata de afecto. Por extraño que parezca, el maldito cornudo me cae bien y… ¡Por Dios! Lo puedo considerar hasta mi amigo, y Sophia es alguien a quien estimo. Y estoy seguro que si yo estuviera perdido o escogiendo malas cosas, de una u otra forma, me lo harían saber, restregándomelo en la cara y bailando sobre mis errores con descaro. Por eso quiero hacer esto; más si no cuento con su apoyo, puedo lograr este trabajo yo solo, para que ustedes no salgan heridos, ni mucho menos regañados por _papá_ Fury.

Tomó las carpetas que Hank le había quitado y se sentó, en una de las mesas retiradas del laboratorio, para comenzar a trabajar en el prototipo de su propio puente arcoíris. No es que necesitara de ayuda, como una vez le había dicho Pepper, él siempre había trabajado solo en sus proyectos y siempre estos habían salido adelante, siendo como los mejores. Prueba de ello eran sus armaduras y su propia IA, a la cual le tenía gran estima y confianza.

Así, que una máquina de aquella magnitud, la cual combinaba ciencia y magia, algo que él creía casi imposible de que sucediera, sería un enorme y divertido reto que le gustaría superar; sin importar que lo hiciera completamente solo, llevándole mucho más tiempo del requerido.

— Tal vez yo no estime a Loki tanto como tú lo hagas, Stark — escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pym. — Pero ten por seguro que te tengo una gran estima y por eso no te dejare solo en este proyecto.

— Ni yo — secundó Banner.

En realidad, nunca creyó que sus labios se pudieran curvar de esa forma, para mostrar una enorme sonrisa, satisfecho y alegre de que al menos contaría con el apoyo de dos de sus grandes amigos.

Los pasos de los dos hombres aún seguían sonando cuando la alerta de la computadora comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se lanzó el rubio hasta donde se encontraba la pantalla donde se mostraba el mensaje "Alerta".

— ¡JARVIS, confirmación de los hechos! — ordenó el genio dejando de lado su soldadora para luego ir hasta donde se encontraba Hank.

— _Señor, hay fluctuaciones en los niveles de magia en cada punto donde el Señor Odinson dejó los medidores de niveles_.

— Muéstranos, por favor, JARVIS — pidió Bruce, situándose al lado del dúo, frente a la enorme pantalla.

JARVIS no tardó en obedecer al doctor, dividiendo el monitor de cristal en dos: por un lado mostraba los niveles alterados de los aparatos, los cuales subían y bajaban de forma violenta; y por otro, la imagen de las diferentes partes del mundo donde se estaba manifestando aquello, donde habían varias chispas de colores extravagantes y se podía ver como el suelo comenzaba temblar de manera extraña, a la par de la imagen.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobe estos, para después soltar un ligero bufido.

— Ahora esto se vuelve de la jurisdicción de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de los Vengadores — señaló un poco estoico. — Alguien debería de avisarle a la pantera sobre esto. Organícense para averiguar qué es lo que pasa mientras yo continuo con este trabajo.

— Continuamos — corrigió Pym.

— Continuamos — aceptó Banner.

Tony sonrió.

— ¡Bien, muchachos! — exclamó el genio mientras se movía del lugar y volvía a la mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba el aparató en cuestión. — Avisen a casa que no los esperen despiertos, porque esta noche será solo para chicos y su ciencia.

* * *

Todo en la vida tenía un porque; había cosas que tenía que fingir, como también había cosas que realmente disfrutaba vivir. Dentro de las cuales se encontraba esa.

Observó de lado a quien se encontraba a su lado en la cama, completamente desnudo y dormido a un profundo nivel. Si lo veía desde ese lado y con ese aspecto —con la piel brillosa por el sudor, el cabello revuelto, mostrando unas ondulaciones de las que no creyó capaz ver en aquellos lacios cabellos, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, cubriendo en absoluto su hombría y aquellas cicatrices que tatuaban su piel y hacían juego con los músculos ligeramente marcados que no sabía que el hombre poseía —, Loki era verdaderamente sexy y atractivo, además, esa vista, lograba contrarrestar la temible mirada de hace un rato. Era claro que nunca superaría al excitante cuerpo de Thor, pero tampoco podía negar que el hechicero tenía lo suyo. A pesar de mostrarse frio en la cama y de manejarla con algo de salvajismo debido a su maldito humor, este podía llevarla a vivir ciertas experiencias que ella nunca había vivido con otros hombres y que ahora quería que el Jotun se las hiciera alcanzar, siempre.

Sonrió divertidamente mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios. Ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en el placer y comenzar a trabajar con su plan. Debía de dejar de lado las distracciones y los juegos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al hombre. En verdad le parecía extraño que no la hubiera echado, como en otras ocasiones, al terminar con aquellos juegos sexuales; o que él no se hubiera ido a media noche, sin hacer ruido, creyendo que ella no era consciente de eso. Tomó una sencilla sabana y se la enredo en el cuerpo, haciéndole un ligero nudo.

Movió las manos, mientras estas se iluminaban de color amarillo y su cuerpo se volvió humo, mientras iba desapareciendo.

Viajó libremente por el palacio, escurriéndose como el viento, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su objetivo. Entró por las puertas y, dentro de aquella habitación, se volvió a materializar.

Observó la enorme bóveda de armas, fijando su punto en el pequeño cofre azul, el cual le recordaba la fallida coronación de su preciado Thor. Hizo una ligera mueca ante el recuerdo de aquello y decidió posar su vista en lo que realmente buscaba, lo cual brilló en el momento en que generó chispas en sus manos para iluminar la habitación.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, llamándola y pidiéndole que lo tomara. El _Guante del Infinito_.

Dio unos pasos, acercándose a la bóveda que lo retenía. Hizo aparecer el cetro de los Chitauri, o más bien de Thanos, y comenzó hacer unos ligeros conjuros, los cuales debilitaron la barrera que el mismísimo Padre de Todo hacia levantado. Alzó el cetro y, con el cetro frente a ella, atravesó la delgada barrera y se situó hasta el frente del pedestal de piedra donde descansaba el guante. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sujetaba con cuidado el tan preciado objeto.

En el momento en que alzó el guante, la prisión donde descansaba el _Destructor_ se fue desvaneciendo para darle paso a aquella infernal arma que ella conocía bien. En el momento en que el destructor se dispuso a atacarla, ella alzo una mano contra este, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para que el ataque de aquella armadura vacía se detuviera y se mostrara sumiso frente a la hechicera, la cual sonrió ante aquello.

Desapareció el guante de sus manos, escondiéndolo en un lugar donde solo ella tenía acceso. Observó el cetro que tenía en las manos y lo colocó en donde antes estuvo el guante. Al fin y al cabo, aquel cetro ya había cumplido su función, y podía suponer que ningún _Titán Loco_ lo iba a reclamar, como tampoco reclamarían el guante perdido.

En verdad, Loki había sido varadamente estúpido. El solo entregarle el cetro, conociendo el alcance de ella misma sobre todo aquel miserable castillo.

Evitó a toda costa soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras veía como el cetro brillaba con un azul más fuerte que el de antes, provocándole de nuevo que esbozara una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, estaba ridículamente feliz, todo iba tal y como ella lo quería. El cetro y el _Tesseract_ —que desde que lo encontró en aquella raíz de Yggdrasil, en donde Odín lo había escondido, se volvió uno con el cetro— habían servido como llave de aquella bóveda que el antiguo rey había querido mantener en total encierro; como también ahora tenían en su poder el guante. En verdad, todo no podría marchar mejor de lo que estaba.

Y todo gracias a la aquella gema que había encontrado tiempo atrás.

Se volvió a disolver en humo y se fue, satisfecha con lo que había tomado.

* * *

— ¿Cómo son sus hijos? — preguntó la curiosa voz de Sophie.

Frigg, quien se encontraba caminando por el lugar para estirarse un poco, sonrió ante la pregunta y posó su mirada sobre la mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre el camastro.

— Son una maravilla — detuvo su andar, mientras cruzaba sus manos por enfrente, acariciándolas. — Son tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

— ¿Se parecen en físico? — se fue levantando mientras no apartaba la vista de la bella dama quien negaba con la cabeza, la cual, a pesar de estar vestida tan suciamente, no dejaba de verse encantadora. — ¿Cómo?

— En físico, son totalmente opuestos — comenzó mientras se iba acercando al camastro y se situaba a lado de Sophia. — Uno es como un rayo de sol, fuerte, es alegre y energético, tormentoso cuando debe de serlo, siempre tan inocente y lleno de afecto; mientras que el otro es como la noche más oscura, tranquilo, reservado, no les fácil relacionarse con los demás, pero, dentro de sí, guarda los más puros y hermosos sentimientos.

— Parece que los ama mucho — mencionó Sophie mientras subía las piernas y las cruzaba sobre el camastro, a pesar de que estuviera vestida con una especie de vestido antiguo y, según le había mencionado Frigg, de la realeza, aún seguía teniendo sus hábitos juveniles.

— Más de lo que te imaginas — la sonrisa de la mujer era radiante.

Por algún momento, aquella sonrisa le recordó a su madre, Esther, quien nunca dejaba de sonreír, a pesar de que las cosas se mostraran feas. De hecho, aun podía recordar la última sonrisa que su madre le había brindado. El edificio se venía sobre de ellos, haciéndoles ver que ya no habría nada por hacer, y ni aun así su madre le había soltado la mano y dejado de sonreírle mientras le decía: "_Todo saldrá bien, mi niña_"; para después sentir como la pared y parte del techo las aprisionara y aplastara sin piedad.

Era difícil el poder dejar de pensar en su madre y no llorar, si todo en aquella mujer frente a ella se la recordaba constantemente.

Le sonrió, en un intento por evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin remedio. Intentó redirigir la conversación, más aun así no se le ocurría que más decir o preguntar.

— ¿Y a cuál de los dos ama más?

La dulce sonrisa de Frigg se desvaneció y la miró con algo molestia, algo que veía en ella por primera vez.

— Ambos son mis hijos, a los dos los amo por igual. Nunca haría distinción entre ellos, a pesar de que uno sea más malo que otro — soltó de un tirón, pareciendo realmente molesta, mientras posaba su vista lejos de la menor.

Sophie se sintió un poco mal tras decir aquello.

— Yo… disculpe.

Frigg resopló por la nariz, de forma muy sonora. Tras un rato de silencio, soltó los hombros y se mostró más relajaba que antes. Se giró para con Sophia de nuevo y le mostró un semblante más ameno, pero denotando algo de preocupación.

— Si vas a ser madre — comenzó con un tono de voz serio —, nunca deberás de hacer distinción entre tus hijos. Todos son diferentes y a todos los tienes que amar a su manera, pero con la misma intensidad.

Le tomó de una de las manos y comenzó a acariciársela.

— Debes hacerle entender a tus hijos que los amas; en cada oportunidad que tengas, házselos saber, por más _cabeza dura_ que sean.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ante la mención de aquella frase y no pudo evitar el soltar unas ligeras risas, ya que le fue inevitable el pensar en Loki ante aquella frase.

— Si, los cabezas duras nunca entienden las cosas, ni aunque las tuvieran pegadas en la cara — acertó en decir la menor, sin sacar al dios de su mente, mientras le dio un apretón a la mano de Frigg.

— Parece que conocieras a alguien con esas características, mi niña — se burló la mujer. — ¿Se puede saber quién se trata?

Sophie soltó unas ligeras risas a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Ocultó el rostro, entre avergonzada y divertida. Se soltó de la mano de la mayor y se llevó sus manos a su vientre.

— El padre de esta creatura — respondió con un ligero tono de gracia. — Y, me gustaría pedir, que mi hijo no saliera tan cerrado como él, porque ahora sí, todo sería muy complicado — agregó después de unos segundos.

— Te entiendo, mi hijo menor tiene un carácter el cual se me hace muy complicado de hacerle entender muchas cosas… Pero aun así, no dejo de amarlo por lo que es y por como es, es mi hijo y eso no lo cambiara nada, ni nadie.

La castaña agachó el rostro, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Gracias, Frigg — observó su vientre y no pudo sentirse mal por la enorme incertidumbre a la que estaba siendo expuesta en eso momentos, el no saber siquiera que era lo que le deparara el día de mañana era realmente desesperante. — Ojala y puedas conocer a mi niño.

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Exacto, tiempo. Todo era más que pedir que el tiempo que vivieran ahí no fuera eterno. Aunque no lo exteriorizara, Sophie sabía que la mujer también tenía la esperanza de algún día salir de aquel lugar, el cual había comenzado a asfixiarle, mas buscaba demostrar lo contrario, conversando de cosas sin sentido y tratando de centrarse en su enorme felicidad de ser madre.

Si estaba en Asgard, era seguro que, de alguna u otra forma, se encontraría con Loki y que este, si en verdad sentía algo por ella como simulaba decir, la sacaría de ahí y la pondría en un lugar seguro.

Pero aquello, era algo que solo el tiempo podría determinar.

* * *

— No sé qué demonios quiere decir, pero esto es la muestra de que en Asgard está pasando algo extraño — acertó en decir, con algo de molestia, Sif mientras se iba incorporando lentamente de su lugar. A pesar de que hubieran pasado, si acaso, una semana bajo el cuidado de los mejores médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D., Bruce aun no dejaba de asombrarse lo rápido que estos individuos lograron recuperarse.

— ¡Debemos de ir ahora mismo allá a averiguarlo! — exclamó con furia el dios del trueno, quien hasta esos momentos se había despegado de la convaleciente Jane.

— No podemos saltarnos a una contienda así porque si, Thor, necesitamos un plan — expuso Carol mientras dejaba de lado su vaso con agua y se acomoda en el sillón de la sala. — A diferencia de ti y tus amigos, nosotros no sabemos que es lo que nos depara en Asgard y sería muy arriesgado el no tener algo que nos respalde.

Todos observaron a la rubia quien no dejaba de lado su mirada seria. En verdad, cuando se necesitaba de estrategia, tanto ella como Rogers eran los indicados, supuso que el tiempo que vivieron al servicio del país —ya se por la Segunda Guerra o por las Guerras interplanetarias— les había forjado esa habilidad que ahora les era, en extrema, útil.

— Además, ¿Cómo le haremos para llegar hasta allá? — cuestionó la avispa. — Porque si lo habían olvidado, el prototipo 5.8 del Bifröst, si mis cuentas no fallan, terminó siendo un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que tuvo como saldo un herido.

— Nuestro propio Bifröst está terminado y listo para usarse — anunció Stark mientras entraba por las puertas dobles con un aspecto que daba mucho que desear, ropas y cara sucia las cuales buscaba limpiar con un trapo blanco que ya estaba en las mismas condiciones que su ropa.

Bruce sabía que, cuando Pepper los había obligado a salirse del laboratorio porque se habían excedido de sus horas de uso, el millonario se había escabullido para adentrarse en su propio laboratorio y culminar con el proyecto que les había costado a él, a Hank y a Tony varios días de desvelo y de malpasadas en sus hábitos alimenticios.

Tony se sentó al lado de la guerrera que lo veía con total asombro y, porque no decirlo, con algo de repulsión debido a su andrajoso aspecto, a lo que el hombre solo optó por sonreírle como él solo sabía hacerlo.

— ¡No pienso arriesgarme con otros de tus ridículos inventos fallidos, Stark! — alegó la pantera mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba inquisidora mente al genio, el cual no parecía ni inmutarse ya que había comenzado a comer parte de las galletas que tenían en la mesa de centro.

— Relájate, T'Challa — le dijo el hombre tras haber terminado su galleta de azúcar y habiendo comenzado a lamerse los dedos, quitando el sobrante de azúcar de estos. — ¿Es que acaso no sabes que de los _errores se aprenden_? Hay que tener fe, hermanos y ¡recuerden que la fe mueve montañas! — dijo esto último imitando a una congregación religiosa mientras alzaba las manos.

— Aun así, sería una locura volver a intentarlo.

— La Fe es una creencia infantil — expresó la espía desde su sitio, la cual se encontraba recargada en la pared, pegada a la ventana, y de brazos cruzados. A un escaso metro de distancia, se encontraba Barton, quien estaba tomando agua de una botella de plástico.

— Fe es lo último que deberíamos de perder, Lady Romanoff — proclamó el más grande de los guerreros asgardianos, quien estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de centro, devorando uno que otro bocadillo.

— Si necesitan a alguien que pruebe su aparato, yo me puedo ofrecer — hizo moción Thor, mientras se ponía, muy enérgico.

— ¡Y yo! — lo imitaron la guerrera y el resto de los guerreros, pero ellos poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Los Tres Guerreros estaríamos honrados de servirles, tras la ayuda y hospitalidad que nos han brindado — habló, por primera vez, el guerrero de ojos rasgados, que respondía al nombre de Hogun.

Banner posó, instintivamente, la mirada sobre Tony, el cual había comenzado a sonreír a gran manera, después la posó sobre T'Challa, quien había arrugado el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos un tanto molesto.

— Bien, entonces nos dividiremos — expuso el Capitán mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar órdenes y señalar con las manos, exponiendo su plan.

Al final, parecía ser que el deseo de Tony por traer a su trastornado amigo para solo poder golpearlo en sus propios terrenos por la locura que había cometido se iba a cumplir, agregándole el deseo y curiosidad de varios por conocer el reino eterno de Asgard.

Solo esperaba que los cálculos realizados al final por él y Hank, dieran resultados fructuosos.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose más confundido de lo normal. Algo dentro de él le decía que todo aquello era una campaña ridícula, algo más por lo cual echarle en cara. Si se situaba en su propia realidad, en el momento en que aceptó el trato de la hechicera, su vida había caído en un remolino de error tras error tras error. Error contra su persona, error contra lo que sentía y error contra lo que creía. Su ser se había comenzado a sentir abrumado y desorientado, algo fuera de lo común en él.

Se fue incorporando en la cama y hasta en ese momento había reparado en el hecho de que la mujer se había ido antes de la cama, algo que realmente agradeció, ya que de lo contrario se hubiera sentido más asqueado consigo que de lo que se sentía en esos precisos momentos. Fue directo hacia el cuarto de baño e hizo aparecer algo de agua tibia en la tina para intentar el relajarse. Lo más obvio hubiera sido que mandara a sus sirvientes a hacerlo, pero estaba de un humor en el que no soportaría el ver a nadie en esos precisos momentos.

Se adentró en la tina y se fue relajando poco a poco. Podía sentir como cada caricia que la mujer le había dado se habían comenzado a intensificar, cada mordida le comenzaba a arder, llegándole a hacerse sentir completamente sucio. Tomó un estropajo con algo de jabón y comenzó a tallar cada parte de su cuerpo en donde la hechicera había puesto su mano. Se sentía sucio y esa era la única forma para hacerse creer que toda rastro de la mujer desaparecería.

Una vez terminado de tallarse, se sumergió completamente en el agua. Necesitaba de un tiempo para sí mismo, y que mejor que encerrarse en aquella burbuja de agua.

Era extraño para Loki el estar completamente desorientado. Le era completamente ajena la sensación de incertidumbre. Lo tenía todo. Todo lo que una vez deseó y le perteneció, todo lo que su solitario corazón una vez añoró con tanto desespero, lo tenía, ahora era completamente suyo y estaba seguro que nadie se lo podría quitar; pero a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar del maldito poder y del maldito trono que le pertenecía por ley, su ser se sentía vacío, sin rumbo y sin motivo para seguir. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le faltaba en su vida ni como poder rellenar ese vacío que tenía en su interior.

"_¿Realmente esto es lo que deseas?_" le dijo una voz interna.

Rosó con sus alargados dedos las runas grabadas sobre el brazalete que estaba situado en su antebrazo izquierdo. Una punzada de más culpa lo abrumó. _Sophia_.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que los recuerdos que había suprimido de la mujer comenzaron a atacar su mente de manera salvaje. Cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa que ella le había regalado, le fueron rasgando la piel, al grado que lo hicieron saltar para salir del agua.

Pero por desgracia, una fuerte mano lo retuvo y lo mantuvo sumergido. El moreno comenzó a luchar, con desespero, para soltarse del agarre, mas cada manotazo que daba sentía como si se estuviera golpeando a sí mismo. El aire le comenzó a faltar, mientras que seguía luchando por librarse de aquella mano que no lo dejaba salir.

"_Necesitas saber la verdad de la situación, dios egoísta_" y tras escuchar estas palabras, un dolor que le desgarró hasta al alma lo comenzó a llenar desde el centro de su corazón, podía sentir como poco a poco le comenzaban a arrancar la vida de su propio cuerpo y que, por más que luchara y por más que se opusiera, lo terminó por sacar de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Loki captaron la furiosa mirada de su guardián, el cual flotaba a su lado y lo había comenzado a arrastrar hacia las afueras del castillo. Momentos antes de alejarse, el moreno logró ver como su cuerpo se iba hundiendo poco a poco en el agua de aquella bañera.

Su cuerpo era más ligero y la briza del viento no hacía nada contra su traslucido y desnudo cuerpo. Podía sentir el dolor de ser arrastrado y jalado de los cabellos húmedos mientras que Uróboros lo conducía hacia un lugar completamente desconocido para él.

Su viaje culminó en una de las calles de la ciudad que estaba alrededor del castillo. La creatura, quien estaba en su forma humana, lo dejó caer sobre el asfalto en donde se encontraban, y por extraño que pareciera, esto le provocó dolor al hechicero.

— _Ponte de pie, traidor, y observa lo que estas provocando _— ordenó la creatura con voz molesta.

El hechicero se fue incorporando poco a poco, mientras se iba quitando el polvo que se le había pegado a la piel húmeda. Por más acostumbrado que estuviera a los encuentros extraños entre él y su guardián, aun se seguía sorprendiendo de los alcances que podía tener la magia de este.

— _Esto, es tu reino._

Los ojos verdes del hechicero se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar en lo que se había convertido la dorada y gloriosa Asgard.

La hermosura y eternidad que reflejaban las casas se había esfumado, la luz que los mismos ciudadanos irradiaban, su fuerza y su orgullo se había extinguido, dejando solo la decadencia y la humillación. En verdad, nunca había visto a aquella ciudad tan decaída, ni cuando hubo una guerra contra el reino de los elfos oscuros, la cual casi devasto en su totalidad aquella ciudad.

Los Jotuns y las Askafroas rondaban por las calles, intimidando a los asgardianos, mientras que algunos elfos oscuros les ordenaban que hacer mientras los golpeaban. Ancianos, mujeres y niños eran abusados y puestos a trabajar, mientras usaban cadenas que los ataban y les daban la libertad de moverse hasta unos ciertos metros de distancia. Todo aquel hombre o guerrero que se opusiera era contenido, capturado y condenado a ser torturado hasta su muerte.

Un ejemplo de aquello era un hombre que se había interpuesto entre el garrote de uno de los Jotuns y su pequeño hijo, el cual no había podido realizar su trabajo como era debido. Las Askafroas lo habían capturado, tras los azotes que los Jotun, en conjunto con algunos elfos, le habían propiciado, y lo llevaron hasta una enorme estaca de oro, que antes era un monumento preciado para los ciudadanos, para incrustar su cuerpo en la punta de aquel pilar y deslizarlo hasta la mitad de este. El hijo del individuo había querido ir hasta donde estaba su padre, pero lo que parecía ser su madre lo estaba sujetando con fuerza, evitando que fuera corriendo y cometiera una locura; ambos seres lloraban amargamente por su ser perdido mientras que las creaturas reían sin freno. Y, lo que una vez había sido un signo de fuerza y de honor, ahora era un símbolo de muerte y humillación.

Pero ante aquellas escenas, el rey de Asgard ni siquiera se había conmovido. La reprimenda y la decadencia no eran motivo suficiente para que el herido corazón de aquel dios, el cual había sufrido burlas y humillaciones por parte de aquellas personas que ahora estaban sufriendo, se ablandara y sintiera un poco de compasión ante aquellos asgardianos.

— Es un reino que se rige como siempre debió de ser regido, Uróboros — se dignó a decir en voz seca mientras alzaba su mirada sobre todo aquel espectáculo.

— _Nunca observas lo que realmente tienes que observar_ — y tras aquellas palabras tan simples del guardián, el cuerpo traslucido de Loki comenzó a retorciese de un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, empezaba desde el centro de su corazón y se extendía hasta la punta de los dedos de su pies, recorriendo completamente cada fibra de sus ser.

No pudo evitar caer de rodillas, rendido ante aquel dolor que le iba arrebatando sus energías, poco a poco.

El dolor se detuvo, tras unos minutos de agonía, en el momento en que las voces de la mujer y del niño le aturdieron el oído.

— Mamá — murmuró el niño, el cual se encontraba a una distancia considerable del dios, más aun así podía escuchar claramente la voz del infante, la cual se entrecortaba por el llanto que estaba derramando. — ¿Por qué… el rey Loki no interfiere en esto? Se supone… ¿Qué no se supone que es hijo del buen rey Odín?

— Mientras no esté el padre de todos para gobernarnos, solo nos deparara ser la carne de estos malitos y asqueroso carroñeros — la voz de la mujer se escuchaba impregnada de odio, mientras su abrazo hacia su pequeño se veía tan protector y maternal.

Aquellas palabras hirieron al rey, quien intentaba recuperarse de aquel dolor, del cual no sabía cómo el guardián lo podía generar, sin siquiera tener un cuerpo.

— ¿Eso… eso es lo que querías que viera? — preguntó con pesadez, mientras intentaba incorporarse. — Es totalmente ridículo…

— _En realidad, no_.

Y tras esto, el dolor lo volvió a abrumar, haciéndolo soltar un potente alarido, el cual parecía ser inexistente o inaudible ya que nadie parecía escucharlo. Tras unos segundos, el dolor volvió a desaparecer, momento en que aprovechó para incorporarse con lentitud y comenzar a regular su tan agitada respiración. Una vez estuvo de pie, se colocó a la altura del guardián y trató de enfocar su vista al lugar que la mirada de la creatura parecía estar sujeta.

— _¿No aprendiste nada de Sophia?_ — preguntó en tono serio Uróboros.

Loki solo pudo traer a su mente la única clase que la mortal le intentó dar.

— Mi humanidad es algo inexistente, puesto que yo ni siquiera puedo ser considerado un humano — sonrió hilarante tras haber soltado una risa con el mismo tono. — Ni siquiera puedo ser considerado asgardiano.

— _No me hagas herirte de nuevo, Loki_.

El aludido posó su mirada sobre su interlocutor, el cual mostraba un semblante estoico ante las imágenes frente a ellos. Sus ojos no parecían inmutarse ante nada y solo parecían moverse ligeramente de un lugar a otro a una gran velocidad, tanta que solo prestando toda la atención sería posible verle aquellos ligeros y agiles movimientos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Uróboros? — cuestionó después de un rato de observar al guardián. — ¿Qué se supone que Sophia debió de haberme enseñado?

— _Sophia es una mortal con excelentes y únicas habilidades que solo pocas personas poseen_ — respondió después de un largo silencio.

Los ojos del dios se tornaron confusos ante aquellas palabras que, al parecer, decían todo, más para él no le resolvían nada. Tras largos minutos de analizar aquellas palabras, el dios no logró encontrar relación alguna con lo que se suponía debía de ver en aquel lugar.

Uróboros soltó un ligero suspiro.

— _Si permaneces más de diez minutos, a partir de ahora, tú esencia mágica, la cual se encuentra a mi lado, desaparecerá porque tu cuerpo habrá encontrado su inminente muerte._

Y con aquello, la mente del moreno logró hacer clic. _Escancia mágica_. _Magia_. _Aura humana_. _Aura_. Eso era, la respuesta era que Sophia podía ver las auras de las personas.

Trató de recordar las palabras de la mortal, cuando había intentado explicarle el cómo poder ver las auras, sin la necesidad de que los otros las hicieran externas.

"_Siempre debo de relajarme y me trato de empatizarme con el otro_" oyó la voz de Sophia que parecía ser como una guía en aquellos momentos.

Relajó su mente y trató de enfocarse en las emociones que había visto presente en aquella familia que seguía observando al hombre que había sido empalado frente a sus ojos.

"_Sentir lo que el otro siente_".

Odio, frustración, dolor, pena y coraje. Esas eran las emociones más presentes en aquella familia, pero aun así había algo que le impedía ver lo que él buscaba, lo sentía mientras enfocaba su vista a un punto más allá de las mismas personas. Trató de analizar de nuevo la escena: la mujer abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, lo estaba consolando; la mujer y el niño lloraban con amargura y tristeza; y la mujer miraba con añoranza al hombre que estaba en aquella estaca. Era algo tan sencillo, había comenzado a ver aquella pisca de la esencia de la familia, pero había algo que se le escapaba.

Trató de recordar otra de las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer sobre aquella habilidad y, por extraño que pareciera, su mente hizo millones de conexiones que lo terminaron llevando al momento en el que logró ser alguien autentico, por primera vez, como también recordaba la frase que la mujer le había dicho esa vez: _Te amo, Loki_.

Amor. Ese era el sentimiento más fuerte que emanaba la mujer, por la forma en que miraba al hombre y al enfocarse en ese sentimiento, la difusa aura se hizo visible y rodeó a la mujer y al niño. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que Uróboros quería que viera en ese lugar. Las auras de las personas parecían ser extraídas de sus propios cuerpos, mientras se alzaban hasta alcanzar la punta de la torre más alta del palacio donde él había estado estos últimos días. Posó su mirada sobre otros ciudadanos y ocurría lo mismo.

Amora les estaba robando la energía y el alma a todos los habitantes de Asgard.

Giró su rostro hacia su guardián, el cual había comenzado a asentir con un semblante serio, eso le valió como confirmación ante sus especulaciones. Si esto seguía así, eso solo podía significar que…

— Frigga… — murmuró con temor a la par que fue arrastrado por una potente esencia que lo llevó hasta el cuarto en donde antes se había encontrado.

Cuando su esencia hizo contacto con su cuerpo, el dolor que antes había sentido, cuando su alma había sido arrancado de su cuerpo, lo volvió a abrumar y le fue inevitable el no gritar y salir con desespero de aquella agua que lo había asfixiado desde el momento en que había vuelto a su cuerpo. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, mientras que su boca quería ayudar a su nariz a obtener todo el aire que pudiera. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, para sacarse el cabello húmedo de la cara y comenzó a observar, con ansiedad, todo a su alrededor. Aquello había sido como una epifanía para él.

"_Y eso no lo es todo, hijo de Laufey_" la voz de Uróboros llego como punzada a su cabeza, solo para conducir su vista hacia otro lugar.

Sus ojos se habían enfocado en un lugar fuera de Asgard, que él conocía muy bien. Midgard. Lograba ver al grupo de héroes, junto a los guerreros de Asgard, que él conocía muy bien y que sabía que había dejado tan enojados que si lo volvían a ver, era posible que le cortaran la cabeza. Más eso no fue todo lo que vio. Sus débiles ojos, que apenas se estaban adaptando a la habilidad que tanto Odín como Heimdall poseían, se habían enfocado en un aparato que Tony sostenía entre sus manos, del cual podía ver como irradiaba parte de su magia y de la magia del cetro de Thanos. Solo le era suficiente eso para poder sumar _2+2_: los mortales habían logrado construir una réplica del Bifröst.

Pestañeó, tratando se zafarse de aquella visión, para luego incorporarse de un jalón y salir de la tina.

"_Pronto llegara el fin de todo esta locura_" dijo con un deje de alegría la creatura en su mente.

— Oh no, Uróboros — comenzó mientras que hacia aparecer su tan característico traje con magia, sobre su cuerpo — esto apenas comienza.

Y, tras decir esto, hizo aparecer a Gungnir en sus manos y, tras haberlo mentalizado claramente, se esfumó para aparecer frente a la puerta de la celda que él conocía bien. Desapareció cada hechizo de protección de la puerta para después abrirla y adentrarse al lugar.

Iluminó con su mano la habitación y se enfocó en buscar a la mujer por la que había ido a ese lugar.

— ¡Madre, tenemos que salir de a…! — sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al percatarse de que la rubia y bella mujer no se encontraba sola. — Sophia…

La mortal se había incorporado con lentitud, mientras no dejaba de posar su vista sobre el dios, quien no dejaba de preguntarse ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

Sophia se comenzó a acercar hasta donde estaba él, a la par que Loki cambiaba su semblante de sorpresa a uno de molestia. Si ella se encontraba en estos momentos en la celda, eso cambiaría por completo todo lo que tuviera planeado.

— Loki… — soltó en un pequeño suspiro la mujer, su rostro era de completa estupefacción.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? — interrogó secamente, mientras esfumaba la lanza de sus manos.

Sophie se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación. Fue ahí cuando Loki logró ver lo que traía puesto, era uno de los vestidos de gala de su madre, el cual se encontraba andrajoso y sucio, al igual que ella.

— ¿No crees que si lo supiera ya me hubiera largado de aquí? — soltó con un deje de ironía mientras se llevaba sus manos a las caderas.

Loki gruñó, insatisfecho por la respuesta.

— ¡¿COMO LLEGASTE?! — repitió con potencia.

— ¡Que no lo sé! — la mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras se mantenía a distancia del dios.

El hombre volvió a gruñir y comenzó a analizar todo. Todo aquello afectaba todos sus planes. Si Sophia estaba ahí, significaba que el trato con la hechicera se había roto y ahora ella era consciente de que el dios tenía planeada una posible traición. Era muy probable que Amora se hubiera enterado de que tanto su madre como los guerreros se encontraban con vida y de que estos últimos habían sido desterrados del reino para ser enviados a Midgard y que alertaran a Thor de la presencia, tanto de la hechicera como de él en Asgard. Y ahora que su plan estaba hasta este punto, aparecía la mortal —a quien hacia reposando en un lugar seguro de su hogar— para complicar todo.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó en voz alta, mientras caminaba en círculos. — Esto lo empeora todo.

— ¡Ja! Yo también me alegro de verte, querido — le dijo con sarcasmo mientras alzaba la voz. — Por cierto, gracias por irte sin decirme nada, fue una hermosa despedía. Lo bueno que me trajiste aquí, así podrás aprovechar y despedirte como se debe.

— Yo nunca mande traerte aquí — puntualizó con voz serena mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos. En verdad, tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar esto.

— A si… ¿Y cómo explicas el que yo esté aquí, genio? ¿Un holograma tal vez?

— Déjate de juegos, mortal — se detuvo en seco y la miró con molestia; era claro que cuando esa mujer se proponía ser irritable, podría llegarlo a serlo. — No ando de humor para nada de eso.

— Mira quien habla — continuó ella mientras no dejaba de lado su tono de voz sarcástico, que había comenzado a fastidiar al dios —, el que siempre jugó a ser alguien que no era y que se la pasó mintiendo y convenciendo a todos de que era parte de los buenos.

Loki alzó la ceja con molestia. ¿Era enserio?

— Maté a más de miles de personas en lo que va del transcurso de tres años, sumándole el hecho de que soy el dios de las mentiras, ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¡Eres un maldito sínico! — acusó la mujer mientras se acercaba más al hombre con un semblante de furia. — ¿Cómo pude siquiera confiar en ti, si habías intentado matarme en varias ocasiones?

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa ante la mención de aquello.

— ¡¿Qué?! — sonó indignado. — ¡Salve tu vida más de tres ocasiones!

— ¡Porque tú la ponías siempre en peligro, en más de tres ocasiones! — indicó el numero con los dedos, casi restregándole en el rostro del dios a la par que lo miraba con desafío; después se giró y soltó un potente bufido para de nuevo encarar al dios. — Y si mal no recuerdo, no solo la mía, sino también la de los demás.

— ¡Porque todos han tratado de acabar con la mía! — gritó furioso mientras trataba ponerse a mas altura que ella. — ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me sentara y les diera el arma para atravesar mi corazón?

— ¡Que dialogaras! ¡Debes de dejar de lado, para empezar, tus estúpidos arranques de inferioridad!

— ¡Arranques que no tuviera si personas como tú no me compararan tanto! — interrumpió a la mujer con agresividad.

— ¿Yo? — se señaló con sorpresa Sophia, sorpresa que no duró tanto, ya que fue remplazada por una fuerte ira que se comenzó a reflejar en su rostro. — A ver, permíteme pero no. ¡Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, confiando como una estúpida en ti, el maldito dios de las mentiras! — lo último lo dijo mientras se mofaba del título y alzaba los brazos de forma burlesca. — Yo, al igual que Thor y Tony. Confiamos en ti, ¿Mientras tu qué? — lo señaló con el dedo. — Tú nos traicionaste a los tres de la forma más ruin posible. A ver, ¿Dime algo bueno que hayas hecho por nosotros?

Las acusaciones hirieron al dios, no por lo que estas implicaban, sino más bien por quien las hacía. ¿Cómo era posible que la mortal, a quien había protegido y cuidado en contables ocasiones, fuera ahora la que lo señalaba con el dedo y lo acusaba? Se suponía que debía de estar de su lado, no en su contra.

La ira y la frustración que había sentido en el momento en que ella lo había comparado con el estúpido de Thor se volvieron a manifestar. Mas esta vez no se demostraría afectado, se mostraría igual de invulnerable ante la situación.

— No tengo porque justificarme con alguien como tú por las cosas que hago o dejo de hacer — su voz fue tan seca que pudo apostar que fue un golpe duro para la mortal. Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mostrando su superioridad ante la mujer. — De mí nunca recibirás un "_gracias_" ni un "_perdón_", no soy el indicado para disculparse.

La voz de Loki hizo eco en el lugar, el cual fue tan notorio, puesto que tras la última palabra del dios sobrevino un silencio.

Tras unos momentos, unas ligeras y extrañas risas sobrevinieron, opacando el silencio, inundándolo. El dios posó su mirada sobre la mujer, quien parecía muy divertida.

— En verdad no puedo creerlo... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — reclamó con una creciente furia, dejando de lado la aquella espeluznante risa. — ¿Es que acaso no ves todo lo que hago por ti? ¡Estoy a tu lado, maldita sea! — sus manos se movían con rapidez, algo que Loki siempre había reconocido en ella como seña de desesperación. — A pesar de que todo me dice que esto es un error, un grandísimo error. No puedo creer que tú aun busques salirte librado como si fueras la maldita víctima de todo esto, siempre saliéndote con la tuya... ¡Dios! — gruñó con potencia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara con frustración. — ¡En verdad siento lastima por ti!

Sophia lo miró con enojo y desafío, para después retirarse del lugar.

Loki había experimentado miles de cosas, como el mismo lo decía, su vida estaba llena de malos sentimientos que siempre lo herían y habían construido su mundo, su propia realidad. Y ahora lo estaban abrumando, asfixiándolo. Encerrándolo dentro de su propia torre para terminar de matarlo. Pero aquella mujer, había llegado a su vida y lo había hecho vivir un poco de distracción, algo que lo hacía olvidar tanto sentimiento destructivo, pero ahora, tras esas palabras, se había vuelto parte de su oscuro mundo que solo servía para consumirlo y matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

Comenzó a ir tras ella, ninguna mortal, mucho menos ella, le dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Sophia! — la llamó una vez mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, tratando de alcanzarla. — ¡SOPHIA! ¡NO ME DES LA MALDITA ESPALDA!

Sophia detuvo su andar de manera estrepitosa, se giró para enfrentarlo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo enrojecido que estaba su delicado rostro, como también lo empapado que estaba por las lágrimas.

— ¡Debí de haberte dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo atrás, el día que te encontré! — guardó silencio por un rato tras haber gritado con potencia; tomó aire y volvió a gritar con potencia. — ¡Pero como ves, no lo hice! Y todo porque me enamoré como una estúpida de ti y creí que podríamos tener algo lindo entre los dos — dejó salir todo el aire y trató de recuperar un poco la compostura. — Más veo que estuve equivocada.

— ¡Pues aun estas a tiempo de darme la espalda, a mí y a todo esto! Deja todo esto atrás y para con tu estúpido sufrimiento... — la miró con completa furia, en verdad estaba muy enojado y herido. — Ve y busca a tu maldito amigo Stark y pídele que construya una máquina que te vuelva al pasado y así puedas abandonarme... O sabes que, yo mismo puedo hacerte el trabajo, si quieres, de esa forma todo sería más fácil para todos...

El rostro de la mujer se arrugó de frustración.

— ¿Fácil?, ¡¿FACIL?! ¡No me hables de facilidad cuando tú no eres el que tendrá que cargar con el hijo de un maldito dios infernal dentro de sí, mientras todo el mundo se está yendo al carajo solo por querer lo que quiero!

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. El pasillo se sintió más pesado y abrumador, mientras que el calor comenzó a intensificarse.

De nuevo el dios se había quedado sin palabras y todo porque aun su cerebro no daba fe de lo que sus oídos recibían. ¿Acaso era lo que creía que había escuchado?

Su cuerpo delgado se había quedado plantado en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras no apartaba la vista de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un hijo?— susurró casi inaudible, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que si hubiera hablado.

La mujer agachó el rostro, más aun así, pudo escuchar su respiración forzada por culpa del llanto.

— ¡Sí! — respondió de manera tosca. — Estoy embarazada de ti, maldito imbécil egoísta.

La respiración del hechicero se comenzó a hacer cada vez más pesada, mientras que su mente intentaba procesar las palabras de la mujer. Si, había escuchado bien, Sophie estaba esperando un hijo de él. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno, eso lo sabía, pero había tratado de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar esos pequeños inconvenientes. Pero ahora, la mujer le venía y le decía que esperaba un hijo y de él, no sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar.

Tras lo ocurrido con Angrboda y aquel gigante, pensó que la paternidad —o maternidad, ya daba igual— nunca volvería a atormentarlo, pero se había equivocado. ¿Qué monstruosidad saldría ahora de la cruza de un Gigante de hielo y de una Mortal?

"_De seguro una preciosidad, tratándose de Sophia_" le mencionó mentalmente su guardián.

En eso tenía razón, Sophia era realmente hermosa y era casi imposible que algo monstruoso saliera de ella. Pero siendo él el padre…

Observó a la mujer, quien estaba a escasos metros lejos de él. Su mirada se enfocaba en él, como queriendo comunicarle cuanto lo odiaba, mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas como si de una fuente se tratara. Siempre le gustó ver en aquella mortal su debilidad y su grande fortaleza combinadas en su perfecto y joven rostro, de todos los seres que había conocido, ella era la única que lograba unir estas contraposiciones en una casi simétrica y perfecta armonía.

Se fue acercando hasta ella, le era inevitable el no querer estar cerca de ella. La amaba y ¡Por Odín!, como la extrañaba. Mientras estuvo a su lado, discutiendo, no se había percatado de que ese vacío que se había formado en su ser, le había comenzado a llenar poco a poco. Tal vez su motivo por seguir adelante sea ella, sea el sentirse amado por alguien, amado de la única forma que ella lo sabía hacer: sin prejuicios y sin sentir lastima. Todas esas palabras y esos reclamos que le hirieron, no fueron más que el corazón herido de ella reclamándole por su abandono en un momento tan especial para ella. Puede que no haya aceptado del todo su paternidad, como el hecho de que tampoco creía que esta fuera verdad; pero el solo tenerla a su lado, lo hacía sentir que todo lo demás estaba de sobra y que lo que verdad importaba era ella, pero más precisamente exacto en este momento, era su seguridad.

Alcanzó a rozar su mano antes de que ella retrocediera sin dejarlo de ver con aquella furia incontenida.

— Sophia… — murmuró débilmente, aún seguía sin palabras para decirle.

La mujer lo observó atentamente mientras su mirada le seguía reflejando algo de recelo. Loki se detuvo frente a ella, se quitó el casco con cuernos y lo dejó sobre la superficie más cercana, que era una vieja mesa de roca que adornaba aquel abandonado pasillo. Enfocó su mirada en ella y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa. Realmente estaba feliz de verla.

Nunca vio venir la reacción tan salvaje de la mujer, hasta que el puño había impactado contra se quijada, haciéndolo girar con fuerza. No recordaba que la mortal contra con aquella asombrosa fuerza, solo recordaba esa fuerza de un solo mortal y era la del soldado del pasado. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de dolor, mientras se llevaba una mano al área afectada.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? — preguntó molesto mientras se iba recuperando de la impresión y volvía a posar su mirada sobre la de ella.

La mujer resoplaba fuertemente por los orificios de la nariz como también apretaba con fuerza los puños de las manos. Se volvió a lanzar sobre de él, a la par que le comenzaba a lanzar puñetazos al pecho con la misma fuerza con que lo había golpeado en la cara, pero con la diferencia de que estos impactaban contra la armadura, sintiéndolos como ligeros empujes hacia atrás, mientras que cada vez iban disminuyendo de intensidad.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme de lado, abandonarme cuando más te necesité?! — le reclamaba la mujer con cada golpe que le daba, su rostro estaba siendo oculto por su castaño, largo y sucio cabello. — ¿Por qué nos engañaste y mataste a todas esas personas? ¿Por qué nunca intentaste mejorar? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tu sentir? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas el día de la cena?

La voz se le fue quebrando poco a poco y se fue perdiendo entre el llanto que luchaba por salir y sus palabras que querían seguir con los reclamos. Le fue inevitable al dios no conmoverse ante aquello. Comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos mientras ella se iba recargando cada vez más en él y rompía en llanto.

Podía ver algo en ella que le recordaba mucho de sí mismo: estaba completamente perdida y sin rumbo alguno. Y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que podían ser pilares el uno del otro?

— Yo… perdóname… — se disculpó entre sollozos, Loki sabía de qué, pero aun así no le veía el caso retomar aquello. — No… no vuelvas a dejarme sola, idiota — murmuró sobre su pecho mientras dejaba todo su peso sobre los brazos del dios y se dejaba caer poco a poco. — Nunca…

El moreno posó su mentón sobre su cabeza y la estrechó más contra su pecho.

— Lo intentaré — y dicho esto le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ahora podía sentir que estaba completo. No había nada que pudiera desear. Aquella figura a su lado, esa mortal que antes había querido suprimir de su mente y de su vida, ahora lo estaba estrujando, pidiéndole entre susurros que no se fuera, que nuca la dejara.

— Hijo — escuchó la voz de su madre, la cual lo sacó de su pequeña burbuja que había creado alrededor de aquel abrazo.

Sujetó la barbilla de la mujer, la alzó y le plantó un beso en los labios, tan dulce y tan tierno, que se sorprendió a si mismo de que pudiera hacer aquello.

Alzó el rostro y miró con ojos brillantes a la mujer que una vez sirvió como su pilar, la que sabía darle consuelo en momentos de dolor y pesar, la que una vez creyó su madre y resultó no ser, más aun esta insistía a tratarlo y llamarlo como tal.

— Madre — sintió cada letra en el corazón, cada una de ellas fue mencionada con toda la sinceridad que había en su interior y que solo a pocas personas le revelaba —, te presento a Sophia Lerman, la mujer con la que me he vinculado y he jurado proteger.

La sonrisa de la reina se ensanchó, mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta donde él se encontraba. Una vez enfrente de ellos, sujetó la mano de la mujer, la cual se había comenzado a separar del dios, mostrando su rostro manchado por la tierra y las lágrimas. Frigga besó el dorso de la palma, para después acariciarla como si de su hija se tratara.

— Sophie, ella es Frigga — tomó la mano de la rubia e imitó la acción que esta hacía con la mano de la mortal. — Reyna de Asgard y mi madre.

— ¿Ella es tu madre? — pudo reconocer la sorpresa en el tono de voz de la mortal mientras veía como la antigua Reyna se encogía de hombros. — Así que su nombre es Frigga… ¿Alguna razón para no completar tu nombre? — preguntó después de unos instantes.

— Quería conocer como realmente era la mujer que mi hijo había escogido, mi niña — le sonrió de manera tan divertida, algo que nunca había visto ver a la mayor desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sophie suspiró, para luego, soltarse de la mano de la rubia y volverse abrazar del dios. Restregó su rostro en la capa verde del hombre, como intentando limpiarse lo más que pudiera la cara.

— ¿Y había alguna razón de tu parte, _bambi_, para no decirme nada antes de tu partida? — cuestionó mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su capa.

— _Bambi…_ — repitió él, acostumbrado al apodo.

— Tony tiene la habilidad para pegarte ciertas cosas…

Loki sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No te dije nada, porque era lo mejor — le respondió después de unos momentos. — Siempre he creído que estamos mejor separados.

Los brazos de la mujer se aferraron con ansias a él.

— ¿En serio? — soltó hilarante. — Yo lo veo más como la falla de nuestra relación, el estar separaos…

— Tenía motivos suficientes para dejarte de lado, créeme — expuso el dios con voz serena.

— ¡Claro! Dejemos a la panzona de lado y sola. Ella podrá defenderse de todos los malos con solo levantar una mano y decir: "_¡Stop!_".

El moreno rodó los ojos mientras se separaba de ella, lentamente.

— Mis motivos siempre son tu protección y bienestar — reveló después de un rato. — Estabas rodeada de los mediocres más poderosos del mundo, ¿Qué malo podría pasarte?

— ¿Qué me secuestraran? — puntualizó mientras lo veía desde abajo y con una ceja alzada. — Interesante forma de proteger, matando personas y robando objetos importantes — suspiró con pesadez, mientras se aferraba más a él. — Creo que tu idea tenía una ligera falla, _cornamenta._

— Dejemos de lado los apodos. Comienzan a fastidiarme.

La mortal sonrió divertida y asintió con la cabeza. Se separó de él y se fue hasta donde estaba Frigga, quien los observaba con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

— Espero que tu nuevo plan sea modificar a tu viejo plan — comenzó ella mientras sujetaba el brazo de la reina con gran confianza. — Porque no pienso apartarme de ella, hasta que prometas protegerme y llevarme contigo a mí también.

Sin lugar a dudas, era sorprendente como es que la mortal podía recuperarse de sus momentos cumbres tan velozmente, hasta el punto de parecer que estos nunca habían pasado. Y se quejaba de que él poseía una montaña rusa emocional. ¡Que descaro de su parte!

Se giró hasta posar su vista sobre el interminable pasillo que se abría ante ellos. Mordió su labio interno mientras comenzaba a generar un nuevo plan. La mortal tenía razón. Tenía que encontrar una nueva forma de deambular por los pasillos del castillo y llevarlas a un lugar seguro sin que ninguno de los malditos merodeadores de Amora los viera, para después encargarse de buscar a la hechicera, con la cual tenía unos asuntitos que arreglar.

"_No queda mucho tiempo_" lo apuró su guardián, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a situar en un lugar fuera del castillo.

Podía ver cómo es que la horda de imbéciles, que se consideraban héroes, comenzaba a atravesar el portal que generaba la extraña máquina del excéntrico millonario. Logró ver cómo es que los guardias que ahora custodiaban el puente comenzaban a reaccionar y se veían presa del poder de aquellos sujetos que dos años atrás él subestimó. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como una de las mujeres árbol comenzaba a caer, derrumbando algunos gigantes de hielo, al igual que algunos Orcos y Trolls.

Trató de enfocar su vista en alguien en específico, hasta que lo encontró, girando su ostentoso martillo mientras que derribaba algunos enemigos. Thor había comenzado a invocar algunos rayos mientras comenzaba a alzarse en los cielos.

La vista se le nubló de nuevo, hasta volver a ser la del pasillo en donde se encontraba. Aspiró el aire con potencia, para luego soltarlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Giró hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres, quienes lo veían en espera de la orden a seguir. Apareció de nuevo a Gungnir en sus manos y les dedicó una media sonrisa.

— Es hora de movernos — y tras decir esto, un potente estallido, venido de afuera, se escuchó. Ante aquello, el dios no se inmutó y comenzó a avanzar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — cuestionó asustada la mujer, tratando de alcanzarle el paso.

— Están aquí — se limitó a contestar mientras miraba de reojo a su otro costado para asegurarse de que Frigga lo estuviera siguiendo.

Al parecer, Sophie se conformó con la respuesta, ya que no volvió a cuestionar más, ni siquiera para pedirle que se justificara.

Caminaron por el alargado pasillo, durante algunos minutos, siempre cuidando de que nadie los viera. Ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera presentarse, el hechicero siempre se situaba frente a ellas, empuñando con fuerza la lanza que antes le perteneció a Odín. Mas había algo que siempre lo estaba alertando, una presencia que, a cada paso que daban, la sentía más cerca.

La vibración de las paredes del pasillo en el que ahora estaban, que era más cerca de los lugares recurrentes por la servidumbre, lo alertaron, haciéndolo que tanto su respiración como su corazón comenzaran a latir con más fuerza, presintiendo el peligro.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando afuera, pero podía presentir que algo grande los acechaba, exactamente al lugar en donde estaban ellos. Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora, y la más viable era dejar que ellas se alejaran de él, puesto que, tras haberse movido por varias pasillos en donde ya había presentido aquello, parecía ser que la creatura podía saber en dónde estaban.

Alzó una mano, indicando que se detuvieran y retrocedieran. Las mujeres obedecieron.

"_Es hora_" le anunció su guardián con seriedad.

— Necesito que se alejen de aquí, lo más pronto posible — ordenó con severidad el moreno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ansiosa Sophia, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Frigga.

— ¡Vayan! — repitió el hombre con más poder, sin siquiera posar su mirada en ellas, estiró su brazo, para luego convocar la imagen de Uróboros, depositándole parte de su consciencia y de su magia en esta copia. — Uróboros ira con ustedes.

— Pero…

— ¡AHORA! — Loki no dejaba de sentir como la alerta de su guardián lo hacía sacudirse y acelerar con más fuerza su frio corazón, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

— Cuídate mucho.

Pudo ver a través de los ojos de la serpiente como la mirada de Sophia se posaba sobre de él, con algo de temor, para después asentir y girarse para empezar a correr.

Se sintió aliviado una vez que las vio alejarse lo suficiente.

"_En verdad, has cambiado, hijo de Laufey_" le aseguró la creatura en su mente, sintiendo como le sonreía.

— Solo cállate — murmuró él mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Gungnir y comenzaba a invocar fuego en sus manos, en la espera de aquello que tenía tiempo siguiéndolo.

El estruendoso sonido de la pared destrozándose, seguido por el grito de pelea de aquello, resonó en lo que antes había sido un silencioso pasillo.

— ¡LOKI! — escuchó la inconfundible voz de Thor mientras este entraba volando e impactaba contra él, golpeándolo con el poderoso Mjolnir en su pecho, haciéndolo soltar su lanza.

El aire que había en sus pulmones salió de un jalón al recibir el impacto del martillo sobre de él, mientras su cuerpo iba a dar contra la pared contigua del pasillo. Su cuerpo se fue derrumbando, poco a poco, sobre el suelo, en su falla por tratar de mantenerse en pie. En el suelo, trató desesperadamente de jalar todo el aire que pudo, mientras enfocaba su mirada en el hombre que se iba acercando a él, con una fiereza que nunca antes le había visto.

Thor irradiaba odio, coraje y dolor. El color de su aura lo comenzó a rodear y pudo distinguir un rojo escarlata, el cual se veía muy inestable, subiendo y bajando con intensidad.

Una vez estuvo frente a él, Loki logró soltarle una sonrisa de burla, mientras que en sus manos comenzaba a generar chispas de color verde. Adoraba el hecho de que se había logrado recuperar con rapidez.

Thor lo sujetó con fiereza del cuello de su armadura, mientras lo comenzaba a alzar, enfocando sus iracundos ojos sobre él.

— Veo que… nuestros encuentros… siempre terminan contigo golpeándome — soltó con voz ahogada, pero tratando de sonar burlesco.

— Eres una sabandija, Loki — escupió el otro dios mientras no dejaba de lado su iracunda mirada.

— ¡Vaya! Has aprendido nuevos insultos con tus preciados humanos…

El puño de Thor impactó contra el abdomen de Loki con fuerza, provocándole una oleada de dolor al dios del caos.

— ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, LOKI! — le gritó con furia mientras lo sacudía de su agarre.

Los ojos burlescos del moreno se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco.

— Yo nunca juego, Thor — aclaró en voz seria mientras lo miraba con desafío, a pesar de que el dolor del abdomen se iba intensificando.

El rubio soltó un potente rugido, enseñando los dientes, mientras lo atraía hacia él y le clavaba la iracunda mirada.

— ENTONCES, ¿DIME PORQUE MATASTE A NUESTRA MADRE? — lo impactó de nuevo contra la pared, mientras aún seguía sintiendo el aturdimiento de la potente voz del dios de trueno.

Tras esto, Loki esbozó una retorcida sonrisa. Eso sería muy interesante.

* * *

¡Tara! Y así quedaron las cosas... Se que no debí de cortarlo así, tan derepente, y sobre todo en la pelea de ese par. Pero espero y logren comprender que ya no podía excederme mas xDD..

Y comienza la segunda guerra. Ahora ya sabemos para que quería Amora el cetro... Y al fin este par se volvieron a reencontrar. Pero siempre terminan pelando... No lo se, los veo como las típicas personas que no se pueden ni ver, pero siempre terminan están juntos. Sobre el hecho de que Sage y Tony se conocieran, tiene su divertido trasfondo, del cual me gustaría luego escribir, porque si, Sage y Tony terminaron juntos en la cama xD... Es por eso que se llevan de esa forma, se conocen y muy bien.

He de decir que ahora estuve muy emocionada escribiendo este capitulo, pero tenia momento de bajas en las que me quedaba seca de ideas... Pero les aseguro que lo que viene sera mucho mas emocionante.

He de anunciar, que se que algunos no lo desean, que nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia... Mi meta es que la historia conste de treinta capítulos... Tal vez me pase con dos, pero el chiste es que llegue a ese numero. Ya que si la alargo mas, puede tornarse aburrida y tediosa y es algo que no me gustaría...

Bueno, como es una costumbre aquí, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que pasan a leerse esta historia, pero sobre todo a los que s toman el tiempo para comentarla... Y hay que hacer una enorme fiesta... ¡Hemos llegado a mas de cien comentarios! En verdad, muchas gracias, no pensé llegar a tanto... Y me gustaría premiarlos...

Tengo la loca idea de hacer una serie de drabbles de situaciones que sucedieron dentro de esta alocada historia, pero por falta de espacio, simple y sencillamente deseché, mas di por entendido que sucedieron y la consecuencia que tuvo... Aun que aun dudo en hacer, porque no se como lo tomarían ustedes, pero seria divertido e interesante... Ustedes decidan si se hace o no ... xD

**HiddlesAndMe: **Jejeje... disculpa si me retrasé, pero el tiempo en el hospital, el tiempo que duré sin poder moverme bien y el tiempo que tarde en ponerme al corriente en la uni me consumió S:... Pero prometo no demorarme tanto en lo siguientes... Y si, para mi son cortos los capítulos, pero cuando termino de escribirlo, surgen estos gigantescos capítulos xD Que bueno que los disfrutes así de largo :D .. Gracias por comentar

**anette: **Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ ... Y pues aquí esta la ten esperada noticia de que Loki es padre, y pues no lo tomo tan bien como digamos, o tal vez si... o posiblemente aun no termina de procesar, bueno, solo el tiempo lo dirá :D Hasta hubo la presentación de la suegra... okey no xDD

**ceres18: **Jajajajaa... SI estabas equivocada.. ¡Estoy de nuevo aquí, molestando con mis locas ideas! Me alegro hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, si, yo también adoro la escena de Loki con su madre, pero la escena de Sophie y Loki de este cap, dios, como sufrí al escribirla xS... Y sobre Amora... Amora esta loca y también le atrae Loki... Mas ella busca el beneficiarse de eso... ¿Recuerdas la escena donde Amora saca el Guante? Bueno, aun hay algo de trasfondo sobre el como poder abrir dicha barrera... Y no te preocupes, ya ando mejor de mi lesión... Gracias por preocuparte :)

**filipo12: **Lo se x3! Lamento excederme tanto en los capítulos, pero es justo y necesario! Loki esta tan confundido, aun lo esta... mas sin embargo lo que le mostró Uróboros sobre la absorción de la esencia fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que tenia que actuar... Y sobre los guerreros, si, ellos no escucharon que la mandarían a ejecutar, mas sin embargo lo supusieron puesto que suponían el rencor de Loki sobre sus padres, era lo mas obvio sobre eso... "Problemas nivel dios" (y lo que les hace falta sufrir a este par, mas conflictos) ... ¡Dios! Como me hizo reír eso xDD... Gracias por tu divertido y encantador comentario...

**nazareth: **¡Dios! Has terminado tan rápido esta historia... Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Y si... he leído cada uno de tus comentarios y déjame decirte que muchas gracias por ellos, me han encantado :D! Y sobre Loki y Amora... Dios, espérate y se entere Sophie... Lo de Loki fue mas bien algo... mmmm.. no se si revelarlo o no xDD... Pero luego saldrá a la luz la verdad sobre esos revolcones... Gracias por tu apoyo... Y puedes llamarme Yuki ^^ ...

Bueno... seria todo... oh! Lo olvidaba... El guante infinito es algo perteneciente del universo Marvel, no me pertenece... Pero al estar leyendo todo el embrollo que surge a partir de ese guante, me vi tentada a agregarlo desde un principio xD ...

Y sobre lo de Uróboros y su imagen... se las debo... aun me falta agregarle unos detalles... tengo el rostro... mas el cuerpo no me convence S:

Okey... sin mas... me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion.

**Cambio y Fuera ~**


End file.
